Somos un corazón
by ValeRodQuinntana
Summary: En una época dónde no todos eran aceptados, ellas a pesar de todo lograron pasar todos los obstáculos que la vida les puso en su camino y sobre todo, enmendar sus errores y aprender a perdonar. QUINNTANA Quinn y Santana, G!P Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, derechos reservados de la historia son míos.
1. Los comienzos

_**Ya van algunas personas que me piden una historia GP Quinn y como ¨Playa Sayu¨está en su recta final, esto se presentó en mi cabezota, me rehusaba un poco a hacerlo porque ese personaje se me hace tan... No sé jajaja femenino o qué se yo, no lo voy a negar, al leer ciertas historias de Quinntana me basé para crear esta historia, no soy muy original, lo sé, pero tomaré los cimientos de esas historias para crear la mía, creo que será corta... A ver qué les parece.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Los comienzos.** **  
**  
 _Mi nombre es Ari y hoy es un día muy especial, mis abuelas después de tantos años y gracias a las nuevas reformas en los Estados Unidos de América hoy se casan… Hace unos meses encontré este diario en el desván de casa de ellas, es muy especial el leerlo otra vez y saber cómo comenzó su amor… Y eso fue en 1965._

 ** _Lima Ohio 1964._**

 **S.** Mamá por lo que más quieras no me alejes de ti….  
 **M**. Santana mija, sabes que es necesario hacerlo, ahí te van a ayudar a enderezar tu camino y que dejes de ser una pecadora.  
 **S.** Te prometo que cambiaré y seré una buena niña, pero por favor no me alejes de ti, sólo tengo 15 años.  
 **M**. Tu padre está muy preocupado por tu comportamiento y por eso él te va a ayudar.  
 **S.** Preocupado por mí? Pero mamá, nunca se ha preocupado por nosotras, a ti te tiene trabajando como su sirvienta y yo solo soy su bastarda. **  
** **M**. No digas eso mija.  
 **S.** Sabes que es la verdad, ni siquiera me dio su apellido… Por eso soy señalada en todo Lima.  
 **M**. Pero eso va a cambiar, irás a estudiar a un internado muy prestigioso y recibirás la educación que muchas niñas de tu edad quisieran.  
 **S.** Pero estaré lejos de ti por 3 años…  
 **M**. Pero podrás estudiar mija, yo apenas si sé leer.  
 **S.** No es justo…  
 **M**. Además ahí te enseñarán el amor a Jesús para que enmiendes tu camino, no quiero que vayas al infierno.  
 **S**. Yo voy a cambiar mamá, te lo prometo pero no me alejes de ti. **  
** **M**. Lo siento hija, pero te irás a estudiar a ese internado al extranjero.  
 **S.** Nooooo.

 ** _6 meses después en 1965._** _ **  
**_  
 **R.** Tienes todo listo Lucy?  
 **Q.** Sí papá.  
 **J.** Es por tu bien hija, no lo olvides, estaré rezando mucho por ti para pedirle a dios que te haga normal.  
 **Q.** Yo también rezaré mucho mamá.  
 **R.** Es momento de irnos…

Internado en Suiza…  
 **  
** **E**. Santana, cuántas veces te tengo que pedir que recojas tus cosas?  
 **S**. Lo siento señorita Pillsbury.  
 **E**. Pues hazlo en este momento, tu nueva compañera de habitación está en la dirección hablado con la directora Sylvester.  
 **S.** Nueva compañera de habitación? Y cuánto tiempo cree que se vaya a quedar en la habitación? La última chica pidió su cambio a los dos días.  
 **E.** Pues ahora no podrá hacerlo porque no hay camas disponibles más que ésta, así que recoge tu ropa por favor.  
 **S.** Ok…

En la dirección.

 **Su.** Te entrego tu horario de clases, como verás, todos los días tienes que levantarte muy temprano para que asistas a la misa de 6 am, tus clases comienzan a las 7 a.m. en un momento más la prefecta Emma Pillsbury vendrá por ti para acompañarte a tu habitación, bienvenida al internado San McKinley.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Emma pasó por la rubia a la dirección para acompañarla a su habitación.

 **E.** Te entrego tus uniformes, ya decidiste en qué actividad deportiva participarás?  
 **Q.** No…  
 **E.** Bueno no hay mucho qué escoger, mañana me dices para darte el uniforme. **  
** **Q**. Ok.  
 **E.** Ésta es tu habitación Lucy.  
 **Q.** Dígame Quinn por favor.  
 **E.** Muy bien Quinn… Vamos a entrar a tu habitación.

En la habitación.

 **E**. Santana… Ella es Quinn tu nueva compañera, espero que se puedan llevar bien y por favor Santana, compórtate como se debe. **  
** **S**. Pero si yo no hago nada.  
 **E**. Claro… Quinn si necesitas algo estaré en mi oficina.  
 **Q**. Gracias.

Emma salió de la habitación.

 **S.** Soy Santana López, te preguntarás qué hace una chica como yo en un colegio como éste, pues antes de que me lo preguntes te respondo… El tipo que embarazó a mi mamá sintió algo de compasión por mí su hija y decidió "darme" una buena educación.

La rubia no dijo nada.

 **S**. Mmmm bueno, ésta es mi cama, me gusta estar cerca de la ventana, así que a ti te toca estar cerca de la puerta, hay suficiente espacio para tu ropa en la cómoda, tenemos un baño y… Nada más.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** De dónde eres? Yo soy de Lima Ohio, me imagino que no tienes ni idea de dónde sea eso jejeje nadie de aquí lo sabe.  
 **Q.** De Boston.  
 **S.** Ohhhh… Yo que tú no desempacaría todas tus cosas.  
 **Q.** Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque te vas a ir de la habitación más pronto de lo que crees, tengo aquí 6 meses y en ese tiempo he tenido 8 compañeras y todas han huido, no me quieren por mi color.  
 **Q.** Ohh…  
 **S.** Y también eres de pocas palabras… Mmm en fin, te dejaré para que te instales, yo iré al jardín.

En cuanto la morena salió de la habitación, la chica de ojos verde avellana se puso a llorar, se sentía tan sola, luego sacó su rosario y comenzó a rezar.

En el jardín.

 **T.** Sa-Santana!  
 **S.** Hola Tina.  
 **T.** Va-vamos a la re-reunión?  
 **S.** Sí, pero antes deja la miro un poco más. **  
** **T.** Mmmm E-ella jamás te ve-verá de la mi-misma ma-manera que tú. **  
** **S**. Eso lo sé de sobra, pero al menos mis ojos se deleitan cada que la miran, es hermosa, su cabello es tan rubio y sus lindos ojos azules… Brittany es hermosa. **  
** **T**. Y Ti-tiene no-novio. **  
** **S**. Si no me lo dices ni lo recuerdo… Mejor vámonos o ése lady Hummel se va a desesperar.

En cierto lugar del bosque…  
 **  
** **K**. Creí que jamás llegarían.  
 **T**. Sa-Santana veía a Britt. **  
** **K**. Mmmm como siempre….  
 **S.** Tengo una nueva compañera de habitación. **  
** **K**. Ah sí y qué tal?  
 **S**. Solo sé que es de Boston, no habla mucho.  
 **K.** Pero es linda? Te gustó?  
 **S.** No todas las chicas me gustan Kurt, solo una y lo sabes… Además no la vi muy bien.  
 **K.** Y Dani?  
 **S.** No me la recuerdes por favor.  
 **T.** Kurt vi-viste al hi-hijo del jardinero? **  
** **K.** Sí… Es guapísimo…  
 **S.** Ya te acercaste a él? **  
** **K.** Noooo, Noah y sus amigos estaban jugando fútbol, si se dan cuenta de quién soy, me darán la peor de las palizas.  
 **S.** También estaba el boca de trucha?  
 **K.** Sí.  
 **S.** Lo odio, odio que sea novio de Brittany.  
 **T.** E-eres mu-mujer…. No lo olvides.  
 **S.** Pensé que al venir aquí y rezar mucho, lo que siento cambiaría… Pero no ha cambiado nada, en cuanto vi a Brittany me enamoré de ella… Iré al infierno como lo dijo mamá.  
 **K.** Al menos iremos juntos.  
 **S.** Jejejee pues sí, eso creo.  
 **T.** Yo voy con ustedes, nadie me quiere aquí.  
 **S.** No tartamudeaste Tina. (sorprendida)  
 **K.** Es verdad!  
 **T.** Ustedes me hacen sentir cómoda.  
 **S.** Y ustedes a mí, amigos para siempre?  
 **K,T**. Para siempre!

 _La historia de mis abuelas es fascinante, no puedo dejar de leer el diario que encontré, sé que pasaron por cosas muy difíciles pero al final su amor ha triunfado y eso me llena de felicidad, sé que a ellas no les molestará el que siga leyendo su historia de amor…_

* * *

 _ **Igual y no hay cosas muy reales en este fic, no sé mucho de la historia de gringolandia pero investigaré...**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo que no sé cuándo lo suba, abundaré un poco más en la historia de cada personaje.**_


	2. El Club

**_Pues decidí continuarla a ver cómo se desarrolla... Ah y le cambié un poco el nombre a la historia._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. El club.** **  
** _  
_ _Desde que mi abuela Santana llegó al internado San McKinley su vida dio un cambio por completo, no sólo por el hecho de ser separada de su madre, sino porque comenzó a convivir en un mundo muy distinto al que estaba acostumbrada, ya que ahora compartía clases y tiempo con chicas de un nivel socioeconómico bastante alto._

 _En cuanto llegó al internado de inmediato se sintió señalada, todas las chicas la rechazaron ya que sabían que alguien como ella definitivamente no podría venir de una familia de abolengo, sin siquiera saber que mi abuela era hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de los Estados Unidos de América._

 _La primera vez que vio a Brittany S. Pierce sintió que su estancia en ese internado no sería tan mala después de todo, al conocerla refrendó más lo que sentía, a ella definitivamente le gustaban las mujeres._

 _Cada compañera de habitación que tenía salió huyendo de ahí, y lo hacían porque se portaban tan mal con ella que al final terminaba dándoles una buena paliza, ellas con temor a que las volviera a golpear no decían nada, y sólo pedían su cambio de habitación, además por órdenes de su padre, mi abuela jamás podría ser expulsada del internado ya que él además de pagar la colegiatura, daba infinidad de donativos a la institución._

 _Pero cuando tía Tina llegó dos meses después de que lo hiciera mi abuela, ellas de inmediato se conectaron ya que eran las dos únicas "distintas" del internado, Tina era hija de unos inmigrantes asiáticos que habían llegado a Nueva York a finales de los años 30's, decidieron poner un restaurante en el barrio chino y luego de algunos años abrieron algunos más, logrando con eso amasar una gran fortuna, la madre de Tina decidió inscribirla en el internado católico a pesar de no practicar esa religión, sólo porque era uno de los más prestigiosos a nivel mundial y quería que su hija no sufriera más de discriminación, lastimosamente no lo logró._

 _Mi abuela y tía Tina comenzaron a hacerse un poco más cercanas, ya que se identificaban mucho, un día mi abuela encontró un agujero en una de las bardas del internado que conectaba al bosque, cerca de ahí estaba el internado para hombres que era parte del mismo internado, pero para evitar embarazos o algo así, habían decidido separar a los varones de las mujeres, pues ese día luego de caminar por el bosque, escucharon unos ruidos, estaban algo asustadas pero decidieron ver de qué se trataba y encontraron al abuelo Kurt._

 _Mi abuela de inmediato notó que él no era como los demás chicos, le parecía demasiado femenino y conforme pasaron los días, lo comprobó, él confesó que era homosexual y mi abuela se sintió más cómoda para abrirse y confesarles que era lesbiana, Tina estaba impactada con las confesiones, pero sabía que a pesar de las preferencias sexuales de ellos, seguían siendo las mismas lindas personas, así que no le dio más importancia y continuó su amistad con ellos y luego formaron una especie de club._

 _En cambio para la abuela Quinn, las cosas eran peores... Ella fue la segunda hija de los Fabray, cuando nació el médico estaba muy sorprendido, Russell le preguntaba qué sexo tenía, pero el médico no supo qué contestar, la abuela Quinn había nacido con un diminuto pene y unos labios vaginales extraños, luego de varios años supo que su condición era intersexual._

 _Russell quedó devastado, el médico le sugirió una cirugía, pero los padres de la abuela Quinn eran sumamente católicos y ellos creían que con rezar y rezar ella sanaría, decidieron criarla como mujer y en eso hicieron lo correcto ya que la abuela siempre se sintió como mujer y era sumamente femenina._

 _Pero cuando comenzó la pubertad de la abuela, sus padres se preocuparon por su futuro, ellos querían que se casara con un joven de dinero, pero sabían que su condición sería un problema, así que creyeron que al mandarla a estudiar lejos, ella podría cambiar... La abuela Quinn también lo deseaba._

 _Así que a pesar de que le partió el corazón separarse de sus padres, ella creía que al acercarse más a Dios, sucedería el milagro y sus genitales cambiarían._

 ** _Suiza 1965._** _ **  
**_  
 **S.** Deberías de animarte a hablarle al hijo del jardinero.  
 **K.** No, no quiero que nadie sepa que me gustan los hombres.  
 **S.** Ay Kurt, aunque no lo digas todo mundo lo sabe. (rodando los ojos)  
 **K.** No me digas eso, papá se sentiría morir, él quiere tener nietos... Tendré que casarme en un futuro.  
 **S.** Pobre de ti.  
 **T.** Tú no te piensas casar?  
 **S.** Yo? Ni loca, aunque jamás pueda estar con una mujer, no me casaré con un hombre solo para guardar las apariencias, eso no me va a pasar a mí.  
 **T.** Mis padres ya tienen elegido a mi esposo. (mueca)  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **T.** Sí, se llama Mike Chang y es hijo de un comerciante muy importante que inmigró de Hong Kong a Nueva York.  
 **S.** Y cómo te sientes con eso?  
 **T.** No tengo opción chicos, ellos ya lo decidieron.  
 **S.** Estamos jodidos.  
 **K**. Lo estamos.

Minutos más tarde tuvieron que regresar a los internados.

 **T**. Descansa, te veo mañana.  
 **S**. Tú también.

Cuando la latina entró a su habitación se encontró con la rubia rezando.

 **S.** Rezando a esta hora? Yo que tú no lo haría, mañana con ir a la misa será suficiente.

Quinn no contestó.

 **S.** Ok... Cuál es tu horario de clases, lo puedo ver?  
 **Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** A ver... Ah tenemos casi todas las clases juntas, jejeje nos veremos la cara todo el día, de verdad lo siento por ti.  
 **Q**. Eh?  
 **S.** Nada... Así que... Eres de Boston, tienes hermanos?  
 **Q**. Una hermana mayor tiene 19 años, se llama Frannie, se acaba de casar.  
 **S.** Ohhh... Yo soy hija única, soy una bastarda.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Te voy a ahorrar el tenerme que aguantar, porque luego de lo que te voy a decir más rápido querrás mudarte de habitación... Mis abuelos inmigraron de México a Texas cuando mi abuela estaba embarazada de mi mamá, ahí conocieron a unos paisanos que rápido los recomendaron con una familia muy rica quien los contrató para que trabajaran en su finca, los años pasaron y continuaron ahí, mamá se enamoró del hijo menor de sus patrones y salió embarazada a los 14 años, obviamente él no se hizo responsable, se vino a estudiar a este internado y luego a la universidad, regresó a Lima cuando yo tenía 7 años, ya casado le pidió a mamá que fuera su ama de llaves y ella aceptó, no ha podido tener hijos y tal vez por eso y por lo otro sintió algo de compasión por mí y decidió dame una buena educación.

La rubia estaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

 **S**. Bueno ya lo sabes, espero no hayas desempacado toda tu ropa, voy a hacer mis deberes.

Para la chica de ojos verde avellana, la confesión de Santana la sorprendió un poco, ella jamás había conocido alguien bastardo en su vida, de hecho todas las amistades de sus padres eran bastante conservadoras.

Esa noche cuando ya estaban dormidas, los sollozos de Quinn despertaron a Santana.

 **S**. Estás bien? Te duele algo?  
 **Q**. N-no.  
 **S.** Ahhh ya sé, extrañas a tus padres, cierto? No te preocupes, con las semanas desaparecerá, yo también me pasé bastante tiempo llorando por mamá pero después me acostumbré, tienes que hacerte a la idea de que así será durante estos tres años, al menos tú podrás ir a visitarlos en vacaciones.  
 **Q.** Tú no irás?  
 **S.** No, mi mamá me dijo que Hugh mi padre no quiere que regrese por un buen tiempo a Lima, hasta que las cosas se hayan calmado, así que por lo menos durante este primer año no saldré de estas cuatro paredes.  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **S.** Yo más.

Al día siguiente, las chicas muy temprano se levantaron y se alistaron para ir a misa, como siempre Santana se sentaba hasta el final de las bancas al lado de Tina, Quinn por el contrario se puso en primera fila.

Al salir de misa.

 **T.** Te veo más tarde en el desayuno.  
 **S.** Ok... Mira ésa chica que va caminando ahí es mi nueva compañera de habitación, es un poco extraña, casi no habla se la pasa rezando o llorando.  
 **T**. Pobre...  
 **S**. En fin, te veo al rato.  
 **T**. Bueno.

En la primera clase.

 **S**. Hola Brittany.  
 **B**. Mmm?  
 **Ma**. Hasta cuándo vas a entender que no nos debes de dirigir la palabra?  
 **S.** Para empezar a ti ni siquiera te estoy hablando Marley, solamente saludé a Brittany.  
 **Ma.** Pues toma tu distancia, nosotros somos las chicas más populares del internado y tú no eres más que una bastarda.  
 **S.** Vuélveme a llamar así y te juro que te dejo sin un solo cabello.  
 **Ma**. Vámonos Brittany.

Las chicas se alejaron.

 **S.** Algún día Britt... Algún día.

 **H.** Chicas buenos días, tomen asiento hoy es un muy buen día para aprender algo de historia.  
 **S**. Odio la historia...  
 **H**. Dijiste algo Santana?  
 **S.** No señorita Holiday.  
 **H**. Bueno antes que nada tenemos una nueva compañera en el internado, ven acá, Lucy Quinn Fabray preséntate ante tus compañeras.

Quinn fue al frente del salón.

 **Q**. Hola, soy Quinn, vengo de Boston, tengo 15 años y me encanta la historia.  
 **H**. Eso me agrada, muy bien chicas, espero que hagan sentir a su nueva compañera como en casa, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo, toma asiento otra vez por favor... Empecemos.

Más tarde en el comedor.

 **S**. Ahhh qué rico, panqueques, adoro los panqueques.  
 **T.** Se ven deliciosos.  
 **S.** Sí, muchas gracias Nelly, como siempre estoy segura que ésto estará delicioso.  
 **N**. Disfrútenlo chicas.

Las amigas se fueron a sentar a la misma mesa de siempre, entonces la latina notó que Quinn estaba bastante desorientada sobre dónde se tenía que sentar.

 **T.** Deberías invitarla a sentarse con nosotros.  
 **S.** Olvídalo, de seguro ella quiere ser de las chicas populares, jamás se sentaría con un par de perdedoras como tú y yo.  
 **T.** Viene para acá.  
 **S.** Oh.  
 **Q**. Puedo sentarme con ustedes?  
 **T.** C-claro.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **S.** Rubia, acabas de cometer un gran error.  
 **Q.** Cómo?  
 **S.** Al sentarte con nosotras serás señalada para siempre, las chicas populares te harán la vida imposible.  
 **Q.** No le veo nada de malo sentarme con ustedes, tú te has portado muy bien conmigo.  
 **T.** N-no le ha-hagas caso a Sa-Santana, soy Tina.  
 **Q.** Quinn.  
 **S.** Santana.  
 **T.** Jajajaja.  
 **Q.** Esto es delicioso.  
 **S.** Sí, lo único bueno de este maldito internado es la comida, Nelly tiene un sazón exquisito.  
 **T.** Qué t-te ha pa-parecido la es... Escuela?  
 **Q.** No sé, aún no conozco mucho de ella más que la capilla y los dos primeros salones de clases, pero se ve que es muy grande, me gustaría que ustedes me la mostraran.  
 **T.** Cu-cuenta con ello.  
 **S.** Tina tartamudea de vez en cuando.  
 **Q.** Ohhh.  
 **T.** Ahí vi-viene Marley.  
 **S.** Mmm.  
 **Ma.** Quinn? Qué haces con éste par de perdedoras? Ven siéntate con mis amigas y conmigo, nosotras somos las chicas más populares del internado y créeme que te conviene juntarte con nosotras.  
 **Q.** Pues...  
 **S**. Ve con ellas, no te preocupes por nosotras, lo comprenderemos.  
 **Q**. Ok.

La rubia tomó su charola y se fue rumbo a la mesa de las populares.

 **T.** Qué lástima, pensé que tendríamos un miembro más en nuestro club.  
 **S.** Olvídalo Tina, chicas como Quinn están muy lejos de nuestro alcance.

Finalmente Quinn decidió escoger softbol como actividad deportiva, en la práctica se encontró con Tina.

 **Q**. Hola.

Pero la chica asiática se alejó despavorida, lo último que quería era meterse en problemas con Marley y su clan.

En la alberca...  
 **  
** **Ma**. Entrenadora Roz, Santana me está molestando.  
 **S.** Qué? Claro que no, ni siquiera me he acercado a ti.  
 **R.** Santana, cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que te portes bien?  
 **S.** No se da cuenta? Ésta bruja me quiere fuera del equipo, pero como soy mejor nadadora que ella sabe que no lo podrá lograr, por eso inventa patrañas contra mí.  
 **Ma.** Por supuesto que no, yo soy mejor nadadora que tú y eso te lo he demostrado muchas veces.  
 **R.** Basta jovencitas, todas en el equipo sabemos que Santana estos últimos meses ha mejorado bastante en su rendimiento, y en las últimas competencias te ha dejado bastante atrás Marley, así que no quiero oír nada más acerca de esto, si quieres volver a ser la capitana del equipo entonces trabaja en ello y deja de molestar a Santana.  
 **Ma.** Pero...  
 **R.** A callar!  
 **S.** Jajaja.  
 **Ma.** Esto no se va a quedar así bastarda.  
 **S.** Síguete metiendo conmigo y lo vas a lamentar.

Marley era la típica chica que se creía la gran cosa, sus padres eran dueños de una chocolatera muy famosa y era la única mujer en su familia, así que sus padres la tenían bastante consentida.

 **B.** Realmente nadas muy bien.  
 **S.** Te parece? (muy nerviosa)  
 **B.** Sí, sabes que yo no soy muy buena en este deporte, pero papá insistió en que tomara estas actividades deportivas, me preguntaba si te gustaría enseñarme a mejorar mi rendimiento.  
 **S.** Claro que sí, en cuanto termine la práctica podremos hacerlo, finalmente no tenemos clase hasta dentro de dos horas.  
 **B.** Perfecto.

Cuando la práctica terminó.

 **Ma**. Vamos Britt.  
 **B.** Voy a quedarme a practicar un rato más. **  
** **Ma**. Ok te veo en clases.

Marley se alejó.

 **B.** Lista?  
 **S.** Claro.

El estar tan cerca del cuerpo de Brittany, extasiaba a la latina, el sentir su piel y su aliento tan de cerca la estaban haciendo perder la razón.

 **B.** No, definitivamente lo mío es el ballet clásico.  
 **S.** Sí, bailas sensacional...  
 **B.** Desde los 3 años lo practico.  
 **S.** Por eso tienes esas piernas tan hermosas.  
 **B.** Cómo?  
 **S.** Emmm es la verdad, tus piernas son muy lindas.  
 **B.** Gracias. (extrañada)  
 **S.** Ven, demos una vuelta más, pondré el cronómetro.  
 **B**. Ok.

Santana le ganó con bastante ventaja a Brittany.

 **B**. Imposible, la natación no es para mí.  
 **S.** Sólo es cuestión de que practiques, mírame a mí, yo llegué aquí prácticamente sin saber nadar y ahora soy la mejor.  
 **B**. Pues sí... Vamos a las duchas.  
 **S.** Vamos.

A pesar de que la latina intentó ver desnuda a Brittany, las cabinas de la ducha se lo impidieron.

 **S.** No sé cómo le voy a hacer, pero algún día tú serás mi novia.

En clases.

 **S.** Hola Tina cómo te fue en tu práctica de softbol?  
 **T**. Igual que siempre, la entrenadora Bestie se la pasa gritándonos a todas, tu compañera de habitación se integró al equipo y lo hace bastante bien.  
 **S**. Ohhh.  
 **T**. Ah mira ya se sentó al lado de Brittany y Marley, ésas chicas la van a corromper horrible.  
 **S.** Brittany no es como Marley, es buena chica sólo que ésa desgraciada es una mala influencia para ella.  
 **T.** Tal vez...  
 **S.** Me pasas la tarea?  
 **T.** No la hiciste otra vez?  
 **S.** Odio la física.  
 **T.** Pero entonces qué es lo que te pasas haciendo toda la tarde cuando regresas a tu habitación?  
 **S.** Escribo mi diario.  
 **T.** Hay alguna clase que te guste?  
 **S.** Sí, la natación.  
 **T.** Esa no es una clase.  
 **S.** Para mí lo es, si vieras lo mucho que he aprendido sobre la anatomía femenina.  
 **T.** Jajajaja.

Más tarde en el jardín.

 **T.** Lista?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **T.** Fíjate bien que nadie nos vea.  
 **S.** No hay pájaros en el alambre, corre.

Las chicas corrieron hasta llegar al lugar en el bosque donde se encontraron con Kurt.

 **K.** Pensé que no vendrían.  
 **T.** La directora andaba rondando el jardín.  
 **S.** Entonces qué? El hijo el jardinero te consiguió las cosas?  
 **K.** Sí y es guapísimo.  
 **S.** Mmm todos los días dices lo mismo.  
 **K.** Tengan.  
 **S.** Síiii por fin mi póster de Brigitte Bardot, el de Audrey Hepburn también es hermoso, así como el de Marilyn Monroe que en paz descanse.  
 **T.** Y mis chocolates?  
 **K.** También los trajo.  
 **S.** Por fin sabes el nombre del hijo del jardinero?  
 **K.** Sí, se llama Blaine, y su voz es hermosa, le fascina cantar mientras le ayuda a su papá a cortar el césped, hace rato cantaba el nuevo éxito de los Beatles.  
 **S.** Encárgale el tocadiscos portátil, realmente quiero tener ese aparato, para así poder escuchar toda la música que me encanta.  
 **K.** En la próxima ocasión se lo pediré, pero eso sí, dame el dinero.  
 **S.** Dinero tengo de sobra, Hugh me manda bastante cada mes.  
 **K.** Ok.  
 **T.** Saben deliciosos mis chocolates.  
 **K.** Comparte!  
 **T.** Noooo.  
 **S**. Me encantaría poderle llevar una serenata Brittany, pero necesito saber cuál es su canción favorita.  
 **K.** Estás loca? Si haces eso toda la escuela sabría que te gustan las chicas, si así te tratan fatal ahora imagínate cuando sepan eso, serás mucho más marginada de lo que ya eres.  
 **S**. Diablos... (mueca)  
 **T.** No se pongan tristes, tal vez en algunos años la sociedad acepte a personas con gustos como los de ustedes.  
 **K.** Ojalá Tina.

Más tarde en la habitación de Santana.

 **S.** Qué ganas de pegarte en la pared, pero si lo hago me linchan... En fin te tendré que guardar también como los demás póster.  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **S.** Hola... Así que ya hiciste nuevas amigas?  
 **Q.** Son...  
 **S.** Superficiales, cabezas huecas, egoístas?  
 **Q.** Siento que yo no puedo ser amiga de ellas porque soy… Yo soy…  
 **S.** Diferente a ellas?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Entonces eres más tipo como yo? Ya sabes un poco marginada?  
 **Q.** Algo así.  
 **S.** Bueno no sé si tú hayas venido aquí a hacer amigas, pero si lo hiciste entonces cuenta con Tina y conmigo, nosotras a pesar de que tenemos muchos defectos nos aceptamos y nos queremos como somos. **  
** **Q**. Ok...  
 **S.** Qué haces? **  
** **Q**. Tarea...  
 **S.** Oh... Pues espero que termines pronto yo ya me voy a dormir.  
 **Q**. No harás tus deberes?  
 **S.** Hoy no.

Los días pasaron, la rubia comenzaba a acostumbrarse poco a poco a su nueva vida, entre más conocía a Marley y sus amigas, notaba que no eran la clase de chicas que quería para amigas, y sabía que si se daban cuenta de su condición de inmediato la rechazarían, así que ella se fue alejando poco a poco de ese grupo.

Un día en el desayuno.

 **Q.** Puedo sentarme con ustedes?  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **T.** Ellas se v-van a mo-molestar...  
 **Q.** No importa.  
 **S.** Entonces eso significa que por fin dejarás de juntarte con ellas?  
 **Q.** Son crueles con las demás chicas y eso no me gusta.  
 **S.** Lo son... La única que es buena chica es Brittany, sólo que se deja mal influenciar por esa maldita de Marley.  
 **Q**. A mí no me lo parece, ella es la peor.  
 **S.** Qué dices? (molesta)  
 **T.** De-desayunemos.

Ese día por la noche, Santana y Tina regresaron a sus habitaciones para descansar, a Santana le urgía ir al baño, no vio a la rubia por ningún lado y se imaginó que estaría rezando en la capilla o algo así, así que sin tocar entró al baño y entonces descubrió el secreto de Quinn.

 **S.** Ay perdón yo... Dios mío! (boca muy abierta)  
 **Q.** Noooo, esto no puede estar pasando, cierra la puerta, cierra la puerta por favor no me mires! No me mires (llorando)

La rubia intentaba taparse con sus manos para que Santana ya no la mirara, la latina sintió horrible al ver a la chica en esa situación, así que tomó la toalla de la rubia y le enredó con ella para cubrirla.

 **Q.** No me mires. (llorando más fuerte)  
 **S.** Ven, vamos a salir de aquí.

Santana llevó hasta su cama a la chica de ojos verdes.

 **S**. No sabía que te estabas duchando, no escuché la regadera y creo que la chapa del baño está descompuesta, por eso la pude abrir.  
 **Q**. Acababa de cerrar la regadera... No le digas a nadie lo que viste por favor te lo suplico, si quieres puedo hacer todos los días tu tarea, puedo darte dinero, lo que quieras pero por favor no le cuentes a nadie lo que viste.  
 **S.** No eres como yo... Eres hom...  
 **Q**. Nooooo! Soy mujer!  
 **S.** Pero... (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Q**. Nací así, pero soy mujer te lo juro.  
 **S.** Por eso lloras todas las noches, verdad?  
 **Q**. Sí… Desde que recuerdo todos días he rezado y a todas horas para que Dios me haga normal, pero no funciona, no sé si algún día vaya a funcionar.  
 **S.** Es una polla lo que tienes?  
 **Q**. Algo así... (sollozando)  
 **S.** Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú.  
 **Q**. Lo sé, soy un monstruo. **  
** **S**. No lo eres... Ya no llores.

Santana cariñosamente abrazó a la chica.

 **Q.** No le vayas a decir a nadie por favor.  
 **S.** No lo haré, confía en mí.  
 **Q.** Ya no quise juntarme con las chicas porque un día quisieron obligarme a ponerme un traje de baño y no podía permitirlo porque... Tal vez se notaría.  
 **S.** Mmm...  
 **Q.** Yo sólo quiero ser normal como todas las chicas, para poder casarme y tener hijos.  
 **S.** Sabes? Yo también tengo un secreto como tú.  
 **Q.** En serio? Cuál?  
 **S.** Mamá le pidió ayuda a Hugh cuando según ella no me pudo controlar más, en la finca había una chica muy hermosa de nombre Dani, ella y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeñas, era muy buena amiga, la mejor… Pero un día me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era más que una amistad, se lo confesé y ella me dijo que sentía lo mismo por mí, así que un día nos besamos y eso se fue repitiendo todos los días hasta que un día mi madre nos sorprendió besándonos en el granero, ya te imaginarás cómo se puso, ella dijo que yo era una pecadora, que me iría al infierno porque eso estaba mal, Dani dijo que yo la había obligado a besarla porque la había amenazado con golpearla si no lo hacía, me sentí muy pero muy decepcionada, al día siguiente todos los empleados de la finca lo sabían y yo estaba llena de vergüenza, fue entonces cuando mamá le dijo a Hugh todo y él decidió mandarme a estudiar a este lugar para que me pudieran corregir no sin antes darme una de las peores palizas de mi vida, pero cuando llegué aquí dispuesta a cambiar para poder regresar muy pronto al lado de mi mamá, me di cuenta de que eso no podría ser posible, en cuanto vi a Brittany quedé flechada por ella, me gusta mucho y creo que la amo.  
 **Q.** Te gustan las mujeres?  
 **S.** Sí, sé que soy una pecadora pero te juro que por más que me he esforzado no puedo cambiar lo que siento, así que decidí ya no luchar contra eso y aceptarme como soy, yo no diré nada de lo que vi hoy pero te voy a pedir que tú tampoco digas nada sobre mis preferencias, solamente dos personas en este colegio lo saben además de ti, una de ella es Tina y otro es un amigo que se llama Kurt, él estudia en el lado de los varones.  
 **Q**. No te preocupes yo no diré nada, te lo prometo.  
 **S.** Ya no llores Quinn... Te daré privacidad para que te puedas vestir. **  
** **Q**. Gracias Santana.  
 **S.** No hay de qué.

Al día siguiente...

 **S**. Quinn... Te gustaría venir conmigo y con Tina a un lugar lindo?  
 **Q**. Claro. (sonriendo)

En el bosque.

 **S.** Chicos, decidí invitar a Quinn porque ella también es una rara como nosotros.

Los ojos de la rubia se agrandaron y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

 **S**. Soy lesbiana, Kurt es gay, Tina es tartamuda... A veces y Quinn... Quinn mmmm…Tiene... Un enorme trasero.

La rubia soltó el aire de alivio.

 **K.** Y eso qué tiene de raro? Muchas mujeres tienen el trasero enorme. (levantando una ceja)  
 **S**. Bueno sí pero ella no se siente muy cómoda con eso así que es rara, por eso la invité a unirse a nuestro club, claro si ustedes están de acuerdo.  
 **T**. Por mí no hay problema, me gustaría tener otra amiga.  
 **K.** Por mí tampoco.  
 **S.** Pues bienvenida nuestro club, Quinn.  
 **Q.** Gracias... Y cómo se llama este club?  
 **T.** Pues... No tiene nombre. (mueca)  
 **S.** Pongámosle uno.  
 **K.** The Queer club.  
 **Q**. Eso es muy ofensivo.  
 **K.** Lo sé pero veo que es una buena manera de burlarnos de nosotros mismos, de todos modos todos lo hacen, en este club hay dykes, fags y weirdos como tú y Tina.  
 **T.** Jajajaja cierto.  
 **S.** Ok me gusta.  
 **K**. Pero hay que prometernos algo, pase lo que pase no dejaremos que nadie nos separe, nos apoyaremos en todo y nos defenderemos ante los demás, este club significa amistad, todas ustedes están dispuestas a llamarse mis amigas durante toda la vida?  
 **S.** Yo sí.  
 **T.** Yo también.  
 **Q.** Claro que sí.  
 **K.** Entonces hagamos un pacto de sangre para sellarlo.

El chico sacó un alfiler y pinchó los dedos de las chichas y el suyo para luego unirlos.

 **S.** Esta amistad es para siempre.  
 **Q.** Para siempre...

Por primera vez en su vida, Quinn se sentía muy cómoda con otras personas que no fueran sus padres.

* * *

 _ **Siento que ésta también será una historia corta como "Playa Sayu", a ver qué pasa.**_

 _ **Siento si los datos no son correctos... Pero como siempre hagan de cuenta que sí.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	3. Especial

**_Gracias por los comentarios y por agregar como favorito o seguir la historia... Les dejo una pequeña actualización._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Especial.**

 _Conforme mis abuelas siguieron compartiendo tiempo juntas, se volvían más cercanas, sin siquiera pensarlo de un día para otro se habían convertido en las mejores amigas, pero las chicas populares al notar su cercanía, de inmediato comenzaron a acosarlas._ _  
_ **  
** **Ma**. En serio Quinn? Nos cambiaste por éste par de perdedoras? No te das cuenta? Te estás juntando con una chica que ni siquiera tiene padre, y además con una tipa que ni siquiera pertenece a nuestro continente, no puedo creer lo bajo que has caído.  
 **S**. A ver princesita, te lo voy a repetir por última vez, no te metas con nosotras, nosotras no nos metemos con ustedes así que no encuentro el motivo por el cual nos quieres hacer la vida miserable, pero una cosa sí te voy a decir si continúas acosándonos tu linda carita muy pronto visitará el lodo del jardín.  
 **Ma.** Inténtalo bastarda, y de inmediato le llamaré a mi papá para que le pida a la directora que te expulse del internado.  
 **S.** Jajajaja qué ingenua eres, en serio crees que la directora me va a expulsar solamente porque tú se lo pidas a tu papi? Te aseguro que si yo se lo pido a ella, tú serás quien regrese más rápido de lo que crees a casa.  
 **B.** Creo que Santana tiene mucha razón Marley, te recuerdo que se ha metido en muchísimos problemas y la directora solamente la castiga algunos días y ya, por ahí escuché que jamás podrá ser expulsada. **  
** **Ma**. Pues eso en este mismo momento lo vamos a averiguar.

Marley se disponían a golpear a Santana, pero la latina de inmediato interceptó su cachetada, le tomó la mano y se la pasó hacia atrás haciéndole una palanca.  
 **  
** **Ma.** Suéltame, suéltame, me haces daño, suéltame!  
 **S.** Si vuelves a intentar golpearme, la próxima vez te romperé el brazo. **  
** **Ma**. Algún día éstas dos no estarán a tu lado y será cuando yo tenga mi venganza.  
 **S.** No necesito de ellas para poderte dar tu merecido, no te metas conmigo Marley es la última vez que te lo advierto.

La chica casi llorando salió corriendo de ahí en compañía de sus amigas.

 **T.** Wooow e-eso fue más que genial, Santana te admiro demasiado.  
 **Q**. En serio no te vas a meter en problemas por lo que le acabas de hacer a Marley?  
 **S.** No, bien saben que Hugh no me quiere devuelta en casa por mucho tiempo, así que haga lo que haga jamás me podré escapar de estas malditas cuatro paredes, al menos por dos años y medio más.  
 **T.** Espero que ésa Marley haya aprendido la lección y no nos vuelva a molestar.  
 **Q.** Ojalá.  
 **S.** Lo único que me preocupa de todo esto, es que Brittany ya no se me va a acercar para nada.  
 **Q.** Eso es lo mejor que te puede pasar.  
 **S.** Noooo, lo mejor que me pudiese pasar es que ella aceptara estar conmigo.  
 **Q.** Te sigue gustando Brittany?  
 **S.** Claro que sí, es la chica más hermosa de este internado, es más creo que estoy profundamente enamorada de ella, en cuanto la vi lo supe.  
 **Q.** Ohhh.  
 **T.** Así es, Santana está muy enamorada de ella, lástima que Brittany tenga un novio bastante guapo y que estudia en el lado de los hombres.  
 **S.** Y como siempre echándome a perder todo Tina Cohen-Chang. (rodando los ojos)  
 **T.** Solamente quiero que recuerdes la realidad de las cosas, tal vez tu mente idealice que algún día Brittany será tu novia, pero es mejor que empieces a darte cuenta que eso jamás sucederá.  
 **S**. Como me hubiera encantado nacer hombre, así no habría ningún problema en que me gustaran las chicas.  
 **Q**. En serio te habría gustado nacer hombre?  
 **S.** Bueno, solamente para poderme acercar a las chicas, pero la verdad es que adoro mis partes femeninas.  
 **Q**. Me imagino. (agachando la cabeza)  
 **S.** Cielos... Emmm qué les parece si vamos a jugar damas chinas o algo así?  
 **T.** Ok.

Santana se sintió muy mal después de haber hecho ese comentario, en el fondo sabía que había lastimado a Quinn y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Más tarde en la habitación de las Quinntana.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué se siente?  
 **S.** Qué se siente qué?  
 **Q**. Que te gusten las mujeres.  
 **S.** Mmmm pues… No lo sé, lindo, algo así.  
 **Q**. Qué es lo que te gusta de las mujeres?  
 **S.** Pues… Me encanta la piel suave de una chica, la forma en que su rostro es tan delicado, me gustan sus manos y por supuesto las curvas, ya sabes trasero, senos y eso.  
 **Q**. Ohh, y qué es lo que te gusta de Brittany?  
 **S.** Todo! Jejeje la primera vez que vi a Brittany me deslumbraron sus hermosos ojos, ese azul es como el azul del mar, aunque nunca he estado en el mar, pero me imagino que es así. También me encantó que fuera rubia, no sé pero creo que tengo algo con las rubias, y luego conforme la fui viendo todos los días, descubrí que tiene unas preciosas piernas.  
 **Q**. No me he fijado en eso.  
 **S.** Pues no te gustan los chicas, cómo te vas a fijar?  
 **Q**. Cierto... Y por qué no te gustan los chicos?  
 **S.** Porque son torpes, machistas, apestosos y fastidiosos.  
 **Q.** Jajaja.  
 **S.** Estoy hablando en serio, recién llegué al internado, hubo una competencia deportiva en el internado de los chicos, a la directora se lo ocurrió la magnífica idea de que todas las mujeres fuéramos a echarles porras, ahí conocí a un chico que se llama Noah, y es exactamente como te acabo de describir lo que no me gusta de los chicos, compitió en atletismo y luego se quiso hacer el muy galán conmigo pero apestaba horrible.  
 **Q.** Jajajajaj.  
 **S.** Desafortunadamente ese mismo día el maldito boca de trucha quedó flechado de Brittany y al parecer ella de él, días después supe por Tina que eran novios. **  
** **Q**. Boca de trucha?  
 **S.** Su nombre es Samuel, pero tiene una boca y labios enormes que realmente parecen los de una trucha. **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Al parecer el idiota es hijo de uno de los banqueros más importantes de los Estados Unidos, así que ya te imaginarás lo deslumbrada que está Brittany por él, sólo espero que algún día lo deje y decida que yo soy la indicada para ella.  
 **Q.** Sabes que lo que acabas de decir es prácticamente imposible?  
 **S.** Sí... Pero qué puedo hacer? Si no tengo fe entonces no me queda nada en esta vida.  
 **Q**. Cierto... Tener fe es muy importante, yo siempre la tendré hasta que Dios me haga normal.  
 **S.** Eres normal Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Sabes a lo que me refiero.  
 **S.** Pues a mí me pareces muy normal.  
 **Q**. Gracias. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Quién más sabe acerca de tu...?  
 **Q.** Pues mis padres, mi hermana, mis abuelos y los médicos que me atendían.  
 **S.** Y qué te dijeron los médicos?  
 **Q.** Siempre han dicho que una cirugía es lo esencial en mi caso.  
 **S.** Y por qué no lo has hecho?  
 **Q.** Porque papá y mamá creen que rezando cambiaré.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn creo que eso no funcionará.  
 **Q**. Lo sé, últimamente también pienso lo mismo.  
 **S**. Y entonces?  
 **Q**. No sé, supongo que seguiré rezando mientras encuentro una solución.  
 **S.** Pues no creo que haya mucho qué pensar... Quieres ser "normal" entonces opérate y ya.  
 **Q**. Tengo miedo... No sé qué me vaya a suceder luego de la operación.  
 **S**. Tienes razón, entonces solo hay que esperar a que tal vez tú te hagas normal y a mí me lleguen a gustar los hombres.  
 **Q.** Crees que se pueda?  
 **S.** Es más fácil que se solucione lo tuyo, porque cada día que pasa, sé que me gustan más las chicas.  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **S.** Ni modo, sabes? Eres la primera persona que no se escandaliza tanto por mis gustos, Tina tardó un poco en asimilarlo y Kurt... Bueno él no cuenta.  
 **Q**. Jejeje... Sabes algo? También eres la primera persona que luego de saber de mi... Bueno ya sabes, me ha tratado como una chica normal.  
 **S.** Ya te lo dije Quinn, eres normal.  
 **Q.** Gracias Santana.  
 **S.** No hay de qué.  
 **Q.** Bueno, ya me pondré a hacer mi tarea, tú no lo harás?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q.** Santana desde que entré al internado, muy pocas veces he visto que hagas tus deberes, por qué no los haces?  
 **S.** Y para qué? Sinceramente no le veo mucho el caso a hacerlos, de todos modos no me van a expulsar de este internado, así que para qué esforzarme en algo que no vale la pena.  
 **Q.** Pero qué acaso no te gustaría superarte? Es decir, estarás aquí mientras terminas la preparatoria, pero luego qué? Tu padre te seguirá apoyando después de salir de aquí? **  
** **S**. Pues... (pensativa) **  
** **Q**. Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad que tienes al estar en este internado, tal vez puedas aplicar para entrar a una buena universidad y hasta consigas una beca.  
 **S.** Mmm ni siquiera sé si quiero estudiar alguna carrera universitaria, esas cosas no son para chicas como yo.  
 **Q**. Pero eres hija de un hombre muy rico. **  
** **S.** El cual jamás me va a reconocer como su hija, como ya te lo dije, siempre seré una bastarda y chicas como yo no pueden tener sueños universitarios.  
 **Q**. Y entonces si no quieres asistir a la universidad, qué piensas hacer de tu vida en un futuro?  
 **S.** Me encantaría ser actriz como Audrey Hepburn y llegar a ser un símbolo sexual como Marilyn Monroe.  
 **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Sí, ya sé que son sueños tontos. (mueca)  
 **Q**. Bueno, creo que si realmente quieres ser una actriz puedes esforzarte para conseguirlo.  
 **S.** Pues ya veremos qué pasa.

Al día siguiente…

 **Su.** Señoritas, las reuní a todas para avisarles que en un rato más iremos nuevamente al lado de los hombres para ser testigos de un partido de fútbol americano, nadie tiene permiso de quedarse en el internado, todas iremos.  
 **S.** _Demonios._ (susurrando)  
 **Su.** Dijiste algo Santana López?  
 **S.** No señorita directora.  
 **Su**. Muy bien, vayan a sus clases y cuando suene la chicharra nos reuniremos en el patio central y de ahí nos iremos al lado de los hombres.

Sue se retiró.

 **S.** Maldita sea, no puedo creer que nuevamente tengo que sufrir al ver a ésos apestosos jugar.  
 **T.** La verdad es que a mí me parece divertido ir a ver a los chicos.  
 **S.** Pues qué horror. (mueca)  
 **T.** Será tu primera vez Quinn, y te aseguro que te va agradar.  
 **Q.** Me parece interesante.  
 **S.** Chicas tenían que ser. (rodando los ojos)

Más tarde en el internado de los hombres.

 **T.** Vamos a sentarnos a las gradas.  
 **S.** Hey Kurt! Por aquí.  
 **K.** Hola chicas.  
 **Q.** Tú no participarás en el juego?  
 **K.** No... Ese tipo de actividades físicas no me agradan.  
 **S.** De hecho creo que ningún tipo de actividades físicas te agradan.  
 **K.** Jajaja algo hay de eso.  
 **T.** Miren ahí están Brittany y Sam charlando.  
 **S**. Maldito labios de salamandra!  
 **Q**. Él es el novio de Brittany?  
 **K.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Es muy guapo.  
 **S.** Qué? Ay no, tú también caíste ante el encanto de ese bobo? Es increíble. (arrugando la nariz)  
 **T.** Santana aunque no te gusten los chicos, debes admitir que Sam es un chico bastante puesto.  
 **S.** Jamás lo admitiré en mi vida.  
 **K.** Miren, miren, Blaine está verificando que el campo de juego esté en buenas condiciones.  
 **Q.** Así que él es Blaine?  
 **K.** Sí, es guapísimo.  
 **Q.** Lo es.  
 **K.** Pero es mío. (levantando una ceja)  
 **Q.** Jajaja no te enojes, sólo estoy de acuerdo contigo.  
 **K.** Ah bueno.  
 **T.** Oh oh, ahí viene Noah.  
 **S.** Guácala.  
 **P.** Hey Santana... Veo que viniste a apoyarme.  
 **S.** Por supuesto que no, bien sabes que la directora nos obliga a venir.  
 **P.** Todos los puntos que anote el día de hoy te lo dedicaré a ti.  
 **S.** Woow qué emoción. (rodando los ojos)  
 **P.** Vaya vaya, veo que hay una nueva chica entre ustedes, cómo te llamas lindura?  
 **Q**. Quinn.  
 **P.** Mucho gusto Quinn, mi nombre es Noah pero puedes decirme Puck.  
 **Q.** Puck? **  
** **P.** Sí, mi apellido es Puckerman, pero prefiero que sólo me digan Puck.  
 **Q.** Oh... **  
** **P.** Pues también para ti serán dedicados algunos de mis puntos en el juego, aunque en realidad la mayoría son para ésta preciosa morena.  
 **S.** Juro que me están dando náuseas.  
 **P.** Es por el amor que comienzas a sentir por mí.  
 **S.** Santo dios! (mueca)  
 **P.** Nos vemos más tarde, disfruten el juego.

Puck se alejó.

 **Q.** Vaya, definitivamente le gustas.  
 **S.** Como si me importara, la única persona que me importa está platicando con su novio en estos momentos. (suspirando)  
 **K.** No te pongas triste, mejor te daré una muy buena noticia, platiqué con Blaine sobre el tocadiscos portátil que quieres, me dijo que ya lo vio en una tienda y que claro que te lo compra, sólo falta que me des el dinero para dárselo a él.  
 **S**. Mañana mismo te lo doy, los fines de semana son realmente aburridos en éste internado, al menos podré escuchar algo de música.  
 **Q**. Me encantaría encargarle a Blaine unos esmaltes para uñas.  
 **K.** Seguro te los trae, pero no olviden darle una buena propina por todos los favores que nos hace.  
 **S.** Siempre le damos propina. (cruzando lo brazos)  
 **T.** Yo quiero más chocolates.  
 **K.** Jejejeje eres adicta a los chocolates.  
 **T.** Lo soy.  
 **K.** Miren ya va a comenzar el juego.  
 **S.** Bueno yo tomaré una siesta, me avisan cuando termine. **  
** **Q**. Apoco podrás dormir con tanto ruido? **  
** **S.** Seguro Quinn.  
 **T.** Jejejeje.

Finalmente el equipo de Noah y Sam fueron los vencedores, así que de inmediato Brittany fue a felicitar a su novio, causando los celos de Santana.

 **S**. Qué le ve? No entiendo qué le ve.  
 **K.** Rubio, atlético, apuesto, rico... Qué crees que le vea?  
 **S.** Cierra la boca porcelana.  
 **Q.** Porcelana?  
 **K.** Así me dice Santana cuando está molesta conmigo.  
 **S.** Es por su piel, parece porcelana es más delicada que la mía.  
 **K.** Uso muy buenas cremas para el cutis.  
 **S.** Pfff... Un momento a dónde fueron? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Q.** Quién?  
 **S.** Brittany y el boca de trucha.  
 **T.** Ni idea, vamos por los bocadillos que están ofreciendo, se ven muy apetitosos.  
 **S.** Vayan ustedes yo los alcanzo en un momento…

Mientras los tres chicos fueron a comer algo… La latina fue directamente a buscar a la chica de ojos azules y al rubio.

Ya que no los encontró por ahí, decidió ir a la parte trasera de las gradas para buscarlos.

Cuando se acercó, escuchó algunos gemidos que provenían de ahí, así que sigilosamente fue caminando y no pudo dar crédito a lo que veía, Brittany y Sam tenían una acalorada sesión de besos y toqueteos.

 **Q**. San? (tomando su mano) Oh por dios!  
 **S.** Vámonos. (lágrimas en los ojos)

En el campo.

 **S.** Mejor ya no me hago ilusiones verdad, Quinn?  
 **Q**. Pues...  
 **S.** Odio mi vida, te juro que la odio.  
 **T.** Pasa algo? **  
** **Q**. Acabamos de ver a Brittany y Sam besándose bajo las gradas, Santana se siente muy mal por eso.  
 **T.** Lo siento San...  
 **S.** Ese idiota la tocaba en lugares que no debía hacerlo!  
 **Q**. Pero ella lo permitía.  
 **S.** Gracias por recordármelo.

Muy enojada la morena continuó con su camino hasta el centro del campo.  
 **  
** **P**. Hey belleza... Te gustaron mis jugadas?  
 **S**. Estaba tomando una siesta así que no las vi.  
 **P**. Qué? Pero hoy di mi mejor actuación de mucho tiempo.  
 **S**. Pues díselo a alguien que le importe.  
 **P.** Mmmmm así que no te gusta que sea galán contigo… Muy bien me imagino que estás acostumbrada a otras cosas así que seré directo, quiero acostarme contigo dime cuándo y dónde?  
 **S.** Jajajaja por dios, qué soberbia! Preferiría ser perro antes de acostarme contigo, eso jamás, ni en tus fantasías más sucias se hará realidad, no me gustas Puck y te lo voy a pedir de buena manera, aléjate de mí.  
 **P**. Eso dicen todas, pero al final siempre caen conmigo tal vez ahorita pienses diferente, pero estoy seguro que en un futuro tú vendrás a buscarme, por lo pronto intentaré acercarme a tu nueva amiga, ella se ve más dócil que tú.  
 **S.** Si le intentas hacer daño... **  
** **P.** Y quién dijo que quiero hacerle daño? Por el contrario quiero hacerle todo el bien del mundo. (risa burlona)  
 **S.** Enfermo.  
 **P.** Jajajaja. (alejándose)  
 **S.** Si ése idiota sabe el secreto de Quinn, será su ruina. (preocupada)

De vuelta en el internado femenino.

 **T.** Qué tanto cuchichearán las populares? **  
** **Q.** Tal vez Brittany les esté contando sobre su encuentro con Sam hoy detrás de las gradas.  
 **S**. Ella se ve feliz...  
 **T**. Sí... Santana creo que deberías de poner tus ojos en otra chica.  
 **S**. Qué fácil lo dices, a ver dime en quién los podría poner?  
 **T.** Pues... Al menos en alguien que esté soltera.  
 **S.** Me quedan dos años y medio en este agujero y en ese tiempo pueden pasar muchas cosas, no perderé la fe, Brittany se enamorará de mí.  
 **T.** Mmmm.

En la habitación de las Quinntana.

 **Q.** Sigues molesta?  
 **S.** Sí, pero también es una especie de tristeza lo que siento.  
 **Q.** Creo que deberías de hacerle caso a Tina y fijarte en alguien más.  
 **S.** Como si fuera tan fácil... **  
** **Q**. Viste la manera en que se besaban? Era tan… Tan sensual.  
 **S.** Ahhhh mil gracias por recordármelo.  
 **Q**. Lo siento es sólo que jamás había visto una pareja besarse de esa manera.  
 **S.** Me imagino...  
 **Q**. Papá y mamá prácticamente no se besan, y mi hermana y su esposo pues… Sus besos son muy...  
 **S**. Aburridos?  
 **Q**. Pues sí, se ve que cuando se besan solamente lo hacen por compromiso.  
 **S.** Mmmm... Y cómo fue tu primer beso? **  
** **Q**. Mi primer beso? Mmmm...  
 **S.** No has tenido tu primer beso? Por Dios Quinn en qué mundo vives?  
 **Q**. No conozco a muchos chicos, y además mis padres siempre me estaban cuidando y…  
 **S**. En resumen no has besado a nadie.  
 **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Y no hay algún chico que te guste en Boston?  
 **Q**. Sí, hay un chico al que conozco desde la primaria, se llama Finn y él es… Es lindo, pero es un poquito torpe y bastante tímido, jamás se atrevió a besarme.  
 **S.** Ya veo...  
 **Q**. Desde que lo conozco siempre he tenido la ilusión de casarme con él y formar una linda familia.  
 **S**. Pues que bien por ti.  
 **Q**. Y cómo fue tu primer beso?  
 **S.** Perfecto, los jugueteos entre Dani y yo se tornaban cada vez más… Ya sabes más cercanos, y un día ya no aguanté más y decidí besarla, fue lento y bastante tímido, pero después fue mucho más sexy, fue perfecto.  
 **Q.** Wooow, ojalá mi primer beso sea como el tuyo.  
 **S.** Ojalá... Por cierto Noah intentará cortejarte.  
 **Q**. Cómo?  
 **S.** Sí me lo dijo hoy.  
 **Q**. En serio? (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Quinn no te lo tomes tan en serio, él solo busca tener sexo, mientras charlábamos fue directo conmigo y me pidió acostarme con él, obviamente yo lo rechacé, así que ahora ha puesto los ojos en ti pero me imagino que ha de ser para lo mismo.  
 **Q.** Se quiere acostar conmigo? (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Q... Ponte a pensar bien las cosas y comprende que él busca una chica y no alguien como tú.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de la latina, de inmediato sintió que había cometido un grave error al decirlas.

 **S.** Quinn lo siento, no quise...

Pero la rubia no dijo nada y se fue a encerrar al baño.

 **S.** Quinn en serio lo siento, sabes que no quise decir eso, es solo que me preocupas mucho y no quiero que ése tipo te haga daño... Quinn! Abre por favor.

Santana estuvo tocando la puerta del baño por lo que parecieron horas, pero la rubia no abrió.

Finalmente se rindió y salió al jardín.

 **S.** Soy una tonta, ella es mi amiga y yo solo la hice sentir mal...

Se acercó a uno de los rosales del jardín y arrancó una rosa blanca para luego regresar a su dormitorio.

Entrando a la habitación, Santana encontró a la rubia sollozando sobre su cama.

 **S.** Quinn, de verdad lo siento, te juro que no te quise hacer sentir mal, para mí eres una chica totalmente normal, es solo que me preocupa mucho el que ese idiota sepa tu secreto y luego corra el chisme por todo el internado, te imaginas lo que pasaría si todo el mundo se enterara?

Pero Quinn no decía nada.

 **S.** Perdóname Q, eres mi amiga y te quiero cuidar…

Santana se recostó en la cama junto a la rubia.

 **Q.** Soy un monstruo.  
 **S.** No lo eres. (entregándole la rosa)  
 **Q.** Lo soy...

Quinn se volteó para encarar a Santana.

 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **S.** Perdóname, lo último que quiero en esta vida es hacerte sentir mal, ya te lo dije mil veces para mí tú eres normal.  
 **Q.** Solo para ti y mis padres, pero te aseguro que si Tina y Kurt lo supieran, ellos me rechazarían, soy un monstruo y siempre lo voy a ser, por qué nací así? (llorando mas fuerte)  
 **S.** No llores por favor no llores...

Santana abrazó con fuerza a Quinn para tratar de reconfortarla, pero la rubia continuaba llorando.

 **S.** Ya Quinn, no llores o tus lindos ojos se pondrán rojos e hinchados...

Sin pensarlo más, la latina plantó un beso en la mejilla de la chica de ojos verdes, pero por algo que ni ella supo describir, sintió la necesidad de besar a la rubia en los labios.

Y lo hizo... La morena besó lentamente los labios de la rubia, fue un beso casto y muy corto, cuando terminó, Santana se sintió muy asustada por lo que había hecho.

 **S.** Ay dios... Lo siento mucho Quinn, perdóname no quise… Qué pena... (muy nerviosa)

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo, y luego la chica de ojos verdes sin decir más volvió a chocar sus labios con la latina.

Santana estaba muy sorprendida por la reacción de la rubia, pero luego se dejó llevar por la sensación que el beso le estaba provocando.

Y sin más, el beso se fue tornando más intenso, los labios de las chicas de sincronizaban perfectamente, ambas lo estaban disfrutando bastante.

Pero una vez que la respiración les hizo falta, tuvieron que separarse.

 **S.** Yo emmm Q no quise... Perdóname. (apenada)  
 **Q.** Ese acaba de ser mi primer beso. (sorprendida) **  
** **S**. Es cierto... Ay perdón acabo de arruinarlo, se suponía que debía de ser especial.  
 **Q**. Sí... Sí fue especial. (sonrojada)  
 **S.** En... En serio?  
 **Q**. Sí. (más sonrojada)  
 **S.** No quiero perder tu amistad por lo que acaba de suceder. (preocupada)  
 **Q.** No lo harás.  
 **S.** No te dejes engatusar por Noah por favor.  
 **Q.** No te preocupes, tienes razón si él se da cuenta de mi secreto no estaré a salvo nunca más en este internado.  
 **S.** Somos amigas para siempre Quinn no lo olvides, jamás te haré daño.  
 **Q.** Ni yo a ti...  
 **S.** Creo que es hora de ir a dormir. **  
** **Q.** Puedes quedarte conmigo en mi cama?  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **Q.** Nunca me habían regalado una flor. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Bueno... Tú eres de las chicas que merecen recibir flores.  
 **Q.** Gracias. (sonrojada)

 _Sin que mis abuelas lo supieran, esa noche comenzaría toda su historia._

* * *

 _ **Apenas estoy construyendo la historia, ya veremos cómo se va desarrollando.**_

 _ **Recuerden que me gusta el drama así que sobre aviso no hay engaño jejejeje.**_

 _ **Comentarios?**_

 _ **Siento los errores.**_


	4. Sin opciones

**_Para quienes pidieron actualización._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Sin opciones.  
**  
 _A la mañana siguiente mis abuelas continuaban abrazadas, mi abuela Quinn despertó antes que mi abuela Santana, se sorprendió un poco cuando la vio acostada en su propia cama y además la estaba abrazando pero luego recordó que ella misma se lo había pedido la noche anterior, cuando se desenredó de ella notó algo muy extraño en su cuerpo, era una pequeña carpa que se había formado en su camisón, así que muy extrañada lo levantó, bajó sus pantaletas y la aterrorizó lo que vio, se levantó de la cama y corriendo se fue al baño._

 **Q**. Qué es esto? Dios mío, qué es esto? Me voy a morir, qué me pasa? Ay Dios mío, ayúdame por favor.

 _Mientras tanto mi abuela Santana comenzó despertar, también se sorprendió al notar que no estaba en su cama sino en la de mi abuela Quinn, pero también recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se calmó, aunque le pareció muy extraño que mi abuela la rubia no se encontrara ahí._

 **S.** Quinnie? Quinn!  
 **Q.** Estoy en el baño.  
 **S.** Ah ok... Te encuentras bien?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Qué haces?  
 **Q.** Estoy rezando. **  
S.** Rezando en el baño? Ay Quinn por favor te la pasas rezando todo el día, ni en el baño dejas en paz a Jesús? Muévete que necesito entrar, además en un rato más tenemos que ir a misa, ahí rezarás todo lo que quieras.

Pero la rubia no salió.

 **S.** Quinn si no abres en tres segundos esa puerta te juro que la voy a tirar.  
 **Q**. Ya voy. (abriendo la puerta)  
 **S.** Gracias... Estás llorando?  
 **Q**. No...  
 **S.** Mmmm pensé que ya te estarías duchando, es raro en ti, siempre eres la primera que te despiertas y la primera que estás lista, en fin sólo entraré a hacer pipí y luego te dejo la ducha para ti sola.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Mientras Santana ocupaba el baño, la rubia continuaba muy nerviosa por lo que le había pasado, por fortuna luego de rezar bastantes padres nuestros y aves marías lo que la aterrorizó se había bajado por completo.

 **S.** Listo Quinn, el baño es todo tuyo.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Q, qué pasa? Por qué no me miras a los ojos? **  
Q**. No pasa nada.  
 **S.** No me hagas esto, lo que pasó ayer pudo ser un error, pero no quiero que por eso me quites tu amistad y te comiences a comportar extraña conmigo, mira si quieres lo olvidamos pero por favor no dejes de ser mi amiga. (nerviosa)  
 **Q.** Yo... No Santana, no te asustes la verdad es que no me arrepiento de lo de anoche, como te dije fue muy especial mi primer beso es sólo que… Bueno… Yo nunca dejaré de ser tu amiga te lo prometo.  
 **S.** Gracias, por favor nunca me vuelvas a asustar de esta manera. **  
Q**. No lo haré, voy a ducharme.  
 **S.** Ok.

Pero la rubia continuaba bastante nerviosa por lo que le había ocurrido esa mañana.

En el transcurso de la mañana las cosas continuaron prácticamente normales como todos los días entre las chicas, en cierto momento Santana hizo un comentario.

 **S**. Véanla, es preciosa.  
 **T**. Ya vas a empezar con lo mismo?  
 **S**. No lo puedo evitar, su belleza me tiene idiotizada, cada día Brittany me fascina más.  
 **T.** Santana te lo diré por enésima vez, deja de pensar en ella, jamás te hará caso y además está muy enamorada de Sam, he escuchado pláticas entre ella y sus amigas y es prácticamente de lo único que habla, de lo bien que besa el chico y de lo mucho que la ama.  
 **S.** Iuuuggg con esos enormes labios de seguro la succiona por completo.  
 **T**. Jajajaja... Te pasa algo Quinn? Has estado bastante seria.  
 **Q**. No, sólo es que no tengo absolutamente nada que comentar sobre el tema.  
 **T.** Te comprendo, la obsesión de Santana por Brittany ya aburre.  
 **S.** Pero qué simpáticas son las dos, les agradezco sus comentarios tan alentadores, gracias por ser mis amigas. (rodando los ojos)  
 **T**. Pues aunque lo digas por sarcasmo, pero es la verdad, somos tus amigas y lo único que queremos es que no sufras por algo imposible.  
 **S**. Tal vez para ustedes parezca imposible, pero no lo será, algún día Brittany y yo seremos novias, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, se los aseguro.  
 **T**. Claro, claro.  
 **Q**. Ya no peleen, mejor vamos por las cosas que le encargamos al amigo de Kurt.  
 **S.** Es cierto ya casi es la hora de nuestra reunión.

En el bosque.

 **S.** Por fin! Por fin tengo mi tocadiscos portátil en mis manos, ahora nuestros fines de semana ya no serán aburridos chicas.  
 **T.** Sólo espero que funcione.  
 **K.** Por supuesto que funciona, es nuevo, Blaine jamás nos jugaría chueco al traernos algo de segunda mano.  
 **S.** Claro que es nuevo Tina, huélelo así huele lo nuevo.  
 **Q.** Qué discos te compró?  
 **S.** The Beatles, Elvis y de The Beach Boys, tendremos bastante rock'n'roll para bailar en la habitación, yupi.  
 **T.** Me invitan.  
 **S.** Claro Tina.  
 **K.** Aquí están los esmaltes que le encargaste.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **K.** Bueno chicas, me tengo que ir porque Blaine quedó en enseñarme cómo hacer una mesa.  
 **S.** Jajajaja qué? Y desde cuándo eres carpintero?  
 **K**. Desde hoy, Blaine sabe hacer muchas cosas, y esto sólo lo tomé como un pretexto para estar cerca de él. **  
S**. Ya decía yo...  
 **K**. Nos vemos chicas.

Kurt se alejó.

 **T**. Santana no crees que nos podríamos meter en problemas si la directora se entera que tenemos el tocadiscos?  
 **S**. No, finalmente es mío y saben de antemano que yo jamás seré expulsada de este maldito internado, así que no se preocupen yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad en dado caso que las quiera culpar de algo.  
 **T**. Ok...

En la habitación de las Quinntana.

 **T.** Se escucha genial!  
 **S.** Lo sé, valió cada centavo que me costó, vamos a bailar!  
 **T.** Sí.  
 **S.** Anda Q, ven.  
 **Q**. Es que...  
 **T.** No te gusta bailar? **  
Q**. No es eso, lo que pasa es que este tipo de ritmos no los sé bailar.  
 **S.** Ahhh eso... Jajaja no te preocupes, nosotras te enseñamos, ven no seas tímida.

Y las tres amigas continuaron bailando hasta que se llegó la hora en que Tina tenía que regresar a su habitación.

 **S**. Una canción romántica de Elvis, ven Q seguro este ritmo si lo sabes bailar.  
 **Q**. Ok...

La morena tomó a la rubia de la cintura acercándola mucho a ella, Quinn llevó sus brazos hasta los hombros de Santana.

 **S.** Me gusta como hueles, y no hablo de tu perfume, sino de tu aroma natural.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **Q.** A mi también me gusta cómo hueles.

De pronto las chicas cruzaron miradas y la mantuvieron fija durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente chocaron sus labios.

El beso fue muy corto.

 **S.** Lo siento...  
 **Q**. No te preocupes.  
 **S.** Si te hago sentir incómoda en algún momento, quiero que me lo digas.  
 **Q**. Jamás lo harías.  
 **S.** A pesar de que Tina fue mi primera amiga aquí y es muy linda, contigo es diferente, es como si nos entendiéramos mejor, tal vez porque somos diferentes a ella, ella es más…  
 **Q**. Normal?  
 **S.** Algo así, aunque la verdad a veces parece que está loca.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja lo sé.  
 **S.** Eres mi mejor amiga Quinn.  
 **Q**. Y tú la mía Santana.  
 **S.** Es lindo saber que sientes lo mismo que yo.  
 **Q**. Lo creo... Ven. (besándola)  
 **S.** Mmmm tus labios son tan suaves.  
 **Q**. Bésame más.  
 **S.** Sí.

A pesar de que sus besos eran bastante inocentes, no dejaron de besarse hasta que terminó la canción.

Más tarde fueron a dormir, entrada la madrugada Quinn sintió que en su cama había movimiento.

 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **S.** Tuve una pesadilla... Puedo dormir contigo?  
 **Q.** Claro.  
 **S.** Gracias Q... Buenas noches.  
 **Q.** Buenas noches San.

Se abrazaron para luego quedarse profundamente dormidas.

En la mañana se repitió la misma historia.

 **Q.** Noooo, no, no, noooo.

La rubia corrió al baño a rezar hasta que lo que le pasó volvió a la normalidad.

Más tarde en clase de historia.

 **H.** Señoritas, el próximo trabajo que les voy a pedir, será en parejas pero si creen que ustedes escogerán a su pareja, están muy equivocadas, todo será al azar, en este frasco puse sus nombres así que irán pasado una por una para escoger un papelito.  
 **Ma.** Señorita Hollyday eso es injusto.  
 **H.** Me importa? No, Marley no siempre podrás hacer lo que quieras en esta vida, así que ven y toma un papel.  
 **Ma.** Quinn Fabray. (mueca)  
 **H.** Muy bien, la que sigue.

Cuando llegó el momento en que Brittany escogió su papelito.  
 **  
B.** Santana López.  
 **H.** Ok.  
 **S.** _Santa Madre de Dios, esto es lo que llamo tener suerte, por fin Dios me hace justicia._ (pensando)

Santana no cabía de la felicidad, era imposible siquiera fingir la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, Quinn lo pudo notar.

 **B.** Hola.  
 **S.** Hola.  
 **B.** Espero que podamos obtener una buena calificación con este trabajo.  
 **S.** Dalo por hecho, seremos la pareja con la mejor calificación, ya lo verás.

En la habitación de las Quinntana.

 **Q**. Santana te estás vaciando toda la botella de perfume? La habitación apesta. (mueca)  
 **S.** Lo siento Q, pero tendré mi primera reunión con Brittany en la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo y tengo que oler riquísimo.  
 **Q**. En serio? Tú haciendo tarea?  
 **S.** Obviamente.  
 **Q**. Pero si nunca haces tus deberes, por qué ahora sí los quieres hacer?  
 **S.** Porque se trata de Brittany, no puedo quedarle mal, ella desea obtener la mejor calificación de todas, y yo la voy a ayudar a que cumpla ese sueño, este es el principio de muchas cosas entre ella y yo, Quinn date cuenta el destino la puso en mi camino y yo no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad. **  
Q.** Ohh...  
 **S.** Nos vemos más tarde.

Un sentimiento extraño invadió a la rubia, pero lo dejó de lado y fue a su reunión con Marley.

En la biblioteca.

 **B**. Hola perdón por el retraso. **  
S**. No te preocupes, aproveché para adelantar el trabajo al escoger los libros que vamos a necesitar.  
 **B**. Genial, la verdad es que no soy muy buena alumna, esto del estudio definitivamente no es para mí.  
 **S**. En serio? A veces pienso lo mismo.  
 **B**. Exacto, para qué estudiar? Si al final ni siquiera podré tener una carrera universitaria, mi destino es como el de mi madre y el de mis hermanas, en cuanto salga de la preparatoria me casaré y formaré una familia.  
 **S**. En serio?  
 **B**. Sí, por fortuna ya tengo el candidato ideal para eso, sé que mis padres estarán muy de acuerdo con mi decisión.  
 **S**. Hablas de Sam?  
 **B**. Sí, él es muy lindo y será el marido perfecto.  
 **S**. Mmm.  
 **B**. Tú sí deberías aprovechar el que estés en este internado tan prestigioso, porque una chica como tú lo único que puede obtener en esta vida son buenos estudios para poderse defender en un futuro, pero nada más. **  
S**. Una chica como yo?  
 **B**. Sí ya sabes... Bastarda, nadie querrá casarse con una bastarda.  
 **S**. Eso no lo sabes, además mi padre es millonario y...  
 **B**. Y de qué te sirve tener un padre millonario si ni siquiera te ha dado su apellido? Deberías de enfrentar tu realidad Santana.  
 **S**. Me estás juzgando por algo que de lo cual ni siquiera tengo la culpa, si me conocieras sabrías que el ser una bastarda no es lo peor que te puede pasar en esta vida.  
 **B**. Si eres mujer sí.  
 **S**. _Tienes caca en el cerebro._ (murmurando)  
 **B.** Qué?  
 **S.** Nada, que hay que empezar con esto.

Más tarde devuelta en la habitación de las Quinntana.

 **S.** Qué bueno que estás aquí (abrazándola) Brittany es una cruel. (puchero)  
 **Q.** Qué pasó?  
 **S.** Me dijo sutilmente cosas muy feas.  
 **Q.** Te dije que ella no era tan tierna como parece.  
 **S.** Abrázame más Quinnie.  
 **Q.** Ven aquí San.

Mientras continuaban abrazadas…

 **Q.** Ay Dios mío. (soltándola de inmediato)  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Olvidé entregar este libro, yo mmm ahora vuelvo. (colocando el libro debajo de la cintura)  
 **S.** Te acompaño.  
 **Q.** No! No hace falta, no me tardo, espera aquí.  
 **S.** Ok. (frunciendo el ceño)

La rubia muy nerviosa salió de la habitación con dirección hasta el jardín en un lugar muy oscuro.

 **Q.** Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Ayúdame diosito. (a punto de llorar)

Más tarde.

 **S.** Por fin regresas, pensé que algo malo te había pasado. **  
Q**. No es que... La directora me comenzó a hacer algunas preguntas del porqué estaba fuera de mi habitación tan tarde.  
 **S**. Ash maldita bruja.  
 **Q**. Sí jejeje.  
 **S.** Ya vamos a dormir, hace tanto tiempo que no hacía deberes escolares y estoy muy, pero muy cansada.  
 **Q.** Sí ya vamos a dormir.

Esa noche no durmieron juntas, por la mañana Quinn despertó de manera normal y comprendió que la razón por lo que le sucedía todo eso tenía nombre y era Santana.

 **S**. No quiero ir a misa.  
 **Q**. Tenemos que ir.  
 **S.** Odio eso.  
 **Q**. Anda levántate.  
 **S.** Pues ya que.

Más tarde.

 **S**. Q ayúdame con el zipper de la falda, algo le pasa.  
 **Q**. A ver... Se atoró.  
 **S.** No puede ser, jálalo.  
 **Q.** Eso intento.

Mientras la rubia maniobraba, el trasero de la latina se molía en ella y Quinn comenzó a sentirse rara.

 **Q.** Es imposible, ponte otra falda no puedo y me tengo que ir, nos vemos al rato en misa.  
 **S.** Quinn... Quinn!

Días después en la biblioteca.

 **B.** No te creo eso de que no te gusta estudiar, eres buenísima en esto, ya prácticamente terminamos el trabajo y está quedando muy bien.  
 **S.** Te prometí que obtendríamos una muy buena calificación y lo voy a cumplir.  
 **B.** También he descubierto que no eres tan ruda como pareces, de hecho me caes muy bien.  
 **S.** En serio? Te dije que necesitas conocerme mejor, si quieres tú y yo podríamos ser muy buenas amigas. (tomando su mano)  
 **B.** Tal vez. (sonriendo)

En la habitación Quinntana.

 **S.** Quinn! Estoy feliz, muy pero muy feliz, Brittany ha cambiado mucho en su manera de tratarme y hoy me dijo que estaría dispuesta a ser mi amiga, te das cuenta? Si ella es mi amiga luego yo le voy a poder confesar lo que siento por ella y tal vez me corresponda, Dios mío gracias! **  
Q**. Piensas confesarle tu amor?  
 **S.** Por supuesto. **  
Q**. Pues suerte con eso.  
 **S.** Estás molesta? Q, el hecho de que intente ser amiga de Brittany no quiere decir que deje de ser tu amiga, eso jamás pasará, tú eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero muchísimo, no te enojes. (abrazándola)  
 **Q**. No me enojo...  
 **S.** Así me gusta, que sonrías. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **Q**. Necesito hacer algo... Nos vemos luego.  
 **S.** Ok Q.

En la oficina de la señorita Pillsbury.

 **E.** Quinn, hola en qué puedo servirte?  
 **Q.** Señorita Emma, vengo a pedirle un favor y espero que me pueda ayudar con eso.  
 **E.** Quieres llamarle a tus padres?  
 **Q**. No... Vengo a pedirle que me cambie de habitación.  
 **E.** Qué? Quinn pensé que te llevabas muy bien con Santana, pasó algo? Acaso intentó golpearte o algo así?  
 **Q.** No... Pero realmente me encantaría tener a otra compañera de habitación, tal vez Tina.  
 **E.** Quinn, siento mucho no poderte ayudar con lo que me pides, recuerda que no hay habitaciones disponibles, así que no habrá más remedio que esperar hasta el próximo semestre, tal vez alguna de tus compañeras decida ya no volver al internado y ahí podré hacer el cambio.  
 **Q.** Pero señorita, por favor...  
 **E.** Quinn ya no falta mucho para que el semestre termine, sé que es muy difícil convivir con Santana, tú eres la única chica que la ha soportado por meses, pero como te dije no te puedo ayudar con eso por el momento así que sólo tendremos que esperar hasta el próximo semestre.  
 **Q**. Está bien señorita Emma, gracias.

Más tarde por los pasillos.

 **E.** Santana...  
 **S.** Hola señorita Pillsbury.  
 **E.** Puedes venir a mi oficina?  
 **S**. Ay dios, ahora qué hice? Me he portado bien, no le dijo la señorita Holliday que Brittany y yo obtuvimos la mejor calificación en su clase?  
 **E.** Vamos.  
 **S.** Ok. (mueca)

En la oficina.

 **E**. Santana, creí que en estos meses tu comportamiento había cambiado, pero ya me di cuenta de que no.  
 **S**. Eh?  
 **E**. Hace rato vino tu compañera de habitación Quinn Fabray para pedirme de favor que la cambiara de habitación, qué le hiciste Santana? Debió ser algo muy grave como para que después de tantos meses ella pida su cambio de habitación.  
 **S**. Qué dice? Yo no le hice nada... Quinn quiere irse de la habitación? (muy sorprendida)  
 **E.** Sí, no la pude ayudar con eso porque no hay ninguna habitación disponible, le dije que esperara hasta el próximo semestre para tratar de reubicarla, así que te voy a pedir de favor que los dos meses que les restan convivir lo hagan de una manera pacífica, Santana no te metas en problemas por favor y respeta a tu compañera, puedes salir.

Santana salió muy confundida de la oficina.

 **S.** Qué te hice Q? Pensé que éramos amigas. (nudo en la garganta)

La latina no sabía qué pasaba, se sentía traicionada, triste y decepcionada, fue hasta el bosque para estar a solas, de pronto un sentimiento de enojo y coraje le invadió, así que decidió meterse al internado de los hombres sin temor a ser descubierta.

 **S.** Hey tú, chico jardinero.  
 **Bl.** Soy Blaine.  
 **S.** Sí como sea, porcelana me comentó que eres carpintero, yo soy su amiga me llamo Santana.  
 **Bl**. Porcelana?  
 **S.** Kurt.  
 **Bl.** Ah sí...  
 **S**. Bueno, necesito de tus servicios como carpintero, quiero que me hagas unos soportes para...

En la habitación.  
 **  
S**. Aún no?  
 **Bl.** Si me ayudaras sería más fácil.  
 **S**. Te estoy pagando muchísimo dinero, supuse que tú podrías hacerlo solo.  
 **Bl.** Escucha, por mucho dinero que me hayas pagado esto es imposible hacerlo solo, así que ayúdame o de lo contrario prefiero que no me pagues nada, además me estoy jugando el pellejo al entrar aquí.  
 **S.** Está bien, está bien, te ayudaré y no te preocupes, nadie notará tu presencia.

Más tarde en la habitación de las Quinntana, la rubia entró y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Había una gran cortina que dividía su cama de la de Santana, dicha cortina estaba colgada de unos soportes que hacían una especie de rectángulo a través de toda la cama de Santana, lo que impedía verla.

 **Q**. San? (extrañada)

La rubia recorrió la cortina para ver a una Santana sentada sobre su cama escribiendo en su diario.

 **Q**. Qué es todo esto? (frunciendo el ceño)

Santana no contestó.

 **Q**. San? Contéstame, qué es todo esto?  
 **S**. Sé que estuviste en la oficina de la señorita Pillsbury para pedirle un cambio de habitación, como sé que no soportas estar junto a mí y como también sé que no te pudieron cambiar de habitación, decidí ahorrarte la pena de tenerme que ver todos los días, puse las cortinas para no volvernos a ver a la cara. **  
Q**. Santana... Déjame explicarte…  
 **S.** No hay nada qué explicar... Creí que éramos amigas, pero veo que no es así, claro como podrías ser amiga de una bastarda lesbiana como yo, verdad?  
 **Q**. No es eso...  
 **S.** Claro que lo es, como idiota creí que al hacer el pacto de sangre seríamos amigas para siempre, pero ya vi que no, así que vete para tu cama no te quiero volver a ver en la vida. **  
Q**. San no...  
 **S.** Vete! O juro por dios que te daré una paliza. (gritando)

La rubia a punto de llorar se sentó en su cama, ella quería contarle la razón por la cual pidió su cambio de habitación, pero se sentía tan avergonzada que no lo pudo hacer.

Santana estuvo llorando toda la noche, se tapó con las sábanas para evitar que Quinn la escuchara.

Al día siguiente ignoró a Quinn por completo, en misa se sentó al frente para no tener que compartir la banca junto a ella y Tina.

 **T.** Qué le pasa a Santana?  
 **Q.** Está enojada conmigo.  
 **T.** Eso no puede ser, contigo jamás se podría enojar, te quiere mucho.

La rubia solo suspiró...

A la hora del desayuno, pasó exactamente lo mismo, la latina fue a sentarse con el grupo de chicas más Nerds del internado.

 **T.** Esto es muy raro.

Ese día en la práctica de natación.

 **B**. Santana podrías ayudarme nuevamente a practicar? Sigo sin poder nadar rápido como tú o Marley.  
 **S.** Claro.

Luego de varios intentos…  
 **  
S.** Lo hiciste mucho mejor, mejoraste tu tiempo, te lo dije solo era cuestión de que te esforzaras un poco más.  
 **B**. Qué felicidad, realmente quiero que la entrenadora Roz me seleccione para ir a la competencia regional.  
 **S.** Entonces te ayudaré todos los días para que sigas mejorando tu tiempo.  
 **B.** Gracias San. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Brittany...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la latina besó a la chica de ojos azules.

 **B.** Qué demonios te pasa?  
 **S.** Lo siento Brittany es que...  
 **B.** Estás loca o qué? (limpiando sus labios)  
 **S.** Me gustas mucho Britt... Perdóname pero no lo pude evitar, necesitaba hacerlo.  
 **B.** Qué asco, cómo te atreviste? Eres un monstruo, no te me vuelvas a acercar jamás o juro que le diré a todas las chicas lo que hiciste y al final conseguiremos que te corran de aquí, eres una asquerosa. (saliendo de la alberca)  
 **S.** Perdóname Brittany, no le vayas a decir a nadie. (nerviosa)  
 **B.** Por supuesto que no le diré a nadie, que vergüenza que sepan que alguien como tú puso sus labios sobre los míos, yo quiero ir al cielo no al infierno como tú.

La chica de ojos azules se fue.

 **S.** No puedo ir al infierno, ya estoy en él. (llorando)

Más tarde en el bosque.

 **K.** Y Santana? **  
T.** Por más que la buscamos no lo pudimos encontrar, quién sabe dónde se metería, ha estado actuando bastante rara.  
 **K**. Mmm qué pasará?

Se escucharon algunos pasos y enseguida Santana se presentó.

 **T.** Por fin llegas.  
 **Q.** San... (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Vine a pedirles que echemos del club a ésta traidora. (señalando a Quinn)  
 **K**. Qué? Pero por qué? **  
S**. Ya se los dije, es una traidora, pidió su cambio de habitación sin siquiera decírmelo, no quiere ser mi compañera de habitación, por lo que creo que tampoco quiere ser mi amiga así que es ella o yo, decidan chicos.  
 **T.** Pe-pero no po-podemos ech... Echarla.  
 **K.** Tranquila Tina ya estás tartamudeando.  
 **T.** E-estoy nerviosa, San hi-hicimos un pacto de sangre.  
 **S.** Exacto y ésta no lo cumplió, por eso les digo que tenemos que echarla.  
 **K.** Pero juramos ser amigos para siempre... No la vamos a echar.  
 **S.** Ah no? Perfecto, entonces quédense con ella, pensé que ustedes también eran mis amigos, pero ya me di cuenta que no, que les aproveche la rubia.

Muy enojada Santana se alejó corriendo de ahí.

 **K.** Es verdad lo que dijo Santana? Pediste que te cambiaran de habitación? **  
Q.** Sí.  
 **T**. Pero por qué?  
 **Q**. Necesito hablar con ella.  
 **K.** Espera Quinn.

La rubia fue tras Santana pero no logró alcanzarla.

En el internado la morena se escabulló a la oficina de la directora y llamó a casa de su padre.

 **S.** Contesta mami, contesta...  
 **M**. Residencia de la familia Hearst.  
 **S.** Mami? **  
M**. Santana? Eres tú?  
 **S.** Sí mami. **  
M**. Hija aquí es de madrugada.  
 **S.** Lo sé mamá, lo siento pero es que necesitaba hablar contigo. **  
M**. Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Mami, por favor sácame de aquí, ya no aguanto estar ni un segundo más en este internado, sé que tú quieres lo mejor para mí pero créeme que estar lejos de ti no es lo mejor, por favor dile a Hugh que me saque de aquí, te lo suplico. **  
M.** Hija ya lo hablamos muchas veces, tu padre quiere lo mejor para ti y que cambies tus gustos.  
 **S.** Ya los cambié te juro que ya los cambié, es más te lo demostraré si me llevas de vuelta a Lima contigo, me caso con quien tú quieras, recuerdas el chico que iba a nuestra iglesia? Si quieres me caso con él llegando allá, pero por favor sácame de aquí.  
 **M**. No puedo hija, tu padre decidió que estuvieras en Suiza hasta que termines la preparatoria.  
 **S.** Mamá te lo suplico, sácame de aquí. **  
M**. Lo siento pero no y es mi última palabra.  
 **S**. Está bien, síguele haciendo caso a ése idiota que solamente te dejó embarazada y que te sigue teniendo como su amante en las narices de su esposa, espero que eso te haga muy feliz y no te preocupes que en la vida te volveré a molestar. (colgando)  
 _Tengo que ser fuerte para soportar estar aquí y si no puedo, entonces me escapo._ (pensando)

Luego de estar en el jardín por bastantes minutos, la señorita Pillsbury la mandó de regreso a su habitación, Santana no quería ir, pero no tenía de otra así que regresó.

Sin voltear a ver a Quinn se metió a su cama y corrió las cortinas.

 **Q**. Santana podemos hablar?

Santana no contestó.

 **Q**. San... Lo siento, no es por ti por quien pedí el cambio de habitación, es por mí... Es que... (corriendo las cortinas)  
 **S.** No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, sólo necesito que me dejes en paz, mira lamento mucho que no te hayan podido cambiar de habitación, pero créeme que yo jamás me volveré a meter contigo ni te molestaré, ni te reprocharé no haber cumplido tu palabra pero ya no me hables… Sólo déjame en paz... (poniendo la almohada sobre su rostro) **  
Q**. Ok... (corriendo nuevamente las cortinas)

Desde ese día la actitud de la latina cambió por completo, ahora cada vez estaba más aislada de todo, cada que se topaba con Brittany se avergonzaba y agachaba la cabeza, para su fortuna la rubia jamás dijo una sola palabra sobre lo que había ocurrido en la piscina.

Un día en el bosque.

 **P**. Pero mira nada más quien anda por aquí… Qué haces tan solita, preciosa?  
 **S**. No molestes Puckerman...  
 **P.** Sabes que no te quiero molestar, has estado llorando?  
 **S.** No.  
 **P.** También odias estar en este lugar, cierto?  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **P.** Mi madre murió hace cinco años y papá se volvió a casar, su nueva esposa no me quiere en su familia, así que se deshicieron de mí al mandarme aquí, tengo muchos privilegios pero el tener una familia no está entre ellos, así que lo único que me queda es aguantar hasta salir de este lugar.  
 **S**. Vaya... Creo que todos los que estamos aquí es porque nuestra familia se quiso deshacer de nosotros.  
 **P**. Exacto... **  
S**. A veces solamente quisiera ser normal para que mamá me aceptara de vuelta en casa.  
 **P**. Normal?  
 **S**. Sí yo... Olvídalo no entenderías.  
 **P**. Ok...  
 **S**. Ser normal... Claro, esa es la respuesta.  
 **P**. Eh?  
 **S**. Recuerdas la última vez que platicamos? Me dijiste que vendría a buscarte..  
 **P.** Claro...  
 **S.** Ok... Hazme tuya.  
 **P.** Qué?  
 **S.** Es ahora o nunca.  
 **P.** Genial, ven conozco un lugar...  
 **S.** Vamos.

Al llegar a ese lugar en el bosque, Puck de inmediato se abalanzó sobre Santana para comenzarla a besar y manosear por todos lados.

 **S.** Espera...  
 **P.** Voy muy rápido?  
 **S.** Sí, soy...  
 **P.** Virgen?  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **P.** No te preocupes te cuidaré.  
 **S.** Ok...

Mientras continuaban besándose Santana se sentía cada vez más incómoda, entonces comenzó a sentir la erección del chico.

 **S.** Qué es eso?  
 **P.** Puckzilla despertó. (sonriendo) **  
S**. Dios. (mueca)  
 **P**. Quieres verlo?  
 **S**. Ok...

Puck le mostró su miembro.

 **S**. Dios santo!  
 **P**. Lo sé, es enorme.  
 **S**. No, es horrible, qué asco, yo me voy de aquí.  
 **P.** Oye no, espera no me puedes dejar así...

Pero Santana no hizo caso y corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al internado para luego dirigirse a su habitación, entró y de inmediato se dirigió al baño.

 **S.** Qué estupidez estuve a punto de hacer?

Se sentía sucia y decidió tomar una ducha, luego se fue a acostar.

 **S.** Ser normal no es opción para mí... Nada es opción para mí, ni siquiera tener amigos, lo mejor es escaparme de aquí y mañana mismo lo haré.

 _Mi abuela Santana estaba tan deprimida que había decidido dar un giro a su vida sin esperar que realmente sería un giro muy grande…_

* * *

 _ **Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **En esta historia habrá drama, claro que sí, pero habrá mucho más amor, se los aseguro.**_

 _ **Ari sólo narra ciertas partes de la historia.**_

 _ **Comentarios, sugerencias?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	5. Sensaciones

**_Gracias por los comentarios recibidos, traje una pequeña actualización._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Sensaciones.  
**  
 _Al día siguiente mi abuela Santana se despertó con un solo objetivo en mente: escaparse del internado._

 _Inició su día como normalmente lo hacía, pero en uno de sus recesos aprovechó para ir al jardín y verificar las bardas del internado.  
_  
 **T**. Qué tanto hará Santana? Se la ha pasado muy cerca de las bardas.  
 **Q**. Ni idea, desde hace semanas que no sé nada de lo que pasa con ella.  
 **T.** Sigo sin entender su pelea, cuándo me explicarás qué pasó entre ustedes y por qué pediste tu cambio de habitación?  
 **Q.** Tina ya te dije que es algo personal, perdóname por no decírtelo, eres mi amiga y te aprecio mucho pero hay cosas que...  
 **T.** Sí, lo sé, son demasiado personales.  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **T.** No te preocupes, ojalá puedan aclarar las cosas, extraño mucho a Santana y me duele que ella crea que no somos sus amigos. **  
Q.** Es verdad, a mí también me duele mucho y sobre todo porque pareciera que comparto la habitación con un fantasma.  
 **T.** Creo que algo está tramando, lleva demasiado tiempo ahí...  
 **Q.** Mmmm qué será lo que hace?

Mientras tanto en la barda...

 **S.** Maldita sea... Debe de haber alguna manera de escalar estas paredes y largarme de aquí... Si me voy por el bosque es muy probable que me pierda y no me quiero arriesgar... Necesito una escalera, pero dónde demonios la voy a conseguir? Tendré que buscar en el cuarto de herramientas.

La latina caminó hacia allá.  
 **  
T.** Ven, vamos a seguirla. **  
Q.** Si nos sorprende nos mata.  
 **T.** No me importa.

En el cuarto de las herramientas.

 **S.** Esta me servirá... Ahora el problema será llevarla hasta la barda trasera. (mueca)  
 **Bl**. Qué haces aquí?  
 **S.** Ahhhhh! Idiota, me sacaste un buen susto!  
 **Bl.** Lo siento, qué haces aquí?  
 **S.** Eso es lo que yo me pregunto, qué haces aquí?  
 **Bl.** Mi padre y yo comenzaremos a trabajar en el jardín de aquí y vine por unas herramientas, ya terminaremos con el de los varones.  
 **S.** Ahhhh.  
 **Bl**. Ahora sí me dirás qué haces aquí?  
 **S.** Vine por una escalera.  
 **Bl**. Y tú para qué quieres una escalera? **  
S.** Qué te importa.  
 **Bl**. Mmm pues es mejor que salgas de aquí antes de que venga mi padre. **  
S.** Oye... Te gustaría ganar algo de dinero?  
 **Bl**. Y ahora qué tengo qué hacer?  
 **S.** Llevar esta escalera hasta la barda trasera cerca del manzano y esconderla por ahí.  
 **Bl.** Piensas escaparte?  
 **S.** Eso es algo que no te interesa, quieres ganarte el dinero sí o no?  
 **Bl.** Ok, mamá necesita medicamentos.  
 **S.** Más tarde te veo en el jardín, ahí te pagaré y ni una palabra de esto a nadie.  
 **Bl.** Ok, ok.

Mientras Santana salía del cuarto de herramientas, Quinn y Tina se escondieron para que no las viera, después salió Blaine.

 **T.** Ay Dios mío, acaso esos dos tendrán un romance? Kurt se va a morir.  
 **Q.** Tina recuerda que a Santana no le gustan los chicos.  
 **T.** Ya no sé qué pensar.

En clase de matemáticas.

 **C.** Otra vez Santana? Qué pasa contigo? Hasta cuándo te pondrás a estudiar?  
 **S.** Señorita Corcoran ya le dije que las matemáticas no son para mí. **  
C**. Y qué es para ti? Holly me comentó que obtuviste una calificación excelente en su clase, pero luego continuaste reprobando.  
 **S**. No me gusta estudiar eso es todo.  
 **C**. Y piensas quedarte aquí toda la vida? Porque te recuerdo que si repruebas el semestre lo tendrás que repetir y eso significa quedarte más tiempo en esta institución.  
 **S**. No me voy a quedar aquí, se lo aseguro.

En cuanto la morena dijo eso, Quinn se sorprendió bastante, ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido para ella.

Mientras la rubia se encontraba en su práctica de sóftbol, Santana aprovechó para poner algo de su ropa en una mochila.

 **S**. Al menos tengo suficiente dinero para comprarme algo de ropa y quedarme algunos días en un hotel mientras consigo trabajo, aunque pase hambre yo no me quedo aquí ni un día más.

Santana colocó la mochila debajo de su cama y salió al jardín para encontrarse con Blaine.

 **S**. Hola, hiciste lo que te pedí?  
 **Bl.** Está hecho...  
 **S.** Bien, aquí tienes tu dinero y algo extra para que cierres la boca.  
 **Bl**. No hacía falta, pero gracias.  
 **S.** Hoy es un gran día Blaine.  
 **Bl**. Te vas a escapar verdad?  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **Bl**. Toma. (entregándole un papel) Aquí están anotadas algunas direcciones de casas de huéspedes donde te puedes quedar mientras decides qué hacer.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Bl**. Espero que todo salga bien. **  
S.** Yo también.

En la noche Santana simuló irse a dormir, corrió las cortinas como siempre y se acostó esperando que Quinn se quedara dormida.

Cuando lo creyó conveniente, salió de la cama, se quitó la pijama, debajo traía su ropa, sigilosamente sacó la mochila de debajo de su cama y luego salió de la habitación.

Tuvo mucho cuidado al pasar por los pasillos para no ser descubierta, por lo general Emma hacía algunos recorridos por la noche y parte de la madrugada por los pasillos del internado, pero como ya era tarde, Santana estaba segura que la prefecta ya no pasaría.

Así que salió del internado para recorrer el jardín y llegar hasta la barda trasera del colegio, encontró la escalera oculta en unos arbustos y la colocó sobre la pared para poderla trepar.

 **S.** Hoy empieza una nueva etapa de mi vida y sé que no me voy a arrepentir de esto.

La latina subió algunos peldaños cuando de pronto sintió que tocaban su tobillo, de inmediato se espantó.

 **S**. Ahhhh!  
 **Q**. A dónde vas?  
 **S.** Tú? Me asustaste, suéltame.  
 **Q**. No lo haré hasta que me digas qué haces aquí?  
 **S.** Maldita sea! Se suponía que estabas dormida.  
 **Q**. Pues no lo estaba por eso te seguí hasta aquí, baja de ahí.

Santana bajó.

 **Q**. Qué pretendes hacer?  
 **S.** No es tu asunto.  
 **Q**. Claro que lo es.  
 **S.** No! No lo es.  
 **Q**. Quieres escaparte?  
 **S.** Ya te dije no es tu asunto así que déjame en paz y regresa al dormitorio. **  
Q**. No lo haré hasta que me contestes.  
 **S.** Sí, sí me voy a largar de aquí, contenta?  
 **Q**. Pero por qué?  
 **S.** Porque odio este maldito lugar, me asfixia estar aquí así que me voy a largar. **  
Q**. Pero no puedes hacer eso Santana, eres muy joven tienes 15 años, en unos días cumplirás 16, qué vas a hacer en un país que ni siquiera conoces?  
 **S**. Algo mucho mejor de lo que podría llegar a hacer encerrada en estas 4 paredes.  
 **Q**. Acaso tienes dinero? Qué harás para vivir?  
 **S.** Tengo algo y cuando se acabe pienso trabajar en lo que sea, tal vez me convierta en una prostituta.  
 **Q**. No digas tonterías.  
 **S.** No son tonterías.  
 **Q**. Pero y tu mamá?  
 **S.** Mi mamá me abandonó aquí y ni siquiera le importa.  
 **Q**. Pues no voy a permitir que te escapes.  
 **S.** No me digas... Inténtalo y verás cómo te va.  
 **Q**. Ya te lo dije no voy a permitir que te vayas.  
 **S.** Hazte a un lado Quinn, por tu bien hazte a un lado.  
 **Q**. No, aunque me golpees no te dejaré ir.  
 **S.** Para qué diablos quieres que me quede en este lugar? Si ni siquiera somos amigas, qué más te da si me voy o me quedo? Hazte a un lado.  
 **Q**. No! Si subes a esa escalera empezaré a gritar como loca y todo mundo despertará y no podrás irte muy lejos.  
 **S.** Pues si tú empiezas a gritar y me descubren yo les diré a todas sobre tu "secreto" y veremos a quién le afecta más. **  
Q**. No serías capaz de hacer eso.  
 **S.** Quieres arriesgarte?  
 **Q**. Te conozco Santana y sé que jamás me harías eso...

Santana comenzó a trepar nuevamente las escaleras.

 **Q**. Si te vas, entonces me voy contigo.  
 **S.** Qué rayos dices?  
 **Q**. No voy a dejarte ir sola, es muy peligroso, así que me voy contigo.  
 **S.** Quinn, no seas infantil, tú no vendrás conmigo, no eres mi amiga, pediste tu cambio de habitación porque no me soportas, así que ahora no te quieras hacer pasar por mi mejor amiga porque eso ni tú te lo crees.  
 **Q**. Me preocupo mucho por ti y aunque no me lo creas, por supuesto que soy tu amiga, es solo que...  
 **S.** Nada! Me traicionaste, pediste cambio de habitación, no cumpliste el pacto así que no eres mi amiga y nunca lo serás.  
 **Q**. Hay una buena explicación para eso, te lo juro.  
 **S.** Pues no me importa.  
 **Q**. Déjame aclarártelo, vamos a nuestra habitación a hablar y si luego de decirte el porqué pedí eso y si aún quieres escaparte de aquí, no te lo voy a impedir y te ayudaré.  
 **S.** No... No quiero saberlo.  
 **Q**. Por favor Santana... Vamos a hablar.  
 **S.** Mmmm no me vas a dejar en paz, verdad? Ok, vamos.

Las chicas regresaron a su habitación.

 **S.** Juro que si me trajiste aquí para decirme alguna tontería, te mato.  
 **Q**. No es ninguna tontería.  
 **S.** Habla...  
 **Q**. Ok...

Pero la rubia no podía decir nadar.

 **S.** Lo sabía, sabía que no tenías nada bueno qué decir, solo me echaste a perder mi escape, eres una...  
 **Q**. Algo pasa conmigo Santana, algo muy grave y vergonzoso, que no sé cómo explicar...  
 **S.** No me digas. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Q**. Abrázame.  
 **S.** Qué? No!  
 **Q**. No puedo explicarte lo que me pasa pero puedo demostrártelo y para eso necesito que me abraces.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Santana se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó, el olor del cabello y de la piel de la morena, estremeció a Quinn.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando de pronto...

 **S.** Qué demonios es eso? (apartándose)  
 **Q**. Esto es lo que no puedo explicarte con palabras... (agachando la cabeza)  
 **S.** Es... Es? (frunciendo el ceño)

La rubia alzó su pijama para que Santana viera la carpa que se le formaba en su ropa interior.

 **S.** Es una erección?  
 **Q**. No lo sé... (cabeza agachada)  
 **S.** Puedo verlo? **  
Q**. Pues, no sé… (muy nerviosa)  
 **S**. Anda.  
 **Q**. Ok...

Quinn bajó su ropa interior.

 **S.** Santa madre de dios! Quinn de dónde salió todo eso? (ojos muy abiertos) **  
Q**. No lo sé, te juro que no lo sé. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **S.** Puedo tocarlo? **  
Q**. Nooooo, es pecado, todo en mí es pecado, soy un monstruo. (llorando)  
 **S.** No lo eres Quinn, alguien tan hermoso como tú, jamás podría ser un monstruo. (tomándole las manos)  
 **Q**. Por eso pedí mi cambio de habitación porque me comenzó a pasar esto y me dio mucha vergüenza, no quería que me vieras así.  
 **S.** Tranquila, ya no llores, ven vamos a sentarnos en la cama, cúbrete.

Las chicas se sentaron sobre la cama.

 **S.** Por qué no me lo dijiste? Se supone que éramos amigas, no tendría nada de malo que me lo hubieras dicho.  
 **Q**. Entiéndeme Santana, esto que me pasa no es normal, bueno al menos es lo que yo creo, me avergüenza mucho, imagínate el terror que me dio al pensar que tú te asustarías y me aborrecerías.  
 **S.** Quinn sabes que jamás me podrías causar eso... La verdad es que me habría encantado que tú me hubieras podido tener algo más de confianza, así no hubiésemos tenido ningún malentendido.  
 **Q.** Lo siento mucho Santana, perdóname por hacerte sentir así, es sólo que me dio miedo, lo último que hubiese querido es hacerte sentir que te había traicionado al pedir mi cambio de habitación.  
 **S.** Pues no te voy a mentir, de verdad que pensé que tú no querías ser mi amiga porque me gustan las chicas y soy una bastarda. **  
Q**. Sabes que eso nunca me ha importado, yo te acepto como eres.  
 **S.** Exacto, es justamente lo que me pasa a mí, yo te acepto por quien eres y no por lo que tienes en tu cuerpo Quinn.  
 **Q.** Soy una tonta verdad?  
 **S.** No, solo estabas asustada, desafortunadamente tu miedo fue más fuerte como para hablar conmigo.  
 **Q.** Perdóname por ser tan cobarde.  
 **S.** Claro que te perdono... Y desde cuándo te pasa eso?  
 **Q.** Desde la primera vez que nos besamos.  
 **S.** En serio? Mmm eso quiere decir que te gusto, verdad? **  
Q.** Qué? Noooo.  
 **S.** No?  
 **Q.** No... No lo sé. (muy sonrojada) Pero solo me pasa contigo.  
 **S.** Pues eso que te pasó, es justamente lo que le pasó a Puck luego de que estuvimos a punto de…  
 **Q.** De qué?  
 **S.** Ayer por poco y me acuesto con Puckerman...  
 **Q.** Qué? Por qué hiciste eso? Pensé que los chicos no te gustaban.  
 **S.** Y no me gustan, yo solo quería ser normal para que mi mamá me aceptara nuevamente a su lado...  
 **Q.** Lo besaste?  
 **S.** Sí. (mueca)  
 **Q.** Oh...  
 **S.** Y fue horrible... Tenía mucho asco, me di cuenta que jamás podré ser normal.  
 **Q.** Oh... Entonces por eso querías irte de aquí?  
 **S.** Por eso y porque tú no querías estar más a mi lado y porque... Porque hice algo muy estúpido.  
 **Q.** Algo más estúpido que querer acostarte con Noah?  
 **S.** Sí, besé a Brittany.  
 **Q.** Quéeeee? **  
S.** Sí, lo hice pensando en que tal vez ella pudiese sentir lo mismo que yo... Pero no fue así, le di asco, ella jamás podrá ser mi novia Quinn.  
 **Q.** Lo siento...  
 **S**. Por fortuna no le ha dicho a nadie lo que pasó, si no mi vida sería aún más un infierno.  
 **Q**. Me imagino... Te gustó?  
 **S.** El beso? Mmmm no fue como me lo imaginé. **  
Q.** Lo siento.  
 **S.** Pensé que sería parecido a como me sentí la primera vez que te besé, pero no.  
 **Q.** Te gustó más mi beso que el de Brittany? (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **S.** Sí, porque tu no me rechazaste.  
 **Q.** Ah... Entonces te vas a ir?  
 **S.** Seguirás siendo mi amiga?  
 **Q.** Toda la vida.  
 **S.** Entonces no, me quedo aquí, ya tengo un buen motivo para hacerlo.  
 **Q.** Genial. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Volviendo al tema... Así que solo conmigo te pasa eso?  
 **Q.** Sí, he estado muy de cerca con Tina y Marley y jamás ha pasado.  
 **S.** Ya se bajó?  
 **Q.** Ya...  
 **S.** Siento causártelo.  
 **Q.** Tú no tienes la culpa, soy yo. (llorando)  
 **S.** No llores Quinn, sabes que no me gusta que llores...

Sin pensarlo dos veces Santana capturó los labios de Quinn con los suyos, se retiró un poco al recordar lo que había pasado con Brittany, pero cuando la chica de ojos verde avellana profundizó el beso, el incidente con la otra rubia quedó en el olvido.

El beso comenzó a tornarse muy distinto, tan así que la morena pidió la entrada de su lengua en la boca de Quinn y ella lo permitió.

 **Q**. Espera…  
 **S.** Qué? (agitada)  
 **Q**. Es pecado, podríamos ir al infierno.  
 **S.** Quinn, todo en esta vida es pecado, nosotras somos unas pecadoras y no podríamos ir al infierno porque ya estamos en él, si no fuera así, a mí me gustarían los chicos y tú no tendrías eso ahí.  
 **Q.** Mmmm es verdad.  
 **S.** Quinnie, me gusta besarte y mucho, pero si te sientes mal y no lo quieres hacer solo dímelo yo lo voy a entender.

Hubo un silencio.

 **Q.** No... No me siento mal, también me gusta besarte y mucho.  
 **S.** Entonces? **  
Q.** Ven aquí.

Las chicas se tumbaron en la cama de Quinn para seguir besándose, eran besos muy apasionados, había lengua, dientes, saliva, había deseo.

 **Q.** Ay no...  
 **S.** Qué? Ahhh jejeje.  
 **Q.** Lo siento mucho. (enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la latina) **  
S.** Shhh no te sientas mal... Déjame tocarte.  
 **Q.** No sé...  
 **S.** Solo déjame, confía en mí. **  
Q.** Está bien...

Quinn tomó la mano de Santana y la guió hasta debajo de su ropa interior, la latina no desaprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a acariciar el pene erguido de la rubia.

 **S**. Se veía tan pequeño y no lo es...  
 **Q**. Lo odio.  
 **S.** No Quinn, es parte de ti, no lo odies. (besándola)

La mano de Santana comenzó a masajear el pene de Quinn.

 **Q**. San! (cerrando los ojos)  
 **S.** Qué? **  
Q**. Cielos!  
 **S.** Te estoy lastimando? **  
Q**. No... Se siente bien... Ahhh.  
 **S.** Algo pasa...  
 **Q**. Qué cosa?  
 **S.** No lo sé pero no puedo dejar de hacer lo que te estoy haciendo.  
 **Q**. Entonces no pares.

Muchos besos apasionados, unas caricias más y jalones al pene de Quinn bastaron para que ella estallara en algo que jamás pensó que pudiera sentir.

 **Q.** Dios mío! Ahhhh.  
 **S.** Quinn! Quinn! Estás bien? Quinn, no me asustes por favor! Quinn!  
 **Q.** Estoy bien... Muy bien, eso fue... Fue ... Grandioso.  
 **S.** En serio? Qué sentiste?  
 **Q.** No sé cómo explicarlo, pero las sensaciones que me provocas son impresionantes.  
 **S.** Creo que te hiciste pipí... **  
Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Mi mano está húmeda... **  
Q**. Ay Dios mío, perdóname San...  
 **S.** No te preocupes, ahora me limpio (sacando la mano) Esto... Esto no es pipí... (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Q**. Por dios! Entonces qué es?  
 **S.** Pues creo que es...  
 **Q.** Pero los doctores dijeron que jamás podré tener hijos que lo que tengo dentro de mí produce hormonas femeninas, no masculinas.  
 **S.** Pues no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que sea esto, pero creo que es esperma o algo parecido.  
 **Q.** No le digas a nadie por favor.  
 **S.** Jamás Q, jamás le diré a nadie lo que pase en esta habitación entre tú y yo.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Puedo seguirte besando? **  
Q**. Por supuesto, pero deja te limpio la mano.

Y continuaron besándose hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Al amanecer.

 **S.** Quinn... Jejeje Quinn...  
 **Q**. Mmm? Otra vez? Noooo.  
 **S.** Tranquila, creo que con la ducha matutina se puede bajar.  
 **Q**. Entonces iré.  
 **S.** Ok

Antes de levantarse la rubia picoteó los labios de la latina.

Más tarde en la misa, Santana regresó a sentarse junto a Quinn y Tina, la chica asiática estaba muy sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de la morena, pero a la vez estaba muy feliz porque eso significaba que nuevamente serían amigas.

Más tarde ese día.

 **T**. Entonces ya todo está aclarado entre ustedes? **  
S**. Todo. (sonriendo)  
 **T**. Por fin, no saben el gusto que me da escuchar eso, volveremos a ser The Queer Club, seremos inseparables. **  
Q**. Lo seremos. (mirando a Santana)

La práctica de softbol de Quinn y Tina llegó, Santana fue a verla y ahí se encontró con Blaine.

 **Bl**. Hey tú, pensé que ya te habrías ido y que estarías muy lejos de aquí.  
 **S**. Las cosas no salieron como yo pensaba.  
 **Bl**. Te descubrieron?  
 **S.** Algo así.  
 **Bl**. Lo siento, si quieres te puedo ayudar a encontrar otra manera de salir de aquí.  
 **S.** Por el momento no hace falta, y espero que nunca lo haga, me descubrió la persona de la cual necesitaba escuchar una buena explicación y que me diera un buen motivo para quedarme en este horrible lugar, y así lo hizo, así que ya no tengo razón para huir, porque ahora ella es lo que me motiva a seguir aquí.  
 **Bl**. Ella?  
 **S.** Sí, ella... Quinn Fabray mi mejor amiga.  
 **Bl**. La rubia... Me da gusto que ella te haya hecho cambiar de opinión, eres muy joven para andar sola en un país desconocido.  
 **S.** Fue justo lo que ella dijo.  
 **Bl**. Me alegra.  
 **S.** Él es un buen chico, sabes?  
 **Bl**. Quién? **  
S.** Kurt... Es un magnífico chico.  
 **Bl**. Lo sé. (alejándose) **  
S.** Y ella es una magnífica chica, (viendo a Quinn)

Los días siguientes Santana y Quinn siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellas, se llevaban mucho mejor cada día y Santana de vez en cuando ayudaba a la rubia a deshacerse de sus erecciones.

Cierto día.

 **Q**. Santana estoy muy preocupada por lo que te dijo la señorita Corcoran el otro día.  
 **S.** Qué me dijo?  
 **Q**. Ya no lo recuerdas? **  
S.** Nope.  
 **Q**. Ay San... Te dijo que si continuabas teniendo malas calificaciones jamás saldrías de aquí porque estarías reprobando el semestre y te atrasarías demasiado.  
 **S.** Ah eso.  
 **Q**. Lo dices como si nada? Santana creo que ella tiene mucha razón, no quiero graduarme de este internado y saber que tú te vas a quedar aquí.  
 **S.** Cielos... Es verdad, no me quiero quedar aquí. (mueca)  
 **Q**. Lo sé, y por lo mismo tienes que aplicarte a estudiar bastante y hacer todas las tareas para que por lo menos apruebes con la calificación más baja.  
 **S.** Pues lo intentaré.  
 **Q**. No señorita, no lo vas a intentar, lo harás y yo te voy a ayudar con eso, a partir de hoy todos los días estudiaremos y haremos nuestras tareas juntas.  
 **S.** No tengo otra opción, verdad?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **S.** Ok entonces me pondré a estudiar mucho para no reprobar el semestre ni los que vienen.  
 **Q**. Así se habla.  
 **S.** Te quiero Q. **  
Q**. Y yo a ti San. (picoteado sus labios) San, has hablado con Brittany?  
 **S.** No, desde que cometí esa tontería ella no se me acerca, y creo que es lo mejor, no quiero que nadie más que tú y Tina se enteren de quién soy, si así los maestros me odian imagínate si se enteran que me gustan las chicas, no sé qué podría pasar.  
 **Q.** Pero aún te gusta? **  
S.** Brittany siempre me va a gustar, es muy bella pero eso no quiere decir que algún día podamos estar juntas porque ahora sé que eso no va a pasar, sería como sacarme la lotería si algún día ella me hiciera caso, pero tengo tan mala suerte que definitivamente no va a pasar.  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **S.** Aunque sabes? Creo que tener tu amistad es como ganarme la lotería, entonces quiere decir que no tengo tan mala suerte después de todo.  
 **Q.** Súper. (enorme sonrisa)

Más tarde ese día.

 **E.** Santana pasa a mi oficina, acaba de llegar una carta dirigida a ti.  
 **S.** De mamá?  
 **E.** No, es del señor Hearst.  
 **S.** Ah.  
 **E.** Tómala.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Santana se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación para leer la carta.  
 **  
Q**. Pensé que no llegabas, recuerda que tenemos que estudiar geografía. **  
S.** El idiota que me engendró me acaba de mandar una carta.  
 **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, nunca antes lo había hecho, es raro no lo crees?  
 **Q**. Ábrela.  
 **S.** Ok.

 _ **Santana espero que te encuentres bien en tu estancia en Suiza, sé por experiencia que puede llegar a ser muy difícil el estar tanto tiempo lejos de tu familia, pero créeme que te mandé ahí para darte lo mejor y para que tengas la mejor educación del mundo.**_

 _ **Sé que en estos días cumples 16 años, así que decidí enviarte tu regalo por adelantado, le daré instrucciones a la directora para que te permita salir un fin de semana a gastarte el dinero para que te compres lo que quieras.**_

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños Santana**_

 _ **Atte. Hugh Hearst  
**_  
 **Q**. Eso es todo? Ni un te quiero? No te dice hija?  
 **S.** Así es él Quinn, jamás me aceptará como su hija, siempre seré su bastarda hasta el final de sus días.  
 **Q**. Que idiota es por no valorar a la hija tan hermosa que tiene.  
 **S.** Jejeje gracias Q. (sonrojada)  
 **Q**. Eso es mucho dinero Santana.  
 **S.** Pues entonces lo vamos a gastar en algo muy lindo, es suficiente como para invitarles algo a ti y a Tina.  
 **Q**. Pero crees que nos dejen salir contigo algún día?  
 **S.** De eso me encargo yo.  
 **Q**. Qué emoción, no conozco nada de esta ciudad.  
 **S.** Ni yo.  
 **Q**. Empecemos los deberes.  
 **S.** Nooooo.  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Está bien, pero antes...

Santana se acercó para besar tiernamente a la rubia.

 **Q**. Los deberes tendrán que esperar, verdad?  
 **S.** Definitivamente. (besándola más)  
 **Q**. San...

Dos días después...

 **Q**. Espero que Nelly nos ayude con esto.  
 **T.** Y yo espero que la directora no nos descubra.  
 **Q.** Es solo un pastel Tina, no creo que haya mucho problema con eso.  
 **T.** Pero es para Santana y sabes que la odia, a ella no le hará nada porque no puede, pero a nosotras?  
 **Q.** Pues entonces hay que rezar mucho para que no descubra que le prepararemos un pastel de cumpleaños a Santana.  
 **T.** Odio rezar.  
 **Q.** Tina!

 _Por fortuna para mi abuela y tía Tina, Nelly la cocinera aceptó ayudarlas a hornear el pastel, tenían todo listo para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi abuela Santana, mi abuela Quinn estaba sumamente entusiasmada con eso porque sabía que mi abuela Santana en su último cumpleaños no la había pasado muy bien ya que su madre se había enterado de sus gustos, mi abuela Quinn quería que lo dieciséis años de su mejor amiga fueran el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida y al parecer lo logró._

* * *

 _ **Qué les parece?**_

 _ **No olviden comentar y sugerir.**_

 _ **Me concentraré los próximos días en actualizar "Playa Sayu"**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	6. Agridulces 16

_**Hey, decidí hacer una nueva actualización como agradecimiento por los comentarios recibidos, a ver qué les parece.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Agridulces 16.**

 _Esa tarde mi abuela Quinn y tía Tina fueron a la cocina a preparar la mezcla para el pastel._

 **N**. No se preocupen chicas, yo me encargaré de vigilar mientras se hornea el pastel, ustedes pueden irse a descansar, eso sí, mañana vienen temprano para que lo decoren a su gusto.  
 **Q**. Escóndelo muy bien Nelly, no quiero que nadie lo encuentre porque son capaces de comérselo.  
 **N**. Jajaja no te preocupes Quinn, tengo el lugar indicado para esconderlo y que no se eche a perder.  
 **Q**. Muchas gracias Nelly, créeme que vamos a estar toda la vida agradecidas contigo por habernos permitido usar tu cocina.  
 **N**. No es nada muchachas.

Las chicas muy entusiasmadas salieron de la cocina del internado y se dirigieron al jardín.

 **T.** Y en qué momento le vamos a dar el pastel a Santana?  
 **Q**. Pues cuando vayamos a nuestra reunión del club, además hay que aprovechar para que Kurt también esté presente en el festejo, vamos a hablar con Blaine para encargarle algo para regalarle a Santana.  
 **T.** Cierto, por cierto deberíamos invitar también a Blaine, él nos ha traído muchos de los encargos que le hemos hecho, además creo que a Kurt le encantaría tenerlo ahí.  
 **Q.** Muy buena idea, vamos a invitarlo ahorita que está trabajando en el jardín, acompáñame.

Las amigas se acercaron al joven jardinero.

 **T.** Hola Blaine.  
 **Bl.** Hola...  
 **T.** Queremos…  
 **Bl.** Encargarme algo? Seguro chicas solamente díganme lo que quieren y se los traigo de inmediato.  
 **T.** Jejeeje sí te vamos a encargar algo pero además nos acercamos a ti para hacerte una invitación para mañana.  
 **Bl.** Invitación?  
 **Q.** Sí, mañana es cumpleaños de Santana nuestra amiga y la queremos festejar en un lugar que tenemos en el bosque, también va a ir Kurt, él es nuestro amigo también.  
 **Bl**. Ohhh... No sé chicas, si saben que paso el tiempo con ustedes, me pueden despedir y tampoco puedo poner en peligro el trabajo de papá.  
 **T.** No lo harán si eres cuidadoso, el lugar en donde nos reunimos nadie más que nosotros lo conoce.  
 **Q.** Pero comprendemos si no aceptas.  
 **Bl.** OK, pero me tienen que llevar a ese lugar porque no lo conozco.  
 **T.** Perfecto, mañana después de clases venimos por ti para ir al festejo.  
 **Bl**. Ok, y qué es lo que me van a encargar? Supongo que son los regalos para Santana.  
 **Q.** Verás...

En la noche, en la habitación de las Quinntana.

 **Q.** Qué haces?  
 **S.** Escribo en mi diario.  
 **Q**. Oh... A veces me dan ganas de escribir uno.  
 **S.** Y por qué no lo haces?  
 **Q**. Porque me da miedo que caiga en manos equivocadas.  
 **S.** Sería demasiada mala suerte que eso sucediera, además te recuerdo que nadie entra en esta habitación más que Tina, tú y yo.  
 **Q.** Tal vez me anime y lo comience a escribir.  
 **S.** Ven aquí. (palmeando la cama)  
 **Q.** Jejeje ok. (sentándose)  
 **S.** Qué tanto hacían Tina y tú hablando con el jardinero?  
 **Q.** Ah... Ya sabes estábamos encargándole cosas, Tina tiene una clara obsesión por los chocolates y se los estábamos pidiendo. **  
S.** Ya veo, pues espero que sólo sea eso y no quieran quitarle el novio a Kurt.  
 **Q.** Jajaja por Dios Santana, sabes que jamás lo haríamos, además te recuerdo que ni siquiera es novio de Kurt.  
 **S.** Pues sí, tampoco sabemos si él sea como Kurt.  
 **Q.** Exacto.  
 **S.** Ven aquí. (tomando su rostro) Sé que Tina es tu amiga, pero no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con ella.  
 **Q.** Jajaja estás celosa?  
 **S.** No, pero...  
 **Q.** San... Sabes que tú eres mi mejor amiga y que eso no va a cambiar, pero te recuerdo que tú y yo somos las únicas amigas de Tina en este internado, si no está pasando el tiempo con nosotras entonces con quién lo va a hacer? En vez de enojarte deberías acercarte más a ella, no lo crees?  
 **S.** Lo haré, lo haré... Pero solo si me das un beso.  
 **Q**. Jajaja me chantajeas?  
 **S.** Tal vez...  
 **Q**. Tramposa. (besándola apasionadamente)  
 **S.** Quinn... Mmmm.

El beso se ponía cada vez más intenso.

 **Q**. Ya... Ya.  
 **S.** No, quiero más.  
 **Q**. San luego me va a pasar lo de siempre.  
 **S.** Te puedo ayudar...  
 **Q**. Mejor vamos a dormir, mañana es un gran día.  
 **S.** Si tú lo dices…  
 **Q**. Santana son tus dulces 16.  
 **S.** Ni tan dulces, estoy aquí como una prisionera cuando se suponía que debería de estar en mi casa y con mi madre festejando.  
 **Q**. Pero estarás conmigo...  
 **S.** Tienes razón, ese es el único motivo para que este cumpleaños no apeste.  
 **Q**. Te quiero Santana.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti Q... Quédate esta noche a dormir conmigo.  
 **Q**. Ok...

Al día siguiente las chicas despertaron abrazadas.  
 **  
Q**. Feliz cumpleaños Santana. (susurrándole en su oído)  
 **S.** Jejeje gracias, creo que alguien más me está felicitando también. **  
Q**. Lo siento tanto.  
 **S.** No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a causar ese efecto en ti.

Santana se dio media vuelta para ver de frente a la rubia.

 **Q**. Feliz cumpleaños Santana.  
 **S.** Jejeje ya lo habías dicho.  
 **Q**. Pero no mirándote. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Gracias por ser mi amiga.  
 **Q**. Siempre lo seré.  
 **S.** Crees que haya suficiente tiempo para ayudarte con el problema de tu amigo?  
 **Q**. Si por mi fuera me quedaría todo el día acostada contigo, pero eso es imposible y la verdad es que no creo que haya mucho tiempo, mejor voy a ducharme, hoy es un día muy especial ya lo verás.  
 **S.** Está bien.

En cuanto entraron a la capilla para asistir a misa como todos los días, Tina le dio un abrazo de feliz cumpleaños a la morena.

 **T.** Feliz cumpleaños Santana.  
 **S.** Muchas gracias Tina.  
 **T.** Qué se siente tener 16 años?  
 **S.** Jajaja bien, supongo.  
 **Q**. Es una lástima que tú los cumplas en verano, no podremos estar contigo para entonces.  
 **T.** Pero me pueden escribir una carta para felicitarme.  
 **S.** Lo haremos y en dos semanas celebramos el tuyo Q.  
 **Q**. Sí qué emoción.  
 **S.** Espero que mi mamá me llame para felicitarme, si no lo hace juro que nunca se lo voy a perdonar. **  
Q.** Lo hará San... Lo hará.  
 **S.** Ojalá.

Nelly le preparó un desayuno especial a Santana por su cumpleaños, fue muy cuidadosa para que las demás chicas no se dieran cuenta de ello ya que se metería en un gran problema si lo hacían.

 **S**. Dios mmmm esto sabe a gloria.  
 **T**. Dame.  
 **S**. No Tina, recuerda que es mi cumpleaños y no te puedo dar, además tú tampoco compartes tus chocolates.  
 **T**. Mala, voy por mas leche.  
 **S**. Jejejeje, anda Quinn aprovecha y prueba mi delicioso desayuno, te encantará.  
 **Q**. No le darás a Tina pero a mí sí?  
 **S.** A ti siempre te daré todo. **  
Q**. Jejeje. (sonrojada)  
 **S.** Pero no te preocupes también le daré un bocado a Tina.  
 **Q**. Qué bueno.

Santana se estaba impacientando un poco porque cada que pasaban las horas ella seguía sin recibir la noticia de que su madre estaba al teléfono para felicitarla.  
 **  
S.** Ya no va a llamar. **  
Q**. Claro que va a llamar, tal vez esté esperando a que sea medio día en Lima para llamarte.  
 **T.** O tal vez tu padre no se lo permita.  
 **S.** Pero hay casetas telefónicas Tina, si ella quisiera iría a alguna para llamarme.  
 **T.** Es verdad.  
 **Q.** Tranquila San, ella te llamará. (tomándola de la mano)

 _Y la llamada por fin llegó, la prefecta Emma le indicó a mi abuela Santana que tenía una llamada en la dirección, muy emocionada corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta allá, mi abuela Quinn y mi tía Tina aprovecharon eso para ir a la cocina a decorar el pastel que le tenían como sorpresa.  
_  
En la dirección...

 **S.** Hola? **  
M**. Mija, feliz cumpleaños mi amor, no puedo creer que estés cumpliendo 16 años.  
 **S.** Pensé que no me ibas a llamar, mamá perdóname por la última vez que te llamé sé que fui muy grosera contigo, pero la verdad es que estaba muy desesperada en este lugar, por fortuna las cosas han mejorado un poco.  
 **M**. No te preocupes por eso mija, comprendo tu frustración al estar tan lejos, pero créeme es lo mejor que te puede pasar, estás recibiendo una educación que muchas de tus amigas de aquí quisieran, y claro que te iba a llamar eres mi hija jamás me perdonaría si no lo hiciera.  
 **S.** Gracias mami, pero en Lima no tengo amigas… **  
M.** Cierto… Hace algunos días te envié un regalo, no sé cuánto se tarde en llegar a Suiza, disculpa que no haya estado listo precisamente para hoy, pero lo que te mandé lo hice con mucho cariño.  
 **S.** Gracias mamita, el simple hecho de que te hayas acordado de mandarme algo es muy importante para mí, aunque no llegue hoy.  
 **M**. Hugh me comentó que te había mandado tu regalo por adelantado.  
 **S.** Ah sí... Me envió dinero, y en su carta me dijo que le indicaría a la directora que me dejara salir un día para comprarme lo que yo quisiera, mamá podrías decirle que le diga a la directora que me deje salir en compañía de dos de mis amigas?  
 **M.** Ya tienes amigas? Por fin tienes amigas en el internado? Te lo dije mija, te dije que no sería tan malo después de todo el estar ahí.  
 **S.** Sí, una de ellas es Tina, es de New York y ella fue mi primera amiga aquí, la otra es mi compañera de habitación ella llegó seis meses después de que yo ingresé a este lugar, su nombre es Quinn y ella es la mejor amiga que el mundo me pudo dar.  
 **M**. Pero solamente son amigas? Sabes a lo que me refiero.  
 **S.** Sí mamá, sólo somos amigas el hecho de que yo tenga ciertos gustos no quiere decir que me tengan que gustar todas las mujeres de este internado. **  
M.** Santana!  
 **S.** Lo siento.  
 **M.** No has cambiado? Creí que el estar más cerca de dios te haría recapacitar un poco.  
 **S.** Mamá es mi cumpleaños, por favor no hablemos de lo mismo de siempre, sólo quiero pasarla bien este día y ya.  
 **M.** Está bien por hoy no te diré nada, pero continuaré rezando por ti para que tu alma no se condene para la eternidad.  
 **S.** Ok. (suspirando)

Santana y su madre estuvieron platicando alrededor de una hora, cuando la llamada terminó la morena sentía muy feliz por eso.

La hora de la reunión con el club se llegó, la rubia le indicó a Tina que distrajera Santana y se adelantaran hasta el lugar en el bosque para que la latina no descubriera la sorpresa del pastel, ella iría más tarde en compañía de Blaine.

 **S**. Por qué no viene Quinn con nosotras?  
 **T**. Ya te lo dije, tuvo que ir al baño en un rato más llega.  
 **S**. Ok...  
 **K**. Santana felicidades! (abrazándola)  
 **S**. Lady Hummel no lo olvidaste!  
 **K**. A pesar de tus continuos apodos hacia mi persona, soy tu amigo y yo no olvido los cumpleaños de mis amigos.  
 **S**. Jejeje gracias y recuerda que los sobrenombres que te digo son con mucho cariño.  
 **K**. Seguro...

 _De pronto mi abuela Quinn y mi abuelo Blaine hicieron acto de presencia, mi abuela llevaba el pastel sobre sus manos y fue entonces cuando todos comenzaron a cantar feliz cumpleaños._

 _Mi abuela Santana estaba tan emocionada que casi derramó una lágrima, a ella no le gustaba mucho demostrar sus sentimientos ante los demás a excepción de mi abuela Quinn, pero el ver que sus amigos habían preparado todo eso para ella la hacía sentir muy especial._

 **S**. Chicos. (muy emocionada)  
 **Q**. Feliz cumpleaños Santana.  
 **Bl**. Sí, feliz cumpleaños.  
 **K.** Hola Blaine.  
 **Bl**. Hola.  
 **T.** Vamos a prender las velas para que pidas un deseo.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **K.** Listo... Hazlo.  
 **S.** Puedo pedir dos deseos?  
 **T.** Se supone que es uno, no?  
 **Bl**. Pero es tu cumpleaños, supongo que no hay problema si pides uno o dos.  
 **S.** Genial... _Deseo ser amiga de Quinn para toda la vida y deseo ser feliz al lado de una mujer._

Santana sopló las velas y todos sus amigos aplaudieron.

 **S.** Ahora me van a tener que explicar de dónde sacaron este pastel.  
 **T.** Quinn y yo lo horneamos y decoramos con ayuda de Nelly.  
 **S.** En serio? Wooow.  
 **Q.** Sí, por fortuna nadie nos descubrió.  
 **T.** Por la mañana traje algunos platos desechables ya hay que comernos ese pastel.  
 **Bl.** Yo traje refrescos.  
 **S.** Delicioso.

Luego de casi devorar el pastel...

 **K.** Es momento de los obsequios.  
 **S.** Fabuloso.  
 **T.** Primero yo, ábrelo.  
 **S.** Veamos... Jajaja chocolates! Mil gracias Tina.  
 **T.** Hay más, míralos.  
 **S.** Ohhh unos aretes, wooow Tina muchas gracias.  
 **T.** No es nada.  
 **K.** Ahora yo.  
 **S.** Ok... Dios... Qué lindas mascadas, Kurt gracias.  
 **K.** Me da gusto que te hayan gustado.  
 **Bl.** Yo también te traje algo, sé que apenas nos conocemos pero tus amigas me invitaron al festejo y no podía llegar con las manos vacías.  
 **S.** Gracias Blaine... Cielos es un bolso de mano, combinará con las mascadas, es muy lindo, mil gracias.  
 **Bl.** De nada.  
 **Q.** Aquí tienes el mío.  
 **S**. Jejeje... Q, la discografía hasta el momento de The Supremes? No lo puedo creer!  
 **Q**. Sé que tu mayor deseo es convertirte en una cantante y actriz famosa, y ellas son muy famosas, creo que te puedes inspirar un poco en ellas.  
 **S.** Gracias Quinn. (abrazándola) Esto es magnífico, chicos no saben lo feliz que me hacen al darme estas muestras de cariño que realmente no sé cómo agradecerles, son los mejores amigos del mundo.  
 **K.** Lo somos.  
 **T.** Pues todo el mérito es de Quinn, a ella se le ocurrió darte la sorpresa del pastel y hacer este pequeño festejo.  
 **S.** Gracias Quinnie.  
 **Q**. No es nada.  
 **Bl**. Entonces aquí es donde se reúnen?  
 **T.** Sí, por favor no se lo digas a nadie es secreto, ya sabes.  
 **Bl**. No se preocupen claro que no se lo diré a nadie.  
 **S.** Nosotros formamos un club se llama...  
 **K.** Santana!  
 **S.** Ah sí... Mmm bueno realmente el nombre aún no lo hemos decidido, pero creo que todos tenemos muchas cosas en común que nos hizo que nos reuniéramos, una de ellas es que los cuatro somos unos perdedores.  
 **T.** Muy perdedores.  
 **Bl**. Vaya! Entonces yo también tengo eso en común con ustedes.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **Bl.** Sí, hace aproximadamente un año mamá empezó a enfermar, las medicinas son bastante caras y mi papá no podía con todos los gastos, así que mi hermano mayor y yo tuvimos que comenzar a trabajar para ayudarle, también tuvimos que dejar la escuela y me convertí en un perdedor más.  
 **T.** Cielos...  
 **Bl.** Como soy menor de edad no puedo trabajar en algo donde me vaya mejor, por fortuna los dueños del internado accedieron a contratarme para ayudar a mi papá con la jardinería, ustedes realmente me han ayudado al encargarme todas esas cosas y darme las propinas, estoy ahorrando para poder entrar a la preparatoria nocturna el próximo otoño. **  
T**. Te gustaría ser parte de este club?  
 **Bl**. Seguro que sí, no tengo muchos amigos...  
 **S.** Pues si quieres entrar a este club entonces hay cosas que tienes que saber acerca de nosotros.  
 **K.** Santana... (preocupado)  
 **S.** Éste chico me da confianza Kurt, algo me dice que no nos va a traicionar.  
 **K.** Cielos. (muy nervioso)  
 **S.** Me gustan las chicas, no soy como las demás a las que les gustan los hombres, a mí me gustan las mujeres y por nada del mundo voy a cambiar ese gusto.  
 **Bl.** Qué? (boca muy abierta)  
 **T.** Soy tartamuda o a veces lo soy, y mis padres decidieron comprometerme en matrimonio con un chico que ni siquiera conozco.  
 **Q.** Mi trasero es muy grande.  
 **K.** Yo...  
 **S.** Kurt teme decepcionar a su padre.  
 **Bl.** Te gustan las mujeres?  
 **S.** Sí ya lo dije.  
 **Bl.** Ohh... Mmm.  
 **Q.** No te preocupes, no tienes que estar con nosotros sabemos que no todos nos comprenden, puedes irte pero por favor no le digas a nadie sobre lo que te acabamos de confesar.  
 **Bl.** No lo voy a negar, lo único que me sorprendió fue lo de Santana, pero lo comprendo, lo comprendo muy bien, quiero ser su amigo y les prometo que no le voy a decir a nadie.  
 **T.** Lo juras?  
 **Bl**. Lo juro.  
 **S.** Muy bien, Kurt saca la aguja.  
 **Bl**. La aguja?  
 **Q.** Tendrás que hacer un pacto de sangre con nosotros, todos lo hemos hecho.  
 **Bl.** Bueno.

Blaine hizo el pacto de sangre con sus ahora nuevos amigos, ahora él también se sentía parte de algo.

Mientras todos recogían las cosas.

 **K.** Gracias por no decirle a Blaine sobre lo mío.  
 **S.** Comprendo que no estés preparado para que él lo sepa, pero al fin de cuentas ya es nuestro amigo y tienes que ser sincero con él, sé que necesitas tiempo pero espero que no sea mucho, quién sabe tal vez él no te rechace, a mí no me rechazó.  
 **K**. Ojalá así sea Santana.

Cuando regresaron al internado femenino...

 **Bl**. No hay moros en la costa, pueden salir, más bien pueden entrar.  
 **T**. Jajaja, es la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños a la que he asistido.  
 **S**. Yo también.  
 **Bl**. Bueno chicas, me despido muchas gracias por la invitación y por dejarme entrar a su club, regresaré a trabajar antes de que mi papá descubra que no he hecho nada.  
 **Q**. No olvides la reunión de mañana.  
 **Bl**. Claro que no, todos los días asistiré. (sonriendo)

Blaine se alejó.  
 **  
S**. Aún tenemos pastel para antes de dormir.  
 **T.** Me robaré algo de leche de la cocina.  
 **Ma**. Vaya, vaya pero si son el trío de perdedoras más idiotas del internado.  
 **S.** Déjanos en paz Marley.  
 **Ma.** Qué hacen con ese pedazo de pastel?  
 **S.** Qué te importa...  
 **Ma**. Te recuerdo que está prohibido tener ese tipo de cosas en el internado.  
 **T.** Lo te-tenemos po-porque hoy es cu-cumpleaños de Santana.  
 **Q.** Tina!  
 **Ma.** En serio bastarda? Así que es tu cumpleaños? Interesante, me imagino que a la directora Sue le encantará saber que ustedes tienen esa cosa dentro del colegio sin su consentimiento.  
 **B.** Déjalas en paz Marley.  
 **Ma.** No lo creo, ahora mismo iré a decírselo a la directora.  
 **Q.** Muy bien, vamos nosotras te acompañamos y de una buena vez aprovecho para decirle que tú escondes cigarrillos en tu dormitorio.  
 **Ma.** Qué dices?  
 **Q.** No te hagas la inocente, recuerdo muy bien que los días en que pasaba el tiempo con ustedes, tenías en uno de tus cajones varios paquetes de cigarrillos, y también recuerdo que por las noches sueles fumar.  
 **Ma**. Eso no es verdad.  
 **Q.** Lo es, anda vamos de una buena vez con la directora para confesarle lo que tienes que decir acerca de nosotros y lo que nosotros tenemos que decir acerca de ti.  
 **Ma.** Pues se lo diré pero luego de...  
 **Q.** De ir a esconder los cigarrillos? Qué conveniente no lo crees?  
 **Ma**. Eres una idiota Quinn Fabray!  
 **Q.** No, aquí la única idiota eres tú, no entiendo por qué nos odias tanto, nosotras ni siquiera te tomamos en cuenta, ni nos interesa ser tus amigas, te divierte el simple hecho de acosarnos? O acaso es una manera de distraerte para olvidarte que tus padres te abandonaron aquí y que a tu papá le importa más crear nuevos sabores de chocolate que el hacerte una simple llamada? **  
Ma.** Eres una... (a punto de golpearla)  
 **S.** No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima o me vas a conocer, recuerda que a mí nadie me puede correr de este maldito internado, así que no dudaré ni un segundo en partirte la cara si algún día intentas tocar a alguna de ellas dos.  
 **Ma.** Me las van a pagar, juro que me las van a pagar. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **B.** Espera Marley...

La chica de ojos azules corrió detrás de Marley.

 **S.** Woooow Quinn! Jajajaja no conocía ese lado tuyo tan despiadado.  
 **T.** Ni yo. (boca abierta) **  
Q.** Pues... Ni yo. (sorprendida)  
 **S.** Ésa presumida se lo merecía, se merece todas y cada una de las palabras que le dijiste, maldita bruja la odio.  
 **T.** Sólo espero que no busque venganza.  
 **Q.** Pues si lo hace entonces no tendremos otra más que defendernos de lo que nos haga.  
 **S.** Palabra sabias.  
 **T.** Bueno, es mejor que se adelanten a su habitación yo iré por la leche.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Cuando entraron a su habitación, la rubia colocó el resto del pastel sobre el escritorio, entonces sintió que los brazos de Santana la envolvían por detrás.

 **S.** Gracias por hoy mi Quinnie, ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.  
 **Q.** No tienes nada que agradecerme Santana, lo hice porque te quiero, porque te lo mereces (volteando)  
 **S.** Yo también te quiero.

 _Mi abuela Santana no pudo resistirse más y tomó los labios de mi abuela Quinn con los suyos para darle un beso que pasó de ser tierno a bastante apasionado en cuestión de segundos, pero fueron interrumpidas cuando la perilla de la chapa de la habitación comenzó a sonar.  
_  
 **T**. Aquí está la leche.  
 **Q**. Genial. (nerviosa)  
 **S.** Antes de comer otra vez pastel, qué les parece si escuchamos mis nuevos álbumes?  
 **T.** Síiii.

Mientras Tina bailaba.

 **S**. Olvidé poner el seguro a la puerta, no volveré a cometer ese error.  
 **Q**. Gracias.

Comieron el resto del pastel con la leche que Tina se había robado, ya cuando estaban solas…

 **Q.** San no hagas eso... (agitada)  
 **S.** Solo quiero agradecerte el genial día que me regalaste hoy. (chupándole el cuello)  
 **Q.** Ya te dije que no lo hice para que me lo agradecieras, lo hice de corazón.  
 **S.** Entonces me detengo?  
 **Q.** Mmmm no.  
 **S.** Jejejeje lo sabía.

Santana continuó masturbando a la rubia hasta que quedó saciada.

Al día siguiente las chicas se comportaron normalmente como todos los días y asistieron a su reunión del club, para su fortuna Marley no había dicho ni una palabra acerca del pastel, pero ahora tenían que ser más cuidadosas porque estaban seguras que la chica no se iba quedar sin su revancha.

En el jardín.

 **B.** Hola chicas.  
 **T.** Hola.  
 **Q.** Escucha Brittany, no queremos tener ningún problema contigo ni con Marley o sus otras amigas, por favor déjanos en paz.  
 **B.** Vengo en son de paz se los aseguro, de hecho vine a hablar con Santana.  
 **S.** Conmigo?  
 **B.** Sí...  
 **S.** Ok...  
 **B.** Ok.

Ninguna de las chicas decía nada, hasta que Tina lo comprendió.

 **T.** Emmm Quinn ven, vamos a que me ayudes a buscar un libro que no recuerdo cuál es.  
 **Q.** Más tarde Tina.  
 **T.** No, ahora. (jalándola)

A tirones Tina se llevó de ahí a Quinn.

 **Q.** Suéltame Tina.  
 **T.** Perdón, pero parece que no querías separarte de Santana, no lo entiendes? Esta es la oportunidad que nuestra amiga tanto esperaba, está hablando con la chica de sus sueños, tal vez se acerquen más.  
 **Q.** Ohhh.

En el jardín.

 **B.** Quiero que disculpes la actitud de Marley, ella es algo complicada pero…  
 **S.** Es una bruja, no la defiendas sé que es tu amiga pero la verdad es que es una perra.  
 **B.** Jejeje lo sé.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **B.** También vengo a disculparme por la actitud que tomé contigo el otro día en la piscina.  
 **S.** Quien debe disculparse por eso soy yo, lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar por algo así, has de pensar que soy una loca, desquiciada pero…  
 **B.** No digas nada, compréndeme es un poco difícil entender algo así. **  
S.** Dímelo a mí.  
 **B.** Sabes bien que la gente no acepta personas como…  
 **S.** Sí, como yo.  
 **B.** Crees que tal vez en otra época las cosas cambien?  
 **S.** Ni idea, pero espero que sí.  
 **B.** Hubiera sido bueno nacer en otra época.  
 **S.** Huh?  
 **B.** Ojalá y podamos ser amigas, no quiere tener ninguna clase de resentimiento contigo.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, por supuesto que no hay ninguna clase de resentimientos, pero sinceramente no creo que Marley te deje ser mi amiga.  
 **B.** Marley no es mi dueña.  
 **S.** Jejeje.  
 **B.** Así que ayer fue tu cumpleaños?  
 **S.** Sí, 16 años. **  
B.** Lo suponía, puedo darte un abrazo?  
 **S.** En serio? (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **B.** Dijimos que no hay resentimientos.  
 **S.** Tienes razón.

Santana y Brittany se abrazaron por varios segundos, mientras Quinn y Tina las observaban desde el patio.

 **T.** Mira! Se abrazan, se abrazan!  
 **Q.** Sí... Se abrazan.  
 **T.** Santana ha de estar en las nubes.  
 **Q.** Voy al baño.  
 **T.** Ok.

Mientras la chica de ojos verdes se fue de ahí, Santana se acercó a Tina.

 **T.** No lo puedo creer!  
 **S.** Ni yo. (impactada)  
 **T.** Cómo fue?  
 **S.** No sé cómo explicarlo.  
 **T.** Me imagino. **  
S.** Y Quinn?  
 **T.** Fue al baño, felicidades San.  
 **S.** Gracias. (sonriendo)

Más tarde.

 **S.** Aquí estás, Tina me dijo que habías ido al baño, me imaginé que a los que están por los pasillos pero como no te encontré ahí ni en la biblioteca donde sueles estar siempre, decidí venirte a buscar. **  
Q**. Quería acostarme un rato.  
 **S.** Brittany quiso hablar conmigo porque no quiere tener resentimiento alguno y además me dio un abrazo de cumpleaños.  
 **Q**. Lo vi.  
 **S.** Jejeje me imaginé, Tina estaba muy feliz por mí.  
 **Q**. Ya lo creo.  
 **S.** Pasa algo Q?  
 **Q**. No.  
 **S.** No me mientas, sé que algo pasa, nunca estás así de seria conmigo.  
 **Q**. De verdad no pasa nada.  
 **S.** Ok.

Santana se acercó a Quinn para besarla, pero ella la rechazó.

 **S.** Ahora no puedes decirme que no pasa nada porque sabes que sí pasa.  
 **Q**. He estado pensando acerca de lo que hacemos y creo que no es algo bueno para ninguna de los dos.  
 **S**. No entiendo.  
 **Q**. Santana tú y yo somos amigas, mejores amigas y sé que las mejores amigas no hacen lo que nosotras hacemos.  
 **S.** Tal vez no, pero eso no quiere decir que sea algo malo porque nos queremos mucho y…  
 **Q**. Y somos mujeres.  
 **S.** Ah eso... Claro ya lo entiendo, no quieres corromperte aún más y no obtener el perdón de dios.  
 **Q**. No es eso.  
 **S.** Sí como no, en fin recuerdo muy bien que te dije que esto de los besos lo seguiríamos haciendo siempre y cuando tú lo quisieras, si ya no quieres continuarlo lo entiendo, pero por favor Q, no quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad, la última vez tú no me dijiste nada acerca de lo que te pasaba y por poco me muero de la tristeza, si tú no eres mi amiga entonces ya no me queda nada.  
 **Q**. Nuestra amistad no va terminar aquí Santana, aunque ahora que Brittany es tu amiga tal vez…  
 **S.** Todo esto es por ella?  
 **Q**. No...  
 **S.** Sí lo es, claro que lo es, Quinn, Brittany y yo quedamos en ser amigas pero eso no quiere decir que lo vayamos a ser, estoy segura que Marley no se lo va a permitir, además yo jamás cambiaría tu amistad por nada del mundo, eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida.  
 **Q**. No digas tonterías Santana, tienes a tu mamá.  
 **S.** Pero ella no está a mi lado, pero si crees que lo que te digo acerca de cómo me siento son tonterías, entonces supongo que ya no hay nada más que hablar, espero que el próximo semestre puedan cambiarte de habitación.

Santana salió del dormitorio.

 **Q.** Qué hice?

En el jardín Santana luchaba por no llorar.

 **Bl.** Te sientes bien?  
 **S.** Me asustaste! Siempre me asustas.  
 **Bl.** Perdón.  
 **S.** Sí, estoy bien es solo que... Olvídalo estoy loca.  
 **Bl.** Me gustó mucho el tiempo que pasé hoy con ustedes, son geniales.  
 **S.** En serio lo crees?  
 **Bl.** Sí. **  
S.** Definitivamente eres un perdedor.  
 **Bl.** Lo soy jajaja.  
 **S**. Lo somos... Odio mi vida.  
 **Bl.** Te gusta mucho, cierto?  
 **S.** Ya lo notaste?  
 **Bl.** De inmediato.  
 **S.** Pero lo de nosotras jamás podrá ser.  
 **Bl.** Y por qué no?  
 **S.** Hasta la pregunta es necia.  
 **Bl.** Creo que si ustedes se empeñan en luchar por lo suyo tienen que hacerlo y no les debe de importar lo que la gente piense, existen muchas maneras para engañar a los idiotas que no las aceptan, pero al final el amor tiene que triunfar no lo crees?  
 **S.** El problema aquí es que ella no está enamorada de mí, tiene a ese idiota con boca de trucha por novio y dudo que lo vaya a dejar.  
 **Bl.** Tiene novio?  
 **S.** Sí, y tú lo conoces, es el imbécil de Sam Evans.  
 **Bl**. Sam Evans? (frunciendo el ceño) Pero él es novio de Brittany.  
 **S.** Obviamente.  
 **Bl**. Un momento... Te gusta Brittany?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Bl**. Pero yo no estaba hablando de ella.  
 **S.** Ah no? Entonces de quién?  
 **Bl**. Pues de...  
 **X.** Blaine!  
 **Bl**. Diablos, es papá me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana.  
 **S.** Ok descansa.

Santana sin ánimo alguno tuvo que regresar al dormitorio.

 **Q**. Soy una idiota.  
 **S.** No me digas. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Q**. Sí lo soy, perdóname por insinuar que son tonterías lo que sientes por mí, yo también te quiero mucho Santana eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perder tu amistad, lo de los besos…  
 **S.** Lo de los besos está olvidado, ya no te quiero incomodar, además tienes razón las mejores amigas no se besan.  
 **Q**. Perdóname, quiero ser tu amiga toda la vida.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** No sabes el alivio que me da escucharlo. (abrazándola) Ay perdón, creo que tampoco debo hacer eso.  
 **Q**. No te preocupes, aprenderé a controlarme.  
 **S.** Jejeje ok.  
 **Q**. No quiero pelear jamás contigo.  
 **S.** Ni yo Q... Bueno ya que todo está aclarado, creo que es mejor irnos a dormir. **  
Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Buenas noches Q.  
 **Q**. Buenas noches.

 _Mis abuelas se fueron a dormir esa noche con una punzada en el corazón, a pesar de que sabían que su amistad no estaba en peligro, el simple hecho de dejar los besos de lado no les parecía muy buena decisión después de todo._

 _Al día siguiente intentaron llevar su rutina cotidiana como todos los días, pero ambas sabía que algo faltaba, por lo regular mi abuela Santana aprovechaba cualquier momento para abrazar a mi abuela Quinn, pero desde la conversación que habían tenido un día antes, ya no estaba tan segura de hacerlo, no quería incomodar a su mejor amiga.  
_  
Días después.

 **S**. Ya terminé, puedes revisarme?  
 **Q**. Veamos... Muy bien Santana, todos los ejercicios están correctos, lo ves? Sólo era cuestión de que pusieras empeño en las clases para comprender todos los problemas de matemáticas, por fin estás lista para los exámenes finales.  
 **S.** Y todo gracias a ti.

La latina se acercó para abrazar a la chica de ojos verdes, pero de pronto reaccionó y de inmediato terminó el abrazo.  
 **  
S**. Bueno, voy a distraerme un poco el jardín, gracias por ayudarme a estudiar.  
 **Q**. De nada. (sonrisa triste)

La latina salió de la habitación.

 **Q**. Nuestra amistad ya no será como antes, lo sé, ahora se siente incómoda al abrazarme, ojalá mis padres ya no me manden el próximo semestre a este internado. (pensó)

En el jardín.

 **B.** Hola Santana.  
 **S.** Hola.  
 **B.** Qué haces?  
 **S.** Tomando un descanso, he estado estudiando y haciendo todos mis deberes para no reprobar el semestre y ya estoy harta.  
 **B.** Lo sé, ya vienen los exámenes finales y es una verdadera lata.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **B.** Me da gusto que hayas mejorado tus calificaciones.  
 **S.** Lo tuve que hacer para no quedarme toda la vida encerrada en estas cuatro paredes.  
 **B.** Me imagino... Bueno después platicamos, me tengo que ir, veré a mi novio cerca de la barda que conecta con el internado de los chicos.  
 **S.** Ok.

Brittany se alejó.

 **S.** Ojalá algún día yo encuentre a alguien que me ame. (suspirando)

Más tarde de regreso a su habitación.

 **S.** Hey Q... Estás rezando?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacías, de hecho el rosario que te regaló tu abuelita ya lo habías guardado.  
 **Q**. Empezaré a rezar otra vez, he descuidado mucho a Dios y por eso me mandó este castigo al sucederme... Ya sabes.  
 **S**. Eso no es un castigo Quinn, es parte de tu cuerpo y me imagino que es natural.  
 **Q**. No es natural! (gritando)  
 **S.** Tranquila, no te enojes yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te pasa, bueno es decir ya no tendré la culpa de lo que te pasa porque tú y yo…  
 **Q**. Lo sé, lo sé, sólo quiero que deje de pasar.  
 **S.** Pues creo que mientras tengas eso ahí, siempre pasará.  
 **Q**. Entonces tendré que solucionarlo.  
 **S.** Cómo?  
 **Q**. Cuando regrese a Boston le pediré a mis padres que me lleven nuevamente con el médico para que me opere.  
 **S.** Ohhh. **  
Q**. Quiero ser normal y esto me lo impide, además quiero casarme en algún futuro y aunque no pueda llegar a tener hijos tal vez pueda adoptar a algún bebé.  
 **S.** Pues bien por ti...  
 **Q**. No sabes lo afortunada que eres el ser normal.  
 **S.** Jajajaja uy sí, súper afortunada. (rodando los ojos) El hecho de que tenga partes femeninas no quiere decir que yo deseé tener hijos, porque para eso tendría que tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre y eso es algo a lo que jamás voy a recurrir, yo no tendré hijos Quinn te lo aseguro.  
 **Q**. Mmmm pues es una verdadera lástima.  
 **S.** Lo que es una verdadera lástima es que sigas sin aceptarte tal y como eres, el tener eso entre las piernas no te define como persona, quien te quiera te debe de aceptar con todo y paquete.  
 **Q**. Sabes que eso que dices es imposible.  
 **S.** Yo te quiero como eres. **  
Q**. Júramelo.  
 **S.** Te lo juro.  
 **Q**. Abrázame.  
 **S.** Claro.

El abrazo fue muy corto.

 **S.** Piénsalo bien Quinn, es una decisión muy importante por eso te pido que lo pienses bien.  
 **Q**. Ya jamás me volverás a abrazar como antes, verdad?  
 **S.** No te quiero incomodar. **  
Q**. Pero si Brittany te pidiera un abrazo de inmediato se lo darías sin pensarlo, verdad?  
 **S.** Estás celosa?  
 **Q**. No! Pero desde que te pedí que no me volvieras a besar tú te has alejado de mí, ahora aprovechas cualquier momento para platicar con ella y a Tina y a mí nos has hecho a un lado.  
 **S.** Eso no es verdad, jamás pondría a Brittany por encima de ustedes.  
 **Q**. Entonces por qué no me abrazas?  
 **S.** Ya te lo dije, no quiero incomodarte al provocarte una erección.  
 **Q**. Pues seguiré rezando para que no pase eso.  
 **S.** Tus rezos de santurrona no te van a funcionar y lo sabes.  
 **Q**. Lo harán, he estado rezando y no ha pasado, y continuaré rezando para que mis padres ya no me regresen el próximo semestre a este maldito colegio.  
 **S.** Te vas a ir? (sorprendida)  
 **Q**. Sí, se los pediré.  
 **S.** Pero y yo?  
 **Q**. Ahí está Brittany.  
 **S.** Sabes algo? Eres una perra!  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Sí, eres una maldita perra cruel y desgraciada, sabes lo mucho que te quiero y te encanta hacerme sufrir, cuando pediste el cambio de tu habitación me hiciste sufrir, cuando te dije que eras lo único que tenía te burlaste de mí al decirme que era una tontería y me hiciste sufrir, ahora que me dices que ya no piensas regresar este colegio me haces sufrir, tú no eres mi mejor amiga Quinn, tú solo eres una maldita egoísta.  
 **Q.** No me insultes!  
 **S.** No es insulto, es la verdad, pero sabes qué? Vete al diablo, si tú no me valoras como mi amiga alguien más lo hará. **  
Q.** Pues ahí tienes a Brittany.  
 **S**. Sí, tal vez ella se convierta en mi mejor amiga o hasta la idiota de Marley, al menos ellas no son unas mentirosas ni hipócritas.  
 **Q**. Te odio!

Y con esas palabras el corazón de Santana se quebró por completo.

 **S.** Todo el mundo lo hace.

Santana salió de la habitación.

 **Q**. San, no te vayas!

La latina en medio de la oscuridad salió corriendo hasta el bosque, para luego encontrarse nuevamente con esa imagen que ya había presenciado unos meses atrás en la gradas del internado de los varones, se trataba de Brittany y Sam teniendo prácticamente relaciones sexuales recargados sobre un árbol.

Estuvo parada ahí sin poderse mover cuando de pronto Brittany cruzó su mirada con ella y al sentirse descubierta, la morena corrió.

 **S.** Tengo que soportarlo, solo son dos años y me largo de aquí, lo voy a soportar...

Luego de caminar bastante rato por el bosque y luego de escuchar algunos ruidos, mejor decidió regresar nuevamente el internado.

Al entrar al dormitorio la rubia no estaba ahí, Santana pudo notar que el rosario de la chica estaba roto y que todas las cuentas estaban regadas por el piso y la cama.

 **S**. Quinn?

Pero nadie respondió, así que salió nuevamente del dormitorio para buscarla.

Finalmente la encontró en la biblioteca.

 **S**. Aquí estás, me preocupé por ti.  
 **Q**. No lo hagas, tú y yo ya no somos amigas.  
 **S.** El cariño que te tengo no se va a acabar de un día para otro solo por el simple hecho de que ya no seamos amigas.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón, soy una egoísta y una perra contigo.  
 **S.** Lo eres.  
 **Q.** Siempre has estado para mí desde el primer día que llegué a este lugar y yo me he portado muy mal contigo.  
 **S.** Creo que tal vez es mi culpa, te dejé entrar en mi corazón de inmediato cuando ni siquiera te conocía, me equivoqué al hacerlo.  
 **Q**. Sé que no tengo cara para pedirte perdón pero aun así lo haré, perdóname Santana.  
 **S.** Te perdono Quinn... Vamos a la habitación.  
 **Q**. Espero que algún día puedas llegar a ser feliz con Brittany.  
 **S.** Jejeje eso no va a pasar nunca Q, al final no tendré más remedio que casarme con un tipo y soportar tener relaciones sexuales con él solo para no quedarme sola.  
 **Q**. No digas eso.  
 **S.** Solo digo la verdad, es lo que pasará, nací con mala suerte, mi padre me rechazó en cuanto supo que yo venía en camino, mi madre lo prefiere a él que a mí, soy lesbiana y ni siquiera puedo darme el lujo de tener amigos porque todos están de paso en mi vida Quinn, tú no regresarás el próximo semestre, tal vez Tina tampoco lo haga, Kurt seguirá con su vida cuando termine la preparatoria y Blaine se quedará aquí en su país, yo regresaré a Lima y me casaré con un perdedor como yo, me llenaré de hijos y me convertiré en una señora gorda y fea.  
 **Q.** Eso no pasará.  
 **S.** Claro que sí, en fin, ya comprobé que estás bien, me voy a dormir, mañana es el primer examen y no lo quiero reprobar.

Santana se alejó.

 **Q**. Soy un monstruo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

El cumpleaños de Quinn se llegó, a pesar de que la relación con la latina se había deteriorado demasiado, Santana decidió festejarla para devolverle el detalle que la rubia había tenido hacia ella, le encargó a su amigo Blaine un pastel de una de las mejores pastelerías de la ciudad así que todos se reunieron en su lugar en el bosque para festejar a la chica de ojos verdes.

 **Q**. Gracias chicos.  
 **T.** Este pastel es muy bueno.  
 **Q.** Delicioso, gracias Santana.  
 **S.** Fue Blaine quien lo escogió.  
 **Bl.** Es mi favorito jajaja.  
 **K.** Pues es un manjar.  
 **T.** Abre tus regalos.

La rubia recibió regalos muy lindos, cuando se llegó el momento de abrir el de Santana se sintió muy nerviosa.

 **Q.** Es mi rosario?  
 **S.** Sí, se te rompió y le pedí a Blaine que lo mandara a arreglar, sé que es muy importante para ti porque tu abuela te lo regaló.  
 **Q.** Gracias Santana... Ohh hay más... Wooow que lindo crucifijo.  
 **S.** Eres muy religiosa y me pareció un lindo detalle regalarte eso para que Dios esté siempre contigo.  
 **Q.** Mil gracias Santana. (abrazándola)

Santana se tensó con el abrazo y Quinn de inmediato lo notó.

 **Bl.** Son tan lindas. (sonriendo)  
 **K.** Cómo?  
 **Bl.** Que son lindas Quinn y Santana.  
 **K.** Ohh. (decepcionado)

Luego de festejar finalmente regresaron al internado.

 **Q.** Fue un precioso cumpleaños, gracias chicas.  
 **T.** No es nada.  
 **S.** Qué bueno que te gustó, las dejo, iré a terminar mi tarea de historia.  
 **Q.** Te ayudo?  
 **S.** No gracias, después de todo no soy tan tonta.  
 **Q.** Ok...

Santana se alejó.

 **T.** Lo más seguro es que vaya a reunirse con Brittany.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **T.** Sí, ayer las vi juntas en la biblioteca, se han vuelto muy cercanas. **  
Q.** Brittany seguirá en este colegio después del verano?  
 **T**. Al parecer sí, es tradición en su familia que todos estudien aquí, o algo así le escuché decir.  
 **Q**. Ohhh...  
 **T.** Voy por mi cuaderno para hacer la tarea de Geografía.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Tina se alejó.

 **Q.** Después de todo no estarás tan sola en este colegio mi Santana. (nudo en la garganta)

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Bueno, como ya les había dicho, en esta historia habrá un toque de drama pero el 75% será amor, solo sean pacientes.**_

 _ **Le llamé al capítulo Agridulces 16 porque para Quinn no fueron tan lindos como para Santana.**_

 _ **Con respecto a capítulos más largos, pues con esta actualización lo comencé a hacer, también ténganme paciencia en eso, poco a poco serán más largos.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de los personajes?**_

 _ **Comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	7. Este es mi lugar

**_No es que haya recibido muchos comentarios en el capítulo anterior, pero tenía esta idea en la cabeza y decidí de una vez publicarla._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Este es mi lugar.  
** _  
Mi abuela Santana tenía sentimientos muy encontrados, por una parte se sentía bien al notar que Brittany su amor platónico cada vez se acercaba más a ella, pero por otro lado sentía una profunda tristeza al saber que mi abuela Quinn y tía Tina tal vez ya no regresarían el próximo otoño al internado._

 _Luego de festejar el cumpleaños de mi abuela Quinn, ella decidió ir a la biblioteca a terminar su tarea de historia._

 **S.** Santo Dios, por qué nada de esto me gusta? No hay una sola clase que me agrade, todas me parecen tan aburridas...  
 **B**. Hola Santana.  
 **S.** Hola Britt.  
 **B.** Terminando tu tarea?  
 **S.** Sí, necesito entregar todas las tareas que los profesores nos han dejado, de esa manera creo que tendré algunos puntos extras para la calificación final.  
 **B.** Sí, muy a mi pesar yo también he estado haciendo lo mismo, a mis padres les daría un ataque si repruebo el año.  
 **S.** Para mi madre sería todo lo contrario, si por ella fuera toda la vida me dejaría encerrada en este internado, pero eso es algo que yo no voy a permitir.  
 **B**. Me imagino, este internado tiene sus cosas buenas, pero no hay nada mejor que estar al lado de tu familia y en tu propia casa.  
 **S**. Así es.  
 **B**. Santana, quiero hablar contigo acerca de lo que viste la otra noche en el bosque.  
 **S.** Ah, eso... (arrugando la nariz)  
 **B.** Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, tú sabes que si la directora o la prefecta se enteran de que a veces me salgo por las noches para estar un rato al lado de mi novio, me podrían expulsar de este colegio y sería un golpe muy duro para mis papás.  
 **S.** No te preocupes por eso, yo no soy una chismosa y no se lo diré a nadie, pero como consejo te podría decir que tengas más cuidado, yo te sorprendí pero alguien más lo puede hacer, deberían de internarse un poco más en el bosque.  
 **B.** Eso haremos... Sam es lo que necesito para asegurar mi futuro, los negocios de papá no van muy bien y todo parece indicar que se va a ir a la quiebra, los padres de Sam son banqueros multimillonarios y si yo me caso con él los problemas financieros de papá se podrían resolver.  
 **S.** Entonces estás con Sam sólo por su dinero?  
 **B.** Shhh baja la voz, nadie lo sabe, Sam es un chico increíble, de pronto tiene actitudes bastante tontas, pero él me ama y me ha jurado infinidad de veces que se va a casar conmigo, sólo quiero asegurarme de que no olvide su juramento.  
 **S.** Entonces te acuestas con él para que te cumpla?  
 **B.** No me acuesto con él, aún no ha pasado, seguimos siendo vírgenes, pero dejo que me toque a veces para que se sienta seguro respecto a mis sentimientos por él.  
 **S.** Ahhhh, lo amas? **  
B.** Sí, lo quiero.  
 **S.** Querer no es lo mismo que amar y lo que yo te pregunté era si lo amabas.  
 **B**. Es bastante complicado.  
 **S.** Mmmm ok.  
 **B.** Serás discreta con todo esto que te he contado, verdad?  
 **S.** Soy una tumba, no te preocupes yo no te voy a traicionar.  
 **B.** Gracias.  
 **S.** De nada.

Esa noche de vuelta en la habitación de las Quinntana.

 **S.** Me tardé una eternidad, pero por fin terminé la maldita tarea de historia.  
 **Q.** Si me hubieras permitido ayudarte, no habrías tardado tanto.  
 **S.** Tengo que empezar a acostumbrarme a no depender de ti en las tareas escolares, el próximo semestre ya no volverás y no habrá nadie quien me ayude, así que como te dije, tengo que aprender a hacerlo sola.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón.  
 **S.** Veo que estás usando el crucifijo que te regalé.  
 **Q.** Sí... Me gustó mucho, también la cadena, jamás me lo voy a quitar.  
 **S.** Muy bien.  
 **Q.** Sé por Tina que te has vuelto muy cercana a Brittany, es verdad?  
 **S.** Que exagerada es Tina, solamente hemos cruzado un par de palabras pero eso no quiere decir que nos hayamos vuelto muy cercanas, la mayoría del tiempo Brittany siempre me está contando acerca de lo maravilloso que es su novio, como verás es un tema bastante aburrido para mí.  
 **Q.** Me imagino lo mucho que te ha de doler eso.  
 **S.** Más o menos, Brittany jamás me verá de la manera que yo tanto deseo, entonces el ponerme a sufrir por algo que no tiene remedio es una pérdida de tiempo, yo sé que ella jamás será mi novia y lo he estado aprendiendo a aceptar. **  
Q.** En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, hay muchas cosas que yo no me puedo dar el lujo de tener.  
 **Q.** Te quiero mucho Santana.  
 **S.** Jejeje eso no es verdad, me lo dices solo porque me tienes lástima, en fin me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada.  
 **Q.** _Te extraño._ (pensó)  
 _  
Al día siguiente, la prefecta Emma le llamó a mi abuela Santana para entregarle el regalo que mi bisabuela Maribel le había enviado, mi abuela de inmediato se fue hasta su habitación para ver de qué se trataba_.

 **Q.** Y esa caja?  
 **S.** Es el regalo que mi madre me envió.  
 **Q.** Apenas llegó?  
 **S.** Sí, al parecer lo envió por barco o algo así jajaja.

Santana abrió la caja y se encontró con algo que de inmediato hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

 **S.** Ohhh mami...  
 **Q**. Una manta?  
 **S.** Sí, a mi mamá le encanta hacer y luego bordar mantas, se suponía que este era un proyecto que habíamos iniciado las dos, pero cuando me mandó para el internado se quedó inconclusa, ella la terminó y me la envió, huele tan delicioso, huele a mi hogar. (abrazando la manta)  
 **Q**. No llores.  
 **S.** Lloro por la nostalgia que me da, es horrible no poder estar cerca de mi madre y saber que no lo estaré hasta que al idiota que me engendró se le dé la gana.  
 **Q.** Maldito.

Santana se acurrucó en su cama y se cubrió con la manta, continuó llorando hasta que se quedó dormida, Quinn quería consolarla e ir a abrazarla, pero ella misma había puesto ciertos límites en su amistad y ya no podía hacer eso.

Ese mismo día la directora Sue le avisó a la morena que el próximo sábado podría salir en compañía de dos personas a gastar el dinero que su padre le había enviado, pero que la prefecta Emma las acompañaría.

Más tarde en su reunión del club.

 **T.** Me vas a llevar verdad?  
 **S.** Claro que sí.  
 **T.** Y también a Quinn?  
 **S.** Seguro.  
 **Q**. Yo no iré.  
 **T.** Cómo?  
 **Q.** Creo que Santana sería más feliz si invitara a Brittany a salir con ustedes dos, además tengo mucha tarea y quiero adelantarla el fin de semana.  
 **T.** Pero nosotras somos las mejores amigas, a donde va una va la otra.  
 **Q.** Lo siento Tina.  
 **T.** Pero Quinnie!  
 **S.** Tranquila Tina, si Fabray no quiere ir con nosotras no la podemos obligar, no te preocupes nos vamos a divertir mucho tú y yo este sábado.  
 **T.** Mmmm.  
 **S.** Blaine el sábado no trabajas?  
 **Bl.** Solo medio día.  
 **S.** Y por qué no vas con nosotras? Sería muy divertido, además nos podrías llevar a conocer la ciudad.  
 **Bl.** Por supuesto que sí.  
 **S.** Kurt, crees que te dejen salir?  
 **K.** Le llamaré a papá para pedirle permiso.  
 **T.** Súper.

El día de la salida se llegó, por fortuna en cuanto Kurt le mencionó a su padre que saldría con dos chicas, éste de inmediato le llamó al director Figgins para que le diera permiso a su hijo de salir el sábado.

 **T**. Segura que no vienes Quinn?  
 **Q**. Segura.  
 **S.** Vámonos Tina.  
 **T.** Bye Q.  
 **Q.** Se divierten mucho.

Por los pasillos.

 **T.** Actúas como si no te importara el que ella no viniera con nosotras.  
 **S.** Por supuesto que me importa y me duele el que no haya querido venir con nosotras, pero no podemos obligarla a hacerlo, o sí?  
 **T.** Algo pasa con Quinn.  
 **S.** Se está alejando para hacer menos doloroso el momento en que nos vayamos a despedir.  
 **T.** De qué hablas? No entiendo nada.  
 **S.** Quinn le pedirá a sus padres que ya no la regresen el próximo otoño al internado, ella odia este lugar y no quiere volver.  
 **T**. En serio? Noooo, nos hará mucha falta. **  
S**. Tú si vas a regresar?  
 **T**. Sí, mis papás están muy felices por la educación que me están dando en este lugar, así que el otro día que me llamaron me dijeron que voy a terminar la preparatoria en este maldito internado. (mueca)  
 **S**. No sabes qué feliz me hace escuchar eso, ya no estaré sola, de hecho sería muy padre que pudieras pedir tu cambio de habitación a mi dormitorio, al fin de cuentas esa rubia ya no va a estar ahí.  
 **T.** Sí, en cuanto comience el próximo semestre lo pediré.  
 **S.** Nos vamos a divertir como no te imaginas.  
 **T**. Qué emoción.

A la salida del internado, las chicas se encontraron con los chicos, y en compañía de la señorita Pillsbury se fueron a recorrer Montreux en uno de los autos del internado.

 **T**. Dios mío, esta ciudad es hermosa.  
 **Bl**. Muy hermosa, y eso que aún no han visto el lago.  
 **K**. De mi habitación se puede ver pero está algo lejos.  
 **S**. A Quinn le hubiera encantado estar aquí.

El grupo estuvo recorriendo gran parte de la ciudad por varias horas, luego fueron a algunas tiendas a comprar ciertas cosas y recuerdos que les habían gustado, también caminaron hacia el muelle para ver los barcos y yates que estaban varados ahí.

 **S**. Algún día cuando sea muy famosa yo tendré una cosa de estas.  
 **Bl**. Yo también.  
 **T.** También quieres ser famoso?  
 **Bl**. Sí, no se los había dicho antes, pero mi sueño como el de Santana es ser un cantante y actor muy famoso.  
 **K.** Pues cantas hermoso.  
 **Bl**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Jejeje pues tú y yo algún día protagonizaremos juntos una obra en Broadway.  
 **Bl**. Lo haremos.  
 **K.** Y yo estaré en primera fila para verlos.  
 **T.** Estaremos.  
 **E.** Chicos voy a tomarme un descanso, no se alejen demasiado.  
 **S.** No.  
 **T.** Blaine dónde aprendiste inglés? Aquí casi todos hablan alemán.  
 **Bl**. Mi madre es Londinense, conoció a papá en un viaje a la cuidad, comenzaron su relación a larga distancia y finalmente se casaron y ella se mudó para acá, desde pequeños mamá nos enseñó su idioma a mi hermano y a mí, papá lo aprendió cuando le mandaba cartas a Londres.  
 **T.** Qué romántico.  
 **Bl**. Sí, su relación parece de un cuento de hadas.

Entraron a una tienda algo antigua, Santana vio algo que le llamó la atención.

 **T.** Te gustó algo? Yo ya voy a pagar mis cosas.  
 **S.** Sí, adelántate, más al rato los alcanzo afuera de la tienda.  
 **T.** Ok.  
 **S**. _Le va a encantar_ (pensó)

Los chicos se sentaron a la orilla del lago Lemán para ver el atardecer.

 **S**. Qué tranquilidad.  
 **Bl.** Ya no falta mucho para que los turistas comiencen a llegar, esto se pone a reventar, Santana ya que vas a pasar aquí el verano deberíamos de ir a alguno de los balnearios que abren.  
 **S.** Pues espero que me dejen salir, porque no sé si me tenga que quedar encerrada en el internado, tampoco sé quién se va a quedar a acompañarme ni nada.  
 **Bl**. Ojalá te permitan salir, nos divertiremos mucho. **  
S.** Ojalá.  
 **K.** Creo que a Blaine le gusta Santana. (susurrándole a Tina)  
 **T.** No lo creo, además él sabe que a ella no le gustan los chicos.  
 **K.** Él no es como yo, lo acabo de descubrir.  
 **T.** No pierdas las esperanzas Kurt.  
 **K.** Mmmm.

Casi por la noche el grupo regresó al internado a excepción de Blaine quien se fue directo a su casa.

 **Q.** Hola, cómo les fue?  
 **S.** Súper, la ciudad es impresionante, ojalá después tenga la oportunidad de conocerla más a detalle. **  
Q.** Qué bueno que te gustó.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 _  
Los días siguieron su curso, mis abuelas a pesar de que continuaban yendo a sus reuniones del club y compartiendo tiempo a lado de tía Tina, ya no llevaban la relación de antes, mi abuela Santana se dedicó a estudiar esos últimos días de clases y ocasionalmente se reunía con Brittany a platicar en la biblioteca._

 **B.** Gracias por ayudarme con la clase de español.  
 **S.** Es en lo único que soy buena, eso de los idiomas se me da muy bien, creo que cuando me gradúe del internado ya hablaré alemán a la perfección, además Blaine nos ayuda con eso.  
 **B**. Blaine?  
 **S.** Sí, el hijo del jardinero.  
 **B.** Ohh, es tu novio?  
 **S.** Jajajaja no, sabes muy bien que jamás podría serlo.  
 **B.** Ok. (sonriendo)

La última semana de clases llegó y todas se preparaban para regresar a sus hogares, Santana recibió una llamada de su madre.

 **S.** Mami!  
 **M.** Hola mija, recibimos tus calificaciones y mejoraron considerablemente, ésa es mi niña.  
 **S.** Gracias mami, lo hice para no reprobar todo el año, no quiero quedarme aquí para siempre, por cierto podré regresar a casa?  
 **M.** Santanita para eso te llamo, tu padre dice que aún no es conveniente que regreses a casa, sobre todo porque Dani todavía trabaja aquí, sabes que no la puede correr porque su abuela fue la nana de Hugh. **  
S.** Entonces, me voy a quedar aquí todo el verano? Mamá ya me quedé en Navidad y fue horrible pasarla sola, ahora son 3 meses! Pretenden dejarme sola 3 malditos meses? **  
M**. Hija son órdenes de tu padre.  
 **S.** No es justo... **  
M.** Contratará a alguien para acompañarte no te preocupes, además podrás salir los fines de semana del colegio.  
 **S.** Y a quién contratará?  
 **M.** Aun no lo sé.  
 **S.** Tengo al candidato ideal.  
 **M.** Candidato?  
 **S.** Sí, es un chico un poco mayor que yo, es hijo del jardinero y necesita un trabajo de verano. **  
M.** Es hombre?  
 **S.** Sí mamá, es hombre pueden verificarlo con la directora.  
 **M.** Se lo diré a tu padre.  
 **S.** Ok.

Al día siguiente Emma le dio la noticia de que Hugh había aceptado contratar a Blaine para ser su acompañante en el verano, Santana sabía que había aceptado por el hecho de ser hombre.

Cierto día en el jardín.

 **Bl.** Te llevaré a conocer muchos lugares, iremos al cine a algunos museos, a pescar, será un verano sensacional!  
 **S.** Lo sé, me encantaría conocer a tu familia.  
 **Bl.** Lo harás. (enorme sonrisa) Gracias por recomendarme con tu padre, ese dinero nos caerá muy bien. **  
S**. No es nada.  
 **B**. Santana...  
 **S.** Hola Brittany.  
 **Bl**. Las dejo.

Blaine se alejó.

 **B**. Así que te vas a quedar en el colegio todo el verano?  
 **S.** Vaya aquí los chismes corren muy rápido.  
 **B.** Jajaja sí.  
 **S.** Pues sí, Hugh aún no quiere que vuelva a casa.  
 **B.** Hugh?  
 **S.** Mi padre biológico, él es quien me está pagando la educación en este internado.  
 **B.** Entonces es verdad lo que dicen por ahí? Que eres hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de Estados Unidos de América?  
 **S.** Sí creo que es el tercero más rico, pero así tenga miles de millones de dólares, jamás podré verlo como un padre ya que nunca me ha aceptado y por supuesto que jamás me reconocerá como su hija.  
 **B.** Lo siento.  
 **S**. Nah no importa.  
 **B**. Te voy a extrañar estos tres meses.  
 **S.** En serio? (sorprendida)  
 **B.** Sí, pero nos volveremos a ver.  
 **S.** Cierto.  
 **B.** Tal vez si las cosas fueran diferentes...  
 **S.** No te entiendo.  
 **B.** Olvídalo, cuídate mucho.

La chica de ojos azules se acercó a Santana y le plantó un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, la morena no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero jamás se lo dijo a nadie.

De vuelta a su habitación se encontró a Quinn preparando su equipaje.

 **S.** Ya casi terminas?  
 **Q.** Sí, no puedo creer que seis meses se hayan pasado tan rápido.  
 **S.** Tal vez a ti te parecieron muy rápidos, pero a mí los meses que he estado aquí me han parecido una eternidad.  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **S.** Ni modo, te ayudo? **  
Q.** No hace falta, gracias.  
 **S.** Ok ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches.  
 **Q.** Sí, buenas noches.

Al día siguiente Santana y Quinn se despidieron de Tina ya que su vuelo salía antes.

 **T.** Me escriben.  
 **S.** Claro que sí, tengo apuntada tu dirección.  
 **T.** Nos vemos en 3 meses San.  
 **S.** Lo haremos.  
 **T.** Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver Quinnie.  
 **Q.** Yo también.

Las tres chicas a punto de llorar se dieron un abrazo y finalmente se despidieron de Tina.

Quinn y Santana regresaron a su habitación.

 **Q.** Ya me tengo que ir también.  
 **S.** Lo sé... Antes de que te vayas tengo algo para ti.

La morena fue a uno de sus cajones y sacó una caja.

 **S.** Lo compré el día que salimos a conocer la ciudad.

Quinn abrió la caja.

 **Q.** Un diario?  
 **S.** Sí, una vez dijiste que te gustaría empezar a escribir uno y este es muy lindo, como verás tiene su propio candado para que nadie lo abra.  
 **Q.** Muchas gracias Santana, es hermoso. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Qué bueno que te gustó.  
 **Q**. Perdóname por no haber sido la amiga que tanto esperabas.  
 **S.** Lo fuiste Q, en serio lo fuiste hasta que te dio miedo, pero no te preocupes todo está olvidado.  
 **Q**. Te dejaré mi dirección, será lindo escribirnos.  
 **S.** Lo pensaré. **  
Q**. Está bien.  
 **S.** Espero que tu operación salga bien.  
 **Q**. Yo también, te quiero mucho Santana.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti.  
 _  
Mis abuelas se dieron un fuerte abrazo y luego mi abuela Quinn salió de la habitación dejando a mi abuela Santana sumida en una profunda tristeza._

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era Quinn quien corrió hasta el lado de Santana para besarla profundamente.

 **Q.** Lo siento tanto, te juro que lo siento tanto. (besándola más)  
 **S.** Quinn...

Unos besos más y ahora sí Quinn tuvo que salir de la habitación.

 **S.** _Cuídate mucho princesa._ (pensó)

Las semanas pasaron, Blaine pudo sacar un poco de su depresión a Santana ya que no la dejaba ni un momento tranquila, por lo general por las mañanas salían a caminar al bosque y por las tardes se ponían a escuchar música y a cantar, el chico aprovechó esos días para enseñarle a la morena a tocar la guitarra y algo de piano.

 **Bl.** Mi madre te quiere conocer.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Bl**. Sí, le he platicado mucho de ti.  
 **S.** Ya veo.  
 **Bl**. Mañana vamos a mi casa a comer.  
 **S.** Muy bien.  
 **Bl**. Has recibido cartas de las chicas? **  
S.** Solo de Tina.  
 **Bl**. Y de Quinn?  
 **S.** Nada.  
 **Bl**. Lo siento. **  
S.** Yo más, creí que teníamos una especie de conexión o algo así pero me equivoqué.  
 **Bl**. La tienen, te lo aseguro.  
 **S.** Mmmm.

 _Mientras tanto en Boston, mi abuela Quinn les había confesado a sus padres lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, obviamente omitió los detalles que lo producía, mis bisabuelos estaban bastante angustiados así que de inmediato llevaron a mí abuela al doctor._

 **Dr**. Su condición es muy rara, como les dije Quinn no tiene ovarios, parece que tiene testículos que no descendieron, pero éstos producen hormonas femeninas que ayudan a que su hija sea una mujer.  
 **Q.** Pero entonces lo que sale de mi cuerpo?  
 **Dr**. Su caso es extraordinario, la verdad es que jamás había visto algo así.  
 **Q.** Cree que pueda tener hijos?  
 **Dr**. Tomaremos una muestra del líquido y lo analizaremos, le daré un frasco para que lo deposite.  
 **Q.** Ahora?  
 **Dr**. Sí.  
 **Q.** Pero cómo le haré?  
 **Dr**. Piense en algo que le guste.  
 **Q.** Ay Dios mío. (sonrojada)

El doctor llevó a una habitación a la rubia para que le diera la muestra que necesitaba, ella estaba tan nerviosa que no estaba teniendo una erección, pero en cuanto empezó a pensar en Santana y sus besos, fue suficiente para lograrla, así que se masturbó hasta que tuvo la muestra.

 **Dr**. Analizaré esta muestra con mucho cuidado y mañana les daré el resultado.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

De vuelta en Suiza.

 **S.** En serio señora Pam, su comida fue deliciosa.  
 **P.** Me alegra que te haya gustado hija. **  
S**. Blaine me ha dicho que se ha sentido mejor.  
 **P**. Sí, los medicamentos me han ayudado.  
 **S**. Qué bueno.  
 **P**. Y cuándo comenzaron su relación?  
 **S**. Cómo dice?  
 **P**. Me imagino que tú eres la novia de mi hijo.  
 **S**. Jejejeje no, no lo soy sólo somos muy buenos amigos.  
 **P**. Qué lástima, me pareces una chica preciosa, me gustas para mi hijo.  
 **Bl**. Mamá, no incomodes a Santana, como ya te lo dijo solo somos muy buenos amigos, aunque tal vez algún día sea lo suficientemente afortunado y ella pueda llegar a ser mi novia.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **P.** Ojalá hijo, ojalá.

Más tarde los chicos regresaron al internado.

 **S**. Estás totalmente loco? Cómo te atreves a decirle a tu mamá que tal vez en un futuro tú y yo podamos llegar a tener algo, sabes que eso jamás sucederá, no me digas que te gusto?  
 **Bl**. Eres muy bonita.  
 **S.** Ay por dios Blaine, no me salgas con eso ahora, sabes muy bien mis gustos.  
 **Bl**. Lo sé, lo sé, perdóname por incomodarte ante mi mamá, pero sólo quería darle un momento de felicidad, ha estado bastante enferma y sé que ella quiere una novia para mí, y tú eres la única chica que tengo por amiga en la cuidad.  
 **S.** Eres homosexual, verdad?  
 **Bl**. Qué? Jajaja claro que no, no digas tonterías.  
 **S.** No son tonterías y lo sabes, no sé pero desde que te conozco más, he notado ciertas cosas en tu comportamiento que definitivamente un macho jamás haría.  
 **Bl.** No sé de lo que hablas.  
 **S.** No te hagas tonto, lo eres verdad?  
 **Bl**. No se lo digas a nadie por favor, si papá se entera me aborrecería y además sería un golpe muy duro para mamá, ella está enferma y no puedo darle una pena así.  
 **S.** Wooow entonces es verdad.  
 **Bl**. Lo es.  
 **S.** Y desde cuándo lo sabes?  
 **Bl.** Siempre me sentí diferente a los demás, había algo que hacía que me fijara más en los chicos que en las chicas, entonces el verano pasado sucedió, conocí a un turista de Italia que vino por unas semanas a vacacionar aquí, yo trabajaba cerca del muelle en una cafetería, comenzamos a charlar y a pasar tiempo juntos, hasta que finalmente sucedió, empezamos una especie de relación de verano, pero se terminó cuando él se tuvo que regresar a Italia y jamás tuve ninguna noticia de él.  
 **S.** No me jodas! Fueron novios?  
 **Bl.** Sí.  
 **S.** Me tienes que platicar todo acerca de tu relación, haremos una pijamada.  
 **Bl**. Una qué?

 _El abuelo Blaine le platicó toda su historia de amor a mi abuela Santana, ella estaba muy sorprendida ya que jamás había conocido a alguien que hubiera tenido una relación sentimental con una persona de su mismo sexo, eso la alentó un poco más a pensar que ella tal vez algún día tendría una relación como esa, no todo estaba perdido después de todo._

Al día siguiente en Boston.

 **Dr.** Señores Fabray, tengo los resultados de su hija, estuvimos analizándolos por bastante tiempo para corroborar todo.  
 **Q.** Y?  
 **Dr**. No hay signos de espermatozoides en la muestra que tomamos, lo siento mucho señorita Quinn usted es estéril.  
 **Ru.** Ven aquí hija. (abrazándola)  
 **Q.** Jamás podré tener hijos papá. (llorando)  
 **Ru.** No te preocupes mi amor, recuerda que son los designios de dios y él sabe lo que hace.  
 **Q.** Por qué a mí?  
 **Ru.** Ya no llores hija.  
 **Q.** Entonces me quiero operar, ya no quiero tener esto aquí, quiero ser una mujer o por lo menos intentar serlo.  
 **J.** Eres una mujer hija.  
 **Ru**. Usted puede practicarle esa operación?  
 **Dr**. Lo siento pero no, este tipo de operaciones son bastante complicadas, además tiene que ser con un cirujano plástico para que le pueda dar los toques estéticos que su hija necesita, hay muy poco cirujanos que realizan ese tipo de operación uno de ellos se encuentra en la ciudad de New York le daré sus datos para que se puedan contactar con él.

 _Inmediatamente los padres de mi abuela Quinn contactaron al cirujano en New York él les pidió que fueran a visitarlo a su consultorio para ver el caso de mi abuela, así que viajaron hasta esa ciudad._

 **Dr**. Les voy a ser sincero, este tipo de operaciones generalmente solo las hago a bebés, a personas mayores no es muy común hacérselas porque como en toda cirugía hay un riesgo y este de riesgo se potencializa aún más conforme a la edad del paciente.  
 **Q**. Entonces no soy candidata?  
 **Dr.** Lo es, pero yo les sugeriría que esperaran un poco más, tal vez en algunos años la ciencia avance más y los riesgos sean menores.  
 **Q.** Pero yo no quiero esperar, quiero mi cirugía ya.  
 **Dr**. Entonces tendremos qué hacer los estudios necesarios para programarla.  
 **Ru.** Doctor, qué tan costosa es esa cirugía?  
 **Dr.** Bastante.

Los padres de la rubia se quedaron atónitos por el costo de la cirugía, no era que ellos fueran precisamente millonarios.

De regreso en Boston.

 **Ru.** Hija, tú sabes que queremos lo mejor para ti, pero la verdad es que me encantaría que primero tuvieras una buena educación y que nos dieras la oportunidad de ahorrar para que en algunos años puedas operarte.  
 **Q.** Pero no quiero esto aquí.  
 **J.** Te comprendemos mi amor, sabemos que el tener eso ahí te impide ser feliz, pero también recuerda que es la voluntad de Dios, si él te dio eso ahí es por algo, pero tú decides, quieres operarte o quieres continuar en el internado?  
 **Q.** Ese lugar no me gusta, no me gusta estar lejos de ustedes.  
 **J.** Hija, no te habías quejado de estar en ese lugar, al contrario las veces que hablábamos nos decías que estabas muy feliz porque tenías dos buenas amigas.  
 **Ru.** No quieres volver a verlas?  
 **Q.** No lo sé... No lo sé

 _Mi abuela subió hasta su habitación a llorar, se sentía realmente muy frustrada porque ella solo quería ser normal, así que abrió su diario para escribir en el y entonces mi abuela Santana se le vino a la mente._

 **Q.** Qué estarás haciendo mi Santana?

En Suiza.

 **S.** Y qué se siente?  
 **Bl.** Santana, no te voy a hablar sobre lo que se siente al tener relaciones sexuales.  
 **S.** Por qué no?  
 **Bl**. Porque no creo que sea el mismo tipo de sensación en un hombre que en una mujer.  
 **S.** Mmmm, si tú lo dices.  
 **Bl.** No me digas que ya quieres perder tu virginidad?  
 **S.** Jajaja y con quién, contigo?  
 **Bl.** Iugh noooo. (mueca)  
 **S.** Jajajaja sé lo que se siente estar excitada y claro que me dan ganas pero creo que perderé mi virginidad el día que me case con el hombre que Hugh elija para mí.  
 **Bl.** Sigues pensando en eso.  
 **S.** Eso es lo que pasará.  
 **Bl.** Te gustaría perder tu virginidad con Brittany?  
 **S.** No lo sé.  
 **Bl.** Mmmm dijiste que te gustaba.  
 **S.** Y me gusta pero no creo que vaya a pasar algo sexual entre nosotras.  
 **Bl.** Quién sabe, he notado que ella cada vez se acerca más a ti.  
 **S.** Pero eso no significa nada.  
 **Bl**. Tienes razón.  
 **S.** Además no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo con una mujer.  
 **Bl.** Pues... Tengo una teoría.  
 **S.** Dímela...

Las semanas continuaron pasando, tanto así que ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que las clases habían terminado.

En Boston.

 **Ru.** Ya lo decidiste hija?  
 **J**. Operación o estudios?  
 **Q**. Ustedes son los mejores padres que pude llegar a tener, nunca me han rechazado por quien soy yo, al contrario siempre me han apoyado y han estado a mi lado, sé que ahorita su mayor preocupación es el que yo tenga una educación de muy buen nivel, tampoco se han negado a mi petición sobre la operación, pero creo que por el momento lo que más necesito es...

En Suiza, por los pasillos del internado.

 **Bl**. Santana si me gustaran las mujeres de inmediato saltaría sobre ti.  
 **S**. Jajaja idiota.  
 **Bl**. En serio esa mini falda se te ve sensacional. **  
S.** Si mamá me viera con ella, de inmediato me desconocía como hija.  
 **Bl**. Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Escuchas eso?  
 **Bl**. Sí... Creo que proviene de tu habitación.  
 **S.** Será un ladrón? Ay Dios mío.  
 **Bl**. Ponte detrás de mí, abriré la puerta.  
 **S.** Ok.

El chico abrió de golpe la puerta para entrar a la habitación.

 **Bl**. Quién está ahí?

 _Ahhhh!  
_  
 **S y Bl.** Ahhhhh!  
 **Q**. Tontos, me asustaron!  
 **S y Bl.** Quinn?  
 **Q.** Sí, soy yo.  
 **S.** Qué haces aquí? Olvidaste algo?  
 **Q.** No, no olvidé nada, regresé al colegio a terminar la preparatoria.

Los amigos estaban atónitos.

 **Q.** Se van a quedar todo el día ahí parados mirándome con cara de asombro o se van a acercar para darme un abrazo de bienvenida?  
 **Bl**. Jajajaj bienvenida.

Santana y Blaine abrazaron a la rubia.

 **Bl**. Decidiste volver...  
 **Q.** Sí, mis padres desean una buena educación para mí y yo les quiero dar gusto.  
 **S.** Pero por qué llegaste con tanto tiempo de anticipación? Aún falta poco más de un mes para que inicien las clases.  
 **Q.** Porque mi madre se fue a un retiro espiritual, mi padre la alcanzará en dos semanas y no me querían dejar sola, les dije que tú estarías en el internado, obviamente ellos no me creyeron y le llamaron a la directora para corroborarlo, cuando ella se los confirmó aceptaron mandarme de regreso y aquí estoy, al parecer Sue le dio indicaciones al conserje y me dejó entrar.  
 **S.** Ohhh.  
 **Bl.** Bueno, creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de que platicar, mañana paso por las dos para ir a comer, no se desvelen mucho.  
 **S.** Gracias Blaine.  
 **Q.** Bye.

Blaine salió.

 **S.** No entiendo, por qué decidiste regresar a esta habitación, se supone que pediste un cambio de dormitorio, no?  
 **Q.** No me cambiaré de habitación Santana, quiero estar aquí contigo.  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **Q.** Sí, porque quiero redimirme contigo por lo que te hice y qué mejor que estar en la misma habitación y sin todo el caos del colegio presente para hacerlo.  
 **S.** En serio te quedarás conmigo para obtener mi perdón? **  
Q.** Jajajaja sí y porque por el momento es aquí a donde pertenezco, este es mi lugar, tú eres mi lugar.  
 **S.** No entiendo...  
 **Q.** Santana quiero ser tu mejor amiga para toda la vida, quiero estar siempre entre tus brazos, quiero compartir todo lo que hacíamos antes de que me diera ese ataque de pánico.  
 **S.** Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Fabray? Eres su hermana gemela diabólica?  
 **Q.** Jajaja no, soy Quinn Fabray, la chica que te quiere como no te lo imaginas. (acercándose)  
 **S.** Espera qué haces?  
 **Q.** He extrañado tus labios por casi dos meses...  
 **S.** Quinn, no quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad otra vez.  
 **Q.** No lo hará, seré tu amiga para toda la vida, dime que no quieres y lo entenderé...  
 **S.** Quinn... No sé.  
 **Q.** Solo dilo.  
 **S.** Ayyyy maldita sea Fabray esa mirada que tienes es tan, tan... Ven acá.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Santana tomara a Quinn por la cintura y comenzara a besarla apasionadamente.

 **S.** Dios...  
 **Q**. En serio he extrañado tus besos.  
 **S.** Nuestra amistad incluirá esto? Pero dijiste que era pecado porque somos chicas y que...  
 **Q**. Ya no me importa nada, tú me aceptas por quien soy y sé que contigo estaré protegida, el que las dos aceptemos besarnos no tiene nada de malo, por fin lo entendí.  
 **S.** Quinnie, me has hecho tanta falta.  
 **Q**. Y tú a mí.

La sesión de besos continuó, las manos de las chicas comenzaron a viajar por todas partes, fueron caminando hasta la cama de Santana donde finalmente se desplomaron, la morena estaba encima de la rubia y no solo besaba los labios de la chica, sino también su cuello.

 **Q.** San...  
 **S**. Jajaja mini Q sí que es rápido.  
 **Q**. Mini qué?  
 **S.** Pensé que te operarías, pero ya vi que no, déjame encargarme de él.  
 **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Tengo algo que decirte.  
 **S.** Ok, dilo.  
 **Q**. Estuve totalmente convencida de operarme, pero las cosas no salieron como yo creía.  
 **S.** No?  
 **Q**. No, mis padres obviamente me apoyaron en mi decisión, pero desafortunadamente no contaban con el suficiente dinero para hacerlo y que yo continuará con una excelente educación, así que me dieron a escoger y escogí el internado.  
 **S.** Estás loca? Pero cómo pudiste preferir seguir aquí que tu operación?  
 **Q**. Porque el sueño de mis padres es que yo vaya a la universidad, este internado es de renombre a nivel mundial y es muy probable que consiga entrar a una buena universidad y tal vez consiga una beca también.  
 **S.** En eso tienes razón.  
 **Q**. Por eso me decidí por el internado, aunque no voy a negar que tú ayudaste mucho en mi decisión.  
 **S.** Yo?  
 **Q.** Sí, la idea de dejarte de ver para siempre era muy dolorosa.  
 **S.** Jejeje en serio? (sonrojada)  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Eso me gusta.  
 **Q.** Hay otra cosa que también te tengo que decir.  
 **S.** Qué cosa?  
 **Q.** Por un momento estaba convencida en no operarme ya pensaba que esta "cosa" funcionaba a la perfección, pero no es así.  
 **S.** No entiendo.  
 **Q.** Soy estéril San, no hay un solo espermatozoide en el semen que sale de ahí.  
 **S.** Ohh, Quinnie lo siento tanto.  
 **Q.** Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez pudiera dar vida, pero ahora sé que no será posible por eso decidí que en un futuro me operaré.  
 **S.** Te comprendo.  
 **Q**. Tú si serás madre.  
 **S.** Y dale con eso, ya te dije que si está en mis manos eso jamás pasará.  
 **Q**. Ok, ok.  
 **S.** Ven aquí, quiero darte tu bienvenida y por lo menos quiero que dejes de pensar un momento en lo que me acabas de platicar.  
 **Q**. Jejeje ok.

Continuaron besándose hasta que el cansancio las venció.

Al día siguiente salieron con su amigo Blaine a comer, Quinn estaba muy sorprendida por la belleza de la ciudad.

 **Q**. De lo que me he perdido.  
 **Bl**. Así es, el resto del verano lo pasaremos increíble nosotros 3.  
 **S.** Ya lo creo.

Cierto día en la noche.

 **S.** Mmm Quinn, ay dios. (agitada)  
 **Q.** Me encantan tus labios, no puedo dejar de besarlos.  
 **S.** Ni yo, déjame ayudarte con mini Q.  
 **Q.** Santana, es que... Quiero hacer lo mismo para ti.  
 **S.** No entiendo, acaso quieres tocarme?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Ok. (sonrojada)  
 **Q**. Pero déjame verla yo he permitido que me veas a mí, además nunca he visto alguna y...  
 **S.** Jejeje ok, ok.

Santana se despojó de su minifalda y luego de su ropa interior ante la mirada de Quinn.

 **Q**. Esto es todo? Pero en las ilustraciones se ve distinto.  
 **S.** No sé si reírme o sentirme ofendida.  
 **Q.** Perdón es que... (mueca)  
 **S.** No has visto todo Fabray, mírame bien. (separando sus piernas)  
 **Q.** Vaya! (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **S.** Mejor?  
 **Q.** Sí... Qué es lo que sale de ahí?  
 **S.** Pues ni idea, pero siempre que me beso contigo me mojo de esa manera.  
 **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Déjame tocarla.  
 **S.** Tócala.

Quinn llevó sus dedos hasta los labios vaginales de la latina.

 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. Se siente tan suave.  
 **S.** Lo sé, a veces me gusta tocarla.  
 **Q**. Dónde te gusta tocarte?  
 **S.** Aquí...

Santana puso los dedos de Quinn sobre su clítoris.

 **Q**. Si te molesta me lo dices.  
 **S**. Espera

Santana comenzó a desnudarse totalmente.

 **Q**. Qué haces, qué haces? (asustada)  
 **S.** Tengo calor, además no es algo que no hayas visto antes, ya habías visto mis tetas.  
 **Q**. No en estas condiciones...  
 **S.** Te vas a asustar ahora?  
 **Q**. No... Creo que no.  
 **S.** Anda desnúdate también.  
 **Q**. Bien, lo haré.

Una vez desnudas.

 **Q**. Ya puedo tocarte otra vez?  
 **S.** Ok... Pero hagámoslo juntas. **  
Q**. Sí.

Las chicas se masturbaron sin pudor en medio de besos apasionados hasta que sus respectivos orgasmos se presentaron.

 **S.** Ahhhhhh Quinn. **  
Q**. Lo sentiste?  
 **S.** Sí. (agitada) Esto tan rico es lo que sientes siempre que te ayudo?  
 **Q.** Creo que sí.  
 **S.** Entonces me lo debes de hacer más seguido.  
 **Q.** Lo haré... Me voy a condenar para toda la vida por hacer esto contigo, verdad?  
 **S.** Quinn desde que tú y yo nacimos estamos condenadas y lo sabes.  
 **Q**. Tienes razón, lo estamos... Entonces ya no importa.  
 **S.** No, no importa... (sonriendo)

Esa noche las chicas continuaron tocándose hasta que quedaron totalmente saciadas y el cansancio las venció, así desnudas se quedaron profundamente dormidas, su relación había dado otro paso que las había acercado más, aún faltaba mucho verano qué pasar juntas.

* * *

 _ **Sé que hay muchas dudas respecto a los personajes, pero eso con el tiempo se irá revelando.**_

 _ **Y sí, será 75% de romance y amor, pero dije que me tuvieran paciencia.**_

 _ **Comentarios y sugerencias, favor de enviarlos.**_

 _ **Perdón por los errores, hasta la próxima.**_


	8. Accidental?

**_Hola, infinitas gracias por el número de comentarios recibidos, aquí está su actualización bien merecida._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. ¿Accidental?**  
 _  
Desde la primera vez que encontré el par de diarios de mis abuelas en el ático, me fascinó leer su historia de amor, no sólo por el hecho de la manera tan inocente y casual en la que se fueron enamorando, sino también por todos los obstáculos que tuvieron que enfrentar para poder finalmente llegar hasta este día._

 _No lo voy a negar, cuando leo que está escrito algo bastante personal, omito leer esas partes, no es muy agradable saber la manera en cómo mis abuelas fueron descubriendo juntas su sexualidad._

 _Pero lo demás es casi perfecto._

Al día siguiente, las chicas despertaron como tantas veces lo habían hecho, abrazadas, pero en esta ocasión fue distinto ya que se encontraban totalmente desnudas.

 **Q.** Ay Dios mío, ay Dios mío!  
 **S.** Qué?

La rubia intentaba por todos los medios cubrirse con las sábanas para ocultar su desnudez frente a la latina.

 **S.** Quinn? No me digas que te vas a volver a asustar luego de lo que hicimos anoche?  
 **Q.** Es que...  
 **S.** Quinnie hermosa, ahora conozco tu cuerpo desnudo a la perfección y creo que tú también ya conoces el mío, no le veo el caso a que te estés cubriendo con las sábanas, por favor no hagas que este momento se sienta incómodo porque créeme que para mí no lo es.  
 **Q.** Lo sé Santana, pero compréndeme toda la vida he sabido que estas cosas son del diablo y ahora que yo lo estoy haciendo, no sé cómo sentirme.  
 **S.** Quedamos en que no nos iba a importar el que ya estuviéramos condenadas.  
 **Q**. Ok, tienes mucha razón, además si Dios no nos hubiera hecho diferentes, no tendríamos por qué que ser así.  
 **S.** Mmm eso no lo entendí muy bien pero estoy de acuerdo contigo.  
 **Q**. Sabes? Me gustó tu vagina, si yo tuviera una me encantaría que fuera como la tuya.  
 **S.** Jejeje en serio?  
 **Q.** Sí, es linda, te recortas los...?  
 **S.** Sí, nunca me ha gustado tener ahí una selva asquerosa.  
 **Q.** Jajajaja te comprendo.  
 **S.** A mí también me gusta lo que tienes.  
 **Q.** Pero no te gustan las pollas...  
 **S.** Lo sé, pero la tuya es distinta.  
 **Q.** Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque te pertenece y tú eres muy especial.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **S.** Sí Quinn, eres tan femenina que hasta tu pene es...  
 **Q.** Femenino?  
 **S.** Jajajaja algo así, aunque aún no comprendo de dónde sale todo eso cuando estamos... Ya sabes. **  
Q.** Ni yo, en reposo se ve tan pequeño.  
 **S.** Jajaja pero cuando se despierta es grande.  
 **Q.** Cielos... (incómoda)  
 **S.** Tranquila ya te dije, me gusta.  
 **Q.** Y yo?  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Yo te gusto?

La latina se puso bastante nerviosa…

 **S.** Sí, eres hermosa.  
 **Q.** Gracias (sonrojada) tú también Santana, tú también me gustas.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Q.** Sí, es raro pero nunca había visto a una mujer de la manera en como te veo a ti, eres mi mejor amiga y te adoro pero no puedo dejar de mirar tus lindos ojos, los hoyuelos que se forman en tus mejillas cada que sonríes, y tus labios, tus labios son perfectos.

Santana estaba con la boca abierta, jamás creyó que Quinn le confesara algo así, de inmediato sintió mariposas en su estómago.

 **Q.** Pero lo mejor es que siempre seremos amigas y sé que puedo contar contigo en todo.  
 **S.** Sí Q, tú y yo seremos amigas para siempre.

Santana tomó la mejilla de la rubia para acercar su rostro al de ella, luego le dio un beso muy tierno para posteriormente darle un cálido abrazo.

Fueron interrumpidas cuando tocaron a su puerta.

 **Bl.** Chicas, despierten, despierten, vine por ustedes para invitarlas a un picnic, muévanse.  
 **Q.** Ay Dios mío.  
 **S.** Tranquila, la puerta está cerrada con seguro, ve a bañarte y le diré a Blaine que nos espere.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Santana rápidamente se puso su pijama, esperó a que Quinn estuviera dentro del cuarto de baño y luego abrió la puerta a su amigo Blaine.

 **Bl.** Apenas se levantaron?  
 **S.** Lo siento, anoche estuvimos charlando hasta bastante tarde.  
 **Bl**. Ok, iré a robarme algunas cosas a la cocina y más tarde las veo en el jardín  
 **S.** Está bien.

Cuando las chicas estaban listas, salieron en busca de su amigo para encontrarse con él en el jardín.

 **Bl.** Pensé que jamás llegarían.  
 **S.** Perdón...  
 **Q.** Sí, lo sentimos.  
 **Bl.** En fin, vamos a adentrarnos al bosque para hacer un día de campo.  
 **S.** Vamos.

Cuando encontraron el lugar indicado.  
 **  
Q.** Tú preparaste todo?  
 **Bl.** No, mi mamá me ayudó, lo hizo con mucho entusiasmo porque le dije que sería para salir con Santana.  
 **S.** Sigues con eso? (rodando los ojos)

Quinn estaba muy desconcertada.

 **Bl.** Perdóname Santana, pero no quiero echarle a perder esa gran ilusión que tiene.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Bl.** Está enferma, Santana.  
 **S.** Lo sé, pero no me parece justo que sigas engañándola de esa manera.  
 **Q.** Me pueden explicar de qué están hablando?  
 **S.** Blaine le ha hecho creer a su mamá que yo le gusto y que está muy interesado en mí. **  
Q.** Ohhh.  
 **S.** Le he repetido un montón de veces que deje de hacer eso, sobre todo porque a mí no me gustaría engañar a la señora Pam, ella siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo.  
 **Q.** Te gusta Santana? (mirando al chico)  
 **Bl.** Jejejeje.  
 **Q.** Sí?  
 **S.** Dile!  
 **Bl.** No Quinn, Santana me gusta de muchas maneras pero definitivamente como algo sexual o de ese tipo no, solamente a ella se lo he confesado, pero tú también me das mucha confianza y sé que también me apoyarás en lo que te voy a confesar... Quinn soy como Santana, es decir me gustan las personas de mí mismo sexo.  
 **Q.** En serio? (ojos muy abiertos) Eres homosexual?  
 **Bl.** Sí. **  
Q.** Pero no se te nota!  
 **S.** A mí se me nota?  
 **Q.** Lo que quiero decir es que, eres bastante masculino, además haces todo ese tipo de trabajos que solamente un hombre haría.  
 **Bl.** Pues soy hombre Quinn (rodando los ojos)... Pero si lo que quieres decirme es que no soy afeminado, pues no, no lo soy, pero eso tampoco quiere decir que no me gusten los chicos, me encantan y siempre me van a encantar.  
 **S.** Soy marimacho? (incómoda)  
 **Q.** Eh? No San, claro que no lo eres.  
 **S.** Ufff.  
 **Bl.** Te sorprendiste mucho, verdad?  
 **Q.** Pues un poco, aunque el hecho de que no te guste Santana es mejor.  
 **Bl.** Eh?  
 **Q.** Lo que quiero decir, es que jamás tendrías oportunidad con Santana, ya sabes que a ella le gustan las chicas. (muy nerviosa)  
 **Bl.** Ah eso, pues sí.  
 **Q.** Con Kurt es distinto, él sí es afeminado, por eso lo molestan en el internado. (suspirando)  
 **Bl.** Kurt es gay? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S**. Quinn!  
 **Q**. Ehhhh mmmm cielos. (cerrando los ojos)  
 **Bl**. Es como yo?

Las chicas se miraron muy nerviosas.

 **S.** Escucha Blaine, este es un tema del cual no debimos haberte hablado, pero ya que aquí mi amiguita metió la pata, te lo voy a tener que decir, sí, Kurt también es homosexual, la diferencia está en que él no quiere que absolutamente nadie lo sepa porque su papá es muy conservador y quiere que él siga sus pasos para que en unos años se haga cargo de las concesionarias de autos que tiene alrededor de todo el país.  
 **Q**. El señor Burt quiere que Kurt forme una familia y le dé nietos.  
 **Bl**. Mmmm. **  
S.** Kurt se abrió con nosotras, bueno con Tina y conmigo cuando yo les confesé mis preferencias, luego Quinn se integró al club y él también se sintió cómodo con que ella lo supiera, contigo es un poco diferente porque tú eres hombre y él cree que tal vez lo puedes rechazar y…  
 **Bl.** Yo jamás lo rechazaría. **  
Q**. No?  
 **Bl**. No, somos amigos y... Pues tenemos algo en común. **  
S.** No te sientas menospreciado por el hecho de que él no se ha abierto contigo, sólo necesita un poco de tiempo, te pedimos que por favor no le digas que ya lo sabes gracias a nosotras.  
 **Bl**. No se lo diré, se los juro, esperaré a que él me tenga la confianza para confesármelo, algo me dice que terminará haciéndolo.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **Bl.** Así que es gay... (pensativo)

Santana y Quinn se miraron pícaramente.

 **S.** Jejeje.  
 **Bl**. De qué te ríes?  
 **S.** Una ardilla se cayó muy chistoso de un árbol.  
 **Bl**. Mmmm.  
 **Q.** Los bocadillos de atún están deliciosos.  
 **S.** A ver. **  
Q**. Mira.

La rubia le dio un bocadillo en la boca a Santana, sus miradas se fundieron.

 **Bl**. Ejemmm. (aclarándose la garganta) **  
S.** Sí, deliciosos, deliciosos. (nerviosa)  
 **Q**. Te lo dije. (sonrojada)  
 **Bl**. Mamá es la mejor.  
 **Q.** Lo es.  
 **S.** Deberíamos de hacer una pijamada.  
 **Bl.** Otra? **  
Q.** Ya hicieron una?  
 **S.** Sí, hace unos días.  
 **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **Bl**. El día que quieran la hacemos.  
 **S.** Pues de una vez, hoy mismo.  
 **Q**. Es buena idea.  
 **S.** Sí, pero quiero que compres vino, mucho vino Blaine. **  
Q**. Santana!  
 **S.** Ay Q no seas mojigata, apoco jamás se te ha antojado embriagarte?  
 **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Bl**. Santana tiene razón, creo que es tiempo de que tengas tu primera borrachera.  
 **S.** También sería la mía. (mueca)  
 **Bl**. En serio? Jajaja y ustedes son las estadounidenses? jajajajaja.  
 **S.** Cierra la boca idiota. **  
Q**. En mi casa jamás hay alcohol.  
 **Bl**. Pero lo has probado?  
 **Q.** El vino de consagrar cuenta?  
 **Bl.** Supongo.  
 **S.** Yo he probado las cervezas, una vez Dani me invitó una mientras platicábamos y me gustó. **  
Q.** Sólo platicaban?  
 **S.** Sí Q, solo charlábamos.  
 **Q.** Ok...  
 **Bl.** Bueno entonces definitivamente tendré que conseguir bastantes botellas, conozco perfectamente a la persona que me las va a vender.  
 **S.** Entonces cuando regresemos al internado te daré el dinero para que las compres. **  
Q**. Tengo miedo.  
 **S.** Yo te voy a cuidar Q.  
 **Bl**. Jejeje, eres muy miedosa Quinn.  
 **Q.** Ya lo sé. (mueca)

 _Más tarde mis abuelas regresaron al internado y el abuelo Blaine se despidió para regresar a casa y posteriormente ir a comprar las botellas de vino, quedó en llegar al internado casi al anochecer, por su parte mis abuelas fueron a la cocina a preparar su comida._

 **Q.** Por fortuna sabemos preparar comida, no sé cómo has podido sobrevivir aquí sin Nelly.  
 **S.** Mi abuela era cocinera en la finca de Hugh, ella me enseñó muchas cosas, sinceramente a mi jamás me ha gustado hacer los deberes de una ama de casa, los odio pero tuve que aprender a hacerlos porque mi abuela y mi madre me obligaron.  
 **Q**. Y qué pasó con tu abuela?  
 **S.** Ella y mi abuelo murieron en un accidente de tren cuando iban a visitar a unos familiares a Virginia, yo tenía 11 años y fue horrible tener que pasar por eso.  
 **Q**. Lo siento.  
 **S.** Yo más, para mí el único padre que he tenido es mi abuelo, mi abuela también era como otra madre, ellos siempre le pidieron a mamá que dejara la finca y que juntos nos mudáramos de Lima, pero mamá jamás les hizo caso, ella está obsesionada con Hugh y yo no entiendo por qué, él la tiene como su ama de llaves, pero finalmente es una sirvienta, de verdad no entiendo por qué mamá sigue viviendo ahí y tiene que soportar los malos tratos de la esposa de ése tipo y no sólo eso, cuando al muy asqueroso se le antoja, la buscas sólo para satisfacerse y ella se lo permite.  
 **Q.** Quieres decir que...?  
 **S.** Sí Quinn, mi mamá es amante de Hugh y así seguirá por el resto de su vida.  
 **Q**. Ha de estar muy enamorada para soportar eso.  
 **S.** Ya te lo dije, no es amor, es obsesión. **  
Q.** Vaya...  
 **S.** Ese es el motivo por el cual mamá le hace caso en todo a ése tipo, te aseguro que si él decidiera mandarme matar, ella no se opondría para nada.  
 **Q.** No digas eso Santana, ella es tu madre y te ama.  
 **S.** Pero lo ama más a él.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **S.** Tengo miedo Quinn, tengo muchísimo miedo de que él ya tenga planeada mi vida y yo no pueda hacer nada al respecto para evitarlo. **  
Q**. Por qué dices eso?  
 **S.** Porque sin remordimiento alguno en cuanto supo de mis preferencias me mandó a este internado para "reformarme", una vez mamá le dijo que había un chico en la iglesia que estaba muy entusiasmado conmigo, Hugh de inmediato mandó investigar de quién se trataba y cuando lo supo, el chico misteriosamente dejó de asistir a la iglesia, él era pobre, luego otro chico también de la iglesia comenzó a insinuarse conmigo y un día estaba montando en la finca con Hugh, ése chico es hijo del dueño de las farmacias más famosas de Lima, era obvio que él sí le agradaba para mí.  
 **Q.** Bueno, eso demuestra que a pesar de todo tú le importas mucho a tu padre.  
 **S.** Importarle? Si le importara un poquito, jamás me habría separado de mamá, y me daría su apellido.  
 **Q**. En serio quieres su apellido?  
 **S.** No, claro que no, el López jamás me lo quitaré porque es el apellido de mi abuelo, lo que quiero decir es que al menos podría reconocerme ante todos como su hija, pero sé que eso no va a pasar.  
 **Q**. Lo siento.  
 **S.** No importa, al menos tengo dos años más para planear algo que me ayude a evitar que ése idiota haga de mi vida lo que se le antoje.  
 **Q**. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es continuar estudiando para que puedas lograr entrar a una universidad con beca y así te alejes de Lima otros cuatro años.  
 **S.** A qué universidad piensas asistir?  
 **Q.** Obviamente a Harvard, no sólo porque es una de las mejores universidades, sino porque también no tendré que separarme de mis papás, podré seguir viviendo en mi casa y será sensacional.  
 **S.** Woooow, en serio que amas a tus papás infinitamente.  
 **Q**. Lo hago.  
 **S.** Supongo que yo me concentraré en buscar la universidad más lejana de Lima para no tener que ver nunca más a ese tipo. **  
Q**. Y tu mamá?  
 **S.** Sabes que ella seguirá hipnotizada por Hugh hasta el final de sus días. **  
Q**. Mmm ojalá encontrara al hombre que le diera su lugar.  
 **S.** Así se pongan mil hombres frente a ella, jamás les daría una oportunidad.  
 **Q**. Espero enamorarme de un chico que me acepte como soy.  
 **S.** Eres sensacional Quinn, claro que lo encontrarás, además te vas a operar.  
 **Q**. Lo haré.  
 **S.** Esto ya está listo, vamos a comer.  
 **Q**. Me encanta ser tu amiga San.  
 **S.** A mí también Quinnie.

Más tarde, Blaine se presentó en el internado justo con lo que había prometido ir a buscar, varias botellas de vino.

 **Q.** Están locos? Son demasiadas botellas, jamás las terminaremos.  
 **Bl.** Tal vez no, pero podríamos guardar algunas para la próxima ocasión, aún faltan un par de semanas para que comience su nuevo ciclo escolar.  
 **S**. Blaine tiene muchísima razón, además no creo que aguantemos tomarnos muchas.  
 **Q**. Ay Dios mío.  
 **Bl**. Quinn te la pasas temiéndole a todo, relájate no hay adultos que nos puedan regañar, somos jóvenes y tú sabes que la juventud dura muy poco tiempo, relájate no pasará nada malo.  
 **S.** Sí Q.  
 **Q**. Ok, intentaré relajarme, pero no les prometo nada.

Pero 30 minutos después, la rubia estaba más que relajada, todos comenzaron a beber y a escuchar la infinidad de discos que Santana poseía, estaban teniendo un rato bastante agradable.

 **Bl.** Les juro que algún día me iré a Estados Unidos de América para comenzar con mi carrera como cantante y actor profesional.  
 **S.** Si lo logras, quiero que me ayudes a conseguir algunos castings o algo así porque sabes que yo también tengo ese sueño.  
 **Bl.** Lo haré.  
 **Q.** Supongo que irás a Los Ángeles.  
 **Bl.** No, quiero comenzar mi carrera en Broadway, a mamá le encantan todas las obras musicales, de hecho ella estuvo a punto de ser una actriz profesional en Londres, pero al conocer a papá y enamorarse de él, abandonó sus sueños de artista.  
 **S.** Me imagino que quieres alcanzar los sueños que tu mamá dejó inconclusos.  
 **Bl**. Algo así, además en New York hay más apertura, estoy seguro que si algún día decido decirle al mundo de mis preferencias no me van a señalar tanto como lo harían aquí.  
 **S.** Puede ser.  
 **Q**. Sabes algo Blaine? A mí me gustaría que tú y Kurt fueran novios. (algo ebria)  
 **Bl.** Ah sí? Pues a mí me gustaría que tú y Santana fueran novias.  
 **Q.** Eso no se puede, a mí no me gustan las chicas.  
 **Bl.** Nunca digas nunca, quién sabe? Tal vez te gusten y no lo sepas. **  
Q.** Mi sueño es tener una familia como la de mis padres, tener a mi esposo e hijos.  
 **Bl.** Y estás segura que eso te haría completamente feliz?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Bl.** Esa es tu meta en estos momentos, pero tal vez en algunos años cambie. **  
Q**. Mmmm no lo creo.  
 **S.** Jajaja déjala en paz Blaine, Quinn es más recta que esta regla de madera.  
 **Bl**. Si tú lo dices... **  
Q.** Mejor cambiemos de tema, Santana cántanos por favor.  
 **S.** Ok rubia, tus deseos son órdenes.

Santana se acercó a Blaine para pedirle que la acompañara con la guitarra y entonces comenzó a cantar una canción de Elvis Presley sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Quinn.

 _Your lips, your eyes, your soft sweet sights  
I feel that I've known you forever  
Your style, your touch, you're just too much  
I feel that I've known you forever_

 _I know that this never happened to me  
Don't have to see anymore than I see  
Your face so rare, beyond compare  
I feel that I've known you forever  
And ever and ever...  
_  
 **Bl.** Bravo!  
 **Q.** Wooow.  
 **Bl.** Tiene dedicatoria especial? (sonrisa pícara)  
 **S.** No para nada. (sonrojada)  
 **Bl.** Ajá, seguro.  
 **Q.** Ahora canta tú Blaine.  
 **Bl.** Ok.

Después de varias canciones, bailes, carcajadas y demás… Los chicos estaban prácticamente ahogados en licor.

 **Bl.** Dios! Creo que esto ya es demasiado para mí, necesito ir a dormirme o juro que me voy a desmayar en este momento.  
 **S.** No te vayas Blaine, estamos pasándola muy a gusto.  
 **Bl.** Lo sé, pero en serio siento que voy a vomitar, mejor me voy a uno de los dormitorios a descansar.  
 **Q.** Ok, si necesitas algo nos tocas a la puerta.  
 **Bl.** Gracias.

Ya que estaban solas, las chicas comenzaron a bailar abrazadas.

 **Q.** La canción fue para Brittany?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q.** Entonces?  
 **S.** De verdad necesitas saber para quién era?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Por qué? **  
Q.** Porque quiero saber si alguna otra chica te gusta. **  
S.** Sabes que sí hay otra chica que me gusta, te lo confesé por la mañana.  
 **Q.** No juegues con eso.  
 **S.** Yo jamás jugaría contigo Quinn.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Santana se atreviera a besar los labios rosados de la rubia.

 **Q.** San...  
 **S.** Me encantan tus labios, no sé por qué no puedo dejar de besarlos.  
 **Q.** Estoy tan ebria.  
 **S.** No lo estás, bésame.  
 **Q.** San mi San...

Los besos comenzaron a calentarse, cada vez eran más salvajes y apasionados, las respiraciones se comenzaron a tornar bastante pesadas, ellas querían más y rápidamente comenzaron a deshacerse de su ropa.

 **Q.** Ahora sí seguro voy al infierno.  
 **S.** Te he repetido un millón de veces que ya estamos en el infierno.  
 **Q.** Cierto... Mmmm.

Una vez desnudas, Santana se colocó sobre la chica de ojos verdes.

 **S.** Eres tan hermosa...  
 **Q.** Pero tengo esto...  
 **S.** No pienses en eso ahora.

Santana fue llevando su mano lentamente hasta uno de los senos de la chica de ojos verdes, con la yemas de sus dedos comenzó acariciarlos hasta que se pusieron erectos.

 **Q.** Te gustan?  
 **S.** Mucho...

La morena quería hacer algo, pero tenía mucho miedo de la reacción de la rubia, al final decidió actuar por impulso y lo hizo… Llevó sus labios hasta el pezón rosado de la chica y lo comenzó a chupar.

 **Q.** Santana. (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **S.** Lo siento pero no puedo parar Quinnie.

Santana continuó chasqueando con su lengua el pezón endurecido de la rubia, quien se perdió ante las sensaciones tan satisfactorias que le estaba provocando.  
 **  
Q**. Ahhh.

La latina cambió su atención al otro seno.

 **Q**. Dios mío, se siente muy bien...  
 **S.** Me gusta hacerlo...

Cuando la latina terminó de hacer eso, fue directamente a los labios de la rubia una vez más.

Quinn quería hacer lo mismo que Santana le había provocado, así que cambió de posición para ahora ella estar en la cima, se colocó entre las piernas de la morena.  
 **  
Q.** Las tuyas son grandes... Muy grandes. (masajeando sus senos)  
 **S.** Lo sé, chúpalos Q...  
 **Q.** Sí.

Quinn empezó a hacer su trabajo, las sensaciones tan placenteras que eso le provocaba a la latina hizo que comenzara a levantar un poco sus caderas para sentir el roce con la rubia.

 **Q**. San...  
 **S.** Sigue, no pares.  
 **Q**. No. (volviendo a los senos)

Los continuos movimientos de cadera que Santana hacía, por fin lograron encontrarse con la erección de la rubia.

 **Q.** Cielos...

Quinn quería que el roce fuera más fuerte, así que se ayudó con sus piernas para lograrlo.

 **S.** Sí, así Q... **  
Q.** No me había sentido así, hoy es diferente.  
 **S.** Es por el vino... **  
Q**. Mmmm.

Siguieron moliendo sus caderas hasta que de pronto un movimiento extra que hizo la rubia logró que comenzaran a sentir algo bastante extraño.

 **S.** Dios... (cerrando los ojos)

La sensación cegó por completo a Quinn, empujó más sus caderas y se perdió en el placer.

 **S.** Quinn qué haces? Me duele...  
 **Q**. Abre más las piernas, deja ahhh ahhhh.  
 **S**. Cielos!

Cuando finalmente el dolor se fue, Santana comenzó a sentir algo que era totalmente nuevo para ella, algo que estaba disfrutando bastante.

 **S.** E-estás dentro de mí? Ahhh.  
 **Q.** No, claro que no mmmm.  
 **S.** No pares ahhh Q... Qué es esto?  
 **Q.** No lo sé, bésame.

La rubia buscó rápidamente los labios de la latina, sin darse cuenta estaban perdiendo su virginidad en ese instante, el placer que sentían era indescriptible.  
 **  
S**. Más Quinn, no pares, sólo sigue haciendo lo que haces.  
 **Q.** No sé que estoy haciendo, pero se siente genial.  
 **S.** Ahhhh.

Las paredes de la vagina de Santana comenzaron a apretar más fuerte al miembro de la rubia, no soportó más y su cuerpo experimentó un orgasmo completamente diferente al que había sentido cuando Quinn había tocado su clítoris.

 **S.** Mieeeerrrddaaaa, mierda, mierda!

Entonces la chica de ojos verdes también sintió un orgasmo completamente distinto a los muchos otros que había tenido con anterioridad, vació toda su carga tibia dentro de Santana para luego desplomarse sobre ella.

Con las respiraciones entrecortadas y sin poder articular una sola palabra las chicas unieron sus manos.

 **S.** Estás dentro de mí.  
 **Q**. No, en serio no.  
 **S.** Sí Quinn, acabas de cogerme.  
 **Q.** Acabo de qué? (incorporándose)  
 **S.** Bueno de… Penetrarme…  
 **Q.** No, te juro que no.  
 **S.** Estás dentro de mí... Sólo mira.  
 **Q.** Pero... (frunciendo el ceño)

La rubia fue retirando su pene de dentro de Santana.

 **Q.** Ay Dios mío, qué hice? No me fijé, juro que… Me corté, me corté, estoy sangrando! **  
S.** La sangre es mía tonta.  
 **Q**. No!... Sí?  
 **S.** Sí, soy virgen… Bueno, era virgen. (mueca) **  
Q.** Virgen? Eras virgen? Yo creí que...  
 **S.** Nadie me había puesto una mano encima.  
 **Q.** No, no pudo haber pasado, qué hice? Santana perdóname fue totalmente accidental, yo... No sé en qué momento pasó. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **S.** Accidental? Mmmm no llores, ya no podemos remediarlo.  
 **Q.** Perdóname.  
 **S.** Fue lindo.  
 **Q.** Sí?  
 **S.** Sí, aunque fue demasiado rápido tal vez porque estábamos muy excitadas, pero fue bueno.  
 **Q**. Lo sé... Dios mío, ni siquiera sabía que podía llegar a tener relaciones sexuales con una chica. (boca abierta)  
 **S.** Con ese tremendo paquete era obvio, Quinn.  
 **Q**. Estoy tan avergonzada contigo.  
 **S.** Si no lo hubiera querido, te habría apartado de inmediato en cuanto lo sentí dentro de mí, estuvo bien Quinnie, muy bien. (sonrisa tímida)

La morena besó tiernamente a la rubia.

 **S.** Estás completamente segura que eres estéril? No te quiero hacer sentir mal con eso, pero eyaculaste dentro de mí.  
 **Q.** Te juro que soy estéril.  
 **S.** Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparme. **  
Q.** No...  
 **S.** Vamos a quitar estas sábanas, están hechas un desastre.  
 **Q.** Ok...  
 **S.** Vamos a tu cama.  
 **Q.** Para qué?  
 **S.** Quinn ya pasó esto, pero pasó muy rápido, quiero intentarlo otra vez.  
 **Q.** Otra vez? No sé Santana es pecado es un grandísimo pecado y...  
 **S.** Nadie se tiene que enterar, ya te lo dije aquella vez, lo que pase en esta habitación en esta habitación se queda, yo no diré nada y sé que tú tampoco lo dirás.  
 **Q.** Pero no sé cómo hacerlo.  
 **S**. Jajaja pero ya lo hiciste, anda ven...  
 **Q**. Ok.

Los besos y caricias continuaron, esa vez era todo más lento y temeroso... La erección de la rubia rápidamente se volvió a presentar.

 **S.** Lista? **  
Q**. Me voy a ir al infierno...  
 **S.** Quinn! **  
Q**. Ok... Dónde era?  
 **S.** Aquí...  
 **Q**. Aún hay sangre...  
 **S.** Ni modo.  
 **Q.** Está bien.

La rubia alineó el eje de su miembro y lo llevó hasta el orificio de la vagina de Santana, lentamente la comenzó a penetrar.

 **S.** Ya no duele... Tanto... (mueca)  
 **Q**. Esto... Esto se siente tan delicioso.  
 **S.** Quinnie... Muévete ahora.  
 **Q**. Mmmm ahhh.  
 **S**. Síiii, así.

A pesar de que fue la segunda vez que estuvieron juntas esa noche, siguió siendo bastante torpe y rápida, el cansancio y el vino que aún corría por su sangre, fueron los detonantes para que se quedaran completamente dormidas rápidamente.

Las chicas se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma, las dos estaban seguras de eso, habían dado un gran paso sin siquiera planearlo, pero esas no serían las únicas ocasiones que compartirían juntas de esa manera.

* * *

 _ **Si no les pareció que haya habido mucho amor en esta actualización es porque necesitaba que pasara esto entre ellas para continuar con lo que viene.**_

 _ **Si tienen alguna sugerencia con gusto la tomaré en cuenta.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de los personajes?**_

 _ **Perdón por los errores y gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Si las demás historias no han sido actualizadas es por los pocos comentarios que he recibido, lo siento pero créanme que para mí es muy importante recibirlos porque me motivan, así que si me tardo en actualizar "Ella sólo se fue" es por lo mismo, no recibí muchos comentarios en la actualización del otro día.**_

 _ **Saludos a todos.**_


	9. Eres más que eso

**_Hola a todos, les dejo una pequeña actualización._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Eres más que eso.  
**  
A la mañana siguiente, la rubia fue quien primero despertó, las últimas noches había sido familiar despertar al lado de Santana en paños menores, pero sabía que esa vez era diferente, porque a pesar de todo el alcohol en su cuerpo, aún recordaba a la perfección lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Por extraño que fuera, no se asustó, al contrario una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en sus labios, le encantaba ver a Santana a su lado durmiendo tranquilamente y lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos fue besar la mejilla de la chica.

 **S.** Mmmmm.  
 **Q.** Perdón, no quise despertarte.  
 **S.** Mi cabeza Q.  
 **Q.** A mí también me duele.  
 **S.** Cielos, me duele un poco. (mueca) **  
Q.** Lo siento, creo que eso es mi culpa.  
 **S.** Oh por dios! Anoche tú y yo… (boca abierta)  
 **Q.** Sí. (sonrojada)  
 **S.** Diablos! (mueca)  
 **Q.** Pasa algo?  
 **S.** No, nada. (pensativa)  
 **Q**. Quieres que te dé algún analgésico?  
 **S.** Sí por favor.

La rubia por primera vez desde que compartía con Santana esas cosas, se levantó de la cama totalmente desnuda sin pudor alguno, la latina no pudo evitar ver el lindo trasero de la chica.

 **Q**. Tómalos.  
 **S.** Gracias Q.  
 **Q**. Te quiero San. (acariciando su mejilla)  
 **S.** Y yo a ti Quinnie linda. **  
Q**. Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?  
 **S.** No lo sé. **  
Q**. Te arrepientes?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **Q**. Juro que no fue mi intención, no sé ni por qué pasó.  
 **S.** Te comprendo, yo tampoco me lo esperaba. **  
Q**. Entonces sí te arrepientes?  
 **S.** Perdóname Quinn, estoy un poco confundida las cosas pasaron muy rápido y no sé qué pensar en estos momentos, creo que mejor me voy a dar una ducha para luego ir a buscar a Blaine.  
 **Q**. Ok... (suspirando)

Más tarde luego de dejar las sábanas en la lavandería, Santana se dirigió hasta la habitación donde se suponía pasaría la noche su amigo, lo encontró ahí aun durmiendo.

 **S**. Hey tú, borrachín jajaja despierta.  
 **Bl.** Mi cabeza!  
 **S.** Te traje unos analgésicos, tómatelos, date un baño y te esperamos en la cocina.  
 **Bl.** No creo que ningún alimento me caiga bien en estos momentos.  
 **S.** Lo sé, pero veré que hay en la cocina que nos pueda servir para que se nos quite este asco tremendo que traemos.  
 **Bl.** Ok y Quinn?  
 **S.** Se está duchando, le dije que también nos alcanzara allá.  
 **Bl.** Muy bien.

Mientras tanto en la ducha la rubia la estaba disfrutando como nunca, el recuerdo de Santana debajo de ella gimiendo y disfrutando no podía apartarlo de su mente.

 **Q.** Me voy a ir al infierno, estoy segura que me voy a ir al infierno, pero Santana… mi dulce Santana.

Más tarde los chicos alcanzaron a la latina en la cocina.

 **Q.** Qué bien huele.  
 **S.** No hay nada aquí que nos pueda ayudar a sobrellevar esta resaca, pero espero que esto al menos nos haga sentir un poco mejor.  
 **Bl.** Yo no lo sé.  
 **S.** Es una lástima que en este país no vea un chile ni por equivocación, recuerdo muy bien que mi abuela le preparaba chilaquiles a mi abuelo para ayudarle con sus resacas, eran deliciosos.  
 **Bl.** Chilaquiles? Y qué es eso?  
 **S.** Es un tipo de sopa de tortilla con chile y queso.  
 **Bl.** No me gusta el picante.  
 **S.** Cobarde.  
 **Q.** Tú los sabes preparar Santana?  
 **S.** Sí, aunque no me salen tan bien como a mi abuelita.  
 **Q.** Ojalá algún día nos puedas cocinar para probarlos.  
 **S.** Seguro, en cuanto regresemos a nuestro país te prometo que algún día te los haré.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

 _El desayuno que mi abuela Santana preparó no le ayudó del todo a mi abuelo Blaine, ya que siguió sintiéndose bastante mal, prefirió regresar a su casa para que su mamá lo ayudara con la resaca, en cuanto él salió del internado, las cosas se pusieron bastante extrañas entre mis abuelas.  
_  
 **S.** Voy a recoger todo esto. **  
Q**. Ya te sientes mejor?  
 **S.** Sí y tú? **  
Q**. También, quieres que te ayude?  
 **S.** No, puedes regresar a la habitación a recostarte un poco.  
 **Q**. Ok. (suspirando)

 _Mi abuela Quinn regresó a su habitación un poco triste por la actitud de mi abuela, ella pensaba que lo que había sucedido entre ellas las uniría aún más, pero ahora creía que sería todo lo contrario y que su mejor amiga se alejaría de ella para siempre, así que decidió hacer algo._

 **Q.** No puedo perder tu amistad, Santana.

 _Mientras tanto mi abuela Santana fue directamente hasta el salón de juegos para tratar de aclarar su mente.  
_  
 **Q.** Te busqué por todo el internado.  
 **S.** Pues ya me encontraste.  
 **Q.** Ten.

 _Mi abuela Quinn le entregó una rosa blanca a mi abuela Santana.  
_  
 **S.** Y esto? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Q**. Recuerdo muy bien cuando tú me regalaste una en un momento en el que yo me sentía bastante mal, y creo que ahora quien se siente bastante mal eres tú.  
 **S**. Quinn...  
 **Q**. Santana no quiero perder tu amistad, lo que pasó noche tal vez un error y…  
 **S.** No lo fue.  
 **Q**. No?  
 **S.** Al menos no para mí, para ti?  
 **Q.** Jamás.  
 **S.** Sólo estoy un poco confundida, nunca creí llegar a perder mi virginidad contigo, y menos en la forma en que lo hicimos, siempre soñé que lo haría de una manera muy romántica y creo que nos ganó la calentura.  
 **Q.** Lo sé, yo tampoco jamás me imaginé que llegaría a tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer, y mucho menos así, es decir siempre soñé en que me iba operar y que un chico sería el primero y…  
 **S**. Jejejeje.  
 **Q**. No te burles Santana.  
 **S.** No me burlo de ti Quinn, me burlo porque yo pensé exactamente lo mismo que tú, que sería un chico con quien perdería mi virginidad, porque para encontrar a una mujer que quiera estar conmigo va estar en chino, así que siempre pensé que la perdería con el tipo que Hugh escogiera por marido para mí y esperaba que el tipo ese no me tratara mal la noche de bodas.  
 **Q**. Oh...  
 **S.** Y sabes? Ahora que lo pienso estoy muy feliz porque ya nunca será así, tal vez no fue la manera indicada para perder mi virginidad, pero prefiero un millón de veces haberla perdido contigo que con cualquier patán asqueroso.  
 **Q.** Mmm me haces sentir como un premio de consolación.  
 **S.** Noooo, eso jamás Q, tú nunca serías un premio de consolación para mí, eres más que eso.  
 **Q**. Entonces estamos bien?  
 **S.** Sí Q.  
 **Q**. Eres tan bonita...  
 **S.** Sí?  
 **Q**. No tienes idea de cuánto...

La rubia no pudo resistirse y besó tiernamente los labios de su amiga.

 **S.** Ven aquí Q.

Santana se recostó sobre el sillón en el que estaba sentada para que darle espacio a la rubia de colocarse sobre ella.

 **Q**. Me gustas tanto.  
 **S.** Y tú a mí...

Quinn llenó de besos tiernos todo el rostro de Santana, mientras que con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba el brazo izquierdo de la chica.

 **Q.** Seremos amigas para siempre?  
 **S.** Lo seremos Q, tengo que repetírtelo siempre? **  
Q**. Jejeje es que me gusta escucharlo. **  
S.** Te quiero tanto, no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti.  
 **Q**. Me pasa lo mismo.  
 **S.** Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?  
 **Q**. Qué cosa?  
 **S.** Hacerlo...  
 **Q**. Oh... Ayer lo hicimos dos veces.  
 **S.** Cierto...  
 **Q**. Vamos a quedarnos aquí un rato, solo quiero abrazarte.  
 **S.** Está bien.  
 **Q**. Más tarde podemos salir a la ciudad? Quiero invitarte al cine.  
 **S.** Claro.

 _Mis abuelas se quedaron por bastante tiempo ahí tendidas en el sillón abrazadas, no hubo palabras solamente hubo caricias.  
_  
En el cine.

 **S.** Eso quiero para mí, Quinnie, aparecer en los cines de todo el mundo para que me conozcan, quiero ser famosa, quiero ser una gran actriz.  
 **Q**. Si ese es tu más grande sueño, entonces tienes que ir por él.  
 **S.** No sé si Hugh me lo permita. **  
Q**. San, él no puede prohibirte nada, porque legalmente no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre ti. **  
S.** Pero es como si la tuviera, mamá no tiene voz ni voto en lo que él decide para mí.  
 **Q**. Pues algo me dice que tú lograrás ese sueño.  
 **S.** Tienes un perfil perfecto.  
 **Q**. Jajaja en qué momento cambiamos de conversación?  
 **S.** En el momento en que no puedo dejar de mirarte.

Y Quinn se fundió en los ojos de la latina.

 **Q**. Quiero besarte. (susurrándole)  
 **S.** Hay mucha gente.  
 **Q.** Entonces tendré que esperar.  
 **S.** Tendremos que esperar. (sonriendo)

Luego de ver la película, fueron a una cafetería en la ciudad a comer algo.

 **S.** Espero que Blaine ya se sienta mejor, pobre realmente se veía fatal.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja sí, por qué crees que a nosotros no nos afectó tanto en la resaca?  
 **S.** Por lo que hicimos anoche?  
 **Q**. Tal vez. (sonrojada)  
 **S.** Vamos de vuelta al colegio, quiero mi beso y lo quiero ya.  
 **Q**. Jajaja ok.

En cuanto entraron al colegio, no pudieron soportar las ganas de besarse y lo hicieron en los pasillos.

 **S.** Vamos a la habitación.  
 **Q**. Lo haremos?  
 **S.** Quieres?  
 **Q**. No sé, ayer estaba ebria y...  
 **S.** Quedó bastante vino de ayer.  
 **Q**. Ay no, guácala. (mueca)  
 **S.** Jajaja, anda vamos al dormitorio y ya veremos qué pasa.  
 **Q**. Ok.

En el dormitorio...

 **S.** Qué sentiste Q?  
 **Q**. Anoche?  
 **S.** Ajá...  
 **Q**. Pues… cuando tu vagina comenzó a rozarme, fue algo inexplicable yo sólo sé que quería sentir algo más y no sé, de pronto cuando empecé a sentir tan húmedo y… Dios, no pude parar, continué y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba dentro de ti, yo solamente sabía que estaba sintiendo delicioso y que lo estaba disfrutando mucho.  
 **S.** A mí me dolió un poco… pero luego se sintió bien, demasiado bien. **  
Q.** Lamento tanto haberte lastimado.  
 **S.** Tenía que ser así.  
 **Q.** Puedo besarte?  
 **S.** Y por qué me estás pidiendo permiso?  
 **Q.** No lo sé, pero necesito saber si puedo besarte o no.  
 **S.** Quinn, mis labios siempre ansiarán los tuyos.  
 **Q.** Santana te quiero tanto, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te quiero.  
 **S.** Si es de la misma manera en que yo te quiero a ti, entonces sí tengo idea.

Con una enorme sonrisa, la rubia se acercó y tomó con su mano el rostro de la latina para acercarlo hacia ella y darle un tierno beso.

 **S.** Abrázame Q y no me sueltes nunca.  
 **Q**. Jamás.

Quinn tomó del jarrón la rosa que le había regalado a la morena y con ella comenzó a acariciar las piernas y brazos de la chica sin apartar su mirada de ella.

 **S.** Deja mi rosa en el jarrón, prefiero que sean tus dedos quien me acaricien. **  
Q**. Ok...

Pero no fueron los dedos de la rubia quien acariciaron a Santana sino sus labios.

 **S.** Quinn... (cerrando los ojos)  
 **Q.** Tu piel es tan suave, tan delicada...

Quinn besó cada centímetro de las piernas y brazos de la latina, luego regresó su atención hacia los labios de la chica.

 **S.** Te quiero...  
 **Q.** Te quiero más... (chupando su cuello)  
 **S.** Quítame la ropa.  
 **Q.** Ok...

Lentamente la chica de ojos verdes ayudó a su amiga a despojarse de su ropa, cuando las dos ya estaban en ropa interior continuaron besándose.

 **S.** Qué gran contraste hay entre nuestro color de piel...  
 **Q**. Me encanta tu color.  
 **S.** Todo mundo lo odia. **  
Q**. Yo no... (besándole la clavícula)  
 **S.** Haces que mi piel se erice.  
 **Q**. Jejeje ya lo noté.

Las caricias continuaron entre las chicas, cada toque que la rubia le daba a la morena era regresado por ésta, las cosas cada vez se ponían más intensas.

Santana le desabrochó el sostén a la rubia para dejar al descubierto sus senos.

 **S.** Son tan lindos...  
 **Q**. Bésalos.

Y la latina no perdió la oportunidad para hacerlo, con sus labios capturó delicadamente uno de los pezones de su amiga, lentamente comenzó a succionarlos y lamerlos mientras la chica de ojos verdes se retorcía ante la sensación.

 **Q**. Ahora yo...  
 **S.** Jejejej ok.

Quinn emuló la acción de la morena.

 **Q**. Son tan grandes, tan suaves...  
 **S.** Toca mi vagina Q, lo necesito.

La chica de ojos verdes rápidamente llevó la palma de su mano hasta ropa interior de Santana, metió la mano y ahuecó la vagina de la latina que estaba totalmente empapada.

 **Q**. Estás tan mojada San.  
 **S.** Te quiero dentro Q, estoy muy excitada... **  
Q**. Estás segura?  
 **S.** Sí, tú quieres hacerlo?  
 **Q**. Sabes que sí, todo el día he pensado en eso.  
 **S.** Jejeje Quinnie!  
 **Q**. Lo sé, soy una perversa... (sonrojada)  
 **S.** No, eres la chica más tierna del mundo. (besándola apasionadamente)  
 **Q**. Mmmm.

Cuando el beso terminó, la rubia se puso de rodillas para bajar la prenda íntima de Santana, luego ella hizo lo mismo con su propia ropa, separó las piernas de su amiga y le admiró la vagina en todo su esplendor.

 **Q**. Es tan... no sé cómo explicarlo.  
 **S.** Quinn, anda.  
 **Q**. Ok...

Quinn se colocó encima de Santana y alineó su erección en la entrada de la morena, lentamente comenzó a penetrarla.

 **Q**. Aún duele?  
 **S.** Mmmm no...  
 **Q**. Cielos Santana, esto se siente tan bien, muy bien...  
 **S.** Ya lo sé.

Mientras la rubia penetraba a Santana, no dejó de besarla ni un sólo momento, por su parte la morena no dejaba de acariciar la espalda y el trasero de Quinn.

 **S.** Pu...puedes hacerlo más... ahhh, rápido?  
 **Q**. Ok.

Y ahí la lujuria se apoderó nuevamente de ellas, los movimientos de caderas comenzaron a incrementarse cada vez más, el sudor corría por su piel, los jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas se escuchaban por toda la habitación.

 **S.** Más Quinnie, más!  
 **Q**. Yo también quiero más.

Y fue entonces cuando la electricidad comenzó a correr por todo el cuerpo de las chicas.

 **S.** Ya viene... lo estoy sintiendo... ahhhhhgggghhhh.  
 **Q**. Mmmmmm.

Se quedaron un rato en la misma posición mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento.

 **S.** Esto es tan bueno, diablos el sexo es genial! (muy agitada)  
 **Q.** Lo es...

Quinn se retiró lentamente del interior de Santana.

 **S.** Quisiera ver.  
 **Q.** Qué cosa?  
 **S.** Cómo me penetras.  
 **Q.** Pero cómo?  
 **S.** Tal vez intentándolo en otra posición.  
 **Q.** Será?  
 **S**. Hagámoslo. **  
Q**. San dame un segundo... (agitada)  
 **S.** Acaso tienes 50 años? **  
Q**. Jajaja tonta.  
 **S.** Anda Quinnie. (besándole el cuello) Házmelo otra vez.  
 **Q**. Eres tan sexy Santana, pero dame un segundo.  
 **S.** Ash!

Pero Santana no le permitió descansar por mucho tiempo a la rubia, continuó besándola hasta que una nueva erección se presentó en la chica.

 **S.** Insisto... de dónde sale todo eso?  
 **Q**. Es cosa del demonio, estoy segura.  
 **S.** Quinn! No digas tonterías.  
 **Q**. No le encuentro otra explicación.  
 **S.** Ay Q… Me voy a sentar, ponte de rodillas y pasaré mis piernas por encima de las tuyas, tal vez así pueda alcanzar a ver algo.  
 **Q.** Bueno.

Eso hicieron...

 **S.** Mmmm qué rico...  
 **Q**. San, mi dulce San...

Quinn tomó de la cintura a la morena para comenzar a moverse, estaban sumamente excitadas y lo único que querían en ese momento era sentir placer.

 **S**. Ya no voy a poder parar mmmm voy a querer sexo toda la vida. **  
Q**. Te gusta cómo lo hago?  
 **S.** Es fabuloso, no pares Quinnie, hazme tuya fuerte, muy fuerte...

Y cayeron nuevamente en un delicioso placer.

Luego determinar sus actividades de ese día, estaban rendidas aún acostadas en la cama.

 **Q.** Esto va a seguir?  
 **S.** Es lo más probable.  
 **Q.** Qué pasará cuando las clases comiencen?  
 **S.** Tendremos que ser más discretas.  
 **Q.** Podrás hacerlo? Gritas bastante.  
 **S**. Claro que no. **  
Q**. Te juro que sí... aunque me gusta cuando gritas mi nombre.  
 **S.** Jejejeje presumida.  
 **Q**. Nunca me imaginé que esta cosa sirviera para esto, nunca había tenido una erección hasta que te besé, y ahora me la paso pensando en hacerlo.  
 **S.** Creo que es porque somos adolescentes.  
 **Q**. Tal vez...  
 **S.** Abrázame Q... Vamos a dormir.  
 **Q**. Nos ponemos la pijama?  
 **S.** No hace falta.  
 **Q**. Jejeje no, no hace falta.

Días después...

 **Q**. A mi mamá le va a encantar este ángel de porcelana, se lo voy a mandar ahora mismo, iré al correo.  
 **Bl**. Te esperamos aquí.  
 **S.** Sí, iremos a sentarnos a esa banca. **  
Q**. Ok, ahora vuelvo.

Quinn se alejó.

 **Bl**. Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?  
 **S.** Qué pasa de qué o qué?  
 **Bl.** Jajaja no me contestes con otra pregunta, estos últimos días he notado que tú y Quinn están exageradamente juntas, es decir más cercanas.  
 **S.** Claro que no, nos estamos comportando como siempre, tú sabes que ella es mi mejor amiga y yo soy su mejor amiga, así que siempre nos verás muy cercanas a menos que tengamos una pelea que ojalá eso nunca pase.  
 **Bl.** Pues aunque lo niegues yo sé que hay algo más que una simple amistad, Santana, esa chica te devora con los ojos, he notado cómo te mira el trasero o el escote, es obvio que le gustas.  
 **S.** Tú crees?  
 **Bl.** Claro, no soy tonto, le gustas y mucho.  
 **S.** Ohhh. (sonrojada)  
 **Bl.** Y a ti te gusta ella?  
 **S.** Has visto su rostro? Blaine, esa chica parece una muñeca de porcelana, es prácticamente perfecta y su cuerpo es magnífico, por supuesto que me gusta, tendría que ser ciega para no gustarme.  
 **Bl.** Y entonces?  
 **S.** Entonces qué?  
 **Bl.** Ay Santana! Por qué no le pides que sea tu novia?  
 **S.** Mi novia? No Blaine cómo crees?  
 **Bl.** Qué tendría de malo?  
 **S.** Para mí nada, pero no creo que a ella le agrade mucho esa idea, te recuerdo que su sueño es casarse y tener hijos, yo nunca podría hacer eso por ella, además mi padre y sus padres jamás lo permitirían, imagínate el gran escándalo que se armaría si nosotras decidiéramos tener una relación, no creo que Quinn sea tan valiente como para enfrentar a prácticamente todo el mundo.  
 **Bl.** Y tú serías valiente para luchar por ella?  
 **S.** Yo daría mi vida por ella.  
 **Bl.** Woooow jajajaja sí que estás súper enamorada de ella!  
 **S.** Por supuesto que...  
 **Q.** De quién estás enamorada Santana?  
 **S.** Eh? Pues mmm. (muy nerviosa)  
 **Q.** De Brittany?  
 **S.** Qué? No! Bueno, Britt me gusta, pero no creo estar enamorada de ella.  
 **Q.** Oh.  
 **Bl.** Y tú Quinnie? Estás enamorada de alguien? (alzando las cejas varias veces)  
 **Q**. No, pero espero algún día enamorarme, me encantaría conocer al chico perfecto con el que siempre he soñado, quiero a mi príncipe azul para poder formar una familia a su lado.  
 **Bl.** Mmmm. (arrugando la nariz)  
 **Q.** Sí, lo sé, es muy complicado que logre tener eso pero la esperanza muere al último.  
 _  
Mi abuelo Blaine le dio una mirada de confusión a mi abuela Santana, ella no sabía qué sentir por la de declaración que había hecho mi abuela Quinn, era obvio que jamás podría aspirar a tener una relación sentimental con su mejor amiga._

 **Bl**. Cierto...  
 **Q.** Ah miren! El señor de los helados, vamos por uno yo invito.  
 **Bl.** Estoy muy cansado, ustedes dos me han hecho recorrer toda la ciudad, ahora estoy descansando, pero te agradecería que me trajeras mi helado hasta aquí.  
 **S.** Yo digo lo mismo.  
 **Q.** Qué? Pretenden que yo sola vaya a comprarles sus helados?  
 **S.** El mío de chocolate por favor.  
 **Bl.** Yo quiero uno de vainilla.  
 **Q.** Son increíbles. (negando con la cabeza)  
 **S.** Anda Q ve rápido que se derriten.  
 **Q.** Ash!

La chica de ojos verdes se alejó.

 **S.** Te lo dije Blaine, ella quiere un futuro en el que una relación con una mujer ni siquiera pasa por su cabeza.  
 **Bl.** Tal vez, pero quién sabe, ella misma lo dijo, no? La esperanza muere al último.  
 **S.** Estás demente.  
 **Bl.** No San, sólo quiero que seas feliz.  
 **S.** Gracias amigo, yo también quiero lo mismo para ti.  
 **Q**. Aquí tienen.  
 **Bl**. Gracias Q, qué linda eres.  
 **Q.** San quieres probar de mi helado? Es de fresa.  
 **S.** Está bien.  
 **Bl.** Jejejeje.  
 **Q.** De qué te ríes?  
 **Bl.** De nada Quinn... Entonces vamos a esa cafetería donde tocan jazz?  
 **S.** Vamos!

En la cafetería.

 **S.** Quiero estar en un escenario, si no lo hago antes de morir entonces toda la vida me sentiré bastante desdichada.  
 **Bl**. Tú y yo debemos de hacer una promesa **  
S.** Ah sí y cuál?  
 **Bl.** Que nos ayudaremos a alcanzar nuestro sueño de ser cantantes y actores, en cuanto yo viaje a Nueva York lo haremos.  
 **S.** Jejeje y cuándo será eso?  
 **Bl**. Tal vez en tres o cuatro años, estoy ahorrando para eso.  
 **S.** Hecho, juntos lucharemos por alcanzar nuestros sueños aunque muramos en el intento.  
 **Bl**. Así se habla.  
 **Q.** Brindemos por su promesa.  
 **S.** Hagámoslo.

Ese mismo día en la habitación de las Quinntana.

 **Q.** Tú y Blaine tienen una conexión muy especial.  
 **S.** Eso crees?  
 **Q.** Sí, es como si él fuera tu hermano.  
 **S.** Jejeje puede ser, creo que tenemos esa conexión porque ambos tenemos los mismos sueños y compartimos prácticamente la misma orientación.  
 **Q.** Cierto... San, se sincera, estás enamorada de Brittany?  
 **S.** Mmmm... a qué viene eso? **  
Q**. Por lo que tú y Blaine estaban platicando por la tarde. **  
S.** _Si supieras lo que estábamos platicando._ (pensó) No sé Quinn, Brittany me gusta, ustedes lo saben, pero creo que es más un amor platónico que otra cosa, ella jamás tendrá una relación conmigo y creo que lo estoy empezando a aceptar, es más creo que en mi vida jamás alguna mujer llegará a tener una relación conmigo.  
 **Q.** No digas eso Santana, algo me dice que tal vez algún día logres encontrar a la chica que deseé estar contigo.  
 **S.** Yo lo dudo...  
 **Q**. La vida da muchas vueltas.  
 **S.** Lo sé. **  
Q**. Me gusta cuando cantas, tienes una voz espectacular.  
 **S.** Gracias. (sonriendo)  
 **Q**. Me gustan muchas cosas de ti...

Quinn besó los labios de Santana delicadamente.

 **Q**. Vamos a hacerlo...  
 **S.** Ok...

Mientras estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales...

 **S.** Mmmm sí, así me gusta ahhhh.  
 **Q**. Lo sé San... Ahhhh.  
 **S.** Quinn? **  
Q**. Dime.

Hubo un ligero silencio…

 **S.** _Qué somos?_ (pensó)  
 **Q.** Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Nada, te quiero,  
 **Q.** Te quiero más Santana, ahhh mmmm.  
 **S.** Dios! (cerrando los ojos)

A la mañana siguiente.

 **S.** Sí, gracias dios!  
 **Q.** Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Nada malo, es sólo que hoy vino mi periodo y eso me hace muy feliz.  
 **Q**. Ohh. (sonrisa triste)  
 **S.** Soy una verdadera idiota, perdóname Quinn no quise hacerte sentir mal con mi comentario, es sólo que estaba un poco asustada y…  
 **Q**. No te preocupes Santana, sabes bien que tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me pasa, además no tenías por qué estar preocupada, te dije que soy estéril y ahora lo tengo más que claro.  
 **S.** Ven aquí mi Quinnie bella. (abrazándola)  
 **Q**. Hay muchos niños desamparados, cuando me case voy a convencer a mi marido de adoptar a un bebé.  
 **S.** Y seguro te lo darán.  
 **Q**. Te quiero.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti. (picoteando sus labios)

Luego de que el periodo de Santana terminara, las chicas volvieron a sus habituales muestras de cariño, incluidas las relaciones sexuales, el verano prácticamente había terminado y muchos de los profesores y alumnas comenzaron a llegar al internado.

 **S.** Demonios, qué rápido se terminó el verano, ahora con todas estas chismosas a nuestro alrededor, no podremos estar juntas.  
 **Q.** Sólo tenemos que ser más precavidas, ya te lo dije y tú abstenerte de gritar tan fuerte.  
 **S**. Eres mala Quinn Fabray.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja tonta. (tomándole la mano)  
 **T.** Amigas!  
 **S.** Tina, ven aquí. (abrazándola)  
 **Q**. No sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos.  
 **T.** Y yo a ustedes, les agradezco que me hayan enviado una carta platicándome que tú seguirías en el internado y que no te cambiarías de la habitación de Santana, la verdad es que me dio algo de tristeza porque ya no podré compartir mi habitación con San, pero me agrada que volvamos a estar las tres juntas otra vez.  
 **Q.** Sí, seguiremos siendo las tres mosqueteras por dos años más.  
 **S.** Ojalá que este semestre compartamos muchas de las clases.  
 **T.** Ojalá.  
 **B.** Hola chicas.  
 **S.** Brittany... Hola.  
 **B.** Qué tal su verano?  
 **Q.** Asombroso.  
 **T.** Extraño. (mueca)  
 **S.** Perfecto. (sonriendo)

Con esa declaración Quinn sintió mariposas en el estómago.

 **B.** Perfecto? A pesar de que tuviste que quedarte en el internado los tres meses del verano?  
 **S.** Sí, fue genial porque pude conocer toda la ciudad y tuve la mejor compañía para hacerlo. (mirando a Quinn)  
 **B.** Oh ya veo.  
 **T.** Emmmm Quinn me acompañas a desempacar?  
 **Q.** Más tarde Tina.  
 **T.** No, ahora además les traje algunos recuerdos de Nueva York.

Nuevamente a jalones la chica asiática se llevó a la rubia lejos de su amiga y de Brittany.

 **Q.** Tina, odio que hagas eso.  
 **T.** Y yo odio que no captes el porqué te pido que me acompañes, bien sabes que Santana se muere por Brittany, y ahora que ésa chica llegó a platicar, es perfecto para que lo hagan a solas.  
 **Q.** _No, no lo es._ (pensó)

Mientras tanto...

 **S.** Y tu verano qué tal estuvo? **  
B.** Bastante entretenido, pasé unas vacaciones en compañía de mi familia, luego me metí a un curso de verano de ballet, ahí conocí a un instructor que es de los mejores del mundo, es un bailarín ya retirado y él me dijo que tengo bastantes aptitudes y habilidades para llegar a ser una de las mejores bailarinas de ballet del mundo.  
 **S.** Wooow en serio? Qué buena noticia para ti.  
 **B.** Sí, estoy muy emocionada por eso, aquí continuaré practicando para que cuando termine la preparatoria pueda inscribirme en The Juilliard School of Music en Nueva York para estudiar danza, has escuchado de ese lugar?  
 **S.** Sí, sé que ahí también enseñan actuación y música, sería fabuloso poder entrar también ahí, yo quiero ser actriz y cantante.  
 **B.** Pues sería asombroso.  
 **S.** Pero no lo entiendo, recuerdo que me dijiste que te quieres casar con Sam, entonces no lo harás en cuanto salgas de este internado?  
 **B.** Espero no tener que hacerlo, por el momento mi papá ha mejorado un poco en su economía, aunque aún no sale de su mala racha, quiero a Sam y lo quiero mucho pero ahora creo que quiero pensar un poco más en mí y no en la situación económica de mi familia.  
 **S**. Ya veo... Entonces no estuviste en contacto con él durante el verano?  
 **B**. Solamente a través de algunas cuantas cartas, él se tomó unas vacaciones muy largas con su familia a través de todo el mundo, de hecho no lo he visto desde que terminaron las clases.  
 **S.** Ahhhh.  
 **B.** Por cierto, te ves distinta.  
 **S.** Distinta? Cómo que distinta?  
 **B.** Sí, te ves más linda de lo que ya eras.  
 **S.** Ohhhh, gracias. (muy sonrojada)  
 **B**. Bueno te dejo, también tengo que ir a desempacar, además conociendo a Marley ya ha de tener ocupada toda la cómoda con su ropa y eso es algo que tengo que resolver en este momento.  
 **S.** Jejejeje ok.  
 **B.** Nos vemos después, por cierto está muy lindo el color que llevas en los labios. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Gracias. (desconcertada)

La chica de ojos azules se alejó.

 **S.** A qué demonios tratas de jugar Brittany?

La latina regresó a su habitación sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de Brittany.

 **S.** Hey, pensé que seguirías con Tina ayudándole con su equipaje.  
 **Q.** Ya había terminado de guardar todo.  
 **S.** Esa Tina jamás cambiará. **  
Q.** Te gustó tu conversación con Brittany?  
 **S.** Mmm? Fue una conversación normal.  
 **Q.** Claro, claro...  
 **S.** Estás celosa?  
 **Q.** No...  
 **S.** Jajaja claro que sí.  
 **Q.** En serio no.  
 **S.** Lo estás... (acercándose)  
 **Q.** No.  
 **S.** Sí nena, lo estás. (besándola apasionadamente)

Cuando el beso terminó.

 **Q.** San...  
 **S.** Dime.  
 **Q.** No me llames nena, no tenemos una relación romántica, sólo somos amigas no se te olvide.

Santana frunció el ceño.

 **S.** _Amigas? Y por eso me coges todos los días?_ (pensó)

La latina soltó el aire.

 **S.** Lo siento Q, no volverá a suceder.  
 **Q.** Mañana será un día muy ocupado, los eventos de bienvenida empezarán.  
 **S.** Odio esos eventos, el año pasado prácticamente me la pasé sola en cada uno de ellos.  
 **Q.** Esta vez será distinto, Tina y yo estaremos contigo y si tienes suerte... tal vez Brittany también lo esté.

Quinn entró al baño.

 **S**. Qué demonios les pasa a las rubias? (frunciendo el ceño)

La latina se acostó en su cama bastante pensativa, luego la chica de ojos verdes salió del baño.

 **Q.** Si Brittany acepta ser tu novia, tú dejarás de ser mi amiga?  
 **S.** De qué rayos estás hablando Fabray? Ni siquiera he pensado en pedirle a Brittany que sea mi novia.  
 **Q**. Sólo contéstame, dejarás de ser mi amiga si comienzas algo con ella?  
 **S.** Quinn, te quiero con todo mi corazón, eres mi mejor amiga y nos entendemos muy bien, casi me muero de la tristeza cuando pensé que tú no querías ser mi amiga, qué te hace suponer que dejaré de serlo sólo por otra chica? No Quinnie, yo a ti jamás te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie, eres mi mejor amiga… eres más que eso.

La chica de ojos verdes sintió que el alma le regresó al cuerpo.

 **Q.** Me haces muy feliz al escuchar eso, yo tampoco sé qué sería de mi vida sin tu amistad. (acostándose al lado de la latina) Te quiero mucho San. (besándola) Pusiste el seguro a la puerta?  
 **S.** Sí. (sonriendo)  
 **Q**. Maravilloso...  
 **S.** Jejejeje quítame la ropa ya...  
 **Q.** Jajaja inmediatamente.

Continuará...

* * *

 _ **Nuevamente gracias por los comentarios que han hecho de la historia, eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Las cosas comenzarán a cambiar un poco, les prometí que habrá mucho amor y romance pero hay que ser pacientes, ellas tendrán que pasar por algunos obstáculos, pero el amor ahí está, por cierto lo sexual estará muy presente en ellas y las unirá mucho.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de los personajes?**_

 _ **No hay bebé...?**_

 _ **Recuerden darme sugerencias si así lo desean, les agradeceré los comentarios.**_

 _ **Por cierto, sé que tengo dos historias abandonadas (Mi Hermana Adoptiva y Playa Sayu) les prometí que las terminaría y lo haré, sólo hace falta que un momento de lucidez o más bien de inspiración se presente en mí, porque lucidez jamás tendré jajaja, sean poquito pacientes, en los siguientes días me pondré al corriente con eso.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	10. Sueño cumplido?

_**Actualización larga como les gusta... No se asusten, por favor.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. Sueño cumplido?**

 **S.** Así Q... justo así como te estás moviendo es como más me gusta.  
 **Q.** Me estás apretando muy rico Santana, tú también cada día me haces sentir mejor.  
 **S.** Más rápido Quinnie, no aguanto creo que ya me voy a venir.  
 **Q.** Aún no Santana, aguanta un poquito más, te sientes muy bien el día de hoy, creo que podemos aguantar un ratito más ahhhh.  
 **S.** Es que, estás rozándome en un lugar donde siento muy rico, cielos mmmm!  
 **Q.** Ah sí? Y dónde es ese lugar?  
 **S.** No mmmm no lo sé, pero ahhhh no pares Q, no pares!  
 **Q.** Baja la voz Santana, quedaste en no gritar esta vez.  
 **S.** No lo puedo controlar Quinn.  
 **Q.** Entonces tendré que callarte.

Mientras la rubia seguía penetrando a la latina, comenzó a besarla para que sus gritos no se escucharan en el pasillo.

 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q.** Que rico besas Santana, me encantan tus labios.  
 **S.** Te quiero Q, te quiero tanto.  
 **Q**. Yo más Santana.  
 **S.** Ya no puedo aguantarme más voy a… Síiiii aaggghhhh. **  
Q**. No te dije que aún no... Cielos mmmmm.

La chica de ojos verdes no pudo resistirse más, y también tuvo su enorme orgasmo.  
 **  
Q**. Mmmm delicioso.  
 **S.** Mucho. (sonriendo)  
 **Q**. Tienes razón, esto del sexo es delicioso y me gusta mucho estar contigo, me hace sentir especial.  
 **S.** Eres especial Q, muy especial. (besándola) **  
Q**. Jejeje qué hora será? Mañana vamos a estar muy desveladas, espero que los eventos de bienvenida no sean muy aburridos o nos vamos a dormir por ahí  
 **S.** Ya lo sé jajaja.

La rubia salió de la vagina de Santana y se colocó a su lado mientras continuaba acariciándola por todos lados.

 **S.** Quinn?  
 **Q**. Dime.  
 **S.** Dime la verdad, te pusiste celosa de que Brittany haya platicado conmigo?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **S.** Quinn?  
 **Q.** Lo que pasa es que me da un poco de miedo que ella termine siendo más amiga tuya que yo.  
 **S.** Jejejeje no Q, eso nunca pasará, tú eres mi mejor amiga y lo serás toda la vida, te quiero muchísimo y por nada del mundo cambiaría tu amistad.  
 **Q.** Gracias Santana, sabes que yo pienso lo mismo que tú.  
 **S.** Quinn... Esto que tú y yo hacemos… bueno lo hacemos porque a las dos nos gusta y porque somos amigas.  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Pero... no te gustaría que fuéramos algo más que amigas? **  
Q.** No te entiendo.  
 **S.** Tenemos sexo, nos queremos mucho, somos mejores amigas… y si también fuéramos novias?  
 **Q.** Quéee?  
 **S.** Tú y yo compartimos muchas cosas, cosas de las que obviamente nadie tiene porqué enterarse, y si fuéramos novias tampoco nadie tendría porqué enterarse.  
 **Q.** Santana no, a mí no me gustan las mujeres , tú eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo vas a ser pero yo quiero tener un novio, quiero casarme algún día y tener hijos, jamás podría estar con una mujer en una relación sentimental.  
 **S**. Ohhhh.  
 **Q**. Perdóname Santana, creo que esto que ha estado pasando entre nosotras ha hecho que te confundieras, pero yo no siento...  
 **S.** Lo comprendo Q, en serio lo comprendo, perdóname tienes razón me confundí, a veces ni yo misma me entiendo.  
 **Q**. Si te incomoda, ya no tenemos que seguir haciendo esto, yo no quiero perder tu amistad por nada del mundo y si estar teniendo sexo contigo pondrá en peligro eso, prefiero dejar de hacerlo.  
 **S.** No, no pondrá en peligro nada, te lo aseguro… Perdóname, en serio no quise incomodarte.  
 **Q**. No me incomodaste, te quiero mucho Santana jamás me incomodarías. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Es bueno saberlo.

 _Mi abuela estaba muy confundida, ni siquiera sabía de dónde había tomado valor para insinuarle eso a su mejor amiga, aunque en el fondo sabía que ella quería tener algo más con mi abuela Quinn pero al ser rechazada de esa manera decidió dejar de lado esos sentimientos y concentrarse sólo en llevar una linda amistad con la abuela Q o al menos intentar hacerlo.  
_  
Al día siguiente las chicas se alistaron para el primer día de los eventos de bienvenida, ese día el internado femenil sería la anfitrión para el de los chicos, así que todos se reunieron en el auditorio.

 **T.** Me chocan estos mensajes de bienvenida, se la pasan hablando de las metas que tenemos que lograr como colegio y de lo importante que es nuestra educación, bla, bla, bla.  
 **Q**. Pues claro que es importante nuestra educación Tina, además te recuerdo que estamos en uno de los internados más prestigiosos del mundo.  
 **S**. Patrañas.  
 **T**. No quiero echarte perder tu día Santana, pero justo a las 2 en punto están Brittany y Sam tomados de la mano. **  
S**. Sí ya vi. **  
P**. Hola hermosas. (enorme sonrisa) **  
S**. Mmmm chicas no se les viene un ligero olor a podredumbre?  
 **T**. Jejeje.  
 **P**. Muy simpática López, así es como recibes a tu amigo que viene a saludarte?  
 **S**. No somos amigos Puckerman.  
 **P**. Auch eso dolió, mira que yo si te considero mi amiga, una muy buena amiga.  
 **S.** Por dios. (rodando los ojos)  
 **P.** Hola Quinn, hoy te ves más hermosa que nunca.  
 **Q.** Gracias. (ligera sonrisa)  
 **P.** En fin también vine a hablar con Tina.  
 **T.** Conmigo? (sorprendida)  
 **P.** Sí, resulta que tú le gustas a uno de mis amigos.  
 **T.** Mmm?  
 **P.** Sí, es aquel que está a un lado del raro de Kurt, bueno él se llama Arthur y desde hace tiempo tiene un enamoramiento contigo.  
 **T.** El chico de gafas? (arrugando la nariz)  
 **P.** El mismo.  
 **Q.** Es lindo Tina.  
 **T.** Es un nerd!  
 **P.** Y tú eres una rara, harían la pareja perfecta.  
 **S.** No le hables así a mi amiga.  
 **P.** Sólo digo la verdad, además tú también eres muy rara, aún no comprendo el porqué me rechazaste, será que no te gustan los hombres?

Con esa pregunta, Santana se puso bastante pálida.

 **Q.** Claro que le gustan los hombres, la diferencia es que tú no eres su tipo, eso es todo.  
 **P.** Yo soy el tipo de todas, incluso el tuyo.  
 **Q.** No te hagas ilusiones, a mí no me gustan los hombres tan golfos.  
 **P.** Jajaja ok, ok, en fin, Tina quieres venir a conocer a mi amigo?  
 **Q**. No pierdes nada Tina.  
 **T.** Ok vamos.

Tina y Noah se alejaron.

 **Q.** Al menos Tina ya consiguió un prospecto. (suspirando)  
 **S.** Te urge tener novio, verdad?  
 **Q.** Mmm, no.  
 **S.** _Sí claro._ (pensando)  
 **Q.** Sam parece ser un buen novio con Brittany.  
 **S.** Ni idea. **  
Q.** Si no tuviera esto aquí, te aseguro que ya tendría novio.  
 **S.** Qué obsesión la tuya por tener novio. **  
Q.** Si a ti te gustaran los chicos, compartiríamos esa misma obsesión, es una lástima que sea del único tema del que no podamos platicar.  
 **S.** Pues hazlo con Tina, finalmente también es tu amiga, voy con Kurt.

Santana se alejó.

 **S.** Si sigues mirando de esa manera a Blaine todo mundo se dará cuenta.  
 **K.** Soy tan obvio?  
 **S.** Ni te lo imaginas, no crees que ya es tiempo de que le confieses a Blaine que eres homosexual?  
 **K.** Baja la voz, no vuelvas a decirme eso en un evento público, los demás te pueden escuchar.  
 **S.** Kurt para qué te haces tonto? La mayoría de tus compañeros lo saben, eres tan femenino que no lo puedes ocultar.  
 **K.** Tal vez no lo puedo ocultar, pero tampoco tengo porqué pregonarlo o acaso tú piensas decirle a todo el mundo que eres lesbiana?  
 **S**. No.  
 **K.** Lo ves?  
 **S**. Tienes razón, discúlpame lo que pasa es que hoy no es un buen día.  
 **K**. Por?  
 **S**. No lo sé.  
 **K**. Mmmm?  
 **S**. Olvídalo, no me hagas caso.  
 **K**. Estás loca.  
 **S**. No te imaginas cuánto.

Luego de que los profesores terminaron de dar el discurso de cada año, llevaron a todos los alumnos al campo de atletismo donde se llevarían a cabo algunas competencias.

 **S.** Jamás comprenderé el motivo por el cuál realizan este tipo de competencias al inicio del ciclo escolar, todo mundo llega sin condición física y son un asco.  
 **T.** Ni digas nada porque mañana tú tienes competencia en natación.  
 **S.** Por eso lo digo, porque desde que terminó el ciclo pasado no me he vuelto a meter en la alberca.  
 **T.** Bueno, al menos podrás volver a ver a Brittany en traje de baño.  
 **S.** Jejejeje algo bueno entre tanta cosa mala.  
 **Q**. _Vaya._ (murmurando)  
 **T.** Qué dices Q?  
 **Q.** Nada, y dime qué tal es ese chico que te presentaron?  
 **T.** Es...  
 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **T.** Es un total fenómeno como nosotros.  
 **S.** Jajajaja, crees que sea buen candidato para unirse al club?  
 **T.** Por supuesto que lo es, pero no creo que sea buena idea incluirlo en el club, al parecer es muy amigo de Puckerman o mejor dicho es quien le hace todas sus tareas, y si lo incluimos en el club lo más seguro es que ese mastodonte le saque toda la información sobre nosotros y que por supuesto después usará en nuestra contra.  
 **Q.** Entonces es mejor que ni siquiera le menciones nuestro club.  
 **T.** No lo haré, no se preocupen.

De pronto mi abuela vio cómo Brittany y su novio Sam caminaban hacia atrás de las gradas.

 **T.** Lo notaste?  
 **S.** Sí, ese labios de rana es un suertudo.  
 **Q.** Yo más bien diría que Brittany es la suertuda.  
 **T.** Mmmm.

Luego de que los eventos de ese día terminaran, las chicas se fueron a descansar.

 **Q.** A pesar de que ni siquiera competí en nada estoy bastante agotada.  
 **S.** Pues yo tengo bastante flojera de hacerlo mañana, pero como sé que la maldita de Marley querrá humillarme, tendré que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ganarle.  
 **Q.** Lo harás.  
 **S.** Gracias, ahora vuelvo quiero encargarle algunas cosas a Blaine.  
 **Q.** Está bien.

Mientras Santana se dirigía al jardín notó que Brittany se acercaba hacia el lugar por donde siempre salía para internarse al bosque donde seguramente se reuniría con su novio, la morena sólo suspiró y continuó su camino en busca de Blaine.

 **S**. Por fin te veo, pareciera que desde que comenzó el ciclo escolar tú dejaste de ser mi amigo. (puchero)  
 **Bl.** Jajajaja no Tana, yo jamás dejaré de ser tu amigo, lo que pasa es que la directora nos ha traído a mi papá y a mí bastante ocupados, además no quiero meterte en problemas.  
 **S**. Más bien creo que tú te meterías en problemas porque sabes que a mí jamás me pueden expulsar de este lugar. **  
Bl**. Cierto, te pasa algo? Te veo extraña.  
 **S.** _Se trata de Quinn._ (pensó) No Blaine, te extraño eso es todo.  
 **Bl.** Ven aquí pequeña, sé que no es sólo eso, habrá un buen motivo por el cual no me quieres decir lo que realmente te pasa, pero algo me dice que necesitas de un abrazo. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Gracias. (abrazándolo fuerte)  
 **Bl.** Te sientes un poquito mejor?  
 **S.** Sí amigo.  
 **Bl**. Cuándo retomaremos nuestras reuniones del club?  
 **S.** Supongo que cuando terminen los eventos de bienvenida.  
 **Bl**. Extraño las ocurrencias de Tina.  
 **S.** Jajajaja cierto.

Los amigos estuvieron charlando un buen rato hasta que la morena notó que ya era bastante tarde y tuvo que regresar al dormitorio antes de ser descubierta.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al internado, Santana escuchó algunos sollozos, estaba un poco intrigada por saber quién lloraba, así que siguió el sonido de dichos sollozos para descubrir que se trataba de Brittany.

 **S.** Britt?  
 **B.** Santana! Me asustaste.  
 **S.** Lo siento, pero escuché que alguien lloraba, qué te pasa?  
 **B.** Nada.  
 **S.** Entonces lloras por nada?  
 **B.** Es que...  
 **S.** Dímelo.  
 **B.** Sam acaba de romper conmigo.  
 **S.** En serio? Lo siento.  
 **B.** Me da mucho coraje el motivo por el cual rompió conmigo.  
 **S.** Me lo quieres contar?  
 **B.** Antes de que terminara el semestre comenzó a presionarme para tener relaciones sexuales con él, yo siempre le di vueltas al asunto porque definitivamente aún no estoy preparada para perder mi virginidad, así que permití que me tocara y yo lo llegué a tocar, pero según él ya está harto de eso y quiere algo más, hoy casi me forzó a hacerlo, yo me negué y lo abofeteé, entonces él me dijo que ya no quería estar más con una mojigata como yo y rompió conmigo.  
 **S.** Wooow no puedo creerlo, ese tipo se ve como un idiota pero al parecer es mucho más de lo que creí.  
 **B.** Siento que todo este tiempo él solamente me ha visto como un objeto sexual, que ni siquiera me ama y que lo único que quiere es tener sexo con la primera chica que le diga que sí.  
 **S.** Mmmm lo siento Britt.  
 **B.** Lo odio.  
 **S.** Estás muy enamorada de él?  
 **B.** No lo sé, pero me duele la manera en que todo terminó.  
 **S.** Tal vez sólo sea temporal y el chico esté frustrado por no tener sexo, pero si te ama lo más seguro es que pronto olvide eso y te pida que regreses con él.  
 **B.** Puede ser.  
 **S.** Ven vamos a la cocina te prepararé un té para que te sientas un poco mejor.  
 **B.** Gracias.

En la cocina.

 **B.** Está delicioso, gracias.  
 **S.** Jejeje es sólo un té Brittany.  
 **B.** Aun así muchas gracias, te aseguro que Marley a pesar de que es mi mejor amiga, no sabría cómo consolarme y lo que me diría sería: acuéstate con él.  
 **S.** Siempre he creído que esa chica tiene polvo en la cabeza.  
 **B.** De seguro lo mismo pensabas de mí.  
 **S.** No, bien sabes que no.  
 **B.** Jejeje no te creo.  
 **S.** Digo la verdad, anda termina tu té porque ya es tarde y si nos sorprenden te meterás en problemas.  
 **B.** Tienes razón.

Luego de despedirse Santana volvió a su habitación para encontrarse con una Quinn aún despierta.

 **Q.** Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, qué tanto platicabas con Blaine que tardaste tanto?  
 **S.** Pues... Ya conoces cómo es Blaine , empezó a hablar de sus sueños por convertirse en una gran estrella y sin darnos cuenta el tiempo pasó muy rápido.  
 **Q.** Te creo, es mejor que vayamos a dormir.  
 **S.** Sí.

La latina se dirigió hasta su cama.

 **Q.** Te quedarás ahí?  
 **S.** Hoy no tengo ganas Quinn. **  
Q.** No tenemos que hacer nada si no lo deseas, pero bien sabes que me gusta dormir contigo.  
 **S.** Ok, sólo deja me pongo mi pijama y enseguida me acuesto contigo.  
 **Q**. Sí. (sonriendo)

Una vez en pijama la latina fue hasta la cama de Quinn para acurrucarse junto a ella.

 **Q**. Te extrañé. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **S.** Buenas noches Quinn. (sonriendo) **  
Q**. Buenas noches San. (abrazándola)

Al día siguiente se dirigieron hasta al internado de los chicos donde ahí se llevarían a cabo los eventos de bienvenida de ese día.

 **Q.** Juro que no le entiendo al fútbol americano. (mueca)  
 **S.** Pero es muy sencillo Quinn.  
 **Q**. No lo creo.  
 **S.** Se supone que en estos internados uno los principales valores que nos enseñan es la creencia en Dios, entonces por qué demonios tenemos que hacer la competencia de natación enfrente de toda ésta bola de adolescentes cachondos?  
 **Q**. Pues...  
 **T.** Siento que es todo está fríamente calculado, te aseguro que lo que quieren es que conozcamos a los chicos para que tengamos en un futuro alguna relación con ellos y nos casemos, entonces les daríamos las gracias al internado por haber encontrado al amor de nuestra vida al inscribir aquí a nuestros hijos para que el legado del internado continúe hasta el fin de los tiempos.  
 **S.** Órale no había pensado en eso, pero creo que tienes algo de razón.  
 **T.** La tengo.  
 **Q.** Pues si aquí voy a encontrar al amor de mi vida, entonces lo quiero encontrar ya.  
 **T.** Jajajaja al parecer a alguien le urge tener novio.  
 **Q.** Jejeje algo hay de eso.  
 **S.** Se la pasarán hablando de novios? Para irme de aquí.  
 **T.** Ya no diré nada.  
 **Q.** Ni yo.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Cuando el partido de fútbol terminó…

 **P.** Como siempre te dediqué todas mis anotaciones hermosa López.  
 **S**. Y como siempre no puse atención querido Puckerman. (sonrisa falsa)  
 **P.** Un día caerás pequeña, lo sé.  
 **S.** Está por verse.  
 **P.** Bye belleza. (aventándole un beso)  
 **S.** Guácala. (arrugando la nariz)

Más tarde todo el alumnado se dirigió hasta la piscina del internado donde se llevarían a cabo las competencias de natación.

 **B.** Hey te sientes preparada para esta competencia?  
 **S.** Ni tantito, no he practicado desde hace mucho tiempo.  
 **B.** Ni yo.  
 **S.** Cómo te sientes?  
 **B.** Con lo de Sam?  
 **S.** Ajá.  
 **B.** Aún duele.  
 **S.** Lo siento.  
 **B.** No te preocupes, supongo que es normal.  
 **Ma**. Brittany, no vas a creer lo que acabo de ver.  
 **B.** Qué cosa? **  
Ma**. La amiga de ésta tipa la tal Quinn está sentada al lado de tu ex novio y por lo visto están charlando amenamente.  
 **B.** Cómo?  
 **S.** No digas mentiras, Quinn ni siquiera le habla a ese idiota. **  
Ma.** Pues al parecer ya lo empezó a hacer, si no me creen vamos a la puerta y echen un vistazo.

 _Mi abuela Santana no podía creer lo que veía, Marley tenía razón con lo que les había dicho, la abuela Quinn estaba platicando con Sam y al parecer estaba bastante contenta, porque no dejaba de sonreír.  
_  
 **Ma**. Lo ven?  
 **B.** No lo puedo creer, Sam nunca me ha querido, en la primera oportunidad que tiene ya me va a cambiar por otra.  
 **S.** Pero eso no quiere decir que Quinn le vaya a hacer caso.  
 **Ma**. Jajaja no seas ilusa bastarda, por supuesto que tu amiga no dejará pasar la oportunidad de salir con un chico como Sam, él se pudre en dinero.  
 **S.** Quinn no es ninguna interesada.  
 **Ma**. Tal vez no lo sea, pero a un gran partido como Sam es muy difícil que lo deje ir así como así.  
 **S**. _Maldita sea._ (pensó)  
 **B.** Pues insisto, eso me confirma que Sam no siente absolutamente nada por mí, siento mucho que ella vaya a caer en su juego, pero yo ya no lo haré.  
 **Ma**. Jajaja espero que no tengamos un embarazo adolescente próximamente.  
 **B.** Por el bien de Quinn yo espero que no.

 _Mi abuela Santana estaba muy preocupada por la abuela Quinn, porque si sus instintos no le fallaban, estaba segura que ese chico sólo quería a su mejor amiga para tener relaciones sexuales, pero su verdadera preocupación era que Sam descubriera el secreto de su mejor amiga, eso sería fatal._

 _Todas las chicas del equipo de natación salieron a la piscina, mi abuela Santana estaba bastante desconcentrada porque no podía dejar de mirar a mi abuela Quinn sonriéndole a ese chico, así que no escuchó la señal para iniciar la competencia._

 **S.** Demonios...  
 _  
Nadó lo más rápido que puedo, pero Marley y Brittany ya le llevaban bastantes metros de distancia, en un esfuerzo sobre humano logró alcanzar a Brittany y rebasarla, pero no fue suficiente para ganarle el primer lugar a Marley._

 **Ma.** Jajajaja sigues siendo una perdedora Santana, y siempre lo serás.  
 **S**. Púdrete perra.  
 **Ma.** Jajajaja. (saliendo de la alberca)  
 **B**. No le hagas caso, te ganó porque no has entrenado en meses, pero estoy segura que cuando comiencen los entrenamientos una vez más serás la número uno.  
 **S.** Yo también estoy segura de eso, Marley no me volverá a ganar jamás.

 _Cuando mi abuela Santana salió de la alberca, volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amiga platicando con ese chico, esa sensación extraña en su estómago no desaparecía ni por un segundo.  
_  
Más tarde cuando Santana y las demás chicas salieron de los vestidores…

 **T.** Qué te pasó Santana? Ni siquiera saliste cuando dieron la señal de que ya iniciaba la competencia.  
 **S.** No estaba concentrada y eso me costó la competencia.  
 **T.** Ya viste? Quinn y Sam tienen mucho rato platicando.  
 **S.** Sí, qué tramará ese boca de trucha?  
 **T.** Lo que yo no comprendo es por qué está platicando con nuestra amiga y no con su novia.  
 **S.** Porque el idiota ése rompió con Brittany.  
 **T**. En serio? Y tú cómo sabes eso?  
 **S.** Lo acabo de escuchar en los vestidores, al parecer anoche ese tipo rompió con Brittany y no le gusta perder el tiempo, ya que por lo visto está tratando de engatusar a nuestra amiga.  
 **T.** Pero Quinn se ve muy contenta, creo que estás exagerando un poco.  
 **S.** Espero que no.

Más tarde la rubia finalmente se acercó a sus amigas.

 **T.** Jejejeje qué tanto platicabas con Sam?  
 **Q.** Estábamos platicando de lo mucho que le gusta jugar golf.  
 **Ma.** Santana, ya viste mi medalla? Es preciosa la colgaré en mi habitación, es el primero de los muchos premios que te ganaré este año.  
 **S.** Si ajá lo que digas. (rodando los ojos)

Marley se alejó.

 **Q.** Marley te ganó?  
 **T.** Qué no viste la competencia? Santana quedó en segundo lugar.  
 **Q**. Emmm no me fijé. (apenada)  
 **S.** Al parecer la charla con el boca de trucha estaba más interesante que ver la competencia de su amiga.  
 **Q**. Lo siento San.  
 **S.** No te preocupes. **  
Q**. Chicas tengo que contarles algo, estoy muy emocionada, pero ustedes son mis mejores amigas y tengo que decírselos ya.  
 **T.** Qué es?  
 **Q.** Sam me invitó a salir con él.  
 **T.** En serio woooow!  
 **Q.** Lo sé yo también estoy muy emocionada, me confesó que rompió con Brittany, así que no hay nada de malo en salir con él, es la primera vez que tendré una cita con un chico.  
 **S.** Una cita? Y qué clase de cita podrías tener con él estando aquí encerrada?  
 **Q**. Bueno, intentaremos tener una cita, mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos en los eventos de bienvenida que quedan.  
 **T.** Qué emoción, no sabes lo contenta que estoy por ti, él es un chico bastante guapo.  
 **S.** Quinn no te emociones demasiado, tal vez ése chico te está utilizando sólo para darle celos a Brittany.  
 **Q.** Él me dijo que jamás me haría eso, cuando me invitó a la cita yo también se lo pregunté, pero él me dio su palabra de que me invitaba a salir porque yo le agrado mucho.  
 **S**. No Quinn, escucha.  
 **T.** Ya Santana, no le eches a perder la ilusión a Quinn además velo por el lado positivo, Brittany por fin está soltera, esa es una grandísima oportunidad para ti.  
 **S**. Claro que no Tina, a Brittany no le gustan las chicas.  
 **T**. Lo siento pero no seas envidiosa y apoya a Quinn.  
 **S**. Ok. (apretando la mandíbula)  
 **Q**. Gracias amigas. (enorme sonrisa)

Santana quería gritar.

El resto del día Quinn y Tina continuaron hablando de lo mismo, la latina estaba a punto de vomitar.

Por la noche.

 **Q**. Crees que si mañana me pongo esta diadema le guste a Sam?  
 **S.** Ni idea.  
 **Q**. Anda San dame un consejo.  
 **S.** Quieres un consejo? Ok te lo daré... Quinn sabes el motivo por el cuál Sam rompió con Brittany? **  
Q**. Porque ella dejó de amarlo.  
 **S.** Eso te dijo? Es un maldito mentiroso, rompió con Brittany porque ella no quiso tener relaciones sexuales con él.  
 **Q**. Y tú cómo sabes eso?  
 **S.** Porque escuché claramente cuando se lo platicaba a Marley, ella es su mejor amiga y por supuesto que no le iba mentir en algo así.  
 **Q**. Bueno, tal vez eso pasó con ella porque ya tenían bastante tiempo de relación, pero él y yo apenas vamos a salir, eso no quiere decir que de inmediato quiera saltar sobre mí para tener relaciones sexuales.  
 **S.** Quinn, es un chico, tiene 16 años, está muy cachondo, claro que va a querer tener relaciones sexuales contigo.  
 **Q**. Lo crees?  
 **S.** Por supuesto que sí.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje.  
 **S.** Te ríes? Quinnie eso no es para dar risa, imagínate cuando te quiera tocar ahí, si se da cuenta de tu paquete olvídate, todo el maldito internado incluyendo el de hombres se enterará de tu secreto, crees que puedas vivir con eso?  
 **Q**. Santana creo que estás magnificando demasiado las cosas, apenas voy a tener una cita con él, no quiere decir nada, además seré muy cuidadosa para evitar que él me toque ahí.  
 **S.** Entonces seguirás empecinada en salir con él?  
 **Q.** Es el primer chico que me ve de la manera en que yo quiero, estoy muy emocionada por qué no lo comprendes? Se supone que eres mi amiga y deberías estar tan emocionada como yo.  
 **S**. Y nosotras?  
 **Q.** Nosotras? Ahhh ya lo entiendo, crees que nuestra amistad se pueda poner en peligro sólo porque saldré con Sam? Santana ningún chico o ninguna chica podrá dañar nuestra amistad, recuerda que prometimos ser amigas para toda la vida, y eso lo vamos a cumplir, verdad?  
 **S.** Sí, lo cumpliremos.  
 **Q**. Ven aquí. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Te quiero.  
 **Q**. Te quiero más. (picoteado sus labios)  
 **S.** Vamos a dormir.  
 **Q.** Sí, mañana será un gran día.  
 **S.** Claro. (sonrisa triste)

 _Esa noche mi abuela Santana no pudo dormir, continuaba sin comprender muy bien el porqué se sentía de esa manera.  
_  
El día siguiente fue el último día de los eventos de bienvenida, hubo pocas competencias y fue más una convivencia entre los alumnos, hubo comida y música.

 **T.** Quinn te esmeraste en tu arreglo personal, te ves hermosa.  
 **Q.** Gracias Tina.  
 **Sam**. Hola chicas, Quinn puedes venir un segundo?  
 **Q.** Claro. (enorme sonrisa)

Los rubios se alejaron.

 **T.** Son la pareja perfecta.  
 **S.** Patrañas.  
 **T.** Ay Santana...  
 **S.** Voy con Kurt.  
 **T.** Yo con Artie.

Pero la latina decidió volver al internado.

 **S.** Maldito sea, maldito, maldito sea.  
 **Bl**. A quién maldices Santana?  
 **S.** A nadie...  
 **Bl**. Adivina qué? Los directores de ambos colegios decidieron hacer una obra de caridad.  
 **S.** No entiendo.  
 **Bl**. Ni yo, creo que es para evitar pagar tantos impuestos, el caso es que hoy le dieron la noticia mi papá.  
 **S.** Qué noticia?  
 **Bl**. Resulta que me dieron una beca completa para continuar mis estudios en el internado.  
 **S.** Quéeeee? Es en serio?  
 **Bl**. Sí, ni yo me la puedo creer es fabuloso porque así podré aspirar a algo mejor en mi vida.  
 **S.** Lo sé, no sabes lo feliz que me siento por ti, aunque estoy un poco triste porque ya no te veré tan seguido aquí.  
 **Bl**. Me seguirás viendo, no me quitaron mi trabajo como ayudante de jardinero, por el contrario ellos me seguirán pagando mi sueldo, te digo que algo traman los directores pero no me importa con tal de tener una educación y continuar ganando mi sueldo.  
 **S.** Qué alegría Blaine, eso quiere decir que tú y yo seguiremos teniendo nuestras charlas como siempre.  
 **Bl**. Así es Tana, eres mi mejor amiga y no te voy a descuidar.  
 **S.** Jejeje tú también eres mi mejor amigo.  
 **Bl**. Por cierto, también estoy invitado para el baile de esta noche.  
 **S.** Ni recordaba la cursilería de baile a la tengo que asistir. (mueca)  
 **Bl**. Pues espero que seas mi pareja porque quiero bailar esta noche.  
 **S.** Jajaja tenlo por seguro, espero que bailando me olvide de…  
 **Bl**. De qué?  
 **S.** Olvídalo, no me hagas caso.  
 **Bl**. Ya comiste? Escuché que había unos bocadillos bastante interesantes. **  
S.** La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre.  
 **Bl**. Pero yo sí, ven acompáñame.  
 **S.** Ok.

Más tarde...

 **Q**. Chicas Sam es todo un caballero, y adivinen qué? Me pidió ser su pareja para el baile de hoy.  
 **T.** Woooow genial, genial.  
 **S.** Qué bien por ti Q.  
 **Q**. Gracias San.  
 **T.** Bueno entonces hay que empezar a prepararnos porque esta noche tenemos que vernos muy guapas, a mí Artie me invitó también para ser su pareja de baile, siento mucho que tú no tengas pareja San.  
 **S**. La tengo, es Blaine.  
 **Q**. Blaine? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S.** Sí, a partir de hoy es un miembro más del internado San McKinley.  
 **T.** En serio? Y le vas a robar el novio a Kurt? Eso no se hace Santana.  
 **S.** Yo no le voy a robar el novio nadie Tina, además te recuerdo que soy lesbiana.  
 **T.** No te enojes.  
 **S.** No me enojo, me voy adelantar a la habitación, luego las veo.

 _Mis abuelas pasaron el resto de la tarde preparándose para asistir al baile, las dos llevaban unos lindos vestidos muy acorde a su época.  
_  
 **S**. Te ves hermosa...  
 **Q**. Gracias San, tú también.  
 **T.** Chicas puedo pasar?  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **T.** Woooow que bonitas se ven, están listas?  
 **Q.** Sí vamos.

Las chicas fueron hasta el salón donde se realizaría el baile, estando ahí Sam de inmediato fue por Quinn y Artie por Tina, un rato más tarde Blaine apareció para platicar con Santana.

 **Bl.** No sabía que Quinn y Sam tenían algo.  
 **S.** Ni yo, pero esa rubia está muy feliz.  
 **Bl.** Mmmm yo pensé que ella...  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Bl.** Pensé que ella estaba enamorada de ti.  
 **S.** No Blaine, te dije que ella era más recta que una regla, está súper feliz de que el boca de trucha se haya fijado en ella, yo solamente soy su amiga.  
 **Bl.** Y eso te molesta?  
 **S.** No, siempre he tenido muy claro que ella y yo sólo seremos amigas.  
 **Bl.** Nah... Yo no lo creo.  
 **S.** Estás loco, mejor vamos a bailar.

 _Pero la abuela Santana no disfrutó para nada el baile, no podía dejar de ver a su mejor amiga con el rubio ese, sentía una profunda tristeza.  
_  
Más tarde.  
 **  
K**. Te gusta Blaine?  
 **S**. Ah hola Kurt me da gusto saludarte.  
 **K**. Muy chistosa (rodando los ojos) contéstame.  
 **S.** Kurt, tú más que nadie sabe que a mí solamente me gustan las chicas, Blaine es mi amigo, en este tiempo lo he llegado a conocer más y puedo decirte que es una excelente persona.  
 **K**. Entonces por qué el día de hoy es tu pareja?  
 **S**. Porque para mi desgracia ninguna de las chicas puede ser mi pareja, o dime acaso alguno de toda esta bola de idiotas es tu cita?  
 **K**. No... Lo siento, es sólo que sabes que Blaine me encanta y…  
 **S.** Y deberías sincerarte con él, como te lo dije es muy buena persona y él no le diré a nadie acerca de tus preferencias, si te gusta tienes que ser sincero con él.  
 **K**. Tienes razón, creo que es tiempo de que él sepa mi verdad, en la próxima reunión se lo confesaré.  
 **S**. Es lo mejor que puedes llegar a hacer, y hoy yo haré algo por ti, como sé que quieres acallar todos esos rumores que corren en el internado acerca de tus preferencias, dejaré que bailes dos canciones conmigo.  
 **K**. Jajaja pues gracias.  
 **S**. De nada porcelana.

Más tarde...

 **Q**. Necesito decirles algo, vamos por Tina.  
 **S.** Ok.

En el baño.

 **Q**. Chicas estoy muy, pero muy emocionada.  
 **T.** Te besó?  
 **Q.** Jejeje.  
 **S.** Lo hizo?  
 **Q.** Síiiii y no sólo eso, me pidió ser su novia, se dan cuenta amigas? El chico más popular del internado me pidió ser su novia. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **T.** Y qué le contestaste?  
 **S.** Le dijo que sí, es obvio.  
 **Q.** Jejeje así es, le dije que sí.  
 **T.** Muchas felicidades Quinnie, estoy muy feliz por ti.  
 **Q.** Gracias Tina...

Las dos chicas miraron a Santana.

 **S.** Sí, felicidades Q, espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta.  
 **Q.** Lo hice San, las dejo, mi novio me espera.  
 **T.** Sí ve.

Quinn salió.

 **T.** Te pasa algo?  
 **S.** No, todo bien. (sonrisa falsa)  
 **T.** Salgamos, quiero seguir bailando.

El baile terminó, así que los directores les pidieron a sus alumnos regresar a sus habitaciones.

Ya en la habitación de las chicas.

 **Q**. Creo que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida Santana, porque uno de mis sueños se ha cumplido, tengo un novio lindo.  
 **S.** _Sueño cumplido?_ (pensó ) Un novio que solamente quiere acostarse contigo.  
 **Q**. No es así.  
 **S.** Bueno, yo te lo advertí pero si no lo quieres creer supongo que será tu problema.  
 **Q**. No te enojes Santana, recuerda que te dije que nadie nos va separar. (acercándose)  
 **S.** Lo sé.  
 **Q**. Mmmm hueles delicioso. (besando su cuello)  
 **S.** Qué haces? **  
Q**. Sólo quiero que la pasemos bien.  
 **S.** Qué no se supone que hoy la pasaste muy bien con tu novio? **  
Q**. No es lo mismo.  
 **S.** Claro, él no tiene una vagina a la que puedas penetrar.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Escucha Quinn, ahora tienes un novio y si creías que voy a permitir que me cojas luego de que te vengas de besuquear con él, estás muy equivocada, tú y yo siempre seremos amigas porque te lo prometí, pero no voy a permitir que me transmitas los malditos microbios del asqueroso boca de trucha.  
 **Q**. San. (asustada)  
 **S.** Aunque no lo creas, tengo algo de dignidad... Voy a llenar la jarra, ya se terminó el agua, ahora vuelvo.

Santana casi salió corriendo de la habitación, trató de evitarlo, reprimió las lágrimas, pero al final no pudo aguantar más y llegando la cocina se soltó a llorar de impotencia.

 **B.** San? Te encuentras bien?  
 **S.** Sí. (limpiándose las lágrimas)  
 **B.** Por qué lloras?  
 **S.** Porque… Extraño a mi mamá.  
 **B.** Ohhh... Tienes mucho de no verla, verdad?  
 **S.** Un año... Hoy es uno de esos días en que quisiera morirme.  
 **B.** No digas eso...  
 **S.** Te juro que...

 _Y mi abuela se volvió a quebrar, Brittany trató de consolarla.  
_  
 **B**. Tranquila Sanny... Aquí estoy contigo.  
 **S.** Me quiero ir de aquí.  
 **B.** Tienes que aguantar Santana, ya lo hiciste un año.  
 **S.** Pero restan dos, y serán los más difíciles.  
 **B.** Si de algo te sirve de consuelo, yo estaré contigo.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **B.** Tampoco fue una noche muy buena para mí, compartir la pareja de baile con Marley fue horrible, además ese Puck es un idiota, por qué todos los hombres piensan en sexo?  
 **S.** No lo sé… aunque la verdad es que creo que también las mujeres pensamos en sexo, sólo que no lo decimos.  
 **B**. Jajaja tal vez, tú piensas mucho en eso?  
 **S.** No, creo que ya no.  
 **B.** Por cierto, supe que tu amiga ya es novia de mi ex novio.  
 **S.** Vaya, que rápido corren los chismes en este lugar.  
 **B.** Pues sí.  
 **S.** Y cómo te sientes al saber eso?  
 **B.** Ya te lo dije, me decepciona el que Sam no me haya amado pero tengo que darle vuelta la página, ahorita lo que quiero es concentrarme en aprender más técnicas para llegar a ser una buena bailarina.  
 **S.** Cierto.  
 **B.** Me alegro que ya te hayas tranquilizado, es mejor que volvamos a nuestras habitaciones porque mañana empiezan las clases y será un día bastante aburrido.  
 **S.** Sí, sólo deja lleno la jarra con agua, se suponía que venía a eso.  
 **B**. Yo también.

De regreso a la habitación Quinntana.  
 **  
Q**. Me tenías bastante preocupada, creí que algo malo te había pasado.  
 **S.** Al parecer a todo mundo se le terminó el agua y había una fila bastante grande.  
 **Q**. Ohhh... San me juras que nuestra amistad no va a cambiar?  
 **S.** Te lo juro Q.  
 **Q**. Ok, vienes a dormir?  
 **S.** Creo que es momento de volver a dormir en mi cama.  
 **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Buenas noches.  
 **Q**. Buenas noches San.

Las reuniones de mis abuelas con su club regresaron, por fin el abuelo Kurt tuvo el valor para confesarle al abuelo Blaine sobre su orientación.

 **Bl.** Hoy has dado un gran paso Kurt, me alegro por ti.  
 **K.** Gracias, pero pareciera que no te sorprendiste con mi declaración,  
 **Bl.** Bueno es que…  
 **K.** Se me nota demasiado, verdad?  
 **Bl.** No, pero todos los que estamos aquí es porque tenemos algún secreto o algo extraño… Aunque eso del enorme trasero de Quinn sigue sin convencerme mucho.  
 **Q**. Mmmm. (nerviosa)  
 **K.** Y cuál es tu secreto?  
 **Bl**. También soy gay.

Kurt estaba muy sorprendido con la naturalidad con que lo decía Blaine.

 **K.** Jamás me lo imaginé.  
 **Bl**. Pues tres de los aquí presentes tenemos mucho en común. **  
S.** Jejeje cierto.  
 **K.** Wooow.

 _Y fue entonces cuando el abuelo Kurt comenzó a relajarse un poco más con el resto del grupo.  
_  
 _Los días siguientes mi abuela Quinn se escapaba por las noches para ir a tener sus encuentros con su novio, mi abuela Santana estaba triste y preocupada a la vez, pero decidió concentrarse más en sus estudios.  
_  
Cierto día.

 **Q.** Él es todo un caballero, miren me regaló esta linda pulsera.  
 **T.** Awww que romántico.  
 **S.** Es bonita. (sonrisa falsa)  
 **Q.** Saben algo? Creo que me estoy enamorando de él. (suspirando)

Y esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a Santana.

 **T.** Felicidades Quinn.

Luego de algunas respiraciones para tratar de controlar las lágrimas, finalmente la latina habló.

 **S.** Ven aquí Quinnie (abrazándola) me da mucho gusto lo que te está pasando, es tu primer amor y estás muy emocionada por eso, ojalá que él te corresponda y quién sabe tal vez saliendo de aquí puedan casarse.  
 **T.** Cierto.  
 **Q.** Gracias Santana.  
 **S.** Bueno, las dejo porque tengo que ir a entregar este libro en la biblioteca y no he terminado mi tarea de matemáticas, las veo más tarde.  
 **T**. Bye.

En la biblioteca Santana no pudo más, así que se fue a una sección bastante apartada a la que prácticamente nadie iba a buscar libros y se sentó en el piso para empezar a llorar en silencio.

 **B.** Interrumpo?  
 **S.** Brittany...  
 **B.** Te vi cuando te dirigías hasta aquí...Otra vez llorando?  
 **S.** Lo sé, estos últimos días han sido una pesadilla. **  
B**. No llores, tu linda cara se pondrá horrible con tantas lágrimas.  
 **S.** Jejeje. (limpiando sus lágrimas)  
 **B**. Jamás había venido a esta sección de la biblioteca.  
 **S.** Nadie lo hace, creo que ni siquiera la señora McPhee, aquí está lleno de polvo. (mueca)  
 **B.** Pero es un excelente escondite, para venir a llorar. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Lo es...

Las chicas cruzaron miradas por varios segundos, Santana se acercó y besó a la chica de ojos azules quien de inmediato se separó.

 **S.** Lo siento, lo siento, te juro que lo siento, no fue mi intención Brittany, ya habíamos hablado de esto, de verdad lo siento, soy una idiota... (muy asustada)

Pero Brittany no dijo nada y le regresó el beso, la latina estaba muy sorprendida por la acción, pero poco a poco fue concentrándose en el beso y lo profundizó mucho más.

Se besaron durante lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que sus labios estaban hinchados.

 **S.** Brittany...  
 **B.** Esto no está bien.  
 **S.** Lo sé... Lo siento.  
 **B.** No debió pasar.  
 **S.** También lo sé.  
 **B**. Es pecado.  
 **S.** Lo es.

Hubo un silencio.

 **B**. Entonces por qué me gustó tanto?  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **B.** Santana eres una chica muy linda, y la verdad es que desde que me besaste por primera vez no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, a mí no me gustan las chicas pero contigo es diferente.  
 **S.** Te gusto? (boca muy abierta)  
 **B.** No lo sé, creo que sí, pero no debe ser así.  
 **S.** Sí, tienes razón tú eres una chica normal y yo no quiero que pienses que quiero llevarte por el camino del mal.  
 **B.** Qué te gusta de mí?  
 **S.** Pues… Eres muy bonita, tus ojos son preciosos y tus piernas son maravillosas.  
 **B.** Me tengo que ir.  
 **S.** Lo siento.  
 **B.** Te veo después.

Santana estaba anonadada, el beso con Brittany fue totalmente inesperado, se sintió bien, pero algo faltó.

Las salidas de Quinn hacían que Santana quisiera vomitar, por más que quería conciliar el sueño no lo hacía hasta que la rubia llegaba, estaba harta de sentirse así.

Santana descubrió que ir a esa sección de la biblioteca era un buen lugar para alejarse de todo, para tratar de pensar en que pronto regresaría a su país, aunque no fuera cierto.

 **B.** Sabía que te encontraría aquí.  
 **S.** Pasa algo?  
 **B.** Estos días he estado pensando.  
 **S.** En?  
 **B.** Obviamente en ti.  
 **S.** No te entiendo.  
 **B.** Me gustan tus labios y me gusta tu sonrisa y tu figura.  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **B.** No quiero que nadie se entere de esto, Ok?  
 **S.** Ok... (muy confundida)  
 **B.** Todos los días podemos venir aquí en la noche para estar a solas.  
 **S.** No entiendo.

Brittany tomó el rostro de Santana con sus manos lo acercó hacia ella y la besó profundamente.

 **B**. Ya lo entendiste?  
 **S.** Creo que sí... (pasando saliva)  
 **B**. Entonces quieres venir todos los días en la noche a este lugar para estar conmigo?  
 **S.** S-sí.  
 **B.** Genial, te espero hoy, a la misma hora que el otro día, se cuidadosa.  
 **S.** Lo seré.

Antes de irse la rubia volvió a besar profundamente a Santana.

 **S.** No lo puedo creer.

Aún bastante desconcertada, la morena regresó a su habitación.

 **Q.** Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Eh? No por qué?  
 **Q.** Tienes una sonrisa boba. **  
S.** En serio? **  
Q**. Sí qué pasa?  
 **S.** Pues... Creo que este año tendré excelentes calificaciones, el ir a la biblioteca está teniendo sus frutos.  
 **Q**. Ah...  
 **S.** Por cierto cúbrete el chupetón que traes en el cuello, ese boca de trucha casi te succiona toda la cabeza.  
 **Q**. Cielos, no me había fijado. (incómoda)  
 **S.** Eres feliz Q?  
 **Q**. Sí…  
 **S**. Súper (abrazándola)... Ahora vuelvo voy con Blaine.  
 **Q.** Puedo ir?  
 **S.** Mmmm en otra ocasión, necesito hablar con él de algo personal.  
 **Q.** Personal? Ohhh, está bien. (decepcionada)  
 **S.** Al rato te veo.  
 **Q.** Ok...

La latina salió.

 **Q**. Ya no soy su mejor amiga... (suspirando)

En el jardín.

 **S.** Hey Blainie, Blainieeee.  
 **Bl**. Jajaja y esa enorme sonrisa?  
 **S.** No vas a creer lo que te voy a platicar.  
 **Bl**. En serio?  
 **S.** Ven vamos a alejarnos, nadie más debe de escucharlo.  
 **Bl.** Ok...

 _En ese momento la abuela Santana había comprendido que la felicidad de su mejor amiga era estar con un chico, por otro lado estaba bastante entusiasmada por la declaración de Brittany, lo que vendría más adelante ni ella se lo imaginaba._

* * *

 _ **No se paniqueen por favor, este drama era necesario para que cierta chica se de cuenta de sus sentimientos y los acepte, pero sigan confiando en mí, aquí habrá un montón de amor y romance... y sexo jejejeje.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo abordaré un poco más el lado de Quinn, qué es lo que siente, qué piensa y esas cosas...  
**_

 _ **Qué piensan de Brittany, creen que sea bisexual o no?**_

 _ **No olviden hacer sus comentarios y sugerencias, si recibo varios tal vez actualice más rápido.**_

 _ **Perdón por los errores de siempre, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **En los próximos días hay actualización de "Ella sólo se fue"**_


	11. Mentiras

**_Hola a todos._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11. Mentiras.**

 **Bl.** Dime qué es lo que te pasa, por qué traes esa enorme sonrisa?  
 **S.** Es que... Ni yo puedo creer lo que me está pasando.  
 **Bl**. Ya suelta la sopa.  
 **S.** Sabes que Brittany y Sam hace algunas semanas que rompieron, verdad?  
 **Bl.** Claro, todo el mundo sabe que ahora su novia es Quinn. (mueca) **  
S.** Bueno... cuando entré a este internado, en cuanto vi por primera vez a Brittany quedé fascinada con ella, su belleza me impresionó demasiado, un día en una de las prácticas de natación cuando nos quedamos ella y yo a solas le planté un beso y las cosas no resultaron nada bien.  
 **Bl.** En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, jamás se lo platiqué a nadie, ni siquiera a Quinn porque fue un momento bastante bochornoso y además Brittany se espantó demasiado. **  
Bl**. Me imagino.  
 **S.** Pero desde ese momento Brittany se empezó a acercar un poco más a mí, y ahora que ella está soltera nos volvimos a encontrar y…  
 **Bl.** Se besaron?  
 **S.** Sí, lo hice en un impulso, pero esa vez ella no me rechazó, me correspondió el beso aunque después nuevamente se asustó y se fue, pero luego ella volvió a mí y me dijo que no podía dejar de pensar en los besos que hemos compartido.  
 **Bl.** Apoco?  
 **S.** Sí Blaine, Brittany quiere verme, quiere verme todos los días por la noche en el lugar donde nos hemos estado besando, te das cuenta? Le gusto, sé muy bien que le gusto porque si no fuera así ella no me habría pedido vernos todos los días.  
 **Bl**. Woooow, no lo puedo creer.  
 **S.** Pues créelo Blainie, le gusto a Brittany y comenzaré a tener algo con ella.  
 **Bl.** Pero y Quinn?  
 **S**. Quinn? Y ella qué tiene que ver en todo esto?  
 **Bl**. Pensé que ella era la que te gustaba.  
 **S.** Blaine, te he dicho una y mil veces que a Quinn le fascinan los hombres tanto así que ahora es novia del maldito boca de trucha, entre ella y yo no puede haber más que lo que ya hay o sea una simple amistad y nada más.  
 **Bl**. Pero la manera en que te veía, la manera en que tú la veías...  
 **S.** Eso es porque somos las mejores amigas y nos queremos.  
 **Bl.** No sé, perdóname Santana pero esas miradas no eran de amistad.  
 **S.** Eso es lo que tú crees, pero te aseguro que ella sólo me ve como su mejor amiga y ya.  
 **Bl.** Y tú Santana, sólo la ves como a una amiga?  
 **S.** Yo sólo sé que ella está feliz con ser novia de Sam y debo de respetarlo, además como ya te lo dije, Brittany quiere algo conmigo y por supuesto que no voy a dejarlo pasar, ella me gusta y voy a aprovechar el tiempo que quiera pasar a mi lado.  
 **Bl.** Bueno, si estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres, entonces te apoyo por completo, sabes que te quiero mucho Santana y me preocupas demasiado, pero antes que nada quiero que seas feliz y si Brittany contribuirá a que lo seas, entonces yo también seré feliz.  
 **S.** Gracias Blaine, sabía que podría contar contigo, desafortunadamente no le puedo contar a nadie más lo que pasa con Brittany, sabes que nos podríamos meter en problemas y lo último que quiero es que ella salga afectada de todo esto.  
 **Bl.** Cómo? Entonces no se lo dirás ni a Quinn?  
 **S.** No Blaine, lo mío y lo de Brittany nadie más lo puede saber, sólo tú y ya.  
 **Bl.** No te preocupes, por supuesto que guardaré el secreto, sé que desgraciadamente si el mundo se entera de lo que tienes con Brittany les traerá muchísimos problemas a las dos, sólo te pido que seas muy cuidadosa porque si alguien más lo sabe, creo que aquí la única que sufrirá serás tú.  
 **S.** No te preocupes por mí, Blaine, sé perfectamente que tal vez para Brittany sólo sea un experimento, pero mientras yo reciba mis dulces besos de dama no importa, quiero ser su experimento.  
 **Bl**. Ay Tana.

Más tarde Santana regresó a su dormitorio, encontró a su mejor amiga alistándose para salir con su novio.

 **Q.** Vaya, creo que lo que tenías que platicar con Blaine era bastante importante ya que te tardaste mucho.  
 **S.** Ya conoces cómo es Blaine, nadie le puede parar la boca, es como una versión de Tina pero en hombre. **  
Q.** Mmmm.  
 **S.** Diablos Q, si te pones una gota más de ese perfume todo el internado notará cuando vayas caminando por los pasillos. (arrugado la nariz)  
 **Q.** Antes adorabas ese aroma.  
 **S.** Sí, antes cuando no te echabas toda la botella encima.  
 **Q.** Pues a Sam, le gusta.  
 **S.** Me imagino...  
 **Q.** Me veo bien?  
 **S.** Siempre te ves bien.  
 **Q**. Gracias...  
 **S.** Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar con el labios de salamandra?  
 **Q.** Su nombre es Sam, y me tardaré el mismo tiempo que todos los días.  
 **S.** Genial. (murmurando) **  
Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Nada, que disfrutes la compañía de tu Sammy.  
 **Q**. Mmm pues gracias.

En cuanto la chica de ojos verdes salió a reunirse con su novio, Santana fue rápidamente a lavarse los dientes y a ponerse un poco de perfume para ir a su encuentro con la aspirante a bailarina.

Al llegar a ese lugar apartado en la biblioteca notó que Brittany aún no había llegado.

 _Mi abuela Santana se sintió un poco decepcionada porque ya habían pasado algunos minutos y Brittany no llegaba, así que decidió no esperar más y salir de la biblioteca, pero justo cuando se disponía a salir, la chica llegó.  
_  
 **B**. Ya te vas?  
 **S.** Quedamos en reunirnos desde hace 20 minutos y pensé que no vendrías.  
 **B.** Lo siento, Marley no se quedaba dormida, por eso me retrasé, pero ya estoy aquí. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Lo estás...  
 **B.** Sí, lo estoy...

La chica de ojos azules se acercó lentamente hasta la latina para chocar sus labios con ella.

 **B.** Te extrañé.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **B.** Sí, Santana.  
 **S.** Ven aquí.

Santana tomó el rostro de la rubia para acercarlo hasta el de ella y darle un gran beso, inmediatamente después dicho beso se profundizó más y las lenguas de las chicas comenzaron a jugar entre ellas.

 **B.** Woooow qué buen beso.  
 **S.** Lo sé.  
 **B.** Se sintió fabuloso.  
 **S.** Quiero más...  
 **B.** Yo también.

Las chicas casi no platicaron, se la pasaron en una larga sesión de besos apasionados, para Santana era un momento soñado, aunque los besos no eran igual a los que compartía con Quinn y eso la hacía sentirse muy extraña.  
 **  
B**. Eres una excelente besadora.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **B.** Sí, tus labios son sensacionales, y lo que haces con tu lengua es impresionante.  
 **S.** Tú también besas riquísimo.  
 **B.** No sé si vaya a soportar tener que esperar otras 24 horas para volver a tener tus labios en los míos.  
 **S.** Pues tendremos que hacerlo, porque bien sabes que es muy difícil que podamos vernos en el día, sobre todo porque tu amiga Marley siempre está pegada a ti. **  
B**. Lo sé, Tina y Quinn también están todo el día pegadas a ti.  
 **S.** Jejeje cierto.  
 **B.** Nos vemos mañana?  
 **S.** Todos los días que quieras, nos podremos ver.  
 **B.** Entonces será diario. **  
S.** Maravilloso.

Los siguientes días las chicas continuaron con sus encuentros, Santana seguía muy entusiasmada por eso.

 **Q.** Qué pasa contigo?  
 **S.** Nada, por?  
 **Q.** Sé que algo pasa contigo, y sé también que no me lo quieres decir, y eso me hace sentir muy triste porque se supone que soy tu mejor amiga y ya no me tienes confianza.  
 **S.** Claro que eres mi mejor amiga y por supuesto que te tengo confianza, no tengo ni la menor idea del porqué dices eso.  
 **Q.** Porque antes platicábamos de todo, te encantaba pasar las tardes conmigo aquí en la habitación cuando no estábamos con Tina, escuchábamos música y nos pintábamos las uñas o algo así, y ahora ya no hacemos eso.  
 **S**. Bueno… no hacemos eso porque tú te la pasas escribiendo en tu diario, así que eres tú a quien ya no le gusta platicar conmigo.  
 **Q**. Me la paso escribiendo en mi diario, porque tú en la primera oportunidad que tienes vas y buscas a Blaine, no sé qué tanto platicas con él pero de algo sí estoy segura, él se ha convertido ya en tu mejor amigo y a mí me has hecho a un lado.  
 **S.** No es verdad. **  
Q**. Lo es, pareces una extrañaba conmigo.  
 **S.** Lo que pasa es que Blaine y yo tenemos muchísimas cosas en común, por eso platico con él, pero eso no quiere decir que haya tomado tu lugar.  
 **Q**. Tú y Blaine cosas en común?  
 **S.** Sí Quinnie, él es como yo, nos gustan las personas de nuestro mismo sexo, nos entendemos muy bien en eso, son cosas de las que no puedo platicar contigo porque no me comprendes como él. **  
Q**. Tienes razón, no te comprendo y sé que tú tampoco me comprendes a mí, porque en cuanto comienzo a platicar de Sam cambias el tema o simplemente te vas y me dejas con Tina a solas.  
 **S**. Perdóname, pero el saber lo caballeroso y maravilloso novio que es Sam, no es algo que me interese.  
 **Q**. Ahhhh, ahora comprendo todo, no te interesa saber más de mis cosas, pues gracias por aclarármelo así ya no tendré que aburrirte con MIS cosas.  
 **S.** No me malinterpretes, claro que me gusta escuchar tus cosas, pero cuando hablas de ese idiota que sé que lo único que quiere es acostarse contigo, no puedo evitar que me caiga en la punta del hígado.  
 **Q**. No lo conoces Santana, él es muy buen chico.  
 **S.** Brittany dice lo contrario. **  
Q**. Le crees a ella sólo porque te gusta, pero si conocieras más a Sam, pensarías diferente.  
 **S.** No me interesa conocerlo.  
 **Q**. Ok, es bueno saberlo, no te preocupes Santana cuando estés presente jamás volveré a tocar el tema de mi novio, nuestra amistad terminó y ambas lo sabemos.  
 **S.** Qué dices? No Quinn, nuestra amistad no va a terminar por algo así, lo prometimos, prometimos que ningún chico o alguna chica nos iba a separar, en serio quieres terminar nuestra amistad sólo porque no me agrada escuchar nada que tenga que ver con esa boca de trucha? **  
Q**. Él es parte de mí.  
 **S.** Eres una... no, más bien yo soy una idiota que siempre te cree todo, ok si ya no quieres ser mi amiga no lo seas, basta de estarte rogando toda la vida, tú jamás valorarás mi amistad ni todo lo que he hecho por ti, ni lo que te he dado.  
 **Q.** No te obligué a acostarte conmigo.  
 **S.** Lo sé...  
 **Q.** Quieres pedirle a Tina que cambie de habitación conmigo?  
 **S.** Pídeselo tú, a mí ya no me importa lo que hagas, mentirosa. **  
Q**. No soy ninguna mentirosa.  
 **S.** Lo eres y siempre lo has sido.

La latina salió muy enojada de la habitación, en el patio se encontró con Brittany y le hizo señas para que fuera al lugar en la biblioteca, una vez que la chica de ojos azules llegó a encontrarse con ella, las cosas se pusieron bastante calientes.

 **B.** Espera San...  
 **S.** Me gustas mucho Britt, me tienes loca.  
 **B.** Nos pueden ver, tranquila.  
 **S.** Déjame tocarte.  
 **B.** No... no puedo. (apartándose)

Hubo un ligero silencio.

 **S.** Tienes razón, rompiste con Sam porque se estaba poniendo bastante impertinente contigo y es lo mismo que yo estoy empezando a hacer, discúlpame Brittany no quiero hacerte sentir como un simple pedazo de carne, porque para mí no lo eres.  
 **B**. Sanny (sonriendo) gracias por decirme esto, (abrazándola) me haces muy feliz.  
 **S.** No estás enojada conmigo?  
 **B.** No Sanny. (besándola) **  
S.** _Contigo las cosas son más_ sencillas. (pensando) **  
B.** Eres muy distinta a él y eso me agrada.  
 **S.** Tú también eres distinta.  
 **B.** A quién?  
 **S.** No me hagas caso.  
 **B.** Me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la noche?  
 **S.** Sí. (besándola)  
 **B.** Piensa en mí.  
 **S.** Lo haré. (sonriendo)

Brittany se fue.

 **S.** Me gustas mucho, Britt Britt...

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las Quinntana...

 **Q.** Ella tiene la culpa, siempre la ha tenido no yo, no yo... ella lo tenía que echar a perder...

 **Flashback...  
**  
 _ **S.**_ _Quinn... Esto que tú y yo hacemos… bueno, lo hacemos porque a las dos nos gusta y porque somos amigas.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Sí.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Pero... no te gustaría que fuéramos algo más que amigas?_ _ **  
Q**_ _. No te entiendo.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Tenemos sexo, nos queremos mucho, somos mejores amigas… y si también fuéramos novias?_ _ **  
Q.**_ _Quéee?  
_  
 **Fin del flashback.  
**  
 **Q.** Estábamos tan bien Santana, muy bien, por qué tenías que preguntarme eso?

 _Mi abuela sacó su diario y comenzó a escribir en el como siempre lo hacía, además recordó cuando Sam le pidió ser su novia.  
_  
 **Días antes en los eventos de bienvenida.  
**  
 _ **X.**_ _Hola.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Hola. (desconcertada)  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Soy Samuel Evans, estudio en el internado de los hombres.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Sí, lo sé.  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Tu nombre es Quinn, verdad? Me lo dijo Puckerman.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Sí, Lucy Quinn Fabray.  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Ya te había visto platicando con esa chica de ascendencia latina y con la otra de ascendencia asiática, al parecer te llevas muy bien con ellas.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Son mis amigas.  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Pues sinceramente no entiendo qué hace una chica como tú compartiendo el tiempo con esas dos, tú deberías de ser amiga de alguien distinto.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Mmm pues ellas son excelentes personas.  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Si tú lo dices... En fin, de dónde eres?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _De Boston y tú?  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _San Francisco California, mi papá es dueño de varios bancos alrededor del país, pero en esa ciudad es donde vivimos...  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Ya veo._ _ **  
Sam.**_ _Y dime, te gustan mucho los deportes?_ _ **  
Q**_ _. Más o menos, aunque estoy en el equipo de softbol de la escuela.  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _No sé si me hayas visto, pero yo estoy en el equipo de fútbol y en el de lucha, me encantan los deportes, eso lo heredé de papá, cada que vuelvo a casa vamos a jugar golf con todos sus amigos.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Te gusta el golf?  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Me encanta.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Así que… Viniste a ver a tu novia competir en natación?  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Novia? Yo no tengo novia.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Y Brittany? Toda la escuela sabe que tú eres su novio.  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Lo era, pero los dos comprendimos que el estar juntos ya no era para nosotros.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Lo siento.  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _No te preocupes, a veces en las relaciones el amor acaba y creo que eso fue lo que nos sucedió.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Cierto.  
_ _ **Sam**_ _. Sabes algo? Eres una chica muy linda, y me agrada bastante la plática que estamos teniendo.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _En serio?  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Sí, además se nota que eres bastante educada y con clase, y a mí es lo que me encanta de las chicas, así que me gustaría invitarte a una cita, qué dices?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Acaso es una broma? Sam, acabas de terminar con Brittany, y la verdad a mí no me gustaría que me usaras para darle celos.  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Jamás haría eso, yo no soy de ese tipo, como ya te lo dije el amor entre ella y yo terminó, pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a quedar toda la vida sufriendo por eso, además sé que eres una chica muy linda y de buena clase, entonces qué dices, aceptas una cita conmigo?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Pues...  
_ _ **Sam**_ _. Jajaja vamos, no muerdo._

Mi abuela Quinn comenzó a pensar.  
 _ **  
Q**_ _. No lo puedo creer, es la primera vez que un chico se acerca a mí de esta manera, Finn jamás tuvo las agallas para hacerlo... eso quiere decir que los chicos me ven de manera normal, porque Sam es el más popular de todo el internado de hombres, sí hay esperanza para mí, por supuesto que la hay y tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad. (pensando)  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Quinn, estás ahí?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Sí, perdón.  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Entonces?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Acepto, claro que acepto.  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Genial, no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo._

Mi abuela no podía con la felicidad, después de mucho tiempo, su condición no era un impedimento para lograr lo que ella creía que necesitaba para ser feliz, así que de inmediato les fue a contar a sus mejores amigas de la invitación de ése chico. _  
_ _ **  
Q**_ _. Chicas, tengo que contarles algo, estoy muy emocionada, pero ustedes son mis mejores amigas y tengo que decírselos ya.  
_ _ **T.**_ _Qué es?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Sam me invitó a salir con él.  
_ _ **T.**_ _En serio, woooow!  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Lo sé yo también estoy muy emocionada, me confesó que rompió con Brittany, así que no hay nada de malo en salir con él, es la primera vez que tendré una cita con un chico.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Una cita? Y qué clase de cita podrías tener con él estando aquí encerrada?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Bueno, intentaremos tener una cita, mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos en los eventos de bienvenida que quedan.  
_ _ **T.**_ _Qué emoción, no sabes lo contenta que estoy por ti, él es un chico bastante guapo.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Quinn no te emociones demasiado, tal vez ése chico te está utilizando sólo para darle celos a Brittany.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Él me dijo que jamás me haría eso, cuando me invitó a la cita yo también se lo pregunté, pero él me dio su palabra de que me invitaba a salir porque yo le agrado mucho.  
_  
Mi abuela Quinn notó la incomodidad y preocupación que mi abuela Santana le transmitía a través de su mirada, pero en ese momento era más su emoción que lo que su amiga le transmitía.

Cuando se preparaba para la cita con Sam, una vez más mi abuela Santana le quiso hacer ver que ese chico sólo quería tener relaciones sexuales con ella, pero la emoción de mi abuela Quinn era más fuerte que las advertencias de su mejor amiga.

Luego de pasar varias horas con Sam en su cita, el chico invitó a mi abuela al baile de clausura de los eventos de bienvenida, ella continuaba nerviosa jamás había bailado con un chico y eso la tenía muy entusiasmada.

 _ **Sam.**_ _Eres muy buena bailando.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. He tenido una muy buena maestra.  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Ah sí, quién?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _San... Una maestra en Boston, la señorita Sanders. (nerviosa)  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Pues hizo un excelente trabajo contigo.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Gracias._

 _Luego de varias canciones._

 _ **Sam.**_ _Tienes calor? Vamos por una bebida.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Ok.  
_ _ **Sam**_ _. Mira, por ahí hay un lugar en el que podremos hablar en privado, vamos?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Vamos._

 _En ese lugar._

 _ **Sam.**_ _Sabes? Esta noche me la he pasado muy bien a tu lado.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Yo también.  
_ _ **Sam**_ _. El color de tus ojos es precioso, son muy lindos.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ah sí? (nerviosa)  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Sí._

 _El rubio se acercó a Quinn y sin pensarlo la besó, a pesar del nerviosismo de la chica, poco a poco se relajó y participó en el beso._

 _Pero dicho beso se sentía muy distinto a los que compartía con Santana, era la primera vez que la besaba un hombre y no se estaba sintiendo tan bien como se suponía debía de sentirse, los besos con Santana siempre fueron especiales._

 _ **Sam**_ _. Fue lindo.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Claro...  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Quinn, a mí nunca me ha gustado andar con rodeos y siempre digo las cosas de frente así que… Quieres ser mi novia?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Tu novia? Pero es muy rápido no lo crees?  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _No, es suficiente con lo que hemos compartido para darme cuenta de que quiero que seas mi novia, así que te lo pregunto otra vez… quieres ser mi novia?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Sí...  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Fabuloso._

 _Sam la volvió a besar._

 _ **Sam**_ _. Sé que no este noviazgo no será precisamente fácil porque no nos podremos ver en el día, pero hay un lugar en el bosque donde podremos hacerlo por las noches… Esta relación va funcionar, ya lo verás.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Ok._

Mi abuela estaba confundida, por fin tenía un novio al que al parecer le gustaba mucho, pero estaba un poco inquieta al no saber cómo reaccionaría su mejor amiga, finalmente luego de meditarlo, supo que era lo mejor para ella en ese momento, así que en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, decidió confesárselo a sus amigas.

 _En el baño..._

 _ **Q.**_ _Chicas estoy muy, pero muy emocionada.  
_ _ **T.**_ _Te besó?_ _ **  
Q**_ _. Jejeje.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Lo hizo?_ _ **  
Q**_ _. Síiiii y no sólo eso, me pidió ser su novia, se dan cuenta amigas? El chico más popular del internado me pidió ser su novia. (enorme sonrisa)  
_ _ **T**_ _. Y qué le contestaste?  
_ _ **S**_ _. Le dijo que sí, es obvio.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Jejeje así es, le dije que sí.  
_ _ **T.**_ _Muchas felicidades Quinnie, estoy muy feliz por ti.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Gracias Tina..._

 _Las dos chicas miraron a Santana._

 _ **S.**_ _Sí, felicidades Q, espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta._ _ **  
Q**_ _. Lo hice San, las dejo, mi novio me espera.  
_ _ **T.**_ _Sí, ve._

 _Cuando salió del baño una extraña sensación le invadió el cuerpo, sabía que su mejor amiga no estaba del todo conforme con lo que les había confesado, pero también sabía que jamás podría tener esa relación sentimental que Santana le había insinuado la otra noche._

 _Cuando el baile terminó y ya estaba en su habitación con Santana..._

 _ **Q.**_ _No te enojes Santana, recuerda que te dije que nadie nos va separar. (acercándose)  
_ _ **S.**_ _Lo sé.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Mmmm hueles delicioso. (besando su cuello)  
_ _ **S.**_ _Qué haces?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Sólo quiero que la pasemos bien.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Qué no se supone que hoy la pasaste muy bien con tu novio?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _No es lo mismo.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Claro, él no tiene una vagina a la que puedas penetrar.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Qué?  
_ _ **S.**_ _Escucha Quinn, ahora tienes un novio y si creías que voy a permitir que me cojas luego de que te vengas de besuquear con él, estás muy equivocada, tú y yo siempre seremos amigas porque te lo prometí, pero no voy a permitir que me transmitas los malditos microbios del asqueroso boca de trucha._ _ **  
Q**_ _. San. (asustada)  
_ _ **S.**_ _Aunque no lo creas, tengo algo de dignidad... Voy a llenar la jarra, ya se terminó el agua, ahora vuelvo._

Cuando mi abuela Santana salió de la habitación, mi abuela Quinn continuó bastante asustada, y ese miedo era que a pesar de la promesa de que ninguna chica o algún chico las separaría, con el pasar de los días tal vez pasaría, además no estaba del todo conforme con no volver a compartir por lo menos un beso con su mejor amiga y le dolió aún más cuando mi abuela Santana ya no quiso dormir en la misma cama que ella.

Conforme los días fueron pasando, mi abuela se escapaba todas las noches para reunirse con su novio, al principio estaba muy entusiasmada porque creía que el tener un novio era lo máximo… pero después se dio cuenta de que no lo era tanto, Sam se la pasaba prácticamente encima de ella besándola, no tenían mucho tema de conversación y eso la estaba desilusionando. _  
_ _ **  
Q**_ _. Sam, tranquilo...  
_ _ **Sam**_ _. Me gustas mucho, Quinn.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. De qué se trata este noviazgo? De que sólo quieras tocarme y besarme? No sé mucho de ti y tú tampoco sabes mucho de mí, yo no quiero un noviazgo así.  
_ _ **Sam**_ _. Tú también te pondrás tus moños?_ _ **  
Q**_ _. Qué dices?  
_ _ **Sam**_ _. Quinn soy tu primer novio, y está clarísimo que no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo es un noviazgo, te recuerdo que parte de un noviazgo es demostrarse con caricias y besos lo que siente el uno por el otro, yo te quiero mucho y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti._

 _En cuanto Quinn escucho la palabra "enamorando" su voluntad se fue._

 _ **Q.**_ _Te estás enamorando de mí? (enorme sonrisa)  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Claro y te lo voy a demostrar, mira tengo una pulsera para ti, es muy costosa y sé que te encantará.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Es preciosa Sam, muchas gracias.  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Entonces me merezco un beso?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Claro que sí (besándolo) sabes algo? Creo que yo también me estoy enamorando de ti.  
_ _ **Sam.**_ _Fabuloso._

Inmediatamente fue y les contó eso a sus mejores amigas, cuando mi abuela Santana le dijo que le daba mucho gusto lo que le estaba pasando, supo que su amistad seguía bastante fuerte y eso la hizo feliz.

 _Días después la rubia notó algo extraño, a pesar de sus constantes besuqueos con el rubio, ella no había tenido una erección, por una parte estaba bastante aliviada de que no hubiera pasado eso, pero por otra estaba un poco desconcertada, porque antes en cuanto besaba a Santana, era lo primero que le sucedía._

Días más tarde mi abuela Quinn empezó a notar que a mi abuela Santana no le agradaba mucho el escuchar las pláticas sobre su noviazgo con Sam, también notó que comenzó a ir mucho a la biblioteca y a pasar largos tiempo ahí, mi abuela Santana se estaba alejando de ella y no sabía cómo evitarlo _._

 _Entonces llegó ese día en que vio más extraña a mi abuela Santana._

 _ **Q**_ _. Pasa algo?  
_ _ **S.**_ _Eh? No por qué?_ _ **  
Q**_ _. Tienes una sonrisa boba.  
_ _ **S.**_ _En serio?_ _ **  
Q**_ _. Sí, qué pasa?  
_ _ **S.**_ _Pues... Creo que este año tendré excelentes calificaciones, el ir a la biblioteca está teniendo sus frutos.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ah...  
_ _ **S.**_ _Por cierto, cúbrete el chupetón que traes en el cuello, ese boca de trucha casi te succiona toda la cabeza._ _ **  
Q**_ _. Cielos, no me había fijado. (incómoda)  
_ _ **S.**_ _Eres feliz Q?_ _ **  
Q**_ _. Sí…  
_ _ **S.**_ _Súper (abrazándola)... Ahora vuelvo voy con Blaine._ _ **  
Q**_ _. Puedo ir?  
_ _ **S.**_ _Mmmm en otra ocasión, necesito hablar con él de algo personal._ _ **  
Q**_ _. Personal? Ohhh, está bien. (decepcionda)  
_ _ **S.**_ _Al rato te veo.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ok..._

 _La latina salió._

 _ **Q**_ _. Ya no soy su mejor amiga... (suspirando)_

Y desde ese día mis abuelas se separaron más.

 **En su actualidad...  
**  
Santana regresó al dormitorio con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, encontró como desde hacía algunos días a Quinn escribiendo en su diario así que la ignoró.

 **Q.** No soy ninguna mentirosa.

La latina no hizo caso.

 **Q.** Te quiero Santana, sabes que te adoro y que nunca dejaré de ser tu amiga, yo no te he mentido y jamás lo haría, tú conoces todo de mí.

Santana siguió sin contestar.

 **Q.** Sé que ahora Blaine ocupa mi lugar en tu corazón y supongo que es porque él es especial para ti, pero de verdad Santana no quiero perder tu amistad, tal vez ya nunca volvamos a ser las mejores amigas pero no quiero perderte.  
 **S.** Eres muy rara Quinn, en serio no te comprendo, yo he sido muy paciente contigo en todos los aspectos, pero hay cosas de ti que no me cuadran.  
 **Q.** Y ahora me lo dices?  
 **S.** Has cambiado, pareciera que estás perdiendo tu inocencia de una manera que no me agrada.  
 **Q.** Tengo 16 años Santana, no siempre iba a quedarme como una tonta que no sabía nada de la vida.  
 **S.** Exacto, tenemos 16 y seguimos sin saber nada de la vida.  
 **Q.** Siento mucho cuando me comporto mal contigo, pero compréndeme te extraño muchísimo, extraño a mi mejor amiga, extraño el pasar tiempo contigo, extraño tus besos. (acercándose)  
 **S.** Ya hablamos de eso, mientras ese idiota sea tu novio yo no te voy a besar.  
 **Q**. Y si ya no fuera su novia?  
 **S.** Pues...

Y en ese momento la imagen de Brittany se le vino a la cabeza a Santana.

 **S.** Tampoco... Quinn, tú misma lo dijiste hace semanas, somos amigas, las mejores, las amigas no se deben de besar ni mucho menos... ya sabes, tú no eres como yo y lo tengo claro, tal vez te acostabas conmigo porque te sentías sola, pero ahora tienes un novio del cual estás enamorada, la verdad es que yo no quiero que me utilices para que se te quite la calentura porque no puedas hacer nada con él.  
 **Q.** Yo nunca haría eso... pero era algo nuestro, algo que compartíamos las dos y nos gustaba, por qué tuvo que terminar?  
 **S.** Porque le estarías siendo infiel a tu novio, además ya te lo dije yo no soy plato de segunda mesa.  
 **Q.** Jamás serías eso para mí.  
 **S**. Quinn si quieres seguir siendo mi amiga creo que es mejor que no volvamos hablar de ese tema, lo que tú y yo compartimos ya está en el pasado y ahí se tiene que quedar, si en verdad valoras mi amistad entonces no lo vuelvas a mencionar.  
 **Q**. Para mí fue muy importante, el perder mi virginidad contigo fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.  
 **S.** A mí también y lo sabes.  
 **Q**. Estás con alguien más?  
 **S.** Qué? No.  
 **Q**. Tienes los labios hinchados, es obvio que estuviste besándote con alguien y es por eso que ya no quieres estar conmigo de esa manera, yo no te miento, tú me mentirías?  
 **S.** Ya te dije que no quiero estar contigo de esa manera porque tienes novio, además tengo los labios así porque Blaine me regaló una paleta de hielo que por cierto estaba muy rica, dime algo, con quién podría besarme aquí? Te recuerdo que me gustan las mujeres pero nadie de aquí es como yo, sería más probable que me besara otra vez con Puck (arrugando la nariz) y eso es algo que definitivamente jamás volveré a hacer, y no, tampoco te mentiría. (sí mintió)  
 **Q.** Está bien, te creo.  
 **S.** Saldrás esta noche con Sam?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Perfecto. **  
Q**. Mmm?  
 **S.** Quinn, de verdad me da mucho gusto que el tener novio te haga feliz y que estés enamorada, creo que las dos estamos donde queremos estar.  
 **Q**. Tú quieres estar soltera?  
 **S.** Claro, en este momento así estoy muy bien. (mintiendo con una enorme sonrisa)  
 **Q**. Entonces lo que me insinuaste hace semanas ya no lo has considerado?  
 **S.** Lo de que fuéramos novias? **  
Q**. Ajá.  
 **S**. Para nada Q y jamás lo volveré a hacer, tú y yo sólo somos amigas. **  
Q**. Las mejores?  
 **S.** Por supuesto. **  
Q**. Extrañas tener sexo?  
 **S.** Me las arreglo sola, ya sabes... Y tú?  
 **Q**. No he pensado en eso.  
 **S.** Y Sam? **  
Q**. Me aterra que me descubra, tal vez por eso no me excito.  
 **S.** Quinn... Creo que debes relajarte, no sé, tal vez puedas hacer algo para evitar que te toque ahí, pero… si quieres tener relaciones sexuales con él, tal vez puedas hacer lo que Blaine hizo con aquel chico.  
 **Q**. Qué? Estás totalmente loca? Por supuesto que no haré eso, y ya te lo dije, Sam es un caballero y él no me ha insinuado nada. (mintiendo) Además yo no tendré sexo con ningún chico hasta que me opere.  
 **S.** Ok, ok no te enojes.  
 **Q.** Estás teniendo sexo?  
 **S.** Si tenerlo conmigo misma cuenta, entonces sí.  
 **Q.** Jajaja tonta.  
 **S.** Ven aquí Quinnie, (abrazándola) ya no quiero pelear contigo.  
 **Q**. No lo haremos San, no nos ocultaremos nada ni nos mentiremos.  
 **S.** No, jamás nos diremos mentiras. (mintiendo)

Y nuevamente ahí estaban esas extrañas mariposas revoloteando por el estómago de ambas chicas.

 **S.** Genial, bueno quieres que nos pintemos las uñas? Tal vez a Sam le guste ver un nuevo color en ti esta noche. **  
Q**. Ok. (sonriendo)

Cuando terminaron de pitarse.

 **S.** Este color es perfecto para tus manos, se te ve muy lindo. **  
Q**. No sabes cómo extrañaba esto, estar así contigo.

La rubia se acercó a la latina para acurrucarse con ella.

 **Q**. En serio, te extraño mucho. (besando su mejilla)  
 **S.** Estoy contigo.  
 **Q**. Lo sé. (besando otra vez su mejilla)  
 **S.** Te quiero Quinnie. **  
Q**. Yo te quiero mucho más. (acariciándole el brazo)  
 **S.** Por qué me miras de esa manera?  
 **Q.** Eres hermosa.  
 **S.** Jejeje gracias.  
 **Q**. Te adoro.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti, por cierto no piensas prepararte para salir a encontrarte con tu novio?  
 **Q.** Hoy no tengo ganas, prefiero quedarme aquí contigo así como estamos.  
 **S.** Qué? Noooo.  
 **Q.** No?  
 **S.** Es decir, tú tienes que ver a Sam como todos los días porque si no, él puede pensar que ya no le interesas y se busque a alguien más.  
 **Q.** Pero quiero estar contigo, estoy muy a gusto aquí. (puchero)  
 **S.** Quinn, pasamos prácticamente todo el día juntas, por un rato que no lo hagamos no pasa nada, anda ven yo te ayudo a alistarte para que vayas con Sam.  
 **Q.** Está bien. (mueca)

En cuanto la chica de ojos verdes salió de la habitación, la latina esperó unos minutos para luego ella alistarse e ir a su encuentro con Brittany.

En la biblioteca.

 **B**. Hey...  
 **S.** Llegaste antes que yo.  
 **B.** Sí, Marley hoy se durmió antes.  
 **S.** Qué bueno.  
 **B.** Acércate Sanny.  
 **S.** Jejeje.

Y comenzó la sesión de besos.

Más tarde...

 **B.** Me gusta estar contigo.  
 **S.** A mí también.  
 **B.** Has tenido noticias de tu mamá?  
 **S.** No, pero me llegó un sobre con dinero de parte de Hugh.  
 **B.** Tu padre?  
 **S.** Sí, últimamente le ha dado por mandarme más dinero que de costumbre.  
 **B.** Pues lo hace porque te quiere.  
 **S.** Yo más bien creo que lo hace porque se siente culpable por no haberme reconocido como su hija.  
 **B.** Tal vez, pero yo que tú me aprovecharía de eso, es decir si no te quiso reconocer como su hija, pues que al menos te dé dinero para que puedas comparte lo que se te dé la gana.  
 **S.** No soy tan ambiciosa.  
 **B.** Pues deberías de serlo, es momento de que por fin tengas todos los lujos que debiste tener desde que naciste.  
 **S.** No había pensado en eso.  
 **B.** Lo que yo diera en estos momentos porque papá me mandara dinero, pero mientras su situación económica siga inestable, eso será algo que jamás veré.  
 **S.** Necesitas dinero?  
 **B.** Mis zapatillas de ballet están algo viejas, necesito unas nuevas para continuar practicando y evitar una lesión.  
 **S.** Ahhh y son muy caras esas zapatillas?  
 **B.** Las que yo uso sí.  
 **S.** Ohhh y de cuáles usas.  
 **B.** Pues...

Brittany le dio santo y seña a Santana del tipo de zapatillas que usaba para bailar.

 **B.** No sé si aquí se puedan conseguir. (puchero)  
 **S.** Me imagino que sí.  
 **B.** Pues aunque lo hiciera, de dónde sacaría el dinero para comprarlas?  
 **S.** Yo te las voy a regalar.  
 **B.** Qué? Nooo, cómo crees, no podría aceptarlo.  
 **S.** En algunos días cumplimos un mes de estarnos viendo y… sería un buen detalle de mi parte el darte un regalo, no lo crees?  
 **B.** Harías eso por mí?  
 **S.** Por supuesto.  
 **B**. Gracias Santana, eres adorable.  
 **S.** Jejeje. (sonrojada)  
 **B.** Bésame, ya casi tenemos que regresar.  
 **S.** Ok...

Cuando Santana se despidió de Brittany, fue directamente hasta su habitación, por fortuna Quinn aún no llegaba, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando lo hizo, la morena ya estaba acostada.

 **Q.** San, estás despierta?  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **Q**. Puedo dormirme contigo?  
 **S.** Quinn... **  
Q**. Por favor.  
 **S.** Ok, ven aquí.  
 **Q**. Gracias.

En cuanto la chica de ojos verdes entró a la cama de su mejor amiga, de inmediato la abrazó para acercarla a ella.  
 **  
Q**. Cuando duermo a tu lado, me siento más tranquila.  
 **S.** Duerme Quinnie. **  
Q**. Te quiero.  
 **S.** Yo más.

Antes de quedarse dormida, la rubia inhaló el aroma natural de su amiga para luego darle un pequeño beso en el cuello, Santana ya estaba profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente esa sensación familiar despertó a la rubia.  
 **  
Q**. _Otra vez? Jejeje sigue funcionando._ (pensó)  
 **S.** Siento a mini Q.  
 **Q**. Perdón.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, necesitarás darte una ducha fría.  
 **Q**. Eso parece.  
 **S.** Dormiste bien? **  
Q**. De maravilla.  
 **S.** Qué bueno. **  
Q**. Voy a ducharme.  
 **S.** Ok.

Cuando Quinn entró al baño.

 **S.** _Entonces le sigo gustando?_ (pensó)

Más tarde en cuanto Santana vio a su amigo Blaine, no dudó ni un segundo en encargarle las zapatillas de ballet para Brittany.

 **Bl**. Es tu novia?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Bl.** Y entonces por qué le vas a hacer un regalo?  
 **S.** Pues porque me gusta, además es algo que ella necesita.  
 **Bl.** Mmmm.  
 **S.** Brittany no te cae nada bien, verdad?  
 **Bl.** Es sólo que preferiría verte con Quinn.  
 **S.** Ya te dije que ella sólo es mi amiga.  
 **Bl**. Sí, ya lo sé.  
 **S.** Entonces crees que me puedas conseguir las zapatillas?  
 **Bl.** Sí, aunque las tendré que encargar para que me las traigan, pero dalo por hecho.  
 **S**. Gracias Blainie bello. (besando su mejilla)  
 **Bl.** Jajaja estás loca.  
 **S.** Todo es culpa de Brittany, así me tiene.  
 **Bl.** Seguro.

Días después.

 **B.** Woooow Sanny, están preciosas.  
 **S.** Te gustaron?  
 **B.** Por supuesto, además son de muy buena marca.  
 **S.** Me da mucho gusto que te hayan agradado, y espero que te sirvan para que te conviertas en la mejor bailarina del mundo.  
 **B.** Lo harán. (sonriendo)

En la habitación Quinntana.

 **Q**. Deberíamos de ir a robarnos algunas galletas y malvaviscos de la cocina, aunque sé que si se las pedimos a Nelly no las dará si ningún problema.  
 **S.** Y para qué quieres eso? **  
Q**. Para hoy en la noche, Sam me dijo que hoy no podrá verme porque necesita terminar una tarea en equipo, así que creo que hoy es un buen día para tener una noche de chicas sólo tú y yo.  
 **S**. Qué? Noooo.  
 **Q**. No?  
 **S.** Es decir... sí, genial. (incómoda) **  
Q.** Entonces vamos a robarnos eso?  
 **S.** Ok, vamos.

En el jardín.

 **S.** Adelántate Quinnie, ahora te alcanzo. **  
Q**. Sí.

Santana se acercó a Brittany.

 **S.** Qué alivio de que estés sola, Brittany hoy no nos podremos ver.  
 **B.** Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque Quinn no saldrá con su novio.  
 **B.** Demonios...  
 **S.** Lo sé.  
 **B.** OK, entonces lo dejaremos para mañana.  
 **S.** Sí, te voy a extrañar.  
 **B.** Yo también, me encantaría poder pasar más tiempo contigo.  
 **S.** A mí también.  
 **B.** Piensa en mí.  
 **S.** Siempre lo hago.

Santana llegó a la cocina.

 **S.** Listo?  
 **Q**. Sí, tengo todo, hoy será una noche fabulosa.  
 **S.** Pues sí. **  
Q**. Mmm qué entusiasmada estás. (sarcasmo)  
 **S.** Por supuesto que lo estoy, siempre es bueno pasar un día con mi mejor amiga. **  
Q**. Lo mismo digo yo, esta noche será como antes, ya lo verás.  
 **S.** Ok. (pensativa)

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios, espero que sigan teniéndome paciencia, pero es necesario que así vaya la trama para que luego la historia desborde miel.**_

 _ **He tomado en cuenta sus sugerencias, síganlo haciendo porque de esa manera siento que interactuamos más.**_

 _ **Creen que Quinn se dé cuenta de lo que Santana le oculta?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, perdón por los errores.**_

 _ **Estoy muy triste, "Ella sólo se fue" sólo recibió 4 comentarios, sé que la historia está por terminar y tal vez los capítulos ya no sean tan intensos en trama como antes, pero 4 comentarios para un capítulo de más de 8 000 palabras? Sí rompe mi corazón, ya ni modo.**_

 _ **Qué les pareció el bebé de Naya? Está bonito jejeje.**_

 _ **Ya vieron "Bare"? Yo ya y me gustó, aunque no lo voy a negar, mi morbo era más grande y quería ver a Dianna en paños menores jajaja, le vi sus pezones una vez mas y fui feliz.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_


	12. Agallas

**_Perdón por la larga espera y como recompensa un capítulo largo para ustedes._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12. Agallas.  
**  
 **Q**. Adoro estas galletas.  
 **S.** Son muy buenas.  
 **Q**. Sí, ojalá algún día de estos podamos salir a la ciudad, el verano fue sensacional.  
 **S.** Es verdad, contigo y Blaine fue como estar en casa.  
 **Q**. Siempre Blaine... (mueca)  
 **S.** Quinn, Blaine es nuestro amigo, no sé por qué ahora no te cae bien.  
 **Q.** Nadie dijo que me cayera mal.  
 **S.** Pues parece lo contrario...  
 **Q.** Cambiemos de tema y mejor saca el vino que quedó del verano.  
 **S.** Estás loca? Si nos descubren de seguro te corren.  
 **Q**. No lo harán San, anda sólo tomamos una copa y ya.  
 **S.** Está bien...

La latina sacó de donde tenía escondidas las botellas para servirle un trago a su mejor amiga.

 **S.** Sólo será un trago.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Luego de 3 tragos.

 **Q.** Jajajajajajaja no San, estás tirando de mi pelo muy fuerte.  
 **S.** Sólo trato de hacerte una trenza.  
 **Q**. Me dejarás sin cabellera.  
 **S.** No exageres Quinnie.  
 **Q**. Me quieres Santana?  
 **S.** Muchísimo. **  
** **Q**. Yo también te quiero mucho y te extraño más.  
 **S.** Me extrañas? Pero aquí estoy. **  
** **Q**. Lo estás y no.  
 **S.** Qué dices?

La rubia se volteó para ver directamente a los ojos de la latina.  
 **  
** **Q**. Aunque me digas que sigo siendo tu mejor amiga y jures que siempre lo serás, las cosas entre nosotras ya no son como antes, de verdad sé que Blaine ha ocupado mi lugar aunque digas que no.  
 **S.** Ya vas a empezar con lo mismo? Quinn tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga pase lo que pase.  
 **Q**. Entonces demuéstramelo.  
 **S.** Pues estoy pasando la noche contigo como antes, esa es una buena manera de demostrártelo, no?  
 **Q**. Dame un beso.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Extraño todo lo que teníamos antes, incluyendo los besos y... Aquello.  
 **S.** Ya hablamos de eso y te dije que mientras tengas novio no te volveré a besar.  
 **Q**. Y si rompo con él?  
 **S.** Qué? No!  
 **Q**. No? Ahora apruebas mi noviazgo con él? Por qué?  
 **S.** No es que lo apruebe, sabes muy bien lo que pienso de ése boca de trucha, pero comprendí que es lo que tú quieres en este momento y por supuesto que no me voy a oponer más a tu decisión porque soy tu amiga.  
 **Q**. La mejor?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Entonces demuéstramelo dándome el beso.  
 **S.** No Quinn.  
 **Q**. Vamos Santana, no tiene nada de malo, Sam no lo sabrá.  
 **S.** No Q, en serio que no, además estás un poco ebria, si te beso, lo más seguro es que mañana mismo te arrepientas de ese beso y nuestra amistad se ponga nuevamente extraña.  
 **Q**. No lo haré, te juro que no lo haré, anda demuéstrame que me quieres y que somos amigas.  
 **S.** Ok, ok.

Santana se inclinó un poco para estrellar sus labios con los de la chica de ojos verdes, para sólo darles un pequeño picoteo y ya.

 **S.** Listo.  
 **Q**. Qué? A eso le llamas un beso?  
 **S.** Pues sí. **  
** **Q**. No Santana, ni siquiera cuando me diste mi primer beso fue así, definitivamente algo raro pasa en ti y no es porque yo tenga novio, es por algo más, acaso te doy asco por quién soy?  
 **S.** No digas tonterías Quinn, si me dieras asco jamás hubiera permitido que estuvieras tantas veces dentro de mí.  
 **Q**. Segura?  
 **S.** Sí, es más te lo juro, no me das asco.  
 **Q**. Maravilloso. (sonriendo)

Y sin que Santana pudiera evitarlo, la rubia se le abalanzó para plantarle un gran beso como los que compartieron tantas veces, al principio la latina se rehusó un poco, pero el sentir el cálido aliento y los suaves labios de la chica de ojos verdes sobre los de ella, hizo que perdiera toda voluntad y se dejara llevar por dicho beso.

 **Q**. Me encantan tus labios, moría por besarlos.  
 **S.** Espera...  
 **Q**. No Santana, no puedo seguir esperando, ya no.

La rubia profundizó un poco más el beso, al succionar sensualmente el labio inferior de la latina para luego introducirle toda su lengua.

 **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Espera Q.  
 **Q**. No...

Los labios de Quinn se fueron directamente hasta el cuello de la morena, quería sentir cada centímetro de la piel de la chica, estaba realmente desesperada por tocarla.

 **Q**. Me has hecho tanta falta.  
 **S.** Tienes novio.  
 **Q**. Al diablo con él (tocándole los senos) ahora sólo importamos tú y yo...  
 **S.** Quinn, no...  
 **Q**. No quieres sentir mis labios sobre tus pezones?  
 **S.** Pues... No! Claro que no! **  
** **Q**. Yo sé que sí.

Quinn rápidamente sacó la blusa del pijama de la morena quien ya no llevaba sostén.

Acarició lentamente la piel desnuda de la chica y luego llevó sus dedos hasta el pezón de Santana para acariciarlo y luego lamerlo.

 **Q**. Contigo pierdo la razón San, me transformo, provocas tantas cosas en mí.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Q**. Sí, te deseo.  
 **S.** Mucho? **  
** **Q**. No te imaginas.  
 **S.** Creo que sí me imagino porque lo estoy sintiendo, déjame verlo.  
 **Q.** Sí.

La rubia sacó su ya enorme erección.

 **S.** Con Sam no se para?  
 **Q.** Ni tantito.  
 **S.** Sólo conmigo?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Puedo tocarlo? **  
** **Q**. Sabes que sí.

Santana lo acarició.

 **Q**. Cielos (cerrando los ojos) puedo tocarte también?  
 **S.** Sí.

Quinn metió su mano en la ropa interior de la morena, sintió la gran humedad en el centro de Santana.

 **Q.** Mmm ya está lista...  
 **S.** Diablos, sí!  
 **Q**. Ven aquí.

La rubia estaba como poseída por la lujuria, rápidamente sacó la ropa interior de Santana y se quitó la suya.

Se colocó entre las piernas de la morena y de inmediato la penetró.

 **S.** Quinnie!  
 **Q.** Santana, mi Santana... Ahhhh.  
 **S.** Bésame. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm sí.

Para la rubia era como estar tocando el cielo, cada que estaba de esa manera con la latina era un momento hermoso.

En ese instante el pensamiento de Santana sólo estaba en Quinn.

 **S**. Más Quinnie, hazlo como me gusta.  
 **Q**. Así?  
 **S.** Sí, sí, síiii. **  
** **Q**. Shhhh baja la voz.  
 **S.** No puedo.  
 **Q**. Sí puedes.

Y la rubia con un profundo beso calló los fuertes gemidos que la latina hacía.

 **S.** Quinn mmmm!  
 **Q.** Esto que ahhh me haces sentir es increíble...  
 **S.** Tú también me haces sentir genial.  
 **Q.** Eres hermosa.  
 **S.** Cógeme más fuerte Quinnie, quiero que llegues a los más profundo de mí!  
 **Q.** Dios, sí!

Así que la rubia aceleró sus embestidas, estaban fuera de sí, su lujuria y placer estaban a cargo de ellas en ese momento.

 **S**. Sigue así Quinnie, me rozas donde me gusta.  
 **Q**. Lo sé San... Dios te sientes sensacional como siempre.

La rubia le dio otro beso descuidado a la morena y luego atacó nuevamente sus senos.

 **Q.** Te quiero San, te adoro, me tienes loca.  
 **S.** Pero y Sam?  
 **Q.** Él ya no importa, sólo tú importas...  
 **S.** Mmmmm.

Un par de embestidas más y las dos cayeron envueltas en un placer enorme.

 **S.** Fue...  
 **Q**. Perfecto como siempre...  
 **S.** Te quiero.  
 **Q**. Santana te adoro (besándola)

Las chicas se acurrucaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidas, la realidad vendría al día siguiente.

Y así fue...

En cuanto el timbre del despertador comenzó a sonar, Santana despertó al lado de la rubia y se espantó al notar la desnudez de ambas.

 **S.** No, no, qué demonios hice? **  
** **Q**. Mmmm ya amaneció?  
 **S.** Quinn! Tú y yo...  
 **Q**. Lo sé (enorme sonrisa) fue especial, te extrañaba muchísimo. (acariciándole el vientre)  
 **S.** No debimos hacerlo, tienes novio y yo...  
 **Q**. Tú qué?  
 **S.** Yo... Yo ya te había dicho que mientras tuvieras novio no podríamos hacer absolutamente nada. **  
** **Q**. Pero lo hicimos y fue porque lo deseábamos mucho.  
 **S.** Pero estuvo mal, muy mal, acabas de engañar a Sam! _Y yo a Brittany_ (pensó)  
 **Q**. No te preocupes por eso Santana.  
 **S.** Quinn!  
 **Q**. Escucha... Sam mmm bueno él no es lo que yo pensaba.  
 **S.** No? **  
** **Q**. No, él no es lo que yo deseo de un chico.  
 **S.** Pero dijiste que... **  
** **Q**. Sí, yo sé lo que dije pero ahora pienso diferente.  
 **S.** Independientemente de que ya no te sientas tan ilusionada con Sam como antes, no quiere decir que lo que hicimos estuvo bien, amo ser tu mejor amiga, y no quiero poner nuestra amistad en peligro por nada ni por nadie, ni siquiera por nosotras, esto no se puede volver a repetir Quinn y no me das asco para que no pienses eso pero siento que nuestra amistad debe ser más importante que todo.  
 **Q**. No lo disfrutaste?  
 **S.** Sabes que sí, pero no podemos seguir cayendo en nuestra calentura.  
 **Q**. No es sólo calentura, me gusta estar contigo.  
 **S.** No lo haremos otra vez, grábatelo bien.

Santana fue al baño a ducharse.  
 **  
** **Q**. Tengo que romper de inmediato con Sam para que estés conmigo sin ninguna culpa. (pensando)

Horas después en clases.

 **Sh.** Muchísimas felicidades Santana, tienes la mejor calificación en el examen, lo ves? Sólo era cuestión de que te concentraras y de una buena vez te decidieras a estudiar, te estás convirtiendo en mi mejor alumna.  
 **S.** Gracias profesora Corcoran.  
 **Sh**. Tendrás algunos privilegios para la próxima tarea.  
 **S.** Qué bien.

Santana fue hasta su lugar.

 **Q.** Felicidades San, al parecer todo ese tiempo que pasaste en la biblioteca dieron sus frutos.  
 **S.** Sí verdad?

Al salir de clases, Brittany se le acercó a Santana.

 **B.** Felicidades Santana, me da gusto ver que tus calificaciones son otras a comparación de las del año pasado, en cambio las mías siguen pésimas. (mueca)  
 **S.** Jejejeje gracias, creo que tener tanto tiempo libre logró que me pusiera por fin a estudiar.  
 **B.** Pues sí (volteando para todos lados) te espero hoy en la noche, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé (susurrando)  
 **S.** Ahí estaré. (enorme sonrisa)

La chica de ojos azules con una sonrisa coqueta se retiró del lugar.

 **S.** Tengo qué concentrarme sólo en ti Brittany. (suspirando)

Más tarde en su reunión en el bosque.

 **T.** Por qué tienes esa cara Kurt?  
 **K.** Hace raro papá me llamó por teléfono, me preguntó una vez más si ya tenía novia... Dijo que a mamá le habría encantado que la tuviera. **  
** **Q**. Y qué le dijiste?  
 **K.** Lo de siempre, que soy muy tímido y que estando encerrado en este lugar es muy difícil tener novia.  
 **S.** Si supiera que es más fácil de lo que cree, Quinn tiene novio, Tina prácticamente tiene novio, así que es bastante sencillo.  
 **K.** Para ellas pero para alguien como tú y yo jamás será fácil.  
 **S.** Quién sabe Kurt, tal vez el amor esté más cerca de nosotros de lo que creemos.  
 **K.** Yo lo dudo.  
 **Bl.** Bueno ya, no hablemos más de novios, mejor hay que planear un fin de semana juntos en la ciudad, pídanle permiso a sus padres.  
 **S.** Yo encantada, me fascina la ciudad.  
 **Q.** A mí también.

Ya por la noche.

 **Q.** Santana deja de portarte así conmigo, lo que pasó entre nosotras fue especial y eso no nos debe de separar, al contrario creo que nos ha unido más.  
 **S.** Me gusta mucho lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, pero también me siento usada, tienes novio y te acuestas conmigo, no es justo para mí.  
 **Q**. Lo sé y lo voy a remediar, te lo prometo.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn.  
 **Q**. Voy con Sam, te veo más tarde.  
 **S.** Claro.

En la biblioteca.

 **B.** Aquí estoy.  
 **S.** Por fin.

La latina tomó de la cintura a Brittany y le plantó un gran beso.

 **B.** Anoche me hiciste mucha falta.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **B.** Sí, me la pasé pensando en tus labios.  
 **S.** Me gustas mucho Britt.  
 **B.** Y tú a mí...  
 **S.** Mira te traje un pequeño regalo.  
 **B.** No debiste Sanny.  
 **S.** Anda ábrelo.  
 **B.** Qué lindos aretes! (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Te gustan?  
 **B.** Muchísimo, se ven muy finos.  
 **S.** Lo son.  
 **B.** Mil gracias San, ven aquí, voy a dejar que me toques los senos.  
 **S.** Qué? E-enserio? (sorprendida)  
 **B**. Sí... Y por debajo de la ropa (susurrándole al oído)  
 **S.** Cielos (escalofríos)

La chica de ojos azules de inmediato comenzó a besar apasionadamente a la latina, dejando que la chica pasara sus manos por debajo de su blusa.

 **S.** Son tan suaves.  
 **B.** Quieres verlos?  
 **S.** Claro que sí.

Brittany desabotonó su blusa para luego quitarse su sostén y que sus senos quedaran libres para el deleite de la morena.

 **S.** Vaya!  
 **B.** Ven aquí.

Y una vez más Santana cayó en los encantos de esa rubia.

Mientras tanto en el bosque.

 **Q.** Espera Sam!  
 **Sam.** Maldita sea Quinn, tenemos mucho tiempo de ser novios, apenas si me has dejado tocar tus senos, creo que ya es tiempo de que me dejes tocar tu vagina!  
 **Q.** No Sam, entiéndeme yo tengo ciertos principios.  
 **Sam.** Mira, el que te toque la vagina no significa que vayas a dejar de ser virgen, porque lo eres verdad?  
 **Q.** _Ay Sam, sí supieras_ (pensado) Por supuesto que lo soy.  
 **Sam**. Entonces? Anda déjame tocártela.  
 **Q.** No!  
 **Sam.** Maldita sea!  
 **Q.** Sam, esta relación no está funcionando, tú necesitas una chica distinta a mí, una chica que deseé estar contigo de la misma manera que tú y yo aún no estoy preparada para dar ese paso.  
 **Sam.** Estás rompiendo conmigo?  
 **Q.** Es lo mejor.  
 **Sam.** Estás rompiendo con Samuel Evans? **  
****Q**. Pues sí.  
 **Sam.** Deberías estar muy agradecida conmigo porque puse mis ojos en ti y así me pagas?  
 **Q.** No me hiciste un favor… (cruzando los brazos)  
 **Sam.** Jajajaja pero por supuesto que lo hice Quinn, nadie rompe con Samuel Evans, él está rompiendo contigo! **  
** **Q.** Mmm (rodando los ojos)  
 **Sam.** Vete al diablo frígida santurrona.

El rubio se alejó.

 **Q.** Ahora sí Santana, Sam ya no es un impedimento. (enorme sonrisa)

En la biblioteca...

 **B.** Cielos eso que haces... Dios!

La latina succionaba con sus labios los pezones de Brittany.

 **S.** Estás preciosa, tus pezones son hermosos.  
 **B.** Estoy tan caliente...  
 **S**. De verdad?  
 **B**. Sí.  
 **S.** Quieres hacerlo? **  
** **B**. Qué?  
 **S.** Ya sabes, quieres...  
 **B.** Es que...  
 **S.** Sí, lo sé perdón soy una tonta.  
 **B.** No es eso es que... Soy virgen Santana y...  
 **S**. Qué?  
 **B**. Te dije que entre Sam y yo no había pasado nada.  
 **S.** Bueno sí pero... Woooow  
 **B.** Aún no estoy preparada, además no sé cómo hacerlo con una mujer.  
 **S**. Te comprendo y yo tampoco sé muy bien cómo hacerlo, aunque hay una teoría, en fin... No te preocupes Britt no te volveré a insinuar eso.  
 **B.** Eres tan linda San (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Me gustas mucho.  
 **B.** Y tú a mí.

 _Cuando mi abuela Quinn regresó a su habitación se desconcertó muchísimo al no ver ahí a mi abuela Santana._ _  
_  
 **Q.** Dónde estarás?

En la biblioteca Santana ayudaba a Brittany a ponerse su blusa.

 **B.** Ya es muy tarde, debemos regresar.  
 **S.** Sí, gracias por esta noche.  
 **B.** Gracias a ti por mis aretes y por ser tan comprensiva.  
 **S.** No es nada, vamos te acompaño a tu habitación.  
 **B.** Ok.

 _Cuando por fin mi abuela Santana regresó a su habitación, casi le da un ataque al ver ahí a mi abuela Quinn._

 **Q**. Dónde estabas?  
 **S.** Quinnie!  
 **Q**. Tengo aquí más de media hora, dime dónde estabas?  
 **S.** Pues... No podía dormir y fui a caminar. **  
** **Q**. Ah sí?  
 **S.** Sí, pero tú qué haces aquí tan temprano?  
 **Q**. Tuve una discusión con Sam.  
 **S.** Lo siento. **  
** **Q**. Rompí con él.  
 **S.** Qué? Por qué? **  
** **Q**. Porque no me siento bien con él, además es todo un patán.  
 **S.** Te lo dije.  
 **Q**. Ahora soy soltera y...  
 **S.** Bueno vamos a dormir, mañana me platicas con lujo de detalle, ok? (nerviosa)  
 **Q.** Mmm ok.

Al día siguiente la latina evitó por todos los medios tener esa conversación con Quinn, le agradaba mucho saber que ya no estaba con Sam, pero se sentía a disgusto porque ahora ella había avanzado un poco más en su relación o lo que fuera que tuviese con Brittany, estaba desconcertada.

En clases.

 **Sh**. Muy bien chicas en esta ocasión harán nuevamente un trabajo en equipos de dos, las parejas así como los temas serán al azar, Santana ayer te dije que tendrías ciertos privilegios por haber tenido la mejor calificación en el examen, así que podrás escoger a tu pareja y el tema.  
 **S.** Qué bien.  
 **Sh**. Acércate para que veas los temas y dime quién será tu pareja.  
 **S.** Este es el tema que quiero y mi pareja será...

Quinn estaba muy emocionada.

 **S.** Brittany. **  
** **Q**. _Qué?_ (pensó)  
 **Sh.** Muy bien Santana, toma asiento, ahora formaremos las demás parejas.

La latina fue a su asiento.

 **Q.** Gracias por escogerme para ser tu pareja.  
 **S**. Tengo una explicación para eso.  
 **Q**. No es necesario que me la des.

 _A la salida de clases mi abuela Santana se acercó a Brittany._ _  
_  
 **S.** Nos vemos por la tarde en la biblioteca para comenzar a hacer el trabajo (enorme sonrisa)  
 **B.** Por qué me escogiste? No te das cuenta de que alguien se puede dar cuenta de lo que tenemos? (susurrando)  
 **S.** Brittany, nadie lo hará, además estaremos en la biblioteca frente a todas y...  
 **Ma.** Pobre de ti Brittany, mira que tener que convivir nuevamente con la bastarda ésta.  
 **S.** Ve a molestar a alguien más Marley.  
 **Ma.** Hasta cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que no perteneces a este lugar?  
 **S.** Crees que lo que me dices me afecta? No seas ilusa Marley, nos vemos en la tarde Brittany.

Santana se alejó y se acercó a Tina y Quinn.

 **T.** Peleabas con Marley?  
 **S.** Ya sabes cómo es.  
 **T.** Quinn me dijo que serás pareja de Brittany otra vez.  
 **S.** Sí, ella sigue teniendo problemas con la materia de la señorita Corcoran y yo la quiero ayudar.  
 **T.** Jajajaja sí claro.  
 **Q**. Las veo al rato en el comedor.  
 **S.** A dónde vas?

Pero Quinn no respondió.

 **T.** Está un poco sentida porque no la escogiste como tu pareja, ya le dije que entendiera que Brittany te gusta pero creo que no lo hizo.  
 **S.** Espero no haber cometido un error.  
 **T.** No lo hiciste San, es una buena oportunidad para que estés más cerca de Brittany.  
 **S.** Tienes razón.

En la habitación.

 **S.** Estás enojada conmigo?  
 **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Quinnie... **  
** **Q**. Rompí con Sam por ti y no te importó, lo único que te importa es estar cerca de esa hipócrita.  
 **S.** No le digas así, no la conoces. **  
** **Q**. La conozco perfectamente, pero el amor que le tienes te ciega y no ves la realidad.  
 **S.** Eso no tiene nada que ver, además sé perfectamente que rompiste con Sam sólo para poderte seguir acostado conmigo. **  
** **Q**. No es verdad. **  
** **S**. Lo es pero yo ya no voy a caer.  
 **Q**. Siempre piensas lo mismo de mí, que sólo te quiero para el sexo y no es así.  
 **S.** Pues así me haces sentir!  
 **Q**. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, me voy a adelantar al comedor.  
 **S.** No quiero pelear.  
 **Q**. No San, no vamos a pelear, lo prometimos, estamos bien ok?  
 **S.** Ok.

 _Mi abuela Quinn se sentía muy herida pero lo peor es que no sabía por qué se sentía así o al menos no quería admitirlo._ _  
_  
En el comedor las cosas estaban tensas entre las chicas y Tina lo notó.

 **T**. Pasa algo?  
 **S**. Mmm?  
 **T**. Están muy calladas y ustedes jamás están así.  
 **S**. Quinn está triste porque rompió con Sam.  
 **T**. Qué? Pero Quinn! Estás loca, por qué hiciste eso?  
 **Q**. Porque es un patán.  
T **.** En serio? Pero él se veía tan caballero, tú misma lo dijiste.  
 **Q**. Pues esa caballerosidad le duró dos semanas y luego se convirtió en un idiota.  
 **T.** Lo siento.  
 **Q**. Yo no, lo mejor que pude hacer fue romper con él.

Al regresar a su habitación, Santana se puso perfume, pintó sus labios y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

 **S.** Te veo en la biblioteca.  
 **Q**. Claro. (suspirando)

En la biblioteca Santana fue a buscar unos libros mientras Brittany llegaba.

 **S.** Hey, por fin llegas, mira ya tengo los libros necesarios para comenzar a hacer la investigación.  
 **B.** Ok.  
 **S.** Tendremos la mejor calificación ya lo verás y así mejorarás tu promedio.  
 **B.** Bien.  
 **S.** Mmmm.

La rubia estaba en completo silencio.

 **S.** Britt tranquila, nadie se dará cuenta de nada, sólo hacemos una tarea en la biblioteca como todas las demás alumnas, qué tiene de malo?  
 **B.** Tengo miedo de que alguien comience a sospechar algo, no debiste de haberme elegido a mí, debiste hacer pareja con Quinn, lo echaste a perder.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **B.** La gente puede pensar que soy como tú y no es así, mi familia es importante y si piensan que soy una desviada me irá muy mal.  
 **S.** Aquí nadie sabe de mis preferencias.  
 **B.** Pero lo pueden averiguar y para mí sería una total tragedia.  
 **S.** Oh ya veo...  
 **B.** Sería mejor repartirnos el trabajo y que cada quien lo haga por separado, no quiero que me vean contigo.  
 **S**. No te preocupes por eso, ahora lo arreglamos.

La latina tomó una gran respiración y luego se levantó de su silla y comenzó a hablar fuerte.

 **S**. Perdón por obligarte a hacer una tarea con una bastarda de color como yo, no te preocupes por nada, yo haré todo el trabajo así que estate tranquila, no volverás a tener que soportar mi presencia junto a la tuya.

Todas las alumnas presentes en la biblioteca, incluyendo a Quinn y Brittany se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Santana tomó alguno de los libros y se retiró de la biblioteca.

Ya en su habitación...

 **S**. Soy una perfecta imbécil y siempre lo seré, sólo a mí se me pudo ocurrir semejante estupidez y creer que ella me quería (nudo en la garganta)

Quinn llegó al dormitorio.

 **Q**. San, estás bien?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Te dije que no era una buena persona.  
 **S.** Pues sí.  
 **Q**. Yo te ayudaré con la tarea, no la harás sola.  
 **S.** No es necesario Quinn.  
 **Q.** Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero ayudar.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q.** Ella no vale la pena es igual a Sam, estoy segura de eso.  
 **S.** Eso parece.

 _Al día siguiente mi abuela Santana estuvo un poco cabizbaja pero el que mi abuela Quinn no se le despegara ni por un segundo hizo que todo fuera más fácil._

 _Mientras iban rumbo al jardín, en el pasillo se encontraron con Marley y Brittany,_ _  
_  
 **Ma**. Pues me alegra muchísimo el que la bastarda haya entendido por fin que en este internado hay niveles.  
 **B.** Marley... **  
** **Ma**. Es la verdad Brittany, ésta hija de sirvienta jamás será como nosotras.  
 **Q.** Deja en paz a Santana, ella nunca te ha dado importancia, no sé por qué tú se la das tanto. **  
** **Ma**. Ella no pertenece a aquí!  
 **Q.** Es hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de nuestro país!  
 **Ma.** Y de qué le sirve si sólo es su hija bastarda?  
 **Q.** Bastarda pero tiene mucha más clase que tú.  
 **Ma.** Jajajaja.  
 **S**. Vámonos Q, no discutas con ésta idiota.  
 **Ma.** Hazle caso a la bastarda.  
 **Q**. Ya me tienes harta! (gritando)

La chica de ojos verdes se le abalanzó a Marley para plantarle una fuerte bofetada y luego la tomó del cabello para azotarla en el piso.

 **S.** Quinn no!  
 **B.** Ay Dios mío.  
 **S.** Suéltala.  
 **Q.** No, ella aprenderá a respetarte por las buenas o por las malas.  
 **S.** Quinn!

Con todas sus fuerzas Santana separó a Quinn de Marley.  
 **  
** **Ma**. Estúpida cómo te atreviste a ponerme una mano encima?  
 **Q.** Eso no es nada!  
 **S.** Quinn vuelve a la habitación.  
 **Q.** Noooo, ella necesita su merecido.  
 **Ma**. Vete despidiendo de este colegio maldita rubia

Santana alejó a Quinn un poco para hablar con ella.

 **S.** Vuelve a la habitación, déjame arreglarlo.  
 **Q.** Ni se te ocurra pedirle perdón, no te rebajes.  
 **S.** Ve a la habitación, de verdad tengo que solucionar esto, si te corren me muero (muy angustiada)  
 **Q.** Yo... Ok ahí te espero.

Quinn se fue.

 **Ma**. Esto no se va a quedar así, tal vez no pueda hacer nada para que te corran a ti pero te aseguro que Quinn no correrá con la misma suerte, jamás debió ponerme una mano encima, así que ve despidiéndote de tu amiguita!  
 **S.** No sé por qué tú constante odio hacia mí pero bien sabes que no me importa porque para mí tú no existes, pero algo sí te voy a decir, si por tu culpa corren a Quinn del colegio yo me encargaré de que cada día de los que te restan en este internado sean un completo infierno, esto que Quinn te hizo no es nada comparado con lo que yo puedo hacerte, a pesar de que toda mi vida viví en un barrio muy lujoso de Lima, acudí a las escuelas de Lima Heigh Adjacents un lugar donde hay personas de lo peor y que me enseñaron a defenderme, sé cómo arrancarte la piel con cuchillos, puedo sacarte los ojos mientras duermes, puedo prenderle fuego a tu cama contigo en ella, y nadie, escúchame bien, nadie se daría cuenta de que fui yo.  
 **Ma.** Bri... Brittany es testigo de todo lo que pasó con Quinn y de tus amenazas.  
 **S.** Brittany sabe perfectamente lo que le conviene, no es así?  
 **B.** Pues... (muy nerviosa)  
 **S.** Así que ni una sola palabra de esto a la directora Sue o aténganse a las consecuencias.

Santana se alejó dejando al par de chicas muy asustadas.

Ya en la habitación.

 **Q.** Qué pasó?  
 **S.** No te preocupes, ese par no dirá ni una sola palabra de lo que pasó.  
 **Q.** Qué alivio.  
 **S.** Escúchame Quinn, jamás vuelvas a hacer algo como lo de hoy.  
 **Q**. Se lo merecía San, ésa perra siempre te está molestando yo no lo iba a permitir.  
 **S.** Pero dime, qué haría yo si te corren?  
 **Q**. Te morirías? Hace rato lo dijiste. (sonrojada)  
 **S.** Exacto, tú eres quien me mantiene fuerte en este lugar y si te vas... (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **Q**. Yo nunca me iré de aquí San (abrazándola tiernamente)  
 **S.** No vuelvas a arriesgarte así por mí.  
 **Q**. No me pidas eso, yo daría todo por ti.  
 **S.** Jejejeje. **  
** **Q**. De qué te ríes?  
 **S.** Fue tan sexy la manera en que le partiste la cara a ésa puta. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje ah sí?  
 **S.** Mmm sí (besándola)  
 **Q**. Dijiste que ya no íbamos...  
 **S.** Shhhh (besándola más)

La rubia arrinconó a la latina en el escritorio y luego la subió en el.

 **Q**. Santana...

Quinn comenzó a acariciarle las piernas a la chica.

 **Q**. Me gustas tanto...  
 **S.** Quieres mis senos?  
 **Q**. Siempre (sonriendo)

Y la blusa de Santana voló por ahí junto con su sostén.

 **Q**. Son tan lindos, tan redondos, tan grandes. (chupándolos)  
 **S.** Jejejeje.  
 **Q**. San y sí tú y yo...

En eso tocaron a la puerta.

 **S.** Demonios... Quién?  
 **T.** Soy yo, las estoy esperando desde hace rato en el jardín para ir a la reunión, pasa algo?  
 **S.** No, ahora te abro... Y mi sostén? **  
** **Q**. No lo sé, San tengo una erección. (preocupada)  
 **S.** Qué raro jejejeje, ve al baño y ocúpate de eso, mientras iré a abrirle la puerta a Tina.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Antes de que Santana fuera a la puerta, Quinn la tomó de la muñeca y para voltearla hacia ella y luego le dio un apasionado beso.

 **S**. Estás loca jejejeje.  
 **Q**. Por ti. (guiñándole un ojo)

La latina esperó a que la rubia entrara al baño y luego abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

 **T.** Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir?  
 **S**. Es que estaba tratando de calmar a Quinn.  
 **T**. Dónde está? Qué le pasa? **  
** **S**. En el baño, está un poco alterada, hace rato tuvimos una pelea con Marley, y Quinn le puso una golpiza genial jajajaja.  
 **T.** Quéeeee?  
 **S.** Sí, por eso no llegamos al jardín.  
 **T.** Vamos a la reunión, allá nos cuentan todo.  
 **S.** Ok sólo esperemos a Quinn.

5 minutos después

 **Q.** Aquí estoy.  
 **T.** Vamos.  
 **S.** Todo bien? (susurrándole)  
 **Q.** Tuve que apurarme, pero pensé en ti.  
 **S.** Súper (tomándola de la mano)

En la reunión.

 **Bl**. Estoy de acuerdo con Quinn, ésa chica se merecía eso y más, ojalá haya aprendido su lección.  
 **K**. No puedo creer que ustedes sean más valientes que yo, a mí siempre me molestan y tengo que aguantarlo.  
 **Bl**. Sobre todo ese Sam.  
 **T**. En serio que es un patán, qué bueno que lo mandaste al diablo Quinn.  
 **K**. Pues él dice todo lo contrario. **  
** **Q**. Ah sí?  
 **Bl**. Sí, anda diciendo por todo el colegio que te dejó porque lo aburriste.  
 **S.** Jajajaja pedazo de idiota.  
 **Q.** Que diga lo que quiera, no me importa.  
 **K.** Ya encontrarás a alguien mejor Q.  
 **Q.** Lo sé (sonriéndole a Santana)  
 **Bl.** Por cierto Tina, Artie me dio esto para ti (entregándole un sobre)  
 **T.** Qué es?  
 **Bl.** Ni idea.

Esa noche en su habitación.

 **S.** Mmmm Quinnie. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé ahhh, estás tan mojada.  
 **S.** Te quiero tanto.  
 **Q**. Yo más mucho más...

Al día siguiente.

 **Q**. Te veo más tarde.  
 **S.** Odio no compartir nuestra primera clase.  
 **Q**. Me pasa lo mismo.  
 **S.** Bye. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **Q.** Bye (sonriendo)

En la clase, Brittany se sentó cerca de la latina.

 **B.** Siento lo de ayer, Marley está loca pero no te preocupes ella no dirá nada.  
 **S.** Más le vale.  
 **B.** Anoche te estuve esperando, no llegaste.

La latina le dio una mirada confusa.

 **S.** Qué dices?  
 **B.** Que te estuve esperando.  
 **S.** Brittany por dios, te da pavor el que descubran lo que hubo entre nosotras, no comprendo el que pensaras que me iba a presentar anoche... _Además estuve muy ocupada_ (pensando)  
 **B**. Lo que hubo entre nosotras? Entonces ya no hay nada?  
 **S.** Es mejor así.  
 **B.** No me digas eso San.  
 **S.** Me cambiaré de asiento.

En el comedor a la hora del desayuno.

 **S**. Hola rubia hermosa. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje hola.  
 **T.** Hey chicas.  
 **S**. Tina y esa sonrisa?  
 **T**. Recuerdan la nota que Blaine me dio de parte de Artie?  
 **Q**. Claro.  
 **T.** Era un poema hecho para mí. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Escribe poemas?  
 **Q**. Wooow..  
 **T.** Es muy romántico no lo crees?  
 **Q**. Lo es.  
 **T.** Saben algo? Nunca creí que le pudiera llegar a gustar a un chico por ser asiática.  
 **S.** Eso qué tiene que ver?  
 **T.** Ay San, tú y yo sufrimos de racismo casi todos los días en esta escuela.  
 **S.** Tienes razón.  
 **T.** Pero el que le guste a Artie me hace sentir muy especial y a pesar de que sé que me tendré que casar con ése chico que mis padres eligieron para mí me gustaría saber lo que es estar enamorada.  
 **S.** Si sientes que Artie merece eso de ti, entonces no lo pienses y en cuanto te pregunte si quieres ser su novia dile que sí.  
 **Q**. Sí Tina, disfruta del amor de adolescencia.  
 **T.** Gracias chicas, ustedes son maravillosas.  
 **S.** Lo somos.

Cierto día.

 **Sh**. Santana y Brittany pasen al frente.

Las chicas obedecieron a su maestra.

 **Sh**. Felicidades, obtuvieron una excelente calificación en su tarea.  
 **S.** Gracias señorita Corcoran.  
 **Sh**. Brittany podrías hablarle a la clase sobre el tema? Danos un resumen de lo que fue su investigación.  
 **B.** Ehhhh yo?  
 **Sh**. Claro.  
 **B.** Pues... Emmmm.  
 **Sh**. No ayudaste en la tarea a Santana?  
 **B.** Sí claro que sí. **  
** **Sh**. Entonces exponlo frente a la clase.  
 **B.** Es que...  
 **Sh**. Ayudaste o no a Santana?  
 **B**. No (agachando la cabeza)  
 **Sh**. Me decepciona mucho tu actitud y la de Marley, llevan más de un año conviviendo con Santana y no han aprendido a respetarla.  
 **Ma**. Yo qué hice? **  
** **Sh**. No te hagas la inocente, yo misma he escuchado cómo le hablas a tu compañera y sabes que en este colegio todas son iguales. **  
** **Ma**. Mmmm.  
 **Sh.** Las dos tienen una F en este proyecto, Santana felicidades tú tienes una A+, serías tan amable de exponernos un resumen de tu tema? **  
** **S.** Claro.

Más tarde en el jardín.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hasta que un profesor le dio una lección a esa Marley.  
 **S.** Le fuiste con el chisme? **  
** **Q**. Claro que no.  
 **T.** Fui yo.  
 **S y Q**. Tina!  
 **T.** Sé que ella no es mi profesora pero necesitaba saber lo que Brittany hizo, Santana además no era justo que tú te partieras el lomo haciendo ese trabajo solo para que ésa rubia tonta con su cara de no rompo un plato tuviera una buena calificación.  
 **Q.** Ésa es mi amiga (abrazándola)  
 **T.** Jejejeje.  
 **S.** Pues pobre Brittany continuará con su pésimo promedio. **  
** **Q**. Ella tiene la culpa.

Días después.

 **Q**. Woooow, cada vez es más delicioso. (agitada)  
 **S.** Lo sé jejejeje jamás lo habíamos hecho por el día desde que volvimos a clases. **  
** **Q**. Me tienes loca en serio Santana.  
 **S.** Quinn?  
 **Q**. Dime. (besándola apasionadamente)  
 **S.** Jejeje espera.  
 **Q.** Ok, Ok.  
 **S.** Ahora que eres soltera y hemos estado acostándonos otra vez casi todos los días...  
 **Q.** Ajá...  
 **S**. Somos más que amigas o qué?  
 **Q**. Bueno he estado pensándolo y pues... Quiero que seamos algo así como exclusivas.  
 **S**. Novias?

Hubo un silencio.

 **Q**. No San sabes que eso no puede ser, somos mujeres y eso no existe entre personas del mismo sexo.  
 **S.** No se trata de si existe o no, se trata de lo que las dos queremos.  
 **Q**. Pues yo quiero que estés conmigo y nada más.  
 **S.** Sólo para el sexo.  
 **Q**. No, tú y yo tenemos una conexión más allá del sexo, nos queremos y...  
 **S.** Pero no podemos ponerle un nombre a esta relación. **  
** **Q**. Es muy importante para ti? Es una simple etiqueta.  
 **S.** Segura que no eres un chico? **  
** **Q**. Santana! (ofendida)  
 **S.** Estás actuando como uno, has cambiado tanto Quinn y yo tengo la culpa de eso. **  
** **Q**. Santana...

La latina se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

 **S.** Te veo en la cena.

Santana estaba herida, no podía creer que Quinn no quisiera ser su novia pero que siempre quisiera estarla penetrando.

La morena se fue directo al jardín para estar a solas.

 **S.** Como desearía ser normal para que todo este maldito drama desapareciera y ya. (pensando)  
 **B**. Hola Santana.  
 **S.** Aléjate, se supone que no quieres que te vean cerca de mí.  
 **B.** Santana tenemos que hablar.  
 **S.** No.

La latina caminó hasta cerca del cuarto de herramientas.

 **B.** Necesitamos hablar.  
 **S.** Me seguiste?  
 **B.** Ven.

Brittany tomó de la mano a Santana para meterla en el cuarto de herramientas.

 **B.** Tuve miedo y sé que siempre lo voy a tener, tengo miedo de lo que me haces sentir, tengo miedo de que la gente se entere y mis padres me maten a golpes por eso, tengo pavor, pero estos días sin ti han sido los peores de mi vida.  
 **S**. Eh?  
 **B**. Perdóname, no quise hacerte sentir mal, te extraño mucho Santana.  
 **S.** No sé si creerte o no, eres tan extraña.  
 **B.** Créeme por favor.  
 **S.** Pues…  
 **B.** Tomé una decisión, una decisión que espero no tenga consecuencias feas para ninguna de las dos, pero es lo que quiero en estos momentos.

La rubia tomó una gran respiración.

 **B.** Santana, quieres ser mi novia?  
 **S.** Qué? (boca muy pero muy abierta)

Santana no podía creer lo que escuchaba, eran las palabras que tanto había anhelado escuchar de una mujer, estaba impactada.

 **B.** Dime algo por favor.  
 **S.** Es que... Jamás me imaginé que me pedirías algo así y...  
 **B.** Lo comprendo.  
 **S.** Me haces sentir tan especial Brittany, claro que quiero ser tu novia.  
 **B.** En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, sí quiero.

Santana tomó el rostro de la chica de ojos azules y le plantó un tierno beso.

 **B.** Siento tanto lo del otro día. (puchero)  
 **S.** Está olvidado, soy tu novia, eres mi novia (enorme sonrisa)  
 **B**. Lo somos, aunque no podamos estar juntas como una pareja normal frente a todos pero nos la arreglaremos para estar juntas.  
 **S**. Por las noches como antes, es la única manera para que nadie se dé cuenta.  
 **B**. Sí.  
 **S.** Brittany (abrazándola) haces mi sueño realidad.

 _Mi abuela estaba muy feliz por el hecho de que por fin tenía novia, algo que jamás creyó que le llegara a pasar._

Después de muchos besos...

 **B.** Te veo en la noche?  
 **S.** Sí pero tendrá que ser más tarde, Quinn ya no es novia de Sam y ya no sale por las noches.  
 **B.** Algo supe de eso.  
 **S.** Ella se duerme aproximadamente...

En la cena Santana irradiaba felicidad.

 **T.** Y esa enorme sonrisa?  
 **S.** Hoy es un buen día eso es todo. **  
** **Q**. _Buen día? Pero peleamos_ (pensó)  
 **T**. Artie compuso una canción para mí.  
 **S**. En serio? Ése chico es todo un poeta.  
 **T.** Es maravilloso.  
 **Q**. Qué suerte tienes Tina.  
 **T.** Algún día tendrás a un novio así, ya lo verás.  
 **S.** Sí Quinnie, algún día tendrás el novio que deseas y no a un idiota como el boca de trucha.  
 **Q**. Tal vez. (extrañada)

Esa noche en su habitación.

 **Q**. En verdad he cambiado mucho?  
 **S**. Sí, lo que me gustaba de ti era esa inocencia y dulzura que tenías, definitivamente te eché a perder.  
 **Q**. Me abriste los ojos en muchas cosas.  
 **S.** No debí hacerlo.  
 **Q**. Entonces ya no te gusta como soy?  
 **S.** No es eso.  
 **Q**. Sigues pensando que te uso verdad?  
 **S.** Eres muy caliente Quinn.  
 **Q**. Soy un monstruo un completo monstruo.  
 **S.** Ya vas con lo mismo? **  
** **Q**. Crees que es fácil para mí sentir todo esto? Santana apenas si te veo y todo en mí se transforma, una sonrisa tuya y todo cambia en mí, eres una constante tentación, yo quiero un novio, claro que lo quiero y quiero casarme y tener una familia pero el estar contigo hace que olvide todo eso.  
 **S**. Dejarías todos esos sueños para estar conmigo?  
 **Q**. No te entiendo.  
 **S.** _Es tu última oportunidad_ (pensó) Podríamos tener una relación sentimental si lo quisieras.  
 **Q.** Qué? No Santana es pecado. (asustada)  
 **S.** Y ahí está otra vez la Quinn moralista que sólo sale a la superficie cuando le conviene, me equivoqué no has cambiado nada.  
 **Q**. Entiéndeme.  
 **S.** Lo intentaré pero si te me vuelves a acercar con la intención de cogerme te juro que en la primera oportunidad que tenga te ahorraré esa operación porque yo misma te lo cortaré.  
 **Q**. Noooo (tocándose ahí)  
 **S.** Estás advertida.

La morena entró al baño.  
 **  
** **Q**. Me lo merezco por idiota.

Esa noche Santana esperó hasta que la rubia estuviera profundamente dormida para luego encontrarse con su ahora novia.

 **B**. Santana...  
 **S.** Nena...

Se fundieron en un gran beso.

 **B.** Te traje algo, no tengo dinero y no pude comprarte nada pero este reloj me lo regaló mi madre y quiero que sea tuyo.  
 **S.** Britt (boca abierta) Pero debe ser muy especial para ti, no puedo aceptarlo.  
 **B.** Pero es lo único que te puedo dar.  
 **S.** No necesito regalos para sentirme querida por ti, el sólo hecho de que me hayas pedido ser tu novia es suficiente para mí, es todo.  
 **B.** Eres maravillosa Sanny. (sonriendo)

Al día siguiente por la tarde.

 **S**. Blaine!  
 **Bl**. Hola Tana.  
 **S.** Tengo novia, por fin tengo novia! (saltando)  
 **Bl.** Se lo pediste a Quinn?  
 **S.** _Se lo insinúe un montón de veces pero ella solo piensa en hombres y en sexo conmigo_ (pensando) Claro que no, además yo no se lo tuve que pedir a nadie, me lo pidieron.  
 **Bl**. Quinn te lo pidió?  
 **S.** Y dale con Quinn, ella no tiene nada que ver.  
 **Bl.** Entonces?  
 **S.** Brittany me lo pidió.  
 **Bl.** Brittany? Pero dijiste que habías discutido con ella.  
 **S.** Se disculpó conmigo y me pidió ser su novia, es maravilloso.  
 **Bl**. No lo puedo creer.  
 **S.** Tengo novia, soy feliz, muy feliz.  
 **Bl**. Ven aquí Tana (abrazándola) Felicidades.  
 **S.** Gracias mejor amigo.

Ese mismo día un poco más tarde en el dormitorio Quinntana.

 **Q.** Lo siento, tienes mucha razón he cambiado y para mal, creo que el diablo se metió dentro de mí y por eso me comporto así, pero eres parte de mi Santana, sin ti mi vida sería otra, tú le das sentido en muchos aspectos, no quiero hacerte sentir que te uso porque no es así.  
 **S.** A mí también me gusta tener sexo contigo pero las cosas...  
 **Q**. Lo entiendo... Sólo amigas y ya.  
 **S.** Ok. (soltando el aire)  
 **Q.** Te quiero.  
 **S.** Yo más.

Los siguientes días Santana continuó escapándose por las noches.

 **B.** En serio sabes cómo despellejar a alguien?  
 **S.** Jejejeje los pollos cuentan?  
 **B.** Fue mentira?  
 **S**. Pues algo así, necesitaba que tu amiga me tuviera miedo, Quinn es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que la corran de aquí.  
 **B**. Te entiendo.  
 **S.** Marley es una persona horrible, no entiendo por qué eres su amiga.  
 **B.** Pues antes no era tan amargada.  
 **S.** No te creo jajajaj.  
 **B.** En serio jajaja.  
 **S.** Te traje algo.  
 **B.** Qué es?  
 **S.** Unos chocolates que hace un señor en la ciudad y son deliciosos.  
 **B.** Eres la mejor novia del mundo. (besándola)  
 **S.** Tú eres la novia más linda.

Un día.

 **Q.** Anda San vamos a la reunión.  
 **S.** Hoy no iré tengo mucho sueño, quiero tomar una siesta.  
 **Q.** Últimamente siempre tienes sueño por las tardes.  
 **S.** Estudio mucho. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Les dices a los chicos que mañana voy. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

En la reunión.

 **Bl**. Y Tana?  
 **Q.** Durmiendo, pareciera que por las noches no lo hace.  
 **Bl.** Jajajaja.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **Bl.** Nada, nada.  
 **T.** Apenas que les iba a decir a todos que por fin Artie y yo somos novios.  
 **K.** Felicidades Tina.  
 **T.** Soy muy feliz.  
 **Q.** Qué envidia me das, de la buena.  
 **Bl.** Podrías volver con Sam.  
 **Q.** Ay no (arrugando la nariz)  
 **K.** Quieres ser mi novia falsa?  
 **Q.** Eh?  
 **T.** Kurt nadie lo creería.  
 **K.** Cierto.  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **K.** No te preocupes.

Cierto después de media noche Quinn tuvo que ir al baño y se sorprendió cuando notó que Santana no estaba en la habitación.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué demonios?

Más tarde la latina llegó, Quinn simuló estar dormida.

Y eso se repitió los días siguientes, hasta que finalmente la rubia decidió seguir a su amiga, se asombró muchísimo al ver que Santana entraba a la biblioteca.  
 **  
** **Q.** Estudia a esta hora?

Así que sigilosamente fue tras ella hasta que la vio meterse a esa sección poco conocida de la biblioteca.

 **B**. Sanny.  
 **S.** Nena por fin estoy aquí.

Se besaron apasionadamente.

 **Q**. Santo Cristo!  
 **S.** Quinn!  
 **B**. No puede ser... **  
** **Q**. Por eso siempre tienes sueño?  
 **S.** Escúchame... **  
** **Q.** Pensé que no había secretos entre nosotras!

Quinn corrió para salir de ahí.

 **B.** Detenla Santana, no permitas que le diga a todo el mundo, no lo permitas por favor, la gente no puede saber! (muy nerviosa)  
 **S.** No te preocupes nena, ella no dirá nada.

Santana corrió para llegar hasta su habitación la cual estaba cerrada por dentro.

 **S.** Quinn! Abre la puerta, Quinn! **  
** **Q**. Nooooo.  
 **S.** Maldita sea Quinn, tenemos que hablar.

Entonces la puerta pudo ser abierta.

 **Q**. Por qué? Por qué me ocultarse algo así?  
 **S.** Es personal y... **  
** **Q**. Y soy tu mejor amiga o al menos pensé que lo era, no me tuviste confianza para decírmelo Santana, tú sabes todo de mí, me mentiste! (llorando)  
 **S.** No te lo dije porque le prometí a Brittany que nadie lo sabría, se lo juré, entiéndeme.  
 **Q**. Desde cuándo pasa esto?  
 **S.** Hace tiempo.  
 **Q**. Y aun así te acostabas conmigo?  
 **S**. No estábamos juntas cuando tú y yo...  
 **Q**. Juntas? Qué significa ese juntas?  
 **S.** Brittany es mi novia.  
 **Q**. Quéeee?  
 **S.** Ella me lo pidió Quinn y me hizo sentir tan especial, soy su novia, tuvo las suficientes agallas para pedírmelo y nunca puso como pretexto el que tenemos el mismo sexo.  
 **Q.** Y yo?  
 **S.** Quinn el que ella sea mi novia no quiere decir que tú y yo ya no seamos amigas.  
 **Q.** No hablo de eso, hablo de lo que compartíamos, dónde queda todo eso?  
 **S.** A ti no te gustan las mujeres Q, me lo has repetido cientos de veces.  
 **Q.** Debiste haber confiado en mí, debiste hacerlo, ahora ya ni si quiera me siento cercana a ti.  
 **S.** Quinnie no digas eso, eres mi mejor amiga.  
 **Q.** Blaine lo sabía?  
 **S.** Eh? No él... Sí, sólo él lo sabe.  
 **Q**. Woooow... Él siempre ha sido tu confidente.  
 **S.** No digas eso.  
 **Q**. La amas?  
 **S.** Pues la quiero, ella es especial.  
 **Q**. Y sobre todo es normal, una mujer completa.  
 **S.** Quinn! **  
** **Q**. Felicidades, para ti ella es especial y tiene a alguien muy especial a su lado.  
 **S.** Gracias, Quinn no le digas a nadie por favor, sabes que la gente no lo entendería.  
 **Q**. No le diré a nadie, te lo juro.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Q**. Buenas noches.  
 **S.** Ok…

La rubia contuvo lo más que pudo sus enormes ganas de llorar y gritar, sabía que Santana jamás volvería a estar con ella ni como su amiga ni mucho menos como algo más.

Al día siguiente cuando Santana se despertó, Quinn ya había salido del dormitorio.

Cuando la latina llegó a la capilla para asistir a misa como todos los días, encontró a Quinn rezando.

 **S**. No me esperaste.  
 **Q**. Estoy rezando no me interrumpas.  
 **S.** Te encanta el drama cierto?  
 **Q**. Me encantaba tener una "mejor amiga"  
 **S.** Quinn yo te apoyé cuando eras novia de Sam, por qué no puedo tener lo mismo de ti?  
 **Q**. Porque yo jamás te oculté nada, fui sincera contigo.  
 **S.** Compréndeme, no es lo mismo.  
 **Q**. Lo sé, nunca será lo mismo.  
 **S**. Maldita sea contigo.

El resto del día la rubia estuvo alejada de la latina.

En la noche en la biblioteca, las novias estaban sentadas sobre el piso.

 **B**. Estás segura?  
 **S.** Sí cariño, ella no dirá nada, es leal te lo aseguro, hace mucho que sabe de mis preferencias y nunca ha abierto la boca  
 **B.** Me asusté como no tienes idea, aún tengo miedo.  
 **S.** Hay que ser más cuidadosas, no quiero perderte.  
 **B**. Ni yo a ti Sanny, contigo me siento protegida.

La rubia apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la latina.

 **S.** Siempre te voy a cuidar Britt.  
 **B.** Lo sé (besándola)

Cierto día.

 **S.** Quinn vamos a la reunión?  
 **Q.** Yo contigo no voy a ningún lado.  
 **S.** Eres bien injusta Quinn, pero si así quieres que sea pues así será.  
 **Q**. Vuelve a poner tus cortinas no quiero verte la cara.  
 **S.** Pero si me siguiera acostando contigo te fascinaría verme el culo verdad?  
 **Q**. Vete al diablo, no eres la única mujer en el planeta.  
 **S.** No lo soy, pero te aseguro que seré la única que se atreva a acostarse con alguien como tú!

Y justo cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, Santana supo que había cometido un error garrafal.

 **S.** No quise decir eso Quinn.  
 **Q**. Sabes que sí, pero tienes razón, tú serás la única mujer con la que me acueste en la vida y tal vez la única persona con quien lo haga, soy un monstruo al que nadie va a querer, al menos pude conocer lo que es el sexo gracias a ti, perdón por obligarte a soportarme dentro de ti tantas veces.  
 **S**. Quinnie…

Quinn salió y corrió hasta el bosque a llorar.

 **P**. Pero mira nada más qué preciosidad me acabo de encontrar aquí.  
 **Q**. Déjame en paz Puckerman.  
 **P**. Estás llorando? Qué te pasa?  
 **Q**. Nada, déjame en paz.  
 **P.** Te puedo ayudar en algo?  
 **Q.** Puedes asesinarme?  
 **P.** Qué? Noooo.  
 **Q.** Entonces no me puedes ayudar.

Quien continuó caminando hasta que se alejó del chico, luego se encontró con Kurt.

 **K.** Quinn, vas para la reunión?  
 **Q.** No, no quiero ir, lo único que quiero es irme de este maldito lugar!  
 **K.** Ya somos dos... Por qué lloras?  
 **Q.** Quisiera poder contártelo.  
 **K.** Pues hazlo.  
 **Q.** Es que...  
 **K.** Quinn, somos amigos puedes confiar en mí.  
 **Q.** Soy una pecadora, me voy a ir al infierno.  
 **K.** Por qué?  
 **Q.** Santana...  
 **K.** Mmm?  
 **Q.** No puedes contarle a nadie lo que te voy a decir.  
 **K.** No lo haré.

La rubia le platicó a su amigo todo lo que pasaba con Santana, pero omitió los detalles sobre su condición y sobre que estuvieron teniendo sexo.

 **K.** Bueno... Si dices que ella te insinuó muchas veces que quería estar contigo y tú la rechazaste, entonces no debes de enojarte porque ahora ella esté con Brittany.  
 **Q.** Pero no me lo dijo!  
 **K.** Eso no es lo que te duele y lo sabes.  
 **Q.** A mí no me gustan las mujeres.  
 **K.** Tal vez no te gustan todas las mujeres, pero por supuesto que te gusta Santana, ya acéptalo de una buena vez.  
 **Q.** Qué voy a hacer?  
 **K.** Apoyarla como ella lo hizo cuando tú estabas con Sam, y aceptar el hecho de que tú no la quisiste para ti, pero alguien más si la quiso, respeta su decisión y demuéstrale a Santana que a pesar de todo sigues siendo su mejor amiga.  
 **Q.** No sé si pueda, me dolió mucho verla con Brittany y no voy a soportar saber que está con ella por las noches y no conmigo.  
 **K.** Entonces háblale de tus sentimientos y tal vez Santana deje a Brittany. **  
** **Q.** No lo puedo hacer, no es correcto, no es natural.  
 **K**. Entonces aguántate Quinn y deja de ser tan hipócrita al estar "sufriendo".  
 **Q**. No es hipocresía.  
 **K.** Sí claro.  
 **Q.** Quiero regresar a Boston. (puchero) **  
** **K**. En enero no vuelvas al internado y ya.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón, ya no tiene caso seguir aquí.  
 **K.** Dímelo a mí.

 _El resto del día mi abuela Quinn estuvo pensando mucho sobre toda esa situación, tenía muy claro que ya no regresaría en enero al internado, así que decidió hacer lo más amena posible su estancia en el colegio el tiempo que le quedara ahí, y demostrarle a mi abuela Santana que a pesar de todo ella seguiría siendo su amiga._

En la habitación.

 **S**. Lamento mucho lo que dije.  
 **Q**. No te preocupes, además es la verdad, al menos en eso fuiste sincera.  
 **S.** Perdóname por no decirte lo que pasaba con Britt. **  
** **Q**. Lo comprendo, olvídalo no hay problema.  
 **S.** Te quiero Quinn.  
 **Q**. Yo también... Me da mucho gusto que por fin Brittany y tú estén juntas, jamás me imaginé que ella fuera como tú, pero el que te haga feliz es lo único que debe de importar, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo.  
 **S.** Sabía que podía confiar y contar contigo mi Quinnie bella (abrazándola) Esto significa mucho para mí, te adoro.  
 **Q**. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti.  
 **S.** Lo sé... Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas Q... **  
** **Q**. Pero no lo fueron y así como están ahora es como deben de ser.  
 **S.** Cierto... Voy con mi novia, vuelvo más tarde.  
 **Q**. Disfrútalo.

En cuanto mi abuela Santana salió, mi abuela Quinn se echó a llorar.

 **Q**. Siento que me muero!

 _Muy a su pesar, por fin mi abuela Quinn había aceptado sus sentimientos, amaba con todo su corazón a mi abuela Santana y la había perdido por su cobardía._

* * *

 _ **Sí ya sé que sigue el drama por aquí, pero lo hice para adelantar un poco la historia y llegar más rápido hasta el momento en que mis protagonistas por fin estén jutas, al menos Quinn ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.**_

 _ **Creen que Santana la siga amando?**_

 _ **Y qué piensan de Brittany?**_

 _ **No olviden sus comentarios y sugerencias.**_

 _ **Por cierto, gracias por los comentarios para el final alternativo de "Playa Sayu", esa chica Sandra desde un principio estuvo relacionada con los López, no sé si se hayan dado cuenta jejeje porque nadie lo mencionó.**_

 _ **Por cierto se me olvidó comentarles algo muy chistoso que me sorprendió, perdonen el spoiler para quienes no hayan visto "Bare" bueno en la película la fea jaja de Paz de la Huerta le da a Sarah (el personaje de mi mujer jejeje) opio para ponerse bien alucinada, en un capítulo de mi "Playa Sayu" Santana le da peyote a Quinn y también luego tienen sexo, qué gran coincidencia no lo creen? Y ese capítulo lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, definitivamente Dianna y yo tenemos una conexión eterna jajajajajajaj.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y esperen la actualización de las demás historias.**_


	13. Corre por ella

_**Perdón por la demora, gracias a sus comentarios, aquí está un enorme capítulo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13. Corre por ella.**

Días después…

 **T.** Santana, por qué tienes tanto sueño por las tardes? Acaso no duermes por las noches?  
 **S.** He tenido un poco de insomnio estos últimos días.  
 **T.** Quinn, te pasa algo? Últimamente has estado más seria que de costumbre. **  
** **Q**. No, todo está bien, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco preocupada porque no he recibido ninguna carta de papá y mamá. **  
** **T.** Bienvenida a mi mundo, en cambio Santana ha recibido más cartas que nunca.  
 **S**. Son sólo sobres con dinero, Hugh sólo tiene un par de palabras para mí y me manda su cochino dinero, de mamá ni sus luces.  
 **T**. Pero el que tu papá se preocupe al menos por tu bienestar económico, ya es ventaja, no lo crees?  
 **S**. No me importa lo que haga ése tipo.  
 **Bl**. Hola chicas, ya pidieron permiso a sus padres para salir a la ciudad en grupo?  
 **T.** No hemos podido hacerlo, ninguna de las tres nos hemos podido comunicar con nuestros padres.  
 **Bl**. Mmm qué lástima, ojalá podamos hacer esa visita a la ciudad antes de que termine el semestre, porque para como lo veo creo que es casi imposible que salgamos del internado todos juntos.  
 **Q.** Pues sí.  
 **S.** Blaine podemos hablar?  
 **Bl.** Claro.  
 **S.** Ahora vuelvo chicas.  
 **T.** Sí.

Los chicos se alejaron.

 **T.** Últimamente Santana y Blaine se han hecho más cercanos, no lo crees?  
 **Q.** Sí, son los mejores amigos. (rodando los ojos)  
 **T.** Que no se supone que tú eres la mejor amiga de Santana?  
 **Q.** Mejor dicho, se suponía, pero ahora Blaine ocupa ese lugar.  
 **T.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. Vamos al salón de juegos, te apetece una partida de ajedrez?  
 **T.** La verdad no, pero es mejor que estar aquí sin hacer nada.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja.

En el cuarto de herramientas.

 **Bl**. Santana este perfume cuesta un ojo de la cara.  
 **S.** Y?  
 **Bl.** Y ni siquiera es el que tú usas, no me digas que es para Brittany?  
 **S.** Sí, algún problema?  
 **Bl.** Santana te la pasas regalándole cosas a tu novia, dime algo acaso ella te ha regalado algo a ti?  
 **S.** No, pero porque no tiene dinero no porque no quiera, hace unos días quiso regalarme su reloj, pero como tenía un valor sentimental muy fuerte para ella, no lo acepté, pero al menos intento regalármelo.  
 **Bl.** Pues creo que no deberías de regalarle tantas cosas a tu novia, la vas a acostumbrar a recibir regalos, y el día que no tengas dinero, qué vas a hacer?  
 **S.** Hugh me ha estado mandando mucho dinero porque ha recibido mis calificaciones y está muy contento con ellas, seguiré estudiando mucho para que él continúe mandándome dinero así que ese no va a ser ningún problema.  
 **Bl.** Ok te compraré el perfume, mañana te lo traigo  
 **S.** Gracias Blainie.

En el dormitorio Quinntana.

 **S.** Qué haces con esos libros de anatomía? **  
** **Q**. Estoy tratando de investigar algo sobre mi condición, pero la verdad es que no viene mucha información que digamos.  
 **S.** Pero ya sabes lo que tienes no?  
 **Q**. Lo sé, sólo quería ver si había algunos ejemplos de personas como yo a las cuales ya se les hubiera hecho una operación.  
 **S.** Insistes en operarte?  
 **Q.** Sí, tengo que hacerlo o de lo contrario nadie me va a querer.  
 **S.** No digas eso Quinn.  
 **Q.** Es la verdad, tú misma me lo dijiste, nadie querrá estar con alguien como yo.  
 **S**. Lo dije por idiota, perdóname, claro que habrá alguien que quiera estar contigo, eres hermosa Quinn, tienes una cara como de ángel, un cuerpo fenomenal y...  
 **Q.** Una especie de polla que me cuelga aquí. (mueca)  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. Tengo que quitármelo, tengo que ser normal.  
 **S.** Eres normal.  
 **Q**. No lo soy y ya no seas condescendiente conmigo por favor.  
 **S.** No te enojes.  
 **Q**. Es inútil en estos libros no viene nada, voy a regresarlos a la biblioteca.  
 **S.** Te acompaño?  
 **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Ok...

La rubia salió.

 **S.** Cada vez estamos más alejadas... No me gusta.

Al día siguiente en la noche.

 **B.** Sanny, oh por dios! Mil gracias cariño (besándola)  
 **S.** No es nada, sabes que me fascina cuando te pones este perfume, además el tuyo está a punto de acabarse, y quiero seguir olfateándolo sobre tu piel.  
 **B**. Eres la mejor novia del mundo, te quiero mucho.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **B.** Claro Santana, te quiero.  
 **S.** Yo te quiero más Brittany, mucho más.  
 **B.** Hoy dejaré que me toques ahí.  
 **S.** Britt, no te regalé el perfume para que me permitas tocarte.  
 **B.** Pero quiero que me toques.  
 **S.** Nunca he tocado una vagina además de la mía.  
 **B.** Y un pene sí?  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **B.** Yo también.  
 **S.** El de Sam?  
 **B.** Sí (mueca) Y tú?  
 **S.** El de Q.. Puckerman.  
 **B.** Noah Puckerman?  
 **S.** Sí, fue hace tiempo, cuando quería hacer todo lo posible por ser normal.  
 **B.** Ya no hablemos de pene,ven aquí (besándola)  
 **S.** Me gustas mucho Britt.  
 **B.** Y tú a mí Sanny... Tócame.

Y luego de muchos besos y caricias ahí estaba la latina tocando una vagina húmeda por primera vez.

 **B.** Qué haces?  
 **S.** Nunca has tenido un orgasmo?  
 **B.** Un qué? No!  
 **S.** Sólo déjame seguirte tocando aquí y verás lo rico que se siente.  
 **B.** Dios! (cerrando los ojos)

No faltó mucho tiempo para que la chica de ojos azules tuviera el primer orgasmo de su vida, estaba extasiada ya que jamás había tenido esa sensación.

 **B.** Dios mío!  
 **S.** Te gustó?  
 **B.** Mucho, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que pudiera llegar a sentir algo así.  
 **S.** Tengo muchas ganas de hacerte el amor.  
 **B.** Y cómo?  
 **S.** Te dije que tengo una teoría...  
 **B.** San... No sé, soy virgen y en mi familia es muy importante llegar virgen al matrimonio...  
 **S.** Ohhh.  
 **B.** Tú ya no eres virgen verdad?  
 **S.** Nunca he estado con una chica (mintió)  
 **B.** Pero con un chico sí verdad?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **B.** Duele?  
 **S.** Algo... Pero luego se quita.  
 **B.** Ohhh.  
 **S.** No te preocupes Brittany, jamás te voy a presionar para que tengas relaciones sexuales conmigo.  
 **B.** Eres perfecta Santana, te adoro. (besándola)

Días después.

 **T.** Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo.  
 **S.** Ok.

La chica asiática entró al cubículo, entonces escuchó unas voces.  
 **  
** **M**. Ya me vas a decir quién es ese misterioso novio que te regala tantas cosas?  
 **B.** No Marley, es un secreto, no te lo digo porque sé que de inmediato irías con el chisme a Sam y se armaría un borlote enorme.  
 **M.** Pero soy tu amiga, no tiene nada de malo que lo sepa.  
 **B.** Olvídalo.  
 **M.** Mmmm bueno y al menos es un buen tipo?  
 **B.** No me puedo quejar, pero lo mejor es que le estoy sacando todas las cosas que se me antojan y sin necesidad de acostarme con él. **  
** **M.** Ahhhh jajajaja ya salió el peine.  
 **B.** Sabes que por culpa del inepto de papá estamos prácticamente en la ruina, así que si quiero continuar gozando de todos los lujos a los que estoy acostumbrada, tendré que continuar con éste chico, aprovecharé para sacarle todo lo que pueda, mientras que al idiota de Sam se le pasa el berrinche y me pida volver con él.  
 **M.** Jajajaja eres una excelente manipuladora Brittany.  
 **B.** Lo soy.

Las chicas salieron.

 **T.** Esto lo tienen que saber las chicas.

Tina de inmediato fue con el chisme a sus amigas.

 **S.** No creo ni una palabra de lo que dices Tina.  
 **T.** Pues hazlo, porque lo escuché con mis propios oídos, nadie me lo contó, Brittany tiene un novio, un novio al cual le está sacando todo lo que se le da la gana mientras regresa con Sam.  
 **S.** Pues no te creo, ella no es así.  
 **T.** Quién será ése chico?  
 **Q.** Ni idea, pero pobre, mira que pensar que esa hipócrita realmente está interesada en él, sin saber que de quien realmente está interesada es de su dinero.  
 **T.** Deberíamos de tratar de averiguarlo para advertirle al chico.  
 **Q.** Pues sí.  
 **T.** Te sientes bien Santana? Estás pálida.  
 **Q**. Quieres irte a recostar?  
 **S.** Ok. **  
** **Q**. Más tarde te vemos Tina.  
 **T.** Está bien.

En la habitación Quinntana.

 **Q.** Te está utilizando.  
 **S.** No, Tina escuchó mal, claro que escuchó mal.  
 **Q.** Tina no tendría por qué mentir en algo así, dime una cosa, acaso le estás regalando muchos obsequios a Brittany?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q**. No?  
 **S.** Unos cuantos pero no muchos, ella no es ninguna interesada, te lo juro.  
 **Q**. Entonces déjale de regalar cosas y así sabrás si es una interesada o no.  
 **S.** Ella me quiere Quinn sin ningún interés de por medio, estoy segura de eso. **  
** **Q**. Ojalá sea verdad, no me gustaría que te hicieran sufrir... Tú no mereces eso. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** No me sueltes Quinnie. **  
** **Q**. Nunca San... Nunca.

Por la noche.

 **B.** Pasa algo? No me has besado.  
 **S.** Me quieres?  
 **B**. Mucho.  
 **S.** Entonces demuéstramelo viniendo mañana a mi habitación para estar conmigo un rato a solas, siempre tengo sueño por desvelarme por las noches.  
 **B.** Estás loca? No lo haré nos pueden descubrir, sería mi ruina.  
 **S.** Si eres cuidadosa por supuesto que nadie verá que entras a mi habitación, además la ventaja de que me hayan mandado al final del pasillo es esa, nadie se fija quién entra o quién sale de mi habitación.  
 **B.** Pero y Quinn?  
 **S.** Le diré que nos deje un rato a solas.  
 **B.** No sé.  
 **S.** Demuéstrame que me quieres viniendo a mi habitación, me harías muy feliz.  
 **B.** Ok...

Al día siguiente.

 **Q.** Hablaste con ella?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q.** Santana...  
 **S.** Ella me quiere, lo sé, Quinnie necesito que me hagas un enorme favor el día de hoy.  
 **Q.** Claro, qué cosa?  
 **S.** Necesito que me dejes la habitación por lo menos una hora para mí y para Brittany.  
 **Q.** Estás loca? Noooo.  
 **S.** Por qué no?  
 **Q.** Piensas revolcarte aquí con ella? Aquí donde hemos estado tantas veces juntas? Donde lo hicimos por primera vez?  
 **S.** No me voy a acostar con ella, solo quiero estar un momento a solas y...  
 **Q.** Este es nuestro lugar, era nuestro lugar.  
 **S.** Quinn...  
 **Q.** Ok, te dejaré a solas con ella, total ya nada importa.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Y el corazón de Quinn comenzó a endurecerse.

Por la tarde Brittany llegó a la habitación de Santana.

 **S**. Llegaste (enorme sonrisa)  
 **B**. Estoy muy nerviosa.  
 **S.** Tranquila, ven tómate esto para que te calmes.  
 **B.** Alcohol? De dónde lo sacaste?  
 **S.** Tengo mis métodos. **  
** **B.** Está muy fuerte.  
 **S**. No tanto. **  
** **B**. Qué es eso? No me digas que…  
 **S.** Sí un tocadiscos portátil.  
 **B.** Woooow es precioso, Dios mío siempre he querido tener algo así, regálame uno mi amor, sí?  
 **S.** Me acabas de decir mi amor?  
 **B**. No te gustó?  
 **S.** Sí me encantó (enorme sonrisa)  
 **B.** Entonces me lo regalas?  
 **S.** Sí nena claro que te regalaré uno.  
 **B.** Dios mío la discografía de The Supremes… Me la das?  
 **S**. Emmm no puedo nena.  
 **B**. Por qué? (puchero)  
 **S.** Es un regalo que me hicieron y es muy especial, no te la puedo regalar.  
 **B.** Pero yo la quiero (berrinche)  
 **S.** Te voy a comprar una nueva nena, no te pongas así.  
 **B.** Me lo juras?  
 **S.** Claro nena.  
 **B.** Te adoro mi amor.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti.

Las chicas estuvieron besándose sobre la cama de la latina por mucho rato sin percatarse del tiempo y fue entonces cuando el ruido de la puerta las interrumpió.

 **Q.** Perdón...  
 **S.** Quinn!  
 **B.** Emmm hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Hey.  
 **B.** Ay por dios es muy tarde, me tengo que ir... Te veo mañana en la noche?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **B.** Bye (picoteando sus labios)  
 **S.** Bye.

La rubia más alta salió.

 **Q.** Siento haberlas interrumpido pero llegué cuando creí que Brittany ya no estaba aquí.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, ni siquiera nos fijamos qué hora era.  
 **Q.** Hablaste con ella? Le preguntaste si solamente estaba contigo por todos los regalos que recibe? **  
** **S**. No, pero ella no es así porque se atrevió a venir aquí y... Ella me dijo mi amor Quinn, me quiere. (sonriendo) **  
** **Q**. Oh que bien por ti...  
 **S**. Gracias Quinn.

Quinn estaba muy dolida, así que decidió hacer algo para tratar de olvidar a la latina.

Al día siguiente en la reunión...

 **S.** Tienes dinero que me prestes?  
 **Bl**. Para qué quieres dinero?  
 **S.** Para comprarle un tocadiscos portátil a Brittany, vio el mío y le gustó muchísimo pero me quedé con muy poco dinero cuando le regalé el perfume.  
 **Bl.** Estás gastando demasiado en regalos para Britt.  
 **S.** Ella vale la pena.  
 **Bl.** De verdad la vale?  
 **T.** De qué hablan?  
 **Bl**. De dinero.  
 **T.** Mmm?

Mientras tanto Quinn le pidió a Kurt que le diera un recado a Sam

 **K.** Estás completamente segura?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **K.** Y Santana?  
 **Q.** Fue un enorme pecado que cometí porque dejé que mis hormonas pensaran por mí.  
 **K.** Y no es lo mismo que harás con Sam?  
 **Q.** Tal vez, pero él es hombre.  
 **K.** Mmm

Y después de la reunión, la chica de ojos verdes fue por una venda a la enfermería.

En su habitación.

 **S.** Quinn llevas media hora en ese baño, acaso tienes diarrea?  
 **Q.** Ya voy.  
 **S.** Muévete.  
 **Q.** Ya...  
 **S.** Qué tanto hacías?  
 **Q**. Necesito tu consejo.  
 **S.** En qué?

Quinn se levantó la falta.  
 **  
** **Q**. Se me nota?  
 **S.** Mmm? **  
** **Q**. El mini Q...  
 **S.** No... Dónde está? **  
** **Q**. Lo vendé a mi vientre. **  
** **S.** Para qué hiciste eso? No te lastimas? **  
** **Q**. No tanto... Lo hice porque hoy volveré con Sam.  
 **S.** Quéeeee?  
 **Q**. Sí, le daré lo que tanto quiere, por suerte no tengo testículos y esto que tengo sí parecen labios vaginales.  
 **S.** A ver, a ver, no entiendo nada, cómo que le darás lo que tanto quiere?  
 **Q**. Hoy me voy a acostar con él.  
 **S.** Estás loca? Noooo, cómo lo harás? No tienes una abertura vaginal y... Oh por dios, no Quinn, noooo. **  
** **Q**. Deséame suerte.  
 **S.** No Quinn, te lo suplico no lo hagas. **  
** **Q**. Por qué no? Tengo que probarme a mí misma que alguien más se puede acostar conmigo, que puedo llegar a ser normal un día.  
 **S.** Eres normal! **  
** **Q**. No lo soy!  
 **S.** No lo hagas Quinnie, por favor, te puede hacer daño, no estás acostumbrada a eso... Quédate aquí conmigo, sí?  
 **Q.** Tienes una cita con Brittany.  
 **S.** No importa, anda quédate conmigo.  
 **Q.** Lo siento, tengo que reunirme con Sam.  
 **S.** Quinn... No te vayas.

Pero Quinn no hizo caso y fue hasta el bosque a reunirse con Sam dejando muy angustiada a la morena.

 **Sam**. Así que no pudiste vivir sin mí...  
 **Q.** Hola Sam.  
 **Sam.** Te hice mucha falta, cierto?  
 **Q.** Sí... (mintió)  
 **Sam.** Quieres regresar conmigo, cierto?  
 **Q.** Sí...  
 **Sam.** Entonces tienes que demostrármelo... Esta noche serás mía.  
 **Q.** Ok...  
 **Sam.** Sí? Es decir sí... Ven aquí.  
 **Q.** Con una condición.  
 **Sam**. Cuál?  
 **Q.** Quiero seguir siendo virgen.  
 **Sam.** No entiendo.  
 **Q**. Me vas a penetrar por otro lado.  
 **Sam.** Sigo sin entender.  
 **Q.** _Idiota_ (pensó) Por el… (susurrándole)  
 **Sam.** Se puede por ahí? (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **Q.** Sí, así podré seguir siendo virgen hasta que me case.  
 **Sam.** Está bien.

Pero las habilidades del chico no eran precisamente muy buenas.

 **Q.** Qué pasa?  
 **Sam**. Es que... Estoy nervioso, sólo dame un segundo.  
 **Q.** Sam, eres virgen?  
 **Sam**. Qué? No, claro que no.  
 **Q.** Entonces?  
 **Sam.** Pues...  
 **Q.** Lo eres verdad?  
 **Sam.** Sí... **  
** **Q.** Déjame ayudarte.  
 **Sam.** Ok.

La rubia hizo lo mismo que Santana le había hecho a ella tantas veces hasta que el miembro del chico estaba totalmente erecto.

 **Sam.** Mmm eres buenísima en lo que haces.  
 **Q.** Es ahora o nunca.

Quinn se quitó su ropa interior y subió su falda para dejar expuesto su trasero.

 **Q.** Listo.  
 **Sam.** Ok.. Sólo...  
 **Q.** Sam! Despacio.  
 **Sam.** Pues no entra, relájate.  
 **Q.** Estoy relajada... Mételo.  
 **Sam.** No puedo es muy angosto, mejor por la vagina.  
 **Q**. No, ya te dije que por ahí no.  
 **Sam**. No puedo.  
 **Q.** Ay Sam, ya se te bajó?  
 **Sam**. Estoy nervioso.  
 **Q.** Esto es un desastre. (soltando el aire)  
 **Sam**. Déjame intentarlo de nuevo.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Pero el chico no conseguía nada.

Al mismo tiempo en la biblioteca.

 **B.** Pensé que ya tendrías mi tocadiscos mi amor.  
 **S.** Lo siento, no tengo suficiente dinero para comprártelo, puedes esperar algunas semanas mientras Hugh me manda un poco más de dinero?  
 **B.** Pero yo lo quiero ahora, quiero que Marley se muera de la envidia.  
 **S.** Para así poderle decir que te lo regaló un novio misterioso?  
 **B.** Qué?  
 **S.** Sé que eso es lo que le has estado diciendo, por qué le mientes?  
 **B.** Y qué quieres que le diga? Que me lo regala mi novia? Si hago eso rápidamente llegará a oídos de mi padre y no sólo me sacará de este internado, si no me matará a golpes, eso quieres que me pase? Que mi padre me muela a golpes?  
 **S.** No.  
 **B.** Marley no es tonta, y rápidamente se fijó que tengo nuevas cosas, al principio le decía que me las mandaba mamá, pero después cuando los regalos fueron más costosos no le podía mentir ya que sabe muy bien de la situación económica que hay en mi casa así que le tuve que inventar esa historia del novio misterioso.  
 **S.** A veces me gustaría que no tuvieras que inventar nada y que la gente por fin supiera que tú y yo nos queremos y que somos novias.  
 **B.** Santana, eso es prácticamente imposible y lo sabes, nadie puede saber lo de nosotras porque no nos comprenderían y además seríamos señaladas para la eternidad.  
 **S.** Lo sé, creo que es momento de regresar a nuestras habitaciones, no quiero que Marley se dé cuenta que sales por las noches, eso sería el acabose para ti.  
 **B**. No te enojes conmigo mi amor.  
 **S.** No lo hago.

Pero la verdadera razón por la que Santana quería regresar a su habitación era para saber qué había pasado con Quinn.

En el bosque...

 **Sam.** Mañana lo podemos intentar de nuevo? **  
** **Q**. Olvídalo.  
 **Sam**. Quinn no le vayas a decir a nadie de esto. **  
** **Q**. No te preocupes no lo haré, espero que tú tampoco digas nada.  
 **Sam.** No, lo siento.

Bastante frustrada la rubia regresaba al dormitorio.

 **P**. Jajajaj qué buen espectáculo me acaban de dar tú y ese pelele.  
 **Q.** Cierra la boca.  
 **P.** Yo sí te habría respondido hermosa.  
 **Q.** No me digas…  
 **P**. Claro... Es una lástima.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **P.** Que sea tu mejor amiga la que me guste y no tú.  
 **Q.** Santana?  
 **P.** Claro, estoy muy enamorado de ella desde el primer día que la conocí.  
 **Q.** Pues ella jamás te hará caso, así que no te hagas ilusiones.  
 **P.** Ayúdame a conquistarla.  
 **Q.** No.  
 **P.** Mmmm.  
 **Q.** Buenas noches Puckerman.  
 **P.** Buenas noches... Por cierto tienes un culo perfecto.  
 **Q.** Púdrete.  
 **P.** Jajajaja

Al volver a la habitación Quinn se encontró con Santana.

 **S.** Por fin llegas, cómo te fue?  
 **Q.** Bien..  
 **S.** Bien? Nada más bien?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Lo hiciste? Quinn?  
 **Q**. No. **  
** **S**. En serio? (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Q**. Sam no pudo.  
 **S.** Jajaja qué?  
 **Q**. No pude lograr que se excitara, soy un fracaso, nadie se acostará conmigo jamás (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **S.** No digas eso... **  
** **Q**. Necesito quitarme esto, ya no lo quiero aquí, trae las tijeras, una navaja o un cuchillo y ayúdame.  
 **S**. No digas tonterías por favor, jamás permitiría que le hicieras un daño así a tu cuerpo, además puedes morir desangrada, no sabes qué más te puedas dañar al cortártelo, obviamente lo tiene que hacer un profesional.  
 **Q.** Me quiero morir.  
 **S.** Déjame quitarte esa venda, lo has de tener azul.  
 **Q.** Yo puedo hacerlo sola.  
 **S.** Pero te quiero ayudar.

Y con los pequeñas toques de la morena fue suficiente para despertar al miembro de la chica de ojos verdes.

 **S.** Jejeje. **  
** **Q**. Maldita sea... Lo odio!  
 **S.** No lo odies es lindo...  
 **Q**. Por qué yo?  
 **S.** No lo sé... **  
** **Q**. Voy al baño.  
 **S.** Te ayudo? **  
** **Q**. A qué?  
 **S.** Pues a... **  
** **Q**. Tienes novia Santana, sería serle infiel, no?  
 **S.** Cierto.

En el baño...

 **Q**. Cómo le haré para que ella deje de provocar esto en mí?

La rubia tomó varias respiraciones y finalmente su erección bajó, salió del baño y luego se acostó.

 **S.** Estás bien?  
 **Q**. No, jamás estaré bien mientras tenga esta monstruosidad aquí.  
 **S.** Ay Quinnie. (acostándose con ella)  
 **Q**. No hagas eso Santana, regresa a tu cama.  
 **S.** Déjame consolarte. **  
** **Q**. No hace falta.  
 **S.** Quinn no me rechaces, te quiero mucho.  
 **Q**. Es que no me comprendes.  
 **S.** Claro que te comprendo, tal vez yo sea "normal" pero sabes que en realidad no lo soy.  
 **Q**. Algún día encontraré a alguien que me quiera como soy?  
 **S.** Pues yo te quiero.  
 **Q.** Pero que quiera estar conmigo para siempre como mi pareja.  
 **S.** Seguro que lo harás, eres hermosa Quinn, tu cara es única, tus ojos son muy bellos y tienes un cuerpo espectacular, siempre te lo digo.  
 **Q**. Gracias, ya me siento mejor.  
 **S.** Ven aquí mi Quinnie (abrazándola) te adoro.  
 **Q**. Y yo a ti San...

Esa noche las chicas durmieron juntas.

Al día siguiente.

 **Bl**. Santana, no te podré prestar el dinero que necesitas, mamá volvió a enfermarse y tuvimos que llevarla anoche al médico, los medicamentos que le recetó son bastante caros.  
 **S**. No te preocupes Blaine, lo importante aquí es que tu mamá se recupere.  
 **Bl.** Gracias Santana.  
 **S.** Brittany tendrá que esperar por su regalo, mientras Hugh no me mande ese dinero, será imposible comprarlo.  
 **Bl**. No te deberías acostumbrar a Brittany a recibir tantos regalos, porque después puede pasar lo que hoy, que no tengas el dinero suficiente para cumplirle todos sus caprichos, además se supone que ella te debe de querer por quien eres, no por lo que le das.  
 **S.** Ella me quiere por quién soy, lo sé.  
 **Bl**. Mmmm.

Más tarde.

 **S.** Te sientes mejor Q?  
 **Q.** No, odio mi vida.  
 **S.** No digas eso por favor, piensa positivo y verás que más rápido de lo que piensas podrás tener esa operación que tanto deseas.  
 **Q.** Le pediré a papá y a mamá que no me inscriban el próximo semestre en el colegio, así podremos usar ese dinero para mi operación, quiero que sea cuanto antes.  
 **S.** Qué dices? Noooo.  
 **Q**. No qué?  
 **S.** No me puedes dejar aquí sola.  
 **Q**. Claro que no estarás sola, Tina volverá y además tienes a tu novia que tanto amas, tendrás muy buena compañía.  
 **S.** Pero tú me harás mucha falta Quinn, no me dejes aquí sola. **  
** **Q**. Ya lo decidí, quiero operarme cuanto antes.  
 **S.** Qué voy a hacer sin ti?  
 **Q**. Con la compañía de Brittany, rápidamente podrás olvidar que algún día compartiste la habitación conmigo, ni siquiera me vas a recordar, no te preocupes Santana créeme que si me voy a ti no te afectará para nada.  
 **S.** No sabes lo que dices. **  
** **Q**. Claro que lo sé.

En la noche.

 **S.** Brittany... Vas a tener que seguir esperando por tu tocadiscos, la persona que me iba prestar el dinero no pudo hacerlo, y Hugh no me ha mandado nada de dinero.  
 **B.** Pero me lo prometiste, dijiste que me regalarías mi tocadiscos en esta semana.  
 **S.** Lo sé nena pero no pude... Si quieres te puedo regalar el mío.  
 **B.** Un tocadiscos usado? Estás loca? Yo no estoy para cosas usadas, vengo de una familia de abolengo a diferencia tuya.  
 **S.** Entonces sólo porque no te puedo comprar lo que deseas en este momento te comportas de esa manera? Me quieres a mí o a mi dinero?  
 **B.** Qué?  
 **S.** Contéstame, me quieres a mí o a mi dinero?  
 **B.** Pues claro que a ti.  
 **S.** La verdad yo ya no estoy tan segura.

Santana salió de la biblioteca para ir a su habitación.

 **S.** Quinn podemos hablar? Qué haces? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Q.** Preparo mi maleta, en pocos días se termina el semestre y me voy a llevar todo porque ya no voy a volver.  
 **S.** No te vayas Quinn, si te vas me voy a morir de la tristeza.  
 **Q.** Eso no va a pasar.  
 **S.** Ya no me quieres verdad?  
 **Q**. Es al contrario.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Vaya, hasta que por fin.  
 **T.** Qué?  
 **S.** Hugh por fin me mandó dinero, dice que tuvo que viajar y no alcanzó a mandarme la vez pasada.  
 **T.** Ohh.  
 **S.** Diablos...  
 **T.** Ahora qué?  
 **S.** Voy a tener que pasar otra navidad sola encerrada en este maldito internado. (puchero)  
 **T**. Otra vez no te van a permitir ir a casa?  
 **S**. No.  
 **T**. Lo siento.  
 **S**. Yo más... Ya sabes que Quinn no regresará el próximo año?  
 **T**. Otra vez con lo mismo? Quinn está loca, te aseguro que en enero aquí la veremos nuevamente.  
 **S**. Ojalá.

Días después Brittany fue a la habitación de las Quinntana.

 **B.** Sanny, podemos hablar?  
 **S.** No.  
 **B.** Por favor...  
 **Q.** Las dejo a solas.  
 **B.** Gracias Quinn.

Quinn salió.

 **S.** Qué quieres?  
 **B.** Perdóname Santana, sé que soy una tonta por la manera en que me he comportado contigo, no te lo voy a negar, por supuesto que me encanta que me llenes de regalos, pero estos días sin ti han sido horribles, no me gusta que estés enojada conmigo, ya no te voy a pedir nada, pero por favor perdóname y regresa conmigo.  
 **S.** Eres sincera?  
 **B.** Lo soy, te lo juro... Me perdonas?  
 **S.** Claro que sí Brittany, te quiero.  
 **B.** Yo más (besándola)

Quinn escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

 **Q.** Ves como no te hago falta Santana? (suspirando)

Días después.

 **K**. Entonces no volverás el próximo semestre?  
 **Q**. No, extraño a mis papás y prefiero que no sigan gastando en mí si en Boston puedo ir a una buena escuela.  
 **T.** Te vamos a extrañar, verdad San?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Bl**. Es una lástima que un miembro del club tenga que partir, pero recuerda que siempre podrás contar con nosotros porque somos tus amigos.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

El día de la despedida.

 **Q.** Me voy.  
 **S.** Ok...  
 **Q.** Te dejaré mi dirección por si quieres escribirme algún día.  
 **S.** No es necesario.  
 **Q.** Entonces no quieres seguir siendo mi amiga?  
 **S.** Para qué quiero una amiga de larga distancia?  
 **Q**. Tienes razón, adiós Santana.  
 **S.** Adiós.

En cuanto la rubia cruzó la puerta, la latina se echó a llorar.

Más tarde.

 **B.** Te voy a extrañar mi amor.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti.  
 **B.** No tengas esa cara mi amor, sólo son un par de semanas las que estaremos separadas, después todo volverá a ser como antes.  
 **S.** Pues sí.

Pero la realidad era que Santana no estaba del todo triste por la despedida con su novia, sino porque ya no volvería a ver a Quinn.

En Boston.

 **J.** Quinnie!  
 **Q**. Mami...  
 **R.** Bienvenida a casa hija.  
 **Q.** Gracias... Regresé para quedarme.  
 **J.** No entiendo.  
 **Q.** La verdad es que los extraño mucho y decidí que lo más importante para mí es estar a su lado así que ya no quiero regresar el próximo semestre al internado.  
 **R.** Pero hija... Habíamos quedado en algo.  
 **Q.** Lo sé, pero ya cambié de opinión, los extraño mucho me hacen falta y además prefiero que el dinero que van a gastar en mi educación, sea invertido en mi operación.  
 **R.** Hija... Eso no va a ser posible.  
 **Q.** No entiendo...  
 **R.** Me fue muy bien estos últimos meses así que pude pagar por adelantado el semestre.  
 **Q.** Quéeee?  
 **R.** Lo siento hija pero tendrás que volver al internado.  
 **Q.** Pero no quiero hacerlo, yo prefiero que paguen por mi operación, ya no aguanto tener ni un segundo más esta cosa aquí, sigo presentando esas malditas erecciones involuntarias y es horrible, ya no soporto ni un minuto más tener esto en mi cuerpo.  
 **J.** Hija Dios te ama como eres y por eso te hizo así...  
 **Q**. No! Si me amara me habría hecho normal, no se dan cuenta? Mientras tenga esto jamás podré hacer realidad mi sueño de casarme porque ningún hombre me querrá así, tampoco podré estar con una mujer porque soy una mujer, estoy destinada a estar sola para toda la vida, soy un maldito monstruo!  
 **J.** No digas eso.

Los siguientes días, la rubia estuvo sumida en una profunda depresión, así que cierto día fue por un gran cuchillo a la cocina para luego ir a su habitación.

 **Q.** Tendré que hacerlo, no pierdo nada, total si me muero será mucho mejor.

Cuando estaba a punto de cortarse, Judy entró a la habitación.

 **J.** Hija, nooooo!  
 **Q.** Déjame hacerlo.  
 **J.** Ni se te ocurra.  
 **Q.** No quiero esto aquí mamá (llorando)  
 **J.** No te preocupes mi amor, no sé de dónde pero vamos a conseguir el dinero para que de una buena vez te operen.

Esa noche Quinn escuchó a sus padres charlar.

 **R.** Pobre de mi hija.  
 **J.** Qué vamos a hacer?  
 **R.** Hay que vender la casa, es la única solución que encuentro a todo esto.  
 **J.** Dios mío, nuestra casa es lo único que le heredaríamos a nuestras hijas.  
 **R.** Lo sé, pero lo más importante es el bienestar de Quinn, yo no voy a permitir que ella siga sufriendo.  
 **J.** Le llamaré a mi madre para que nos permita vivir con ella mientras conseguimos un lugar para rentar.  
 **R.** Sí, yo hablaré a la inmobiliaria para hacer una cita y que comiencen a buscar comprador.  
 **Q.** No papá, no lo hagas.  
 **R.** Hija...  
 **Q.** Perdónenme, he sido muy egoísta, sé que ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo que me pasa, pero a veces siento que me asfixio, no voy a permitir que se queden sin su patrimonio… Tal vez en un futuro pueda ahorrar lo suficiente para poderme operar, sé que ustedes se han esforzado muchísimo para darme la mejor educación del mundo, y yo no los voy a defraudar, regresaré al internado a concluir ahí mis estudios y les traeré magníficas calificaciones para que se sientan orgullosos de mí, la operación tendrá que esperar.  
 **R.** Estás segura hija?  
 **Q.** Sí papá.

Cierto día.

 **F.** Quinn?  
 **Q.** Finn!  
 **F**. Hola, hace mucho que no te veía, el verano pasado no estuve en la ciudad.  
 **Q**. Ohh…  
 **F.** Qué ha sido de ti, cuéntame.  
 **Q**. Pues…

En noche buena.

 **S.** Gracias por invitarme Blaine, realmente no quería pasar esta noche sola en mi habitación.  
 **Bl.** Y yo no iba a permitir que lo hicieras, eres mi mejor amiga además mis padres están enamorados de ti, ellos insisten en que te pida que seas mi novia.  
 **S.** Y yo ya te he dicho que no les des falsas esperanzas.  
 **Bl**. Lo sé, pero no les puedo decir por el momento la verdad sobre mí.  
 **S**. Después de mucho tiempo me sentiré como en casa con todos ustedes.  
 **Bl**. Tú eres parte de mi familia.  
 **S.** Gracias Blainie.

Navidad y Año Nuevo llegaron y se fueron, así que algunas semanas después todas las alumnas comenzaron a llegar nuevamente al internado.

 **T**. Santana!  
 **S**. Jejeje Tina. **  
** **T**. Feliz Año Nuevo. **  
** **S**. Jejeje sí, feliz, lista para un nuevo semestre en San McKinley?  
 **T**. Tenemos opción?  
 **S.** Jajaja no.  
 **T.** Por cierto ya que Quinnie no va a regresar, creo que ahora sí deberíamos de compartir habitación.  
 **S.** Cierto.  
 **T.** Bueno, antes de desempacar mis cosas iré con la prefecta Emma para discutir sobre el tema.  
 **S.** Ok.

Mientras tanto la latina esperaba la llegada de Brittany.

Más tarde.

 **T**. San?  
 **S**. Qué?  
 **T**. Fíjate que no pude hacer el cambio de habitación, la señorita Pillsbury me dice que tu habitación está ocupada.  
 **S**. En serio? Acaso ya me asignarían a una nueva compañera? Bueno no te preocupes, en cuanto la chica comience a convivir conmigo, de inmediato pedirá su cambio de habitación, y así podrás venirte conmigo.  
 **T**. Hay algo más…  
 **S**. Qué cosa?  
 **T**. La señorita Pillsbury me dijo que la única habitación disponible era la de Marley Rose, y la verdad es que se me hizo muy extraño.  
 **S**. Ah caray, eso quiere decir que Brittany ya no compartirá su habitación con ella?  
 **T**. Eso parece.  
 **S**. _Tal vez Britt haya pedido cambiarse a mi habitación._ (pensando)

3 días después.

 **S**. No lo entiendo, se supone que mi nueva compañera de habitación ya debería de estar aquí y tampoco he visto a Brittany por ningún lado.  
 **Bl**. Y ya le preguntaste a Marley por ella?  
 **S.** Obviamente jamás haría eso, tal vez la señorita Pillsbury me pueda dar alguna información acerca de eso.  
 **Bl.** Pues ve con ella.  
 **S.** Jejeje lo haré en este instante.

En la oficina de Emma.

 **E.** No entiendo, tú preguntando acerca de Brittany S. Pierce?  
 **S.** Sé que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero antes de que terminara el semestre le presté unas cosas y ya no me las devolvió.  
 **E.** Pues ve haciéndote a la idea de que por lo menos este semestre ya no te las va a regresar.  
 **S.** Por qué?  
 **E.** Porque Brittany no regresará este semestre al internado, a su padre le dio una embolia y al parecer han tenido que gastar mucho en su tratamiento, creo que no pudieron pagar el semestre y por eso ella ya no está aquí.

La latina se quedó con la boca abierta, estaba muy desconcertada, por lo menos en seis meses no volvería a ver a su novia, y lo peor es que ni siquiera se había podido despedir de ella.

Bastante cabizbaja, Santana regresó a su habitación, entonces vio una maleta sobre la otra cama…

 **S.** Mmm ya llegó mi nueva compañera.

Entonces Quinn tan hermosa como siempre salió del cuarto de baño.

 **S.** Quinnie! (enorme sonrisa)

La latina no pudo controlar su emoción por ver a su mejor amiga frente ella, así que corriendo fue a su encuentro para abrazarla muy fuerte.

 **S**. Quinnie, estás aquí, volviste!  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío, por qué no me dijiste que volverías? Tú dijiste que ya no lo harías. **  
** **Q**. Las cosas no salieron como las planeé, así que tuve que regresar a este maldito lugar por lo menos otros seis meses.  
 **S.** En serio? **  
** **Q**. Sí, resulta que mis papás habían pagado el semestre por adelantado y como aquí son tan codiciosos obviamente no hay reembolsos, y aquí estoy, otra vez  
 **S**. Y por qué llegaste hasta hoy?  
 **Q**. Por el mal clima, estuvo nevando mucho en Boston y hasta ayer pude salir.  
 **S.** Jejeje no sabes el gusto que me da que hayas vuelto, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver, te extrañé tanto, tú me extrañaste a mí? **  
** **Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Sigues enojada conmigo? Sigues sin quererme?  
 **Q**. A qué viene todo esto Santana? Pareces una niñita huérfana que busca el amor desesperadamente.

Palabras horribles.

 **S.** Cierto, perdón por buscarlo desesperadamente en ti. **  
** **Q**. Oye lo siento.  
 **S.** Bienvenida Q, voy a... _Llorar como idiota por ahí_ (pensado) Buscar a Tina.  
 **Q**. Bye.

La latina salió.

 **Q**. Voy por buen camino, no se me paró cuando me abrazó... Genial.

Días después.

 **S.** Necesito comunicarme con Brittany, necesito saber si aún estamos juntas.  
 **Bl**. Santana obviamente a ella no le interesó ponerse en contacto contigo para explicarte el por qué ya no vendría a estudiar este semestre, te pudo haber mandado alguna carta.  
 **S**. Entiéndela Blaine, de seguro ni cabeza tuvo para pensar en hacer eso, su papá tuvo una embolia, me imagino que toda su familia ha de estar muy preocupada por él.  
 **Bl.** Y cómo le vas a hacer para comunicarte con ella? Ni siquiera tienes su dirección.  
 **S.** Por la noche me meteré a la dirección, de seguro ahí está aún su expediente y buscaré el número de teléfono de su casa.  
 **Bl**. Ten cuidado.  
 **S.** Lo haré.

En la noche.

 **S.** Dónde está la maldita P! Ahhh aquí está, Brittany Susan Pierce... Aún es temprano en Seattle... Veamos.

Luego de algunos timbrazos.

 **X.** Residencia de la familia Pierce...  
 **S.** Buenas tardes... Me podría comunicar con la señorita Brittany?  
 **X.** Claro, de parte de quién?  
 **S.** Santana López.

Minutos después.

 **S.** Cómo tardas...  
 **B.** Hola.  
 **S.** Brittany!  
 **B.** Sanny?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **B.** Cómo se te ocurre llamarme a mi casa? Estás loca?  
 **S.** Lo siento Brittany pero supe que ya no vas a volver al internado y quería saber el motivo.  
 **B.** Mi papá tuvo algunos problemas de salud, se ha gastado un montón de dinero en su tratamiento y como sabes que nuestras finanzas no son los mejores, no tuvimos dinero para pagar el semestre.  
 **S.** Entonces ya no vas a volver?  
 **B.** Este semestre no.  
 **S.** No me digas eso... Te extraño.  
 **B.** Yo también te extraño Santana, pero desafortunadamente no puedo cambiar las cosas, lo siento.  
 **S.** Estás rompiendo conmigo?  
 **B.** No, es decir… Si tú estás dispuesta esperarme, entonces no tenemos por qué terminar.  
 **S.** Claro que te voy a esperar Brittany, te quiero muchísimo.  
 **B.** Yo también Sanny, solamente te voy a pedir un favor, no me vuelvas a llamar a casa, imagínate si alguien escucha nuestras conversaciones, yo buscaré la manera de comunicarme contigo, pero por favor te lo suplico no me vuelvas a llamar a casa.  
 **S.** No lo haré, te lo prometo.  
 **B.** Te quiero muchísimo mi amor, no me olvides.  
 **S.** No lo haré nena.

La llamada terminó.

 **S.** Era demasiado bello para ser verdad (mueca)

Días después.

 **S.** Odio comenzar con los entrenamientos… Odio meterme a esa alberca, en fin, me probaré el nuevo uniforme.

Santana se metió al baño a colocarse su uniforme, y luego salió para verse al espejo, Quinn no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la silueta de la morena.

 **S**. Me queda muy bien.

Y ahí estaba Quinn recorriendo con su mirada cada centímetro del cuerpo de Santana...  
 **  
** **Q**. _No... No por favor no..._ (pensando)

Pero pasó, así que rápidamente se acostó de lado.

 **S**. Voy al entrenamiento.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Cuando la latina salió.

 **Q**. Nooooo (puchero) pensé que lo tenía controlado.

Cierto día.

 **E.** Quinn tienes correspondencia.  
 **Q.** Gracias señorita Pillsbury.  
 **T.** Quién te escribe?  
 **Q.** Jejeje es Finn.  
 **T.** Finn? Tu novio? **  
Q**. No es mi novio, es un viejo amigo de Boston, lo vi en vacaciones y quedó en escribirme, no creí que lo fuera a hacer.  
 **S.** Mmmm. **  
M**. Hola bastarda.  
 **S.** Qué quieres?  
 **M**. No mucho, lo que pasa es que este nuevo año no te he molestado y para que no me extrañes, decidí venir a hacerlo el día de hoy.  
 **S.** Qué madura. (rodando los ojos)  
 **M**. Así que nuevamente te quedaste a pasar navidad aquí sola como un perro?  
 **S.** Te importa?  
 **M.** Jajaja qué se siente que ni tu madre la sirvienta te quiera cerca?  
 **S.** Supongo que lo mismo que tú sientes cuando tu padre ni si quiera nota tu presencia.  
 **M.** Cierra la boca.  
 **T.** Marley ya no molestes. **  
** **M.** Tú cállate asiática.  
 **S.** Vámonos chicas.  
 **M.** Si váyanse perdedoras.  
 **Q.** Yo no me quedo.  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **Q**. Que yo me quedo, voy a leer mi carta.  
 **M.** Vaya, al parecer tu noviecita ya se hartó de ti.

Ambas chicas se quedaron muy sorprendidas.

 **S**. Qué diablos dices?  
 **M**. Jajaja pues eso parecen, qué raro que jamás hayas tenido un novio Santana y más raro es que Quinn haya terminado rápido con Sam, para mí que ustedes dos son un par de desviadas y que se entienden muy bien.

Santana estaba como congelada, no podía articular una sola palabra.

 **Q.** Marley, si antes creí que estabas loca, ahora estoy muy segura de que lo estás, cómo se nota que jamás has tenido una mejor amiga, claro ni siquiera Brittany te pudo soportar tanto así que decidió no volver a este internado para no tener que compartir la habitación otra vez contigo, si Santana no ha tenido novio es porque no se le ha dado la gana, y si yo rompí con Sam es porque él es un idiota eso ya lo deberías de saber por tu amiguísima Brittany, y sabes qué? Creo que más bien a quien le gustan las mujeres es a ti, porque siempre estás muy al pendiente de Santana y de todo lo que hace, dime una cosa acaso te gusta? Tal vez aquí la única desviada seas tú.  
 **M.** Cállate idiota yo no soy ninguna desviada.  
 **Q.** Entonces si no lo eres, por qué te molestas tanto?  
 **M.** Estúpidas!

La chica se fue.

 **T.** Eso estuvo cerca... Estás bien San?  
 **S.** Sí, gracias Quinn. **  
** **Q**. De nada.  
 **S.** Necesito... Voy a mi habitación.  
 **T.** Te acompaño?  
 **S.** No, necesito estar sola.

La latina se fue.

 **T.** Vaya que Santana se asustó con el comentario de Marley. **  
** **Q**. Pues sí, qué raro.  
 **T.** Deberías ir con ella, a ti te tiene más confianza y estoy segura que la harás sentir mejor.  
 **Q**. Ok.

En la habitación Quinntana.

 **Q**. Te encuentras bien Santana?.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. No le hagas caso a Marley, ya sabes que está loca.  
 **S.** Se me nota mucho que me gustan las mujeres?  
 **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Dime la verdad.  
 **Q**. Es la verdad, además todas aquí estamos rodeadas de mujeres, es imposible no hacerlo, Marley solamente te quería molestar si ella supiera algo sobre ti ya lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos.  
 **S**. Pues sí.  
 **Q**. No te preocupes, ella no sabe nada.  
 **S.** Eso espero, pensé que no me afectaría un comentario como el que hizo, pero ahora que lo pienso no me gustaría para nada ser señalada por toda la escuela.  
 **Q**. A nadie nos gustaría, desafortunadamente vivimos en una sociedad a la que le importa más el qué dirán que la sinceridad.  
 **S.** Pues sí. **  
** **Q**. Bueno, ya que veo que estás bien volveré a la biblioteca a leer mi carta.  
 **S.** Por qué ya no me quieres Quinn?  
 **Q.** Si te quiero.  
 **S.** No, desde que regresaste estás más fría que nunca, pareciera que me odias o algo así, siempre que quiero acercarme a ti encuentras cualquier pretexto para alejarte.  
 **Q.** Si me acerco demasiado a ti las cosas se pueden poner peligrosas y tú aún tienes novia.  
 **S.** Ah es eso... Entonces te sigo gustando?  
 **Q.** Santana, eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, mientras tenga esto aquí siempre me vas a gustar.  
 **S.** _Entonces nunca te lo quites_ (pensando) Ojalá y algún día puedas volver a quererme como antes. **  
** **Q**. Lo mismo digo de ti.

Días después Tina y Santana estaban sentadas en la orilla de la fuente del jardín.

 **S.** Qué frío hace.  
 **T.** Me encanta la nieve pero este frío es demasiado, volvamos adentro.  
 **S.** Sabes dónde está Quinn?  
 **T.** Dijo que estaría en la sala de juegos,  
 **S.** Ohhh. **  
** **M**. Hoy no está tu defensora bastarda.  
 **S.** No molestes.  
 **M.** No sabes cómo te desprecio.  
 **S.** En cambio tú para mí ni existes, así como tampoco existes para tus padres.  
 **M.** Maldita!

Marley aventó a Santana a la fuente, el agua estaba prácticamente congelada.

 **T.** Qué te pasa?  
 **M.** Jajajaja te das un baño caliente o te enfermarás bastarda.

Marley se alejó.

 **T.** Ay dios mío Santana. **  
** **S.** E-está con-congeladísima el agua.  
 **T.** Haz lo que dijo Marley, ve a ducharte con agua caliente.  
 **S.** Sí.

Mientras tanto Tina fue a decirle a Quinn lo que había pasado.  
 **  
** **Q**. Maldita perra.  
 **T.** Tenemos que ponerle un alto a Marley, no sé por qué Santana últimamente está dejando que la insulte y le haga muchas cosas.  
 **Q**. Santana está muy triste porque Brittany ya no está en el colegio, creo que es por eso… Iré por un té a la cocina para que se lo tome.  
 **T.** Está bien.

Cuando la rubia regresó se encontró a Santana saliendo del cuarto de baño con una toalla enredada a su cuerpo, las gotas de agua aún recorrían su delicada piel.

 **Q**. Te traje un té, Tina me contó lo que sucedió con Marley.  
 **S.** Ya me las pagará.

Entonces la rubia notó que una de las gotas de agua escurría desde el cuello hasta el pecho de la morena y ahí se perdió.

 **S**. Por qué me ves de esa manera?

Pero Quinn no respondió y en cambio caminó hasta Santana.

 **S**. Quinnie?

Cuando estaba frente a la latina, la rubia con su índice derecho recorrió el camino que la gota había hecho, desde su cuello hasta el pecho.

 **S**. Qué haces?

Entonces la chica de ojos verdes atacó el cuello de Santana con sus labios.

 **S**. Quinn!

Rápidamente encontró el nudo de la toalla de la chica, para deshacerlo y quitársela de encima.

 **S**. No lo hagas, espera.  
 **Q**. Estás hermosa...

Y entonces besó los labios de Santana apasionadamente, no era un beso tierno, era un beso salvaje, era un beso con el cual reclamaba nuevamente los labios de la latina.

Una vez que la despojó totalmente de la toalla, las manos de la chica de ojos verdes hicieron un recorrido bastante extenso por el cuerpo desnudo de Santana.

 **S.** Espera...  
 **Q**. Para qué?

Cuando terminó de decir eso, la rubia se concentró en los senos de Santana, los amasó, los chupó y mordisqueó desesperadamente, fue bajando hasta el estómago y vientre de la chica, cuando llegó a la vagina de la morena se arrodilló y luego volteó a verla directamente a los ojos, Santana ya se encontraba sumamente excitada.

Instintivamente la morena separó un poco sus piernas, y entonces Quinn llevó su lengua hasta la raja húmeda de Santana, quien de inmediato se sorprendió por lo que la rubia estaba haciendo, pero la sensación placentera que estaba sintiendo fue más fuerte y se dejó llevar.

Era la primera vez que Quinn probaba el centro de Santana, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero el sabor de los jugos de la chica era embriagante, entonces supo que jamás podría dejar de probar ese delicioso sabor, ya que sabía que el clítoris de Santana era muy sensible, decidió llevar la punta de su lengua hasta ese montículo de nervios para acariciarlo, Santana estaba volviéndose loca del placer.

 **S.** Oh por dios, oh por dios! Quinnie, cielos mmmmm.

Santana estaba cada vez lubricaba más, así que la rubia no pudo contener la tentación y llevó sus dedos hasta la entrada de la vagina de la chica y lentamente los metió ahí.

 **S.** Demonios! Mmmmm ahhhh!  
 **Q.** Sabes tan rico, delicioso.  
 **S.** Me vengo, juro que me vengo...

Y lo hizo, Santana experimentó por primera vez un orgasmo producido por un sexo oral.

 **S.** Ahhhhh!

Quinn se puso de pie, bajó sus pantaletas, sujetó una pierna de Santana con su mano, con la otra alineó su miembro en la entrada de Santana y la penetró de golpe.

 **S.** Quinn! Ahhh.  
 **Q.** Mmmm estás tan apretada mmmm.  
 **S.** Vamos a la cama.

Quinn salió por un momento de Santana para ir a la cama.

 **S.** Quítate la ropa.

La rubia obedeció y luego volvió a penetrar a su amiga.

 **S.** Sí, sí, así Quinnie.  
 **Q**. Sólo te quiero para mí Santana, sólo para mí.  
 **S.** Ahhhh.

Quinn entraba y salía de Santana, chupaba sus senos, la besaba, estaba disfrutando plenamente del momento, la morena por su parte también lo hacía.

 **Q**. Voy a venirme.  
 **S.** Sí hazlo, quiero sentir toda tu carga dentro de mí.

Y sucedió, Quinn se vino dentro de ella.

Estuvieron por un momento en silencio mientras se recuperaban de sus orgasmos casi simultáneos.

 **Q**. Estuvo maravilloso.  
 **S.** Me la chupaste (sorprendida)  
 **Q**. Jejeje sí.  
 **S.** Fue wooow.  
 **Q**. Lo fue.

Hubo otro silencio.

 **S.** Por qué me haces esto?  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Por qué me sigues utilizando solamente para el sexo?  
 **Q.** No te utilicé.  
 **S.** Ah no? Desde que regresaste al colegio prácticamente me ignoras todo el tiempo, y como hoy de seguro estabas cachonda, decidiste que te querías acercar nuevamente a mí, verdad?  
 **Q.** No fue por eso...  
 **S**. No mientas.  
 **Q**. Precisamente por esto no me había acercado a ti, porque para mi desgracia sigues causando cosas en mí desde el primer día en que me besaste, y no lo puedo evitar, traté de cortarme esto pero mamá lo impidió, ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.  
 **S**. Que hiciste qué?  
 **Q**. No entiendes nada, yo jamás te utilizaría porque para mí eres todo, esto va más allá del sexo, cuando lo hacemos es como si formáramos una sola persona, es como si fuéramos un corazón, pero tú siempre piensas mal de mí, que te utilizo y no lo hago!

Quinn se levantó y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

 **S.** A dónde vas? **  
** **Q**. A dormir a otro lado.  
 **S.** Pero a dónde?  
 **Q**. Qué te importa.

Quinn salió.

 **S.** Acabo de serle infiel a mi novia.

La rubia fue hasta la biblioteca y se instaló justo donde Santana y Brittany tenían sus encuentros y ahí pasó la noche.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Dónde dormiste?  
 **Q.** Por ahí.  
 **S.** Lo de ayer no se repetirá.  
 **Q**. Pareces disco rayado, ok nunca se repetirá, jamás, pediré mi cambio de habitación.  
 **S.** Pero la única disponible es con Marley. **  
** **Q**. Pues prefiero dormir con ésa bruja a pasar otra noche contigo.  
 **S**. Mmm.

Esa tarde.

 **S**. Siento que me muero.  
 **Bl.** Por?  
 **S**. Necesito desahogarme con alguien, he hecho cosas muy malas y lo peor es que acabo de serle infiel a Brittany.  
 **Bl.** Con quién?  
 **S.** Con Quinn.  
 **Bl**. En serio? Jajaja woooow.  
 **S.** No te rías.  
 **Bl.** Pues me da gusto, yo quiero a Quinn para ti.  
 **S.** No digas tonterías, yo tengo novia…  
 **Bl**. Tranquilízate Santana un beso no es para tanto.  
 **S.** Es que no fue un beso Blaine, tuve relaciones sexuales con Quinn.  
 **Bl.** Jesucristo resucitado, que qué?!  
 **S.** Y no es la primera vez que lo hacemos.  
 **Bl**. Ah no? Y desde cuándo lo hacen?  
 **S.** Desde el verano que pasamos juntos los tres.  
 **Bl.** Lo sabía, sabía que esas miradas que se daban no eran de una simple amistad, qué maravilloso ustedes dos juntas… Entonces mi teoría sobre el sexo entre mujeres es verdad?  
 **S**. No... No lo sé, creo que sí.  
 **Bl**. Cómo que no lo sabes? Dices que te acuestas con Quinn, pero no sabes si mi teoría es verdad?  
 **S.** Te voy a contar un secreto que no me pertenece, pero júrame por tu mamá que no se lo dirás absolutamente a nadie.  
 **Bl**. Te lo juro.

Santana le contó el secreto de Quinn.

 **Bl**. Cielos...  
 **S.** A mí me gustan las mujeres, pero Quinn no tiene una vagina… Y aun así me gusta lo que ella me hace sentir, entonces quién se supone que soy?  
 **Bl.** Pues... Alguien a quien le importa más una persona por lo que es y no por sus órganos sexuales?  
 **S**. Tengo miedo... Estoy con Brittany pero cuando Quinn no me habla siento que me muero y cuando me besa siento que me voy directo al paraíso.  
 **Bl**. La amas.  
 **S.** No!  
 **Bl**. Santana, si lo que sientes por Quinn es muy fuerte entonces no permitas que tú misma lo eches a perder, pueden seguir siendo las mejores amigas, pero pueden compartir muchas cosas más, Brittany ya no está aquí y quién sabe si vuelva, quieres que Quinn se aleje de ti por completo?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Bl**. Entonces no permitas que cambie de habitación, arriésgate a estar con ella, deja que tu corazón gane esta vez y no la razón.  
 **S.** Y si me rechaza?  
 **Bl**. Al menos lo intentaste...  
 **S.** Esto es una locura.  
 **Bl.** El amor siempre lo es...  
 **S.** Voy por mi Quinnie.  
 **Bl.** Corre por ella.

Santana corrió y corrió hasta su habitación, ahí se encontró a la rubia.

 **S.** Te vas?  
 **Q.** No pude hablar con la señorita Pillsbury porque salió a la ciudad y la directora no me quiso recibir… Pero te prometo que mañana mismo me voy.  
 **S.** Tengo miedo, y el miedo me hace sentir muy insegura, siento que para ti soy sólo un cuerpo caliente en tu cama, pero no te voy a negar que cuando no me hablas siento que me muero.  
 **Q.** No Santana, tú no eres eso para mí, para mí lo eres todo, ya te lo dije.  
 **S.** No quiero que te vayas de mi habitación, quiero que te quedes, te necesito conmigo.  
 **Q.** Juro por Dios que he tratado de evitar lo que siento por ti, pero es imposible mi cuerpo te quiere, pero mi corazón te quiere mucho más.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Qué vamos a hacer? **  
** **Q**. Quiero que estés conmigo y no sólo como amigas ni tampoco para sólo sexo.  
 **S.** Entonces?  
 **Q**. Pues algo así como novias.  
 **S.** Novias? Pero necesito romper primero con Brittany... **  
** **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Pero quiero estar contigo, ya no quiero dramas, solo tú y yo como antes. **  
** **Q**. Entonces qué seremos?  
 **S.** Lo que dijiste el otro día, exclusivas. **  
** **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Te quiero San. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Te quiero más.  
 **Q.** Eres mía?  
 **S.** Sí... Somos un corazón. **  
** **Q**. Lo somos.

 _Y mis abuelas sellaron su "relación" con un gran beso._

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tuve que adelantar mucho para que el drama comenzara a desaparecer._**

 ** _Qué desean para esta historia?_**

 ** _En los siguientes capítulos habrá mucha miel._**

 ** _No olviden sus comentarios y sugerencias._**

 ** _Por cierto gracias por los comentarios para "Mi hermana Adoptiva" al parecer la historia ha tomado un segundo aire jejejeje gracias por apoyar mis locuras._**

 ** _Gracias por leer y disculpen los errores._**


	14. La Novia

_**Hola, perdón por el retraso pero he estado bastante ocupada con el trabajo, en fin aquí les dejo una pequeña actualización.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14. La novia.**

 _Mis abuelas seguían besándose abrazadas en el centro de la habitación, las dos estaban muy emocionadas por haber aclarado las cosas y por comenzar esa nueva "relación"_ _  
_  
 **S.** Quinn jejejeje. **  
** **Q**. Lo siento Santana te juro que lo siento, no lo puedo evitar. (puchero)  
 **S.** Es que eres muy caliente Quinnie (besándole el cuello)  
 **Q**. No... Bueno sabes que solamente me pasa contigo, y eso que siempre estoy rodeada de chicas, pero ellas no son tú.  
 **S**. Estás segura que sólo te pasa conmigo?. (sonrojada)  
 **Q.** Sí, tú eres la única chica que me gusta, y creo que serás la única que me guste en mi vida.  
 **S.** Me haces sentir especial.  
 **Q.** Eres especial.  
 **S.** Somos especiales... **  
** **Q**. Te quiero Santana, lo que siento por ti es más que amistad.  
 **S.** Yo también Quinnie, te lo aseguro.  
 **Q**. Entonces somos exclusivas?  
 **S.** Jejeje sí.  
 **Q**. Me gusta (besándola otra vez)  
 **S.** Mmmm has aprendido muy bien cómo besar.  
 **Q**. Tú fuiste mi maestra.  
 **S.** Jejejeje... Q no te dio asco?  
 **Q**. Qué cosa?  
 **S.** Pues chuparme ahí... **  
** **Q**. Ahhhh eso... No, al contrario fue interesante, mejor dicho fue maravilloso.  
 **S.** Por qué lo hiciste? **  
** **Q**. Olías muy bien, siempre hueles muy bien y tenerte tan cerca... Me dio muchísima curiosidad saber cómo sabías. (sonrojada)  
 **S.** Te gustó?  
 **Q**. Mucho, sabes delicioso... A ti te gustó?  
 **S.** Jejeje muchísimo, tu lengua provocó cosas que no creí que existieran.  
 **Q.** Entonces hice algo bueno.  
 **S.** Muy bueno  
 **Q.** Espero que no pienses que soy una loca.  
 **S.** Por hacer eso? No, claro que no... Supongo que es normal, creo jejeje.  
 **Q.** Bueno al cabo yo no soy normal.  
 **S.** Para mí lo eres, siempre lo has sido. **  
** **Q**. Te quiero muchísimo Santana.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti Quinnie... Ven déjame ayudarte con mini Q... **  
** **Q**. No, no quiero que creas que estoy contigo sólo para tener sexo, es algo más ya te lo dije… Mini Q se bajará solo, te lo aseguro.  
 **S.** Entonces podemos sólo acostarnos para cubrirnos con una manta y acurrucarnos hasta dormir? **  
** **Q**. Eso sería fabuloso.  
 **S.** Te quiero Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Y yo a ti San...

 _Mis abuelas continuaron besándose hasta quedarse dormidas._

 _Más tarde se despertaron al escuchar que tocaban en la puerta._ _  
_  
 **S.** Yo voy. **  
** **Q**. Ok  
 **T.** Hey ustedes dos, dónde estaban metidas?  
 **S.** Pasa Tina, aquí, teníamos mucho frío y nos quedamos dormidas.  
 **T.** Ahhh, me hubieran invitado jejeje estoy muy aburrida, vamos al salón de juegos. **  
** **Q**. Mejor vamos a escuchar música y platícanos de tu novio.  
 **S.** Noooo. **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja Santana!  
 **T.** Ok les platicaré antes de ir a cenar... Bueno él es muy respetuoso me gusta cada día más.  
 **S.** Acaso la pequeña Tina se está enamorando?  
 **T.** Espero que no, será muy doloroso cuando nos separemos para siempre. **  
** **Q**. No tiene que ser para siempre.  
 **T.** Quinn, te recuerdo que mis padres hicieron un acuerdo con los padres de mi "prometido" me tengo que casar con él.  
 **Q**. Cierto... No lo recordaba.  
 **S.** Bueno, pero mientras no te cases puedes seguir disfrutando de tu noviazgo con Artie, el estar aquí un año y medio más te permitirá conocer el amor.  
 **T.** Pues sí... Aunque me gustaría que durará para siempre.  
 **S.** A mí también (mirando a Quinn) **  
** **Q**. Pienso lo mismo (mirando a Santana)  
 **T.** Gracias por apoyarme chicas, son las mejores amigas del universo.  
 **S.** Lo somos.  
 **T.** Bueno, vamos a cenar, muero de hambre.

Al día siguiente.

 **T.** Odio tener que estar prácticamente todo el día encerrada en este internado, la nieve ni siquiera nos permite ir a nuestras reuniones en el bosque.  
 **S.** Deberíamos de pedirle a Blaine que meta de contrabando a Kurt y reunirnos por mientras en el cuarto de herramientas, no creo que ahí nos sorprendan.  
 **Q**. Buena idea.  
 **S**. Entonces dejen voy a hablar con Blaine.  
 **T**. Ok.

En el cuarto de herramientas…

 **S**. Hola amigo.  
 **Bl.** Hola hermosa, vaya qué gran sonrisa tienes, me imagino que tú y Quinn llegaron a algo bueno.  
 **S.** Sí, decidimos tener una relación exclusiva.  
 **Bl**. Y cómo es eso?  
 **S.** Pues no habrá ningún chico de por medio ni ninguna chica, solamente ella y yo.  
 **Bl.** Y Brittany?  
 **S.** Pues técnicamente sigo con ella… Es decir sigue siendo mi novia y hasta que no pueda hablar con ella, no podré terminar nuestro noviazgo.  
 **Bl.** Y Quinn estuvo de acuerdo?  
 **S.** Claro, ella sólo quiere estar conmigo.  
 **Bl**. Por el sexo…  
 **S.** No, ayer me dijo que era más que eso, y de hecho desde que decidimos tener esta relación no nos hemos acostado.  
 **Bl.** Jajaja sólo han pasado 24 horas.  
 **S.** Cómo sea, Quinn me dijo que no me quiere con ella sólo por el sexo, y yo le creo.  
 **Bl.** Está bien, no te enojes, así que piensas terminar tu relación con Brittany?  
 **S.** Sí, me gustaría que Quinn fuera mi novia, y creo que a ella también le agradaría eso.  
 **Bl**. Al ver otra vez esa enorme sonrisa que pones cada vez que hablas de ella, me confirma mucho más que hiciste lo correcto, además yo siempre he sabido que ustedes dos se quieren muchísimo y no de una manera amistosa.  
 **S.** Me encantaría que lo nuestro durara para siempre… Aunque lo dudo. **  
** **Bl.** No pienses ahora en eso, solamente disfruta tu presente, el futuro ya vendrá y entonces sabrás qué hacer.  
 **S.** Exacto, en fin quiero que te las ingenies para traer a Kurt a este cuarto y tener aquí nuestras reuniones, hace mucho frío afuera como para ir al bosque.  
 **Bl**. Y cómo haré eso?  
 **S.** Ya te lo dije, ingéniatelas como siempre querido Blainie.  
 **Bl.** Jejeje ok, nos vemos hoy a la misma hora de siempre.  
 **S.** Genial.

En la habitación Quinntana.

 **S.** Hola Quinnie. **  
** **Q**. Hola bonita (abrazándola) Te extrañé. **  
** **S.** Jejejeje sólo me tardé 15 minutos.  
 **Q**. Aun así, te extrañé (besándola)  
 **S.** Mmmm qué rico beso...  
 **Q**. Nos veremos con los chicos?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Bueno, entonces adelantaré la tarea para no tener que hacerla toda en la noche.  
 **S.** No Q, tú tienes otra tarea qué hacer pero conmigo.

Santana llevó sus labios hasta el cuello de la rubia para comenzar a besarlo y succionarlo muy despacio, mientras sus manos fueron directamente hasta el trasero de la chica de ojos verdes.  
 **  
** **Q**. Espera... Vas a lograr que...  
 **S.** Pues eso es exactamente lo que quiero.  
 **Q**. Pero...  
 **S.** Quinn, sé lo que provocó en ti, pero tú también sabes lo que provocas en mí y la verdad es que me gusta mucho estar contigo de esa manera, tengo ganas estar contigo y aún tenemos tiempo para hacerlo… Dime una cosa no quieres estar dentro de mí? (susurrándole al oído)  
 **Q**. Sabes que sí.  
 **S.** Entonces hagámoslo... Podrías repetir lo del otro día? **  
** **Q**. Jejeje quieres que te la chupe?  
 **S.** Sí por favor. **  
** **Q**. Acuéstate hermosa.

Con una sonrisa picaresca, la latina se acostó sobre la cama y abrió poco a poco sus piernas, la rubia se acercó hasta ella paga comenzar con una serie de candentes besos.

 **Q**. Te adoro.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti.

Quinn se separó de los labios de Santana para bajar hasta la falda de la latina, la subió y entonces comenzó acariciarle los muslos.

 **Q**. Tu piel se eriza.  
 **S.** Es que te desea.  
 **Q**. Me encanta.

Los labios y lenguas de Quinn recorrieron lentamente los muslos de la morena, entonces separó la tela de las bragas de Santana.

 **Q**. Es preciosa...  
 **S.** Te gusta mucho? **  
** **Q**. Sí, es bonita y jugosa.  
 **S.** Jejejeje tú la haces jugosa. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm (pasándole el dedo índice)  
 **S.** Dios! (cerrando los ojos)  
 **Q**. Ayúdame, quiero sacarte la ropa interior.  
 **S.** Ok.

Una vez que las bragas de la latina estaban fuera de su cuerpo, la rubia nuevamente le separó las piernas y llevó su rostro a la vagina empapada de Santana.  
 **  
** **Q**. Me encanta te juro que me encanta. (lamiéndosela)  
 **S**. Ayyy Quinnie, Quinnie!  
 **Q**. Mmm rico (succionándole un labio vaginal)  
 **S.** Sí, sí...  
 **Q**. Sabes tan bien...

Entonces la rubia incrementó la velocidad de su lengua, recorriendo toda la raja de la latina, para luego concentrarse en el clítoris de Santana.

 **S.** Quinn!  
 **Q**. Qué? Te lastimo?  
 **S.** No, para nada sigue haciéndolo no pares por favor! **  
** **Q**. No lo haré, me encanta tu sabor.

Las sensaciones que la lengua de la chica de ojos verdes le provocaba a la latina eran únicas, porque ahora le estaba prestando mucha más atención a eso y Santana podía concentrarse perfectamente en cada una de dichas sensaciones, ella se retorcía de placer.

 **S.** Ahí Quinn, justo ahí siento delicioso. **  
** **Q**. Estás muy mojada.  
 **S.** Tú tienes la culpa, pero no pares por favor.  
 **Q**. No San...

A la rubia se le ocurrió intentar meter su lengua en el orificio vaginal de Santana, al notar que de alguna manera si podía entrar, la penetró con ella lentamente y su pulgar lo llevó hasta el clítoris de la morena para continuar estimulándolo.

 **S.** Me estás volviendo loca Quinn, Dios mío qué haces?  
 **Q**. No lo sé, te juro que no lo sé.  
 **S.** Pues síguelo haciendo por favor!

Unos lengüetazos más y Santana fue envuelta en un enorme éxtasis.

 **S.** Ahhhhh... Por dios esto, esto es único, Quinn eres fabulosa.  
 **Q**. No te doy miedo?  
 **S**. No, lo que me das son unas enormes ganas de cogerte.

Santana cambió de posición para ahora ella estar en la cima, subió la falda de la rubia y bajó su ropa interior mostrándose la gran erección que ya tenía.

 **S**. Jejejeje mini Q es un travieso.  
 **Q**. Lo siento.  
 **S.** Quinn deja de decir eso, relájate.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Santana se despojó de su propia falda para quedar plenamente desnuda de la parte inferior, se sentó a horcajadas sobre la chica de ojos verdes, entonces comenzó a rozar con su vagina el pene de Quinn que yacía erecto sobre su vientre.

 **S.** Te gusta? (moviéndose) **  
** **Q**. Mmmm sí (cerrando los ojos)  
 **S.** Abre los ojos Quinn, mira cómo se resbala mi vagina entre mini Q.  
 **Q**. Ay Dios mío.  
 **S.** Mmmm es tan suave.  
 **Q**. Tú también eres suave.  
 **S.** Me quieres completamente desnuda?  
 **Q**. Sí...

Santana se quitó toda la ropa y ayudó a Quinn a hacer lo mismo.

 **S.** Ya que estamos en esta posición, quiero intentar algo nuevo.  
 **Q**. Ok...

Santana tomó el pene de la rubia y lo llevó hasta su orificio.

 **Q**. Se podrá?  
 **S.** Parece que sí... Mmm sí, sí se pudo ahhhh.  
 **Q**. Mmmm Santana.

La morena comenzó con movimientos lentos montando a la rubia.

 **S.** Tócame las tetas Quinnie. **  
** **Q**. Así?  
 **S.** Sí... **  
** **Q**. Son tan grandes, me gustan tus pezones...  
 **S.** Chúpalos.

Quinn se incorporó un poco para succionar los pezones de Santana, mientras ésta continuaba montándola.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué rico siento, lo haces muy bien San.  
 **S.** Acuéstate déjame seguir.

La rubia experimentaba una nueva sensación no sólo por la manera en que Santana apretaba su pene también por cómo se veía la latina encima de ella, le parecía la imagen más sensual del mundo, Quinn adoraba tener sexo con Santana y en ese momento supo que quería seguir teniéndolo con ella toda la vida.

Por varios minutos Santana siguió montando a la rubia.

 **S.** Mmmm Ahhh. **  
** **Q**. Qué rico rebotan (apretándole los senos)  
 **S.** Te deseo.

Santana se agachó para besar salvajemente a Quinn quien ya no aguantó más y explotó en un rico orgasmo.

 **Q**. Ahhhh.  
 **S.** También estoy a punto Quinnie, voy a venirme también mmmm ahhhh.

Santana se desplomó sobre la rubia al sentir su orgasmo.

 **S**. Cada vez es más rico.  
 **Q**. También lo has notado?  
 **S.** Sí preciosa, estamos aprendiendo cómo tener sexo juntas.  
 **Q**. Me gusta.  
 **S.** A mí más... Te adoro. **  
** **Q**. No tanto como yo a ti.  
 **S.** Me encantaría quedarme así contigo toda la tarde, pero tenemos una reunión a la cual asistir.  
 **Q**. Es verdad, vamos a vestirnos.  
 **S.** Jejeje ok.

Luego de vestirse y darse unos cuantos besos más, pasaron por Tina a su habitación para después ir directo al cuarto de herramientas.

Pero antes de llegar a su destino, se encontraron por los pasillos a Marley Rose.

 **S**. Ugh! Todo iba tan bien.  
 **Ma**. Vaya, a dónde van con tanta prisa?  
 **S**. A donde no te importa.  
 **Ma**. Pero si vas tomada de la mano de tu noviecita, qué tiernas son ustedes dos par de desviadas.  
 **T.** Sigues con lo mismo?  
 **Q.** No le hagas caso Santana, aquí todos sabemos que Marley se muere de la envidia ya que ella no tiene ninguna amiga sincera en el internado, la única que más o menos le hacía caso ya no está más aquí, así que ahora su único pasatiempo es tratar de insultar a sus compañeras de la peor manera posible, lástima que no le salgan las cosas como quisieran.  
 **T.** Exacto, nadie te quiere aquí Marley, por eso no comprendes lo que es la verdadera amistad, el tomarnos de la mano no significa que seamos desviadas por el contrario significa que nos queremos mucho como amigas y que nada ni nadie romperá nuestra amistad ni siquiera los insultos más patéticos que salgan de tu boca.  
 **Ma**. Estúpida asiática (intentado golpearla) **  
** **Q.** Ni se te ocurra intentarlo, tú que le pones una mano encima a Tina y entre las tres te sacamos los ojos, cuál es tu problema Marley? En serio estás tan frustrada que hasta te molesta que nosotras tres seamos mejores amigas? Insisto creo que aquí la única desviada eres tú, ya dinos cuál de las tres te gusta eh? (moviendo las cejas)  
 **Ma.** No se les ocurra volver a mencionar eso, es asqueroso de sólo pensarlo, ninguna de ustedes me gusta, las odio como no tienen idea.

Marley se alejó.

 **Q.** San, una vez más ésa idiota te congeló, no permitas que lo haga, ella puede empezar a sospechar algo si tú continúas quedándote como estatua ante sus insultos homofóbicos.  
 **S.** No lo puedo evitar, me aterra la idea de sólo pensar que ella pueda descubrir mi orientación, porque si ella lo sabe, eso significaría que todo el internado lo sabría y la directora de inmediato le llamaría a Hugh para decirle y no quiero terminar encerrada en un convento por el resto de mi vida, sé que eso es lo que haría ése tipo.  
 **Q.** Eso no pasará, para que estés más tranquila ya no te tomaré de la mano por los pasillos.  
 **T.** Pero eso sería más obvio, no lo creen? Es decir si Marley se da cuenta de que ustedes dos ya no se toman de la mano entonces eso la hará notar que sus insultos homofóbicos tuvieron consecuencias, creo que así en verdad empezaría a sospechar.  
 **S**. Buen punto, bueno entonces no hay que dejar de tomarnos las manos en público, también tenemos que tomársela más seguido a Tina.  
 **T**. Por mí no hay problema. (sonriendo)  
 **Q**. Gracias Tina.

En el cuarto de herramientas.

 **K.** Estoy tan nervioso, solamente a ustedes se les ocurre hacer aquí la reunión, si me ven me corren del internado.  
 **S.** Tranquilízate porcelana, aquí nadie viene y menos con este frío.  
 **T.** Debimos traer mantas (temblando)  
 **Bl**. Sí cada quien traiga una manta para dejarlas por aquí, así los días que vengamos a nuestra reunión nos podremos cobijar mientras el clima mejora.  
 **S.** Tú también tienes frío verdad Quinn?  
 **Q**. Sí (temblando)  
 **S.** Te puedo abrazar si quieres... **  
** **Q**. Ok (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Bl**. Jejeje.  
 **T.** Por qué te ríes?  
 **Bl**. Por nada.  
 **S.** Emmmm Kurt pasa algo? Hoy estás más pálido que de costumbre y no creo que sea por el frío.  
K. Papá me llamó por la mañana, en algunos días vendrá a Suiza porque aquí se llevará a cabo una exhibición de autos o algo así y quedó en pasar a visitarme.  
 **Bl.** Que no se supone que eso te debería de alegrar en vez de preocuparte?  
 **K.** Claro que me alegra ver a mi papá tan rápido después de las vacaciones de invierno, pero me preocupa mucho el verdadero motivo por el que sé que viene a visitarme.  
 **T.** Y cuál es ese motivo? **  
** **K.** En vacaciones papá me estuvo prácticamente acosando todos los días al preguntarme si tenía alguna amiga, o alguna chica que me interesara… Un día estaba tan harto de escuchar la misma cantaleta que le dije que sí, que había conocido una chica muy hermosa y que estaba a punto de pedirle que fuera mi novia, hace unos días que me llamó para saludarme tontamente le dije que ésa chica ya era mi novia y mágicamente después resulta que vendrá a visitarme. **  
** **Q**. Ay Kurt, no debiste hacer eso, y ahora cómo lo vas a solucionar?  
 **K.** Pensé en conseguir a una chica que me ayudara a fingir ese "noviazgo" con papá.  
 **T.** Yo no te puedo ayudar, tengo novio.  
 **Q.** Pues si quieres yo te ayudo.  
 **Bl.** Pero fuiste novia de Sam, dudo que los demás lo crean.  
 **K**. Pensé en Santana.  
 **S.** Qué? Estás loco?  
 **K.** Sí que lo estoy, pero tú no has tenido ningún novio en el internado, y creo que a los dos nos beneficiaría mucho el fingir este noviazgo, al menos a mí me dejarían de molestar mis compañeros del internado al saber que tengo a la novia más sexy del internado de chicas, eres mi amiga y sé que querrías eso para mí.  
 **S.** Jajaja por fin aceptas que soy la más sexy de este internado?  
 **K.** Mmmm bueno me ayudas o no?  
 **T.** Creo que ti también te beneficiaría ayudar a Kurt Santana, porque así le demostrarías a Marley que no eres una desviada tal y como ella lo dice.  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **Bl**. No creo que sea buena idea.  
 **Q.** Ni yo.  
 **T.** Pues yo sí, piénsalo San.  
 **S.** Ok lo haré, quiero que ésa idiota me deje de molestar, además eres mi amigo y te quiero ayudar, pero eso sí, nada de besos ni abrazos… Porque si intentas algo juro que de un golpe te quitaré esa sonrisa extraña que tienes.  
 **K.** No lo haré, que asco.  
 **S.** Hey!  
 **K.** Lo siento, gracias Santana.  
 **Bl.** Ojalá que su plan resulte.  
 **K.** Pues sí.  
 **Bl.** Jejejeje (mirando a las Quinntana)  
 **Q.** Qué pasa?  
 **Bl.** Nada, nada.  
 **T.** Debimos traer té caliente, me congelo. **  
** **K.** Creo que es mejor que regresemos cada quien a su internado, mañana que volvamos hay que traer la manta.  
 **S.** Hecho, vámonos. **  
** **K.** Te aviso cuando mi papá llegue.  
 **S.** Ok.

En la habitación Quinntana.

 **Q.** No estoy nada contenta con la decisión que tomaste con respecto a Kurt.  
 **S.** Quinnie, sólo lo voy a ayudar con su padre, no significa nada más, te lo aseguro.  
 **Q.** Eres mía no lo olvides.  
 **S.** Ay Q, cómo lo voy a olvidar, si me encanta ser tuya (besándola)  
 **Q.** Blaine lo sabe verdad?  
 **S.** Qué cosa?  
 **Q.** Lo nuestro.  
 **S.** Pues... **  
** **Q**. Sólo dilo.  
 **S.** Sí lo sabe. **  
** **Q**. Pues claro, él es tu mejor amigo. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Quinn, se lo dije porque necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que estaba sintiendo por ti, sabes que con Tina no lo podía hacer porque… Ella no lo comprendería en cambio Blaine… Pues él es como yo y me dio muy buenos consejos.  
 **Q**. Te aconsejó estar conmigo?  
 **S.** Obviamente, le encantas para mí. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje en serio?  
 **S.** Sip.  
 **Q**. Pero no le contaste sobre mi secreto, verdad?  
 **S.** N-no, claro que no. **  
** **Q**. Me estás diciendo la verdad?

 _Mi abuela Santana comenzó a sudar, ella quería mentirle a mi abuela Quinn, pero ya no podía hacerlo, los sentimientos que tenía por ella eran tan grandes que sentía que si le mentía, sería como traicionarla._ _  
_  
 **Q**. Oh por dios! Lo hiciste, se lo dijiste!  
 **S.** Déjame explicarte. **  
** **Q**. Nooooo! Me prometiste que nadie más lo sabría, me traicionaste Santana, pensé que me querías cómo pudiste hacerlo?  
 **S.** Escúchame por favor. **  
** **Q**. Noooo, confíe en ti.  
 **S.** Tuviste que confiar en mí porque me di cuenta de tu secreto sin querer, pero te aseguro que si no me hubiese dado cuenta accidentalmente de ello jamás me lo habrías dicho.  
 **Q**. Pero el saberlo no te daba derecho a decírselo a alguien más, me traicionaste…  
 **S**. Él no dirá nada, es un persona muy leal y lo sabes, compréndeme, las cosas que me pasan contigo son muy extrañas o no sé y él me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de que no tiene nada de malo lo que siento por ti, por el contrario es maravilloso y él me alentó a buscarte para aclarar las cosas y que por fin estuviéramos juntas, él no dirá nada, yo solamente necesitaba que alguien más me escuchara y me tiene algún consejo.  
 **Q.** No tenías ningún derecho... También le dijiste que tenemos relaciones sexuales?

Santana agachó la cabeza.

 **Q.** Qué vergüenza, Dios mío, por eso se ríe cada que nos ve juntas (manos al rostro)  
 **S.** No se ríe como burla, se ríe porque le damos ternura, él me lo ha dicho.  
 **Q.** Me siento fatal.  
 **S.** Quinn bebé no te pongas así, yo te quiero, te adoro y te juro por lo que siento por ti que Blaine no dirá nada, créeme.  
 **Q.** Me llamaste bebé?  
 **S.** Pues... Creo que sí.  
 **Q.** Tengo miedo.  
 **S.** No dirá nada, por favor no te enojes conmigo, no me dejes, por fin estamos juntas y hemos aclarado muchísimas cosas, no quiero volverte a perder.  
 **Q.** Si él abre la boca estoy muerta.  
 **S.** No lo hará.  
 **Q**. Abrázame.  
 **S.** Te quiero mi bebé (abrazándola fuerte) perdóname por decirle algo que a mí no me correspondía hacerlo, pero me sentía tan desesperada que se lo tuve que decir para que entendiera cómo me sentía, te quiero tanto que en serio a veces me da miedo que este cariño crezca más y que ya no quepa en mi corazón.  
 **Q.** En serio cada vez me quieres más?  
 **S.** No tienes idea.  
 **Q**. Y Brittany?  
 **S.** Ella no está aquí, tú sí.  
 **Q**. Sólo por eso me quieres? Porque ella no está aquí?  
 **S.** No, claro que no, ella sólo me flechó con su belleza pero contigo es más que eso, me encanta estar así junto a ti, que me abraces, que me beses, sentir tu respiración, todo en ti es especial.  
 **Q.** Santana si yo fuera hombre te aseguro que me casaba contigo en este preciso momento para estar juntas toda la vida.  
 **S.** Y yo te diría que sí sin dudarlo.  
 **Q.** Te adoro bebé. (besándola)  
 **S.** También me dijiste bebé (sonrojada) **  
** **Q**. Te quiero San... Más que a nada.  
 **S.** Estamos bien? **  
** **Q**. Sí bebé.  
 **S.** Me haces feliz. **  
** **Q**. Y tú a mí.

Los siguientes días mis abuelas siguieron en su nube, usaban el pretexto del frío para irse a meter a su habitación y estar a solas.

 **Q.** Te duele?  
 **S.** No tanto, es molesto pero por fortuna no tengo cólicos.  
 **Q.** Te envidio.  
S. Envidias mi periodo? Sí que estás loca, nadie envidiaría tener un periodo, es muy molesto y me incomoda como no tienes idea.  
 **Q.** Envido que tengas un periodo, el que tengas una vagina, que tengas órganos sexuales femeninos y sobre todo porque tienes la posibilidad de ser madre algún día.  
 **S.** Ahh eso... **  
****Q**. Sigues con la idea de no tener hijos?  
 **S.** Sí, no quiero tener hijos porque eso significa tener que acostarme con un hombre, me aterra la sola idea de estar con alguien como Puckerman o Sam. **  
** **Q**. Y qué vas a hacer para evitarlo? Porque por lo que dices creo que tu padre te obligará a casarte con un hombre.  
 **S.** No sé qué vaya a pasar pero intentaré por todos los medios evitarlo, a menos que tú quisieras escaparte conmigo a algún tipo de isla desierta o algo así donde nadie nos juzgara y pudiéramos vivir juntas para toda la vida.  
 **Q.** Jejeje eso sería muy bueno, pero sólo son fantasías.  
 **S.** Te vas a operar?  
 **Q.** Es necesario.  
 **S.** Pero cómo le vas a hacer eso a mini Q? Es tan bonito, tan suavecito… No te lo quites. (puchero) **  
** **Q**. Es necesario para mí futuro al lado de...  
 **S.** Un hombre (mueca)  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Mmm ah por cierto, no me gusta nada que sigas escribiéndote con ése tal Finn.  
 **Q**. Santana, siempre te enseño lo que me escribe, ya te has dado cuenta que ni siquiera es nada romántico, para él sólo soy una buena amiga y nada más.  
 **S**. Y él para ti qué es?  
 **Q**. Lo mismo.  
 **S.** No me mientas Q, sé que para ti él es tu prospecto como marido. **  
****Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Lo ves? El día que te cases con él será uno de los más tristes de mi vida.  
 **Q**. No digas eso bebé.  
 **S.** Es la verdad, pero te prometo que intentaré ser un poquito feliz por ti, y tú cumplirás tu más grande sueño.  
 **Q**. Ahora no pienses en eso Santana, aún nos queda bastante tiempo juntas y quiero disfrutarlo contigo.  
 **S.** Ojalá nos quedarán mínimo 10 años en este internado.  
 **Q**. Pensé que lo odiabas.  
 **S.** Tú has hecho que el estar aquí no sea tan malo.  
 **Q**. Lo mismo digo bebé.  
 **S.** Te adoro bebé.  
 **Q**. Déjame abrazarte, hoy te voy a cuidar, no quiero que tu periodo te de lata.  
 **S.** Jejeje ok... Te prometo que en cuanto el periodo se vaya, dejaré que me lo hagas como se te antoje.  
 **Q**. Qué rico, al menos podremos seguir haciéndolo sin temor a que quedes embarazada, cada día compruebo más de que soy estéril.  
 **S.** Quinn, ya hemos hablado mucho de eso, por favor no pongas triste cosita. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje cosita?  
 **S.** Sí, eres una cosita muy tierna... Mi cosita tierna. **  
** **Q**. Ay Santana, todo mundo dice que eres ruda y la peor de las alumnas en este internado, pero si te conocieran como yo, sabrían que eres la chica más linda y dulce de todo el universo.  
 **S.** Pues es mejor que no lo sepan, de lo contrario empezarían a faltarme al respeto, es mejor que me tengan miedo bebé, ven aquí y dame un besito.  
 **Q**. Claro que sí. (besándola)

Cierto día Kurt le notificó a Santana que su padre llegaría al internado a conocerla, la directora dio su consentimiento para que tanto el chico como su padre ingresaran al internado de mujeres.

 **K.** Papá, mira ella es Santana López es mi... Pues mi...  
 **Bu**. Novia?  
 **S.** Buenas tardes señor Hummel, en efecto soy la novia de su hijo.  
 **Bu**. Mucho gusto Santana, no sabes lo maravilloso que estoy al conocerte, mi hijo se quedó corto al decir que eras muy linda, yo más bien diría que eres preciosa.  
 **S.** Gracias señor.  
 **Bu**. Platícame de ti, de dónde eres?  
 **S.** Soy de Lima Ohio.  
 **Bu**. Y tienes mucho tiempo en este internado?  
 **S.** Un año y medio.  
 **K.** Lo mismo que yo.  
 **Bu**. Cierto, y dime Santana a qué se dedican tus padres?

 _Mi abuelo Kurt de inmediato se puso tenso, no sabía la manera en que iba a reaccionar su padre al saber la historia de mi abuela._ _  
_  
 **S.** Pues... Mi madre es la ama de llaves de Hugh Hearst, él es mi padre, soy su hija no reconocida, hace un año y medio decidió que yo debía tener una buena educación y me mandó a este internado.  
 **Bu**. Eres su?  
 **S.** Sí su bastarda.  
 **K.** Papá!  
 **Bu**. No me malinterprete Santana, y discúlpame si te hice sentir mal, no fue mi intención, es sólo que el apellido de tu padre me es muy familiar, y no te preocupes por el hecho de no ser una hija reconocida legítimamente, mi mejor amigo comparte tu historia y es un buen tipo, además se nota que tienes una excelente educación que está muy claro que en este colegio no te la enseñaron, eso viene desde tu hogar, tu madre ha hecho un excelente trabajo contigo.  
 **S.** Gracias señor.  
 **Bu.** Bueno, tengo que regresar a mi hotel a hacer algunas llamadas, pero me encantaría que pudieras llamarle a tu padre o tutor para que le pidieras permiso para acompañarme a mí y a mi hijo mañana a comer al pueblo.  
 **S.** Bueno no sé si me dejen.  
 **Bu**. Inténtalo. **  
** **S**. Lo haré.  
 **Bu**. Vamos hijo, despídete de tu novia.  
 **K.** Claro papá.

 _El abuelo Kurt estaba más que nervioso al no saber qué hacer para despedirse de mi abuela Santana, así que le tomó la mano y se la besó, luego se despidieron mientras mi abuela no podía aguantar las enormes ganas de reírse a carcajadas._ _  
_  
En la habitación Quinntana.

 **Q.** Ya? **  
** **S**. Sí fue rápido, se nota que es buena persona el papá de porcelana, aunque me da un poco de cosa saber que le estamos mintiendo, pero todo sea por hacerlo feliz como Kurt quiere. **  
** **Q**. Pues yo sigo pensando que es pésima idea, pero ok todo sea por la felicidad del señor Hummel.  
 **S.** Por cierto, tengo que llamarle a mamá para que le diga a Hugh que me dé permiso de salir a comer mañana con Kurt y su papá. **  
** **Q**. Qué? Noooo.  
 **S.** Lo tengo que hacer bebé, soy la "novia" de Kurt. **  
** **Q**. No quiero que vayas con ellos, no vayas!  
 **S.** Bebé... **  
** **Q**. Por favor ni se te ocurra besarlo.  
 **S.** Dios no! Jamás besaría a alguien más femenino que tú. **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja te adoro (besándola)  
 **S.** Sólo quiero tus labios y nada más. **  
** **Q**. Te quiero bebé.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti... Me acompañas a llamar a casa? **  
** **Q**. Tengo de otra? (mueca)  
 **S.** Si me acompañas, cuando regresemos a la habitación te haré algo que no te imaginas. **  
****Q**. Qué cosa?  
 **S.** Es sorpresa. **  
** **Q**. Dímelo!  
 **S.** Jejeje ok... Te lo voy a chupar. **  
** **Q**. A mini Q? (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **S.** Obviamente.  
 **Q**. Woooow.  
 **S.** Entonces me acompañas a hacer esa llamada? **  
** **Q**. Ok.

Las chicas estaban a punto de dar otro paso en su vida sexual, por otra parte esa comida con los Hummel sería un parteaguas en la vida de todos, algo que definitivamente jamás se imaginarían.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, las chicas cada vez se unirán más en todos los sentidos.**_

 _ **No olviden de comentar y enviar sugerencias, ya saben que sí las tomo en cuenta.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de los personajes?**_

 _ **Alguien pidió más sobre la relación Klaine y sólo les voy a decir que por lo pronto no me enfocaré en eso, pero no se decepcionen que algo les daré de ellos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Siento los errores.**_


	15. El Ataque

**_Luego de una larga demora jejeje he vuelto._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15. El ataque.**

 _Mis abuelas estuvieron esperando a que la señorita Pillsbury se comunicara a casa de mi abuela Santana._ _  
_  
 **Q.** De verdad no me agrada la idea de que salgas con Kurt y su papá.  
 **S.** Quinn lo hago para ayudar a Kurt, recuérdalo.  
 **Q.** Es que... Preferiría que fuera yo con quien salieras a comer.  
 **S.** Jejeje sabes que yo también lo preferiría... Quinn yo contigo iría al fin del mundo.  
 **Q**. De verdad?  
 **S.** Totalmente.

Las chicas con una mirada de complicidad estaban a punto de tomarse la mano cuando la prefecta las interrumpió.

 **E.** Santana, pasa ya está lista tu llamada.  
 **S.** Gracias, ahora vuelvo Q. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

En la oficina...

 **S.** Mami?  
 **M**. Santana mija, hola, pasa algo?  
 **S.** Mmm nada grave, es que te llamé para que le solicites permiso a Hugh para que me deje salir mañana a comer con un amigo y su papá. **  
** **M**. Un amigo y su papá?  
 **S.** Sí, Kurt mi amigo estudia en el internado de hombres, su papá está de visita y nos invitó a comer... Crees que Hugh me permita salir?  
 **M**. Ése chico es sólo tu amigo?  
 **S.** Sí mamá... **  
****M.** Entonces tú sigues...?  
 **S.** Mamá voy poco a poco, en serio me estoy esforzando en cambiar, por eso necesito que me concedan ese permiso.  
 **M**. Ay hija, que emoción, sabía que el estar ahí te ayudaría a aclarar tu mente, estoy segura que Hugh no se opondrá, le diré.  
 **S.** Ok mamá, gracias, nos vemos... Más bien dicho luego nos escuchamos porque eso de volver a vernos lo dudo mucho.  
 **M.** Mija...  
 **S.** Adiós mamá.

 _Mi abuela colgó el teléfono y salió para encontrarse con mi abuela Quinn._ _  
_  
 **Q.** Ya?  
 **S.** Sí fue rápido. **  
** **Q**. No platicaste con tu mamá?  
 **S.** Como si hubiera mucho de qué platicar con ella... **  
** **Q**. Lo siento.  
 **S.** No me hagas caso, mejor vamos al dormitorio...  
 **Q**. Ok.

 _Mis abuelas se fueron tomadas de la mano, pero a unos cuantos metros para llegar a su habitación, mi abuela Santana empezó a correr._ _  
_  
 **S**. A que no me atrapas Quinnie.  
 **Q**. Jajaja esperaaaa.

Al entrar a la habitación...

 **S.** Eres lenta bebé. **  
** **Q**. Me tomaste desprevenida.  
 **S.** Jejejeje.

Santana puso el seguro a la puerta de la habitación y arrinconó a Quinn contra la pared.

 **S**. No te preocupes por mi salida con Kurt a comer, sabes que él es el menos entusiasmado, pero a ambos nos conviene.  
 **Q**. Pues sí pero...  
 **S.** Shhh (besándola) Tú eres la única que puede tener todo de mí, absolutamente todo...

Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, la morena desabrochó la falda de la rubia para que cayera al piso, luego metió su mano a las bragas de la chica.

 **S.** Te quiero bebé.  
 **Q.** Yo te quiero más (cerrando los ojos)

La latina estuvo estimulando el pene de Quinn hasta que estuvo completamente erecto para luego despojarla de su ropa interior.

 **S.** Ven cosita tierna, acuéstate.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Quinn estaba entre nerviosa y emocionada.

 **S.** Sigo impresionada.  
 **Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque no sé de dónde sale todo esto.  
 **Q**. Santana.. (mueca)  
 **S**. No te sientas mal... Sabes que me gusta, pero en reposo se ve pequeño y así pues... No tanto jejejeje.  
 **Q**. Basta (puchero)  
 **S.** Aparte es bonito...

Con una enorme sonrisa Santana llevó sus labios hasta la punta del miembro y le dio un besito.

 **Q**. Santana no tienes qué hacerlo... Tal vez te de asco y...  
 **S.** Quinn nada de ti me da asco... Nada.

Y la lengua de la morena comenzó a recorrer toda la longitud del miembro de Quinn.

 **Q**. Santo dios!  
 **S.** Te agrada? Es que no sé cómo hacerlo y tal vez lo esté haciendo mal...  
 **Q**. Me gusta.  
 **S.** Mmm a ver intentaré como si estuviera chupando una paleta.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Santana lamió delicadamente la cabeza del pene de la rubia y poco a poco lo fue metiendo a su boca para comenzar a succionarlo.

 **Q**. Dios mío! Mmmm!

La chica de ojos verdes intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos para poder ver lo que Santana le hacía pero era casi imposible ya que las sensaciones que la morena le provocaba eran indescriptibles.

 **S**. Quisiera meterlo más... Pero tal vez me ahogue jejeje.

La rubia estaba tan extasiada que no contestó nada, en cambio tomó la cabeza de la latina con sus manos y la guio nuevamente a su pene.

 **S.** Jejeje eres insaciable bebé, pero sabes tan bien que no dejaré de hacerlo.

Santana estaba impresionada por la manera en que Quinn tenía esa erección, estaba muy duro.

 **S.** No te duele?  
 **Q**. Qué? No, sigue por favor.  
 **S.** Ok.

Santana incrementó la intensidad de sus chupadas ayudándose con su mano para masturbar el falo de la chica de ojos verdes, mientras ésta levantaba sus caderas para que la sensación fuera más rica.

 **S.** Aghhh cof, cof, jejeje tocaste mi campanilla.  
 **Q**. Estás bien?  
 **S.** Sí, definitivamente no me cabrá todo en la boca.  
 **Q**. Pero lo haces tan rico bebé, no pares por favor.  
 **S.** No lo haré.

Mirando directamente a los ojos de Quinn, Santana rodeó con su lengua toda la cabeza del pene de la rubia, masajeó una y otra vez esa parte del miembro de la chica hasta que nuevamente con su boca lo succionó casi por completo.

 **Q.** Dios mío, Dios mío!  
 **S.** Quinn esto que estoy haciendo me gusta... Me gusta mucho bebé.  
 **Q**. A mí más.

La latina quería probar los labios de la chica de ojos verdes, así que paró un poco el sexo oral que le estaba practicando para besarla apasionadamente.

 **S.** Te quiero Q, muchísimo.  
 **Q**. Yo también San...

Unas chupadas más y la rubia comenzó a sentir que su orgasmo se acercaba.

 **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Mmmm?  
 **Q**. Voy a... Voy a... Dios! Retírate.

Santana alcanzó a apartarse antes de que la carga de la rubia saliera.

 **Q**. Ahhhh... Ahhhh...  
 **S.** Jejejeje woooow.  
 **Q**. Santana yo... (cerrando los ojos)

Quinn no pudo terminar su oración debido al éxtasis en que se encontraba, pero minutos después mientras esa deliciosa sensación bajaba y miraba a la morena, el pánico una vez más se estaba apoderando de ella.  
 **  
** **Q**. Soy un monstruo, un monstruo que irá directo al infierno y te estoy arrastrando conmigo!  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Mira lo que acabamos de hacer, no es natural, es una aberración, dios lo condena (cubriéndose con la sábana)  
 **S.** Ya vas a empezar con lo mismo? (rodando los ojos) Creí que eso estaba superado.  
 **Q**. Arderé en las llamas del infierno (llorando)  
 **S.** Mmm a esto es a lo que llamo arruinar un momento perfecto. (cruzando los brazos) **  
** **Q**. No quiero tener pene!  
 **S.** A ver Fabray, escucha, el que hayas nacido con pene definitivamente es algo que ya no se puede cambiar, desde que comenzamos con esto, las dos estuvimos de acuerdo no sólo porque nos gusta cómo se siente físicamente, sino también porque sabemos que con nadie más lo sentiremos igual, pero lo más importante es que lo hacemos porque nos queremos y muchísimo, si dejamos de estar juntas de esta manera el cariño que nos tenemos no cambiaría y ambas lo sabemos...  
 **Q**. Es verdad.  
 **S.** Sabes? Cuando llegue el momento de separarnos, algún día luego de muchos años en que nos volvamos a ver y tú estés casada y tengas la familia que tanto deseas, y yo también esté casada con el hombre que mi supuesto padre me eligió, pues ese día al mirarnos a los ojos ambas sabremos que nuestro cariño sigue intacto porque lo que sentimos es eterno.  
 **Q**. Lo crees?  
 **S.** Al menos de mi parte lo es.  
 **Q**. De la mía también Santana.  
 **S.** Jejeje (enorme sonrisa) ven aquí Quinnie hermosa, no te sientas mal por lo que hacemos, esto es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado desde que llegué a esta cárcel.  
 **Q**. Abrázame fuerte bebé.  
 **S.** Te quiero cosita tierna.  
 **Q**. No quiero terminarlo, lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que el temor de ir al infierno.  
 **S.** Y una vez más te digo que aquí es el infierno bebé.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Por?  
 **Q**. Por hacerme sentir especial cada segundo que estoy contigo.  
 **S.** Eres especial nena, lo eres.  
 **Q**. Tú lo eres más.  
 **S.** Entonces te gustó lo que te hice? **  
** **Q**. Se sintió tan bien, es que... No sé pero cada que estamos juntas se siente increíble.  
 **S.** Pues claro, por eso no debes de sentirte mal, además no le hacemos daño a nadie bebé.  
 **Q.** Te quiero tanto Santana. (besándola)  
 **S.** Y yo a ti mi Quinnie.  
 **Q.** No vayas a esa comida.  
 **S.** Jajaja sigues con lo mismo?  
 **Q.** Es que... No quiero que vayas, quiero que te quedes conmigo.  
 **S**. Solo será un par de horas cosita tierna, volveré para estar contigo.  
 **Q**. Ok bebé.

 _Esa misma tarde, la directora Sue le informó a mi abuela Santana que recibió la autorización de su padre para que saliera a comer con el abuelo Kurt._ _  
_  
 **S.** Me veo decente?  
 **Q**. Sí por?  
 **S.** Bueno no quiero que el señor Burt piense que soy una callejera.  
 **Q**. Jamás he visto a una callejera pero no creo que te veas como una.  
 **S.** Entonces este vestido no es muy corto?  
 **Q**. No (seria)  
 **S.** Ya no pongas esa carita bebé, mejor ve pidiendo permiso para que tus papás te dejen salir y nos vamos en grupo a la ciudad un fin de semana, si?  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Te adoro (picoteado sus labios)  
 **Q**. Yo más.  
 **S.** Bueno sólo deja me pongo mi abrigo y ahora sí me voy.  
 **Q**. Piensa en mí.  
 **S.** Siempre lo hago.  
 **Q**. Ven...

 _Mi abuela Quinn tomó a mi abuela Santana por la cintura y le dio un tierno pero profundo beso._ _  
_  
 **S.** Mmmm creo que... Mejor me quedo.  
 **Q**. Jejeje entonces vamos a la cama.  
 **S.** No puedo Q, me esperan. **  
** **Q**. Está bien, cuídate bebé.  
 **S.** Sí nena.

 _Con un picoteo más de labios, mi abuela Santana salió a encontrarse con los Hummel._ _  
_  
 **S.** Buenas tardes, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho.  
 **Bu**. Para nada, acabamos de llegar, te ves muy linda Santana, verdad hijo?  
 **K.** Claro estás muy linda.  
 **S.** Gracias...  
 **Bu**. Pues vamos.

Todos comenzaron a caminar.

 **Bu.** Hijo no seas descortés con tu novia, tómala del brazo.  
 **K.** Sí papá.

 _El abuelo Kurt bastante incómodo le ofreció su brazo a mi abuela Santana._ _  
_  
 **S.** Relájate porcelana o tu papá se dará cuenta de que todo esto es una farsa (susurrándole)  
 **K.** Tienes razón.

 _Del internado se fueron directamente al restaurante, donde estuvieron comiendo amenamente, mi abuela Santana sin siquiera esforzarse le estaba cayendo muy bien al bisabuelo Burt, el encanto natural que mi abuela aún posee le había ayudado bastante para encajar a la perfección con los Hummel._ _  
_  
 **Bu**. Santana eres encantadora, ahora comprendo perfectamente el por qué mi hijo se fijó en ti.  
 **S.** Gracias señor Hummel.  
 **Bu**. Hiciste una gran elección Kurt, Santana es una chica excepcional.  
 **K.** Lo sé.  
 **Bu**. A pesar de que apenas están iniciando su relación, me encantaría que en un futuro ustedes pudiesen formalizarla y que Santana forme parte de nuestra familia, a tu madre le encantaría.  
 **K.** Papá no adelantes las cosas (incómodo)  
 **Bu**. Sabes que la madre de Kurt murió cuando él tenía 3 años?  
 **S.** Sí, me lo contó.  
 **Bu.** Él es muy parecido a ella así que por eso sé que a mi mujer le encantaría que tú fueras su esposa.  
 **S**. Jejejeje gracias, pero la verdad es que aún no pienso mucho en casarme, apenas tengo 16 años.  
 **Bu.** Lo sé hija, pero cuando terminen la preparatoria podrían hacerlo.  
 **K.** Papá creí que querías que yo siguiera estudiando para en un futuro hacerme cargo de las concesionarias.  
 **Bu**. Y lo harás, el casarte no impedirá que sigas estudiando, yo los puedo apoyar mientras terminas tu carrera.  
 **K.** Insisto, estás adelantando demasiado las cosas.  
 **Bu**. Jajaja ok tienes razón, basta de hablar de eso, mejor ordenemos el postre.  
 **S.** Eso me agrada.  
 **Bu**. Santana, el apellido de tu padre se me hizo conocido, y en efecto recordé que lo conocí cuando apenas éramos unos niños, sabes que también tenemos concesionarias de vehículos para granjas y fincas, bueno, tu abuelo paterno era fiel cliente de mi padre, por eso conocí a Hugh.  
 **S.** Qué pequeño es el mundo.  
 **Bu**. Jajaja lo es, jamás me imaginé conocer a tu padre.  
 **S**. Él me engendró señor Burt pero yo no lo considero como mi padre, para mí mi padre fue mi abuelo Antonio López.  
 **Bu**. Tienes razón, lo siento.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

 **Bu.** Santana López... Me encantaría que en algunos años fuera Santana Hummel.  
 **K**. Papá!  
 **Bu**. Jajajaja no te sonrojes hijo.  
 **S.** Ya viene el postre.  
 **K**. Por fin.

Luego de comer fueron a pasear por la ciudad.

 **Bu.** Fue una excelente decisión el inscribirte en este colegio hijo, además la ciudad es preciosa.  
 **K.** Lástima que siempre estemos encerrados en el internado.  
 **Bu**. Bueno, puedo negociar con tu director algunos permisos para que puedas salir a pasear con tu novia.  
 **K.** Mmm.  
 **Bu**. Qué?  
 **K.** Es buena idea, pero para eso Santana tendría que contar con el mismo permiso.  
 **Bu**. Pues espero que lo pueda conseguir.  
 **S.** Lo intentaré.  
 **Bu**. Tomaré algunas fotos.  
 **S.** Es muy linda su cámara.  
 **Bu**. Te gusta? Es tuya.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Bu**. Sí, tengo más en casa, cuando viajo me fascina cargar con una instantánea como esta, te dejaré varios cartuchos para que los uses.  
 **S**. Gracias señor Hummel.  
 **Bu**. Tomaré una foto de ustedes, anda hijo abraza a tu novia.  
 **K.** Cielos (murmurando)  
 **S.** Tranquilo o él se dará cuenta (murmurando también)

Burt tomó la foto.

 **Bu.** Hay que esperar un poco para que la imagen se vea.

En eso un vendedor de flores rondaba por ahí.  
 **  
** **S**. _A Quinn le encantaría un ramo_ (pensando) Kurt ten.  
 **K**. Dinero? Yo para qué quiero dinero?  
 **S.** Para que vayas con el vendedor de flores y me compres un ramo, ganarías muchos puntos con tu padre si lo hicieras.  
 **K.** Mmmm ok, ok lo haré.

Burt notó que su hijo se alejaba.

 **Bu**. A dónde va Kurt?  
 **S.** Ni idea. **  
** **K**. Santana, esto es para ti.  
 **S**. Ohhhh muchas gracias Kurt, son hermosas (besando su mejilla)  
 **Bu**. Qué orgulloso estoy de ti hijo, eres todo un caballero.  
 **K.** Jejeje lo aprendí de ti papá.

 _El resto de la tarde continuaron charlando de todo un poco, mi abuela Santana se enteró de varias cosas de la familia Hummel, una de ellas era que el gran amor de la vida del bisabuelo Burt fue la madre del abuelo Kurt y que después de su muerte jamás había podido encontrar a alguien más para compartir su vida._ _  
_  
De regreso en el internado.

 **Bu**. Una vez más te lo digo Santana, ha sido un placer el conocerte, sé que mi hijo a tu lado será muy feliz, espero volverte a ver pronto y recuerda que las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.  
 **S.** Muchísimas gracias señor Hummel usted es sensacional.  
 **Bu**. Jajaja gracias, hijo despídete de tu novia, les daré algo de privacidad.  
 **K.** Ok.

Burt se alejó.

 **K.** Mil gracias por ayudarme con esto Santana, eres la mejor amiga del mundo, mi papá estará más tranquilo a partir de hoy, no sé cómo agradecértelo.  
 **S.** No es nada porcelana, sabes que te quiero y sobre todo te comprendo, mientras pueda seguirte ayudando lo haré.  
 **K**. Gracias.

 _El abuelo Kurt le dio un beso en la mejilla a mi abuela._ _  
_  
 **Bu.** Nos vemos Santana.  
 **S.** Sí señor Hummel.

 _Luego de despedirse, la abuela Santana prácticamente se fue corriendo directo a su habitación._ _  
_  
 **S.** Quinnie!  
 **Q**. Llegaste!  
 **S.** Sí, por fin, mira esto. (mostrándole el ramo de flores)  
 **Q**. Ah... Te regaló flores.  
 **S.** Jejejeje te adoro bebé, estas flores no me las regaló Kurt, fingió regalármelas pero en realidad yo le pedí que las comprara obviamente con mi dinero para traértelas.  
 **Q**. Son para mí?  
 **S.** Es lo que te estoy diciendo.  
 **Q**. Le platicaste acerca de nosotras?  
 **S.** No tonta, le hice creer que sería para que su padre pensara que él tenía ese detalle para mí, pero en cuanto las vi pensé que serían perfectas para ti.  
 **Q**. Tú me regalaste mi primera flor y ahora me regalas mi primer ramo.  
 **S.** Lo hago (enorme sonrisa) **  
** **Q**. Eres lo máximo bebé y son hermosas.

 _Mi abuela Quinn abrazó fuertemente a mi abuela Santana._ _  
_ **  
** **Q.** Te quiero San, Dios sabe que te quiero tanto.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti bebé... Las ponemos en un florero?  
 **Q.** Claro (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Te ayudaré.

Minutos después.

 **Q.** Huelen muy bien... Y cómo te fue con los Hummel?  
 **S.** Bien, el papá de Kurt es un señor en toda la extensión de la palabra, a pesar de que porcelana estuvo bastante incómodo en la comida lo supo disimular bastante bien para que su papá no lo notara. **  
** **Q**. Entonces te agradó el papá de Kurt?  
 **S.** Muchísimo, jajajaja aunque estaba algo así como obsesionado con una boda entre Kurt y yo (arrugando la nariz)  
 **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Que por supuesto jamás va a pasar (tomando la barbilla de la rubia) Yo me casaría sólo contigo. **  
** **Q**. Ay Santana.  
 **S.** Sí ya sé que es imposible... **  
** **Q**. Te quiero.  
 **S.** Qué tanto?  
 **Q**. No tienes ni idea...

 _Tiernamente la abuela Quinn besó a la abuela Santana._ _  
_  
 **S**. Eres tan bonita Q, en serio eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.  
 **Q**. Más que Brittany?  
 **S.** Sabes que sí...  
 **Q.** Entonces por qué te sigue gustando?  
 **S.** Quinn, ella fue la primera chica después de Dani que me gustó, fue no sé, como amor a primera vista, pero contigo es diferente. **  
Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque contigo he descubierto y aprendido muchas cosas, es más fuerte lo que siento por ti, te lo aseguro.

 _La abuela Santana besó a mi abuela Quinn apasionadamente._ _  
_  
 **S.** Ahhh lo olvidaba, mira lo que me regaló el papá de Kurt.

Santana sacó la cámara de su bolso.

 **Q**. Woooow es hermosa.  
 **S.** Sí, quedó en darme cartuchos antes de volver a nuestro país, podemos tomarnos una foto?  
 **Q**. Sí! (enorme sonrisa)

Cuando la foto se reveló.

 **Q**. Salimos perfectas.  
 **S.** Porque somos perfectas.  
 **Q**. Es nuestra primer foto juntas, me la regalas?  
 **S.** Claro que sí bebé.

Las chicas se miraron profundamente a los ojos para luego comenzar con una sesión candente de besos y toqueteos.

 **S.** Quieres hacerlo bebé?  
 **Q**. Siempre.  
 **S.** Ven aquí.

Al día siguiente en el cuarto de herramientas.

 **T.** Sigue haciendo frío.  
 **Q**. Mucho, parece que el invierno jamás terminará.  
 **Bl**. Así que su cita fue todo un éxito.  
 **K.** Cita ficticia.  
 **S**. Muy ficticia, pero sí, el papá de Kurt quedó satisfecho con nuestro "noviazgo"  
 **Bl**. Y hasta cuándo piensan sostener esa mentira?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **K.** Hasta que Santana me quiera seguir ayudando.  
 **Bl**. Ohhhh...  
 **T.** Mmmm a mí me gustaría que tú y Blaine estuvieran juntos.  
 **K.** Tina!  
 **T.** No tendría nada de malo, los dos son gays.  
 **K.** Pues sí pero Blaine no está interesado.  
 **Bl**. En estos momentos no estoy para una relación sentimental.  
 **K.** Ohhh lo suponía.  
 **T.** Qué lástima y tú Quinn? Te gusta algún otro chico del internado?  
 **Q.** No, nadie.  
 **S.** Además Quinn después de su fallida relación con el boca de trucha no quedó con ganas de otra, verdad Q?  
 **Q**. Cierto.  
 **T.** Pues yo por fin me di cuenta de que lo que siento por Artie es amor.  
 **Bl**. Jejeje felicidades Tina.  
 **K.** Sí, estar enamorado es fantástico.  
 **Bl.** Estás enamorado de alguien?  
 **K.** Pues... Más bien es un amor platónico.  
 **Bl**. Espero que no sea de Puck.  
 **K.** Qué? Noooo, ése chico es un patán.  
 **Q**. Qué está obsesionado con Santana...  
 **S.** Tal vez lo esté pero primero muerta antes de tener algo con él (mueca)

 _Los siguientes días mis abuelas continuaban con su relación secreta pero hacían todo lo posible porque los demás no se dieran cuenta, así que seguían haciendo su vida escolar por separado._ _  
_  
Cierto día.

 **Ma**. Lista para perder bastarda?  
 **S.** Jajajaj olvídalo Marley, quien perderá serás tú, te ganaré la capitanía del equipo.  
 **Ma.** Eso está por verse.  
 **Ro**. Muy buen chicas tomen su lugar y que gane la mejor.

En cuanto la entrenadora Roz sonó su silbato, todas las chicas del equipo de natación se lanzaron a la alberca.

 **S.** Tengo que ganarle a esa desgraciada, se lo prometí a mi Quinnie. (pensando)

 _La abuela Santana se esforzó bastante y dicho esfuerzo le dio la victoria._ _  
_ **  
** **S**. Jajaja sí y en tu cara Marley jajajaja.  
 **Ma**. Maldita bastarda.  
 **Ro.** Salgan de la alberca... Felicidades Santana, este semestre eres la capitana del equipo, recuerden que este año tenemos competencia con las demás escuelas del país, debemos ser las campeonas.  
 **S.** Lo seremos entrenadora Roz.  
 **Ro**. Me encanta tu actitud de ganadora Santana, ahora todas vayan a las duchas.

En las duchas.  
 **  
** **Ma**. Hiciste trampa!  
 **S.** Jajaja qué? Cómo demonios se supone que hice trampa? Marley maldita sea, por qué no aceptas que te pateé el trasero?  
 **Ma**. Eso jamás, una bastarda como tú no puede ser mejor que yo.  
 **S.** Pues lo soy y te aguantas.  
 **Ma.** Te odio!  
 **S.** Por qué? Nunca te he hecho nada...  
 **Ma**. Eres una negra bastarda.  
 **S.** Ja! Sólo por eso? Y a ti qué te importa lo que soy? En qué te afecta, acaso sólo porque soy mejor que tú no sólo en la natación sino también en los estudios?  
 **Ma**. Puckerman está enamorado de ti!  
 **S.** Huh?  
 **Ma.** Y yo de él, si tú no existieras él estaría conmigo.  
 **S.** Pff en serio todo esto es por ése idiota? Dios mío Marley, a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo Noah Puckerman, además yo tengo novio.  
 **Ma.** Novio? Jajajaj por favor.  
 **S**. Estoy diciéndote la verdad, Kurt Hummel es mi novio. **  
** **Ma**. Kurt? Jajajaja el afeminado ése? Jajajaja por dios se nota que lo estás ayudando a ser su pantalla.  
 **S.** Claro que no, y no es ningún afeminado.  
 **Ma.** Pensé que quien era tu novia era Quinn.  
 **S.** Ella es mi mejor amiga, algo que tú jamás podrás llegar a tener, Marley he querido llevar la fiesta en paz contigo porque no quiero ser cruel ya que tu vida es patéticamente triste, pero si continuas con tu acoso hacia mí, Quinn o Tina, ahora si no habrá poder humano que logre evitar el que me conozcas, estás advertida Marley Rose.

Santana fue a ducharse para después irle a platicar todo a Quinn.

 **Q**. Para qué le decías eso?  
 **S.** Como que para qué? Pues para que me deje en paz, ahora que tengo "novio" espero que sus ataques disminuyan.  
 **Q.** Pues no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste.  
 **S.** Ay bebé... Piénsalo por el lado positivo, esto nos ayudará también a nosotras porque así ella dejará de atosigarnos con lo mismo de que somos novias, lo hice por ti.  
 **Q.** Mmm pues ya qué.  
 **S.** Ven aquí bonita... (abrazándola) Sabes que yo haría todo para protegerte.  
 **Q.** Me quieres? **  
** **S**. Más que a todo.  
 **Q**. Me gusta cuando me dices eso, ay Santana... No quiero que esto termine jamás.  
 **S.** Entonces quédate conmigo para siempre, ya te lo dije, podríamos huir lejos donde nadie nos conociera. **  
** **Q**. Podríamos huir al fin del mundo San, pero ahí también nos juzgarían, además yo...  
 **S.** Sí, lo sé, no es necesario que me repitas lo mismo de siempre, ojalá Finn se anime a pedirte pronto que seas su novia.  
 **Q**. Santana, Finn es sólo mi amigo.  
 **S.** No soy tonta Quinn, sé que detrás de todas esas cartas que se envían hay algo más.  
 **Q**. Claro que no, además tú y yo somos exclusivas.  
 **S.** Sí, lo seremos hasta que ése chico se decida a pedirte que seas su novia, voy a...  
 **Q**. Ya lo sé, con Blaine.  
 **S.** Sí...

En el cuarto de herramientas.

 **Bl**. Entonces el cuento de hadas se terminó?  
 **S.** No lo sé.  
 **Bl**. Pues pídele que sea tu novia formal.  
 **S.** Pero yo aún estoy con Brittany.  
 **Bl**. Rompe con ella...  
 **S.** Y cómo? Ella prácticamente me prohibió llamarle a su casa...  
 **Bl.** Entonces mándale una carta, no creo que eso le moleste.  
 **S.** No sé qué hacer, lo que sí sé es que odio que Quinn se escriba con ese tal Finn.  
 **Bl**. Estás muy celosa y es porque estás enamorada de ella.  
 **S.** No! Y ya deja de decir eso.  
 **Bl.** Mmmm.

Más tarde.

 **Q.** Bebé sigues enojada conmigo?  
 **S.** No estoy enojada Quinn.  
 **Q**. Pero estás seria conmigo.  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q**. Ya no te enojes por las cartas de Finn...  
 **S.** Entonces déjale de escribir. **  
** **Q**. Ahhh entonces si estás enojada por eso.  
 **S.** Él quiere conquistarte y no me gusta. **  
** **Q**. Estoy contigo bebé, somos exclusivas,  
 **S.** Precisamente por eso te pido que dejes de escribirle.  
 **Q.** Pero él es mi amigo de toda la vida.  
 **S.** Ash, haz lo que quieras!  
 **Q**. Jejejeje estás celosa bebé?  
 **S.** Sí y mucho... **  
** **Q**. Pues (besando su mejilla) no lo estés, tú eres (besando la otra mejilla) la única para mí, soy tuya (besando su cuello) y tú eres mía (besando sus labios)  
 **S.** Ay Quinn me tienes por las nubes. **  
** **Q**. En serio?.  
 **S.** Voy al baño.  
 **Q**. Ok.

En el baño.

 **S.** No me puedo enamorar, porque sé que el día que Quinn me deje por él, no sé si lo vaya a poder soportar...  
 **Q**. Bebé todo bien?  
 **S.** Sí ya voy.

Santana salió.  
 **  
** **Q**. Vamos a cenar, ya es hora.  
 **S.** Ok, ya tengo hambre.  
 **Q**. Santana?  
 **S.** Dime. **  
** **Q**. Tú también me traes por las nubes.  
 **S.** Jejeje (picoteando sus labios)

En la cena.

 **Q**. Te quiero (tomándole la mano por debajo de la mesa)  
 **S.** Y yo a ti.  
 **Ma**. Hey bastarda... No estás preocupada por tu novio?  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Ma**. Jajaja pero cómo? Dices ser novia de Kurt Hummel y no sabes que fue atacado en las duchas de su internado?  
 **S**. Qué?  
 **Ma**. Mmmm yo que tú iba a verlo, al parecer la pasó muy mal.

 _Mi abuela de inmediato se levantó de su silla para correr hasta la puerta que conectaba a los jardines de ambos internados._ _  
_  
 **E**. Santana a dónde crees que vas?  
 **S**. Señorita Pillsbury necesito ir a ver cómo está Kurt Hummel, supe que lo golpearon.  
 **E**. Sabes que no puedes estar en el lado de los hombres.  
 **S**. Pero él es mi novio y estoy preocupada.  
 **E**. Ay Dios mío, ok agradece que la directora Sue no está en el internado, yo te daré el permiso pero tendré que acompañarte.  
 **S**. Gracias.

En la enfermería del internado masculino.

 **S**. Por dios! Qué te hicieron Kurt?  
 **X**. Está sedado, lo golpearon muy fuerte y lo maquillaron como si fuera una mujer.  
 **S.** Enfermera usted sabe quién le hizo esto?  
 **X.** No, aunque no es muy difícil saber quién lo hizo... Fue Sam Evans y sus amigos.  
 **S.** Malditos!  
 **X.** El chico nuevo de apellido Anderson intentó ayudarlo, también fue golpeado aunque no tanto, ahora está junto a su padre con el director Figgins.  
 **S.** _Me las vas a pagar boca de trucha._ (pensando)

Más tarde ese día.

 **Q.** Kurt está bien?  
 **S.** Más o menos, lo golpearon horrible.  
 **Q**. Quién lo hizo?  
 **S.** Todo apunta a tu ex novio, aunque no se le puede acusar de nada porque "no hay testigos"  
 **Q**. Qué lástima.  
 **S.** Pero los hay, Blaine lo ayudó, ojalá que con su testimonio corran a ése labios de salamandra del internado.  
 **Q.** Ojalá.

 _Pero desafortunadamente no fue así, el abuelo Blaine fue obligado a testificar que no había visto el rostro de los chicos que habían atacado al abuelo Kurt, le dijo al director que dichos chicos llevaban puesto un pasamontañas._ _  
_  
 **S.** En serio Blaine? Traicionaste a Kurt?  
 **Bl**. No lo traicioné,  
 **S.** Ah no? Y el decir que no habías visto nada, no es traicionarlo?  
 **Bl**. Kurt es muy débil, necesita aprender a defenderse, si yo no hubiera llegado le habría ido mucho peor.  
 **S.** Pues entonces ayúdalo con eso, tú eres fuerte, dale unas clases de defensa personal, o algo así.  
 **Bl.** No sé… No quiero que los chicos luego piensen que hay algo entre nosotros.  
 **S.** No puedo creer lo que escucho, Blaine tú no eres así.  
 **Bl.** Santana, necesito pasar desapercibido en este internado, mis padres no están preparados para saber quién soy y por supuesto yo tampoco lo estoy para decírselos.  
 **S.** Te comprendo Blaine, pero en este internado Kurt sólo cuenta contigo, sólo te pido que no lo dejes solo… Acaso no te has dado cuenta?  
 **Bl**. Cuenta de qué?  
 **S.** Ay amigo mío, Kurt está perdidamente enamorado de ti.  
 **Bl.** Qué? Claro que no.  
 **S.** Jamás me mentiría en algo así.  
 **Bl.** Cielos… Yo… Yo no siento lo mismo por él.  
 **S.** Lo suponía… Pero a pesar de eso te pido que lo protejas un poco.  
 **Bl**. Lo intentaré… Santana tuve que decir que no vi nada porque no tuve opción, de inmediato el papá de Sam se comunicó con el director al cual lo amenazó con quitarle el apoyo que le daba al internado si Sam se veía afectado en este asunto, el maldito director me dio a escoger, o aceptaba decir que yo no vi nada y continuaba con mi beca en el internado, o mi papá y yo seríamos despedidos y por supuesto yo me quedaría sin educación… Mamá está muy orgullosa de mí Santana porque estudio en este internado tan prestigioso, sabes que ella está muy enferma y yo no le puedo ni le quiero dar una decepción, lo siento mucho.  
 **S**. Lo siento amigo, no pensé que te hubieran puesto en esta situación, hiciste lo correcto, no sé cómo, pero ese boca de trucha me las va a pagar, Kurt no se merece nada así sólo por ser diferente, Hugh es mucho más poderoso que el papá de Sam así que haga lo que yo haga sé que no me correrán del internado, sabes quiénes fueron los otros chicos que le ayudaron?  
 **Bl.** Sí.  
 **S.** Incluido Puckerman verdad?  
 **Bl**. No, él no estaba ahí, de hecho hace mucho tiempo que él no molesta a Kurt, al parecer está portándose bastante bien.  
 **S.** Entonces si él no participó en el ataque contra Kurt, sé que me ayudará a vengarme de Sam.  
 **Bl**. Y cómo sabes que te ayudará?  
 **S.** Él está obsesionado conmigo, así que me ayudará.  
 **Bl.** Y si te pide algo a cambio de su ayuda?  
 **S.** Supongo que tendré que besuquearme con él.  
 **Bl.** Y Quinn?  
 **S.** Ella lo comprenderá.

0-0-0

 **Q.** No!  
 **S.** Pero Quinnie.  
 **Q**. No estoy de acuerdo y jamás lo estaré, ya acepté que te hagas pasar por la novia de Kurt pero por supuesto que no aceptaré que te beses con Puckerman.  
 **S.** Es por una buena causa. **  
** **Q**. Pues no me importa la causa que sea, tú eres mía y tenemos esta relación exclusiva, dime que te parecería que yo me fuera a besuquear con otro chico? Lo aceptarías?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q**. Lo ves? Tendrás que hacer uso de otros recursos, porque tienes prohibido besar otros labios que no sean los míos, quieres poner en riesgo lo que tenemos por Kurt?  
 **S.** No, sabes que tú eres todo lo que necesito para estar feliz.  
 **Q**. Perfecto, eres mía yo soy tuya y nada ni nadie se tiene que interponer entre nosotras, escúchame bien Santana si yo me entero que tus labios rozaron los de alguien más mientras tenemos esta relación, nunca te lo perdonaré.

 _La abuela Santana sintió una emoción enorme al saber que la abuela Quinn estaba muy celosa._ _  
_

 **S**. Jamás te haría algo así... Te pertenezco Quinn... Y ahora mismo te lo voy a demostrar una vez más...

Santana se arrodilló para quitarle la falda y luego sacar el pene de Quinn...

 **Q**. Mmmmm tu lengua.  
 **S.** Te quiero. **  
** **Q**. Te quiero más bebita.

Luego de tener sexo muy apasionado, estaban abrazadas sobre la cama.  
 **  
** **Q**. Tenemos que encontrar otra manera de vengar a Kurt.  
 **S.** No, tú no harás nada, ya te lo dije, si te corren me muero.  
 **Q**. Entonces?  
 **S**. Sam fue un cobarde al golpearlo en grupo, así que haremos algo igual o peor de cobarde para que sufra lo que Kurt sufrió.  
 **Q.** Hay que hablar con los demás.  
 **S.** Sí nena. **  
** **Q**. Te quiero mi bebé.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti cosita tierna. **  
** **Q**. Estoy más tranquila al saber que tus labios son míos.  
 **S**. Y no sólo mis labios, ya te lo dije.  
 **Q**. Me gusta mucho estar dentro de ti, es maravilloso.  
 **S.** Y yo que creí que jamás me gustaría tener un pene dentro... Pero el tuyo es especial y me fascina.  
 **Q**. No quiero que esto termine bebé, soy feliz contigo.  
 **S.** Entonces hay que prometer que al menos mientras estemos juntas en este internado jamás romperemos. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje hecho.  
 **S.** Te quiero cosita tierna.  
 **Q**. Yo más (besándola) Me encantan tus senos (acariciándolos)  
 **S.** Házmelo otra vez. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje ven aquí.  
 **S.** Mañana tenemos que planear la venganza.  
 **Q**. Ahora no pienses en eso, mejor abre tus piernas para mí.  
 **S.** Mmmm sí bebé.  
 **Q**. Eres mía.  
 **S.** Lo soy.

 _Desafortunadamente para mi abuelo Kurt ese no sería el único ataque que recibiría en su vida por parte de homofóbicos a pesar de lo que él hizo por mi abuela Santana._

* * *

 _ **Pues bien, espero que el capítulo les haya agradado.**_

 _ **Necesito saber qué piensan de la historia para ver cómo la seguiré llevando.**_

 _ **Espero comentarios y sugerencias.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mis historias, ojalá estén pasando un hermosa Navidad.**_

 _ **Los quiero!**_


	16. La venganza, la carta y las promesas

**_Volví, volví, ojalá les guste._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16. La venganza, la carta y las promesas.  
**  
Al día siguiente…

 **S**. Buenos días cosita tierna.  
 **Q**. Buenos días bebé. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **S.** Sabes luego de nuestra gran noche de anoche, mientras tu dormías, estuve pensándolo bien, y creo que tengo perfectamente la solución para vengarnos de Sam.  
 **Q.** Ah sí? Y cuál?  
 **S.** Sería fenomenal avergonzarlo frente a todos los alumnos del internado de varones, recuerdo muy bien que tú me dijiste que no te pudo responder aquel día que estabas dispuesta a acostarte con él y eso sería fabuloso como venganza.  
 **Q.** Pero cómo lograremos eso?  
 **S.** Ya lo verás.

Más tarde en la cafetería.

 **S.** Tina hoy en la reunión del club nos pondremos de acuerdo con el plan que llevaremos a cabo para vengarnos del boca de trucha.  
 **T.** Maldito cobarde mira qué hacerle eso a nuestro amigo, no se vale.  
 **Q.** Samuel se metió con el club equivocado, lamentará mucho el día que golpeó a Kurt.  
 **S.** Así se habla Q.

Ese mismo día los chicos se reunieron en el cuarto de herramientas a la misma hora como todos los días.

 **S.** Blaine cómo sigue Kurt?  
 **Bl**. Mucho mejor, los moretones están empezando a desvanecerse y ya le quitaron los puntos de la ceja.  
 **T.** Santana por favor ya dinos el plan que tienes contra ése idiota.  
 **S.** Ok, antes que nada quiero que sepan que esto que haré será bastante peligroso, pero necesito hacerlo para vengar a mi amigo y sé que ustedes estarán de acuerdo con ello.  
 **Bl**. Pues de qué se trata? **  
S.** Sé que ése idiota tiene algunos problemas para concentrarse y lograr mantener una erección, así que lo engañaré al decirle que me quiero acostar con él y como no podrá hacerlo, quedará ridiculizado ante todos porque obviamente le avisaré a medio colegio para que vayan a ver tremendo espectáculo.  
 **T.** Qué?  
 **Q.** No!  
 **S.** Pero es una excelente idea.  
 **Bl.** No Santana, es muy peligroso.  
 **T.** Además no creo que se trague el cuento de que tú te quieras acostar con él.  
 **S.** Entonces?  
 **Q.** Lo haré yo.  
 **S.** Quéeeee?  
 **Q.** Sí, yo fui su novia, él se sentirá más cómodo si yo se lo pido.  
 **Bl.** Las dos están completamente locas, cómo se les ocurre pensar siquiera en hacerlo. **  
T**. Eso es verdad, imagínense si ése cobarde ahora sí puede hacerlo, cualquiera que se atreva a estar con él de esa manera quedaría señalada para siempre por todo los del colegio y podría ser ahora sí expulsada, apoco quieren perder su virginidad con ése asqueroso?  
 **Q**. No, claro que no.  
 **S.** Además yo no voy a permitir que te vuelvas a acercar a ése infeliz ni que corras el peligro de que puedas ser expulsada. **  
Q**. Ok (sonrisa tímida)  
 **Bl**. Hay que descartar eso.  
 **S.** No, ese es el único punto débil que conozco de ése boca de trucha.  
 **Bl**. Conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar con eso, pero necesitaremos dinero.  
 **T.** Para qué?  
 **Bl**. Para pagarle… Una conocida que fue mucho tiempo mi vecina se dedica a… La prostitución y sé que si le pagamos ella accederá a ridiculizar a Sam.  
 **S.** Eso es perfecto! Sí, es la única opción que veo viable.  
 **Q.** Yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso.  
 **T.** Ésa chica ha de tener mucha experiencia y de seguro sabrá cómo poner más nervioso al tarado de Sam.  
 **S.** El dinero no es ningún problema, aunque creo que no sólo le tendremos que pagar por el trabajo sino también porque no nos delate y cierre la boca.  
 **Bl.** Pues sí, no está demás darle algo extra aunque ella es muy leal.  
 **T.** Más vale prevenir… Santana y por qué sabes que Sam no puede responder?

 _Mi abuela Quinn se puso de mil colores.  
_  
 **S**. Emmm por… Por Brittany, ella me dijo que Sam la presionaba mucho para tener sexo con ella y que cuando estuvo dispuesta él no pudo (mintiendo)  
 **T**. Jajajaja pobre idiota labios de rana. **  
S**. Sí, es un cobarde en todos los sentidos…  
 **T**. Y cómo le haremos para que Sam vaya con esa chica?  
 **S.** Ya lo pensé, la reunión tiene que ser en el bosque para que los chicos vean el show, le mandaré una nota anónima a Sam que obviamente Blaine se la sembrará, diciéndole que le espera un agradable sorpresa en ese lugar.  
 **Q.** Pero cómo le haremos para que todos los alumnos del internado se enteren de la "reunión" de Sam con ésa chica?  
 **Bl.** En el colegio hay un chico que según él quiere ser reportero, se llama Jacob Ben Israel, siempre anda inventando historias, más bien chismes sobre los alumnos, si también él recibiera una nota anónima diciéndole que Sam tendrá una reunión xxx con la chica, estoy seguro que de inmediato media escuela lo sabrá.  
 **T.** Perfecto, entonces ya todo está fríamente calculado, espero que ése idiota quede como lo que es, un verdadero imbécil.  
 **S.** Algo me dice que tendremos éxito.  
 **Bl**. Yo también lo creo.  
 **T.** Bueno chicos, los dejo, tengo una reunión con Artie.  
 **S.** Jejejej mi pequeña Tina ha crecido bastante, en qué momento pasó?  
 **T.** Jajaja tonta, bueno los veo después.  
 **Bl**. Cuídate.

Tía Tina salió.

 **Q**. Sigue haciendo mucho frío.  
 **S.** Ya casi viene la primavera.  
 **Q**. Claro que no.  
 **S.** Jajaja bueno lo dije para hacerte sentir mejor, ven aquí déjame abrazarte y nos cubriremos con la manta.  
 **Q**. Ok.

 _En cuanto mi abuela Quinn se acercó a mi abuela Santana y ésta la abrazó y cobijó, las dos quedaron prendadas a través de su mirada, ni si quiera parpadeaban, poco a poco mi abuela Santana se fue acercando a los labios de mi abuela Quinn y sin pensarlo dos veces los besó tiernamente._

Mi abuela Quinn sentía cómo una ola de electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo, se sentía flotar por todo el lugar, así que con su mano tomó la cabeza de mi abuela Santana para acercarla más hacia ella y así profundizar el beso.

 _Mis abuelas continuaron besándose, hasta que de pronto escucharon que mi abuelo Blaine se aclaraba la garganta._ _  
_  
 **Bl**. Ejemmm

 _Mis abuelas se sobresaltaron y se separaron rápidamente, las dos estaban bastante sonrojadas._ _  
_  
 **S.** Yo emm lo siento, yo no quise, yo…  
 **Bl.** Chicas, saben que por mí no se deben de preocupar, las apoyo incondicionalmente y sé que lo que sienten la una por la otra es muy fuerte, así que no tengan ningún miedo de expresarse su amor ante mí, porque yo no soy de quien se deben de cuidar, las interrumpí porque les recuerdo que estamos en un lugar en el que mi padre puede entrar en cualquier momento, y no sólo eso, también puede regresar Tina y entonces sí se arma la gorda.

 **S.** Es verdad... Perdóname Quinn, te juro que yo…  
 **Q.** Está bien San... Además Blaine ya sabe lo de nosotras, y también sabes que me gustan mucho tus besos. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Jejejeje demasiado... **  
** **Q**. Blaine, sabes lo de mi condición, me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas?  
 **Bl**. Mmmm pues yo no sé qué condición tengas exactamente, lo único que sí sé es que eres una chica hermosa, y lo más importante de todo es que haces muy feliz a Santana que es como mi hermana y si ella es feliz entonces yo también lo soy, en mí siempre podrán confiar, yo jamás las defraudaré al andar pregonando lo de ustedes dos.  
 **S**. Gracias Blainie, sabes que tú también eres el hermano que jamás tuve.

 _En ese momento mi abuela Quinn supo que mi abuelo Blaine para nada era un peligro en su relación con mi abuela Santana, y que no debía de tener más celos de él, ya que mi abuelo jamás pondría los ojos en mi abuela Santana como ella pensaba._ _  
_  
 **Q**. Quiero mucho a Santana, debes de estar seguro de eso Blaine.  
 **Bl**. Lo estoy Q, lo estoy.  
 **S.** Jejejej los adoro a los dos.  
 **Q**. Creo que debemos de ir a escribir esas notas anónimas para entregarlas a Sam y a ese tal Jacob.  
 **S.** Cierto.  
 **Bl**. Y yo en cuanto termine el trabajo que mi papá me encargo hacer que ni siquiera lo he empezado, iré a buscar a ésa chica y le explicaré todo el plan. **  
** **S.** En cuanto sepas cuánto nos cobrará me dices.  
 **Bl**. Claro.

 _Cuidando de que nadie las viera, mis abuelas salieron del cuarto de herramientas rumbo a la biblioteca._ _  
_  
Ya en ese lugar.

 **S.** Creo que es mejor tomar la máquina de escribir, así nadie podrá saber realmente quién la escribió.  
 **Q**. Sí... Déjame echo un ojo para ver si Marley no anda por aquí de metiche.  
 **S**. Jejejeje ok.

Minutos después.

 **Q**. No hay moros en la costa.  
 **S.** Excelente, a ver qué deberíamos de ponerle en la nota a ese boca de trucha?  
 **Q.** Algo así como... "Eres el chico más popular del colegio, el más atlético, el más guapo y el más inteligente, por lo que decidí hacerte un regalo para demostrarte lo mucho que te admiro, sé que eres todo un triunfador y que sabrás aprovechar bastante bien este regalo, preséntate hoy al anochecer en el bosque, créeme que no te arrepentirás".  
 **S.** Magnífico, es tan idiota que de seguro va sólo por la curiosidad.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje sí.  
 **S.** Ahora al tal Jacob...  
 **Q.** Ok... Mmmm ah ya sé: "Sabes quién se presentará en el bosque cerca del árbol más grande hoy por la noche para tener una reunión bastante candente? Sí quieres saberlo ve al anochecer a ese lugar, es una noticia de primera plana, no dudes en ir acompañado, es un espectáculo para que sea admirado por todo el mundo"  
 **S.** Jajaja sí, ésa es mi Quinnie, es perfecto, ahora hay que redactarlas en la máquina de escribir..

Luego de terminar las notas anónimas y guardarlas en un sobre, las chicas se fueron a su habitación para guardarlas casi bajo llave.

 **S.** Sam jamás olvidará esta humillación. **  
** **Q**. Espero que siga de idiota sin saber cómo reaccionar ante una mujer.  
 **S.** Es lo más probable, ese idiota será idiota para siempre.  
 **Q.** Entonces yo siempre estaré idiotizada por ti?  
 **S.** Jejeje tal vez nena, pero ese tipo de idiotez es sumamente sexy.  
 **Q**. Vaya que lo es. (sonrisa coqueta)

La chica de ojos verdes se acercó a la morena para tomarla de su cintura y besarla profundamente.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta.

 **S.** Ashhh odio que nos interrumpan.  
 **Q**. Jejeje.  
 **S.** Quién?  
 **T.** Soy yo.  
 **Q**. Iré a abrir la puerta.  
 **T.** No las encontré por ningún lado, y supuse que ya estarían aquí, quiero saber si ya redactaron las notas anónimas.  
 **Q**. Ya lo hicimos, te las voy a mostrar.

Al día siguiente en la reunión.

 **Bl**. Ella aceptó, hará el trabajo y me hará un descuento especial.  
 **T**. Genial!  
 **S**. Aquí tienes las notas, sé muy cuidadoso y que no vean que tú las dejas en su habitación.  
 **Bl**. Por eso ni se preocupen, ya saben que yo soy muy escurridizo y nadie notará que fui yo quien las puso ahí.  
 **Q**. Samuel Evans prepárate para la peor humillación de tu vida.  
 **S.** Jejejej así es Quinn, la peor.

Todo estaba más que listo para que la venganza de los chicos por fin se diera, minutos antes de la cita de Sam con la chica, Jacob Ben Israel se dio a la tarea de informarle a la mayoría de los alumnos sobre la reunión que tendría Sam en el bosque, Blaine para no levantar sospechas también se dirigió a ese lugar con sus compañeros.

En el bosque...

 **T.** En serio tenemos que estar presentes aquí? Hace mucho frío.  
 **S y Q**. Sí.  
 **T.** Ok.  
 **Q.** Vean, ya llegó la chica.  
 **S.** Woooow sí que es linda la chica.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **S.** Bueno no tanto jejeje (nerviosa)  
 **T.** Espero que no nos descubran.  
 **S.** Entonces baja la voz o guarda silencio, necesitamos ser testigos de la humillación de ése cobarde.  
 **Q**. Ya cállense se escuchan pasos.

Los pasos eran de Sam.

 **Sam**. Hola?  
 **X.** Llegaste muy puntual, eso me gusta.  
 **Sam**. Tú quién eres y por qué me mandaste esa nota?  
 **X.** Yo no le envié, yo solamente soy el regalo que te quieren hacer.  
 **Sam.** Y quién me quiere hacer el regalo?  
 **X.** No tengo la menor idea, pero dime, acaso importa mucho eso? Creo que lo que te debería de importar es que estoy aquí para complacerte en todo lo que me pidas.  
 **Sam**. Qué?  
 **X.** Eres más guapo de lo que me imaginé.

 _La amiga del abuelo Blaine era una chica hermosa, unos cuantos años mayor que ellos, tenía un cuerpo espectacular y sobretodo irradiaba sensualidad, así que Sam no se pudo resistir mucho para caer en sus brazos._ _  
_  
 **Sam.** Yo emmm espera jejeje.  
 **X.** No te preocupes hermoso, yo te voy ayudar con eso.

Pero por más que la chica trató de estimular al rubio, él no podía conseguir tener una erección duradera.

 **Sam**. Estoy muy nervioso, eso es lo que pasa, pero no te preocupes solo dame unos segundos más y te aseguro que te complaceré como nadie lo ha hecho en tu vida.  
 **X.** Ok seré paciente.

Pero nada ocurrió.

 **Sam.** Tengo una explicación para esto, soy un atleta de alto rendimiento y tú sabes que se me exigen muchísimas cosas, he tenido bastantes entrenamientos y el cansancio que tengo es realmente duro, hace frío y…

 _ **Y eres y siempre serás un patético Junior que se cree lo máximo en la vida pero no es nada más que un chiquillo idiota jajajaja.**_ _ **  
**_  
 **Sam**. Puckerman? Qué haces aquí?  
 **P**. Viendo cómo haces una vez más el ridículo, primero fue con aquella chica de trasero hermoso y ahora con ésta preciosura jajajajaja.

 _ **Jajajajajajaja jajajajajajaja**_ _ **  
**_  
Risas y más risas comenzaron a escucharse entre los árboles, hasta que finalmente los chicos del internado fueron saliendo de ahí para burlarse más de cerca del rubio.

 **Sam.** Qué demonios hacen aquí?  
 **P.** Ya te lo dije, viendo el triste espectáculo que nos has dado.  
 **JI.** "Samuel Evans, el capitán del equipo de fútbol estuvo a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con una linda chica, pero desafortunadamente tiene ciertos problemas sexuales ya que no logró conseguir el objetivo" Es una excelente historia para el periódico de la escuela, no lo crees?  
 **Sam.** Si tú te atreves a publicar algo así te juro… (tomándolo del abrigo)  
 **P.** Tú no le harás nada, porque hay suficientes testigos de tus amenazas, eres patético Evans te encanta humillar y golpear a los chicos más débiles que tú, anda si tienes tanta rabia aquí estoy yo, golpéame a mí.  
 **Sam.** Puckerman tú eres mi amigo.  
 **P.** Fui tu amigo hasta que decidiste hablar cosas horribles de la chica a la que amo, Santana López, eres un cobarde Evans y siempre lo serás, yo no soy Kurt Hummel, conmigo no podrás, además todos los Nerds ahora está a mi lado y bien sabes que la unión hace la fuerza, no es así amigo Artie?  
 **A**. Así es.  
 **Sam.** Todos, todos me la van a pagar!  
J **I.** Tal vez si dejaras de usar esas sustancias para tener mejor rendimiento en los deportes, podrías funcionar como macho.  
 **Bl**. Usas sustancias?  
 **Sam.** Claro que no, yo no uso nada!  
 **P.** Claaaaro, ahora todo tiene sentido, tú siempre fuiste más pequeño y delgado que yo y de pronto alcanzaste esa masa muscular y altura, creo que al entrenador Tanaka le encantará saber eso.  
 **Sam**. Mi papá... **  
** **P**. Tu papá nada, recuerda que el mío es igual de poderoso que el tuyo, por eso son competencia, sus bancos son igual de importantes.  
 **Sam.** Me las van a pagar, lo juro.

El chico llorando de rabia y vergüenza salió corriendo de ahí mientras todos los alumnos continuaban burlándose de él.

 **P.** Bueno, ya que ése pelele no pudo hacerse cargo de la chica yo quisiera… Un momento (frunciendo el ceño) dónde está?  
 **A**. Ni idea.  
 **Bl**. Tal vez era un fantasma...  
 **JI.** Un fantasma? Yo mejor me voy de aquí.  
 **A.** Sí vámonos. **  
** **P.** Jajajaj cobardes.

Todos los chicos se alejaron.

 **T.** Noah Puckerman está enamorado de ti Santana? **  
** **S**. Pues... Eso parece.  
 **T**. Woooow.  
 **Q**. Entonces es verdad lo que me dijo aquella noche…  
 **T.** Ya lo sabías?  
 **Q**. Sí, cuando era novia de Sam un día lo encontré por aquí y me lo dijo.  
 **T.** Ay San, si no te gustaran las chicas, él sería un perfecto candidato para ti.  
 **S**. Claro que no, es un patán. (arrugando la nariz)  
 **T**. Tal vez, pero dejó de ser amigo de ése tarado por ti y eso no cualquiera lo hace.  
 **S**. Pues como sea, a mí no me interesa para nada ése baboso. (mirando a Quinn)  
 **Q**. Es mejor que regresemos al colegio, tenemos que brindar por nuestra victoria.  
 **T.** Con leche?  
 **Q**. Y quién dijo que con leche?  
 **T.** Eh?

En la habitación Quinntana.

 **T.** De dónde sacaron estas botellas de vino?  
 **S.** Del verano.  
 **T.** En el verano se pusieron ebrias?  
 **Q**. Jejejej y fue fabuloso.  
 **S.** Más que fabuloso.  
 **T.** Bueno ya, vamos a brindar por nuestra victoria.  
 **S y Q**. Por nuestra victoria!

Las chicas estuvieron algunos minutos más en compañía de Tina celebrando el éxito de su venganza, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por la señorita Pillsbury avisándoles que ya era momento de ir a dormir.

Cuando Tina se fue.

 **Q**. No me gustó para nada lo que dijo ese Noah.  
 **S.** Bebé sabes que no me importa para nada lo que él siente por mí.  
 **Q**. Pues sí pero...  
 **S.** Shhh (poniéndole el dedo en los labios) todo lo que quiero para ser feliz está en esta habitación frente a mí, tiene unos hermosos ojos verde avellana, unos labios rosados perfectos y un trasero…  
 **Q**. Santana! (sonrojada)  
 **S**. Jajajaja te adoro Quinnie. **  
** **Q**. Y yo a ti San.

Y ahí estaban las chicas una vez más dándole rienda suelta a su pasión.

Con el pasar de los días, Sam continuó siendo la comidilla del internado de varones, tanto así que ahora también su confianza en los deportes se vio mermada y rápidamente perdió su puesto como capitán del equipo de fútbol para ser ocupado por Puck.

Kurt se mejoró bastante rápido de todas sus lesiones, por fortuna no hubo ninguna secuela, Blaine le platicó la manera en que lo habían vengado, él se sintió muy querido por sus amigos, sabía que definitivamente el club siempre sería incondicional con cada uno de los miembros.

Cierto día.

 **S**. Has cuidado de Kurt?  
 **Bl.** Sí Santana, te lo he repetido mil veces.  
 **S**. Lo sé, pero sabes que me preocupa demasiado que lo vuelvan a golpear.  
 **Bl**. El único que podría hacerle eso es Sam, y ahorita te aseguro que es lo último en lo que piensa, perdió el respeto de todo el internado, estoy seguro que no aguantará mucho el continuar ahí.  
 **S.** Ojalá se largue para siempre.  
 **Bl**. Quien me ha preguntado por ti es Puck.  
 **S.** Mmmmm?  
 **Bl**. Él sabe que yo trabajo en este internado por las tardes, así que siempre que tenemos alguna clase juntos no pierde la oportunidad para preguntarme por ti, si sé lo que te gusta o cosas así.  
 **S.** Supongo que no le habrás dicho nada.  
 **Bl**. No, sé perfectamente que tú estás enamorada de Quinn y que nadie más podrá tener alguna oportunidad contigo.  
 **S.** No estoy enamorada de ella.  
 **Bl**. Ah no? Entonces el beso que compartieron frente a mí supongo que era solamente porque tenían ganas de besarse y ya.  
 **S.** Tampoco fue así.  
 **Bl**. Exactamente, no fue así porque de inmediato pude ver el amor que había en su mirada antes de besarse, Santana estoy completamente seguro que ella siente lo mismo por ti, deberías de formalizar más tu relación con ella y pedirle que sea tu novia de una buena vez.  
 **S**. Pero yo tengo novia…  
 **Bl**. Y dale con lo mismo, ésa novia está muy lejos de aquí y no sabemos si algún día vaya a regresar, además ustedes dos tienen relaciones sexuales prácticamente todos los días y no lo niegues porque sabes que lo que digo es verdad, has compartido cosas más importantes con ella que con Brittany, creo que Quinn se merece llevar el título de tu novia de una buena vez.  
 **S.** Y si me dice que no? Una vez o dos o tres se lo insinué y ella rotundamente me dijo que no.  
 **Bl.** Tal vez ya haya cambiado de opinión, no lo crees?  
 **S.** Puede ser...  
 **Bl**. Piénsalo.

En la biblioteca...

 **T.** Te llegó una nueva carta de Finn? **  
** **Q**. Sí, se disculpa por no haberme escrito antes, me dice que ha estado bastante ocupado ayudándole a su papá en su ferretería y que ha tenido que estudiar porque quiere aplicar para una beca en la universidad.  
 **T**. Es guapo?  
 **Q**. Pues… Sí, es apuesto.  
 **T**. Deberías decirle que te mande una foto para así conocerlo.  
 **Q**. Ok se lo pediré.  
 **T.** Bueno te dejaré a solas para que termines de leer tu carta.  
 **Q**. Gracias.

 _Así que mi abuela comenzó a leer la carta nuevamente._ _  
_  
 _ **"Siento mucho no haberte podido enviar una carta antes, pero el negocio de papá ha crecido bastante en los últimos meses, a pesar de que la competencia es muy dura, se sigue manteniendo bastante bien.**_

 ** _Sabes algo? Me encantaría poder ser contador para llevar la contabilidad del negocio de mi padre y que él solamente se ocupe de atenderlo, por fortuna hay bastantes universidades en las que podría obtener una beca, coincido contigo en quedarme a estudiar aquí, tal vez no entre a Harvard como tú lo deseas ya que no soy tan inteligente como tú, pero hay muchísimas universidades en los cuales podría aplicar para una beca, de esa manera también podría verte más seguido en la ciudad._**

 _ **Me encantaría también conocer a tus amigas, se nota que te llevas muy bien con Tina y Santana, ojalá en el verano pudieran venir a visitarte para poder ofrecerles una pequeña fiesta, se la pasarían muy bien.**_

 ** _Verás Quinn… Últimamente he pensado mucho en ti, he tenido muchos recuerdos de cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, y sé que fui bastante tonto al no revelarte los sentimientos que tengo por ti… Pero hoy estoy preparado para hacerlo._**

 _ **Desde el primer día que te conocí me gustaste mucho, creo que has sido la única mujer que me ha gustado en toda mi vida, soy bastante tímido y por eso siempre me dio miedo pedirte que fueras mi novia, no te lo pediré por una carta porque me parece algo muy frío, pero me encantaría que cuando volvieras en verano a la ciudad, pueda pedírtelo en persona, ojalá llegara a ser muy afortunado para que me dijeras que sí, pero eso ya lo veremos luego, por cierto no quiero que después de mis palabras haya algún tipo de tensión entre nosotros, porque ante todo somos amigos, si tú te sientes incómoda por mis palabras házmelo saber, no te quiero perder como amiga, eres muy importante para mí Quinn.**_

 _ **Espero recibir pronto una carta tuya, me encanta olfatear tu perfume en las hojas, además adoro tu letra perfecta, hasta pronto Quinn te mando un beso."**_

\- **Finn Hudson**.

 _Mi abuela estaba un poco confundida por las palabras de su amigo, si bien las cartas anteriores para nada habían tomado un tema romántico, ahora era todo lo contrario, las palabras que tanto esperó escuchar de boca de Finn por años, por fin las había leído a través de esta carta._ _  
_  
 **S**. Qué haces preciosa?  
 **Q**. Me asustaste.  
 **S.** Jejejeje no te preocupes, nadie me escuchó nombrarte así, mira las demás chicas están bastante alejadas.  
 **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Entonces qué haces?  
 **Q**. Pues... Leo una carta de Finn.  
 **S.** Ah ése... (rodando los ojos)  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Y qué tanto te dice?  
 **Q**. Nada en particular, lo mismo de siempre, que sigue trabajando junto a su padre en la ferretería, que sus calificaciones han mejorado porque necesita que su promedio sea más alto para aplicar para una beca y nada más.  
 **S.** Nada más?  
 **Q**. Sí nada más. (mintiendo)  
 **S.** No sé por qué ese chico es tu amigo, se nota que es aburridísimo, pero ok sé que lo conoces desde que prácticamente estaban en pañales y te gusta tener comunicación con él.  
 **Q**. Pues sí.  
 **S.** En fin… Sabes? Estuve hablando con Blaine.  
 **Q**. Ah sí y de qué?  
 **S.** De nosotras.  
 **Q**. Mmmm?  
 **S.** Vamos a nuestra habitación.  
 **Q**. Ok.

 _Mis abuelas se dirigieron de inmediato a su dormitorio, mi abuela Quinn rápidamente guardó la carta que Finn le había mandado asegurándose muy bien de ponerla entre las demás para que mi abuela Santana no leyera su contenido._

 **Q.** Entonces qué pasa?  
 **S.** Pues... Quinn has pensado alguna vez en formalizar lo nuestro?  
 **Q**. Eh?  
 **S.** Sí ya sabes, que nuestra exclusividad de un paso más.  
 **Q**. No te entiendo.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn, haces que las cosas sean más difíciles para mí.  
 **Q**. Sigo sin entender.  
 **S.** Ok... Veamos (tomando una gran respiración) Al decirte eso me refiero a que tú y yo por fin seamos novias.  
 **Q.** Oh eso... Novias mmmm.

 _La abuela Quinn se sintió muy rara, hacía algunas semanas le hubiera encantado escuchar eso y que mi abuela Santana se olvidara por completo de Brittany, pero después de leer la carta que Finn le mandó, su mente estaba bastante confusa._ _  
_  
 **S.** Entonces?  
 **Q**. Pues... Tú tienes una novia y no creo que sea correcto el que comiences otra relación sin antes romper con ella.  
 **S**. Ya lo sé, pero cómo le hago para romper con ella si ni siquiera me puedo comunicar a su casa porque me lo prohibió.  
 **Q.** Entonces tendremos que esperar.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. No te pongas así, sabes que nuestra exclusividad es muy importante para mí, tal vez en un futuro tú por fin puedas ponerle fin a tu relación con Brittany y ahora sí tú y yo...  
 **S**. Me vas a esperar?  
 **Q**. Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Me lo prometes?  
 **Q**. Por supuesto.  
 **S.** Genial, ojalá que Brittany regrese el próximo año al internado, me urge terminar con ella para ahora si ser tu novia.  
 **Q**. Sí ojalá...

Quinn se sentía mal, muy mal por ocultarle el contenido de la carta de Finn a Santana, no sólo tenía esa exclusividad con ella sino que además era su mejor amiga y el mentirle para nada le agradaba, pero por otra parte sabía que si Santana se enteraba del contenido de esa carta tendría una pelea muy fuerte con ella, estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía si decirle la verdad o no, optó por no hacerlo

En una reunión del club.

 **S**. Bienvenido porcelana.  
 **K**. Jajajaja gracias, se nota que me extrañaron.  
 **Q**. Lo hicimos.  
 **K.** Por fin les puedo dar las gracias en persona por lo que hicieron, si vieran a Sam jajaja no es ni la sombra de ése acosador que me golpeó hasta cansarse.  
 **T**. Pues ahora deberías de golpearlo tú.  
 **Q**. Tina la violencia no es buena, no aprendiste nada de todo lo que pasó?  
 **T.** Sí que aprendí, aprendí que la venganza es buenísima.  
 **S**. Estoy contigo Tina.  
 **Bl**. Pues yo creo que ninguna de las dos cosas es buena, pero Sam se merecía lo que le hicimos.  
 **Q**. Eso es verdad. **  
K**. Por cierto, tengo un encargo para ti Santana.  
 **S**. Mmmm?  
 **K**. Puck me encargó dárselo a Blaine para que te lo trajera, pero ya que venía para acá pues lo traje yo de una vez.  
 **T**. Son chocolates?  
 **S.** Eso parece… Ah y una nota.  
 **K.** Léela.  
 **S.** "Para la chica más hermosa de todo San McKinley" (mueca)  
 **T**. Wooow lo tienes flechado.  
 **S**. Pues no me importa, y no me comeré los chocolates, tal vez les echó algo para que le haga caso.  
 **Bl**. Jajajaja.  
 **T.** Pues dame acá, sabes lo mucho que me gustan los chocolates.  
 **K.** Yo también quiero.  
 **S.** Termínenselos todos….

 _Mi abuela Santana notó la incomodidad de mi abuela Quinn._

 **S.** Pasa algo?  
 **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Quinn sabes que no significa nada. (susurrándole)  
 **Q**. Lo sé (sonriendo)  
 **T.** Qué tanto cuchichean?  
 **S.** Nada, límpiate la boca, mira nada más cómo estás.  
 **T.** Oooops.  
 **Bl**. Jajajajaja.

Sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, Quinn se acercó a Kurt para pedirle hablar más tarde con él en el bosque.

En el bosque.

 **K.** Qué frio, sólo a ti se te ocurre citarme aquí para hablar.  
 **Q**. Lo siento, pero es que necesito desahogarme con alguien.  
 **K.** Qué pasa? **  
Q**. Recuerdas lo que te conté acerca de Santana y yo?  
 **K.** Sí…  
 **Q**. Bueno no te lo había dicho porque no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, luego pasó lo de tu ataque y tampoco te lo dije, en fin… Santana y yo estamos en una relación.  
 **K.** Quéeeee? Oh por dios! Oh por dios! En qué momento pasó? Qué no se supone que Brittany es su novia?  
 **Q**. Pues sí pero….

 _La abuela Quinn le platicó al abuelo Kurt el tipo de relación que tenía con mi abuela Santana.  
_  
 **K.** Ustedes se acuestan? (boca muy abierta)  
 **Q**. Sí (muy sonrojada) **  
K.** Es que… en serio no lo puedo creer, estoy impactado, tú Quinn Fabray la chica más católica del internado acostándose con otra mujer. (pensativo)  
 **Q.** Lo sé, lo sé soy un monstruo asqueroso. **  
K.** No eres un monstruo, pero es que siempre creí que eras demasiado puritana…  
 **Q.** Soy una pecadora.  
 **K.** Mmmm claro que no…. Y cómo es el sexo entre chicas?  
 **Q**. Eh? Pues… Con los dedos (más sonrojada)  
 **K.** Claro, cómo no lo pensé antes… **  
Q**. Bueno me vas a dar un consejo sí o no? **  
K.** Es muy complicado Quinn… El hecho de que ése Finn te haya movido el tapete no es nada bueno para tu relación con Santana.  
 **Q**. Él no me movió nada.  
 **K.** Claro que lo hizo, tal vez no de una manera romántica pero sí en cuanto a lo que siempre has deseado en tu vida, tener una linda y perfecta familia con hijos, una casa hermosa con un jardín grande y así.  
 **Q**. Pues…  
 **K.** Algo que sabes que jamás podrás tener con Santana. **  
Q**. Exacto, jamás lo podré tener con ella y lo odio, quisiera que ella fuera hombre o yo ser un hombre al 100%.  
 **K.** Qué? **  
Q**. Nada… Supongo que tú me entiendes, no?  
 **K.** Sabes que sí, pero no podemos cambiar lo que somos, tenemos que aceptar nuestra realidad Quinn, al final haremos lo que la sociedad cataloga como correcto, nos casaremos y formaremos esa familia típica norteamericana.  
 **Q.** No sé si pueda vivir sin Santana.  
 **K.** Tendrás que aprender a hacerlo quieras o no Quinnie, así como yo tengo que hacerme a la idea de que jamás estaré con Blaine y que jamás me hará caso, por lo menos tienes a Santana ahora, disfrútala.  
 **Q.** Entonces no le digo lo de Finn?  
 **K.** Para qué? Sería sólo para tener una pelea con ella y no tiene caso, mejor disfruta tu relación exclusiva con Santana y nada más.  
 **Q.** Eso haré, gracias Kurt.  
 **K**. De nada.

De vuelta en el dormitorio...

 **S**. Nena dónde estabas… Dios estás helada.  
 **Q**. Fui a caminar al bosque.  
 **S.** Cómo se te ocurre, te puede dar hipotermia, ven siéntate, te daré un copa de vino para que te calientes.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Quinn terminó la copa.

 **S.** Por qué no me pediste que te acompañara?  
 **Q**. Necesitaba estar a solas.  
 **S.** Por qué? **  
Q**. Porque… Te quiero Santana, te quiero de una manera muy fuerte yo….yo…. (desesperada)  
 **S**. Tú qué mi Quinnie…  
 **Q.** Pues yo te a….

 _ **Quinn tienes llamada de tu madre.**_

 **Q**. Mmm?

Se trataba de la señorita Pillsbury detrás de la puerta, a chica de ojos verdes se acercó a abrirla.

 **E.** Es tu madre al teléfono, acompáñame.  
 **Q**. Ok, ahora vuelvo San.  
 **S.** Sí.

En la oficina de la señorita Pillsbury.

 **Q.** Mami?  
 **J.** Hija. **  
Q**. Pasa algo mami? Hace apenas unos días que me llamaron.  
 **J.** Es Frannie hija, ella tuvo un aborto. **  
Q**. Qué?  
 **J.** Sí hija, ella no nos había dicho que estaba embarazada porque nos quería dar la sorpresa, pero por la mañana su esposo nos llamó para avisarnos, ahora estamos aquí en Brookline con ella en el hospital.  
 **Q.** Cómo se encuentra mami?  
 **J.** Bien hija… Pero…  
 **Q**. Qué pasa?  
 **J.** Su bebé hija.  
 **Q**. Mmmm?  
 **J.** Su bebé era como tú.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **J.** Mi amor, algo hay con nuestra familia… Al parecer tu condición es hereditaria, Frannie está desconsolada y su esposo no quiere tener más hijos con ella.  
 **Q.** Dios mío….  
 **J.** Perdónanos hija, todo indica que tu padre y yo somos responsables de tu condición, si lo hubiéramos sabido antes…  
 **Q**. No te preocupes mami, sabes que yo los amo y sí nací así es porque dios lo quiso.  
 **J**. Tienes razón hija.

 _La abuela Quinn estuvo charlando varios minutos con la bisabuela Judy hasta que regresó al dormitorio, en cuanto vio a la abuela Santana corrió a sus brazos y se echó a llorar.  
_  
 **S.** Tranquila bebé, qué pasa?  
 **Q.** Iba a tener un sobrinito San, pero mi hermana lo perdió.  
 **S**. Cuanto lo siento bebé, no llores, por algo pasan las cosas.  
 **Q**. Fue mejor así.  
 **S.** No te entiendo…  
 **Q**. El bebé era como yo.  
 **S.** Como tú?  
 **Q**. Sí…. Ahora agradezco ser estéril, así jamás traeré al mundo a alguien que llegue a ser tan desdichado como yo.  
 **S.** No digas eso Quinn… Yo te quiero muchísimo, eso te hace desdichada?  
 **Q.** Sí, porque saliendo de aquí lo nuestro terminará y ya no podré estar contigo nunca.  
 **S.** No me digas eso.  
 **Q**. Qué voy a hacer sin ti?  
 **S.** En algo pensaremos, pero tú y yo jamás nos separaremos.  
 **Q**. Me lo prometes?  
 **S.** Te lo prometo bebé.  
 **Q**. Bésame Santana, bésame toda la noche y demuéstrame lo mucho que me quieres, esta noche más que nunca necesito de ti.  
 **S.** Te adoro mi Quinnie, te adoro (besándola)

Esa noche las chicas harían por primera vez el amor….

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Qué tal eh? Tomé muy en cuenta sus sugerencias con respecto a la venganza contra Sam, gracias.**_

 _ **La relación entre las chicas se unirá cada vez más, ellas están muy enamoradas.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de Quinn con respecto a Finn?**_

 _ **Y de Puck? Bueno en esta historia no lo quise hacer malo, porque siempre es el malo jejeje, le cambaré el contexto a su personaje.**_

 _ **La relación Klaine no se dará de un momento para otro eh... Paciencia.**_

 _ **Comentarios, sugerencias y demás serán tomadas en cuenta.**_

 _ **Por cierto el 30 de enero cumplo dos años como escritora de Fanfics, parece que fue ayer cuando toda esta locura comenzó jejeje.**_

 _ **Y hablando de ser escritora qué creen? He sido vilmente plagiada! Así como lo leen, gracias al review de Nikki me di cuenta de ello, resulta que una chamaquita muy pero muy "lista" subió mi historia de "Mi Hermana Adoptiva" a Wattpad como suya, sólo copió y pegó hasta los errores de cada capítulo, encima hasta puso la misma fotografía de Quinn y Santana que tengo en la historia y obviamente ni crédito me dio, su nombre de usuario en Wattpad es SaritaHau , neta no se vale que hagan eso, mil noches me he desvelado para escribir mis tonterías y para que otra persona venga y las use como si fueran de ella, da mucho coraje, en fin, ojalá leas esto Sarita y borres mi historia de tu cuenta o mínimo me des los créditos que merezco y si no pues vete mucho a ya sabes dónde, si alguien más ha notado mis historias en otros sitios háganmelo saber, porque sólo publico aquí ah y empezaré a subir "Mi Hermana Adoptiva" a Wattpad con mi propia cuenta, tengo el mismo nombre de usuario que aquí.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdonen los errores.**_

 _ **Ahhh me andan rondando en mi cabeza dos historias pero aún no sé si escribirlas o de plano ya darme vacaciones de los fics jejeje**_


	17. Sobre el arcoíris

_**Lo prometido es deuda, les dije que iba a actualizar todas las historias y lo estoy cumpliendo, les dejo este empalagoso capítulo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17. Sobre el arcoíris.**

 **S.** No llores Quinnie bella por favor.  
 **Q**. Siento horrible San, sólo bésame por favor.  
 **S.** Claro que sí cosita tierna.

Santana tomó tiernamente el rostro de Quinn y besó su frente.

 **S.** Nunca te sientas mal por quién eres, porque te juro que eres el ser más hermoso que he conocido en mi vida.  
 **Q**. Eso me lo dices porque me quieres.  
 **S.** Exacto, porque te quiero te lo digo pero también es la verdad, eres tan hermosa Q, tan perfecta ante mis ojos.

Santana besó delicadamente los labios de Quinn, brotaban lágrimas de los ojos de la rubia, entonces la latina limpió con sus labios dichas lágrimas.

 **S.** Ya no llores corazón, porque tus hermosos ojitos se pondrán hinchados y rojos.  
 **Q**. No dejes de besarme por favor.

Santana estaba muy emocionada por las palabras de la chica de ojos verdes, sentía en ese momento que Quinn la necesitaba de una manera muy fuerte.

Así que los besos comenzaron a hacerse más profundos, sus lenguas jugaron ente sí una y otra vez, Santana llevó sus besos hasta el cuello de Quinn y lo succionó delicadamente varias veces.

 **Q.** Te quiero Santana.  
 **S.** Yo te quiero más, mucho más.

La morena desabotonó el saco de Quinn para quitárselo, lentamente comenzó a hacer lo mismo con su blusa hasta deshacerse de ella, besó tiernamente los hombros de la rubia mientras acariciaba su espalda.

 **S.** Tu piel es perfecta nena... Quiero todo de ti.  
 **Q.** Desnúdame San... Hazme tuya.

Santana sonrío y le quitó el sostén a Quinn, los pezones de la chica de pusieron erectos en cuanto estuvieron desnudos, luego la morena la recostó y llevó sus labios directamente a los pezones rosados.

 **Q.** San... (cerrando los ojos)  
 **S.** Todo en ti es bonito Quinn, me encantan tus pezones (lamiéndolos) **  
** **Q**. Soy tuya Santana, nunca lo olvides.  
 **S.** Jamás preciosa, jamás.

Continuó por varios minutos atendiendo los lindos pezones de la chica, luego le quitó su falda y ropa interior revelando la ya gran erección de Quinn.

 **S.** Es tan bonito... **  
** **Q**. No, es horrible.  
 **S.** Para nada, es perfecto como tú.

Santana rodeó con sus labios la punta del pene de Quinn y suavemente lo succionó.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ahhh.

Instintivamente la rubia alzaba sus caderas ante la sensación que Santana le provocaba.

La latina siguió chupando el miembro de Quinn hasta casi atragantarse, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era hacer sentir bien a su chica.

 **Q**. Espera... Si sigues haciendo eso me voy a venir y aún no quiero porque necesito que...  
 **S.** Sí Quinnie yo sé perfectamente lo que necesitas.

Sensualmente la latina comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, Quinn estaba embobada ante el hermoso espectáculo.

 **S**. Ven aquí cosita tierna.

La latina se acostó y abrió sus piernas para que Quinn se colocará entre ellas, la rubia emuló cada beso y caricia que Santana le había dado, estaban conectadas de una manera muy especial esa noche.  
 **  
** **Q**. Quiero estar dentro de ti.  
 **S.** Hazlo corazón, sabes que yo también soy tuya.  
 **Q**. Te quiero.  
 **S.** Te quiero más.

Quinn tomó su pene y lo alineó en la entrada de Santana, no sin antes primero acariciar una y otra vez el clítoris de la morena.

Finalmente la chica de ojos verdes penetró a la latina.

 **Q**. San mmmm.  
 **S.** Ahhh.

Los movimientos de cadera de la rubia eran lentos y profundos, quería tocar el rincón más interno de Santana.

 **S.** Así Q, exactamente así es como me gusta, dios! Qué rico.  
 **Q.** Me gustas tanto San... Tanto.

Santana le indicó a su chica que cambiara de posición para ahora estar ella en la cima, comenzó a montarla lentamente mientras acariciaba el pecho y los senos de Quinn.

 **Q.** Cielos mmm.  
 **S.** Te gusta cómo lo hago? **  
** **Q**. Mucho nena, mucho, no pares.  
 **S.** Debes saber que no hay nadie en este mundo que me haga sentir como tú.  
 **Q**. Lo mismo me pasa bebé (besándola) Nunca me vayas a dejar.  
 **S.** Nunca Quinnie, nunca.

Luego de unos cuantos movimientos más las chicas tuvieron su respectivo orgasmo.

Después estaban solamente abrazadas y acariciándose.

 **S.** Ya te sientes mejor nena?  
 **Q.** Sí, contigo me siento protegida.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Genial. **  
** **Q**. Pobre Frannie, ella deseaba con todo su corazón ser madre, creo que hasta más que yo, y no es justo que después de batallar tanto para por fin embarazarse el bebé haya muerto.  
 **S**. Bueno nena, tal vez el bebé tenía otras complicaciones y por eso tu hermana abortó.  
 **Q**. Más complicaciones que ser como yo? Lo dudo.  
 **S.** Yo sólo sé una cosa.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Que si ése bebé era como tú, debió ser la cosita más adorable de todo el planeta. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje qué cosas dices.  
 **S.** Es la verdad corazón, sólo la verdad.  
 **Q**. Te quiero San...  
 **S.** Yo no deseo ser mamá pero me hubiera encantado tener un bebé tuyo. **  
** **Q**. Pues eso jamás pasará, puedes estar tranquila.  
 **S.** Estaré tranquila hasta que tú lo estés.  
 **Q**. Entonces abrázame más fuerte y me tranquilizaré, te lo aseguro.  
 **S.** Mmmm con lo que me fascina abrazarte y olerte jejeje. **  
** **Q**. Cuando salgamos de aquí, quiero que vengas conmigo a Boston.  
 **S.** En serio? **  
** **Q**. Sí, ya no me quiero separar nunca de ti, nunca.

 _Esas palabras dichas por mi abuela Quinn hicieron que mi abuela Santana se sintiera muy especial._

 **S.** Haré hasta lo imposible para poderme ir contigo, así tenga que enfrentar a Hugh y a mamá. **  
** **Q**. Estoy segura que mis papás no pondrán objeción en que te quedes en nuestra casa.  
 **S.** Ya quiero que ese día llegue.  
 **Q**. Yo también bebé.  
 **S.** Aún tienes energía?  
 **Q**. Mucha.  
 **S.** Entonces hay que aprovecharla. **  
** **Q**. Eres mi perdición Santana López.  
 **S.** No Q, soy la persona que más que adora.  
 **Q.** Eso lo sé de sobra (enorme sonrisa)

Las chicas continuaron haciendo el amor el resto de la noche y eso les trajo consecuencias.

 **E.** Señoritas abran la puerta en este momento! O la abriré yo con mi copia de las llaves.

Emma tocaba muy fuerte la puerta, las chicas yacían sobre la cama abrazadas y totalmente desnudas.

 **S.** Maldita sea, maldita sea. **  
** **Q**. Qué hora es?  
 **S.** Las 8! **  
** **Q**. Qué?  
 **E.** Van a abrir o no?  
 **S.** Ya vamos señorita Pillsbury.  
 **E.** Les doy hasta 3!  
 **Q.** Olvidé poner la alarma al reloj.  
 **E.** 1!  
 **S.** Ya me di cuenta, pásame mi pijama.  
 **E.** 2!  
 **Q.** Tengo que deshacer mi cama.  
 **S**. Hazlo rápido.  
 **E**. 3!

Emma abrió la puerta justo a tiempo.

 **E**. Muy bonito, muy bonito, aún en cama?  
 **S**. No sonó la alarma del reloj, perdón.  
 **E**. No fueron a misa ni a su primera clase.  
 **Q**. No lo hicimos a propósito se lo juramos.  
 **S.** Además nunca antes había pasado.  
 **E.** Alístense lo más rápido que puedan y luego pasan a la oficina de la directora.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **E.** Niñas, ella de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no estaban en misa y corroboró que tampoco asistieron a la primera clase, está muy enojada.  
 **Q**. Ay nooooo.  
 **S.** Tranquila Q...  
 **E.** Entren a ducharse y las quiero en 20 minutos en la oficina de la directora.

Emma salió.

 **S.** Dios... Eso estuvo cerca, imagínate si nos hubiera descubierto desnudas.  
 **Q**. No me lo quiero ni imaginar.  
 **S.** Q? **  
** **Q**. Dime.  
 **S.** Y si compartimos la ducha para ahórranos tiempo? (alzando las cejas) **  
** **Q**. Jejejej vamos.  
 **S.** Síiiii.  
 **Q**. Pero sin tocar.  
 **S.** Nooooo esa precisamente es la intención. **  
** **Q**. Bueno, sólo poquito.  
 **S.** Algo es algo.

En cuanto las chicas se alistaron, fueron directamente a la oficina de Sue.

 **E.** 18 minutos, así me gusta niñas, esperen le avisaré a la directora.

Emma entró a la oficina.

 **S.** Tranquila Q, tienes una cara de espanto que no puedes con ella.  
 **Q.** No quiero que me corra.  
 **S.** No te va a correr.  
 **E.** Pasen chicas. **  
** **Q**. Que Dios nos ayude.

En la oficina.

 **Su**. Pero si son las bellas durmientes que se dignan a venir a verme.  
 **S.** Pues qué usted no mandó traérnos? **  
** **Q**. Santana! (susurrando)  
 **Su**. Escucha bolsas de arena. **  
** **S**. Cómo me llamó?  
 **Su.** Desde que entraron a este internado se les dijo claramente cuáles eran las reglas, no hay excusa alguna para que no las cumplan.  
 **Q.** Lo sabemos.  
 **Su**. Entonces por qué demonios no se presentaron en misa ni en su primera clase?  
 **S.** Nos quedamos dormidas.  
 **Su**. No me digas.  
 **S.** Anoche olvidé por completo ponerle la alarma al despertador, yo siempre me encargo de eso, pero es que...  
 **Q.** Yo me sentía muy mal por la noticia que recibí ayer de mi familia y Santana estaba tratando de consolarme, nos dormimos un poco tarde, lo siento mucho señora directora.  
 **Su**. Mira Cenicienta, de una buena vez te lo digo, tus problemas personales no deben de interferir en tu rendimiento escolar, o qué acaso quieres ser expulsada?  
 **Q.** No, claro que no, mis padres hacen un gran esfuerzo por mandarme a este lugar, no quiero que piensen que no agradezco lo que hacen por mí.  
 **Su.** Me da gusto que pienses así, en cuanto a ti López es increíble lo que haces, desde que llegaste a esta institución no hay un momento en que no te metas en problemas.  
 **S.** Directora, hace meses que no lo hago, además mis calificaciones han mejorado muchísimo y todo gracias a Quinn que me ha alentado a superarme.  
 **Su**. Es verdad tus calificaciones son muy buenas, pero aun así no quiero que tu comportamiento sea una mal influencia para Fabray, así que las voy a separar, Quinn a partir de hoy te mudas al dormitorio de Marley Rose.  
 **Q.** Cómo?  
 **S.** Noooooo.  
 **Su**. No grites López.  
 **Q.** Señora directora se lo suplico no me mande con Marley, ella no se lleva bien conmigo, en cambio Santana y yo somos las mejores amigas, le prometo que esto jamás volverá a suceder.  
 **Su.** Ya está decidido.

 _Mi abuela Quinn estaba más que desesperada, ella no quería separarse por nada del mundo de mi abuela Santana._

 **S.** Todo esto lo está haciendo porque me odia, no es así?  
 **Su**. Qué dices?  
 **S.** Por primera vez desde que llegué a aquí tengo una compañera de cuarto que me soporta y ahora usted me quiere separar de ella porque me aborrece.  
 **Su**. Mide tus palabras López.  
 **S.** No, no hemos sido las primeras alumnas que no asisten a misa y yo no he visto que ellas tengan un castigo tan fuerte como el que nos quiere dar a Quinn y a mí y eso es porque claramente usted me odia, mi padre da un muy buen donativo a esta institución y no creo que le guste el hecho de que su única hija sea discriminada de esta manera y que no se le permita tener una amiga, él no estará nada contento.

La directora se aclaró la garganta, se veía bastante nerviosa.

 **S.** Mi padre está muy feliz con mis calificaciones así que él entenderá que me quedara dormida porque obviamente le diré que fue por estudiar toda la noche, cree que estará contento de saber que usted me castiga por estudiar bastante por las noches? O que me discrimina y no quiere que tenga amigas?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

 **Su**. Que sea la última vez que pasa esto, ahora vayan a clases.  
 **Q.** Entonces?  
 **Su.** Dije vayan a clases y las estaré vigilando muy de cerca, están en mi mira.

 _La abuela Quinn dio una gran respiración de alivio y junto con la abuela Santana salió de la oficina de la directora._

 **E.** Todo bien niñas?  
 **Q**. Sí señorita Pillsbury, muy bien (enorme sonrisa)  
 **E.** Qué bueno, ya vayan a clases.  
 **S.** Enseguida.

 _Así que la abuela Quinn tomó de la mano a mi abuela Santana y corriendo la llevó hasta la biblioteca, luego hasta el lugar donde se veía con Brittany._

 **S.** Quinn qué pasa? No había corrido tanto en días. **  
** **Q**. Eres la mejor, la mejor bebé.

 _La abuela Quinn prácticamente se colgó del cuello de la abuela Santana y le plantó un gran beso que de inmediato las hizo sentir que flotaban por todo el lugar._

Sin importarles que alguien las pudiera sorprender, siguieron besándose hasta que la respiración les hizo falta.

 **S.** Qué beso jejejej (sonrisa boba) **  
** **Q**. Ay bebé pensé que sí nos separarían, te juro que sentí que me moría, no sé qué haría sin estar entre tus brazos por la noche (puchero)  
 **S.** Tranquila cosita tierna, por fortuna ésa bruja no logró su cometido, los 2 años que llevo aquí me han servido para conocerla muy bien y sé que adora el dinero, si Hugh dejara de darle esos donativos al colegio, ésa vieja se quedaba en la ruina.  
 **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Claro, apoco crees que no se queda con algo de los donativos que hace Hugh? Desde que entré a St. McKinley, ya ha cambiado de auto dos veces, no creo que su sueldo le de para esos lujos, por eso sabe que conmigo no puede y hoy cometió un grave error, a mí nadie me separa de ti o se las verá conmigo.  
 **Q.** Jejeje eres mi princesa valiente que viene a defenderme de todos.  
 **S**. Así es nena, soy tu princesa valiente y mientras estés conmigo nadie te hará daño. **  
** **Q**. Estuve a nada de echarme a llorar frente a la directora, en serio no quiero compartir mi habitación con nadie que no seas tú.  
 **S.** Ni yo Quinnie bella, ahora es mejor que vayamos a clases antes de que ésa vieja cascarrabias nos quiera linchar.  
 **Q**. Sí... Te quiero nena (picoteando sus labios)  
 **S.** Te quiero más.

Ese día más tarde en la reunión.

 **Bl**. Chicas tengan cuidado, no jueguen con fuego.  
 **S.** No nos regañes Blaine, fue un descuido pero jamás volverá a pasar.  
 **Bl.** Ojalá porque las dos tendrían mucho qué perder y no creo que quieran ser separadas.  
 **Q.** No, no lo digas ni de broma.  
 **T.** Ya llegué, esos ejercicios de álgebra hacen que me duela la cabeza. **  
** **Q**. Pues ya te dije que yo te ayudo a que los entiendas.  
 **T.** Creo que sí te tomaré la palabra porque no doy una... Y Kurt?  
 **Bl**. No ha llegado.  
 **S.** Espero que no lo hayan golpeado.  
 **Bl.** No creo, Sam ya no lo molesta, jajajaja de hecho ya a nadie molesta, él es quien ahora sufre de acoso.  
 **Q**. Pobre.  
 **S**. Qué pobre ni que nada, bien merecido que se lo tiene.  
 **Q**. Tienes razón.  
 **K.** Hola a todos.  
 **S.** Hasta que llegas porcelana, pensamos que te habían golpeado otra vez.  
 **K.** Ay no, no lo digas ni de broma, tardé porque se me olvidó esto y volví por el.  
 **T.** Y eso qué es?  
 **K.** Es un regalo que papá le envió a su nuera consentida.  
 **S.** Jajaja a mí? **  
** **K**. Obvio.  
 **T.** Vaya, sí que el papá de Kurt te aprecia.  
 **Bl**. Ábrelo.  
 **S.** Ok.

 _La abuela Santana abrió su regalo y se llevó una agradable sorpresa._

 **S.** Son más cartuchos para la cámara que me regaló y un porta retrato con la foto que nos tomamos el día que fuimos a comer.  
 **T.** A ver... Aww ustedes dos sí parecen una pareja.  
 **K.** No exageres Tina. (arrugando la nariz)  
 **S.** Hay una nota: _Santana espero que disfrutes los cartuchos que te envío y que tú y Kurt se tomen muchas fotos, próximamente iré a visitarlos, abrazos._  
 **Bl**. Tu suegro te adora.  
 **T.** Muchísimo.  
 **S.** Ya no me digan nada que miren que realmente me siento mal por engañar de esa manera a Burt.  
 **K.** Dímelo a mí.  
 **T.** Pues entonces ya díganle la verdad.  
 **K.** No... Aún no.  
 **T.** Miedoso.  
 **K.** Tina para ti es muy fácil decirlo, pero no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo horrible que se siente no ser el hijo que papá espera, qué más quisiera yo que ser como todos los demás chicos a los que les fascinan las mujeres, pero no es así y me duele mucho engañar a papá pero creo que a él le dolería aún más saber quién soy yo.  
 **T.** Perdón Kurt, no quise hacerte sentir más mal de lo que ya te sientes.  
 **K.** Estoy destinado a casarme con una mujer y darle a papá los nietos que tanto quiere.  
 **S.** Tranquilo Kurt, mientras yo pueda, te seguirá ayudando.  
 **K.** Gracias Santana, pero desafortunadamente no podrás ayudarme toda la vida y eso me hace sentir pésimo.  
 **S.** Cielos.

 _Mientras los demás hablaban ni mi abuela Quinn y ni el abuelo Blaine dijeron una sola palabra._

 **T.** Yo también me siento desdichada al saber que me voy a casar con alguien que ni conozco, amo a Artie pero sé que lo nuestro no prosperará saliendo de aquí. **  
** **K.** Lo siento Tina.  
 **S.** Insisto, todos estamos jodidos.  
 **K.** Muy jodidos.  
 **T.** Excepto Q, ella lo tiene todo para ser feliz.  
 **Q.** Quién sabe Tina...  
 **T.** Nah Quinnie tú serás muy pero muy feliz, ya lo verás.  
 **Bl.** Mejor cambiemos de tema, ya que no pudimos celebrar el 14 de febrero como hubiésemos querido gracias a este frío tan horrible, qué les parece si intercambiamos regalos y hacemos de cuenta como si fuera el día del amor y la amistad? **  
** **K.** Es una magnífica idea.  
 **S.** Odio el 14 de febrero, son cursilerías. (mueca)  
 **T.** Ay Santana no seas una agua fiestas por dios.  
 **S.** Ok, ok, hay que hacer el sorteo para ver quién es nuestro amigo secreto.  
 **T.** Yo traigo mi libreta, haré papelitos con nuestros nombres.  
 **Bl**. Voy por un sombrero de papá.

 _En el sorteo a la abuela Quinn le tocó regalarle al abuelo Blaine, a él a Tina, a ella mi abuela Santana, a mi abuela Santana el abuelo Kurt y por consiguiente a él le tocó regalarle a mi abuela Quinn_.  
 **  
** **S**. Oigan pero cómo le vamos a hacer para comprar los regalos?  
 **T.** Mmmm es verdad.  
 **Bl**. Pidan permiso, ya les había dicho que lo hicieran para salir juntos.  
 **S.** Tendré que decirle a Hugh que saldré con Kurt para que me dé permiso.  
 **Q.** Yo no creo tener problema.  
 **T.** Pues creo que yo tampoco.  
 **Bl**. Entonces pídanlo para poder salir todos juntos.  
 **K.** Lo haremos.

Y así fue, todos recibieron permiso, claro la señorita Pillsbury y otro prefecto del internado de hombres llamado David Martínez los acompañaron.

 **T.** Por qué no nos habían dicho que su prefecto era tan hermoso?  
 **K.** Lo sé es guapísimo. **  
Q.** Mucho!  
 **S.** Mmmm?  
 **Q.** Emmm (nerviosa)  
 **Bl.** Jajajaja no sólo a Kurt lo ha flechado sino también a Tina y a Quinn.

Santana le dio una mirada de ira a su amigo.  
 **  
Bl.** Bueno emmmespero que todos encontremos el regalo perfecto para nuestro amigo secreto. (muy nervioso)  
 **K.** Vamos a separarnos.  
 **T.** Ok.

Los amigos se empezaron a dispersar.

 **S**. En serio te gustó el prefecto?  
 **Q**. Es muy guapo San.  
 **S.** Entonces te siguen gustando los hombres?  
 **Q**. San… Tú eres la única mujer que me gusta y a la única persona que quiero a mi lado en estos momentos, no te enojes bebé.  
 **S.** Claro que no me enojo, pero si ése tipo se acerca a ti, le saco los ojos con mis uñas.  
 **Q**. Jajaja tonta.

 _La abuela Santana estaba muy entusiasmada y no precisamente en comprarle algo al abuelo Kurt sino en encontrar el regalo perfecto para la abuela Quinn._

 _A la abuela Quinn le pasaba igual._

 _De pronto la abuela Santana encontró algo que de inmediato sintió que era algo perfecto para su gran amor._

 **T.** Ya encontraste algo?  
 **S.** Pues no y tú?  
 **T.** Ya... Te dejo para que sigas buscando.  
 **S.** Ok.

Tina se alejó.

 **S.** Estoy muy segura que te encantará mi amor... Ahora a buscar algo para Lady Hummel.

 _Por su parte la abuela Quinn vio algo muy hermoso en el departamento de joyería._

 **Q.** Esto es justo para ti, porque es lo que serás en un futuro mi cielo. (pensando)

Más tarde…

 **Bl**. Listo chicos?  
 **T.** Sí.  
 **Bl**. Bueno ahora vamos a comer a casa. **  
K.** A tu casa?  
 **Bl.** Sí, mi mamá quiere conocer a mis mejores amigos e insistió en hacerles una rica comida.  
 **S.** Ya se siente mejor tu mamá?  
 **Bl**. Hay días en que mejora y otros en que sigue igual o peor, pero creo que el entusiasmo por conocer a los demás le dio muchas energías.  
 **K.** Entonces vamos.  
 **S.** Jajaja a mí no me engañas porcelana, estás muy emocionado por conocer a tu suegra (susurrándole)  
 **K.** Jajajaja cállate Santana.

En casa de los Anderson.

 **P.** Pasen chicos, pasen.  
 **Bl.** Mamá ella es la señorita Pillsbury y el señor Martínez.  
 **P.** Mucho gusto, espero que mi hijo sea un buen alumno profesor Martínez.  
 **D.** Lo es señora Anderson.  
 **E.** David, por qué no les damos un momento a solas a los chicos con la madre de Blaine?  
 **D.** Claro, los jardines de por aquí son hermosos.  
 **P.** No tarden mucho, no querrán perderse el delicioso estofado que preparé.  
 **E.** Claro que no señora Anderson, en un rato más volvemos.

Los prefectos salieron.

 **Bl.** Mira mamá, ellos son Tina, Quinn y Kurt, a Santana ya la conocías.  
 **P.** Por fin los conozco, mi hijo habla mucho de ustedes.  
 **S.** Qué gusto volverla a ver señora Pam, qué bueno que se sienta mejor.  
 **P.** Sí Santana, hoy es un buen día… A ver chicos, platíquenme algo sobre ustedes, a Santana la conozco muy bien pero quiero saber todo de los mejores amigos de mi muchacho.

Luego de platicar por varios minutos.

 **P.** Hijo, ya que me has repetido infinidad de veces que Santana sólo es una buena amiga para ti y ya que Tina tiene novio, deberías de considerar invitar a salir a Quinn.  
 **Bl**. Mamá!  
 **P.** No tendría nada de malo, es soltera y hermosa, harían una linda pareja, o no lo crees Quinn?  
 **Q.** Bueno señora Pam… yo emmm….  
 **P.** Jajajaja ya te sonrojaste, perdóname hija, pero la verdad es que me pareces perfecta para mi Blaine.  
 **Bl.** Lo mismo decías de Santana, mamá.  
 **P.** Jajajaja pues cualquiera de las dos son perfectas para ti hijo.

 _La abuela Santana estaba que echaba chispas, el sólo hecho de imaginarse a la abuela Quinn con el abuelo Blaine le revolvía el estómago._

Luego de comer, los chicos y los prefectos se despidieron de los Anderson.

De vuelta en el internado.

 **S.** Ni se te ocurra invitar a salir a mi Quinnie, estás advertido (susurrándole)  
 **Bl**. No te preocupes, sabes que no lo haré, ella es tu novia.  
 **S.** No es mi novia pero como si lo fuera.  
 **Bl.** Jajajaja estás tan celosa Santana, te ves muy chistosa.  
 **S.** Más chistoso te verás tú cuando de un puñetazo te deje sin dientes.  
 **Bl**. Auch.

De pronto.

 **E.** Muy bien chicos, es hora de regresar a sus dormitorios.  
 **T.** Nos vemos mañana chicos.  
 **E.** Mañana?  
 **T.** Jejeje emmm luego, quise decir luego.  
 **S.** Vámonos, vámonos.

En la habitación Quinntana.

 **Q.** Estás enfadada?  
 **S.** Por qué le seguiste la corriente a la señora Pam con eso de salir con Blaine?  
 **Q**. Nena, la señora está enferma, no la podía contrariar, además sabes muy bien que nunca saldría con Blaine, es como tu hermano y además es gay…  
 **S.** Pues sí pero no me gusta.  
 **Q**. Y tú crees que a mí me gusta que tengas una relación de mentira con Kurt sólo para que él tenga contento a su padre?  
 **S.** No es lo mismo.  
 **Q**. Claro que lo es, pero me aguanto porque tú decidiste ayudar a nuestro amigo.  
 **S.** Entonces tú estarías dispuesta a ayudar a Blaine con su mamá?  
 **Q**. Si me lo pidiera, claro que sí.  
 **S.** Eso si yo lo permito, Quinn eres mía, mía y de nadie más, escúchame bien, si alguien te pone un solo dedo encima, lo mato.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje como te quiero Santana del alma (abrazándola) Nadie tendrá mi cuerpo nunca, sólo tú…

Quinn comenzó a besar con mucha pasión a Santana.

 **S.** Siéntate en la silla.  
 **Q**. Ok…

Santana sacó su ropa interior y le indicó a Quinn que hiciera lo mismo con la suya, le subió un poco la falda y posteriormente se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, comenzó a moler su vagina contra el pene flácido de la rubia que no tardó mucho en endurecerse, luego tomó el falo con sus manos y lo llevó hasta su entrada para empezar a subir y bajar lentamente.

 **S.** No quiero que mmmm ohhhh mmmm te operes.  
 **Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque quiero que estés dentro de mí para siempre.  
 **Q**. Mmmm sí San… ahhhh muévete más.  
 **S.** Así?  
 **Q**. Mmmmm justo así.

Quinn masajeó el trasero de su chica cuando ésta la montaba, mientras tenían sexo, no apartaron su mirada una de la otra.

 **Q.** Me gusta cómo se siente así.  
 **S.** A mí más… Estás tan dura Q, me llenas toda.  
 **Q.** Adoro cuando te empapas así.  
 **S.** Ahhh te deseo tanto.

Minutos después….

 **S.** Voy a limpiarme.  
 **Q.** Me vine mucho verdad?  
 **S.** Jajajaja no sé de dónde sale tanto.  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **S.** Yo no (picoteando sus labios)

Al día siguiente.

 **T.** Hicimos este pastel para celebrar el día, Nelly es un amor, siempre nos deja usar su cocina.  
 **Q.** También trajimos leche.  
 **K.** Sensacional.  
 **Bl.** Empecemos con los regalos.  
 **T**. Ok yo empiezo… Mi amigo secreto es: Santana!  
 **S**. Jejeje. **  
T**. Espero te guste.  
 **S**. Veamos… Súper jejeje unas minifalda espectaculares, gracias Tina.  
 **Q**. No son muy cortas?  
 **S.** Para nada.  
 **Q**. Mmmm  
 **T**. Qué bien que te hayan gustado.  
 **S**. A mí me tocó mi querido porcelana jejeje.  
 **K**. A ver… Wooow qué lindo abrigo, combina perfecto con mi nuevo par de zapatos, gracias Santanita… Bueno a mí me tocó Quinn. **  
Q**. Qué bello reloj Kurt, gracias.  
 **K**. No es nada.  
 **Q**. Mi amigo secreto es… Blaine!  
 **Bl**. Jejejeje un montón de corbatines (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Q.** Para que tengas uno para cada ocasión.  
 **Bl.** Gracias Quinnie, Tina obviamente tú me tocaste.  
 **T.** Ay por dios chocolates, placer celestial.  
 **Bl.** De los mejores de Suiza…  
 **T**. Y un lindo brazalete… El regalo perfecto Blainie, gracias.  
 **Q**. A todos nos encantaron nuestros regalos, en serio que ustedes son los mejores amigos del mundo.  
 **Bl**. Y pase lo que pase, nada nos va a separar, ni las fronteras.  
 **T.** Cierto, debemos cumplir con la promesa que hicimos, seremos amigos para siempre.  
 **Todos.** Para siempre.

Esa noche en el dormitorio de las chicas.

 **Q**. San?  
 **S.** Dime Quinnie.  
 **Q**. Yo emmm… Yo tengo algo para ti… hace días fue el primer 14 de febrero que compartimos como pues como pareja jejeje o algo así y yo… te compré algo.  
 **S.** En serio? **  
Q**. Sí, espero te guste.

Santana abrió la caja del regalo y se encontró con un dije muy hermoso con forma de estrella.

 **S.** Es hermoso… Quinn esto te debió haber costado muy caro y tú…  
 **Q.** También he ahorrado, además si pudiera te regalaría un palacio bebé.  
 **S.** Me ayudas a ponérmelo? **  
Q**. Claro… Escogí este dije porque representa lo que serás en un futuro.  
 **S.** Una estrella?  
 **Q**. Claro… Santana, estás destinada a convertirte en toda una estrella de Broadway y después de Hollywood, eres tan talentosa y sé que serás la estrella más importante del planeta y siempre serás mi estrella personal, la que con su brillo me ayudará a iluminar mi camino, Santana eres todo para mí (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **S.** Dios… Quinnie (muy emocionada) tú también eres todo para mí (besándola) Jamás me quitaré esta estrella y te prometo que me esforzaré para ser la estrella de la que siempre te sientas orgullosa y cada premio que gane será dedicado a ti y a nuestro amor. **  
Q**. Sí, a nuestro amor (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Yo también tengo algo para ti…

La rubia muy emocionada abrió su regalo.

 **Q**. Una cajita musical en forma de carrusel (sonriendo) Es hermosa.  
 **S.** Dale cuerda, escucha la melodía.  
 **Q**. Ok… Oh por dios, Somewhere over the rainbow del mago de Oz, es… Wooow San, es maravillosa.  
 **S.** Sé que es una de tus películas favoritas por eso supe de inmediato que te gustaría.  
 **Q**. Es perfecta Santana… Perfecta.  
 **S.** Algún día Quinn, no sé cuándo pero te juro que algún día te pediré que te cases conmigo sobre un carrusel enorme y precioso y sé que tú me dirás que sí.  
 **Q**. Santana eso… Eso será imposible. (mirada triste)  
 **S**. No Quinn, yo tengo fe, mucha fe de que ese día se va a llegar porque lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte que sin duda quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, mis esperanzas jamás se esfumarán.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón, algún día en un lugar sobre el arcoíris podremos cumplir nuestros sueños y yo estaré junto a mi estrella brillante para toda la vida. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **S.** Bebé yo… Yo te a…  
 **E.** Quinn, tienes correspondencia.  
 **S.** _Demonios_ (susurrando)  
 **Q**. Ya voy señorita Pillsbury.  
 **E.** Aquí tienes… Oh que lindo carrusel.  
 **Q**. Sí verdad? Es una caja musical, mire.  
 **E.** Awww hermosa melodía. **  
Q**. Me la regaló Santana.  
 **E.** No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti Santana, por fin has hecho buenos amigos, ves que no todo iba a ser un infierno como dijiste al llegar al internado?  
 **S.** Sí, eso parece.  
 **E.** Me encanta que ustedes sean mejores amigas y espero que esta amistad trascienda luego de que terminen sus estudios en este lugar.  
 **Q.** Seguro que sí.  
 **E.** Las dejo, tengo que seguir entregando correspondencia… Santana no hay nada para ti esta vez.  
 **S.** No se preocupe señorita Emma, Hugh hace días me mandó dinero, aun no me toca recibir más.  
 **E.** Muy bien, ah y no se duerman tan tarde eh.  
 **Q.** Eso no volverá a pasar.  
 **E.** Buenas noches.

La prefecta salió.

 **S.** Es carta de tus papás?  
 **Q.** Eh mmm no, es de Finn.  
 **S.** Iugh, odio a ése monigote, la vas a leer? **  
Q**. Después… Lo que quiero ahorita es estar contigo. **  
S.** Jejejeje entonces acércate cosita tierna. **  
Q**. Te quiero San.  
 **S.** Yo te quiero más. (enorme sonrisa)

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 ** _Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, les dije que esta historia era casi toda amor, aunque claro su toque de drama estará presente pero aun no es el momento jejeje._**

 _ **Sugerencias y comentarios como siempre, serán bien recibidos.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de los personajes?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Siento los errores.**_


	18. Limpiar mis culpas

**Alguien recuerda esta historia? :v  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18. Limpiar mis culpas.  
**  
Pasaron algunas semanas y la primavera llegó, las chicas estaban más unidas que nunca y continuaban con su romance.

 **Q.** Te ves hermosa con ese traje de baño.  
 **S.** Jejejeje mucho?  
 **Q.** No tienes idea de cuánto.  
 **S.** Me vas echar porras?  
 **Q**. Claro que sí y si le partes el trasero a la maldita de Marley te daré un premio especial.  
 **S.** Ah sí? **  
** **Q**. Uy sí y te encantará.  
 **S.** Jejejeje entonces sí le patearé el trasero, además quiero representar al colegio en las competencias regionales. **  
** **Q**. Y si ganas luego serán las estatales y luego las del país.  
 **S.** Pues eso sí lo veo más difícil, de seguro ha de haber muchas suizas buenísimas nadando.  
 **Q**. Creo que lo de este país son los deportes de invierno.  
 **S.** Pues quién sabe... Me acompañas a la práctica?  
 **Q**. Claro que sí, pero vamos por Tina para no levantar sospechas.  
 **S.** Odio tener que escondernos.  
 **Q**. Yo también bebé pero es la única manera de poder seguir juntas y lo sabes.  
 **S.** Cierto, bueno mejor dame unos besitos antes de irnos a la piscina.  
 **Q**. Eso me gusta.

Luego de varios besos, las chicas se fueron por Tina y de ahí a la piscina para la competencia del internado…

 **T.** Mucha suerte Santana, dale su merecido a ésa bruja.  
 **S.** Lo haré Tina. **  
** **Q**. Suerte San (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Gracias Q. (sonrisa boba)

En los vestidores.  
 **  
** **Ma**. Lista para perder, bastarda?  
 **S.** En tus sueños, te voy a dejar tan atrás que no verás ni mi sombra. **  
** **Ma**. Jajaja eso está por verse.  
 **S.** Pues lo verás.

Antes de la competencia, luego del calentamiento.

 **Ro**. Muy bien chicas, espero que los entrenamientos hayan surtido efecto, quiero un buen tiempo de las ganadoras, saben que las 2 primeras representarán al internado en las competencias regionales, así que empecemos.

La entrenadora Roze sonó su silbato y todas las chicas saltaron a la piscina para comenzar a nadar.

El principal motivo para que la latina comenzara a nadar rapidísimo era que la rubia se sintiera orgullosa de ella, así que se esforzó muchísimo para obtener un buen tiempo y poder competir contra los demás internados que conformaban la región, pero sobretodo quería dejar en ridículo a su eterna rival.

 **Q**. Vamos Santana, más rápido, tú puedes!  
 **T.** Sí, más rápido tú eres la mejor, demuéstrales que tú eres la que manda!

 _Y así fue, mi abuela logró no sólo ganarle a Marley sino también obtuvo un excelente tiempo y fue elegida como la mejor integrante del equipo del internado._ _  
_  
 **Ro.** No sabes lo orgullosa que me siento de ti Santana, mejoraste muchísimo tu tiempo, serás una digna representante del internado, Marley quedaste en segundo lugar has bajado tu rendimiento, pero aun así creo que si te sigues esforzando en los entrenamientos harás muy buen papel en la siguiente etapa de la competencia, felicidades chicas ustedes dos serán los representantes del internado San McKinley en los regionales.

 **S.** Jajaja te dije que no podrías contra mí. (susurrándole)  
 **Ma.** Maldita bastarda (gritando)  
 **Ro.** Pero qué es ese vocabulario señorita? Sabes muy bien que no debes de hablarle así a Santana ni a ninguna de tus compañeras, aprende a perder y ofrecerle una disculpa a tu compañera.  
 **Ma**. Qué? Por supuesto que yo no me disculparé con ésta.  
 **Ro.** Muy bien, veo que tú no tienes lo que el internado necesita para ser una de sus representantes, así que Eve tú que quedaste en tercer lugar serás quien acompañará a Santana en las regionales.  
 **E.** En serio? Gracias entrenadora Roz.  
 **Ma.** Usted no puede hacerme esto, yo gané mi participación en esta competencia, me quejaré con la directora y verá cómo mi padre hará que la despidan de inmediato.  
 **Ro.** Por mí puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana muchachita, podrás decirle a tu padre lo que quieras y a la directora, pero en cuanto yo le mencione a Sue el motivo por el cuál decidí descalificarte, te aseguro que me dará la razón, aquí todas saben que a Santana López se le respeta lo quieran o no.  
 **Ma.** Pero...  
 **Ro.** A partir de mañana comenzaremos con los entrenamientos para prepararlas rumbo a su competencia, chicas ahora tienen una gran responsabilidad en sus manos y yo confío en ustedes.  
 **S.** Le prometo que me esforzaré lo que sea necesario para traerme el primer lugar de esas competencias.  
 **Ro**. Muy bien, ahora vayan a las duchas y nos vemos mañana.

En las duchas.

 **Ma**. Maldita perra ahora verás.

Marley se le lanzó a los golpes a Santana quien de inmediato los pudo esquivar.

 **S.** Qué te pasa estúpida? Aparte de que eres una mala perdedora ni siquiera puedes golpearme, como ya te lo dije una vez, no te metas conmigo o sufrirás las consecuencias, dale gracias a Dios que no tengo ganas de ponerte una paliza, de lo contrario ya tendrías varias costillas rotas.  
 **Ma.** Algún día me las pagarás todas juntas.  
 **S.** Sí, sí lo que digas.

Marley se alejó.

 **E.** No le hagas caso, ella sólo te tiene una envidia enorme.  
 **S.** Pues pobre idiota.  
 **E.** Lo sé.

Esa noche.

 **Q.** Ven aquí mi campeona. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Jejejeje.  
 **Q.** Sabía que dejarías en ridículo a la maldita de Marley, y ahora por tener esa cabeza llena de porquería hasta se quedó sin participar en las competencias regionales.  
 **S.** Pues sí, eso y más se merece por idiota, bebé tú me prometiste que si ganaba tendría una recompensa. (coqueteando)  
 **Q**. Lo recuerdo perfectamente... Jejejeje te adoro.  
 **S.** Yo más (besándola)

Esa noche hicieron el amor por segunda vez.

 **S.** Mmmm cada día se siente mejor estar entre tus brazos.  
 **Q**. Lo sé... Quiero vivir contigo toda mi vida.  
 **S.** Yo también nena, no sé qué haría si me separara de ti, creo que me volvería loca.  
 **Q**. Pero eso no va a pasar, te lo prometo.  
 **S.** Te adoro.  
 **Q**. Yo más San.

Y a partir del día siguiente los entrenamientos de las chicas comenzaron y eso dejaba bastante agotada a Santana.  
 **  
** **Q**. Anda San poquito...  
 **S.** Bebé me duelen mis brazos y quiero dormir, en serio la entrenadora Roz nos está poniendo una paliza. **  
** **Q**. Pero te extraño.  
 **S.** Perdóname, el fin de semana lo hacemos, sí? **  
** **Q**. Está bien (puchero)  
 **S.** Me abrazas?  
 **Q**. Sí (sonriendo)

Pero ni el fin de semana Santana y su compañera tuvieron descanso ya que la entrenadora Roz continuó con los entrenamientos.

 **S.** Entrenadora, de verdad era muy necesario entrenar también en fin de semana? Estamos agotadas.  
 **Ro.** Santana bien sabes que por años el equipo de natación del internado ha sido campeón en todas las competencias, y esta vez no tiene que ser la excepción, no sólo está mi prestigio como entrenadora en juego, sino también el prestigio de la escuela, además esta puede ser una gran oportunidad para ustedes dos, les recuerdo que en un año se graduarán del internado y si desean continuar estudiando, el ganar esta competencia les puede ayudar mucho para que consigan una beca deportiva en una de las principales universidades del mundo, a este tipo de competencias vienen varios visores de dichas universidades a observarlas, si ustedes ganan estoy más que segura que obtendrán alguna de esas becas.  
 **S.** Pero... Sinceramente yo no creo que mi padre me permita continuar estudiando. **  
** **Ro**. Eso no lo sabemos, pero en dado caso de que no te lo permita, estoy muy segura de que se sentirá muy orgulloso al saber que su hija es toda una triunfadora, Santana tú eres una chica admirable, tus calificaciones han mejorado muchísimo y eres la mejor del equipo de natación, te aseguro que eso te ayudará bastante con tu padre.  
 **S.** Ojalá, aunque en estos momentos lo único que quiero es que me permita regresar a casa en verano, extraño a mi mamá.  
 **Ro.** Si tú ganas estas competencias yo te doy mi palabra de que hablaré con él para intentar convencerlo de que te deje regresar este verano a tu casa.  
 **S.** En serio? Ok entonces voy a ganar las competencias.  
 **Ro.** Así se habla.

Esa noche.

 **S.** Estoy molida. (acostándose en la cama)  
 **Q**. Pobrecita de mi nena.  
 **S.** Adivina qué? La entrenadora me dijo que vendrán bastantes visores de universidades muy importantes para ofrecer becas deportivas, sería una gran oportunidad para continuar estudiando, bueno, siempre me has dicho que tengo potencial para continuar con mis estudios y no estancarme solamente en la preparatoria.  
 **Q.** Por supuesto que lo creo, y sí es una gran oportunidad para ti bebe, eres una chica sumamente inteligente, buena deportista y me encantaría que te pudieran dar esa beca.  
 **S.** A mí también, pero no te voy a negar que eso no es precisamente lo que quiero, sabes muy bien que yo no quiero ser una deportista, lo que quiero ser es una gran estrella.  
 **Q**. Pues sí San, pero si por alguna razón no puedes ser la estrella que tanto deseas al menos en un lapso corto, tendrías esa otra opción que también es muy buena.  
 **S.** Bueno sí, pero si Hugh tampoco me deja hacer eso? Es que con él nunca se sabe, toma decisiones sobre mí que según son para mi futuro, pero sabes que jamás me pregunta si estoy de acuerdo o no.  
 **Q.** Lo sé, pero si obtuvieras una beca deportiva tal vez pensaría de otra manera.  
 **S.** Creo que lo que pensaría sería algo así como que no necesito de una beca porque él puede pagarme lo que sea, yo nunca me quiero casar con nadie que no sea tú y presiento que me obligará a hacerlo (puchero)  
 **Q.** Nena, pero nosotras tampoco nos podremos casar y lo sabes.  
 **S.** Podríamos huir juntas muy lejos.  
 **Q.** No les puedo hacer eso a mis papás, pero ya te dije que podríamos hablar con ellos para que nos permitan vivir en su casa, mis papás me aman a pesar de mi condición y creo que también te aceptarán a ti.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, hay que tener fe. **  
** **Q**. Así es bebé.

La rubia besó delicadamente los labios de la latina para después hacerlo más efusivamente, en cuestión de segundos estaba sobre Santana tocándola por todos lados.

 **S.** Quinnie, no me puedo ni mover, espera.  
 **Q**. Es que no me puedo esperar, en serio te necesito tanto.  
 **S.** Jejejeje Quinnie, mira cómo estás. **  
** **Q**. Lo siento, lo siento pero es que... Ay dios no me puedo aguantar, en serio me gustas tanto.  
 **S.** Estoy cansada pero puedo ayudarte un poco, te lo voy a chupar. **  
** **Q**. Pero yo quiero estar dentro de ti (puchero)  
 **S.** Mañana, sí? **  
** **Q**. San! Por fa.  
 **S.** Jejeje como te adoro.

Santana se acurrucó con Quinn y colocó su rostro sobre el hueco del cuello de la rubia.

 **S.** Te deseo (succionado su cuello)  
 **Q**. Mucho?  
 **S.** Ajá. **  
** **Q**. Tócame... San? Nena?

La latina en cuestión de segundos ya estaba profundamente dormida.

 **Q**. San... Pobrecita estás tan casada mi amor... Te amo tanto mi cielo.

Esas palabras fueron casi un susurro de la chica de ojos verdes.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Quinn!  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Anoche me quedé dormida?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Ohhhh, lo siento tanto cosita tierna, quede en hacerle cariñitos a tu mini Q, me perdonas? Es que estaba muy cansada.  
 **Q**. Claro sí nena, no te preocupes, cuando te sientas con más energía me podrás hacer todo lo que se te antoje.  
 **S.** Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Ya que la nieve estaba prácticamente derretida, los chicos pudieron comenzar a ir nuevamente a su lugar en el bosque para tener sus juntas, Quinn se adelantó ya que la latina aún no terminaba con sus entrenamientos y la chica asiática las alcanzaría ahí ya que estaba platicando con su novio.

 **Q**. Hey Kurt y Blaine?  
 **K.** Dijo que llegaba en un rato más, le estaba ayudando a su padre con el jardín, comenzarán a plantar nuevas flores y algunos árboles.  
 **Q**. Ohhh... Te sigue gustando?  
 **K.** Blaine?  
 **Q.** Ajá.  
 **K.** Mucho, pero sé que yo a él no y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar.  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **K**. Yo más, en fin... Y tú cómo vas con Santana? **  
** **Q**. Maravillosamente... Santana es todo para mí.  
 **K.** Estás enamorada de ella, verdad?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **K.** Ah no?  
 **Q.** Bueno sí, estoy profundamente enamorada de ella pero no se lo puedo decir.  
 **K.** Por qué no?  
 **Q.** Porque no es correcto.  
 **K.** Ahhh pero si es correcto que se estén acostando?  
 **Q.** No, sé que tampoco es correcto, sé que soy una pecadora y sé que me iré al infierno, pero no puedo evitar lo que Santana me hace sentir, ella es todo para mí Kurt pero si yo le digo que la amo las cosas cambiarían por completo.  
 **K.** Pero eso sería maravilloso no? El dar ese paso en su relación la hará más fuerte.  
 **Q.** Tal vez, pero también sería más dura la separación, yo quiero estar para siempre con ella, lo tengo muy claro pero si su padre no nos lo permite? Por eso es mejor no decírselo hasta que esté completamente segura de que estaremos para siempre juntas.  
 **K**. Mmmm pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero respeto tu decisión.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **K.** Crees que ella también te ame?  
 **Q.** Jejejeje sí, claro que lo hace, me lo dicen sus besos, sus caricias... Ay dios amo a Santana!  
 **K.** Me dan tanta envidia jejejeje.

Mientras tanto, Santana se apuraba caminando rápidamente por el bosque para llegar a la reunión con su club.

 **P.** Pero mira nada más a quién me encuentro aquí, a la preciosa Santana López.  
 **S.** No estés molestando Puckerman, qué quieres?  
 **P.** Simplemente admirar tu belleza, cada día estás más linda.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **P.** Por qué no vamos un día de estos al cine o algo así? Fácilmente podría conseguir el permiso de tu padre.  
 **S.** No gracias, además tengo novio y le soy fiel.  
 **P.** Kurt Hummel?  
 **S.** Así es.  
 **P.** Jajaja por dios Santana, ambos sabemos que solamente eres la pantalla de ése chico para que los demás crean que le gustan las mujeres.  
 **S.** Por mi puedes pensar lo que se te venga en gana, yo sé cuál es mi relación con Kurt y no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie.  
 **P**. Escucha Santana, realmente no me interesa si quieres ayudar a ése marica o no, lo que a mí realmente me interesa eres tú, sabes que estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer día que te vi.  
 **S.** Jajaja enamorado de mí? Por dios!  
 **P.** Te lo juro.  
 **S.** Si estuvieras realmente enamorado de mí no te portarías como un patán el 95% de las veces que cruzamos palabra ni insultarías a mi novio.  
 **P.** Lo sé, lo sé... Pero compréndeme me han estado pasando cosas muy difíciles desde que mamá murió y mi padre se casó nuevamente y me encerró en este lugar, que ya no recuerdas que tú y yo llegamos precisamente por las mismas fechas a este maldito internado? Me imagino que debes de saber cómo me sentía porque tú viviste lo mismo.  
 **S.** Bueno sí pero...  
 **P.** Sé perfectamente que peleabas con todas las chicas y que eso influyó bastante para que nadie quisiera ser tu compañera de habitación, lo mismo pasaba conmigo, somos bastante parecidos.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **P**. En fin, nos queda un año y medio más en el internado y necesito empezar a hacer planes sobre lo que será mi vida futura saliendo de aquí, y tengo algo muy claro… Mi madre, antes de morir hace dos años me pidió que fuera un hombre de bien, que formara una linda familia y que me portara como todo un caballero con mi esposa, cosa que por supuesto mi padre jamás hizo con ella, así que quiero cumplir la última voluntad de mamá y tú eres la chica perfecta para lograr eso.  
 **S**. Yo?  
 **P**. Sí, no sólo porque me encantas y eres preciosa, sino también porque eres una chica que lucha por lo que quiere y no se deja de los demás, realmente quiero que tú seas la madre de mis hijos y mi esposa, te lo digo con el corazón en la mano te amo, te amo mucho.  
 **S.** Esto es una especie de broma o venganza? Porque no te creo ni una sola palabra. **  
** **P**. Estoy hablando en serio, por eso quiero pedirte que dejes ese tonto juego con Hummel y seas mi novia oficial.  
 **S.** Mira, lo que me dices es difícil de creer, sobre todo porque te conozco y sé de lo que puedes llegar a ser capaz, pero en dado caso que fuera verdad, yo no voy a dejar a Kurt, él y yo tenemos una relación muy linda y me encanta estar a su lado, de hecho en estos momentos voy a reunirme con él.  
 **P.** Ah sí? Entonces te acompaño, quiero ver con mis propios ojos que vas a reunirte con él.  
 **S.** No señor, tú te quedas aquí, no tienes por qué verificar absolutamente nada de lo que yo haga con mi novio.  
 **P**. Pues si no me dejas acompañarte, entonces me encargaré de decirle al director Figgins y a la directora Sue lo que haces con Kurt y créeme que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él saldrá expulsado de este internado.  
 **S.** Ja! Y así me quieres demostrar que estás cambiando?  
 **P.** Lo hago porque te quiero para mí, sólo para mí.  
 **S.** Mmm ok vamos.

Pero un poco antes de llegar al lugar donde Santana y su club se reunían, la latina comenzó a gritarle a Kurt, llamándole para que éste saliera y Puck no se diera cuenta de que los demás chicos estaban ahí.

 **K.** Hey pasa algo?

En cuanto Kurt vio a Puck se tensó.

 **S.** Nada mi amor, Puck me quiso acompañar para asegurarse de que estabas esperándome.  
 **K.** Ohhhh... Y por qué hizo eso?  
 **S.** Por metiche.  
 **P.** Claro que no, lo hice porque quiero saber si la relación que ustedes dos dicen tener es verdad o no.  
 **K.** Y tú por qué quieres saberlo? No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.  
 **P.** Lo es porque estoy profundamente enamorado de Santana y si ustedes dos dicen tener esta relación sólo para tapar tus verdaderos "sentimientos" quiero que dejen de hacerlo.  
 **S.** Mira idiota, para empezar tú no eres mi dueño, así que no puedes venir a dar órdenes porque no somos ni siquiera amigos, si en realidad dices que me amas tanto, debes de dejarme en paz y dejarme ser feliz con mi novio.  
 **P**. Bésalo.  
 **S**. Qué?  
 **P**. Bésalo, quiero ver que lo beses para comprobar que es tu novio de verdad.  
 **S**. Ya te lo dije, no eres mi dueño ni mi padre para ordenarme cosas, déjanos en paz.  
 **P**. No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que ustedes dos se besen. (cruzando los brazos)

 _Mi abuela estaba más que asustada e incómoda por lo que el chico le pedía hacer, sabía muy bien que mi abuelo Kurt jamás había sido besado, y no quería que su primer beso fuera de esa manera, quería que fuera especial como el de ella con Dani._ _  
_  
 **P.** Vamos.  
 **K.** Mi novia ya te dijo que no tenemos que demostrarte nada, pero para que estés tranquilo y nos dejes en paz, lo haremos.

 _El abuelo Kurt estaba sudando horrible de las manos, pero aun así tomó a mi abuela de sus dedos y se acercó para picotear sus labios._ _  
_  
 **S.** Feliz? **  
** **P**. Eso no es un beso por dios. (rodando los ojos) **  
** **K**. Cierto, pero este sí lo es.

 _Y ahí estaba el abuelo Kurt dándole un gran beso descuidado a la abuela Santana._

 _Mientras tanto cerca de ahí y oculta entre los árboles mi abuela Quinn veía toda la escena._ _  
_  
 **Bl**. Hey Q, qué ves?  
 **Q.** Shhh... Eso.  
 **Bl.** Es Santana con... Con Kurt? (ojos muy abiertos) Qué hace Puck ahí?  
 **Q.** No sé, maldita sea no lo sé!  
 _  
_ _Mi abuela estaba más que enojada, estaba furiosa por ver esa escena frente a ella, el abuelo Blaine la tuvo que calmar._ _  
_  
 **Bl.** Tranquila Q, debe de haber una buena explicación para que estén haciendo eso, qué no ves que ahí está Puck? De seguro él tiene mucho que ver en eso.  
 **Q**. Ya no quiero mirar!

La rubia se sentó entre la hierba y cubrió su cara con sus puños cerrados.

 **Bl.** Quinn tus puños están blancos, te puedes hacer daño.  
 **Q.** Ya se separaron?  
 **Bl.** Ya.

Del otro lado del bosque.

 **K.** Ya nos puedes dejar a solas? Nos queremos divertir en privado.  
 **P.** Mmmm (frunciendo el ceño) Ok... Pero recuérdalo Santana, conmigo puedes tenerlo todo cuando te canses de tu novio.  
 **S.** Vete al diablo.

Puck se alejó.

 **S.** Kurt...  
 **K.** Lo sé y lo siento, pero no podía dejar que ése idiota nos descubriera, si papá lo sabe sería mi ruina.  
 **S.** Cierto.  
 **K.** Siento haberte besado así, no sé cómo hacerlo y además ese...  
 **S.** Fue tu primer beso (mirada triste)  
 **K.** Sí (sonrisa triste)  
 **S.** Escúchame Kurt, no lo tomes de esa manera, cuando por fin recibas el beso que tanto esperas, ese será realmente tu primer beso.  
 **K.** Muchísimas gracias Santana, sin tu ayuda mi vida estaría hecha añicos.  
 **S.** Ven, vamos con los chicos.  
 **K**. Dame la mano, por si el imbécil ése continúa espiándonos.  
 **S.** Jejejeje ok (tomándolo de la mano)

Al llegar con Blaine y Quinn.  
 **  
** **K.** Llegaste Blaine.  
 **Bl**. Sí.  
 **S.** Hey Quinnie.  
 **Q.** Por qué hicieron eso?  
 **S.** Nena...  
 **K.** Déjame explicarle yo...

 _El abuelo Kurt le aclaró todo a la abuela Quinn._ _  
_  
 **Q.** Pues no lo hubieran hecho, y menos de esa manera, Kurt casi te come la cara Santana.  
 **S.** Pues el menso no sabe cómo besar.  
 **K.** Oye!  
 **Q.** Espero que sea la última vez que lo hacen.  
 **S.** Quinn, Kurt sabe...?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Todo? (abriendo los ojos)  
 **Q**. Sí, que somos dos chicas que tenemos sexo con los dedos.  
 **K.** Basta! (mueca)  
 **S.** Ohhh... Cielos... (pensativa)  
 **K**. Sí Santana, sé que tú y Quinn son exclusivas desde hace meses.  
 **S.** Entonces sólo falta Tina de saberlo... Se lo tenemos que decir, no podemos ocultarle algo así, finalmente los cinco somos los mejores amigos del mundo, estás de acuerdo Quinnie?  
 **Q**. Tengo miedo, Tina es un poco despistada y algo chismosa, no quiero que se lo diga a nadie.  
 **Bl**. Hagamos un juramento de sangre y con eso ella no abrirá la boca.  
 **Q.** Está bien.

 _Entonces llegó la tía Tina, le contaron todo sobre la relación de mis abuelas y finalmente sellaron su silencio con un pacto de sangre._ _  
_  
 **T**. Sigo impactada... Muy impactada, pensé que estabas enamorada de Brittany.  
 **S**. Yo también lo pensé, pero no fue así, por eso Quinn y yo tenemos esta relación hasta que pueda terminar con Britt.  
 **T**. Ya se los dije amigas, por mí no se preocupen que yo no diré nada, además el juramento de sangre me lo prohíbe.  
 **S.** Gracias T.  
 **Q**. Yo preferiría que ustedes dos dejaran ese cuento de ser novios.  
 **K.** Quinn... Santana me está ayudando porque me quiere mucho y porque sabe que sin su ayuda mi vida no tendría sentido, si tengo que volverla a besarla y ella lo acepta, lo haré.  
 **Q.** Qué? No!  
 **S.** Quinn...  
 **Q.** Noooo, no estoy de acuerdo, no quiero. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **S.** Nena, eso también nos conviene a nosotras dos, o dime, acaso no te pones nerviosa cuando Marley insinúa que tú y yo tenemos algo? Si el colegio lo sabe también sería nuestra ruina.  
 **T.** Eso es verdad Quinnie, Marley les dice eso porque estoy muy segura que ustedes no son muy discretas en la manera que se comportan, yo realmente no había puesto mucha atención en cómo interactúan porque son mis amigas, pero ahora que lo sé, esos tocamientos, esas miradas y sonrisas las pueden delatar tarde temprano.  
 **Q**. Maldita sea!  
 **S.** Quinn? **  
** **Q**. No quiero...  
 **K.** Por favor.  
 **Q.** Tengo otra opción?  
 **Bl.** Terminar con Santana.  
 **S y Q**. Quéeeee?  
 **Bl.** Sólo decía.  
 **Q.** Ok, aguantaré su "noviazgo"  
 **K.** Gracias Quinn.

Cuando las chicas regresaron a su habitación...

 **Q.** Así que no sólo tengo que estar al pendiente de que Kurt no te bese sino también del imbécil de Noah Puckerman que según él está enamorado de ti.  
 **S.** Eso dice, pero yo no le creo, él no es de los que realmente se enamoran de una chica, bien sabes que desde un principio lo único que le importaba de mí era acostarse conmigo. **  
** **Q**. Y si resulta que es verdad y sí te ama? No quiero correr ningún riesgo.  
 **S.** Como si yo fuera a hacerle caso a ese cabeza de chorlito, sabes que Puck sólo me produce asco.  
 **Q.** Ahhh pero Kurt no verdad? Tanto así que estabas muy cómoda recibiendo ese intento de beso.  
 **S.** Ya Quinnie, no me hagas esto. (acercándose)  
 **Q**. Es que una cosa es que finjan un noviazgo, y otra cosa es que se tengan que besuquear para que todo el mundo se los crea.  
 **S.** Pero serían besos falsos. **  
** **Q**. Eso que hizo Kurt no fue para nada falso.  
 **S.** Pero no sentimos absolutamente nada, en cambio tus besos me elevan hasta el cielo (a punto de besarla)  
 **Q**. No. (deteniéndola)  
 **S.** Quinn!  
 **Q**. Ve a lavarte la boca.  
 **S.** Jejejeje en serio?  
 **Q**. Ve!  
 **S.** Ok, ok.

Minutos después.

 **S.** Ya... **  
** **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Ven aquí bebé y ya no te hagas del rogar. **  
** **Q**. Mmm. (indignada)  
 **S.** Jejeje te adoro!

La latina tomó del saco a la rubia y la acercó para darle un gran beso con la boca muy abierta, succionó sus labios e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica de ojos verdes de una manera muy apasionada.

 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **S.** Soy tuya en cuerpo y alma, nadie, escúchame bien, nadie me hará sentir jamás lo que tú logras provocarme. **  
** **Q**. Prométeme que nadie estará dentro de ti de la manera en que estoy yo.  
 **S.** Nadie Quinn, soy tuya, mi vagina es tuya, ella se humedece por ti porque te desea. **  
** **Q**. Sube al escritorio.  
 **S.** Jejejeje ok.

En cuanto la latina subió al escritorio, la rubia le separó las piernas y comenzó a tocarla delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos.

 **S.** Ya lo comprobaste? Estoy mojada por ti.  
 **Q**. Te gusto?  
 **S.** Mucho. **  
** **Q**. Te gusta mi mini Q?  
 **S.** Me vuelve loca. **  
** **Q**. Lo quieres dentro de ti ahora?  
 **S.** No sabes cuánto.  
 **Q**. Ok... (sonriendo)

La chica de ojos verdes se quitó la falda junto con su ropa interior dejando libre su erección.

 **S.** Mmmm tan duro. **  
** **Q**. Mucho.

Quinn hizo a un lado la tela de la ropa interior de la latina para pasar la punta de su miembro sobre la raja de la morena.

 **S.** Yo también necesito que me prometas algo.  
 **Q**. Qué cosa?  
 **S.** Prométeme que nunca estarás dentro de nadie de la manera en que estás conmigo.  
 **Q**. Te lo prometo, mi mini Q sólo estará dentro de ti.  
 **S.** Mételo ya bebé.  
 **Q**. Sí nena.

Y Quinn penetró a su chica lentamente hasta que todo su falo estaba dentro de Santana.

 **S.** Mmmm Quinnie!  
 **Q**. Tus labios son míos (besándola desesperadamente)  
 **S.** Sí cosita ahhh tierna mmmm.  
 **Q**. Mmmm que rico te sientes bebé, tantos días sin ti fueron un infierno.  
 **S.** Eres tan sexy cuando estás celosa... Me excitas.  
 **Q**. Te deseo tanto (empujando más fuerte)  
 **S**. Ahhhh mmmmm.  
 **Q**. Así?  
 **S.** Sí Q, así mmm así!

Las embestidas de la rubia eran cada vez más rápidas.

 **S.** Ahhhh ahhhh.  
 **Q**. Baja del escritorio.  
 **S.** Ok. (jadeando)

Quinn volteó a Santana y le indicó que apoyara sus brazos y codos en el escrito, luego la despojó de sus bragas y le separó un poco las piernas.

 **S.** Quinn?  
 **Q**. Es sólo para que sepas que me perteneces. (penetrándola)  
 **S.** Dios! (cerrando los ojos)  
 **Q**. Eres mía, mía, mía.  
 **S.** Espera Q.  
 **Q**. No, eres mía.  
 **S.** Es incómodo.  
 **Q**. Pero me quieres dentro de ti.  
 **S.** Hazlo lento, es la primera vez que me penetras así. **  
** **Q**. Tu vagina me aprieta, lo estás disfrutando, no lo niegues.  
 **S.** Quinn... Cielos mmmm espera.  
 **Q**. No, no puedo esperar, ahhhh.  
 **S.** En serio estoy incómoda. **  
** **Q**. Claro que no.  
 **S.** Quinn, para! **  
** **Q**. No San...  
 **S.** Que pares! (gritando)

Quinn estaba asustada, así que sacó su miembro de la vagina de Santana, vaciando inconscientemente su carga sobre los glúteos de la chica.

 **Q.** Perdón, pensé que lo disfrutabas como yo.  
 **S.** Me dolía.  
 **Q**. Ay dios, te lastimé? Perdóname San, el deseo me cegó.  
 **S.** Cuando diga que pares debes de parar!  
 **Q**. Lo sé (agachando la cabeza)  
 **S.** Diablos, voy al baño, esto es un desastre.

Quinn se sentía muy mal, pensaba que había violado a Santana así, que rápidamente se vistió y salió de la habitación para ir a la capilla.

 **Q**. Perdóname Jesús, soy una pecadora, te lo pido, haz que estos sentimientos por Santana desaparezcan para que la tentación se aleje de mí, me estoy convirtiendo en alguien aberrante, no quiero ir al infierno, quiero ir a tu lado, necesito quitarme esto para que estos desviados deseos carnales se vayan por fin, no quiero hacerle otra vez daño a Santana... Sólo me quiero morir. (llorando)  
Debo de aguantar la tentación, debo de ser otra vez una mujer digna de ti Jesús, tal y como mis padres me lo han inculcado.

Quinn pasó horas rezando en la capilla, luego fue al cuarto de herramientas y buscó una soga.

 **Q**. El suicidio es un pecado, pero tal vez esto limpie un poco mis otros pecados.

Mojó la soga, se quitó el saco y la blusa y se empezó a flagelar hasta que la sangre salió de su espalda.

 **Q**. Sólo deseo ser normal... Sólo eso.

Después de media noche volvió a su habitación.

 **S.** Por fin regresas Fabray, me tenías con el alma en un hilo, te busqué por todos lados, fui hasta el bosque, dónde te metiste?  
 **Q**. Estaba en la capilla.  
 **S.** Diablos, ahí jamás te busqué, qué hacías en ese lugar?  
 **Q**. Fui a rezar.  
 **S.** Mmm ya vas a empezar de nuevo con tus cosas de la vela perpetua?  
 **Q**. Desde cuándo tiene algo de malo rezar?  
 **S.** Uyy perdón por decir eso. **  
** **Q**. Voy a cambiarme.  
 **S.** A dónde? **  
** **Q**. Al baño.  
 **S.** Hazlo aquí como siempre.

Quinn no hizo caso porque no quería que Santana notara sus heridas.

Al salir del baño...

 **Q**. Perdóname por violarte. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **S.** Eh? Violarme? No Quinn, no hiciste eso, por qué lo dices? **  
** **Q**. En mi antiguo colegio me dijeron que cuando una chica no quiere hacerlo es violación y yo no me detuve cuando me lo pediste (sin mirarla a los ojos)  
 **S.** Es que la posición era nueva e incómoda, pero no me violaste, sólo quería que pararas un poco para acomodarme bien y disfrutarlo. **  
** **Q**. Lo siento.  
 **S.** Tranquilízate nena y ven aquí, vamos a terminar lo que empezamos, así estarás segura de que no me lastimaste.  
 **Q**. No, estoy muy asustada por lo que pasó hace rato, el deseo nunca me había cegado tanto y mis pecados se elevaron aún más.  
 **S.** Qué dices?  
 **Q**. Hice una promesa a Dios, así como él lo hizo, yo lo haré, prometí que por 40 días evitaré la tentación carnal de estar contigo, no quiero volverte a hacer daño, ocuparé esos 40 días para aprender a controlarme y no permitir que la lujuria invada mi ser y así poder limpiar mis culpas.  
 **S.** Santa madre de dios, qué dices? Es una broma, cierto? **  
Q**. No Santana, no haré nada sexual contigo en 40 días.  
 **S.** Pero… Quinn!  
 **Q**. Es mejor ir a dormir, ya es muy tarde.  
 **S.** No, quiero que me expliques bien lo que acabas de decirme. **  
Q**. Mañana lo haré, te lo prometo.  
 **S.** Mmmm ok, ven y acuéstate.  
 **Q.** No, quiero dormir esta noche en mi cama.  
 **S.** Quinn? No, hace meses que no duermes en esa cama, ven aquí conmigo.  
 **Q.** No.  
 **S.** Quinn!  
 **Q.** Dije no!  
 **S.** Ok, haz lo que quieras como siempre, caprichosa.

La rubia se acostó y sacó de debajo de su cama la carta con la confesión de amor de Finn y se puso a pensar.

 _ **Q.**_ _Lo mejor sería aceptarte, no aguanto que Santana se bese con Kurt porque eso me pone celosa y me convierte en una persona horrible que la lastima físicamente... Tengo que aprender a controlarme y aunque me tenga que hacer daño para conseguirlo, lo lograré._ _  
_  
 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Daré un ligero salto de tiempo en el fic para acelerarlo más y comenzar la segunda etapa de la historia.**_

 _ **Una enorme disculpa por no poder terminar de una buena vez "Mi Hermana adoptiva" y "Ella sólo se fue" pero ni el tiempo ni la inspiración me han ayudado, pero me esforzaré, lo tengo que hacer.**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios para mis otras dos historias.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y como siempre, perdón por los errores.**_


	19. La Exclusividad

_**Traje este largo capítulo porque como lo dije, quiero acelerar la historia para que llegue a su segunda etapa.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19. La Exclusividad.**

La alarma del reloj despertó a la rubia, entonces notó que Santana estaba junto a ella en su cama, Quinn la abrazó por detrás y le plantó un beso húmedo en su cuello.

 **S.** 5 minutos más Quinnie.

Y en ese momento la realidad vino a la chica de ojos verdes.

 **Q.** Qué haces en mi cama?  
 **S.** Pues… Anoche no podía dormir, tenemos meses de hacerlo juntas y me metí en tu cama, no pusiste objeción, por el contrario me besaste varias veces y continuaste dormida.  
 **Q**. Mmmm Santana debes de respetar mis decisiones.  
 **S.** Bebé, en serio no te entiendo, estábamos bien, sólo porque me sentí incómoda en esa posición me haces esto? **  
Q**. Te juro que no se trata de ti, se trata de mí, me he convertido en alguien muy malo, yo no debo de ser así, debo de comportarme como para lo que fui criada, una buena cristiana.  
 **S.** Entonces ya no me vas ni a besar? (puchero) Voy a extrañar tus besos ricos, tus labios tan deliciosos, todo de ti bebé (más puchero)  
 **Q**. Besos claro que sí, pero sólo eso.  
 **S.** 40 días sin ti, me voy a morir por no tenerte dentro de mí.  
 **Q**. No digas eso.  
 **S.** Es que en serio que te voy a necesitar tanto nena.  
 **Q**. Es una buena prueba para las dos.  
 **S.** Para las dos? Pero prueba de qué? Ay no, mejor me voy a duchar, está claro que no te haré cambiar de opinión.

Más tarde.

 **T.** Estás molesta?  
 **S.** Mucho, Quinn me está alejando de ella.  
 **T.** Por?  
 **S.** Ella y yo tenemos relaciones.  
 **T.** Dirás una relación.  
 **S.** No Tina, relaciones…  
 **T.** Sexuales? Eso no me lo habían dicho!  
 **S.** Shhh baja la voz, nadie te puede oír... Pero sí, las tenemos y de repente le llegó una ola de moral o no sé qué y ya no quiere estar conmigo de esa manera, al menos por 40 días.  
 **T.** Uyy es mucho tiempo.  
 **S.** Demasiado, no sé qué haré sin ella.  
 **T.** La amas?  
 **S.** La verdad?  
 **Ma**. Vaya, ya cambiaste a tu noviecita Fabray por ésta asiática.  
 **S.** Su nombre es Tina.  
 **Ma.** Como sea.  
 **S.** Mira imbécil, piensa lo que quieras, cómo se nota que no sabes lo que es la amistad, claro como a ti ni una mosca se te arrima porque eres la mujer más insoportable sobre la faz de la tierra, vámonos Tina no te juntes con esta clase de... Persona.  
 **Ma**. Idiota.

Esa noche.

 **S.** Quinn, necesito un beso tuyo para poder dormir, anda sí?  
 **Q**. Ok.

Quinn besó a Santana pero ésta de inmediato profundizó el beso.

 **Q**. Espera San.  
 **S.** No quiero, anda házmelo como ayer para que no pienses que me lastimaste.

Santana se quitó su ropa interior, subió su pijama y se puso en 4

 **Q**. No hagas eso.  
 **S.** Pruébamela, ya estoy mojada, anda Quinnie, sólo hazme tuya y ya.

El miembro de la rubia comenzó a endurecerse.

 **S**. Tócame.  
 **Q**. No, no y no! Eres mala Santana, en serio que tú me has convertido en esto que ahora soy porque siempre estás tentándome, yo ni siquiera pensaba en sexo hasta que tú me empezaste a besar y tocar, tú me corrompiste.  
 **S.** Qué? Yo? Si tú fuiste quien me quitó mi virginidad, tú me penetraste!  
 **Q**. Pero porque tú me tentaste.  
 **S.** Ojalá no te arrepientas de esto que me haces, buenas noches. **  
Q**. Perdóname San.  
 **S.** Vete al diablo.

Con el paso de los días, Santana desistió de buscar a Quinn para si quiera besarla.

 **E.** Niñas, vayan todas al auditorio, la directora Sue quiere hablar con ustedes.  
 **S.** Maldita vieja, qué querrá?  
 **T.** Ni idea.

En el auditorio no sólo se encontraban las chicas sino también los alumnos del internado varonil.

 **Su.** Ya que estamos todos reunidos es momento de darles esta noticia, el consejo de padres de familia decidió por unanimidad el crear un espacio dedicado para las artes en este colegio, ya que no contábamos con ellas y sinceramente no creo que haga falta pero eso ni yo ni el director Figgins lo decidimos, en fin, les presento al nuevo profesor de artes, William Shuester.  
 **W**. Buenos días jóvenes, gracias directora Sylvester, fui contratado para inculcarles el amor a las artes, a partir de hoy seré su profesor y como una actividad extra curricular abriré un club para ambos internados, en donde no sólo podrán cantar, sino también actuar, tengo en mente montar una obra musical para presentarla en fin de cursos, en el corredor principal de cada colegio colocaré una hoja para que quien lo deseé se apunte, la primer reunión será mañana después de clases, gracias y nos estaremos viendo.  
 **Su**. Gracias profesor Shuester, aunque insisto que aquí nadie necesita de las artes, bien alumnos es todo, regresen a sus actividades.

 **S.** Woooow montará una obra, definitivamente tengo que anotarme en ese club.  
 **Bl.** Yo también.  
 **P.** En serio te vas a meter a esa cosa?  
 **S.** Qué demonios te importa Puckerman? Además nadie te habló.  
 **P.** Entonces si tú estarás ahí yo también lo haré.  
 **S.** Qué?

Mientras tanto Quinn y Kurt también hablaban.

 **K.** No puedes dejarla sola con ése bárbaro, tienes que anotarte Quinn.  
 **Q.** Pero yo no soy buena para eso.  
 **K.** Ni modo, yo también me anotaré, es sólo para estar más tiempo con Blaine.  
 **T.** Entonces yo también ingresaré, todos ustedes estarán ahí.  
 **K.** Genial.

En clases.

 **S.** Por fin podré hacer algo que me gusta en esta prisión, espero ser elegida para actuar en la obra.  
 **T.** Seguro que sí.  
 **Ma**. No te hagas ilusiones bastarda, ninguna persona con tu aspecto podría llegar a ser protagonista de absolutamente nada, la protagonista seré yo.  
 **T.** Te vas a meter al club?  
 **Ma**. Obviamente.  
 **S**. Mmmm, pues lamento tener que decirte que una vez más te aplastaré, tú siempre estarás por debajo de mí Marley, apréndetelo de memoria.  
 **Ma**. Estúpida.

Marley se alejó.

 **T.** Lo bueno que Quinn también estará en el club, así podrás estar con ella.  
 **S.** Pues sí.  
 **T.** Mmm no te emociona?  
 **S.** Ya no lo sé, Quinn está muy alejada de mí.  
 **T.** Ohhh que lástima.

En la habitación Quinntana.  
 **  
Q**. Qué haces?  
 **S.** Preparo mi uniforme, te recuerdo que mañana es mi competencia regional. **  
Q**. Es cierto! Ay San, qué nervios, espero que ganes.  
 **S.** Ojalá, necesito ganar para ver si con eso la directora Roz puede convencer a Hugh para que me deje seguir estudiando, además le quiero pedir que me deje regresar este verano a casa. **  
Q.** Ojalá que sí San.  
 **S.** Así que vas a entrar al club?  
 **Q.** Sí, todos nuestros amigos lo harán, además quiero verte actuar ante todos, los dejarás con la boca abierta, estoy segura de eso.  
 **S.** Jejejeje... Quinn mañana me tengo que ir muy temprano, puedes darme un beso para tener buena suerte en la competencia?  
 **Q.** Claro que sí bebé.

Quinn le dio el beso más tierno que hacía mucho tiempo no compartían, eso elevó al cielo a Santana, cada vez estaba más convencida que amaba a la chica de ojos verdes.

 **S.** Mi Quinnie, no sabes lo mucho que te extraño.  
 **Q**. Ya falta poco para que terminen estos 40 días.  
 **S.** Pero aún no han pasado ni 10 (puchero) **  
Q**. Vamos a aguantar.  
 **S.** Vamos? En fin ya me voy a dormir.  
 **Q**. Te quiero.  
 **S.** Claro...

Al día siguiente la latina se levantó muy temprano para ir a su competencia, salió de la habitación sin despedirse de la rubia.

En el colegio en donde se llevaría la competencia...

 **Ro**. Muy bien chicas, recuerden que esta es una enorme oportunidad para que puedan conseguir cosas muy grandes, el tipo vestido de azul que está en la esquina, es uno de los visores de las universidades más importantes de USA, de seguro estará en todas las competencias, demuéstrenle que son las mejores.

 **S.** Lo haremos.

 _Y la competencia comenzó, pero fortuna de mi abuela no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para poder ganarla, los exhaustivos entrenamientos que había tenido surtieron efecto.  
_  
 **Ro.** Ésa es mi campeona!  
 **S.** Jejeje gracias entrenadora.  
 **Ro.** Pasaste a la siguiente etapa, felicitaciones Eve tuviste el tercer lugar. **  
E**. Pero no fue suficiente, ya no califiqué a la siguiente etapa, sólo los primeros dos lugares (puchero)  
 **Ro.** No importa, apenas tienes 15 años, tal vez el próximo seas la ganadora.  
 **E.** Ojalá entrenadora.  
 **Ro.** Continuaremos con los entrenamientos Santana, ahora tienen que ser más fuertes.  
 **S.** Más?  
 **Ro.** Tienes que ganar la competencia estatal.  
 **S.** Ok, lo haré.

 _Cuando mi abuela regresó al colegio, rápidamente fue a notificarle de su triunfo a mi abuela Quinn.  
_  
 **Q**. Lo sabía, sabía que ganarías, felicidades bebé.  
 **S.** Se siente tan bien ser una triunfadora nena, estoy más que feliz. **  
Q**. Te quiero, te adoro!

Quinn tomó de la cintura a Santana y la besó profundamente.  
 **  
S.** Este es el mejor premio que pude recibir. **  
Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí bebé. **  
Q**. Espero que tu papá te deje ir a casa en verano.  
 **S.** Deberías de venir a visitarme por lo menos una semana a la finca, es enorme, Hugh hasta tiene un pequeño campo de golf para él solo.  
 **Q**. Pero crees que permitan que esté contigo?  
 **S.** Puedo invitar también a Tina, así no sospecharían. **  
Q**. Si tu padre te lo permite entonces sí voy.  
 **S.** Genial cosita tierna, como te adoro bebé (llenándola de besos) **  
Q**. Jejeje y yo a ti.

Al día siguiente.

 **W**. Hola chicos, veo que somos pocos pero espero que con el paso de los días más alumnos se integren al club, les voy a contar un poco de mí, soy egresado de la Escuela Juilliard en Nueva York, ahí me especialicé en música y teatro y desde hace 3 años soy profesor de artes, uno de mis más grandes sueños es llegar a tener mi propia escuela de artes, para formar nuevos talentos, pero por lo pronto estoy aquí para alentarlos a que desarrollen un gusto por las artes, como se los dije, montaré una obra musical para el cierre de cursos, dicha obra es West Side Story, que lleva ya varios años de éxito en Broadway, alguien la conoce?  
 **S**. Yo, no he visto la obra pero tuve la oportunidad de ver la película, mi abuelo me llevó al cine.  
 **W.** Fantástico, pero para los que no la conocen, les hablaré un poco de la historia.

Más tarde.

 **W.** Por lo pronto comenzaremos con las clases de canto, a alguien de aquí se le facilita cantar?  
 **Ma**. A mí, antes de entrar a este internado tuve un maestro particular de canto.  
 **W.** Qué bien.  
 **T.** Santana también tiene una excelente voz y Blaine ni se diga.  
 **W**. Ah sí, pues qué les parece si los escuchamos a los 3?  
 **Ma**. Por mí no hay ningún problema.

 _Marley comenzó a cantar y a mi abuela Santana le pareció que lo hacía muy bien, pero ella sabía que su talento era más grande que el de esa chica._

 _Cuando llegó el turno de mi abuelo Blaine, el profesor Schuester también se quedó con muy buen sabor de boca ya que él tenía una voz casi impecable… Pero entonces llegó el turno de mi abuela Santana, la canción que interpretó hizo que a todos los miembros del club se les erizara la piel, incluso al profesor.  
_  
 **W**. Woooow eso fue... Woooow, ustedes 3 tienes voces hermosas, me siento muy entusiasmado al saberlo, definitivamente hay muy buen potencial en este club, pero aún me falta escuchar a los demás… Así que qué les parece si alguien más no canta algo?

Nadie de animó a pasar al frente.  
 **  
W**. Ok... A ver tú mmm Noah, pasa y cántanos la canción que más te guste.  
 **P.** Bien, puedo tomar su guitarra? Sé tocarla. **  
W.** Seguro.  
 **P.** Esta canción es para la mujer que siempre está en mis sueños (guiñándole el ojo a la latina)  
 **S.** Mmmm. (rodando los ojos)  
 **P.** Es un éxito del año pasado, de seguro lo conocen.

Puckerman comenzó a interpretar "I got you" de Sonny y Cher, sin dejar de mirar y sonreírle a la latina.

 _They say we're young and we don't know.  
We won't find out until we grow  
Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you  
Babe  
I got you babe I got you babe_

 _They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got  
Babe  
I got you babe I got you babe..._

 **Q.** Ése infeliz no quita el dedo del renglón... Ni porque tú y Santana se besaron.  
 **K.** Ya lo sé.  
 **Q.** Maldito.

Puck terminó su canción.  
 **  
W.** Estoy realmente sorprendido con los 4 integrantes que nos han demostrado su talento, alguien más quiere participar?

Pero nadie dijo nada.

 **W.** Está bien no los voy a obligar, pero les recuerdo que este club es para que actúen y canten, si lo hacen mal no se preocupen, aquí todos vamos a aprender, por lo pronto les daré unas partituras, esta canción será la primera que interpretaremos como club, apréndansela para mañana, por lo pronto pueden regresar a sus actividades.  
 **S.** Señor Shue, puedo hablar con usted un segundo?  
 **W**. Claro Santana.

Los demás alumnos salieron del salón.

 **T.** Deberías de decirle a Puck que deje de coquetearle a Santana, se supone que tú eres su novio.  
 **Q.** Es verdad Kurt, dile algo.  
 **K.** Pero... Él es muy rudo, y si me golpea?  
 **T.** No lo hará frente a nosotras.  
 **K.** Ok (tomando una profunda respiración)

 _El abuelo Kurt se acercó bastante temeroso a Puckerman.  
_  
 **K**. No...Noah? **  
P**. Qué?  
 **K**. Te... Te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a dedicarle una canción a mi novia y menos en mi presencia.  
 **P**. Nunca dije que fuera para ella. **  
K**. Pero la mirabas todo el tiempo mientras cantabas, así que no quiero que esa situación se vuelva a repetir. **  
P**. Y si se repite qué?  
 **K**. Pues (pasando saliva) Te las verás conmigo. **  
P**. Jajajaja no me digas, tú y cuántos más?  
 **Bl**. Y yo... **  
P**. Jajaja tú?  
 **Bl**. Mira Noah, aquí Kurt está hablando contigo por las buenas, ambos sabemos que él es más pequeño que tú, así que si es necesario pelear por él en su lugar, lo haré para defender el honor de mi amiga.  
 **P.** Jajajaja pero si tú eres aún más pequeño que tu amigo.  
 **Bl.** Pero a diferencia de él y de ti, yo me crie en la calle y desde que tengo memoria he tenido que pelear hasta por comida.  
 **P.** Mira Blaine, a pesar de que eres amigo de éstos raros me caes muy bien, me has ayudado y no quiero pelear contigo.  
 **Bl.** Ni yo.  
 **P.** Pero sabes que amo a Santana.  
 **K**. Pero es mi novia, así que ve poniendo tus ojos en otra chica.  
 **P**. Mmm pues tal vez los ponga en ésta hermosa rubia. **  
Q**. Qué?  
 **Bl**. Lo siento pero tampoco puedes hacerlo, Quinn y yo estamos saliendo, aún no es nada formal pero lo vamos a intentar.  
 **P.** No entiendo a las mujeres de este internado, qué les da por andar con perdedores teniéndome a mí?  
 **T.** Entonces deberías de andar con alguien igualito a ti, ahí está Marley que se muere por ti.  
 **P.** Qué? Jajaja no señor, primero muerto antes de andar con ésa loca, ni aunque fuera la última mujer sobre la tierra estaría con ella.

Marley escuchó absolutamente todo.  
 **  
Ma**. Eres una infeliz Puckerman.  
 **P**. Y tú una insoportable!  
 **Ma.** Algún día me vas a rogar que esté contigo.  
 **P.** Nunca!

La chica se alejó.

 **Q.** Eso fue rudo.  
 **T.** Claro que no, fue perfecto, ésa tipa se la pasa insultándonos a todos, ya era hora de que alguien la pusiera en su lugar.  
 **P.** Ella me cae muy mal, no lo puedo evitar, siempre ha andado conmigo de resbalosa, en fin, luego los veo.

Como si nada Puck se alejó de ahí.

 **Q.** Estamos saliendo?  
 **Bl.** Quieres que él te empiece a cortejar?  
 **Q.** No, claro que no.  
 **Bl**. Pues fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **K.** Gracias también por apoyarme.  
 **Bl.** Ustedes son mis mejores amigos, siempre estaré cuando me necesiten.  
 **T.** Entonces eres amigo de Puck?  
 **Bl**. Yo no diría amigo, somos compañeros, además él me paga por hacerle sus tareas así que por eso tenemos ese acercamiento.  
 **K**. Ohh.

Mientras tanto en el salón del coro.  
 **  
W**. Así que estás muy interesada en ser toda una estrella?  
 **S.** Es mi más grande sueño, desde que era pequeña mi abuelo al que considero mi papá me inculcó el amor por la música y mi abuelita por el baile, y sí quiero ser una actriz y cantante famosa. **  
W.** Yo pensé que querías ser una deportista profesional.  
 **S.** No, lo de la natación es algo así como un plan B para conseguir una beca por si mis sueños de ser artista no se concretan. **  
W.** Pues yo te voy a ayudar a desarrollarte en lo que te gusta, estoy muy entusiasmado por hacerlo.  
 **S.** Gracias señor Shue.  
 **W**. Nos vemos mañana.  
 **S.** Sí

Santana salió.

 **T.** Pensé que jamás saldrías.  
 **S.** Jejeje perdón.  
 **T.** Kurt te defendió ante Puckerman.  
 **S.** Ah sí?  
 **K.** Le pedí que no te dedicara más canciones de amor.  
 **S.** Jejeje gracias "novio"  
 **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **Bl**. Nos vemos más tarde, anda Kurt tenemos clases.  
 **K.** Cierto, nos vemos luego chicas.  
 **T.** Sí...

Más tarde en la habitación.

 **Q.** Quería romperle los dientes a ése mastodonte, tú eres mía, sólo mía y de nadie más.  
 **S.** Jejeje estás celosa Quinnie?  
 **Q**. Pues entiéndeme bebé.  
 **S.** Ven aquí, siéntate.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Te adoro princesa, eres todo para mí, jamás pondría los ojos en alguien más y menos en un hombre, contigo lo tengo todo, amistad, comprensión, amor, todo!  
 **Q**. Quiero besarte.  
 **S.** Hazlo.  
 **Q**. Te quiero tanto...

Quinn comenzó a besar a Santana lentamente, se estaba tomando su tiempo.

 **Q**. Adoro tus labios.  
 **S.** Lo sé.  
 **Q**. San... (mordiéndole el labio)  
 **S.** Jejeje auch, no hagas eso.  
 **Q**. Es que... Ay Dios mío.  
 **S.** Yo sé lo que quieres bebé, sólo hazlo.  
 **Q**. No puedo...  
 **S.** A veces pienso que ya no te gusto. (separándose) **  
Q**. Noooo, ni si quiera lo llegues a pensar, tú me gustas muchísimo, de hecho eres la única mujer que me gustará en mi vida.  
 **S.** Pero ya no quieres estar conmigo... Te necesito mucho, somos adolescentes y traemos las hormonas a mil, entiéndeme.  
 **Q**. Lo hago y precisamente por eso necesito aprender a controlarme, restan 30 días.  
 **S.** Ya no quiero pensar más en eso mejor voy a apréndeme la canción que cantaremos en el coro, al rato te veo.  
 **Q**. Ok (mueca)

Pero la abuela Santana fue a desahogarse con el abuelo Blaine.

 **Bl**. Ella está asustada.  
 **S.** Quinn se la vive asustada, cuando pensé que eso estaba superado resulta que no, estoy empezando a desesperarme, la necesito.  
 **Bl**. Dale tiempo.  
 **S.** Qué gran consejo... Mejor luego te veo, adiós.

 _Pasaron algunos días, la siguiente competencia de la abuela Santana llegó y por supuesto que ganó, estaba lista para participar en la competencia nacional, entonces recibió una impactante noticia.  
_  
 **S**. Que Hugh vendrá a ver la competencia? Pero...  
 **Ro.** Así es, nos alcanzará en Lyon Francia.  
 **S.** Y mamá no vendrá?  
 **Ro**. Tengo entendido que sólo lo hará él.  
 **S.** Mmm.  
 **Ro**. Santana, será una gran oportunidad para que le demuestres a tu padre que eres una excelente deportista y tal vez lo convenzamos de dejarte ir a casa en el verano.  
 **S.** Tiene razón entrenadora. **  
Ro**. Bien, comencemos el entrenamiento del día de hoy.

Mientras tanto en la cancha donde el equipo de sóftbol hacía su entrenamiento.

 **T.** Tienes que batear fuerte Quinnie, tenemos que ganarle al equipo de Marley.  
 **Q.** Odio que luego de que renunció al equipo de natación, haya tenido que entrar al nuestro.  
 **T.** Pues ya ni modo, suerte.  
 **Q**. Gracias.

 _La abuela Quinn bateó fuerte así que ayudó a que las demás chicas del equipo llegaran a home, ella corrió por las bases y justo cuando casi llegaba a home se tuvo que barrer para no ser eliminada y con esa carrera pudieron ganar._

 **T**. Síiiii.  
 **Q**. Demonios...  
 **T.** Ayyy te lastimaste la pierna… Entrenadora Beiste Quinn está herida.  
 **Be.** Déjame revisar... Es sólo un enorme raspón, ve a la enfermería para que te limpien.  
 **Q.** Ok...  
 **T.** Te acompaño.  
 **Ma.** Pobrecita, te duele? (burlándose)  
 **Be**. Guarda silencio Marley, ya vayan a las duchas.

En la enfermería.

 **X.** Listo, no es nada de cuidado, no olvides untarte esta pomada y en unos días ya habrá sanado.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **T.** Me acompañas a las duchas?  
 **Q**. Prefiero ducharme en mi habitación.  
 **T.** Lo sé, siempre haces lo mismo, pero te digo que me acompañes porque de seguro ahí estará Santana terminando su entrenamiento.  
 **Q**. Ok vamos.

En las duchas.

 **Ma**. Ya estás lista para tu gran derrota bastarda infeliz?  
 **S.** Jajajaj al menos participaré en una competencia nacional, no que otras se conforman con cambiar de equipo para ver si ahí pueden sobresalir.  
 **Ma**. Estúpida.  
 **S.** Sí, sí, lo que digas.  
 **T.** Hey San, ya terminaste de ducharte?  
 **S.** Ya.  
 **T.** Ok voy a bañarme, por cierto Quinn se lastimó.

Tina se alejó.

 **S.** Qué te pasó? Siéntate, déjame revisarte.  
 **Q**. Me raspé la pierna.  
 **S.** Súbela en la banca... Cielos.  
 **Ma**. Veamos...

Marley enredada sólo en su toalla se acercó a ver la herida de Quinn.

 **Ma**. Te arde?  
 **Q**. Algo.  
 **Ma**. Pues sí se ve bastante aparatosa.

Mientras la chica veía la herida de Quinn y se agachaba un poco, le dio una buena vista de la línea de sus senos a la rubia.

 **Ma**. El ser amiga de dos fenómenos te ha atontado demasiado Fabray jajaja.

Marley regresó a su casillero de dónde sacó su ropa interior y se la puso sin quitarse la toalla, luego de despojó de ella para ponerse su sostén, la rubia no pudo evitar mirar las piernas, el trasero y la espalda de la chica, Santana lo notó de inmediato.

De pronto Quinn se sintió bastante rara, sabía lo que pasaba así que de inmediato cubrió con su mano su entrepierna.

Marley terminó de cambiarse y salió del lugar.

 **S.** Vámonos.  
 **Q**. Ahorita te alcanzo, me duele un poco la pierna.  
 **S.** No, vámonos ahora.  
 **Q**. Voy a esperar a Tina.

Santana le quitó las manos a Quinn de donde las tenía y notó su enorme carpa.

 **S.** Ahora te gusta ella? Por eso me rechazas a mí? **  
Q**. No Santana, escucha.  
 **S.** No hay nada que escuchar.

 _La abuela Santana salió corriendo con el abuelo Blaine_.

 **S.** Siento horrible, ella me dijo que yo sería la única mujer que le gustaría en la vida pero noté cómo veía a ésa perra, se la comía con los ojos, ya no soy especial para Q.  
 **Bl**. Tiene que haber una explicación, sólo necesitas hablar con ella.  
 **S.** Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, voy a hablar con Quinn.  
 **Bl.** Suerte.

En la habitación Santana encontró a Quinn sudando boca abajo sobre su cama.

 **S.** Qué tienes?  
 **Q.** Nada.  
 **S.** Estás sudando, te acabas de masturbar?  
 **Q**. No... Podemos hablar? (incorporándose haciendo una mueca)  
 **S.** Te gusta Marley?  
 **Q**. No, te juro por dios que no.  
 **S.** Nada más te la quieres coger, verdad? **  
Q**. Nooooo, no sé por qué me pasó, te lo juro, fue inevitable.  
 **S**. Antes sólo era a mí a quien veías de esa manera, si supieras lo horrible que sentí cuando me fijé que casi te la comías con los ojos.  
 **Q**. Perdóname, es verdad lo que me dijiste, que somos adolescentes y traemos las hormonas todas locas, además tenemos varios días sin estar juntas y tal vez sea por eso.  
 **S**. Eso tiene remedio y lo sabes, hazme tuya ahora.  
 **Q**. Santana no comiences con lo mismo.  
 **S.** Ya no me quieres?  
 **Q**. Te adoro...  
 **S.** Ay Quinn (abrazándola)  
 **Q**. Auch.  
 **S.** Qué demonios?  
 **Q**. Nada.

Santana le quitó la blusa del uniforme de softbol.

 **S.** Quinn, qué hiciste? **  
Q**. Soy una pecadora, necesito limpiar mis culpas.  
 **S.** Haciéndote daño?  
 **Q**. Lo hice porque mi cuerpo me traicionó, a mí no me gusta Marley, te lo juro por nuestro amor.

Santana dio una gran respiración.

 **S**. Quinnie... Prometimos ser amigas para toda la vida, verdad?  
 **Q**. Sí, siempre lo seremos.  
 **S.** No quiero que te hagas daño por mí... Y no te quiero seguir presionando con algo que sé que ya no me darás.  
 **Q**. No San... No, no se te ocurra...  
 **S.** Hoy termina nuestra exclusividad. **  
Q**. Nooooooooo, no, no me hagas esto.  
 **S.** Es por tu bien Quinn, te quiero tanto que no tienes idea de lo mal que me siento al verte con la espalda así, sé que sufres por desearme y no quiero seguirte corrompiendo, escucha yo no me voy a alejar de ti, siempre seremos las mejores amigas del mundo. **  
Q**. No quiero dejar de ser tuya, bebé no lo hagas.  
 **S.** Tal vez algún día cuando no estés tan confundida y asustada, podamos retomar esta exclusividad.  
 **Q**. Soy un monstruo.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn, claro que no, eres un ángel... Te quiero mucho, ya no llores, mejor déjame curarte esas heridas y prométeme que jamás lo volverás a hacer.  
 **Q**. Te lo prometo.

 _A mi abuela Santana le dolía mucho tener que hacer eso, pero por otra parte ya no quería tener ese drama con la abuela Quinn, en ese momento fue egoísta y su prioridad era ganar la competencia para lograr que su padre la llevara de vuelta a casa.  
_  
Al día siguiente.

 **T.** Tienes los ojos muy hinchados, estuviste llorando?  
 **Q**. Sí, Santana ayer terminó lo que teníamos.  
 **T.** Por qué? **  
Q**. Porque yo...  
 **T.** Ya no querías estar con ella.  
 **Q**. Lo sabías?  
 **T.** Sí, hace días me lo dijo, ella estaba muy triste por eso. **  
Q**. Cielos.  
 **T.** Y qué vas a hacer? **  
Q**. No lo sé.  
 **T.** Ya no llores Q.  
 **Q**. La quiero mucho.  
 **T.** Recupérala.  
 **Q**. Es que... Es pecado y...  
 **T.** Ah eso... Entonces es mejor que dejes las cosas así.  
 **Q**. Eso parece.

Por otra parte en el cuarto del conserje.

 **Bl**. Vaya... Pobre Quinn.  
 **S.** No la quiero volver loca, por eso mejor terminé las cosas de una buena vez.  
 **Bl**. Y cómo te sientes?  
 **S.** Estoy hecha mierda, pero es mejor así, además aunque Quinn lo niegue, la manera en que veía a Marley era de deseo y... No puedo con la idea de saber que ya no soy la única mujer que le gusta.  
 **Bl.** Yo no creo que le guste, cuando yo veo a un chico apuesto, claro que me le quedo viendo pero eso no significa que quiera algo físico con él.  
 **S.** Pero ella tuvo una erección.  
 **Bl.** Esas cosas pasan, como las erecciones matutinas, no siempre son por deseo sexual.  
 **S.** Ya no sé qué pensar, pero no dejaré a mi Quinnie sola, seguiré siendo su amiga.  
 **Bl.** Ojalá funcione.  
 **S.** Funcionará.

 _La abuela Quinn estaba deprimida, mi abuela Santana lo sabía, así que ella no se alejó de su mejor amiga._

 **S.** El ensayo de hoy estuvo genial, verdad Quinnie?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Me gusta aprender a cantar correctamente.  
 **Q**. Es interesante.  
 **S.** Es hora de ir a nuestra reunión en el bosque, anda vamos. **  
Q**. Hoy no tengo ganas de ir.  
 **S.** No señorita, usted va conmigo como siempre.  
 **Q**. Ok.

En el bosque.

 **K.** Te pasa algo Quinn?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **T.** Quinn está triste porque Santana terminó su exclusividad con ella.  
 **K.** En serio?  
 **Q.** Tina!  
 **K.** Eso es verdad?  
 **S.** Sí, Quinn y yo ya no estamos juntas pero eso no quiere decir que no sigamos siendo amigas.  
 **K.** Vaya...  
 **S.** Chicos no pongan esas caras.  
 **K.** Pues a mí me agradaba su relación.  
 **T**. A mí también.  
 **B** l. Y a mí.  
 **S**. Pero a veces las relaciones no funcionan y es mejor terminar antes de hacerse daño. **  
Q**. Lo malo es que a veces solamente una persona es quien quiere terminar la relación y la otra no.  
 **S.** Quinn, ya lo habíamos hablado.  
 **Q**. Lo sé pero eso no me hace sentir mejor, los veo después chicos.

La rubia se alejó.

 **K**. No crees que estás siendo muy cruel con ella?  
 **S.** Yo la quiero Kurt, la quiero como sé que nadie más la va a querer en la vida, pero ella tiene muchos miedos y yo no quiero ser la causante de hacerlos más grandes.  
 **T.** Buen punto, viéndolo de esa manera creo que tomaste una buena decisión.  
 **Bl**. Cierto.

Días después.

 **K.** Amigos, tengo una mala noticia.  
 **T.** Qué pasa?  
 **K.** Papá me preguntó cuándo era el cumpleaños de Santana y... Ha decidido venir a festejarlo.  
 **S.** Quéeeee?  
 **K.** Le supliqué que no, pero él insiste, dice que va a pedir permiso por todos para salir a festejarla.  
 **Bl**. Woooow tu padre sí que quiere a su "nuera"  
 **K.** Perdóname Santana.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, será padrísimo salir de aquí para festejar mi cumpleaños 17 con mis mejores amigos.  
 **T.** Lo sé, ya me emocioné también.  
 **Bl**. Necesito ropa nueva, no puedo ir con la ropa vieja de siempre.  
 **S.** Deberías de ponerte ese vestido rosa que se te ve muy lindo, Q.  
 **Q.** Lo haré.

Y así fue, Burt llegó al internado y pudo conseguir los permisos para todo el grupo de amigos.

 **S.** Te ves tan bonita. **  
Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Qué haces?  
 **Q**. Guardo la foto que me envió Finn en su última carta.  
 **S.** Puedo verla?  
 **Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Qué sonrisa tan tonta... Me cae mal este tipo. **  
Q**. Por qué? Ni lo conoces.  
 **S.** Pues porque quiere contigo y... **  
Q**. Tendría algo de malo? Te recuerdo que tú y yo sólo somos amigas.  
 **S.** Cierto... Es sólo que gustaría que tuvieras a un esposo más guapo que a ése monigote. **  
Q**. Finn, mi esposo?  
 **S.** Quinn, sabes que así será, con él está tu futuro, y conseguirás lo que tanto has deseado.  
 **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** En fin, ya guarda eso y vámonos, Burt no tarda en llegar. **  
Q**. Ése señor te quiere mucho.  
 **S.** Pues porque piensa que en realidad soy novia de su hijo.  
 **Q**. Pues sí.  
 **S.** Anda vámonos.

Más tarde.

 **Bu**. Santana hija, muchas felicidades.  
 **S.** Gracias señor.  
 **Bu**. Mira te traigo un regalo, espero que te guste.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Bu**. Bueno chicos, vámonos.

Todo el grupo se fue a comer a un muy buen restaurante.

 **Bl.** Qué bueno que me compré ropa nueva, este lugar es muy lujoso.  
 **T.** Te ves muy guapo.  
 **Bl**. Gracias.  
 **Bu**. Kurt me comentó que en unos días irás a competir en natación a Francia.  
 **S.** Sí a Lyon específicamente, espero tener un buen lugar.  
 **Bu**. Pues cuenta con nuestro apoyo.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Bu**. El apoyo será literal, Kurt y yo viajaremos hasta esa ciudad para estar presentes en tu competencia.  
 **K.** Papá? Cuándo lo decidiste?  
 **Bu**. Cuando me lo dijiste hijo, ya que estoy en el país le pediré un permiso especial al director.  
 **K.** Ok. (mueca)  
 **S.** Pues gracias por el apoyo, Hugh mi padre también irá a verme.  
 **T.** Qué ganas de estar ahí contigo.  
 **Bl**. Lo sé.  
 **Bu**. Pidan permiso.  
 **T.** A mí no me dejarán, así que ni para qué pedirlo.  
 **Bl**. Yo no tengo dinero ni pasaporte para poder viajar.  
 **S.** No se preocupen, yo sé que estarán conmigo porque los llevaré en mi corazón.  
 **T.** Vas a ganar Santana, estoy bien segura de eso.  
 **S.** Jejeje ojalá.  
 **Bu**. Hijo, me encantaría que tú también participaras en algún deporte.  
 **K.** Papá sabes que no soy bueno para eso, en cambio estamos en un club de teatro y canto.  
 **Bu**. Y eso?  
 **K.** Es un nuevo programa, todos somos integrantes y al final de semestre presentaremos una obra. **  
Bu**. Pues espero que seas el protagonista.  
 **K.** Jejeje hay gente más talentosa papá, como Santana y Blaine.  
 **Bu**. Hay algo que no sepas hacer bien querida Santana?  
 **S.** _Convencer a Quinn de que me quiera sin miedos_ (pensó) Muchas cosas señor Burt, pero me esfuerzo por hacerlas todas bien.  
 **Bu**. Me gusta tu actitud de ganadora, insisto Kurt, tienes una novia maravillosa.  
 **K**. Lo sé papá.

El festejo se prolongó unas cuantas horas más, luego regresaron al internado.

 **S.** Muchas gracias por todo señor Burt.  
 **Bu**. No es nada hija, nos vemos en Francia.  
 **S.** Sí.

De regreso a la habitación Quinntana.

 **S.** Estuvo muy bien el día de hoy. **  
Q**. Tu suegro no dejó de halagarte.  
 **S.** No es mi suegro.  
 **Q**. Él lo cree así.  
 **S**. A veces me da pena tener que mentirle de esa manera. **  
Q**. Cierto.  
 **S**. Deja abro mi regalo.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Jejeje mira es una nueva cámara instantánea. **  
Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Vamos a tomarnos una foto.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Jejeje perfecta como siempre, tenemos muchas fotos juntas.  
 **Q**. Sí y la primera que nos tomamos es mía.  
 **S.** Así es.  
 **Q**. Santana oficialmente ya es tu cumpleaños, felicidades (abrazándola)  
 **S**. Gracias Quinnie bella.  
 **Q**. Tengo algo pequeño para ti...  
 **S.** Gracias... Woow, unos pendientes de estrella.  
 **Q**. Para que hagan juego con tu dije... Eres una estrella no lo olvides.  
 **S.** No lo haré... Espero que mamá me llame mañana y me diga que irá a verme en la competencia, ella es una de las dos personas más impresionantes de mi vida.  
 **Q**. Ohhh y quién es la otra?  
 **S.** Ay Quinn para qué me lo preguntas si ya lo sabes, tú eres la otra persona que más me importa en la vida, de hecho eres todo para mí, lo que siento por ti no cambiará por el hecho de que ya no seamos exclusivas, espero el día en que tus miedos hayan desaparecido y estés totalmente convencida de estar conmigo para siempre como lo hemos soñado.  
 **Q**. Quiero estar contigo y lo sabes.  
 **S.** Pero aún no estás lista bebé, tal vez en algunos meses lo estés.  
 **Q**. Me vas a esperar?  
 **S**. Toda mi vida si es necesario.  
 **Q**. Gracias bebé, te quiero mucho.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti Quinnie.

 _Mi abuela Quinn besó tiernamente a mi abuela Santana._

 **S.** Es hora de ir a dormir.  
 **Q**. Sí... Te quiero.  
 **S.** Yo más.

Al día siguiente la madre de la latina se comunicó con ella.

 **M**. Felicidades mija.  
 **S.** Gracias mamita, no sabes lo mucho que te extraño.  
 **M.** Y yo a ti mi amor.  
 **S**. Mamá, vendrás a Francia con Hugh?  
 **M.** Lo siento hija pero no, no accedió a llevarme porque su esposa está muy molesta con él.  
 **S.** Pero... Ya casi son dos años de no verte.  
 **M.** He estado ahorrando hija y tal vez pueda ir a verte en diciembre.  
 **S.** Hasta diciembre? Mamá es más de medio año...  
 **M**. Es lo único que puedo hacer.  
 **S.** Ok mamá.  
 **M.** Te enviaré tu regalo con tu padre.  
 **S.** Gracias mami.

 _Los días pasaron y la abuela Santana viajó con la directora y la entrenadora a Francia, estaba un poco triste por no poder estar presente en el cumpleaños de mi abuela Quinn, pero estaba convencida en ganar._

 **S.** Es hermoso este lugar.  
 **Su**. Estoy sorprendida de lo bien que hablas francés, se nota que has estado aprovechando tus clases.  
 **S.** Me gusta aprender idiomas directora.  
 **Ro**. Vamos a instalarnos.

Un día antes de la competencia Hugh llegó.

 **H.** Hija.  
 **S.** Hola señor Hearst.  
 **H.** Llámame papá.  
 **S.** Lo siento, no puedo. **  
H.** Pues espero que pronto lo puedas hacer.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **H.** Y también espero que ganes esta competencia, tu entrenadora ha estado hablando conmigo y me comentó que hay visores de importantes universidades observando tu desempeño.  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **H.** Sinceramente no sé qué pensar sobre eso, decidí internarte en ese colegio para que te enderezaran y para que dejaras ese lado salvaje que tú madre no pudo controlar y sobre todo para que seas una digna representante de mi dinastía.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **H.** No creo que asistir a la universidad sea para ti, al contrario creo que lo que debes hacer es casarte con un buen chico y me des unos cuantos nietos.  
 **S.** Entonces para qué me metió a estudiar si me quiere seguir teniendo en la ignorancia?  
 **H.** No te equivoques Santana, eso no es lo que quiero, estoy tramitando lo necesario para el reconocerte como mi hija y que por fin lleves mi apellido, cuando esto suceda te presentaré ante la sociedad y quiero que te comportes educadamente como te han enseñado en el colegio.  
 **S.** Reconocerme? Pero yo no quiero otro apellido que no sea el de mi abuelo.  
 **H.** Pues vete despidiendo de el.  
 **S.** No puede obligarme, si yo no quiero no puede hacerlo, conozco mis derechos, pero si hace un trato conmigo lo pensaré.  
 **H.** Qué trato?  
 **S.** Acepto considerarlo con la condición de que me permita regresar con mi madre este verano.  
 **H.** Déjame pensarlo.  
 **S.** Ok... Si usted quiere presentarme ante la sociedad, no sería mejor que me presentara como su hija la universitaria? **  
H**. Para qué quieres seguir estudiando?  
 **S.** Para que mamá se siente orgullosa de mí, para ser alguien en la vida.  
 **H.** Santana ya eres alguien en la vida, eres mi hija.

La latina rodó los ojos.

 **S.** El ser una bastarda no es para sentirse orgullosa, créamelo.  
 **H.** Eso se va a remediar.  
S **.** Ya lo decidí, acepto llevar su apellido con la condición de que me deje estar con mi madre en verano y me permita seguir estudiando.  
 **H.** Hecho, en cuanto regrese a Lima comenzaré con los trámites.  
 **S.** Puedo confiar en que cumplirá su palabra?  
 **H.** Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Ese mismo día los Hummel llegaron al mismo hotel donde los demás se hospedaban.

 **K.** Mira papá allá está Santana.  
 **Bu**. Vamos a saludarla.  
 **K.** Ok.

Los Hummel se acercaron.

 **Bu**. Santana hija, ya estamos aquí.  
 **S.** Hola señor Burt, hola Kurt.  
 **K.** Hola.

Hugh se aclaró la garganta.

 **S.** Ahh emmm, mire señor Burt, él es mi padre, señor Hearst él es el señor Burt Hummel el padre de... De mi novio.  
 **H**. Tu novio?  
 **S.** Sí... Kurt Hummel es mi novio desde hace unos meses.  
 **Bu**. Hugh, no me recuerdas? Nos conocimos cuando éramos muy jóvenes, tu padre le compraba al mío vehículos para tu rancho.  
 **H.** Claro que sí, fuimos compañeros de juego mucho tiempo jajaja, qué gusto verte.  
 **Bu**. Igualmente, qué curioso, la vida nos vuelve a encontrar y ahora como consuegros, jajaja puedes créelo? Nuestros hijos tienen una relación sentimental.  
 **H**. Cierto es... Increíble (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Bu.** Mi hijo estudia también en el St. McKinley.  
 **H.** Ohhh, así que... Cómo comenzaron su relación?  
 **S.** Pues...

 _El padre de mi abuela estaba realmente escéptico con lo que le platicaban sobre su relación, él sabía perfectamente que a mi abuela le gustaban las mujeres, pero aun así decidió darles el beneficio de la duda._

 _La competencia se llevó a cabo, mi abuela Santana quedó en segundo lugar por milésimas de segundo, estaba bastante enojada y frustrada por no haber conseguido su meta.  
_  
 **Ro**. Ésa es mi campeona.  
 **S.** Pero si no gané (puchero)  
 **Ro.** Por supuesto que ganaste, quedaste en segundo lugar, eres la segunda mejor del continente europeo y...  
 **X.** Señorita López?  
 **S.** Sí?  
 **X.** Mi nombre es Vincent Masterson, soy visor o caza talentos de la universidad de Stanford en California, la he estado siguiendo en todas sus competencias y el saber que usted es ciudadana norteamericana y que tiene este enorme potencial me hace confiar en que puede llegar a ser una de nuestras estudiantes modelo para la universidad.  
 **S**. No le entiendo ni papa.  
 **V**. Jajaja perdón por no ser tan claro, lo que quiero decir es que usted le interesa a nuestra universidad para que sea una de sus alumnas y representantes en la natación, sabemos que aún le falta más de un año para terminar su preparatoria, pero estamos confiados en que su nivel de competencia aumentará, la seguiremos observando durante este periodo y si las cosas siguen así, entonces nos encantaría ofrecerle una beca deportiva para que curse una carrera universitaria con nosotros.  
 **S.** Y esa beca deportiva de cuánto es?  
 **V.** Es casi completa, mientras sus calificaciones y su nivel de competencia no disminuyan, claro está.  
 **S.** Vaya... California...  
 **V**. Palo Alto California, muy cerca de San Francisco.  
 **S.** Me gusta (enorme sonrisa) **  
V**. No lo olvide, seguiremos todos sus pasos.  
 **S.** Jejejeje gracias.

 _A pesar de que su sueño no era asistir a una universidad como tal, el que tuviera esa posibilidad, alegró mucho a mi abuela.  
_  
 **H.** Felicitaciones hija, me llena de orgullo tu desempeño, la otra chica ganó sólo porque sus brazos eran más largos, por cierto había olvidado entregarte este paquete, te lo mandó tu madre.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **H**. Es real esa relación que dices tener con el chico ése?  
 **S**. Claro, por qué la desconfianza?  
 **H**. Bien sabes por qué... Ya no recuerdas el motivo por el cuál fuiste enviada al St. McKinley?  
 **S.** Sí, pero el propósito por el que fui enviada funcionó, ahí he aprendido a que vivía en un error, soy mujer y debo de estar con un hombre.  
 **H.** Me emociona mucho escuchar esas palabras, por cierto, Burt y yo decidimos llevarlos a un crucero en verano.  
 **S.** Qué? Pero usted me prometió que regresaría a Lima con mamá (angustiada)  
 **H.** Y lo harás, el crucero durará menos de un mes, no te preocupes.  
 **S.** Pero...  
 **H.** Está decidido... Santana tienes que fortalecer tu relación con Kurt, su padre es millonario, casi tanto como yo, si nuestras familias se unen amasaríamos una de las fortunas más grandes del planeta.  
 **S.** _Siempre el maldito dinero_ (pensando)  
 **H**. Alístate en un rato más iremos a conocer la ciudad, hay que aprovechar.  
 **S.** Ok.

Esa tarde, mientras paseaban la latina buscaba algo para llevarle como regalo a la chica de ojos verdes.

 **Bu**. Es hermosa la basílica de Notre-Dame, imagínense que aquí fuera su boda.

Tanto Santana como Kurt hicieron una enorme mueca.

 **Bu.** Jajajaja lo sé, aún son muy jóvenes para pensar en eso.

Más tarde.

 **K.** Y eso?  
 **S.** Es para Quinn.  
 **K.** Ahhh... La quieres mucho?  
 **S.** Ella es todo para mí.  
 **K.** Uyyy eso me suena a amor.  
 **S.** Jejeje.  
 **K.** Entonces por qué terminaste con ella?  
 **S.** Porque no quise atosigarla más, ella tiene muchos miedos y quiero ver si con el tiempo ella los puede superar para que por fin esté conmigo.  
 **K.** Y si eso nunca pasa?  
 **S.** No lo sé, juro que no lo sé.  
 **K.** Mmmm.

La visita a Lyon se terminó, todos a excepción de Hugh regresaron a Suiza.

En cuanto llegaron al internado Santana corrió hasta su habitación.

 **S.** Quinnie! **  
Q**. Llegaste!

Las chicas se dieron un cálido abrazo.  
 **  
S.** No gané (puchero) **  
Q**. No te preocupes.  
 **S.** Te extrañé tanto.  
 **Q**. Y yo a ti.  
 **S.** Tengo algo para ti, mira es por tu cumpleaños, odié no poder estar contigo ese día.  
 **Q**. No fue tu culpa.  
 **S.** Ojalá te guste.  
 **Q**. Es un joyero. (sonriendo) **  
S**. Sí, y tiene pintada a mano la fachada de la catedral Saint-Jean.  
 **Q.** Gracias San.  
 **S.** Te quiero.  
 **Q.** Y yo más.  
 **S.** Quinn en serio te extrañé mucho, déjame darte un beso, sí?  
 **Q**. Claro que sí (sonriendo)

Las chicas se besaron.

 **S.** Ojalá pronto puedas superar tus miedos. **  
Q**. De verdad me vas a esperar?  
 **S.** Sí Quinnie.

Mientras las Quinntana se ponían al día.

 **Q**. En serio vas a renunciar al apellido López?  
 **S.** No, algo haré para evitarlo.  
 **Q**. Ojalá puedas.  
 **S.** Por cierto... Tendré que ir a un crucero con Hugh y los Hummel, resulta que el idiota de mi padre está muy entusiasmado también con el hecho de que Kurt sea mi "novio"  
 **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Tengo que hacerle creer que es en serio mi noviazgo para que me deje estar con mamá.  
 **Q**. Lo comprendo.  
 **S.** Bebé, vendrás a la finca conmigo? **  
Q**. No creo que sea buena idea.  
 **S.** Pero lo habías prometido.  
 **Q**. San entonces eras mi... Bueno éramos exclusivas y por eso te dije que sí iría contigo, ahora sólo somos amigas y como tu amiga te digo que es mejor que estés todo el tiempo con tu mamá sin ninguna distracción de por medio.  
 **S.** Pero... Ok.  
 **Q**. Tu verano será fabuloso, ya lo verás.  
 **S.** Eso espero. **  
Q**. Por lo pronto hay que concentrarnos en que le patees el trasero a Marley ahora en el coro jejeje.  
 **S.** Pero ella te gusta. (mueca)  
 **Q**. Que no me gusta! Sólo tú me gustas bonita (picoteando sus labios)  
 **S.** Jejeje ok, ésa infeliz nuevamente morderá el polvo. **  
Q**. Lo hará.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	20. Verano del 66

**_Hola a todos, recuerdan esta historia? Jejeje como que se fue quedando un poco en el olvido, tanto mio como de ustedes, pero ya actualicé, quise acelerarla lo más que pude pero aun así no fue suficiente, bueno ojalá les agrade el capítul_ o.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20. Verano del 66.  
**  
Cierto día en el ensayo del coro...

 **W**. Chicos me han sorprendido bastante pero deben de aprender a trabajar en equipo, sobre todo Santana y Marley.  
 **S.** Olvídelo Mr. Shue, ésta arpía no sabe trabajar en equipo.  
 **Ma**. Lo que no sé es trabajar con una bastarda negra como ella.  
 **W.** Qué es ese lenguaje?  
 **Q.** Ella no es ninguna bastarda, además tiene un padre multimillonario y no es negra, es morena.  
 **Ma.** Awww la defensora de la bastarda.  
 **W.** Basta! Escúchame bien Marley, en mi coro y en mi clase no voy a permitir ninguna falta de respeto hacia ninguno de mis alumnos, así que te disculpas o quedas expulsada del coro.  
 **Ma**. No me voy a disculpar!  
 **W.** Es tu decisión. **  
** **Ma**. Demonios... Ok, discúlpame Santana.  
 **S.** Ok, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer (burlándose) **  
** **W**. Bueno, ya que todo está aclarado, ahora empecemos con el ensayo de la obra, recuerden que la próxima semana serán las pruebas para elegir a los protagonistas.

Mientras ensayaban...

 **S.** Gracias por defenderme. **  
** **Q**. San, yo siempre te defenderé.  
 **S.** Jejeje.

Los días pasaron y a pesar de que las chicas ya no tenían su exclusividad, continuaban con su amistad, seguían con sus reuniones con sus amigos y hacían las tareas juntas.

Cierto día la latina fue a ver la práctica de sóftbol.

 **S.** Vamos Tina!

Entonces vio cómo Quinn nuevamente veía las piernas de Marley.

 **S.** Cielos...

Así que decidió irse de ahí a buscar a su confidente.

 **S.** Ya no tengo dudas Blainie, a Q le fascina ésa racista.  
 **Bl**. No sé qué decirte.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, ahora más que nunca estoy segura de que mi decisión de terminar esa exclusividad fue la correcta.  
 **Bl.** Estás bien?  
 **S.** Lo estaré, ahora lo único que me importa es ver a mi mamá y ya falta poco para eso.  
 **Bl**. Genial.

Más tarde ese día.

 **Q.** Aquí estás, vi que te fuiste de la práctica jajaja una vez más le ganamos al equipo de Marley, a ésa idiota nada le sale bien.  
 **S.** Eso se merece.  
 **Q.** Pasa algo?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q.** Te conozco y sé que algo te pasa.  
 **S.** Me pasa que estoy harta de tus mentiras.  
 **Q.** Mis mentiras?  
 **S.** Sí, dices que no te gusta Marley pero te la comes con la mirada, no le quitas la vista de encima a sus piernas. **  
** **Q**. No es cierto.  
 **S.** Claro que sí, yo te vi.  
 **Q**. Viste mal.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn... Es más bonita que yo?  
 **Q**. Qué? No!  
 **S.** Es porque ella si tiene una familia y es blanca con ojos azules?  
 **Q**. No digas tonterías Santana...  
 **S.** Como sea, es tu vida, ya no me importa nada. **  
** **Q**. A mí no me gusta, te lo juro por mi vida, si la veo es inconscientemente y ha de ser porque te extraño.  
 **S**. Extrañas lo que me hacías, no a mí.  
 **Q**. Noooo.  
 **S.** Bueno ya, olvídalo, mejor vamos a ensayar los diálogos de María, mañana por fin son las pruebas y quiero ser la protagonista.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Al día siguiente.

 **P.** Prepárate amada mía, porque yo seré tu Tony.  
 **S.** Ni dios lo mande.  
P **.** Voy a ganar ese papel, así como tú ganaras el de María, ya lo verás, nos daremos los besos más épicos de la historia.  
 **S**. Guácala...

La latina fue a un extremo del salón.

 **S**. Creo que ya no quiero hacer la prueba para María, Puck está decidido a ser Tony y no quiero besarme con él, prefiero hacerlo con Blaine. **  
** **K**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Lo siento Kurt, pero no quiero volver a besar a Puckerman jamás en la vida.  
 **T.** Ahí viene Blaine... Oye Blaine tienes que hacer una prueba excelsa para que Santana no tenga que besar a Puck.  
 **Bl**. Eh?

Las pruebas terminaron, el profesor Shuester les dijo que más tarde serían publicados los roles.

 **T.** Tranquila San, no creo que Puck gane el papel.  
 **S.** Pero lo hizo muy bien, es varonil y eso es lo que se busca, no?  
 **Bl**. Gracias por insinuar sutilmente que yo no soy varonil.  
 **S.** Perdón, no quise hacerte sentir mal... Pero si Puck gana, prefiero que la Marley sea la protagonista.  
 **T.** Ay noooo, estás loca?

Los resultados fueron publicados y...

 **S.** Soy María (sonriendo)  
 **T.** No tendrás que besar a Puck, felicidades Blaine!  
 **Bl.** Sí!  
 **P**. Maldita sea.  
 **Ma.** Qué? Noooo, esto es una total injusticia, yo soy mil veces mejor que tú.  
 **Q**. Pues eso no es lo que el profesor piensa.  
 **S.** Además de qué te quejas? Eres Anita.  
 **Ma.** Vete al diablo!

Marley se fue muy enojada de ahí.

 **Q.** Felicidades San.  
 **S.** Gracias Q.  
 **K.** Hay que celebrar.  
 **T.** Cierto... Alguien tiene unas botellas por ahí jejeje.  
 **S.** Jajaja ok las llevaremos, nos vemos en nuestro lugar en media hora.  
 **K.** Vamos Blaine.  
 **Bl.** Sí.

Estando en el bosque los chicos hicieron un brindis.

 **S.** Este será el principio de nuestra carrera Blaine, estoy muy segura de eso.  
 **Bl.** Yo también, seremos de los mejores actores en Broadway.  
 **T.** Y como yo me casaré y seguiré viviendo en Nueva York, los iré a ver cada semana.  
 **K.** Saben? Le pediré a papá que me inscriba en una universidad de Nueva York, así también los podré ver cada semana.  
 **T.** Eso es maravilloso, Quinn sólo faltas tú y así todos estaríamos juntos en la ciudad.  
 **Q.** Lo siento Tina, pero yo quiero asistir a Harvard, no quiero separarme tanto de mis padres, pero podría viajar a visitarlos de vez en cuando, además no está tan lejos.  
 **T.** Mmm qué lástima.  
 **S.** Lo importante es que esteremos la mayoría ahí.  
 **K.** Cierto.

Los días pasaron y los ensayos de la obra iban de maravilla, Santana y Quinn continuaban llevando una relación cordial, pero la latina prefería estar lo menos cerca posible de la rubia, y entonces Quinn se concentró en contestarle las cartas a Finn más seguido.

 **Q.** " _Querido Finn, por supuesto que me encantaría ir al cine contigo cuando vuelva en verano a la ciudad, con respecto al noviazgo, primero me gustaría salir contigo y tal vez si congeniamos podría darte el sí"_

La rubia escribió unas palabras más y echó la carta al sobre, le pegó la estampilla y la llevó con la prefecta Emma.

 **Ma**. Hey tú y ese milagro que no andas de la manita con la bastarda? **  
** **Q**. Sigo sin entenderte, en serio que no lo hago, "odias" a Santana pero siempre estás muy pero muy al pendiente de ella, mi pregunta es... En realidad la odias o la envidias con todas tus fuerzas?  
 **Ma**. Jajajaja y yo qué podría envidiarle a ésa negra?  
 **Q.** Fácil, te superó en calificaciones, en la natación y en el coro... No son suficientes esas razones? O será que te gusta?  
 **Ma**. Jajajaja no soy una desviada como ustedes dos, yo sé que entre ustedes hay algo más que una simple amistad, lo sé y algún día lo voy a descubrir.  
 **Q.** Pobrecita de ti, tu vida es tan patética que te imaginas cosas que no son sólo para tener algo en qué distraerte, no sabes lo que es una amistad y jamás lo sabrás.  
 **Ma**. Idiota.

Quinn se alejó de la chica.

 **Q.** Definitivamente no me gusta, ésa chica está loca como dijo Puck, al menos ya no hay peligro de que sepa lo que hubo entre Santana y yo...

 _Los días pasaron y los ensayos continuaron, el padre de mi abuela Santana le llamaba más seguido y siempre preguntándole cómo iba su relación con el abuelo Kurt._ _  
_  
 **S**. Hugh te mandó saludos (rodando los ojos)  
 **K**. Cielos, antes sólo nos teníamos que preocupar por mi papá y ahora también por el tuyo, esto cada vez se pone más difícil, perdóname por ponerte en esta situación.  
 **S.** Sé que Hugh no está del todo convencido con nuestro noviazgo, él sabe muy bien de mis preferencias, supongo que por eso está tan al pendiente de nosotros, pero mira mientras los dos podamos sacar provecho de esto, no creo que haya problema, cuando veamos que las cosas se están poniendo realmente complicadas terminamos con nuestro "noviazgo" y ya.  
 **K.** Crees que tu padre lo acepte?  
 **S.** Seguro que no, pero no podrá obligarte a seguir siendo mi novio, o sí?  
 **K.** Tienes razón, él no me podrá obligar a nada.

Cierto día.

 **S.** Vaya, son demasiados trabajos por entregar (mueca)  
 **Q.** Santana tú tienes la culpa de que se te juntaran, por estar más al pendiente de los ensayos de la obra.  
 **S.** No me regañes Q, bien sabes que me apasionan mucho los ensayos.  
 **Q.** Pero no debes de bajar tus calificaciones ahora que prácticamente está finalizando el semestre.  
 **S.** Pues sí, supongo que esta noche no dormiré para avanzar. **  
** **Q**. Quieres que te ayude?  
 **S.** No Quinnie, gracias. **  
** **Q**. No me gusta Marley.  
 **S.** Eh? **  
** **Q**. Estoy más que segura que no me gusta, así como también estoy segura que tú serás la única mujer que me guste en la vida.  
 **S.** Gracias Q. **  
** **Q**. Ya no me quieres?  
 **S.** Mucho, pero no puedo forzarte a nada y tú tienes mucho miedo. **  
** **Q**. Ojalá que algún día este miedo desaparezca.  
 **S.** Ojalá... **  
** **Q**. Te quiero San.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti.

Días después.

 **K.** Lamento informarte que papá viene a ver la obra (mueca) Le reiteré una y otra vez que mi papel ni si quiera es importante y que sólo los padres de los graduados pueden asistir, pero le importó un comino, de inmediato habló con el director y consiguió su autorización para poder asistir.  
 **S.** No te preocupes por eso, además tu papá no me cae mal.  
 **K.** Eso no es lo peor.  
 **S.** Ah no?  
 **K.** No, ya le llamó a tu padre para que viajen juntos y vean la obra. **  
** **S.** Quéeeeeee?  
 **K.** Con eso de que fueron amigos en su infancia, pues al parecer ya retomaron esa amistad.  
 **S.** Ay nooooo, yo para qué quiero a Hugh aquí? De seguro pondrá el grito en el cielo en cuanto me vea sobre el escenario... Ay Dios mío, sólo espero que no hable con la directora para que me prohíba participar en la obra.  
 **K.** Nooo, esperemos que no. **  
** **W.** Chicos acérquense, es hora de ensayar la escena de amor entre María y Tony.  
 **K.** Ni se te ocurra besar con la boca abierta a Blaine (susurrando)  
 **S.** Cállate, que lo último que quiero es volver a besar a un hombre y menos que ese hombre sea mi hermano.

Esa misma tarde la abuela Santana recibió una llamada de su padre.

 **H.** Hola hija.  
 **S.** Hola.  
 **H.** Pensé que ya había más confianza entre los dos, pero ya vi que no.  
 **S.** Por qué lo dice?  
 **H.** Jamás me mencionaste que participarías en una obra musical en el internado y que estás en el coro.  
 **S.** Ahhh eso, pues no tiene mucho que hice la audición y apenas hace unas semanas que el coro se formó.  
 **H.** Sabes que eso de la farándula es una total vulgaridad. **  
** **S**. Sólo es una obra de la escuela...  
 **H**. Escúchame bien Santana, quiero que mientras estés estudiando, sólo te dediques únicamente a tus estudios y al deporte, pero nada más.  
 **S.** Señor Hearst, al coro y la obra sólo los estoy tomando como un pasatiempo, aquí los días son muy largos y me duele mucho estar lejos de mi madre, al menos con eso estoy ocupada y se me pasa el tiempo bastante rápido, por favor no me prohíba pertenecer a la obra ni al club.  
 **H.** No sé...  
 **S.** Se lo suplico.  
 **H.** Está bien, puedes seguir tomándolo como pasatiempo, pero nada más... Te aviso que asistiré al estreno de la obra.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **H.** Te veo entonces.  
 **S.** Gracias señor Hearst.

Cuando la llamada terminó.

 **S.** Maldito viejo, odio tener que humillarme ante él, pero algún día me las pagará todas juntas el muy perro.

 _De regreso a su habitación, mi abuela entró echando chispas._ _  
_ **  
** **Q**. Qué pasa? **  
** **S**. Estuve a nada de que el idiota de mi padre me prohibiera participar tanto en el coro como en la obra, por fortuna pude convencerlo para que no lo hiciera… No sé qué hubiera pasado si él me quitaba también eso.  
 **Q**. Ni yo quiero imaginármelo, sinceramente no entiendo por qué tu papá es así contigo, se supone que quiere recuperarte como hija, entonces debería de ser más amable y considerado, no lo crees?  
 **S.** Lo que pasa es que ése idiota no tiene corazón, y por eso hace lo que hace, a él no le remuerde la conciencia de cómo nos trató toda la vida a mi madre y a mí, por el contrario a veces pienso que hasta lo disfrutaba, pero que se vaya el diablo el muy maldito, algún día me voy a vengar de él.  
 **Q**. Si haces eso, estarías actuando igualito que él.  
 **S.** Pues no me importa, con tal de que ése infeliz reciba una sopa de su propio chocolate, estoy dispuesta a ser como él, nadie más que yo puede hacerlo pagar por tantas humillaciones y créeme que en la primera oportunidad que tenga lo haré. **  
** **Q**. Tengo miedo, y si algo malo te pasa?  
 **S.** Quinnie, nada peor que estar lejos de mamá me puede pasar.  
 **Q**. Ok...  
 **S.** Gracias por preocuparte por mí.  
 **Q**. San, eres lo que más quiero en la vida, cómo no me voy a preocupar por ti.  
 **S.** Qué dijiste?  
 **Q**. Eh?  
 **S.** Soy lo que más quieres en la vida? Más que a tu familia?  
 **Q**. Emmm pues... Es distinta la manera en que te quiero a ti, pero estoy muy segura que el amor que te tengo es único.  
 **S.** No sabes lo bien que me hace sentir esto que me dices, tú también eres lo que más quiero en la vida bebé.  
 **Q**. Te adoro…  
 **S.** Y yo te extraño tanto...

Santana se acercó a la rubia y le dio un tierno beso.

 **S.** Quiero que me lo hagas bebé (murmurando en los labios de la rubia)  
 **Q**. San, no puedo...  
 **S.** Mmmm ok, no voy a insistir más, mejor continuaré con mis deberes. **  
** **Q**. Extrañaba tus labios...  
 **S.** Acostúmbrate a eso. **  
** **Q**. Qué quieres decir?  
 **S.** Nada, voy a la biblioteca.  
 **Q**. San, déjame ir contigo.  
 **S.** Otro día.

 _Mi abuela se fue justo al lugar en donde se reunía con Brittany cuando era su novia._ _  
_  
 **S.** Cómo me gustaría tener una novia que me quisiera tanto como yo a ella, que no le diera miedo nada y que a pesar de ser señaladas por medio mundo jamás me dejara... Pero sé que eso nunca me va a pasar a mí, no nací con buena suerte (rodándole las lágrimas)

El día de fin de cursos llegó, así que eso significaba que la obra sería estrenada.

 **S.** Cómo me veo?  
 **Q.** Hermosa.  
 **T.** Sí, te ves muy linda.  
 **Ma.** Pareces la sirvienta de mi mansión...  
 **S.** Y tú la puta más famosa de Lima, mi ciudad.  
 **Ma.** Apoco me parezco a tu madre?  
 **S**. Maldita (queriéndola golpear) **  
** **P**. Hey, hey, nada de golpes... Lárgate de aquí Marley.  
 **Ma.** Hasta cuándo se te caerá la venda de los ojos que tienes por ésta? Cuando te des cuenta de quién es realmente vas a desear jamás haber puesto tus ojos en ella.

Marley se alejó.

 **P.** Qué quiso decir?  
 **S.** No sé, pero ya sabes que está loca.  
 **P.** Mmmm

La abuela muy pálida fue a tomar un poco de aire.

 **T.** Estás bien?  
 **S.** Ella lo sabe verdad? Sabe quién soy.  
 **T**. No lo creo, sólo habla así porque te tiene celos.  
 **Q**. No le hagas caso.  
 **T.** Pero si quieres estar más tranquila, tendrás que ser más "cariñosa" con Kurt.  
 **S.** Ay noooo (puchero)

 _Santana..._ _  
_  
Se trataba de su padre.

 **S.** Hola señor Hearst.  
 **H.** Soy tu padre, llámame así.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **H.** En fin, ya estamos Burt y yo aquí, espero disfrutar de esta tontería.  
 **S.** Ok...  
 **Bu.** Santana, hija que gusto verte otra vez (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Hola Burt.  
 **Bu.** Estoy muy emocionado por ver la obra, Kurt heredó el gusto por el teatro de su madre, yo no sé mucho de esto.  
 **S**. Ojalá le guste.  
 **Bu**. Siendo tú la protagonista, eso es un hecho, hijo acércate.

El abuelo Kurt se acercó.

 **K.** Buenas tardes señor Hearst.  
 **H.** Hola.  
 **Bu.** Estás entusiasmada por el crucero? Será casi un mes maravilloso.  
 **S**. Pues... A mí me gustaría más estar al lado de mi madre.  
 **H**. La verás después.  
 **Bu.** Sí hija, no te preocupes, en cuanto termine el crucero podrás estar con tu madre, de hecho me encantaría que vinieras con ella y tu padre unos días en nuestra casa.  
 **S**. Gracias por la invitación pero...  
 **H**. Tienes mi permiso, irás con tu madre a casa de los Hummel.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Bu.** Fantástico, así ustedes dos podrán disfrutar un poco más de su noviazgo.  
 **K.** Jejeje qué bien. (risa fingida)  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Bu.** Ojalá y emparentemos pronto Hugh.  
 **H**. Sería muy bueno. **  
** **S.** _Demonios_ (pensando)

 _La obra comenzó, a pesar de que mis abuelos estaban realmente nerviosos, en cuanto estuvieron en el escenario todos sus nervios se convirtieron en adrenalina que les permitió dar una función excelsa, todos los asistentes estaban encantados por la manera en que todos los chicos del club se desenvolvían, muchos de los padres que asistieron, tenían otros hijos aún estudiando en el internado además de los que se graduaban, así que quedaron fascinados con la incorporación del profesor Schuster al internado._

 _Al finalizar la obra, hubo una gran ovación de pie, la abuela Santana estaba a punto de llorar por la emoción, en ese momento supo que ella pertenecía a eso y que si no tenía el amor de una mujer al menos tendría el escenario como su único amante y ella lucharía con todo y contra todos por alcanzar su máximo sueño._ _  
_  
 **Q**. Eso estuvo maravilloso Santana!

 _Mi abuela Quinn le dio un gran abrazo que casi dejó sin respiración a la abuela Santana._ _  
_  
 **Q**. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti mi a...  
 **H**. Santana!

 _Mis abuelas de inmediato se separaron._ _  
_  
 **W**. Chicos felicitaciones! Buenas tardes, es padre de alguno de los muchachos?  
 **H.** De Santana.  
 **W.** Ahh, mi nombre es William Shuester soy profesor de ambos internados y el responsable de montar la obra, déjeme felicitarlo, su hija tiene un talento innato, ella es maravillosa.  
 **H.** Lo vi, realmente me sorprendió.  
 **W.** Ojalá la siga apoyando con su amor a las artes, con permiso seguiré felicitando a los demás.

El profesor se alejó.

 **S.** Emmm ella es Quinn Fabray, mi compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga. **  
** **Q**. Mucho gusto señor Hearst.

La rubia le ofreció su mano al padre de Santana quien muy a su pesar saludó a la chica.

 **H.** Igualmente... Así que mejor amiga?  
 **Q**. Sí, Santana es una gran amiga... Ella me ayudó mucho cuando llegué a este lugar, soy de Boston, mis padres me mandaron para acá, ellos son muy católicos, yo también.

 _La necesidad de la abuela Quinn porque el padre de mi abuela Santana le creyera sólo logró que el hombre intuyera que ahí había algo extraño._ _  
_  
 **Q**. Bueno, voy con Blaine el protagonista él es mi novio, hasta luego señor Hearst.

La rubia se encaminó casi corriendo al algo de Blaine y lo abrazó efusivamente.

 **H**. Es una chica muy linda.  
 **S.** Lo es... Quiero decir es una excelente persona. (nerviosa)  
 **H.** Y él es su novio?  
 **S.** Sí, tienen poco tiempo saliendo, él es el hijo del jardinero y...  
 **H.** Jajajaja hijo del jardinero? Por dios tu amiga sí que no tiene clase, mira que fijarse en el hijo de un simple empleado, y qué hace ése chico en un colegio como éste?  
 **S.** Obtuvo una beca, es un buen estudiante.  
 **H**. Mmm pues ojalá que éste internado no decaiga en su prestigio al aceptar a cualquiera como su alumno, vamos con los Hummel, iremos a cenar a la ciudad.  
 **S.** Mmm ok.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del lugar.

 **Bl**. Y ese abrazo? **  
** **Q.** Ay, perdóname Blaine pero necesitaba hacerlo, soy una estúpida, me puse tan nerviosa cuando Santana me presentó a su padre que estuve a punto de echar a perder las cosas, tuve que decirle que tú eres mi novio por eso te abracé así.  
 **Bl.** Ahhh es eso, no te preocupes, todo sea por ayudar a tu amada. (guiñándole un ojo)  
 **Q.** Jejeje.

Santana y su padre se acercaron a los Hummel.

 **Bu**. Fantástico Santana, simplemente fantástico, no sabía que tenías ese enorme talento, a quién se lo heredaste?  
 **S.** A mis abuelitos (enorme sonrisa)  
 **H.** Obviamente a los maternos, mis padres jamás harían algo como eso.  
 **Bu**. Vamos Hugh, no te pongas así, deberías de sentirte orgulloso de tu hija, es una excelente deportista, baila y canta como los ángeles y tiene excelentes calificaciones, es perfecta, acaso hay algo en lo que no seas buena Santana?  
 **S.** _En ser normal_ (pensando) Muchas cosas Burt, pero me esfuerzo en todo lo que hago, quiero que mamá se sienta orgullosa de mí.  
 **Bu.** En cuanto lo sepa lo estará, mira lo que traigo aquí, es una cámara para filmar y es de las mejores, en cuanto estemos en el país le mostraré a tu madre la película.  
 **S**. Usted filmó la obra? Podría hacer una copia para mí?  
 **Bu**. Bueno, no tengo idea de cómo hacer una copia, pero contactaré a algún especialista y en cuanto la tenga te la regalaré.  
 **S**. Muchísimas gracias Burt, usted es un ángel (abrazándolo)  
 **Bu.** Jejejeje.  
 **H.** Vaya, al parecer te quiere más a ti que a mí.  
 **Bu**. Jajaja no te pongas celoso, sólo necesitas ser menos duro con tu hija.  
 **H.** Mmm.

Esa noche los cuatro se fueron a cenar y Burt le insistió mucho a Hugh que fuera menos rígido con su hija.

De regreso al internado.

 **Q.** Por fin llegas (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** La cena estuvo tan aburrida, tuve que fingir besar a Kurt hace rato cuando me despedí de él, nuestros padres nos miraban desde el auto y tuvimos que hacerlo. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm, lo siento.  
 **S.** Yo más. **  
** **Q**. Por cierto, perdóname por lo que pasó hoy por la tarde, no me di cuenta de que tu padre estaba cerca y por eso te abracé así, además creo que me vi muy obvia al ponerme tan nerviosa frente a él.  
 **S.** No te preocupes Q, espero que con el "beso" que presenció hoy entre Kurt y yo, se le olvide ese incidente.  
 **Q**. Sólo espero que no ordene que nos cambien de habitación el próximo año.  
 **S.** No lo creo.  
 **Q**. Eres hermosa bebé, dios tengo tantas ganas de besarte.  
 **S.** No es buena idea. **  
** **Q**. Aunque sea uno pequeño...  
 **S.** No, porque luego se harán más grandes, me mojaré y tú no querrás estar conmigo, así que olvídalo.  
 **Q**. Ok (suspirando)  
 **S.** Estoy tan agotada, ya me voy a dormir.  
 **Q**. Buenas noches.

En los siguientes días las chicas presentaron su últimos exámenes, las dos obtuvieron muy buenas calificaciones y pasaron sin ningún problema el año, entonces todo mundo comenzó a hacer sus maletas, era tiempo de volver a casa para el verano.

 **T**. Las voy a extrañar tanto.  
 **S**. Y nosotras a ti, te quiero mucho Tina (abrazándola)  
 **T**. Y yo a ustedes.  
 **Q**. Nos escribimos?  
 **T.** Claro que sí, nos vemos en septiembre.  
 **S.** Cuídate Tina.

Tina se fue.

 **S.** Ahora sigues tú...  
 **Q.** Ten, aquí está mi dirección y mi número de teléfono, por favor, escríbeme y si puedes llámame.  
 **S.** Lo haré. **  
** **Q**. Me mandas una foto con tu mamá, quiero ver tu hermosa sonrisa cuando estés por fin junto a ella.  
 **S.** Lo haré.  
 **Q**. Te quiero con todas mis fuerzas, no lo olvides.  
 **S.** No lo haré, yo también te quiero en exceso.  
 **Q**. Me voy...  
 **S.** Piensa en mí.  
 **Q**. Todos los días nena.  
 **S.** Ven aquí.

Santana jaló a Quinn hacia ella y la besó con una profunda necesidad y pasión que las dejó a ambas sin aliento.

 **S.** Yo... Dios te necesito (besándola con más pasión)  
 **Q**. Vamos a...  
 **S.** Sí, hagámoslo rápido.

Las chicas estaban bajaron rápidamente su ropa interior.

 **S.** Tan lindo, como me gusta (tocándoselo)  
 **Q**. Ahhh déjame entrar.  
 **S**. Ven.

Apoyadas contra la pared, la rubia pasó una y otra vez su pene sobre los pliegues de Santana.

 **S**. Ya no juegues nena, mételo y fuerte.  
 **Q**. Te adoro...

Y Quinn la penetró de golpe.

 **S.** Ahhh (mueca de dolor) **  
** **Q**. Estás bien?  
 **S.** Sí, ha pasado tiempo y mmmm muévete Q. **  
** **Q**. Sí, mmmm, así?  
 **S.** Dios sí!

 _Quinn! Ya llegó tu taxi!_ _  
_  
 **S.** Maldita sea!  
 **Q**. Ya voy señorita Pillsbury!  
 **E**. Qué tanto hacen, eh? Por qué tienen la puerta cerrada?  
 **Q.** Nada, ya voy! Lo siento bebé (besándola)  
 **S.** No te salgas... No ahora...  
 **E.** Qué cuchichean? Si no abren la puerta en 5 segundos la voy a abrir.  
 **S.** Me lleva...  
 **Q**. Lo siento... Tengo que ir al baño.  
 **S.** Ok.

Muy a su pesar las chicas se separaron y Santana luego de tomar varias respiraciones abrió la puerta.

 **E.** Y Quinn?  
 **S.** En el baño.  
 **E.** Aquí hay algo muy raro...  
 **S.** Le parece?  
 **E**. Mmmm vamos Quinn! **  
** **Q**. Ya estoy aquí.  
 **E.** Ok.  
 **Q**. Santana no me olvides.  
 **S.** Sabes que no lo haré.  
 **E.** Ay niñas sólo son 3 meses, tranquilas.  
 **Q**. Bye.  
 **S.** Bye...

La rubia salió dejando a Santana con un vacío y frustración sexual enorme.

Horas más tarde Hugh y los Hummel pasaron por Santana para ir al aeropuerto que los llevaría al puerto de donde partiría el crucero.

 _No había día en que mi abuela no pensara en mi abuela Quinn, pero también pensaban en su madre._ _  
_  
 **K**. Ya no soporto más estar aquí, todos los días me mareo.  
 **S.** Jajajaj pobre de ti querido porcelana.  
 **K.** Nuestros padres cada día se hacen más cercanos, lo odio.  
 **S.** Dímelo a mí.  
 **K.** Extraño a Blaine.  
 **S.** Escríbele en cuanto llegues a tu casa.  
 **K.** No, él sólo me ve como amigo.  
 **S.** Mmm.

Mientras tanto en Boston.

 **Q.** Por fin en casa!  
 **J.** Te extrañamos tanto hija.  
 **Ru.** Sí hija, pero por fin te tendremos aquí por 3 largos meses.  
 **Q**. Sí y eso me hace muy feliz.  
 **J.** Vamos hija te ayudo a desempacar.

Mientras guardaban la ropa.

 **Q**. Mira mamá, quiero que conozcas a alguien… No te la había enseñado porque la última vez que estuve aquí me sentía muy mal por mi condición y luego en diciembre lo único que quería era estarlos abrazando, bueno ella de Santana.

 _La abuela Quinn le mostró a su madre la primer foto de ella con mi abuela Santana._ _  
_  
 **Q**. Es mi mejor amiga en el mundo, ella me ha ayudado mucho junto con Tina pero definitivamente Santana es única.  
 **J.** Es muy bonita, pero es raro que alguien como ella esté en un internado tan caro. **  
** **Q**. Mamá sabes que no me gusta cuando desprecias a la gente por su color.  
 **J.** Tienes razón hija, lo siento, todos somos iguales ante dios.  
 **Q.** Cierto, bueno pero aunque la veas así, proviene de una de las familias más ricas del país, su padre es un multimillonario muy famoso, desafortunadamente nunca la reconoció como su hija sino hasta ahora, sus abuelos son de México pero ella nació en el país y yo la adoro.  
 **J.** Hablas de ella con tanto entusiasmo que estoy muy segura que es una excelente amiga.  
 **Q.** Lo es mamá. (enorme sonrisa)

 _Días después la abuela Quinn coincidió con su amigo Finn en la calle y decidieron ir a una cafetería._ _  
_  
 **F**. Quinn por fin te vuelvo a ver.  
 **Q**. Lo sé (sonriendo)  
 **F.** Desafortunadamente no voy a poder estar todo el verano contigo como lo creí, a la ferretería de papá no le ha ido nada bien y tuve que buscar un empleo.  
 **Q**. Ohhh lo lamento.  
 **F.** Yo más, iré a un campamento de verano para niños, seré instructor en algo, aún no me dicen en qué, pero estaré ahí todo el verano.  
 **Q**. Ya veo.  
 **F.** Pero antes de irme quiero preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia.  
 **Q**. Finn... Se supone que este verano era para conocernos y ver si una relación se podría dar entre nosotros, pero así no te puedo dar una respuesta positiva porque ni siquiera nos veremos, tal vez después de navidad o el próximo verano que vuelva aquí tú y yo pudiéramos conocernos como lo planeamos.  
 **F.** Mmm qué lástima, aunque tienes razón, supongo que tendré que esperar más.  
 **Q.** Eso parece.  
 **F.** Al menos puedo tener un beso tuyo?  
 **Q.** Pues... Ok.

Finn se acercó a la rubia y le dio un casto beso que para nada la hizo sentir bien.

 **F.** Te acompaño a tu casa.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Cierto día.

 **Q.** Papá, mamá, quiero pedirles su autorización para poder trabajar en verano, creo que el tener un sueldo aunque sea pequeño me ayudará para comprarme algunas cosas que me hacen falta y así ustedes pueden ahorrarse ese dinero.  
 **Ru**. Claro que sí hija, pero siempre y cuando te guste el trabajo que vas a desempeñar, si no entonces no quiero que trabajes.  
 **Q**. No te preocupes papá, si veo que el trabajo no me agrada de inmediato renuncio y busco otro.  
 **Ru**. Ok.  
 **J.** Acabo de hablar con Frannie, ella y su marido se irán a un retiro espiritual, quieren fortalecer su matrimonio, han tenido mese muy difíciles desde lo que pasó con el bebé.  
 **Q**. Pobre Frannie…  
 **Ru**. El matrimonio es un sacramento muy sagrado, por eso hay que luchar por el, espero que cuando tú te cases lo hagas con el hombre correcto.  
 **Q.** Ay papá… Nadie me va a querer así.  
 **Ru.** Estoy trabajando muy duro para ahorrar para tu operación, quiero que seas feliz hija.  
J **.** Además Finn Hudson todos los días me pregunta por ti, es muy buen muchacho. **  
Q**. Lo sé mamá (incómoda)

 _Mientras tanto el crucero de la abuela Santana terminó así que el viaje a Lima se le hizo eterno, pero en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la casa donde su madre vivía dentro de la finca Hearst, todo fue felicidad._ _  
_  
 **S**. Mamá! Mamita hermosa (abrazándola) **  
** **M**. Mija, mi niña linda, por fin te vuelvo a ver mi vida.  
 **S.** Te extrañé tanto (llorando)  
 **M**. Yo a ti también, pero mira nada más cómo has crecido, Dios mío, eres hermosa.  
 **S.** Te parece mami?  
 **M.** Claro que sí mija, ay por dios ya te desarrollaste más, jajaja mira tus senos.  
 **S.** Jejejeje. **  
** **M**. Tenemos tantas cosas qué platicar.  
 **S.** Claro que sí mamá.

 _Ésos días en Lima para mi abuela fueron fenomenales, a pesar de que no salía a ningún lado, el simple hecho de pasar el tiempo al lado de su madre era lo más valioso de ese verano del 66, pero cierto día recibió una carta..._ _  
_  
 **H**. Tienes una carta.  
 **S.** Mmm? (frunciendo el ceño) Está abierto el sobre. **  
** **H.** Es de ésa niña Quinn.  
 **S.** Y por qué está abierta?  
 **H.** La leí.  
 **S.** Qué? Cómo se atreve, es una carta para mí, PARA MÍ, es privado!  
 **H.** Ésa muchachita no me da buena espina y por eso tuve que leer la carta.  
 **S.** Ni siquiera la conoce y ya le cae mal? Esto es el colmo.  
 **H.** Lo siento, pero es muy cercana a ti y pensé...  
 **S.** Es sólo mi mejor amiga, nada más o qué acaso encontró algo más en esta carta?  
 **H.** No.  
 **S.** Lo ve?  
 **H.** No volveré a leer ninguna carta dirigida a ti, lo prometo.

 _La abuela entró a casa de su madre echando chispas._ _  
_  
 **M**. Qué tienes mija?  
 **S.** Ese maldito violó mi privacidad. **  
** **M**. De quién hablas?  
 **S.** Pues del idiota de Hugh. **  
** **M**. Hija! No le llames así, es tu padre.  
 **S.** Es un infeliz, eso es lo que es, se puso a leer la carta que mi mejor amiga me envió, y sabes por qué lo hizo? Porque cree que entre ella y yo hay algo más que una simple amistad.  
 **M**. Y tiene razón en pensar de esa manera?  
 **S.** Por supuesto que no, mamá cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ya cambié, que tengo novio y que Quinn y Tina sólo son mis mejores amigas, además Fabray es la chica más religiosa que he conocido en mi vida, incluso más que tú, ella jamás, escúchame bien, jamás pondría sus ojos en mí porque lo último que quiere es ir al infierno, si quieres podemos viajar hasta Boston para que conozcas a sus padres, ellos son unos señores muy bien educados, a pesar de que no son tan millonarios como el idiota de mi papá, vienen de una muy buena familia.  
 **M.** Está bien hija, te creo, te prometo que hablaré con tu padre para que no vuelva a leer tu correspondencia.  
 **S.** Ay mamá, como si te fuera a hacer caso... En fin voy a leer la carta.

Santana corrió a su habitación y leyó la carta que era bastante extraña.

 **Querida Santana, espero que tu verano esté yendo de maravilla, conseguí un trabajo en uno de los cines de la ciudad, estoy en la dulcería y me encanta, no solamente puedo ver las películas de estreno sino que también tengo acceso a los dulces, extraño mucho a mi novio, eres afortunada de haber pasado unas vacaciones junto al tuyo, ojalá me escribas pronto.** **  
**  
 _Esas eran las principales palabras que desconcertaron a mi abuela Santana, pero luego lo entendió todo._ _  
_  
 **S.** Jajajaja eres un genio Quinnie, cómo no lo pensé antes? Sabías claramente que en cuanto Hugh viera una carta tuya dirigida a mí de inmediato le abriría para ver de qué se trataba, eres tan inteligente mi vida por eso cada día te amo más, en cuanto pueda salir a la calle te llamaré a tu casa.

 _Y así fue, en la primera oportunidad la abuela le llamó a la abuela Quinn._ _  
_  
 **Q**. San?  
 **S.** Síiii, soy yo, Dios mío tu voz se escucha taaaan sexy al teléfono.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Puedes hablar? Yo estoy en una caseta telefónica.  
 **Q**. Deja me cercioro... Sí, no hay moros en la costa.  
 **S.** Bebé te extraño tanto cosita linda, todos los días sueño contigo y tus besos ricos.  
 **Q**. Yo también Santana, no hay día en que no piense en ti.  
 **S.** Recibí tu carta, en cuanto la leí supe que lo que habías escrito era para que mi padre no sospechara de nosotras.  
 **Q.** Sí, lo hice porque algo me dice que él desconfía de mí.  
 **S.** Y lo hace, de todas maneras yo monté en un teatro sintiéndome súper ofendida de que haya abierto mi correspondencia y creo que eso lo calmó un poco, pero aun así creo que no nos debemos de arriesgar.  
 **Q**. Lo sé nena, y eso me hace sentir tan mal... Sé que aún eres menor de edad pero, no crees que podrías abrir en el correo algún apartado postal o algo así en donde yo te pueda enviar mis cartas?  
 **S.** Mmm, lo voy a averiguar en el correo, pero si es necesario voy a sobornar a alguien para que me deje abrir dicho apartado postal, yo te puedo escribir a ti normalmente? Es decir, crees que tus papás abran tu correspondencia? **  
** **Q**. No, ellos no son así, además ya le hablé a mamá de ti le dije que eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo, y está muy contenta de que yo tenga alguien tan especial como tú en el internado, así que no te preocupes tú puedes escribirme lo que quieras bebé.  
 **S.** Genial! Bueno pero para no seguir levantando sospechas, escríbeme de vez en cuando a casa, para que Hugh al abrir las cartas vea que sólo somos buenas amigas. **  
** **Q**. Ok bebé, así lo haré.  
 **S.** Intentaré llamarte al menos dos veces por semana esta misma hora, porque la verdad te extraño mucho y al menos quiero oír tu voz.  
 **Q**. Sí nena, está bien, a esta hora siempre estoy aquí.  
 **S.** Y cómo te va en tu trabajo?  
 **Q**. De maravilla, he visto muchísimas películas, y sabes algo? En todas me imagino que tú eres la protagonista… Algún día te veré en la pantalla grande bebé.  
 **S.** Ojalá mi cielo...

 _La abuela Santana luego de hacerle un gran soborno a un trabajador del correo, pudo abrir un apartado postal donde comenzó a recibir las cartas que mi abuela Quinn le enviaba, dichas cartas eran de total y absoluto amor, a pesar de la distancia eso y las llamadas las hacían sentirse cerca._ _  
_  
Hugh dio la autorización para que Maribel y Santana viajaran a casa de los Hummel a pasar unos días.

La latina quedó encantaba al ver la casa, era muy moderna para su época, algo que en la finca Hearst jamás vería.

 **Bu.** Me hace muy feliz tenerlas en mi casa, espero poder ser un buen anfitrión, señora Maribel, estoy a sus pies.  
 **M**. Gracias señor Hummel.  
 **Bu**. Llámeme Burt.  
 **M.** Lo haré.  
 **S.** _Qué demonios?_ (pensando)  
 **Bu**. Hijo, lleva a tu novia a conocer el jardín, yo atenderé a la señora Maribel.  
 **K.** Ok.

En el jardín.

 **K.** Viste lo que yo?  
 **S**. Esos dos estaban coqueteando...  
 **K**. Lo sé! (arrugando la nariz)  
 **S.** Fue tan desagradable, pero sinceramente dudo que mi madre le haga caso a tu padre, ella sigue obsesionada con el idiota de Hugh.  
 **K.** Pues mi papá ha estado mucho tiempo solo desde que mamá murió, y sé que él necesita una mujer en su vida.  
 **S**. Pero esa mujer no será mi madre!  
 **K**. Hey, tranquila... No debes de enojarte, recuerda que tu mamá también tiene corazón, deberías de darle la oportunidad de que se enamorara de alguien más.  
 **S.** Mira, eso es decisión de mamá, además no quiero ni imaginarme si algo entre ellos se diera, en que nos afectaría nosotros dos? Sinceramente no quiero que "nuestra relación avance"  
 **K**. Tienes toda la razón, ojalá todo esto sólo sea un coqueteo y nada más.  
 **S.** Jajaja aunque pensándolo bien, si me gustas para hermano.  
 **K.** Ja ja ja, muy chistosa... Aunque tú también me gustas para hermana.  
 **S.** Lo sabía... Oye, hay alguna línea de teléfono por aquí que esté en algún lugar más privado? Déjame llamarle a Quinn por favor.  
 **K.** Claro que sí, en el estudio de papá.

Más tarde.

 **S.** Nena!  
 **Q.** Bebé, cómo estás?  
 **S.** Estoy en casa de Kurt. **  
** **Q**. Noooo.  
 **S.** Jajaja tranquila bebé, vine con mamá y él me prestó su teléfono, quiero verte.  
 **Q**. Yo también.  
 **S.** Intentaré convencer a mamá de ir a Boston a visitarte.  
 **Q**. Pero y si sospecha algo?  
 **S.** Demonios.  
 **Q**. Hay que aguantar para volver a vernos, es más seguro estar juntas en el internado aunque se escuche raro pero sabes que lo es.  
 **S.** Pues sí... Quinn crees que ya podamos estar oficialmente juntas en otoño? Qué seas mi novia?  
 **Q**. Pues... He estado asistiendo a misa y repiten una y otra vez que el matrimonio es el...  
 **S.** Olvídalo, no digas nada más, no te preocupes, yo... Me tengo que ir, nos están llamando a comer.  
 **Q**. Me llamas luego?  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **Q**. Te quiero.  
 **S.** Yo a ti.

La llamada terminó.

 **K.** Malas noticias?  
 **S.** Las mismas de siempre, ella jamás estará lista para tener una relación conmigo.  
 **K.** Estamos jodidos.  
 **S.** Cierto...

 _La abuela decidió no volverle a llamar a la abuela Quinn a partir de ese momento, mientras tanto mi abuela la rubia todos los días esperó la llamada que nunca llegó._ _  
_  
Cierto día de vuelta en la finca Hearts.

 **H**. Santana acércate.  
 **S.** Dígame.  
 **H.** Aquí tengo los papeles de adopción, necesito que los firmes, por fin serás Santana Hearst.  
 **S.** Qué? Tan pronto?  
 **H.** Así es, firma.  
 **S.** Pero es que...  
 **H.** Santana, tú y yo hicimos un trato, recuerda que me dijiste que aceptarías llevar mi apellido siempre y cuando te permitiera volver a casa y aquí estas, así que tienes que cumplir tu palabra.  
 **S.** Pero... El apellido de mi abuelo es todo lo que tengo de él... (lágrimas en los ojos) No me lo quite por favor.  
 **H.** Hicimos un trato!  
 **S**. Al menos déjeme llevar también el apellido de mi abuelito, puedo ser Santana Hearst-López... Por favor, se lo suplico.  
 **H**. Esa debilidad definitivamente no lo heredaste de mí, qué vergüenza verte llorar por un apellido de inmigrantes, firma el maldito papel!  
 **S.** Nooooo!  
 **H.** Que lo firmes (slap)  
 **M.** No le pegues!  
 **H.** Tú lárgate a la cocina que ahí es a donde perteneces.

Maribel agachó la cabeza y salió de ahí.

 **H.** Firma...  
 **S.** No!  
 **H.** Perfecto... Gary llévala a ya sabes dónde y dale un escarmiento.  
 **G.** Señor…  
 **H**. Haz lo que te digo!  
 **G**. Vamos señorita.  
 **S.** No me pegues Gary, por favor.  
 **G.** Lo siento mucho.

Estando en una bodega, el empleado golpeó a Santana con un fuete hasta hacerla sangrar, luego se desmayó del enorme dolor.

Más tarde recobró la conciencia en su habitación, su madre estaba curándole las heridas.

 **S.** Auch!  
 **M**. Perdón mi amor.  
 **S.** Lo odio mamá, lo odio. **  
** **M.** Lo sé hija.  
 **S.** Es la tercera vez que me hace esto, pero te juro que será la última.  
 **M.** Debiste haberle firmado los papeles.  
 **S.** No, yo no voy a renunciar al apellido de mi único padre. **  
** **M.** Ay mija.

Días después.

 **H.** Siéntate.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **H.** No sé cómo te las ingeniaste para irle con el chisme a Burt.  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **H.** Él sabe del castigo que te di y está muy molesto conmigo, tan así que estuvo a punto de echar para atrás el negocio que traemos entre manos… Tu suegro te quiere demasiado Santana sí que eres muy afortunada… Ganaste.

 _Hugh le mostró unos nuevos papeles a la abuela dónde venían los apellidos Hearst-López._ _  
_  
 **H**. Seguirás llevando el apellido de tu abuelo, ahora sí firmarás?  
 **S.** Vaya (sorprendida) Claro que sí, así sí.

 _Y a partir de ese momento mi abuela Santana ahora era Santana Hearst-López y con eso era hija legítima de Hugh y en los próximos días sería presentada ante la sociedad._ _  
_  
Y así fue, Hugh organizó una fiesta muy elegante, donde los invitados eran personas muy importantes, por supuesto que Burt y Kurt estuvieron presentes, Santana fue presentada ante la sociedad y ella dio una gran impresión, ya que la educación que había recibido era excelsa.

 **K**. Felicidades Santana, tienes a todos encantados.  
 **S.** Te aseguro que si les mostrara las cicatrices que ése idiota me dejó desaparecería el encanto de inmediato.  
 **K.** En serio te dejó muy mal?  
 **S.** Más o menos, pero gracias a los remedios que mi abuela le enseñó a mi mamá, las cicatrices casi no se notan y las demás heridas sanaron sin dejar huella alguna.  
 **K**. Aún sigo sorprendido de que tu madre haya tenido las agallas suficientes para llamar a papá y contarle todo lo que ése maldito te había hecho.  
 **S.** Te juro que si tú no me lo dices no lo creería, pero de alguna manera me da mucho gusto de que por fin mi mamá esté comenzando a tomar valor para hacer ciertas decisiones, siempre ha vivido atemorizada por ése tipo y siento que confunde su temor hacia él con amor.  
 **K.** Yo también lo creo.  
 **S.** En cuanto tenga la oportunidad, la sacaré de aquí.  
 **K.** O la sacará papá.  
 **S.** Jajaja idiota.

El verano se terminó y la hora de volver al internado llegó.

 **S.** Irás en Navidad, verdad? **  
** **M**. Claro que sí mija.  
 **S.** Te presentaré a los papás de Blaine, él es como un hermano para mí, te agradará mucho conocer a señora Pam, es adorable. **  
** **M.** Me imagino mija.  
 **S.** Mami... Hugh no es el único hombre sobre la tierra.  
 **M.** Eh?  
 **S.** Te amo (abrazándola)  
 **M.** Yo también mi amor.

 _Las abuelas regresaron al internado._ _  
_  
 **T.** Santana!  
 **S.** Tina de mi alma! Jajajaja te extrañé mucho.  
 **T.** Y yo a ti amiga.  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **T.** Quinnie!  
 **S.** Hey Q.  
 **Q.** Las extrañé...  
 **T.** Te cortaste el cabello.  
 **Q.** Jejeje sí, un poco.  
 **S.** Te ves muy linda.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

De pronto un alboroto se escuchó en una parte del internado.

 **Q.** Y eso?  
 **T.** Ahhh es Marley con otras chicas y...  
 **S**. Brittany?  
 **T**. Sí, ella.  
 **S**. Volvió (boca abierta)  
 **Q**. _No puede ser_ (pensando)  
 **T.** Viene hacia acá.

La rubia se acercó.

 **B.** Chicas, hola! Ya no me recuerdan?  
 **T.** Claro que sí, cómo estás Brittany?  
 **B.** Feliz de estar aquí otra vez, a pesar de que estaré cerrada por un año, pero no voy a negar que éste es el mejor internado del mundo.  
 **Q**. Y por qué volviste?  
 **B.** Papá mejoró en sus negocios y pudo pagarme otra vez la colegiatura, por fortuna me voy a poder graduar con todas ustedes.  
 **Q.** Vaya...  
 **B.** Te comieron la lengua los ratones? (mirando a la latina)  
 **S.** Eh? No... Hola. **  
** **B.** Ya estoy aquí.  
 **S.** Lo sé...  
 **B.** Podemos hablar a solas?  
 **S.** Claro... Ahora vuelvo chicas.

Santana y Brittany fueron cerca de un árbol.

 **B.** Yo... Ya estoy aquí.  
 **S.** Sí, ya lo dijiste jejeje.  
 **B.** Podemos hablar esta noche en nuestro lugar?  
 **S.** Claro que sí.  
 **B**. Hay muchas cosas de las que necesito hablar contigo y además tengo algo para ti.  
 **S.** Ok...  
 **B.** Hasta entonces.  
 **S.** Sí.

Brittany se alejó y de inmediato Tina y Quinn se le acercaron a Santana.

 **T.** Qué pasó?  
 **S.** No sé, ella solamente quiere hablar más tarde conmigo, pero no me dijo de qué.  
 **T.** De seguro que de su relación, te recuerdo que ustedes jamás rompieron y ella pues prácticamente sigue siendo tu novia.  
 **S.** Y tú cómo sabes que ella era mi novia? **  
** **T.** Kurt me lo dijo.  
 **S.** Y Kurt cómo lo supo?  
 **Q.** Por mí.  
 **S.** Ahhh genial, así que todos lo saben...  
 **T.** Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que tu novia está nuevamente aquí, te das cuenta?  
 **S.** Cierto...  
 **Q**. Luego las veo, voy a desempacar (nudo en la garganta)

Quinn se alejó.

 **T.** Y ahora qué harás con las dos?  
 **S.** Quinn no está lista para mí y Brittany siempre será un misterio, pero hoy voy a averiguar qué se trae.  
 **T**. Mucha suerte.  
 **S**. Gracias.

Continuará…

* * *

 _ **Quiero terminar cuanto antes la etapa del internado, espero ya poderlo hacer en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	21. El título

**_Una rápida actualización para continuar avanzando la historia._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21. El título.**

 _Luego de estar platicando un rato con la tía Tina, mi abuela Santana se dirigió a su dormitorio, ahí estaba la abuela Quinn guardando su ropa._

 **S**. Hey... Traes ropa nueva.  
 **Q**. Sí, con lo que ahorré pude comprarla y te traje algo.

 _La abuela Quinn le entregó disco nuevo de Aretha Franklin._

 **S.** Gracias Q ella es maravillosa, hay que escucharlo, te parece?  
 **Q.** Antes quiero saber por qué ya no volviste a llamarme...  
 **S.** Ah, eso... Pues no le vi caso a seguir escuchando la misma cantaleta de siempre, nunca podrás estar conmigo como yo quiero y no hay vuelta atrás, por eso ya no te llamé, porque al final yo te seguiría pidiendo lo mismo y tú no me lo ibas a dar.  
 **Q.** Ya veo...  
 **S.** Voy a desempacar.  
 **Q**. Entonces irás con Brittany esta noche?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Vas a continuar con ella?  
 **S.** Eso no lo sé.  
 **Q**. Pero si ella está dispuesta a seguir contigo lo harás?  
 **S.** No lo sé, ya te lo dije.  
 **Q**. Es que no quiero que estés con ella! (gritando)  
 **S.** Y tampoco quieres estar conmigo! (gritando también)  
 **Q.** Te quiero bebé (puchero)  
 **S.** Yo a ti también pero necesito que me des algo seguro.  
 **Q**. Yo...  
 **S.** Voy a buscar a Blaine, 3 meses sin verlo y en verdad lo extraño mucho.  
 **Q**. Ok, yo desempaco por ti.  
 **S**. Gracias.

En el cuarto de herramientas.

 **S**. Sabía que estarías aquí hermanito (abrazándolo)  
 **Bl**. Santanita (abrazándola) No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti, cómo te fue en el verano?  
 **Bl.** Mucho trabajo, ya sabes preparando los campos de futbol y sóftbol, los jardines de ambos internados, uff.  
 **S**. Me imagino.  
 **Bl**. Y a ti cómo te fue?  
 **S.** Pasaron tantas cosas, para empezar ya no soy sólo Santana López, ahora soy Santana Hearst-López, Hugh me reconoció legalmente como su hija y no solo eso, me presentó en sociedad y toda la cosa.  
 **Bl**. En serio? Woooow eso es muy bueno para ti, ahora eres toda una heredera.  
 **S.** Jajaja eso creo, pero la verdad es que no me importa, lo único que me importa es que Hugh me deje seguir viendo a mi mamá y que no me case con cualquiera que se le antoje.  
 **Bl**. Mmm pues no quiero desanimarte hermana, pero eso último lo veo muy difícil.  
 **S.** Lo sé, yo también...  
 **Bl**. Por cierto, vi a lo lejos a Brittany, volvió...  
 **S.** Sí y quiere hablar conmigo esta noche.  
 **Bl**. Irás?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Bl.** Y Quinn?  
 **S.** A ella la amo y lo sabes pero no se atreve a nada formal conmigo y no pienso obligarla más.  
 **Bl.** Pues a ver qué te depara esa cita con Brittany.  
 **S**. Espero que algo bueno.

 _Más tarde ese día, mi abuela Santana se alistó para ir a su cita con Brittany, inconsciente se arregló bastante para salir esa noche._

 **Q.** Te voy a esperar despierta.  
 **S.** Para qué?  
 **Q**. Cómo que para qué? Pues soy tu amiga, quiero saber todo cuando regreses.  
 **S.** Está bien.  
 **Q**. Te ves hermosa.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Q**. Te quiero tanto.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti.

La latina salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Esperó algunos minutos y luego la chica de ojos azules se presentó cargando una pequeña maleta.

 **S.** Hey, pensé que tardarías más en venir.  
 **B.** No, pude ponerle una pastilla de las que le robé a mi mamá a Marley en su agua sin que me viera para que se durmiera más rápido.  
 **S.** Qué bueno, ésa mujer es una entrometida.  
 **B.** Jajaja lo sé, está loca.  
 **S.** No entiendo por qué te llevas bien con ella.  
 **B**. Supongo que es la costumbre, ella fue la primera chica que conocí cuando llegué a este lugar.  
 **S.** Oh… Y de qué quieres hablar?  
 **B.** De muchas cosas, principalmente sobre mi regreso y sobre nosotras.  
 **S.** Ok... Habla.  
 **B.** Como lo sabes, me tuve que ir del internado porque mi papá tenía fuertes problemas económicos, y ya no podía pagar la colegiatura, estando en casa continué estudiando en una preparatoria normal, obviamente mi padre siempre se sintió muy a disgusto de que yo no estuviera recibiendo las misma educación que mis hermanas, además de que los lujos a los que estábamos acostumbrados habían desaparecido por completo, así que buscó al padre Sam.

Brittany tomó una respiración.

 **B**. Lo buscó para pedirle ayuda económica, le pidió que invirtiera dinero en su empresa para poder comenzar nuevamente desde cero, Dwight Evans le dijo que tendría que hacer algunos estudios o algo así para ver si era viable el que invirtiera en la empresa, papá en su desesperación le dijo que le pidiera lo que quisiera a cambio de esa inversión… Sam se dio cuenta de la plática entre ellos y días después Dwight le llamó a mi padre diciéndole que invertiría en su empresa con la condición de que se hiciera un acuerdo matrimonial entre Sam y yo.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **B.** Sí (soltando el aire) Sam le pidió a su padre que ayudara el mío con la condición de que nos comprometiéramos en matrimonio.  
 **S.** Pero... Eres muy joven y...  
 **B.** Sí, pero a ellos no les importa eso... Por fortuna Dwight no es tan inconsciente y puso como condición para casarnos el que primero termináramos nuestros sus estudios, además Sam tiene que terminar su universidad para luego casarse conmigo.  
 **S**. Pero así tan fácil aceptaste ese trato? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **B**. Santana, en mi casa nadie más que mi papá tiene voz y voto, de qué serviría el decir que no a ese trato si de todos modos papá me iba obligar a casarme con Sam? No tengo de otra, ese es mi destino y ni si quiera sé qué le dio a Sam por volver conmigo si él fue quien terminó con nuestra relación.  
 **S**. Entonces... De verdad te casarás con él?  
 **B**. No tengo opción, no lo amo, y estoy segura que jamás lo voy a amar… Pero aun así seré su esposa y formaremos una familia. (mueca)  
 **S**. Lo siento...  
 **B**. Yo más...  
 **S.** Entonces supongo que lo que había entre nosotras se termina oficialmente.  
 **B.** Lo lamento.  
 **S**. No te preocupes, de alguna manera ya me había hecho a la idea de eso desde que te fuiste.  
 **B**. Si las cosas fueran diferentes...  
 **S.** Pero no lo son, y nunca lo serán… Estamos destinadas a no poder hacer lo que deseamos.  
 **B.** Tal vez, pero precisamente por eso te cité esta noche.  
 **S**. No entiendo.  
 **B.** Tal vez no me creas… Pero el poco tiempo que tú y yo tuvimos esa relación me sentí de maravilla, me sentí libre, sentí que por primera vez el estar con alguien me emocionaba de una manera que jamás pensé que me fuera a suceder, yo te quiero Santana, en serio que sí, eres una chica fabulosa… Y me da mucho coraje que ya no podamos continuar con nuestro noviazgo, pero si Sam cree que se salió con la suya está muy equivocado.  
 **S**. Mmm?  
 **B**. Santana (tomándola de las manos) Quiero darte mi virginidad.  
 **S**. Qué?  
 **B**. Sí, yo quiero que mi primera vez sea con alguien a quien quiera, que ame, no con alguien que me haya comprado... Y yo a ti que quiero.  
 **S.** Pero... No te da miedo que Sam te haga daño cuando sepa que ya no eres virgen?  
 **B.** No, no me importa, además Sam es tan idiota que estoy segura que lo puedo engañar fácilmente diciéndole que bailando me caí y en esa caída mi virginidad se esfumó.  
 **S.** Ohhh.  
 **B.** Entonces?  
 **S.** Pero es que... No sé, debe de ser un momento muy lindo para ti y...  
 **B.** Traje cosas para hacerlo más lindo, mira.

La chica de ojos azules sacó de su pequeña maleta unas sábanas, una pequeña almohada y unas velas.

 **S.** Ya lo tenías preparado...  
 **B.** Sí, porque para mí tú eres la indicada.  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío, no sé qué decirte, no me esperaba algo así, además yo nunca he estado con una mujer... _Con vagina_ (pensó)  
 **B**. Entonces será maravilloso porque para las dos será como una primera vez, qué dices?  
 **S.** Pues...

Brittany no esperó a que Santana terminara de hablar, simplemente se arrojó a sus labios y le dio un gran beso, la latina le correspondió y profundizó dicho beso, en poco tiempo comenzaron a acariciarse.

 **B**. Te quiero Santana y quiero ser tuya.  
 **S.** Vamos... Vamos a poner las sábanas. (muy nerviosa)  
 **B.** Sí (enorme sonrisa)

Santana estaba en un dilema, no quería estar con Brittany por una sencilla razón: Quinn, pero por otra parte sabía que la rubia jamás le daría lo que ella quería que era una relación formal, en cambio la otra rubia estaba siendo sincera al decirle que quería perder su virginidad con ella.

Las chicas terminaron de poner las sábanas, la almohada y prendieron las velas.

 **B**. Entonces?  
 **S.** Me gustas mucho Brittany, siempre me has gustado (besándola)

Y en ese momento lo decidió, estaría con Brittany, finalmente ya no tenía nada que perder.

Las cosas comenzaron muy torpemente, amabas chicas estaban nerviosas.

 **B.** Voy a... Desnudarme.  
 **S.** Ok, yo haré lo mismo.

Cuando la latina se despojó de su ropa pudo ver claramente la expresión de la chica de ojos azules al verla así, estaba sorprendida y sintió que sus ojos se encendían al estarla mirando, Brittany se abalanzó a Santana para chuparle los senos.

 **S.** Cielos (cerrando los ojos)  
 **B.** Se siente muy bien.  
 **S.** Lo sé (tocando la senos de la bailarina)  
 **B.** Tu piel es tan suave, tan linda  
 **S.** Igual la tuya, tu piel es sedosa y muy pero muy blanca.  
 **B.** Tócame ahí mientas me besas  
 **S.** Ok.

Las chicas se tocaron y besaron hasta que ambas estaban muy húmedas, entonces llegó el momento de la verdad.

 **B.** Mmmm hazlo San.  
 **S.** Santo Dios... Yo, estoy tan nerviosa, creo que más que tú.  
 **B.** Por favor, hazlo.  
 **S.** está bien…

Poco a poco la fue penetrando, pudo notar el dolor de Brittany al sentirla rígida, así que la besó para que se relajara, finalmente estaba por completo dentro de ella, y entonces comenzó con los movimientos de su mano.

 **B**. Uhhmmm. (cerrando los ojos)  
 **S**. Esto se siente bien, tan bien.  
 **B**. Lo sé, no pares.

Luego añadió un dedo más y continuó con las embestidas, besos y caricias hasta que la chica de ojos azules tuvo un maravilloso orgasmo.

 **B**. Santana... Eso, eso fue indescriptible, sabía que no me equivocaría al estar contigo por primera vez, me siento viva Santana, muy viva gracias a ti.  
 **S.** Para mí también fue muy especial, demasiado, por primera vez tuve acceso a una vagina que no fuera la mía y ha sido una sensación increíble.

Y era verdad, la morena estaba más que emocionada por lo que acababa de pasar, el sentir una vagina había sido una experiencia única.

 **B**. Quiero hacerlo también para ti.  
 **S.** Estoy tan mojada que te será muy fácil.  
 **B**. Jejejeje.

Esa noche estuvieron juntas haciéndolo por varias horas, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones, adorando el cuerpo una de la otra.

 **B**. Gracias Santana, fue maravilloso.  
 **S.** Gracias a ti por confiarme tu virginidad.  
 **B.** Y lo haría una vez más sin dudarlo.  
 **S.** Jejeje.  
 **B.** Odio estar comprometida con ése tonto.  
 **S.** Puedo imaginarte el cómo te sientes, porque siento que a mí me va a pasar lo mismo, y más ahora que por fin fui reconocida legalmente por mi padre.  
 **B.** En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, según él seré su heredera.  
 **B.** Demonios!  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **B**. Es que... Ash, por qué no fuiste hombre Santana? En este momento tú y yo podríamos ser quienes estuviéramos comprometidas y...  
 **S.** Y eso no se puede cambiar, pensé que el dinero te había dejado de importar, pero creo que ese acuerdo que tu papá hizo con el padre de Sam te cayó como anillo al dedo.  
 **B.** Santana yo nací en cuna de oro.  
 **S.** Lo sé, pero no todo en esta vida es dinero, está el amor, la amistad...  
 **B.** Y eso es algo que jamás voy a tener, en cambio el dinero lo volveré a tener y con eso puedo comprarme otro tipo de felicidad.  
 **S.** Ahhh entonces no te molesta del todo es que te hayan obligado a comprometerte con Sam, porque finalmente serás beneficiada.  
 **B.** Algo bueno tengo que sacar de eso.  
 **S.** Ya veo...  
 **B.** Cambiemos de tema, no quiero que peleemos y menos después de lo que acaba de pasar, ven aquí (acostándose)  
 **S.** Casi está por amanecer...  
 **B.** Casi pero aún no, acércate.

Y como imán, Santana se colocó encima de la bailarina para darle rienda suelta una última vez más a su pasión.

Luego se vistieron para regresar a su habitación.

 **S**. Y ahora qué pasará entre nosotras?  
 **B**. Podemos ser amigas.  
 **S.** Mientras seas amiga de Marley, dudo mucho que te lo permita.  
 **B.** Ella no es mi dueña.  
 **S.** Ok, entonces haremos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó?  
 **B.** No Santana, yo nunca voy a pretender que esto nunca pasó porque fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en mi vida.  
 **S**. Es lindo saberlo, muy lindo.  
 **B**. Tal vez algún día podamos estar juntas así otra vez.  
 **S.** En serio? Pero sería como serle infiel a Sam, no?  
 **B**. Jajaja pero si ya le fui infiel.  
 **S.** Jejeje cierto.  
 **B.** Te veo al rato.  
 **S.** Ok.

La chica de ojos azules se despidió de la latina con un tierno beso y se alejó.

 **S.** Cielos… (suspirando)

Al regresar a su habitación.

 **Q.** Vaya, por fin llegaste.  
 **S.** Quinn! Estás despierta...  
 **Q**. Y cómo querías que me durmiera? Quedé en esperarte, pero nunca me imaginé que fueras a pasar toda la noche con tu novia.  
 **S.** No es mi novia.  
 **Q**. No?  
 **S.** No, el motivo por el cual me pidió que hablara hoy con ella era para decirme que su padre y el de Sam decidieron comprometerla en matrimonio con el maldito labios de trucha.  
 **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, se van a casar en cuanto Sam termine la universidad.  
 **Q**. Ohhh, lo siento San. (ligera sonrisa)  
 **S.** No importa, de todos modos no había ningún futuro con ella.  
 **Q**. Y ahora qué vas a hacer?  
 **S.** Nada Quinn, no voy hacer absolutamente nada.  
 **Q**. Déjame abrazarte.  
 **S.** No hace falta, estoy bien.  
 **Q**. Pero... Qué tienes ahí? Un chupetón?  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Q**. Fue más que una simple despedida?  
 **S.** Pues... Nos estuvimos besando un rato, no te lo voy a negar.  
 **Q**. Eres increíble.  
 **S.** Por qué te enojas si de todos modos no quieres nada conmigo?  
 **Q**. Porque te adoro y me duele saber que te estuviste besando con ella, porque sólo fueron besos, verdad?

Santana pasó saliva.

 **S**. Claro, sólo fueron besos...  
 **Q**. Aun así duele y mucho.  
 **S.** No tanto como que no quieras ser mi novia, en fin me voy a cambiar al baño.

En el baño la latina vio las marcas en su cuerpo de esa noche.

 **S.** Estuve con una mujer, con una mujer al 100% y... Me encantó (sonriendo) Definitivamente soy lesbiana y siempre lo seré.

En los siguientes días se celebraron los eventos de bienvenida de cada año, Santana y Brittany intercambiaban sonrisas pícaras pero nada más, esos días no cruzaron palabra alguna.

Pero cierto día.

 **B.** Ya supe por Marley que competiste en varios campeonatos de natación y que casi ganas a nivel continental.  
 **S.** Sí, pero la chica que ganó fue un poquito más veloz que yo.  
 **B.** Me hubiera encantado poder verte, ya sabes para animarte y eso.  
 **S.** Tengo algunas fotos, cuando quieras podemos verlas.  
 **B.** Me encantaría.  
 **S.** He estado pensando en lo del otro día.  
 **B.** Yo también y mucho.  
 **S.** Jejeje...  
 **B.** Volveré a unirme al equipo de natación, supongo que ahí nos vamos a ver más seguido.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **B.** Santana, quieres verme hoy en la noche?  
 **S.** Para...?  
 **B.** Sí, quiero estar contigo una última vez.  
 **S.** Ok ahí te veo.

Ese día en la noche.

 **Q.** Vas a salir?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. A dónde?  
 **S.** A... Platicar con Brittany.  
 **Q**. Otra vez? Pero por qué? Qué no se supone que ustedes terminaron su relación porque ella está comprometida con Sam?  
 **S**. Sí, pero decidimos ser amigas.  
 **Q**. Y para ser simplemente amigas es necesario que vayas a verte a estas horas con ella?  
 **S.** A qué vienen esos celos Quinn?  
 **Q**. Porque lo único que tengo contigo es nuestra amistad y no quiero que ella me la quite.  
 **S.** Solo tienes eso porque así lo quisiste.  
 **Q**. Te extraño bebé, ya no dejas ni siquiera que te abrace.  
 **S**. Ya me voy, al rato regreso.

Santana salió.

 **Q**. Algo me dice que no sólo vas a verla para hablar... Sé que algo te traes con ella y… Me duele en el alma, como quisiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder pedirte que seas mi novia, te amo tanto Santana.

En la biblioteca las chicas tuvieron sexo otra vez y luego se comportaron ante los demás como siempre.

Días después.

 **Ma.** Así que ya dejaste de ser una bastarda?  
 **S.** Demonios (rodando los ojos) Hasta cuándo lo que pase en mi vida dejará de importarte, Marley Rose?  
 **Ma**. Jajajaj a mí importarme tu vida? Por favor, sólo lo hago por molestar.  
 **S.** Sí claro.  
 **Ma**. Pues de una buena vez te digo, tal vez podrás tener el apellido de una persona multimillonaria, o tal vez podrás tener mucho dinero en tu cuenta, pero lo que nunca podrás tener es la clase de una verdadera persona de sociedad como yo.  
 **S.** Pues ojalá que nunca en la vida tenga "tu clase" porque de lo contrario no sólo estaré amargada para siempre, sino que le caeré en la punta del hígado a todos los que me rodean  
 **Ma**. Jajaja estúpida.  
 **B.** Marley por favor, vámonos de aquí, ya no estés molestando.  
 **Ma**. La vas a defender?

Hubo un silencio.

 **B.** No, por supuesto que no la estoy defendiendo, simplemente quiero que dejes de rebajarte con alguien como ella.

Santana sintió que le clavaban un puñal en el corazón.

 **Ma.** Tienes razón amiga, vámonos de aquí.

Las chicas se alejaron.

 **S.** Tal vez eso haya sido actuado Brittany, pero igual dolió, tú tampoco jamás serás lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte a alguien como Marley por mí. (suspirando)

Un día en la reunión del club.

 **K.** Sam anda pavoneándose por todo el internado diciendo que ya tiene prometida y que ésa prometida es nada más y nada menos que Brittany S. Pierce.  
 **S.** Eso es verdad, Brittany me lo confesó hace unos días.  
 **T.** Vaya... Y cómo te sientes con todo eso?  
 **S.** Pues... Eso se veía venir, tal vez no el compromiso con Sam, pero el que ella y yo no pudiéramos estar juntas, jamás podré tener una novia.  
 **T.** Lo siento.  
 **Q.** Pero tienes un "novio".  
 **S**. Igual que tú con Blaine.  
 **Bl**. Jajaja eso se escucha tan chistoso, si la gente supiera que todo es un gran circo.  
 **K.** Un circo que me ha servido mucho para que me dejen de molestar, lo tuyo y lo de Quinn pueden llegar a creerlo sin problema, porque tú no eres afeminado como yo.  
 **Bl.** Pero realmente nadie sabe que supuestamente hay una relación entre Quinn y yo solamente el papá de Santana.  
 **Q**. Cierto...  
 **Bl**. Así que no creo que sea necesario usar ese recurso una vez más, bueno mientras él no venga para acá.  
 **S.** Conociendo a ése sujeto no dudaría ni un segundo en que de pronto venga y se dé una vuelta solo para ver lo que estoy haciendo.  
 **K**. Igual el mío, sigue tan entusiasmado con Santana.  
 **T.** Pues mejor deberías ser novia de él jajaja.  
 **S.** Qué chistosa, pero aunque ustedes no lo crean el papá de mi "novio" está muy, pero muy interesado en mi mamá.  
 **T.** No, en serio?  
 **K.** Sí, en cuanto papá vio a la señora Maribel fue algo así como un amor a primera vista, desde entonces no deja de hablar de ella, y se han estado enviando cartas.  
 **S**. Cierto...  
 **Bl**. Qué bien, además no tendría nada de malo que ellos tuvieran una relación, finalmente los dos son solteros.  
 **T.** Jajaja lo que son las cosas, si ustedes no se llegan a casar, entonces serán hermanos jajaja.  
 **S.** Pues ninguna de las dos cosas me agrada.  
 **K.** Oye!  
 **S.** Jajaja, es una broma porcelana, por supuesto que me encantaría ser tu hermana y lo sabes.  
 **K.** Lo sé, lo sé. (sonriendo)  
 **T**. Y tú qué nos cuentas Quinn?  
 **S**. Sí cuéntanos, por fin tu amigo se te declaró y ya son novios? (sarcástica)  
 **Q**. Finn? No, no lo vi en verano porque se fue a trabajar a no sé dónde.  
 **S**. Mmm lástima.  
 **T**. Ay Santana, sabes que Quinn no podría darle el sí a ése chico porque a ella le gustan las mujeres.  
 **Q**. No Tina, a mí no me gustan las mujeres.  
 **T.** Ah no? Entonces lo que tú y Santana tuvieron qué fue?  
 **Q.** Lo que quise decir es que a mí no me gustan todas las mujeres, la única que me gusta es Santana.  
 **Bl.** Woooow jajaja, bien!  
 **T.** Qué emoción, escuchaste San?  
 **S.** Sí (sonrojada)... Pero eso no quiere decir nada, tal vez yo soy la única mujer que le guste a Quinn, pero no la única mujer por la que ella se atreva a luchar.  
 **Q.** San...  
 **S.** Sabes que digo la verdad Q.  
 **Q.** Es que...  
 **K.** Chicos, deberíamos dejar aquí a éstas niñas hablar a solas.  
 **Bl.** Tienes razón, vámonos.

Los amigos se alejaron.

 **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Escucha, si vas a empezar a decirme lo mismo de siempre, es mejor que te lo ahorres, ya me quedó claro que tú no quieres nada conmigo y que lo que tuvimos fue… Pues no sé, pero definitivamente no fue tan importante ni tan fuerte como para que luches por eso.  
 **Q**. Sé que soy una cobarde y que hay muchas cosas a nuestro alrededor que nos impide estar juntas porque es contra la naturaleza, pero también sé que no soporto ni un segundo más que no me hables como antes, que no me abraces y me beses, que no me digas te quiero, que no me sonrías, por eso te pido que seas paciente, muy paciente conmigo, y que si de pronto me entra el pánico me comprendas y me ayudes a tranquilizarme y me des consejos y que...  
 **S.** A qué viene todo eso?  
 **Q**. A que no quiero que llegue a tu vida otra Brittany o alguien más que sí tenga el suficiente valor para estar contigo porque si eso pasa yo me voy a sentir muy triste… No quiero que este año que nos queda juntas aquí sea hostil como lo ha sido hasta ahora, quiero pedirte que seas mi novia Santana.

 _Mi abuela Santana estaba con la boca abierta y no podía reaccionar._

 **Q**. San? Estás bien?  
 **S.** Escuché mal?  
 **Q**. No, te pedí que fueras mi novia.  
 **S.** Quinn!  
 **Q**. Aceptas?  
 **S.** Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?  
 **Q**. Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Estás completamente segura?  
 **Q**. Muy segura.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Q.** Que sí.  
 **S.** Ay bebé (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **Q.** Entonces?  
 **S.** Te quiero, te quiero más que a mi vida (abrazándola muy fuerte)  
 **Q**. Es un sí?  
 **S.** Sí nena, claro que sí, es lo que siempre he soñado desde que empezamos esto.  
 **Q**. Bésame, necesito de tus labios.  
 **S.** Mi Quinnie.

Las chicas se besaron una y otra vez hasta que sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados.

 **S.** Te adoro.  
 **Q**. Y yo a ti, entonces me vas a ayudar a enfrentar todo esto?  
 **S.** Sí nena.  
 **Q**. Por favor sé muy paciente, además creo que esto no lo puede saber nadie más que nuestros amigos.  
 **S.** Sí (mueca) lo sé, pero con que los chicos y nosotras lo sepamos es suficiente, ya después cuando salgamos de aquí veremos qué hacer para enfrentar al mundo.  
 **Q.** Sí bebé, eso haremos, te quiero.  
 **S.** Te quiero más Quinn, mucho más.  
 **Q.** Se siente tan bien ser tu novia.  
 **S.** Sí, me encanta tener ese título, soy la novia de Quinn Fabray.  
 **Q.** Jejeje te quiero (besándola)

 _Y a partir de ese momento mis abuelas comenzaron oficialmente un noviazgo, un noviazgo que les traería cosas muy lindas, así como cosas muy tristes… Pero gracias a ese noviazgo todos nosotros estamos aquí._

* * *

 _ **Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Qué piensan del asunto con Brittany?**_

 _ **Qué piensan de Quinn?**_

 _ **Quiero acelerar ya la historia para llegar a la segunda parte de ésta.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	22. Dilema

**_Una pequeña actualización, creí que al tener pocas historias sería más fácil actualizar, creo que me he equivocado, pero espero esta semana poder ponerme al corriente._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22. Dilema.**

 **S.** Deberíamos de regresar al internado, no tarda mucho en oscurecer. **  
** **Q**. Sí, además quiero que estemos en nuestra habitación para poder seguir besándote toda la noche.  
 **S.** Jejeje genial.

Ya en su habitación...

 **S.** Qué ricos besos mmm.  
 **Q**. Lo sé... San, mi San...

La rubia comenzó a acariciar las piernas de su novia, en poco tiempo lo hacía con sus muslos internos hasta casi llegar al centro de la latina.

 **S.** Espera...  
 **Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Apenas regresamos y... **  
** **Q**. Pues sí pero...

Santana se incorporó y notó la gran carpa que se formaba en la falda de Quinn.

 **S.** Mira nada más cómo estás.  
 **Q.** Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho, en verano lo tenía todo bajo control, pero no sé qué me pasa que en cuanto estoy contigo ésta cosa cobra vida propia y no lo puedo evitar. (soltando el aire)  
 **S.** En serio lo tenías bajo control?  
 **Q**. Sí, bueno a excepción de cuando soñaba contigo jeje.  
 **S.** Vaya… Me siento halagada pero al mismo tiempo algo incómoda.  
 **Q**. Por qué?  
 **S**. Quinnie, no me pediste ser tu novia sólo para volver a tener sexo conmigo?  
 **Q**. Qué? Noooo, por supuesto que no, te pedí que fueras mi novia porque quiero tener contigo todo lo que implica tener una relación sentimental, ya sabes pasar el tiempo juntas, platicar de nuestras cosas, besarnos, abrazarnos, pero no necesariamente tener sexo, te lo aseguro, no quiero que te sientas usada, lo que siento por ti va más allá del sexo.  
 **S**. Eres maravillosa Quinnie, lo eres y me siento tan feliz de ser tu novia.  
 **Q**. Jejeje ven aquí.  
 **S.** Me encantan tus labios (besándola)

En ese momento tocaron a su puerta.

 **T.** Chicas están ahí?  
 **Q**. Mmmm por qué interrumpe esto?  
 **S.** Jejeje no lo sé, pero ella no se irá hasta que le abramos, así que ve al baño y hazle unos cuantos cariñitos a mini Q para que se tranquilice.  
 **Q**. Jejeje ok, te quiero.  
 **S.** Te quiero más.

La latina fue abrir la puerta de su habitación encontrándose con una Tina muy entusiasmada.

 **T.** Qué pasó? Se reconciliaron? Dónde está Quinn?  
 **S.** En el baño y sí, nos reconciliamos, Q me pidió ser su novia y por supuesto que acepté.  
 **T.** Bravo! Eso es fantástico, tienes que contarme todo.  
 **S.** Ok jejejeje.

Unos minutos después Quinn se les unió y platicaron de su nueva relación.

 **S.** Esperamos contar con tu discreción.  
 **T.** Claro que sí chicas, no se preocupen por eso, ustedes saben que cuentan conmigo.  
 **Q**. Gracias Tina, en estos momentos soy muy feliz porque Santana es mía, toda mía y de nadie más.  
 **T.** Jejejeje qué emoción.  
 **S.** Te adoro Q (picoteando sus labios)  
 **T.** Santana saca una de tus cámaras y déjame tomarles una foto, su primer foto como novias oficiales.  
 **S.** Buena idea.

 _La tía Tina les tomó dos fotografías muy lindas a mis abuelas, la primera era de las dos sonriendo y en la segunda las dos se dieron un tierno beso._ _  
_  
 **T.** Tengan mucho cuidado con esta foto, no la dejen por ahí a la vista de alguien.  
 **Q.** No te preocupes, la guardaré bajo llave.  
 **T.** Bueno ya me voy porque no tarda la señorita Pillsbury en venir a decirnos que es hora de apagar las luces.  
 **S.** Ok, nos vemos mañana.  
 **T.** Sí, que duerman bien jejeje. (guiñándoles un ojo)  
 **Q.** Buenas noches.

En cuanto la chica salió.

 **S.** Acariciaste a mini Q?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **S.** No?  
 **Q.** Nope, me concentré para que se bajara solo, quiero que seas tú quien me lo acaricie, claro cuando estés lista.  
 **S.** Cómo te quiero Quinn, en serio te adoro.  
 **Q.** Y yo a ti, vamos a dormir.  
 **S**. Ok bebé.

Al día siguiente despertaron como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían, abrazadas.

 **Q**. Buenos días. (chupándole el cuello)  
 **S.** Jejeje buenos días bebé.  
 **Q**. Es hora de levantarnos.  
 **S.** Lo sé, ducha juntas? **  
** **Q**. Estás segura?  
 **S.** Claro Quinnie, es solo una ducha.  
 **Q**. Está bien nena.

En la ducha, Santana no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo desnudo de Quinn, lo estaba admirando profundamente hasta que llegó a esa parte que no era precisamente una femenina.

 **Q**. Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Eh? No.  
 **Q**. Segura?  
 **S.** Sí, bueno, no te parece que mini Q ha crecido un poco? **  
** **Q**. No lo he notado.  
 **S.** Yo sí, ayer la carpa era más grande.  
 **Q**. Bueno, tal vez sea porque aún estamos desarrollándonos, no lo crees?  
 **S.** Sí, tal vez sea eso.  
 **Q**. Déjame lavarte el cabello.  
 **S.** Ok bebé.

Algo que jamás había sentido por Quinn se había manifestado esa mañana en la morena, por primera vez el pene de la rubia le había causado cierto rechazo y ella sabía el porqué de eso.

En la misa matutina, la rubia no desaprovechó ni un segundo para rozar sus dedos con los de la morena e intercambiar sonrisas pícaras, sentía que flotaba.

Ya en clase y luego de entregar su tarea a la profesora, la chica de ojos verdes le dio una nota a Santana luego de pasar junto a ella.

La latina leyó la nota.

 _"Te quiero tanto bebé"_ _  
_  
La morena sintió una emoción muy particular así que volteó a ver a su novia y en silencio le dijo: Yo también.

Más tarde Santana se dirigió a su práctica de natación, ahí se encontró con la rubia de ojos azules.

 **B**. Hey San.  
 **S.** Hola Britt.  
 **B.** Cómo has estado?  
 **S.** Bien... Nos vemos a diario, por qué la pregunta?  
 **B.** Pues...

La chica volteó para todos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera viéndolas.

 **B.** No te has sentido con ganas de... De ya sabes qué?  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **B.** De tú y yo juntas en la sala apartada de la biblioteca a media noche completamente desnudas?  
 **S.** Emmmm. (nerviosa)  
 **B.** Tengo ganas de ti y muchas, te espero esta noche ya sabes dónde, la pasaremos genial.  
 **S.** Britt, espera es que...

La rubia se alejó.

 **S.** No puedo. (soltado el aire)

El resto de la tarde la latina tuvo esa incertidumbre, realmente quería estar otra vez con Brittany sabiendo lo que eso implicaría? O simplemente estaba confundida y nada más, tenía que hablarlo urgentemente con alguien.

Más tarde...  
 **  
** **Q**. Vamos al jardín ahí nos espera Tina.  
 **S.** Vamos...  
 **Q**. Te pasa algo?  
 **S.** No bebé, no pasa nada (picoteando sus labios) **  
** **Q**. Te quiero (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Yo más.

Luego de estar charlando con su amiga, Santana tenía que hacer algo para despejar un poco sus dudas.

 **S**. Al rato las veo.  
 **Q**. Vas con Blaine, verdad?  
 **S.** Jejeje sí, por?  
 **Q**. Por nada pero a esta hora que sabes que él estará en el cuarto de herramientas y siempre aprovechas para ir a charlar con él.  
 **S**. Te molesta?  
 **Q**. No para nada, sé que él es tu mejor amigo.  
 **S.** Tú también lo eres.  
 **Q**. Sí pero la diferencia es que a mí me puedes besar y a él no.  
 **S.** Eso es verdad. (acercándose)  
 **T**. Niñas aquí no.  
 **Q**. Cierto...  
 **S.** Nos vemos al rato.  
 **Q**. No tardes mucho.  
 **S.** No lo haré.

La latina se alejó.

 **T.** Se te va a caer la baba. **  
** **Q**. Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar ella es preciosa.  
 **T.** Pero debes de ser cuidadosa, recuérdalo.  
 **Q**. Lo seré. (sonriendo)

En el cuarto de herramientas...

 **S.** Blainie!  
 **Bl**. Por aquí San, estoy preparando algo de fertilizante para las plantas.  
 **S.** Fuchi.  
 **Bl**. No exageres.  
 **S.** Podemos hablar?  
 **Bl.** Claro, qué pasa?  
 **S.** Tiene que pasar algo para que hablemos?  
 **Bl**. Por tu expresión claro que pasa algo.  
 **S.** Mmm cierto...  
 **Bl**. Entonces qué pasa?  
 **S**. Pasa de todo, pero comenzaré por el principio, ayer Quinn por fin me pidió ser su novia oficial y le dije que sí.  
 **Bl**. En serio? Felicidades Santana, eres su novia, ya era hora de que Quinn superara todos sus miedos.  
 **S.** Lo es y se supone que eso debería de hacerme sentir completamente feliz, no?  
 **Bl**. Y no te hace feliz? (boca abierta)  
 **S.** No lo sé. (suspirando)  
 **Bl.** Eso debe de tener una buena explicación, así que dámela en este preciso momento.  
 **S**. Hace unos días cuando Brittany regresó y me contó lo de su compromiso con Sam, ocurrió algo entre las dos, algo muy pero muy íntimo.  
 **Bl**. Acaso tú y ella?  
 **S.** Sí, nos acostamos y no sólo eso, ella me dio su virginidad, su preciada virginidad.  
 **Bl**. Woooow.  
 **S.** Y yo me sentí genial, siempre soñé con eso y no podía creer que estaba convirtiéndose en realidad, la hice mía y ella me hizo suya y fue fantástico… Estuve con una mujer al 100% y eso se repitió algunas veces.  
 **Bl**. Quinn lo sabe?  
 **S.** No y no se lo voy a decir, no quiero herirla.  
 **Bl.** Pero Santana...  
 **S.** No se lo diré y eso no está a discusión.  
 **Bl**. Ok, bueno pero cuál es el problema ahora?  
 **S.** Hace rato Brittany me pidió estar con ella otra vez.  
 **Bl.** Y por supuesto que no lo harás, verdad?

La latina no respondió.

 **Bl**. Santana!  
 **S.** Ella es una mujer, una mujer completa, hoy después de mucho tiempo volví a ver a Quinn desnuda, no nos acostamos ni nada de eso, sólo tomamos una ducha y cuando vi lo que tiene entre sus piernas fue como si el encanto hubiera desaparecido. (mueca)  
 **Bl.** Vaya...  
 **S**. Ella no me ha pedido que estemos juntas pero sé que tarde o temprano lo hará y yo no sé si pueda estar con ella de esa manera, no me gustan los penes, de verdad que no me gustan.  
 **Bl**. Pues qué raro, antes no parecía molestarte para nada esa parte de Quinn.  
 **S.** Era porque nunca antes había tenido a una vagina que no fuera la mía frente a mí.  
 **Bl.** Cielos.  
 **S.** Siento que tengo un gran dilema, algo dentro de mí me dice que debo de estar con Britt esta noche pero otra parte me dice que no puedo hacerle eso a Quinn... Estoy loca, verdad?

El chico estuvo en silencio unos minutos.

 **Bl**. Qué sientes por Quinn? Es decir, tan pronto cambiaron tus sentimientos hacia ella?  
 **S.** No lo sé. (puchero)  
 **Bl.** Qué siente tu corazón cuando estás a su lado? Y no pienses en su paquete extra, sólo piensa en ella, en su manera de ser, en su personalidad, cierra los ojos y dime qué ves y qué sientes.

 _En cuanto la abuela cerró los ojos, la imagen de la abuela Quinn apareció con su linda sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos, esos ojos que a decir de mi abuela se iluminaban cada que la miraba._ _  
_  
 _Lentamente la abuela Santana abrió sus ojos._ _  
_  
 **S.** La amo Blaine, estoy profundamente enamorada de Quinn. (sonrisa triste)  
 **Bl**. Y por qué esa cara?  
 **S.** Porque ella tiene eso que no me gusta.  
 **Bl.** Y? A ver Santana, tú has tenido muchos desaires porque hay gente que no te quiere por tu color y sin embargo los que te conocemos y te queremos sabemos que eso no importa porque eres una persona maravillosa y eso es exactamente lo que pasa con Quinn, lo que tiene entre las piernas ella no lo eligió, así como tú tampoco elegiste tu color, pero ella es especial en miles de aspectos así como tú y como yo lo somos, no te enamoraste de ella por su pene o sí? Te enamoraste de ella por su manera de ser, porque la consideraste tan especial como para darle tu virginidad y tu corazón, amas a Quinn no a su pene, no dudes de ese amor sólo porque probaste una vagina, no pongas en peligro tu relación sólo por querer volver a probar esa vagina.  
 **S.** Tienes toda la razón, no puedo hacerle eso a mi bebé, ay Blaine qué haría yo sin tus consejos? Eres como mi Pepe grillo.  
 **Bl**. Jajaja lo soy.  
 **S.** Gracias. (abrazándolo)  
 **Bl.** De nada.

 _La abuela salió del cuarto de herramientas para ir en busca de mi abuela Quinn, su novia._ _  
_  
 **S.** Nena.  
 **Q**. Por fin volviste, estoy haciendo la...

Quinn no pudo terminar su frase porque fue interrumpida por los labios de la latina.

 **Q**. Mmmm woooow.  
 **S.** Te quiero tanto Quinnie, tanto, tanto. **  
** **Q**. Y yo más a ti.  
 **S.** Así que estabas haciendo tarea? **  
** **Q**. Sí, algo que tú también deberías de hacer.  
 **S.** Ok, ok, voy por mis libros y cuadernos. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje odias hacer tus deberes.  
 **S.** Eso es algo que jamás podré cambiar.  
 **Q**. Ya lo creo.

Esa noche la latina se sentía inquieta, la tentación estaba rondándola, así que se paró de la cama y fue hacia la puerta.

 **Q**. A dónde vas?  
 **S**. Me asustaste, creí que ya estabas dormida... No tardo, tengo algo que hacer.  
 **Q.** Qué cosa?  
 **S**. Espera, no tardo.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Santana caminó por el pasillo, se paró justo donde había dos caminos que la llevarían a distintos lugares, tomó una gran respiración y eligió uno y fue hacia el.

Mientras tanto la chica de ojos verdes estaba algo inquieta porque Santana estaba tardando un poco, pero luego la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

 **Q**. Bebé. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Jejejeje aún despierta?  
 **Q**. Cómo me iba a dormir si saliste a esta hora, a dónde fuiste?  
 **S.** Por esto.  
 **Q**. Galletas?  
 **S.** Sí, sé que son tus favoritas, fui a la cocina por ellas, también traje leche.  
 **Q**. Jejeje me estás consintiendo?  
 **S.** Obviamente, eres mi novia y siempre te voy a consentir.  
 **Q**. Te adoro. (besándola)  
 **S**. Yo más.

La latina entró a la cama y comenzó a darle en la boca las galletas a su novia quien no paraba de sonreír ante esos mimos.

 **S.** Eres lo que más quiero en esta vida.  
 **Q**. Lo sé y también sabes que siento lo mismo que tú.  
 **S**. Me fascina ser tu novia.  
 **Q**. A mí más, después de mucho tiempo soy completamente feliz y eso es maravilloso.  
 **S.** Pues te aseguro que esa felicidad perdurará por mucho tiempo.  
 **Q**. Es lo que más deseo.

Esa noche la latina pudo dormir en paz, estaba en el lugar correcto junto a la persona correcta.

Al día siguiente una Brittany muy enojada la enfrentó.

 **B**. Por qué no llegaste? Te estuve esperando casi toda la maldita noche.  
 **S.** Lo siento, Quinn pasó una mala noche y no se dormía, no pude salir de la habitación.  
 **B.** Demonios... No te preocupes, hoy sí podremos estar juntas, ya lo verás.  
 **S.** No creo que sea una buena idea, recuerda que tienes novio y...  
 **B.** Y eso no importa, él es un patán, en un rato más te veo para darte algo que nos ayudará a estar juntas esta noche.  
 **S.** Pero...

Una vez más la chica de ojos azules se alejó.

 **S.** No puede ser...

En otra parte del internado...

 **T.** Artie es un romántico, me sigue escribiendo poemas, cada día estoy más enamorada de él. **  
** **Q**. Te comprendo.  
 **T.** En serio? Acaso estás enamorada de Santana? **  
** **Q**. Muchísimo, ella es el amor de mi vida.  
 **T.** Awwww y ya lo sabe? **  
** **Q**. No, no se lo he dicho pero creo que lo intuye.  
 **T.** Deberías de decírselo.  
 **Q**. Algún día lo haré, sólo necesito tomar valor.  
 **T.** No tardes mucho.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje no.  
 **S.** Y esas sonrisas?  
 **T.** Hablábamos de ti.  
 **S.** En serio? Qué decían o qué?  
 **Q**. Le contaba a Tina que anoche me llevaste mis gallegas favoritas.  
 **S.** Ahhh eso, pues sí, quiero tenerte feliz.  
 **Q**. Siempre me tienes feliz.  
 **T.** Jajajaja ustedes dos derraman miel, son tan tiernas.  
 **S.** Lo somos... Bueno tengo que ir a la práctica, me acompañan?  
 **T.** No podemos, también tenemos práctica de sóftbol.  
 **Q**. Cierto.  
 **S.** Le patean una vez más el trasero a Marley.  
 **T.** Lo haremos jajaja.

En la piscina el equipo de natación estaba reunido.

 **Ro.** En unas semanas comenzarán las competencias internas para elegir a nuestras participantes de este año, Santana espero contar contigo.  
 **S**. Claro que sí entrenadora, quiero obtener esa beca.  
 **Ro.** Maravilloso... Brittany espero que este año tu rendimiento sea mejor.  
 **B.** Lo será, Santana se ofreció a darme algunos consejos y a ayudarme con los estilos que se me dificultan.  
 **S.** _Yo?_ (pensando)  
 **Ro**. Muy bien, eso también le servirá a Santana para su preparación, ahora vayan a las duchas.

Cuando la latina estaba poniéndose nuevamente su uniforme escolar, Brittany envuelta en una toalla se acercó a ella.

 **B**. Ten.  
 **S.** Y eso qué es? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **B.** Es una pastilla de las que le robé a mamá y que le pongo a Marley en el agua para que se quede completamente dormida cuando voy a verte, te la doy para que se la eches a Quinn en su agua esta noche y duerma plácidamente sin que tengas algún temor de que te descubra cuando salgas de la habitación para reunirte conmigo.  
 **S.** No sé Brittany y si le hace daño?  
 **B.** No se lo hará, confía en mí, además tengo tantas ganas de que estés dentro de mí, de solo pensarlo me estoy humedeciendo.

La rubia tomó la mano izquierda de la latina y la llevó debajo de la toalla que la envolvía para que Santana tocara su centro.

 **B.** Me sientes? Mmm.  
 **S.** Aquí no. (sacando la mano)  
 **B.** Te veo en la noche, será inolvidable, ya lo verás. (besando su mejilla)

Brittany se alejó.

 **S**. Demonios, demonios, qué voy a hacer?

Esa noche.  
 **  
** **Q.** Ahhh mmm.  
 **S.** Espera Q.  
 **Q**. Sí, lo siento, lo siento es que... Lo siento.  
 **S.** Quiero que sea especial y no por calentura. **  
** **Q**. Casi siempre ha sido por calentura.  
 **S.** Jajajaj lo sé pero ahora somos novias y me gustaría que fuera... Diferente.  
 **Q**. Ohhh, está bien.  
 **S.** Sígueme besando, pero sin tocar. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm. (puchero)  
 **S.** Para mí también es difícil pero podemos aguantar un poquito más.  
 **Q**. Ok (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Insisto, se ve que está enorme.  
 **Q.** Se pone así porque quiere estar contigo.  
 **S.** Lo sé.

Más tarde el dilema nuevamente se presentó en Santana, entre su mano tenían la pastilla que ayudaría a que Quinn durmiera toda la noche y así ella pudiese ir al encuentro con Brittany.

 **Q**. En qué piensas bebé?

Y ahí estaban esos hermosos ojos mirándola con ternura.

 **S.** En que eres lo más importante de mi vida y no te quiero perder jamás, algo haremos para estar juntas toda la vida.  
 **Q**. Claro bebé tú y yo nos pertenecemos. **  
** **S**. Para siempre. (besándola) Voy al baño.  
 **Q**. Ok.

En el baño la morena se vio al espejo.

 **S.** Te amo Q, perdóname... Perdóname por haber dudado, ya nunca más lo haré.

La latina echó al escusado la pastilla y jaló la palanca, luego salió del baño y se reunió en la cama con Quinn.

 **S**. Pensándolo bien… Podemos toquetearnos un poco antes de dormir?  
 **Q.** Jejeje claro que sí mi cielo, tócame todo lo que quieras.  
 **S.** Te adoro. (besándola) **  
** **Q**. Y yo a ti.

 _Esa noche la abuela Santana supo que su prioridad era su novia y nadie más._

Al día siguiente la latina trató por todos los medios evitar el encuentro con Brittany, pero el estar en esas cuatro paredes lo hizo imposible, en cuanto hubo una oportunidad, la chica de ojos azules enfrentó a Santana y la llevó hasta un aula sola.

 **B.** Eres increíble, una vez más me dejaste plantada, quién te crees que eres?  
 **S.** Lo siento, hubo un error, no sé cómo pasó pero por accidente tomé algo del agua de Quinn y también me quedé profundamente dormida, lo lamento.  
 **B.** Crees que soy tan tonta como para creerlo?  
 **S.** Es la verdad.  
 **B.** Sí como no, en fin perdiste tu oportunidad de volver a estar conmigo, creo que es momento de que Sam y yo estemos juntos.  
 **S.** Ja! Eso será imposible.  
 **B.** Qué dices?  
 **S.** Sam es impotente, todo el colegio lo sabe, así que él jamás podrá darte lo que yo.  
 **B.** Tal vez no me lo dé pero al menos él sí está interesado en estar conmigo, pareciera que en cuanto te di mi cuerpo se esfumó tu interés por mí, creí que eras diferente Santana, pero me equivoqué, me has decepcionado.  
 **S.** Eso no es verdad.  
 **B.** Ah no? Entonces dame una buena explicación del por qué no ya no quieres estar conmigo.  
 **S.** Yo… Britt…  
 **B.** No hay ninguna verdad? Te odio Santana López, te odio.

Brittany casi al borde de las lágrimas salió del aula.

 **S.** Es mejor que sufras tú a que sufra mi Quinnie, lo siento Britt.

 _La abuela Santana jamás se imaginó que el haber rechazado a Brittany le traería muchos problemas y decepciones en un futuro, la rubia no olvidaba, era rencorosa y se la cobraría de la peor manera aunque haya tenido que esperar bastante para su venganza.  
_  
Una noche.

 **S.** Creo que es el momento de volver a estar juntas.  
 **Q**. En serio? (boca abierta)  
 **S.** Sí, cada día es más difícil besarte sin querer algo más, en serio quiero ser tuya ya.  
 **Q**. Fabuloso, ahorita?  
 **S.** Jajaja no, quiero que sea especial, muy especial, ya somos novias y eso implica algo más profundo. **  
Q**. Es verdad, entonces te parece si el viernes lo hacemos? No tenemos que levantarnos temprano al día siguiente.  
 **S.** Me parece perfecto, el próximo viernes será nuestra noche especial. **  
Q**. Muy especial (enorme sonrisa)

 _El amor entre mis abuelas se iba haciendo cada día más fuerte, el último año en ese internado sería inolvidable y perfecto para las dos._

* * *

 _ **Y bien? Les gustó?**_

 _ **Qué piensan de la historia y de los personajes?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, espero recibir comentarios.**_

 _ **Perdón por los errores.**_


	23. La gran noche

**_A un mes de la última actualización, les dejo un enorme capítulo._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23. La gran noche.  
**  
El jueves por la mañana.

 **T.** Y esa enorme sonrisa?  
 **Q.** Mañana es la gran noche Tina.  
 **T.** Gran noche? De qué?  
 **Q.** Jejejeje ya sabes la gran noche para mí y Santana.  
 **T.** Mmm? (frunciendo el ceño) Ohhhh ya jejeje, entonces desde que son novias ustedes no han?  
 **Q.** No, quisimos esperar, más bien dicho yo le quise dar tiempo para que no pensara que la quería solo para eso.  
 **T.** Woooow... Quinn?  
 **Q.** Dime.  
 **T.** Qué se siente? Ya sabes el hacerlo.  
 **Q.** Bueno... Físicamente es una sensación muy placentera, después de tiempo aprendes a cómo disfrutar de cada beso, caricia, ya sabes jejeje y como entre Santana y yo hay amor de por medio entonces ufff es riquísimo.  
 **T.** Vaya... Oye pero duele mucho la primera vez?  
 **Q.** Pues...

La rubia se acordó del momento en que desfloró a Santana.

 **Q.** Un poquito nada más, luego el dolor va desapareciendo.  
 **T.** Ohhh... Y tienes algo preparado para mañana?  
 **Q.** Aún no, pero quiero que sea muy pero muy especial, qué me aconsejas?  
 **T.** Bueno en las películas que he visto y que insinúan que tendrán sexo siempre hay velas encendidas, pétalos de rosa... No sé.  
 **Q**. Bueno los pétalos de rosa los podemos conseguir cortando algunas rosas del jardín pero las velas es más difícil.  
 **T.** Róbate algunas veladoras de la capilla.  
 **Q.** Nooo, eso es pecado!  
 **T.** Bueno técnicamente lo que vas a hacer con Santana también es pecado y grave.  
 **Q.** Sí pero aun así me parece que no está bien porque esas veladoras están benditas.  
 **T.** Pero las de la bodega donde guardan los víveres? Si no han entrado a la capilla no están benditas  
 **Q**. Cierto... Me ayudas a entrar a la bodega?  
 **T.** Claro que sí!

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de herramientas la latina charlaba precisamente de lo mismo con su mejor amigo.

 **Bl**. Entonces si no estás del todo segura para qué se lo pediste a Quinn?  
 **S.** Porque la amo.  
 **Bl**. Ay Santana.  
 **S.** Pues sí pero no sé si ahora lo vaya a volver a disfrutar como antes, ese es mi miedo.  
 **Bl.** Olvídate de una buena vez de Brittany.  
 **S.** Es que me gustó mucho lo que viví con ella... Si te gustaran las vaginas me comprenderías.  
 **Bl.** Santana ya no te engañes más, esto que me estás diciendo es porque definitivamente desarrollaste sentimientos por Brittany, no engañes a Quinn y termina con ella antes de que las cosas se pongan peor.  
 **S.** Terminar con Quinn?

 _Por un momento la abuela se imaginó cómo sería terminar con la abuela Quinn._ _  
_  
 **S.** Noooo, yo a mi Quinnie no la dejo por nada del mundo, la amo, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida.  
 **Bl**. Estás absolutamente loca, desquiciada y demás.  
 **S.** Jejeje lo sé, soy una reverenda idiota... Ya le daré vuelta a la página y te prometo que a partir de este momento en mi cabeza y sobre todo en mi corazón estará solamente Lucy Quinn Fabray.  
 **Bl.** Es lo mejor Santana.  
 **S.** Sí.

Ya sin ninguna duda en su cabeza, la abuela Santana se dirigió en busca de mi abuela Quinn, pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

Mientras tanto en la bodega...  
 **  
** **Q**. Apúrate Tina...  
 **T.** No encuentro nada.  
 **Q**. Ay Dios mío, mejor sal de ahí no nos vayan a sorprender.  
 **T.** No seas miedosa.

 _La tía Tina se había ofrecido a buscar las veladoras para la abuela Quinn mientras ella vigilaba que no llegara nadie._ _  
_  
 **T.** Aquí están.  
 **Q.** Pues apresúrate y ya sal.  
 **T.** Voy.

 _La tía Tina echó unas cuantas veladoras a un bolso que llevaba y rápidamente salió de la bodega._ _  
_  
 **T.** Listo.  
 **Q.** Gracias a dios, vámonos.  
 **T.** Camina normal, no hay que levantar sospechas sobre que estuvimos dentro de la bodega… Tú sabes que aquí la mayoría de las alumnas son unas chismosas.  
 **Q.** Ok... Tendrás que guardarlas en tu habitación, me las das mañana por la tarde cuando vaya a preparar todo para mi gran noche con Santana.  
 **T.** Hecho... Qué emoción!  
 **Q.** No tienes idea de cuánta.

Las chicas se separaron y la rubia se dirigió hasta su habitación donde ya estaba ahí la latina esperándola.

 **S.** Dónde estabas?  
 **Q.** Hola bebé, estaba con Tina platicando de lo mucho que ama a Artie… Y tú?  
 **S.** Mmmm no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con ella a solas. (cruzando los brazos)  
 **Q.** Jajaja nena pero ella es nuestra amiga, además estoy bastante segura de que tú estabas platicando con Blaine… Y a mí tampoco me gusta mucho que pases tanto tiempo a solas con él.  
 **S.** Bueno, él es como mi hermano… **  
** **Q**. Y Tina es como nuestra hermana… No deberías de tener tantos celos hacia ella.  
 **S.** Jejejeje tienes razón, lo que pasa es que no puedo evitar que me den celos el que tú estés platicando con otras mujeres. **  
** **Q**. Pero bien sabes que tú serás la única mujer que esté en mi cabeza para siempre.  
 **S.** Lo sé. (enorme sonrisa)

Poco a poco la latina se fue acercando a la rubia arrinconándola en la pared para luego darle un profundo y largo beso.

Quinn de inmediato llevó sus brazos hasta los hombros de la morena para rodear su cuello y acercarla más hacia ella.

Cuando el beso terminó, la chica de ojos verdes continuaba con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

 **S.** Quinnie? **  
** **Q**. Mmmm ese beso Santana, ese beso...  
 **S.** Te adoro.

Santana comenzó a darle pequeños besos húmedos a la quijada de su novia, chupó su barba partida para luego continuar besándole la quijada.

 **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Mi Quinnie, mi bebé hermosa, mi todo...  
 **Q**. Sí...  
 **S.** Ven, vamos a la cama.  
 **Q**. A la cama?  
 **S.** Sí, quiero estar contigo. **  
** **Q**. Pero quedamos que mañana por la noche.  
 **S.** Pues sí pero tus besos me fascinan y... **  
** **Q**. Esperemos a mañana, sí?  
 **S.** Pero Quinnie!  
 **Q**. Anda bebé, quiero que sea muy especial.  
 **S.** Ok nena... Entonces mejor salgamos de aquí o juro que no podré controlarme.  
 **Q**. Jejeje ok, vamos al salón de juegos, te apetece una partida de ping pong?  
 **S**. Ok, vamos.

En el cuarto de juegos.

 **Q**. Mmmm la mesa está ocupada por ésas dos.  
 **S.** Esperemos a que la desocupen.  
 **Q**. Sabes que no se moverán de ahí sí saben que queremos jugar.  
 **S.** Entonces vamos a retarlas.  
 **Q**. Ok, vamos.

Las chicas se acercaron a la mesa.

 **S.** Les falta mucho para desocupar la mesa?  
 **Ma.** Apenas empezamos a jugar.  
 **S**. Mmmm ya veo, entonces Quinn y yo queremos retarlas a una partida.  
 **Ma**. En serio? Tú y tu noviecita piensan que podrán conmigo y con Brittany?  
 **B**. Quinn es tu novia? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Q**. No!  
 **S.** Por supuesto que no, lo que pasa es que Marley es una desquiciada que no ya no sabe cómo molestarme porque sus ideas se le han acabado.  
 **Ma**. Jajajaja jamás se me terminará eso, mi odio hacia ti es inmenso.  
 **Q**. Vámonos San.  
 **S.** No me digas Marley? Como sea, aceptan la reta sí o no?  
 **Ma.** Está bien, pero vamos a ponerlo interesante... Hay que apostar algo.  
 **S.** Lo que quieras.  
 **Ma.** Te apuesto ese dije de estrella que traes contigo por mi reloj.  
 **S.** Mi dije? No, olvídalo, propón otra cosa.  
 **Ma**. Así que tienes un apego especial por tu dije eh?  
 **S.** _Demonios_. (pensando)  
 **Ma.** Es eso o nada.  
 **Q.** Vámonos Santana, no le hagas caso, no vas a perder el dije que te regaló tu mamá sólo por darle gusto a ésta loca.  
 **S.** No lo voy a perder, al contrario, tendré un nuevo reloj en mi colección.  
 **Ma**. Jajajaja sí como no.  
 **B.** Ya dejen de parlotear y vamos a comenzar a jugar.  
 **Q.** Esperen un segundo

La rubia tomó de la muñeca Santana y la alejó un poco para hablarle en privado.

 **Q.** Bebé, no quiero que pierdas el dije que te regalé, tú sabes que es muy especial para nosotras.  
 **S.** No lo voy a perder nena, te lo prometo, este dije estará para siempre en mi cuello, te lo prometo, confías en mí?  
 **Q.** Sabes que sí, te adoro.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti... Vamos a patearles el trasero a ésas dos.  
 **Q**. Jejeje ok.

El partido comenzó, era bastante rápido, ninguna de las chicas estaba cometiendo un error, hasta que de pronto Marley erró en un lanzamiento.

 **S.** Sí!  
 **Ma.** Esto aún no se termina idiota.  
 **S.** Te aseguro que sí.

 _Finalmente la abuela Santana consiguió el punto de la victoria._ _  
_  
 **S.** Síiiii, en tu cara mantecosa chocolatera de mierda!  
 **Ma.** Vete al diablo!  
 **S.** Ganamos Quinnie! (abrazándola)  
 **Q**. Jejeje sí.

De pronto la latina sintió que la observaban de una manera extraña, se trataba de Brittany y de inmediato soltó a Quinn.

 **Ma**. Quiero la revancha.  
 **S.** Otro día, ahora dame mi reloj.  
 **Ma.** Te exijo la revancha!  
 **S.** Qué dices Q? **  
** **Q**. Ok pero qué más tienes para apostar?  
 **Ma.** Estos pendientes y ustedes?  
 **S.** Mi nuevo reloj que justo acabo de ganar jajaja.  
 **Ma.** Mmmm ok, hagámoslo.  
 **Q.** Vas a perder un par de pendientes por testaruda.  
 **Ma.** Cierra la boca, idiota.

Y se repitió la misma historia, las Quinntana ganaron nuevamente ese partido.

 **Q.** Somos campeonas! Somos campeonas!  
 **S.** Lo somos, lo somos! Y en tus narices! Dame los pendientes.  
 **Ma**. Te reto a dos de tres.  
 **S.** Quieres seguir jugando hasta quedarte sin calzones?  
 **B.** Marley ya vámonos, no tiene caso que sigas apostando, apestamos en este deporte, ella tiene razón, podrías quedarte sin ropa interior si sigues apostando.  
 **Ma.** Ok vámonos.  
 **Q.** Adiós perdedoras jajaja.  
 **S.** Jejejeje.

Las chicas salieron del salón de juegos.

 **S.** Está lindo el reloj, los pendientes son tuyos. (sonriendo)  
 **Q.** Gracias pero yo no me voy a poner algo que haya usado ésa chica. (mueca)  
 **S.** Iugg tienes razón, entonces se los daré a Blaine para que los venda y se ayude con los medicamentos de su mamá. **  
** **Q**. Muy buena idea.

 _Y eso hicieron, en su reunión del club en el bosque, mis buelas le dieron las joyas al abuelo Blaine._ _  
_  
 **Bl.** Espero obtener muy buen dinero por eso... Seguras que no se meterán en problemas?  
 **Q.** No, Marley los perdió por andar de hocicona.  
 **S.** Jajaja sí.  
 **K.** Entonces tu mamá sigue enferma?  
 **Bl.** Sí, no entiendo lo que le pasa, a veces está bien y otras no se puede levantar de la cama.  
 **T.** Deberían de llevarla con otro médico, tal vez el que la está tratando no sea muy bueno.  
 **Bl.** Eso pretendemos, pero para eso necesitamos primero tener bastante dinero, mi hermano, mi papá y yo hemos estado ahorrando, pero no es suficiente para poder llevarla a Zurich.  
 **S.** Blaine si necesitas dinero dímelo, desde que soy una Hersh tengo más dinero. (mueca)  
 **Bl**. Gracias Santana, si lo necesito te lo haré saber.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **T.** Yo también te puedo ayudar Blaine. **  
** **K.** Y yo.  
 **Q.** Yo no tengo mucho dinero, pero tengo algo ahorrado por si lo necesitas.  
 **Bl.** No saben lo feliz que me siento al saber que tengo los mejores amigos del mundo, gracias chicos, en serio muchas gracias y si algún día necesito ese dinero se los pediré.  
 **S.** Te queremos mucho Blainie.  
 **Bl**. Y yo a ustedes. (sonriendo)

Por fin el gran día llegó, ambas chicas estaban emocionadas y algo nerviosas, Santana en particular estaba mucho más por lo que había vivido con Brittany y esa tarde su nerviosismo se incrementaría al toparse con la chica de ojos azules por uno de los corredores del internado.

 **S.** Hola...  
 **B.** Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra después de lo que me hiciste?  
 **S.** Brittany, escucha.  
 **B.** No tengo nada que escucharte, por fin tengo claro el motivo por el cual me botaste y ese motivo tiene nombre y apellido, se trata de Quinn Fabray.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **B.** Tal vez Marley te atosigue con comentarios sobre una relación entre tú y ella sólo por molestarte, pero después de lo que noté ayer mientras teníamos ese partido até cabos y por fin supe que definitivamente hay algo entre tú y esa chica.  
 **S.** Eso no es verdad, Quinn es mi mejor amiga, ella jamás tendría algo conmigo, ella es una... Mojigata.  
 _  
_ _En cuanto la abuela dijo esa palabra supo que había cometido un error y más cuando la abuela Quinn la escuchó decirlo._

 **Q.** Qué... Qué pasa?  
 **B.** Nada... Bueno sí, aquí Santana me está diciendo que tú solo eres su mejor amiga y que jamás tendría nada que ver contigo porque eres una mojigata.  
 **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **B.** Y creo que tiene razón, a Santana le gustan las chicas más atrevidas, verdad San?

La latina no respondió nada, en cambio la rubia fue quien habló.

 **Q.** Santana es mi mejor amiga, la quiero y la respeto porque es una chica excepcional, el que tú y Marley confundan el cariño amistoso que Santana y yo compartimos con algo más allá es porque ustedes son un par de hipócritas que se toleran sólo porque son de la misma calaña pero bien sabes que en realidad Marley no es tu verdadera amiga ya que ella jamás haría algo bueno por ti y definitivamente tú tampoco lo harías por ella, las dos son un par de convenencieras.

Brittany no respondió.

 **S**. Vámonos Quinn, no tiene caso seguir discutiendo.  
 **Q**. Ok y tú ya déjanos de molestar con lo mismo que hace Marley, créeme que ya se está tornando bastante aburrido, sean más creativas, por dios.

Las Quinntana se alejaron.

Ya en la habitación.

 **S.** Woooow destrozaste a Brittany de una manera sorprendente. **  
** **Q**. En serio te parezco una mojigata?  
 **S.** No, para nada, pero eso le tuve que decir a Brittany para que no sospechara de lo que tenemos. **  
** **Q**. No te entiendo, primero dices que soy muy caliente porque quiero estar sobre tus huesos a cada momento y ahora dices que soy una mojigata.  
 **S.** Ay por dios. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Q**. Cuándo te voy a gustar al 100% por quien soy?  
 **S.** Pues claro que me gustas por quien eres Quinn, no empieces con esto ahora, soy tuya y lo soy porque me fascinas bebé, no quiero que la discusión con Brittany nos eche a perder esta noche, por favor. (puchero)  
 **Q**. No me gusta que hables con ella.  
 **S.** Ahhh se trata de eso.  
 **Q**. Es tu ex.  
 **S.** Pero tú eres mi presente, mi novia bella (beso) la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida (beso) la que hace que mi corazón lata rápido de la emoción (beso) la que hace que mi estómago parezca un bosque lleno de mariposas revoloteando sin parar (beso)... Quinn me fascina ser tu novia, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, antes de que llegaras a este lugar me sentía tan vacía pero tú le diste sentido a todo, tú haces que disfrute cada día de este encierro, eres la razón por la que aún estoy viva.  
 **Q.** Bebé. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **S.** Quinn... Yo... Yo te a...

 _ **Chicas, están ahí?**_ _ **  
**_  
 **Q.** Tina... (soltando el aire)  
 **S.** Siempre tan oportuna.  
 **Q.** Lo sé, voy a abrirle. (picoteado sus labios) Por cierto, a mí también me encanta ser tu novia.  
 **S.** Obviamente Jajajaja.

Quinn abrió la puerta.

 **T.** Hey qué hacen? Espero no haberlas interrumpido en algo... Ya saben.  
 **Q**. Jejeje no te preocupes, no lo hiciste.  
 **T.** Les vengo a compartir algo que me mandó mi mamá, son dulces y chocolates.  
 **S.** A ver... A mira estos chocolates nunca los había visto.  
 **T.** Son nuevos, abre la caja.  
 **Q.** Yo también quiero uno.  
 **S.** Mmmm mmmmm mmmmm están deliciosos!  
 **T.** Son de la chocolatera del papá de Marley.  
 **S.** Qué? Guácala, guácala. (escupiéndolo) Cómo se te ocurre dármelo, ésa desquiciada pudo ponerles algo!  
 **T.** Ay Santana, en primera Marley no me dio la caja, mamá me la envió y en segundo te aseguro que Marley jamás ha puesto un pie en la fábrica de chocolates de su padre.  
 **Q**. Es verdad.  
 **S.** Ok, ok, dame otro, son realmente deliciosos. **  
** **Q**. Lo son.  
 **T.** Es verdad... San, no entiendo, Marley es hija de un famoso chocolatero pero aun así tu papá es inmensamente más rico que él, por qué?  
 **S.** Sencillo amiga, pues porque Hugh es dueño de miles de cabezas de ganado, de varias hectáreas de tierras donde siembra infinidad de frutas y verduras y al parecer estaba por comprar unas tierras en México para comenzar a cultivar uvas, quiere tener viñedos y venderle la producción de uvas a empresas dedicas a hacer vinos o algo así, es por eso que ése tipejo se pudre en dinero.  
 **T.** Y todo ese dinero será para ti.  
 **S.** Jajaja sí como no, lo dudo, además yo no quiero nada, me obligó a llevar su apellido y esa fue una de las peores humillaciones a las que me ha sometido y la verdad dudo que su esposa permita que me herede algo de dinero.  
 **T.** Mmm que lástima, porque me encantaría irme con ustedes dos de viaje de graduación a Hawái.  
 **S.** Hawái... Woooow, siempre he soñado con conocer Hawái, yo creo que con el dinero que tengo ahorrado claro que puedo ir.  
 **Q**. Mmmm pues conmigo no cuenten, mis papás apenas si podrán pagarme la universidad así que un viaje a Hawái definitivamente no podrán costearlo.  
 **S.** Por eso no te preocupes bebé, yo te invito.  
 **Q**. No San...  
 **S.** Por qué no? Si todo lo mío es tuyo. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje en serio?  
 **S.** Sabes que sí.

 _Con una sonrisa la abuela Santana se acercó a la abuela Quinn, tomó su rostro con las manos y la besó profundamente sin importarle que ahí estuviera la tía Tina._ _  
_  
 **T.** Vaaaaya ese sí que es un buen beso.  
 **Q.** Eh? Jejeje perdón Tina.  
 **T.** No se preocupen por mí, es lindo verlas tan felices juntas.  
 **S.** Gracias Tina y sí, ésta preciosidad me hace muy pero muy feliz.  
 **Q.** Y tú a mí, bebé. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **S**. Entonces nos vamos en verano a Hawái y no se diga más.  
 **Q.** Ok. (sonriendo)  
 **T.** Deberíamos de decirle también a los chicos.  
 **S**. Qué buena idea, porque si va Kurt entonces no creo que Hugh me niegue el permiso.  
 **Q**. Mmmm. (mueca)  
 **S**. No pongas esa carita, sabes que a las dos nos conviene.  
 **Q**. Pues sí.  
 **S.** Mejor dame un besito.  
 **Q**. Jejeje te adoro. (besándola)  
 **T.** Insisto ustedes se ven muy lindas juntas, ojalá y su noviazgo dure mucho tiempo.  
 **Q.** Esa es la intención, Santana se irá a vivir conmigo a Boston.  
 **T.** En serio? (boca abierta)  
 **S.** Sí, voy a aplicar para alguna de las universidades de allá, además de las que me tienen en la mira por lo de la beca deportiva.  
 **T.** Ay qué lindo!  
 **Q.** Santana y yo vamos a estar juntas de por vida, pase lo que pase.  
 **S.** Exacto, pase lo que pase.  
 **T.** Jejeje bueno dejen de mirarse así por un segundo y vamos a la reunión del club.  
 **S.** Sí ya vamos.

Ya en el bosque.

 **Bl.** Creo que va a llover, está muy nublado.  
 **K.** Sí eso parece.  
 **T.** Amigos, las chicas y yo estamos planeando un viaje de graduación a Hawái.  
 **K.** Ohhh Hawái, me gusta la idea, claro que voy, hace muchos años que fui en compañía de mis padres, fueron unas vacaciones inolvidables.  
 **T.** Qué bien, entonces ya somos más y tú qué dices Blaine?  
 **Bl**. Chicos saben que no tengo dinero para un viaje así, además tampoco tengo pasaporte, lo siento.  
 **S**. Yo te puedo ayudar.  
 **K**. Y yo.  
 **Bl**. Gracias chicos pero preferiría su ayuda con lo de mi mamá, además recuerden nuestros planes, todos nos vamos a reunir en Nueva York en algún punto de nuestras vidas y continuaremos nuestra amistad para siempre, ahorraré como loco para poder pagarme el viaje a la gran manzana.  
 **S**. Está bien, siendo así me parece genial.  
 **T**. Miren chicos, mamá me mandó dulces.  
 **K**. A ver...  
 **Bl**. Mejor te hubiera mandado algún panecillo chino.  
 **T.** Jejejeje no llega, te lo aseguro.

Mientras Blaine y Kurt charlaban con Santana, Quinn aprovechó para hablar con Tina.

 **Q.** En un rato más me llevas a la habitación las cosas y las escondes en mi cajón del buró, luego te llevas por ahí a Santana para que la distraigas mientras voy con Blaine para que me ayude con los pétalos de las rosas.  
 **T.** Dalo por hecho.  
 **S.** Hey ustedes dos, qué tanto cuchichean?  
 **T.** Nada jajajaj nada.  
 **S.** Mmm.  
 **K.** Un día de estos deberíamos de acampar aquí.  
 **T.** Olvídalo no nos dejarían.  
 **K.** Y quién va a pedir permiso?  
 **S.** Ohhhh mi porcelana favorita se quiere revelar.  
 **K.** Muy simpática, saben que el fin de semana la urraca de Sue y el inútil de Figgins se van del internado así que sólo quedarían a cargo la señorita Pillsbury y el prefecto David, pero como Emma anda bastante entusiasmada con el señor Shue, entonces dudo que esté al pendiente de ustedes.  
 **T.** Emma y Will se traen algo?  
 **K.** Ay Tina, conociéndote hasta se me hace raro que no te hayas dado cuenta, yo sí porque tengo un ojo muy bueno.  
 **S.** Más bien porque eres un metiche.  
 **K.** Oyeeee.  
 **Q.** Jajaja déjalo nena.  
 **S.** Ok pero dame un beso.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje claro. (besándola)  
 **K.** Dejen de hacer eso!  
 **S.** Ok, ok.  
 **Bl.** Es buena idea de la de Kurt, aunque tendríamos que adentrarnos un poco más al bosque para que no nos vean.  
 **S**. Yo conozco el lugar perfecto.  
 **Q**. Tú?  
 **S.** Sí, cuando llegué por primera vez a esta cárcel, muchas veces me interné en el bosque para buscar la manera de huir del encierro, no está tan lejos de aquí si quieren se los muestro.

En ese momento se vio un relámpago y luego un gran estruendo.

 **Bl**. Mejor otro día, creo que no tarda en caer una tormenta.  
 **K.** Sí, ya vámonos no quiero morir electrocutado por un rayo.  
 **T.** Ay noooo.  
 **S.** Jajaja corramos.

Al llegar al internado, Quinn le hizo señas a Tina para que fuera por las cosas y las dejara en su habitación.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ya quiero que oscurezca.  
 **S**. Jajaja en serio?  
 **Q**. Sí, hoy será una gran noche.  
 **S.** Lo será bebé.  
 **T.** Siguen aquí?  
 **S.** No, ya nos fuimos. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Q.** Santana!  
 **S.** Perdón.  
 **T.** Mmm, en fin, Santana puedes venir a mi habitación quiero mostrarte algo.  
 **S.** Claro, vamos Q.  
 **T.** Emmm, es que es privado.  
 **Q.** Por mí no se preocupen, vayan.  
 **S.** Segura?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Ok.

 _Mientras la abuela Santana y la tía Tina se alejaron, la abuela Quinn corrió hasta el cuarto de herramientas donde sabía que se encontraría mi abuelo Blaine._ _  
_  
 **Q**. Blaine?  
 **Bl**. Hey Q, qué haces aquí? Necesitas algo?  
 **Q.** Sí... Necesito de tu ayuda para escoger unas lindas rosas a las cuales les pueda arrancar los pétalos.  
 **Bl.** Quieres asesinar a mis pequeñas? (boca abierta)  
 **Q.** Es para una buena causa, te lo aseguro… Además no falta mucho para que comiencen a marchitarse, recuerda que estamos casi en invierno.  
 **Bl**. OK , te voy a ayudar siempre y cuando me platiques para qué las necesitas.  
 **Q.** Verás... Hoy es una gran noche muy especial para Santana y para mí…  
 **Bl.** Mmm? Ohhhh, claro, comprendo. (sonrisa pícara)  
 **Q.** Y quiero que sea espectacular, necesito los pétalos de las rosas para formar un gran corazón y ponerlo sobre la cama y también hacer un pequeño camino desde la entrada hasta ahí.  
 **Bl.** Ya veo... Pues es una muy buena idea y claro que te ayudo.  
 **Q.** Entonces vamos, tenemos poco tiempo.  
 **Bl.** Ok...

 _Mis abuelos escogieron unas lindas rosas._ _  
_  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Tina…

 **S.** Entonces, qué es lo que hacemos aquí?  
 **T.** Te tengo un regalo.  
 **S.** Ah sí?  
 **T.** Sí, resulta que hace tiempo estaba decidida a llevar mi relación con Artie a algo más... Ya sabes, pero mamá me dio un sermón antes de regresar al internado sobre la virginidad, en pocas palabras me amenazó, debo de ser virgen para que el marido que me escogieron sea el primero o de lo contrario me desheredarán.  
 **S**. En serio?  
 **T**. Sí, por eso mis planes se echaron a perder, pero ya había comprado esto y no tiene caso que se desperdicie, jamás lo usé, así que no te preocupes, además no es de mi talla, con los nervios al comprarlo, escogí una talla más chica, mira.

 _La tía Tina le mostró lo que había en esa caja a la abuela Santana, se trataba de un negligé bastante provocador para la época._ _  
_  
 **S**. Woooow... Tina... Woooow.  
 **T**. Estoy segura que a Quinn le encantará verte en el.  
 **S**. Tú crees?  
 **T**. Pues claro, si no te quita la vista de encima cuando traes tu traje de baño jejeje.  
 **S**. Muchas gracias Tina, en serio muchas gracias,  
 **T**. No es nada... Ah, espera, lo había olvidado, mira.  
 **S**. Una botella de vino tinto?  
 **T**. Sí, era para esa noche con Artie (suspirando) se la había encargado a Blaine, tampoco la abrí, disfrútenla.  
 **S**. Ay Tina, cómo te quiero. (abrazándola)  
 **T**. Y yo las quiero también mucho a ustedes dos, son mis únicas amigas.  
 **S**. Y siempre lo seremos, recuérdalo.  
 **T**. Lo sé. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S**. Bueno ya me voy.  
 **T**. Noooo, espérate poquito, mejor platícame de qué esperas para esta noche.  
 **S**. Tina!  
 **T**. No tiene nada de malo, no te pido detalles sólo... Que me platiques.  
 **S**. Jajaja ok, espero que esta noche con Quinn sea perfecta, quiero demostrarle todo lo que siento por ella y espero que ella haga lo mismo, quiero que las cosas nos las tomemos despacio, sin presiones...  
 **T**. Qué romántico.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de herramientas…

 **Bl**. Son suficientes?  
 **Q.** Sí Blaine, gracias.  
 **Bl.** Pobres de mis pequeñitas.  
 **Q.** Ay Blaine.  
 **Bl.** Ok, ok ya... Quinn te voy a pedir sólo una cosa.  
 **Q.** Sí, dime.  
 **Bl**. Que trates bien a Santana en... Bueno, sólo sé una dama con ella.  
 **Q.** Ahhh eso, no te preocupes Blaine, te prometo que seré muy cuidadosa con ella.  
 **Bl.** Gracias.  
 **Q.** Bueno me voy, tengo que preparar esto.  
 **Bl.** Sí, yo también ya me voy, ya es mi hora de salida, nos vemos el lunes.  
 **Q.** Sí, te cuidas.

La rubia corrió rápidamente hasta su dormitorio para apresurarse en preparar todo lo necesario para pasar esa noche con la latina, por fortuna todo lo tuvo a tiempo cuando Santana entró a la habitación.

 **S.** Quinnie... (boca abierta)

El camino de la puerta hasta la cama estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa e iluminado por las pequeñas veladoras, y sobre la cama estaba un corazón formado con más pétalos de rosa.

 **Q**. Te gusta bebé?  
 **S.** Yo... Yo...  
 **Q**. No?  
 **S.** Claro que sí bebé.

Santana corrió a abrazar a la rubia y le dio un tierno beso.

 **Q**. Tina me ayudó a distraerte.  
 **S.** Ahhh ahora caigo, con razón no podía pararle la boca jajaja no dejaba que saliera de su dormitorio. **  
** **Q**. Blaine también me ayudó.  
 **S.** Claro, sus rosas que tanto cuida.  
 **Q**. Le dolió en el alma cortarlas jejeje.  
 **S.** Ni modo. (besándola)  
 **Q**. Voy a poner una toalla en la puerta para que la señorita Pillsbury no vea luz y abriré la ventana para que las veladoras no nos hagan daño.  
 **S.** Ok, yo voy al baño, quiero ponerme linda para ti.  
 **Q**. Mmm?  
 **S.** Jejejej confía en mí.  
 **Q**. Ok. (enorme sonrisa)

Ya en el baño, la morena comenzó a quitarse su uniforme para ponerse la lencería que Tina le había regalado, de pronto el pánico la invadió un poco, recordó su primera vez con Brittany y el detalle similar al de Quinn que había tenido esa noche al preparar un lindo escenario para estar con ella.

 **S.** _Y... Y si ya no me gusta estar con Quinn?_ (pensando)

Estuvo mirándose al espejo por un buen rato, finalmente tomó varias respiraciones y terminó de ponerse la lencería, tomó una bata y salió.

 **Q**. Por fin, pensé que jamás saldrías de ahí.  
 **S.** Jejeje lo siento, es que... Espero te guste...

Santana se despojó de la bata para que la rubia pudiera mirar lo que traía puesto.

 **Q**. San... (boca muy abierta)

La rubia no podía dejar de mirar de arriba hacia abajo a su novia, le parecía la chica más hermosa del planeta y con ese atuendo, también le pareció la mujer más sensual sobre la faz de la tierra.

 **Q**. Te ves hermosa bebé, yo, estoy sin palabras porque... Woooow.  
 **S.** Entonces te gusta?  
 **Q**. Te ves tan bella.  
 **S.** Es regalo de Tina. **  
** **Q**. En serio? Pues le tengo que agradecer a nuestra amiga.  
 **S.** Jejejeje, mira también nos regaló éste vino.  
 **Q**. Ohhhh, quieres brindar ahora?  
 **S.** Sí... _Necesito darme valor._ (pensando)  
 **Q**. Ok.

Quinn sacó el corcho de la botella y sirvió dos vasos.

 **Q.** Quiero brindar por nuestro noviazgo, ha sido hermoso y perfecto y deseo que así siga siempre.  
 **S**. Lo mismo digo.

Las chicas brindaron, entonces Quinn puso los vasos en el escritorio, tomó a Santana de la mano y la llevó hasta la cama, ahí de pie la tomó de las manos y luego la besó lentamente.

Poco a poco fue llevando sus besos hasta el cuello de la latina y luego a sus hombros.

 **Q.** Tu piel es tan suave nena.

Las manos de la chica de ojos verdes fueron hasta la espalda de la morena para acariciarla mientras seguía besando uno de sus hombros.

Poco a poco fue bajando hasta arrodillarse para quitarle el liguero de las medias a su novia.

 **Q.** Voy rápido?  
 **S.** No, está bien.  
 **Q**. Ok bebé.

La despojó de las medias, la tomó nuevamente de la cintura y la llevó hasta la cama para acostarla.

 **Q**. Te ves tan sensual, eres muy sexy y eres mi estrella favorita.  
 **S.** Ven aquí.

Quinn se acercó y comenzó a besarla una vez más, dichos besos se fueron tornando más y más apasionados, la chica de ojos verdes no dejaba de acariciar los costados del cuerpo de su novia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hueles tan rico, te necesito.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti Q...

Santana comenzó a desabotonar el saco de su novia, para luego hacer lo mismo con su blusa, entonces llevó sus labios al cuello de la chica y lo succionó delicadamente.

Al mismo tiempo la rubia hacia lo mismo con la ropa interior de su novia, lentamente la fue despojando de ella.

Cuando las chicas estaban completamente desnudas, los besos y las caricias continuaron.

Cuando Santana llevó su mano al miembro de la rubia...

 **S.** Santo cielo.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Quinn, te juro que esto está más grande. (mueca)  
 **Q**. No, es igual, tal vez lo veas así porque hace mucho que lo veías.  
 **S.** Definitivamente creció, antes mi mano lo abarcaba mejor y ahora no lo hace, mira.  
 **Q**. Ya no te gusta?  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Q**. Antes me decías que era lindo, ya te da asco?  
 **S.** No, claro que no, sólo me da miedo, está enorme. **  
** **Q**. Mmm... Bueno, no te preocupes sólo nos podemos besar y acariciar, no tienes que tocarlo.  
 **S.** En serio?

Quinn se sintió muy rechazada al escuchar eso de Santana.

 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Ok, nena. (sonriendo)  
 **Q**. Espera...

Quinn se puso nuevamente sus bragas.

 **Q.** Ahora sí no tendrás que verlo. (sonrisa triste)  
 **S.** Yo emmm...  
 **Q.** Quieres más vino?  
 **S.** Sí.

Quinn también se puso su sostén y fue por los vasos para llenarlos con vino.

 **Q**. Salud.  
 **S.** Salud.  
 **Q**. Pobre Blaine estaba realmente triste por cortar las rosas, quiere mucho a su jardín.  
 **S**. Sí... (incómoda)  
 **Q**. Aún no puedo creer que la señorita Pillsbury y el señor Shue tengan algo, Emma se ve tan tímida.  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **Q**. Es muy bueno este vino, me gusta.  
 **S.** Es rico.  
 **Q**. Pensé que iba a llover y no lo hizo, la corrida hasta acá fue en vano.  
 **S.** Quinn?  
 **Q**. Dime.  
 **S.** No vamos a continuar?  
 **Q**. Eh?  
 **S.** Se supone que esta es nuestra noche y estás divagando con otras cosas. **  
** **Q**. Creo que... Mejor lo dejamos para después.  
 **S.** Por qué?  
 **Q**. No estás a gusto, te siento tensa y pues no te quiero presionar.  
 **S.** No lo haces.  
 **Q**. Vi tu cara San... Te dio horror verme así  
 **S.** No es verdad. **  
** **Q**. Lo es... No sé qué te pasa pero ya no te gusto y no te voy a ir obligar a nada.  
 **S.** Claro que me gustas y mucho.  
 **Q**. Eso no fue lo que sentí, pero no te preocupes, mejor vamos a platicar.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn, por dios!  
 **Q**. Tampoco quieres charlar?

La latina no contestó nada.  
 **  
** **Q**. Bueno, voy por agua ya no hay.

Quinn se vistió, apagó las veladoras y salió con la jarra para el agua.

 **S.** Qué me pasa?

Pero la rubia no fue a llenar la jarra, al contrario decidió caminar por los pasillos, de pronto vio que alguien caminaba por ahí en camisón.

 **Ma**. Y tú qué haces aquí?  
 **Q.** Vengo por agua.  
 **Ma.** Mmm la cocina está en la dirección opuesta.  
 **Q.** No puedo dormir eso es todo.  
 **Ma**. Me pasa lo mismo, días pasados estuve durmiendo como tronco y no sé por qué ahora no puedo hacerlo.  
 **Q.** Ohhh... Y esperas a alguien?  
 **Ma.** No.  
 **Q.** Mmmm... (rodando los ojos)  
 **Ma.** A Puck.  
 **Q.** Ya estás con Puck?  
 **Ma**. No... Pero espero pronto estarlo, por lo pronto nos divertimos un poco.  
 **Q.** Se divierten?  
 **Ma**. No pienses mal, sólo nos besamos y tocamos.  
 **Q.** Mmmm. (arrugando la nariz)  
 **Ma**. Por qué a nadie le cae bien?  
 **Q.** Porque es un patán igual o peor que Sam Evans.  
 **Ma.** Jajaja.

De pronto el cielo comenzó a relampaguear.

 **Ma.** Creo que ahora sí va a llover, maldita sea, Puck ya no vendrá.  
 **Q.** Yo ya me voy.  
 **Ma.** Yo esperaré un poco.  
 **Q.** Te vas a mojar.

Entonces empezó a llover y de pronto Marley corrió para mojarse.

 **Q.** Oye, te vas a resfriar!  
 **Ma**. Me fascina la lluvia! Ven, disfrútala, luego nos damos una ducha caliente.  
 **Q.** Mmm ok.

Las chicas estuvieron jugueteando con la lluvia, de pronto el camisón de Marley estaba tan empapado que la rubia podía verle los senos.

 **Q**. Ya vámonos. (nerviosa) **  
** **Ma.** Sí, creo que es suficiente.  
 **Q.** Así deberías de ser siempre.  
 **Ma**. Cómo?  
 **Q.** Amable, relajada... Algo me dice que no eres tan mala.  
 **Ma**. No te confundas rubia.  
 **Q.** Creo que la confundida es otra... Deberías de tratar de cambiar, así le caerías mejor a las chicas.  
 **Ma**. Pues yo no quiero caerle bien a las chicas.  
 **Q**. Entonces siempre quieres estar sola como cuando Brittany no estaba aquí?  
 **Ma.** Mmmm.  
 **Q.** Piénsalo.

Quinn le tomó la mano y sintió algo extraño.

 **Ma.** Buenas noches. (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Q.** Igual.

La chica se fue lentamente mientas la rubia la veía desaparecer entre las sombras.

 **Q.** Definitivamente no es tan perra.

Más tarde Quinn llegó a la habitación.

 **S.** Pensé que nunca volverías, pero mira nada más, estás empapada, y el agua?  
 **Q.** La cocina estaba cerrada.  
 **S.** Por qué estás mojada? **  
** **Q**. No sé, quise estar un rato bajo la lluvia.  
 **S.** Te vas a resfriar.  
 **Q**. Ahora mismo tomo una ducha.

Cuando la rubia salió...

 **S.** Te voy a ayudar a secar el cabello, ahora no podrás dormir temprano.  
 **Q.** Esa era la idea...  
 **S.** Quinn, no te enojes conmigo.  
 **Q.** No estoy enojada.  
 **S.** Siento haber echado a perder esta noche.  
 **Q**. No importa, olvídalo, voy a tomar otra copa, papá decía que ayudaba para evitar un resfriado.  
 **S.** Ok.

Luego tomó ropa limpia y se dirigía al baño a ponérsela.

 **S.** Puedes cambiarte aquí. **  
** **Q**. No, es que no me siento cómoda.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Ya no quiero que me vuelvas a ver desnuda porque te provoco horror y créeme que eso no es nada agradable.  
 **S.** No digas eso bebé, yo te quiero.  
 **Q**. Santana, creo que serías más feliz si regresaras con Brittany o que empezaras algo con otra chica normal, yo...  
 **S.** No, ni se te ocurra si quiera pensarlo, te quiero Quinn, me muero sin ti.  
 **Q**. Pero es que...

Santana no dejó que la rubia terminara de hablar y le plantó un profundo beso, luego le quitó la bata, de inmediato Quinn trató de cubrirse pero la latina lo impidió.  
 **  
** **S.** No me das horror ni jamás me lo darás.

Tomó el miembro de Quinn y comenzó a estimularlo.

 **Q.** No lo hagas mmmm. (cerrando los ojos)  
 **S**. Te quiero bebé, créeme...

Lentamente la latina se arrodilló para tener el pene de la ruba frente a frente.

 **S.** _Yo puedo hacerlo, lo he hecho cientos de veces, claro que puedo, además es de mi bebé_... (pensando)

Le dio una pequeña lamida a la punta y poco a poco lo introdujo a su boca.

 **Q.** San...  
 **S.** Te gusta?  
 **Q**. Mucho.  
 **S.** Sabía que podía y se siente tan bien como antes (pensando)

De inmediato el miembro de la rubia se endureció y Santana estuvo practicándole sexo oral por varios minutos.

 **Q.** Espera porque luego...  
 **S.** Tienes razón, hay que evitar que la diversión termine antes de lo pensado.

Las chicas fueron a la cama, Santana se quitó su pijama y estaban ahí nuevamente desnudas arrodilladas en la cama.

 **S.** Eres la mujer de mi vida Q. **  
** **Q**. Y tú la mía San.

Se tumbaron en la cama para continuar con los besos apasionados y los tocamientos, luego la rubia le devolvió el favor a su novia al practicarle sexo oral.

 **S**. Ahhhh.  
 **Q**. Me gusta tanto tu sabor bebé, estás muy húmeda.  
 **S.** Mete un dedo, ahora nena, ahora

Quinn lo hizo, penetró a su novia con dos dedos y comenzó a mover su mano, acariciaba cada recoveco que podía de su interior, también curveaba sus dedos, pero su erección estaba más que insoportable.

 **Q**. Nena... Yo...  
 **S.** Hazlo Q, hazlo, estoy mojadísima es el momento.

Quinn se arrodilló, tomó de la cadera a su novia para acercarla hacia ella, luego pasó la punta de su pene sobre el clítoris hinchado de la latina.

 **Q**. Sí que estás muy mojada...  
 **S.** Hazlo Quinn, es ahora o nunca.  
 **Q**. Bien...

Poco a poco la rubia penetró a su novia y sintió que tocaba el cielo.

 **Q**. Mmmm tan... Tan apretada mi bebé.  
 **S.** Te dije mmmm que era enorme, mmmm.  
 **Q**. Relájate princesa, verás que te voy a hacer disfrutarlo, solo relájate.

Y eso hizo la latina, se relajó y dejó que sus sensaciones se impusieran hacia lo que pensaba y entonces comenzó a disfrutar.

 **S.** Ahhhh, ahhh, más Quinnie, más, tú sabes bien cómo me gusta.  
 **Q**. Tanto tiempo sin ti mmmm mi Santana hermosa, mi mujer.  
 **S.** Síiiii mmmm soy ahhh tu mujer.

A la rubia le encantaba ver cómo su miembro entraba y salía húmedo de la vagina de Santana.

Entonces la chica de ojos verdes se colocó en posición de misionero para poder besar a su novia.

 **Q**. Te adoro.  
 **S.** Yo a ti mucho más.

Santana sujetó con sus piernas la cadera de Quinn para acercarla más a ella.

 **S.** Más profundo mi bebé.  
 **Q**. Te sientes tan bien mi cielo.

La rubia llevó su boca hasta los pezones de su novia para comenzar a chuparlos, le fascinaba saborearlos.

Entonces las paredes de Santana comenzaron a apretar al pene de Quinn, estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo.

 **S.** Cosita mi cosita ahhhhhhhh!  
 **Q**. Mmmmm.

La rubia ante la sensación no pudo controlarse más y también sucumbió en un orgasmo llenándola de su carga tibia.

 **Q**. Mmmm cielos...  
 **S.** Te adoro bebé. (besándola)

La rubia continuó con los besos para luego retirarse del interior de su novia.

 **Q**. Te duele?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Te gustó?  
 **S.** Mucho jejeje.  
 **Q**. Por qué estabas tan nerviosa nena? Ni en nuestra primera vez estabas así.  
 **S.** Ese día fue inesperado y lo sabes.  
 **Q**. Cierto, pero dime por qué no querías estar conmigo?

La latina estuvo a punto de confesarle el por qué pero al final decidió no hacerlo.

 **S.** No sé, habían pasado meses desde la última vez y sólo estaba nerviosa, eso es todo, lo sé soy una tonta, perdóname si te hice sentir mal, yo te quiero tanto y no me importa nada más.  
 **Q**. Después de lo que acaba de pasar lo tengo claro. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Eres todo para mí.  
 **Q**. Y tú para mí. (abrazándola)

Quinn estuvo besando y mordiendo el hombro y cuello de su novia.

 **S.** Más vino?  
 **Q**. Ok.

Por la comisura de los labios de la rubia salió un poco de vino, lo cual aprovechó la morena para pasar su lengua por ahí, entonces vacío más vino sobre sus senos y pecho para poder saborearlo de ahí.

 **Q.** Jejeje.  
 **S.** Tus pezones son hermosos. (chupándolos)  
 **Q**. San mmmm.  
 **S.** Quiero estar contigo toda la noche... Ven.

Santana se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el escritorio, se apoyó en el con sus manos y volteó seductoramente hacia su novia.

 **S.** Tómame...  
 **Q**. Pero... Estás segura? La última vez no estabas cómoda.  
 **S.** Estoy mojadísima quiero tenerte dentro, anda ven y házmelo.

La rubia sonriendo se acercó a su novia, entonces notó las marcas casi invisibles de las cicatrices de su espalda.

 **Q.** Mi vida, qué es esto? Quién te hizo esto? El otro día que nos duchamos juntas no las vi.  
 **S.** Ahhh eso... Fue Hugh, así me convenció para que llevara su apellido, mamá me puso algo para que las cicatrices no fueran tan notorias.  
 **Q.** Maldito malnacido! Eres su hija no un animal, es más ni un animal se merece esto!  
 **S.** Él no tiene sentimientos por eso no le importa hacerme daño, pero te aseguro que esa fue la última vez que me pusieron una mano encima por orden suya.  
 **Q**. Mi bebita...

Tiernamente Quinn comenzó a besar la espalda de Santana, dándole una caricia en cada beso húmedo.

Luego echó vino sobre la espalda de Santana y lo lamió despacio mientras bajaba... Mordisqueó las nalgas de la morena y luego llevó su ya enorme erección hasta la entrada de su chica y la penetró.

 **S.** Ahhhh.

Las embestidas eran lentas pero la morena le pidió que las incrementara y de inmediato lo hizo.

 **Q**. Así?  
 **S.** Dios sí!

El choque de su piel se escuchaba en toda la habitación, los gemidos eran incontrolables.

 **S.** Más Q... Más! **  
** **Q**. Estás deliciosa, me tienes loca.  
 **S.** Y tú a mí, espera, vamos a la cama otra vez.  
 **Q**. Ok...

Santana se colocó en posición de perrito y Quinn de inmediato fue tras ella, así continuaron haciéndolo hasta que otro orgasmo llegó.

Tumbadas en la cama frente a frente no dejaban de mirarse.

 **S.** Fue muy pero muy especial.  
 **Q**. Sí...  
 **S.** Es la primera vez que hacemos el amor como novias... Bueno que tenemos...  
 **Q**. Sí, nosotras hacemos el amor...  
 **S.** Jejeje te adoro Quinnie. (picoteando sus labios)

Entonces la rubia comenzó a acariciar el vientre de su novia.

 **Q**. Aquí un bebé sería tan feliz.  
 **S.** No gracias.  
 **Q**. Santana, tú puedes ser madre, insisto que no entiendo el por qué no quieres serlo.  
 **S.** Porque no sería justo para mi bebé el tener una madre lesbiana, imagínate si el mundo se entera, no soportaría que se burlarán de él o ella, así que por eso no quiero ser madre y haré todo lo posible por evitarlo, no sé cómo pero te aseguro que no permitiré que Hugh me case con alguien de su contentillo.  
 **Q**. Mmm pues qué lástima, te verías hermosa embarazada.  
 **S.** Lo dudo, mejor cambiemos de tema...  
 **Q**. Quieres dormir?  
 **S.** Qué? Para nada Quinnie, yo aún no termino contigo, ahora mismo voy a montarte. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje entonces no me hagas esperar más.  
 **S.** Ahora verás...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Como lo dije, me tomaré mi tiempo para esta historia, tal vez la actualice seguido o tal vez no pero la llevaré como me la he imaginado desde el principio por gusto personal.**_

 _ **Para quienes aún me leen, gracias por hacerlo.**_

 _ **Nos estamos leyendo pronto y para quienes tengan por ahí cuenta de Wattpad, les informo que estaré publicando mis historias ahí por si gustan seguirlas.**_

 _ **En estos días actualizaré "Destinos Paralelos"**_

 _ **Perdón por los errores, gracias.**_


	24. Más fuerte que nunca

_**Hola, hola, después de más de un mes volví con la actualización, espero les agrade.  
**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 24. Más fuerte que nunca.**

 **S.** Ahhh, ahhh, ahhhh.  
 **Q.** San mmmm bebé.  
 **S**. Te gusta cómo te monto Quinnie?  
 **Q**. Síiii mucho mmm.  
 **S.** Más bebé? Quieres más? **  
** **Q**. Estoy a punto de explotar Santana, baja la intensidad.  
 **S.** No puedo, me encanta montarte fuerte, así, mmm sí, así!

Los movimientos de cadera de la latina eran muy efusivos, estaba tan excitada que no lo podía evitar, las manos de la rubia estaba posicionadas en el trasero de su novia el cual pellizcaba en cada movimiento de la chica, los besos apasionados no cesaban.

 **Q**. Me voy a venir, nena.  
 **S.** Hazlo bebé lléname toda, quiero sentir cuando te vengas en mí. **  
** **Q**. Te adoro Santana, eres mi vida mmmmm, aggghhhh.  
 **S.** Síiiii.

Ambas chicas quedaron exhaustas luego de esa ronda, lentamente Santana se retiró de encima de su novia y se acostó a su lado.

 **Q**. Eso fue fabuloso, tú me haces sentir muy rico, te extrañaba tanto de esta manera.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti, contigo siempre es especial, te adoro. (besándola)  
 **Q**. Entonces estamos bien? O sea ya estarás más segura de volver a estar así conmigo?  
 **S**. Jejeje Quinnie te aseguro que en cuanto despertemos lo primero que vamos a hacer será esto.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje.  
 **S.** Y sí, claro que estamos bien, lo seguiremos haciendo prácticamente todos los días, te lo aseguro bebé.  
 **Q**. Te quiero tanto.  
 **S.** Y yo te quiero mucho más a ti.

Las chicas se quedaron profundamente dormidas, al día siguiente despertaron bastante tarde, tuvieron relaciones sexuales tal y como lo dijo Santana, luego tomaron una ducha y posteriormente fueron al comedor para ver si alcanzaban algo para desayunar.

 **N.** Qué horas son éstas?  
 **S.** Perdón Nelly es que anoche nos dormimos algo tarde por estar platicando.  
 **N.** Denle gracias a dios que la directora no está los fines de semana, les guardé su desayuno.  
 **Q.** Gracias Nelly.  
 **N**. Pero cómanlo aquí en la cocina, no quiero que alguien las vea en el comedor y el lunes vayan con el chisme a Sue.  
 **Q.** No te preocupes Nelly, aquí nos quedamos.  
 **N.** Ok, ahora vuelvo iré a la bodega por algunas cosas que necesito para la comida.

La cocinera salió.

 **S.** Te hice un chupetón, lo siento.  
 **Q.** En serio? Dónde?  
 **S.** Aquí. (señalando su cuello) Te podré maquillaje para cubrirlo.  
 **Q.** Bésame.  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Q**. Dame un beso, tengo ganas de un beso tuyo.  
 **S.** Aquí? **  
** **Q**. Estamos solas.  
 **S.** Quinn... **  
** **Q**. Bésame.  
 **S.** Jejeje como te quiero mi cielo.

Santana le dio un tierno pero profundo beso a su novia.

 **Q**. Mmmm ahora el desayuno me sabrá más rico.  
 **S.** Al rato nos escapamos al bosque y ahí nos besamos todo lo que quieras. **  
** **Q**. Muy buena idea.

Más tarde se encontraron con Tina en el jardín.

 **T.** Chicas, cómo están? **  
** **Q**. Muy bien.  
 **S.** Así es.  
 **T.** Entonces eso quiere decir que anoche la pasaron muy bien?  
 **S.** Más que bien, fue perfecto. **  
** **Q**. Lo fue jejeje.  
 **T.** Ay que romántico, adoro la manera en que llevan su relación.  
 **S**. Y eso que tenemos que ocultársela a medio mundo.  
 **Q.** Sabes que no nos comprenderían.  
 **S.** Cierto.  
 **T.** Vamos al salón de juegos?  
 **S.** Sí, vamos a ver a quién le arruinamos el día.  
 **Q.** Jajaja Santana eres incorregible.  
 **S.** Lo soy.

Ya en la sala de juegos...

 **S.** Miren quién está jugando monopolio, vamos a retarlas.  
 **T.** Sí, vamos.

Las chicas se acercaron a la mesa.

 **S.** Hey Marley, te reto una partida de monopolio.  
 **Ma.** Lárgate Santana no te quiero ver.  
 **S.** Tienes miedo?  
 **Ma**. Lo que no quiero ver es tu horrible cara.  
 **S.** Miedosa.  
 **B.** Ok pero apostemos algo.  
 **Ma.** Brittany...  
 **B.** Anda.  
 **Ma**. Está bien, apostemos mi reloj que me ganaste el otro día.  
 **S.** Olvídalo, otra cosa.  
 **Ma**. Tu dije de estrella.  
 **Q**. No!  
 **Ma.** Mmm?  
 **Q.** Se lo dio su mamá.  
 **S.** Cierto, el dije no se apuesta, pero tengo este anillo que mi padre me regaló.  
 **T.** Yo tengo estos pendientes.  
 **B.** Pues yo apuesto esta pulsera que me regaló Sam.  
 **Ma**. Ok apuesto este otro reloj.  
 **Q.** Yo...  
 **S**. Tú no Q.  
 **B**. Jajajaj no tienes nada?  
 **Q**. Sí, tengo mi rosario.  
 **S.** Pero yo te lo regalé. (susurrándole) **  
** **Q**. Confía en mí. (susurrando también)  
 **Ma**. Ay no, un rosario para qué lo vamos a querer.  
 **S**. Cómo se nota que no has visto ese rosario...  
 **Ma.** Mmmm.  
 **B.** Ok entonces hagámoslo, quien gane se queda con todo.  
 **S.** Y nada de andar de lloronas por perder sus cosas.  
 **Ma**. Hecho.

El juego comenzó, y luego de un rato Tina empezó a acumular propiedades.

 **T.** Págame la renta.  
 **B.** Aquí está.  
 **T.** Jejeje.  
 **Ma.** Mi turno... La cárcel, en serio?  
 **S**. Jajajaja.  
 **Ma.** No puede ser.  
 **Q.** Así es la suerte.

Minutos después.

 **S.** Me declaro en bancarrota, apesto en este juego.  
 **Ma**. Jajajaja quedas fuera.  
 **S.** Cállate que tú no has podido salir de la cárcel por no tener dinero.  
 **Ma.** Mmmm.  
 **B.** Creo que ahí te vas a quedar.  
 **Ma**. Ok, ok me declaro también en banca rota.  
 **S.** Jejejeje.  
 **T.** Ahhh! Nooo.  
 **Q**. Tina...  
 **T.** En serio perdí tanto?  
 **S.** Ay Tina!  
 **Ma**. Creo que ahora todo se decide entre Brittany y Quinn.  
 **S.** Vamos Q, gánale.  
 **Q**. Lo haré.  
 **B.** Eso está por verse.  
 **T.** Aún no me declaro en quiebra así que tranquilas.

Luego de un buen rato.

 **S**. Nada?  
 **Ma**. Ya terminen el juego! (cruzando los brazos)  
 **T.** Ok, ok, me declaro en quiebra...  
 **S.** Por fin!  
 **B.** Vamos a ver quién tiene más dinero si Quinn o yo.  
 **T**. No hagan trampa.

Luego de contar.

 **Q**. Gané por muy poco pero gané! (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Síiii.  
 **B.** Vamos a contar de nuevo todo, no estoy conforme.  
 **T.** Como siempre. (rodando los ojos) Ok hagamos un reconteo.

Luego de volver a contar.

 **T.** Lo ven? No hay ninguna duda, Quinn ganó.  
 **B.** Maldita sea.  
 **Q.** Gané, gané!  
 **S.** A pagar señoritas.  
 **Ma**. Me voy a quedar sin relojes. (mueca)  
 **S.** Jamás me vas a ganar en nada Marley, en nada.  
 **Ma**. Algún día lo haré y ese día vas a llorar lágrimas de sangre.  
 **S.** Sí cómo no jajaja.  
 **Q.** Vámonos.  
 **S.** Bye perdedoras.

Las 3 amigas salieron.

 **Q.** Les devuelvo sus cosas.  
 **T.** Pero ganaste.  
 **Q**. En serio creíste que me quedaría con sus cosas? No, lo que quería era ganarle las de ellas para dárselas a Blaine.  
 **S.** Quinn sabías perfectamente que ganarías, verdad? **  
** **Q**. Bueno, en mi familia siempre jugábamos monopolio hasta antes de que Frannie se casara y yo me viniera al internado, así que sé cómo administrar perfectamente las propiedades y el dinero.  
 **T.** Pues bravo!  
 **Q**. Vamos al bosque.  
 **S.** Vamos.  
 **T.** Yo no puedo, quedé de verme con Artie.  
 **S.** Entonces nos vemos a la hora de la comida.  
 **T.** Ok bye.

 _Mientras la tía Tina se fue a su encuentro con Artie, mis abuelas se escabulleron hasta el bosque._ _  
_  
 **S**. Mira Q, te voy a mostrar el lugar que me parece perfecto para que vengamos a acampar el próximo fin de semana.  
 **Q**. Ok, vamos.

 _Las abuelas se alejaron bastante, entonces llegaron a dicho lugar._ _  
_  
 **Q**. Vaya...  
 **S.** Te dije que era hermoso.  
 **Q**. Huele genial.  
 **S.** Sí a naturaleza pura, vamos a sentarnos.  
 **Q**. Sí.

 _La abuela Santana se sentó y se recargó en un tronco luego abrió sus piernas para que se sentara entre ellas la abuela Quinn._ _  
_  
 **S.** Te quiero. **  
** **Q**. Yo más... Mira esas ardillas.  
 **S.** Jajajaja no creí que aún fuera época de apareamiento. **  
** **Q**. Bueno tal vez ellas sean como nosotras.  
 **S.** Muy calientes?  
 **Q**. Jajajaja algo así... Cuando vi por primera vez eso en las ardillas se me ocurrió hacer algo parecido contigo, fue el día que te hice daño.  
 **S.** No me hiciste daño.  
 **Q**. Pero igual te incomodé.  
 **S.** Eso ya está olvidado.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Me gusta estar así contigo sin tenernos que cuidar de nadie. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé bebé... Cuando estemos en Boston hablaré con mis padres para no tener que escondernos de ellos.  
 **S.** Nena pero crees que lo entiendan?  
 **Q**. Ellos me aman y algo me dice que de inmediato aceptarán el que yo quiera estar contigo el resto de mi vida, a menos que ya hayas cambiado de opinión.  
 **S.** Para nada Q, yo quiero estar contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Quinn volteó un poco su cara para poder conectar sus labios con los de la latina.

 **S.** Hueles delicioso, tu piel es tan suave, ay Quinnie, me tienes bien loca.  
 **Q**. En serio te gusto tanto?  
 **S.** No tienes idea de cuánto.  
 **Q**. Tú también me encantas.  
 **S.** Quinn quiero decirte algo.  
 **Q**. Dímelo.  
 **S.** Lo que siento por ti es muy grande.  
 **Q**. Eso lo sé.  
 **S.** Sí pero...

En ese momento un relámpago se vio y luego un estruendo se escuchó.

 **Q**. Crees que llueva?  
 **S.** No sé pero mejor regresamos, el internado está bastante lejos y...  
 **Q**. Vámonos pues.

Las chicas se pararon pero antes de partir, Santana tomó por la cintura a Quinn y le dio un beso bastante apasionado.

 **S.** Vamos a la habitación.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja corre.

 _La relación entre mis abuelas se estuvo fortaleciendo con el paso de los días, ellas estaban más que enamoradas aunque no se lo dijeran como tal._

 _Cierto día la directora del internado convocó una reunión a las alumnas en el gimnasio para darles una noticia._ _  
_  
 **Su.** Señoritas las reuní a todas porque les tengo que dar una excelente noticia, nuestro colegio fue elegido para ser sede de las eliminatorias regionales de las competencias deportivas en las que participamos este año, así que en los próximos días el entrenamiento de las atletas se incrementará, creo que no es necesario el decirles que durante dichas eliminatorias todas tienen que asistir a las competencias, además deben de tener un comportamiento impecable, sin más por el momento, pueden regresar a sus clases.

Más tarde en el salón del coro.

 **W**. Chicos les tengo una excelente noticia, creo que es tiempo para comenzar a ensayar una nueva obra de teatro, me encantaría hacer una adaptación de la película "Cantando bajo la lluvia" para presentarla en la clausura de las eliminatorias regionales.  
 **K.** Que buena noticia.  
 **W**. En los próximos días les traerá las partituras para que comiencen a ensayar las canciones y luego se realizarán las audiciones, por cierto, tenemos un nuevo miembro en el coro, denle la bienvenida a Brittany S. Pierce.  
 **Q**. _Mmmmm._ (Pensando)  
 **W**. Espero que la pases muy bien aquí con nosotros.  
 **B.** Gracias señor Shue, seguro lo haré.

Más tarde.

 **Q.** Ésa mujer tiene que estar en todos lados donde tú estés?  
 **S.** Ay Q, pues aquí estudia.  
 **Q**. Pero de cuando acá le interesa ser parte del coro de la escuela?  
 **S.** Pues ella quiere ser bailarina profesional, supongo que por eso.  
 **Q**. No la soporto.  
 **S.** Ya bebé, quita esa carita y mejor vamos a nuestra reunión, recuerda que mañana acamparemos en el bosque.  
 **Q**. Vamos.

En la reunión...

 **K.** Ya tienen todo listo?  
 **S.** Sí, sólo falta que Blaine traiga las casas de campaña.  
 **K.** Hay que llevarlas hasta allá para mañana armarlas.  
 **Q.** Les encantará el lugar, sólo espero que no llueva como estos últimos días.  
 **K.** Papá me llamó, vendrá en los próximos días, quiere vernos. (mirando a la morena)  
 **S.** Por mí está bien. **  
** **Q**. Hasta cuándo van a seguir con la mentira? No me gusta nada que Burt siga pensando que ustedes dos tienen algo. (molesta)  
 **S.** Creo que hasta que terminemos la preparatoria. **  
** **Q**. Tanto? Son más de 6 meses.  
 **S.** No te enojes chiquita hermosa. (picoteado sus labios) Recuerda que luego nos iremos a vivir juntas y nadie se interpondrá entre nosotras. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje ok.  
 **T.** Awww.  
 **K.** Ustedes me han dado el valor suficiente que necesitaba para por fin confesarle a Blaine mis sentimientos por él.  
 **T.** En serio lo harás?  
 **K.** Sí, ya no aguanto más, le diré mañana por la noche.  
 **S.** Muy bien por ti mi porcelana consentida, te felicito.  
 **Q.** Sí, espero que él te corresponda.  
 **K.** Yo también jejeje.

Esa misma tarde los amigos fueron hasta el lugar donde acamparían a dejar todo listo para el día siguiente.

 **T.** Deberíamos de comenzar a juntar la leña.  
 **Bl**. Sí, yo te ayudo.  
 **K.** Yo también.

Los chicos se alejaron.

 **S.** Crees que podamos hacerlo mañana? **  
** **Q**. Jajaja sinceramente no, imagínate si ellos nos escuchan, qué vergüenza.  
 **S.** Es verdad, entonces tendremos que hacer algo al respecto antes de venir para acá.  
 **Q.** Ven aquí. (besándola)  
 **S.** Te deseo.  
 **Q**. Y yo a ti.  
 **T.** Chicas, ay perdón jejeje.  
 **S.** No te preocupes Tina, pasa algo?  
 **T.** Bueno, solo para decirles que creo que tendremos que asaltar la bodega del internado para traer algunas cosas que nos hacen falta, no creo que Blaine pueda con todo.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón, mañana sigilosamente nos colaremos hasta ahí para saquearla.  
 **S.** Jajajaja par de ladronas.  
 **T.** No exageres.

Luego de dejar todo preparado para el día siguiente, los chicos regresaron a sus respectivos internados.

Esa noche.

 **S.** Quinnie, ya no hay agua, te toca. **  
** **Q**. Por qué siempre se termina en la noche?  
 **S.** Porque cuando lo acabamos de hacer siempre tenemos sed y justo lo acabamos de hacer. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje, ok me pondré mi pijama para ir.  
 **S.** Qué buen trasero. (golpeándolo)  
 **Q.** Oye!  
 **S.** Tú tienes la culpa por tener esos preciosos encantos.  
 **Q**. Jajaja te quiero. (besándola) Ya vuelvo.  
 **S.** No tardes.

En los pasillos la rubia se volvió a encontrar con Marley.

 **Q**. Hey... Otra noche esperando a Puck?  
 **Ma**. No, más bien otra noche con insomnio.  
 **Q.** Puck ya no ha venido?  
 **Ma**. No, me pidió que me acostara con él y le dije que no, desde entonces no lo he visto.  
 **Q.** Mmmm pues si no te sentías segura de hacerlo está bien que le hayas dicho que no.  
 **Ma**. Él me gusta y mucho, si me pidiera que fuera su novia de inmediato me acostaría con él, pero sé que no lo hará, él está enamorado de Santana, no sé qué le ve a la bastarda. (cruzando los brazos)  
 **Q.** Afortunadamente Santana de él no lo está, además ella tiene novio.  
 **Ma**. Jajaja por dios Quinn, no me digas que te crees esa patraña? Es obvio que Santana le está ayudando a Hummel al ser su pantalla frente a todos.  
 **Q.** No lo creo.  
 **Ma**. No, más bien quien no cree que tú "no lo sepas" soy yo, sabes perfectamente que lo de ellos es más falso que un billete de tres dólares, además eres la mejor amiga de Santana es obvio que ella no te mentiría en algo así.  
 **Q.** Pues...  
 **Ma**. Está bien, está bien, sé que nunca me dirás nada en contra de la negra ésa.  
 **Q.** Por qué la odias tanto? En serio no lo entiendo, ella es fenomenal, la mejor amiga que puedas encontrar, si te dieras una oportunidad para conocerla lo descubrirías y hasta podrían llegar a ser amigas.  
 **Ma.** Primero muerta, yo jamás seré amiga de la tipa que me quitó todo en cuanto llegó aquí, me quitó mi lugar en la natación, en ser el centro de atención, me quitó a Puck, gracias a dios no me quitó la amistad de Brittany.  
 **Q**. No creo que ella sea tu amiga verdadera.  
 **Ma**. La verdad? Ni yo, pero es la única que me habla en este lugar.  
 **Q**. Ya te dije que si cambiaras de actitud las chicas se te acercarían sin temor, es nuestro último año en este lugar, deberías de intentar hacer algunas amigas.  
 **Ma**. No gracias.  
 **Q.** Si tú quisieras yo podría ser tu amiga.  
 **Ma**. Aceptaría eso si no le dirigieras la palabra a la bastarda.  
 **Q.** Eso jamás va a pasar.  
 **Ma**. Lo sé, entonces no podremos ser amigas.  
 **Q**. Bueno al menos lo intenté.  
 **Ma**. Gracias Quinn.  
 **Q.** Por?  
 **Ma**. Por intentarlo, aquí nadie haría algo así por mí.  
 **Q.** Te tienen miedo, es todo.  
 **Ma**. Y tú no me temes?  
 **Q.** No, creo que realmente tú también estás asustada y por eso te comportas así.  
 **Ma.** Asustada?  
 **Q.** Sí, tienes miedo de que alguien se acerque a ti de manera totalmente sincera porque estoy segura que nadie en la vida lo ha hecho.  
 **Ma**. Algo hay de eso, toda mi vida he estado en internados y nunca he podido hacer una amiga verdadera.  
 **Q.** Deberías de considerar mi propuesta, te ofrezco una amistad sincera.  
 **Ma**. Lo pensaré.  
 **Q.** Ok, nos vemos mañana.  
 **Ma**. Sí, buenas noches.  
 **Q.** Bye.

 _Esa noche la abuela Quinn le dio a Marley esperanza, algo que años después le ayudaría a ser más cercana a ella._ _  
_  
 _El fin de semana se llegó, así que mis abuelos y la tía Tina fueron al bosque a acampar._ _  
_  
 **Bl**. En serio se robaron todo eso de la bodega? Espero que no metan en problemas a Nelly.  
 **S.** No lo haremos, tú te encargarás de traernos poco a poco lo que tomamos, te daré el dinero.  
 **Bl**. Está bien.  
 **K.** Malvaviscos!  
 **T.** Y los asaremos.  
 **K.** Qué delicia!  
 **S.** Estas tiendas de campaña apestan, no encontraste algo mejor?  
 **Bl**. Aquí no venden nada bueno.  
 **S.** Son solo unas simples lonas.  
 **Bl**. Pero yo las sé armar o eso creo, no te preocupes.  
 **S.** Me sentiré como en la guerra.  
 **K.** Jamás has estado en una guerra.  
 **S.** Pues me sentiré como en una. **  
** **Q**. No lo harás, te lo aseguro.  
 **S.** Jejejej.  
 **K.** Ni se les ocurra tener sexo esta noche.  
 **S.** Claro que no lo haremos, no seas idiota.  
 **T.** Jajajaj.

 _El abuelo Blaine intentó armar las tiendas de campaña, pero al fracasar, quien las armó finalmente fue la tía Tina._ _  
_  
 **K**. Bravo! Jejeje no creí que tuvieras esas habilidades.  
 **T.** La verdad? Ni yo, pero ya están listas.  
 **S.** Gracias Tina, ahora sí no habrá peligro de pasar la noche a la intemperie.  
 **Bl**. Ya, lo siento, lo siento.  
 **K.** Deja en paz a Blaine.  
 **S.** Ok, podemos prender la fogata? O tampoco sabes hacer eso?  
 **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Ya no digo nada.  
 **Bl**. Pues si no crees que lo puedo hacer, entonces ayúdame.  
 **S.** Lo haré.

Cuando ya estaba lista la fogata, los chicos se sentaron alrededor de ella.

 **T.** Deberíamos contar historias de terror.  
 **Q.** Ay nooo!  
 **K.** Quinn tiene razón, luego no vamos a poder dormir.  
 **Bl.** Mejor omitamos eso.  
 **S.** Miren lo que traje!  
 **T.** Ahhh alcohol!  
 **K.** Dame, hoy lo necesito.  
 **S.** Tranquilo porcelana, tú relajado.  
 **K.** Ok.  
 **Bl**. Mmmm?

 _Luego de un buen rato de estar platicando, cantando, comiendo y brindando, el abuelo Kurt se animó a pedirle al abuelo Blaine hablar con él, así que se alejaron._ _  
_  
 **T.** Ojalá que Blaine le diga que sí.  
 **Q**. Yo también lo espero.  
 **S.** Estoy tan nerviosa jejeje.  
 **Q**. Quieres un beso?  
 **S.** Muchos.  
 **Q**. Ven.

Quinn le plantó un beso más que apasionado a su novia.

 **T**. Hey, no hagan eso.  
 **Q**. Jejejej perdón.  
 **S.** Tranquila bebé o mini Q se va a despertar. (susurrándole)  
 **Q**. Cierto.

Minutos después un Kurt con cara desencajada salió de la oscuridad.

 **T.** Qué pasó?  
 **K.** Nada, él no está interesado para nada en mí.  
 **Q.** Cómo? Pero por qué?  
 **K.** No soy su tipo... Tina puedo dormir contigo esta noche? No me siento muy bien.  
 **T.** Claro.  
 **S**. Ahora me va a oír ése tarado.  
 **K**. No Santana, no lo hagas, si él no quiere nada conmigo no lo voy a obligar, es más le agradezco su sinceridad, pero aun así me duele.  
 **T.** Ay Kurt. (abrazándolo)  
 **S.** Él no es el único hombre en la tierra.  
 **K.** Lo sé, pero para mi desgracia es del que estoy enamorado.  
 **Q.** Cielos. (mueca)

Más tarde apareció Blaine.

 **Bl**. Aún hay whisky?  
 **S.** Sí, sírvete.  
 **Bl.** Gracias.  
 **Q.** Emmm quieren hacer algo?  
 **T.** Creo que es algo tarde es mejor que vayamos a dormir.  
 **K.** Sí, es lo mejor.  
 **Bl**. Prepararé las mantas.  
 **T.** Kurt se quedará conmigo, yo... Le temo a la oscuridad.  
 **Bl.** Ohhh, ok.

 _Mi abuelo Kurt y la tía Tina se metieron a su tienda de campaña._ _  
_  
 **S**. Ya te quieres ir a dormir, bebé?  
 **Q**. No, quiero estar aquí abrazada contigo un rato más.  
 **Bl**. Yo también me acostaré.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q**. Buenas noches.

 _El abuelo Blaine fue a dormir._ _  
_  
 **S.** Ya hace algo de frío, iré por una manta.  
 **Q**. Mejor vamos a caminar un poco.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Mientras caminaban.

 **Q**. Nena, me quieres?  
 **S.** Muchísimo, por qué la pregunta?  
 **Q**. Porque te adoro y lo necesitaba escuchar... Es sólo que me siento mal por Kurt, es decir sería sensacional que él y Blaine comenzaran algo, no sé de pronto me imaginé a todos en Nueva York conviviendo, tú y yo juntas y ellos también, pero al parecer eso será imposible.  
 **S.** Imposible para ellos, no para nosotros bebé.  
 **Q**. Eso me hace sentir muy bien.

Santana abrazó tiernamente a su novia.

 **S.** Pase lo que pase tú y yo estaremos juntas, somos un corazón.  
 **Q**. Lo somos mi cielo.  
 **S.** Quieres hacerlo silenciosamente?  
 **Q**. Jajajaja ok pero no grites.  
 **S.** Mira quién lo dice.  
 **Q**. Jajaja anda vamos a la tienda de campaña.

Esa noche hicieron una vez más el amor y fueron extremadamente cuidadosas para no ser escuchadas.

Al día siguiente levantaron su campamento muy temprano para regresar al internado y no ser descubiertos.

Esa mañana Santana aprovechó para hablar con Blaine sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

 **S**. Así que Kurt no te interesa para nada...  
 **Bl**. Él es un excelente chico, pero lo veo más como mi hermano menor.  
 **S.** Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Sé que es un poco afeminado y tal vez por eso no te guste pero créeme que mejor novio no podrás encontrar.  
 **Bl.** Tal vez, pero él no me gusta de esa manera, se lo dije para que no se hiciera ilusiones.  
 **S.** Pues espero que después no te arrepientas por tu decisión, porque podría ser demasiado tarde.  
 **Bl**. No lo haré, créemelo.  
 **S.** Si tú lo dices...

En los siguientes días las prácticas de natación comenzaron a intensificarse, una vez más mi abuela sería la representante del internado en su categoría.  
 **  
** **B**. Felicidades Santana.  
 **S.** Gracias Britt, lamento que no hayas clasificado.  
 **B.** Sabes que no soy muy buena nadando, es una lástima que aquí no haya competencias de baile, al menos en el coro me distraigo.  
 **S.** Y lo haces muy bien.  
 **B.** Gracias.  
 **S.** Hablando de, es mejor que nos apresuremos para ducharnos, ya casi es hora de ir.  
 **B.** Vamos.

Ese día la chica de ojos azules se metió a la misma ducha donde se bañaba la latina.

 **B**. Te ayudo con la espalda?  
 **S.** Brittany! Qué diablos haces aquí, estás loca o qué?  
 **B.** Solo estoy caliente y vine a darte una segunda oportunidad, hazme tuya en este momento y me olvidaré de que me rechazaste.  
 **S.** Cómo se te ocurre? Nos pueden sorprender, sal de aquí.  
 **B**. Que no te gusto? Mírame bien.

Santana al ver totalmente desnuda a la chica sólo pasó saliva.

 **S.** No es eso, pero no puedo estar contigo, de verdad lo lamento.

La morena salió despavorida de la ducha para rápido vestirse y salir del lugar.

Jamás se imaginó que el inicio de la venganza de Brittany comenzaría ese mismo día.

Más tarde en el salón del coro...  
 **  
** **W**. Muy bien chicos, espero estén estudiando las canciones porque la próxima semana haremos las pruebas para los personajes de la obra.  
 **K.** Qué emoción.  
 **W.** Y de una vez les aviso, que antes de que terminen el semestre haremos una presentación para ambos internados y sus padres, interpretarán canciones navideñas.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **T.** Me encanta la Navidad.  
 **Q**. A mí también, aunque lo más probable es que este año no vaya a casa.  
 **T.** Por qué?  
 **Q.** Porque mis papás quieren ahorrar todo el dinero posible para mi entrada a la universidad.  
 **T.** Ohhh y Santana se quedará?  
 **Q**. No lo sé, espero que sí, no quiero estar sola aquí.  
 **T.** No creo que te deje sola ella te adora.  
 **Q**. Jejeje.  
 **S.** Qué tanto cuchichean?  
 **T.** Nada jejeje.  
 **S.** Ajá, nada.  
 **Q**. Que te quiero más que a mi vida.  
 **S.** Awww yo también mi Quinnie bella. **  
** **W**. Muy bien empecemos, a ver Tina, Kurt y Santana, pasen para que interpreten la canción que prepararon para hoy.

Los tres chicos fueron al frente para comenzar con su presentación, entonces Brittany aprovechó para sentarse a un lado de Quinn.

Mientras los amigos cantaban la chica de ojos azules comenzó a susurrarle a la rubia.

 **B.** Cantan muy bien los tres.  
 **Q.** Sí, sus voces se escuchan muy lindas.  
 **B.** Creo que Santana tiene mucho potencial.  
 **Q.** Así es.  
 **B.** Ella es muy buena en todo lo que hace.  
 **Q.** Sí, se esfuerza mucho para conseguir lo que se propone.  
 **B.** Y vaya que sí, se propuso el que yo fuera su novia y acepté, es una lástima que nuestra relación no haya avanzado mucho.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **B**. Por fortuna no nos quedamos con las ganas de nada, la pasamos tan bien juntas.  
 **Q**. Ohhh. (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **B**. Santana es fuego puro, cuando le di mi virginidad ella se portó tan linda pero las otras veces fue tan apasionada. (suspirando)  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **B.** Cómo? Acaso ella no te ha dicho lo que pasó entre nosotras cuando volví al internado? Se supone que eres su mejor amiga, qué raro.  
 **Q.** Yo... Emmm, bueno es algo muy personal y tal vez por eso no me lo contó.  
 **B.** Hoy casi se repite en las duchas, pero la entrenadora Roz andaba por ahí y no pudimos hacerlo.

Quinn estaba sin habla, no podía creer lo que la bailarina le decía.

 **B.** Espero tener pronto la oportunidad para estar otra vez con ella.  
 **Q.** Y Sam?  
 **B.** Él no se va a enterar.

La canción terminó.  
 **  
** **W.** Felicidades chicos, lo hicieron excelente... Marley y Brittany, ustedes son las siguientes.  
 **B.** Ok señor Shue, espero les guste lo que Marley y yo preparamos.

Santana volvió a su lugar junto a Quinn mientras las chicas comenzaron a cantar.

 **S.** Te gustó? La parte que canté era dedicada para ti.

Quinn no respondió nada, estaba como en shock, lo único que quería era ir a su habitación a llorar.

Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de hacerlo hasta que la clase terminó.

A la salida...

 **T.** No tarden mucho, las veo en el jardín.  
 **S.** Ok, vamos Quinnie. (tomándola de la mano)  
 **Q**. No me toques!

Quinn se soltó y corrió rápidamente hasta su habitación.

 **T.** Y eso?  
 **S.** No tengo la menor idea.  
 **T.** Ve a hablar con ella.  
 **S.** Sí, de inmediato lo haré.

Santana fue tras de Quinn, al llegar a su habitación la encontró sola, pero se escuchaban unos sollozos que provenían del baño.

 **S.** Quinnie? Bebé, qué pasa?

No hubo respuesta.

 **S.** Cosita linda, dime qué pasa, por qué lloras princesa?

Nada.

 **S**. Lucy Quinn Fabray si no sales en este momento y me explicas qué es lo que pasa voy a tirar la maldita puerta.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió.

 **S.** Por qué lloras bebé?  
 **Q**. No me llames así traidora.  
 **S.** Quéeee?  
 **Q**. Sé que le quitaste la virginidad a Brittany y que te sigues acostando con ella y conmigo al mismo tiempo, por qué me haces esto?

Santana sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

 **S.** No, te juro que yo no me acuesto con las dos al mismo tiempo, bebé créeme por favor.  
 **Q**. Pero no vas a negar que le quitaste la virginidad, verdad?  
 **S.** Yo... No.  
 **Q**. Por qué no me lo dijiste? Se supone que todo nos contamos y no lo hiciste.  
 **S.** Bebé...  
 **Q**. Por eso no querías acostarte conmigo verdad? Porque seguías revolcándote con ella!  
 **S.** Noooo, te juro que no, yo lo hice con ella cuando volvió al internado pero en cuanto me pediste ser tu novia ya no lo volví a hacer.  
 **Q**. Ella me dijo que hoy casi lo hacen en las duchas!  
 **S.** Eso es mentira! Ella se metió a mi ducha y se me insinuó pero yo la rechacé, créemelo bebé, te lo juro por mis abuelitos. (muy angustiada)  
 **Q.** Creí que había confianza entre nosotras... Creí que yo era la única en tu vida, pero ya vi que no.  
 **S.** Eres la única mi Quinnie, te lo juro que sí, me acosté con ella porque en ese entonces tú no estabas segura de tener una relación contigo, pero desde que eres mi novia te he sido 100% fiel, yo jamás te dañaría de esa manera, te lo juro mi vida.  
 **Q.** Ahora me queda claro que ella era el motivo por el cual no te querías acostar conmigo, es porque ella si es una mujer completa y yo sólo te daba asco.  
 **S**. Nooooo, no bebé, tú jamás me producirías eso, tú para mí eres una mujer completa, te adoro mi cielo, eres quien me hace feliz.  
 **Q**. Me siento tan mal, siento que no me tienes la suficiente confianza para haberme contado lo que hiciste, siento que... Me quiero morir!  
 **S.** Noooo, no mi cielo no digas eso. **  
****Q**. Necesito aire.  
 **S.** No, tú no te vas de este lugar hasta que no me creas que lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que nada, Quinn si me dejas yo ya no voy a querer vivir.  
 **Q**. Es que no sé si después de esto tú y yo debamos seguir juntas.  
 **S.** Qué? Quinn no me hagas esto, tenemos una relación hermosa, vamos a estar juntas toda la vida, tú no me puedes dejar, por favor, no me dejes bebé, no me dejes.

En ese momento Santana comenzó a llorar de una manera inexplicable, estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

 **Q**. Santana tranquilízate.  
 **S.** No me dejes Quinn, te lo suplico, no me dejes por favor. **  
** **Q**. San...  
 **S.** Eres todo para mí... **  
** **Q**. Es que...  
 **S.** Me has mentido? Hace días me dijiste lo mismo, ya cambiaste de opinión por lo que hice con ésa rubia?

Quinn no dijo nada.

 **S.** Ok, ok, sabía que no debía de ilusionarme con esto, lo sabía, pero soy una estúpida. **  
** **Q**. Vas a regresar con Brittany?  
 **S.** No.

Santana comenzó a empacar unas cosas.

 **Q**. Qué haces?  
 **S.** Me voy, me mudaré a una de las habitaciones del personal, sé que una de las señoras de limpieza ya no pasa las noches aquí, así que iré para allá. **  
** **Q**. No tienes que irte.  
 **S**. Lo tengo que hacer, tú ya no confías en mí.  
 **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** No hice nada malo y jamás te fui infiel, no te lo dije para no hacerte daño, eso fue todo, jamás me imaginé que ella te lo diría.  
 **Q**. Ella sabe lo nuestro, por eso me lo dijo, si no fuera así jamás se habría expuesto de esa manera.  
 **S.** Y eso te aterra, verdad? Que todo mundo sepa lo que había entre nosotras, siempre con tu estúpido miedo.  
 **Q**. Ya vete de una buena vez.  
 **S.** Adiós.

 _Esa crisis entre mis abuelas duró algunos días, días en que mi abuela Santana estuvo muy alejada de la tía Tina y la abuela Quinn._ _  
_  
 **S.** Casi me pongo de rodillas para que no me dejara.  
 **Bl.** Y eso lo consideras malo?  
 **S.** Mucho, yo no me debo de humillar ante nadie y estuve a punto de hacerlo, soy una imbécil.  
 **Bl**. Compréndela, ella está dolida, qué harías tú si ella se acostara con otra chica ahora que su relación terminó?  
 **S.** Eso no va a pasar.  
 **Bl**. Cómo lo sabes?  
 **S.** Nadie se animaría a acostarse con alguien como Quinn.  
 **Bl.** Eso dices tú, pero siempre hay un roto para un descosido.  
 **S.** Tal vez, pero te aseguro que Quinn jamás se acostará con otra mujer, ella se va a operar y se casará con un hombre y con él será con quien se acueste.  
 **Bl.** Mmmm.  
 **S.** Mis planes han cambiado, necesito ganar esas competencias para asegurar mi beca para la universidad y salir de casa de Hugh.  
 **Bl**. Hazlo.

 _Para la fortuna de la abuela Santana, nadie se había dado cuenta que ya no compartía la habitación con la abuela Quinn._

Varias veces estuvo a punto de reclamarle a Brittany el que le haya dicho a Quinn lo que había pasado entre ellas pero lo evitó para que la bailarina no siguiera pensando que entre ellas había una relación, la chica de ojos azules no volvió a acercarse a la latina con intenciones de tener intimidad.

 **T.** Nunca vas a perdonar a San?  
 **Q**. No.  
 **T.** Ay Quinn... Estás cometiendo un terrible error, Santana siempre ha estado contigo, ha sido tu mejor amiga desde que llegaste a este lugar, te ha defendido muchas veces, no es justo lo que le haces, su único error fue no decirte a tiempo lo que pasó con Brittany. **  
** **Q**. Me traicionó.  
 **T.** No lo hizo y lo sabes.

En ese momento la latina se acercó.

 **S.** Tina me puedes ayudar a cronometrar mi tiempo en la piscina?  
 **T.** Vas a entrenar otra vez?  
 **S.** Sí, tengo que mejorar mi tiempo, necesito esa beca a como dé lugar.  
 **T.** Vamos, nos acompañas? **  
** **Q**. No.  
 **T.** Ok.

Las chicas se alejaron.

 **T.** Estás bien?  
 **S.** No.  
 **T.** Necesita tiempo para asimilarlo, es todo.  
 **S.** Que se tome todo el tiempo que quiera.  
 **T.** Ustedes son muy tercas.  
 **S.** Ni modo.

En el ensayo del coro.

 **W**. Muy bien chicos, comenzaremos con las audiciones para la obra.  
 **S.** Señor Shue, me descarto de la audición, no participaré en ella.  
 **W**. Pero por qué?  
 **S.** Porque estoy muy concentrada en mi competencia para las eliminatorias regionales y no quiero distraerme con nada. **  
** **W**. Ohh lo entiendo, no te preocupes Santana, pero espero contar contigo para el espectáculo de Navidad.  
 **S.** Claro que sí.

En el otro extremo de la sala.

 **Ma.** Bueno, creo que por fin seré la estrella principal de la obra.  
 **B.** Eso parece.  
 **T.** Solo así puedes ganar algo...  
 **Ma.** Cállate asiática entrometida.

Al salir del salón.

 **S.** Chicos no vendré en algunos días al coro, voy a entrenar.  
 **Bl**. Santana, no crees que estás exagerando demasiado? Te puedes lastimar.  
 **S.** No te preocupes por eso, la entrenadora Roz está al tanto de los entrenamientos extra y los aprobó, no me pasará nada.  
 **Bl.** Eso espero.  
 **K**. Hoy si asistirás a nuestra reunión del club?  
 **S.** Ok pero sólo un rato.

El grupo de amigos fue hasta el bosque.

 **K.** Papá vendrá a verte competir, ya me lo confirmó.  
 **S.** Mi suegro siempre tan al pendiente de mí jejeje. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Qué? Te molestó mi comentario?  
 **Q**. Para nada.  
 **S.** Entonces ese "mmmm" qué fue? **  
** **Q**. Nada, lo lamento.  
 **Bl**. Emmm, traje tarta de queso que mamá preparó.  
 **K**. Ya está mejor?  
 **Bl**. Sí los nuevos medicamentos le están sentando muy bien, tanto así que tuvo alientos para hornear la tarda.  
 **K**. Me alegro.  
 **Bl**. Entonces la comemos?  
 **T**. Sí, qué rico.  
 **S.** Guárdame mi porción, iré a dar una caminata.  
 **T.** No te alejes mucho.  
 **S.** No te preocupes.

Santana se alejó.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ella me odia.  
 **K.** Está decepcionada de ti, es todo.  
 **Q.** Pero ella fue quien falló.  
 **K.** Cometió un error pero no falló, hubiese fallado si se hubiera acostado con Brittany mientas estaba contigo.  
 **Q.** De seguro ya lo hizo.  
 **T.** No, Brittany apenas si le habla.  
 **Q.** Extraño mucho a San.  
 **Bl.** Pues no se te nota, no has hecho nada por acercarte a ella.  
 **T.** Eso es verdad.  
 **K**. Quinn, Santana es una chica un poco extraña, tú sabes que lo que ella ha vivido desde su infancia no ha sido nada fácil, pero lo que siente por ti es real y algo me dice que nadie en este mundo te va a amar como ella lo hace.  
 **Bl**. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. **  
** **Q.** Ella me ama?  
 **T.** Ay Quinn, es obvio.  
 **Q.** Voy a hablar con ella.  
 **K.** Ojalá aclaren las cosas.

Quinn caminó apresuradamente en dirección a la que había tomado la latina, a lo lejos la vio y corrió un poco para alcanzarla.

 **Q.** San!  
 **S**. Mmm?  
 **Q**. Podemos hablar?  
 **S.** De? **  
** **Q**. Nosotras.  
 **S.** Claro, qué pasa? Me quedé con algo tuyo?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Con qué?  
 **Q**. Con mi corazón.  
 **S.** No entiendo.  
 **Q**. Lamento haberme comportado así, no es fácil saber que no soy la única chica en tu vida, tal vez si me lo hubieras dicho antes no me habría sentido así, te extraño bebé.  
 **S.** Ohhh.  
 **Q**. Quieres volver conmigo?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. San. (boca abierta)  
 **S.** Jajajaja tonta, claro que sí bebé, también te extraño. (abrazándola) **  
** **Q**. Me asustaste. (puchero)  
 **S.** Pobrecita. (picoteando sus labios) **  
** **Q**. Me dieron muchos celos.  
 **S.** No tienes por qué. (apoyando su frente con la de Quinn) Ya te dije, eres la única mujer en mi vida y con la única que quiero estar hasta que me muera, si pudiera cambiar las cosas te aseguro que jamás me habría acostado con ella.  
 **Q**. Te quiero.  
 **S.** Te quiero más...

Los besos no se hicieron esperar y en cuestión de segundo las cosas comenzaron a calentarse.

 **Q.** Ven...

La rubia llevó a la latina hasta un árbol, la recargó ahí y lentamente le bajó su ropa interior, se arrodilló y comenzó a besarle sus muslos internos.

 **Q.** Júrame que nadie más estará contigo en la vida.  
 **S.** Te lo juro.  
 **Q.** Yo también te lo juro bebé.

Los besos húmedos de Quinn se trasladaron hasta el centro de Santana, ahí la rubia comenzó a atenderlo hasta lograr que la morena lubricara y se excitara en exceso.

 **S.** Quinnie, te necesito mmmm.  
 **Q**. Yo también bebé y mini Q más.  
 **S.** Jejejeje qué rico, siéntate en el césped, pero antes quítate las bragas.  
 **Q**. Tus deseos son órdenes.

Una vez en esa posición la latina montó a la chica.

 **S.** Ahhh... **  
** **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Quinn estás tan dura. **  
** **Q**. Te deseo.  
 **S.** Yo también voy a moverme.  
 **Q**. Sí, hazlo ya.  
 **S.** Qué fue eso? **  
** **Q**. Eh?  
 **S.** Escuché algo. **  
** **Q**. Serán los chicos?  
 **S.** No creo, ellos jamás nos espían...  
 **Q.** Tal vez sean los animalitos del bosque.  
 **S.** Sí, eso debe de ser... En qué estábamos?  
 **Q**. En que... Ohhh mmmm sí, justo en eso...  
 **S.** Te deseo bebé…

Luego de una deliciosa ronda de sexo placentero, las chicas regresaron al internado.  
 **  
** **Q**. Entonces vuelves a la habitación?  
 **S.** Obviamente.  
 **Q**. Santana, no quiero que algo así vuelva a pasar entre nosotras, yo te quiero y te quiero para siempre, sigue en pie mi propuesta para que vengas a vivir conmigo y estemos juntas toda la vida.  
 **S.** Jejeje te adoro bebé. (besándola) Y para mí también sigue en pie el pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, esta relación nadie la romperá.

Al día siguiente las chicas le dieron la noticia a sus amigos.

 **K.** Me alegra mucho que por fin hayan resuelto sus problemas, ustedes se pertenecen para siempre y no deben de estar separadas.  
 **T.** Es lo mismo que pienso.  
 **Q.** No se preocupen chicos, ya no volveremos a pelear y de hecho nuestro noviazgo está más fuerte que nunca.  
 **S.** Así es.  
 **Bl**. Felicidades chicas.  
 **Q.** Deseo tanto ya estar contigo en Boston.  
 **S.** Yo también espero que pronto pase el tiempo.  
 **Q.** Te quiero.  
 **S.** Yo más.

 _Continuará...  
_

* * *

 _ **Les comento, en el próximo capítulo los chicos por fin terminarán su etapa en el internado, luego vendrá una parte pequeña y después continuaré con la segunda etapa de la historia la cual espero no hacerla tan larga.**_

 _ **El amor que las chicas se tienen es eterno.**_

 _ **Gracias por leerme, si tienen un poco de tiempo extra para enviarme un comentario o sugerencia se los agradeceré eternamente.**_

 _ **Perdón por los errores.**_

 _ **En próximos días actualización de "Destinos paralelos" como agradecimiento por la buena acogida que ha tenido.**_


	25. Feliz 1967

**_Millones de disculpas a quienes leen esta historia, me tardé más de la cuenta en actualizarla pero tenía una especie de bloqueo y no por falta de ideas sino de cómo plasmarlas porque son tantas que no sabía si ponerlas todas o de plano mejor resumir lo más que pudiera la historia para que avanzara y opté por lo segundo, jejeje aun así salió un capítulo enorme, se los dejo._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25. Feliz 1967.**

Cierto día.

 **S.** Estoy muy nerviosa pero tengo que controlar estos nervios porque necesito concentrarme para poder ganar las eliminatorias regionales, necesito esa beca a como dé lugar.  
 **Q.** Ya no te deberías de preocupar por eso, no necesitas esa beca tú vas a venir a vivir conmigo.  
 **S.** Lo haré, pero no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar Hugh cuando se entere de que ya no volveré a la finca, necesito tener un plan B por si algo falla entre nosotras.  
 **Q**. No digas eso, nada va a fallar y lo sabes.  
 **S.** Lo sé, pero lo más probable es que Hugh me quite su apoyo económico y así no voy a poder estudiar en ningún lado, en cambio si tengo esa beca y si no tengo otra opción pues no voy a tener más remedio que irme a Palo Alto California.  
 **Q.** Nooo. (puchero)  
 **S.** Eso sería en el peor de los casos, pero sabemos que no va suceder eso, pero por si las dudas…  
 **Q.** Tienes razón, además tal vez alguna Universidad de Boston se interese en ti como deportista y así sería más fácil estar juntas.  
 **S.** Cierto.  
 **Q**. Bebé y qué pasará con tu sueño de ser actriz de Broadway?  
 **S.** Cuando termines tu carrera nos mudaremos a New York y ahí comenzaré a hacer un montón de audiciones para ser la actriz más reconocida del teatro musical.  
 **Q**. Me parece muy bien.  
 **S.** Nuestra vida está planeada, tenemos que encargarnos de que todo esto que estamos planeando se haga realidad. **  
** **Q**. Claro que se hará, te lo prometo.  
 **S.** Te quiero cosita linda.  
 **Q**. Y yo a ti San.  
 **S.** Tendremos una linda casa, con un jardín. **  
** **Q**. Solo faltarán los bebés. (puchero) **  
** **S.** Bueno... Tal vez podamos conseguir uno. **  
** **Q**. Y cómo?  
 **S.** Hay millones de mujeres que no quieren a sus hijos, tal vez alguien nos regale uno.  
 **Q**. Sería lindo...  
 **S.** No te preocupes por eso ahora nena.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón, lo primero es estar juntas.  
 **S.** Ven aquí. (besándola)  
 **Q**. Adoro tus besos.  
 **S**. Lo sé.  
 **Q**. Vamos a nuestra reunión, quiero que te relajes, pasado mañana es el gran día y todos te vamos a echar porras.  
 **S.** Ganaré para que ustedes y todo el colegio se sientan orgullosos de mí.  
 **Q**. Yo ya lo estoy, te adoro mi cielo.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti bebé hermosa.

 _El pasar tiempo con sus amigos riendo y platicando de todo un poco hacía que mi abuela Santana estuviera más relajada con respecto a su competición._ _  
_  
 **K.** Papá llega hoy, quiere estar presente en la competencia.  
 **Q**. Mmmm. **  
** **S**. Pues espero no defraudarlo. **  
** **K**. No lo harás, además piensa acompañarte en cada una de tus competencias.  
 **S.** Cielos...  
 **T.** Y tu papá lo hará?  
 **S.** Espero que no.  
 **Bl**. Yo estoy bastante agotado, mi papá y yo hemos tenido demasiado trabajo con los jardines y ya pido paz.  
 **T.** Pero les pagarán muy bien.  
 **Bl**. Eso espero.

Los días pasaron, las chicas continuaban con su relación más fuerte que nunca, de pronto se escabullían al bosque a tener sus encuentros pasionales.

El día de la competencia se llegó.

 **Q**. Mucha suerte bebé.  
 **S.** Gracias nena, mi triunfo como todos está dedicado a ti. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé.  
 **S.** Ven... Aquí nadie nos ve, dame un beso de buena suerte. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje te adoro. (besándola)

 _La abuela estaba muy emocionada, todo el colegio la apoyaba, el bisabuelo Burt estaba en primera fila y entonces la competencia comenzó._ _  
_  
 **Q.** Vamos Santana! _Gana mi amor_. (pensando)  
 **K**. Más rápido.  
 **T.** Síiiii.

Y la abuela ganó por bastante diferencia la competencia regional.

 **Bu**. Lo sabía, sabía que mi nuera ganaría. (aplaudiendo)  
 **Q.** Nuera... (apretando la mandíbula)  
 **T.** Tranquila Q.

 _Los alumnos de los internados estaban celebrando la victoria de la abuela, todo era felicidad, en el momento de la premiación mi abuela Santana recibió una fuerte ovación por parte de los asistentes._ _  
_  
 **Ro.** Sabía que ganarías, ahora representarás al colegio en las competencias estatales, luego en las nacionales y de ahí nos vamos a las continentales.  
 **S.** Y ganaré, necesito obtener esa beca deportiva.  
 **Ro**. Te aseguro que la ganarás, los visores están muy interesados en tu desempeño, tengo mucha fe en que serás una digna representante de tu país en juegos olímpicos.  
 **S.** Yo también.

Ésa tarde los amigos de la latina le hicieron un pequeño festejo en su lugar en el bosque.

 **Bl**. Fue tan emocionante verte cerrar con tanta velocidad la carrera.  
 **K.** Eso es verdad, además impusiste nuevo récord regional.  
 **S.** Tanto entrenamiento dio resultado, seguiré esforzándome mucho.  
 **Q.** Y el coro?  
 **S.** Bueno dejaré algo de tiempo para participar, tú sabes que cantar y bailar es mi más grande pasión.  
 **T.** Y lo haces muy bien.  
 **S.** Jejeje gracias, pero la verdad es que ustedes también me han sorprendido mucho, jamás creí que tuvieran tan buenas voces, pensé que Blaine y yo éramos los únicos privilegiados, pero ya veo que no.  
 **T.** Mamá y yo cantábamos mucho cuando yo era niña, pero cuando les empezó a ir mejor en su restaurante y abrieron los demás todo cambió, ella comenzó a trabajar mucho en los restaurantes y se olvidó de lo que solíamos hacer.  
 **K.** Ojalá y un día vuelvan a cantar.  
 **T.** Eso espero.  
 **S.** Yo lo que quiero es que mi linda novia me cante algún día una hermosa canción.  
 **Q.** Jejeje en serio?  
 **S.** Claro nena.  
 **Q**. Entonces encontraré la canción perfecta para cantarla frente a todo el coro y cuando lo haga sabrás que va dedicada única y exclusivamente para ti.  
 **S**. Jejeje te adoro. (picoteado sus labios) **  
** **K**. Basta de besos, vamos a brindar por tu triunfo.  
 **T.** Aunque sea con jugo.  
 **Bl**. Ni modo, ahora Santana no puede tomar alcohol.

Días después en el coro.  
 **  
** **W**. Muy bien hecho Marley.  
 **Ma**. Le dije que yo era la protagonista perfecta para esta adaptación.  
 **W.** Claro... Santana?  
 **S.** Dígame. **  
** **W**. Ahora que ya terminó tu competencia regional, no crees que podrías tener algo de tiempo para cantar al menos una canción en la obra?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **Ma**. Pero qué cantaría? Se supone que todas las canciones ya están asignadas y la mayoría las canto yo, entonces no hay ninguna otra que pueda cantar ella, o sí? **  
** **W.** Bueno Marley, te recuerdo que esta adaptación de cantando bajo la lluvia, no se apega fielmente al libreto, así que podemos encontrar una canción para que pueda cantarla Santana. **  
** **Ma**. Pero...  
 **W.** Acércate Santana, aquí tengo un par de canciones, vamos a escoger una.  
 **S.** Ok.

Mientras la latina y su profesor charlaban.

 **Ma**. Esto es el colmo, se supone que por fin yo seré la estrella de la obra y ahora viene nuevamente ésa maldita bastarda a echarlo todo a perder.  
 **B.** Y qué esperas para vengarte de ella?  
 **Ma**. Qué dices?  
 **B.** Desde hace casi tres años que ésa chica llegó al internado no ha habido un momento en que no te quejes de ella y que demuestres lo mucho que la odias, pero nunca has hecho nada, al final ella siempre termina humillándote… Creo que es momento de que tomes revancha, no lo crees?  
 **Ma.** Pensé que te caía bien.  
 **B.** Ésa bastarda? Para nada, ella no es de nuestra clase y aunque ahora lleve el apellido de su padre jamás estará a nuestra altura.  
 **Ma**. Tienes razón, la voy a joder.  
 **B.** Quieres que te ayude a sabotearle su próxima competencia?  
 **Ma**. No, eso no me interesa, lo que quiero es que no vuelva a tener nunca más un solo en el coro.  
 **B.** Y qué harás?  
 **Ma**. Ya lo verás.

Más tarde.

 **Q.** Es carta de mamá y papá.  
 **S.** Y qué dice?  
 **Q.** Mmm lo que me temía, no podré regresar este año a casa en Navidad, mis padres no tienen suficiente dinero para el viaje, prefieren ahorrarlo para mi entrada a la universidad, me quedaré sola en el internado. (puchero)  
 **S.** Claro que no te quedarás sola, yo te acompañaré. **  
** **Q**. Pero bebé, se suponía que este año irías a Lima con tu madre a pasar Navidad.  
 **S.** La verdad prefiero quedarme contigo, te quiero tanto que no deseo separarme de ti ni un segundo, eres todo para mí y lo sabes. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé mi cielo, pero estaremos juntas para siempre, necesitas pasar Navidad este año con tu mamá porque luego tal vez no puedas volverlo a hacer cuando se dé cuenta de lo nuestro.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, conociendo a mamá lo más probable es que no acepte el amor que tú y yo nos tenemos. **  
** **Q**. Ve a Lima yo aquí te estaré esperando.  
 **S.** Ok pero sólo me iré por dos semanas, año nuevo lo paso contigo a como dé lugar.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje ok bebé. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Adoro que estés conmigo.  
 **Q.** Será para siempre.

Esa noche hicieron el amor hasta cansarse.

 **S.** El agua Quinnie.  
 **Q.** Otra vez yo?  
 **S.** Sí nena, me dejaste muy cansada, eres insaciable.  
 **Q**. Jajaja quién lo dice.  
 **S.** Anda ve mi cielo, la próxima vez voy yo.  
 **Q.** Ok, ok.

Como cada vez que la rubia y va por el agua se encontró con Marley en los pasillos del internado.

 **Q.** Hey Marley.  
 **Ma**. Hola Quinn.  
 **Q**. Una vez más con insomnio?  
 **Ma**. No, de hecho te estaba esperando para charlar contigo.  
 **Q.** Ah sí?  
 **Ma**. Sip. **  
** **Q.** Y eso?  
 **Ma**. Bueno… Es que siempre vienes a esta hora por agua porque curiosamente se les termina por la noche.  
 **Q.** Tomamos bastante.  
 **Ma**. Claro. **  
** **Q**. Y de qué quieres hablar?  
 **Ma.** Me gusta ser directa así que no me voy a andar con rodeos… Quiero que le digas a Santana que no participe en la obra de teatro que está montando el señor Shue ni en ninguna otra que pretenda montar, es más no quiero que cante siquiera un villancico para el festival navideño. **  
** **Q**. Te sientes bien?  
 **Ma**. De maravilla.  
 **Q.** La verdad no entiendo, pero yo no le voy a decir nada de eso, tanto tú como ella y cualquier otro alumno del internado tienen derecho a participar en el coro.  
 **Ma.** Pues sí, tal vez lo tenga pero no lo ejercerá por su bien.  
 **Q.** Por su bien?  
 **Ma**. Cuando hacía esas bromas acerca de una posible relación entre ustedes dos lo hice sólo por molestarlas pero realmente nunca me imaginé que realmente existiera algo entre ustedes.  
 **Q.** No entiendo nada.  
 **Ma**. Jajaja claro que lo entiendes Quinn, por supuesto que lo entiendes otra cosa es que quieras hacerte la tonta, sé perfectamente que tú y Santana tienen una relación muy pero muy profunda y no precisamente de amistad.  
 **Q.** Sigues con lo mismo? Por dios.  
 **Ma.** Ya te lo dije, ahora tengo la completa seguridad de que sí es así.

Marley se acercó a la rubia y en un movimiento rápido llevó su mano entre las piernas de la chica de ojos verdes para constatar lo que ya sabía.

 **Ma.** Eres un hombre!  
 **Q.** Nooooo!  
 **Ma**. Claro que sí, lo eres y ahora lo comprobé aún más, tienes un pene lo acabo de tocar, las he visto muchas veces follando en el bosque, haciendo cosas asquerosas y ahí me di cuenta de que eres un hombre!  
 **Q.** Noooo, yo no soy hombre soy una mujer!  
 **Ma**. Por favor! Ninguna mujer tiene un pene y tú tienes uno y no es nada pequeño!

Las lágrimas y la desesperación de inmediato se hicieron presentes en la rubia.

 **Q.** Tú no entiendes...  
 **Ma**. Claro que no entiendo, jamás voy a entender las cosas asquerosas que tú y ésa bastarda hacen, son antinaturales, ella te lo chupa y la penetras, guácala, así que si no quieres que todo el colegio se entere del fenómeno que eres le dirás a la bastarda que no vuelva a participar en ningún evento del coro, yo seré la única estrella o las dos lo van a lamentar.  
 **Q.** No por favor, no digas nada!  
 **Ma.** Eso depende de ti.  
 **Q.** Le diré a Santana.  
 **Ma.** Mañana quiero la respuesta y espero que sea beneficiosa para mí si no Sue a mediodía se enterará de que tú tienes un pene y que te revuelcas con la bastarda todos los días en el bosque.

Marley se alejó dejando en un mar lágrimas a Quinn quien corrió para refugiarse en su novia.

 **S**. Ay Dios mío, qué te pasa bebé?  
 **Q**. Ella lo sabe, lo sabe!  
 **S.** Qué sabe? Quién sabe? **  
** **Q**. Marley, sabe de nosotras, sabe de mí, sabe lo que hacemos!  
 **S.** Qué? Pero cómo? **  
** **Q**. No lo sé, tal vez nos siguió al bosque… Nos ha visto ahí mientras lo hacemos… Ella me amenazó con contarlo si no...  
 **S.** Si no qué? **  
** **Q**. Si no renuncias prácticamente al coro, ella quiere ser la estrella.  
 **S.** Hija de puta! Ahora verá! **  
** **Q**. Nooo, ya se fue a su habitación, mañana quiere la respuesta, fuimos tan descuidadas bebé. (llorando)  
 **S.** Tranquila cosita, no te preocupes yo no voy a permitir que esa maldita revele tu condición, te lo prometo, ella no te hará daño. (abrazándola)  
 **Q**. Por qué nací así Santana? (llorando)  
 **S.** No lo sé bebé, lo único que sé es que eres la chica más adorable que he conocido en mi vida y nadie te hará daño mientras estés conmigo, te lo juro.

Ésa noche la latina trató por todos los medios posibles de consolar a su novia quien se la pasó llorando prácticamente toda la noche.

Al día siguiente y en cuanto hubo un receso en las clases, Santana y Quinn enfrentaron a Marley, la llevaron hasta el cuarto de herramientas para platicar.

 **Ma.** Entonces ya decidieron qué van a hacer?  
 **S.** Claro que sí.

Santana tomó un desarmador que estaba por ahí, sujetó a Marley, se lo clavó en el estómago y la arrinconó a la pared.

 **S.** Ahora mismo te voy a matar maldita entrometida.  
 **Q**. No Santana!  
 **Ma**. Suéltame, suéltame. (muy asustada)  
 **Q.** Santana!  
 **S.** No la voy a soltar, ésta estúpida me las va a pagar de una buena vez… Escúchame muy bien imbécil si crees que vas a tener la oportunidad de irle a contar a la directora lo que pasa entre Quinn y yo y su condición estás muy equivocada porque prefiero mil veces ir a la cárcel por matarte a que le hagas daño a mi novia.  
 **Ma**. Tu novia? Pero qué no se supone que eres novia de Kurt? Sabía que esa relación con él era solo un montaje, ustedes dos son unas asquerosas!  
 **S.** La única asquerosa eres tú que pretende chantajearnos con decir algo de lo que Quinn no tiene culpa sólo para tu propio beneficio, eres un asco de persona Marley Rose.  
 **Ma**. Es un hombre!  
 **S**. No lo es! Ella es una mujer, una hermosa mujer que nació con una condición muy rara pero eso no la hace menos mujer que a ti y a mí, ella no escogió nacer así y tú no le dirás a nadie sobre ese asunto porque no tienes ningún derecho.  
 **Ma**. Si no me sueltan voy a gritar tan fuerte que todos escucharán y…  
 **S.** Y antes de que vengan a ver lo que ocurre, te voy a enterrar este desarmador, Quinn y yo saldremos corriendo de aquí y nadie se dará cuenta de lo que pasó, estás perdida Marley… Así que tú decides o te callas la maldita boca o te mueres.  
 **Ma.** Maldita bastarda, eres una hija de puta! **  
** **S.** No, aquí la hija de puta y una puta muy loca y gorda eres tú.  
 **Ma**. Qué?  
 **S.** Yo también sé tus secretos Marley… No nada más tú sabes los míos y los de mi novia y si intentas divulgarlos y también afectar a Kurt con eso, lo vas a lamentar.  
 **Ma.** Te odio!  
 **S.** Y yo a ti! Entonces?  
 **Ma**. Está bien, no diré nada… Ya suéltame.  
 **S.** Lo haré pero antes te voy a dejar otra cosa muy clara, si piensas que al no hacerte nada en este momento te dará una mínima oportunidad para que vayas con el chisme a desprestigiarnos a mí y a mí novia estás muy equivocada nuevamente, si tú abres la boca le diré a toda la escuela lo que pasa con tu madre y además encontraré la manera de convencer a mi padre y a mi suegro Burt de que entre los dos arruinen a tu padre, dime, acaso te gustaría vivir el resto de tu vida en la ruina? Mira cómo le fue a Brittany, quieres ese futuro para ti?  
 **Ma**. Maldita!  
 **S.** Y no te preocupes… Si quieres ser la estrellita de las obras que montamos puedes serlo, me haré a un lado porque por lo visto por las buenas no puedes ganarme un protagónico, tienes que usar tus mañas para lograr ser la primera en algo… Me retiro por mí no hay problema pero te lo vuelvo repetir, si abres la boca te destruyo, tal vez no te mate, pero te cortó la lengua y luego arruino a tu padre.

Santana soltó a Marley y ésta salió corriendo muy asustada de ahí.  
 **  
** **Q**. Santana. (llorando)  
 **S.** Ella no dirá nada, no le conviene. **  
** **Q**. Estoy muy asustada, hoy más que nunca me siento tan mal por ser quien soy.  
 **S.** Mi amor creí que eso ya estaba superado, sabes que no debes sentirte así, por algo naciste con esa condición, creo que Dios hace las cosas por algún motivo y sé que él te hizo así porque tienes algo muy importante qué hacer en este mundo… Además yo te quiero con todo mi corazón y no me importa que tengas eso entre tus piernas, lo que me importa es tu enorme corazón y el gran amor que me tienes. **  
** **Q.** Te adoro Santana, eres mi vida.

Ésa tarde por primera vez mi abuela Santana le llamó mi amor a la abuela Quinn, mi abuela la rubia se sintió bastante protegida y amada.

 **Q**. Es verdad lo que dijiste con respecto a la madre de Marley?  
 **S.** Sí... La verdad no quería llegar hasta ese extremo, pero ésa infeliz colmó mi paciencia... Cuando recién llegué al internado de inmediato ella me declaró la guerra, no sólo puso a todas las alumnas del colegio en mi contra, también influyó mucho en que ninguna de las chicas quisiera ser mi compañera de habitación, un día que estuvimos a punto de llegar a los golpes la señorita Pillsbury nos llevó a su oficina para charlar con nosotras luego de eso nos citó todos los días por una semana para hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos, ya sabes, quiso ser una especie de consejera para nosotras… Un día llegué más temprano a mi cita con la señorita Emma, Marley aún se encontraba en la oficina, en ese tiempo habían estado remodelando dicho lugar y había un pequeño hoyo en la pared por el cual se podía escuchar absolutamente todo… Y ahí fue cuando supe acerca de la mamá de Marley,… Ella le platicó a la señorita Emma que su mamá tenía problemas con la comida… Subió tanto de peso que entró en una grave depresión, esa depresión la puso tan mal que terminó en una especie de manicomio, desde hace bastante tiempo su madre está recluida ahí. **  
** **Q**. Vaya...  
 **S.** A pesar de todos los desaires que me hizo ésa perra, jamás tuve el corazón para utilizar esa información en su contra pero todo tiene un límite y hoy la maldita lo rebasó al intentar hacerte daño, por eso si ella abre la boca lo va a lamentar por el resto su vida.  
 **Q**. Ojalá no diga nada, si nos separan me muero.  
 **S.** No va a pasar... Y no te lo voy a negar, también estoy aterrada, sobre todo porque si mi padre se entera… De seguro me manda al calabozo de un convento por el resto de mi vida.  
 **Q**. Noooo.  
 **S.** Prométeme que si se enteran de lo nuestro y de tu condición, vamos a huir juntas de aquí. **  
** **Q**. Te lo prometo.  
 **S.** Nadie nos va a separar mi amor, absolutamente nadie.  
 **Q**. No nena, nadie.

Las abuelas se quedaron abrazadas por mucho tiempo.

Más tarde en las sala del coro cuando el señor Shue le indicó a la abuela Santana que escogiera de una buena vez la canción que cantaría en la obra, ella se rehusó a hacerlo argumentando que le dolía mucho la garganta y que prefería guardar reposo para no tener ningún problema con su competencia estatal.

Por la tarde enfrentaron nuevamente a Marley.

 **S.** Mi parte está hecha, y la tuya?  
 **Ma.** No diré nada OK? Lo último que quiero es que las demás se burlen de mí.  
 **S**. Muy bien, tenemos un trato.  
 **Ma**. Lo tenemos.  
 **S.** Discúlpate con Quinn.  
 **Ma**. Qué?  
 **S.** Hazlo.  
 **Ma**. Lo siento Quinn.  
 **Q.** Ambas sabemos que no es así, pero gracias, vámonos San.  
 **S.** Sí.

En la reunión en el bosque con sus amigos, mis abuelos les contaron casi todo acerca de la pelea con Marley.

 **K.** Fueron tan descuidadas...  
 **S.** Jamás creímos que ésa infeliz nos seguiría hasta acá, prácticamente nadie se interna al lugar del bosque donde nosotros hemos ido.  
 **Bl**. Pues no, pero Marley lo hizo y sólo por joderlas.  
 **T.** Si necesitan mi ayuda para ponerle una golpiza me dicen, yo tampoco voy a permitir que divulgue a todo el internado que ustedes son novias.  
 **S.** Gracias Tina, pero confío en que la perra ésa sea lo bastante inteligente para no abrir la boca, tiene mucho que perder también.  
 **K.** Entonces ahora también sabe que lo tuyo y lo mío es una farsa.  
 **S**. Perdóname Kurt, en serio que no sé en qué momento la maldita nos fue a descubrir… Pero sabes que lo nuestro sigue en pie, seguiremos actuando ante los demás. **  
** **K**. Gracias. (preocupado)

Ésa noche la abuela Quinn no podía dormir, todo lo ocurrido le había puesto los nervios de punta, así que decidió salir al jardín a tomar aire fresco.

 **Ma.** Quinn?  
 **Q.** Qué quieres?  
 **Ma.** Podemos platicar?  
 **Q.** Te doy asco, no? No tiene ningún caso que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, aléjate de mí.  
 **Ma**. La verdad es que nunca pretendí decir nada acerca de ti, lo único que quería era vengarme de la bastarda y por eso tuve que utilizar la única arma que tenía contra ella.  
 **Q.** Vengarte pero de qué? Sé perfectamente que siempre le has hecho la vida imposible a Santana desde que llegó a este internado. **  
** **Ma**. Ella me quitó todo y lo sabes! **  
** **Q**. No te quitó nada, lo que pasa es que eres una floja que no se esfuerza por alcanzar sus metas y quieres que todo te llegue a ti sin mover siquiera un solo dedo, ella todo lo ha ganado con su esfuerzo, sin hacer trampa ni nada, tú le tienes una enorme envidia eso es lo que pasa.  
 **Ma.** No es verdad!  
 **Q.** Lo es, por eso la repudias tanto, porque Santana tiene todo lo que tú jamás podrás tener.  
 **Ma**. Es una bastarda, ella no debería de tener nada, ni a ti!  
 **Q.** Ella no escogió ser una bastarda, así como tampoco yo escogí tener un pene… Pero las cosas son así y no se pueden cambiar y claro que me merece porque ella daría todo por mí, me lo ha demostrado.

Hubo un silecio.

 **Ma**. Qué se siente?  
 **Q.** Tener un pene?  
 **Ma.** No y sí.  
 **Q.** No entiendo.  
 **Ma**. Mi pregunta no estaba enfocada a eso pero ya que lo mencionas me gustaría saber qué se siente tener un pene?  
 **Q.** Terrible... Pero Santana ha logrado que lo acepte poco a poco.  
 **Ma**. Claro con sexo. **  
** **Q**. Por supuesto que no, con su amor!  
 **Ma**. Amor... Inicialmente esa no era la primer pregunta que quería hacerte, qué se siente que alguien te ame tanto como Santana te ama a ti?  
 **Q.** Maravilloso, ella no sólo es mi mejor amiga y mi confidente, es mi protectora, es el amor de mi vida, es todo para mí, nos enamoramos sin siquiera pensar que sucedería, las cosas se fueron dando de una manera tan natural que aunque las dos nos asustamos mucho cuando todo esto comenzó descubrimos que nuestro amor era más grande que todo.  
 **Ma.** Para mí es muy difícil verlo de una manera natural, jamás conocí a una chica con un pene, ni tampoco conocí a una chica que le gustaran las chicas… Es tan confuso.  
 **Q.** El amor no debería de ser confuso.  
 **Ma.** Pero lo es... Al menos el que ustedes tienen, es una aberración, es un gran pecado, se van a condenar.  
 **Q.** Ya lo estamos y desde que nacimos, eso lo sabemos desde hace años. **  
** **Ma.** Y qué pasará si la embarazas? **  
** **Q**. Eso no sucederá, soy estéril, es parte de mi condición.  
 **Ma**. Oh... Lo lamento.  
 **Q.** No lo creo.  
 **Ma.** De verdad lo hago, en serio no pensaba hacerte daño como ya te lo dije, tú eres la única chica en todo este internado que se ha portado muy bien conmigo sin querer sacarme algún provecho ni nada.  
 **Q**. Realmente quería ser tu amiga Marley, pero mientras no cambies tu manera de ser jamás podrás tener una verdadera amiga.  
 **Ma**. Ya no quieres ser mi amiga?  
 **Q.** En este momento no, le quisiste hacer daño a la persona que más amo en este mundo y eso es muy grave, si aceptara ser tu amiga sería como traicionar a Santana y eso no va a pasar.  
 **Ma**. Lo sé, tal vez en un futuro.  
 **Q.** Tal vez.  
 **Ma**. Sí.

 _Marley se alejó y esa fue la última vez que charló en la noche con la abuela Quinn mientras estaban en el internado, la chica cumplió su palabra y jamás dijo nada acerca de la condición de mi abuela ni de su relación con la abuela Santana._

 _Los días pasaron, la abuela Santana ganó también las competencias estatales, el siguiente año serían las nacionales y luego las continentales así que empezó a tener algo de tiempo libre._ _  
_  
 **S**. Extraño nuestras muestras de cariño en el bosque.  
 **Q**. Yo también pero ya no podemos arriesgarnos.  
 **S.** No, por fortuna ésa idiota cumplió su palabra al no decir nada. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé... Nena qué vas a hacer con la insistencia del señor Shue en que participes en el coro?  
 **S.** Creo que voy a salirme, tengo que cumplir mi palabra para que la loca sea la protagonista de todo. **  
** **Q**. Lo siento San, por mi culpa no puedes hacer lo que más te gusta.  
 **S.** Lo que más me gusta eres tú y te tengo todos los días conmigo. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje te adoro Santana.  
 **S.** No tanto como yo. (besándola)

 _El día en que la abuela Santana le diría al señor Shue su decisión sobre dejar el coro, la abuela Quinn le tenía algo preparado._ _  
_ **  
** **W**. Estás lista Quinn?  
 **S**. Vas a cantar?  
 **Q**. Jejejeje.

 _La abuela Quinn pasó al frente._ _  
_  
 **Q**. Sí señor Shue, aunque estoy muy nerviosa jejeje.  
 **W**. No tienes por qué estarlo, recuerda que aquí todos somos amigos.  
 **Q**. Ok entonces podemos empezar?  
 **W**. Claro.

El señor Shue comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes del piano y entonces Quinn comenzó a cantar una balada, la morena supo de inmediato que la canción era dedicada a ella y sintió una gran emoción que la invadió por completo al punto de casi ponerse a llorar, pero por fortuna lo pudo disimular.

Quinn cantó a la perfección la melodía, su voz era suave pero potente, al finalizar su interpretación todo el club la ovacionó.

 **W.** Woow, qué agradable sorpresa Quinn, deberías de cantar más, tienes una hermosa voz.  
 **Q**. Gracias señor Shue. **  
** **W**. Toma asiento, bien chicos es momento de empezar a montar el evento de Navidad, hay muchos villancicos por cantar, todo el que quiera tener un solo lo hará.  
 **S.** Señor Shue, yo no creo poder participar.  
 **W**. Santana qué pasa? Estas últimas semanas has rechazado participar en todo lo relacionado al coro.  
 **S.** Lo siento, pero creo que me equivoqué al entrar, no es lo mío y...  
 **Ma**. Te estás acobardando?

Todos voltearon a ver a Marley.

 **S.** Perdón?  
 **Ma**. Creo que quieres renunciar porque el escenario te da miedo. **  
** **W**. Marley, no quiero peleas.  
 **Ma**. No estoy peleando señor Shue, solo hice una observación.  
 **S.** Yo no le tengo miedo al escenario.  
 **Ma**. Entonces por qué quieres renunciar al coro? Tus próximas competencias de natación serán hasta el año que entra, así que no tienes ningún pretexto para seguir participando en las actividades del coro.  
 **S.** _Y ahora qué trae ésta loca?_ (pensando) **  
** **W**. Santana si tienes algún problema con respecto al público o al escenario, házmelo saber… Ya fuiste la protagonista de una de nuestras obras, así que no creo que sea eso, pero si tienes algún otro problema puedes confiar en mí.  
 **S.** Gracias señor Shue.  
 **W**. Piensa muy bien si quieres renunciar al coro o no… Tómate el tiempo que necesites para tomar tu decisión.  
 **S.** Lo haré.

A la salida Santana y Quinn enfrentaron una vez más a Marley.

 **S.** Qué fue todo eso?  
 **Ma**. Lo pensé bien y la verdad es que quiero ganarte los protagónicos compitiendo legalmente, no por medio de chantajes o algo así… No faltaré a mi palabra así que no teman por eso, tendremos una competencia totalmente limpia.  
 **S.** Te volviste loca?  
 **Ma**. Para nada, pero no creas que esto lo hago por miedo a que vayas y le cuentes a todos lo que pasa con mamá, o porque te tenga miedo porque no es así… Simplemente lo estoy haciendo por Quinn.  
 **S**. Qué?

Marley no dijo nada más y se alejó.

 **S**. Lo hace por ti? Pero por qué por ti? **  
** **Q**. No lo sé.  
 **S.** Pues no me gustó para nada la manera en que lo dijo.  
 **Q**. Jejeje estás celosa?  
 **S.** Tú eres mía Q. **  
** **Q**. Lo soy nena, tuya y de nadie más.  
 **S.** Insisto, no me gustó nada el tonito que usó la babosa ésa.  
 **Q**. No le hagas caso, sabes que tú eres la dueña de mi corazón.  
 **S.** Lo sé, por cierto jejeje cantaste hermoso mi amor, me sentí tan emocionada al escucharte.  
 **Q**. Es sólo para recordarte lo mucho que te quiero.  
 **S.** Vamos al cuarto de herramientas. **  
** **Q**. A qué?  
 **S.** De pronto se me antojó hacerle unos cariñitos a mini Q. **  
** **Q**. Mejor vamos a la habitación.  
 **S.** Está más lejos.  
 **Q**. Es mejor ir ahí, alguien nos puede ver y...  
 **S.** Ok vamos a nuestro dormitorio.

Y ahí le dieron rienda suelta a su pasión.

Semanas después...

 **K.** Marley ya no las ha molestado?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **T**. Ella es tan rara.  
 **S**. Muchísimo...  
 **Bl**. De todos modos no bajen la guardia, no pueden confiar en ella.  
 **S.** No lo haremos.  
 **T.** Maldita tipa, siempre entrometiéndose donde no le llaman.  
 **S.** Pues no tiene vida, ni nada qué hacer por eso nos quiere joder la existencia, pero conmigo no va a poder, jamás me quitará nada. **  
** **Q**. Ni a mí.  
 **K.** Mejor cambiemos de tema... Santana, papá me pidió que te invitara a nuestra cena de año nuevo.  
 **S.** Mmm ay Kurt, lo siento pero no puedo aceptar, regresaré antes de año nuevo para pasarlo con Quinn.  
 **K.** Ohhh pues espero que papá no ponga el grito en el cielo. **  
** **S.** Yo espero lo mismo con Hugh... Pero no puedo dejar sola a mi novia, Blaine, te la encargo mucho, por favor invítala en noche buena a tu casa.  
 **Q**. San...  
 **Bl**. Claro que sí y en año nuevo las dos también pueden pasarlo en mi casa.  
 **S.** Jejeje gracias.  
 **Q.** Gracias Blaine.  
 **Bl.** Verás que no te sentirás tan sola con mi familia.  
 **Q.** Lo tengo por seguro.

El término del semestre se llegó y con eso el cierre de cursos y el evento Navideño del coro.

 **Q.** Estoy muy nerviosa, cantaré por primera vez ante tanta gente yo sola.  
 **S.** Tranquila mi amor, todo saldrá bien.  
 **Q**. Te quiero. **  
** **S.** Y yo a ti cosita linda.  
 **Bl**. Chicas, no hagan eso alguien las puede oír.  
 **S.** Cierto. **  
** **Q**. Lo lamento jejeje.

El evento navideño fue muy emotivo y todo un éxito, la abuela Santana se llevó como siempre el show, Marley también hizo muy bien trabajo pero el que prácticamente todo el colegio la odiara tuvo sus consecuencias y casi nadie le aplaudió.

 **Q**. Pobre Marley.  
 **S.** Sientes pena por ella después de lo que nos hizo? **  
** **Q**. Ha de ser horrible que todo mundo te aborrezca.  
 **S.** Ella se lo buscó. **  
** **Q**. Eso sí.  
 **S.** Me ayudas a preparar mi maleta? **  
** **Q**. No quiero que te vayas. (puchero)  
 **S.** Ni yo pero tú insististe en que me fuera. **  
** **Q**. Necesitas estar con tu mamá.  
 **S.** Pues sí.  
 **Q**. Además aquí estaré esperándote.  
 **S.** Lo sé. (sonriendo)

El momento de la despedida se llegó, Santana y Tina tomaron un taxi que las llevaría al aeropuerto.

 **S.** Pobrecita de mi Quinnie ahí solita.  
 **T.** Lo bueno es que Blaine cuidará de ella, además solo serán dos semanas sin ella.  
 **S**. Dos semanas que me serán eternas.

Santana llegó a Lima, el chofer de su padre la recogió en el aeropuerto, de ahí se fueron a su finca.

 **S**. Mamita! **  
** **M**. Mija! Ay mi amor por fin te vuelvo a ver. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Te extrañé tanto jejeje.  
 **M.** Y yo a ti, qué tal el viaje?  
 **S.** Muy pesado pero ya estoy aquí, aunque solo será por dos semanas, el 27 regreso al internado.  
 **M**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque necesito comenzar con los entrenamientos, ya tuve varias semanas de descanso.  
 **M.** Burt me mostró una película de las dos competencias en que ganaste y mira, me dio muchas fotos de cuando te premiaron.  
 **S.** Un momento... Has seguido viendo a Burt? (alzando una ceja) **  
** **M**. Pues jejeje. (sonrojada)  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **M.** Sí, él estuvo cortejándome y...  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **M**. Soy su novia.  
 **S.** Quéeeeeee? Pero mamá! (arrugando la nariz)  
 **M.** Santana...  
 **S**. Es el padre de Kurt, mi novio! **  
** **M**. Lo sé mija pero hace mucho que no me sentía así, Burt es todo un caballero y poco a poco me fue conquistando.  
 **S.** Vaya...  
 **M.** Creo que tengo derecho a una segunda oportunidad, tu padre me engañó al decirme que me amaba sólo para saciar sus bajos instintos conmigo, bien sabes que en cuanto le dije que estaba embarazada de ti huyó.  
 **S.** Sí mamá, sé que tienes derecho a una segunda oportunidad y quién mejor que Burt para que te la des, es sólo que me desconcierta un poco, perdóname mamá.  
 **M**. Entonces no te opones a mi relación?  
 **S.** No mamita, quiero que seas feliz y si Burt te hace feliz entonces no me queda más que apoyarte, espero que su relación se fortalezca para que te saque de una buena vez de este lugar. **  
** **M**. En mi vida jamás me imaginé la posibilidad de abandonar este lugar, pero desde que soy novia de Burt cada día añoro más alejarme de aquí, pero no lo haré por ti.  
 **S.** No mamá, hazlo, si tienes la oportunidad aléjate de aquí, yo tampoco me quedaré, encontraré la manera de largarme sobre todo porque quiero seguir estudiado. **  
M**. Estás segura de lo que me dices?  
 **S.** Muy segura mamita. **  
M**. Gracias mi vida… No quiero apresurar las cosas con Burt, pero si mañana mismo me pidiera que me casara con él lo aceptaría de inmediato.  
 **S.** Jejeje ojalá que lo haga pronto.  
 **M**. Ven aquí mi amor. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Te amo mamá. **  
** **M.** Y yo a ti.

Los días siguientes la latina se la pasó prácticamente todo el tiempo con su madre, pero cierto día su padre le llamó para hablar con ella.

 **S.** Quiere hablar conmigo?  
 **H.** Sí, toma asiento.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **H.** Supe que ganaste tus competencias de natación y que representarás al colegio en las nacionales.  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **H.** Te felicito, estoy orgulloso de ti, eres toda una Hearst y como yo debes de ser una triunfadora, también recibí tus calificaciones y estoy muy sorprendido porque siguen siendo muy buenas a diferencia de las del primer año.  
 **S.** Le di mi palabra de que así sería.  
 **H.** Lo sé, bueno también te llamé para avisarte que iremos a casa de uno de mis socios a pasar la noche buena, él dará una cena y nosotros somos sus invitados, tú como mi hija tienes que acompañarme.  
 **S**. Qué? Nooo, yo vine aquí a pasar la navidad con mi mamá, quiero cenar con ella como cuando era niña.  
 **H**. Santana te estoy avisando que vas a asistir a esa cena en compañía de mi mujer y mía, esto no está a discusión y lo sabes, mañana una de mis empleadas te llevará a comprar el vestido para la ocasión, tienes que verte espectacular, digna de llevar mi apellido.  
 **S.** Por qué nunca toma en cuenta lo que le digo? Por qué siempre me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero? No me tiene ni tantito cariño?  
 **H.** Te lo tengo y por lo mismo te reconocí como mi hija, te presenté ante la sociedad y te estoy haciendo partícipe de los eventos en los cuales estoy invitado.  
 **S.** Pero la cena de Nochebuena es para pasarla en familia y mi mamá es mi única familia.  
 **H.** Te equivocas, yo también soy parte de tu familia y por eso la pasarás conmigo.  
 **S.** Entonces permítame que mi madre también me acompañe. **  
** **H.** Por Dios, sabes perfectamente que no puedo llevar a mi amante a esa cena.  
 **S.** Ella ya no es su amante, hace años que dejó de serlo así que no se refiera a ella de esa manera.  
 **H.** Santana no colmes mi paciencia o…  
 **S**. Le pedirá a su capataz que me golpeé nuevamente? **  
** **H**. Mi empleada pasará por ti para llevarte a comprar ese vestido y la discusión se terminó, puedes salir de aquí.

 _Mi abuela como siempre sintió una gran impotencia al no poder hacer nada respecto a la decisión de su padre, no entendía por qué ese hombre se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir… Pero algo tenía muy claro y eso era que en cuanto se fuera a vivir con mi abuela Quinn, su padre jamás se volvería meter en su vida._ _  
_  
 _Al volver al dormitorio que compartía con mi bisabuela, le platicó todo lo ocurrido, la bisabuela Maribel trató de darle palabras de consuelo pero no tuvo mucho éxito._

 **M.** Mija el 25 de diciembre lo podemos pasar todo el día juntas.  
 **S.** Pero no es lo mismo, la nochebuena es muy especial para nosotras como cuando mis abuelos vivían, desde hace tres años no la pasamos juntas y extraño esos momentos.  
 **M**. Lo sé hija pero no podemos hacer nada contra la decisión de tu padre.  
 **S.** El día que me largue de aquí ése infeliz jamás volverá a decidir nada por mí, yo voy a seguir estudiando a pesar de que Hugh no esté de acuerdo, así que el próximo año en verano me iré de aquí, espero que para entonces tú ya estés casada con Burt o si no te voy a pedir que te vayas conmigo.  
 **M.** Hija bien sabes que si Hugh se lo propone tú no podrás seguir estudiando, él tiene mucho poder y...  
 **S.** Y me vale, no sé cómo le voy a hacer pero yo no me quedo a vivir en esta casa ni por todo el oro del mundo. **  
** **M**. Ay Santana.  
 **S**. Apóyame mamá. **  
M**. Te prometo que lo haré.  
 **S.** Gracias. (sonriendo)

 _Al día siguiente la empleada de mi bisabuelo llegó por la abuela Santana para llevarla a comprar un vestido, resultó que la mujer tenía muy buen gusto y le escogió a la abuela un precioso vestido, además contrató a una persona para que maquillara y peinara a la abuela._ _  
_  
 _Mientras tanto para la abuela Quinn no era nada sencillo el tener que estar sola en el internado, a pesar de que el abuelo Blaine convivía con ella y la sacaba a la ciudad, ella extrañaba profundamente a mi abuela Santana._ _  
_  
 **Bl.** A veces pienso que te aburres con mi compañía.  
 **Q.** No, te juro que no, perdóname si te hago sentir eso, lo que pasa es que extraño demasiado a Santana y ya quiero verla. **  
** **Bl**. En unos cuantos días ya estará aquí, tienes que aguantar. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé, pero es muy difícil... Ansío tanto el momento en el que por fin estemos juntas para siempre, eso será sensacional.  
 **Bl.** Te veo bastante convencida de querer pasar tu vida en compañía de Santana.  
 **Q.** Lo estoy, ella es todo para mí y no visualizo mi futuro sin ella.  
 **Bl.** La verdad es que estoy bastante preocupado con respecto eso, sé que ustedes dos tendrán que enfrentarse a obstáculos realmente difíciles.  
 **Q.** Yo también lo sé pero ella me ha enseñado a ser más valiente día con día, así que lucharé contra todo el mundo si es necesario para poder estar al lado del amor de mi vida.  
 **Bl**. Jejeje así se habla.

En la noche buena...

 **P.** Quinn qué gusto volverte a ver.  
 **Q.** Lo mismo digo señora Pam, cómo se ha sentido estos días?  
 **P.** La verdad es que he estado algo débil, además ha hecho mucho frío y creo que me voy a resfriar.  
 **Q.** Por fin ya tiene un diagnóstico de su enfermedad?  
 **P.** Sí y es una enfermedad muy triste, tengo esclerosis múltiple.  
 **Q.** Ohhh es malo?  
 **P.** Bastante hija, por eso a veces no puedo ni caminar, pero los medicamentos me han ayudado bastante, Blainie me dijo que ustedes sus amigos nos han estado ayudando para comprarlos. **  
** **Q**. Blaine es como nuestro hermano y jamás lo dejaremos solo. **  
** **P.** Tú también ves a mi hijo como sólo un hermano? **  
** **Q.** No entiendo.  
 **P.** Hace tiempo deseaba con todo mi corazón que Santana y mi hijo tuvieran una relación, pero luego supe que ella tenía novio, en cuanto te conocí me pareciste una chica preciosa y la verdad es que me fascinaría que tú y mi hijo tuvieran algo más que una simple amistad. **  
** **Q**. Bueno señora Pam yo...  
 **P**. No te sientas presionada ni te avergüences, perdóname por ser tan directa pero a veces pienso que mis días están contados y quisiera ver a mi hijo con una novia. **  
** **Q**. No diga eso señora Pam, usted tiene que estar por mucho tiempo más junto a sus hijos y su esposo, le prometo que me acercaré un poco más a Blaine para ver si entre él y yo se puede dar algo.  
 **P.** Gracias hija.

La cena navideña en la casa de los Anderson fue muy linda, la rubia se sintió como si estuviera en su propia casa por el calor de hogar que se sentía en el lugar, fue una linda Navidad para ella.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del mundo la morena se alistaba para la cena de noche buena.  
 **  
** **M**. Mija, te ves hermosa, ni pareces mi hija.  
 **S.** Por qué dices eso? **  
** **M.** Porque pareces toda una chica de sociedad, como si toda tu vida hubieses crecido como una niña rica.  
 **S.** Nah a mí eso no me importa, yo daría todo por estar contigo esta noche.  
 **M**. Ya habrá otras donde la pasaremos juntas Mija.  
 **S.** _Lo dudo._ (pensando)

Cuando estuvo lista, su padre le mandó llamar para salir rumbo a la cena… Estando en ese lugar nuevamente fue prácticamente el centro de atención, todos los asistentes estaban encantados con Santana Hearst-López.  
 **  
** **X**. Así que eres campeona de natación por segundo año consecutivo?  
 **S**. Sí, me gustan mucho los deportes, pero definitivamente la natación es mi favorito, además me encanta competir y ser la primera en todo lo que hago.  
 **X**. Ésa es una magnífica mentalidad, igual a la de tu padre, me imagino que continuarás estudiando para poder ser una digna heredera de toda la fortuna de Hugh.  
 **H**. La verdad es que yo quisiera otra cosa para mi hija, ya saben, que se case con un buen hombre de nuestro círculo social y que me dé unos preciosos nietos.  
 **X.** Pero los tiempos están cambiando Hugh, las mujeres poco a poco están formando parte del impulso de la economía de este país.  
 **H**. Tal vez así sea, pero yo estoy chapado a la antigua y creo que las mujeres no nacieron para los negocios, ella se deben solo al hogar.  
 **Xx**. Entonces no le permitirás que continúe sus estudios?  
 **H**. No creo que vaya a necesitar eso para su futuro.  
 **Xx**. Amigo, te estás quedando en una época antigua, las mujeres de ahora asisten a la universidad como parte de su educación, si quieres que tu hija sea tan admirada como tú, deberías de permitirle que estudie una carrera, te aseguro que nuestros amigos te admirarían al permitir eso para tu hija, el matrimonio y los nietos ya vendrán después, no te gustaría sentirte más orgulloso de ella?  
 **H**. Claro que sí... Supongo que pensaré seriamente si mi hija debe asistir o no a la universidad, además aún le quedan casi seis meses para que termine su preparatoria.  
 **X**. Si quieres me pongo en contacto con algunas de las universidades más importantes del país, ella puede estudiar en la que escojas sin ningún problema.  
 **H.** Muchas gracias lo tomaré en cuenta, pero después lo hablamos.  
 **Xx**. Santana, espero que tu padre acepte que vayas a la universidad.  
 **S.** Jejeje gracias por los buenos deseos.

 _La abuela Santana vio un poco de luz en ese túnel tan oscuro al saber que los amigos de su padre apoyaban el que ella continuara estudiando, quería tener varias opciones por si algo salía mal con la abuela Quinn, en esa época las cosas eran muy difíciles para alguien como ella._  
 _  
_ _Los modales aprendidos en el colegio le permitieron que se supiera desenvolver perfectamente en un ambiente de gente rica como en el que estaba, por un momento le agradó muchísimo el estar rodeada de todas esas personas, pero aun así preferiría mil veces haber estado junto a su madre o a su novia._

Al día siguiente la morena no se separó ni un segundo de su madre, le regaló un lindo vestido y un bolso, su madre le regaló una bufanda tejida por ella, eso fue suficiente para la latina, el regalo de su padre fue un par de pendientes carísimos y algo que le sorprendió.

 **S.** Un auto?  
 **H.** Te gusta? Burt me lo recomendó, se lo compré a él.  
 **S**. Es precioso... Pero ni siquiera sé conducir, además no podré usarlo.  
 **H**. Lo harás en cuanto regreses a Lima, además podrás llevártelo a la universidad.  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **H.** Lo estuve pensando toda la noche y mis amigos tienen razón, debo aceptar el que tú continúes con tus estudios universitarios para que sigas siendo digna de llevar mi apellido, además el tener una hija universitaria me colocara aún más en la cima de la sociedad.  
 **S**. _Claro como siempre solo por conveniencia._ (pensando) Gracias señor.  
 **H**. Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.  
 **S.** Gracias padre.  
 **H.** Eso está mejor... Has pensando en alguna universidad?  
 **S.** Harvard sin dudarlo. (emocionada) **  
** **H**. Perfecto entonces Harvard será.  
 **S.** _Síii_ i. (pensando)  
 **H**. Por cierto cómo está eso de que en unos días regresas al internado? Pensé que te gustaría pasar más tiempo con tu madre.  
 **S**. Es que necesito comenzar con los entrenamientos para las competencias del siguiente año, tengo como propósito muy bien fijado el ser ahora sí la campeona continental de mi categoría.  
 **H.** Perfecto, así me gusta, que seas una triunfadora, pediré que te compren ahora mismo el boleto de regreso, quiero esa medalla para colocarla en mi estudio.  
 **S**. Y la tendrá, se lo aseguro.

Mientras tanto en Suiza.  
 **  
** **Bl**. En serio eso te dijo mamá?  
 **Q.** Sí, no tuve corazón para decirle que no quería nada contigo… No es que le tenga lástima por su enfermedad, pero creo que ella está bastante entusiasmada con la idea de una relación entre tú y yo… Deberías de considerar decirle que la tenemos.  
 **Bl.** Estás hablando en serio?  
 **Q.** A nosotros también nos conviene eso, con lo que pasó con Marley estoy bastante ciscada, pienso que todo el mundo intuye que tengo algo con San y la verdad es que esa sensación no es nada agradable, además recuerda que utilicé ese recurso con el padre de Santana cuando me comenzó a verme de una manera muy extraña por abrazarla.  
 **Bl**. Ok, comenzando las clases todo el internado sobra que tú y yo somos novios.  
 **Q.** Bien.  
 **Bl.** Y en unos días le diré a mi madre que aceptaste ser mi novia.  
 **Q.** Perfecto.

 _El regreso al internado se llegó, la abuela Santana se despidió de mi bisabuela pidiéndole que luchara por su relación con Burt y que si tenía que irse de la finca lo hiciera, la bisabuela le prometió que lo haría._ _  
_  
 _Muchas horas después la abuela Quinn esperaba a la abuela, estaba desesperada cuando de pronto..._ _  
_  
 **Quinnie!** **  
**  
Al voltear vio a su novia en el otro extremo del pasillo, ambas corrieron a su encuentro para luego abrazarse fuertemente.

 **Q.** Bebé por fin!  
 **S.** Te dije que volvería rápido.  
 **Q.** Te extrañé tanto mi cielo.  
 **S.** Yo también mi amor, hay tantas cosas que contarte. **  
** **Q**. Vamos a la habitación.

En cuanto estuvieron en su dormitorio los besos y caricias no se hicieron esperar.

 **S.** Mmm Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé... Te deseo.  
 **S.** Yo más, pero primero quiero contarte algo muy importante.  
 **Q**. Ok, dame un segundo para concentrarme jejeje.  
 **S.** Mini Q ya despertó. **  
** **Q**. Sabes que es inevitable cuando estoy contigo.  
 **S.** Jejeje te quiero. **  
** **Q**. Dime qué es lo que pasa.  
 **S.** Por fin el imbécil de mi padre dio su brazo a torcer y aceptó que siga estudiando, mi amor me voy a Harvard ahora sí no habrá ningún impedimento para que estemos juntas en Boston! **  
** **Q**. En serio? Que magnífica noticia me has dado bebé, ay qué emoción.  
 **S.** Cada vez está más cerca el que tú y yo compartamos nuestra vida juntas. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé mi amor.  
 **S.** Jejeje.

Al escuchar por primera vez un "mi amor" de la boca de la rubia, Santana se sintió completamente feliz y la besó apasionadamente para luego dar paso a una tarde de amor y placer.

Esa noche.  
 **  
** **Q**. Bueno, yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte.  
 **S**. En serio? **  
** **Q**. Sí y no creo que te agrade mucho.  
 **S.** No me asustes, pues de qué se trata? **  
** **Q**. Resulta que así como tú yo también ya tengo "un novio"  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **Q**. Blaine es mi "novio" para ayudarnos a... Ya sabes.  
 **S**. Quinn...  
 **Q**. Lo hice también en parte para que su mamá estuviera un poquito feliz, ha estado muy enferma y lo sabes, ella prácticamente me pidió ser la novia de su hijo y no me pude negar.  
 **S.** Demonios. **  
** **Q**. Nos conviene por lo que sucedió con Marley.  
 **S.** Pues sí, supongo que sí, pero nada de lengua en los besos eh. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje no, esos están destinados para ti mi amor. (picoteado sus labios) Por cierto estamos invitadas a la cena de Año Nuevo de los Anderson, no lo olvides.  
 **S.** No, pero creo que vamos a tener que declinar su invitación. **  
** **Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque quiero pasar la noche de Año Nuevo a solas contigo… De hecho pensaba mañana ir a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas y preparar una pequeña cena, tomar algo de vino y ya sabes jejejeje.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje maravilloso, acepto.

Las chicas al día siguiente fueron a la ciudad e hicieron exactamente lo que la latina había planeado, luego se reunieron con Blaine a comer y le anunciaron que no irían a la cena de Año Nuevo pero que estarían presentes al día siguiente para pasarlo con su familia.  
 **  
** **Q**. La verdad es que estos últimos días me dio mucho miedo estar sola aquí a pesar de que algunos días Blaine se quedó conmigo.  
 **S.** Sé perfectamente de lo que me hablas, todas las veces que estuve aquí sola eran un infierno.  
 **Q**. Pobrecita de ti.  
 **S.** Pero ya no será así jejejeje, vamos a la cocina a preparar nuestra cena de año nuevo.

Luego de preparar la cena, las chicas fueron a su dormitorio para alistarse para la noche.

Más tarde se dirigieron a la sala de juegos donde improvisaron un comedor y prendieron la chimenea.

 **S.** Vamos a brindar por nosotras. **  
** **Q**. Salud.  
 **S.** Salud... Por cierto, olvidé platicarte que mi padre me regaló un auto. **  
** **Q**. Woooow.  
 **S.** Pues sí pero de qué me sirve? Si ni siquiera sé conducir. **  
** **Q**. Hay que pedirle a Blaine que nos enseñe, además aún faltan dos semanas para que las demás regresen.  
 **S.** Y crees que en dos semanas podamos aprender? **  
** **Q**. Seguro que sí.  
 **S.** Ok así nos distraeremos. **  
** **Q**. Ya cenamos?  
 **S.** Claro mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Pero antes abre tu regalo de Navidad, espero que te guste.  
 **S.** A ver... Un micrófono? **  
****Q**. Sí, es algo que siempre formará parte de tu vida, Blaine me ayudó a escogerlo, dijo que se conecta a un amplificador o bocina, no le entendí muy bien pero ya no me alcanzó para comprarlo. (puchero)  
 **S.** Ay mi amor... Mi primer micrófono, me fascina, muchas gracias mi cielo. **  
** **Q**. De nada bebé.  
 **S.** Ahora abre el tuyo.  
 **Q**. Ok... Woooow un abrigo y es hermoso.  
 **S.** Combina con tus ojos, es para que no pases nunca frío. **  
** **Q**. Entre tus brazos jamás lo hago.  
 **S.** Qué romántica eres. **  
** **Q**. Así me hiciste.  
 **S.** Jajajaja te quiero. **  
** **Q**. Yo más.

Luego de abrir los regalos las chicas fueron a cenar, cuando dieron las 12 de la noche brindaron, 1967 había llegado.

 **S.** Feliz Año Nuevo mi amor.  
 **Q**. Feliz año mi vida, brindo por este maravilloso año que acaba de terminar y en el cual me has hecho tan feliz por aceptar ser mi novia, y también brindo por el año que comienza el cual será muy importante para nosotras dos, porque iniciaremos una vida juntas hasta que la muerte nos separe.  
 **S**. Tienes razón mi amor, salud.

Después de brindar las chicas se abrazaron y besaron tiernamente, se acercaron hasta la chimenea y luego tendieron unas mantas que habían llevado, se tumbaron en ellas y las caricias y besos comenzaron para luego dar paso a su gran demostración de amor.

 **S**. Eres tan hermosa mi Quinnie, en serio lo eres, me tienes flechada a ti desde hace tanto tiempo.  
 **Q**. Me gusta mucho cuando me dices eso, me haces sentir normal.  
 **S.** Eres normal mi amor, te quiero tanto, eres mi persona favorita en este mundo.  
 **Q**. Y tú la mía San... Eres todo para mí.

Poco a poco se fueron desnudando mientras besaban cada rincón de su cuerpo.

La morena se colocó encima de la chica de ojos verdes y succionó sus pezones haciéndola estremecer.

 **Q**. San...  
 **S.** Me gustan tus senos, ya te lo había dicho? **  
** **Q**. Jejejej sí.  
 **S.** Eres la cosita más bella del planeta.

Con un camino de besos, la morena llegó hasta el miembro de la rubia, lo acarició y luego lo llevó a su boca hasta endurecerlo.

 **S.** Ya estás lista para mí mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Espera, quiero probarte también.  
 **S**. Tengo una idea.

Santana cambió de posición para formar un 69.  
 **  
** **Q**. Mmm esto es nuevo y se siente maravilloso.  
 **S.** No pares Q. **  
** **Q**. Te gusta mi lengua lamiendo tu vagina?  
 **S.** Mucho mi amor, mucho.

Después Santana montó a su novia llevando el control del momento.

 **Q**. Ahhh San!  
 **S.** Estás tan dura mi amor, tan deliciosa mmmm.  
 **Q**. Bésame.

La pasión y el deseo eran incontrolables para las chicas, hicieron el amor hasta que un buen orgasmo se presentó en ellas.

 **Q**. Nunca nos cansaremos de esto?  
 **S.** No lo creo, me gusta mucho estar así contigo. **  
** **Q**. A mí más, serás la única mujer en mi vida Santana.  
 **S.** Lo sé... Tú también lo serás. **  
** **Q**. Jejejej.  
 **S**. Por cierto con la emoción de volverte a ver y de estar contigo olvidé otra cosa muy importante que contarte.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Resulta que mamá no solamente es mi mamá sino también algo así como mi suegra. **  
** **Q**. Cómo? No entiendo.  
 **S.** Jejejeje lo sé es raro... Mamá y Burt son novios.  
 **Q**. Quéeeee?  
 **S.** Yo tuve exactamente la misma reacción, al principio no me gustó mucho escuchar eso pero después me puse a pensar en lo que me dijiste aquella vez, que mamá necesitaba ser feliz con alguien que la amara y si Burt es el indicado entonces yo no me voy a oponer a ese noviazgo. **  
** **Q**. Haces bien, tu mamá sufrió mucho por culpa de tu padre creo que ya es tiempo para que ella conozca el amor en pareja.  
 **S.** Cierto... Además eso me servirá como pretexto para "terminar" con Kurt cuando acabemos la preparatoria, les diré que es mejor que él y yo nos veamos como hermanos jajaja. **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja tienes razón.  
 **S.** Házmelo otra vez. **  
** **Q**. Y luego dices que la insaciable soy yo.  
 **S.** Jejeje no me culpes, me haces maravillas con mini Q.

Al día siguiente las chicas fueron a la casa de los Anderson como lo habían planeado.

 **Pa.** Me da mucho gusto volverte a ver Santana, y también me da gusto que esta vez sí hayas podido viajar a tu ciudad para pasar Navidad con ti madre.  
 **S.** Gracias señora Pam, aunque desafortunadamente no pude pasar noche buena junto a ella por el capricho de mi padre, pero los pocos días que estuvimos juntas fue sensacional.  
 **Pa.** Ya lo creo, el amor de una madre es maravilloso.  
 **S.** Lo sé.  
 **Pa.** Por cierto, ya sabes que mi hijo y Quinn son novios?  
 **S.** Emmm sí, Quinn me lo comentó.  
 **Pa.** Estoy muy feliz, quería que mi hijo tuviera ya una novia, la verdad él es muy guapo y no entendía el porqué estaba solo, además Quinn es hermosa y hacen la pareja perfecta.  
 **S**. Claro.  
 **Bl**. Basta mamá.  
 **Pa.** Sólo digo la verdad.  
 **Bl**. Es hora de tu medicina.  
 **Pa**. Odio esas pastillas.  
 **Bl.** Yo también.

 _Los abuelos estuvieron charlando mientras la bisabuela Pam dormía._ _  
_  
 **Bl**. Le pediré a papá su camioneta para comenzar con las clases de conducción.  
 **S.** Qué emoción.  
 **Q.** Sí!  
 **Bl.** Chicas sigue en pie lo de ir todos a Nueva York en un futuro?  
 **S.** Claro, por qué la pregunta?  
 **Bl**. Se los digo para que me esperen, la enfermedad de mamá no es nada sencilla, su cuerpo se seguirá desgastando hasta... En fin, como se imaginan me tengo que quedar con ella luego de terminar la preparatoria, y cuando ella mejore o muera viajaré a New York a reunirme con ustedes.  
 **S.** No seas pesimista, tu mamá mejorará ya lo verás y tal vez puedas llevarla contigo a New York, allá hay muchos médicos y tal vez ellos tengan la cura para su enfermedad.  
 **Bl.** Tienes razón, no me había puesto a pensar en eso… Trabajaré mucho para ahorrar lo suficiente y llevarme a mamá a New York a encontrar la cura de su enfermedad.  
 **Q**. Así se habla.  
 **S.** Como quisiera irme a dormir esta noche y despertar cuando ya haya terminado el colegio para ya estar al lado de mi novia para siempre. **  
** **Q.** Yo también deseo mucho eso. **  
** **S**. Por cierto, tengo algo para ti Blainie.  
 **Bl**. Más joyas? **  
** **S**. Sip, los amigos de Hugh al día siguiente de la cena de Nochebuena me enviaron algunos regalos a la finca, son muy lindas joyas pero prefiero dártelas a ti para que te ayudes con los medicamentos de tu mamá.  
 **Bl**. Muchas gracias Santana, no sé cómo agradecerte lo mucho que me has ayudado con la enfermedad de mamá.  
 **S.** Ya te he dicho millones de veces que no es nada, tú eres mi hermano y mientras pueda te seguiré ayudando de todo corazón, además te traje tu regalo, no creíste que lo había olvidado o sí?  
 **Bl**. Jejeje te quiero mucho San.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti. **  
** **Q**. Basta!  
 **S.** Jajajaja no te pongas celosa mi princesa, sabes que tú eres la dueña de mi corazón. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje lo sé.  
 **Bl**. Voy a preparar té, ya me dio frío.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Blaine fue a la cocina.

 **Q.** Santana.  
 **S**. Mmm? **  
** **Q**. Ahora yo también estoy convencida.  
 **S.** De qué? **  
** **Q**. De que algún día tú y yo nos vamos a casar.  
 **S.** Eso tenlo por seguro, tal vez pasen años para poderlo hacer pero al final lo haremos. **  
** **Q**. Claro que sí, nuestro amor triunfará.  
 **S.** Lo hará mi amor.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Bueno, en el próximo capítulo abordaré ahora sí la parte final de su estancia en el internado, luego de ahí comenzará la segunda parte de la historia.**_

 _ **Espero recibir algunos comentarios y sugerencias.**_

 _ **Gracias por la espera.**_

 _ **En los próximos días habrá actualizaciones de las demás historias, perdón pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero les prometo que el fin de semana habrá capítulo nuevo de "Destinos paralelos"**_


	26. Graduación - Boston

_**Mega súper kilométrico capítulo para acelerar la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 26. Graduación – Boston.  
**  
Al día siguiente chicas se reunieron con Blaine en su casa para que éste les enseñará a conducir.

 **Bl.** Creo que éste es muy buen lugar para comenzar con las lecciones, solo espero que la nieve no haga patinar la camioneta, bien les daré las instrucciones básicas.

 _Una vez que mis abuelas escucharon toda la letanía del abuelo con respecto a cómo conducir, por fin la abuela Santana fue la primera en llevar a cabo las instrucciones._ _  
_  
 **Bl**. Santana noooo, así noooo.  
 **S.** Jajajaja esto es tan divertido. **  
** **Q**. Baja la velocidad amor.  
 **Bl**. Hazle caso a tu novia, por el amor de Dios!  
 **S.** Ash par de miedosos... Así?  
 **Bl**. Sí, ahora frena, vamos a suponer que estás en medio del tráfico y que tienes que esperar un rato y luego poner en marcha otra vez el auto.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Bl**. Bien, ahora acelera, despacio ya sabes, soltando al mismo tiempo que el...

La camioneta se tironeó fuerte, sacudiéndolos a los 3.

 **S.** Lo siento jejeje.  
 **Bl**. Creo que esto tomará más tiempo. (soltando el aire)  
 **S.** Oye idiota pues si apenas tengo una hora de que tomé por primera vez el volante de esta carcacha.  
 **Bl**. Carcacha pero bien que te servirá para que aprendas.  
 **S**. Lo sé, perdón. **  
** **Q**. Ya no peleen, enciéndela otra vez.  
 **S.** Ok.

 _La abuela Santana era todo un cafre,_ _les dio unos buenos sustos a los abuelos y lo disfrutaba._ _  
_  
 **Bl**. Esperen voy a echarle agua al radiador, tiene esa falla.  
 **S.** Ok.

 _El abuelo Blaine salió de la camioneta._ _  
_  
 **Q.** Lo estás haciendo a propósito, verdad?  
 **S**. Qué cosa? **  
** **Q**. Pues conducir así de mal para asustar a Blaine.  
 **S.** Jejejeje me conoces muy bien, la verdad sí y se lo merece por despreciar a mi porcelana favorita del mundo.  
 **Q**. Ay Santana.  
 **S.** Pues yo quería que estuvieran juntos. **  
** **Q**. Pero no puedes obligar a Blaine a que esté con Kurt.  
 **S.** Ya lo sé, pero se merece que le ponga los pelos de punta. **  
** **Q**. Y de paso me los pones a mí. (cruzando los brazos)  
 **S.** Ayyy perdón mi cosita bonita, preciosa, hermosa, única en este mundo jejeje (picoteando sus labios)  
 **Q.** Te quiero mi amor.  
 **S.** Yo más mucho más, te lo aseguro.

Quinn besó profundamente a su novia sin importarle nada, Santana le devolvió el beso con gran pasión.

 **Bl.** Ejemmm chicas, chicas! No hagan eso aquí, alguien las puede ver.  
 **S.** Ay Blaine agua fiestas!  
 **Bl**. Lo hago por su bien.  
 **Q.** Tiene razón mi amor.  
 **S.** Ok, ok, pero es que es prácticamente imposible resistirse a este rostro, mírala bien Blaine, nuestra novia es hermosa, sus ojos son bellísimos y sus labios... Sus labios. (inclinándose para besarla)  
 **Bl.** Basta!  
 **S.** Ok, ok ya.  
 **Bl.** Mejor mueve tu trasero para que Quinn comience con la lección.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Con algunos días de lección las chicas finalmente aprendieron a conducir.

Las clases se reanudaron tan rápido que a las chicas les faltó tiempo para compartirlo a solas.

 **T.** Aquí tienen sus regalos, ojalá les gusten. **  
** **Q**. Yo estoy segura de que sí me encantará el mío, aquí tienes el tuyo, disculpa que sea algo sencillo pero bien sabes que ahorita estoy bastante corta de dinero.  
 **T**. No te preocupes Quinnie, además aquí lo que importa es la intención.  
 **Q**. Jejeje lo sé.  
 **T.** Y cómo les fue en Año Nuevo?  
 **S.** Maravilloso, verdad mi amor? **  
** **Q**. Sí jejeje.  
 **T.** Uyyy "mi amor", ya se dicen así?  
 **S.** Sí, Quinn me tiene loca. **  
** **Q**. Basta Santana.  
 **S.** Noooo.  
 **E.** Quinn, tienes una llamada de tu madre.  
 **Q.** En serio señorita Emma? Qué emoción, ahora vuelvo chicas.  
 **S.** Ok.

Quinn y Emma se alejaron.

 **T.** Santana cierra la boca, estás a punto de babear, disimula tu gran amor por Quinn aunque sea cinco segundos  
 **S.** Lo siento pero no lo puedo evitar, estoy muy enamorada Tina, demasiado enamorada.  
 **T.** Lo sé, pero dime una cosa… No crees que el amor que le tienes a Quinn es mucho mayor que el que ella te tiene a ti?  
 **S.** No para nada, es igual, nos amamos lo sé.  
 **T.** Es que tal vez tú seas un poco más expresiva en tus sentimientos, a veces pienso que Q tiene miedo de hacer ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto frente a nosotros.  
 **S.** Patrañas, creo que el viaje a Nueva York te dio algo en la cabezota, cambiemos de tema, ya por fin conociste a tu prometido?  
 **T.** Sí.  
 **S.** Y?  
 **T.** Pues es asiático. **  
** **S.** Jajajaja, eso ya lo sabíamos, pero debe de haber algo interesante en él, o no?  
 **T.** Pues no, prácticamente no hablamos, creo que tanto él como yo estábamos bastante incómodos con la situación, se nota leguas que él tampoco se quiere casar conmigo, pero como no tenemos otra opción lo tendremos que hacer, por fortuna sus padres desean que él continúe estudiando así que no será de inmediato nuestra boda, ojalá a mí también mis padres me permitieran continuar estudiando, lo hablé con mamá y me prometió que se lo comentaría a papá, no me quiero quedar sin estudios, porque quién sabe, tal vez un día este matrimonio no funcione y me tenga que divorciar y hacerme cargo de mí misma solita.  
 **S.** Me encanta la manera en la que piensas, yo también por eso he estado pensándolo bien y definitivamente quiero tener una carrera universitaria, sé que mi gran sueño es llegar a ser una actriz y cantante de Broadway muy famosa, pero también sé que para las personas de mi tipo eso no es muy común, así que quiero tener un plan B, lo bueno es que Hugh ya aceptó que siga estudiando, me dijo que haría lo posible por conseguirme un lugar en Harvard y eso significa que Quinn y yo estaremos juntas para siempre sin ningún impedimento.  
 **T.** Ésa es una maravillosa noticia Santana, de verdad me da mucho gusto que tú y Quinn puedan continuar con su relación en nuestro país.  
 **S.** Parece que estoy en un sueño Tina, esto es lo que siempre he anhelado en mi vida, tener una chica a mi lado como Quinn, bueno aunque ella no sea precisamente…  
 **T**. Qué?  
 **S**. Emmm pues de mente tan abierta, ya sabes, pero aun así ella ha superado muchos tabús y pensamientos bastante conservadores.  
 **T.** Sí. (sonriendo)

Esa tarde los chicos hicieron su primera reunión del año.  
 **  
** **K.** Qué frío hace!  
 **Bl**. Cobíjate más.  
 **T.** Este cuarto de herramientas es más helado que estar afuera. **  
** **Q**. Ya lo creo.  
 **S.** Ven aquí bonita. (abrazándola)  
 **K.** Y bien, qué noticias nuevas tienen? **  
** **Q.** Yo ninguna, ya sabes que me quedé aquí.  
 **S.** Yo sí tengo algunas, primeramente el idiota de mi padre ya me concedió permiso para continuar estudiando la universidad, como regalo de navidad me regaló un auto el cual se quedó en Lima y ya sé conducir, Blaine nos enseñó a Quinn y a mí.  
 **K.** En serio? Que bien.  
 **S.** Y tú tienes noticias nuevas?  
 **K.** Puedes nuevas, lo que se dice nuevas… Lo único es que papá quiere que continúe mis estudios en la universidad donde él asistió en New York, dice que no necesito asistir a Yale o a Harvard para tener una educación de primera, así que iré a New York y creo que veré más seguido a Tina.  
 **T.** Que padre!  
 **K.** Sí, estoy contento porque siempre quise ir a vivir a New York con ustedes así que en un futuro todos podremos estar juntos como lo hemos planeado.  
 **S.** Maravilloso.  
 **T**. Y tú Blaine?  
 **Bl**. Pues en mi casa las cosas no han ido muy bien que digamos, a pesar de que ya sabemos la enfermedad que padece mamá, no tenemos muy buenas esperanzas, pero Santana me dio una idea y esa es llevar a mamá a USA para ver si allá existe alguna cura para su enfermedad y entonces ella pueda tener la calidad de vida que se merece.  
 **K.** Magnífica idea.  
 **Bl**. Solo faltaría el dinero.  
 **S.** Ya veremos qué hacer, no te preocupes.  
 **Bl.** Gracias.  
 **Q.** Bueno chicos, ahora que lo recuerdo, sí tengo noticias que darles, más bien Blaine y yo tenemos una noticia muy importante que darles.  
 **Bl.** Ah es verdad...  
 **T**. Qué pasa?  
 **Q**. Pues... Oficialmente ante la sociedad soy novia de Blaine.  
 **T.** En serio?  
 **Bl**. Sí, Quinn me ayudó con esa gran mentira para que mamá estuviera un poco feliz dentro de toda su realidad, sé que estoy haciendo muy mal en engañar a mamá pero ella desde entonces se ha sentido mucho mejor. **  
** **T**. Y estás de acuerdo con eso?  
 **S**. Obviamente no, pero no tenemos de otra además con el asunto de Marley es mejor que esta nueva relación entre ellos continúe porque así no levantaremos más sospechas.  
 **T.** En eso tienen razón.  
 **K.** Pues felicidades?  
 **Q.** Algo así jajaja.

Cuando salían del cuarto de herramientas...

 **S**. Estás bien?  
 **K**. Sí Santana, el estar en casa estas últimas semanas me ayudó para comprender que mi futuro no está con Blaine y ya lo acepté.  
 **S.** Lo siento amigo.  
 **K.** Lo superaré, te lo aseguro.  
 **S.** Ok.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se llegó el 14 de febrero, las chicas tuvieron su celebración íntima en su habitación, hubo besos, abrazos, toda una noche de pasión…

 **S**. Quinn, todo ha ido perfecto, me da mucho gusto que la idiota de Marley no haya abierto la boca y que nadie sospeche nada sobre nosotras.  
 **Q**. Nunca creí que cumpliera su palabra, es algo raro, no lo crees?  
 **S.** Ay mi amor, pues lo hace porque lo tiene que hacer si no todo mundo sabría lo que pasa con su madre, la infeliz no es nada tonta.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón.  
 **S.** Oye mi amor quisiera pedirte algo.  
 **Q.** Dime.  
 **S.** Hoy es nuestro último 14 de febrero aquí en el internado, el próximo año lo festejaremos en tu casa y quiero que me prometas algo.  
 **Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Prométeme que todos los 14 de febrero que restan de nuestra vida nos los pasaremos juntas y que nunca nos vamos a separar.  
 **Q**. Ya te he prometido muchas veces que siempre estaremos juntas.  
 **S.** Sólo quiero escucharlo una vez más. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje ok, Santana López, te prometo que a partir del próximo año estaremos juntas todos los 14 de febrero que resten de nuestras vidas, también te prometo que nunca nos vamos a separar y te prometo que tú siempre serás la única mujer en mi vida.  
 **S**. Se sienten magníficamente bien tus palabras mi amor, me dan mucha esperanza y seguridad acerca de nuestra relación, nosotras lo lograremos ya lo verás. **  
** **Q**. Sí Santana.

 _Las siguientes competencias de la abuela Santana se llegaron, una vez más el bisabuelo Burt hizo acto de presencia para apoyar a la abuela, por fortuna ella la ganó y con eso pasó a la última etapa._

 **Ro.** Santana, ahí están los visores de Stanford otra vez.  
 **S**. Le comentaron algo?  
 **Ro**. Sí, están realmente entusiasmados con tu desempeño, cada vez demuestras más de lo que eres capaz, además también ayuda mucho en el que tus calificaciones sean casi perfectas, Santana estoy casi segura de que aunque no ganes la competencia a nivel continental tú ya aseguraste la beca en esa universidad.  
 **S.** Estoy muy emocionada por eso, pero ahora ya se convirtió en un reto personal, le aseguro que ganaré esa competencia a como dé lugar, yo tengo que ser la mejor nadadora del continente Europeo sea como sea. **  
** **Ro**. Yo te ayudaré a que la ganes.  
 **S.** Gracias entrenadora Roz.

Más tarde.

 **Bu**. Muchas felicidades Santana, una vez más puedo decir que estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti.  
 **S.** Muchas gracias señor Burt, sus palabras me hacen muy feliz.  
 **Bu**. Hijo felicita a tu novia.  
 **K.** Sí papá, felicidades cariño, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.  
 **S.** Gracias cielo.  
 **Bu**. Besa a tu novia, que no te dé pena el que yo esté aquí. **  
** **K.** Bien...

 _La cara de angustia del tío Kurt era más que evidente, él todavía no podía o no sabía cómo disimular sus sentimientos de inconformidad ante esa situación con su padre, pero como siempre la abuela Santana lo ayudó para sentirse un poco más confiado y cómodo._ _  
_ **  
** **Bu**. Ése es mi muchacho, vamos a cenar.  
 **S**. Ok.

Burt se adelantó un poco.  
 **  
** **K**. Perdóname por todo esto, si no fuera tan cobarde para poder confesarle a papá sobre quién soy tú no tendrías que soportar el besarme.  
 **S**. Kurt no te atormentes más con lo mismo, bien sabes que para mí no es como un infierno o algo así, de hecho tienes labios demasiado suaves, podría decir que hasta más que los de Quinn jajajaja.  
 **K.** Muy chistosa.  
 **S.** Ya cambia esa cara o tu papá va a sospechar algo, ándale hagamos lo que nos sale muy bien y eso es actuar que somos novios frente tu papá.  
 **K**. Ok.

 _Esa noche el bisabuelo Burt le confesó a la abuela Santana sobre sus sentimientos para con la bisabuela Maribel, de alguna manera le pidió su consentimiento para poder pedirle a la bisabuela Maribel formalmente que fuera su novia._ _  
_  
 **S.** La verdad es que lo único que quiero es que mi mamá sea feliz y sé que ella no lo es, Hugh nunca le dio su lugar como ella se lo merecía y por el contrario siempre la ha humillado frente a los demás y frente a su esposa, yo sé que usted es una excelente persona y que respetará, amará y cuidará a mamá, yo no me opongo, por el contrario me daría mucho gusto que su relación se consolidara.  
 **Bu.** Gracias Santana, te aseguro que haré todo lo que me pides, sólo espero que tu madre me corresponda.  
 **S.** Jejeje algo me dice que lo hará.  
 **Bu**. Hijo, tú no tienes ningún impedimento, verdad?  
 **K.** No papá, además ya habíamos hablado de eso, el hecho de que Santana y yo seamos novios no tiene nada que ver con tu posible relación con su madre, además toda la vida has estado solo y también ya mereces ser feliz.  
 **Bu.** Gracias a ambos, pero les quiero dejar algo muy claro, el que Maribel y yo lleguemos a tener alguna relación sentimental no querrá decir que la relación de ustedes tenga que terminar, por el contrario me harían muy feliz si decidieran dar un paso más en esta relación, sé que son muy jóvenes pero en un futuro me encantaría que se casaran.  
 **K.** Ya veremos qué pasa papá, por el momento lo más importante es que tú y Maribel formalicen su relación.  
 **Bu**. Tienes razón.

Días después.

 **T.** Tranquilízate Kurt el hecho de que tu papá haya dicho que sería sensacional que te casaras con Santana no quiere decir que lo tengas que hacer.  
 **S**. Es lo que le he estado repitiendo a mi porcelana favorita durante estos últimos días pero no entiende de razones. (rodando los ojos)  
 **T**. Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que sería lo mejor que te pudiera pasar, que te casaras con Santana porque así no tendrías que llevar una vida marital con ella, en cambio si en un futuro te tuvieras que casar con otra chica, olvídalo tendrías que acostarte y tener hijos con ella. **  
** **K**. Ay noooo.  
 **S.** Jajajaja, ya déjalo en paz Tina, además lamento decírselos pero yo nunca me voy a casar con Kurt yo voy a estar siempre con mi Quinnie bella, así tiene que ser. **  
** **Q**. Eso es verdad, por eso estoy tan tranquila, sé que Santana será solamente mía para siempre.  
 **Bl.** Dichosas ustedes...  
 **K**. Mi vida apesta.  
 **S.** No Kurt, no pienses así, además te vas a ir a New York que es una enorme ciudad y estoy muy segura que ahí encontrarás al amor de tu vida y aunque será difícil sé que al final serás feliz.  
 **K.** Gracias Satanás  
 **Q.** Hey, no le digas así.  
 **S.** Idiota, te estoy dando ánimos y así me pagas?  
 **K.** Jajaja perdón.

La actividad en el coro continuó, Marley tenía una actitud totalmente diferente, ahora realmente luchaba por conseguir los papeles protagónicos o los solos de las canciones, a Santana le desconcertó un poco la actitud de la chica, pero lo tomó como un reto para sí misma y esforzarse más para ganarle a su eterna enemiga.

 **S**. No lo quería reconocer pero la verdad es que la maldita Marley es muy buena en lo que hace.  
 **T**. Sí, ha mejorado muchísimo, ni yo lo puedo creer.  
 **Q**. Pues es el último año de preparatoria, tal vez quiera hacer algo bueno en su último año.  
 **S.** Lo hubiera hecho desde un principio y así nos habríamos evitado millones de peleas, no entiendo por qué ese enorme coraje contra mí si finalmente ella es muy talentosa. **  
** **Q**. Tal vez se sienta sola y sólo quería llamar la atención.  
 **S.** Siendo una total perra? Pues vaya manera de llamar la atención. **  
** **Q**. Tienen razón, pero finalmente es una niña rica acostumbrada a tener siempre lo que se le da la gana sin mover un dedo.  
 **T**. Y tú inconscientemente le diste una gran lección al entrar al internado porque así ella perdió todos los privilegios a los que estaba acostumbrada y por su propia holgazanería.  
 **S**. Se siente tan bien cada que le gano a la estúpida.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje te quiero.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti.  
 **T.** Estoy algo nerviosa en estos días comenzarán a llegar las respuestas de las universidades al internado, espero quedar en alguna de New York porque si no es así entonces me olvido de estudiar, mamá me dijo que solamente me seguirán apoyando si continúo viviendo en la ciudad y también me dijo que ellos no moverán ni un solo dedo para conseguirme un lugar en la universidad, yo me tengo que ganar ese lugar.  
 **Q.** Y lo harás, sinceramente no creo que te dejen fuera, eres una muy buena estudiante.  
 **S.** Pues yo no envié la solicitud a Harvard porque Hugh me prometió que él se encargaría de eso, pero espero al menos tener alguna respuesta sobre la Universidad de Stanford.  
 **T.** Tal vez lo hagan luego de la competencia continental.  
 **S.** Tienes razón. **  
** **Q**. Y yo le estoy rogando a todos los santos habidos y por haber para que quede en Harvard y si no entonces tendré que optar por alguna otra de las universidades a las que envié solicitud en Boston.  
 **T.** Pues entonces yo también voy a rezar para que me llegue la carta de aceptación.  
 **S.** Les encanta tomarse la vida tan en serio, relájense disfruten este último año en esta maldita cárcel ya nos vamos de aquí chicas y no volveremos nunca más, eso es lo mejor que nos puede pasar.  
 **T.** Pues van a decir que estoy loca pero yo sí voy a extrañar el internado porque ya no los veré, ustedes son como una segunda familia para mí y a pesar de que tendremos comunicación las cosas ya no serán como ahora.  
 **S**. Puede que tengas razón, pero seremos libres, y estaremos en nuestro país.  
 **Q**. Sí, además yo extraño mucho a mis papás, quiero estar con ellos.  
 **S.** Y conmigo? **  
** **Q**. Ay amor pues eso es un hecho.  
 **S.** Jejeje ok.  
 **T.** Pues insisto, yo sí extrañaré este lugar.

La competencia continental de natación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Santana estaba muy entusiasmada por eso porque realmente quería ganar, así que todos los días tenía grandes sesiones de entrenamiento.

Un día en la alberca del internado...

 **B**. Así que en unos días tendrás tu competencia?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **B.** Y crees ganar?  
 **S.** Estoy segura.  
 **B.** No deberías estar tan confiada.  
 **S.** Lo estoy porque me he esforzado mucho en los entrenamientos.  
 **B.** Ohhh, y cómo va tu noviazgo con Kurt?  
 **S.** Genial, y el tuyo con Sam?  
 **B.** Perfecto.  
 **S.** Y ya decidiste qué vas a hacer saliendo de aquí?  
 **B.** Sí, estudiaré ballet profesionalmente.  
 **S.** Y tu futuro esposo está de acuerdo con eso?  
 **B.** Claro, él piensa que sólo lo tomo como un pasatiempo, pero no es así, mi gran sueño es una ser una bailarina profesional y lo voy a cumplir.  
 **S.** Y cómo le harás para pagar la escuela?  
 **B.** El padre de Sam la pagará, cuando él termine de estudiar la universidad nos casaremos y ya.  
 **S.** Pues qué bien.  
 **B.** Y tú Santana? No me digas que te vas a casar con Kurt?  
 **S.** Es probable.  
 **B**. Y cuánto crees que aguantes sin estar con una mujer?  
 **S.** Pues no lo sé pero supongo que podré hacerlo como hasta ahora.  
 **B.** Entonces desde que tú y yo tuvimos lo que tuvimos yo no has estado con alguna mujer?  
 **S.** No.  
 **B.** Ni con Quinn?  
 **S.** Quinn es mi mejor amiga y nada más.  
 **B.** Sí, la chica es demasiado mojigata para estar contigo... Ay Santana tú y yo pudimos pasarla tan pero tan bien en estas cuatro paredes, pero te lo perdiste, nunca tendrás a una mujer como yo, te lo aseguro y jamás olvidaré que me rechazaste, eso lo tengo muy presente.

La chica de ojos azules se alejó.

 **S.** _Tengo a la mejor mujer a mi lado y ella es el amor de mi vida así que no me importa para nada haberte rechazado_. (pensando)

Días después.

 **Q.** Vas a ganar.  
 **S.** Sí y te voy a regalar mi medalla de primer lugar.  
 **Q.** Cómo me gustaría estar en Grecia contigo.  
 **S.** Ya lo sé mi amor, pero no hay manera de convencer a la directora de que te permita salir del internado.  
 **Q**. Lo sé...

Quinn comenzó a besar y tocar a su novia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Tu cuerpo cada vez es más firme, se nota todo el ejercicio que has hecho.  
 **S.** Te gusto?  
 **Q**. Mucho, me tienes loca...

Quinn comenzó a desnudar a su novia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Mmmm y eres toda mía.  
 **S.** Hazme lo que quieras. **  
** **Q**. Lo que quiera?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Quiero... Comértela.  
 **S.** Hazlo mi amor.

Quinn se acostó en la cama y le indicó a su novia que se colocará encima de ella, Santana a horcajadas de posicionó encima del rostro de la rubia.

 **S.** Ahhh.  
 **Q**. Te deseo.

Quinn recorrió con su lengua cada rincón del centro de su novia, tanto tiempo de estar a su lado le había servido para conocer los puntos débiles y sensibles de la latina.

 **S.** Dios! Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Móntame mi amor, te necesito.  
 **S.** Sí.

Santana sacó el miembro de Quinn.

 **S.** Este amigo cada vez me gusta más.  
 **Q**. Y tú a él.

Santana alineó el pene de Quinn en su entrada y bajó hasta que estuvo totalmente en ella.

 **S.** Así? **  
** **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Mmmmmmm. **  
** **Q**. Más rápido mi amor.  
 **S.** Ahhh Quinn adoro lo dura que te pones. **  
** **Q**. No sabes cuánto adoro que me pongas así.

Pocos minutos bastaron para que ambas sucumbieran a un gran orgasmo.

 **S.** Ganaré, luego de este momento estoy muy segura de que ganaré.

Santana, su entrenadora y la directora viajaron a Grecia para la competencia de natación, en esa ocasión ni Burt ni Kurt la acompañaron.

 **Ro**. Ahora más que nunca tienes que concentrarte muy bien, recuerda no hay dolor solamente es indicativo de que te estás esforzando, tienes que hacer uso de todas las técnicas que te enseñé pero sobretodo no te pongas nerviosa.  
 **S.** No lo haré entrenadora yo voy a ganar, sé que voy a ganar.

 _Y así fue, a pesar de que las contrincantes eran muy buenas, la abuela Santana salió victoriosa y por bastante ventaja, no sólo había mejorado su tiempo sino también había marcado otra vez un nuevo récord en ese tipo de competencias._ _  
_  
 **Su**. Muchas felicidades López, con esto compruebas que nuestro sistema educativo es más que excelente porque apoyamos por igual tanto a las artes como al deporte, ahora tendremos más padres de familia interesados en que sus hijos estudien en el internado.  
 **Ro**. Jamás había conocido a alguien como tú Santana, llegaste al internado sin saber nadar y mírate ahora eres campeona continental, eres única muchas felicidades.  
 **S.** Lo hice, soy la mejor, la mejor.

Santana fue recibida por todos los alumnos y personal del internado con bombos y platillos, para todos era un orgullo el que ella hubiese ganado la competencia, de inmediato recibió las felicitaciones de Burt y de su padre, ahora sólo faltaba recibir esa carta de la universidad donde le informaban que tenía la beca ganada.  
 **  
** **Q**. Eres mi campeona, mi hermosa campeona.  
 **S.** Hazme el amor Quinn, te necesito. **  
** **Q**. Y yo a ti.

Al día siguiente los chicos se reunieron en su lugar en el bosque para celebrar la victoria de Santana.

 **K.** Yo tenía fe en que ganarías pero no me imaginé que lo hicieras tan fácilmente.  
 **T.** Sí jejeje mira que dejaste muy atrás a tu competencia, se nota que todo lo que te esforzaste valió muchísimo la pena.  
 **S**. Pues la siguiente participante del internado para el próximo año tiene un gran paquete porque o me supera o hace el ridículo.  
 **Q**. No seas soberbia mi amor.  
 **S.** Lo siento bebé pero es que nunca antes había ganado algo tan importante y estoy muy feliz.  
 **Bl**. Santana tiene razón, déjenla disfrutar de su victoria.  
 **S.** Oye Kurt y ya sabes el por qué tu padre no fue a ver la competencia?  
 **K.** Sí, por fin nuestros padres oficializaron su noviazgo, además papá tenía algunos asuntos pendientes en sus concesionarias y eso le impidió viajar.  
 **S**. Y cuándo se supone que me iban a avisar de eso? Mi madre es una desconsiderada.  
 **K**. Sabes que tu padre no deja que use el teléfono, papá quedó en llamarte para contártelo.  
 **S**. Pues ya que.  
 **Q**. Jejeje no te pongas celosa por tu madre.  
 **S.** No lo hago, de verdad me hace feliz que ella por fin haya encontrado el amor.

Días después finalmente los chicos empezaron a recibir las cartas de aceptación de las universidades.

 **S.** Ábrela Quinn.  
 **Q**. Y si me dicen que no entré?  
 **S.** Eso no va a pasar.  
 **T.** Quinn si a mí me aceptaron en la Universidad de Nueva York que tengo más bajas calificaciones que tú, lo más seguro es que tú hayas entrado a Harvard sin duda alguna. **  
** **Q**. Ok la abriré.

La chica de ojos verdes tomó una gran respiración y finalmente abrió el sobre.

 **Q**. Jejejeje estoy dentro, tengo media beca!  
 **S.** Lo sabía, lo sabía mi amor.  
 **T.** Felicidades Quinn.  
 **S.** Debes de llamarle a tus padres para notificarles de esta gran noticia, estoy segura que ellos estarán felices por tu logro mi amor.  
 **Q**. Sí, voy con la señoría Pillsbury a pedirle que me deje hacerlo.

Quinn corrió hasta la oficina.

 **T.** Tranquila Santana, tu beca llegará.  
 **S.** No estoy tan preocupada porque no llegue sino por el hecho de que esos infelices me prometieron que me darían una beca por ser tan buena en natación, creo que mi ego se verá bastante magullado si no recibo esa maldita beca.  
 **T.** Mmmm.

 _Pero la fortuna nuevamente le sonrío a la abuela Santana, dos días después recibió la notificación de que había recibido la beca que le habían prometido, todo se estaba acomodando en su lugar._ _  
_  
Esa noche en su habitación.

 **S**. Mmmm me encanta que me hagas el amor, ya me imagino cuando vayamos de vacaciones a Hawái, nos la pasaremos en la cama todos los días después de haber tomado el sol y de conocer la isla obviamente.  
 **Q**. Mi amor he estado pensándolo y no creo que sea buena idea el que vayamos a Hawái.  
 **S.** Pero ya habíamos quedado en hacerlo mi amor, además ahora que Hugh puso esa cuenta a mi nombre tengo mucho más dinero y no habrá ningún problema para pagarte el viaje.  
 **Q**. No me malinterpretes mi amor, claro que me encantaría estar contigo y viajar y todo eso, a lo que me refiero que no es buena idea es porque creo que ese dinero le ayudaría mucho más a Blaine para los medicamentos de su madre, nosotros podemos ir en otra ocasión todos juntos a Hawái, pero ahorita creo que sería más importante ayudar a nuestro amigo, no lo crees?  
 **S.** Pero... Tienes razón, toda la razón del mundo… Hay que hablarlo con los demás para ver si están de acuerdo.  
 **Q**. Ok... Ya tienes sueño o?  
 **S.** Mmm mini Q aún no se cansa? (sonriendo) **  
** **Q**. Jamás se cansará de ti.  
 **S.** Jejeje entonces hazme tuya bebé.

 _Las semanas pasaron, el cumpleaños de la abuela se llegó y el cumplir 18 años lo hacía muy feliz porque de alguna manera prácticamente ya era adulto._ _  
_  
 **Q**. Muchas felicidades mi amor.  
 **S.** En serio jamás me imaginé que me trajeras el desayuno a la cama. **  
** **Q**. Fue una gran ventaja que este año tu cumpleaños haya sido en sábado.  
 **S**. Te quiero mi amor, esto es más que suficiente para los dos, acércate vamos a desayunar juntas.  
 **Q**. Sí, ojalá te guste, ayer le pedí a Nelly que me dejara algo para prepararte y me dio algunos tips de cocina.  
 **S.** Mmm delicioso, me gusta. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje te adoro.  
 **S.** La verdad me hubiera gustado ya cumplir 21 años para ser mayor de edad y ya no depender del maldito que me engendró.  
 **Q**. Hoy no pienses en ése tipo, mejor piensa en mí, en nuestro noviazgo, en nuestro futuro y en lo lindo de este día.  
 **S.** Ok amor jejejeje.

Ese mismo día cuando los chicos festejaron el cumpleaños de Santana, le comunicaron a Blaine que no harían su viaje para ayudarlo con los gastos de los medicamentos de su madre, el chico no aceptó pero luego de que lo convenciera finalmente no se rehusó más.

 **T**. Y ahora qué crees que te mande de regalo tu padre?  
 **S**. Ojalá me regalaron una casa, para poder vivir ahí con mi novia.  
 **K**. Lo dudo.  
 **S.** Jajaj yo también, ese infeliz no me regalaría algo así jamás.  
 **T.** Mejor abre tus regalos.  
 **S.** Ok. (enorme sonrisa)

 _Posteriormente el cumpleaños de la abuela Quinn llegó y a pesar de que no fue en fin de semana de todas maneras pudieron celebrarle su cumpleaños número 18 de una manera muy especial._ _  
_  
 **Bl**. En pocas semanas se acaba esto.  
 **T.** También te sientes mal por dejar el internado?  
 **Bl.** No tanto por eso sino porque ya no los veré, ustedes se van a ir a su país y yo me quedaré aquí no sé por cuánto tiempo hasta que pueda conseguir el dinero suficiente para poder viajar a New York con mamá.  
 **S.** Te prometo hermano del alma que si puedo conseguir el dinero lo antes posible te lo enviaré para que viajes de inmediato.  
 **Bl.** Santana ni lo intentes, porque aún no sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar tu padre cuando se entere de que vivirás con Quinn, mejor ahorra todo el dinero que puedas y saca todo de esa cuenta que tu papá te puso antes de que las cosas se pongan feas, el dinero te va a hacer falta.  
 **S**. No había pensado en eso. (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Bl.** Tienes que comenzar a administrar muy bien tu dinero.  
 **S.** Gracias por el consejo hermano, lo tendré en cuenta.  
 **Bl**. Les tengo una sorpresa mire lo que traje.  
 **K.** Un arbolito?  
B **l.** Sí, es un pino, lo traje aquí porque quiero que lo plantemos en nuestro lugar de siempre para que crezca y se ponga muy alto, será algo así como un homenaje a nuestra amistad que empezó desde algo muy pequeñito como esto y se ha fortalecido y crecido tanto como lo hará este pino, no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a seguir trabajando para el internado pero la fortuna es que nuestro lugar no se encuentra en las inmediaciones del internado así que podré venir a echarle un vistazo y cuidar de el aunque ya no trabaje aquí.  
 **T**. Voy a llorar, esto es hermoso.  
 **K**. Lo es.  
 **Bl**. Entonces lo plantamos?  
 **S.** Claro que sí. **  
** **Q**. Mi amor antes de que nos vayamos tienes que traer alguna de tus cámaras fotográficas para tomarnos una hermosa foto con nuestro pino favorito.  
 **S**. Excelente idea mi amor.

Y eso hicieron, semanas después cuando el pino estaba un poquito más alto los chicos se tomaron una foto y Santana se encargó de mandar a hacer una copia para cada uno de sus amigos, ése sería su regalo de graduación para ellos.

 **S**. Por fin llegas.  
 **Q**. Perdón estaba probándome mi vestido para el baile de graduación.  
 **S.** Ya lo terminó la costurera? **  
** **Q**. Ya casi.  
 **S.** Bueno, sé que no es muy original mi idea, pero es algo que quiero que hagamos las dos, le pedí a Blaine que me trajera este arbolito de manzano para plantarlo aquí en el internado porque aquí fue donde nuestro amor nació, estos jardines y paredes han sido testigos de lo mucho que te quiero y que daría mi vida por ti, por eso quiero que algo de nosotras se quede en este lugar para siempre y sé que cada temporada que dé frutos será porque nuestro amor estará más sólido que nunca y quienes coman una manzana probarán un poquito de este enorme amor que te tengo.

La latina no pudo evitar llorar.  
 **  
** **Q**. No llores bebé.  
 **S.** Son lágrimas de alegría Quinn.  
 **Q**. Aww.  
 **S**. Entonces lo plantamos?  
 **Q**. Claro que sí mi amor. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 _  
_ _Mis abuelas plantaron el manzano y también tomaron una foto del momento, la abuela Santana se lo encargo mucho al abuelo Blaine mientras estuviera trabajando ahí._ _  
_  
El baile de graduación se llegó, cada quien tuvo su pareja de baile, el grupo de amigos disfrutó mucho del evento.

 **S**. Eres la chica más hermosa de todo el baile.  
 **Q**. No, esa eres tú.  
 **S.** Sabes que no es así, eres bellísima mi amor, me encantaría poder bailar una canción contigo pero será imposible.  
 **Q**. Lo haremos en nuestra habitación, porque ahí me concederás un baile, verdad?  
 **S**. Obviamente.  
 **K**. Santana vamos a bailar, Puck está molestando con lo mismo de que no somos novios y blablablá, quiero que bailemos y me des un beso frente a todos para que ése idiota se calle de una buena vez.  
 **S.** Ok, ok.  
 **Q**. Yo voy al baño.

El baño aparentemente estaba solo, pero en ese momento cuando Quinn se lavaba las manos, Marley apareció.

 **Ma**. Hey.  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **Ma**. Te diviertes?  
 **Q**. Mucho, y tú?  
 **Ma**. Más o menos, mi pareja es un idiota.  
 **Q.** Sigues empecinada con Puck?  
 **Ma**. Para nada, pero resulta que fuimos la última opción para ambos, nadie de las chicas aceptó venir con él y a mí ninguno de los chicos me pidió que lo hiciera así que la soledad nos unió.  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **Ma**. No te preocupes... Te ves muy hermosa. **  
** **Q**. Gracias tú también.  
 **Ma**. En una semana nos largamos por fin de aquí.  
 **Q.** Lo sé.  
 **Ma**. Así que estudiarás en Harvard?  
 **Q.** Sí y tú en Yale.  
 **Ma**. Eso parece.  
 **Q.** Espero que ahora que entres a la universidad tu actitud cambie un poco y puedas llegar a tener alguna amistad.  
 **Ma**. Trabajaré en eso, lo prometo. **  
** **Q**. Muy bien, nos vemos luego.

Quinn estaba a punto de salir de los baños cuando de pronto Marley la tomó de su muñeca.

 **Ma.** Yo... Tú... Tengo que hacer esto antes de que no te vuelva a ver en la vida.

Marley tomó el rostro de la rubia y la besó sin decir nada más, Quinn estaba tan sorprendida por la acción de la chica que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y permitió que el beso durara más de la cuenta.

 **Q.** Marley? (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **Ma**. Tenía que hacerlo, en serio tenía que hacerlo.  
 **Q.** Pero...

Sin decir nada más, Marley salió de los baños.

 **Q.** Qué fue eso?

Quinn salió de los baños muy confundida por lo que había pasado.

 **T.** Hey Quinnie, estás bien?  
 **Q.** Sí es que...  
 **T.** Mmm?  
 **Q**. Nada, vamos por los chicos, hay que hacer un baile grupal.  
 **T.** Muy buena idea.

El grupo de amigos se reunió en la pista de baile, todos se abrazaron.  
 **  
** **Q**. Este es nuestro último baile de preparatoria y quiero decirles que son los mejores amigos del mundo.  
 **K.** Eso es verdad, gracias por aceptarme por quien soy.  
 **S.** Todos somos unos fenómenos jajaja.  
 **Bl**. Los mejores fenómenos del planeta.  
 **T.** Sí y estoy muy orgullosa de ser una fenómeno más junto a ustedes. **  
** **Q**. Recuerden que nos tenemos que reunir en Nueva York.  
 **Bl**. Si me tardo me esperan.  
 **S.** Claro que lo haremos.

Esa noche fue inolvidable para los amigos, se divirtieron como nunca.

En la madrugada en la habitación de las chicas…

 **Q**. Ahora sí me concederás un baile?  
 **S.** Obviamente.

Santana puso un disco en su reproductor de acetatos.

 **S.** Listo. **  
** **Q**. Te quiero...

Santana abrazó muy fuerte a su novia.

 **Q.** Santana hoy pasó algo.  
 **S.** Ah sí? Te acostaste con Blaine?  
 **Q.** No digas tonterías.  
 **S.** Jajaja es una broma mi amor, qué pasó?  
 **Q.** Marley me habló en el baño.  
 **S.** Te volvió a amenazar la muy perra? Porque si es así ahorita mismo voy y la saco de las greñas de su habitación y la arrastro por los pasillos y no me importará nada.  
 **Q.** No, ella...  
 **S.** Qué?

Al notar lo enojada que estaba la latina, la chica de ojos verdes prefirió no decir nada para evitar que se metiera en problemas.

 **Q.** Me deseó suerte en la universidad.  
 **S**. Mmm, pues qué raro.  
 **Q**. Sí, yo también me sorprendí demasiado escuchar eso, pero es mejor no darle importancia, ambas sabemos que ésa chica no está bien de la cabeza.  
 **S.** Es verdad, mejor sigamos bailando.  
 **Q**. Jejeje te quiero.

Ésa noche bailaron unas cuantas canciones y después hicieron el amor hasta cansarse.

Rápidamente pasó una semana y por fin sería en la graduación del internado, los padres de los alumnos comenzaron a llegar para la ceremonia y la latina estaba bastante preocupada.

 **Q**. Tranquila mi amor.  
 **S.** Mamá quedó en avisarme cuándo llegaría, pero al parecer no vendrá ella no se ha comunicado.  
 **T.** Y lo más raro es que Burt tampoco se ha comunicado con Kurt.  
 **S.** Solo espero que ambos estén bien.  
 **T.** Ni tu padre ha llamado?  
 **S.** No...

 _Ese día la señorita Emma le llamó a mi abuela para avisarle que tenía una carta para ella de su padre._ _  
_  
 **S**. Disculpe señorita Pillsbury, no ha llamado mamá?  
 **E**. No Santana lo único que tenemos para ti es este sobre.  
 **S**. Señorita, podría marcar a mi casa para ver si me puedo comunicar con mamá? Es que la mayoría de los padres ya están llegando y yo estoy muy nerviosa porque ella no se ha comunicado conmigo. **  
** **E**. Está bien, vamos a la dirección hay que aprovechar que la directora está supervisando todo lo de la ceremonia.  
 **S**. Gracias.

 _Pero para su mala fortuna la abuela no tuvo suerte, quien contestó el teléfono en la finca le dijo que su madre no se encontraba ahí, al preguntar por su padre le dijeron exactamente lo mismo, eso la dejó mucho más preocupada que antes._ _  
_  
 **Q**. Tranquila mi amor.  
 **T.** Abre el sobre.  
 **S.** Ya lo había olvidado.

 _La abuela abrió el sobre y se encontró con un boleto de avión para Columbus y una nota de su padre diciéndole que por negocios que tenía que atender en México no podría viajar a Suiza para estar presente en la ceremonia de graduación._ _  
_  
 **Q.** Es todo? No dice nada sobre tu madre?  
 **S**. No. (puchero) Algo pasa, estoy segura de que algo pasa, mamá no me dejaría sola en estos momentos sin algún motivo muy importante para hacerlo, además ella dijo que ya tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado para poder venir a acompañarme.  
 **Q.** Ay amor no sé qué decirte.  
 **T.** Ni yo.

 _Horas más tarde los padres de la abuela Quinn llegaron al internado._ _  
_  
 **Q.** Por fin los vuelvo a ver. (abrazándolos)  
 **Ru.** Parece que fue una eternidad desde el último día que te vimos mi amor, pero ya estamos aquí y ahora sí no nos vamos a separar de ti.  
 **J.** Sí hija, además no podemos perdernos un momento tan importante para ti, sabes que estamos muy orgullosos de ti por tener tan buenas calificaciones y haber conseguido entrar a Harvard.  
 **Q**. Lo hice por ustedes, para agradecerles todo lo que se han esforzado para darme una educación como esta, les prometo que no les voy a fallar y también seré una de las mejores alumnas en la universidad.  
 **Ru.** Lo sabemos.  
 **Q.** Vengan quiero presentarles a mis amigas.

 _La abuela Quinn estaba muy entusiasmada por presentarles por primera vez a la abuela Santana y a la tía Tina._ _  
_  
 **Q.** Miren ellas son mis mejores amigas, ella es Tina es de Nueva York y ella es Santana López es de Lima Ohio.  
 **J.** Así que tú eres la famosa Santana? En verano mi hija no dejó de hablar de ti, te quiere mucho.  
 **S.** Jejeje mucho gusto, yo también quiero mucho a su hija.  
 **Ru.** Es bueno saberlo, y tú hija así que eres de Nueva York?  
 **T**. Sí...

 _Mis abuelas y tía estuvieron charlando por un buen rato con mis bisabuelos Fabray, entonces la abuela Quinn aprovechó para platicarles sobre darle alojamiento a Santana._ _  
_  
 **Q.** Entonces creen que haya algún problema en que Santana venga vivir con nosotros mientras estudia la universidad?  
 **Ru**. Claro que no hija, tenemos una habitación extra.  
 **J.** Así es, Santana siempre será bienvenida a nuestra casa así como tú Tina.  
 **T.** Gracias señora Fabray.  
 **S.** Yo también se los agradezco mucho, Quinn siempre nos ha dicho que ustedes son los mejores padres del universo y ya veo que no dijo mentiras.  
 **Ru.** Jajajaja.  
 **J.** Y tus padres están de acuerdo en que vivas con nosotros?  
 **S.** Sí. (nerviosa)  
 **Ru**. Entonces no hay ningún problema.  
 **Q.** Gracias papá.

Las chicas estaban más que emocionadas porque los señores Fabray no se opusieron a sus planes.

Más tarde en el cuarto de herramientas.

 **Q**. Ahhhh así mmmm.  
 **S.** Te gusta cómo lo hago? **  
** **Q**. Mucho, ahhh.  
 **S.** Sabes muy bien. **  
** **Q**. No pares amor, sigue chupándolo mmmm.  
 **S**. No, mejor mételo porque ya no podremos estar así hasta que vaya a Boston.  
 **Q**. Cerraste bien la puerta?  
 **S.** Sí, anda ven. (bajando sus bragas)  
 **Q**. Te adoro, en serio lo hago.

La rubia sostuvo sobre la pared a su novia y luego la penetró una y otra vez con desesperación.

 **S.** Ahhh Quinn!  
 **Q**. Hoy te sientes tan bien, me estás apretando maravillosamente.  
 **S.** Quiero que disfrutes mi amor, quiero que me recuerdes todos los días hasta que estemos juntas otra vez. **  
** **Q**. Dios mmmm.  
 **S.** Más amor, dame más.

Quinn estaba particularmente sensible esa tarde, sentía algo diferente en ella y no sabía a qué se debía.

 **Q**. Te adoro mi amor, hasta el final de los días lo haré ahhh!  
 **S.** Mmmmm.

Quinn llenó con toda su húmeda carga el centro de Santana y admiró la cara de su novia cuando ésta se vino, estuvieron en esa posición hasta que los brazos de la rubia cedieron.

 **S.** Vaya jejeje traes algún pañuelo?  
 **Q**. Creo que sí, te escurrió?  
 **S.** Sí, creo que guardabas mucho ahí.  
 **Q**. Lo siento.  
 **S.** Jejejeje yo no. (besándola)  
 **Q**. Te ayudo?  
 **S.** Ok pero no toques mi clítoris porque ohh mmm Quinn!  
 **Q**. Jejeje lo lamento bebé, estás muy sensible?  
 **S.** Sí jejejeje.  
 **Q**. Lo siento. (besándole la vulva)  
 **S.** Te adoro mi cielo. **  
** **Q**. Listo... Nos vamos?  
 **S.** Sí antes de que tus padres empiecen a sospechar. **  
** **Q**. Ok. (besándola)

La graduación se llegó, todos los alumnos se reunieron en el auditorio para recibir su diploma, Santana perdió por completo las esperanzas de que su madre fuera al evento, por otra parte Kurt también estaba muy desconcertado porque su padre tampoco había asistido ni había tenido ninguna noticia de él.

 **Bl.** Tal vez estén juntos.  
 **K.** Puede ser pero... De todos modos tendrían que haberse reportado, no lo crees?  
 **Bl.** Pues sí.  
 **T**. No te preocupes en dos días lo vas a ver y vas a saber qué fue lo qué pasó.

En otro lado del auditorio.

 **Ma**. Qué pasa bastarda, estás triste porque ni tu padre ni la sirvienta de tu madre vinieron a tu graduación?  
 **S.** Pues me imagino que te has sentir igual que yo al notar que la loca obesa de tu madre tampoco asistió. **  
** **Ma**. Estúpida.  
 **S.** Jajaja sí, lo que digas.

Marley se alejó.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ella jamás cambiará con respecto a ti.  
 **S.** Pues me importa muy poco, además ya no tendré que volverle a ver la cara nunca en mi vida.  
 **Q**. Eso es verdad.

La ceremonia comenzó, los alumnos que obtuvieron el mejor promedio de la generación fueron premiados con un diploma, del internado en las chicas, Quinn fue el primer lugar y Santana el segundo, ambas estaban felices.

Luego de una cena de despedida para los alumnos y los padres de familia, las chicas fueron a su habitación donde la madre de la rubia se quedaría con ellas.

 **J.** Así que aquí pasaste estos últimos dos años hija?  
 **Q**. Sí, aquí Santana y yo... Nos hicimos las mejores amigas.  
 **S.** Sinceramente jamás pensé que su hija se quedara en esta habitación junto a mí, todas mis antiguas compañeras habían huido, ellas no me querían por mi origen y sobre todo por mi carácter, cuando llegué aquí estaba enojada con todo el mundo y era bastante violenta.  
 **J**. En serio? Jamás lo hubiera pensado, te ves bastante tranquila y tierna.  
 **Q**. Y lo es mamá, cuando nos empezamos a conocer mejor y nos tuvimos confianza, descubrí que Santana tiene unos sentimientos preciosos, ella dice que se lo debe a sus abuelitos maternos, ellos fueron prácticamente sus padres.  
 **J.** En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, desafortunadamente fallecieron en un accidente.  
 **J.** Lo siento mucho, bueno niñas creo que es momento de dormir, espero no tumbarte de la cama hija jajaa.  
 **Q.** No lo creo.

Y el momento de la despedida por fin se llegó, los chicos se reunieron por última vez en su lugar en el bosque, ahí estuvieron un rato y nuevamente se prometieron amistad eterna y volvieron a hacer el juramento de que en algún punto de su vida se reunirían todos en New York para jamás separarse, Santana tomó varias fotos del momento y quedó en enviarles copias de las fotografías a todos.

Luego Santana dio un recorrido al internado, recordó cada momento agridulce que vivió ahí pero también los momentos felices que llegaron junto con Quinn.

Tomó algunas fotos del lugar y luego fue por su maleta porque el taxi no tardaría mucho en llegar.

 **Ru**. Despídanse niñas porque ya casi llega nuestro taxi hija.  
 **Q.** Ok, pueden dejarnos cinco minutos a solas?  
 **J.** Ok.

Cuando estaban a solas.

 **Q.** Estaré esperando tu llamada para ponernos de acuerdo sobre tu arribo a Boston.  
 **S.** Sí mi amor, estate muy al pendiente de mi llamada, espero ir lo antes posible, quiero pasar la mayoría del verano a tu lado antes de ingresar a la universidad.  
 **Q.** Ok mi amor, pensaré en ti todos los días, te quiero Santana.  
 **S.** Yo te quiero mucho más mi amor.

Las chicas se dieron un casto beso por temor a ser descubiertas y finalmente se despidieron.

Media hora después el taxi de Santana llegó.

 _El viaje a Columbus fue muy pesado pero la abuela Santana tenía tantas ganas de ver a su madre que no le importó el cansancio._ _  
_  
 _Cuando llegó al aeropuerto de Columbus, el chofer de su padre la estaba esperando de inmediato se dirigieron a la finca en Lima._ _  
_  
 _En cuanto llegaron a la finca rápidamente corrió hasta a la habitación que compartía con mi bisabuela para verla, pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa al no encontrarla ahí ni a sus cosas, así que fue a la cocina para ver si ahí estaba._ _  
_  
 _Se encontró con una nueva cocinera._ _  
_  
 **S.** Buenas tardes, soy Santana la hija del dueño de aquí, mmm estoy buscando a mi madre, se llama Maribel López la ha visto?  
 **X.** Lo siento señorita no sé de quién me habla yo tengo algunos días trabajando en la finca y aún no conozco a todas las personas, tal vez el jardinero le sepa decir dónde está su madre.  
 **S.** Tiene razón, gracias.

La latina corrió al jardín para entrevistarse con Ariel el jardinero de todo en la vida de la finca Hearst.

 **S.** Ariel!  
 **Ar**. Santana...  
 **S.** Ya estoy aquí, he buscado a mamá por todos lados pero no lo encuentro, acaso salió a hacer algunas compras?  
 **Ar**. Emmm.  
 **H.** Santana qué esperas para venir a saludarme?

En cuanto el jardinero vio a Hugh casi corrió del lugar.

 **S.** Buenas tardes señor Hugh, perdón es que acabo de llegar y estoy buscando a mamá.  
 **H.** Quedamos en que me llamarías padre.  
 **S.** Sí, perdón.  
 **H.** Dame un abrazo.  
 **S.** Ok.

Muy a su pesar la morena abrazó a su padre.

 **H.** Qué tal el viaje?  
 **S.** Pesado.  
 **H.** Y la graduación?  
 **S.** Muy emotiva.  
 **H.** Lamento mucho haberme perdido ese momento tan importante en tu vida, pero te aseguro que te lo voy a retribuir, supe por tu directora que sacaste el segundo lugar de promedio de tu generación, me hubiera gustado que fueras el primero pero sé que eso sucederá en la universidad, hice un depósito en tu cuenta como regalo de graduación, podrás comprarte lo que quieras, ven vamos a mi estudio para entregarte tu chequera.  
 **S.** Ok.

En el estudio.

 **H.** Aquí tienes, no tendrás ningún problema en cambiar los cheques, a pesar de que aún eres menor de edad moví mis influencias para que lo pudieras hacer.  
 **S.** Gracias... Y mi madre?  
 **H.** Ella ya no vive aquí.  
 **S.** Cómo?  
 **H.** Hace unas semanas la corrí.  
 **S.** Por qué?  
 **H.** Porque la muy desgraciada me traicionó, tú sabías que se entendía con Burt Hummel? Pues resulta que un día el muy traidor vino a avisarme que él y tu madre estaban empezando una relación amorosa, no pude soportar semejante traición y lo corrí de mi casa, días después hice lo mismo con tu madre.  
 **S**. Por qué hizo eso?  
 **H**. Ya te lo dije, me traicionó la muy puta.  
 **S.** No hable así de mi madre, ella no es ninguna puta además hace mucho que no tenía nada que ver con usted. **  
** **H**. No voy a permitir que me hables así.  
 **S.** Quiero verla, dónde está?  
 **H.** Y yo qué voy a saber? La corrí de aquí y no la he vuelto a ver, pero pude tener mi revancha, le di una tremenda paliza que te aseguro jamás olvidará.  
 **S.** Quéee? Infeliz mal nacido.  
 **H.** Cállate!

Hugh abofeteó a Santana.

 **H.** A mí no me vuelves a hablar así muchachita estúpida soy tu padre lo quieras o no y me debes de respetar y es mejor que lo hagas porque si no sufrirás las consecuencias, ahora lárgate a tu habitación si no quieres tener más problemas.

 _La abuela Santana se fue llorando a su habitación, luego de tranquilizarse le preguntó a todos los trabajadores sobre el paradero de su madre, nadie le quiso decir nada por temor a su jefe._ _  
_  
 **S**. Tengo que saber dónde está mamá, ése maldito me las va a pagar, juro que algún día me las va a pagar.

Al día siguiente Hugh llamó a la morena a su estudio.

 **H**. Aquí tienes.  
 **S.** Qué es?  
 **H.** La carta de aceptación de Yale, ahí estudiarás.  
 **S.** Yale? No, creo que me entendió mal yo le pedí que me ayudara a entrar a Harvard.  
 **H.** Lo sé pero yo soy egresado de Yale y quiero que mi única heredera también lo sea.  
 **S.** Nooo, pero mi sueño era ir a Harvard no a Yale.  
 **H.** Lo siento, harás lo que yo diga.  
S **.** Por qué siempre me hace esto? Se la pasa diciéndome que soy su hija pero no me trata como si lo fuera, pareciera que me odiara, primero me mandó lejos de mi madre por tres años, luego me hace llevar su apellido prácticamente por la fuerza y ahora esto? Tan difícil era que me consiguiera entrar a Harvard? No lo puedo creer.  
 **H.** Y crees que me importa lo que pienses de mí? Yo sé cómo hacer las cosas y cómo educarte Santana, mírate ya no eres más la niña salvaje e ignorante de antes, ahora eres toda una señorita de sociedad y te voy a seguir puliendo hasta que considere que estás lista para heredarte todo lo que poseo.  
 **S**. Yo no quiero su maldito y cochino dinero, quiero a mi mamá y quiero cumplir mis sueños no los suyos.  
 **H**. Y sigues de impertinente, vete a tu habitación estás castigada, no saldrás de ahí hasta que yo lo ordene.

Santana se fue a llorar a su habitación, enseguida escuchó cómo la cerradura de la puerta fue cerrada.

 **S.** Ay no! Me encerró, ése hijo de puta me encerró!

Estuvo encerrada por tres días, solo abrían la puerta cuando le llevaban de comer.

 **S.** Maldita sea, tengo que ser inteligente si no éste tipo es capaz de dejarme encerrada aquí de por vida, Ok Santana piensa… Piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer para largarte de esta maldita cárcel, creo que no habrá más remedio que humillarme y pedirle perdón a ése infeliz y luego idearé un plan para largarme de la finca.

Y eso hizo, tuvo que humillarse y pedirle perdón a su padre para que la dejara salir de su habitación, le dijo que iría a Yale, días después le pidió permiso para ir de compras, para su mala fortuna Hugh contrató a un guardaespaldas que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

En una boutique.

 **S.** Señorita, tiene algún teléfono que me pueda prestar para hacer una llamada?  
 **X.** Claro que sí señorita.  
 **S.** Será de larga distancia, pero no se preocupe le pagaré por la llamada y le daré una muy buena propina, sólo le voy a pedir que distraiga al tipo ese de negro para que no vea que hago la llamada.  
 **X.** Cuente con ello.

 _De inmediato la abuela le llamó a la abuela Quinn._ _  
_  
 **S**. Mi amor qué bueno que me contestas.  
 **Q.** Santana por el amor de Dios, por fin te reportas, han pasado más de dos semanas desde que nos despedimos y no me habías llamado, pensé que algo malo te había pasado, estás bien?  
 **S.** Más o menos mi amor, resulta que el estúpido infeliz de mi padre corrió a mamá cuando se dio cuenta que tenía novio, me enojé muchísimo y le reclamé entonces él me castigó y me dejó encerrada por tres días en la habitación, luego tuve que pedirle perdón muy a mi pesar y apenas hoy pude salir a la calle pero tengo un maldito guarura que no me deja en paz, por fortuna pude encontrar a alguien que me ayudara para llamarte. **  
** **Q**. Ay mi amor... Y ahora qué vas a hacer? **  
** **S**. Necesito escaparme de la finca pero no sé cómo lo haré, además tengo otra mala noticia, el desgraciado me matriculó en Yale. **  
** **Q**. Qué? Noooo.  
 **S.** Lo sé, ya no podré asistir a Harvard pero no te preocupes a como dé lugar yo estaré a tu lado... Trataré de comunicarme contigo lo antes posible, ahora le llamaré a Kurt para preguntarle por mamá. **  
** **Q**. Sí mi amor, ten mucho cuidado por favor no quiero que tu papá te haga algo malo.  
 **S.** Me aguantaré lo más que pueda para que él no sospeche que me escaparé, te quiero bebé. **  
** **Q**. Yo también amor.

Después de terminar la llamada a su novia, la latina le llamó a Kurt, él le comentó que su madre estaba con ellos, que después de que Maribel había estado en el hospital por los fuertes golpes que su padre le había dado, había logrado comunicarse con Burt y él había ido por ella para llevarla a vivir a su casa, no les habían avisado nada para que no se preocuparan y que por eso no habían asistido a la graduación, el chico quedó en hablar con su padre para tratar de ayudar a Santana y rescatarla de la finca.

La latina se quedó muy tranquila al saber que su madre no corría ningún peligro, pero no se quiso hacer muchas ilusiones sobre que Kurt y su padre le ayudara a salir de la finca, ella sabía que tenía que hacerlo por sí misma y a partir de ese día empezó a planear su escape.

Santana le pidió al jardinero que cambiara algunos cheques por ella para no levantar sospechas, se los endosó y todos los días sacó pequeñas cantidades de su cuenta para que su padre no lo notara.

Entonces fue hasta la barda trasera de la finca y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, empezó a revisar el muro y notó un enorme árbol.

 **S**. Si me subo al árbol podré alcanzar el muro, pero cómo voy a bajar de el para ir al otro lado? Mmmm necesitaré una cuerda.

Un día en los establos.

 **S**. Dani? **  
** **D**. Santana, qué haces aquí? No me metas en problemas por favor, si tu padre me ve hablando contigo ahora sí me corre.  
 **S.** No te preocupes no te quiero meter en problemas, pero necesito que me ayudes en algo, recuerdas a tu amigo el del taller mecánico? Tú dijiste que él era un chico con muchos amigos no muy honrados que digamos… Crees que él me pueda conseguir una identificación falsa?  
 **D.** Santana eso es un delito.  
 **S.** Ya lo sé, pero realmente la necesito para poderme escapar de aquí, tú sabes cómo es Hugh y yo no quiero estar más aquí, necesito irme a reunir con mamá, por favor mira tengo muchísimo dinero y puedo pagar lo que me pida por esa identificación.  
 **D**. Está bien, me siento muy culpable porque por lo que pasó entre nosotras tú tuviste que ser internada y yo cobardemente te culpé de todo, así que te voy a ayudar.  
 **S**. Gracias Dani, también voy a necesitar estas pastillas. (dándole un papel)  
 **D**. Para qué?  
 **S.** Consíguelas por favor.  
 **D.** Ok.

Días después Santana tuvo en sus manos su identificación falsa, le costó bastante dinero pero bien valió la pena porque parecía real, luego se puso de acuerdo con Dani al contarle su plan para escapar

 **S.** Todo listo?  
 **D.** Sí todo.  
 **S.** Hoy es el día Dani.  
 **D.** Te estarán esperando detrás del muro con una escalera.  
 **S.** Gracias por todo.  
 **D.** No es nada, cuídate mucho y espero que todo salga bien.

Entonces empacó un poco de su ropa, fotografías de sus abuelos y su madre y sus cámaras fotográficas donde estaban los rollos con todas las fotografías que había tomado en el internado, también se llevó los papeles de la beca que había ganado, jamás se lo había mencionado a su padre porque no lo creyó conveniente además el tipo jamás le preguntó si había obtenido la beca.

Esa noche se escabulló en la cocina y le echó varias pastillas molidas al platillo principal, esperaba con todo su corazón que hicieran efecto tanto a su padre como a la esposa de éste para que quedaran profundamente dormidos hasta el día siguiente.

Ya en la mesa.

 **H**. No piensas cenar?  
 **S.** No tengo hambre padre, puedo retirarme?  
 **H.** Está bien, buenas noches.

Esperó algunas horas, entonces a hurtadillas salió de la casa y corrió hasta el muro trasero, como pudo echó sus maletas por la barda, subió al árbol y ahí el amigo de Dani ya la estaba esperando.

 **X.** Listo, aquí tengo el auto.  
 **S.** Muchas gracias por ayudarme.  
 **X.** Pagaste bastante dinero así que solo hago mi trabajo.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **X.** Entonces a Columbus?  
 **S.** Sí, necesito comprar un boleto de avión.  
 **X.** Vamos.

En Columbus se dirigieron hasta al aeropuerto, la latina utilizó su identificación falsa y compró un boleto para Chicago, necesitaba sacar dinero a primera hora y sobre todo hacerlo desde una ciudad muy lejana de dónde sería su destino final ya que sabía que su padre de inmediato rastrearía de dónde haría los retiros y no quería poner a Quinn en peligro.

Estuvo en Chicago todo un día, donde fue a varios bancos a sacar dinero, no tuvo ningún problema, luego a una ciudad cercana para hacer el último retiro.

Ahí le llamó a su novia para avisarle que en unos días por fin estaría a su lado.

 **S.** Es una pequeña fortuna que me servirá bastante, maldito tacaño y yo que pensé que tenía más dinero en la cuenta, en fin.

Esa noche tomó uno de varios autobuses que la llevarían a su destino.

Después de algunos días de viaje...

 **S.** Por fin estoy aquí.

 _ **Santana!**_ _ **  
**_  
 **S**. Jejeje ahí estás.

Las chicas corrieron a su encuentro y se abrazaron muy fuerte.  
 **  
** **Q**. Mi amor por fin!  
 **S.** Lo sé **  
****Q**. Estás bien? Te duele algo?  
 **S.** Estoy perfecta y más ahora que ya estoy aquí. **  
** **Q**. Vamos, papá me prestó su auto para venir a recogerte, quedó bastante sorprendido cuando le dije que ya sabía conducir perfectamente, de hecho hace unos días conseguí mi licencia de manejo.  
 **S.** Maravilloso, amor y tus padres están de acuerdo con que venga en estas fechas?  
 **Q**. Sí, la verdad es que no les mencioné para nada a tu padre, les dije que tu mamá te había dado permiso y que estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero creo que en estos días tendrás que llamarle a tu mamá para que te ayude con la mentira así ellos cuando hablen con ella se quedarán más tranquilos.  
 **S.** Está bien mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Llámale a tu mamá ahora.  
 **S.** Sí.

Luego de hablar por varios minutos con su madre, la morena le explicó lo que tuvo que hacer para poder salir de esa casa, por primera vez en su vida Maribel la apoyó totalmente y quedó en ayudarla con los padres de Quinn para que no sospechara nada, además sabía que en casa de Burt sería el primer lugar donde su padre iría a buscarla, ella tampoco quería que latina tuviera ya nada que ver con el hombre que les arruinó su vida.  
 **  
** **S**. Listo.  
 **Q**. Vamos, espero que te guste mi casa.  
 **S.** Jejeje.

En casa de Quinn.

 **J.** Santana hija.  
 **S.** Buenas tardes señora Judy, ya estoy aquí jejeje.  
 **J.** Me da mucho gusto que lo estés, el viaje estuvo pesado?  
 **S.** Un poco.  
 **Ru**. Subiré tus maletas a tu habitación.  
 **S**. Gracias señor.  
 **J.** Ya le llamaste a tu madre para avisarle que llegaste?  
 **S.** No.  
 **J.** Entonces hazlo, así podremos saludarla.  
 **S.** Ok.

Los padres de Quinn se quedaron muy tranquilos al hablar con Maribel, ellos creyeron todo acerca del consentimiento de la mujer para que su hija viviera con ellos.

Más tarde Santana y Quinn subieron a la habitación para desempacar, pero estando a solas no pudieron más y el amor y el deseo se apoderó de ellas y de inmediato comenzaron a besarse sin cesar.  
 **  
** **Q**. Te he extrañado tanto.  
 **S.** Jejeje se nota. **  
** **Q**. Lo siento bebé tú sabes que él tiene vida propia.  
 **S.** Mini Q es un travieso. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje.  
 **S.** Quieres estar dentro de mí? **  
** **Q**. Claro que sí pero tendré que controlarme porque mamá no tarda en venir a preguntar si no se nos ofrece algo, en la noche encontraré la manera para escabullirme a esta habitación y hacerte el amor.  
 **S.** Y yo te estaré esperando con ansias locas.

Más tarde.

 **J.** Mañana Quinn y yo te llevaremos a conocer la ciudad, sé que te encantará.  
 **S.** Claro que sí, lo poco que he visto me ha parecido maravilloso.  
 **J.** Y hay que aprovechar antes de que Quinnie comience a trabajar.  
 **S.** Trabajarás?  
 **Q.** Sí en el cine donde lo hice el año pasado.  
 **S.** Crees que haya más vacantes? Me encantaría trabajar contigo.  
 **Q.** Le preguntaré al dueño. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **J.** Me gusta mucho su amistad.  
 **S.** Gracias Judy.

Esa noche.

 **Q**. Amor?  
 **S**. Pasa.  
 **Q**. Gracias al cielo no estás dormida, perdón pero mamá sufre un poco de insomnio.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, anda acércate.

En cuanto la rubia estuvo cerca de su novia, la latina la besó apasionadamente, en cuestión de segundos estaban completamente desnudas.

 **Q**. Tu cuerpo mmm tu hermoso y perfecto cuerpo, cada centímetro de tu piel es fabuloso.

Quinn llenó de besos húmedos a su novia.

 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. Abre las piernas.  
 **S.** Así? **  
** **Q**. Wooow en serio wooow, como me encanta tu vagina.

Quinn pasó sus dedos por los pliegues del centro de su novia.  
 **  
** **Q**. La primera vez que la vi me pareció muy linda pero ahora me parece maravillosa, además eres tan sexy mi amor.  
 **S.** Cómemela.  
 **Q**. Es justo lo que haré.

Quinn chupó delicadamente los labios vaginales de su novia, los saboreó una y otra vez hasta que centró su atención en el clítoris de la chica.

 **S.** Ahhh!  
 **Q**. Shhh.  
 **S.** Me taparé con la almohada. **  
** **Q**. Sabes delicioso mi amor, ya no aguanto necesito estar dentro de ti.

Quinn se colocó en medio de las piernas de su novia y lentamente la penetró, luego le quitó la almohada de su rostro para besarla apasionadamente.

 **S.** Así mi amor, así mmm. **  
** **Q**. Ahhh, ah ahh.

La latina tomó el trasero de su novia con sus manos para amasarlo mientras la chica la penetraba.

 **S.** Más Quinn, más profundo, más!  
 **Q**. Ahhh.  
 **S.** Ya te necesitaba y no sabes cuánto. **  
** **Q**. Y yo a ti mi amor, te adoro mi cielo hermoso.  
 **S.** Mmmmm.

Esa noche fue llena de pasión, a pesar de no haber estado tanto tiempo separadas para ellas parecían siglos.

Antes de que amaneciera la rubia regresó a su habitación.

Ese día.

 **J.** Ya están listas niñas?  
 **Q.** Sí mamá.  
 **J.** Muy bien ahora solo hay que esperar a que pasen por nosotras. **  
** **Q**. Pediste un taxi?  
J **.** No hija, alguien muy especial se ofreció a acompañarnos a dar el paseo por la ciudad ya que tu padre se llevó el auto al trabajo.  
 **S.** _Especial?_ (pensando)

Minutos después llamaron a la puerta, Judy fue a abrir y entonces Santana se dio cuenta de quién era esa persona especial de la que tanto hablaba la mujer.

 **J.** Pasa Finn. **  
** **Q**. Cielos. (soltando el aire)  
 **S.** Finn? (mirando a la rubia)  
 **F.** Buenas tardes señora Fabray, lamento la tardanza pero es que papá me pidió algo de ayuda en su negocio y no me pude negar, están listas para salir? **  
** **J**. Claro que sí, Quinnie hija mira ven a saludar a tu amigo y preséntale a Santana.  
 **Q**. Sí mamá... Hola Finn, mira ella es Santana López, mi mejor amiga.  
 **F.** Mucho gusto señorita  
 **S.** Igual.

La morena no podía evitar que le hirviera la sangre con la presencia del chico, trató de controlarse lo más que pudo para no ser descubierta por la madre de su novia.

 **J.** Vamos niñas.

Las mujeres en compañía del chico hicieron un recorrido en las principales calles y lugares de la ciudad, Judy no desaprovechaba ningún instante para pedirle a su hija que se acercara un poco más a Finn, Santana estaba a punto de reventar del coraje.

Más tarde fueron a una cafetería a comer, Finn se disculpó y fue al baño.

 **J.** Santana voy a pedirte tu ayuda.  
 **S**. Claro señora, dígame en qué?  
 **J.** En que hables con mi hija y la convenzas de una buena vez para que acepte a Finn como su novio, el chico se deshace en cumplidos para mi hija, le invita a salir, se nota que está muy enamorado de ella, pero no sé por qué Quinn es tan testaruda que no le ha dicho que sí, así que por favor hazle entender que éste chico es un muy buen candidato para que sea su novio oficial. **  
****Q**. Mamá...  
 **S.** Yo... **  
** **Q**. No le pidas eso a Santana.  
 **J.** Se lo pido porque ella es tu mejor amiga y sé que quiere lo mejor para ti, entonces sería muy lindo que ellos dos fueron novios, no crees Santana?  
 **S.** Pues...

Justo en ese momento Finn regresó a la mesa.

 **F.** Listo, qué van a pedir?  
 **J.** Pues yo...

A partir de ese momento en la latina ya no disfrutó más el paseo.

Cuando regresaron a casa...

 **J.** Muchísimas gracias por acompañarnos Finn.  
 **F.** Fue un gusto señora Fabray.  
 **J.** Eres todo un caballero, Quinn despídete de Finn, Santana dejémoslos a solas.  
 **S.** Pero... Ok.

Cuando los chicos estaban a solas.

 **F.** Hoy la pasé muy bien a tu lado, ojalá pudiéramos salir más seguido.  
 **Q**. Bueno, ahora que Santana está aquí no creo tener tiempo porque necesito ayudarla a que se sepa mover en la ciudad y...  
 **F.** Si quieres puedes traerla con nosotros.  
 **Q**. _No creo que quiera_. (pensando) Se lo preguntaré.  
 **F.** Hablando de preguntas, ya pensaste en lo que te pregunté?  
 **Q.** Aún no, es que...  
 **F**. Ya no te gusto? Hace no mucho me diste a entender que sí te gustaría tener una relación conmigo y ahora ya no sé qué pensar.  
 **Q**. Es que las cosas ya no son como antes, es decir, estoy a punto de entrar a la universidad y necesito concentrarme plenamente en eso.  
 **F**. Pero el ser mi novia no te distraería te lo aseguro, además yo también asistiré a la universidad.  
 **Q**. Dame un poco más de tiempo, sí?  
 **F.** Ok.

Finn se despidió de la rubia y ésta entró a la casa.

 **J.** Ya le dijiste que sí?  
 **Q.** No mamá,  
 **J.** Pero Quinn! **  
** **Q**. Y Santana?  
 **J.** Subió a su recámara me dijo que estaba algo cansada.  
 **Q.** Voy con ella.  
 **J.** Ok.

La chica de ojos verdes sabía perfectamente que su novia estaba enojada, tomó varias respiraciones y entró a la habitación.

 **Q.** Amor?  
 **S.** Hey, ya acabaste de platicar con tu noviecito?  
 **Q.** Santana... Él no es mi novio.  
 **S.** Obvio no, tu novia soy yo, pero tu madre estaría más que feliz si él lo fuera.  
 **Q.** Pero eso no significa que yo lo vaya a aceptar, ya cambia esa carita, sabes que a la única persona que quiero en mi vida es a ti. (besándola)  
 **S.** Odio a ese maldito frankenteen y espero que deje de merodear por aquí o te juro que lo destruiré con mis propias manos.  
 **Q.** No digas eso amor, además no podemos levantar sospechas.  
 **S.** Mmm? Entonces no piensas decirles a tus papás sobre nuestra relación?  
 **Q.** Sí, pero más adelante, necesitamos que se acostumbren a tu presencia, no les podemos soltar la sopa ahora, apenas llegaste.  
 **S.** Tienes razón.  
 **Q.** Confía en mí, sí?  
 **S.** Claro que lo haré mi amor, te adoro y eres todo para mí.  
 **Q.** Tú también bebé.

Esa noche nuevamente se reunieron en la habitación de la latina para estar completamente a solas y tener una noche de amor.

Los siguientes días las chicas continuaron viviendo en su burbuja de amor, a veces salían solo las dos para que Santana continuara conociendo la ciudad y en otras ocasiones para la infortuna de Santana, Finn las acompañó por sugerencia de Judy, la morena sentía que se moría del coraje pero tuvo que soportarlo.

Cierto día se reunieron con el dueño del cine para que la rubia intercediera por la latina para conseguirle empleo también ahí.  
 **  
** **X**. Justo estaba por llamarle a una persona para darle el trabajo temporal que todavía tenía vacante, pero ya que tienes muy buenas referencias de tu amiga, prefiero dárselo a ella porque estoy seguro que como tú ella ha de ser una chica bastante responsable.  
 **Q.** Lo es, se lo aseguro.  
 **X.** Perfecto, quedas contratada Santana.  
 **S.** Muchas gracias, le prometo que no le fallaré.

Santana estaba sumamente feliz porque estaría prácticamente todo el día junto a su novia.

Esa tarde en la comida.

 **Ru**. Felicidades Santana espero que ahorres bastante dinero en tu nuevo empleo para que tengas algo extra cuando comience la universidad.  
 **S.** Le prometo que lo haré.  
 **Ru.** Por cierto hija tu madre me comentó que Finn Hudson ha continuado cortejándote, me gustaría saber si piensas tener algún tipo de relación sentimental con él.  
 **Q**. Papá, no sé.  
 **J.** Cómo que no lo sabes? Si hasta hace un año considerabas darle el sí al chico, bien sabes que me encantaría que fueras su novia, además su madre es una mujer encantadora y su padre ni se diga.  
 **Ru**. Judy tiene razón hija, además nunca has tenido un novio y creo que ya estás en edad de tenerlo.  
 **Q.** Pues...  
 **S.** Disculpen, puedo retirarme? Me duele un poco el estómago y...  
 **J.** Entendemos hija, ve.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Quinn se quedó muy preocupada por el enojo evidente de su novia.

 **Ru**. Hija, a pesar de que los Hudson no son una familia de abolengo, son muy trabajadores, qué más quisiera yo que encontraras a un chico de buena familia para que tuvieras nuevamente los lujos a los que toda la vida estuviste acostumbrada antes de que cayéramos en esta crisis, pero sé que él se esforzaría mucho para darte todo lo que te mereces, piénsalo hija. **  
** **Q**. Lo pensaré.  
 **Ru**. Gracias.

Más tarde Quinn subió a ver a su novia.

 **Q.** Amor?  
 **S**. Qué pasa?  
 **Q**. Te enojaste?  
 **S.** Tú que crees? **  
** **Q**. Perdóname, créeme que yo también estoy harta del mismo tema con mis papás pero es algo que no puedo evitar, ellos están empecinados en que yo tenga algo con Finn, ya no sé qué hacer para que dejen de pedirme lo mismo.  
 **S.** Pues entonces vamos a confesarles nuestra relación, creo que lo mejor mi amor.  
 **Q**. Ok, lo haremos pero lo haremos paso a paso.  
 **S.** Mmm? **  
** **Q**. Ya te dije confía en mí.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Dos semanas después las Quinntana fueron a su primer día de trabajo.

 **S.** Vaya... Es muy lindo el cine. **  
** **Q**. Lo es.  
 **S.** Espero no cagarla. **  
** **Q**. Claro que no, en tu capacitación lo hiciste muy bien.  
 **S.** Bueno, pues a vender dulces.  
 **Q**. Jejeje ok.

Esa noche.

 **S.** Vaya estoy cansada jajajaja. **  
** **Q**. Yo también, pero luego nos vamos a acostumbrar, estás lista?  
 **S.** Sí ya vamos a casa.  
 **F.** Hey chicas, vine por ustedes, la señora Judy me lo pidió de favor.  
 **S.** Genial. (rodando los ojos)  
 **F.** Le pedí permiso para llevarlas a cenar, yo emmm traje a un amigo, mira Santana él es Mason McCarthy.  
 **S.** Y por qué me lo presentas a mí?  
 **F.** Eh? Bueno él te quería conocer, le hablé de ti.  
 **Mas**. Mucho gusto Santana. (enorme sonrisa) Finn mencionó que eras muy linda pero creo que se quedó corto, eres preciosa.  
 **S.** Gracias. (rodando los ojos)  
 **F.** Entonces vamos?  
 **Q.** Ok.  
 **S.** Quinn... Estoy cansada.  
 **Q**. Bueno...  
 **F.** Mason puede acompañarte a casa si así lo deseas.  
 **Q**. Qué? No, perdóname Finn pero yo no puedo dejar que Santana se vaya con un desconocido, ella viene con nosotros.  
 **F.** Ok. (mueca)

En la cafetería Santana estaba más que incómoda a pesar de que Masón intentaba hacerla sonreír con sus bromas.

 **Mas.** La próxima semana habrá una tardeada donde habrá música en vivo, qué les parece si vamos y nos divertimos un poco?  
 **F.** Esa es muy bien a idea, qué dicen?  
 **Q**. Aceptamos.  
 **S.** Pero qué...  
 **F.** A mí no se me da mucho el baile pero me esforzaré al menos para no pisarte jajaja. **  
** **Q.** Jajajaja.  
 **Mas.** Yo por el contrario son un excelente bailarín, así que estarás en buenas manos Santana.  
 **S**. Qué emoción.  
 **Mas**. Ya no vas a comer?  
 **S.** No, me duele un poco el estómago,  
 **Mas.** Es una lástima... Me lo puedo comer?  
 **S.** Claro. (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Mas**. Gracias.

Ya en casa.

 **S.** Eres increíble Quinn Fabray, por qué aceptaste salir con ése par de idiotas?  
 **Q.** Sabes que no me podía negar porque te aseguro que mamá fue la de la idea.  
 **S.** Y ahora ya tengo un pretendiente, genial! **  
** **Q**. Ya amor no te pongas así.  
 **S.** Voy al baño.  
 **Q**. Te sientes bien?  
 **S.** No, creo que esa comida más el coraje que me hiciste pasar me revolvieron el estómago. **  
** **Q**. Te voy a traer un té.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Más tarde.  
 **  
** **Q**. Te sientes mejor?  
 **S.** Un poquito.  
 **Q**. Te voy a sobar la barriga.  
 **S.** Jejejeje. **  
** **Q**. Ya no hagas corajes.  
 **S.** Entonces ya no aceptes salir con la orca ésa.  
 **Q**. Jajaja ok.  
 **S.** Te quiero.  
 **Q**. Yo más.

Días después los Fabray recibieron la visita de su hija mayor en compañía de su esposo.

 **J.** Que felicidad verte.  
 **Fr**. Ya los extrañaba, Quinn! **  
** **Q**. Hola Frannie.  
 **Fr**. Por fin estás aquí.  
 **Q.** Sí jejejeje.  
 **Fr**. Y ella? No me digan que ya mejoró su situación y por fin tienen sirvienta.  
 **Ru**. Frannie!

La latina apretó la mandíbula.

 **Ru**. Cómo se te ocurre eso? Ella es Santana López la mejor amiga de Quinn y la hija de Hugh Hearst un magnate de Lima Ohio.  
 **Fr**. Ohhh lo siento es sólo que ella parece...  
 **S.** Tengo orgullosamente raíces mexicanas, mis abuelos eran mexicanos.  
 **Fr.** Oh.  
 **J.** Vamos a tu habitación Frannie, hay que desempacar.  
 **Ru**. Mi yerno y yo tomaremos una copa.

Las chicas se quedaron a solas.

 **Q.** No le hagas caso a Frannie ella es...  
 **S.** Una reverenda perra, es oficial me cayó muy mal y estoy segura que yo también a ella.  
 **Q**. Frannie siempre ha sido una mujer muy presumida que vive de los estereotipos, además mamá me dijo que desde que perdió a su bebé se ha vuelto muy fría.  
 **S.** En una palabra, está amargada. **  
** **Q**. Tal vez.  
 **S.** Amor, sé que estoy en tu casa y le debo respeto a tus padres, pero si tu hermana se mete conmigo me voy a defender.  
 **Q**. Espero que no llegue a pasar eso, mejor vamos a prepararnos para ir al trabajo.  
 **S.** Que flojera. **  
** **Q**. Últimamente has tenido mucha flojera.  
 **S.** Sí verdad? Jejeje es que casi no hemos dormido. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje es verdad, ven.

Quinn metió a Santana a un armario debajo de las escaleras y ahí la besó.  
 **  
** **Q**. Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mi vida.  
 **S.** Quinn no sabes cuánto te a...

 _ **Quinn, Santana!**_ _ **  
**_  
 **Q**. Diablos, vamos a salir.  
 **S.** Ok... **  
****Q**. Qué pasa papá? **  
** **Ru.** Ya están listas? Les daré un aventón al trabajo.  
 **Q**. En seguida lo estaremos.

Cuando Santana salió de la habitación ya con su uniforme puesto...

 **Fr**. Así que te quedarás a vivir en esta casa mientras estés en la universidad?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Fr.** Pues espero que alguno de tus tantos millones ayuden a mis padres con tu aportación para esta casa.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, claro que estoy aportando para esta casa y para mis gastos, no estoy viviendo de gorra en este lugar, deberías de constatarlo con tu madre.  
 **Fr.** Sabes algo? Aunque seas la hija de un multimillonario a mí no me convences, hay algo en ti que no me da confianza, pero de una buena vez te digo que no voy a permitir que les hagas daño a mis padres.  
 **S.** Y como por qué tendría que hacerle daño a tus padres? Al contrario estoy muy agradecida con ellos por permitirme vivir en esta casa. **  
** **Q**. Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Sí, pasa que tu hermana me odia sin siquiera conocerme.  
 **Fr**. Eso no es verdad.  
 **S.** Lo es.  
 **Q.** Frannie, Santana es mi mejor amiga y es una excelente chica, así que te voy a pedir que mientras estás aquí de visita la respetes o de lo contrario le diré a mis padres la manera en que te estás comportando con ella.  
 **Fr**. Tranquila Quinnie, sólo me aseguraba de que esta chica fuera de confianza. **  
** **Q.** Pues lo es.  
 **Fr.** Bien.  
 **Q.** Vamos San, se nos hace tarde.  
 **S.** Ok.

Mientras esperaban a Russell.

 **S.** Tu hermana será mi nuevo dolor de cabeza. **  
** **Q**. No le hagas caso, además si ella te molesta yo te voy a defender.  
 **S.** Es bueno saberlo. (sonriendo)  
 **Ru.** Ahora sí listas?  
 **Q.** Sí papá.  
 **Ru**. Entonces vámonos, por cierto Quinn olvidé comentarte, daremos una cena de bienvenida para tu hermana y su esposo e invité a los Hudson para que nos acompañen, te tienes que poner muy linda para que le des una buena impresión a tus futuros suegros. **  
** **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** _Puta madre!_ (pensando)

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **A partir del próximo capítulo comenzará oficialmente la segunda etapa de la historia.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_

 _ **Por cierto, se casó Dianna con el sujeto más horrible que pudo encontrar, estoy feliz por eso? No, pero tristemente no es algo de mi incumbencia.**_


	27. Acorralada

_**Un nuevo capítulo kilométrico para dar inicio a la segunda etapa de la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 27. Acorralada.**

En el cine.

 **Q.** Santana, no me vas a dirigir la palabra en toda la tarde?

La morena no contestaba nada.

 **Q.** Amor, por qué te enojas conmigo sobre un plan que hizo mi papá? Yo ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de esa dichosa cena.  
 **S.** Exacto no tenías ni la más mínima idea de ese plan, pero del de nosotras de pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntas sí la tienes y ya es momento de que tus padres lo sepan antes de que el asunto del Finnepto se salga de las manos.  
 **Q.** San...  
 **S.** Por qué no se los quieres decir?  
 **Q.** Tengo miedo.  
 **S.** Pero a qué?  
 **Q.** Cómo que a qué? A que me rechacen, estos últimos días no han hecho otra cosa más que hablar de la posible relación entre Finn y yo y eso me tiene muy abrumada porque eso quiere decir que ellos desean que yo tenga una familia normal.  
 **S**. Y por qué hacen eso? Bien saben que tienes a mini Q y que el idiota de Finn puede darse cuenta de eso en cualquier momento.  
 **Q**. Pues no lo sé... Supongo que porque ellos saben que yo me daré a respetar hasta el día que me case.  
 **S.** Qué? Sigues pensando en eso? En tener la boda y al esposo de tus sueños? Y yo Quinn, yo qué?  
 **Q**. Santana entre nosotras jamás podrá haber una boda y lo sabes.  
 **S.** Quinn Fabray, qué me estás tratando de decir?  
 **Q**. Nada mi amor, solo eso que entre nosotras jamás podrá haber una boda pero que eso no significa que no vayamos a estar juntas, sabes que es lo que más quiero, yo sin ti me muero.  
 **S.** De verdad? **  
** **Q**. Te lo juro.  
 **S.** Yo también me muero sin ti Quinn, eres lo que más quiero en la vida.  
 **Q**. Tengo tantas ganas de besarte en estos momentos.  
 **S.** Me pasa exactamente lo mismo.

Más tarde en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad fueron hasta la sala de proyección y ahí dieron rienda suelta a su pasión.

 **S.** Ahhh! Espero que nadie nos sorprenda.  
 **Q**. No te preocupes, cerré todo muy bien.  
 **S**. Cada vez me haces sentir mejor mi amor, además lo tienes tan duro.  
 **Q**. Tú lo pones así y mini Q está loco por ti.  
 **S.** Mmmm.

Esa noche en la casa Fabray.

 **J.** Qué bueno que ya están aquí, Quinnie tu padre me avisó sobre la cena que organizó para los Hudson, será mañana así que quiero que me ayuden a prepararla.  
 **Q.** Está bien.  
 **J.** Santana se te da la cocina?  
 **S.** Algo, mi abuelita me enseñó unos platillos pero no creo recordarlos bien, fue hace varios años.  
 **J.** Te sientes bien? Te veo un poco pálida.  
 **S.** Sólo estoy cansada.  
 **J.** Ve a recostarte hija, Quinn y yo planearemos todo para mañana.  
 **S.** Está bien, con permiso.

Santana subió hasta su habitación.

 **S.** No puedo creer que Quinn me haga esto... Ay Dios mío por favor que ya se decida a decirle todo a sus papás.

En la cocina.  
 **  
** **Q**. Mamá no crees que tú y papá van muy rápido con todo este asunto de Finn?  
 **J.** Hija, nunca has tenido un novio, ya es hora de que lo tengas o la gente del vecindario puede comenzar con habladurías.  
 **Q**. Y de qué? Si no saben de mi condición.  
 **J.** Ya tienes 18 años hija, la mayoría de las jovencitas están por casarse. **  
** **Q**. Pero yo primero quiero terminar la universidad mamá, y ya después ver mi futuro sentimental.  
 **J.** Lo sé hija pero el tener un novio mientras continuas estudiando hará que las chicas de por aquí te envidien y te vean como ejemplo a seguir. **  
** **Q.** Pero mamá...  
 **J.** Qué ya no te gusta Finn? Antes te la pasabas hablando de él.  
 **Q.** Pues antes era prácticamente una niña y estaba entusiasmada pero ahora él me parece bastante aburrido.  
 **J.** Hija... **  
** **Q.** Es la verdad mamá, no tenemos nada en común.  
 **J.** Eso crees porque no lo conoces bien, dale tiempo y verás que cambiarás de opinión.  
 **Q.** No lo creo mamá.

Más tarde.

 **Q.** Amor? Estás dormida?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q.** Estuviste llorando?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Amor...  
 **S.** Quinnie por favor déjame sola. **  
** **Q**. No, nunca lo haré.

La rubia se acostó en la cama y abrazó a su novia.

 **S.** Necesito que les digamos ya. **  
** **Q**. Ok amor, el domingo después de ir a misa se los decimos.  
 **S.** Jejejeje en serio?  
 **Q**. Sí bebé.  
 **S.** Te adoro mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Y yo a ti mi cielo.

Al día siguiente las 3 mujeres se encargaron de preparar la cena.

 **J.** Cómo extraño tener una sirvienta.  
 **Q**. Lo siento mamá.  
 **J.** Al menos no perdimos la casa... (pensativa)  
 **S.** Estoy segura que su situación económica mejorará.  
 **J**. Eso espero.  
 **Fr**. Hola familia.  
 **J.** Frannie qué bueno que llegaste así nos puedes ayudar.  
 **Fr.** Yo? Lo siento mamá, soy una visita más.  
 **J.** Mmmm.  
 **Q.** Y tu esposo?  
 **Fr.** Viene hasta la noche a la cena.  
 **Q.** Estarán presentes?  
 **Fr.** Claro, yo no me pierdo esto por nada.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **Fr.** Santana, ese delantal te queda como mandado a hacer.  
 **Q.** Frannie...  
 **S.** Lo crees? Y no te parece que éste Rolex que traigo también me queda como mandado a hacer? Un momento, pues claro que es mandado a hacer, mi padre lo ordenó especialmente a mi medida, eso de tener un padre multimillonario que te cumpla todos tus caprichos es maravilloso, no lo crees?  
 **Fr.** Voy a ver televisión. (enfadada)

La chica salió.

 **J.** No le hagas caso hija, ella es...  
 **Q.** Una imbécil.  
 **J.** Quinn! No hables así de tu hermana.  
 **Q**. Perdóname mamá pero es la verdad, desde que conoce a Santana se la ha pasado queriendo humillarla y yo no se lo voy a permitir.  
 **J.** Hablaré con ella, te lo prometo.  
 **S.** Disculpe mi comportamiento señora Fabray pero...  
 **J.** Descuida hija, hiciste lo correcto.  
 **S.** Gracias.

En la habitación de Quinn.  
 **  
** **Q**. Éste?  
 **S.** Es lindo. **  
** **Q**. Amor...  
 **S.** Apoco quieres que me sienta entusiasmada por verte escoger un vestido para el idiota ése? **  
** **Q**. No, claro que no pero al menos cambia esa carita.  
 **S.** Me duele Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada, ya te lo dije.  
 **S.** Dame un beso. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje mejor dos.  
 **S.** O tres...  
 **Q**. Cuatro?  
 **S.** Diez? **  
** **Q**. Jajaja te adoro! (besándola)  
 **S.** Me encantan tus labios.  
 **Q**. Sólo mis labios?  
 **S.** No, todo de ti, en serio Quinn eres hermosa, no tienes ningún solo defecto. **  
** **Q**. Ni mini Q?  
 **S.** Dije: Ningún defecto. **  
** **Q**. Jeje te quiero mi amor.  
 **S.** Yo mucho más.

Los Hudson llegaron muy puntuales a la cena, Quinn se sentía muy incómoda por la presencia de esa familia y Santana ni se diga.  
 **  
** **Ch**. Es un honor estar en su casa.  
 **Ru**. No es nada Christopher, al contrario el honor es para nosotros.  
 **C.** Traje una tarta de manzana.  
 **J.** Qué delicioso, no te hubieras molestado Carole, Quinn hija, llévala a la cocina.  
 **Q**. Sí mamá.  
 **Ru.** Abriré una botella de vino, hay que celebrar esta visita.  
 **C**. Hola linda, tú eres Santana?  
 **S.** Sí señora.  
 **C.** Me lo imaginé, Mason el mejor amigo de Finn se la ha pasado hablando de ti, mencionó que eras muy linda pero se quedó corto.  
 **S.** Muchas gracias señora Hudson.  
 **F.** Él realmente está muy entusiasmado contigo Santana.  
 **S.** Ohhh. (sonrisa falsa)  
 **J.** Quinnie ven a acompañarnos a brindar.

Más tarde Frannie y su esposo llegaron y entonces todos fueron al comedor.

 **Ru**. Finn, así que asistirás a Hampshire College?  
 **F.** Sí señor, apenas hace dos años que la abrieron pero hay muy buenas críticas sobre ella y estoy muy entusiasmado.  
 **Ru.** Me imagino, así como Quinn lo está.  
 **C.** Ir a Harvard es un honor, felicidades Quinn.  
 **Q.** Gracias, me esforcé mucho para ganarme mi lugar ahí.  
 **Ch**. Y valió la pena. **  
** **Q.** Sí señor, además no estaré para nada alejada de mis padres, estar lejos casi 3 años de ellos fue demasiado.  
 **J.** Ni me lo digas hija que para nosotros también fue muy duro.  
 **C.** Y tú Santana, a qué universidad asistirás?  
 **Ru**. Es verdad ni siquiera te lo hemos preguntado.  
 **S.** Iré a... Tufts University.  
 **Ch**. Ohh tampoco irás tan lejos y qué piensas estudiar?  
 **S.** Emmm quiero ser... Dentista.  
 **C.** Ahhh maravilloso, tus dientes son perfectos así que ayudarás a que otros los tengan tan bien como tú.  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **Ru**. Creí que estudiarías algo relacionado con la administración, para que ayudaras a tu padre con sus negocios.  
 **S.** Bueno... Aún no estoy muy segura pero creo que me inclino más por ser dentista.  
 **C.** Lo importante es que tu papá te apoya en tus decisiones...  
 **S.** Claro...  
 **Fr.** Sinceramente no sé para qué estudias si tu padre es multimillonario y ya tienes tu futuro asegurado.  
 **S.** Quiero que él y mi madre se sientan orgullosos de mí por los logros que obtenga y no por sólo esperar a encontrar un marido que me resuelva la vida.  
 **Q**. Pfff jajaja.  
 **J.** Quinn.  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **S.** Lo que quiero decir es que me gustan los retos y siempre ha sido así.  
 **Ru.** Eres una mujer con bastantes agallas.  
 **S.** Sí, así me quiere ver siempre mi padre, no le gusta la debilidad.  
 **Ru.** Y hace bien.  
 **J.** Bueno, qué les parece si tomamos el poste?  
 **F.** Sí, qué delicia.

La cena transcurrió un poco menos tensa, Frannie ya no comentó absolutamente y eso aligeró las cosas.

 **F.** Señor Fabray, quiero aprovechar el momento para pedirle permiso para llevar a Quinn y a Santana a una tardeada, mi amigo Mason nos acompañará.  
 **Ru**. Ahhh una tardeada, jajaja éstos jóvenes de ahora tienen muchas opciones para divertirse.  
 **F.** Les concede el permiso?  
 **Ru.** Claro que sí.  
 **S.** _Ay no_... (pensando) **  
** **Ru**. Cuándo es?  
 **F.** El viernes.  
 **Ru.** Perfecto, no lleguen muy tarde.  
 **F.** No señor.

Minutos después Finn también le pidió permiso a Russell para poder hablar con Quinn en el jardín, Santana aprovechó para subir a su habitación en intentar espiar a la pareja.

 **S.** Aléjate de mi mujer maldito cara de feto... No puedo seguir viendo esto, no puedo.

En el jardín.

 **F.** Estás tan entusiasmada como yo de ir a la tardeada?  
 **Q.** Claro...  
 **F.** Será sensacional, imagínatelo. **  
** **Q**. Sí... (incómoda)  
 **F.** Ese día será muy especial, lo sé. **  
** **Q**. Ohh...  
 **F.** Espero que para Mason también. **  
** **Q**. Por qué? **  
** **F.** Tiene la ilusión de que ese día pueda besar a Santana. **  
** **Q**. Quéeeee?  
 **F.** Sí jajaja está perdidamente enamorado de ella. **  
** **Q**. No lo puedo creer.  
 **F.** Ni yo, pero Santana lo flechó al instante. **  
** **Q**. _Hijo de p..._ (pensando)

Los Hudson se despidieron y todos fueron a descansar.

Por la madrugada.

 **Q**. Estás dormida?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. El viernes Mason tratará de besarte, te lo digo para que estés alerta y no permitas que ése idiota se te acerque demás.  
 **S**. Cómo lo sabes?  
 **Q**. Finn me lo dijo, estás advertida Santana, ni se te ocurra dejarte besar por el animal ése.  
 **S.** Jejee estás celosa mi amor? **  
** **Q**. Mucho.  
 **S.** Mis labios son solo para ti, ven aquí y hazme el amor. **  
** **Q**. Te adoro mi amor...

Y el día de la tardeada se llegó.

 **Mas**. Hola Santana. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Hola. (mueca)  
 **Mas**. Estás lista para bailar como yo?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **Mas**. Nos divertiremos en grande ya lo verás.  
 **S.** Ok...

Llegaron al lugar de la tardeada.

 **F.** Vamos a una mesa.  
 **Mas**. Quieres una malteada o un refresco?  
 **S**. Un refresco.  
 **F.** Te gusta el lugar? **  
** **Q**. Sí es muy lindo.

Más tarde los chicos fueron a bailar y así estuvieron por mucho rato.

 **Mas**. Eres muy buena bailarina también. **  
** **S**. Me gusta mucho bailar.  
 **Mas**. Ya lo creo, jajaja quién no la está pasando nada bien es Quinn mira jajaja Finn no tiene nada de coordinación.  
 **S.** Jajaja que tonto.  
 **Mas**. Jajaja.

En el otro lado.

 **F.** Te pisé otra vez? **  
****Q**. Sí. **  
** **F.** Lo siento... Es que... **  
** **Q**. No te preocupes.  
 **F.** Mejor vamos a sentarnos.  
 **Q.** Ok.

En la mesa.

 **F.** Quieres otro refresco?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **F.** Hoy te ves muy hermosa. **  
** **Q**. Gracias.  
 **F.** Quinn... Creo que ya es tiempo de que hablemos sobre el tema que quedó inconcluso entre nosotros. **  
** **Q**. A qué te refieres?  
 **F.** Pues... A que seas mi novia. **  
** **Q**. Tu novia?  
 **F.** Sí... Me gustas mucho Quinn, siempre lo has hecho y realmente quiero que seas mi novia. **  
** **Q**. No sé Finn es que...

En ese momento la rubia sintió que Santana la miraba y no se equivocaba.

 **Mas**. Ya viste? Esos dos están muy juntitos, de seguro ya son novios.  
 **S.** Y cómo lo sabes?  
 **Mas**. Porque Finn me dijo que hoy estaba dispuesto a pedírselo a Quinn.

En ese momento la música cambió a romántica.

 **Mas**. Quieres seguir bailando?  
 **S.** Sí y abrázame.  
 **Mas**. Jejeje ok.  
 **S.** _Tengo que impedir que ese idiota le haga la pregunta a Quinn._ (pensando _) Ni modo_... Mason?  
 **Mas.** Sí?  
 **S**. Quieres besarme?  
 **Mas**. Eh?  
 **S**. Que si...  
 **Mas.** Claro que quiero,  
 **S.** Entonces qué esperas?

El chico no perdió la oportunidad y de inmediato besó a Santana, fue un beso bastante descuidado.

 **F.** Wooow. **  
** **Q**. Qué?  
 **F**. Mira, Mason cumplió su deseo. (sonriendo)  
 **Q**. Pero... (ojos muy abiertos)

En ese momento la chica de ojos verdes sintió algo horrible en su pecho, no podía creer que su novia estuviera haciendo eso justo frente a ella, de inmediato se levantó del asiento y fue hacia la pareja.  
 **  
** **Q**. Santana.  
 **S.** Quinn! **  
** **Q**. Perdón por interrumpir, pero me acompañas al baño?  
 **S**. Claro, ahora volvemos.  
 **Mas.** Sí hermosa. (sonrisa tonta)

Pero no fueron al baño, se dirigieron a la salida de emergencia.  
 **  
** **S**. Quinn...

 _ **Slap!**_ _ **  
**_  
 **S**. Qué te pasa?  
 **Q**. No! Qué te pasa a ti? Cómo puedes hacerme esto?  
 **S.** Que cómo? Solo te di una sopa de tu propio chocolate, te la pasas dándole alas a ese Finnepto sin importarte lo que yo siento, tal pareciera que estás jugando conmigo, necesito que le digas de una buena vez que no quieres nada con él o de lo contrario yo voy a seguir besándome con el idiota de Mason. **  
** **Q**. Qué estás diciendo?  
 **S.** Lo que oíste! O Finn o yo, decídete.

Santana regresó al lugar.  
 **  
** **Q**. No tengo nada que decir.

La rubia fue tras la latina.

 **Q**. Santana! Santana!  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **Q**. Jamás lo elegiría por encima de ti.  
 **S.** Entonces?  
 **Q**. Vámonos de aquí.  
 **S.** Los vamos a dejar aquí?  
 **Q**. Te importa?  
 **S.** Sabes que no. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje vámonos pues.

Las chicas se fueron a un lugar muy solitario en un parque.  
 **  
** **Q**. Perdóname por haberte puesto la mano encima chiquita, es sólo que me dieron demasiados celos.  
 **S.** Me dolió. (puchero) **  
** **Q**. Me perdonas?  
 **S.** Dame un beso. **  
** **Q**. Mmm.  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **Q**. Ése idiota te estaba comiendo la cara, no estoy muy segura si te quiero besar en estos momentos, de seguro has de tener restos de saliva de él.  
 **S.** Jajaja ay amor, ve aquí.

Santana besó tiernamente a Quinn.

 **S.** Auch. **  
** **Q**. Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Me dolió el estómago. **  
** **Q**. Otra vez?  
 **S.** Ha de ser porque últimamente hemos comido muchas porquerías, en el internado todo era muy sano. **  
** **Q**. Puede ser... Tienes asco?  
 **S.** Un poco. **  
** **Q**. Tal vez sea por el beso que Mason te dio.  
 **S.** Jajaja cierto. **  
** **Q**. Vamos a casa, te prepararé un té y luego te metes a la cama a descansar.  
 **S.** Ok.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la casa, Finn y Mason ya estaban esperándolas.

 **S**. Demonios.  
 **Q**. Hablaré con Finn, entra a la casa.  
 **S.** Pero... Ok.

Finn se acercó.

 **F.** Qué pasó? **  
** **Q**. Me sentí un poco mal, Santana me sacó a tomar el aire y cuando volvimos ustedes ya no estaban.  
 **F.** Pero si las esperamos mucho tiempo, es más salimos a buscarlas por todos lados. **  
** **Q**. Pues qué raro, porque estábamos afuera.  
 **F.** Mmm, pensaste en mi propuesta? **  
** **Q**. Finn, realmente me siento mal, creo que me bajó la presión o algo así, hacía mucho tiempo que no bailaba tanto… Mejor luego lo hablamos cuando me sienta mejor, sí?  
 **F.** Está bien, buenas noches. **  
** **Q**. Bye. **  
** **M**. Quinn dile a Santana que hoy me la pasé genial y que espero verla pronto.  
 **Q.** Ok... _Imbécil_. (pensando)

En la habitación de la latina.  
 **  
** **Q**. Amor, aquí está tu té... San?  
 **S.** Aquí estoy, tenía asco y pensé que vomitaría pero no... **  
** **Q**. Quieres que vayamos al hospital?  
 **S.** No mi amor, ya me siento mejor. **  
** **Q**. Me dejas sobarte la barriga?  
 **S.** Jejeje ok...

La rubia comenzó a sobarle a Santana.

 **S.** Se siente muy bien... **  
** **Q**. Sería genial que aquí hubiera un bebé.  
 **S.** No Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Es sólo un decir, ambas sabemos que eso no puede pasar.  
 **S.** Perdóname mi amor, no quise hacerte sentir mal es sólo que no sé qué haría si un bebé estuviera aquí, me aterra el pensarlo. **  
** **Q**. Tranquila mi amor... Mejor vamos a abrazarnos.  
 **S.** Esa idea me agrada.  
 **Q**. Odio a Mason.  
 **S.** Y yo a Finn. **  
** **Q**. No pensemos en ellos.  
 **S.** Sigue en pie lo del fin de semana? **  
****Q**. Sabes que sí, estoy aterrada pero lo haremos, mis padres sabrán lo de nosotras.  
 **S.** Me haces muy feliz mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Y tú a mí.

El sábado por la mañana.

 **J.** Niñas tenemos que hablar con ustedes.  
 **Q**. Pasa algo?  
 **Ru.** Nada malo hija, sólo les queremos comunicar que el lunes tu madre y yo viajamos a Harrisburg a un retiro religioso.  
 **J.** Sí, estaremos ahí dos semanas.  
 **Q.** Tanto?  
 **Ru**. Pues sí, este retiro será algo largo.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **S**. Nos quedaremos solas?  
 **Ru.** Sí, ustedes son unas chicas muy maduras y responsables, sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes, o no?  
 **S**. Claro que sí señor, por supuesto que puede confiar en nosotras.  
 **J.** Este retiro es realmente muy importante para tu padre y para mí. **  
** **Q**. Pasa algo malo?  
 **Ru**. No hija, para nada, al contrario es algo muy bueno.  
 **Q.** Ohhh.  
 **J.** En un rato más iremos al supermercado para comprar algunas cosas para llenar la alacena.  
 **S.** Ok.

En la habitación de la rubia.

 **S.** Se los vamos a decir? **  
** **Q**. Pues... Crees que sea conveniente? Es decir ellos se van a un retiro religioso y no sé si nuestra confesión les vaya a afectar.  
 **S.** Cierto... Creo que sería mejor esperar a que vuelvan, además llegarán muy tranquilos de ese retiro y tal vez no tomen tan mal nuestra confesión y dos semanas no es tanto. **  
** **Q**. Ok entonces cuando vuelvan se los decimos.  
 **S.** Sí. (besándola)

Los Fabray se fueron al retiro, entonces la casa estaba a disposición de las chicas y no perdieron ni un instante en disfrutarla, comenzaron a tener sexo por todo el lugar, no salían de ahí más que para ir a trabajar, era como estar de vuelta en el internado, solo ellas dos y ya.

 **S.** Te deseo tanto...  
 **Q**. Ay Santana eres sensacional.  
 **S.** Te gusta cómo te monto?  
 **Q**. Muchísimo.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

 **Q**. Ay Dios mío.  
 **S.** Cielos... Quién será? **  
** **Q**. Ni idea. **  
** **S.** Vamos a vestirnos. **  
** **Q**. Sí.

La rubia fue a abrir.

 **F.** Hola Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Ah hola Finn.  
 **F.** Supe que tus padres no están en casa por algunos días, y quise venir a ver si se te ofrecía algo. **  
** **Q**. Ahhh no gracias, todo está bien.  
 **F.** Ya veo... Emmm me preguntaba si te gustaría salir hoy por la tarde conmigo? **  
** **Q**. No puedo Finn, tengo que ir a trabajar.  
 **F.** Hoy? Pensé que era tu descanso. **  
** **Q**. Me cambiaron el descanso esta semana.  
 **F.** Ok... Entonces puedo pasar a platicar un rato contigo? **  
** **Q**. No Finn, no es correcto que entres sin mis padres aquí.  
 **F.** Cierto... Bueno entonces luego nos vemos **  
****Q**. Ok bye.

Quinn rápidamente cerró la puerta.

 **S.** Ya se largó?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** No quita el dedo del renglón. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé pero jamás estaré con él.  
 **S.** Vamos a la ducha, hay un lugar que quiero que me ayudes a lavar. **  
** **Q**. Tu vagina?  
 **S.** Qué comes que adivinas? **  
** **Q**. Jejeje espérame no corras.

Días después.  
 **  
** **Q**. Entonces no irás a la universidad?  
 **S.** Este año no amor, si me matriculo en alguna de las universidades es muy probable que mi padre me encuentre y entonces si no sabré qué hacer, no quiero ni imaginarme si él me separa de ti, me volveré loca, además no quiero que me mande a algún convento o algo así. **  
** **Q**. Tienes razón.  
 **S.** Además todavía tengo todo el dinero que saqué de mi cuenta, si lo necesito pues lo usaré. **  
** **Q**. Quiero hacértelo.  
 **S.** Fuerte? **  
** **Q**. Muy fuerte, vamos a mi habitación.  
 **S.** Ok.

Ahí la magia comenzó.

 **Q**. Abre las piernas.  
 **S.** Así? **  
** **Q**. Me vuelves loca, muy loca.

Quinn metió uno de sus dedos al orificio vaginal de su novia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Cuántos crees que quepan?  
 **S.** Tres? Tu mini Q es ancho... **  
** **Q**. Me creció demasiado, verdad? Sería por tener tanto sexo?  
 **S.** Jajajaja ni idea, pero antes era tan pequeño y ahora parece que nunca dejará de crecer. **  
** **Q**. Pero te encanta.  
 **S.** Mucho...

Quinn metió dos dedos en Santana.

 **S.** Ahhh... **  
** **Q**. Tal vez sí quepan 3...

Y lo hizo, metió 3 dedos.

 **S.** Auch... **  
** **Q**. Te duele?  
 **S.** Poquito pero está bien.  
 **Q**. Te amo.

Entonces la rubia comenzó a hacerle sexo oral.

 **S.** Mmmmm.  
 **Q**. Ven aquí.

Quinn tomó de la cintura a su novia y entonces llevó su falo a la entrada de su vagina y la penetró.

 **S.** Ahhh. **  
** **Q**. Eres mía, toda mía y nada más mía.  
 **S.** Lo soy mi vida, lo soy. **  
** **Q**. Y para siempre.  
 **S.** Sí mi amor.

Las chicas hicieron cuanta posición se les antojó.

 **S.** Ahora como los animalitos del bosque. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje ok.

Quinn se colocó atrás de Santana y comenzó a penetrarla.

 **S.** Dios! **  
** **Q**. Estás tan rica mi amor! Ahhhh.

 _ **Quinn vine a... Dios mío!**_ _ **  
**_  
Las chicas de inmediato se separaron y trataron de cubrirse.  
 **  
** **Q**. Frannie!  
 **Fr.** Pero que monstruosidad es ésta?  
 **Q.** Yo...  
 **F.** Son unas... Te espero en la biblioteca, rápido.

La chica salió.

 **S.** Ay Dios mío, esto no puede estar pasando. **  
** **Q**. No sabía que vendría, no sabía que aún tenía llave de la casa.

Quinn se vistió y muy nerviosa fue al encuentro con su hermana.  
 **  
** **Q**. Aquí estoy.

Antes de que alcanzar a terminar la frase, Quinn recibió varias bofetadas de su hermana.

 **Fr**. Cómo te atreves a hacer algo tan asqueroso y horripilante con ésa?!  
 **Q.** Déjame explicarte...  
 **Fr.** No tienes que explicarme algo tan horrible, con lo que acabo de ver es suficiente para saber que eres una enferma!  
 **Q.** Es que no entiendes...  
 **Fr.** Claro que no lo entiendo, cómo quieres que entienda que tienes relaciones sexuales con una mujer?! **  
** **Q**. Yo...  
 **Fr.** Sabía que ésa chica no me daba buena espina pero jamás me imaginé que tú y ella.. Dios mío! Desde cuándo pasa esto?  
 **Q**. Ella es lo novia y...  
 **Fr.** Cállate, cómo puedes decir eso? Quinn eres mujer! Una mujer no tiene novias!  
 **Q**. Pero ella es... Yo la amo Frannie. (llorando)  
 **Fr.** Que te calles. (bofeteada) Por qué haces esto? Por qué te empeñas en no ser normal? No solo naciste así sino que ahora tienes gustos horribles? Has pensando en el daño que le harás a nuestros padres? Cómo pudiste traer a tu amante a ésta casa?  
 **Q**. No es mi amante es mi novia y yo la amo, mis papás entenderán yo lo sé.  
 **Fr**. Entenderte? Quinn por dios, los llenarás de vergüenza, ellos han dado todo por ti y les piensa pagar así?  
 **Q.** Pero…  
 **Fr.** Sabías que no se fueron a un retiro como te lo dijeron? No señorita, papá se fue a entrevistar con un tipo que promete incluirlo en su firma de abogados que está por abrir en Boston, si obtiene ese empleo por fin podrá pagar la casa y no sólo eso podrá pagarte la operación que tanto desea darte para que por fin seas una mujer normal.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **Fr.** Ellos se quedaron prácticamente en la calle cuando te mandaron a ese internado, tienes idea lo cara que es la colegiatura ahí? No verdad? Pues ellos se endeudaron con el banco para poder pagarte tu educación, tuvieron que hipotecar la casa y casi la pierden porque el negocio de papá siguió estando mal, cómo crees que se sentirán cuando sepan que tienes novia? No seas egoísta Quinn.  
 **Q.** Yo no sabía... Yo...  
 **Fr.** Pues ya lo sabes, ella se tiene que ir de aquí. **  
** **Q.** Noooo.  
 **Fr.** Claro que sí y si no se va en estos momentos, le llamaré a su padre para contarle todo y que venga por ella. **  
** **Q**. No, por favor no lo hagas.  
 **Fr.** Sería muy fácil contactarlo, así que no hay opción, ella se va, porque estoy muy segura que su padre no sabe de las desviaciones de su hija, alguien tan millonario como él no se arriesgaría a tener una hija anormal como ella, o sí? Quieres que Santana esté encerrada por el resto de su vida **?** **  
** **Q**. No, no quiero. (llorando a mares)  
 **Fr.** Entonces sácala ahora mismo de aquí y olvídate de ella o su padre se enterará de todo, no tienes ninguna opción viable Quinn, de todas maneras saldrás perdiendo y Santana también, iré por unas cosas a la farmacia y cuando vuelva no la quiero ver aquí, jamás me imaginé que al venir a verlas para que mis padres estuvieran tranquilos me encontraría con esta asquerosidad, me avergüenzas tanto Quinn.

La chica salió de la casa.  
 **  
** **Q**. No puede ser, no puede ser!

La chica de ojos verdes estuvo llorando un poco más en la biblioteca, y luego cuando se tranquilizó un poco subió a su habitación para encontrarse con Santana.

 **S.** Qué pasó? Le explicaste? Amor?  
 **Q**. Ella... Ella no lo entendió.  
 **S.** Amor... **  
****Q**. Tienes que irte Santana.  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **Q**. Ella me chantajeó, tienes que irte o le llamará a tu padre y se lo contará todo.  
 **S.** No, no, esto no puede ser. **  
** **Q**. Tienes que irte porque si no lo haces sería como si estuvieras cavando tu propia tumba y yo no puedo permitir eso  
 **S**. No me pidas eso mi amor, yo no me quiero ir de aquí si no es contigo.  
 **Q**. Pero no puedo hacerlo, te ayudaré a empacar.  
 **S.** No, no y no, tú no me puedes hacer esto, tenemos planes mi amor, tenemos planes desde hace mucho tiempo, no podemos olvidarnos, no podemos echarlos a la basura, vámonos de aquí tu y yo juntas, tengo mucho dinero para huir, pero por favor no me dejes, no te separes de mí.  
 **Q**. No puedo hacerle esto a mis papás Santana, entiéndeme ellos han perdido muchas cosas por mi culpa, no puedo decepcionarlos así.  
 **S.** Pero y yo? Me piensas dejar sola? Que no me quieres? **  
** **Q**. Sabes que sí.  
 **S.** Entonces? Quinn mi amor recapacita, yo sé que si hablamos con ellos lo van a entender porque te aman y quieren tu felicidad, y yo soy tu felicidad las dos lo sabemos, nos adoramos, nos queremos muchísimo, por favor Quinn no me separes de ti te lo suplico.  
 **Q.** Santana...

Entonces la latina hizo algo que jamás creyó hacer, se arrodilló ante Quinn y le suplicó.

 **S.** No me hagas esto Quinn yo te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, eres lo único que tengo en mi vida, sin ti me muero, por favor no me alejes de tu vida, te amo, te lo suplico mi amor, no me separes de ti. (llorando muy fuerte)  
 **Q.** No hagas eso. (ayudándola a pararse) Escucha... Frannie está muy enojada y es capaz de hablarle a tu padre para decirle tu ubicación, hay que pensar las cosas muy despacio, por lo pronto tú te vas a ir a Stanford, tienes tu beca y tu padre no lo sabe, tenemos que ganar tiempo para que Frannie se calme un poco entonces le podré decir a papá y a mamá lo nuestro, pero por favor tienes que irte hoy, si algo te hace tu padre yo no me lo voy a perdonar nunca.  
 **S**. No Quinn, no me quiero ir... (abrazándola)

La rubia se desheredó de Santana y comenzó a empacar la ropa de la chica.

Luego bajaron para subir al auto.

 **S.** No puedo creer lo que me haces, no puedo creer que me hayas mentido.  
 **Q.** Santana entiéndelo por favor.

Se dirigieron a la estación de tren, Quinn compró un boleto a San Francisco California.  
 **  
** **Q.** Hay que esperar una hora a que llegue el tren.

Santana no decía nada.

Pasaron esa hora en completo silencio, luego llegó el tren.

 **Q.** Hay que esperar un poco para volver a tener comunicación, me llamas y luego me envías cartas para saber tu dirección, usa un seudónimo para que Frannie no sospeche nada.

Santana no dijo nada y caminó hacia el tren.  
 **  
** **Q**. San...  
 **S.** Confié en ti Quinn, dejé todo por ti, me arriesgué por ti, no es justo.  
 **Q.** Amor...

Santana subió al tren y no miró hacia atrás, luego fue a su asiento y comenzó a llorar.

 **X**. Señorita se siente bien?  
 **S.** No, hoy perdí todo.  
 **X.** Ohhh.

El tren se alejó y aunque Quinn corrió junto a el para tratar de ver a Santana, no pudo hacerlo, luego solo vio cómo el tren se alejó hasta que desapareció.

Al regresar a su casa...  
 **  
** **Fr**. Ya sé largó?  
 **Q**. Ya.  
 **Fr.** Quita esa cara hermanita, deberías de agradecerme que te quité de encima a un gran pecado, ahora podrás volver a intentar ser una chica normal y nadie tiene por qué enterarse de lo que pasó aquí, pero si me doy cuenta que tienes comunicación con ésa te juro que su padre se enterará de todo.

Frannie fue a la cocina.

 **Q**. Algún día me las vas a pagar, lo juro.

La chica de ojos verdes se fue a llorar a su habitación, puso una y otra vez la melodía de la caja musical de carrusel que le había regalado Santana y así fueron el resto de los días que estuvo sola en casa.

Cuando Santana llegó a San Francisco tomó un autobús a Palo Alto California, se dirigió con el decano de la universidad, éste se sorprendió ya que no había tenido noticias de ella pero luego de revisar los papeles le dio la bienvenida a Stanford.

Días después su compañera de dormitorio llegó y sus días de privacidad habían hermanado.

 **L.** Otra vez llorando?  
 **S.** Lo siento Lana.  
 **L**. Qué es lo que te pasa? Sé que apenas nos conocemos pero el que siempre estés llorando ya me preocupó.  
 **S**. Extraño mucho a mi novio.  
 **L.** Ahhh eso, verás que cuando comiencen las clases te sentirás mejor.  
 **S.** Eso espero.

La latina intentó comunicarse con la rubia pero para su mala fortuna Frannie era quien contestaba el teléfono, así que decidí esperar hasta que los Fabray regresaran a casa.

En Boston.

 **Q**. Por fin están aquí.  
 **Ru**. No sabes cómo te extrañamos hija.  
 **Fr.** Hola papá.  
 **Ru**. Estás aquí?  
 **Fr.** Sí, me quedé resto de la semana aquí con Quinn porque Santana se fue.  
 **J.** Se fue? Cómo que se fue?  
 **Fr.** Sí, su padre vino por ella al parecer le consiguió entrar a una universidad mejor y ya sabes cómo son los millonarios, me dejó una carta dirigida para ustedes agradeciéndoles todo el tiempo que estuvieron el cuidado de su hija, mira papá aquí está.  
 **Ru**. Ohhh bueno, pero si es por el bien de Santana entonces no hay ningún problema.  
 **J.** Luego la lees Russell, vamos a llevar las maletas a la habitación.  
 **Ru.** Ok.

Los Fabray subieron.

 **Q.** Falsificaste una carta de Hugh?  
 **Fr.** Y qué quieres, que les diga la verdad sobre la ausencia de Santana?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **Fr.** Entonces cállate y agradécemelo.

Días después, Santana por fin pudo comunicarse con Quinn.

 **Q.** Amor, cómo estás?  
 **S.** Cómo quieres que esté? Me dejaste… **  
** **Q**. San, esto es temporal...  
 **S.** Tienes que decírselo a tus padres. **  
** **Q**. Santana ahora no es el momento.  
 **S.** Entonces cuándo? **  
** **Q**. Dame la dirección del edificio de tu dormitorio.  
 **S.** Apunta...

Días después.

 **X.** Señoritas soy su entrenadora Shiri, éste es uno de los equipos más importantes del estado, hemos sido campeonas por años y esta vez no será la excepción, tenemos nuevas integrantes y de una buena vez les digo que están prohibidas las novatadas, aquí todas ganarán su lugar, así que empecemos con un calentamiento.

Santana no estaba en forma y eso se vio de inmediato.

 **Sh**. Hersh, vamos a mi oficina.  
 **S.** Ok...

En la oficina.

 **Sh.** Leí tu expediente, realmente fuiste campeona continental en Europa? **  
** **S**. Lo fui.  
 **Sh.** Perdón por hablarte así, pero qué pasa contigo? Tenemos días con los entrenamientos y tu rendimiento no mejora mucho que digamos, tal pareciera que no te interesa nadar en lo absoluto.  
 **S.** Perdón entrenadora, no sé qué me pasa, amanezco con naúseas, me siento cansada todo el día y solo tengo ganas de llorar.  
 **Sh.** Mmmm, mira Hersh, te recuerdo que estás aquí por una beca que ganaste y esa beca implica seguir siendo una de los mejores nadadoras del país, si pierdes eso entonces pierdes la beca, tú decides si te pones en forma ahora o te vas despidiendo de la universidad.  
 **S.** Le prometo que a partir de este momento daré mi mejor esfuerzo, no puedo perder esta beca que es lo único que me queda.  
 **Sh**. Muy bien.

En esos días Santana recibió algunas cartas de Quinn donde le seguía profesando su amor pero no había cambiado de opinión con respecto a decirles sobre su relación a sus padres.

La latina comenzó a esforzarse mucho más en su entrenamiento y rápidamente obtuvo resultados al ser la nadadora más veloz de todas, pero un día todo se derrumbó cuando tuvo un desmayo luego de su entrenamiento debido al agotamiento.

En la enfermería.

 **X.** Tienes la presión baja, tienes que ir al médico.  
 **Sh.** Enfermera nos puede dejar a solas? **  
** **X**. Claro que sí.

La enfermera salió.

 **Sh**. Santana este desmayo me tiene realmente preocupada, no sólo porque pone en riesgo tu récord sino también porque acabo de recordar la plática que tuvimos hace algunos días… Dijiste que te habías sentido agotada, vomitado y ahora te has desmayado… Has tenido relaciones sexuales últimamente?  
 **S.** Qué? Nooo.  
 **Sh.** No quiero ofenderte, pero todos tus síntomas parecieran ser los de una chica embarazada, toma esta tarjeta es uno de los médicos de mi entera confianza, necesitamos saber qué es lo que te pasa.  
 **S**. Pero... Ok.

En su dormitorio.  
 **  
** **S**. Embarazada? No, eso no puede ser porque yo solamente he estado con Quinn y ella es estéril… Pero si tengo una enfermedad muy grave y estoy muriendo? Tengo que ir a ver ese médico cuanto antes.

Y eso hizo.

 **Dr**. En efecto, los síntomas que me describe son los de una mujer embarazada pero le haremos unos análisis para estar seguros de qué es lo le que sucede.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Santana estaba más que angustiada, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien así que le llamó a Blaine.

 **S.** Vamos Blainie contesta, allá es de mañana... Diablos!

Por mucho que insistió, no obtuvo respuesta.  
 **  
** **S**. Dónde estás?

Días después los resultados llegaron.

 **Dr**. Efectivamente Santana, usted está embarazada.  
 **S.** Qué? No, no, eso no puede ser, yo no puedo estar embarazada, no puedo.  
 **Dr.** Las pruebas de sangre y orina no mienten señorita, aquí claramente muestran que usted está embarazada, desde cuando no tiene su periodo?  
 **S.** Yo... Emmm… Desde el internado.. Hace 3 meses.  
 **Dr.** Y nunca lo notó?  
 **S**. Pues no, yo... No puede ser, es que no puede ser!  
 **Dr.** Tengo que hablar con Shiri.  
 **S.** No, yo lo haré.

A la salida del consultorio.

 **S.** Embarazada? Pero... Embarazada. (sonriendo) Estoy embarazada, de mi Quinnie, por dios! Jajaja voy a tener un bebito de mi Quinnie, ella lo tiene que saber cuanto antes.

Santana se fue directo a su dormitorio para tomar algo de dinero y hacer la llamada, pero entonces su compañera de habitación le indicó que tenía una carta nueva.  
 **  
** **S.** Es de Q.

 _ **"Santana cómo estás? Aquí las cosas están peor, parece que vivo un infierno, Frannie sigue molestándome y tuve que hacer algo para quitármela de encima... Acepté ser la novia de Finn, pero te juro que es sólo una farsa, lo hice para que mi hermana estuviera tranquila pero sabes que tú eres el amor de mi vida y que estaré contigo…"**_

Santana no terminó de leer la carta, las lágrimas y la desesperación se apoderaron de ella, salió del dormitorio y fue a la cabina de teléfono más cercana, entonces sin importarle si Frannie le contestara o no, marcó a casa de su novia.

Para su fortuna Quinn le contestó.

 **S.** Mi amor gracias al cielo eres tú. **  
** **Q**. Santana bebé.  
 **S.** Acabo de recibir tu carta, qué pasa? **  
** **Q**. Tuve que aceptarlo pero... Es temporal.  
 **S.** Tienes que dejarlo. **  
** **Q**. Santana, ahora no puedo.  
 **S.** Escucha mi amor, tengo una noticia que te hará la mujer más feliz del mundo pero para podértela dar necesito que estemos juntas. **  
** **Q**. Eso no se puede.  
 **S.** Mi amor, tengo aún el dinero de la cuenta y con eso podemos pasarla un tiempo, vámonos lejos mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Eso es imposible.  
 **S.** No lo es, sólo es cuestión de que quieras irte conmigo.  
 **Q.** No puedo dejar a mis padres, no en este momento.  
 **S**. Dejaste de quererme?  
 **Q**. Sabes que no.  
 **S.** Entonces? Por qué sigues haciéndome esto? **  
** **Q**. Es por tu seguridad.  
 **S.** Eso no importa, podemos cambiarnos el nombre e irnos lejos, Hugh jamás nos encontrará, Quinn esto que tengo que decirte es muy importante, cambiará nuestra vida para siempre, toma un tren y te espero en la estación de San Francisco, anda sí? **  
** **Q**. No Santana, ahora no es el momento, no podemos estar juntas, no insistas.  
 **S.** Pero con él si puedes estar? Y cuando se dé cuenta de mini Q?  
 **Q**. Me daré a respetar.  
 **S.** Entonces ya te besas con él?  
 **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** No me amas verdad?  
 **Q**. San...  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío, fui una estúpida, una verdadera estúpida, creí que... Santo cielo. (llorando)

La latina sabía que todo había terminado, su corazón estaba tan roto, las lágrimas le impedían halar así que salió de la cabina de teléfono sin colgar.

 **Q**. San, claro que te amo pero escúchame solo dame un par de meses para arreglar todo y te juro que estaremos juntas... San? San!

En la calle...

 **S.** Y ahora qué voy a hacer contigo? (sobando su vientre)

Esa noche Santana no pudo dormir, al día siguiente tenía que enfrentar su realidad

Muy temprano fue a hablar con su entrenadora y le dijo sobre su estado.

 **Sh.** Santana... Te das cuenta lo que eso significa?  
 **S.** Sí, perdí mi beca. (llorando)  
 **Sh.** Te importa mucho tu beca? **  
** **S**. Era todo lo que me quedaba. **  
** **Sh.** Verás... Eres muy joven para truncar tu vida de esta manera, hay formas de salir de esto.  
 **S**. No entiendo.  
 **Sh**. No eres la primera chica a la que le sucede esto y dudo que seas la última, pero te podemos ayudar.  
 **S.** Cómo? **  
** **Sh.** Aquí tienes esta dirección, ahí encontrarás la solución a tu problema, la universidad se encargará de todo.  
 **S.** Qué es este lugar?  
 **Sh**. Es un consultorio médico que ayuda a chicas con problemas como tú, a varias de las integrantes del equipo las ha ayudado y ellas están felices porque han podido conservar su beca.  
 **S.** Abortaron?  
 **Sh**. Sí. **  
** **S**. Pero eso es pecado.  
 **Sh**. Tal vez, pero de esto depende tu futuro, puedes conservar al bebé pero pierdes tu beca o viceversa, piénsalo, es tu decisión.  
 **S.** Ok...

Santana intentó una vez más comunicarse con Blaine pero no tuvo éxito, era al único al que le podía contar lo que sucedía.

Días después en Boston.

 **J.** Te pasa algo hija? **  
** **Q**. Nada... Bueno, estoy algo preocupada por Santana, desde hace días que me llamó por teléfono y ya no he recibido noticias de ella.  
 **J.** Ha de estar muy ocupada con sus estudios así como tú.  
 **Q.** Sí, eso debe de ser.  
 **J.** Hija iré a tomar el té con mis amigas de la iglesia. **  
** **Q**. Ok mamá.

Un rato después alguien muy insistente llamó a la puerta.

 **Q**. Ya voy, ya voy.

 _ **Dónde está?**_ _ **  
**_  
Quinn se quedó como petrificada al ver de quién se trataba.  
 **  
** **H**. Dónde está Santana?  
 **Q**. Señor Hearst. **  
** **H**. Dónde está? **  
** **Q**. Santana aquí no está. (muy nerviosa)  
 **H**. Sé que aquí está, la he buscado por todos lados y sé que aquí está. **  
** **Q**. Claro que no y puede revisar la casa sí así lo desea.

Y eso mismo hizo Hugh con los tipos que la acompañaban.

 **X.** Aquí no hay nadie señor. **  
** **H.** Dime dónde está mi hija? **  
** **Q.** Señor le juro que desde que salimos del internado jamás he vuelto a ver a su hija.  
 **F.** Quinn pasa algo? **  
** **Q**. Finn. (muy pálida)  
 **F.** Qué pasa? **  
** **H**. Vine a buscar a mi hija.  
 **F.** Su hija? Aquí no hay nadie más que Quinn mi novia y yo.  
 **H**. Tu novio? **  
** **Q**. Sí él es Finn Hudson. **  
** **H**. Aunque me digas que no sepas dónde está mi hija yo sé que sí y cuando la encuentre las dos me la van a pagar.  
 **F.** Señor usted aquí no viene a amenazar a nadie, haga el favor de salir de aquí. **  
** **H**. Muchacho estúpido, no sabes con quién te metes, vámonos.

Hugh salió.

 **F.** Quién era ése tipo? **  
** **Q**. El papá de Santana.  
 **F.** No sabe del paradero de su hija? **  
** **Q**. No.  
 **F.** Por qué?  
 **Q**. Ni idea, tal vez pelearon, no lo sé, en serio no lo sé.  
 **F.** Te traeré un té estás muy nerviosa. **  
** **Q**. Gracias... _Tengo que avisarle a Santana, pero cómo? Dios mío cuídala mucho por favor._ (pensando)

A día siguiente en Palo Alto, la morena le pidió a su entrenadora hacer una cita en el consultorio, ese mismo día fue citada así que se dirigió hacia allá, estaba dispuesta a acabar con la vida de su hijo.

 **S**. Buenas tardes yo... Hice una cita y...  
 **X**. Lo comprendo señorita, tome asiento.

El lugar era horrible, además olía fatal, Santana estaba a punto de vomitar, estuvo ahí esperando por un buen rato, entonces vio como una chica bastante pálida y apenas pudiendo caminar salió de una habitación.

Ambas chicas cruzaron miradas, la otra comenzó a llorar y siguió su camino.

 **X**. Señorita, pase, necesita que la preparen.

En la habitación,

 **Xx**. Póngase esta bata, quítese toda la ropa.  
 **S.** Ok...  
 **Xx**. En un momento estará listo el quirófano.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Más tarde la llevaron al quirófano, el lugar era deplorable.

Santana se acostó sobre la plancha y puso sus pies sobre las perneras.

 **Dr**. Le aplicaremos la anestesia.  
 **S**. Yo...  
 **Dr**. Dígame.  
 **S.** Lo siento, no puedo, en serio no puedo.

Santana se quitó el suero y cómo pudo se bajó de la plancha.

 **Dr**. Tranquila, señorita enfermera acompáñela a que se vista.

En cuanto estuvo vestida la morena salió casi corriendo del lugar.

 **S.** No puedo bebé, eres lo único que me queda de ella... Iré con el decano a decirle todo.

Cuando llegó al edificio, escuchó un escándalo, se asomó y casi se desmaya al ver a su padre discutir con la secretaria.

 **H.** Me importa un bledo si tengo o no cita, quiero hablar con el decano, sé que mi hija estudia en esta universidad y quiero saber dónde se hospeda.

Santana rápidamente salió de ahí, corrió lo más que pudo a su dormitorio, empacó todas sus cosas, luego tomó un taxi y fue directo a la estación de autobús, usó su identificación falsa para comprar un boleto, su próximo destino era Nueva York.

Cuando por fin llegó a la gran manzana, buscó el restaurante de los padres de Tina y ahí la esperó.

 **Y.** Señorita Tina, hay una chica que la está esperando desde muy temprano. **  
** **T**. En serio Yoon? Y Quién es?  
 **Y**. Ni idea, está sentada por allá.  
 **T**. Jajajaja Santana!  
 **S**. Tina!

Las chicas se dieron un cálido abrazo.  
 **  
** **T**. Qué haces aquí?  
 **S**. Necesito que me ayudes.  
 **T**. Claro qué pasa? **  
** **S**. Estoy huyendo de papá.

Santana le contó todo a Tina incluido su embarazo pero sin decirle la verdad sobre el origen de éste.

 **T**. Pero... No lo entiendo.  
 **S**. Fue en una fiesta, me embriagué y no supe de mí, estoy tan avergonzada al no saber ni siquiera quién es el papá de mi hijo.  
 **T.** Se aprovecharon de ti.  
 **S.** Sí. (sollozando)  
 **T.** Tranquila, yo sé muy bien dónde te esconderé.  
 **S**. No sé qué hacer Tina, no pude deshacerme de él y ahora está destinado a ser un bastardo como yo y a tener a una madre lesbiana,  
 **T.** Podrías darlo en adopción.  
 **S.** Qué? No, no puedo es mi hijo… Además Hugh me está persiguiendo, me siento acorralada.  
 **T.** Vamos a buscar a Kurt, tal vez él nos pueda ayudar a pensar en algo.

Tina y Santana fueron al departamento del chico, en ese momento iba saliendo de ahí un joven muy apuesto.

 **T**. En serio Kurt? Otra vez? Pensé que ya habías aprendido la lección luego de que tu papá casi te sorprende. **  
** **K**. No voy a renunciar a los chicos sólo por miedo a que papá me descubra.  
 **T.** Mmm, en fin te tengo una sorpresa, pasa San.  
 **K.** Santana. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Kurt. (abrazándolo)  
 **K.** Qué haces aquí?

Le contaron todo al chico.

 **K.** Por lo pronto tiene que saberlo tu mamá.  
 **S.** Lo sé... No puedo creer que mi hijo vaya a tener el mismo destino que yo, soy una perdedora.  
 **K.** Encontraremos la solución, yo también estoy un poco preocupado porque sé que mi papá tiene bastantes dudas sobre mi sexualidad luego de que el otro día casi me descubre teniendo relaciones con un amigo.  
 **S.** Ya no eres virgen?  
 **K.** No jejeje.  
 **S.** Vaya, Nueva York sí que te cambió. **  
** **K**. El lugar me ha sentado bastante bien, eso es todo.  
 **T.** Chicos?  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **T.** Tengo una idea bastante descabellada...  
 **K.** Cuál?  
 **T.** Para sus padres ustedes aún son novios, no?  
 **K.** Sí, eso creo.  
 **T.** Bueno, creo que hay una solución para ambos, sólo tienen que casarse.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **T.** Sí, ustedes son excelentes amigos y saben muy bien que su matrimonio sería falso, pero ese matrimonio falso los puede beneficiar a ambos, primero que nada a Santana porque así su bebé no sería un bastardo como ella lo dice y a ti Kurt te ayudaría con tu papá, el darle un "nieto" desaparecerían todas sus dudas acerca de tu sexualidad.  
 **S.** No Tina, yo no puedo condenar a Kurt a un matrimonio falso.  
 **T.** Era sólo una idea... (alzando los hombros)  
 **K.** Sería totalmente falso?  
 **T**. Pues claro, a ti no te gustan las mujeres. **  
** **K**. Creo que es buena idea.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **K.** Papá está decepcionado de mí, lo sé y también sé que la duda lo corroe, si tuviera un hijo, él ya no dudaría de mí y yo podría vivir mi sexualidad a plenitud.  
 **S.** Pero te sentirías bien en engañar a tu padre?  
 **K.** Es la única manera en que él no me odie por el resto de su vida.  
 **S.** Cielos...  
 **T.** Piénsalo Santana, es eso o que tu padre te encuentre y te vaya peor.  
 **K.** Sigo sin creer que Quinn haya roto contigo por un hombre.  
 **S.** Era de esperarse, es lo que siempre soñó, tener un novio...  
 **T.** No cambien el tema.  
 **S.** Cierto... No tengo otra salida… Ok serás el padre de mi hijo.  
 **K.** Tenemos que ir a hablar con papá, pero eso será la próxima semana, por lo pronto nosotros tres iremos a ver obras de teatro.  
 **S.** Una obra... (sonriendo)

El estar en Broadway por primera vez le trajo felicidad y tristeza a la morena, sabía que su sueño de ser actriz se había esfumado para siempre.

El día de hablar con sus padres llegó, ambos se presentaron en la residencia Hummel.

 **M.** Hija por fin sé algo de ti, Quinn llamó para avisarme que Hugh te fue a buscar a su casa.  
 **S.** En serio? **  
** **M**. Sí, aquí también se presentó, pero Burt lo corrió. **  
** **S**. Mamá eso ahora no importa, necesitamos hablar con ustedes.

Los chicos les confesaron su "error".  
 **  
** **M**. Mija por qué?  
 **S.** Lo lamento mamá, es que amo mucho a Kurt y una cosa llevó a la otra y...  
 **K.** Maribel, voy a respóndele a tu hija, por eso vine a darte la cara, papá yo...  
 **Bu**. Ven aquí hijo, me haces tan feliz. (abrazándolo) Seré abuelo, tendré un hermoso nieto! Jajaja tenemos que planear una boda! Vamos por una copa.  
 **K**. Jejeje sí. (incómodo)

Los Hummel se alejaron.

 **M**. Te verás hermosa con tu vestido de novia, mija también a mí me haces muy feliz, cambiaste y eso es maravilloso,  
 **S.** Sí mamá, cambié... (sonrisa triste)

 _Y a partir de ese momento mis bisabuelos se encargaron de organizar la boda de los abuelos, pero antes irían con el bisabuelo Hugh a notificarle de la boda._

* * *

 _ **La historia al parecer será larga, hay muchas cosas por venir y nuevos personajes por aparecer.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	28. Señora Hummel

_**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los comentarios recibidos en el capítulo anterior, les dejo la nueva actualización.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 28. Señora Hummel.**

 **Ju.** Qué te pasa hija?  
 **Q.** Sigo muy preocupada por Santana, han pasado varios días desde que me llamó y ya no lo ha hecho, en su dormitorio no tiene teléfono por eso no le puedo llamar yo y no ha contestado mis cartas, mamá y si le pasó algo?  
 **Ju.** Ya me preocupaste a mí también... Llámale a su madre para preguntarle sobre ella.  
 **Q.** Ya lo intenté pero el ama de llaves me dice que la señora Maribel está fuera de la ciudad.  
 **Ju**. Y a alguno de tus amigos no les puedes preguntar si saben algo de ella? **  
** **Q**. Pues ya intenté comunicarme con Tina y Kurt pero ninguno me contesta... Falta llamarle a Blaine pero él está en Suiza.  
 **Ju.** Llámalo hija, tal vez él sepa algo, no creo que tu padre se enoje por la larga distancia.  
 **Q.** Sí mamá, gracias.

Pero la rubia no corrió con suerte.

 **Q.** Nada mamá, nadie me contesta.  
 **Ju.** Válgame Dios.  
 **Fr**. Hola... Que caritas, pasa algo?  
 **Ju**. Tu hermana está muy preocupada porque no ha tenido noticias de Santana.  
 **Fr.** Ah sí?  
 **Q.** Voy a mi recámara mamá.  
 **Ju.** Está bien.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que Frannie llegara a la recámara de la chica de ojos verdes.

 **Q.** Qué quieres? Lárgate!  
 **Fr.** Así que sigues teniendo comunicación con ésa desviada?  
 **Q.** No es de tu incumbencia.  
 **Fr.** Pero claro que lo es, Quinn te hice una advertencia sobre tu… Relación con ésa y no voy a permitir que continúes teniendo contacto con ella, o dime? Quieres que nuestros padres se enteren de las cochinadas qué hacían?  
 **Q.** Independientemente de lo que hubo entre Santana y yo es mi amiga y estoy preocupada por ella, el no saber nada acerca de su paradero me tiene bastante nerviosa, por tu culpa la corrí de aquí cuando no debí hacerlo.  
 **Fr.** Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, apoco preferías llenar de vergüenza a nuestros padres? Tomaste la decisión correcta y de una buena vez te digo que no quiero volver a enterarme de que tienes comunicación con Santana porque entonces yo misma me voy a encargar de que toda la ciudad sepa de tu condición y eso créeme que sería la muerte para nuestros padres.  
 **Q.** Se supone que eres mi hermana pero no te comportas como tal, me odias por algo de lo que ni siquiera yo tengo la culpa, sabes lo que creo? Que me tienes unos enormes celos porque por lo menos yo conocí lo que es el amor en cambio tú no lo has hecho porque tu marido te aborrece.  
 **Fr.** Cállate!

La chica intentó golpear a la rubia, pero ésta esquivó la bofetada.  
 **  
** **Q**. Algún día vas a pagar lo que me hiciste Frannie y ese día vas a llorar lágrimas de sangre y le suplicarás al mismo Satanás no haberte metido entre Santana y yo, te lo aseguro, ahora lárgate de mi habitación y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en toda tu vida.

La chica salió.

 **Q**. _Y es en serio Frannie, un día me las vas a pagar, para mí ya no eres mi hermana._ (pensando)

El día de la confesión en la casa Hummel.

 **Bu.** Maribel por la emoción ya ni les platicamos a los chicos de nuestros planes. **  
** **M**. Es verdad.  
 **K.** Qué planes?  
 **Bu**. Por si no se han dado cuenta Maribel ya lleva su anillo de compromiso, estábamos a punto de hacerles una llamada tanto a ti como a Santana para invitarlos a nuestra boda, nos casamos el próximo sábado.  
 **S.** En serio? Ay qué emoción mami. **  
** **M.** Sí hija, estoy muy feliz y con la noticia de que seré abuela lo soy aún más.  
 **Bu.** Por fin nuestra familia será más grande, hijo.  
 **K.** Sí papá.

Esa noche.

 **M**. Mija te siento algo triste.  
 **S.** Solamente estoy un poco avergonzada por lo que hice.  
 **M.** Ya olvídalo mi amor, además te comprendo perfectamente yo estuve en una situación muy parecida a la tuya, pero por fortuna tú no correrás con la misma suerte que yo, tienes a un gran hombre a tu lado que te va a responder y que te hará la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
 **S.** Sí mami, Kurt es el mejor.  
 **M**. Además estás en una edad muy buena para ser mamá, yo a ti te tuve siendo prácticamente una niña.  
 **S.** Me hubiera gustado seguir estudiando. (puchero)  
 **M.** Bueno mija, con la maternidad uno tiene que renunciar a muchas cosas, ahorita lo que te debe de importar es que ése pequeñito que está creciendo en tu vientre sea muy feliz.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, él o ella será el bebé más feliz del mundo.  
 **M**. Jejeje lo sé.  
 **S.** Aún sigo bastante sorprendida de que no duermas en la alcoba de Burt.  
 **M.** Él es un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, desde que me trajo a vivir a su casa jamás se ha querido aprovechar de mí, por eso ahora que ya nos vamos a casar estoy muy entusiasmada.  
 **S.** Entonces él y tú?  
 **M.** Nunca, ya te lo dije, él es un caballero.  
 **S.** Pobre jejeje.  
 **M.** Santana! (sonrojada)  
 **S.** Perdón... Mamá quisiera pedirte un favor antes de dormir.  
 **M**. Claro mija, dime.  
 **S.** Si llama Quinn preguntando por mí no le digas nada acerca de mi paradero ni de mi boda.  
 **M**. Por qué? Pensé que ella era tu mejor amiga.  
 **S.** Y lo era, pero las cosas cambiaron y ya no lo somos más, por eso dejé su casa.  
 **M.** Te hizo algo?  
 **S.** No directamente, fue su hermana quien se portó bastante grosera conmigo la mayoría de las veces, siempre queriéndome humillar por mi origen y cosas por el estilo, cuando la enfrenté Quinn le dio preferencia a ella y ahí supe que realmente no era mi amiga, así que no quiero volver a tener ningún contacto con Fabray.  
 **M**. No te preocupes mi amor, le diré a la ama de llaves que me niegue y que no le dé ningún información sobre ti.  
 **S.** Gracias mami.

Días después.

 **S.** La boda estuvo muy linda.  
 **M**. Fue la boda de mis sueños.  
 **S.** Estoy muy feliz por ti mami.  
 **M.** Gracias mija.  
 **S.** Es una lástima que hayan tenido que aplazar su luna de miel por mi culpa. **  
** **M.** No te preocupes por eso mi amor, aquí lo importante ahora es hablar con tu padre porque él es el abuelo de tu hijo.  
 **S.** Tengo muchísimo miedo mamá, y si él intenta hacerme daño? **  
** **M**. Eso no pasará porque ahí estarán mi esposo y tu prometido.  
 **S.** Tienes razón.  
 **M.** Es muy lindo el anillo de compromiso que te dio Kurt, no te parece?  
 **S.** Sí, es el de su madre. **  
** **M**. Ay mija estoy tan orgullosa de ti.  
 **S.** Pero por qué?  
 **M.** Porque a pesar de que estuvimos separadas muchísimo tiempo toda esa distancia valió la pena, ahora eres normal y estás a punto de formar tu propia familia, sin duda me haces sentir muy orgullosa.  
 **S.** Ay mami. (llorando) **  
** **M**. Esas son solo lágrimas de felicidad, verdad?  
 **S**. Sí mami, lo son. (mintiendo)

Entonces viajaron todos a Lima para anunciarle a Hugh que sería abuelo y que los chicos se casarían.

 **H**. Qué demonios hacen aquí? Ahora mismo los saco a patadas y voy a despedir al idiota que los dejó pasar.  
 **Bu**. Escucha Hugh, no venimos a pelear ni mucho menos, lo que queremos es hablar contigo.  
 **H.** Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con ninguno de ustedes grupo de traidores.  
 **Bu**. Pues quieras o no tienes que hablar con nosotros porque estamos aquí para darte una gran noticia.  
 **H.** Cuál? Que tú y ésta sirvienta se casaron? Eso ya lo sé, salió en las páginas de sociedad de uno de los principales periódicos del país.  
 **Bu.** En efecto Maribel mi esposa y yo nos casamos hace unos días, pero no es de eso de lo que te venimos a hablar, se trata de nuestros hijos. **  
** **H.** De ésta malagradecida?  
 **Bu.** Voy a pedirte que en mi presencia no hables así de tu hija.  
 **H**. Tú a mí no me vienes a pedir nada porque ésta es mi casa.  
 **Bu**. Ok, ya no le daremos más vueltas al asunto, venimos a informarte que Kurt y Santana se van a casar, serán padres en unos meses.  
 **H.** Qué?

Hugh no podía creer lo que escuchaba, estuvo bastante rato desconcertado sin poder reaccionar, entonces tuvo que tomar una copa de vino para tratar de aclarar sus ideas.

 **H.** Escuché bien?  
 **Bu.** Sí, Santana y Kurt serán padres y mi hijo y yo venimos a notificarte de su boda.  
 **H.** Acaso es una broma?

Kurt se aclaró la garganta para poder tomar valor para hablar.  
 **  
** **K.** No lo es, su hija ya es mi prometida y nos vamos a casar para darle una familia a nuestro hijo que viene en camino.  
 **H.** Es que es increíble, seguro que es tuyo?  
 **K.** Cómo se atreve?  
 **Bu**. Eres un patán, no puedo creer que hables así del honor de tu hija!  
 **H.** Es solo que... Perdón no quise, yo... Necesito hablar a solas con mi hija.  
 **S**. No mamá. (muy asustada)  
 **H**. Vamos a mi estudio.  
 **Bu**. No te preocupes hija, aquí estaremos para defenderte.  
 **S.** Ok.

Santana y su padre fueron al estudio.

 **H**. Siéntate.  
 **S.** Sí. (temblando)  
 **H.** Por qué huiste de casa?  
 **S.** Po-porque comencé a sospechar de mi embarazo y me aterré. **  
** **H.** Cuánto tienes?  
 **S.** Poco más de meses.  
 **H.** Eso quiere decir que fue mientras seguías en Suiza.  
 **S.** Sí, fue el último día que estuve en el colegio.  
 **H.** No me des detalles.  
 **S.** Perdón.  
 **H.** Creí que estabas con Quinn y fui a buscarte a Boston.  
 **S.** Por qué?  
 **H.** Porque pensé que ella y tú... Bueno, eran muy buenas amigas.  
 **S.** Solo durante el colegio, luego ya no la volví a ver.  
 **H.** Vaya... Ves cómo yo tenía razón al mandarte a estudiar a Suiza?  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **H.** Se cumplió el objetivo, cambiaste y ahora eres una mujer totalmente normal, valió la pena el separarte de tu madre.

Santana no dijo nada.

H **.** Seré abuelo... Un Hearst más para la dinastía... Ven aquí. (abriendo los brazos)

La morena no podía ponerse de pie.

 **H.** Ven hija.

Finalmente Santana se paró y fue al abrazo de su padre.

 **H.** Estás temblando. **  
** **S**. Lo siento. **  
** **H**. Me temes?

Santana asintió.

 **H**. Ya no lo hagas, hoy me has hecho muy feliz y a partir de este momento seré el mejor padre y abuelo del mundo.

La latina estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras de su padre, no podía creerlas así que no se confió para nada.

Más tarde padre e hija salieron del estudio y se reunieron con los demás.

 **H**. Muy bien, entonces tenemos una boda por planear y por supuesto que será en la finca, será una boda inolvidable, echaremos la casa por la ventana, dame un abrazo yerno, te estás llevando a mi mayor tesoro.

Todos estaban desconcertados pero finalmente Kurt abrazó a su ahora suegro.

Hugh les dio asilo mientras se llegaba el día de la boda, contrató a uno de los mejores diseñadores para que le confeccionara el vestido de novia a Santana.

 **M**. Te verás hermosa mi cielo.  
 **S.** Te parece?  
 **M.** Claro que sí, ay Santana parece que no eres feliz,  
 **S.** Lo soy mamá, es sólo que aún estoy incrédula ante el cambio de Hugh... Voy a caminar un poco, no he tenido tiempo de verificar los detalles de la boda.  
 **M.** Sí hija ve.

La morena se dirigió a uno de los campos de la finca.

 _ **Creí que jamás volverías.**_ _ **  
**_  
 **S**. Dani, hola... Yo también lo creí. (suspirando) **  
** **D**. Así que te vas a casar?  
 **S**. Sí...  
 **D.** Entonces... Cambiaste?  
 **S.** Dime la verdad, tú lo has hecho?  
 **D.** No.  
 **S.** Yo tampoco.  
 **D.** Entonces?  
 **S.** Simplemente me rendí, cuando supe que jamás podré estar con ella ni con ninguna otra mujer.  
 **D.** Con ella? La chica por la qué huiste de aquí?  
 **S.** Sí, pero eso ya es historia y ahora comenzaré una nueva etapa de mi vida.  
 **D.** Le diste un giro bastante abrupto. **  
** **S**. Fue necesario.  
 **D**. Tu padre te obligó a casarte?  
 **S.** No... Sé que tarde o temprano lo vas a saber así que te lo diré de una buena vez... Estoy embarazada.  
 **D.** Qué? Pero cómo, por qué?  
 **S.** Ya te lo dije, me di por vencida.  
 **D.** Vaya... Entonces tampoco hay esperanza para mí, tú eras mi ejemplo a seguir y ahora...  
 **S.** Tu "ídolo" se derrumbó.  
 **D.** Algo así...  
 **S.** En este mundo no hay lugar para gente como nosotras Dani. **  
** **D.** Tienes razón, yo también tengo que ser normal... Voy a terminar mi trabajo, nos vemos luego.  
 **S.** Claro.

Santana se fue a sentar en una paca de pastura y por instinto agarró el dije de estrella que colgaba de su cuello.

 **S.** Te creí Quinnie, te creí cada una de tus palabras... Jamás tuviste la intención de cumplirlas… Fuiste más cobarde que yo.

La latina arrancó el dije y lo aventó lo más lejos que pudo, luego volvió a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en Boston, Quinn se sentía cada vez más agobiada por no tener noticias de la latina.

 **Q**. Esto no puede seguir así, ya no soporto más no tener noticia de mi mujer, voy a tener que hacer algo, pero qué? Mmm, que será? Claro, cómo no lo pensé antes?

En ese momento tuvo una idea, tomó su bolso y salió de la casa.

 **Q**. Hola Mason.  
 **Mas**. Hey Quinn, cómo estás? Desde que eres novia de Finn los dos me han tenido muy abandonado.  
 **Q.** Lo siento, pero sabes que la universidad me quita bastante tiempo y además como Finn viene solamente los fines de semana pues según él quiere aprovecharlos para pasarlos conmigo.  
 **Mas**. Tienes razón, y a qué debo tu visita en mi lugar de trabajo?  
 **Q.** Vengo a invitarte a cenar, aceptas?  
 **Mas**. Seguro.

En una cafetería.  
 **  
** **Q**. Y cómo te va en tu trabajo?  
 **Mas**. Bien, cada día aprendo más cosas en la imprenta, no me quejo es lo único a lo que puedo aspirar con sólo tener la preparatoria, pero seguiré trabajando para en un futuro poder ir a la universidad.  
 **Q.** Haces bien... Mmm sabes? Necesito de tu ayuda.  
 **Mas**. Mi ayuda? Te pasa algo?  
 **Q.** Sí, estoy muy pero muy preocupada por Santana.  
 **Mas**. Sigues sin saber nada de ella? Finn me platicó que su padre fue a buscarla a tu casa y que era un tipo bastante violento.  
 **Q.** Es un monstruo, y por lo mismo estoy preocupada por Santana, tengo miedo de que le haya hecho algo malo, así que quiero asegurarme de que esté sana y salva.  
 **Mas.** Y cómo te puedo ayudar para que lo sepas?  
 **Q.** Bueno, ya que trabajas en una imprenta, necesito que me ayudes a conseguir una hoja membretada de la universidad.  
 **Mas**. No entiendo.  
 **Q.** En unos días un grupo de alumnos será llevado a Washington por tener buenas calificaciones, entonces quiero pedirte que me hagas un oficio para mis padres donde se les notifique que yo fui una de las alumnas elegidas para ese viaje.  
 **Mas**. Falsificar documentos universitarios? Estás loca? Me metería en un grave problema y tal vez hasta me corran de la imprenta, no puedo poner en riesgo mi empleo.  
 **Q.** Compréndeme es la única solución que tengo para poder ir a buscar a Santana, si se lo digo a mis padres lo más probable es que no me permitan viajar sola por miedo a que Hugh Hearst me haga daño, es la única manera viable que encuentro para poder hacer ese viaje hasta Palo Alto. **  
** **Mas.** Santana está en Palo Alto?  
 **Q.** Sí, específicamente en la universidad de Stanford.  
 **Mas**. Ohh, Quinn te comprendo perfectamente, Santana es tu amiga y estás muy preocupada por ella pero y si te pasa algo? No podría vivir con esa culpa.  
 **Q**. No me pasará nada, te lo prometo… Pero por favor ayúdame o que acaso no estás enamorado de Santana?  
 **Mas**. Jejejeje. (sonrojado)  
 **Q.** Lo ves? Si ella sabe que me ayudaste porque obviamente se lo diré puedes ganar muy buenos puntos a tu favor y quién sabe, tal vez algún día acepte ser tu novia... _Sobre mi cadáver_. (pensando)  
 **Mas.** Lo crees? La verdad es que desde que me besé con ella no puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que es, realmente me flechó… Ok te voy a ayudar pero por favor no me menciones en dado caso que te descubran y mucho menos menciones a la imprenta.  
 **Q.** Dudo mucho que lo hagan, mis padres confían en mí ciegamente pero ok, te lo prometo, no abriré la boca… Yo también te voy a pedir otra cosa, que no le menciones nada de esto a Finn. **  
** **Mas.** Por qué?  
 **Q.** Ya lo conoces, si lo sabe no dudarán ni un segundo en irle a contar a mis padres sobre mis planes.  
 **Mas**. Tienes razón, Finn es mi mejor amigo pero la verdad es que es bastante chismoso según él por preservar ese espíritu que tiene de siempre ser honesto, no le diré nada, confía en mí.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **Mas**. Anótame lo que debe de decir el documento.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Días después, Mason le imprimió la carta membretada y luego la rubia se la entregó a sus padres.

 **Ru.** Que orgullo hija, en serio que sí.  
 **Q.** Estoy esforzándome para ser la mejor alumna papá y que ustedes se sigan sintiendo orgullosos de mí.  
 **Ju.** Lo estamos, por fortuna ahora que tu padre tiene un mejor empleo nos estamos recuperando poco a poco de nuestra situación económica así que te podremos pagar el viaje.  
 **Q.** No te preocupes mamá, la universidad se encargará de eso.  
 **Ju.** Ay hija pero igual necesitarás dinero para comprar algunos recuerdos.  
 **Q.** Cierto.  
 **Ru.** Tu hermana también se sentirá feliz al saberlo.  
 **Q.** No papá, por favor no se lo comenten a Frannie, ella y yo no nos llevamos muy bien últimamente, pareciera que siempre está enfadada conmigo y que le molesta mucho el que yo si haya podido continuar con una carrera universitaria y ella no.  
 **Ru**. Pues no debería de estar enojada por eso, porque finalmente ella tomó la decisión de casarse en vez de seguir estudiando, nosotros siempre le dimos la opción para que lo hiciera.  
 **Ju.** Y ahora es tan infeliz en su matrimonio... Pobre de mi hija.  
 **Ru.** Ella se lo buscó Judy, está bien Quinnie, no se lo diremos.  
 **Q.** Gracias papá, por cierto mamá, cuándo me vas a hacer ese pastel de carne que te pedí?  
 **Ju.** Ay hija, estos últimos días has tenido tantos antojos… Pareciera que estás embarazada jajaja.  
 **Q.** Mmm. (agachando la cabeza)  
 **Ju.** Mi amor, lo siento tanto, perdóname no quise hacerte sentir mal.  
 **Q.** No te preocupes mamá, sé que fue un comentario sin ninguna mala intención, la verdad es que a mí me encantaría que todos estos antojos que he sentido últimamente también fueran a causa de un embarazo, pero para mi desgracia eso jamás sucederá.  
 **Ru**. No te pongas triste hija, sé que Dios tiene destinado algo muy bueno para ti y que tarde o temprano algún pequeñito te llamará mamá.  
 **Q.** Ojalá papi.

El día del "viaje" de la rubia llegó, lo pagaría con sus ahorros, así que comenzó a empacar.

 **Q.** Si ella me lo vuelve a pedir entonces le diré que sí, que sí me voy con ella a donde sea para estar juntas, ya no soporto estar ni un minuto más sin su presencia, la amo demasiado, la amo más que a mi vida y ya nadie nos va a separar, ni siquiera el amor que les tengo a mis padres.

Entonces entró Judy a la habitación.

 **Ju.** Ya terminaste?  
 **Q.** Ya casi.  
 **Ju.** Te llevarás tu carrusel musical?  
 **Q.** Sí mamá, sabes que siempre escucho la melodía varias veces antes de dormir.  
 **Ju**. Jejeje es verdad.

Por fortuna el día que la rubia viajaba su padre no pudo acudir a despedirla por cuestiones de trabajo, así que Judy fue la encargada de llevarla a la estación de tren, ahí se encontraban varios alumnos que obviamente eran de la universidad, Quinn se mezcló en el grupo y fingió hablar con algunos de ellos para después abordar el tren que iría a Washington, pero en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad bajó por otra de las puertas sin que su madre se diera cuenta y esperó a que el tren de San Francisco saliera.

Ya en Palo Alto.  
 **  
** **Q**. Por fin mi amor, aquí estoy. (muy emocionada)

La rubia se dirigió directamente al edificio donde se encontraban los dormitorios en los que se hospedaba Santana, cuando por fin dio con el dormitorio tocó a la puerta, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

 **L**. Sí?  
 **Q.** Hey, emmm busco a Santana.  
 **L.** Santana? (ceño fruncido)  
 **Q**. Sí, Santana Hearst-López… Soy Quinn Fabray su mejor amiga y vengo a visitarla.  
 **L.** Con que tú eres la chica que manda hasta tres cartas por semana?  
 **Q.** Jejeje sí, puedo pasar?  
 **L.** Claro, mi nombre es Lana. **  
** **Q**. Santana está en clases?  
 **L.** No. **  
** **Q**. En los entrenamientos? Puedes decirme dónde queda la alberca?  
 **L**. Santana tampoco se encuentra ahí.  
 **Q**. Entonces?  
 **L.** No tengo la menor idea. **  
** **Q**. Cómo?  
 **L.** Hace semanas que no veo a Santana, ella simplemente desapareció de un día para otro, yo estaba en clases y cuando regresé ella ya se había ido, ninguna de sus cosas estaban aquí, intenté averiguar su paradero pero nadie me supo decir dónde estaba, escuché por ahí a alguien decir que su padre había venido por ella, de hecho estaba a punto de ir al correo para regresarte todas las cartas, mira las puse en esta caja, no te preocupes no leí ninguna.  
 **Q**. Se fue? Su padre? Ay Dios mío.  
 **L.** Como te digo no estoy segura si él se la llevó o ella simplemente huyó, lo que sí te puedo decir es que los pocos días que convivimos Santana estaba todo el tiempo triste, la mayor parte del día se la pasaba llorando, decía que era porque extrañaba demasiado su novio, tal vez se fue a reunir con él.  
 **Q**. Sí... Tal vez. (soltando el aire)  
 **L.** Escucha, tengo que ir a clases, pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí aún no me asignan nueva compañera.  
 **Q**. Gracias... Sólo voy a descansar un poco del viaje, mañana a primera hora me voy.  
 **L.** Ok.

La chica salió del dormitorio.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ay Dios mío, dónde estás mi amor?

Esa misma tarde la chica de ojos verdes intentó comunicarse nuevamente con la madre de su ex novia para preguntarle sobre su paradero, pero una vez más la ama de llaves le dijo que Maribel no se encontraba en la ciudad.

Al siguiente día tomó un autobús a San Francisco, ahí fue a una tienda de souvenirs para comprar algo que asemejara ser de Washington, se hospedó en un hotel para pasar la noche.

 **Q**. Ella no quiere que sepa dónde está o su padre la llevó al calabozo de un convento tal y como San lo decía... Santana mi amor, dónde estás?

Esa noche antes de dormir estuvo mirando las estrellas desde la ventana de su habitación, entonces notó una muy brillante.

 **Q.** Esa estrella es la tuya Santana, cada que la vea me acordaré de ti porque tú eres mi estrella favorita mi amor.

Al día siguiente viajó a Boston con el corazón destrozado.

El día de la boda.

 **M.** Lo dicho estás quedando como una princesa.  
 **S.** Ay mamá...  
 **X.** Señorita Santana, su padre quiere hablar con usted, la espera en su estudio.  
 **S.** Gracias, y ahora qué querrá? **  
** **M.** Ni idea.

En el estudio la latina no pudo evitar sentirse con el pánico que últimamente su padre le provocaba.

 **H.** Hija, ese maquillaje y peinado te hacen ver preciosa.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **H.** Sé que faltan muy pocas horas para tu enlace matrimonial, pero antes quise hablar contigo para entregarte esto.  
 **S.** Qué es? (tomado un sobre)  
 **H.** Es mi regalo de bodas, me darás un nieto, un nieto hermoso que por supuesto si es varón llevará mi nombre… Así que quise darte tanto a ti como a él un regalo, se trata de los viñedos que compré hace unos meses en México, ahora son tuyos y de mi nieto por supuesto, con eso tienes resuelta toda tu vida, sé que tu futuro esposo y su padre tienen una muy buena fortuna pero la de nosotros es inmensamente mayor a la de ellos, así que por si alguno de los negocios de los Hummel va mal tú podrás tener con qué mantenerte sin ningún problema por el resto de tu vida, comencé con la producción de vino y tú la continuarás.  
 **S.** Yo...  
 **H.** Ni lo intentes, no lo vas a rechazar, ahora tienes que pensar en tu hijo.  
 **S.** Gracias padre.  
 **H.** Sé que fui demasiado rudo contigo pero lo hice con un claro propósito, el que no fueras una débil, sé que me temes mucho, lo puedo ver en tus ojos pero quiero que eso cambie a partir de hoy, en mí no solamente encuentras un padre sino también un amigo un muy buen amigo, eres una Hearst Santana, por tu sangre corre la mía y debes aprender a tener un carácter fuerte el que te permitirá a no dejarte pisotear por absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera por mí, por eso te envié al extranjero para forjar dicho carácter y para que cambiaran esas desviaciones que solías tener y que por fortuna ya no existen, que se te graben bien mis palabras Santana porque de ellas depende que nunca más te dejes de nadie, eres una triunfadora y siempre lo serás.  
 **S.** Gracias papá.

Ese día Santana por fin se sintió cómoda al llamar papá a Hugh, además el abrazo que después compartieron fue reconfortante para la chica.

 **H.** Tengo algo más, Hunter pasa.

Santana estaba desconcertada por la presencia del hermano de Dani.

 **H.** A partir de hoy Hunter trabajará para ti.  
 **S.** Cómo?  
 **H.** Es tu nuevo chofer y guardaespaldas personal.  
 **S.** Pero yo no necesito...  
 **H**. Claro que lo necesitas, eres multimillonaria hija, además Hunter me ha demostrado con creces que es de confiar. **  
** **Hu**. Estoy a sus órdenes señorita.  
 **S.** Mmm gracias. **  
** **H.** No se diga más, ahora ve a terminar de arreglarte, no hay que hacer esperar tanto a tu prometido.  
 **S.** Ok, con permiso.

Santana salió y detrás de ella Hunter.

 **S.** Por qué aceptaste el trabajo? **  
** **Hu**. Señorita, le debo mucho a su padre y... **  
** **S.** Y desde cuándo me hablas de usted? Por dios Hunter tú, Dani y yo crecimos juntos.  
 **Hu**. Las cosas cambiaron señorita, ahora usted es mi jefa.  
 **S.** Mmmm.

Finalmente se llegó el momento de la verdad, Santana y Kurt unirían sus vidas en un enlace matrimonial.

 **T.** Tranquila Santana que no te vean nerviosa.  
 **S.** Es que me siento fatal por hacer esto Tina, pobre Kurt él no se lo merece.  
 **T.** Pero sabes que él lo está haciendo de corazón, piensa en tu bebé.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, voy a hacer esto.

Hugh le entregó a Santana a Kurt en el altar, el hombre estaba más que feliz.

La ceremonia religiosa era perfecta, lo que toda chica desearía para su boda, hasta la misma Santana lo deseaba para su boda con Quinn, una boda que ahora sabía perfectamente que jamás se daría, cuando llegó el momento de dar el sí no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran a través de sus ojos, Kurt también tenía lágrimas en los suyos pero le dijo al oído a su prometida que todo estaría bien.

 **X.** Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Los chicos compartieron un casto beso, luego todos los asistentes aplaudieron por la nueva unión matrimonial, entonces fueron al jardín a la fiesta.

 **Bu**. Ven aquí señora Hummel, ahora eres mi hija también. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Gracias Burt.  
 **H.** Es una lástima que no vayan a vivir aquí en la ciudad.  
 **Bu**. Mi hijo tiene que terminar su carrera universitaria, además no te preocupes tanto tú como nosotros podemos ir a visitarlos el día que queramos, o no?  
 **K.** Claro que sí papá.  
 **Bu**. La casa que les regalé tiene bastantes recámaras para los invitados.  
 **H.** Perfecto, por cierto Burt creo que tú y Santana tienen que ponerse de acuerdo porque le acabo de hacer un regalo de bodas y me gustaría que tú la ayudaras a administrar sus bienes mientras su marido pueda hacerlo.  
 **Bu**. Ohhh, no te preocupes, yo la ayudo.  
 **H.** El pequeño Hugh ya es millonario sin haber nacido jajaja.  
 **Bu**. Te equivocas su nombre será Burt.  
 **H.** No lo creo.  
 **S.** _Dios mío_. (pensando)

Más tarde.

 **T.** Ya notaste que hay demasiados reporteros en la fiesta? De seguro publicarán tu boda en los principales periódicos del país, Quinn lo sabrá.  
 **S.** Bueno eso ya no importa, además tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, no?  
 **T.** Pues sí, estoy muy emocionada de que te vayas a ir a vivir a New York, porque así podré ayudarte cuando nazca mi sobrino.  
 **S.** Mi bebé no será tu sobrino Tina.  
 **T.** Oh emm lo siento yo...  
 **S.** Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que no sólo será tu sobrino sino que será más que eso porque tú serás la madrina de mi bebé.  
 **T.** Awww Santana jajaa ya me habías asustado, en serio yo seré su madrina?  
 **S.** Claro, a menos que no lo quieras así.  
 **T.** Pero claro que lo quiero, yo seré como su segunda madre.  
 **S.** Te quiero mucho Tina.  
 **T.** Y yo a ti.  
 **K.** De qué tanto hablan?  
 **S.** Le pedí a Tina que sea la madrina de nuestro hijo, qué dices?  
 **K.** Jejeje nuestro hijo, se siente tan extraño.  
 **S.** Emmm.  
 **K.** Pero me gusta y también me gusta que Tina sea su madrina.  
 **T.** Fabuloso ahora serán mis compadres, chicos quién es ese monigote tan guapo que está ahí?  
 **S**. Ah... Qué bueno que lo notaste, Kurt él es Hunter y a partir de ahora trabaja para nosotros por orden de Hugh.  
 **K**. Qué dices?  
 **S.** Eso, según Hugh es para ayudarnos pero algo me dice que más bien es para tenerlo informado de todo lo que hagamos, algo me dice que él sigue dudando de mi sexualidad. **  
** **K.** Eso no lo tenía previsto y ahora qué vamos a hacer?  
 **S.** Pues pagarle para que no abra la boca de nada de lo que digamos o hagamos.  
 **T.** Sinceramente no creo que eso sea una buena idea porque puede comenzar a chantajearlos y pedirles cada vez más dinero. **  
** **S.** No había pensado en eso... Qué haremos?  
 **K.** Lo consultaré con uno de mis amigos que está estudiando abogacía.  
 **T.** Amigo?  
 **K.** Sí Tina, AMIGO.

Días después en Boston.  
 **  
** **Q.** Hey chicas qué hacen?  
 **X.** Estamos viendo la sección de sociales de este periódico, estamos sorprendidas al ver cómo hacen sus bodas los multimillonarios.  
 **Xx.** Sí, los ricos se dan demasiados lujos, la novia parece toda una princesa y el novio ni se diga, hacen la pareja perfecta.  
 **Q.** En serio? A ver.  
 **Xx**. Mira.  
 **F.** Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Hey Finn, qué haces aquí?  
 **F.** Mañana no voy a tener clases así que decidí de una buena vez regresar a la ciudad, vine a recogerte y a invitarte a una malteada o algo así. **  
** **Q**. Emmm ok, luego me muestran el periódico chicas.  
 **X.** Ok que se diviertan.

La pareja se alejó.

 **F.** Te extrañé mucho.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **F.** Y tú a mí? **  
** **Q**. Claro... _Que no_. (pensando)

Luego de una luna de miel por Europa, Santana y Kurt se mudaron a la casa que el padre del chico le regaló, el embarazo de la morena estaba en perfectas condiciones, ella siguió sintiéndose triste cada que recordaba a su ex novia.

 **K.** Hunter acércate.  
 **Hu**. Dígame señor.  
 **K.** Necesito que firmes estos papeles.  
 **Hu**. Para qué? No entiendo.  
 **K**. Léelos... Es un contrato de privacidad.  
 **Hu**. Sigo sin entender.  
 **K.** Mi esposa y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que haces aquí, eres el informante de Hugh.  
 **Hu**. Yo... (nervioso)  
 **K.** Mi esposa te tiene afecto porque fuiste su amigo de la infancia pero seré directo, si deseas conservar tu trabajo aquí será para trabajar única y exclusivamente para nosotros, al firmar el contrato no podrás decirle absolutamente a nadie lo que veas y escuches en esta casa o cuando nos acompañes a algún lado.  
 **Hu**. Pero...  
 **K.** Decídete, puedes trabajar para nosotros cerrando la boca o puedes seguir trabajando para Hugh pero en su finca.  
 **Hu**. No puedo hacerlo, si regreso de seguro me correrá y necesito mucho el trabajo, mi padre ya está cansado de tanto trabajar y no tenemos casa propia, hemos vivido toda la vida en la finca del señor Hearst  
 **K.** Entonces firmas o te vas?  
 **Hu**. Firmo.  
 **K.** Muy bien, recibirás un aumento de sueldo y no solo eso, podrás seguir cobrando lo que Hugh te dé siempre y cuando no abras la boca o de lo contrario pasarás mucho tiempo en la cárcel.  
 **Hu**. No se preocupe señor Hummel, yo no diré nada por el bien de mis padres y mi hermana.  
 **K.** Perfecto.

Los meses transcurrieron, Quinn comenzó a perder las esperanzas sobre volver a tener algún tipo de contacto con Santana ya que jamás se pudo comunicar con Maribel porque habían cambiado el número telefónico y le daba miedo hablar a la casa de Hugh porque no quería meter en problemas a Santana.

Un día.  
 **  
** **T**. Lo siento Santana, el cierre ya no sube, creo que tendrás que comprarte nuevamente ropa, tu embarazo ya casi está a término.  
 **S.** Lo sé, cada vez estoy más cerda y nerviosa  
 **K.** Y yo, jajaj es tan raro que también esté comiendo tanto.  
 **S.** Porcelana otra vez con un chupetón?  
 **K.** Emm jejeje.  
 **S.** Hasta cuándo dejarás esa vida de golfo?  
 **K.** No hablemos de eso por favor, ahora sí ya pensaste en un nombre?  
 **S.** Sí, ya decidí que llevará el nombre de alguno de mis abuelos no me importa que papá o el tuyo pongan el grito en el cielo, no se llamará como ninguno de ellos, está decidido.  
 **K.** Jajaja ok.  
 **T.** Y qué te gustaría tener?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **K.** No creo que eso importe mucho, o sí? Según yo lo que debe de importar es que esté totalmente sano.  
 **T.** Tienes razón.

En ese momento el corazón de Santana comenzó a latir aceleradamente… Los nervios se apoderaron de ella y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar con desesperación.

 **T.** Ay Dios mío, ay Dios mío, ya viene?  
 **K.** Qué te pasa Santana? Te duele algo?  
 **S.** Y si nace mal? Si es como ella? No, no, no!  
 **K.** Como ella?  
 **T.** Creo que está teniendo un ataque de pánico.  
 **K.** Trae el alcohol del botiquín.  
 **T.** Sí.

Cuando por fin lograron que la morena se tranquilizara…

 **K.** Qué fue eso?  
 **T.** Sí, dinos.  
 **S.** Lo siento chicos, de verdad lo siento mucho, ustedes han sido los mejores amigos que la vida me haya podido regalar, y yo no he sido sincera con ustedes, estoy tan avergonzada. (llorando)  
 **K.** Cómo que no has sido sincera?  
 **S.** Yo... Ya no puedo seguir ocultándoselo, prométanme que esto que les voy a decir nadie, absolutamente nadie lo tiene que saber.  
 **T.** Claro que te lo prometemos, qué pasa?  
 **S.** Sé perfectamente quién es el padre de mi hijo y siempre lo he sabido… Más bien dicho, la madre de mi hijo.  
 **T.** Pues tú eres la madre, no? (mueca)  
 **S.** No me refiero eso, sé perfectamente quién es la persona que me ayudó a procrear a mi bebé, es… Es Quinn.  
 **T.** Jajaa ay Santana que buena broma... No es broma? **  
** **S**. No, no lo es, Quinn es la madre de mi hijo.  
 **K**. Qué, qué?

Santana les platicó a los chicos la verdad sobre Quinn y sobre su relación íntima con ella.

 **K**. No lo puedo creer.  
 **T**. Por eso ella era tan insegura.  
 **S**. Sí, cuando todo eso empezó jamás me imaginé que esto pasaría, los doctores le habían dicho muchas veces que era estéril, luego ella simplemente me corrió de su casa sin importarle romper todas las promesas que me hizo, me siento tan sucia y avergonzada por haber permitido que ella se divirtiera con mi cuerpo.  
 **T**. Cielos... Santana creo que si ella lo supiera, de inmediato regresaría a tu lado, no creo que solo te haya utilizado.  
 **K**. Tina tiene razón.  
 **S.** No! Ella no lo tiene que saber y también me tienen que prometer eso, que jamás le dirán que es en la madre de mi hijo.  
 **K**. Pero Santana...  
 **S.** Júrenlo.  
 **T.** Ok.  
 **K**. Sí.  
 **S.** Yo no quiero que Quinn esté conmigo sólo porque tenemos un hijo, ella no me ama y no se merece saberlo por todas las mentiras que me dijo y por ser tan cobarde.  
 **K.** En eso tienes razón.  
 **T.** No tengas miedo Santana, tu bebé nacerá normal y si no es así igual será tu hijo y debes amarlo sin importarte nada.  
 **S.** Es verdad, es mi bebé lo amo más que a nada en el mundo.  
 **T.** Tranquilízate, mi ahijado nacerá bien y lo amaremos en exceso.  
 **S.** Gracias Tina.

Semanas después el día del parto llegó, la latina estaba más que nerviosa por la llegada de su bebé, toda la familia estaba reunida en el hospital incluso su padre, fue llevada a la sala de labor y ahí comenzó el trabajo de parto que fue bastante doloroso para la chica.

 **Dr.** Un poco más, señora ya casi está aquí.  
 **S.** Dios mío! Me duele mucho, aaagghhhh!

Con ése último esfuerzo el bebé vino al mundo, entonces se escuchó un chillido.

 **Dr**. Felicidades señora, es un varoncito.  
 **S.** Niño? Y es normal?  
 **Dr.** Pero claro que es normal, y bastante sano, aquí tiene.  
 **S.** Mi bebé, mi bebé!

Santana experimentó una felicidad que hacía mucho no sentía, a pesar de que el doctor le había dicho que su hijo era totalmente normal, ella decidió constatarlo al revisarlo de pies a cabeza y en efecto, era un niño totalmente normal.

 **S.** Mi vida, mi pequeñito, mi "Quinnie-to" hermoso, te prometo que nadie en esta vida te hará sufrir, voy a defenderte con uñas y dientes mi amor, eres todo lo que tengo. (besándolo)

Horas después todos conocieron al nuevo miembro de la familia.

 **Bu**. Es idéntico a Kurt cuando nació.  
 **K.** Jejejeje. (nervioso)  
 **H.** Tienes razón, es muy pero muy parecido a tu hijo, aunque la nariz definitivamente es Hearts.  
 **Bu**. El pequeño Burt es hermoso.  
 **H.** Hugh, el pequeño Hugh.  
 **S.** Lo siento, pero mi hijo no llevará ninguno de sus nombres, su nombre es Peter, Peter Hummel, se llamará como mi abuelo Pedro.  
 **H.** Pero...  
 **S.** Lo dije, está decidido y no cambiaré de opinión.  
 **Bu**. Bueno, creo que la decisión de Santana está hecha, pero espero que no sea el único nieto que tengamos.  
 **H.** Tienes razón, el próximo llevará mi nombre.  
 **Bu**. No lo creo.  
 **S** _ **.**_ _No escuches a esos viejos locos mi amor, te amo mi Peter Fabray-López_. (pensando)

Más tarde ese mismo día.

 **M**. Ay mija deja de mirar de esa manera a mi nieto, lo vas a desgastar jajaja.  
 **S.** Es que es hermoso, verdad mami? **  
** **M.** Es bellísimo, aunque a decir verdad no se parece mucho a ti el día que naciste, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.  
 **S.** De ahora en adelante Peter es mi mundo mamá.  
 **M**. Lo sé, pero ya déjalo descansar, los bebés también se cansan de los brazos, además tienes que dormir.  
 **S.** Solo déjame sostenerlo un poco más, sí?  
 **M**. Está bien jajaja.  
 **S.** _Qué mi güerito hermoso? Me amas? Yo a ti mucho, eres tan parecido a ella._ (pensando)

Mientras tanto en Boston.

 **Ju.** Aún no te duermes hija?  
 **Q.** No mamá, estoy viendo las estrellas.  
 **Ju**. Hija ya es tarde, ve a dormir y apaga ese carrusel musical, lo vas a descomponer. **  
** **Q.** Lo haré en cuanto termine la melodía, déjame ver un poco más las estrellas.  
 **Ju.** Está bien, buenas noches.

Judy salió.

 **Q.** Hoy tu estrella brilla más fuerte que nunca mi amor… Eso querrá decir que estás feliz? Te extraño tanto mi vida... (suspirando) Y eso? Una pequeña estrella al lado de la tuya? Qué raro, ayer no estaba ahí, pero es tan brillante como la tuya Santana, te amo para siempre mi amor, espero poder volver a verte algún día, no perderé la esperanza de volver a estar contigo, es lo que más deseo.

 _Continuará…._

* * *

 _ **Y bien? Espero les haya agradado, como les dije vienen unos cuantos nuevos personajes que espero les gusten.**_

 _ **Respecto al sexo del bebé decidí que fuera hombre para que Santana le pudiera poner el nombre del único padre que tuvo en su vida, su abuelo.**_

 _ **Comentarios y sugerencias?**_

 _ **Mil gracias por leer.**_

 _ **La prox semana actualización de "Todos tienen algo excepto yo 2.0"**_

 _ **Siento los errores.**_


	29. El gran secreto

_**Muy feliz año nuevo a todos, espero que este 2017 sea excelente para todos, les traigo un enorme capítulo, ojalá y lo disfruten.  
**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 29. El gran secreto.  
**  
Pasaron cuatro semanas y el pequeño Peter había cumplido su primer mes de vida, durante ese tiempo tanto Burt y Maribel se habían quedado en casa de Santana y Kurt, Hugh viajaba constantemente para ver a su nieto.

 **M.** Los voy a extrañar mucho hija.  
 **S.** Y nosotros a ti mamá, Pete te conoce perfectamente y sé que ya te ama tanto como yo.  
 **M**. De todas maneras si tienes alguna duda sobre su cuidado o me necesitas, llámame de inmediato.  
 **S.** Lo haré mami, pero creo que es tiempo de que yo sola me haga cargo de mi hijo, necesito aprender a ser la mejor madre del mundo para él. **  
** **M.** En eso tienes razón, por fortuna tu esposo es un magnífico padre también y siempre está al pendiente de Peter.  
 **S.** Sí, Kurt me tiene muy sorprendida, jamás me imaginé que fuera un padre tan cariñoso.  
 **M**. Lo sé mi amor.

Más tarde.

 **Bu.** Pues como te lo dije Santana, tu padre te heredó prácticamente una mina de oro, los viñedos son extensos y la cosecha será muy buena este año, espero que la producción de vino sea fructífera, y pronto se posicione dicho vino en el mercado mundial.  
 **S.** Pues necesito aprender todo lo relacionado con lo de los vinos, a mí prácticamente todos me saben igual.  
 **Bu**. Jajajaja, tienes razón hija, investigaré si aquí hay alguna asociación de catadores de vinos para que tú y mi hijo comiencen a asistir y aprendan todo lo necesario acerca de ellos, mi nieto debe de tener su futuro totalmente asegurado, y la verdad estaré mucho más tranquilo si ingresaras a la universidad para que aprendas también todo lo relacionado con los negocios, eres una excelente alumna así que no creo que te sea difícil cursar una carrera universitaria.  
 **S.** No sé Burt, la verdad es que no quiero descuidar a mi hijo, además apenas tiene un mes de vida.  
 **Bu.** Bueno no te estoy diciendo que en este instante entres a la universidad, lo puedes hacer en algunos meses, mientras tanto puedes contratar a una niñera a que te ayude con los cuidados de Peter.  
 **S.** Lo pensaré.  
 **Bu**. Hazlo, será lo mejor porque bien sabes que yo deseo que Kurt se haga cargo de mis negocios y no creo que pueda con las dos cosas.  
 **S.** Cierto.

Finalmente Burt y Maribel regresaron a su casa, para Santana todo su mundo giraba alrededor de su hijo le encantaba pasar el tiempo con él, cantarle, mimarlo y sobretodo la conexión que tenían cuando lo amamantaba.

Cierta noche

 **S.** Vas a salir?  
 **K.** Sí.  
 **S.** Está bien, sólo te pido que esta noche no llegues muy tarde, aunque no lo creas me preocupas.  
 **K.** Gracias Santana, te prometo que haré lo posible por no llegar tan tarde.  
 **S.** Kurt, tienes novio?  
 **K.** No.  
 **S.** Entonces?  
 **K.** Qué?  
 **S.** Con quién te acuestas?  
 **K.** Ah eso...  
 **S.** Dime.  
 **K.** Bueno… Descubrí un lugar donde asistimos personas como yo, es algo así como clandestino y pues ahí...  
 **S.** Te acuestas con quien se te dé la gana, al azar.  
 **K.** Algo así.  
 **S.** Ten cuidado Kurt, son desconocidos.  
 **K.** No te preocupes me sé cuidar.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **K**. Ya no soy el mismo miedoso de antes.  
 **S.** Ok, ok.  
 **K.** Vuelvo más tarde eh pequeño, pórtate bien con mamá, no llores mucho y déjala dormir.  
 **S.** Sabes que eso no pasará.  
 **K.** Jejejeje extrañaré escucharlo por las noches.  
 **S.** Puedes llevarlo a tu habitación algunas noches sí así lo quieres.  
 **K.** Emmmm.  
 **S.** Jajajaja cobarde. **  
** **K.** Jajajaja luego nos vemos, bye hijo. (besándolo)

El chico salió.

 **S.** Tu papá te ama mi amor... Ojalá y ella... No, ella no existe y nunca existirá más.

Mientras tanto en Boston.

 **Ru**. Les tengo una excelente noticia, siéntense.  
 **Ju.** Qué pasa?  
 **Ru.** Ya es oficial, por fin soy uno de los socios de la firma de abogados más importante de la ciudad.  
 **Q.** Muchas felicidades papá.  
 **Ju**. Ay, qué buena noticia.  
 **Ru**. Sí, los casos que he ganado estos meses me ayudaron a conseguirlo, por fin recuperamos nuestra vida de antes, Judy mañana mismo contratas servidumbre, cambiaré el auto y lo más importante, Quinn podrás regresar a Nueva York con tu doctor para que comience nuevamente con todo lo necesario para tu operación.  
 **Ju**. Eso es maravilloso.  
 **Q.** Vaya... (pensativa)  
 **Ru**. Es mejor que de una vez regreses a tus consultas médicas para que llegado el momento cuando decidas comprometerte con Finn ya estés operada.  
 **Q.** Comprometerme con Finn?  
 **Ru**. Bueno si no es él será otro chico, lo que quiero es que seas completamente normal el día de tu boda, sé que es lo que más deseas en la vida.  
 **Q.** Cierto...  
 **Ju**. Llamaré en este instante al consultorio del doctor para hacer una cita.

Los padres de Quinn estaban más que felices por la nueva situación económica de la familia, la rubia subió a su habitación, necesitaba estar a solas para meditar sobre una posible operación.

 **Q.** Y si ya no le gusto a Santana? A ella le fascina mini Q, lo mima, lo besa... Pero y si nunca vuelvo a verla? Ay Dios mío, qué hago? Yo necesito estar otra vez con Santana, mi Santana, cada día la extraño más... Pero también sé que lo nuestro es prácticamente imposible y tal vez Frannie tenga razón y avergüence a mis padres y ellos me repudien para siempre, dame una señal Dios, dámela para tomar la decisión correcta.

Pero esa señal no llegó, al menos no esa noche.

Días después.

 **Fr.** Vaya vengo a visitar a mi familia y me encuentro con maravillosas noticias, felicidades Quinnie por fin comenzará una nueva etapa en tu vida y créeme que será fabulosa.  
 **Q.** Qué parte de no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra no entendiste?  
 **Fr.** Quinn, eres mi hermana eso no pasará.  
 **Q.** Entonces no empieces a molestar.  
 **Fr.** Yo no pretendo molestarte, al contrario ya te lo dije estoy muy feliz por ti, porque por fin podrán quitar de una buena vez eso que tienes entre tus piernas y serás una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.  
 **Q.** Siempre he sido una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, y te recuerdo una vez más que lo que tengo entre las piernas yo no lo elegí.  
 **Fr.** En efecto, no lo elegiste pero lo que sí podrás elegir es quitártelo y eso lo vas a hacer por tu bien.  
 **Q.** Por mi bien?  
 **Fr.** Claro hermanita, o qué, acaso quieres conservarlo porque continúas creyendo que alguna vez volverás a ver a ésa mujercita?  
 **Q.** No te metas en lo que no te importa.  
 **Fr.** Ahhh entonces sí sigues con esa tonta ilusión? Quinn jaja créeme que ella ya se olvidó de ti.  
 **Q.** Eso no lo sabes.  
 **Fr.** Claro que lo sé y muy bien, deberías leer de vez en cuando la sección de sociales de los periódicos más famosos del país.  
 **Q.** De qué rayos hablas?  
 **Fr.** Toma mi consejo. **  
** **Q.** Mmm.

En cuanto pudo se dirigió a la biblioteca a checar los periódicos de las últimas semanas, pero no encontró nada importante, pensó que no era necesario ver los de meses anteriores así que ya no tomó en serio las palabras de su hermana.

De vuelta en Nueva York.

 **T.** Cómo está mi ahijado hermoso?  
 **S.** Jejejeje enorme.  
 **T.** Y cachetón, está muy gordito.  
 **S.** Es divino, verdad?  
T. Sí... Vaya, sus ojos son igualitos a los de...  
 **S.** Quinn... Sí, además cada vez se parece más a ella, verdad?  
 **T.** Sí, ojalá y con el tiempo se parezca también a ti porque si no entonces sus padres pueden empezar a sospechar.  
 **S.** Ay Dios, afortunadamente con lo del color de los ojos no hay problema porque la mamá de Kurt los tenía precisamente de ese color.  
 **T.** Qué alivio.  
 **S.** Sí, Burt de inmediato los asoció.  
 **T.** Has pensado en buscar a Quinn?  
 **S.** No Tina, lo último que quiero hacer en mi vida es volver a ver a Quinn.  
 **T.** Has pensado en ella?  
 **S.** Todos los putos días, pero necesito dejarlo de hacer, ojalá y encontrara a algo o alguien que me hiciera olvidarla por completo.  
 **T.** Por el momento solo enfócate en Pete.  
 **S.** Jejeje sí, éste pequeñito es lo mejor de mi vida. (besándolo)  
 **T.** Y tu guarura? No lo he visto por aquí.  
 **S.** Jajaja te fascina Hunter, verdad? **  
** **T.** Es muy guapo, pero sabes que yo tengo un compromiso.  
 **S.** Pues sí, afortunadamente mi matrimonio no es real y Kurt y yo cada vez somos más amigos, él me ha sorprendido bastante, me ayuda con Pete, le cambia el pañal, lo baña, realmente se está comportando como su padre.  
 **T.** Jejeje sí me he dado cuenta, Kurt es el mejor padre que Pete pudo tener.  
 **S.** Lo sé.  
 **T.** Por cierto, venía a invitarte a un espectáculo de baile que ofrecerán los alumnos de Juilliard, ya tengo los boletos.  
 **S.** Ay no sé y Pete?  
 **T.** Déjaselo a Kurt, además solo serán un par de horas.  
 **S.** Ok hablaré con él.

Más tarde las chicas fueron al teatro donde se ofrecería el espectáculo.

 **S.** Bailan sensacional.  
 **T.** Sí y eso que son alumnos de primer año.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **T.** Sí.  
 **S.** Yo pude ser uno de ellos.  
 **T.** Santana no te traje aquí para hacerte sentir mal, te lo juro.  
 **S.** No te preocupes Tina, yo sé que esa jamás sería tu intención. **  
** **T.** Aún puedes hacer tu sueño realidad, puedes entrar el próximo año a una escuela como esa, ya tienes el dinero para hacerlo.  
 **S.** Pero ahora soy madre y...  
 **T**. Y tienes que seguir pensando en ti, el hecho de que seas madre no significa que tus sueños no se puedan cumplir, muchas famosas son madres y continúan con su carrera.  
 **S**. La verdad me encantaría poder aprender a bailar así, a mejorar mi voz, pero por otro lado Burt quiere que entre a la universidad para que aprenda cómo manejar mis negocios.  
 **T**. En eso te puedo ayudar yo.  
 **S**. En serio?  
 **T**. Claro, además no creo que mis hermanos me permitan meter mano en los restaurantes de mis padres.  
 **S**. Pero y tu futuro esposo crees que te deje ayudarme?  
 **T**. Ay, no había pensado en eso. (mueca)  
 **S**. Bueno, ya veremos qué hacer.  
 **T**. Tienes razón... Santana ésa chica de la segunda fila, la más alta no te parece conocida?  
 **S**. Mmmm.  
 **T**. Es Brittany, no?  
 **S**. Brittany? Mi ex?  
 **T**. Shhh, creo que sí es.  
 **S**. Es verdad, esas maravillosas piernas son inconfundibles.  
 **T**. Jajaja lo son.  
 **S**. Jamás me imaginé encontrarla aquí. **  
** **T**. Hay que saludarla cuando termine el espectáculo.  
 **S**. Crees que sea buena idea?  
 **T**. Claro, qué tendría de malo el saludarla?  
 **S**. Tienes razón.

Sin saberlo, la chica de ojos verdes también se encontraba en la ciudad visitando al doctor.

 **Dr**. Me da mucho gusto que por fin se hayan animado a comenzar con el tratamiento, sé que es una decisión muy difícil de tomar pero le ayudará mucho a Quinn para su futuro.  
 **Ru**. Sí doctor, por fin tenemos los medios suficientes para ayudar a nuestra hija, sé que ella está bastante asustada pero tenemos mucha fe en que todo saldrá bien.  
 **Dr.** Comprendo el nerviosismo de su hija, es una operación delicada, no lo voy a negar sobre todo porque tenemos que reconstruir sus genitales para que queden lo más parecidos a los de una mujer.  
 **Q.** Doctor, con el tiempo me ha crecido un poco. (incómoda) Cree que eso sea un impedimento?  
 **Dr.** Ve a ponerte la bata, te voy a revisar.  
 **Q.** Ok.  
 **Ru.** Yo iré a la sala de espera, no quiero incomodar más a mi hija.  
 **Ju.** Quinn quieres que me vaya?  
 **Q.** No mamá, quédate.  
 **Ju.** Ok.

El doctor comenzó a examinar a la rubia.

 **Dr.** Vaya que creció, pensé que no pasaría pero supongo que es porque tu desarrollo iba un poco más lento que el de las demás personas.  
 **Q.** Cuando... (muy sonrojada) Cuando tengo una erección crece un poco más. (susurrando)  
 **Dr.** Me imagino.  
 **Q.** Doctor, si me opero cree que pueda tener sensibilidad si...?  
 **Dr.** Ah eso... Sinceramente no lo creo.  
 **Q.** Ohhh. **  
** **Dr**. Pero te prometo que parecerá una vulva normal.  
 **Q.** Ok...  
 **Dr.** Te mandaré a hacer varios análisis para preparar todo para la operación.  
 **Q.** Cree que la operación se pudiera realizar en verano? Por el momento sigo en la universidad y no quiero perder clases.  
 **Dr**. Claro que sí, hay que verificar las fechas.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Más tarde en un restaurante.

 **Q.** Mamá ahora que papá fue al baño tengo que decirte algo, el doctor no me aseguró llegar a tener sensibilidad en la vagina que me hará.  
 **Ju**. Bueno hija, eso es lo de menos.  
 **Q.** Lo de menos?  
 **Ju**. Pues sí, las mujeres no debemos de tener sexo por placer es sólo para procrear.  
 **Q.** Pero yo nunca voy a procrear, entonces solo estaré ahí tendida en la cama para que mi "esposo" se divierta?  
 **Ju**. No lo veas así, es para que tu esposo vea lo linda que eres.  
 **Q.** Huh? Mamá nunca has tenido un orgasmo?  
 **Ju**. Quinnie! Que palabras dices. **  
** **Q.** Es una duda.  
 **Ju**. Esas cosas no se hablan entre madre e hija.  
 **Q.** Pero entonces si no lo hablo contigo, con quién?  
 **Ju**. Basta Quinnie.  
 **Q.** Mamá nunca has disfrutado al estar con papá?  
 **Ju**. Ay Dios mío, escucha hija, me casé con tu padre para darle los hijos que Dios nos mandara.  
 **Q.** Eso es todo? Entonces nunca, verdad?  
 **Ju**. Basta. **  
** **Q.** _Ay mamá, pobre de ti, no sabes de lo que te pierdes._ (pensando)

En otro lado de la ciudad.

 **T.** Ahí vienen, sí es... Brittany! **  
** **S.** Claro que es.  
 **B.** Tina? Santana? Oh por Dios! (abrazándolas)  
 **T.** Jamás nos imaginamos volverte a ver, cuando vinimos a este show lo último que pensamos fue en que tú serías una de las bailarinas.  
 **B**. Jejej me imagino, pues después de terminar el internado, me inscribí en Juilliard y afortunadamente fui aceptada, claro con la ayuda del papá de Sam.  
 **T.** Sigues con él?  
 **B.** Pues sí. (mueca) Hey Santana, por qué tan callada?  
 **S.** Pues jejeje no sé. (nerviosa)  
 **B.** Por qué no vamos a la cafetería de la esquina? Hay mucho de qué hablar.  
 **T.** Vamos.

En la cafetería.

 **B.** Así que han seguido en contacto?  
 **T.** Sí, desde que Santana vino a Nueva York no nos hemos separado.  
 **B.** Y Quinn?  
 **T.** Ella está en Boston.  
 **B.** Ah es verdad, fue aceptada en Harvard.  
 **T.** Así es.  
 **B.** Y tú Santana, dónde estudias?  
 **S.** Pues... Por el momento no estudio, tuve que dejar Stanford a las pocas semanas de haber ingresado.  
 **B.** En serio? Perdiste tu beca?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **B.** Lo siento... Entonces a qué te dedicas?  
 **S.** Emmm a cuidar de mi bebé.  
 **B.** Tu bebé? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S.** Sí... Tengo un pequeñito de dos meses de vida.  
 **B.** Qué, cómo, cuándo? (boca abierta)  
 **T.** Antes de ir a la universidad Santana estuvo unos días aquí y ella y Kurt se acostaron y quedó embarazada. (hablando rápido)  
 **S.** Sí, eso.  
 **B.** Kurt? Kurt Hummel?  
 **T.** El mismo que viste y calza. **  
** **B**. Pero qué él no es…?  
 **S.** Es mi esposo.  
 **B**. Se casaron?  
 **S.** Sí, él no me iba a dejar con todo el paquete, tenemos 8 meses de casados.  
 **B.** Wooow, en serio no lo puedo creer, pensé que su noviazgo en el internado no era en serio.  
 **T.** Peter es el bebé más lindo del mundo, mira aquí tengo una foto, en unos días será oficialmente mi ahijado.  
 **B.** Awww es muy lindo, se parece a Kurt jejeje, ojalá algún día lo pueda conocer en persona.  
 **S.** Claro, cuando quieras.  
 **B.** Denme su teléfono chicas, yo no tengo en mi dormitorio pero les dejo mi dirección, me gustaría salir un día a comer con ustedes.  
 **T.** Deja te los apunto, por cierto y tu gran amiga Marley? **  
** **B.** Ni idea, desde que salimos del internado solo hablamos un par de veces por teléfono antes de que se fuera a Yale, supongo que sigue ahí.  
 **T.** Pues sí, aquí tienes.  
 **B.** Ok, me tengo que ir chicas pero espero verlas pronto, se cuidan.  
 **S.** Tú también.  
 **B.** Por cierto Santana, la maternidad te cayó muy bien, te ves hermosa.  
 **S.** Gracias. (sonrojada)

La chica de ojos azules se retiró.

 **T.** Jajaja te puso nerviosa.  
 **S.** Sí, no lo pude evitar.  
 **T.** Aún te gusta?  
 **S.** Es muy bonita pero... **  
** **T.** Es otra rubia quién es la dueña de tu corazón.  
 **S.** Pues sí y lo odio.

En los siguientes días Brittany y las chicas continuaron saliendo, cierto día la bailarina fue invitada por Santana a su casa para que conociera a su hijo.

 **B.** Es hermoso, ay Dios mío sus ojitos, mira nada más.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **B.** Jamás me lo imaginé.  
 **S.** Qué cosa?  
 **B.** Pues que llegarías a ser madre y tan pronto… Se supone que tú...  
 **S.** Hay cosas contra las que no se pueden luchar, me rendí y decidí enmendar mi camino y ser una mujer normal.  
 **B.** Eso se puede?  
 **S.** Lo estoy intentando.  
 **B.** Pues sinceramente dudo que se pueda, porque lo que tú y yo traemos en nuestra naturaleza va mucho más allá de lo que nuestros esfuerzos puedan lograr hacer.  
 **S.** No te entiendo.  
 **B.** Ahora que estoy en esta ciudad me he dado cuenta de algo, me siguen gustando las chicas, es verdad que es muy difícil de pronto hablarle a alguna de ellas en tono… Ya sabes, romántico, pero no puedo evitar el que me atraigan y mucho, dudo que tú hayas podido desaparecer el mismo sentimiento que tengo yo con respecto a las mujeres.

Entonces Santana no pudo más y se desahogó.

 **S.** Tienes razón, ese sentimiento no ha desaparecido y dudo mucho que algún día desaparezca, pero por mi hijo estoy dispuesta a enterrar esos sentimientos hasta lo más profundo de mi ser para que él no se sienta avergonzado de mí.  
 **B**. No te debiste haber embarazado. **  
** **S.** No fue algo que planeé, simplemente se dio, Kurt quería perder su virginidad, esa noche tomamos demasiado y yo me ofrecí a ayudarlo sin pensar en las consecuencias que ese acto traería, pero cuando veo a Pete a los ojos y todo su aroma envuelve mis sentidos, sé que si las cosas pasaran otra vez de la misma manera, yo las volvería a hacer sin duda alguna.  
 **B.** Me imagino... Entonces estás enamorada de Kurt?  
 **S.** No, ni él de mí, nos casamos por nuestro hijo, somos excelentes amigos pero nada más.  
 **B.** Ohhh, ya decía yo.  
 **S.** Te voy a pedir que seas muy discreta con esto que te acabo de decir.  
 **B.** No te preocupes, de mi boca no saldrá absolutamente nada, bueno me tengo que ir porque si llego tarde de seguro mi compañera de cuarto ya tendrá algún chico en nuestra habitación y no podré dormir, te juro que odio tener que habitar ese maldito dormitorio con ella, es más pequeño que el que teníamos en el internado y mi compañera es nefasta.  
 **S.** Por qué no le pides al papá de Sam que te alquile algún departamento?  
 **B**. Porque según él una señorita como yo no puede vivir sola y es más seguro que esté dentro del campus.  
 **S.** Ohhh, lo siento, bueno nos vemos en el bautizo de Peter, no se te olvide.  
 **B.** Claro que no San, ahí estaré.

El bautizo del pequeño Peter llegó y con ello una gran fiesta, Hugh nuevamente echó la casa por la ventana, invitó a sus socios y clientes más importantes, Burt hizo lo mismo.

 **B.** Esto es puro glamour, hay gente muy importante.  
 **T.** Sí, el papá de Santana está muy orgullosa de ella y de su nieto, siempre los está presumiendo.  
 **B.** Entonces ya la reconoce al 100 como su hija?  
 **T.** Sí, desde antes de empezar el último año del internado la presentó ante sociedad como su hija, y ahora cuando se casó con Kurt la heredó en vida, Santana es dueña de varias hectáreas de viñedos en México y está produciendo vino.  
 **B.** Woooow.  
 **T.** Santana ya no es más una bastarda sin dinero como Marley lo decía, ahora es la flamante señora Hummel y heredera de Hugh Hearst.  
 **B.** Que buena suerte tiene.  
 **T.** Te aseguro que ella cambiaría todo eso por estar con...  
 **B.** Con quién?  
 **T.** Con sus abuelos, los extraña demasiado. (nerviosa)  
 **B.** Ohhh.  
 **T.** Vamos por unos bocadillos.  
 **B.** Ok.

En otro extremo de la fiesta.

 **Hu**. Señora Santana.  
 **S.** Hunter en qué quedamos?  
 **Hu**. Aquí no le puedo hablar de tú, señora, su papá está presente y si me escucha nombrarla así de seguro me parte la cara.  
 **S.** Es verdad, en fin pasa algo?  
 **Hu**. Su padre me estuvo haciendo preguntas.  
 **S.** Sobre?  
 **Hu**. Su relación con el joven Kurt.  
 **S.** Y qué le dijiste?  
 **Hu.** Que eran una pareja normal, que a veces discutían pero que de inmediato arreglaban sus problemas.  
 **S.** Quedó convencido con lo que le dijiste?  
 **Hu.** Sí.  
 **S.** Gracias… Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante, porque sé que no eres ningún tonto y te has dado cuenta de que mi esposo sale varias noches a la semana y regresa muy tarde.  
 **Hu.** No tiene que darme ninguna explicación, yo comprendo…  
 **S.** No Hunter, tú no comprendes nada, te lo aseguro, pero pronto lo harás.

Más tarde.

 **H.** Hija, creo que Peter tiene hambre.  
 **S.** Sí y sueño, pobrecito se nota que está cansado.  
 **H.** Me da mucho gusto el ver lo sano que está, eres una excelente madre hija y me haces sentir muy orgulloso.  
 **S.** Solamente quiero que mi hijo sea feliz.  
 **H.** Yo también deseo lo mismo para ti, porque eres feliz, verdad?  
 **S.** Si papá, lo soy.  
 **H.** Burt me comentó acerca de tu posible ingreso a la universidad.  
 **S.** Aún no lo sé papá…  
 **H.** Hazlo, créeme que para mí sería un orgullo que mi única hija fuera toda una universitaria, a partir de mañana comienzas a buscar niñera para mi nieto para que cuando llegue el momento de que entres a la universidad el pequeño Peter ya esté acostumbrado a su niñera.  
 **S.** Como tú digas papá.  
 **H.** Ven aquí hija. (abrazándola) Te amo tanto.

Santana se había domado por completo ante su padre, pero estaba tan cansada de todo que ya ni siquiera luchaba por revelarse simplemente disfrutó el abrazo de Hugh.

Ésa noche Santana le contó a su guardaespaldas el tipo de relación que tenía con Kurt, no le mencionó nada acerca del origen de su hijo pero le dejó claro que su matrimonio era una farsa, también le recordó que no podía decir nada por el contrato de confidencialidad que había firmado, Hunter la comprendió porque al ser tan cercano a su hermana Dani, sabía lo difícil que era luchar contra ese tipo de sentimientos que toda la sociedad aborrecía.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Necesito contratar una niñera que me ayude con Pete, papá y Burt insisten con eso.  
 **T.** Ahh yo conozco a alguien.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **T.** Sí, es la hija del jardinero de mi casa, es como de nuestra edad, se llama Mercedes, no importa que sea de color?  
 **S.** No, claro que no, ni que yo fuera totalmente blanca jajaja.  
 **T.** La contactaré, sé que necesita el trabajo.  
 **S.** Espero que acepte porque tendrá que firmar también un contrato de confidencialidad.  
 **T.** Lo hará, te digo que necesita dinero.

Luego de hablar con Mercedes, la chica aceptó firmar el contrato y a partir de ese momento se convirtió en la niñera de Peter.

Semanas después.

 **S.** Volviste a pelear con tu compañera?  
 **B.** Sí, la odio, imagínate me robó mi ropa interior para ponérsela, date cuenta mi ropa interior, es una asquerosa.  
 **S.** Pártele la cara.  
 **B.** Y crees que no es lo que he querido hacer desde el principio? Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que me corran de la academia.  
 **S.** Has pensado en buscar un trabajo para que puedas pagar la renta de un departamento?  
 **B.** No voy a descuidar mis estudios, si empiezo a trabajar es lo primero que haré.  
 **S**. Pues sí...  
 **B**. Hoy te ves hermosa.  
 **S.** Jejeje gracias.  
 **B.** Me invitas a cenar a tu casa?  
 **S.** Ok.

En la noche.

 **B.** Quiero intentarlo.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **B.** Sí jajaja jamás he cambiado el pañal de un bebé y quiero hacerlo.  
 **S.** Ok, adelante.

A la chica de ojos azules no le fue tan difícil ponerle el pañal a Peter.

 **S**. Muy bien.  
 **B**. En serio? Genial.  
 **S.** Ahora sí ya vas a dormirte mi amor?  
 **B.** Es muy bien portado.  
 **S.** A veces jajaja.

Santana durmió a su bebé y luego fue a la sala con Brittany, le ofreció una copa, la chica aceptó.

 **S.** Aquí tienes.  
 **B.** Gracias... Tú no vas a tomar un trago?  
 **S.** Le podría hacer daño a Pete.  
 **B.** No creo que el que tomes un traguito le haga daño, ven acércate te doy de mi copa.  
 **S.** Ok...  
 **B.** Ay Santana eres tan linda, no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que te volví a ver. (acercándose)  
 **S.** Britt no...  
 **B.** Dime que no deseas un beso mío?  
 **S**. No sé...  
 **B**. Yo sé que sí.

Brittany besó a Santana quien al principio se sintió incómoda pero después no pudo luchar más y cedió ante el beso de la rubia, era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer desde aquel fatídico día en la casa de Quinn, lo que vino enseguida fue una sesión de besos apasionados.  
 **  
** **B**. Ahhh tus besos.  
 **S.** Brittany...  
 **B.** Vamos a tu habitación.  
 **S.** No sé...  
 **B.** Vamos.

Santana no se aguantó y siguió a la chica, lo que vino después fue sexo totalmente apasionado.

 **B.** Siempre me has hecho sentir genial.  
 **S**. Esto fue un error.  
 **B**. No, claro que no, siempre nos hemos gustado y deseado, además tu matrimonio es falso y Sam es un idiota.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, no fue ningún error. (besándola)

Días después.

 **B.** Qué estamos haciendo en este edificio?  
 **S.** Tomemos el ascensor.  
 **B.** Ok...  
 **S.** Aquí es, ten la llave, abre.  
 **B.** Bien... Wooow.  
 **S.** Te gusta el departamento?  
 **B.** Pero claro que me gusta, pero no entiendo qué hacemos aquí?  
 **S.** A partir de este momento puedes mudarte cuando quieras, éste es tu nuevo departamento nena, la idiota de tu compañera ya no podrá hacerte la vida imposible.  
 **B.** Es mío? Me compraste un departamento?  
 **S.** Emmm no está a tu nombre, está al mío, pero es tuyo.  
 **B.** Ohhh. (puchero)  
 **S.** Sabes bien que Sam o su padre sospecharían que el departamento estuviese a tu nombre, pero el hecho de que no lo esté no significa que no sea tuyo.  
 **B.** Jejejeje te adoro. (besándola)  
 **S.** Mañana vamos a que escojas el auto que más te guste, no quiero que vuelvas a usar el transporte público, ése auto sí lo pondré a tu nombre.  
 **B.** Santana, te adoro, te adoro nena.  
 **S.** Quieres conocer la recámara? **  
** **B.** Jajaja obviamente.

Mientras tanto en Boston.  
 **  
** **Q.** No entiendo, para qué es esta cena tan apresurada.  
 **Ru.** Es una sorpresa mi amor.  
 **Q.** Ok...

Más tarde Finn llegó a la residencia Fabray.

 **F.** Buenas noches.  
 **Ju.** Buenas noches hijo, pasa.  
 **Q.** Pasa algo? O por qué no estás en la universidad?.  
 **F.** No pasa nada, no te preocupes simplemente les pedí a tus padres que organizaran esta cena porque necesito hacer algo muy importante.  
 **Ru**. Qué bueno que llegas Finn, no sabes el gusto que me da verte, qué les parece si antes de pasar a la cena tomamos una copa?  
 **Ju**. Es muy buena idea.

Luego de tomar algunas copas, fueron a tomar asiento a la mesa para empezar la cena.

Estuvieron charlando por bastante tiempo finalmente el chico habló.

 **F.** Bueno creo que es el momento indicado para hacer lo que tanto he esperado durante horas. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a ustedes señores por la confianza y por ser cómplices de esta pequeña locura.

El chico sacó de la bolsa de su saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo, poco a poco la fue abriendo.

 **F.** Quinn, tú sabes lo mucho que significas para mí, también sabes que prácticamente toda mi vida he estado enamorado de ti, soy tan afortunado de que hace casi un año me hayas dicho que aceptabas ser mi novia y por lo mismo ya no puedo aguantar más para seguir siendo afortunado, así que… Quieres ser mi esposa?  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **Ju**. Dios mío qué romántico.  
 **Ru**. Jajaja ése es mi muchacho, anda hija contéstale a tu novio.  
 **Q.** Estoy sin palabras...  
 **Ju**. Me imagino.  
 **Q.** Creo que es demasiado pronto… Apenas llevamos meses de relación y…  
 **Ru.** Hija no se van a casar de inmediato, obviamente tienen que terminar primero la universidad, Finn simplemente quiere ser tu prometido hasta que ese momento llegue.  
 **Ju.** Vamos hija.

La chica de ojos verdes se sentía más que presionada, el ver la cara de felicidad de sus padres hacía que se sintiera bastante mal consigo misma, no quería fallarles y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

 **Q.** Ok, seré tu esposa.  
 **F.** Gracias mi amor.

Finn le colocó el anillo entre la algarabía de los Fabray, Quinn sentía que se moría por dentro.

Esa noche no la pasó nada bien, quiso esforzarse lo más que pudo para pretender que era feliz pero estaba a punto de estallar, quería decirles a todos que no estaba feliz con el compromiso que acaba de adquirir, quería decirles que el único amor de su vida era Santana y quería decirles que no se quería operar, pero jamás lo hizo.

Más tarde esa noche.

 **Ju.** Hija otra vez con ése carrusel?  
 **Q.** Me gusta oírlo mamá.  
 **Ju.** Estás llorando?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **Ju.** Claro que sí, qué pasa mi amor?  
 **Q.** Mamá, yo no estoy enamorada de Finn, creo que hice una mala decisión al aceptarme casarme con él.  
 **Ju**. Quinnie... No te preocupes, suelen pasar mucho ese tipo de cosas, para serte sincera yo tampoco me casé enamorada de tu padre, pero con el tiempo aprendí a amarlo y respetarlo, Russell es un excelente marido, padre y un ser humano extraordinario, no me arrepiento ni un segundo de mi decisión de casarme con él, lo mismo pasará contigo, Finn es un buen muchacho, él te ama y estoy segura que te hará feliz, con el tiempo tú también aprenderás a amarlo, ya lo verás.  
 **Q.** Mamá, pero no crees que antes de todo esto deba de sincerarme con él? Decirle todo acerca de mi condición?  
 **Ju**. No hija, no es necesario, en pocas semanas te operarás y creo que es el momento indicado para que de una buena vez lo hagas, así cuando llegue el momento de que te cases tus heridas estarán completamente sanadas y tú serás por fin la chica que tanto has anhelado ser.  
 **Q.** Creo que tienes razón.  
 **Ju**. La tengo mi amor.

Al día siguiente.

 **Fr.** Muchísimas felicidades hermanita, no sabes el gusto que me da saber que estás comprometida, eso quiere decir que por fin todos esos pensamientos pecaminosos y sucios se han ido de tu mente.  
 **Q.** Vete al diablo.  
 **Fr.** Jajaja no hermanita no lo haré, espero de corazón que seas muy feliz con Finn.  
 **Q.** Así como lo eres tú con tu marido?  
 **Fr.** Eres una...  
 **Q.** Una qué? Anda pégame y verás que te irá mucho peor, eres una víbora ponzoñosa Frannie, ni siquiera sé cómo puede caber tanto odio y amargura en ti, te lo vuelvo repetir no me dirijas la palabra, no te soporto, te aborrezco.  
 **Fr.** Tarde o temprano te tragarás todas esas palabras que me estás diciendo, cuando seas muy feliz al lado de tu próximo marido, es una lástima que jamás le vayas a poderlos dar los hijos que de seguro tanto desea.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón es una lástima, como también es una lástima que tu marido tampoco quiera volver a tocarte para que nuevamente te embaraces y puedas tener a esos hijos que tanto deseas jajajaja.  
 **Fr.** Maldita infeliz.  
 **Ju**. Frannie, qué demonios dices?  
 **Fr.** Ella me insultó.  
 **Q.** Mamá, ya la conoces y sabes que eso no es verdad, ella comenzó todo.  
 **Ju**. Frannie, te voy a pedir una vez más que no pelees con tu hermana, por qué no puedes llevarte bien con ella? Si sigues molestándola no tendré más remedio que decírselo a tu padre.  
 **Fr.** Pero mamá!  
 **Ju.** Es mi última palabra.  
 **Q.** Gracias mami.

En Nueva York.

 **T.** No puedo creerlo, primero Kurt y ahora tú? Dónde diablos estabas y por qué llegas a esta hora? Pete estuvo llorando mucho rato, se acabó muy rápido la leche que le dejaste, Mercedes estaba vuelta loca y por eso me llamó.  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío, pero él está bien?  
 **T.** Sí, no tuve más remedio que traer a una de las meseras del restaurant que acaba de tener un bebé, ella alimentó a tu hijo hasta que se quedó dormido.  
 **S.** Que hiciste qué?  
 **T.** Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para poder alimentarlo, dónde diablos estabas?  
 **S.** Con Brittany.  
 **T.** Con ella? Tanto tiempo? Y qué rayos estabas haciendo con ella?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **T.** No! No me digas que…?  
 **S.** Sí Tina, desde hace unos días Brittany y yo estamos saliendo.  
 **T.** Saliendo o acostándose?  
 **S.** Las dos cosas. (apenada)  
 **T.** Ay Santana por qué?  
 **S.** Pues no sé, ella se me abalanzó y yo caí y... Hace mucho que no tenía sexo, no sé, simplemente se dio.  
 **T.** Pero y Quinn?  
 **S.** Ella qué?  
 **T.** Pues la amas.  
 **S.** No, ya no.  
 **T.** Mmm.  
 **S.** Además Brittany fue mi primer amor...  
 **T.** No Santana, no te engañes, Quinn fue tu primer amor, Brittany fue tu primera ilusión pero amor solo con Quinn.  
 **S.** Como sea, me gusta estar con Brittany y a ella conmigo, no le veo nada de malo.  
 **T.** Mira tú sabrás lo que haces con Brittany pero una cosa sí te digo, que tu relación con ella no afecte a mi ahijado.  
 **S.** No, te lo juro, jamás vuelvo a descuidar a Peter, él es lo que más amo en la vida.

Las semanas continuaron su curso, el verano había llegado, Peter tenía 5 meses y era el bebé más adorable del mundo.

 **K.** Jajaja esta vez no me vayas a orinar hijo.  
 **Me**. Hasta parece que lo hace adrede cada que usted le cambia el pañal señor Kurt.  
 **K.** Mercedes, cuántas veces te tenemos que decir que no nos llames señor o señora? Eres de nuestra edad.  
 **Me**. No puedo.  
 **K.** Pues inténtalo, aquí todos somos amigos.  
 **Me**. Está bien.  
 **K.** Milagro! Pude colocarle el pañal a mi hijo sin ningún accidente húmedo de por medio.  
 **Me.** Jajajaj.

En la sala Tina y Santana discutían.

 **K.** Qué pasa? Van a asustar a Pete.  
 **T.** Estoy regañando a Santana.  
 **S.** Por enésima ocasión. (rodando los ojos)  
 **K.** Y ahora por qué?  
 **T.** A su noviecita se le antojó un abrigo de mink y Santana ya se lo compró.  
 **S.** Qué tiene de malo comprarle regalos a mi chica? Además ya se va a pasar el verano con sus padres, fue como un regalo de despedida.  
 **T.** Pero un abrigo de mink en verano? Te saca regalos cada vez más caros y tú como en la preparatoria se los estás dando como si nada.  
 **S.** Cómo sabes eso?  
 **Q.** Una vez Quinn y Blaine lo comentaron y yo escuché.  
 **S.** Como sea, Tina soy multimillonaria, lo que Brittany me pide son baratijas.  
 **T.** Pero se aprovecha de tu fortuna, date cuenta.  
 **S.** Mientras siga recibiendo cariñitos de su parte no me importa gastar.  
 **K.** Pero eso es como si pagaras por sus servicios.  
 **S.** Y eso tendría algo de malo? Dímelo Kurt, tendría algo de malo?

Kurt no dijo nada.

 **T.** Cómo? Acaso pagas por servicios sexuales? (mirando al chico)  
 **K.** Yo...  
 **T.** Increíble, vámonos a tu habitación mi amor, no debes de seguir escuchado esto, tus padres están locos, totalmente locos.

Tina se llevó al bebé de ahí.

 **S.** Somos personas horribles, verdad?  
 **K.** Te prometo que estaré más al pendiente de Pete.  
 **S.** Yo también.

En Boston.

 **Ju.** Llevarás ese carrusel?  
 **Q.** Claro mamá y cuando esté en el hospital quiero que lo lleves a mi habitación, bien sabes que para poder dormir tranquila necesito escuchar antes la melodía.  
 **Ju.** Te lo prometo hija, anda, ya termina de hacer tu maleta que mañana tenemos que estar muy temprano en el aeropuerto. A partir de mañana comienza una nueva vida para ti hija.  
 **Q.** Lo sé mamá.

Judy salió de la habitación y la rubia fue a la ventana contemplar las estrellas que tanto le gustaban.

 **Q.** Mi vida sería maravillosa si pudiera recuperar a mi Santana. (suspirando)

Al día siguiente los Fabray viajaron a New York, llegando a la ciudad se instalaron en uno de los mejores hoteles, era claro que Russell ya tenía bastante dinero.

 **Ru**. Están listas?  
 **Q.** Sí papá.

Los Fabray fueron al hospital.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Brittany.

 **B.** Te voy a extrañar.  
 **S.** Yo también.  
 **B.** Debiste traer a Pete, me hubiera gustado despedirme de él.  
 **S.** Kurt lo llevó al parque, últimamente quiere pasar todo el tiempo posible que pueda con él mientras está de vacaciones en la universidad.  
 **B.** Lo comprendo... Nena, estás segura que Kurt no se opone a lo que tenemos?  
 **S.** No, ya te dije que nuestro matrimonio es simplemente para darle la familia que se merece a nuestro hijo, pero entre nosotros sólo hay una linda amistad.  
 **B.** Más de dos meses sin ti y sé que me voy a volver loca.  
 **S.** Dímelo a mí.  
 **B.** Si puedo te llamaré a tu casa.  
 **S.** No te preocupes si no puedes hacerlo, comprendo tu situación a la perfección.  
 **B.** Te adoro.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti.

Esa noche se despidieron ya que a la mañana siguiente la chica de ojos azules tomaría un avión hasta la casa de sus padres.

Al siguiente día.

 **S.** Hace mucho que no salimos a comer con Tina, deberíamos invitarla, no crees?  
 **K.** Sí, tengo antojo de comida italiana.  
 **S.** Le llamaré al restaurante para invitarla.  
 **K.** Muy bien.

Mientras tanto en el consultorio médico.

 **Dr**. Los primeros resultados de los exámenes salieron muy bien, Quinn estás completamente sana entonces sólo queda esperar los resultados de los análisis que quedaron pendientes pero definitivamente es posible que la próxima semana por fin te podamos operar.  
 **Ju.** Qué alegría.  
 **Q.** Tengo miedo.  
 **Dr.** Te comprendo, sé que es una situación bastante difícil porque te estás despidiendo para siempre de una parte de tu cuerpo que te ha acompañado por 19 años de tu vida, aún tienes una semana para pensarlo detenidamente, recuerda es sólo tu decisión y de nadie más.  
 **Q.** Gracias doctor.

Al salir del consultorio.

 **Ru.** Estás empezando a dudar sobre tu operación? Hija pero si toda tu vida nos la has pedido.  
 **Q.** No sé, es solo que tengo miedo y si algo sale mal o si muero?  
 **Ru**. El doctor es una eminencia, él no fallará.  
 **Q.** Últimamente siento que ustedes están más entusiasmados con la operación que yo y eso es por mi futura boda, no es así?  
 **Ru**. Yo sólo quiero tu felicidad.  
 **Q.** En serio papá? Sea cual sea mi felicidad la aceptarías?  
 **Ru.** Claro hija.  
 **Q.** Ok entonces déjame decirte algo muy importante...  
 **Ju.** Mira Quinn, que no es ese el restaurante de tu amiga Tina, el que tanto mencionabas?  
 **Q.** Es verdad, sí es.  
 **Ru**. Quieres ir a saludarla?  
 **Q.** Me encantaría.  
 **Ru.** Entonces ve, ten dinero para que tomes un taxi de regreso al hotel, tu madre y yo iremos a comer.  
 **Q.** Gracias papá.

Quinn estaba muy emocionada por volver a ver a una de sus mejores amigas, así que entró al restaurante y de inmediato preguntó por la asiática.

 **Y.** Señorita Tina.  
 **T.** Dime Yoon.  
 **Y.** La busca una chica.  
 **T.** Santana? Ya llegó?  
 **Y.** No, no se trata de la señora Hummel, es otra chica, me dijo su nombre pero ya lo olvidé, es que es algo difícil.  
 **T.** Mmmm? Tal vez sea alguien de la universidad, enseguida salgo gracias Yoon.

Cuando Tina salió de la oficina, se petrificó al ver de quién se trataba, quiso salir de ahí pero era demasiado tarde, la rubia ya la había visto.

 **Q**. Tina! (abrazándola)  
 **T.** Quinn, que... Qué sorpresa. (muy nerviosa)  
 **Q**. Hasta que por fin te vuelvo a ver después de un largo año, estuve tratándome de comunicar por todos los medios contigo pero me fue imposible, parece que te hubiera tragado la tierra.  
 **T.** Emmm sí, lo que pasa es que ya sabes cómo son mis padres, muy estrictos, tal vez ellos me negaron bastantes veces y la universidad me ha absorbido demasiado.  
 **Q.** Te comprendo perfectamente, a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo.  
 **T**. Toma asiento… Y dime qué haces en la ciudad?  
 **Q**. Viajé junto con mis padres porque… Vine a ver a un doctor.  
 **T.** Estás enferma?  
 **Q.** No precisamente, es algo complicado...  
 **T.** Ohhh.  
 **Q.** El restaurante de tus padres es hermoso, y huele bastante bien.  
 **T.** Sí... (nerviosa)  
 **Q.** Te pasa algo?  
 **T.** _Sí, pasa que no tardan en llegar Santana y Kurt en compañía de Peter y esto se saldrá de control._ (pensando) No, es sólo que estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver.  
 **Q.** Me pasa igual, espero que de ahora en adelante podamos tener más comunicación.  
 **T.** Verás que sí.

Y justo en ese momento una voz quejándose de algo se comenzó a escuchar por todo el lugar, Tina de inmediato la reconoció.

 **S.** Porcelana inútil, hasta cuándo se le quitará eso? Tina, ya estamos aquí.  
 **T.** Cielos...  
 **Q.** Santana? Santana!

Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro la rubia corrió al encuentro de Santana y le dio un enorme abrazo, la latina estaba congelada.

 **Q.** Dios mío, por fin te vuelvo a ver, no sabes lo angustiada que estaba al no saber nada de ti, mírate estás preciosa, no puedo creerlo Santana por fin, por fin te vuelvo a ver! (abrazándola otra vez)  
 **K.** Gracias por dejarme con Peter y todas sus cosas en el auto, si no es por Hunter nunca salgo de ahí.  
 **Q.** Kurt!  
 **K.** Quinn... (pasando saliva)  
 **Q.** Oh por Dios jejeje y éste hermoso bebé?  
 **K.** Es... Es mi hijo. (nervioso)  
 **Q.** Tu hijo?  
 **K.** Sí... Mi hijo y el de Santana.  
 **Q.** Qué? (volteando a ver a la latina)  
 **T.** Sí es su hijo, lo puedes creer? Este par se casó hace varios meses cuando descubrieron que Peter venía en camino.  
 **Q**. No entiendo, ustedes? Pero cómo?  
 **T.** Fue por culpa del alcohol.  
 **Q.** Pero es imposible, ustedes no...  
 **K.** Es mejor que volvamos a casa, tenemos cosas de qué hablar.  
 **S.** Kurt.  
 **K.** Confía en mí. (susurrándole)

Los chicos regresaron al auto y Hunter los llevó nuevamente a la casa Hummel.

 **T.** Vas a poner nervioso a Peter si lo sigues viendo de esa manera.  
 **Q.** Perdón, es que es tan bonito, puedo sostenerlo un poco?  
 **K.** Claro.

En cuanto la rubia tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño Peter, enseguida sintió una conexión bastante especial con el bebé, no pudo evitar sentir un gran amor hacia él, lo primero que hizo fue besarle una de sus mejillas.

 **Q.** Es tan tierno, qué edad tiene?  
 **K**. 5 meses.  
 **Q**. 5 meses? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **T.** Es prematuro, nació a los 7 meses, a todos nos dio un gran susto.  
 **Q.** Pero sigo sin entender nada.  
 **K.** Cuando Santana dejó la universidad vino para acá se quedó unos días en mi departamento, una noche los tres salimos a divertirnos y se nos pasaron las copas, yo comenté que era virgen y que jamás había tenido sexo, estábamos tan ebrios que Santana se ofreció a quitarme la virginidad, yo acepté sin pensar en las consecuencias que traería ese acto, unas semanas después nos dimos cuenta que Santana estaba embarazada, obviamente yo no podía dejarla a su suerte con mi hijo y decidimos casarnos.  
 **Q.** Pero eres gay y Santana es...  
 **K.** Y eso no ha cambiado, como te repito fue algo que hicimos sin pensar en las consecuencias, nos casamos para darle una familia a nuestro hijo y porque Santana no quería que Peter fuera un bastardo como ella decía serlo, nosotros somos muy buenos amigos pero lo más importante es que somos unos buenos padres para Peter, y por eso estamos juntos.  
 **Q.** Es increíble, perdón pero es increíble... Santana por qué no respondiste a ninguna de mis cartas, por qué no volviste a llamarme?  
 **S.** No lo sabes? Me corriste de tu casa!  
 **Q**. Te busqué.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Fui a Stanford a buscarte a tu dormitorio, luego de que tu padre fue hasta mi casa a buscarte, sentí mucho miedo por ti y por eso decidí viajar a Palo Alto, tu compañera de habitación Lana me dijo que tenías varias semanas de haberte ido, intenté comunicarme con tu mamá, con Tina, con Kurt hasta con Blaine pero ninguno me contestó, todo este tiempo he estado muy angustiada sin saber de tu paradero y tú aquí en New York.  
 **S.** Pues sí, aquí he vivido desde que me casé. **  
** **Q**. Un bebé... Es hermoso, un bebé tuyo. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **T.** Emmm Kurt creo que ellas tienen que hablar a solas.  
 **K.** Ok, vamos Pete.  
 **Q.** Adiós bebé. (besándolo)

Los chicos se retiraron.

 **Q.** San... (acercándose)  
 **S.** Qué? (alejándose)  
 **Q.** De verdad por qué no te comunicaste conmigo?  
 **S.** No tenía ningún caso, tú terminaste con lo que había entre nosotras yo intenté seguir con mi vida así como tú con la tuya.  
 **Q.** Pero...  
 **S.** Te vas a casar verdad?  
 **Q.** Eh?  
 **S.** Tienes puesto un anillo de compromiso. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh, sí.  
 **S.** Con Finn, cierto?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Felicidades, por fin cumplirás el sueño de tu vida. **  
** **Q**. Santana, escucha...  
 **S.** Acaso sabe de tu condición? No verdad? **  
****Q**. No, por eso estoy aquí, me voy a operar.  
 **S.** Vaya... Pues nuevamente felicidades, por fin te podrás deshacer de eso que has odiado toda tu vida. **  
** **Q**. Santana, te he extrañado como no tienes idea.  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **Q**. Estaba a punto de volverme loca al no tener noticias tuyas.  
 **S.** No me digas. **  
** **Q**. Yo... Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado.  
 **S.** Jajajaja y aun así te vas a casar? **  
****Q**. Es que...  
 **S.** Eres una maldita mentirosa y siempre lo has sido, no puedo creer que a estas alturas vengas y tengas las agallas suficientes para restregarme en la cara una mentira más.  
 **Q.** Mentira? Yo nunca te he mentido.  
 **S.** Ah no? Entonces qué fueron todas esas palabras que me dijiste sobre tener una vida juntas, sobre irnos lejos si tus padres no aceptaban lo nuestro? Sólo fueron mentiras.  
 **Q.** No fueron mentiras, es sólo que me aterré cuando Frannie nos descubrió.  
 **S.** Claro... Bueno, pero eso ya no importa, cada una tomó su camino en la vida y yo estoy muy feliz en este momento. **  
** **Q**. Me imagino, el tener un hijo ha de ser maravilloso.  
 **S.** Lo es, es una lástima que tú jamás vayas a poder vivir esa experiencia.

El corazón de Quinn se rompió en ese momento.

 **Q.** Claro, puedes llamarle a los chicos? Quiero despedirme de ellos.  
 **S.** Seguro.

Quinn se despidió de Kurt y Tina.

 **T.** Segura estás bien?  
 **Q.** No, Santana me odia.  
 **T.** La trataste mal.  
 **Q.** No fue mi intención, se los juro.  
 **K.** Mira, eso ya no importa, no pienses más en eso, Santana está bien te lo juro.  
 **Q.** Necesito hablar con ustedes, nos podemos ver mañana?  
 **T.** Claro que sí, en mi casa está bien, estaremos a solas.  
 **Q.** Gracias, nos vemos chicos.  
 **K.** Le diré al chofer que te lleve a tu hotel.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Más tarde.

 **T.** Tranquila Santana.  
 **S.** La odio, les juro que la odio, mira que presentarse como si nada frente a mí con esa cara de yo no fui como si lo que me hizo no importara más, maldita hipócrita.  
 **K.** Respira, tal vez necesites hablar con ella cuando estés más tranquila.  
 **S.** Claro que no, yo no voy a hablar con ella porque no tengo nada de qué hablar y de una vez les recuerdo a los dos que me hicieron una promesa y no la pueden romper.  
 **T.** No Santana, no lo haremos.

Esa noche la rubia no podía dormir.

 **Q.** Un bebé, tiene un bebé, me duele mucho que tenga un hijo, me duele que esté casada, ella es mía solo mía, tengo que recuperarla, Santana es mía y de nadie más.

Mientras tanto Santana continuaba sintiendo una amargura total hacia la rubia.

 **S.** Maldita sea la hora en que te volví a ver.

Al día siguiente la chica de ojos verdes se reunió con sus amigos.

 **Q.** Gracias por aceptar verme otra vez, necesito decirles algo muy importante acerca de mí.  
 **T.** Acerca de tu matrimonio? También nos dimos cuenta que llevas un anillo de compromiso.  
 **Q.** Ah eso... Bueno, eso no es importante ahora, quiero decirles el motivo por el cual estoy aquí en New York.  
 **K.** Dilo.  
 **Q.** Yo... Nací diferente...

Quinn les confesó a sus amigos acerca de su condición y sobre la operación a la que estaba a punto de someterse.

 **Q.** No les sorprende?  
 **T.** Claro... Es sólo que...  
 **Q.** Ya lo sabían.  
 **K.** Sí, cuando Santana llegó aquí con el corazón destrozado por tu culpa ella nos confesó todo, nos hizo prometer que no se lo diríamos a nadie y no lo hemos hecho, te lo aseguro.  
 **Q.** Ella llegó muy mal?  
 **T.** Sí, estaba profundamente enamorada de ti y tú no le correspondiste igual.  
 **Q.** Estaba enamorada, ya no me ama?  
 **T**. Quinn, crees que después de lo que le hiciste ella siga enamorada de ti?  
 **Q**. Escuchen chicos, nunca fue mi intención correrla de mi casa pero mi hermana me chantajeó horrible, yo me sentí muy asustada, pero en cuanto tuve la primer oportunidad la busqué, lastimosamente nunca la encontré, pero ahora que por fin sé dónde está yo quisiera…  
 **K.** No Quinn, ella es mi esposa.  
 **Q.** Pero no llevan un matrimonio normal.  
 **K.** Y eso qué? Tú no vas a venir a destruir a mi familia, no le harás daño a mi hijo o te juro que la pasarás muy mal.  
 **T.** Kurt. (asustada)  
 **Q.** Jamás me atrevería a hacerle algo a tu bebé, pero amo a Santana y no lo puedo evitar.  
 **K.** Lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos momentos es operarte, regresar a Boston, casarte con tu prometido y olvidarte de Santana para siempre.  
 **Q.** No, yo voy a luchar por Santana y nadie me lo va a impedir.

Quinn salió del lugar.

 **T.** Qué fue todo eso?  
 **K.** Pete es mi hijo Tina, es mío y ella no me lo va a quitar.  
 **T.** Santo Dios...

Más tarde ese día.

 **Y.** Señorita Tina la busca un chico.  
 **T.** En serio? (enorme sonrisa) Quién es? Acaso el chofer de Santana?  
 **Y.** No, para nada.  
 **T.** Mmmm.  
 **Y.** Se llama... Blaine.  
 **T.** Blaine?

Tina salió de inmediato para encontrarse con una agradable sorpresa.

 **T.** Blaine!  
 **Bl**. Jajaja Tina!  
 **T.** Dios mío, por fin, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver en la vida, hemos tratado de comunicarnos contigo por un maldito año!  
 **Bl.** Hay muchas cosas que te tengo que platicar.  
 **T**. Y no sólo a mí, ven necesitamos ir a un lugar.

Al llegar a casa Hummel.  
 **  
** **S**. Blainie de mi vida, mi hermanito consentido!  
 **Bl**. Te extrañé mucho Tana.  
 **K.** Amigo...  
 **Bl.** Kurt... (viéndolo de arriba para abajo)  
 **K.** Bienvenido.  
 **Me**. Santana, Peter ya está listo.  
 **S.** Gracias Mercedes, ven aquí mi amor.  
 **Bl**. Jejejeje y éste bebé?  
 **S.** Es mi hijo y el de Kurt.  
 **Bl.** Jajajaja es broma?  
 **K.** No, Santana es mi esposa.  
 **Bl.** Qué?

Ahora fue el turno de explicarle a Blaine el tipo de matrimonio que Santana y Kurt tenían.

 **Bl.** No, perdónenme pero no les creo nada, tú no eres el papá del niño de Santana.  
 **K.** Cómo puedes poner en duda el honor de Santana?  
 **Bl.** No estoy poniendo en duda el honor de mi hermana, y jamás lo haría, simplemente no soy tonto y sé que tú no eres el papá, es de Quinn verdad?

Todos guardaron silencio.

 **Bl.** Claro que lo es, ella lo sabe?

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada.

 **Bl**. Santana!  
 **S.** No, no lo sabe y no lo debe de saber, si realmente me aprecias me tienes que jurar por nuestra amistad que nunca le dirás nada acerca de su parentesco con mi hijo.  
 **Bl**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Júralo.  
 **Bl.** Ok lo juro, pero por qué no se lo quieres decir?

Santana le platicó el porqué de su decisión.

 **Bl.** Pobre Quinn.  
 **S.** Pobre? Pobre de mí que estuve a punto de volverme loca al no saber qué hacer con mi hijo, estuve llamándote prácticamente todos los días durante dos semanas y nunca me pude comunicar contigo, dónde demonios te metiste?  
 **Bl.** Estuve en el hospital con mamá, semanas después de que terminamos el internado su estado de salud empeoró, tuvimos que viajar hasta Zúrich para internarla en un hospital de allá, ella no mejoró y semanas después falleció.  
 **S**. Qué?  
 **K**. Oh por Dios.  
 **T.** Lo siento mucho Blaine.  
 **Bl**. Gracias chicos, afortunadamente pude ser sincero con ella antes de que muriera, le confesé sobre mis sentimientos y ella me aceptó, me dijo que me amaba sin importar mis preferencias, tuvimos una despedida muy tranquila, por fin descansó de todo ese dolor que le producía su enfermedad.  
 **S.** Me imagino...  
 **Bl.** Cuando regresamos a la ciudad papá y yo continuamos trabajando en el internado, había muchísimas cuentas que pagar del hospital, entonces un día me armé de valor y le confesé a mi papá acerca de mis preferencias sexuales, me imaginé que él me aceptaría como mi mamá lo hizo, no fue así, me puso una gran golpiza y me corrió de la casa, luego se lo dijo a mi hermano y él también me golpeó, papá me dijo que estaba muy avergonzado de tenerme como hijo que desde ese momento dejaba de ser un padre para mí, solo pude sacar pocas cosas de la casa ya que no me permitieron entrar otra vez, ahí se quedaron los números telefónicos de todos ustedes por eso no me puede comunicar con ninguno, viajé de polizonte en un tren hasta Zúrich y ahí comencé a trabajar muy duro para ahorrar, tramitar mi pasaporte y poderme pagar el avión hasta acá, en cuanto tuve el suficiente dinero decidí venir, lo primero que recordé fue el nombre del restaurante de los papás de Tina por eso llegué ahí, sabía que ahí la encantaría y no me equivoqué.  
 **K.** Vaya...  
 **Bl.** Pero ya estamos todos juntos chicos, solamente falta Quinn.  
 **T.** Ella también está en la ciudad, vino a operarse.  
 **Bl**. Operarse?  
 **S.** Sí, la perra está comprometida y como no quiere que su prometido se lleve una sorpresa en la noche de bodas, se va a quitar lo que le cuelga entre las piernas.  
 **Bl.** Mmmm... Pero no puedes permitir que haga eso Santana, no sin antes saber que es la madre de tu hijo.  
 **S.** Escucha Blaine, por mí puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana, no me importa si se quiere operar, es su decisión no la mía, pero eso sí, ella no se va a enterar nada acerca del origen de mi hijo y esa es mi última palabra.  
 **K.** Santana tiene razón, por el bien de nuestro hijo, Quinn no se puede enterar de nada.

Tina y Blaine intercambiaron miradas.

Los chicos le ofrecieron a su amigo quedarse en su casa mientras conseguía dónde vivir.

Al día siguiente Blaine le pidió a Tina que le llamara a Quinn, la quería saludar.

 **Q.** Blaine! (abrazándolo) Tanto tiempo.  
 **Bl.** Lo sé.

Los chicos platicaron acerca de lo ocurrido en sus vidas.

 **Bl.** Te operarás?  
 **Q.** No sé, tengo miedo.  
 **Bl.** Amas a tu prometido?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **Bl.** Entonces?  
 **Q.** Mis papás están muy entusiasmados con todo esto asunto de mi compromiso y mi futura boda, ellos son muy importantes para mí, siempre me han apoyado y han estado conmigo en los peores momentos de mi vida.  
 **Bl.** Y solo por eso echarás a perder tu vida?  
 **Q.** Ella me odia.  
 **Bl.** Santana?  
 **Q.** Sí, me odia y ahora está casada y es madre, no puedo creer que sea madre, ella jamás quiso ser madre y ahora lo es, y tuvo ese hijo con quien menos me imaginé que lo que fuera a tener, creo que odio a Kurt.  
 **Bl**. Mmmm.  
 **Q.** Hablaré con ella, de esa conversación dependerá mi decisión sobre la operación.

Ésa misma tarde la rubia se dirigió la casa Hummel, le pidió Santana hablar con ella, a pesar de que la latina se negó varias veces finalmente aceptó hablar.

 **Q.** Algún día me vas a perdonar?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q.** Por qué no comprendes mi situación? Toda mi maldita vida he vivido con miedo, miedo de que alguien me descubriera, miedo al rechazo, miedo a todo, cuando Frannie nos descubrió sentí que me moría y más cuando insinuó que mis padres se avergonzarían mucho de mí, además me chantajeó con irle a decir todo a tu papá, ambas sabemos muy bien de lo que él puede llegar a ser capaz, tuve mucho miedo por ti.  
 **S.** Y crees que yo no tuve mucho miedo cuando me escapé de su casa? Me arriesgué mucho todo por ir a tu encuentro, no me importaron las consecuencias que eso me traería y sabes por qué? Porque lo único que me importaba era estar a tu lado y tener una vida como me habías dicho que la tendríamos, me hiciste un montón de promesas las cuales se te olvidaron en el momento en que la idiota de tu hermana te enfrentó, eso no se vale, lo que me hiciste no se vale, te escudas en tus miedos pero tampoco has pensado en cómo me sentía yo, así que por favor ya no digas nada porque digas lo que digas ya no me interesa. **  
** **Q**. Perdóname.  
 **S.** No, no quiero perdonarte, lo único que quiero es que salgas de mi vida para siempre, regresa a Boston, opérate, haz lo que te de tu gana pero no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi vida.  
 **Q.** Te amo.  
 **S.** Jajaja Dios mío, sabes dónde está la salida, verdad?  
 **Q.** Ya no me amas?

Santana no contestó y fue a su habitación.

En ese momento Mercedes y Peter llegaron a la sala.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **Me.** Buenas tardes.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje hola amiguito.

Peter le dio los brazos a la rubia.

 **Me**. Usted le cae muy bien a Pete.  
 **Q.** Es hermoso, es perfecto, tienes unos lindos ojos, pequeñito.  
 **Me**. Son parecidos a los suyos.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **Me**. Totalmente.  
 **Q.** Por favor ayuda a Santana y a Kurt a cuidar muy bien de él.  
 **Me.** Lo haré señorita.  
 **Q.** Quinn, llámame Quinn.  
 **Me.** Ok Quinn.  
 **Q.** Adiós príncipe encantador. (besándolo)

Quinn salió de la casa Hummel con la decisión tomada, se operaría.

Un día salió a pasear con Blaine.

 **Q.** Ella te ha hablado de mí?  
 **Bl.** No.  
 **Q.** Estoy tan angustiada, en serio que sí, el saber que todo el amor que me tenía ahora es sólo odio me hace muy infeliz.  
 **Bl.** Hay algo más que tienes que saber.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **Bl.** Brittany S. Pierce volvió a la vida de Santana.  
 **Q.** A qué te refieres?  
 **Bl.** Brittany estudia en la ciudad, un día coincidieron y desde hace unas semanas ellas...  
 **Q.** Se acuestan?  
 **Bl.** Sí.  
 **Q.** No puede ser, entonces Santana es quien nunca me amó.  
 **Bl.** Sabes que eso no es verdad, claro que te amó y tal vez lo siga haciendo pero le destruiste el corazón.  
 **Q.** Pero no fue mi intención, nunca lo fue, maldita Frannie, la odio!  
 **Bl.** Quinn si no estás segura de operarte no lo hagas, tal vez te arrepientas toda tu vida y ya no habrá marcha atrás.  
 **Q.** Pero sin Santana a mi lado ya no tiene caso conservar a mini Q.  
 **Bl.** A quién?  
 **Q.** Así le nombraba Santana a mi pene. (sonrojada)  
 **Bl.** Ohhh... Piénsalo Quinn.  
 **Q.** Ok.

En la casa Hummel.

 **Bl.** Quinn está muy agobiada con respecto a su operación, no sabe si hacerlo o no. **  
** **S**. Y ahora por qué tiene dudas? Si siempre ha deseado hacerlo.  
 **Bl.** Ella no quiere hacerlo por ti. **  
** **S**. Por mí?  
 **Bl**. Ella sabe que te gusta su mini Q y...  
 **S.** Entonces pretende seguir teniendo sexo conmigo y por eso no se quiere operar? Es una desgraciada!  
 **Bl**. No, no me malinterpretes.  
 **S.** No es ningún mal entendido, eso es lo que ella quiere, quiere seguir divirtiéndose con mi cuerpo.  
 **Bl**. No claro que no, ella no haría eso, ella te ama, Santana ya reacciona, compréndela ella tuvo pavor.  
 **S.** Y yo no lo tuve cuando me escapé de mi casa?  
 **Bl**. Eres tan terca, pero tienes la obligación de decirle la verdad sobre Pete, ella es su madre te guste o no y merece saber la verdad!  
 **S.** Nunca!

La fecha de la operación llegó, así que Quinn quiso hacer un último intento de reconciliarse con Santana antes de dar ese gran paso.

 **S.** No quiero hablar con ella, cuándo me van a dejar en paz?  
 **T.** San, mañana se opera, tú sabes qué hay riesgos y ella quiere hablar contigo por si algo le pasa.  
 **S.** No le pasará nada  
 **T.** No lo sabemos, anda vamos a la sala con los chicos.  
 **S.** Está bien.

En la sala.

 **K.** Estás pálida.  
 **Q.** No solo pálida, estoy muerta de miedo.  
 **Bl.** No deberías de operarte.  
 **K.** Yo no pienso lo mismo, creo que debes hacerlo para que lleves un matrimonio normal con tu prometido.  
 **T.** Ya estamos aquí.  
 **Q.** Gracias por venir Santana.  
 **S.** Dilo lo que tengas que decir y vete.  
 **Bl.** Santana!  
 **Q.** San... Quiero que ellos sean testigos de que jamás quise hacerte daño, fui cobarde, demasiado pero toda mi vida he sido muy insegura, si pudiera regresar el tiempo, me enfrentaría a mi hermana sin dudarlo y lucharía contra todos por nuestro amor... **  
** **S**. Mmmm. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Q**. Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas sincera... Aún me amas?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Júramelo.  
 **S.** Te lo juro, ya no te amo. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh. (lágrimas en los ojos) Bien chicos, me despido, si gustan pueden ir a visitarme al hospital pero si muero por favor díganle a mamá que me entierren con mi carrusel musical.  
 **S.** Que dramatismo por dios...  
 **T.** Mucha suerte Quinn, todo saldrá bien.  
 **Q.** Gracias Tina.  
 **K.** Ten por seguro que iremos a visitarle al hospital.  
 **Bl.** Santana no puedes dejar que se opere sin antes saber la verdad!  
 **S.** Cállate Blaine!  
 **Bl**. No, no puedo permitir esto.  
 **K.** Blaine no se te ocurra.  
 **T.** Ay Dios mío.  
 **Q.** Qué pasa? (muy desconcertada)  
 **Bl.** Santana díselo.  
 **S.** Noooo.  
 **Bl**. Pues lo siento mucho, Quinn...  
 **K.** Blaine no.  
B **l.** Quinn, yo no puedo ocultar algo tan importante, Peter es tu hijo, tú y Santana son sus madres.

Quinn sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

 **Q.** Qué?  
 **S.** Maldito hijo de puta!

Santana trató de golpear a Blaine pero Kurt lo impidió.

 **T.** Dios Santo!  
 **K**. Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? Lárgate de mi casa.  
 **Bl**. Lo haré, claro que lo haré porque yo no puedo seguir siendo cómplice de una mentira así, Quinn, embarazaste a Santana, Pete es tuyo, es tu bebé.  
 **Q.** Mi bebé? Santana?

La latina lloraba de rabia

 **Q.** Tina?  
 **T.** Es verdad  
 **Q.** Mi bebé? Mi bebé? (llorando)  
 **K.** Salgan de aquí.  
 **Q.** No, yo quiero ver a mi hijo.  
 **S.** No lo harás, no tienes ningún derecho, lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas nunca, y tú vete con ella maldito traidor, lárguense! Hunter! Hunter!  
 **Hu**. Dime Santana.  
 **S.** Saca a éstos dos de aquí y no quiero que nunca vuelvan a poner un pie en mi casa.  
 **Hu**. Acompáñenme a la salida.  
 **Bl.** Vamos Quinn.  
 **Q.** No, yo no me voy de aquí hasta no ver a mi hijo, es mío!  
 **Bl.** Ahora todo está muy tenso, deja que Santana se calme un poco y después la buscas.

Blaine y Quinn salieron, la rubia no podía dejar de llorar.

 **Q.** Entonces no soy estéril?  
 **Bl.** No Quinn.  
 **Q.** Es por eso que sentía algo especial cada que veía a mi hijo.  
 **Bl.** Tiene tus ojos.  
 **Q.** Necesito ir al doctor ahora.  
 **Bl.** Te acompaño.

De inmediato los chicos fueron al hospital.

 **Dr.** Tranquila Quinn, necesito que te concentres para que me puedas dar una prueba y analizarla.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Quinn pensó en Santana para poder eyacular.

Minutos después.

 **Dr.** No puedo creerlo... Hay millones de espermatozoides.  
 **Q.** De verdad?  
 **Dr.** No hay ninguna duda, Quinn ya no eres estéril.  
 **Q.** Pero cómo pasó?  
 **Dr**. Estoy seguro que cuando hicimos la última prueba tu madurez sexual aún no había llegado, no había espermatozoides porque aún no los producías, ya tienes 19 años, tu desarrollo está completo.  
 **Q.** Puedo crear vida, puedo y mi hijo es completamente normal!  
 **Dr**. Tienes un hijo?  
 **Q.** Es una larga historia, perdón doctor pero no me voy a operar y menos ahora que sé que puedo tener hijos **  
** **Dr.** No te preocupes Quinn, respeto tu decisión.

Al salir del consultorio.

 **Bl.** A dónde vamos?  
 **Q.** A casa de Santana, ella debe permitirme ver a mi hijo le guste o no.  
 **Bl.** Vamos.

Mientras tanto en la casa Hummel, Santana no dejaba de llorar y maldecir.

 **K.** Y si nos vamos de la ciudad? Podremos irnos lejos donde ella no nos encuentre, Pete es nuestro hijo y debemos cuidarlo.  
 **S**. Tienes razón, vámonos ahora mismo.  
 **T**. A ver, a ver, chicos ya reaccionen, no pueden hacer una tontería como esa, sé que se preocupan mucho por el bienestar de Peter, pero el hecho de que Quinn por fin se haya enterado de la verdad no significa que le vaya a hacer daño al bebé, por favor chicos conocemos a Quinn desde hace años y sabemos que es una chica con muy buenos sentimientos, jamás le haría daño a su propio hijo.  
 **S.** Ella no se merece tener a mi hijo.  
 **T.** Todos cometemos errores en esta vida Santana, pero también todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, no te estoy diciendo que regreses con ella, no, lo único que te estoy diciendo es que ella merece ser parte de la vida de su hijo, además no se preocupen Quinn no se los puede quitar, saben muy bien que legalmente no puede hacerlo, no hay ninguna manera viable para que lo haga, pero denle la oportunidad de poder formar parte de la vida de Peter, Santana sin ella tú jamás hubieras tenido a lo que más amas en este mundo que es tu hijo.  
 **K.** Dios mío, Tina tiene razón no podemos convertirnos en personas más horribles de lo que ya somos, Peter es mi hijo y quiero que siempre seas feliz, sé que esta situación será muy difícil y quién sabe si algún día podamos explicarle su origen, pero él no tiene la culpa de cómo se dieron las cosas, definitivamente tenemos que darle una oportunidad a Quinn para acercarse a él.  
 **S.** No, no estoy de acuerdo, ella me dejó, me abandonó de la peor manera, ella no se merece estar con mi hijo.  
 **K.** Te vamos a dejar a solas para que lo medites, sé que tu corazón es enorme y que pronto encontrarás la respuesta.

Los chicos dejaron a solas a la latina, mientras tanto ella le rogaba a Dios para que le iluminara el camino.

 **S.** No sé qué hacer? Por favor Dios, dame una señal, debo o no permitir que Quinn forme parte de la vida de Pete?

Segundos después una melodía bastante familiar comenzó a escucharse, la morena siguió el sonido que la llevó a la habitación de su hijo, ahí Mercedes se encontraba jugando con él.

 **S.** Qué es eso?  
 **Me.** Oh, es un pequeño globo aerostático musical, lo vi ayer en un mercado cerca de mi casa, cuando lo vi me gustó mucho para Pete y creo que a él le fascina la melodía.  
 **S.** "Over the rainbow"  
 **Me**. Sí... Te molesta?  
 **S.** No para nada...  
 **Me**. Santana, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no pude evitar escuchar todo lo que pasó hace unos minutos...  
 **S.** Todo esto es muy complicado, lo sé… Quinn tiene un pene, es mujer pero tiene un pene, me acosté con ella y procreamos a Peter.  
 **Me**. La amas?  
 **S.** No... No sé.  
 **Me**. Pobre de ti, me imagino que estás confundida, pero creo que en este momento en lo único que puedes y debes de pensar es en la felicidad de tu hijo.  
 **S.** Sí, eso haré y Mercedes con respecto a lo que ya sabes...  
 **Me**. No te preocupes, yo no diré nada, además firmé un contrato pero independientemente de eso jamás los traicionaría.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Minutos más tarde se escuchó un fuerte escándalo en la calle.

 **K.** Qué pasa?  
 **T.** No sé pero parece la voz de Quinn.  
 **Me.** Iré a ver.

Más tarde Mercedes regresó.

 **Me.** Se trata de la señorita Quinn y el joven Blaine que discuten con Hunter, Quinn exige hablar con Santana.  
 **T.** Qué harás?  
 **S.** Mercedes ve y dile Hunter que le permitan la entrada a Quinn, pero sólo a ella. **  
** **Me**. Ok.

Cuando la chica de ojos verdes entró…

 **K.** Vayan al estudio ahí tendrán más privacidad.

En el estudio.

 **Q.** Fui con el doctor… Hay millones de espermatozoides en mí, resulta que al final de cuentas yo no soy estéril.  
 **S.** Eso ya lo sabíamos.  
 **Q.** Por qué no me lo dijiste? Peter tiene casi seis meses y no me lo dijiste.  
 **S.** Y como diablos querías que te lo dijera? Me corriste de tu casa de la peor manera, preferiste hacerle caso a los chantajes de tu hermana que a nuestro amor, no sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, todo el mundo se me vino encima, pensé lo peor, me imaginé que mi padre me encerraría en un lugar horrible y que luego me quitaría a mi bebé y que no lo volvería a ver en la vida, entonces vine aquí a New York y luego de hablar con Tina y Kurt, él se ofreció a ayudarme y por eso planeamos hacer pasar a Pete como su hijo, nuestros padres se tragaron el cuento y todo hubiera sido perfecto si no es por tu maldita presencia aquí. **  
** **Q**. Si me lo hubieras dicho Santana, las cosas habrían sido tan distintas, por mi hijo hubiese sido capaz de todo, no me hubiera importado que mis padres me rechazaran.  
 **S.** Claro, por tu hijo hubieras hecho todo pero por mí no...  
 **Q.** No me malinterpretes, pero entiéndeme es mi bebé, cuando ya me había hecho a la idea de que jamás sería madre y eso me partía el alma, ahora estoy más que feliz de saber que él es mi hijo.  
 **S.** Espera.

Santana regresó con Peter y se lo entregó a Quinn.

En cuanto la rubia tuvo el pequeño en sus brazos, no pudo evitar llorar, lo besó y lo acarició sin cesar.

 **Q**. Es perfecto...  
 **S.** Lo es. **  
** **Q**. Mi príncipe encantador...  
 **S.** Voy a permitir que formes parte de la vida de él, pero de una buena vez te digo que no voy a permitir que le hagas daño o que alguien de tu familia se lo haga, podrá ir a Boston contigo pero siempre en compañía de Mercedes, no podrás viajar con él a solas y... Si intentas robármelo vete despidiendo de toda tu familia. **  
** **Q**. Qué? No, yo jamás te lo robaría, es nuestro, nuestro ser perfecto, lo hicimos con amor con demasiado amor y él nos necesita a las dos a su lado, gracias Santana, muchas gracias por dejarme estar con él.

La rubia con su hijo en brazos se acercó a la morena, entonces la abrazó con mucha ternura.

 **Q.** Gracias mi amor.  
 **S.** Estuve a punto de abortarlo.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **S.** Sí, yo no quería que él fuera un bastardo, yo no quería ser madre pero no pude hacerlo, porque era lo único que tenía de ti. (llorando) **  
** **Q**. Amor...

Quinn buscó los labios de Santana, la besó tiernamente, la latina le correspondió el beso.

 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Eso no es verdad. **  
** **Q**. Lo es.  
 **S.** Estás comprometida. **  
** **Q**. Eso se puede solucionar.  
 **S.** No... Quinn esto no cambia nada, me rompiste el corazón, te rendiste, no luchaste, ahora estás comprometida y solo porque sabes que tenemos un hijo dices amarme pero no es así, cuando debiste demostrármelo no lo hiciste, si quieres que nuestra relación sea cordial por nuestro hijo no vuelvas a decirme esas mentiras.  
 **Q.** No son...  
 **S**. Lo son, además yo ya no te amo, respeta mi decisión.  
 **Q**. Pero... Santana, eres el amor de mi vida.  
 **S.** Te voy a dar un puñetazo si sigues con la misma cantaleta.  
 **Q**. Mmm.  
 **S.** Te dejaré a solas con Peter.

Santana salió del estudio.  
 **  
** **Q**. Crees que mami ya no me ame?

Peter sonrió.  
 **  
** **Q**. Verdad que si lo hace? Jejeje, te prometo que haré todo lo posible por recuperarla, ella es mía y juntas seremos las mejores madres para ti, te amo mi vida.

En la sala.

 **K**. Qué pasó?  
 **S.** Decidí dejar que Quinn forme parte de la vida de mi hijo pero nada más.  
 **T.** Excelente decisión.  
 **K.** Entonces yo?  
 **S.** Tú siempre serás el padre de mi hijo, Kurt, si así lo quieres.  
 **K.** Sabes que sí.  
 **S.** Además él te ama.  
 **T.** Eso es verdad... Entonces tú y Quinn?  
 **S.** No, eso se terminó el día que me echó de su casa... Además ahora estoy con Brittany, hace tiempo cometí el peor error de mi vida al aceptar a Quinn en vez de a ella, esta ocasión no será así.  
 **T.** Hay algo de Brittany que no me gusta.  
 **S.** Tina...  
 **T.** Soy sincera, lo siento.  
 **S.** Pues yo lo siento más porque digas lo que digas no la dejaré.  
 **T.** Ok...  
 **K.** Le digo a Hunter que le permita la entrada a Blaine?  
 **S.** No, ése traidor jamás vuelve a poner un pie en esta casa, le diré a Mercedes que empaque sus cosas y las saque en este instante.  
 **K.** Tienes razón, nos traicionó horrible.  
 **T.** Pero a dónde irá a vivir?  
 **S.** Ese es su problema Tina, que busque un trabajo y pague lo que pueda para vivir, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que sea un pobretón.  
 **T.** Santana. (boca abierta)  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **T.** Nada...

Más tarde Quinn salió con Pete.

 **Q.** Santana... Me acompañas a mi hotel? Mis padres tienen que saber lo que pasa.  
 **S.** Ahora sí? Ja!  
 **Q.** Por favor.  
 **S.** Ok vamos, espero que no te desprecien por el resto de su vida. **  
** **Q**. En este momento eso es lo menos me importa.

 _El tío Hunter llevó a mis abuelas al hotel donde se hospedaban mis bisabuelos, por primera vez la abuela Quinn no tenía miedo de confesarles la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era mi abuela Santana y mi tío Peter._

* * *

 _ **Quinn formará parte de la vida de Pete desde este momento porque siempre lo vislumbré así.**_

 _ **Qué les pareció el capítulo?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Perdón por los errores.**_

 _ **NayNayAgron: Mi país se divide en 32 estados y cada estados en municipios.** **  
**_


	30. El club está de vuelta

**_Estoy de regreso y de nuevo con un enorme capítulo de ésta historia_.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30. El club está de vuelta.**

Las chicas se dirigieron al hotel, la rubia estaba más que nerviosa por lo que les confesaría a sus padres pero el llevar en su regazo a su hijo era lo que le daba fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar la situación.

 **Q**. Eres el bebé más hermoso del planeta, lo sabias mi amor? (besando su mejilla) Eres simplemente perfecto corazón.

La latina veía de reojo la interacción de su ex novia con su hijo, de alguna manera sabía que había hecho lo correcto al aceptar que Quinn conviviera con él.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hotel, fueron a la habitación de la chica de ojos verdes.

 **Q**. Me pueden esperar un momento mientras hablo con mis padres?  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q**. En serio mil gracias por dejarme formar parte de la vida de nuestro hijo.  
 **S.** Sé lo mucho que siempre deseaste tener un hijo y a pesar de todo decidí no privarte de esa dicha. **  
** **Q**. Esto es como un milagro, cuando ya estaba resignada a jamás tener un hijo, me das la mayor felicidad de mi vida, gracias por ser tan valiente.  
 **S.** Alguien tenía que serlo, no?  
 **Q**. Cierto... Voy a la habitación de mamá y papá.  
 **S.** Ok. **  
** **Q**. Gracias Santana, en serio gracias.

Quinn se acercó y tomó de la cintura a la morena, luego sin decir una sola palabra chocó sus labios con los de la chica, no tardó mucho tiempo en profundizar dicho beso.

La sensación que le provocaba besar a Santana era exactamente la misma que siempre sentía, pero ahora tenía un significado mucho mayor porque estaba besando a la madre de su hijo.

Quinn pidió acceso al interior de la boca de Santana y ésta lo permitió para que sus lenguas se funcionaran haciendo el beso mucho más apasionado.

 **Q**. San...

Santana llevó sus brazos hasta el cuello de la rubia para atraerla más hacia ella.

Para la mala suerte de la rubia, el aire comenzó a hacerles falta así que tuvieron que separarse.

 **Q**. Jejejeje ahora vuelvo.  
 **S.** Ok.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Quinn picoteó una vez más los labios de la latina.

 **S.** Demonios, maldita Fabray y sus besos perfectos, los odio... Cómo crees que tomen la noticia tus abuelos, eh?

Peter sonrió.

 **S.** Jejeje con esa sonrisa ellos quedarán profundamente enamorados de ti mi amor.

Afuera de la habitación de sus padres la rubia estaba más que nerviosa, las manos le sudaban y el cuerpo le temblaba, pero sabía que era ahora o nunca, así que llamó a la puerta.

 **J.** Quinnie por dios, dónde te has metido? Tienes que estar descansada para mañana a primera hora.  
 **Q.** Y papá?  
 **J.** Tomando una siesta. **  
** **Q.** Puedes despertarlo?  
 **J.** Claro, pasa algo? **  
** **Q.** Necesito hablar de algo muy importante con ustedes.  
 **J**. Ok. (frunciendo el ceño)

Algunos minutos después...  
 **  
** **Q**. Hace tiempo cuando me fui a estudiar al internado San McKinley estaba muy aterrada no sólo por irme a otro país sino porque tenía miedo de que fueran a descubrir mi secreto... Y lo hicieron.  
 **Ru**. Qué?  
 **Q.** Un día Santana entró al baño mientras yo me secaba el cuerpo luego de haberme duchado, olvidé poner el seguro a la puerta y descubrió mi condición, pero ella en vez de aborrecerme me aceptó tal y como soy, nunca me señaló como un fenómeno, para ella siempre fui una chica.  
 **J.** Qué gran mujer es Santana.  
 **Q**. Lo es mamá y yo... Yo le pagué muy mal.  
 **J.** No entiendo.  
 **Q.** Ay Dios mío...

Quinn tomó una gran respiración y luego exhaló.

 **Q.** El padre de Santana jamás fue por ella a nuestra casa, Frannie la corrió y yo no tuve el valor para defenderla.  
 **J.** Pero por qué la corrió?  
 **Q.** Porque nos encontró manteniendo relaciones sexuales.  
 **J.** Quéeeeee?  
 **Ru**. Hija?  
 **Q.** Yo... Santana era mi novia, me enamoré de ella en el internado y ella de mí, estuvimos teniendo relaciones sexuales por mucho tiempo hasta que Frannie lo descubrió y todo se acabó.  
 **Ru.** Quinn, pero en qué demonios estabas pensando? Nosotros te hemos educado de una manera correcta, eso que hiciste es abominable, eres una mujer y Santana también!  
 **J.** Siento que me falta el aire.  
 **Q**. Sé que soy una pecadora y sé que me voy a ir al infierno pero no pude evitar enamorarme de Santana, ella es la chica con los mejores sentimientos del planeta, nuestro amor fue más allá de los sentimientos y pasó a lo físico y créanme que no me arrepiento para nada de haber estado así infinidad de veces con ella.  
 **J.** Ay Dios mío. (tapando sus oídos)  
 **Ru**. Te gustan las mujeres?  
 **Q.** Me gusta mucho Santana, ella provocó sensaciones en mí que jamás nadie las ha hecho.  
 **J.** Pero es una mujer, hija.  
 **Q.** Sí pero yo tengo un pene mamá y creo que aunque no lo tuviera igual la amaría de la manera que lo hago.  
 **Ru**. Y Finn?  
 **Q.** A Finn lo aprecio demasiado pero no lo amo, papá él y yo jamás podremos llevar una vida normal de marido y mujer porque no me voy a operar.  
 **Ru**. Qué dices?  
 **Q.** Esto que ven aquí frente a ustedes es quién soy, Dios me hizo así por un propósito y ahora sé cuál es, no me voy a operar porque he aprendido a quererme con mis defectos y todo gracias a Santana, además me da pavor someterme a una cirugía así, voy a romper mi compromiso con Finn, él quiere a una mujer normal que le dé hijos y yo no podré ser eso jamás para él.  
 **J.** Pero existen las adopciones hija, claro que podrás ser madre algún día.  
 **Q.** Ya lo soy.  
 **J.** Cómo?  
 **Ru.** Quinn no digas tonterías.  
 **Q.** No lo son... Hoy me enteré de algo maravilloso, algo que me dio el suficiente valor para poder confesarles de mis sentimientos por Santana, mamá, papá, embaracé a Santana, tenemos un bebé de 6 meses y es el chiquito más hermoso del mundo entero, se llama Peter y es todo mío.  
 **J.** Ay Dios mío, me desmayo, siento que me desmayo.  
 **Ru**. Tranquilízate mujer. (sosteniéndola) Quinn insisto, no digas tonterías, eres estéril, de seguro ésa chiquilla te está engañando.  
 **Q.** No papá, además no me enteré por Santana por eso sé que es verdad, Pete es mi hijo, en cuando lo supe acudí de inmediato con el doctor, me hizo estudios y ya está comprobado, estoy produciendo espermatozoides y millones de ellos.  
 **Ru**. No lo puedo creer.  
 **Q.** Papá, son abuelos, date cuenta por fin sin abuelos.  
 **J.** Quiero conocerlo.  
 **Ru**. Judy.  
 **J.** Yo le creo a Quinn, sí ella dice que el pequeño es su hijo entonces yo también lo creo, quiero conocerlo. **  
** **Q**. Voy por él.

Quinn regresó a su habitación.

 **Q**. Ellos quieren conocerlo.  
 **S.** Ok, llévalo pero me quedaré afuera de la habitación. **  
** **Q**. Sí amor.  
 **S.** _Amor?_ (pensando)

Quinn tomó a Peter entre sus brazos y lo llevó al encuentro con sus abuelos.

 **Q.** Él es.

En cuanto Judy vio al bebé, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

 **J.** Es igualito a ti. (tomándolo entre sus brazos) Dios mío, cuando tenías su edad lucías exactamente como él.  
 **Q**. Es perfecto, verdad mamá?  
 **J.** Lo es... Qué edad tiene?  
 **Q.** 6 meses.  
 **J.** Míralo Russell, es nuestro nieto.

Russell sacó su cartera y de dentro de ella una foto de cuando la rubia era pequeña, luego se la mostró.

 **Ru**. Judy tiene razón, es idéntico a ti, mira.  
 **Q.** Jejeje es verdad.  
 **Ru**. Déjame sostenerlo un poco.  
 **J.** Apenas lo acabo de cargar.  
 **Ru**. Por favor.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje.

Cuando Russell tuvo a Peter entre sus brazos todas sus dudas se disiparon, sabía que el bebé era su nieto.

 **J.** Por qué Santana no te lo dijo antes?  
 **Q.** Lo intentó pero yo no le di la oportunidad, no quise escucharla, Frannie me llenó la cabeza de tonterías, me dijo que los llenaría de vergüenza si les confesaba que estaba enamorada de Santana por eso la alejé de mí, no quería que ustedes se decepcionaran de mí, pero ahora ya no me importa, perdóname papá pero por Peter estoy dispuesta a todo.  
 **Ru**. Dónde está Santana?  
 **Q.** Afuera.  
 **Ru.** Llámala.  
 **Q.** Sí.

La latina entró a la habitación.

 **S.** Buenas tardes.  
 **J.** Santana, hija... Él es precioso. **  
** **S.** Sí...  
 **Ru**. Quinn nos platicó de su relación, cuánto dinero quieres para que nos des la custodia de Peter?  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Papá!  
 **Ru**. Ustedes no pueden estar juntas en una relación por obvias razones, así que queremos quedarnos con Peter.  
 **S.** Está desquiciado o qué diablos le pasa? No sé lo que Quinn les haya dicho pero yo no voy a regalarles a mi hijo, están locos por siquiera pensarlo.  
 **Ru**. Una madre soltera no es lo ideal para criar a un hijo, Quinn y Finn se encargarán de hacerlo.  
 **Q**. Papá!  
 **S.** Soltera? Se equivoca, yo no soy soltera y mi hijo tiene a un excelente padre, estoy casada, mi hijo se llama Peter Hummel.  
 **Ru**. Mira Santana, pertenezco a un excelente despacho de abogados y si quiero te quito al niño.  
 **Q.** Papá, qué haces? Basta!  
 **S.** Jajajaa no me diga, ay señor Fabray créame que aquí quien lleva todas las de perder es usted y su familia, sí yo quiero con la mano en la cintura hago que lo corran de ese despacho y que ustedes queden en la vil calle, soy millonaria y mi esposo también, usted sabe que con dinero todo se puede, además no hay ninguna vía legal para que me quiten a mi hijo, así que si quiere llevar la fiesta en paz es mejor que le baje a su soberbia o de lo contrario jamás en la vida volverán a ver a su nieto.  
 **Q.** Papá por favor, cálmate no quiero perder a mi hijo!  
 **J.** Russell.  
 **Ru**. Además de que corrompiste a mi hija ahora me amenazas, porque estoy seguro que tú la sedujiste de tal manera que ella no se pudo aguantar, conozco a mi hija y sé que ella es muy ingenua,  
 **S.** Que yo la seduje? Ay por favor si Quinn es la persona más caliente de este planeta, o qué no les contó que ella me desvirgó? **  
** **Q**. Santana... (avergonzada)  
 **J.** Ay Dios mío, ay Dios mío.  
 **S.** Supongo que tampoco les contó que me hizo un sin fin de promesas, verdad? Ella prometió que estaríamos juntas toda la vida, por ella me escapé de mi casa sabiendo que corría un gran peligro si mi padre me descubría, lo hice para estar con ella porque le creí cada una de sus promesas, y lo único que hizo fue sacarme de su casa a patadas cuando ya no me necesitó, así que no me venga a decir que su hija es toda ternura e ingenuidad porque creérmelo, no lo es!  
 **Ru.** Yo...  
 **S.** En este momento me llevo a mi hijo, Quinn si deseas puedes venir a casa a verlo pero por ningún motivo permitiré que tu padre se le acerque.  
 **J.** Santana no, por favor, no nos hagas esto, Russell discúlpate con ella.  
 **Q.** Hazlo papá.

Russell sabía que tenía que hacerlo para poder continuar viendo a su nieto.

 **Ru**. Perdóname Santana, pero es que esta noticia me ha caído como balde de agua fría, tienes razón tal vez ya no conozco más a mi hija y tengo una imagen de ella muy distinta, no haré nada en contra de ti, deseo que podamos llevar la fiesta en paz para que podamos formar parte de la vida de Peter.  
 **S.** Ok... Pero no confío para nada en usted, así que llamaré a mis abogados para que redacten un documento con varias cláusulas de confidencialidad que no afecten a mi hijo y siempre que lo vean estarán acompañados de su niñera y mi guardaespaldas.  
 **J.** Está bien Santana, aceptamos.  
 **Ru**. Judy...  
 **J.** Aceptamos he dicho.  
 **S.** Bien, nos vamos.  
 **J.** Podemos llevar a mi nieto mañana al parque?  
 **S.** Ok, pasen por él a mi casa.  
 **J.** Gracias Santana.

Los Fabray se despidieron del pequeño Peter, haciéndole un sin fin de mimos.

A la salida del hotel.

 **Q.** Perdona a papá, él está muy sorprendido con todo esto, jamás se imaginó que yo me enamoraría de una mujer.  
 **S.** Es mejor que hables con ellos con toda la verdad, para tu padre yo soy la mala y bien sabes que las dos hicimos lo que hicimos por común acuerdo. **  
** **Q**. No te preocupes lo haré, mañana pasamos por Peter.  
 **S.** Bien, nos vemos. **  
** **Q**. Bye hijo. (besándolo)

La rubia luego de despedirse de Santana y Peter, regresó a la habitación de sus padres.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué les pareció mi hijo?  
 **J.** Es hermoso, es perfecto, estoy profundamente enamorada de él. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Ru**. Alisten sus maletas, mañana cuando vayamos por él voy a distraer al guardaespaldas de Santana y nos lo vamos a llevar, nos esconderemos en la casa de mi hermana y luego nos vamos del país.  
 **J.** Estás loco? **  
** **Q**. No papá, no vamos a hacer eso.  
 **Ru**. Claro que lo haremos, tú y ella no pueden estar juntas, además Santana está casada, ella puede tener más hijos con su marido, en cambio ahora que decidiste no operarte es obvio que Peter será tu único hijo.  
 **Q.** Pues no, no lo haremos, no pondré la vida de mi hijo en riesgo, papá no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que el padre de Santana puede llegar a ser capaz, puede encontrarnos hasta en el lugar más oculto del mundo para luego matarnos a los 3 y nadie lo sabría, lamento contradecirte pero no permitiré que hagas algo así, además yo quiero estar en sus mejores momentos junto a Santana, las dos debemos estar juntas para él y si no estás de acuerdo ni me quieres apoyar lo lamento mucho, prefiero quedarme sin mi educación y sin ustedes por mi hijo.  
 **Ru.** Quinn eso que dices es muy audaz.  
 **Q.** Lo sé papá, pero qué acaso tú no has querido siempre lo mejor para Frannie y para mí?  
 **Ru**. Sabes que sí.  
 **Q.** Entonces debes de comprenderme porque me siento igual que tú, yo también quiero lo mejor para mi bebé.  
 **J.** Nuestra hija tiene razón, Russell llevemos la fiesta en paz con Santana y su familia, yo tampoco quiero hacerle ningún daño ni poner en riesgo a mi nieto.  
 **Ru**. Está bien, no intentaré nada.  
 **Q.** Gracias papá.  
 **J.** Ya quiero que sea mañana para volver a ver a mi nieto. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje lo sé.

De regreso a la residencia de la latina.

 **K.** Cómo te fue?  
 **S.** Más o menos, el idiota del padre de Quinn me ofreció dinero por nuestro hijo, hazme favor.  
 **K.** Pero qué le pasa? Ni por todo el oro del mundo renunciaríamos a Pete.  
 **S.** Exacto, pero ya se lo dejé claro y es mejor que me haga caso o la pasará muy mal.  
 **K.** Que ni se le ocurra intentar nada.

Esa noche en la habitación de Quinn.

 **J.** Hija, podemos hablar?  
 **Q**. Claro mamá, pasa algo?  
 **J.** Nada malo, al contrario estoy muy feliz, soy abuela jejeje.  
 **Q**. Lo sé.  
 **J.** Él es...? **  
** **Q**. Normal?  
 **J.** Ajá. **  
** **Q.** Totalmente, no tiene ninguna mal formación ni defecto, es un niño muy sano.  
 **J.** Es tan extraño que Peter haya nacido sano y en cambio el bebé de tu hermana haya tenido tu misma condición. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé... Pero créeme que sí Pete hubiera sido como yo, lo amaría de igual manera.  
 **J.** Eso lo sé de sobra... Por qué te enamoraste de Santana?  
 **Q.** Por tantas cosas, ella es una chica sensacional, siempre me trató con respeto, me demostró su amor en cada segundo y yo... Yo fui una desgraciada con ella.  
 **J.** Jamás me imaginé que entre ustedes dos hubiera una relación.  
 **Q.** Cuando le pedí a Santana que viniera a casa estaba dispuesta a decirles a ustedes lo que había entre ella y yo, pero cuando Frannie nos sorprendió todas esas inseguridades que por bastante tiempo habían desaparecido regresaron a mí, mi hermana no sólo me asustó con que ustedes me aborrecerían, sino también con avisarle al papá de Santana donde se encontraba, ese señor es muy malo y estoy segura que si hubiera sabido de mi relación con su hija la habría matado.  
 **J.** En serio? **  
** **Q**. Sí mamá, el papá de Santana es un monstruo… Desafortunadamente todo eso fue más fuerte que el amor que tenía por ella y por eso Santana me aborrece.  
 **J**. Y ahora es mucho más difícil el que puedas tener una relación con ella ya que está casada.  
 **Q**. Su matrimonio no es un impedimento, ya que es falso… Kurt el esposo de Santana también estuvo en el internado ahí lo conocimos y nos hicimos amigas de él, es un chico extraordinario y por eso ayudó a Santana cuando se vio acorralada y sin saber qué hacer, él se ofreció a ayudarla al casarse con ella y ser un padre para mi hijo.  
 **J.** Pero no entiendo, por qué dices que su matrimonio es falso?  
 **Q**. Porque a Kurt no le gustan las mujeres.  
 **J.** Él es?  
 **Q.** Sí mamá, es homosexual y a Santana le gustan las mujeres por ese motivo es que su matrimonio es falso.  
 **J.** No puedo creer que ellos sean así... Y ahora tú también lo eres. (suspirando)  
 **Q.** Y con eso gané su desprecio.  
 **J.** No hija, es sólo que... **  
** **Q**. Mamá, sinceramente no sé qué hubiese pasado si jamás hubiera conocido a Santana, siempre tuve el sueño de ser normal para poder casarme con un hombre y tener una linda familia, pero después cuando comencé a acercarme un poco más a Santana y las cosas entre las dos se dieron poco a poco, ese sueño fue desapareciendo, quiero a Finn claro que lo quiero pero no de una manera romántica, quiero estar con Santana y mi hijo, ellos son mi felicidad, si eso es horripilante para ti y papá lo entiendo, también entenderé el que no me quieran apoyar y que me corran de casa, pero créanme que en este momento lo único que me importa son Santana y mi hijo.  
 **J.** Hija, de mi parte tienes todo el apoyo del mundo, sé muy bien que nosotros mismos incrementamos tus inseguridades al decirte que tenías que ser normal cuando por algo Dios no quiso que lo fueras, si ya no quieres operarte también yo lo respeto y si quieres estar con Santana para siempre no lo voy a impedir, al contrario seré sumamente feliz de que tú lo seas.  
 **Q.** Gracias mamá, no sabes lo bien que me haces sentir. (abrazándola)  
 **J.** Ahora lo importante es conseguir el perdón de Santana.  
 **Q.** Lo sé, pero lo conseguiré, ya lo verás, el amor que ella me tiene es eterno y siempre me lo demostró.

Al día siguiente los Fabray se presentaron en la casa Hummel.

 **J.** Russell compórtate por favor, recuerda que Santana se está portando muy bien con Quinn al dejarla ver a su hijo.  
 **Ru.** Ya les prometí que no haré nada en contra de Santana ni algo que perjudique a mi nieto.  
 **Q.** Gracias papá.

Una vez dentro, Mercedes les indicó que fueran a la sala a esperar.

 **J.** Que linda casa, es tan moderna.  
 **Ru**. Demasiado para mi gusto.  
 **Q.** Es perfecta.  
 **K.** Buenas tardes.  
 **Q.** Hola Kurt... Mamá, papá, él es Kurt el esposo de Santana y amigo mío.  
 **Ru.** Mucho gusto, joven... Estamos aquí para llevar a Peter al parque.  
 **K.** Lo sé, Santana está terminando de preparar sus cosas para que se lo puedan llevar.  
 **J.** Gracias por permitir que llevemos a Peter al parque.  
 **K.** No es nada, finalmente son las decisiones de Santana y yo la apoyo, mi hijo necesita del cariño de sus otros abuelos.  
 **Q.** _"Mi hijo"_ (pensando)  
 **S.** Aquí está el Príncipe más hermoso del planeta.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje mi amor. (tomándolo) Cómo está mi bebito hermoso, eh? (besándolo)  
 **S**. Mercedes y Hunter los acompañaran.  
 **Q**. Está bien.  
 **J.** Santana, por qué no nos acompañas tú también?  
 **S.** No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer.  
 **J.** Vamos hija, además Peter se sentirá más cómodo con tu presencia.  
 **S.** Está bien... Nos vemos más tarde Kurt.  
 **K.** Claro, vayan con cuidado.

Ya en el parque la rubia y su padre se desvivían por mimar al pequeño Peter.

 **J.** Creo que jamás me cansaré de agradecerte el que hayas permitido que formáramos parte de la vida de mi nieto.  
 **S.** No lo voy a negar señora Judy, me costó bastante trabajo el aceptarlo, pero el saber que Quinn siempre anheló ser madre me hizo recapacitar, independientemente de lo que haya pasado entre ella y yo, se merece el convivir con mi hijo.  
 **J.** Ella tiene toda la razón al decir que tienes un gran corazón Santana, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz al saber que tengo un nieto.  
 **S.** Me imagino.  
 **J.** Hija, anoche Quinn me platicó parte de su historia, yo soy una persona con ideas muy distintas, aún mi cabeza no logra entender el porqué se dio una relación así entre ustedes dos, pero adoro a mi hija y sé lo mucho que ha sufrido durante toda su vida, por eso decidí apoyarla absolutamente en todo, Russell es más rígido, ambos fuimos criados de una manera muy estricta y aunque la educación que les dimos a nuestras hijas no fue precisamente igual, tampoco quiere decir que tengamos unas ideas muy liberales, pero el amor que le tengo a Quinn es mucho más grande que todos esos prejuicios a los que estoy acostumbrada, así que decidí que estaré con ella siempre y apoyaré sus decisiones.  
 **S.** Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso de usted señora, porque sé que eso le hará muy bien a Quinn, ella siempre ha vivido con un miedo enorme, pero el tener su apoyo creo que la ayudará bastante a darle más valor para que haga ciertas cosas, me encantaría poder abrirme de esa manera con mamá o con mi padre, pero sé que en cuanto les diga que aún me gustan las mujeres me rechazarían de inmediato, y no sólo eso, mi padre me mandaría al lugar más recóndito de la tierra donde jamás podría volver a ver absolutamente a nadie, por eso decidí darle a mi hijo un padre y casarme con Kurt, para protegerlo.  
 **J.** Eso también lo sé, ayer Quinn me lo contó, no sabes cómo me siento al saber que tu padre es una persona tan intransigente, así que tanto mis esposo como yo seguiremos manteniendo el secreto del origen de Peter aunque no sé cómo vamos a hacerle para poder seguir viéndolo sin que tu padre o tu madre se den cuenta de ello.  
 **S**. La verdad no he pensado en eso, pero de alguna manera nos la vamos a ingeniar para que puedan ver a Peter lo más frecuentemente posible.  
 **J.** Gracias... Santana, qué pasará entre mi hija y tú? Continuarán con su relación? Creo que es lo mejor para su hijo, que ustedes sigan juntas para que él se acostumbre a la presencia de ambas.  
 **S.** Judy, no sabe lo agradecida que estoy con usted y su marido por la manera en que me trataron cuando estuve viviendo en su casa, nunca me hicieron menos y me sentí como parte de su familia, por lo mismo me merece bastante respeto y quiero ser totalmente sincera con usted... Lo que hubo entre su hija y yo es parte del pasado, tuvo una hermosa consecuencia pero el que Peter esté en este mundo no significa que por ello volvamos a estar juntas, ahora veo a Quinn muy decidida a luchar por él y enfrentarlos, tan así que les confesó lo que había pasado entre nosotras, pero qué hubiese pasado si Peter no existiera? Le aseguro que su hija jamás les habría confesado sobre nuestra relación, ella simplemente habría seguido su vida sin volver a pensar en mí, es algo doloroso el saber que lo que se suponía que sentía por mí no fue lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentarse con ustedes, pero supongo que el amor que siente por su hijo sí vale la pena para hacerlo, es por eso que no puedo estar con ella, además sinceramente ya no la amo, o al menos ya no siento lo mismo por ella, cuando me echó de su casa y decidió no estar conmigo parte de mi corazón murió, si no es por Kurt yo no sé qué hubiera hecho de mi vida, imagínese con un hijo, sola y sin dinero… Por eso no me voy a separar nunca de mi marido aunque no llevemos una relación como tal.  
 **J**. Lo entiendo hija, pero si le dieras una nueva oportunidad a Quinn te aseguro que ella te haría la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra, te ama tanto.  
 **S**. Eso no lo creo, además estoy con alguien más, es una chica a la cual adoro y que me quiere por quien soy, aunque no podamos gritar a los cuatro vientos nuestra relación sé que me quiere y me hace feliz, hace tiempo elegí a Quinn por encima de ella y el resultado fue fatal, ahora no será así, quiero estar con Brittany para toda la vida.  
 **J.** Eso le romperá el corazón a mi hija.  
 **S.** No lo creo, además ya tiene lo que tanto anhelaba que es un hijo.  
 **J.** Mmmm.

De pronto Russell se acercó a las mujeres.

 **Ru**. Santana, mil gracias por esto.  
 **S.** No es nada.

La familia Fabray estaba viviendo un sueño, estaban felices de tener a su nieto y Quinn no podía sentirse más orgullosa.

 **Q**. Te traje un perro caliente.  
 **S.** Gracias. **  
** **Q**. Sabes? He pensado en quedarme el resto del verano aquí en New York para poder convivir un poco más con mi hijo.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q**. Le pediré asilo a Tina.  
 **S.** No hace falta puedes quedarte en casa.  
 **Q**. En serio? (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Sí, es mejor que estés las 24 horas con Peter para que él se vaya acostumbrando a tu presencia.  
 **Q**. Tienes razón.  
 **S.** Pero antes hay que planear muy bien lo que le vamos a decir a mi mamá, a mi papá y a Burt cuando vean que estás en casa, ellos suelen presentarse en la ciudad sin avisar.  
 **Q**. Y sobre todo a tu padre, él no me traga, tengo la sensación de que le caigo muy mal.  
 **S.** A ése hombre medio mundo le cae mal.  
 **Q.** Lo sé... Te amo.  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **Q.** Te amo.  
 **S.** Quinn no digas tonterías. **  
** **Q**. No lo son, te amo tanto, cuando me lo dijiste el día que nos descubrió mi hermana me sentí muy feliz, te lo quise decir también en ese momento pero las palabras no salieron porque estaba muy asustada.  
 **S.** Eso ya no importa.  
 **Q**. Claro que importa Santana porque quiero que seas mi novia de nuevo.  
 **S.** Jajajaja qué? **  
** **Q**. Quiero que seas mi novia de nuevo.  
 **S.** Quinn no bromees, para empezar tú estás comprometida con Finnepto y yo estoy casada hace más de un año.  
 **Q.** Pero tu matrimonio es una farsa.  
 **S.** Lo es, pero tu compromiso no.  
 **Q.** También lo es, porque Finn ni siquiera sabe de mi condición, y es como si lo hubiese estado engañando prácticamente desde el día que me pidió ser su novia.  
 **S.** Bueno, en eso tienes razón lo has estado engañando durante todo este tiempo, pobre idiota.  
 **Q**. Pero no hablemos sobre él, hablemos sobre nosotras, entonces qué dices mi amor? Quieres ser mi novia otra vez?  
 **S.** Te recuerdo que estoy con Brittany.  
 **Q**. Puedes terminar con ella.  
 **S.** La cosa es que no quiero terminar con ella, Brittany llegó a mi vida en un momento preciso, ella es lo que necesito en estos momentos para ser feliz, siempre ha sido la chica de mis sueños y ahora que está conmigo no la voy a dejar porque a ti se te dio la gana ser de repente una chica valiente. **  
** **Q**. Voy a romper mi compromiso con Finn, y entonces seré toda tuya.  
 **S.** Acaso no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir sobre Brittany? Ella es el amor de mi vida, quiero estar a su lado para siempre y lo voy a estar. **  
** **Q**. El amor de tu vida?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Entonces por qué has correspondido mis besos?  
 **S.** Porque me gustan, no lo voy a negar, tus besos son deliciosos y siempre me gustó la sensación que provocas en mí, pero un beso no significa nada, no por esos besos voy a dejar a Brittany.  
 **Q**. No me voy a dar por vencida, yo soy el verdadero amor de tu vida y ambas lo sabemos.  
 **S**. Mira Quinn, lo que en realidad ambas sabemos es que lo que realmente quieres de mí es mi vagina, y no la vas a volver a tener, búscate a otra chica que esté dispuesta a acostarse contigo, mi cuerpo ya no te servirá para desahogarte, así que no vuelvas siquiera a insinuarme que quieres estar conmigo porque te juro que aunque ya no quieras operarte yo te voy a dejar sin eso que te cuelga entre las piernas.  
 **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Realmente quiero llevar la fiesta en paz contigo, así que respeta mi decisión. **  
** **Q**. Lo intentaré.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Santana se alejó.

 **Q**. Por supuesto que no, tú eres mía mi amor y te voy a recuperar.

Cuando terminó el paseo en el parque, todos regresaron a la casa Hummel.

 **K**. Cómo les fue? **  
** **Q**. Maravilloso.  
 **K.** Qué bueno... Le pedí a la cocinera que preparara algo muy delicioso para la cena, por favor acompáñenos a cenar.  
 **J.** Claro, gracias.  
 **K.** Pero antes necesitamos hablar sobre esta situación.  
 **Ru**. Bueno, Quinn nos ha mantenido al tanto sobre su relación, sabemos que usted ayudó a Santana para que su padre no le hiciera daño al saber que sería una madre soltera.  
 **K.** Así es, cuando Santana llegó aquí estaba muy asustada, por eso decidí ayudarla, además Peter necesitaba un padre y yo soy muy afortunado en serlo para él.  
 **Ru**. Todo esto es muy confuso, sinceramente no sé cuál será el papel que va a desempeñar mi hija en la vida de Peter.  
 **Q.** Soy su madre.  
 **Ru**. Pero y Santana?  
 **S.** Peter tiene dos madres y un padre, no veo cuál es el problema.  
 **Ru**. Pero los demás no lo van a comprender.  
 **S.** Y no es necesario que lo hagan, nuestra familia es así y así será. **  
** **Ru**. Pero qué pasará cuando tus padres y el padre de Kurt empiecen a preguntar sobre el porqué Peter le llama mamá a mi hija?  
 **S**. Pues...  
 **K**. Será la tía Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Qué?  
 **K.** Sí, para Pete serás la tía Quinn, así lo acostumbraremos a llamarle.  
 **Q.** Noooo, para nada estoy de acuerdo con eso, yo soy su mamá tiene que decirme mamá. **  
** **K**. Esa palabra es para Santana. **  
** **Q**. Kurt qué diablos te pasa?  
 **K.** Sólo estoy tratando de proteger a mi hijo.  
 **Q.** Pero él no es tu hijo, es mío.  
 **K.** Te equivocas Quinn, tal vez no sea mi hijo de sangre, pero es mi hijo por amor, yo he estado con él desde el primer día, yo lo cargué minutos después de que nació, yo he estado junto a él y Santana cuando ha enfermado, cuando pudo sostener su cabeza y luego sentarse, yo soy su padre y el hecho de que sepas que tú lo engendraste no va a cambiar para nada mi relación con él, sé que Santana aceptó que formes parte de la vida de Peter, y yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso pero tú también tienes que aceptar que yo soy el padre del niño te guste o no.

La latina estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo, jamás lo vio tan seguro de sí mismo y tan convencido de algo, el amor que sentía por Peter era tan fuerte como para retar de esa manera a la rubia.

 **Q**. Yo...  
 **J.** Puedo opinar algo?  
 **K.** Claro.  
J **.** Quinn... Kurt tiene algo de razón o tal vez toda la razón, él es el padre de Peter y sé que tu hijo va a necesitar una figura masculina en su vida, ahorita todos estamos muy confundidos por esta situación, pero ponte pensar en el futuro mi amor, quieres que Peter sea señalado por todo el mundo si saben que tiene dos mamás? Esto se debe de quedar en estas cuatro paredes, cuando Peter sea un poco mayor deben de decirle la verdad, pero mientras tanto definitivamente tienes que ser la tía Quinn para él.  
 **Q.** No mamá, no estoy de acuerdo es mi bebé.  
 **Ru**. Pues entonces hay que hablarle con la verdad desde pequeño, tiene que saber que tú también eres su madre para que en privado te diga mamá, ante el mundo podrás ser su tía pero en la intimidad serás su madre, y eso es algo que les exijo a ustedes dos, nosotros vamos a aceptar sus reglas y sus condiciones, el tiempo que destinen para que podamos convivir con Peter, pero también exigimos que el niño sepa que mi hija es su madre.  
 **S**. Le aseguro que Peter sabrá que Quinn es su madre, no quiero ocultarle nada a mi hijo sobre su origen, en su momento él sabrá todo. **  
** **K**. Pero ante los demás Quinn sólo será su tía.  
 **Q**. Está bien. (soltando el aire)  
 **S.** Iré a ver si la cena ya está lista.

La cena estuvo algo tensa, a pesar de que Judy trató de hacerla más amena estaba claro que el ambiente no era el ideal.

 **Ru**. Ahora que nuestra hija decidió no operarse creo que volveremos en unos días a Boston.  
 **Q.** Papá, decidí quedarme el resto del verano en la ciudad para convivir más con mi hijo, Santana me ofreció quedarme en su casa.  
 **K.** Mmm?  
 **S.** Sí, es mejor que Peter se acostumbre de una buena vez a convivir con su madre, además cuando Quinn regrese a la universidad ya no verá a mi hijo tan seguido, supongo que sólo los fines de semana.  
 **K.** Está bien, aquí hay bastantes habitaciones.  
 **Q.** Gracias Kurt.

Días después y rodeados de una gran tristeza por tener que separarse tanto de su hija como de su nieto, los Fabray regresaron a Boston, pero prometieron volver a la ciudad lo antes posible.

 **S.** Espero que estés cómoda.  
 **Q.** Claro que sí... Santana, has sabido algo de Blaine?  
 **S.** No y no quiero saber nada de ese traidor, no lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida.  
 **Q**. Pero él es tu mejor amigo.  
 **S.** Ya no, ahora lo es Kurt. **  
** **Q**. No deberías de portarte así con él, Blaine solo hizo lo que su corazón le dictó.  
 **S.** Pero no era algo que a él le correspondía decir. **  
** **Q**. Y si él no hubiese abierto la boca tú jamás me habrías dicho la verdad sobre Peter.  
 **S.** No merecías saberla. **  
** **Q**. Mmm, espero que algún día pueda llegar a obtener tu perdón.  
 **S.** Estás perdonada. **  
** **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Entonces aceptas ser mi novia otra vez?  
 **S.** No Quinn, mira de verdad quiero que nuestra relación sea muy cordial por el bienestar de nuestro hijo, pero seamos sinceras, tú jamás estuviste totalmente convencida de tener una relación sentimental conmigo, lo que yo te hacía sentir con respecto al sexo fue lo que te orilló a pedirme ser tu novia para que yo me siguiera acostando contigo pero jamás tuviste una real intención de pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado y por fin lo entendí aunque eso me haya roto el corazón.  
 **Q**. Pero no es verdad, yo realmente deseaba estar contigo para siempre pero fui muy cobarde, compréndeme.  
 **S.** Si quieres podemos ser amigas como antes, pero nada más. **  
** **Q**. Está bien, pero no creas que me voy a rendir, así tenga que esperar mil años te voy a recuperar mi amor.  
 **S.** No lo creo.

La latina estaba muy convencida de su decisión, había decido enfocarse plenamente en su relación con la bailarina.

Un día.

 **Q**. Hey... Anoche te esperé para hablar contigo pero no llegaste. **  
** **K**. Salí, a veces salgo por las noches.  
 **Q**. Y eso?  
 **K.** Es personal  
 **Q.** Ok... Kurt, te molesta mucho mi presencia aquí, verdad?  
 **K.** No, para nada.  
 **Q.** Sé que sí y creo saber la razón… Kurt el hecho de que quiera convivir con mi hijo no significa que te lo quiere quitar.  
 **K.** Eso lo sé de sobre porque aunque quieras no podrás hacerlo, soy su padre legítimo.  
 **Q.** Sí pero yo lo engendré y quiero ser parte de su vida, que me vea como su madre, no como la maldita tía Quinn. **  
** **K.** Quieres que se confunda? Es un bebé, le diremos la verdad cuando tenga unos 6 años.  
 **Q.** No estoy de acuerdo!  
 **S.** Hey qué pasa, por qué discuten? **  
** **K.** Quinn no está de acuerdo con ser la tía Quinn para nuestro hijo.  
 **Q.** Quiero que me vea como su madre desde ahora.  
 **S.** Rayos...  
 **K.** Santana, quieres poner en peligro a Peter? Si nuestros padres saben sobre el lazo sanguíneo que lo une a Quinn, será nuestra perdición.  
 **S.** Lo sé... Quinn ayúdanos en eso por favor. **  
** **Q**. Noooo, yo quiero que me llame mamá!  
 **K.** Maldito Blaine y su bocota.  
 **S.** Ya lo sé.  
 **Q.** Entonces no van a permitir que me vea como su madre?  
 **K.** No se puede Quinn, pero puedes ser su tía y estar con él.  
 **Q.** No lo acepto.  
 **K.** Entonces vete, haz tu vida lejos de nosotros, mira, puedes estar con una chica y embarazarla para que tengas tus propios hijos y...  
 **Q.** Y nada, Peter es mi hijo y no voy a renunciar a él, aunque tenga que luchar contra el mismo demonio que es Hugh Hearst, mi bebé sabrá que soy su madre.

La rubia tomó su bolso y salió de la casa.

 **K.** No dices nada?  
 **S.** Pareces otro, porcelana qué pasa contigo?  
 **K**. Pasa que no voy a poner en riesgo mi integridad ni la de Peter solo porque a Quinn se le da la gana.  
 **S.** Sabes que estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, pero por otra parte ella tiene razón, tiene el derecho de que Peter la llamé mamá.  
 **K**. Está bien, hagan lo que quieran pero cuando tu padre sepa la verdad entonces no vengas aquí para que te ayude con eso.  
 **S.** Kurt, hey, no te enojes, espera!

Kurt se alejó.

 **S.** Demonios... Maldito Blaine.

Quinn decidió ir a la casa de Tina, necesitaba desahogarse.

 **T.** Esto es tan complicado.  
 **Q.** Si hubiera sido valiente para huir con Santana todo esto no estaría pasando.  
 **T.** Pero el hubiera no existe, dale tiempo a Kurt para que asimile todo esto.  
 **Q.** No sé si pueda.  
 **T.** Hazlo... Kurt es un chico fenomenal, creo que solo está celoso.  
 **Q.** En serio Tina, yo no le quiero quitar el amor de Peter, solo quiero que lo compartamos.  
 **T.** Lo entiendo, solo hay que esperar a que él lo haga.  
 **Q.** Ay Dios mío... Y ésa foto?  
 **T.** Ahhh es de cuando bautizamos a Peter.  
 **Q.** Jejeje Santana tomó la decisión correcta al pedirte que fueras la madrina de nuestro hijo.  
 **T.** Yo estoy más que feliz con eso  
 **Q.** Tina, tienes fotos de Santana embarazada?  
 **T.** Muchísimas, voy por ellas.

Mientras la rubia veía las fotos de su ex novia, no pudo evitar llorar.

 **Q.** Tan hermosa, simplemente perfecta, Dios mío jejeje la pancita era enorme.  
 **T.** Panzota.  
 **Q.** Jajaja, debí estar con ella en esos momentos.  
 **T**. Ya no te atormentes con eso, ahora enfócate en el presente y disfruta a Pete.  
 **Q**. Tienes razón.

De pronto tomó una foto del día de la boda de la latina.

 **Q.** Vaya...  
 **T.** Diablos, no vi esa.  
 **Q.** Entonces tienes más?  
 **T.** Sí, pero las saqué de la caja para no incomodarte.  
 **Q.** Muéstramelas.  
 **T**. Ok.

Quinn estaba sin habla al ver las fotos de Santana con su vestido de novia.

 **Q**. Es la novia más hermosa del planeta, Dios mío... Envidio tanto a Kurt, como quisiera ser él en esos momentos.  
 **T.** Jejeje no lo creo, porque si fueras él entonces no sentirías absolutamente nada por Santana.  
 **Q.** Cierto jejeje, ay Tina, cómo la voy a recuperar?  
 **T.** Quieres estar con ella?  
Q **.** Sí, es lo que más deseo, la amo más que antes, quiero que sea mi mujer otra vez, ayúdame.  
 **T.** Pero cómo? Ella está con Brittany.  
 **Q.** Brittany no es buena persona, eso lo sé de sobra, cuando recién entré al internado y comencé a ser amiga de ella y Marley lo pude notar, Brittany es fría y calculadora, Marley solo era una chica con una profunda soledad pero no tenía el alma negra como Brittany.  
 **T.** No me asustes, en serio Britt es tan mala?  
 **Q.** Sí, y lo sabe esconder muy bien con esa carita de no rompo un plato, sólo espero que no haga sufrir a Santana.  
 **T.** Cielos...  
 **Q.** Has hablado con Blaine?  
 **T.** Sí, le conseguí un cuarto en una casa de huéspedes, ahora está buscando trabajo.  
 **Q.** Ojalá encuentre algo bueno, por lo pronto necesito que me ayudes a convencer a Santana para que lo perdone.  
 **T.** Ok, será muy difícil pero hay que intentarlo.

Y eso fue lo primero que hicieron en cuanto Tina fue a visitarlos.

 **S.** Ya les dije, no me mencionen al traidor ése.  
 **T.** Lo hizo porque creyó que era lo correcto.  
 **S.** Aun así, le pedí que no dijera nada y no lo cumplió, tú y Kurt jamás abrieron la boca y él a la primera lo hizo.  
 **Q**. Santana los 5 hicimos un juramento de sangre, juramos ser amigos para toda la vida.  
 **S.** Ay Fabray por favor no me hables de juramentos que a ti es a quien menos le queda hablar sobre eso. **  
** **Q**. Mmm.  
 **T.** Pero Quinn tiene un punto, somos amigos de sangre, hermanos, tenemos que apoyarnos en todo, Blaine está aquí solo, su familia le dio la espalda, nosotros no podemos hacerle lo mismo, además no tiene empleo.  
 **S.** Ok le daré empleo si eso es lo que necesita, será el jardinero.  
 **Q.** Jardinero? No Santana, eso no.  
 **S.** Es extranjero, ni siquiera tiene un permiso de trabajo o sí?  
 **T.** Creo que no, pero eres millonaria, fácilmente podrías conseguirle una y también empleo en una de las concesionarias de tu suegro aquí en la ciudad.  
 **Q.** Que buena idea.  
 **S.** Lo hablaré con Kurt, y díganle que lo perdono pero que la relación entre nosotros ya no será la misma.  
 **T.** Bueno, algo es algo.

Quinn y Tina se reunieron con Blaine para platicarle sobre la decisión de Santana.

 **Bl.** Pero no quiero su ayuda.  
 **T.** Ay Blaine, perdóname pero en estos momentos no estás para ponerte orgulloso, el dinero que tienes ahorrado no durará para siempre, aquí los alquileres son carísimos necesitas trabajar y si logras ser un buen vendedor de coches, entonces ganarás mucho dinero.  
 **Q**. Sí y también podrás ahorrar para meterte a estudiar lo que tanto deseas y convertirte en una estrella.  
 **Bl.** Pues supongo que no tengo de otra, ok espero que algún día Santana me pueda recibir en su casa para poderle dar las gracias.  
 **T.** The Queer Club volverá a ser como antes, ya lo verán, somos inseparables.  
 **Q.** Jejeje eso espero.  
 **T.** El club está de vuelta y eso me hace muy feliz.

Blaine fue un día a la casa de los Hummel, ahí se disculpó con Santana y con Kurt por haberle dicho a Quinn sobre el origen de Peter, pero una vez más defendió su postura al decir que era lo correcto, también les agradeció por el nuevo empleo y por el permiso que Santana le había conseguido para poder trabajar en el país, Tina comenzó a organizar reuniones con los chicos y poco a poco fueron retomando nuevamente su amistad.

 **K.** Bueno chicos, los dejo tengo una cita.  
 **Q.** Otra vez vas a salir de noche?  
 **K.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **K.** Parece que tú eres mi esposa y no Santana.  
 **Q.** Lo siento pero es que... A dónde vas a esta hora?  
 **K.** Pues...  
 **S.** A buscar hombres.  
 **K.** Santana!  
 **S.** Es la verdad. (alzando los hombros)  
 **K.** Pues sí pero...  
 **S.** Kurt tiene ciertas necesidades, entonces sale de noche para satisfacerlas.  
 **Bl**. Pagas por sexo?  
 **K.** No siempre.  
 **Bl.** Vaya...  
 **S.** Deberías de invitar a Blaine a salir contigo, supongo que él también necesita liberar un poco la tensión, además está ganando muy buen dinero.  
 **K.** Ok, si quieres acompáñame.  
 **Bl.** No gracias, no creo que ese ambiente sea ideal para mí.  
 **S.** Pero ni siquiera sabes cómo es ese ambiente, nada pierdes con averiguarlo.  
 **Bl.** Pues...  
 **K.** Decídete Blaine porque ya voy retrasado.  
 **Bl.** Ok vamos.  
 **S.** Jajaja lo sabía.  
 **K.** Nos vemos mañana chicas, Tina ya es tarde así que te quedas a dormir eh.  
 **T.** Pero yo quería que Hunter me llevara a mi casa.  
 **S.** Jajajaja estás tan entusiasmada con Hunter.  
 **T.** Claro que no, solo me gusta admirarlo.  
 **S.** Sí claro.  
 **K.** Pues lo admiraras mañana, hoy te quedas aquí.  
 **T.** Está bien.

Los Klaine salieron.

 **Q.** Han notado la manera en que Blaine mira a Kurt?  
 **S.** Mmm no.  
 **T.** Yo tampoco.  
 **Q.** Pues deberían fijarse, cada que Kurt habla con Blaine éste lo mira profundamente, creo que por fin Kurt es de su agrado.  
 **T.** Tal vez es porque Kurt definitivamente se ve más maduro.  
 **Q.** Puede ser.  
 **S.** Pues como que ya es algo tarde, no? Kurt ya no es el mismo de antes, además a él le gusta la vida que lleva y sinceramente no creo que esté dispuesto a tener algo serio en estos momentos.  
 **Q.** Pues hay que averiguarlo no creen? **  
** **T**. Sí, nosotras le preguntamos a Blaine sobre cómo se siente con respecto Kurt y tú Santana pregúntale a Kurt cómo se siente con respecto a Blaine.  
 **S**. Seremos algo así como cupido?  
 **T**. Pues sí... Algo así.  
 **S**. Ok, mi porcelana favorita se merece ser feliz, y si ése pelo engomado es su felicidad, entonces yo seré la primera en acercarlos para que formalicen.  
 **Q**. Genial.

Al siguiente día.

 **Q.** Hey gracias por aceptar comer con nosotras.  
 **Bl.** Saben que me fascina pasar el tiempo con ustedes dos.  
 **T.** Qué tal te fue anoche con Kurt?  
 **Bl**. Pues... Jamás me imaginé que Kurt frecuentara ese tipo de lugares, sinceramente no me gustó el ambiente, ahí hay demasiado libertinaje para mi gusto.  
 **Q.** Ohhh.  
 **Bl.** Kurt me dijo que me divirtiera y me dejó ahí solo, cuando lo volví a ver estaba encima de un chico besándolo y después desaparecieron, así que decidí irme de ahí y regresar a mi hogar.  
 **T.** Ohh... Sientes algo por Kurt?  
 **Bl**. Qué? **  
** **Q.** Tina...  
 **T.** Tenemos esa duda, nos hemos fijado, bueno, más bien Quinn ha notado la manera en que miras a Kurt y pensamos que tal vez te guste o algo así.  
 **Bl**. Pues... No lo voy a negar, cuando volví a ver a Kurt me pareció totalmente diferente a la última vez que lo vi en Suiza, cambió mucho físicamente y ahora veo que es más seguro de sí mismo, pero la verdad es que lo que conocí ayer de él no me gustó para nada.  
 **T**. Bueno tal vez lo hace porque sabe que él no podrá tener una relación estable con algún chico, pero te aseguro que si tú le dijeras que te gustaría ser su novio tal vez él cambie de opinión y deje de asistir a esos lugares para estar contigo.  
 **Bl**. Lo creen?  
 **Q.** Yo sí, él estaba profundamente enamorado de ti cuando estábamos en el internado.  
 **Bl.** Pero lo rechacé, tal vez ahora él ya no esté interesado en mí.  
 **T.** Pues eso no lo sabrás hasta que se lo preguntes.  
 **Bl.** Cierto… Ok creo que hablaré con él.  
 **Q.** Mucha suerte.

Mientras tanto Santana le preguntaba lo mismo a Kurt.

 **K.** En serio crees que él está interesado en mí?  
 **S.** Creo que sí, la verdad es que yo no lo he notado, pero Quinn sí y ella es muy observadora, dime qué harías si él te pidiera ser su novio?  
 **K.** Mmm pues... Nada.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **K.** Santana antes hubiera dado mi vida por saber algo así, pero ahora las cosas son muy distintas yo tengo un estilo de vida que me gusta mucho y no quiero dejarlo para estar con él.  
 **S.** O sea que prefieres ser un golfo.  
 **K.** Mmmm.  
 **S.** Perdóname por ser tan directa pero es lo que eres, te acuestas con un montón de desconocidos, no puedes vivir toda tu vida de esa manera, necesitas establecerte con alguien y Blaine estás dispuesto a ser tu novio.  
 **K.** Eso es lo que ustedes tres piensan, pero no quiere decir que sea verdad.  
 **S.** Pues en caso de que si lo sea, creo que deberías de considerar tener una relación con él. **  
** **K.** Pues en ese caso yo te doy el mismo consejo, deberías de considerar volver con Quinn.  
 **S.** Sabes que eso no será posible, yo estoy con Brittany y ella me hace muy feliz.  
 **K.** Te hace feliz porque prácticamente la estás comprando, le regalas cosas muy lujosas.  
 **S.** Mira quién me habla sobre comprar amor.  
 **K.** Yo no pago por amor, yo pago por placer que es muy distinto.  
 **S.** Pues es una lástima por ti porque si dices que yo pago, entonces yo si estoy pagando por amor y por placer al mismo tiempo.  
 **K.** Estás loca.  
 **S.** No tanto como tú.

Más tarde Santana les platicó a Quinn y a Tina sobre su conversación con Kurt, así que les pidió que hablaran de ello con Blaine para que el chico no se hiciera falsas ilusiones, de inmediato lo hicieron y el joven decidió no hablarle sobre sus sentimientos a Kurt.

Un día.

 **T.** Chicos como ustedes saben la próxima semana será el cumpleaños de Blaine, y he estado pensando en organizarle una fiesta sorpresa, ya que nosotros somos prácticamente la única familia que tiene.  
 **Q.** Ésa es muy buena idea.  
 **K.** Hagámosla aquí en la casa.  
 **S.** Mandaré a Hunter a comprar alcohol, él es el único mayor de edad.  
 **T.** Y de paso lo invitas a la fiesta.  
 **S.** Jajajaj ok.

Así que el grupo de amigos le organizó la fiesta a Blaine, quien en cuanto recibió la sorpresa casi se le salen las lágrimas por la emoción de que sus amigos se acordarán de él.

 **S.** Muchas felicidades Blaine.  
 **Bl**. Gracias Tana, a pesar de que nuestra amistad ya no es la misma de antes, créeme que el amor que siento por ti es exactamente el mismo de antes.  
 **S.** Yo también te quiero mucho.  
 **Q.** Hay que hacer un brindis por el cumpleañero. **  
** **S**. Acompáñanos a brindar Hunter.  
 **Hu**. Emmm no sé.  
 **K.** Anda vamos, eres nuestro amigo.  
 **Hu**. Gracias. (sonriendo)  
 **T.** Pondré algo de música.  
 **K.** No la pongas muy alta, no quiero que Peter se vaya a despertar  
 **T.** Ok.

La música, el baile, el alcohol y las risas llenaron el lugar, los chicos estaban realmente felices por pasar un momento juntos.

Por los efectos del alcohol Blaine comenzó a coquetear descaradamente con Kurt y éste le siguió la corriente.

 **S.** Jajaja bésalo porcelana.  
 **K.** Me estás retando?  
 **S.** Obviamente.  
 **K.** Pues lo haré.

Y Kurt besó apasionadamente a Blaine quién le correspondió el beso.

 **S.** Jajaja uyyy.  
 **Hu**. Vaya. (boca abierta)  
 **S.** Hunter, acostúmbrate a eso, vives rodeado de un montón de fenómenos.  
 **Hu.** Es que yo fui educado de otra manera.  
 **S.** Y también tu hermana, y sin embargo a ella le siguen gustando las mujeres.  
 **Hu**. Lo sé.  
 **S.** Y que tengamos gustos distintos a los tuyos no nos hace malos, te lo aseguro, somos muy buenas personas.  
 **Hu.** Eso siempre lo he sabido, Santana somos amigos desde niños.  
 **S.** Exacto y siempre lo seremos sí así lo quieres pero tendrás que aceptarme como soy, y puedes llegar a tener otros cuatro amigos leales para toda tu vida si también así lo quieres.  
 **Hu**. Claro que quiero, no tengo ningún amigo.  
 **S**. Hey chicos, es momento de otro juramento de sangre.  
 **Hu**. Un qué? **  
** **S**. Hunter se unirá a the queer club. **  
** **Q**. Iré por una aguja.  
 **K.** Al ser parte de nuestro club jurarás lealtad hacia nosotros para toda la vida.  
 **Hu**. Ok.  
 **T.** Y tendrás que darme un beso para sellar el trato  
 **Hu.** Eh?  
 **S.** Jajajaja Tina! **  
** **T.** Es parte del trato.  
 **S.** Oook. (rodando los ojos)

Los chicos hicieron el pacto de sangre con Hunter.

 **Bl.** Ahora eres uno de nosotros.  
 **Q.** Así es.  
 **Hu**. Que bien.  
 **T.** Falta mi beso.  
 **S.** Jajajaja.  
 **Hu**. Bien.

Hunter besó tímidamente a Tina pero ésta rápidamente intensificó el beso y pronto se convirtió en uno muy apasionado.

 **K.** Jajajaj eso es un buen beso.  
 **Bl.** Yo doy mejores.  
 **K.** Ah sí?  
 **Bl.** Ven aquí. (besándolo)

De pronto Santana se sintió un poco incómoda.

 **Q.** Quieres...?  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Bailar?  
 **S.** Ok.

Las chicas comenzaron a bailar pero Quinn cada vez se le pegaba más a la latina.

 **S.** E-espera, voy al baño. **  
** **Q**. No tardes. (sonriendo)

Ya en el baño.

 **S.** Tengo que ser fuerte, ella no me merece, dios, estoy tan ebria.

Luego de tomar varias respiraciones, la morena salió el baño, pero se encontró de frente con la rubia.

 **Q**. Estás bien?  
 **S.** Sí, usarás el baño? **  
** **Q**. No, solo quise cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien.  
 **S.** Oh. **  
** **Q**. Te ves hermosa. (acercándose)  
 **S.** Quinn, hazte a un lado.  
 **Q**. Te amo y te necesito como no tienes idea.  
 **S.** Déjame salir.

Pero la rubia no hizo caso, entró al baño con la latina y luego puso el seguro a la puerta.

 **Q.** Quiero besarte.  
 **S.** Pues eso no pasará. **  
** **Q**. Si quieres salir de aquí tendrás que besarme.  
 **S.** Estás ebria?  
 **Q**. Lo estoy y tú también lo estás, pero yo como Tina también quiero mi beso.  
 **S.** Pues entonces nos quedaremos el resto de la noche aquí porque no te voy a besar. **  
** **Q**. Lo harás.

Quinn se acercó más a Santana y le acarició el rostro.

 **S.** Quinn estoy con Brittany... **  
** **Q**. Eso ahora no importa, lo único que importa es que sepas lo mucho que te amo.

Y entonces besó a la latina quién opuso resistencia lo más que pudo pero al final cedió.

 **S.** Mmmm. **  
** **Q**. No sabes cómo extraño tus besos mi amor.  
 **S.** Suéltame.  
 **Q**. No mi amor, no lo haré.

Las manos de Quinn comenzaron a tocar cada parte del cuerpo de Santana quien había perdido toda voluntad.

Quinn llevó sus labios al cuello de la morena y lo succionó delicadamente, luego regresaba a los labios de la chica para besarla sin cesar.

Después la rubia comenzó a subir el dobladillo del vestido de Santana.

 **S.** Por qué me haces esto?  
 **Q**. Ambas lo deseamos.  
 **S.** No... **  
** **Q**. Dime que no deseas que bese cada rincón de tu cuerpo en estos momentos.  
 **S.** Yo…  
 **Q.** Dímelo, quieres que te siga besando?

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo harán su aparición dos nuevos personajes, ojalá les gusten.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios, cada vez recibo menos. =(**_


	31. Confesar quién soy

**_Hola a todos y perdón por no actualizar como debería, así que decidí publicar dos capítulos en uno por eso es larguísimo, ojalá y lo disfruten._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31. Confesar quién soy.**

 **S**. Por qué me haces esto?  
 **Q**. Ambas lo deseamos.  
 **S.** No... **  
** **Q**. Dime que no deseas que bese cada rincón de tu cuerpo en estos momentos. **  
** **S.** Yo…  
 **Q**. Dímelo, quieres que te siga besando?

Santana quería resistirse pero los besos que Quinn le daba la estaban haciendo perder la razón, así que simplemente volvió a chocar sus labios con los de la rubia sintiendo una ola de placer inmenso que no podía controlar.

 **Q.** Sabía que no me dirías que no.  
 **S.** Quinn ahhh.

La chica de ojos verdes continuó besando los labios y cuello de la morena, luego llevó su mano hasta la ropa interior de la chica para tocarle su centro el cual ya estaba muy húmedo.

 **Q**. Me deseas, tu cuerpo me lo dice, estás empapada mi amor, y eso es porque me extrañas tanto como yo a ti, nos necesitamos, tenemos que estar juntas.  
 **S**. Espera...  
 **Q**. No mi amor, no podemos esperar ni un minuto más, tenemos que estar juntas por nuestro hijo, por él soy capaz de todo, así que le diremos a Kurt y a nuestros padres que estamos juntas otra vez y nada ni nadie nos va separar, tenemos que ser felices los tres juntos de una buena vez.  
 **S.** Y si... Y si Pete no existiera, acaso estarías hoy aquí conmigo?  
 **Q**. Claro que sí...  
 **S.** Déjame chupártelo. **  
** **Q.** En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, quiero hacerlo.  
 **Q.** Jejeje ok amor.  
 **S.** Recárgate en el lavamanos y quítate tu ropa interior.  
 **Q.** Ok.

La chica de ojos verdes muy entusiasmada con la idea comenzó bajarse su ropa interior, en ese preciso momento Santana aprovechó para salir a toda prisa del baño.

 **Q.** Santana!

La latina sujetó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que la rubia saliera.

 **S.** Si crees que voy a volver a caer en tus mentiras estás muy equivocada, por nada del mundo, escúchame bien, por nada del mundo volverás a tener mi cuerpo para satisfacer tus enormes ganas de sexo, nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para ti, pero ahora que sabes que tenemos un hijo resulta que quieres estar conmigo, pues olvídalo porque eso no pasará jamás.

Rápidamente la latina corrió hasta la sala y notó que los Klaine ya no estaban ahí, Tina y Hunter seguían bailando y besándose sin parar.

 **S.** Dónde estarán esos dos?

Fue hasta el dormitorio de Kurt y al acercarse a la puerta, tuvo muy claro lo que pasaba en su interior.

 **S.** Dios! (arrugando la nariz)

Entonces fue a darle un vistazo a su hijo quien dormía plácidamente, luego sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura.

 **Q**. Parece un angelito.  
 **S.** Quinn, qué te dije?  
 **Q**. Para mí eres muy importante Santana y no me voy a rendir, aunque pienses que solamente quiero sexo de ti no es así, no voy a negar que quiero que vuelvas a estar conmigo de esa manera, pero lo que más me interesa es que regreses a mi lado.  
 **S.** Eso no va suceder. **  
** **Q**. Yo sé que sí, algún día serás mi mujer otra vez y formaremos una perfecta familia, seré paciente muy paciente, tú y yo nos pertenecemos mi amor, somos un corazón, no lo olvides.

Quinn besó nuevamente a Santana y luego salió de la habitación.

 **S.** No puedo volver a caer en la tentación, no puedo, ella no me merece, me destruyó mis ilusiones, la odio, la odio!

Al día siguiente la morena con un poco de resaca se despertó para atender a su hijo, luego fue al comedor.

 **K.** Buenos días  
 **S.** Y vaya que lo son, cierto? **  
** **K.** No me puedo quejar.  
 **S.** Te acostaste con Blaine, verdad?  
 **K.** Jejeej sí.  
 **S.** Ay mi porcelana favorita, por fin se te hizo realidad tu sueño.  
 **K.** Algo así.  
 **S.** Y qué tal?  
 **K.** Muy bueno, somos versátiles, los dos gozamos plenamente.  
 **S.** Eeewwww no me hables de eso, no quiero ni imaginármelo.  
 **K.** Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Ayer yo también estuve en una situación...  
 **K.** Te volviste a acostar con Quinn?  
 **S.** No, estuvimos a punto pero gracias a Dios entré en razón muy a tiempo.  
 **K.** Te fascina esa mujer.  
 **S**. Ella se aprovechó de mi estado etílico. **  
** **K**. Eso ni tú te lo crees.  
 **S.** Es verdad, se aprovechó muy bien porque conoce perfectamente mis puntos débiles, pero yo jamás le sería infiel a mi novia. **  
** **K**. Si tú lo dices.  
 **S.** Además no quiero otro hijo.  
 **K.** Cierto, pues ojalá y no caigas en la tentación.  
 **S.** Te juro que no será así, yo estoy con Brittany y ésa rubia culona lo tendrá que aceptar.  
 **K.** Esperemos que lo haga.  
 **S.** Tiene que ser así o lo va a lamentar.  
 **K.** Ay Santana por dios, no serías capaz de hacerle algo malo, la amas aunque digas que no y además te encanta tener sexo con ella aunque también lo niegues.  
 **S.** Ella y yo tenemos una conexión especial en cuanto al sexo, pero a mí me gustan las mujeres, adoro una vagina húmeda y Brittany tiene la vagina húmeda más deliciosa del planeta.  
 **K.** Fuchi, no me digas eso.  
 **S.** Perdón pero me gustan las vaginas y eso no va a cambiar, no me volveré a acostar con Quinn, te lo juro por mi hijo.  
 **K**. Mmmm ok.  
 **S.** Y Blaine?  
 **K.** Se fue hace rato, creo que se molestó conmigo y decidió irse.  
 **S.** Y por qué se molestó contigo?  
 **K.** Porque supongo que no consiguió la respuesta que esperaba de mi parte.  
 **S.** Qué respuesta? **  
** **K.** Él creyó que con lo que pasó anoche las cosas entre nosotros avanzarían algo, cuando le dije que no me interesaba una relación sentimental, no lo tomó nada bien, tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa.  
 **S**. Mmm, Kurt qué diablos pasa contigo? En toda la maldita preparatoria lo único que repetías todos los días era que querías ser el novio de Blaine, y ahora que él te lo insinuó le dices que no? Por qué?  
 **K**. Porque no! No entiendo a Quinn ni a Blaine y tú deberías estar de acuerdo conmigo en eso, cómo es posible que después de que estuvimos muy entusiasmados con ellos y que les demostramos lo mucho que los queríamos ellos no lo hayan visto en ese momento y ahora cuando las cosas son diferentes vienen y quieren que las cosas sean como antes? Me gusta Blaine y me gusta muchísimo, pero también me gustan otros chicos, Santana por fin comprendí que yo no soy una persona la cual pueda tener algún tipo de relación sentimental con otro hombre porque la sombra de papá siempre estará ahí para recordarme que él espera algo de mí muy diferente a lo que soy, no puedo hacerle esto, por eso todo lo hago a escondidas, nunca voy a admitir lo que soy frente a papá y por eso jamás tendré una relación sentimental con otro hombre.  
 **S.** Me cambiaron a mí porcelana valiente. (mueca) **  
** **K**. No Santana, jamás he sido valiente, al menos no como tú.  
 **S.** Cielos...

Más tarde la rubia se reunió con ellos en el comedor.  
 **  
** **Q**. Buenos días.  
 **K.** Qué tal la resaca?  
 **Q.** Horrible.  
 **K.** Jajajaj me imagino.  
 **S.** Y Tina?  
 **Q.** Sigue dormida, al parecer ella y Hunter estuvieron bailando toda la noche.  
 **K.** Solo bailando?  
 **Q.** Sí, Hunter la respetó.  
 **S.** Él es muy bien chico.  
 **Q.** Emmm, nena, podemos llevar a Pete esta tarde al parque?  
 **S.** Ok, pero soy Santana.  
 **Q**. Perdón.  
 **K.** Jejejeje.

Ya en el parque.

 **Q**. San, creo que Pete tiene hambre.  
 **S.** No, tiene sueño ya está cansado, lo voy a amamantar para que se duerma.  
 **Q**. Puedo ver?  
 **S.** Ok, solo tápame con la sábana. **  
** **Q**. Jejeeje mi amor, te ves hermoso mi cielo.  
 **S.** Cuando era más pequeño solo quería estar pegado a mi pezón, a veces ya no tenía leche pero él seguía chupando y si se lo quitaba hacía un berrinche enorme.  
 **Q**. Vaya... Y me perdí todo eso.  
 **S.** Pero ya no lo harás.  
 **Q**. Es verdad.

Cuando Peter finalmente se durmió la latina lo llevó a su cochecito para acostarlo.

 **Q**. Todo mundo dice que es idéntico a mí, pero así dormido es exactamente igualito a ti.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Q**. Sí, mira así paras los labios y frunces el ceño cuando estás dormida.  
 **S.** Jajaja claro que no.  
 **Q**. Claro que sí, te he visto miles de veces dormida a mi lado, y así luces.  
 **S.** Jejeje.  
 **Q**. Y si tú quisieras podríamos despertar juntas todos los días a partir de mañana.  
 **S.** Quinn...  
 **Q**. Santana, te amo solo déjame demostrártelo una vez más.  
 **S.** No se puede.  
 **Q**. Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Quinn, lo que pasó entre nosotras, cuando me sacaste de tu casa es algo que creo que jamás voy a poder superar, me destruiste por completo, no cumpliste tus promesas y no fuiste valiente por mí, ahora quieres comenzar desde cero pero porque sabes que Peter es tu hijo, pero ambas sabemos que si él no viviera tú jamás habrías vuelto a buscarme.  
 **Q**. No digas eso, yo te busqué sin saber la existencia de Pete.  
 **S.** Es la verdad, Quinn yo quiero que formes parte de la vida de nuestro hijo que estés en sus mejores momentos y que él te vea como su madre que eres, por lo mismo quiero llevarme bien contigo, no sé tal vez podemos intentar ser amigas otra vez pero nada más, realmente estoy entusiasmada con Brittany y no quiero perderla, ella me ama.  
 **Q.** Amará tu dinero, sé que la llenas de lujos.  
 **S.** No, ella me ama a mí y no la voy a perder por tu terquedad, así que piénsalo o somos a amigas por el bien de Pete o no somos nada. **  
** **Q**. Ya sabes mi respuesta.  
 **S.** Ok, somos amigas.  
 **Q**. Sí. (mueca)  
 **S.** Hay que regresar a casa.  
 **Q**. Está bien.

Ya en la casa.

 **S.** Jajaja ya despertaste mi cielo?  
 **Q.** Creo que necesita un cambio de pañal, está mojado hasta la espalda.  
 **S.** Un cambio de pañal y un buen baño.  
 **Q.** Puedo ayudarte a ducharlo?  
 **S.** Claro.

Mientras duchaban a Peter.

 **S.** Qué tanto le miras? **  
** **Q**. Es que es perfecto en serio lo es y es normal, si hubiese nacido como yo no sé cómo me sentiría.  
 **S.** Yo también tenía miedo. **  
** **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, porque he sido testigo de lo mucho que sufres por tu condición.  
 **Q.** Pero ahora eso ya no importa.  
 **S.** Entonces es un hecho que ya no te operarás?  
 **Q**. Así es.  
 **S.** Pero y Finn? **  
** **Q**. En cuanto regrese a Boston romperé mi compromiso con él.  
 **S.** No sé si eso sea buena idea, él te ama, se le nota que está profundamente enamorado de ti, tal vez si hablas con él y le dices la verdad no tenga problema alguno con tu condición.  
 **Q.** No lo creo, él quiere una familia que yo no le voy a poder dar, además yo quiero estar contigo y con nuestro hijo, eso lo tengo más que claro, ustedes dos son mi felicidad.  
 **S.** Pareces un disco rayado.  
 **Q**. No me importa, pero te juro que no voy a descansar hasta que vuelvas conmigo.  
 **S.** Pásame la toalla de Pete. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje ven aquí amor.  
 **S**. Con cuidado.  
 **Q**. Te gustó el baño?  
 **S.** Le fascina. **  
** **Q**. Y a mí me fascinas tú. (besándola)  
 **S.** Quinn, ya basta! **  
** **Q**. Nunca!  
 **Me**. Santana.  
 **S**. Qué pasa Mercedes?  
 **Me**. Tu padre acaba de llegar, está en la sala esperándote.  
 **S.** Demonios!  
 **Q**. Y ahora?  
 **S.** No te preocupes, Mercedes por favor ayuda a Quinn a vestir a Peter, yo iré con papá.  
 **Q.** _Papá?_ (pensando)

En la sala, Hugh charlaba con Hunter.

 **S**. Papá qué sorpresa.  
 **H**. Hola hija. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Por qué no avisaste que venías? Así pudimos prepararte tu habitación.  
 **H.** Sabes que me encanta llegar por sorpresa, además tenía muchas ganas de verte a ti y a mi nieto, por cierto, dónde está?  
 **S.** Le estaba dando una ducha, ahora Mercedes lo está vistiendo.  
 **H.** Esa chica a pensar de su color se nota que es muy eficiente.  
 **S.** Te recuerdo que yo no soy totalmente blanca.  
 **H.** Pero tú eres mi hija y te amo.  
 **S.** _Sí claro._ (pensando)  
 **Me**. Aquí está éste jovencito.  
 **H.** Jajajaja pero que hermosura, ven aquí mi niño consentido.

Entonces Quinn también se presentó en la sala.

 **Q.** Buenas noches.  
 **H.** Mmm? Tú? Pero qué haces aquí?  
 **Q.** Pues...  
 **S.** Quinn vino de vacaciones unos días a New York y mi esposo le ofreció quedarse aquí con nosotros en la casa.  
 **H.** Pero...  
 **S.** Papá, siempre me has dicho que debo de obedecer en todo a mi esposo.  
 **H.** Cierto.  
 **Me**. Me dice la cocinera que la cena está prácticamente lista, ya quieren pasar al comedor?  
 **H.** Hay que esperar a Kurt, por cierto, dónde está?.  
 **S.** En la concesionaria de la ciudad, recuerda que mientras está de vacaciones en la universidad va a trabajar ahí para aprender más del negocio de su padre.  
 **H.** Cierto, lo olvidé, llámale a su oficina para que ya venga a casa y cenemos todos juntos.  
 **S.** Ok.

Para la fortuna de Santana de inmediato se pudo comunicar con Kurt así que el chico rápidamente se dirigió a casa.

Cuando finalmente llegó, todos pasaron a la mesa, Quinn se excusó un segundo para ir a lavarse las manos.

 **H.** No sé por qué pero ésa chiquilla no me gusta, nunca me ha gustado, por qué continúan su amistad con ella?  
 **K.** Bueno Hugh, pasamos juntos nuestra adolescencia encerrados en ese internado por eso construimos nuestra amistad, y además ella es una gran persona y nunca dejaremos de tener contacto con ella, espero que lo respetes.  
 **H**. Está bien, pero insisto que hay algo de ella que no me gusta.

Santana estaba sumamente nerviosa.  
 **  
** **Q**. Listo, disculpen la tardanza.

Mientas cenaban.  
 **  
** **H**. Y por qué decidiste venir de vacaciones a New York?  
 **Q**. Por Tina, hace tiempo que me invitó y ahora que a mi papá le va un poco mejor económicamente me pudo costear este viaje, me iba a quedar en su casa pero finalmente Kurt me convenció de que era más sencillo que estuviera aquí con ellos para ayudar a Santana con los cuidados de Peter.  
 **H**. Pero para eso tienen a la niñera.  
 **K.** Mercedes no se queda a dormir con nosotros y a veces Peter está demasiado inquieto.  
 **H.** Ohhh...

En ese momento Hugh notó algo en la mano de Quinn que le llamó muchísimo la atención.

 **H.** Estás comprometida?  
 **Q.** Emmm sí, hace unos meses que me comprometí con mi novio.  
 **H.** Vaya, jamás me lo imaginé.  
 **Q.** En serio? Por qué?  
 **H.** Pues porque... No me hagas caso, y cuándo te casas?  
 **Q.** Bueno aún no tenemos una fecha exacta, ya que primero queremos terminar la universidad para luego casarnos.  
 **H.** No deberían esperar tanto, tu novio podría arrepentirse.  
 **Q**. No lo creo, Finn me adora y tanto él como yo estamos de acuerdo en casarnos en cuanto terminemos de estudiar, de hecho usted conoce a mi prometido, el día que fue a buscar a Santana a mi casa, él estaba presente.  
 **H**. Claro, el tipo alto, vaya que es enorme.  
 **S.** Fuiste a buscarme a casa de Quinn?  
 **H.** Ehh... Sí, pensé que estabas con ella cuando huiste de casa.  
 **S.** Jamás estuve ahí. **  
** **H.** Lo sé, pues hagamos un brindis por el compromiso de su amiga.  
 **K.** Claro, serviré más vino.

Más tarde.  
 **  
** **H**. Burt me pasó los estados de cuenta de los viñedos de Santana, hija cada vez te haces más rica.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **H.** Sí, tengo miedo que llegues a ser más poderosa que yo jajaja.  
 **S.** Ay papá eso es imposible.  
 **H.** Quién sabe, todo depende de ti, por cierto, ya empezaste a buscar universidad?  
 **S.** Estudiaré en la misma que Kurt.  
 **H.** Me parece muy bien... Y tú qué estudias Quinn?  
 **Q.** Siempre soñé en ser abogada como mi papá, pero ahora creo que cambiaré de rumbo, además aún estoy cursando las materias básicas.  
 **H.** Y por qué carrera te decidiste?  
 **Q.** Estudiaré medicina y posteriormente una especialidad en pediatría.  
 **H.** Vaya... Esos son muchos años de estudio.  
 **Q.** Lo sé pero me fascinan los niños.  
 **H.** Mi nieto es precioso, verdad?  
 **Q.** Lo es, es el bebé más hermoso de este planeta.  
 **H**. Jajaja todo un Hearst.  
 **S**. _Claro que no._ (pensando)  
 **H**. Espero que tu prometido y tú decidan tener pronto un hijo luego de su boda. **  
** **Q**. Ya veremos...  
 **H**. Bueno chicos, voy a descasar que mañana tengo una reunión muy importante, hija puedes decirle a tu cocinera que me prepare un jugo fresco de naranja para el desayuno?  
 **S.** Claro papá.  
 **H.** Gracias, buenas noches mi amor. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Buenas noches papá. (sonriendo)

Hugh se dirigió al dormitorio, luego Quinn se aseguró de que ya estuviera ahí para poder hablar con Santana.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué fue todo eso?  
 **S.** Mmm? **  
** **Q**. Ya le llamas papá, lo abrazas y le das muestras de cariño?  
 **K.** Aunque no lo creas, eso hace...  
 **S.** Y qué tiene de malo? Al fin de cuentas es mi padre.  
 **Q.** Un padre que toda la vida te trató pésimo, te humilló y te separó de tu mamá durante tres largos años, ya se te olvidó todo eso? **  
** **K.** Es justo lo que yo digo.  
 **S.** Claro que no lo he olvidado, pero qué quieren? Que le demuestre lo contrario? Tengo que llevar la fiesta en paz con él para proteger a nuestro hijo, se imaginan si se da cuenta del origen de Peter? Me mata, te mata ti (viendo a Quinn) y a ti por ayudarme. (viendo a Kurt)  
 **Q**. Pues sí pero...  
 **S.** Pero nada, escucha, desde que supo de la existencia de mi hijo pareciera que lo cambiaron por otro, no sólo me perdonó por haber huido sino que se entusiasmó tanto que me heredó en vida, él es un abuelo muy cariñoso con Peter y no quiero poner en riesgo ese cariño que le tiene porque si se da cuenta de que lo estamos engañando es muy pero muy probable que desatemos su furia. **  
** **Q**. Demonios! **  
** **K.** Entonces es mejor seguir así, no me da miedo lo que me puedo llegar a hacer a mí, pero sí me da muchísimo pavor si le toca un pelo a Peter.

Hubo un silencio.

 **S.** Volviste a usar el anillo. **  
** **Q**. Sí, pero lo hice precisamente para que tu padre lo viera y no sospechara nada, sé que no le caigo nada bien, desde el primer día en que me vio lo sentí.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, por eso fue a buscarme a tu casa.  
 **K.** Creen que él sepa que ustedes tuvieron algo?  
 **S.** Lo dudo.  
 **Q.** Yo también pero por si las dudas es mejor que siga creyendo que estoy comprometida.  
 **K.** Entonces romperás tu compromiso?  
 **Q.** Sí, es un hecho, yo solo quiero estar con Santana y mi hijo.  
 **S.** Y dale con lo mismo, anda porcelana, vamos a la habitación, hoy tenemos que dormir "juntos"  
 **K.** Es verdad.  
 **Q.** Ni se te ocurra tocarla. (susurrándole)  
 **K.** Jajaja tranquila, eso jamás pasará.

El padre de la latina se quedó con ellos por tres días los cuales fueron un poco estresantes para ambas chicas, además la rubia no pudo acercarse mucho al pequeño Peter porque Hugh lo acaparó por completo.

Pero en los siguientes días fueron otra cosa, Quinn no se despegó para nada de su hijo y en compañía de Santana estaban al pendiente de él y Kurt siguió saliendo por las noches.

Cierto día.

 **S.** Hasta que te dejas ver.  
 **Bl**. Lo siento, estaba ocupado buscando un departamento decente, por fin lo encontré y ya me mudé, espero que un día vengan a conocerlo para invitarlos a cenar. **  
** **Q**. Dalo por hecho.  
 **Bl**. También me he dado a la tarea de buscar una academia de artes que tenga horarios flexibles para poder ir ahí después de trabajar. **  
** **S**. Sigues con la idea de convertirte en un actor de Broadway?  
 **Bl**. Sí, ese sueño nada ni nadie me lo arrebatará, acaso tú ya no piensas igual?  
 **S.** No, eso ya no es para mí, mi vida cambió por completo, ahora tengo un hijo y estoy casada. **  
** **Q**. Un matrimonio falso.  
 **S.** Como sea, pero las cosas ya no son igual.  
 **Bl**. Mmm pues no deberías de renunciar a tu sueño, el que tengas un hijo no impide que te conviertas en la estrella que tanto has soñado.  
 **S.** Ya les dije ese sueño se terminó.  
 **Q**. No, yo sé que tú serás la estrella que tanto anhelas, para mí ya eres mi estrella favorita.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn... (rodando los ojos) **  
** **Q**. Por cierto, y el dije de estrella que te regalé?  
 **S.** No sé, lo perdí. **  
** **Q**. Lo perdiste? Pero por qué? Juraste que jamás te lo quitarías.  
 **S.** Tú juraste que siempre estaríamos juntas y que en cuanto estuviera en tu casa le confesarías a tus padres sobre nuestra relación y jamás lo cumpliste! **  
** **Q**. San...  
 **Bl**. Ya no peleen, mejor... Vamos a cantar algo, anda San.  
 **S.** Ok.

En los siguientes días Burt y Maribel visitaron a sus hijos.

 **S.** Mamita! **  
** **M**. Mi Santana, te extrañé mucho.  
 **S.** Yo también mami.  
 **Bu**. Y mi nieto?  
 **S.** Está en el jardín con Quinn y Mercedes.  
 **M**. Quinn? Pero que no se supone que ya no son amigas?  
 **S.** Fue un malentendido mamá, ella y yo aclaramos las cosas y ya somos amigas otra vez, Kurt la invitó a pasar el verano con nosotros. **  
** **M**. Ohhh.  
 **Bu**. Me imagino que Kurt está en la oficina, llámale Santana, quiero que comamos todos juntos porque tu madre y yo les tenemos una gran noticia.  
 **S.** Ok.

Más tarde en la comida.

 **Bu**. Creo que es el momento indicado para serles partícipes de esta gran noticia.  
 **K.** Pasa algo papá?  
 **Bu**. Nada malo hijo, créemelo.  
 **S.** De qué se trata?  
 **M**. Mija, Kurt... Por primera vez en su vida, tendrán un hermano o hermana.  
 **K.** Cómo?  
 **M**. Estoy embarazada, Burt y yo seremos padres.  
 **S.** Woooow jajaja en serio?  
 **Bu**. Totalmente.  
 **K.** Vaya... Vaya... (boca abierta)  
 **Q.** Muchas felicidades, jejeje Pete tendrá un tío.  
 **M**. Jajaja así es.  
 **Q.** _Y yo tendré un cuñado._ (pensando)  
 **S.** Muchas felicidades mamá, me da gusto, mucho gusto.  
 **K**. Que no son muy grandes para eso?  
 **S.** Kurt!  
 **Bu**. Jajaja tal vez yo lo sea hijo, pero Maribel aún es muy joven, recuerda que se embarazó de Santana siendo prácticamente una niña.  
 **K.** Es verdad, y cuándo nace? **  
** **M**. En seis meses.  
 **Q.** Qué maravilla, así Peter tendrá con quién jugar.  
 **Bu**. Muy cierto, además espero que ustedes pronto le den un hermano.  
 **K.** Emmmm.  
 **S.** Burt, queremos disfrutar un poco más de Peter, es muy pequeño aún. **  
** **M**. Eso es verdad, es mejor que esperen un poco.

Más tarde ese día.

 **Q.** Si Burt y tu madre desean otro nieto, podemos dárselos.  
 **S**. Ja ja jaaaa, muy chistosa Fabray, olvídalo, Peter será mi único hijo.  
 **Q**. Lo dudo, tú y yo tendremos por lo menos otro. (guiñándole el ojo)  
 **S.** Odio tu maldita soberbia. **  
** **Q**. No es soberbia bebé, es solo un profundo amor el que te tengo.  
 **S.** Ajá...

Las siguientes semanas fueron muy especiales para la chica de ojos verdes porque pudo compartir cada segundo junto Santana los momentos de su hijo

Una tarde.

 **Me**. Santana, te llaman por teléfono.  
 **S.** Quién?  
 **Me**. Brittany  
 **S.** Por fin!

La latina fue a contestar.  
 **  
** **Q**. Le hubieras dicho que no se encontraba.  
 **Me**. Pero igual después le iba volver a llamar.  
 **Q.** Demonios.

Santana cogió el teléfono.

 **S.** Hey.  
 **B.** Mi amor ya estoy de vuelta!  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **B.** Sí, por fin, quieres venir a mi departamento? Compré una linda lencería que estoy segura te va a encantar.  
 **S.** Voy para allá.  
 **B.** No tardes mi amor.

Santana fue a su habitación para tomar su bolso y otras cosas.

 **Q.** Vas a salir?  
 **S.** Sí, Brittany ya regresó la ciudad y voy a ir a verla.  
 **Q.** Vas a dejar a Peter? **  
** **S**. Sólo será un par de horas, además para eso estás tú aquí, no? Eres su madre, te toca cuidarlo. **  
** **Q**. Ok... No tardes porque te voy a extrañar demasiado.  
 **S.** Estás loca.  
 **Q**. De amor por ti.  
 **S.** Demente. **  
** **Q**. Por tus besos.  
 **S.** Ya cállate. **  
****Q**. Jejeje.

En el departamento...

 **S.** Por fin. (besándola)  
 **B.** Te extrañé tanto.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti... Te tengo un regalo.  
 **B.** En serio?  
 **S.** Ábrelo.  
 **B.** Ok... Unas nuevas zapatillas de ballet y de las mejores!  
 **S.** Sí amor, empezarás un nuevo año en tu escuela y debes de estrenar atuendo.  
 **B**. Te adoro, te amo!  
 **S.** Me amas?  
 **B.** Mucho Santana, y tú a mí?  
 **S**. También Britt, te amo demasiado.  
 **B**. Vamos a la habitación, quiero mostrarte la lencería.

Horas más tarde y luego de una larga sesión de sexo, Santana regresó a su casa.

 **Q**. Según tú no tardarías tanto.  
 **S.** Eres mi madre o algo así para que me regañes?  
 **Q**. No, pero soy la madre de tu hijo, y él te necesita mucho, no puedes dejarlo tantas horas por estar con tu noviecita.  
 **S.** Pues ya te lo dije, para eso estás aquí, para estar al pendiente de él, tú también tienes obligaciones con Peter.  
 **Q.** Sí y no reniego de ellas, al contrario, pero es un bebé Santana, debes estar más al cuidado de él, puedes ir a ver a Brittany las veces que quieras pero no durar tanto tiempo a su lado porque Peter te necesita.  
 **S.** Ok, ok, ya no me iré por tantas horas.  
 **Q**. Gracias... Te acostaste con ella?  
 **S.** Que te importa. **  
** **Q**. Dímelo!  
 **S.** Es obvio, no?  
 **Q**. Te gusta más estar con ella que conmigo?  
 **S.** Ella tiene una vagina. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé pero antes no te quejabas de mi pene, amor, podemos tener un hijo más y luego si tú me lo pides me puedo operar para tener la vagina qué tanto desearías que tuviera.  
 **S.** No digas tonterías. **  
** **Q**. Por ti sería capaz de eso y mucho más.  
 **S.** Ahora ya no importa.  
 **Q**. Bebé, por favor.  
 **S.** Jamás volveré contigo.  
 **Q**. No me voy a rendir.  
 **S.** Ese es tu problema.

El día en que la chica de ojos verdes tenía que volver a Boston llegó, en medio de lágrimas se despidió de su hijo y de Santana.

 **S.** Basta Quinn, parece que jamás nos volverás a ver. **  
** **Q**. Es que no me quiero separar de ustedes.  
 **T.** Y por qué no te mudas a la ciudad? Puedes vivir conmigo.  
 **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Ni de broma, sería muy obvio para mi padre que de pronto Fabray se mudara a la ciudad a vivir, recuerda que no queremos levantar sus sospechas, además verás a Peter cada fin de semana.  
 **T.** Bueno, tal vez más adelante puedas mudarte. **  
** **Q**. Pues sí.  
 **S.** Ok ya vámonos al aeropuerto.  
 **T.** Le diré a Hunter que nos ayude con el equipaje, ahora vuelvo. **  
** **Q**. San, lo primero que haré será romper mi compromiso con Finn.  
 **S.** Haz lo que quieras.  
 **Q**. Ay Dios mío.

Ya en Boston.  
 **  
** **Q**. Por fin en casa.  
 **Ru**. Pues no te ves muy contenta.  
 **Q.** Perdón papá pero es que...  
 **Ru**. Lo comprendo hija.  
 **Q.** Miren, les traje un regalo, es un álbum fotográfico lleno de fotos de su nieto.  
 **J**. Awww que ternura.  
 **Q.** Y te traje una pequeña foto papá, para que la guardes en tu billetera a un lado de la mía.  
 **Ru**. Lo haré.  
 **J.** Cuándo viene?  
 **Q.** El próximo fin de semana.  
 **Fr.** Familia, buenos días, Quinnie hermanita vine a darte la bienvenida.  
 **Q.** No hacía falta que lo hicieras.  
 **Fr.** Mmm malagradecida. **  
** **Ru**. Frannie, por favor.  
 **Fr.** Ok, ok... Qué tanto ves de ese álbum de fotos, mamá?  
 **J.** Pues... Fotos.  
 **Fr.** Y éste lindo bebé?  
 **Q.** No lo sabe?  
 **Ru**. No.  
 **Fr.** Saber qué?  
 **J.** Preferimos que tú se lo dijeras.  
 **Fr**. Decirme qué?  
 **Q.** Ok... El bebé se llama Peter y es mi hijo.  
 **Fr**. Jajajaa por favor, que buena broma.  
 **Q.** Es verdad, es mío y de Santana.  
 **Fr.** Qué?  
 **J.** Lo que escuchas, Quinn y Santana tuvieron un hijo.  
 **Fr.** Pero cómo? Tú eres estéril.  
 **Q.** Ya no, mi desarrollo sexual por fin llegó.  
 **Fr.** Pero eso no puede ser, y ustedes apoyan esa aberración?  
 **Ru**. Frannie, tranquila.  
 **Fr**. Las sorprendí teniendo sexo de una manera asquerosa.  
 **Q.** Basta Frannie  
 **Fr.** Quinn es una pecadora, se revolcó con otra mujer y la embarazó? Qué clase de monstruosidad es esa? Y lo peor es que ustedes lo saben y lo aceptan!  
 **Ru**. Es nuestro nieto, hijo de Quinn, es nuestra sangre y claro que lo aceptamos y jamás le daremos la espalda a ninguno de los dos.  
 **Fr.** No puedo creer lo que dicen, ustedes? Los seres más católicos del universo aceptando esto? **  
** **J.** Ya basta Francine!  
 **Fr.** De seguro ha de ser un fenómeno asqueroso como tú!

 _ **Slap!**_ _ **  
**_  
La rubia abofeteó tan fuerte a su hermana que la hizo caer al suelo y no sólo eso, le reventó el labio inferior.

 **Q.** Por idiota he permitido que todos estos años me insultes, que me trates de una manera horrible siendo que eres mi hermana y me deberías de querer y cuidar, pero no, pareciera que me odiaras con todo tu ser, lo que nos hiciste a Santana y a mí jamás te lo voy a perdonar, pero si vuelvo a escuchar que maldices o insultas a mi hijo, te mato!  
 **J.** Hija no!  
 **Q.** Perdóname mamá, pero ya no estoy dispuesta a aguantar más las estupideces de Frannie y menos cuando se trate de mi Peter.  
 **Ru**. Frannie, te voy a decir una cosa, si vuelvo a escuchar que hablas así de tu hermana o de mi nieto te voy a pedir que no regreses, aquí eres bienvenida pero siempre y cuando respetes a toda la familia, así que tú decides o respetas o es mejor que no vuelvas nunca a esta casa.  
 **Fr.** Y como siempre prefiriendo a su fenómeno que a mí, siempre todas las atenciones y condescendencias han sido para Quinn pero y yo?  
 **J**. Hemos estado para las dos en sus mejores y peores momentos, pero Quinn necesitaba más cuidados que tú.  
 **Fr.** Los odio, los odio a los 3 y espero que nunca seas feliz Quinn, ojalá y estés maldita como yo!

Frannie salió corriendo de la casa.

 **Q.** Lo siento, pero...  
 **Ru**. Por qué jamás nos dijiste que Frannie te ha tratado mal toda la vida?  
 **Q.** Porque no quería que ustedes la regañaran, además creía que merecía sus insultos y desprecios por ser quien soy.  
 **J.** No mi amor, nadie en este mundo que sea de tan buen corazón como tú merece lo que tu hermana te hacía. (abrazándola)  
 **Ru**. Si nuestra hija quiere volver a pisar esta casa tendrá que darnos una buena disculpa a los tres.  
 **J**. Ya quiten esas caras y mejor vamos a ver las fotos de Peter.  
 **Ru**. Jajajaj mira esa, ya gatea?  
 **Q.** Sí papá, Mercedes su niñera lo enseñó, ella es muy buena cuidándolo.

Ésa misma noche la rubia les confesó sobre su decisión de terminar su compromiso con Finn, a pesar de que Russell no estuvo del todo de acuerdo, finalmente comprendió que no podía obligar a su hija a hacer algo que no quería.

Al día siguiente llamó al chico para verlo en un parque por la tarde.

 **J.** Hija estás completamente segura de lo que harás?  
 **Q.** Sí mamá, no puedo seguir ocultándole esto a Finn, no se merece para nada lo que estuve haciendo con él, además no lo amo y sé que jamás lo voy a amar, mi corazón le pertenece para toda la vida a Santana y a nadie más.  
 **J**. Está bien hija.

Ya en el parque.

 **F.** Mi amor (abrazándola) por fin volviste, cómo fueron tus vacaciones? No llamaste.  
 **Q**. Lo siento es que... Estuve muy ocupada y...  
 **F.** Me imagino... Es Nueva York. **  
** **Q**. Sí.  
 **F.** Me trajiste algo? **  
** **Q**. Eh?  
 **F.** Un souvenir o algo así.  
 **Q**. Perdón, lo olvidé.  
 **F.** Mmmm, no sabía que ya estabas en la cuidad, había quedado en ir con Mason a tomar una soda, le dije que pasara por mí aquí, no hay problema?  
 **Q.** Está bien no te preocupes.  
 **F.** Pasa algo? Te noto más seria que de costumbre.  
 **Q**. Sí, de hecho pasan muchas cosas, necesitamos hablar seriamente.  
 **F.** De qué? **  
** **Q**. De nosotros.  
 **F.** Nosotros?  
 **Q**. Sí... Finn, este viaje me ayudó en mucho para aclarar mi mente, para darme cuenta de muchas cosas y para saber que lo que estoy haciendo contigo no es para nada correcto.  
 **F.** No entiendo.  
 **Q**. Yo... No puedo casarme contigo.

Quinn se quitó su anillo y se lo dio a Finn.

 **F.** Pe-Pero por qué?  
 **Q**. Porque no te amo.  
 **F.** Qué? Pero yo pensé... No Quinn, no puedes hacerme esto. **  
** **Q**. De verdad no te amo, te quiero mucho pero no pude enamorarme de ti.  
 **F.** Pero eso no es ningún impedimento, el amor puede venir después, Quinn no rompas conmigo, podemos aplazar aún más la boda pero no rompas conmigo.  
 **Q**. No Finn, no puedo hacerlo porque de verdad no puedo amarte, no puedo.  
 **F.** Pero por qué? **  
** **Q**. Porque... Yo soy diferente.  
 **F.** Diferente? Quinn eres la chica más hermosa de este planeta, no puedes ser diferente y si lo fueras a mí no me importaría para nada porque el amor que siento por ti es para siempre. **  
** **Q**. De verdad no te importaría que yo fuera muy diferente, así me aceptarías?  
 **F.** Pero claro que sí.  
 **Q**. Ok... Aun así tienes que saberlo, ya no hay marcha atrás, Finn yo nací con una extraña condición...

La rubia le platicó todo, exceptuando su relación con Santana y la existencia de Peter.

 **Q.** Podría operarme... Pero no sé si eso es lo que realmente quiero.  
 **F.** Un pene?  
 **Q.** Algo así.  
 **F.** Una maldito pene? Eres un hombre!  
 **Q.** No Finn, ya te lo expliqué, produzco hormonas femeninas, soy mujer.  
 **F.** Pero tienes un pene como yo, entonces eres un hombre como yo! **  
** **Q**. No Finn, escucha. (tocándole el hombro)  
 **F.** No me toques, maldito fenómeno!

Lo siguiente que la rubia sintió fue un fuerte dolor en su rostro, Finn la había golpeado con su puño.

 **F.** Me engañaste, todo este tiempo me engañaste, eres un monstruo, una desviación, que asco me produces, yo soy un macho, no un maldito homosexual como tú! **  
** **Q**. Yo soy una mujer!  
 **F.** Cállate.

Y entonces pareciera que alguien había poseído a Finn, el chico comenzó a golpear de una manera atroz a la rubia.  
 **  
** **Q**. No!  
 **F.** Te voy a dar tu merecido maldito monstruo, te voy a arrancar lo que tienes ahí!  
 **Q**. Nooooo.  
 **Mas**. Finn! Qué demonios haces?

Mason trató de separar a Finn de encima de Quinn, pero la furia del chico era tanta que no podía quitárselo de encima a la rubia.

 **Mas.** Qué demonios te pasa? Estás loco? No puedes golpear a Quinn!  
 **F.** Se lo merece.

Finalmente Mason optó por embestir al chico para poderlo tumbar, ahí intentó someterlo.

 **Mas**. Corre Quinn, corre!  
 **Q.** No puedo...  
 **Mas**. Maldita sea.  
 **F**. Quítate!  
 **Mas**. Finn, en este momento te vas a largar de aquí o soy capaz de llamarle la policía, mira lo que le has hecho tu novia.  
 **F.** Eso no es mi novia!  
 **Mas**. Lárgate o te juro que llamo a la policía y declararé contra ti.  
 **F.** Tú y yo no hemos terminado, prepárate para lo peor!

Finn se fue del lugar golpeando todo lo que tenía enfrente.

 **Mas.** Santo cielo, mira nada más como te dejó ése cavernícola.  
 **Q.** Creo que me voy a desmayar.  
 **Mas**. No Quinn, no, Quinn! Quinn!

Cuando la rubia recobró el sentido, se encontraba en la cama de un hospital, sus padres estaban con ella.

 **Q.** Mamá?  
 **J**. Tranquila mi vida, no te esfuerces, todo está bien, te lo prometo.  
 **Q.** Fue Finn.  
 **Ru**. Cobarde hijo de puta! Lo voy a encerrar en la cárcel de por vida!  
 **Q.** No papá, él puede decir todo sobre mí y no quiero que ustedes sean señalados por toda la ciudad.  
 **Ru**. Pero hija.  
 **J.** Le avisaré a tu amigo Mason que recuperaste el sentido, él está muy preocupado, fue quien llamó a la ambulancia.  
 **Q.** Él me salvó mamá, el me quitó a Finn de encima. (llorando)  
 **J**. Tranquila mi amor, trata de descansar.  
 **Ru**. La policía está esperando a tomarte tu declaración.  
 **Q.** Diré que fue un asalto.  
 **Ru**. Pero hija!  
 **Q.** Es mejor así papá.

 _Y eso hizo mi abuela, declaró que la habían asaltado para proteger a sus padres._ _  
_  
 **Ru**. A dónde vas?  
 **J**. A una cabina telefónica, le avisaré de lo sucedido a Santana.  
 **Ru**. No.  
 **J.** Claro que lo haré, nos guste o no ellas están unidas de por vida y tiene que saber lo que le ocurrió a nuestra hija. **  
** **Ru**. Está bien.

En Nueva York.

 **K.** Es para ti.  
 **S.** Quién? **  
** **K.** Judy Fabray.  
 **S.** Mmm? Hola Judy.  
 **J**. Hija, perdón por molestarte a esta hora, pero necesito avisarte de algo que le pasó a Quinn.  
 **S**. Qué le pasó?  
 **J**. Ella está en el hospital, la golpearon muy fuerte, te necesita. (llorando)  
 **S**. Cómo? Ay dios mío, voy para allá.  
 **J**. Gracias hija.

La llamada terminó.  
 **  
** **K**. Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Es Quinn, la golpearon, está hospitalizada. **  
** **K**. Qué, pero cómo?  
 **S.** No lo sé, necesito viajar a Boston.  
 **K.** Te acompaño?  
 **S.** No, recuerda tu junta de mañana, le llamaré a Mercedes para que me acompañe, Hunter también lo hará.  
 **K.** Ok.

Luego de algunas horas, arribaron a Boston.

 **S.** Señores Fabray.  
 **J**. Hija.  
 **S**. Vine lo más rápido que pude, dejé a Peter y a su niñera en un hotel, ya es muy tarde.  
 **Ru.** Hiciste bien.  
 **S.** Qué pasó? **  
** **J.** Al parecer la asaltaron.  
 **S.** Asaltaron?  
 **Ru.** Ven, vamos a su habitación, está sedada, le dolían mucho las costillas.  
 **S.** Costillas? **  
** **J.** Adelántense, yo iré por un café.

Cuando entraron a la habitación y Santana vio a Quinn, se desmoronó.

 **S.** Quinnie, Dios mío, qué te hicieron? (llorando)  
 **Ru**. Fue Finn Hudson.  
 **S.** Qué? Pero su esposa acaba de decir que la asaltaron. **  
** **Ru**. Eso es lo que Quinn le dijo a la policía para protegernos, le confesó todo sobre su condición a Finn y éste reaccionó así.  
 **S.** Maldito cobarde.  
 **Ru**. No puedo hacerle nada y me siento tan impotente y culpable por haberla acercado a ése poco hombre.  
 **S.** Él va a pagarlo y muy caro, se lo aseguro, por lo pronto hay que trasladar a Quinn al mejor hospital de la ciudad, no se preocupe por los gastos todos correrán por mi cuenta.  
 **Ru**. Gracias... Iré a hablar con su doctor.

Russell salió.

 **S.** A pesar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotras no puedo quedarme así como si nada al ver lo que te hizo ése perro del mal, no sabe ni con quién se metió.

Santana salió de la habitación para hablar con Hunter.

 **S.** Traes tu arma?  
 **H.** Arma?  
 **S.** Ay por favor Hunter, sé que usas un arma y que papá te la dio.  
 **H.** Sí, la traigo conmigo.  
 **S.** Bien, te daré un nombre: Finn Hudson. **  
** **H.** Lo quieres muerto?

Hubo un silencio.

 **S.** No, pero quiero que lo dejes tan mal que deseé estarlo y que eso haga que recuerde toda su vida que con los Fabray y sobre todo con Quinn nadie se mete o lo pagará muy caro, dile que por su bien y el de su familia que cierre la boca. **  
** **H.** Ok, me voy a hacerlo.  
 **S.** No, ve al hotel y descansa, quiero que estés fresco para cuando lo hagas.  
 **H.** Bien.

Hunter salió.

 **S.** Maldito Finnepto, me las vas a pagar de una buena vez.

Al día siguiente.

 **Q.** San, estás aquí!  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Lamento haberte hecho venir.  
 **S.** No digas nada, en un rato más nos iremos a un hospital mejor.  
 **Q**. Ok, gracias por estar aquí.  
 **S.** Descansa. (besando su frente)

Mientras preparaban todos los papeles, unos paramédicos entraron corriendo con un paciente sobre una camilla, se trataba de Finn.

 **Mas.** Santana?  
 **S.** Mason.  
 **Mas**. Estás aquí por Quinn?  
 **S.** Sí, ese era Finn? Qué le pasó?  
 **Mas**. No lo sé, lo encontré en la ferretería de su padre, quería hablar con él por lo que pasó ayer, lo molieron a golpes Santana, está muy grave, le fracturaron ambas piernas, la ferretería estaba hecha un desastre, esto es muy raro, creo que fue el papá de Quinn quién hizo esto.  
 **S.** No fue él, créemelo y por tu bien es mejor que no digas nada.  
 **Mas**. Por mi bien?  
 **S.** Mira Mason, sé que eres un chico de muy buen corazón, también sé que ayudaste a Quinn con lo que pasó ayer, créeme que si olvidas todo este asunto recibirás una buena recompensa.  
 **Mas**. Pero...  
 **S.** Me tengo que ir, vamos a trasladar a Quinn a un mejor hospital, pero te veo a las 6 pm en la cafetería dónde solíamos ir.  
 **Mas.** Ok.

Ya en el otro hospital.

 **Ru.** Fuiste tú?  
 **S.** Le dije que el asunto no se iba a quedar así como así.  
 **Ru**. Muchas gracias... Él está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.  
 **S.** No morirá, créamelo.  
 **Ru**. Y si me involucra en esto?  
 **S.** Tampoco lo hará, se lo aseguro.  
 **J**. Santana, Quinn te quiere ver.  
 **S.** Bien.

En la habitación.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hey.  
 **S.** Hola, te sientes mejor? **  
** **Q**. Sí, la cama es más cómoda, gracias San.  
 **S.** Voy a darme una ducha y a traer a Peter.  
 **Q**. Lo trajiste?  
 **S.** Sí, no tardo. **  
** **Q**. Gracias, te amo.  
 **S.** Ay Quinnie.

Ya en el hotel.

 **S.** Le quedó claro?  
 **H.** Más que claro, el muy idiota trató de defenderse y al final solo pedía piedad, le dije que si abría la boca el siguiente en sufrir sería su padre, también le sugerí largarse de la ciudad.  
 **S**. Jajajaj me hubiera encantado verle la cara de pánico al infeliz.  
 **H**. Le quedará el recuerdo de esta mañana para siempre.  
 **S.** Y eso?  
 **H**. Le rompí las piernas pero una de tal manera que quedará tullido para siempre.  
 **S.** Jajaja que buena noticia.  
 **H.** A una mujer jamás se le debe de pegar y aunque Quinn tenga... Ella es una mujer.  
 **S.** Lo es... El entrenamiento al que fuiste sometido por mandato de papá valió la pena.  
 **H.** No sé, realmente sufrí, era un niño.  
 **S.** Sí, perdóname es que...  
 **H.** Ya no importa.  
 **S.** Ven aquí. (abrazándolo)  
 **H.** Me hacía falta.  
 **S.** Lo sé... Podrías tener abrazos mucho más seguido si quisieras... Tina.  
 **H.** Ella está comprometida.  
 **S.** Pero aún no se casa así que... Te gusta?  
 **H**. Sí, es muy linda. (sonrojado)  
 **S.** Oh por Dios, oh por Dios jajaja esa es una magnífica noticia.  
 **H.** Mejor alístate para ir al hospital.  
 **S.** Ok, ok.

Más tarde en el hospital.

 **S.** Ya llegamos.  
 **Q**. Jejeje hola mi amor, cómo estás?  
 **S.** Es tu mami Quinn, no la reconoces? **  
** **Q**. Tal vez sea por los golpes, acércalo.  
 **S.** Ok.

Por fortuna Peter no lloró y luego de un rato reconoció a la rubia.

 **J.** Hija... Ay Dios mío ya están aquí, Russell entra, nuestro nieto ya está aquí.  
 **Ru.** Jejeje mi muchacho, hola campeón.  
 **J.** Puedo cargarlo?  
 **S.** Sabe que sí... Cómo te sientes? **  
** **Q**. Adolorida pero el doctor dijo que estoy bien, por fortuna no tuve ninguna fractura, me quedara una pequeña cicatriz en el labio pero nada más.  
 **S.** A él le quedarán peores secuelas.  
 **Q**. Cómo?  
 **S.** Finn obtuvo su merecido.  
 **Q**. Papá!  
 **S.** Él no hizo nada, fui yo, lo mandé golpear y amenazar, pueden estar tranquilos porque él no dirá nada, se lo dejamos muy claro.  
 **Q.** Pero por qué hiciste eso? Santana no quiero que te conviertas en tu padre.  
 **S.** Y querías que esto se quedará así como así? Ese enfermo pudo matarte, imagínate si eso hubiese pasado? No sólo tus padres se habrían quedado solos, sino que Peter ya no tendría a una de sus madres.  
 **Q**. Yo...  
 **Ru**. Santana tiene razón, fuiste sincera con Hudson y él reaccionó de la peor manera, se merece lo que le pasó.  
 **Q.** Ok papá.  
 **S.** Ya no hablemos de eso, tengo que salir un momento, Mercedes se queda con ustedes.  
 **Q.** A dónde vas?  
 **S.** Tengo un asunto más por arreglar. **  
** **Q**. Ohh.

En el camino a la cafetería...

 **S.** Tienes el dinero?  
 **H.** Sí, lo puse en el maletín.  
 **S.** Perfecto.

En la cafetería.

 **Mas**. Santana, por aquí.  
 **S.** Hey Mason.  
 **Mas**. Estás hermosa.  
 **S.** Gracias... Bueno no le daré más vueltas al asunto, como te lo dije por la mañana, sé que eres un chico de muy buenos sentimientos y estoy profundamente agradecida contigo por haber ayudado a Quinn a que ése idiota no la matara, sé también que piensas que el papá de Quinn se vengó, pero créeme que no fue él, en fin vine a recompensarte por haber ayudado a Q.

Santana le entregó el maletín al chico.

 **Mas**. Qué es esto?  
 **S.** Es lo que necesitas para estudiar la universidad, sé que trabajas para ayudar a tus padres y por eso no tuviste dinero para continuar con tu educación, pero eso ya no será un impedimento.  
 **Mas**. Pero, cómo lo supiste?  
 **S.** Yo sé todo Mason, entonces cuento con tu discreción, verdad?  
 **Mas**. Claro.  
 **S.** Los amigos de Quinn son mis amigos, gracias por ayudarla, nos vemos.  
 **Mas**. Espera, déjame invitarte una malteada o algo.  
 **S**. No puedo tengo que ir al hospital.  
 **Mas**. Y mañana?  
 **S.** Jejejeje tampoco, Mason, estoy casada.  
 **Mas**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí y tengo un hijo, lo siento.  
 **Mas**. Mmm quien lo siente más soy yo, créemelo.  
 **S.** Cuídate.  
 **Mas**. Tú también y no te preocupes que no abriré la boca.  
 **S.** Lo sé.

La latina decidió quedarse en Boston unos días hasta que Quinn estuviera más recuperada, luego fue dada de alta, pero llegó el momento de regresar a Nueva York.

 **Q**. Gracias por estar conmigo.  
 **S.** No es nada, por fortuna ya estás mejor. **  
** **Q**. Santana, quieres ser mi novia?  
 **S.** Quinn, entiéndelo de una buena vez, eso ya no se puede. **  
** **Q**. Si tú quisieras sí.  
 **S.** Pero no quiero, amo a Brittany.  
 **Q**. Quéeeee?  
 **S.** La amo y ella a mí y eso es perfecto, porque ambas lo sabemos y nuestro amor es muy fuerte. **  
** **Q**. Pero y el amor que me decías tener?  
 **S.** Tú lo mataste. **  
** **Q**. No es justo, solo tuve miedo y te perdí y cuando fui valiente y confesé quién soy me golpean...  
 **S.** Quinn...  
 **Q.** Cuídate Santana.  
 **S.** Ok, la próxima vez mandaré solo a Hunter y a Mercedes con Peter.  
 **Q.** Está bien.  
 **S.** Bye.

Quinn no contestó, en cambio puso su cajita musical de carrusel a tocar la melodía.

 **Q.** Al menos me quedan mis recuerdos.

Santana escuchó eso y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón.

En Nueva York.

 **B.** Me tenías muy abandona, debiste haberme avisado que viajarías a Boston.  
 **S.** Perdóname mi amor, ya te dije que Quinn tuvo un accidente y fuimos a verla.  
 **B.** No me gusta Quinn y nunca me ha gustado, ya no quiero que la veas.  
 **S.** Ya no lo haré.  
 **B.** Me lo prometes?  
 **S.** Sabes que sí.  
 **B**. Ok... Sabes? Vi unos pendientes hermosos en Tiffany y me pregunto si...  
 **S.** Vamos por ellos.  
 **B.** Gracias mi amor, te amo.

Días después.

 **K.** Santana y esta factura?  
 **S**. Ah, es de unos pendientes que le regalé a Brittany, olvidé dársela.  
 **K**. Y eso costaron?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **K.** Hasta cuándo vas a seguir despilfarrando tu dinero en ésa aprovechada?  
 **S.** No la nombres así, es mi mujer!  
 **K.** Es una aprovechada aquí y en China, Quinn jamás te pidió regalos así, para ella los pequeños detalles que le dabas eran oro puro.  
 **S**. Escucha, te voy a pedir que no te metas en mi relación con Brittany, yo sé cómo manejarla. **  
** **K**. Estás loca.

Semanas después.

 **T.** Es muy acogedor tu departamento, amigo.  
 **Bl**. Jejeje lo sé es algo chico. **  
** **T.** No para nada, está muy bien.  
 **S.** Lo decoraste muy lindo.  
 **Bl.** Gracias, por cierto desde hace unos días por fin estoy tomando clases en una academia de artes jajaja ni se imaginan quiénes son los dueños…

Tocaron a la puerta y el anfitrión fue a abrir.

 **K.** Perdón por llegar tarde pero me perdí jajaja.  
 **S.** Aquí todos sabemos que eres un perdido.  
 **T**. Jajajaja. **  
** **K**. Que chistosa. **  
** **Bl**. No peleen, mejor vamos a cenar, les parece?

Mientras cenaban.

 **T.** Ayer hablé con Quinn, me invitó a su casa, tal vez vaya un fin de semana, me acompañan?  
 **Bl**. Yo sí.  
 **S.** No, yo paso. **  
** **K.** Yo también voy.  
 **T.** Me platicó que el tal Finn quedó cojo y se fue de la ciudad con sus padres.  
 **S.** Jajajaj que buena noticia.  
 **T.** No te burles.  
 **S.** Se lo merecía y aquí todos lo sabemos, por cierto Hunter me preguntó que por qué ya no has ido a casa?  
 **T.** No quiero verlo, me da miedo.  
 **S.** Desde cuándo?  
 **T.** Desde que sé que es un matón.  
 **S.** No es un matón.  
 **T.** Lo es, pensé que era tierno.  
 **S.** Claro que es tierno.  
 **T.** No.  
 **K.** En una palabra, el encanto se terminó.  
 **T.** Algo así.  
 **S.** Qué lástima porque él me había confesado que le gustabas.  
 **T**. En serio?  
 **S**. Te lo juro. **  
** **T**. Jejejeje vaya, mañana iré a tu casa.  
 **Bl**. El encanto volvió.  
 **Todos**. Jajajaja.

Santana comenzó la universidad a pesar de no estar muy convencida, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo para ocuparse de sus negocios en un futuro.

Tres meses después...

 **B.** Tengo una noticia que darte.  
 **S.** Dime.  
 **B.** Fui seleccionada por la academia para ir a estudiar a la Academia de Ballet Bolshoi en Rusia.  
 **S.** Rusia?  
 **B.** Sí, te das cuenta? Es una maravillosa oportunidad mi amor, puedo llegar a ser la mejor del mundo estudiando ahí.  
 **S.** Pero en Rusia. (mueca)  
 **B.** No te da gusto?  
 **S.** Sabes que sí, pero ese país es tan lejano, no quiero que te vayas.  
 **B.** Pero es mi gran oportunidad de ser alguien.  
 **S.** Quedándote aquí también puedes lograrlo.  
 **B.** Sabes que no.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **B.** Ven conmigo.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **B.** Que vengas conmigo, eres rica mi amor, no hay ningún impedimento para que viajes conmigo.  
 **S.** Y Peter?  
 **B.** Déjaselo a su padre.  
 **S.** Cómo crees? No puedo abandonar a mi hijo.  
 **B.** Entonces tráelo contigo, así no levantaremos sospechas, podremos decir que eres mi amiga y que acabas de enviudar.  
 **S.** No sé amor, es que...  
 **B.** Que no me amas?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **B.** Entonces ven conmigo.  
 **S.** Cuándo te vas?  
 **B.** En dos semanas.  
 **S.** Tan pronto? Necesito tramitar los papeles de Peter, pero ok, nos iremos contigo.  
 **B.** Que felicidad.

Pero Santana no quería irse del país, no quería alejar a su hijo de su madre ni de Kurt, pero tampoco quería dejar ir a Brittany de su vida.

Días después.

 **B.** Ya arreglaste los papeles de Peter?  
 **S**. No he tenido tiempo.  
 **B**. Mi amor pero ya nos tenemos que ir en unos días!  
 **S.** Lo sé pero no he tenido tiempo, las clases de la universidad me dejan poco tiempo.  
 **B.** No quieres irte conmigo, lo sé.  
 **S.** No es eso.  
 **B.** Al menos puedes hacerme un préstamo?  
 **S.** Préstamo?  
 **B.** Sí, necesito pagar unas cosas antes de irme.  
 **S.** Cuánto necesitas?  
 **B.** Esto.  
 **S.** Tanto?  
 **B.** Puedes prestármelo o no?  
 **S.** Sí, te haré un cheque, espera.  
 **B.** Gracias.  
 **S.** Te veo mañana ya es tarde y tengo tarea por hacer.  
 **B.** Mañana no puedo, tengo clases hasta tarde.  
 **S.** Ok, entonces pasado mañana.  
 **B.** Sí.  
 **S.** Te amo y te aseguro que me iré contigo.  
 **B.** Jejeje ok amor.

Santana tenía un enorme dilema, irse o no, pero era la oportunidad de vivir su sexualidad plenamente y se decidió, se iría con su novia.

 **S.** Kurt hay que tramitar el pasaporte de Peter.  
 **K.** Y eso?  
 **S.** Quiero irme en invierno de vacaciones a Europa.  
 **K.** Ok, mañana vamos.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Los Hummel no tuvieron problema en tramitar el pasaporte del pequeño, así que Santana fue a darle la noticia a su novia al día siguiente.

Cuando entró al departamento se extrañó al ver que faltaban muchas cosas entre ellas toda la ropa de la rubia.

 **S.** Ay Dios mío... Brittany!

Entonces encontró un sobre sobre la cama y comenzó a leer la nota.

 _Querida Santana:_

 _Como ya te habrás dado cuenta ya no estoy aquí, resulta que el viaje a Rusia se adelantó y tuve que irme antes, sabía que no te podrías ir conmigo, y en gran parte lo agradezco porque que haría yo con una lesbiana de acompañante? No creas que he olvidado la manera en que me trataste en el internado, me usaste, te divertiste conmigo y luego me desechaste, eso no se le hace a una Pierce como yo, pero al menos pude obtener mi revancha, eres tan tonta que nunca te diste cuenta que regresé contigo sólo para que me llenaras de lujos a los que estoy acostumbrada, ya vendí el coche y la mayoría de las joyas además con el dinero que me prestaste logré reunir una pequeña fortuna que me servirá de mucho mientras me caso con mi prometido Sam, en serio alguna vez pensaste que podría enamorarme de ti? De una bastarda y lesbiana como tú? Eres una ilusa, nadie en este mundo podrá enamorarse de ti porque eres una perdedora!_ _  
_ _Espero no volver a verte en mi vida, adiós Santana López, adiós para siempre._

La latina no podía creer lo que leía, su mundo se había derrumbado otra vez.

 **S.** Me engañó, ella también me engañó.

Lo siguiente fue un llanto incontrolable que duró hasta que tuvo que regresar a su casa para estar con su hijo.  
 **  
** **K**. Que carita, te pasa algo?  
 **S.** Ella se burló de mí.  
 **K.** Quién?  
 **S.** Brittany, solo quería mi dinero y cuando tuvo lo suficiente se largó.  
 **K.** Ay San. (abrazándola) Todos te lo dijimos.  
 **S.** Lo sé, soy una idiota.

Los siguientes días Santana estuvo sumida en una fuerte depresión, solamente salía de su habitación para estar al pendiente de su hijo, pero casi siempre lo dejaba al cuidado de Mercedes.

 **Q.** Jugó con ella?  
 **Bl.** Sí, creo que deberías de venir a verla, tal vez tú puedas hacerla sentir mejor.  
 **Q.** Pero ella me odia.  
 **Bl.** Yo no lo creo.  
 **Q.** Ok iré para allá.

La rubia viajó a Nueva York para visitar a su ex novia, lo único que deseaba era consolarla y hacerle saber que ella estaría por siempre a su lado.

 **Q.** San...  
 **S.** Qué haces aquí? Déjame sola. **  
** **Q**. No lo haré, ella no merece tus lágrimas.  
 **S.** Me odio, juro que me odio, soy una maldita ilusa de la cual todo mundo se burla.  
 **Q.** Eso no es verdad.  
 **S.** Te creí, le creí a ella y las dos me pagaron mal, he tratado de ser una buena persona y de qué me ha servido?  
 **Q**. Santana, tranquila, mira sé que en estos momentos te sientes fatal, pero créeme que ella no merece que estés así por su culpa, Peter debe de ser tu principal motor, él te sacará adelante.  
 **S.** Daría lo que fuera por ser normal. **  
** **Q**. Eres normal.  
 **S.** No lo soy, déjame a solas. **  
** **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Déjame!

A pesar de miles de intentos, Quinn no pudo sacar de ese estado a Santana, pero Blaine tenía una última carta y decidió utilizarla.

 **Bl.** Tana vine por ti para llevarte a un lugar que te va a encantar.  
 **S.** Desaparece.  
 **Bl**. No lo haré, levanta tu enorme trasero de ahí, te espero en la sala y es mejor que salgas o te sacaré de estas 4 paredes a rastras.

Santana sabías que su amigo hablaba en serio así que se alistó para salir con él.

 **S**. A dónde vamos?  
 **Bl**. A un lugar que a partir de hoy definirá tu futuro.  
 **S**. Mmm?  
 **Bl**. Ya lo verás.

Llegaron a cierto edificio.

 **Bl**. Bien, vamos a la oficina.  
 **S.** Es un manicomio o algo así?  
 **Bl.** Jajaja no.  
 **X.** Pasen, los está esperando la directora.  
 **Bl**. Gracias.

Entraron a la oficina.

 **Bl.** Buenas tardes. **  
** **X**. Hola Blaine, Santana que gusto volver a verte, estás hermosa.  
 **S.** Señorita Pillsbury? Qué hace aquí?  
 **E.** Jajajaja soy la directora de la academia donde estudia Blaine, ah y soy la señora Shuester.  
 **S.** Cómo?  
 **E.** Me casé con William, su profesor del coro en St. McKinley.  
 **Bl**. Los dos fundaron esta academia cuando regresaron al país, el señor Shue es uno de los maestros de la academia y también es director.  
 **S.** Vaya...  
 **E.** Blaine es uno de nuestros mejores alumnos, y me comentó que tú continuabas muy entusiasmada con ser una estrella de Broadway, pero también me dijo que eres una mujer casada y con un pequeño, así que me pidió que te permitiera venir unos días como oyente para ver si te decidías a ser una de nuestras alumnas.  
 **S**. Pero...  
 **E**. Qué les parece si damos un recorrido a la academia?  
 **S**. Ok.

Santana estaba asombrada, ese cosquilleo que hacía mucho no sentía estaba otra vez ahí en su estómago, el ver a los alumnos bailando, actuando y cantando, la entusiasmó demasiado.

 **E**. En la academia damos clases de expresión corporal, actuación y canto, también tenemos clases teóricas sobre la historia de la música y el teatro y próximamente comenzaremos con las clases de música, ya sabes guitarra, piano, violín...  
 **S**. No puedo creer lo que veo, vaya... Hace cuánto que están aquí?  
 **E**. Apenas un año, justo después de que ustedes se graduaron del internado, al siguiente semestre la directora Sylvester comenzó una campaña en contra de las artes porque su presupuesto para los deportes le había sido reducido, finalmente se salió con la suya y despidió a William, él y yo ya estábamos comprometidos así que decidí renunciar a mi trabajo para regresar con él al país, nos casamos y con nuestros ahorros y un préstamo del banco logramos realizar el sueño de mi esposo que ahora también es el mío.  
 **S**. Wooow.  
 **E.** Los sueños se cumplen Santana. **  
Bl**. Ya es hora de mi primera clase, me acompañan?  
 **E.** Vamos.  
 **S.** Sí.

La primera clase era la de canto, William era el profesor.  
 **  
** **W**. No lo puedo creer, la mismísima Santana López está aquí.  
 **S.** Jejeje hola señor Shue. **  
** **W**. Tanto tiempo de no verte.  
 **S.** Poco más de dos años. **  
** **W**. Así es... Toma asiento, Blaine, pase al frente y cántanos lo que preparaste.  
 **Bl.** Sí, esta canción va dedicada a mi mejor amiga, Santana López.

Los acordes de In my life de The Beatles comenzaron a sonar.

La latina no pudo evitar las lágrimas al escuchar la letra.

 **Bl.** Los que estamos contigo te amamos como eres.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **W**. Maravilloso, gracias Blaine, bien, alguien más tiene algo preparado?  
 **X**. Yo.  
 **W**. El escenario es tuyo.

En cuanto la persona que pasó al centro comenzó a cantar, Santana se quedó con la boca abierta, jamás había escuchado a alguien tan bueno que no fuera profesional.

 **S.** Dios mío.  
 **Bl.** Lo sé, es impresionante, pero si tú quisieras aprender serías mucho mejor.  
 **S.** Lo dudo.

Cuando la canción terminó…

 **W.** Cada vez me sorprendes más, felicidades.  
 **X.** Gracias señor Shue.  
 **W**. Santana, te gustaría cantar algo?  
 **S.** No sé, hace mucho que no lo hago y...  
 **X.** Tienes miedo de echarlo a perder.  
 **S.** Huh? Yo no soy ninguna cobarde, cantaré I Feel Pretty de West Side Story.  
 **Bl**. Eso!

A pesar de que Santana hacía mucho tiempo que no cantaba, lo hizo bastante bien ganando el aplauso de todos los alumnos y del profesor.  
 **  
** **W**. No has perdido tu toque.  
 **S.** Gracias. (volviendo a su asiento)  
 **X.** No es tan buena... **  
** **W**. Racheeeel...  
 **R.** Ok, me callo.  
 **S.** Y ésa enana quién se cree? (susurrando)  
 **Bl**. La octava maravilla del mundo.  
 **S.** Jajaja.

Al salir de la clase.

 **R.** Así que eres la nueva alumna.  
 **S**. No, solo acompañé a Blaine.  
 **R**. Qué bueno, porque alguien como tú no tendría cabida en este lugar.  
 **S**. Ah no? Pues no lo creo, porque para que alguien con una nariz tan enorme como la tuya sí haya cabida, no veo el porqué para alguien tan perfecta como yo no habría.  
 **R.** Cómo te atreves?  
 **Bl**. Tú empezaste Rachel, así que aguántate.  
 **X.** Cariño, es hora de la siguiente clase.  
 **R.** Ya voy Jesse... Espero no verte otra vez por aquí.

La chica se alejó.

 **S.** Quién es ésa idiota y qué problema tiene conmigo si ni me conoce?  
 **Bl.** Su nombre es Rachel Berry y está obsesionada con convertirse en una estrella de Broadway, creo que más que tú y que yo, como sabe que tiene talento es una engreída egocéntrica y muy, pero muy irritante… El señor Shue la aguanta porque sabe que ella es un diamante en bruto y quiere llevarse los créditos por si algún día ella logra el éxito y así poder decir que la formó en la academia, el tipo que la acompaña es su novio Jesse St. James, también es muy talentoso e igual de presumido pero no tan escandaloso como Rachel y creo que le caíste mal porque te vio como una amenaza.  
 **S**. Una amenaza, yo?  
 **Bl.** Sí Santana, eres más buena de lo que crees, y estoy seguro que si asistieras a la academia tu talento brillará en todo su esplendor y si te lo propones opacarás a la presumida ésa.  
 **S.** No sé...  
 **Bl**. Mira por lo pronto hoy y mañana me acompañarás a mis clases para que te ayude a tomar una decisión.  
 **S.** Ok.

Mientras tanto en Boston.

 **Mas**. Gracias por aceptar la invitación.  
 **Q.** No es nada, es bueno saber que tengo a un buen amigo aquí en la ciudad.  
 **Mas**. Y lo tienes, creo que también eres mi única amiga.  
 **Q.** Ya no hablas con Finn?  
 **Mas.** No, lo que él te hizo me decepcionó mucho de él, además ya sabes que salió huyendo junto con sus padres de la ciudad y no tengo idea a dónde se hayan ido.  
 **Q.** Pues sí... Te ves más feliz desde que asistes a la universidad.  
 **Mas**. Y lo estoy porque ahora puedo trabajar sólo medio tiempo para seguir ayudando a mis padres, y lo mejor es que pude entrar en una de las universidades de la ciudad, y todo gracias a mi ángel guardián. **  
** **Q**. Algún día me dirás quién es?  
 **Mas**. Tal vez... Hasta que por fin entramos.  
 **Q.** Cómo sabías que me encantan los chocolates para invitarme a esta exposición?  
 **Mas**. Quinn, a todo mundo le gustan los chocolates.  
 **Q.** Jajaja es verdad.  
 **Mas**. Mmmm vamos a probar esos rellenos de licor de cereza.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Minutos después.

 **Q.** Jamás había comido tanto chocolate en mi vida.  
 **Mas**. Jajaja ni yo.

 _ **Quinn? Quinn Fabray?**_ _ **  
**_  
 **Q**. Mmm? Marley! Marley Rose, qué sorpresa! **  
Mas**. Pero que belleza…

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer, les di gusto a quienes pidieron el regreso de Marley, espero sus sugerencias al respecto.**_

 _ **Por fin hicieron acto de presencia los dos nuevos personajes, qué quieren para ellos?**_

 _ **Perdón por los errores y hasta la próxima.**_


	32. La propuesta

_**Hola, perdón por la enorme tardanza pero tengo la cabeza hecha un lío, mi trabajo me tiene muy estresada y apenas si tengo tiempo para escribir, pero aquí está el nuevo, ojalá haya valido la espera.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 32. La propuesta.**

 **Q.** Mmm? Marley! Marley Rose, qué sorpresa!  
 **Mas**. Pero que belleza…  
 **Ma.** Sabía que eras tú, te vi de lejos y me acerqué a corroborarlo, papá me invitó a que lo acompañara a esta exposición de chocolates, en un rato más presentará un nuevo producto de la chocolatera.  
 **Q.** Ohhh.  
 **Mas**. Hola, me llamo Mason y soy muy amigo de Quinn.  
 **Q.** Sí, que descortés soy, él es mi amigo Mason, Mason ella es Marley Rose fue mi compañera en Saint McKinley en Suiza.  
 **Ma**. Encantada de conocerte.  
 **Mas**. En serio? Es decir, igualmente jejeje.  
 **Ma.** Jamás me imaginé encontrarte aquí, sobre todo porque eres una chica muy estudiosa, pensé que estarías en la universidad.  
 **Q.** Mason me invitó y no me pude negar y mucho menos sabiendo que veníamos a una exposición de chocolates, y tú por qué no estás en la universidad, sigues en Yale?  
 **Ma.** Sí, pero falté unos días para poder acompañar a papá, para él es muy importante este nuevo producto.  
 **Q**. Me imagino. **  
** **Ma**. Nos quedaremos dos días en la ciudad.  
 **Q.** Pues espero que te guste.  
 **Ma**. Creo que sí, te gustaría ser mi guía de turistas?  
 **Q.** Claro.  
 **Mas**. Yo también puedo serlo. **  
** **Ma**. Emmm.  
 **Mas**. Lo siento, soy un tonto de seguro ustedes dos quieren ponerse al día luego de tanto tiempo de no verse.  
 **Ma.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Bueno, quieres que pase por ti a tu hotel mañana a medio día? Puedo saltarme algunas clases.  
 **Ma**. Me encantaría. **  
** **Q**. En qué hotel te estás quedando?  
 **Ma**. En el...

Luego de hablar unos minutos más, Marley se alejó porque iniciaría la presentación del nuevo chocolate.

 **Mas**. Vaya... Quinn tienes a las amigas más hermosas del planeta, primero conozco a Santana y me enamoré de ella y ahora... **  
** **Q.** No me digas que te enamoraste de Marley?  
 **Mas**. Jejeje.  
 **Q**. Mason estás loco, la acabas de conocer.  
 **Mas**. Pero es hermosa.  
 **Q.** Y solo por eso? Jajaja en serio estás demente, pero para serte sincera tengo que darte un consejo, no te entusiasmes mucho con ella, viene de una familia muy adinerada y con muchos prejuicios así que dudo mucho que ella…  
 **Mas**. Pudiera hacerle caso a un pobretón como yo.  
 **Q**. No dije eso  
 **Mas**. Pero es la verdad, supongo que siempre me fijo en las personas equivocadas. **  
** **Q**. Más bien no has conocido a la chica indicada, pero no te desesperes algún día lo harás.  
 **Mas**. Si no te viera como una especie de hermana te aseguro que te cortejaría.  
 **Q.** Jajaja eres un tonto.  
 **Mas**. Mejor vayamos a la presentación del chocolate, espero den muestras porque aún no es suficiente dulce para mí.  
 **Q.** Ni para mí.

En Nueva York.

 **Bl.** Entonces? **  
** **S**. Blaine, entiende que no puedo, voy por las mañanas a la universidad, regreso y me hago cargo de mi hijo, en qué momento podría ir a esa academia?  
 **Bl**. Pues por la tarde noche justo a la hora en que yo voy.  
 **S.** No quiero descuidar a Pete...  
 **Bl**. Bueno entonces solo toma algunas clases, las que más te interesen el caso es que aprendas cómo desenvolverte en un escenario.  
 **S.** Tengo que consultarlo con Kurt.  
 **Bl**. Sería maravilloso que Quinn se mudara a la ciudad para que ella pudiera cuidar de Peter cuando tú estés en la academia. **  
** **S**. Ella no va a dejar Harvard.  
 **Bl**. Te aseguro que si tú se lo pidieras ella no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerte caso.  
 **S.** No creo que sea buena idea.  
 **Bl**. Ay Santana siempre tan necia...

Al día siguiente en Boston.

 **Q.** Hola, disculpa por llegar un poco tarde pero tuve que ir a la biblioteca de la universidad a devolver unos libros.  
 **Ma**. No te preocupes, no tardaste tanto.  
 **Q.** Vamos.

A la salida del hotel.

 **Ma.** Tienes auto?  
 **Q.** Sí, bueno papá lo compró para mamá y para mí, pero decidí que hoy era un buen día para usarlo. **  
** **Ma**. Y a dónde me vas a llevar? **  
** **Q.** Ya verás.

En Nueva York.

 **S.** Qué piensas?  
 **K.** Pues... Sí me gustaría que te inscribieras en esa academia sobre todo para que empieces a hacer lo que realmente te gusta y por fin salgas de esa depresión en la que te dejó Brittany, pero lo que dices de Pete es verdad, lo vamos a descuidar demasiado.  
 **S.** Exacto. (mueca) **  
** **K**. Creo que ya no iré a la oficina todos los días por las tardes así podré venir y estar con Peter y tú puedas ir a la academia.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **K.** Sí, Blaine tuvo una excelente idea llevarte a ese lugar, ese brillo que traes en tus ojos hace mucho tiempo que no te lo veía, y aunque digas que no, sé que estás bastante entusiasmada con entrar ahí.  
 **S**. Es que en serio quiero aprender.  
 **K**. Y lo harás, anda llámale a Blaine al trabajo para que pase por ti y te lleve a inscribirte a la academia.  
 **S.** Jejeje muchas gracias Kurt, sabes que eres mi porcelana favorita? **  
** **K.** Lo sé, vaya que lo sé.

En Boston.

 **Q.** Te gusta?  
 **Ma**. Claro, creo que este es el museo que más me ha gustado de los tres a los que me has llevado.  
 **Q**. Cielos, ya te aburrí, verdad?  
 **Ma**. No es eso, pero la verdad jamás me imaginé que me fueras a llevar a tantos museos. (mueca)  
 **Q**. Lo siento, no soy buena para estas cosas, creo que lo que a mí me gusta definitivamente no todas las personas lo aguantan, perdóname por ser una aburrida.  
 **Ma.** Tranquilízate no exageres, este museo de botes es interesante los barcos me gustan. **  
** **Q.** Podemos ir a uno de los parques más famosos y luego vamos a comer, te parece?  
 **Ma**. Claro.

Ya en el parque.  
 **  
** **Ma**. Es muy lindo.  
 **Q.** Sí...  
 **Ma**. Y has tenido contacto con tus amigos del internado?  
 **Q.** Sí, pasé con ellos el verano.  
 **Ma.** Mmmm y ya no estás con Santana?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **Ma**. Lo supuse.  
 **Q.** Por?  
 **Ma.** Sé que Santana y Kurt se casaron y que tienen un bebé.  
 **Q.** Cómo lo sabes?  
 **Ma**. Resulta que papá es amigo del padre de Santana, fuimos invitados a la boda y al bautizo.  
 **Q.** Asististe?  
 **Ma.** Claro que no, papá sólo asistió a la boda, pero al bautizo no, no quiero volver a ver en la vida a esa bastarda.  
 **Q.** Sigues igual.  
 **Ma**. No puedo evitar odiar a Santana.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **Ma**. Bueno y por qué terminaron?  
 **Q.** Por mi culpa, no supe ser valiente para ella.  
 **Ma.** Así que de inmediato se desquitó al casarse con Kurt.  
 **Q**. Las cosas no son así.  
 **Ma**. Entonces cómo?  
 **Q.** Fue obligada por su padre a casarse con Kurt.  
 **Ma**. Mmmm, me lo imaginé.  
 **Q.** Sí...  
 **Ma**. Pero entonces ustedes dos continúan en contacto?  
 **Q.** Sí, ella me perdonó por lo que le hice.  
 **Ma.** Pero no lo suficiente como para volver contigo, verdad?  
 **Q.** Pues no, ella ya no me ama.  
 **Ma**. Y tú a ella?  
 **Q.** Sí y será para toda la vida.  
 **Ma**. Entonces piensas estar sola para siempre?  
 **Q.** Sí, ningún hombre me querría así y creo que ya no me atraen como antes, no sé.  
 **Ma**. O sea que sigues con tu...  
 **Q.** Pene?  
 **Ma**. Ajá.  
 **Q.** Sí, antes pensaba a diario en operarlo y ahora ya no estoy tan segura.  
 **Ma**. Pues sinceramente no comprendo por qué Santana te dejó porque vaya que se divertía bastante contigo.  
 **Q**. No solo era sexo.  
 **Ma**. Has estado con alguien más además de ella?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **Ma**. Y no te sientes fatal al saber que ahora tiene sexo con Kurt?  
 **Q.** _Jamás lo tendrán._ (pensando) Prefiero no pensar en eso... _Pero me sentí fatal cuando supe que volvió a tener sexo con Brittany._ (pensando)  
 **Ma.** Perdón por recordarte esas cosas.  
 **Q.** No te preocupes... Y tú has tenido contacto con alguno de los chicos del internado?  
 **Ma**. En verano también vi a Sam y Brittany, acudimos a una fiesta de la familia Evans, al parecer su compromiso va muy en serio.  
 **Q.** Pobre Sam.  
 **Ma**. Mmm?  
 **Q.** Sé que Brittany es tu amiga pero la verdad es que no creo que sea muy sincera con su amor hacia Sam.  
 **Ma.** La verdad yo tampoco lo creo, justo ese día estuvimos platicando un rato y ella me confesó que se estaba viendo con un chico en New York al que le estaba sacando mucho dinero, dijo que le compró un departamento y un auto o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien pero dijo que solamente se estaba divirtiendo porque realmente no sentía nada por él.  
 **Q.** Chico... Ja! Claro.  
 **Ma.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Nada.  
 **Ma.** Pero dijiste que...  
 **Q.** Quieres ir a comer?  
 **Ma**. Ok, vamos. (frunciendo el ceño)

En Nueva York.

 **Bl.** Me da gusto que te hayas animado a entrar a la academia.  
 **S.** Si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de Kurt te aseguro que no habría aceptado.  
 **Bl**. Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí, vamos a la oficina de la señora Shuester.  
 **S.** Para mí siempre será la señorita Pillsbury.  
 **Bl.** Jejeje.

Ya ahí.

 **E.** Me da mucho gusto que hayas decidido inscribirte en la academia, verás que el estar aquí con nosotros será una experiencia inolvidable.  
 **S.** Gracias señorita Emma, estoy muy entusiasmada. **  
** **W**. Aunque no me lo creas, yo también estoy bastante entusiasmado de que hayas aceptado ingresar a nuestra academia, te aseguro que nosotros nos encargaremos de pulirte para que brilles más de lo que ya lo haces.  
 **S.** Muchas gracias señor Shuester. **  
** **W**. Bienvenida a la academia...  
 **E y W.** Nuevas direcciones!  
 **Bl.** Bienvenida. **  
** **S.** Muchas gracias a todos.

Ya en una clase.

 **W.** Chicos antes de comenzar la clase del día de hoy, quiero presentarles a la nueva estudiante de la academia, algunos ya la conocieron el otro día, pero para quienes no, ella es Santana López.  
 **S.** Hola a todos. **  
** **W**. Santana, toma asiento.

La latina fue a sentarse.

 **R.** Así que decidiste entrar a la cadena? (susurrando)  
 **S**. Obviamente.  
 **R**. Pues te advierto que yo soy la mejor alumna y no voy a dejar ese puesto.  
 **S.** Di lo que quieras, yo no vengo a quitarte nada, a lo que yo vengo es a aprender.  
 **R.** Todas dicen lo mismo.  
 **S.** Estás loca. **  
** **W**. Guarden silencio.

De vuelta en Boston en un restaurante.

 **Ma**. Está deliciosa la comida.  
 **Q.** Lo sé, por eso te traje a este lugar, disculpa si este día no fue el mejor para ti, pero definitivamente no sirvo como guía de turistas.  
 **Ma**. No te preocupes, la verdad es que fue un día bastante agradable, tu presencia lo hizo agradable.  
 **Q.** Emmm gracias.  
 **Ma**. Tal vez me deberías invitar mañana a tu casa, no sé me gustaría conocer mejor a tus padres. **  
** **Q**. Claro, si gustas, puedes venir a comer con nosotros.  
 **Ma.** Genial... Entonces el chico con el que te vi ayer no es tu pretendiente?  
 **Q.** No, Mason es un buen amigo, él llegó justo en el momento en que necesitaba un buen amigo… Además él no conoce mi secreto y no creo que algún día pueda contárselo, la última vez que se lo conté a alguien me fue muy mal.  
 **Ma**. A quién se lo contaste?  
 **Q.** Preferiría no hablar de eso es algo que realmente me duele… Puedo preguntarte algo?  
 **Ma**. Claro, qué es?  
 **Q**. Por qué nunca le dijiste a alguien sobre mi secreto? Santana y yo nunca te caímos muy bien que digamos y esa era un arma muy buena para hacernos daño sobre todo a mí.  
 **Ma**. Aclaremos un punto, quien realmente nunca me ha caído bien es Santana López, pero contigo no había ningún problema sólo el que fuera su amiga… Jamás me atreví a contárselo a nadie, sobre todo porque tú fuiste la única persona en ese colegio que realmente se preocupó por mí, no te lo voy a negar, cuando las descubrí fue un shock horrible, nunca me imaginé que existieran personas como tú, realmente pensé que eras un chico, tampoco te voy a negar que me vi tentada a decírselo a todo el mundo, sobre todo a Puckerman pero… Luego recordé lo bien que te portaste conmigo y decidí no hacerlo.  
 **Q.** Cuando te ofrecí mi amistad lo hice de corazón.  
 **Ma**. Lo sé, pero soy un poco egoísta y la verdad el pensar que compartirías tu amistad conmigo y con Santana no me gustó para nada, por eso preferí no ser tu amiga.  
 **Q**. Ya veo.  
 **Ma**. Pero ahora que tú y ella ya no están juntas, crees que podamos llegar a ser buenas amigas?  
 **Q.** Claro que sí, pero tengo que aclararte que a pesar de que no estamos juntas, aún seguimos siendo una especie de amigas.  
 **Ma.** Mmm ok, supongo que tú y ella siempre tendrán algo que las una.  
 **Q.** Así es... Siempre.  
 **Ma**. Te gustaría ir de compras? Aún es muy temprano y la verdad es que quiero conocer las tiendas de ropa de aquí.  
 **Q.** Jejeje ok, vamos.

En Nueva York...

 **S.** Esa tal Rachel es una reverenda perra, apenas tenía unos segundos en el aula y ya me estaba amenazando o algo así.  
 **Bl**. No eres la única a quien le ha hecho eso, cuando yo llegué aquí también me hizo lo mismo.  
 **S.** Es como una Marley 2?  
 **Bl**. Pues... Creo que peor.  
 **S.** Diablos. (arrugando la nariz) Bueno, supongo que si pude con la presumida de Marley, también podré con la mini presumida.  
 **Bl**. Yo también lo creo.

Más tarde en Boston.

 **Ju.** Quinnie qué son todas esas bolsas? De dónde sacaste dinero para comprar ropa?  
 **Q.** Yo no compré nada mamá, resulta que ayer en la convención de chocolates a la que me invitó Mason, me encontré con una antigua compañera del internado en Suiza, hoy la invité a algunos lugares de la ciudad y ella como es una chica muy adinerada decidió regalarme estos vestidos, te aseguro que me negué pero ella no permitió que me rehusara.  
 **Ju.** Bueno, creo que hubiese sido una grosería haberla despreciado.  
 **Q.** Sí... La invité a comer mañana con nosotros para agradecerle.  
 **Ju**. Está bien hija, haré una deliciosa comida, le avisaré a Russell.  
 **Q.** Gracias mamá.

Al día siguiente.

 **K**. Entonces ya tienes una enemiga nueva?  
 **S.** No seas tan drástico claro que no es mi enemiga, al menos a mí no me importa lo que haga la enana ésa, pero si empieza a molestarme, no me voy a dejar.  
 **K.** En fin, cambiando abruptamente de tema, ya se acerca el fin de semana, irás a Boston con Peter?  
 **S.** No, lo mandaré con Mercedes y Hunter, quieres ir tú también?  
 **K.** No puedo, tengo una cita con... Con un cliente.  
 **S.** Cliente o amante?  
 **K.** Santana...  
 **S.** Ok, ok, tú sabes lo que haces.

En Boston.

 **Ma.** Es una linda casa... **  
** **Q.** Gracias, nuestra situación económica ha mejorado bastante y por eso papá pudo comprar muebles nuevos.  
 **Ma**. Sabes? Cuando dije que era una linda casa no me refería tanto a las cosas que tenía dentro, sino que se respira calor de hogar, algo que en la mía definitivamente no hay  
 **Q.** Bueno, en eso tienes razón, nuestra familia a pesar de que es pequeña es muy unida, aunque últimamente mi hermana mayor no viene muy seguido a casa, vive en una ciudad cerca, ven... Mamá, ya estamos aquí.  
 **Ju.** Hola, bienvenida Marley.  
 **Ma**. Gracias señora Fabray.  
 **Ju**. Dime Judy.  
 **Ma**. Ok Judy.  
 **Ju**. Quinn me contó que estudias en Yale.  
 **Ma**. Sí, papá decidió que esa era la universidad indicada para mí.  
 **Ju.** Y de dónde eres?  
 **Ma.** De Los Ángeles California.  
 **Ju**. Ohhh interesante.  
 **Ma**. Sí, mis padres son de Arizona pero cuando se casaron se mudaron Los Ángeles por los negocios de papá él tiene una fábrica de chocolates muy importante.  
 **Ju.** Eso lo sé, son muy deliciosos los chocolates. **  
** **Ma**. Sí papá tiene en México un proveedor muy bueno de cacao, también tiene unas tierras en el país donde lo está sembrando.  
 **Ju.** Vaya...  
 **Ma**. Huele delicioso.  
 **Ju**. Es el postre que se está horneando, en cuanto llegue Russell pasamos a la mesa.  
 **Ma**. Muy bien.

Entonces el teléfono timbró.

 **Q.** Yo contesto.

La rubia se dirigió hacia el teléfono y levantó el auricular.

 **Q.** Sí?  
 **S.** Hey Q. **  
** **Q**. Hola...  
 **S.** Te llamo para avisarte sobre la visita de Peter, Mercedes y Hunter saldrán con él muy temprano. **  
** **Q**. Está bien... Tú no vendrás?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q**. Oh...  
 **S.** Nos vemos luego. **  
** **Q**. Cuándo?  
 **S.** Pues... No lo sé.  
 **Q**. Ok... Te extraño amor.  
 **S.** Quinn...  
 **Q**. Lo siento, pero es la verdad, te extraño mucho. **  
** **S**. Bye.  
 **Q**. Bye.

La llamada terminó.

 **Ju**. Quién era, Quinn?  
 **Q.** Solo para avisar que mañana viene Peter.  
 **Ma.** Peter?  
 **Q.** Mi... Sobrino.  
 **Ma**. Ohh.  
 **Ju**. Emmm, quieres tomar una copa antes de pasar al comedor?  
 **Ma**. Puedo?  
 **Ju**. Claro que sí, una copa no le hace daño a nadie.  
 **Ma.** Jejejeje gracias.  
 **Ju.** Y dime, tienes novio?  
 **Ma**. Estuve saliendo por unos meses con un chico de la universidad, él es dos años mayor que yo, pero las cosas al final no resultaron muy bien y decidimos terminar la relación.  
J **u.** Ohh que lástima.  
 **Ma**. Afortunadamente no me enamoré de él y a mi padre no le caía nada bien, así que estuvo mejor que termináramos.  
J **u.** Pues sí.

Más tarde Russell se presentó en la casa y entonces pasaron al comedor, tuvieron una comida bastante agradable, luego las chicas subieron a la habitación de la rubia.

 **Ma.** Siempre me imaginé que tu habitación sería algo así, eres demasiado femenina.  
 **Q.** No lo puedo evitar, el tener un pene no me hace ser masculina.  
 **Ma**. Lo sé... Mira, qué lindo carrusel, es musical?  
 **Q.** Sí... Entonces no llegaste a nada con Noah?  
 **Ma**. No, lo vi unas cuantas veces en verano luego de que salimos del internado pero finalmente él se enlistó en el ejército y ya no he tenido noticias de él. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh...  
 **Ma.** Además él no estaba interesado para nada en mí, las pocas veces que nos besamos casi siempre nombraba a la bastarda. **  
** **Q.** Sabes que era un patán.  
 **Ma**. No entiendo qué le ven? No es tan linda y es más flaca que un palo.  
 **Q.** Es preciosa y aunque es delgada tiene unos lindos atributos.  
 **Ma.** Jajaja te sigue teniendo como loca ésa infeliz.  
 **Q.** Ya te lo dije, del amor que siento por ella es eterno.  
 **Ma.** Pero entonces si ella jamás vuelve contigo, te quedarás sola para toda tu vida?  
 **Q.** Supongo.  
 **Ma.** Haces muy mal, no te cierres a nada, tal vez en algún futuro puedas encontrar a otra chica.  
 **Q.** Jajaja eso no va a pasar, ninguna mujer querrá estar conmigo, además las mujeres no me gustan, solo Santana.  
 **Ma**. Pero dijiste que tampoco los hombres, entonces?  
 **Q.** No sé.  
 **Ma**. Pienso que dices que sólo te gusta Santana porque solamente has estado con ella, creo que necesitas estar con otra chica para que sepas que Santana no es la única mujer en este planeta.  
 **Q.** Y dónde encontraré a ésa chica?  
 **Ma**. Pues...  
 **Q.** Tú?  
 **Ma**. Jajaja yo? Claro que no.  
 **Q.** No he olvidado lo que pasó el día del baile de graduación, me besaste.  
 **Ma**. Fue un error.  
 **Q.** Eso lo sé, pero lo que no sé es por qué lo hiciste? Dímelo.  
 **Ma.** Es que... Tú... Cuando estabas con ella íntimamente parecía que fueras otra, te veías pues...  
 **Q.** Lo sé, soy demasiado caliente, al menos eso dice San.  
 **Ma**. Solamente quería saber qué se sentía besarte pero eso no quiere decir que me gustes.  
 **Q.** Fue como un experimento?  
 **Ma**. Algo así.  
 **Q**. Me lo imaginé.  
 **Ma**. Pero estamos bien, no?  
 **Q.** Claro.  
 **Ma**. Entonces sí podemos ser amigas? Creo que ahora que Santana no está a tu lado, tal vez tú y yo podamos tener más oportunidad para conocernos mejor.  
 **Q.** Ok.  
 **Ma**. Espero que un día me puedas ir a visitar a New Heaven.  
 **Q.** Verás que sí.

Mientras tanto en New York.

 **Bl.** Deberías ir tú también.  
 **S.** No Blaine, entiéndelo entre menos vea a Quinn será mejor.  
 **Bl.** Como quieras.  
 **R.** Hola López, espero que hoy pongas mucha atención en la clase de canto, he notado que desafinas bastante.  
 **S.** Y tú deberías de tener más concentración en la clase de baile, eres bastante descoordinada.  
 **R.** Claro que no, estudié ballet desde niña.  
 **S.** Ah sí? Pues deberías de demandar a tu maestro, porque mira que no hizo un buen trabajo contigo.  
 **R.** Ash! Te aborrezco.  
 **S.** No? En serio? Dios mío, mi vida ya no tiene sentido.  
 **Bl.** Jajajaja.  
 **R**. Par de idiotas  
 **S.** Sí, sí, lo que digas. (rodando los ojos)

La chica se alejó.

 **S.** Creo que ésta narizona será una de piedra en el zapato para mí.  
 **Bl.** Tienes razón.  
 **S.** Pues que se vaya al diablo.  
 **Bl**. Sí, mejor vamos a clases.

Al día siguiente, Peter y compañía llegaron a la casa de los Fabray.

 **Q.** Mi amor! (cargándolo) Por fin te vuelvo a ver.  
 **Ju.** Ay Dios mío, creo que ha crecido.  
 **Ru**. Jejeje es verdad.  
 **Q.** Gracias por traerlo, pasen y tomen asiento.  
 **Ju.** Les preparamos sus habitaciones. **  
** **Hu**. Emmm tenemos una reservación de hotel.  
 **Ju.** Pues van a tener que cancelarla, porque ustedes se quedan aquí, son nuestros invitados. **  
** **Ru**. Sí, Mercedes te quedarás en la antigua habitación de nuestra hija mayor y Hunter en la habitación de huéspedes.  
 **Hu**. Se lo agradezco señor Fabray.  
 **Q.** Jejeje te extrañé mucho hijito hermoso.

Ese día Quinn lo disfrutó al máximo, Peter se sentía bastante cómodo a su lado a pesar de no haberla visto en días.

 **Q.** Y cómo está San?  
 **Me**. Bien, ella comenzó a tomar clases en una academia de artes donde asiste Blaine.  
 **Q**. En serio? Wooow por fin decidió hacerlo, ella es toda una estrella, vaya que lo es.  
 **Me**. La quieres mucho?  
 **Q.** No Mercedes, yo no la quiero, yo la amo, sé que es un pecado pero es algo que no puedo evitar, discúlpame por hacerte sentir incómoda pero soy diferente.  
 **Me**. No te preocupes por eso, la verdad es que de alguna manera puedo saber lo que sientes al ser así, yo también he recibido toda clase de tratos debido a mi color de piel, pero por fortuna Santana, Kurt y los demás me han hecho sentir bastante cómoda, son muy buenos amigos.  
 **Q.** Claro que lo son, y si tú quieres y no te importa que tenga un pene, también puedo ser tu amiga.  
 **Me**. Fabuloso, también quiero ser tu amiga.  
 **Q**. Creo que eres una candidata muy buena para The Queer club.  
 **Me**. Para qué?  
 **Q.** Jejeeje te lo voy a explicar...

Más tarde.

 **Hu**. Tus padres son muy amables.  
 **Q.** Sí, ellos han cambiado con todas las situaciones que hemos vivido, no te lo voy a negar antes eran fanáticos de la religión, y cuando papá no tenía problemas financieros a veces era muy grosero con las personas que no eran de nuestra clase social, recibió un fuerte golpe cuando casi nos quedamos en la calle, por eso supo valorar lo que teníamos, y creo que eso fue una gran lección para él. **  
** **Hu**. Me imagino...  
 **Q.** Esta noche Pete se quedará a dormir conmigo.  
 **Hu**. Ok, puedo dormir tranquilo o tengo que vigilarte?  
 **Q.** Hunter, no voy a huir con mi hijo, él nos necesita a Santana y a mí juntas, confía en mí.  
 **Hu**. Lo haré.

Al día siguiente.

 **Ju.** Bajen a desayunar, Mercedes y yo cocinamos algo muy delicioso.  
 **Hu**. Huele riquísimo.  
 **Ru**. Vaya que sí.  
 **Q.** Ya estamos aquí, Peter saluda a tus abuelos.  
 **Pe**. Ahhhh!  
 **Ju**. Jajajaj ese grito sí que fue un gran saludo.  
 **Ru**. Creo que mi nieto será cantante de ópera.  
 **Q.** Jajaja sí mi amor?  
 **Pe.** Brl brl.  
 **Q.** Creo que dijo que sí.

Esta tarde, Quinn en compañía de sus amigos sacaron a Peter al pequeño jardín de la casa Fabray, entonces Mason llegó.

 **Ma**. Hey Quinn, vengo a invitarte al cine... Jejeje y éste pequeñín quién es?

La chica de ojos verdes estaba dispuesta a contarle quién era Peter, pero Hunter con la mirada le dijo que no.

 **Q.** Emmm, es mi sobrino.  
 **Ma**. Ahhh no sabía que Frannie tenía un hijo.  
 **Q.** No, emmm es el hijo de Santana y su esposo.  
 **Ma**. Ohhh jejeje es muy lindo.  
 **Q.** Tú sabes que Santana es como mi hermana, entonces cuando estábamos estudiando en el internado, prometimos que si algún día teníamos hijos, los veríamos como nuestros sobrinos y que ellos se verían como primos, Santana está cumpliendo su promesa y mandó a Peter a pasar el fin de semana conmigo.  
 **Ma** s. Que linda es Santana, entonces ella no está aquí? **  
** **Q.** No pudo venir.  
 **Mas**. Mmm lástima, hola amigo, soy Mason.

Peter le dio su pelota.  
 **  
** **Mas**. Jejeje quieres jugar conmigo? **  
** **Q**. Seguro que sí.

Mason quedó encantando con Peter y no sospechó su parentesco con Quinn.

Días después en Nueva York.

 **X.** Chicos comencemos con los calentamientos por parejas.  
 **S.** Acércate Blaine.  
 **X.** No Santana, tú con Rachel.  
 **S.** Qué? No señor Ryan.  
 **Br**. Cómo de qué no? He notado que se llevan mal y eso tiene que cambiar o dejo de llamarme Bryan Ryan, aquí todos somos como una familia, no se les olvide.  
 **S.** Maldita sea. (murmurando)  
 **R.** No creas que yo estoy muy feliz con la decisión del profesor Ryan.  
 **S.** Cierra la boca, no quiero escuchar tu voz fastidiosa.

Las chicas comenzaron a estirar, Santana estaba ayudando a Rachel con su pierna cuando notó que la chica no dejaba de mirarla.

 **S.** Qué me ves? Tengo algo en la cara o qué?  
 **R**. Yo no te estoy viendo.  
 **S.** Claro que sí, eres tan rara.  
 **R.** La rara eres tú.  
 **Br**. Chicas!  
 **S.** No me veas!  
 **R.** No te estoy viendo!  
 **Br.** Basta, ustedes dos, denle 20 vueltas corriendo al salón.  
 **R.** Quéeee?  
 **Br**. Lo que escucharon.  
 **S.** Demonios.

Más tarde

 **S.** Te juro que estaba punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara a la loca de Rachel, me estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa con su mirada.  
 **Bl**. Jajaj y por qué?  
 **S.** No sé, tal vez el pensar que me está haciendo un mal de ojo o algo así es lo que me incomoda de ella.  
 **Bl.** Santana la brujería no existe.  
 **S.** Claro que sí, mi abuelita me lo decía siempre, además me contaba historias que por supuesto eran verídicas. **  
** **Bl**. Jajajaja.

Semanas después...

 **S.** Esta fiesta será todo un éxito.  
 **K.** Nuestra primer fiesta de Halloween.  
 **Me**. En serio van a invitar a todas éstas personas?  
 **K.** Sí, los amigos de Santana de la universidad y la academia, los míos de la universidad y nosotros.  
 **Me**. Invitarán a Quinn?  
 **S.** No, se quedará a cuidar de Peter ese fin de semana, Hunter se lo llevará para que tú asistas a la fiesta.  
 **Me**. No, prefiero acompañar a Hunter, sinceramente no confío en sus habilidades para cuidar de un bebé.  
 **S.** Jejeje ok.

Y así fue, nuevamente Hunter en compañía de Mercedes llevaron a Peter a la ciudad de Boston.

El día de la fiesta.

 **S**. Bienvenidos.  
 **X**. Gracias.  
 **Bl**. Hey Santana, eres una vampiresa muy sexy.  
 **S.** Jajajaj gracias y tú eres un vagabundo muy...  
 **Bl**. Jajaja así déjalo. **  
** **R**. Así que aquí vives.  
 **S.** Rachel? Y tú qué diablos haces aquí? Ni siquiera te invité.  
 **R.** Dijiste en la clase expresión corporal que todos estábamos invitados a tu fiesta, por eso vine en compañía de mi novio.  
 **S.** Asumí que no vendrías, no que te caigo tan mal? **  
** **R**. Jamás me pierdo una fiesta aunque haya sido organizada por ti.  
 **S.** Déjame felicitarte por tu disfraz, mira que no se te complicó para nada el ser La bruja mala del oeste del mago de Oz, ya llevas la nariz integrada. **  
** **R**. Ja, ja, jaaaa.

Rachel se fue a reunir con su novio.  
 **  
** **Bl**. Eres tan cruel con ésa chica.  
 **S.** Ella empezó.  
 **Bl**. Voy a saludar a Kurt.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **T.** Que bien te ves, Santana.  
 **S.** Gracias, tu disfraz de princesa también es muy lindo.  
 **T.** Me disfracé así para ver si a Hunter le gustaba, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado.  
 **S.** Ni lo vas encontrar querida amiga, el junto con Mercedes llevaron a Peter a casa de Quinn.  
 **T.** Mmm que lástima.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, todos bebían y bailaban la música de moda, luego de unas cuantas copas…

 **S.** Tina, me acompañas a la terraza?  
 **T**. Claro, vamos.

Ya ahí.

 **S.** Creo que ya no voy a tomar más, terminaré ebria y el alcohol siempre me hace hacer cosas estúpidas.  
 **T.** Te parece?  
 **S.** Sí, la primera vez que me embriagué realmente, me acosté con Quinn y le di mi virginidad, la última vez que también me pasé de copas, por poco y caigo de nuevo en la tentación de acostarme con ella.  
 **T.** Yo también sigo sin entender el porqué te empeñas en no volver con Quinn, la amas con todo tu corazón, y la deseas más que a nada en este mundo ya deberías de dar tu brazo torcer y regresar con ella, sabes que también te ama.  
 **S.** No, eso nunca, yo no regresaré con ella ni con nadie, por fin entendí que las relaciones con mujeres son pésimas para mí, las dos chicas que más me importaron en la vida me pagaron muy mal y no volveré a caer en lo mismo, no vuelvo a tener una relación seria con una chica aunque me muera de las ganas.  
 **T**. Entonces piensas quedarte célibe para toda tu vida?  
 **S**. Supongo que sí, ya no quiero tener nada con ninguna mujer.  
 **T**. Pues yo lo dudo, voy al baño, vienes?  
 **S**. No, me quedaré un rato más aquí.

Tina se alejó.

 **S**. Quinnie...  
 **R**. Así que te gustan las mujeres?  
 **S.** _Maldita sea_. (pensando) Qué tonterías dices?  
 **R.** Ninguna tontería, escuché perfectamente lo que hablabas con tu amiga, así que una tal Quinn fue tu amante.  
 **S.** El alcohol te afectó seriamente oídos y el cerebro, dices puras tonterías.  
 **R.** Cuando escuché los chismes de que eras casada y tenías un hijo me pareció poco difícil creerlo porque sinceramente no se te nota que seas una señora casada, pero lo que sí jamás me imaginé es que te gustaran las mujeres jajaja eres una desviada.  
 **S.** Vamos a mi habitación.

Santana estaba acorralada, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

Ya en la habitación.

 **S.** Pues sí, me gustan las mujeres, soy una desviada, pecadora y enferma, y qué? Es mi vida!  
 **R.** Qué pasaría si todos en la academia supieran tu secreto?  
 **S.** Hija de... Qué es lo que quieres para que cierres la boca? Dinero? Tengo millones.  
 **R.** No... A pesar de que no soy rica, mi padre me da una buena vida.  
 **S.** Ya sé lo que quieres... No te preocupes mañana me daré de baja en la academia, ya no asistiré más para que no te sientas amenazada por mi talento.  
 **R**. No, eso tampoco.  
 **S.** Entonces qué quieres?

Hubo un silencio, Rachel se sentó en la cama y se quitó el sombrero de bruja.

 **R.** Cómo puedes vivir con eso?  
 **S.** Con qué?  
 **R.** Con gustarte las mujeres.  
 **S.** Es simplemente que ya estoy cansada de luchar contra mis sentimientos, traté, vaya que traté de ser normal pero fue imposible, el que me gustan las mujeres jamás va a desaparecer de mi mente y de mi corazón, decidí simplemente aceptarme y amarme como soy.  
 **R.** A papá le gustan los hombres.  
 **S.** Ohhh.  
 **R.** Él nunca me lo ha dicho, pero un día cuando era niña vi cómo se besaba con un hombre en el callejón del edificio donde vivimos, sé que se siguen viendo, creo que es por eso que mamá nos dejó.  
 **S.** Lo lamento.  
 **R.** La verdad es que sentí que lo odiaba, me daba asco saber que le gustaban los hombres, pero luego me sentí sucia.  
 **S.** Por qué?  
 **R.** Había una chica, teníamos 13 años y éramos amigas, un día me sorprendí a mí misma soñando despierta con ella, entonces lo supe.  
 **S.** Te gustan las mujeres.  
 **R.** Sí, pero lo raro es que también me gustan los hombres, Jesse es fantástico y lo amo, me gustan sus besos, cómo me toca.  
 **S.** Demasiada información...  
 **R.** Lo siento... Pero de repente veo a chicas como tú y el sentimiento de atracción regresa.  
 **S.** Chicas como yo?  
 **R.** Eres muy linda.  
 **S.** Lo soy, lo sé.  
 **R**. Jajaja, bueno es que...  
 **S.** Te gusto? **  
** **R.** No, me caes muy mal, no te soporto, eres cruel y... Y sí me gustas. (agachando al cabeza)  
 **S**. Vaya...  
 **R**. Pero amo a Jesse.  
 **S.** Rachel, tal vez te gusten las chicas pero aquí lo importante es a quién amas y si sientes que amas a Jesse entonces no hay ningún problema.  
 **R.** Eso crees?  
 **S.** Sí, no sé si algún día te enamores de una chica pero yo te aconsejaría que no lo hicieras, es horrible y una relación con alguien de tu mismo sexo no es bien vista por nadie.  
 **R**. Lo sé.  
 **S.** Creo que necesitas una copa.  
 **R.** Gracias... Entonces ya somos una especie de amigas o algo así?  
 **S.** Mmmm algo así, pero igual me sigues cayendo mal.  
 **R.** Jajajaj y tú a mí y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie tu secreto.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Al día siguiente en Boston.

 **Ju.** Ya nos vamos? **  
** **Q.** En cuanto llegue a Mason, creo que ya se tardó algo.  
 **Ru.** Eso de ir al zoológico todos juntos es muy raro, chicos, espero que no se aburran, les sugeriría que fueran a divertirse a otro lado pero sé que por órdenes de Santana no pueden dejar a Peter a solas con nosotros.  
 **Hu**. Lo lamento señor Fabray. **  
** **Ru**. No lo hagas, es tu trabajo.

Sonó el timbre.

 **Ju.** Creo que ya llegó tu amigo. **  
** **Q**. Iré a abrir…

Quinn abrió la puerta.

 **Q**. Hey Ma... Marley? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Ma.** Hey Quinn.  
 **Mas**. Me la encontré de camino hacia acá.  
 **Ma.** Me confundí un poco con las calles, le dije al taxista en cual casa debería de bajarme, pero cuando me bajé y le pagué, noté que me había equivocado de casa, por fortuna tu amigo me encontró en la calle.  
 **Q.** No sabía que vendrías a la ciudad.  
 **Ma**. Estaba aburrida así que decidí tomar el tren para venir a visitarte.  
 **Q.** Ohhh.  
 **Ru**. Nos vamos? Marley, qué sorpresa. **  
** **Ma**. Hola señor Fabray, vaya tienes visita, jejeje que hermoso bebé, de quién es?  
 **Ju.** Es nuestro...  
 **Q.** Sobrino.  
 **Ma**. Ohhh.  
 **Ru**. Vámonos.

La rubia estaba bastante incómoda con la presencia de Marley, ya que los acompañó al zoológico, Quinn decidió no tomar tanto tiempo entre sus brazos a su hijo para que no sospechara la chica de ojos azules.

 **Ma**. Así que el bebé es hijo de la hermana de Quinn?  
 **Mas**. No para nada, es hijo de Santana, tú sabes que ellas fueron mejores amigas, casi hermanas en el internado, así que hicieron una promesa, cuando alguna de ellas tuviera un hijo sería como el sobrino de la otra, y los hijos en común serían primos o algo así. **  
** **Ma.** Claro es el hijo de Santana... (frunciendo el ceño)

Más tarde mientras Quinn le daba probadas de helado al pequeño Peter...

 **Ma.** Así que él es el famoso Peter Hummel.  
 **Q**. Mmm?  
 **Ma**. Mason me dijo que es el hijo de Santana y Kurt.  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Ma**. Y te lo trae de visita muy seguido?  
 **Q.** Algo así.  
 **Ma**. Es tuyo, verdad?  
 **Q**. Qué? Claro que no.  
 **Ma**. Claro que sí, es idéntico a ti, tienen los mismos ojos.  
 **Q.** La mamá de Kurt los tenía de ese color.  
 **Ma**. Negarías a tu hijo?  
 **Q**. Yo...

Quinn agachó la cabeza y luego besó la mejilla de su hijo.  
 **  
** **Q**. No, es mío, es de las dos.  
 **Ma**. Lo sabía, pero que no dijiste que eras estéril?  
 **Q.** Eso creía, fue lo que dijo el doctor muchas veces, pero después resultó que ya podía procrear vida, puedo tener hijos, mi madurez sexual llegó.  
 **Ma.** Woooow, embarazaste a la bastarda.  
 **Q.** Baja la voz.  
 **Ma**. Perdón.  
 **Q.** Escucha, este es un tema muy delicado y te juro que te voy a contar todo más tarde.  
 **Ma**. Ok.

Luego de terminar el paseo al zoológico, todos regresaron a la residencia Fabray a excepción de Mason, para que Hunter y Mercedes recogieran su equipaje, posteriormente fueron a llevarlos al aeropuerto, donde entre lágrimas nuevamente la chica de ojos verdes se despidió de su hijo.

Más tarde en el dormitorio de la rubia, nuevamente entre lágrimas Quinn le contó todo a Marley.  
 **  
** **Ma**. Cielos...  
 **Q.** Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie sobre el origen de Peter, él no tiene la culpa de nada.  
 **Ma**. Quinn.  
 **Q.** Tampoco tiene la culpa de tu odio hacia Santana, por favor promételo.  
 **Ma**. Te lo prometo.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **Ma**. Sí, sabes que jamás te haría daño, no le dije a nadie de tu pene y tampoco diré nada del origen de Peter.  
 **Q.** Muchas gracias.  
 **Ma**. Ya no llores. (acariciando su rostro) **  
** **Q**. Gracias.  
 **Ma**. Quinn. (viéndola fijamente) **  
** **Q**. Qué pasa?

Y sin más, Marley besó tiernamente a la rubia, Quinn se sorprendió bastante por la acción de la chica, quiso separarse pero Marley lo impidió al tomarla por la nuca y acercarla más a ella.

Finalmente Quinn se fundió en el beso haciéndolo más apasionado, la chica de ojos verdes necesitaba ese beso y no lo paró hasta que la respiración les hizo falta.  
 **  
** **Q**. Marley?  
 **Ma**. Fue por un experimento.  
 **Q**. Otra vez?  
 **Ma**. No, lo que quiero decir es que la primera vez fue por un experimento o algo así, pero ahora es porque deseaba besarte, en cuanto te volví a ver lo supe, por eso vine hoy.  
 **Q.** Para besarme?  
 **Ma**. Sí, Quinn me encantas, hay algo en ti que me fascina y cuando supe que tenías pene me encantó la idea.  
 **Q.** No soy un chico, Marley.  
 **Ma**. Lo sé, pero tienes lo que me gusta de un chico y lo que me gustaría que tuviera un chico. **  
** **Q**. No entiendo.  
 **Ma**. Un pene y una ternura y delicadeza incomparable. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **Ma.** Te tengo una propuesta… Quieres venir a mi hotel?  
 **Q**. A qué?

Marley se acercó al oído de Quinn y le susurró.

 **Ma**. Quiero ser tuya.  
 **Q.** Qué? (muy sorprendida)  
 **Ma**. Vamos?  
 **Q.** Marley, no.  
 **Ma**. Por qué? **  
** **Q.** Soy de Santana.  
 **Ma**. Santana está casada. **  
** **Q**. Pero ya te dije que su matrimonio es falso.  
 **Ma**. Acaso tú has sido la única mujer con la que ella ha estado?  
 **Q.** No. (puchero)  
 **Ma**. Lo ves?  
 **Q.** Tuve sexo con Santana porque la amaba, eres muy bonita Marley, preciosa y perfecta pero yo no siento nada por ti y no creo que pueda ser capaz de entregarme de esa forma contigo si no hay un sentimiento fuerte de por medio.  
 **Ma**. Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.  
 **Q.** Ya te vas?  
 **Ma.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Lo siento.  
 **Ma**. Como sea. **  
** **Q**. Ya no somos amigas?  
 **Ma**. Lo somos, no te preocupes, tú y tus secretos están a salvo conmigo, si algún día decides cambiar de opinión, búscame, sabes dónde encontrarme. **  
** **Q.** Ok.

La chica salió de la alcoba.

 **Q.** Pero qué?

La chica tenía una erección.

 **Q.** Y yo que pensé que solo son Santana se ponía así, ahora que lo recuerdo no es la primera vez que me pasa esto con Marley... (soltando el aire)

Quinn tomó el teléfono.

 **S**. Sí?  
 **Q**. Peter va en camino.  
 **S.** Gracias, ya me había avisado a Hunter. **  
** **Q**. Has pensando en mí?  
 **S.** Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Yo en ti todos los días, en tus deliciosos labios, en tu cuello largo, recuerdo lo mucho que te gusta que lo bese. **  
** **S.** Estás caliente?  
 **Q**. No, te amo, te necesito, puedo ir a verte mañana? Tengo ganas de besarte y abrazarte, por favor di que sí.  
 **S.** Quinn yo ya no te amo.  
 **Q.** Entonces si yo tuviera una novia ya no te importaría?  
 **S.** Qué tonterías dices, qué chica se fijaría en ti?

Hubo un silencio.

 **S.** Lo siento Quinn, no quise decir eso. **  
** **Q**. Tienes razón, nadie se fijaría en mí, aún sigo sin comprender cómo tú te fijaste en mí alguna vez, adiós.  
 **S.** Quinnie, escucha...

Quinn colgó y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hey, aún estás aquí.  
 **Ma**. Tu madre me invitó un té.  
 **Ju.** Quieres uno Quinnie?  
 **Q.** Sí mamá, gracias.  
 **Ju.** Voy por él.

Judy fue a la cocina.

 **Q.** Ok, sí puedo acompañarte al hotel. **  
** **Ma**. En serio?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Ma**. Para? **  
** **Q.** Sí, para eso.  
 **Ma**. Genial, nos vamos a divertir demasiado. **  
** **Q.** Lo sé… Claro que lo sé. (sonriendo)

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 ** _Hice caso a sus sugerencias con respecto a Marley._**

 ** _Qué esperan de Rachel? Decídanlo._**

 ** _Un capítulo o dos más de drama y luego ya veremos._**

 ** _Gracias por leer y espero sugerencias._**

 ** _Por cierto jajaja hay algo que les quiero compartir, me han bloqueado de algunas páginas de facebook de glee, o dedicadas a Diana, dónde quedó la libertad de expresión? Patrañas, no lo creen?_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima._**


	33. Por qué ella?

**Hola, mil veces perdón por no haber actualizado cuando lo prometí pero me cambiaron de ciudad de mi trabajo y estoy sufriendo como no lo imaginan y pues ni ganas me** **dan de escribir, pero espero les guste el capitulo, después lo edito para que se vea mejor**.

* * *

 **Capítulo 33. Por qué ella?**

Ya en el hotel.

Ma. Pasa.  
Q. Gracias.  
Ma. Quieres una copa?  
Q. Te vendieron alcohol?  
Ma. Tengo mis métodos  
Q. Ok dame una.

Marley le sirvió la copa a Quinn quien la tomó de un solo trago.

Ma. Jajaja tranquila te vas a embriagar.  
Q. Lo siento es que...  
Ma. Estás nerviosa?  
Q. Mucho, nunca he estado con alguien que no sea Santana y no sé cómo comportarme.  
Ma. Tranquila Quinn, la vamos a pasar muy bien, solo relájate.  
Q. Eres virgen? Te lo pregunto para ser delicada ya sabes.  
Ma. No, me acosté con el chico que salía en Yale, no fue nada del otro mundo.  
Q. Ohhh y por eso quieres experimentar conmigo?  
Ma. No es experimento Quinn, realmente deseo ser tuya.  
Q. Pero y si te embarazo?  
Ma. No te preocupes por eso, tengo éstas.  
Q. Pastillas anticonceptivas?  
Ma. Sí.  
Q. Y cómo las conseguiste?  
Ma. Pues con un doctor.  
Q. Y son seguras?  
Ma. Según él, sí.  
Q. Ok...  
Ma. Bésame. (sonriendo)  
Q. Sí.

Quinn tímidamente se acercó a la chica y la besó castamente.

Ma. Jejeje eres tan tierna.

Marley fue quien inició el segundo beso pero muy distinto al primero, fue demasiado apasionado, Quinn le correspondió sin dudarlo.

Ma. Sabes besar delicioso.  
Q. En serio?  
Ma. Sí, me encantas.

La sesión de besos comenzaron, Quinn los estaba disfrutando, entonces Marley le bajó el cierre del vestido por lo que la rubia se separó.

Ma. Qué pasa?  
Q. Yo... Estoy muy nerviosa y...  
Ma. Será lindo, ya lo verás.  
Q. Está bien.

Quinn dejó que Marley la despojada de su vestido.

Ma. Tienes un lindo cuerpo.  
Q. Déjame ver el tuyo.  
Ma. Por supuesto.

Marley sin tapujo alguno se quitó su vestido y su ropa interior, Quinn estaba literalmente con la boca abierta.

Ma. Jajajaj qué pasa?  
Q. Estás hermosa.

Marley se recostó en la cama y abrió sus piernas.

Q. Dios mío!  
Ma. Te gusta? Jajaja ya vi que sí.

Quinn ya tenía una gran erección.

Ma. Desnúdate.  
Q. Me da pena.  
Ma. Anda.  
Q. Ok...

Quinn no muy confiada se quitó su sostén y poco a poco sus bragas.

Cuando su miembro quedó libre, Marley se sorprendió.

Ma. Dios mío, de lejos no se veía tan grande.  
Q. Te asusté? Mejor me voy, esta cosa ha crecido con el tiempo, lo lamento.  
Ma. No, no, no, de verdad no me asustaste, a dónde vas? No me vas a dejar así, o sí? Solo me sorprendió tu pene.  
Q. Ok, entonces?  
Ma. Acércate y hazme tuya.  
Q. Sí.

Quinn sabía que el tener sexo con Marley no estaba bien, pero el deseo que tenía en esos momentos por la chica era más fuerte así que cedió a dicho deseo.

Las dos sobre la cama continuaron con los besos y las caricias hasta que Quinn se colocó encima de la chica y poco a poco comenzó a penetrarla.

Ma. Espera, Dios, estás más grande que mi ex.  
Q. Lo haré con más cuidado.

Quinn fue bastante cuidadosa con Marley y una vez que la chica estaba cómoda, la pasión imperó.

Ma. Ahhh, mmmm Quinn.  
Q. Te gusta?  
Ma. Mucho, no pares mmmm.

Marley abrazó con sus piernas el trasero de la rubia para sentirla más.

Q. Te sientes fabulosa, mmmm.  
Ma. Sabía que eras buenísima en esto ahhh me estás volviendo loca mmmm.

El sonido de la piel de las chicas se escuchaba por toda la habitación, los gemidos de Marley eran fuertes.

Quinn besó los hombros y el cuello de Marley hasta cansarse, también succionó sus pezones hasta casi dejarlos rojos.

Ma. Espera yo... Ahhh quiero otra posición.  
Q. Cuál?  
Ma. Quiero montarte.  
Q. Fabuloso.

Una vez en la cima Marley desató aún más su pasión.

Q. Cielos mmm.  
Ma. Me llenas toda, sí, así mmmm.  
Q. Tu piel, tus senos mmm.  
Ma. Voy a... Ahhh!

Marley se vino y en cuanto Quinn sintió que estaba a punto de retiró de la chica para eyacular fuera de ella.

Ma. Por qué?  
Q. No hay que correr riesgos.  
Ma. Ok, no importa, lo que importa es lo que me acabas de hacer, Quinn jamás había tenido un orgasmo como este, eres maravillosa.  
Q. Jejeje.

Marley colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia.

Ma. Pasa algo?  
Q. No.  
Ma. Claro que sí, dime qué pasa? No te gustó?  
Q. Mucho, pero siento como que le fui infiel a Santana.  
Ma. No te sientas así, tú misma dijiste que ella ha estado con otras chicas.  
Q. Pues sí pero...  
Ma. Ya no pienses en eso y mejor descansa un poco que esto aún no termina,  
Q. Jejeje ok.

Luego de unas rondas más y una ducha compartida Quinn de despidió.

Ma. Mañana me voy temprano pero... Volveré.  
Q. En serio?  
Ma. Sí, ya te tuve dentro de mí y ya no te voy a poder dejar.  
Q. Ok entonces te esperaré.  
Ma. Que rico.

Cuando la rubia regresó a su casa.

Ru. Dónde estabas a esta hora?  
Q. Con Marley, le dije a mamá que la acompañaría a su hotel.  
Ju. Ya te lo había dicho, Russell.  
Ru. Pues como que pasaste mucho tiempo con ella, no lo crees?  
Q. Charlamos por horas.  
Ru. Es muy linda, ojalá pudieras tener un hijo con ella.  
Q. Papá! (muy sonrojada) Ella es solo mi amiga.  
Ru. Pero pueden llegar a tener algo más y nosotros otro hermoso nieto.  
Ju. Jajaja Russell estás loco.  
Q. Voy a mi habitación.

Ya ahí.

Q. Fue sensacional, diferente muy diferente pero bastante placentero... Ay Santana pero nadie como tú.

Entonces la rubia le dio cuerda a su carrusel musical.

Q. Te extraño.

Semanas después.

R. Estás mal, te adelantas a la canción!  
S. Claro que no! Tú te atrasas, no entras a tiempo.  
R. Yo soy casi una profesional en esto y jamás me equivoco.  
S. Maldita sea, por qué el señor Shue me puso a cantar contigo a dueto? Eres insoportable.  
R. Mira quién lo dice... Quieres venir a mi casa esta noche? Te mostraré mis trofeos.  
S. No, no quiero, tengo un hijo a quien cuidar.  
R. Pues tráelo, anda si?  
S. Ok... Sigamos con la canción

Ya en la noche Santana fue al departamento de su rival.

S. Aquí estoy.  
R. Qué bueno que llegaste, hola Peter, pasen.  
S. Qué es todo esto?  
R. Bueno, preparé unos bocadillos.  
S. Ohhh... Y tu padre?  
R. Ni idea, quieres comer algo?  
S. Les echaste veneno al algo así?  
R. Claro que no!  
S. Ok, ok.

Más tarde.

S. No sabía que daban trofeos por aprender a gatear. (mueca)  
R. Desde bebé he sido toda una eminencia.  
S. Mmmm.  
R. Pete noooo!

Peter rompió uno de la trofeos.

S. Lo siento, no me fijé que lo tomó, ay Peter.  
R. No te preocupes creo que lo puedo pegar.  
S. Estás llorando?  
R. No. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
S. Rachel era un trofeo muy pequeño.  
R. Pero lo gané en primer grado. (puchero)  
S. Mmmm trae pegamento, vamos a pegarlo.  
R. Ok.

Luego de medio repararlo.

S. No quedó tan mal... (mueca)  
R. Pues...  
S. Ok, dime qué puedo hacer para remediar lo que hizo mi bebé.  
R. Pues...  
S. Está bien, ya no pelearé por los solos.  
R. No, mejor esto.

Rachel besó a Santana.

S. Oye! Eso no se vale!  
R. Sabes que me gustas y tenía ganas de besarte.  
S. Pues sí pero... Rachel tienes novio, me caes mal y eres insoportable, lo que menos quería era un beso tuyo.  
R. Eres una perra!  
S. Ya lo sé, pero también soy sincera.  
R. Tan mal te besé?  
S. No sé, fue pequeño.  
R. Intentémoslo otra vez.  
S. Estás loca? Olvídalo.  
R. Anda, solo una vez y ya.  
S. Ok, ok...

Santana picoteó los labios de la chica.

R. Ese no cuenta, los besos son así.

Rachel le plantó un beso que casi la deja sin respiración.

R. Ese sí fue un buen beso.  
S. Mmmm.  
R. No me digas que no te gustó?  
S. Estás loca, ya es tarde para Pete, nos vemos mañana.  
R. Ok, ok...

Santana se sintió muy rara con ese beso, no le había agradado del todo.

Las semanas siguieron su curso, Marley de pronto iba a visitar a Quinn, la rubia no se podía resistir y siempre caía en sus brazos.

Por otro lado Rachel después de una pelea con Santana siempre se insinuaba a ésta, pero la morena la rechazaba lo más que podía, a veces para que no siguiera fastidiando la besaba.

Peter seguía viajando en compañía de Mercedes y Hunter, el pequeño cada vez se encariñaba más con su madre y sus abuelos.

La madre de Santana dio a luz a un pequeño al cual llamaron Roderick, era un pequeño regordete con grandes pulmones ya que lloraba demasiado, la morena estaba feliz al tener un hermanito y más que nada por ver a su madre tan radiante de la felicidad.

Meses después.

S. Hey Q te llamo para recordarte sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Peter.  
Q. Cómo crees que lo voy a olvidar, ahí estaremos.  
S. Mañana cumple su primer añito.  
Q. Sí, quisiera estar ahí con él.  
S. En su fiesta lo estarás.  
Q. Cierto.

Los Fabray viajaron a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Peter, la residencia Hummel sería el lugar donde se celebraría, había como siempre bastantes invitados, sobre todo amigos de Burt y Hugh.

T. Quinn!  
Q. Hola Tina.  
T. Hola señores Fabray.  
Ru. Buenas tardes Tina.  
T. Pasen, le llamaré a Santana.

Pero en eso Hugh notó la presencia de la rubia y se acercó a ella y su familia.

H. Buenas tardes.  
Q. Hola señor Hearts, mire le presento a mis padres.  
Ru. Russell Fabray y ella es mi esposa Judy.  
H. A sus pies señora.  
Ju. Qué amable.  
H. Así que vienen a la fiesta de mi nieto.  
Q. Sí, Santana nos invitó.  
H. Ya veo... Pasen al jardín, ahí están todos.

Los Fabray fueron al encuentro de Peter.

Q. Pete!

El bebé de inmediato reconoció la voz.

S. Hey por fin llegaron, anda mi amor saluda a tu mami. (susurrándole)

El pequeño rápidamente le dio los brazos a su madre la rubia, ésta lo llenó de besos y caricias, luego se los dio a sus abuelos quienes hicieron lo mismo.

S. Hola señores Fabray bienvenidos.  
Ju. Muchas gracias Santana.  
S. Mira Quinnie, él es mi hermanito.  
Q. Ohh jejeje es precioso.  
S. Se llama Roderick.  
Q. No se parece mucho a ti.  
S. Absolutamente nada, es igualito a Burt jejeje.

La fiesta comenzó y con eso el que Peter apagara la vela del pastel, toda la familia estaba rodeándolo.

S. Quinn acércate.  
H. Para qué? Ella no es de la familia.  
S. Lo es papá? es como mi hermana y es la tía de Peter.  
Q. Aquí estoy.  
S. Ven aquí junto a mí y a Pete.

Pero a pesar de que en esa ocasión Santana incluyó a Quinn, luego no pudo hacerlo porque su padre se lo impidió.

Q. Ese hombre me odia.  
Ju. Hija no digas eso.  
Q. Es la verdad, me odia desde el primer momento en que me conoció.  
Ju. No te preocupes mi amor, cuando Peter vaya a casa le organizaremos un pequeño festejo por su cumpleaños y ahí sí lo tendremos para nosotros solos.  
Q. Excelente idea.

Más tarde llegó alguien con todo un alboroto.

R. Aquí estoy, perdón pero mi novio llegó tarde por mí.  
Je. Lo siento.  
S. Pensé que no te gustaban las fiestas infantiles.  
R. No me gustan pero no me podía perder el cumpleaños de tu hijo.  
Bl. Y eso que ni siquiera te invitó.  
R. Ella me lo comentó.  
S. Rachel ya no digas nada, sólo te pido por favor que no menciones que estudiamos en la academia, porque mi papá no lo sabe y no quiero que me prohíba estar ahí.  
R. Ay por favor pero ni que tuvieras cinco años para que tu padre te prohibiera hacer ciertas cosas.  
S. Luego te cuento cómo está la situación en que mi padre, pero al menos me puedes hacer ese favor?  
R. No te preocupes de mi boca ni de la de Jesse saldrá absolutamente nada.  
S. Gracias.  
R. No me lo agradezcas así, mejor agradécemelo más tarde en tu habitación con unos deliciosos besos.  
S. Emmm ok. (soltando el aire)

Quinn notó que esas dos charlaban y de inmediato le hirvió la sangre, quería ir ahí y golpear a Rachel.

Los Fabray continuaron siendo ignorados por Kurt y Santana tan así que Russell se desesperó.

Ru. Nos vamos.  
Q. Papá, no.  
Ru. Claro que sí, cuando recibimos la invitación de Santana creí que estaríamos conviviendo con nuestro nieto, pero como no es así, es mejor que nos vayamos ahora, no tiene caso quedarnos ni un minuto más en esta casa.  
Ju. Hija, tu padre tiene toda la razón.  
Q. Está bien, sólo iré a despedirme de Santana.

Cuando Quinn la encontró...

Q. San, ya nos vamos.  
S. Que? Pero la fiesta aún no termina.  
Q. Lo sé, pero mis padres no están cómodos al no convivir con su nieto por eso ya se quieren ir.  
S. Lo siento tanto Quinn, pero con mi papá aquí sabes que eso es imposible.  
Q. Aunque él no estuviera aquí de todos modos sería imposible, no es así?  
S. Quinn...  
Q. Solo soy la tía Quinn.  
R. Santana puedo usar el baño de tu habitación?  
S. Emmm claro.  
R. Hola soy Rachel amiga de Santana.  
Q. Ohh.  
S. Ella y yo estudiamos en la misma academia.  
Q. Ah.  
R. Ella sí puede saberlo?  
S. Sí, es mi mejor amiga.  
R. En serio? Pensé que lo era Tina.  
S. Ella es mi otra mejor amiga.  
R. Pues mucho auto Quinn.  
Q. Igualmente.  
R. Entonces me llevas a tu habitación?  
S. Solo dame un par de minutos, estoy despidiéndome de Quinn.  
R. Ok...

Rachel se alejó.

Q. Así que tienes una nueva amiga.  
S. Yo no diría eso.  
Q. Pero te gusta, no es así?  
S. Para nada.  
Q. No me mientas, la vez de la misma manera en que solías ver a Brittany en el internado, es más que obvio que te gusta, ahora ella es tu nuevo interés amoroso.  
S. Eso no es verdad.  
Q. Santana, yo no he dejado de amarte ni un instante y por eso te voy a preguntar una cosa, sé perfectamente el porqué te gusta esa chica y eso es porque tiene una vagina, dime, si yo me operara y me quitara a mini Q para que me construyeran una vagina, tú regresarías conmigo? Por ti soy capaz de eso y más.  
S. Quinn no digas tonterías.  
Q. No son tonterías, estoy desesperada realmente quiero estar contigo así que por favor dime, si me operó regresarías conmigo?  
S. No Quinn, yo contigo no volvería por nada del mundo, me hiciste algo horrible.  
Q. Que por supuesto nunca podrás perdonarlo, entiéndeme tenía miedo.  
S. Y yo no? Estaba aterrada  
Q. Lo sé y por eso quiero compensarte todo ese dolor, no me importa tener que enfrentarme a tu padre si es necesario, lo único que quiero es estar contigo y con nuestro hijo para siempre.  
S. No! Es imposible, no te amo.  
Q. Ahora amas a la enana...  
S. Claro que no.  
Q. No volver conmigo es tu última palabra?  
S. Sí.  
Q. Ok, esta fue la última vez que te pido estar conmigo, tengo que superarte, a como dé lugar.  
S. Acaso te vas a conseguir un nuevo novio?  
Q. Jamás estaré con un hombre.  
S. Jajajaj y con una mujer sí?  
Q. Antes pensé que tú serías la única mujer que podría fijarse en mí, pero ahora sé que no es así, adiós Santana, de ahora en adelante solo hablaré con Kurt sobre Peter.  
S. Como quieras.

Quinn estaba muy molesta, en cambio Santana se quedó con una gran duda sobre lo que la rubia le confesó.

En el hotel los Fabray echaban chispas del enojo.

Ru. Esto será siempre que estemos en un evento importante de nuestro nieto? Vamos a ser relegados a solo ser unos invitados más?  
Q. Papá...  
Ru. Te dije que debimos llevárnoslo lo más lejos que pudiéramos.  
Q. Pero no lo iba a apartar de Santana.  
Ru. Pues ella lo está haciendo contigo.  
Q. No papá...  
Ju. Ya no discutan más, lo importante ahora es que cuando Peter vaya a la casa, nosotros le organizaremos una hermosa fiesta de cumpleaños.  
Q. Eso será lindo.

Días después y al recordar la última conversación con Santana, la rubia hizo un viaje.

Q. Marley?  
Ma. Quinn? Oh por Dios, tú aquí?  
Q. Sí...  
Ma. Chicas miren les quiero presentar a mi mejor amiga del internado al que acudí, ella es Quinn Fabray y estudia en Harvard, es nuestra rival.  
Todas. Mucho gusto.  
Q. Igualmente... Espero no haber interrumpido algo.  
Ma. Claro que no, chicas me despido, tengo que atender a mi amiga.

Mientas caminaban.

Ma. Es una hermosa pero hermosa sorpresa, a qué se debe?  
Q. Bueno, tú siempre eres quien va a visitarme y ahora decidí que era el momento en que yo lo hiciera.  
Ma. Pues excelente decisión, vamos a mi departamento.  
Q. No duermes en el campus?  
Ma. No, pero muy cerca de aquí, papá me alquiló el departamento.

Ya ahí.

Ma. Te gusta?  
Q. Sí, es muy lindo.  
Ma. Quieres conocer mi habitación?  
Q. Jajaja ok.

Luego de un rico sexo...

Ma. Wooow, wooow! Quinn, tú me das los mejores orgasmos del mundo, mira que estar con la bastarda te hizo aprender muchas cosas.  
Q. Contigo sigo aprendiendo...  
Ma. Me gustas mucho. (besándola)  
Q. Qué tanto?  
Ma. Como no tienes idea.  
Q. Entonces te gustaría ser mi novia?  
Ma. Qué?  
Q. Hemos estado haciendo esto por varias semanas y te gusto, tú también me gustas a mí, qué dices?  
Ma. Quinn, las mujeres no pueden ser novias!  
Q. Santana fue mi novia.  
Ma. Pero ésa está loca.  
Q. Entonces yo también lo estoy, no te preocupes olvida que te lo pregunté.  
Ma. No te enojes.  
Q. No me enojo... Santana tenía razón.  
Ma. En qué?  
Q. En que nadie se fijaría en mí, pues ni modo, ésta es mi realidad y me debo de aguantar.  
Ma. Así que eso te dijo la maldita bastarda? Y yo que pensé que te quería.  
Q. Ya no, ella me odia.  
Ma. Quinn no puedo ser tu novia porque... Papá espera algo de mí y si se da cuenta de lo nuestro me deshereda.  
Q. Está bien Marley, ya te dije que lo olvidaras.  
Ma. Y si fuera secreto? Que solo tú y yo lo sepamos?  
Q. Lo pueden saber al menos mis padres?  
Ma. No sé...  
Q. Mmmm.  
Ma. Ok, solo ellos y si tus amigos son de confiar también ellos.  
Q. Entonces?  
Ma. Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia.  
Q. Jejeje súper.

Quinn estaba feliz al saber que lo que Santana le dijo no era verdad y a pesar de que su relación con Marley sería secreta, se sentía muy bien al volver a tener una pareja sentimental que a ella le gustara.

Se llegó el día en que los Fabray le organizaron a Peter su pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños.

Q. Jajaja está muy divertido.  
Ju. Es tan feliz.  
Mas. Es muy buen detalle de ustedes que le hayan organizado la fiesta de cumpleaños al hijo de Santana.  
Q. Es que mis papás lo han llegado a querer casi como a su propio nieto.  
Mas. Jejeje y sí parece su nieto, de hecho a veces me parece que te estoy viendo a ti en él.  
Q. No exageres.  
Mas. No lo hago, en serio, si no fueras mujer, claramente serías su padre.  
Q. Estás loquito.  
Mas. Jejeje.  
Q. Quieres más pastel?  
Mas. Sí, gracias... Emmm Quinn te voy a hacer una confesión.  
Q. Cuál?  
Mas. Quién me está ayudando con lo de mis estudios es Santana.  
Q. Santana?  
Mas. Sí, ella lo hizo como agradecimiento por tratar de ayudarte cuando Finn te estaba atacando.  
Q. Vaya...  
Mas. Ella es maravillosa.  
Q. Sí aunque bastante rencorosa.  
Mas. En serio? Ya no son amigas?  
Q. No.  
Mas. No? Pero entonces por qué te permite seguir viendo a Pete?  
Q. Emmm, no lo sé.  
Mas. Pues es muy raro.  
Q. Mason... Eres mi amigo?  
Mas. Lo soy.  
Q. Es que...  
Mas. Qué pasa?  
Q. Necesito confesarte algo pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.  
Mas. Te lo prometo.  
Q. Peter es mi hijo, mi hijo biológico.  
Mas. Jejeeje como? O sea que Santana solo se está haciendo pasar por su madre para ayudarte con tu descuido, claaaaro por eso fue que el pendejo de Finn te golpeó porque se lo confesaste... Pero... Jamás te vi embarazada. (frunciendo el ceño)  
Q. Porque no lo estuve...Yo... Yo soy diferente, verás...

Quinn le platicó todo a su amigo, el chico estaba bastante sorprendido y no comprendía su relación con Santana pero al final solamente le dio un cálido abrazo, le prometió que no se lo diría a nadie y que podía continuar confiando en él.

Un día en la academia New Directons...

W. Chicos como ya lo saben el semestre está a punto de terminar y una vez más ofreceremos un espectáculo de clausura, pueden invitar a sus amigos y familiares.  
R. Fantástico, como siempre seré la estrella del espectáculo.  
S. Jajajaja sí como no, olvídalo duende, la protagonista seré yo!  
R. Nooo!  
W. Basta! Todos participarán en la clausura y el público determinará con sus aplausos a la estrella de la noche.

Más tarde en el departamento de Blaine.

Bl. Me encantaría poder invitar a mi padre y mi hermano...  
S. Algún día ellos te verán triunfar.  
Bl. Pues ojalá... Y tú invitarás a tu madre?  
S. No creo que sea el momento, poco a poco le iré platicando de lo que he estado haciendo estos últimos meses.  
Bl. Como besarte con Rachel. (rodando los ojos)  
S. No es nada serio, es más ni siquiera me gusta.  
Bl. Sí claro.  
S. Es verdad... Pero besa bien, no lo voy a negar.  
Bl. Entonces ya no me hago ilusiones con tu posible regreso con Quinn?  
S. No, jamás volveré con ella.  
Bl. Pues para mí Quinn siempre será la indicada para ti, por cierto la voy a invitar a la clausura.  
S. Ok, es tu amiga.

Y Quinn recibió vía telefónica la invitación de su amigo, no estaba segura de ir, entonces se lo platicó a su novia.

Ma. Así que ese par de perdedores están haciendo lo que yo tanto he deseado? Malditos!  
Q. Nena, no seas así.  
Ma. Es que sabes que yo siempre he querido ser famosa.  
Q. Y algún día lo serás. (besándola)  
Ma. Eso espero.  
Q. Entonces, me acompañas?  
Ma. Por supuesto, será grandioso ver la cara de la bastarda cuando me vea junto a ti.  
Q. Nada más para eso me vas a acompañar?  
Ma. No Quinn, lo haré para estar contigo. (picoteando sus labios)  
Q. Ok...

El día de la clausura.

K. Quinn, qué bueno que viniste con... Marley?  
Ma. Hola Hummel.  
K. Qué haces aquí?  
Ma. Vine con Quinn.  
K. Eso es obvio, no sabía que ustedes se frecuentaran.  
Ma. Lo hacemos.  
Q. Y Tina?  
K. Fue a apartarnos lugar.  
Q. Entremos.  
K. Qué haces con ella? (susurrándole)  
Q. Estamos juntas.  
K. Mmm?  
Q. Es mi novia.  
K. Quéeeeee?  
Ma. Guarda silencio!

Kurt no podía creer lo que la rubia le había dicho, además de que estaba muy preocupado por la reacción que tendría su "esposa" al saberlo.

El espectáculo comenzó, todos los alumnos hicieron un gran papel, pero cuando Santana salió al escenario, la chica de ojos verdes sintió un gran orgullo por su ex novia, estaba feliz al verla tan radiante sobre el escenario.

El público les dio una fuerte ovación a Santana, Blaine y Rachel, no se sabía a ciencia cierta quién había sido el ganador.

R. Empate? Un empate? Eso es ridículo, yo gané!  
S. En tus sueños!  
R. Señor Shue, usted debe de decidir quién ganó, hágalo ahora.  
W. Ganaron los 3.  
R. Ay por favor! Mejor diga que no se quiere meter en problemas.  
W. Está bien, a mi parecer y luego de ser testigo de cada uno de sus avances, siento que quien ganó fue... Santana López.  
S. Sí! Jejeje.  
R. Quéeee, ella? Eso es absurdo, totalmente absurdo, yo me largo a otra academia donde sí sea valorado mi talento.  
Bl. Otra vez con el mismo cuento...  
Je. Cariño, tranquila, no digas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir, vamos a que tomes aire.

Rachel y Jesse salieron.

W. Felicidades Santana, de verdad para mí fuiste la mejor.  
S. Jejeje gracias señor Shue.  
Bl. Algún día te patearé el trasero.  
S. Jajajaa estoy segura que lo harás.

Entonces los amigos de los chicos entraron a felicitarlos.

T. Su actuación fue sensacional  
Bl. Gracias Tina.  
S. Chicos, perdón pero de los nervios no los pude identificar.  
T. Fue lo mejor.  
S. Eh?  
T. Nada, vamos a celebrar?  
S. Vino Quinn?  
K. No.  
T. Sí.  
Bl. Por fin?  
K. Sí vino, pero no lo hizo sola.  
S. No?

Cuando salieron Santana se llevó un desagradable sorpresa.

S. Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?  
Ma. Jajaja hola bastarda, me extrañaste? (guiñándole un ojo)  
S. Hija de...  
K. Tranquila Santana, aquí no.  
Q. Mejor vámonos.  
S. Vienen juntas?  
Ma. Sí. (enorme sonrisa)  
T. Emmm vamos a celebrar a tu casa o ya no?  
S. Sí pero la imbécil ésta no pone un pie ahí.  
Ma. No hay problema, nena nos vamos al hotel?  
T. Nena?  
Q. Claro, felicidades, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, sé que cumplirán sus sueños.  
Bl. Gracias.  
Q. Santana mañana puedo visitar a mi hijo?  
S. Ok.

Las chicas se alejaron.

S. Saben qué demonios pasa ahí?  
T. Ni idea.  
K. Ellas están... Juntas.  
Bl. Qué quieres decir con eso?  
K. Son novias.  
S. Quéeeeeeee?!  
T. Dios mío.

Santana apresuró el paso para alcanzar a las chicas.

K. Espera!

Cuando las alcanzó.

S. Quinn Fabray!  
Q. San?  
S. Es cierto que te enredaste con ésta desgraciada?  
Ma. Ya lo sabes? Vienes a felicitarnos? Quinn y yo somos novias.  
S. No lo puedo creer, Quinn, por qué con ella? Sabes que es una desalmada!  
Q. Aquí no podemos hablar de eso.

Los demás amigos las alcanzaron.

K. Es mejor que todos vayamos a nuestra casa.

En la residencia Hummel, Quinn y Santana salieron al jardín a hablar.

S. Entonces?  
Q. Ella es maravillosa y... Y estabas equivocada, porque alguien más se fijó en mí y estoy muy contenta con eso.  
S. Ella no es buena Quinn, nos hizo la vida imposible en en internado.  
Q. A mí no me hizo nada, y las peleas que tuvimos fue porque yo te defendí de ella.  
S. Lo haces para vengarte de mí, verdad?  
Q. No Santana, por fin comprendí que tú ya no me amas y lo acepto, ella llegó justo en el momento indicado y la estamos pasando muy bien.  
S. Te estás acostando con ella?

Quinn soltó el aire.

Q. Sí.  
S. Jajaja no puedo creerlo. (negando con la cabeza) Pero claro, si siempre te gustó la maldita, tenías erecciones cuando la veías, fui una estúpida al creerte cuando me dijiste que no te gustaba, me mentiste!  
Q. Y tú a mí no me mentiste con todo ese asunto de Brittany? Jamás me confesaste que te habías acostado con ella! Lo supe por la misma Brittany y fue horrible.  
S. Eso no tiene nada que ver!  
Q. Claro que sí, además si dices que ya no me amas qué más te da el que yo esté con Marley?  
S. Pues porque... Eres la madre de mi hijo y me preocupa que te haga daño.  
Q. Pues no lo hagas, estoy bien, muy bien.

Quinn entró a la casa, la morena comenzó a llorar de rabia.

Ma. Todo bien?  
Q. Sí. (picoteando sus labios)  
Ma. Voy al baño, dónde será?  
Q. Ve por ese pasillo.  
Ma. Ok

Pero la chica se dirigió al jardín.

Ma. Y esas lágrimas de Magdalena?  
S. Lárgate de aquí!  
Ma. Jajaja estás que hierves de los celos, verdad?  
S. Marley aléjate o no respondo.  
Ma. No sabes lo bien que se siente ganarte de una vez por todas, Quinn ya es mía, toda mía, te la gané bastarda y si vieras lo bien que la pasa conmigo, jamás creí que fuera tan apasionada.

Slap!

Santana abofeteó a Marley.

Ma. Jajajaj. (sobándose) Mueres de celos bastarda perdedora.  
S. Si le haces daño a Quinn juro que te mato.  
Ma. En serio? Qué miedo... Pero yo no soy como tú, jamás le haría daño a una princesa como Quinn, ella merece todo el amor del mundo y yo se lo voy a dar.  
S. Hasta cuándo? Hasta que tu padre te case con el primero que se le ocurra?  
Ma. Tal vez me case con ella.  
S. Jajaja sí como no, ella no es hombre.  
Ma. Pero lo puede llegar a ser...  
S. Qué? Qué demonios dices?

Marley se alejó.

S. Quinnie... Por qué ella? (sollozando)

En la casa.

Ma. Y Quinn?  
Bl. En la recámara de su hijo.  
Ma. Ohhh.

Santana entró a la casa y se dirigió precisamente a la recámara de Peter.

S. Qué haces aquí?  
Q. Le vine a dar las buenas noches, pero no lo desperté, no te preocupes.  
S. Quinn, ya no podrás ver a Peter.  
Q. Qué?  
S. Mientras seas la amante de la hija de la gorda, no puedes verlo.  
Q. No puedes hacerme esto, no metas a mi hijo en nuestros problemas!  
S. Me vale.  
Q. Y yo que pensé que eras la chica con los mejores sentimientos del mundo, me prometiste que jamás me separarías de él, te estás convirtiendo en tu padre, justo en lo que más odiabas.  
S. Eso no es verdad!  
Q. Lo es, por fin eres toda una Hearts.  
S. No!  
Q. Por qué tú sí tienes derecho de ser feliz con quien se te antoje como con la enana de la academia y yo no?  
S. Yo no estoy con ella.  
Q. Pero lo estarás, claro que lo estarás porque te fascinan las vaginas o no?

Santana no dijo nada.

Q. Puedo seguir viendo a mi hijo sí o no?  
S. Sí pero solo en tu casa, aquí no vuelves a poner un pie.  
Q. Ja! Lo dicho, toda una Hearst... No te preocupes, que no lo haré.

Quinn besó a su hijo y salió de la habitación.

Q. Vámonos.  
Ma. Ya?  
Q. Sí, aquí no somos bien recibidas.  
Ma. Ok, vámonos.

Sin despedirse de nadie las chicas salieron.

Bl. Estás bien?  
S. No lo sé...  
Bl. Jamás te imaginaste algo así, verdad?  
S. No y no creo que nadie de nosotros.  
T. No me gusta Marley para ella. (puchero)  
K. A nadie. (mueca)  
S. Sí Marley daña a Quinn me va a conocer, así como me conoció Finn Hudson.

En el hotel.

Ma. Estás bien?  
Q. Sí, muy bien.  
Ma. Quieres hacerlo?  
Q. Podemos esta noche simplemente abrazarnos hasta dormir?  
Ma. Jejeej sí mi cielo, claro que sí.

Quinn no podía dormir por lo ocurrido con Santana, ella estaba a gusto con Marley pero sabía que no era felicidad plena, tampoco sabía lo que vendía después...

* * *

 **Les agradó? Espero que sí, gracias por leer y espero sus sugerencias y comentarios**.


	34. Siempre ha sido ella

**_Perdón por la demora, pero ya estoy de vuela y con buenas noticias, del trabajo me regresaron a mi ciudad así que es muy posible que actualice más rápido, gracias por ser pacientes._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34. Siempre ha sido ella.  
**  
Quinn por fin reunió las fuerzas necesarias para decirles a sus padres sobre su relación con Marley.

 **Ju**. Entonces definitivamente no te gustan los hombres?  
 **Q.** Ya no mamá, además saben que jamás podré estar con un hombre.  
 **Ju**. Es que...  
 **Q.** Sí, yo sé que les duele mucho esto pero es algo que definitivamente no puedo cambiar, también sé que mi relación con Marley es temporal pero lo que dure quiero disfrutarlo.  
 **Ru.** Yo te apoyo incondicionalmente, eres mi hija y te adoro, además Marley es muy linda y un hijo con ella sería hermoso.  
 **Q.** Papá, eso no va a pasar.  
 **Ru**. Quién sabe.  
 **Q.** Mamá?  
 **Ju**. Yo también quiero que seas feliz y que ya no sufras tanto.  
 **Q.** Gracias mamá.  
 **Ru**. Invita a tu novia a cenar.  
 **Q.** Se lo diré... Gracias, los amo como no tienen idea. (abrazándolos)

Mientras tanto en Nueva York...

 **K.** Ya basta! No puedes seguir con esta actitud y de una buena vez te digo que Quinn tiene las puertas abiertas de esta casa.  
 **S.** En serio porcelana? Te pones del lado de ella? Pero si tú tampoco querías que le dijera la verdad sobre Peter.  
 **Bl**. No deberían de pelear.  
 **K.** Lo sé, pero poco a poco he cambiado de parecer, finalmente Peter está aquí gracias a ella, además eres muy injusta con Quinn.  
 **Bl.** En eso tiene razón.  
 **S.** Injusta yo?  
 **K.** Sí, porque Quinn te ha suplicado que regreses con ella y tú siempre la has rechazado, ahora si ella tiene otra relación está en su derecho.  
 **Bl.** Eso es verdad!  
 **S.** Pero con Marley Rose? Eso no lo puedo aceptar.  
 **Bl**. Pues ese es tu problema y no el de Quinn.  
 **K.** Sí y no debes de lastimarla al no dejarla convivir con Peter en nuestra casa.  
 **Bl.** Ella toleró tu relación con Brittany y estoy seguro que tolerará lo que tienes con Rachel, tú debes hacer lo mismo.  
 **S.** Pero es Marley, ella es mala! **  
** **K.** En estos momentos no sé quién lo es más si tú o ella.  
 **S.** Cómo puedes compararme con ésa perra?  
 **K.** Pues entonces no te comportes también como una perra.  
 **Bl.** Sí Santana, no permitas que tu corazón se llene de amargura, has cambiado tanto en estos últimos dos años, no seas como tu padre.  
 **S.** No, jamás seré como Hugh.  
 **K.** Entonces ve con Quinn, discúlpate con ella y tolera su relación con Rose.  
 **S.** Me disculparé con ella pero lo otro jamás.  
 **Bl**. Santana...  
 **S.** Ok, ok, lo intentaré.

Días después.

 **Q.** Entonces cuándo vas a venir?  
 **Ma**. En dos semanas.  
 **Q.** Mis padres están muy ansiosos por volverte a ver.  
 **Ma.** En serio? Que bien.  
 **Q.** Duerme tranquila.  
 **Ma.** Soñaré contigo.

Se llegó el día en que Peter tenía que ir a su visita quincenal con Quinn pero esta vez la latina decidió acompañarlo para disculparse con la rubia.  
 **  
** **Q.** Santana?  
 **S.** Hey, quise traértelo personalmente.  
 **Q.** Pasen, hola Hunter.  
 **Hu**. Hola Quinn.  
 **Ju.** Ay mi amor ya estás aquí.  
 **Pe.** Ahhhh jajaja.

Santana se asombró tanto al ver que su hijo amaba profundamente a su abuela.

 **Ju.** Santana, perdón, cómo estás? **  
** **S**. Bien Judy y usted?  
 **Ju.** Feliz de ver a mi nieto. **  
** **S.** Lo noto, y Russell?  
 **Ju**. Fue a comprar madera, se le metió la idea de construirle a Peter una casita en el árbol.  
 **Q.** Sí pero no te preocupes que Peter subirá hasta que esté más grande, además conociendo a mi papá, esa casa estará lista cuando mi hijo tenga 6 años.  
 **Ju**. Jajajaa ay Quinnie.  
 **S.** Jejeje que tierno es tu padre, el mío jamás haría eso por Pete...  
 **Ju**. Vayan a instalarse.  
 **H.** Subiré las maletas.  
 **Q.** Piensas quedarte varios días? **  
** **S.** Emmm una semana, podemos?  
 **Q.** Claro que sí. (sonriendo) Pero y tus clases en la universidad y la academia?  
 **S.** Estamos en vacaciones. **  
** **Q.** Cierto, lo olvidé.  
 **S.** Voy a desempacar.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Más tarde todos se reunieron a comer.

 **Ru**. Ahora solo falta comprar algunas herramientas y comenzaré con la construcción de la casita.  
 **S.** Peter será muy feliz. **  
** **Q**. Seguro que sí, en un rato más iremos al parque a Pete le encanta.  
 **S.** Entonces vamos.

Ya en el parque.

 **S.** Quinn podemos hablar un minuto? **  
** **Q**. Sí, le diré a mis padres que cuiden del niño.

Las chicas se alejaron un poco para hablar.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Quiero disculparme contigo por mi actitud del otro día, sé que no debo de mezclar nuestros problemas con el cuidado de nuestro hijo, puedes irlo a visitar a la casa cuando gustes. **  
** **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Y sobre lo de Marley pues... **  
** **Q**. No te preocupes por eso, sé lo mal que te cae.  
 **S.** Es inevitable, además tengo miedo de que te haga daño. **  
** **Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Pues porque eres la madre de mi hijo y de alguna u otra manera él siempre nos unirá. **  
** **Q**. Despreocúpate, ella es buena.  
 **S.** Cuando está dormida? **  
** **Q**. Jajaja ay San.  
 **S.** Tus padres saben de su noviazgo?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Ja! Si pudiste decirles sobre ella pero no sobre mí. **  
** **Q**. Santana, compréndeme, yo era un manojo de miedos, crees que es fácil crecer con algo que no es físicamente normal? Yo tenía una ilusión, una tonta ilusión de casarme con un chico lindo, de tener hijos y formar la familia perfecta, pero teniendo ésto sabía que eso jamás iba a pasar, cuando tú llegaste a mi vida esa ilusión poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo porque fuiste entrando a mi corazón, jamás en la vida me imaginé tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer, ni tener un hijo, tampoco enamorarme de una chica pero contigo pasó y eso me aterró más porque no era correcto, yo estaba dispuesta a decirle a mis padres sobre nosotras pero Frannie me llenó de pánico, todo pasó por mi cabeza, si mis padres me aborrecerían y correrían de la casa, ellos son tan importantes para mí, estoy segura que si te hubiera dejado hablar el día que me querías confesar lo de nuestro embarazo yo habría dejado todo para ir contigo, pero fui una imbécil al no permitirte que hablaras, si hubiese sabido que mis padres me apoyarían como lo hacen, de inmediato les habría dicho que eras mi mujer y que te amaba más que a nada en el mundo, lamento tanto que no haya sido así.  
 **S.** Fue lo mejor, tus padres me odian. **  
** **Q**. Claro que no, ellos te quieren porque eres la madre de su nieto, porque a pesar de todo fuiste muy valiente al quedarte con él.  
 **S.** Pero ahora adoran a Marley. (rodando los ojos) **  
** **Q**. Es diferente.  
 **S.** Quinn, yo no quiero pelear contigo, quiero que llevemos la fiesta en paz por Peter, él nos necesita a las dos y te prometo que jamás volveré a amenazarte con no dejar que lo veas. **  
** **Q**. Muchas gracias San.  
 **S.** Amas a Marley? **  
** **Q**. No, he desarrollado sentimientos por ella pero no los puedo llamar amor, y tú amas a Rachel?  
 **S**. Jajaja no, ella es... No sé lo que es, pero tiene novio y se va a casar con él, estoy segura, las relaciones sentimentales no están hechas para mí, pero cuando sea famosa tendré un montón de amantes de todos colores, ya lo verás.  
 **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Jajaja estoy bromeando. **  
** **Q**. Claro que no.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

 **S.** Entonces es seria tu relación?  
 **Q.** Pues... Es temporal, eso lo sé, el padre de Marley tiene otros planes para ella.  
 **S.** Y estás tan conforme?  
 **Q**. Santana, las relaciones tampoco se hicieron para mí, así que tengo que aprovechar lo que Marley me da ahora.  
 **S.** Con qué poco te conformas.  
 **Q**. Mira quién lo dice.  
 **S.** Quedamos en no pelear.  
 **Q**. Está bien... Si pudiera regresar el tiempo te juro que lucharía por ti sin pensarlo.  
 **S.** Y si yo pudiera regresarlo... **  
** **Q**. Jamás te habrías fijado en mí jejeje eso lo sé. (sonrisa triste)  
 **S.** Yo...  
 **Ju**. Hijas, Peter necesita un cambio de pañal.  
 **Q.** Yo lo cambio.

Quinn fue con su madre y su hijo.

 **S.** Yo no diría eso, si pudiera regresar el tiempo... No te habría rechazado tantas veces. (pensando)

 _Ese día, mis abuelas jugaron con el tío Peter hasta quedar rendidas._ _  
_  
 **S.** Jejeje hace mucho que no me divertía ni cansaba tanto.  
 **Q**. Dímelo a mí, jajaja Peter jamás se cansa.  
 **S.** Lo sé, me gustó mucho este día. **  
** **Q**. Sí, fue sensacional.  
 **S**. Espero y se repita más seguido.  
 **Q**. Claro que sí, haré lo posible por viajar más a Nueva York.  
 **S.** Eso será fabuloso.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Buenos días Judy, puedo ayudarle a preparar el desayuno?  
 **Ju**. Claro que sí hija, pero tutéame ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. **  
** **S.** Ok...  
 **Ju**. Y Peter ya despertó?  
 **S.** No lo sé, se quedó a dormir con Quinn.  
 **Ju.** Ésos dos se adoran, creo que Peter intuye que ella es también su madre.  
 **S**. Yo también lo creo, y me he dado cuenta que los ama mucho a ustedes dos.  
 **Ju**. Es nuestro consentido, Russell se quedó con ganas de tener un varón pero los dos tuvimos miedo de engendrar otro pequeño luego de Quinn.  
 **S.** Me imagino, pero ustedes la aman mucho.  
 **Ju.** Sí, aunque también nos sentimos muy culpables por haberla hecho tan insegura, Russell y yo creímos que con el amor y la fe en Dios ella se curaría, fuimos muy ignorantes y ella pagó los platos rotos.  
 **S.** No te culpes Judy, Quinn es una chica adorable y de muy buenos sentimientos.  
 **Ju**. Ya la perdonaste?  
 **S.** Estoy trabajando en eso.  
 **Ju.** Me da gusto porque eres muy importante para ella.  
 **S.** Pero ahora tiene novia.  
 **Ju**. Sí pero eso no significa que tú le dejes de importar.  
 **S.** Pero ya no me ama.  
 **Ju**. Tú tampoco a ella.  
 **S.** Es que...  
 **Ju**. Santana el amor que hubo entre ustedes fue muy grande pero antes de eso fueron las mejores amigas, creo que pueden seguirlo siendo.  
 **S.** Sí, creo que sí. **  
** **Q**. Hey buenos días, alguien les quiere saludar.  
 **Pe**. Maaaaaa.  
 **S.** Jejeje hola amor, dormiste rico? **  
** **Pe**. Maaaa. (viendo a Quinn)  
 **Ju.** Al parecer eso fue un sí.  
 **Q.** Jejeje te amo pedacito de mi corazón. (besándolo)  
 **S.** Estamos preparando el desayuno.. Uy que delicia.

 _Los siguientes días fueron extraordinarios para mis abuelas, era como si fueran una linda familia, pero se llegó el día en que la abuela Santana y tío Peter tuvieron que regresar a la gran manzana._

 **Bl.** Así que estuvo bueno el viaje?  
 **S.** Fabuloso, estoy encantada por la manera en que mi hijo es querido por sus abuelos y su madre, se sentía genial estar los 3 juntos.  
 **Bl**. Y por qué no lo están siempre?  
 **S.** Blaine eso no se puede.  
 **Bl.** No se puede porque eres una terca.  
 **S.** No, no se puede porque Quinn siente algo por Marley.  
 **Bl.** Está enamorada de ella?  
 **S.** Ella dice que no pero... Creo que sí.  
 **Bl**. Lo ves? Tu terquedad ocasionó esto. **  
** **S.** Ya no me digas nada porque tú estás igual o peor que yo, cuando Kurt quería contigo lo rechazaste y ahora que mueres por él ni siquiera te voltea a ver.  
 **Bl.** Eso va a cambiar, ya lo verás.  
 **S.** Iluso.

Días después, Marley visitó a Quinn para formalizar su relación ante sus padres.

 **Ru**. Me encanta que seas la novia de mi hija.  
 **Ma**. En serio? No lo ven como un pecado o algo así?  
 **Ru.** Sabemos que no es normal y que la gente no lo puede saber pero lo único que queremos de nuestra hija es que sea feliz y si tú logras eso entonces no tenemos por qué oponernos, que Dios nos juzgue cuando estemos frente a él.  
 **Ju.** Y yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con mi esposo.  
 **Ma**. Que padres tan lindos tienes, Quinn.  
 **Q.** Sí, son los mejores. **  
** **Ru**. Me imagino que tu padre no sabe nada sobre esto.  
 **Ma**. No, no lo sabe, él no lo entendería jamás.  
 **Ju.** No te preocupes Marley, nosotros seremos muy discretos. **  
** **Ma.** Gracias.

Más tarde las chicas salieron a pasear.

 **Ma**. Me fascinaría poderte presentar así ante mi padre.  
 **Q.** No te preocupes, bonita.  
 **Ma**. Es que... Eres perfecta, me gustas mucho.  
 **Q.** Y tú a mí.  
 **Ma**. Y ya no has tenido problemas con la bastarda?  
 **Q**. No, ella ya aceptó nuestro noviazgo.  
 **Ma.** Jajajaja su cara de sorpresa fue magnífica, jajaja estúpida.  
 **Q.** Por qué la odias tanto?  
 **Ma**. Jajajaj la verdad no sé, pero no la soporto.  
 **Q.** Ya no hablemos de ella, te vas a quedar esta noche?  
 **Ma.** Sí, no puedo rechazar a tus padres, pero mañana temprano vamos al hotel para...  
 **Q.** Jajaja perfecto.

En Nueva York.

 **R.** Gracias por aceptar mi invitación. **  
** **S.** _Sinceramente no sé por qué acepté_. (pensando) No es nada, por fortuna Kurt y Blaine se llevaron a Peter a pasear, y tu novio?  
 **R**. Se fue con sus padres de vacaciones. **  
** **S**. Ahhh y tu papá? **  
** **R**. Con su amante, estoy muy segura.  
 **S**. Si tu padre quisiera traer a su novio a la casa, estarías de acuerdo?  
 **R.** No, claro que no, eso sería pésimo para mi reputación.  
 **S.** Entonces no te importa la felicidad de tu papá?  
 **R.** Sí pero siempre y cuando su felicidad no me afecte.  
 **S.** Vaya que eres egoísta.  
 **R.** Mira, te invité para pasar un momento agradable no para pelear, quieres una copa?  
 **S.** Bueno.  
 **R.** Se la robé a papá jejeje. (mostrándole una botella)  
 **S.** Espero y el robo haya valido la pena.

Luego de unas copas, Rachel estaba muy ebria.

 **S.** Jajaja borracha no me caes tan mal.  
 **R.** Tonta, mejor dame un beso.  
 **S.** No y ya no quiero que sigas jugando con eso, yo no te voy a servir de experimento.  
 **R.** Y quién te dijo que para mí eres un experimento?  
 **S.** Rachel, tienes novio.  
 **R.** Pues sí y?  
 **S.** Estás loca. **  
** **R.** Tú tienes la culpa de eso.  
 **S.** Y yo por qué?  
 **R.** Pues porque me gustas mucho.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **R.** Yo a ti no?  
 **S.** Me caes mal.  
 **R.** Ash, mejor vamos a besarnos.

Rachel se abalanzó a la morena para besarla.

 **S.** Espera.  
 **R.** Que no te gustan mis besos?  
 **S.** No sé.  
 **R.** Yo siento que sí, bésame más y lo vamos a comprobar.  
 **S.** Pero...

Y una sesión de besos muy apasionados comenzó.

 **R.** Va... Vamos a mi habitación.  
 **S.** No, para qué?  
 **R.** Para qué crees?  
 **S.** Olvídalo, mejor me voy.  
 **R.** No seas así, no te gustaría hacerme el amor?  
 **S.** Jajaja no porque no te amo, hacer el amor solo es con la persona que amas.  
 **R.** Y con Quinn si hacías el amor?  
 **S.** Tú qué sabes de Quinn?  
 **R**. No soy tonta, cuando escuché que eras lesbiana también escuché cuando suspirabas por una tal Quinn, el día de la fiesta de tu hijo me la presentaste y por la manera en que la veías me quedó claro que estás enamorada de ella o lo estuviste. **  
** **S**. Mmm pues sí, ella fue mi novia durante mucho tiempo, me enamoré de ella como tonta pero las cosas no salieron bien y ahora solo somos amigas.  
 **R**. Entonces si ya solo son amigas no le veo ningún problema a que estés conmigo.  
 **S.** Tu oferta es muy tentadora Rachel pero no sería justo para ti porque...  
 **R.** No sientes nada por mí?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **R.** Pero no te pido que sientas algo por mí, sino que solo te acuestes conmigo.  
 **S.** Lo siento, hoy no.

Santana tomó su bolso y salió del departamento.

Días después en New Heaven.

 **Ma.** Gracias por venir, nena.  
 **Q**. No es nada pero qué pasa, por qué querías que viniera?  
 **Ma**. Es que te tengo una noticia.  
 **Q.** Dímela.  
 **Ma.** Ok pero antes...

Marley besó tiernamente a Quinn.

 **Q.** Jejeje.  
 **Ma**. La próxima semana será el aniversario de la fábrica de chocolates de papá y ofreceré una gran fiesta para todos sus trabajadores, desde los que laboran en las fábricas hasta los ejecutivos. **  
** **Q**. Wooow eso habla muy bien de tu padre.  
 **Ma**. Quiero que vengas conmigo.  
 **Q**. De verdad?  
 **Ma**. Absolutamente.  
 **Q.** Cuenta conmigo.  
 **Ma**. Tengo el atuendo perfecto para ti.  
 **Q**. Veámoslo.

Marley fue a su armario.

 **Ma**. Aquí tienes.

La boca de Quinn cayó al suelo.

 **Q.** Un traje de hombre?  
 **Ma.** Sí, te quiero presentar con mi padre como mi novio y para eso necesitas verte muy bien.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja es una broma?  
 **Ma**. No nena.  
 **Q.** Marley, cómo se te ocurre esto? Yo no soy hombre, no voy a ponérmelo.  
 **Ma**. Sé que no eres un hombre, pero lo que tienes entre tus piernas es de hombre, lo único que quiero es presentarte ante mi padre como mi novio y con esto él puede creer que realmente eres hombre.  
 **Q.** Yo no voy a prestarme a un engaño como éste, imagínate que tu padre me mande investigar o algo así, me puede destruir ante la sociedad si se le da la gana, y no sólo eso, mis padres y su reputación se verían por los suelos.  
 **Ma**. Eso no va a pasar, no te preocupes… Para mi padre tú serías solamente un novio más, estoy segura que ya me tiene el candidato con el que me voy a casar, así que te juro que no le dará ninguna importancia nuestro noviazgo.  
 **Q.** Olvídalo no lo voy a hacer.  
 **Ma**. Pero yo sí fui con tus padres para que me presentaras como tu novia, por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo por mí?  
 **Q.** Porque yo no le mentí a mis padres, en cambio lo que tú pretendes es engañar totalmente a tu papá y ponerme a mí en un peligro inminente.  
 **Ma**. Si esto te pusiera en peligro jamás te lo propondría, pero lo hago porque sé que papá no tomará en cuenta lo nuestro, en cambio para mí sería muy importante presentarte ante mis amigos. **  
** **Q**. Y si ellos me descubren?  
 **Ma**. Yo me encargaré de eso, por favor mi amor, haz esto por nuestro amor.  
 **Q.** Mi amor? Nuestro amor?  
 **Ma**. Te quiero más de lo que me imaginé, Quinn te adoro.  
 **Q.** Pero no va a funcionar, mi voz me delatará.  
 **Ma**. Amor, cuando lo estamos haciendo y me susurras cosas sexys tu voz se convierte en una ronca muy sensual, bien podrías utilizarla para la fiesta, anda sí? (puchero)  
 **Q.** Ok.  
 **Ma**. Síiii te adoro mi cielo. (besándola)

A pesar de no estar conforme con la idea, la rubia cedió ante la petición de su novia.

Quinn les comentó a sus padres que iría a la fiesta con Marley, pero jamás les comentó sobre los planes de la chica.

En Los Ángeles California...

 **Ma**. Jejeje te ves... Wooow.  
 **Q.** El maquillista hizo un buen trabajo. (mueca)  
 **Ma**. Jejeje te pintó una especie de barba muy tenue, perdón por el cabello.  
 **Q.** Tenía que cortarlo para poderlo relamer fácilmente.  
 **Ma**. Esto que estás haciendo por mí jamás lo olvidaré, te lo juro.  
 **Q.** Voy a ponerme la ropa.  
 **Ma**. Tengo vendas para tus senos.  
 **Q.** Ok. (otra mueca)

Quinn se vistió de hombre muy a su pesar.

 **Ma.** Síiii, sabía que te verías espectacular.  
 **Q.** Vaya...  
 **Ma.** Anda vamos a la fiesta.  
 **Q.** Ok

La rubia estaba más que nerviosa, tenía mucho miedo de que la fueran a descubrir.

Al llegar al lugar, Marley de inmediato se acercó a su padre.  
 **  
** **Ma**. Papá.  
 **X**. Hija, que hermosa estás, dónde te metiste? Te busqué por toda la casa.  
 **Ma.** Fui a recoger a mi novio, recuerdas que te hablé de él?  
 **X.** Sí, eso creo.  
 **Ma**. Acércate.

La rubia se acercó muy temerosa.

 **Ma**. Mira papá, él es mi novio Quinnton Fabray.

La chica de ojos verdes tomó una gran respiración para que su voz saliera lo más ronca posible.

 **Q.** Mucho gusto señor.  
 **X.** Lionel Rose... Así que tú eres el nuevo capricho de mi hija?  
 **Q.** Emmm.  
 **Ma.** Papá! No lo pongas nervioso.  
 **L.** Jajaja lo siento, y a qué te dedicas Quinnton?  
 **Q**. Estudio en Harvard.  
 **L.** Ya veo... Y dónde se conocieron?  
 **Ma.** Es amigo de uno de los chicos que asistió al internado.  
 **L**. Mmm me parece haberte visto antes. **  
** **Q**. No creo señor. **  
** **L**. Ni yo jajaja, qué edad tienes te ves muy joven. **  
** **Q**. Vei...  
 **Ma**. Tiene 18 años, papá.  
 **L.** Sí, de inmediato intuí que eras más joven que mi hija.  
 **Ma**. Ay papá solo le llevo 2 años.  
 **L.** Ok, ok, bueno tengo que atender a los invitados, ustedes vayan a divertirse, hija no tomes alcohol.  
 **Ma**. No lo haré papá.

Lionel se alejó.

 **Q.** Vaya! (soltando el aire)  
 **Ma**. Jajaja te dije que papá no notaría nada y que tampoco le interesaría saber mucho de ti, prueba superada Quinnton.  
 **Q.** Mmm. (mueca)  
 **Ma**. Vamos a que conozcas a algunos de mis amigos de hace años.  
 **Q.** Cielos. (pensando)

Para suerte de la rubia, ninguno de los chicos notó algo raro en ella, Marley estaba sumamente feliz.

 **Q.** Tengo que ir al baño, me acompañas?  
 **Ma**. Jajaja estás loca? No puedo acompañarte al baño de hombres. **  
** **Q**. Baño de hombres? Pero si yo jamás he ido a un baño de hombres, estás demente si piensas que voy a entrar a uno  
 **Ma**. Pues hoy será el primer día mi cielo.  
 **Q.** Pero... Ok, ok.

Quinn fue al baño de hombres y de inmediato se aterró, así que prefirió entrar a una cabina.

 **Q.** Esto es tan humillante.

Nuevamente nadie notó algo raro en la rubia.

 **Ma**. Aquí están, vamos a bailar.  
 **Q**. No tengo ganas, de hecho ya me quiero ir al hotel.  
 **Ma**. Pamplinas, vamos a bailar.  
 **Q.** Está bien.

En la pista de baile.

 **Ma.** Todo esto parece un sueño hecho realidad, tengo al novio más guapo del universo. (besándola)  
 **Q.** Marley, no soy hombre.  
 **Ma**. Por esta noche sí y eres todo mío, te quiero tanto.  
 **Q**. Dices la verdad?  
 **Ma**. Claro que sí mi amor.  
 **Q.** Eso se siente muy bien. (abrazándola)

Más tarde cuando casi la fiesta terminó, las chicas fueron al hotel donde Quinn estaba hospeda.

 **Ma**. Todo mundo quedó fascinado contigo mi amor.  
 **Q.** Pues qué bueno pero esta es la última vez que me disfrazo de hombre.  
 **Ma**. Pero si un día mis amigos nos invitan a algún lugar?  
 **Q.** Pues les dices que yo no pude ir.  
 **Ma**. No, no me digas eso, yo quiero que todos me vean con el chico más guapo del mundo.  
 **Q.** Entonces consíguetelo.  
 **Ma**. Quinn!  
 **Q.** Mira Marley, me encantas y me fascina estar contigo pero como la mujer que soy.  
 **Ma**. Pero tienes un pene.  
 **Q.** Sí pero eso no significa que sea un hombre, si quieres seguir siendo mi novia debes aceptar eso.  
 **Ma**. Está bien, ya no te enojes, gracias por este día, fue muy especial para mí.  
 **Q.** Ven aquí. (abrazándola)  
 **Ma**. Y cómo agradecimiento, te haré algo que te va a encantar. **  
** **Q**. Qué?  
 **Ma**. Voy a chupártelo.  
 **Q.** Estás segura?  
 **Ma**. Sí, además la bastarda te lo hacía, no veo por qué yo no pueda. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

Y esa noche no sólo Marley le dio sexo oral a la rubia sino que ésta se lo correspondió.

Al día siguiente.

 **Bl**. Sigues evitándola?  
 **S.** Esa enana me acosa, quiere mi cuerpo y yo no se lo voy a dar.  
 **Bl**. Jajaja ay Santana. **  
** **S**. En serio no quiero, a menos que esté muy pero muy desesperada.  
 **Bl**. Pues ojalá y eso no ocurra.  
 **S**. Ayer le hablé a Quinn para saludarla pero su madre me dijo que había viajado con Marley a Los Ángeles.  
 **Bl**. Woooow eso va muy en serio.  
 **S**. Maldita perra desgraciada de Marley.  
 **Bl**. Santana, si tanto te duele el que Quinn esté con ella entonces dile que aún la amas y regresa con ella.  
 **S.** No Blaine, Quinn está tan entusiasmada con la hija de la gorda que ahorita ya no piensa en mí.  
 **Bl**. Entonces aguántate.  
 **S.** Qué más me queda.  
 **Bl**. Invité a Kurt al cine.  
 **S.** Y?  
 **Bl.** Me dijo que sí. **  
** **S**. Jejeje felicidades Blainie.

Pero ésa noche, Santana recibió una llamada.  
 **  
** **X**. Señora Santana Hummel?  
 **S.** Sí soy yo, pasa algo?  
 **X.** Le llamo para informarle que su esposo Kurt está internado, al parecer lo asaltaron, está muy golpeado.  
 **S.** Dios mío, en qué hospital está?  
 **X**. En el...

 _Mi abuela rápidamente fue a ver a mi abuelo Kurt._ _  
_  
 **S.** Dios mío, me rompieron a mi porcelana favorita.  
 **K.** Hola Santana.  
 **S.** Qué te pasó?  
 **K.** Un grupo de hombres me atacó en una calle cerca de donde voy a divertirme.  
 **S**. Cielos... Kurt no puedes volver a ese lugar, de seguro esos malditos ya te tienen identificado y para la próxima te pueden hasta matar. **  
** **K**. Ahí es el único lugar donde me siento libre.  
 **S.** Bien, entonces que te maten y que mi hijo se quede huérfano de padre.  
 **K.** No, eso no, mi Peter me necesita.  
 **S.** Exacto... Kurt, Blaine está enamorado de ti, deberías de darle una oportunidad, antes de venir para acá le llamé, no ha de tardar en llegar.  
 **K.** No sé Santana...  
 **S.** Kurt, es posible que Blaine sea el amor de tu vida, no lo pierdas como yo perdí a Quinn.  
 **K.** Vaya! Por fin aceptas que Quinn es el amor de tu vida.  
 **S.** Lo es... Pero lo nuestro no tiene arreglo, en cambio lo de ustedes sí.  
 **K.** Lo pensaré.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Xx.** Señor Hummel vengo a inyectarle la penicilina que le prescribió el doctor.  
 **S.** Penicilina? Te duele la garganta?  
 **K.** Emmm. (sonrojado)  
 **Xx.** Es para la gonorrea que padece.  
 **S**. Qué?  
 **Xx**. Si usted es su esposa debería pasar con el médico para que la revise.  
 **K.** Dios santo.

La enfermera se alejó.

 **S.** En serio porcelana, gonorrea?  
 **K.** No sé cómo pasó.  
 **S.** Ay por favor no seas ridículo, ni se te ocurra acostarte en estos momentos con Blaine, lo puedes contagiar.  
 **K.** No lo haré... Me pasas ese periódico? La enfermera chismosa me lo dejó.  
 **S.** Ok.

Minutos después...

 **K.** Santana, acércate, mira lo que encontré en esta nota de sociales, sé que mi ojo izquierdo está cerrado pero podría jurar que éste chico que acompaña a Marley es Quinn.  
 **S.** A ver...

 _La abuela Santana se sorprendió mucho al ver a la abuela Quinn en un traje de hombre._ _  
_  
 **S.** Pero qué diablos significa esto? Claro que es Quinn, por qué se prestó a eso?  
 **K**. Por amor?  
 **S.** No puede ser, no puede ser!  
 **Bl**. Kurt, oh por Dios, mira cómo te dejaron. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **K.** Estoy bien.  
 **Bl.** No lo creo.  
 **S**. Los dejaré a solas.

Santana salió.

 **S**. Entonces ya no me ama...

 _Al día siguiente mi abuelo Kurt fue dado de alta, el abuelo Blaine estuvo muy al pendiente de él, la abuela Santana seguía muy triste por lo que vio en el periódico._ _  
_  
Días después.

 **S.** Hey.  
 **R**. Santana, a qué debo tu visita? (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Me siento sola, muy sola.  
 **R.** Yo puedo hacerte sentir bien.  
 **S.** A eso vine.  
 **R.** Por fin! Vamos a mi habitación.

Y Santana tuvo relaciones sexuales con Rachel por soledad.

 **S.** Creí que eras...  
 **R.** No, un día Jesse no se pudo controlar y... Espero no haberte decepcionado.  
 **S.** No, para nada, fue mejor así.  
 **R.** Eres la mejor amante del mundo.  
 **S.** Amante... (suspirando)

Los meses siguieron su curso, a pesar de que Marley le pidió a Quinn ser Quinnton varias veces, no lo volvió a hacer.

 **Ma**. Es tu última palabra?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Ma**. Ok entonces le diré a mi padre que ya no tengo novio para que de una vez me presente a mi futuro esposo.  
 **Q**. Si eso es lo que quieres, perfecto, gracias por estos meses.  
 **Ma.** Me vas a dejar?  
 **Q.** Tú lo mencionaste.  
 **Ma**. Nooo Quinn, por favor no, estaba bromeando, no quiero que me dejes. (abrazándola)  
 **Q.** Entonces acéptame como soy.  
 **Ma**. Te prometo que lo haré mi amor, hazme el amor.  
 **Q.** Sí preciosa, claro que sí.

Un día.

 **Q**. Santana, hola, te llamo para avisarte que estaré presente en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kurt.  
 **S.** Está bien, puedes quedarte en la casa siempre y cuando vengas sola.  
 **Q.** Sí, voy sola.  
 **S.** Entonces no hay problema. **  
** **Q**. Gracias.

Un día antes de la fiesta de Kurt, Quinn llegó a la gran manzana.

 **S**. Hey Q, pasa. **  
** **Q**. Hola Santana.  
 **S.** Vamos a dejar tus cosas en la habitación, Peter está tomando su sienta. **  
** **Q**. Puedo verlo? **  
** **S.** Claro que sí, no pidas permiso. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje.

En la habitación del bebé.

 **Q**. Sigue con la molestia por los dientes?  
 **S.** Sí, pobrecito, mamá me ha dado varios remedios caseros y eso lo ha ayudado mucho. **  
** **Q**. Es tan hermoso.  
 **S.** Precioso, es nuestra cosita perfecta. **  
** **Q**. Lo hicimos con tanto amor.  
 **S.** Jejeje vaya que sí. **  
** **Q**. Voy a dejar las cosas  
 **S.** Ok, te espero en la sala, necesitamos hablar.  
 **Q**. Mmm?

Más tarde.

 **Q**. Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Quiero que me expliques esto. (mostrándole el periódico) **  
** **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Por qué te disfrazaste de hombre?  
 **Q**. Pues... Marley me lo pidió de favor para poderme presentar ante su padre.  
 **S.** Pero como un hombre? Quinn qué diablos te pasa?  
 **Q**. No me pude negar, pero ya no lo he vuelto a hacer.  
 **S.** Maldita sea, cómo puedes estar con alguien que te obligue a algo así?  
 **Q**. Ella me quiere.  
 **S.** Eso no le da derecho a hacerte eso... Quinn (tomándola de las manos) eres tan especial, la chica más hermosa de este planeta y a pesar de que tienes algo extra, eso no te hace ser hombre, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, si Marley te quiere debe de aceptarte tal y como eres.  
 **Q**. Gracias. (sonriendo)

Las chicas se quedaron viendo fijamente, entonces Santana se acercó y se inclinó para besar a Quinn, en ese momento el timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar repetidamente.

 **S.** Ashhh y la servidumbre dónde está? Voy a abrir.  
 **Q.** Ok...  
 **X.** Señora voy a abrir.  
 **S.** Ahh gracias.

Segundos después entró una Rachel a la escena.

 **R.** Santana. (besándola)  
 **S.** Espera. (incómoda)  
 **R**. Ah, hola Quinn.  
 **Q**. Hola, voy a desempacar.  
 **S.** Ok.

Quinn se alejó.

 **R.** Qué hace ella aquí? No la quiero junto a ti.  
 **S.** Es invitada de Kurt y también mía, no la voy a correr.  
 **R.** Pero ahora yo soy...  
 **S.** Qué eres?  
 **R.** Pues...  
 **S.** Somos amantes y nada más, así que no te pongas celosa por algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo.  
 **R.** Ok... Estás enojada?  
 **S.** No, a qué debo tu visita?  
 **R**. Pues venía a...  
 **S.** Aquí no, ya te lo dije muchas veces.  
 **R**. Ok, vienes a mi casa en la noche?  
 **S**. No lo sé.  
 **R.** Mmm es por ella, verdad?  
 **S.** Luego hablamos.  
 **R.** Ok, adiós.  
 **S.** Bye.

Rachel se fue.

 **S.** Claro que es por ella, siempre ha sido ella...

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Y bien?**_

 _ **Las cosas poco a poco se irán resolviendo, esta historia es 70% amor y se los voy a demostrar.**_  
 _ **Para quienes me pedían PezBerry pues les doy el gusto, aunque sea raro.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, perdón por los errores.**_

 _ **Sé que tengo una historia olvidada desde el año pasado, la voy a terminar, se los prometo.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_


	35. Respetar,aceptar y otra vez una amistad

**_Hola, volví con un nuevo capítulo_.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35. Respetar, aceptar y otra vez una amistad.**

Santana se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

 **S.** Ya terminaste de desempacar?  
 **Q.** Aún no.  
 **S.** Te ayudo?  
 **Q.** Ok... Ya se fue tu amiga?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Así que ya estás con ella?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Ah no?  
 **S.** No, es solo... no sé. **  
** **Q**. Estás confundida?  
 **S.** Rachel no me gusta. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja solo te acuestas con ella.  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Sabes que sí.  
 **S.** No hablemos de ella. **  
** **Q**. Como quieras  
 **S.** Quieres ir a comer con nosotros? **  
** **Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Será bueno para Peter el convivir solo con nosotras dos.  
 **Q**. No va a venir Kurt?  
 **S.** No, solo Peter, tú y yo. **  
** **Q**. Está bien.  
 **S.** Será fabuloso.

Las chicas fueron a un restaurante familiar.

 **S.** Anda mi amor, debes de comer. **  
** **Q**. Abre tu boquita... eso!  
 **S.** Es hermoso ver lo mucho que te ama tu hijo. **  
** **Q**. No te molesta?  
 **S.** Para nada, soy muy feliz al ver que tu sueño se hizo realidad. **  
** **Q**. Gracias por todo San, sin ti esto no sería posible.  
 **S.** Te quiero mucho Quinn. **  
** **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, fuiste mi mejor amiga y eso no se olvida.  
 **Q**. Crees que con el tiempo tú y yo podamos retomar esa amistad?  
 **S.** Estoy segura que sí. **  
** **Q**. Jejeeje eso sería fantástico.

Más tarde llevaron a su hijo al parque.

 **S.** Y cómo va tu papá con el proyecto de la casa de árbol para Pete? **  
** **Q**. Jajaja muuyyy lento, pobre papá pero está empeñado en construirla.  
 **S.** Es un excelente abuelo.  
 **Q**. Sí... Y tu papá?  
 **S.** Él se esfuerza por ser cariñoso pero como jamás en la vida lo fue, Peter se asusta con sus muestras de cariño, papá es algo tosco.  
 **Q**. Pero ama a Peter?  
 **S.** Sí, sin duda. **  
** **Q**. Y tú ya amas a tu padre?  
 **S.** No lo sé. **  
** **Q**. Mmm ya lo dudas, eso quiere decir que ya lo perdonaste.  
 **S.** Tampoco lo sé. **  
** **Q**. Va a venir a felicitar a Kurt?  
 **S.** No, pero mamá y Burt vendrán el domingo. **  
** **Q**. No habrá problema si me ven?  
 **S.** No, para nada.  
 **Q**. Qué bueno.  
 **S.** Mira, un carrusel, vamos a llevar a Peter.

Las chicas se subieron al carrusel en compañía de su hijo.

 **S.** Recuerdas la promesa que te hice? **  
** **Q**. Cuál de todas?  
 **S.** La de que algún día te pediría que fueras mi esposa sobre un carrusel.  
 **Q.** Sí, la recuerdo.  
 **S.** _Pues sigue en pie_. (pensando) Era en serio.  
 **Q.** Las dos nos hicimos promesas muy en serio pero no las pudimos cumplir, éramos unas niñas.  
 **S.** Llenas de muchas ilusiones. **  
** **Q**. Sí...  
 **Pe**. Mami!  
 **S.** Qué pasa mi amor?  
 **Pe**. Jajajaja.  
 **Q.** Se está divirtiendo, es todo.  
 **S.** Tienes razón.

Cuando regresaron a casa se comenzaron a alistar para la fiesta de Kurt.

 **S.** Voy a comprar la casa de al lado. **  
** **Q**. Para?  
 **S.** Para las fiestas de mi querido esposo, pobre de Peter mira que tener que soportar todo el ruido.  
 **Q.** Sí pobre de mi bebé, lo cuidará Mercedes?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Eso me tranquiliza, es una muy buena niñera.  
 **S.** La mejor.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, era más que claro que la mayoría de los asistentes eran amigos de Kurt que había conocido en el lugar que solía visitar.

 **S.** Te ves muy linda.  
 **Q**. Gracias, tú también.  
 **S.** Quieres bailar?  
 **Q**. Claro.

Las chicas comenzaron a bailar pero fueron interrumpidas por alguien.  
 **  
** **R.** Ya estoy aquí, es decir ya estamos aquí. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Hola Rachel, hola Jesse.  
 **Je.** Hola.  
 **Q.** Voy por una copa.

Quinn se alejó.

 **Je.** Vaya, esta fiesta es muy peculiar.  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **R**. Amor, me puedes traer una copa?  
 **Je**. Claro.

Jesse fue al bar.

 **R.** Por qué bailabas con ella?  
 **S.** Pues porque tenía ganas.  
 **R.** Santana, tú y yo estamos juntas, recuérdalo.  
 **S.** Qué? Jajaja en serio me dices eso cuando vienes a la fiesta en compañía de tu novio? Ve y atiéndelo.  
 **R.** Santana, Santana!

La morena fue nuevamente a buscar a Quinn.  
 **  
** **S.** Ya no vas a bailar conmigo?  
 **Q.** Estabas con tu novia.  
 **S.** No es mi novia. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Q**. Tu amante o lo que sea.  
 **S.** Olvídate de ella, vamos a bailar, sí? **  
** **Q**. Mmmm está bien.

El sentir el cuerpo de la rubia tan cerca del suyo hizo que la piel de la latina se erizara.

 **S.** Bailas muy bien.  
 **Q**. No tan bien como tú, recuerdas cuando bailábamos en nuestra habitación?  
 **S.** Cómo olvidarlo, han sido los mejores días de mi vida.  
 **Q**. Lo sé.  
 **S.** Quinn, he estado pensando muy bien las cosas y pues... cometí errores garrafales y me pregunto si tú quisieras vol...

 **Nena!** **  
**  
 **Q**. Marley? (frunciendo el ceño) **  
** **Ma.** Hola amor.  
 **S**. Qué diablos haces aquí?  
 **Ma.** Vine a estar con mi novia.  
 **S.** Acaso eres invitada?  
 **Ma**. Si mi novia lo es, entonces yo también.  
 **Q.** Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?  
 **Ma**. Quería darte una sorpresa, funcionó, verdad?  
 **S.** Lárgate de mi casa, no eres bienvenida!  
 **Ma**. Pues lo siento mucho pero si mi novia está aquí entonces yo estaré con ella.  
 **S.** Hija de la...!  
 **Bl**. Santana, ven.

Blaine se llevó lejos a la morena.

 **S.** La odio, te juro que la odio!  
 **Bl.** Tranquilízate, necesitas una copa.

Mientras tanto, Quinn llevó a Marley a un lugar apartado.

 **Ma**. Pareciera que no te gustó mi sorpresa.  
 **Q.** No es eso, pero sabes que Santana no te soporta, es como si quisieras provocarla.  
 **Ma.** Jajaja.  
 **Q.** Lo sabía.  
 **Ma**. No te enojes mi amor, mejor vamos a bailar, te extraño. (besándola)  
 **Q.** Y yo a ti. (sonriendo) Estás ebria?  
 **Ma**. Jejeje poquito, tomé unas copas antes de venir para acá.  
 **Q.** Eres una traviesa.  
 **Ma.** Jejeje solo un poco jejeje.

En otro lado de la casa.

 **S.** En serio? Se besan frente a todos como si nada?  
 **Bl.** No creo que alguien más que tú lo haya notado y por si no te has dado cuenta la mayoría de los invitados son como nosotros.  
 **S.** Pues sí pero...  
 **Bl**. Estás celosa, muy celosa. **  
** **S**. No claro que no, solo que no soporto que Quinn esté con alguien como Marley, ella es mala, la va a hacer sufrir. **  
** **B** l. Pero eso ya no es de tu incumbencia, la rechazaste muchas veces, ahora ella tiene derecho a rehacer su vida.  
 **S.** Pero Marley no es la indicada, ella es insoportable y es mala persona, Quinn hizo una pésima decisión al estar con ella.  
 **Bl**. Pues no es la única que ha hecho malas decisiones, o ya olvidaste lo qué pasó con Brittany? Ella solo te usó y el tener una relación con alguien que tiene novio tampoco es una buena decisión.  
 **S.** No estamos hablando de mí.  
 **Bl.** Porque no te conviene, pero es momento de que aceptes que tú también has hecho pésimas elecciones en cuanto de parejas se trata.  
 **S.** Ok, ok! Todo yo!

Santana fue directo al bar a tomarse todas las copas que pudo.  
 **  
** **Ma**. Papá me preguntó por ti.  
 **Q.** Y qué le dijiste?  
 **Ma**. Que estabas muy ocupado con la universidad.  
 **Q.** Ohh.  
 **Ma.** Pero quiere que te invite al evento de beneficencia que hace cada año.  
 **Q**. Olvídalo.  
 **Ma**. Anda amor, por favor. (puchero)  
 **Q.** No, te dije que jamás me volvería a disfrazar de hombre así que olvídalo.  
 **Ma**. Pero si Santana te lo pidiera no dudarías ni un segundo en hacerlo, verdad?  
 **Q.** Ella jamás me pediría algo así.  
 **Ma**. Ok, olvídalo.

Marley se alejó.

 **Q.** Hasta cuándo va a entender que no soy hombre?

En el bar.

 **Ma**. Hola bastarda.  
 **S.** Desaparece de mi vista o te rompo la cara.  
 **Ma**. Pero por qué tanta violencia? (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Te odio.  
 **Ma**. Yo también, que casualidad, no lo crees?  
 **S.** Tienes dos segundos para desaparecer de aquí.  
 **Ma.** Ok, ok, lo haré pero antes quisiera preguntarte algo... a Quinn siempre le ha encantado que le chupen su pene luego de venirse? (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Hija de puta, ahora verás!

Pero antes de que Santana pudiera conectar un golpe sobre la cara de Marley, ésta se alejó burlándose.

 **Q.** Hey qué pasó?  
 **S.** No entiendo el porqué me quieres restregar tu relación con ésa golfa al tráela aquí! **  
** **Q**. Yo no la invité, te lo juro, solo le mencioné que vendría a la fiesta pero jamás le dije que viniera conmigo.  
 **S.** Pues llévatela de aquí antes de que la mate a golpes.  
 **Q.** Está bien.

Quinn se acercó a Marley.  
 **  
** **Q.** Tú y yo nos vamos de aquí.  
 **Ma**. No quiero, me estoy divirtiendo. **  
** **Q**. Pues no me importa, vámonos.  
 **Ma**. Ok, ok, de todos modos tengo que tomar un vuelo muy temprano a Los Ángeles.

Quinn y Marley se fueron de la fiesta.

 **R.** Santana, puedo pasar al baño de tu habitación?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **R.** Me acompañas? No recuerdo el camino.  
 **S.** Claro, vamos.  
 **R.** Ahora vuelvo mi amor.  
 **Je**. Sí, aquí te espero.

En la habitación.

 **R.** Estás enojada? **  
S.** No, por qué?  
 **R.** Pues pareciera, en fin. (acercándose) Hasta que por fin podremos estar a solas.  
 **S.** Sí, ven aquí.

Santana besó apasionadamente a Rachel para luego aventarla a la cama.

 **S.** Saca tu ropa interior.  
 **R.** Así?  
 **S.** Sí, ahora abre las piernas.  
 **R.** Así?  
 **S**. Justo así.

Santana se acercó a la vagina de la judía y comenzó a practicarle sexo oral.  
 **  
** **R**. Ay Dios mío, mmm, qué rico se siente mmmm.  
 **S**. Lo sé.

Pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

 **R**. Demonios!  
 **S.** Es mejor que entres al baño.  
 **R.** Pero… Ok. (soltando el aire)

Santana abrió la puerta, se trataba de Jesse.

 **Je.** Busco a Rachel.  
 **S.** Está en el baño, la quieres esperar?  
 **Je**. Sí.  
 **S.** Ok, cierran la puerta al salir.

Jesse se sentó en la cama y tomó la prenda íntima de Rachel del suelo.

 **R.** Hey Jesse.  
 **Je**. Santana me permitió entrar para esperarte.  
 **R.** Ah ok, vamos a la sala a bailar.  
 **Je.** Esto no es tuyo?  
 **R.** Qué? No claro que no y deja eso ahí, eww de seguro es de Santana.  
 **Je**. Sí, seguro.

El par salió de la habitación, Rachel no dejaba de mirar a Santana.

 **Je**. Pasa algo?  
 **R.** No… Es solo que tenías razón.  
 **Je**. En qué?  
 **R.** En que esta fiesta es muy peculiar.  
 **Je**. Te lo dije.

Mientras tanto en un hotel...

 **Q.** Estás bastante ebria.  
 **Ma**. Jejee solo un poco, mejor ven y hazme el amor.  
 **Q**. No, mejor te duermes o mañana no te levantas para ir al aeropuerto.  
 **Ma**. Ok, pero quédate conmigo.  
 **Q**. Sabes que sí, te adoro. (besándola)  
 **Ma**. Y yo a ti Quinn preciosa.

De regreso a la fiesta.

 **T.** Y Quinn?  
 **S.** Se largó con Marley, no te fijaste?  
 **T.** Marley estuvo aquí?  
 **S.** Sí, pues dónde estabas que no te diste cuenta?  
 **T.** Jejeeje platicando con Hunter.  
 **S.** Platicando?  
 **T.** Sí, platicando te lo aseguro, él es un caballero.  
 **S.** Pues si no das el primer paso olvídate de que él lo vaya a dar.  
 **T.** Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero que piense que soy una fácil.  
 **S.** Jajaja ok.

De pronto se acercó Rachel.

 **R.** Ya nos vamos, Jesse tiene mucho sueño y ya se quiere ir a descansar.  
 **S.** Ok, luego nos vemos.  
 **R.** Sí, mañana te llamo.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Rachel se fue.

 **T.** Sigo sin entender qué es lo que le ves, a ti siempre te han fascinado las rubias y además se ve que ella es bastante fastidiosa.  
 **S.** Por supuesto que es muy fastidiosa, pero me hace sentir bien.  
 **T.** Pues la única manera en que comprendo que te pueda hacer sentir bien es la física porque emocionalmente no lo creo ya que tu cara sigue siendo de una total y absoluta tristeza, qué es lo que te pasa?  
 **S.** Pasa que Quinn tiene novia.  
 **T.** Y a ti eso en qué te afecta? Porque nos has dicho un montón de veces que ya no sientes nada por ella.  
 **S.** Pues eso es lo que yo creía, estaba tan decepcionada por lo que me hizo que mi corazón se quiso proteger al negar que seguía sintiendo algo por ella, pero lo que creo ahora es que Quinn es la única mujer a la que voy a amar con todo mi corazón.  
 **T.** Y por qué no se lo dices?  
 **S.** Porque Quinn está realmente entusiasmada con Marley, hasta creo que está enamorada de ella, porque mira que tenerse que disfrazar de hombre sólo para tenerla contenta no creo que haya sido nada fácil para Q y la única explicación que le encuentro a eso es que Quinn la ama.  
 **T.** No lo creo, tal vez Quinnie se sentía sola y por eso agarró lo que pudo.  
 **S.** Jajajaja ojalá fuera eso, pero no lo creo. **  
** **T.** Mmm.  
 **S.** Vamos por otra copa.  
 **T.** Sí.

Más tarde.

 **S.** Has visto a Kurt y a Blaine?  
 **T.** No, y ya pasó mucho rato desde que vi a Blaine.  
 **S.** Pues espero que no estén teniendo relaciones sexuales, porque Kurt no está del todo sano.  
 **T.** Blaine sabe de la gonorrea?  
 **S.** No, no se lo dije porque Kurt me pidió que no lo hiciera, está muy avergonzado. **  
** **T.** Pues yo sólo espero que Kurt haya aprendido la lección y no vuelva a ponerse en peligro de esa manera.  
 **S.** Yo también lo espero, no quiero que me vuelvan a maltratar a mi porcelana favorita.

La fiesta finalmente terminó, Santana ya no vio por ningún lado a sus amigos, y Tina fue a dormir a una de las habitaciones huéspedes.

Al día siguiente.

 **T.** Auch, tengo un poco de resaca. **  
** **S.** Jajaja en el botiquín hay analgésicos yo ya me tomé algunos.  
 **K.** Muy buenos días chicas.  
 **S.** Hola porcelana, y esa una enorme sonrisa en tu rostro, a qué se debe?  
 **K.** A que oficialmente mañana es mi cumpleaños y por fin tengo novio.  
 **T.** Jajajaj no me digas que Blaine y tú? **  
** **K**. Sí, Blaine y yo somos novios.  
 **T.** Bravo!  
 **S.** Jajaja sí, por fin mis dos personas favoritas masculinas están juntas.  
 **K.** Muchas gracias.  
 **S.** Y dónde está Blaine?  
 **K.** Duchándose.  
 **S.** Porcelana, no me digas que te acostaste con él, porque tu gonorrea no está erradicada por completo.  
 **K.** Shhh baja la voz, claro que no me acosté con él, ayer estuvimos en mi habitación platicando sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra amistad, y sobre lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, finalmente Blaine me pidió ser su novio y yo lo acepté, pero también le dije que quería llevar las cosas paso a paso y él encantado dijo que sí, hasta que me alivie me acercaré con él de esa manera.  
 **S.** Qué bueno, me alegra mucho. **  
** **T**. A mí también.  
 **Me**. Buenos días aquí está el príncipe de la casa.  
 **S.** Hola mi amor, dormiste bien con tanto ruido?  
 **Pe.** Síii! **  
Me**. Dormimos como reyes jejeje.  
 **S.** Pues vamos a desayunar porque hoy te tocan tus lecciones de natación.  
 **T.** Y yo tengo que ir al restaurante. (puchero)

Luego de dejar a Marley en el aeropuerto, la rubia tomó un taxi para ir a la residencia Hummel.

 **Q.** Hey buenos días, qué tal su resaca?  
 **K.** Más o menos.  
 **Bl.** Sí jejee. (tomando a Kurt de la mano)  
 **Q.** Pasa algo?  
 **Bl.** Kurt y yo estamos juntos.  
 **Q**. Juntos?  
 **K.** Sí, somos novios.  
 **Q.** Bravo! Muchas felicidades chicos, por fin.  
 **Bl.** Gracias Quinn.  
 **Q.** No es nada, y dónde está Santana?  
 **K.** Con Peter, lo está cambiando de ropa para ir a la alberca.  
 **Q.** Voy a verlos.

En la habitación del pequeño…  
 **  
** **Q**. Hola, buenos días.  
 **S.** Hola. **  
** **Q**. Pero que bebé tan guapo estoy viendo, cómo estás mi amor?  
 **Pe**. Mami!  
 **Q.** Jejeje adoro cuando me dices así, te amo tanto mi vida. (besándolo)  
 **S.** Estoy enseñando a Peter a nadar, vamos a ir a la alberca, vienes con nosotros? **  
** **Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Te traeré un traje de baño. **  
** **Q**. Emmm no así estoy bien, yo solo los veo.  
 **S.** No quieres entrar a la piscina con nosotros? **  
** **Q**. Es que y si se me nota... ya sabes.  
 **S.** Quinn en esta casa todo mundo sabe sobre mini Q, no hay ningún problema en que se te note. **  
** **Q**. Tienes razón.

Una vez en el área de la alberca la latina se despojó de su bata, Quinn no pudo evitar echarle un ojo, hacía mucho que no veía a su ex novia así.

 **S.** Al agua patos!  
 **Pe**. Agua!  
 **S.** Anda Q. **  
** **Q**. Ya voy.

A pesar de los avances que había tenido la rubia sobre aceptar su cuerpo, aún le costaba trabajo mostrarlo ante los demás, pero finalmente se quitó su bata para poder entrar a la alberca, Santana también admiró el cuerpo de la rubia.

 **Q.** Pasa algo? Se me nota?  
 **S.** No Quinn, estás perfecta y lo sabes.  
 **Q.** Gracias. (sonrojada)

Quinn entró a la alberca.

 **S.** Bueno pues estoy enseñando a Peter tal y como la entrenadora Rozz me enseñó a mí. **  
** **Q**. Entonces será el mejor nadador del mundo.  
 **S.** Eso espero, me ayudas?  
 **Q**. Sabes que sí.

Las chicas estuvieron con su hijo por algunas horas con las lecciones de natación, cuando el bebé cayó rendido, le llamaron a Mercedes para que lo duchara y lo llevara a tomar su siesta.

 **Q.** Aprende rápido.  
 **S.** Sí jejeje creo que lo heredó de mí.  
 **Q**. Lo sé.  
 **S.** Y dónde dejaste a la borracha de tu novia?  
 **Q**. Tomó un vuelo a Los Ángeles, tenía que ir a ver a su padre o algo así.  
 **S**. Ya veo. **  
** **Q**. Siento mucho su comportamiento, pero te juro que yo no la invité, ella se presentó aquí sin previo aviso.  
 **S.** Conociéndola, estoy segura de que lo hizo sólo para molestarme, le encanta restregarme en la cara que es tu novia.  
 **Q.** No lo creo.  
 **S.** Mira Quinn sé que estás profundamente enamorada de ésa perra sin sentimientos, pero no por eso tienes que justificarla cuando bien sabes de lo que es capaz.  
 **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S**. Pues aunque lo dudes, hasta parece que ya se te olvidó cómo nos trataba en el internado, sabes lo que me dijo ayer? Me preguntó que si cuando estabas conmigo también te encantaba que te chupara a mini Q luego de que te venías.  
 **Q**. Qué? (muy sonrojada)  
 **S.** Como lo oyes, por eso te digo que ella no es buena para ti, tal vez esté contigo sólo para vengarse de mí o algo así.  
 **Q.** Eso no es verdad.  
 **S**. Quinn, debes de encontrar a una persona que te ame sinceramente, alguien que se preocupe por ti, que te cuide, que te valore, Marley no es ésa chica.  
 **Q.** Entonces quién es?

Santana se acercó a la rubia e intentó besarla, pero Quinn de inmediato se alejó.

 **Q.** Santana!  
 **S.** Tú y yo podríamos...  
 **Q.** No, ahora no, estoy con ella y tú estás con la enana.  
 **S**. No estoy con Rachel. **  
** **Q**. Pero te acuestas con ella, no lo niegues.  
 **S.** Ni siquiera es algo serio. **  
** **Q**. No?  
 **S.** Para nada, ella tiene un novio y se va casar con él, pero si tu quisieras…  
 **Q.** Lo lamento pero estoy con Marley y me gusta estar con ella, sabes lo que creo? Que como ahora estoy con ella estás sumamente celosa y por eso quieres regresar conmigo, pero sólo para desquitarte de ella.  
 **S**. Claro que no.  
 **Q**. Sí, yo no soy un juguete ni un premio para alguna de las dos, sé que no me quieres Santana, lo único que quieres es que no esté con Marley porque la odias pero eso no va a suceder, tú no conoces mi relación con ella pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que es una linda novia.  
 **S.** Ah sí? Entonces te gusta que te obligue a vestirte de hombre?  
 **Q.** Eso fue sólo en una ocasión y ya no volverá a suceder, ya se lo dejé claro.  
 **S**. Ojalá que sea cierto y que ella te ame como lo crees.

Santana salió de la alberca, entró a la casa y tomó el teléfono.

 **S**. Estás sola?  
 **R.** No, papá está aquí.  
 **S.** Tengo un departamento, quieres que nos veamos allá?  
 **R.** Claro que sí, dame la dirección.  
 **S.** Es en...

En la alberca.

 **K.** Venimos a hacerles compañía.  
 **Bl.** Y Santana? **  
** **Q**. Peleamos por enésima vez y entró a la casa.  
 **K.** Y ahora por qué pelearon? **  
****Q.** Por mi relación con Marley, ella no la acepta, yo acepté su relación con Brittany.  
 **Bl.** Segura?  
 **Q.** Bueno no, pero la respeté, al menos quisiera que hiciera lo mismo con mi relación. **  
** **K**. Está celosa. **  
** **Q**. Exacto y por eso actúa como si me quisiera con ella otra vez.  
 **Bl**. Por qué dices eso?  
 **Q.** Intentó besarme.  
 **K.** Jajajaj en serio?  
 **Q.** Sí pero no tiene ningún derecho de hacerlo, ya no.  
 **Bl.** Ustedes están ciegas, se aman y por su maldito orgullo no lo aceptan.  
 **Q.** Mejor cambiemos de tema.  
 **K.** Sí mejor, ven Blaine, vamos a nadar.

Más tarde los chicos entraron a la casa para comer.

 **K.** Tengo mucha hambre.  
 **Bl.** Yo también.  
 **K**. Mercedes puedes llamarle a Santana y Hunter para comer?  
 **Me**. Solo a Hunter, Santana salió desde hace un buen rato.  
 **Bl.** A dónde iría.  
 **Q.** De seguro con Rachel. (rodando los ojos)  
 **K**. Mmmm.

En el departamento de Santana.  
 **  
** **R**. Ahhhh mmmm, Santana me vuelves loca, este orgasmo estuvo fantástico, uff.  
 **S.** Ayer tu noviecito nos interrumpió, me quedé con ganas.  
 **R.** Yo también, pero con lo que acaba de pasar, valió la pena la espera.  
 **S**. Ya lo creo.  
 **R**. No sabía que tenías este departamento.  
 **S.** Sí, lo compré para...  
 **R.** Encontrarte con una mujer?  
 **S.** Algo así.  
 **R.** Pues sería grandioso que lo pudiéramos usar como nuestro nidito de amor.  
 **S.** No digas tonterías, estás loca.  
 **R.** Oye no me hables así, dije eso solo por ponerle algún nombre, lo que quise decir es que podemos encontrarnos aquí para estar a solas.  
 **S.** Sí, ya había pensado en eso.  
 **R.** Ven y abrázame.  
 **S.** Yo no abrazo, tengo hambre iré a ver si quedó algo comestible en la cocina.  
 **R.** Nunca me mimas después de hacerlo. (puchero)  
 **S.** Para eso tienes a tu novio, lo nuestro es fugaz. **  
** **R**. Lo sé.

Santana salió de la habitación.

 **S.** _Es mejor así Rachel, no involucrar sentimientos que jamás podamos concretar._ (pensando)

Rachel la alcanzó en la cocina.

 **R**. Encontraste algo? **  
** **S**. Nada, hacía mucho tiempo que no venía para acá, quieres ir a comer algo?  
 **R.** Sí, muero de hambre.  
 **S.** Vamos a vestirnos.  
 **R.** Me gustas mucho. (besándola)  
 **S.** Eso lo sé.

Luego de un buen rato, la latina regresó a su casa.

 **K.** Hasta que por fin te apareces, ven estamos jugando con Peter.  
 **S.** Estoy cansada, voy a recostarme un rato... Quinn lamento lo de hace rato, tienes razón, no tengo por qué juzgar tu relación con Marley, si eres feliz con ella entonces lo respeto.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **S.** Pórtate bien Pete.  
 **Pe**. Sí.

Santana fue a su habitación.

 **Bl.** Bueno, al menos ya comprendió lo de tu noviazgo.  
 **Q.** Pues sí, eso parece.  
 **K.** Notaron las marcas de su cuello? Esa Rachel marcó su territorio.  
 **Bl.** Kurt!  
 **K.** Perdón, vamos a seguir jugando.  
 **Pe**. Mami!  
 **Q.** Jejeje ya voy.

En la habitación de la morena.

 **S.** Maldita Rachel, siempre le digo que no me deje marcas y no le importa, tendré que cubrirlas con maquillaje para que mi madre o Burt no las noten.

Al día siguiente Burt y Maribel llegaron a la mansión.

 **S.** Mamita.  
 **M**. Mija que linda estás.  
 **S.** Tú también, hola Roderick, te extrañé mucho hermanito lindo, y Burt? **  
** **M**. Bajando el equipaje, lo están ayudando Kurt y Hunter, nos quedaremos una semana.  
 **S.** Genial.  
 **Bu**. Santana.  
 **S**. Burt, qué bueno verte.  
 **Bu.** Lo mismo digo.  
 **Hu.** Llevaré las maletas a su habitación.  
 **K.** Te ayudo.  
 **Me**. Me dice la cocinera que el desayuno está listo.  
 **Bu**. Perfecto, llegamos justo a tiempo.  
 **S.** Jajaja así es. **  
** **M**. Y mi nieto?  
 **S.** Con Quinn en su habitación, le está quitando su pijama.  
 **M.** Quinn?  
 **S.** Sí, vino a la fiesta de Kurt y la invité a quedarse todo el fin de semana. **  
** **M**. Me da gusto que hayan arreglado del todo sus diferencias y sean tan amigas como antes.  
 **S.** Sí, mira ahí vienen.  
 **Q.** Buenos días.  
 **Bu.** Buenos días, jajaja mi campeón.  
 **Pe.** Hola!  
 **M.** Jajaa hola mi niño bello.  
 **S.** Es la nueva palabra que aprendió y la dice a cada momento.  
 **Bu**. Ven aquí Peter. (cargándolo) **  
** **M.** Dame un abrazo Quinn.  
 **Q.** Hola señora Maribel. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **K.** Listo, todo está allá arriba, vamos a desayunar.

En el comedor.

 **Q.** Yo le doy de comer.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Bu**. Y sigues en Harvard?  
 **Q.** Sí, estoy en vacaciones pero ya casi regreso. **  
** **M.** Y cómo vas con los estudios?  
 **Q.** Muy bien.  
 **S.** Quinn siempre ha sido un cerebrito y estoy segura que será la mejor pediatra del país.  
 **Bu**. Qué maravilloso, entonces espero que seas la pediatra de cabecera de Peter y mis futuros nietos.  
 **Q.** Eso téngalo por seguro, en cuanto conocí a Peter supe que quería ser pediatra.  
 **M.** Ah sí? Y por qué?  
 **Q.** Porque es hijo de Santana y me dio mucha ternura, quiero mucho a su hija y por ende a su nieto. **  
** **M.** Awww mija, ella también te quiere mucho a ti.  
 **Q.** Lo sé. (sonriendo)  
 **Bu.** Más tarde hay que ir a celebrar tu cumpleaños.  
 **K.** Claro papá, puedo invitar a un amigo?  
 **Bu**. A un amigo? (entrecerrando los ojos) **  
** **K**. Emm sí, él también estudió en el internado, de hecho es nuestro empleado en una de las concesionarias, Santana me pidió contratarlo y... está muy entusiasmado con Quinn.

Tanto Santana como Quinn voltearon a ver al chico.  
 **  
** **Bu**. Ahhh quieres ser algo así como cupido, verdad? Jajaja ok puedes invitar a tu amigo.  
 **M**. Pensé que tenías novio.  
 **Q.** No, eso se terminó, mi novio no era buena persona.  
 **Bu**. Por fortuna te diste cuenta a tiempo.  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Pe.** Mami! Mami!  
 **Q.** Jejeje lo siento, aquí tienes. (dándole comida)  
 **Bu**. Mami?  
 **S.** Así le dice a Quinn. (sonriendo)  
 **Ku**. Peter, es tía Quinn, ya te lo he dicho.  
 **Pe**. Eh? **  
****M.** Qué tierno jajaja.  
 **Bu.** Pues no deberían confundirlo al dejarlo llamarle mami a Quinn.  
 **S.** Pero...  
 **K.** No te preocupes papá, él entenderá que Quinn es solo su tía.

El corazón de la rubia se rompió en mil pedazos.

 **S.** Pero a mí no me molesta que le diga así, Quinn es como mi hermana y si mi hijo la ve como su madre no tienen nada de malo. **  
** **Bu**. Pues sí pero... **  
** **M.** Ay Burt, no exageres, es solo un bebé, cuando esté más grande él notará la diferencia y tal vez deje de llamarle así a Quinn, pero si no yo tampoco le veo nada de malo. **  
** **Bu.** Tienes razón.  
 **K**. Ya no hay pan? **  
** **Q**. Voy por a la cocina por él.  
 **S**. Te acompaño.

En el camino, Quinn no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

 **S**. Hey, hey, no llores. **  
** **Q**. Es que...  
 **S.** Escúchame muy bien, es nuestro, somos sus madres y él lo va a saber en un futuro, te lo juro. **  
** **Q**. De verdad?  
 **S.** Sí y sabes que con el tema de nuestro bebé yo no juego. **  
** **Q**. Gracias San.  
 **S.** Te quiero mucho Quinn. (abrazándola) **  
** **Q**. Y yo a ti.

Quinn se tranquilizó mucho al escuchar las palabras de la latina, pero aun así tenía un sentimiento de incertidumbre al pensar en cómo le dirían la verdad a su hijo en un futuro.

Esa tarde salieron a pasear, Blaine y Tina se les unieron.

 **K**. Tienes que fingir cierto interés hacia Quinn para que mi padre no sospeche nada, lo siento pero tuve que decirle que ella te gustaba para tener un pretexto para invitarte.  
 **Bl**. Ok, no te preocupes, hoy pondré en práctica mis clases de actuación.  
 **K.** Gracias cariño.

En otro extremo.

 **T.** No debes de preocuparte, si Santana ya te prometió que Peter conocerá la verdad, es porque lo hará, si el bebé de pronto te llama tía, no debes de preocuparte porque luego sabrá que eres su mamá.  
 **Q.** Amo que me diga mami, no quiero que me diga tía. (puchero)  
 **T.** No te preocupes, ya veremos qué hacer para lograr que él te diga mami cuando sus abuelos no estén presentes, y tía cuando si lo estén.  
 **Q.** Eso me tranquiliza.

Peter continuó llamándole mami a la rubia, Burt ya no dijo nada pero a él no le gustaba para nada eso.

 **M**. Entonces mañana te vas?  
 **Q.** Sí señora Maribel, mi madre quiere que la acompañe a hacer algunas cosas antes de regresar a la universidad y papá quiere llevarnos a Harbour, le fascina el lago.  
 **M.** Me imagino, es una lástima que vivas lejos, dime una cosa, a ti te gusta Blaine? Porque hoy se notó que le encantas.  
 **Q.** Pues... cuando estábamos en el internado él y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, de hecho coqueteábamos bastante, pero cuando terminó la preparatoria ya no nos volvimos a ver hasta últimamente, y pues sí, sí me agrada.  
 **M.** Harían una linda pareja.  
 **Q.** Jejeje ya veremos qué pasa después.  
 **M.** Sí hija.

Al día siguiente Santana y Hunter acompañaron a Quinn al departamento.

 **S.** Cuándo vienes?  
 **Q**. No sé, depende de qué tan ocupada esté en la universidad, pero tú puedes venir a casa cuando quieras.  
 **S.** También tengo que verificar mi agenda. (mueca) **  
** **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Pero no te preocupes, a Peter lo verás en 15 días.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Estamos bien? **  
** **Q**. Sí, somos amigas, verdad?  
 **S.** Claro que sí. **  
** **Q**. Nos vemos pronto. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Sí, cuídate mucho Quinnie.

En el auto de regreso a casa...

 **Hu.** Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía así.  
 **S.** Cómo?  
 **Hu**. Muy triste.  
 **S.** Creo que así es como siempre estoy, Peter es lo único que le da sentido a mi vida.  
 **Hu**. Y tu sueño por ser una gran actriz?  
 **S.** No sé, ya no sé nada.  
 **Hu**. No te dejes caer, Quinn no es la única mujer del mundo.  
 **S.** Lo sé, pero es la única que me importa aunque yo a ella ya no.  
 **Hu**. Creo que estás equivocada. **  
** **S.** Mmm.  
 **Hu**. Por cierto, tu padre cumplirá años y está organizando una gran fiesta porque también quiere celebrar que le ha ido muy bien con sus nuevos negocios, me lo dijo Dani anoche que le llamé a mis padres.  
 **S.** Entonces tendré que ir? (mueca)  
 **Hu**. Lo más seguro es que te invite.  
 **S.** Odio ir a esa casa donde tanto sufrí.  
 **Hu.** Dímelo a mí.  
 **S.** En fin, me dejas en el departamento?  
 **Hu**. Tienes una cita?  
 **S.** Algo así  
 **Hu**. Ok.

En el departamento.

 **R.** Llegas tarde.  
 **S.** Perdón, tuve que acompañar a Quinn al aeropuerto.  
 **R.** Quinn, Quinn, siempre Quinn. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Mira Rachel es mejor que de una buena vez te hagas a la idea de que Quinn siempre va a estar presente en mi vida, aunque ella y yo ya no tengamos una relación.  
 **R.** Y eso es precisamente lo que no entiendo, por qué tienes que convivir con tu ex novia? En mi caso lo último que querría es seguir viendo a alguien con quien tuve una relación.  
 **S.** Antes de ser mi novia fue mejor amiga, y también es amiga de mis amigos y mi esposo. **  
** **R.** Pues eso está muy raro.  
 **S.** En fin, ya no hablemos de ella, vamos a la recámara?  
 **R.** Sí, pero antes tengo que hablar de algo contigo.  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **R.** Desde el día de la fiesta, Jesse ha estado algo raro, y ayer me dio esto.  
 **S**. Un anillo de compromiso? **  
** **R**. No, es un anillo de promesa, me hizo prometerle que algún día me casaré con él.  
 **S.** Y eso qué tiene de raro?  
 **R.** Nada, pero yo ya no estoy tan segura de quererme casar con él.  
 **S.** Por qué?  
 **R.** Por ti.  
 **S.** Por mí?  
 **R.** Sí, porque sé que en cuanto me case con él esto que tenemos va a terminar y yo no lo quiero terminar.  
 **S.** Jajaja y quién dijo que tendríamos que terminarlo? Rachel, puedes casarte con Jessy, llenarte de hijos y ser una linda ama de casa, pero mientras yo no me aburra de ti, vamos a seguir juntas, no te preocupes.  
 **R**. A veces eres muy cruel, recuerda que tengo sentimientos.

Rachel tomó su bolso y salió del departamento.

 **S.** Yo también los solía tener...

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Pues bien, hice uso de sus sugerencias, muchas gracias por ellas.**_

 _ **Santana ya está convencida de que sigue enamorada de Quinn, creen que Quinn se esté enamorando de Marley?  
**  
 **Qué piensan de Marley y Rachel?**_

 _ **Poco a poco las chicas se seguirán acercando y que mejor que se acerquen siendo amigas, tal y como todo comenzó.**_

 _ **De verdad quieren escenas gráficas PezBerry y Marlinn?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar.**_

 _ **Comentarios y sugerencias siempre son muy bienvenidos.**_


	36. Mala propuesta

**_Súper enorme capítulo por la espera, ojalá les guste.  
_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36. Mala propuesta.**

Cuando Quinn regresó a Boston se llevó una gran sorpresa al llegar a su casa.

 **Fr.** Hey hermanita.  
 **Q.** Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?  
 **Fr.** Pero qué genio traes, sólo te saludé.  
 **Ju.** Quinnie.  
 **Q.** Qué hace Frannie aquí?  
 **Fr.** Pues estoy en la casa de mis padres, o acaso ya no puedo estar aquí?  
 **Ru**. Hija, déjame ayudarte a subir tu maleta.

Ya en la habitación de la rubia.

 **Q.** Papá?  
 **Ru**. Tu hermana tuvo nuevamente problemas con su marido, está embarazada otra vez y él no quiere ser padre.  
 **Q.** Embarazada?  
 **Ru**. Sí, ella tampoco quiere al bebé pero tu madre y yo la convencimos de conservarlo, por eso está aquí.  
 **Q.** Está bien, creo que empezaré a buscar un dormitorio en el campus de la universidad.  
 **Ru**. Hija...  
 **Q.** Papá, por su culpa perdí a mi novia y la oportunidad de estar con ella cuando más me necesitaba, mi hermana me odia.  
 **Ru**. No digas eso Quinnie.  
 **Q.** Es la verdad.  
 **Ru.** Hablaré con ella para que te respete, te lo prometo pero por favor no te vayas. **  
** **Q**. Ok papá, me quedaré por ustedes pero a la primera que Frannie comience a molestar me voy de aquí.  
 **Ru.** Está bien hija.

De muy mala gana la rubia tuvo que quedarse en la casa de sus padres, estaba demasiado agradecida con ellos por aceptar su orientación y condición sexual que se sentía mal al pensar en dejarlos.

Días después...

 **K**. Se cuidan.  
 **Bu**. Sí hijo, gracias por su hospitalidad. **  
** **M**. Volveremos pronto.  
 **S.** Cuando quieran mamita, adiós hermanito consentido.  
 **K.** Sí jejeje adiós pequeño Roderick.

Los señores Hummel regresaron a su casa.

 **K.** Por fin se fueron!  
 **S.** Kurt! **  
** **K**. Perdón pero es que estando nuestros padres aquí no podemos ser libres.  
 **S.** Pues sí, a veces me da mucha pena tener que mentirles de esta manera...  
 **K.** Es necesario.  
 **S.** Desafortunadamente sí.

Días después.

 **Bl.** Estoy muy emocionado por volver a clases.  
 **S.** Ya veo.  
 **Bl.** Y tú?  
 **S.** No lo sé, creo que ya no volveré.  
 **Bl.** Qué dices?  
 **S.** Es que... Ay olvídalo ni yo misma me entiendo.  
 **Bl.** Es por Rachel?  
 **S.** Claro que no, de hecho hace días que no sé nada de ella.  
 **Bl.** Por qué?  
 **S.** Se enojó el otro día, a ella no le gusta escuchar la verdad de nuestra "relación".  
 **Bl.** Mmm ya veo, entonces qué pasa?  
 **S**. Extraño a Quinn, la quiero conmigo.  
 **Bl**. Y qué esperas para luchar por ella? **  
** **S.** Quinn ama a Marley.  
 **Bl.** Eso no lo sabes. **  
** **S.** Lo sé, te aseguro que lo sé.

Los días siguieron su curso y llegó el día en que Peter visitaría a su madre la rubia.

 **Q.** Mi bebé.  
 **Pe.** Mami, mami! (abrazándola) **  
** **Me**. Todo el camino estuvo preguntando por ti.  
 **Q.** Ay mi cielo.  
 **Me.** Sabes lo mucho que te ama este pequeñito.  
 **Q.** Jejeje sí, pasen.  
 **Hu**. Llevaré las maletas a la habitación.  
 **Q.** Emmm Hunter llévalas a mi habitación, mi hermana está viviendo con nosotros otra vez. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Hu**. Está bien. **  
** **Q**. Te instalamos una cama en el sótano, si no te molesta.  
 **Hu**. Claro que no, gracias.  
 **Me**. Y tus padres?  
 **Q.** No tardan, llevaron a mi hermana a un chequeo, está embarazada.  
 **Me**. Ohh que buena noticia.  
 **Q.** Sí...

Más tarde los padres y la hermana de la rubia llegaron.

 **Ru**. Mi muchacho!  
 **Pe**. Ahhh jajaja.  
 **Ju.** Hola mi amor.  
 **Pe.** Abuuu.  
 **Ju.** Jajaja.  
 **Q.** Es tan precioso.  
 **Ru.** Lo es.  
 **Fr**. Así que él es tu hijo?  
 **Q.** Sí, es Peter.  
 **Fr.** Pues no se parece mucho a ti que digamos, estás totalmente segura de que es tuyo?  
 **Q.** Sí claro, lo que digas, Mercedes vamos a mi habitación.  
 **Me**. Ok.

Ya ahí.

 **Q.** Antes que nada quiero que sepas que mi hermana es una total y absoluta bruja, por eso te voy a pedir que estés muy al pendiente de Peter, no dejes que se le acerque.  
 **Me**. Está bien, no te preocupes.

Mientras tanto en la sala.

 **Fr.** Pues espero que cuando mi bebé nazca lo amen tanto como a ese niño.  
 **Ju.** Ese niño es tu sobrino y claro que amaremos a tu hijo tanto como a él.  
 **Fr.** Y si nace deforme? **  
** **Ru**. Frannie, deja de pensar eso.  
 **Fr.** No puedo, el primero nació fenómeno como Quinn, éste puede nacer igual.  
 **Ju.** Tu hermana no es ningún fenómeno.  
 **Fr**. Pero no es normal!  
 **Ju**. A veces pienso que la anormal eres tú.  
 **Fr.** Cómo me puedes decir eso?  
 **Ju.** Lo que no entiendo es por qué siempre estás insultando a tu hermana.  
 **Fr.** Voy a mi habitación.  
 **Ru.** Hija... hija!

Más tarde...

 **Q**. Mason vendrá a comer, lo invité, quiere ver a su amigo Peter jejeje.  
 **Ju**. Qué bueno, ese chico es tan lindo. **  
** **Q.** Lo es.

Mason llegó.

 **Mas.** Dónde está mi mejor amigo?  
 **Q.** Jajaja Pete, hijo, mira quién vino a verte!  
 **Pe**. Hooola.  
 **Mas**. Hey amigo, hola, mira lo que te traje, te prometí una manopla de béisbol y aquí está.  
 **Pe.** Ohhh.  
 **Ma** s. Hoy tenemos que practicar, también traje una pelota y un bate. **  
** **Q**. No te parece demasiado pequeño para ese juego?  
 **Mas**. Para nada, entre más pequeño es mejor.  
 **Me.** Pero apenas cumplirá dos años.  
 **Mas**. Exacto, ahora imagínense cuando tenga 18, será un beisbolista profesional.  
 **Ru.** Mason tienen razón.  
 **Ju.** Hombres! (negando con la cabeza)  
 **Fr**. Hey qué hacen?  
 **Mas**. Vaya...  
 **Q.** Mason, ella es Frannie mi hermana, no la conocías, verdad?  
 **Mas**. No, jamás mencionaste que tu hermana fuera tan linda, hola.  
 **Fr.** Hola. **  
** **Q.** Es casada.  
 **Mas**. Mmmm. (mueca)  
 **Ju.** Bueno ya vamos a comer para que puedan ir al parque con Peter a jugar.

Más tarde en el parque.

 **Mas**. Jejeje eso amiguito!  
 **Pe.** Síiii.

En otro lado del parque.

 **Fr.** Así que ese chico también sabe lo de tu pecado? **  
** **Q.** Si te refieres a mi hijo que no es ningún pecado sí, sí lo sabe y me apoya porque es un gran amigo.  
 **Fr.** Todos ustedes están locos, cómo pueden apoyarte en algo así?  
 **Q**. Lo hacen porque me aman, en cambio tú me odias.  
 **Fr**. Claro que no.  
 **Q.** No lo niegues, sabes que digo la verdad, pero no me importa, ya no.

Quinn dejó a su hermana con la palabra en la boca.

 **Mas**. Todo bien?  
 **Q.** Sí, sólo estaba discutiendo por enésima vez con mi hermana, ella me aborrece, además no es buena persona.  
 **Mas.** Yo creo que no es feliz, por eso se comporta así, su mirada es muy triste tal vez está deprimida y además no he visto ninguna sonrisa sincera de su parte.  
 **Q.** Tal vez lo esté, pero es demasiado orgullosa como para acercarse a hablar ya sea con mis padres o conmigo sobre cómo se siente, por eso prefiere echar todo el veneno que puede hacia los demás.  
 **Mas.** Qué lástima, porque es bastante joven y muy hermosa como para estar tan amargada.  
 **Q.** Pues sí.

Mientras tanto en New York, la latina recibió una llamada de su padre.

 **S.** Hola papá.  
 **H.** Hija, qué gusto saludarte hace mucho tiempo que no te comunicas conmigo.  
 **S.** Sí, lo sé, perdón pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, hay bastantes papeles por revisar de los viñedos y eso me absorbe el tiempo.  
 **H.** Me imagino, pero me da mucho gusto que empieces a conocer sobre estos temas, tienes que ser una excelente administradora para que tu futuro esté completamente asegurado.  
 **S.** Te prometo que así será. **  
** **H.** Eres tan parecida a mí al tomar decisiones, me haces sentir tan orgulloso hija.  
 **S.** Gracias papá. **  
** **H.** Bueno, también te llamo para invitarte a mi próxima fiesta de cumpleaños, haré una gran celebración y quiero que estés junto a mí ese día.  
 **S.** Claro que sí papá.  
 **H.** Y mi nieto? Quisiera saludarlo.

Santana se puso algo nerviosa.

S **.** No, no está en casa papá, Kurt se lo llevó al parque junto con Mercedes su nana.  
 **H.** Mmm qué lástima, quería escuchar sus balbuceos, no has considerado en cambiar a la nana? Tú sabes que esa chica de color…  
 **S.** Papá, te recuerdo que el color de mi piel tampoco es precisamente blanco y sin embargo así me aceptas, pues bien, lo mismo pasa con Mercedes a pesar de su color de piel ella es una excelente persona y confío plenamente en ella para que cuide a mi hijo.  
 **H.** Está bien, está bien.  
 **S.** Ah y la llevaré a la fiesta para que me ayude con el cuidado de Peter.  
 **H.** Me lo imaginé, está bien dispondré de una de las habitaciones de la servidumbre para ella.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Al día siguiente.

 **Q**. Qué lindo dibujas mi amor.  
 **Pe.** Gua gua.  
 **Q.** Sí mi amor el perrito.  
 **Me**. Ahora con este color.  
 **Pe**. Sí.  
 **Q.** Ya vuelvo voy a ver si ya está listo el pastel.  
 **Me.** Está bien Quinn.

La rubia se dirigió a la cocina, mientras tanto Mercedes continuó con Peter dibujando con las acuarelas.

 **Me**. Peter, necesito ir al baño, por favor no vayas a manchar la mesita de centro, ok?  
 **Pe.** Ok.

Mientras Mercedes estaba ausente, Frannie bajó a la sala y encontró al pequeño haciendo un desastre con las acuarelas.

 **Fr.** Peter!

El pequeño se sobresaltó.

 **Fr.** Ya manchaste todo, eres un travieso.

Peter solo se le quedaba mirando con miedo.

 **Fr.** Te voy a enseñar a ser cuidadoso con las cosas, ahora verás.

Frannie tomó una de las manos del pequeño y la golpeó con la suya.

 **Pe**. Buaaahhh. **  
** **Me**. No lo toque!  
 **Fr.** Tú no te metas sirvienta, soy la tía del niño y le voy a dar su correctivo por manchar todo.  
 **Me**. Si le vuelve a poner una mano encima le regreso el golpe que le dé a Pete.  
 **Fr**. Cómo te atreves a hablarme así negra del demonio?  
 **Q.** Qué pasa aquí?  
 **Me**. Tu hermana golpeó a Pete.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **Fr.** Se lo merecía, mira cómo tiene el piso y la mesita!  
 **Q.** Eso no te da ningún derecho a ponerle una mano encima a mi hijo, lárgate de aquí o juro que te arrastraré por toda la casa, no me importa que estés embarazada.  
 **Fr.** Eres una enferma Quinn, este hijo del pecado te tiene ciega, estás loca!  
 **Q.** Vete!

Peter no dejaba de llorar, Frannie subió a su habitación.

 **Q.** Ya mi amor, no llores. (cargándolo)  
 **Pe**. Aquí. (mostrándole su manita)  
 **Q.** Pobrecito. (besándosela)  
 **Me**. Perdóname Quinn pero tu hermana es una arpía, no era necesario usar la violencia, es un bebé.  
 **Q.** Lo sé, Frannie es... un monstruo.  
 **Me.** Tengo que decírselo a Santana, es mi deber.  
 **Q.** Mercedes...  
 **Me**. Lo siento, tengo que hacerlo.  
 **Q.** Ok, pero lo haré yo.

Luego de que la rubia calmara a su hijo, llamó a Santana.

 **Q.** Hola San.  
 **S.** Quinnie, hola, pasa algo?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Peter está bien? **  
** **Q**. Sí, pero hace rato no.  
 **S.** No me asustes, qué pasó?

Quinn le platicó todo a Santana.

 **S.** Maldita perra infeliz!  
 **Q**. En cuanto mis padres regresen del súper se los diré, tienen que ponerle un alto a Frannie.  
 **S.** Por qué nos odia? Qué le hicimos?  
 **Q.** Nada, está loca.  
 **S.** No tuvo suficiente con separarnos? Ahora quiere lastimar al fruto de nuestro amor?  
 **Q**. No se lo voy a permitir, te lo juro.  
 **S.** Quinn mientras la demente de tu hermana esté viviendo con ustedes no puedo dejar que nuestro hijo esté en el mismo lugar.  
 **Q**. Santana, prometiste que siempre me dejarías verlo. **  
** **S.** Y no voy a faltar a mi palabra, pero no quiero que tu hermana le vuelva a pegar.  
 **Q**. Claro que no lo hará, estaré a su lado el 100% del tiempo, sobre mi cadáver lo vuelve a tocar.  
 **S.** Tienes el número telefónico de Mason?  
 **Q.** Sí, para qué lo quieres? **  
** **S**. Confía en mí.  
 **Q**. Peter seguirá viniendo?  
 **S.** Toda la vida. **  
** **Q**. Gracias Santana te quiero mucho.  
 **S.** Yo también Quinnie.

En cuanto la rubia le dio el número telefónico a Santana de su amigo, ésta le llamó.

 **Mas**. Santana, qué gusto escucharte, quieres saber cómo voy en mis calificaciones?  
 **S.** Jajaja no precisamente porque sé que eres un excelente estudiante, no creo que seas tan tonto como para desaprovechar la oportunidad que tienes.  
 **Mas**. Cierto, no voy a defraudarte, siempre estaré en deuda contigo.  
 **S.** Eres mi amigo y amigo de Quinn, no tienes ninguna deuda conmigo.  
 **Mas**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Te llamé porque necesito de tu ayuda.  
 **Mas**. Claro que sí, dime qué es lo que necesitas?  
 **S.** Necesito que…

Peter regresó a Nueva York en compañía de Mercedes y Hunter.

 **S.** Mi amor, cómo estás? Dónde están los moretones, qué te hizo esa víbora?  
 **Pe**. Mami! **  
** **Me**. Él está bien, por fortuna llegué a tiempo antes de que la loca lo golpeara más fuerte, sólo alcanzó a golpearlo en su manita.  
 **S**. Mi bebito. (besándolo)  
 **Me**. Está bien, creo que se asustó más por cómo le estaba hablando Frannie, creo que Peter no le cae nada bien.  
 **S.** Claro que no le cae bien, es mi hijo y a mí me odia, y yo también a ella, pero algún día me las va a pagar.  
 **Me.** Le dijo que era hijo del pecado.  
 **S**. Maldita! Con esto que me acabas de decir definitivamente tengo que darle un escarmiento.  
 **Me**. Lo necesita, miraba muy feo a Peter.  
 **S.** Sí, lo pagará.  
 **Me**. Aunque creo que está con las hormonas al límite porque está embarazada.  
 **S.** En serio? Pobre bebé.  
 **Me**. Según me dijo Quinn está viviendo con ellos porque su marido no quiere al bebé y ella tampoco, entonces sus padres temen que atente contra su vida o la vida del bebé.  
 **S.** Pues está tan loca que sí la creo capaz de hacer eso, pobre de Q mira que tener que vivir con ella.  
 **Me**. No sé cuánto tiempo aguante la pobre Quinn.  
 **S**. Ya lo creo...

El día de la fiesta de Hugh llegó así que Santana y su familia viajaron hasta Lima.

 **S**. Odio venir a este lugar. **  
** **K**. Me imagino, hasta yo siento que hay muy mala vibra aquí.  
 **S.** En fin, ya llegamos y no nos podemos regresar.

Cuando entraron a la gran finca de Hugh, el personal de la servidumbre de inmediato los guiaron hasta la sala principal de la casa.  
 **  
** **H**. Hija, por fin llegan.  
 **S.** El vuelo se demoró.  
 **K.** Sí, fue un viaje terrible.  
 **H.** Lleven las maletas de mi hija y su marido a su habitación, y tú lleva a ésta chica a la suya.  
 **X.** Sí señor.  
 **H.** Quieren una copa?  
 **K.** Yo sí.  
 **S.** Yo preferiría agua fresca o algo así.

Más tarde en la habitación de los chicos…

 **S.** Lo siento porcelana, creo que tendremos que compartir la cama una vez más.  
 **K**. Pues ya ni modo.  
 **Pe**. Mami!  
 **S.** Ahhh eso es el jardín, quieres ir?  
 **Pe**. Síii.  
 **S**. Ahora vuelvo. **  
** **K**. Ok yo tomaré una siesta.

En el jardín.

 **Pe**. Mami!  
 **S.** Vamos a visitar a alguien.

Se dirigieron hasta donde Dani se encontraba trabajando.

 **S.** Dani.  
 **D.** Santana!  
 **Pe**. Hola.  
 **D.** Wooow está enorme tu hijo.  
 **S.** Sí, ha crecido bastante.  
 **D.** Hola Pete.  
 **Pe**. Hola. (sonriendo) **  
** **D**. Jejeje es precioso.  
 **S.** Sí que lo es.  
 **D.** Así que vienes a la gran fiesta?  
 **S.** Sí, sabes que no me pude escapar de ella.  
 **D.** Pues sí, y cómo has estado?  
 **S.** Más o menos, amo a mi hijo, estoy en una academia de artes y aun así no me siento completa. **  
** **D**. Te falta el amor de una chica?  
 **S.** Eso creo, pero para que eso suceda tendría que presentarse un milagro y definitivamente eso no va a pasar. **  
** **D**. Mmm lo lamento.  
 **S.** Y tú cómo has estado?  
 **D.** Estoy saliendo con un chico, de hecho lo conoces, te acuerdas de Nick el chico de la iglesia?  
 **S**. El que siempre me invitaba a salir?  
 **D**. Sí, bueno ahora sale conmigo.  
 **S.** Pobre de ti.  
 **D.** Es buen chico, me respeta.  
 **S.** Pero a ti nada de eso te gusta.  
 **D.** Así es, nada, pero no tengo otra opción.  
 **S.** Dímelo a mí. **  
** **D.** Por cierto, tengo algo que te pertenece deja voy por él.

Y unos minutos después Dani regresó.

 **D**. Recuerdas la última vez que platicamos cuando aún eras soltera?  
 **S.** Creo que sí.  
 **D.** Pues bien, ese día que estuvimos platicando en la parte lejana del jardín, se te cayó y no te diste cuenta, me fijé que estaba en el pasto minutos después de que te habías ido, ya no pude acercarme a ti después por miedo a que tu padre me regañara.

La chica le entregó el dije de estrella a la latina.

 **D.** Estás bien?  
 **S**. Sí... lo tiré porque estaba muy decepcionada de la persona que me lo regaló, pero ahora que lo vuelvo a tener entre mis manos siento la misma emoción que sentí la vez que me lo regaló.  
 **D**. Fue una chica?  
 **S.** Sí, a la que amo.  
 **D.** Ohhh.  
 **S.** Su nombre es Quinn y te aseguro que es el amor de mi vida, pero lo nuestro…  
 **D.** No puede ser. (mueca)  
 **S.** Exacto.  
 **D.** Bueno, si no puedes ser feliz en el amor, al menos sé feliz profesionalmente, estás empezando a construir tu más grande sueño al estudiar en esa academia y si sigues empeñándote lo vas a lograr, serás muy exitosa.  
 **S.** Sí, estás con el correcto, si no tengo el amor, al menos tendré el éxito.  
 **D**. Jejeje sí.

Cuando Santana regresó a su habitación, de inmediato se colocó su dije de estrella.

 **S**. Te prometí jamás quitármelo y de ahora en adelante cumpliré mi palabra. (sonriendo)

Al día siguiente la fiesta se llevó a cabo, como siempre los invitados eran la crema y nata de la sociedad, Hugh no se cansaba de presumir a su hija, eso hacía sentir muy bien a la morena.

 **Ma.** Así que aquí creciste?  
 **S.** Marley… no lo puedo creer, te veo hasta en la sopa!  
 **Ma**. Jajaja soy una invitada más, recibimos la invitación de tu padre y no pude resistirme a conocer el lugar donde creciste como una criada más jajaja.  
 **S.** Ríete todo lo que quieras porque al final a pesar de haber sido una "criada más" desde que me conociste supiste que era mil veces mejor que tú por eso me odias, eres una fracasada y yo una triunfadora. **  
** **M** a. Y si lo eres por qué Quinn está conmigo?  
 **S.** Porque yo ya no la quise y se conformó con lo que le das, pero para ella jamás será suficiente porque ni siquiera te ha dicho que te ama, o si?

Marley no dijo nada.

 **S.** Jajaja lo ves? A mí hasta hace poco aún me lo decía, siempre estarás bajo mi sombra Marley Rose, ya acéptalo.  
 **Ma**. Qué diría tu padre sobre el origen de tu hijo?  
 **S.** Me quieres chantajear con eso? Vaya, eso quiere decir que Quinn no te importa para nada, porque bien sabes el daño que le harías si mi padre atenta contra mi hijo o contra mí.  
 **Ma**. Te odio!  
 **S.** Eres bien correspondida.

Marley muy enojada se alejó.

 **K.** Qué hace aquí?  
 **S.** Vino con su padre.  
 **K.** Y te molestó?  
 **S.** Más que eso, me amenazó con contarle a papá sobre el origen de mi bebé.  
 **K.** Ay Dios mío, ay Dios mío!  
 **S.** Tengo que llamarle a Quinn para que le ponga un alto.  
 **K.** Y de una vez vamos a hacerlo.  
 **S.** Sí, hay que entrar a la casa.

Los chicos le llamaron a la rubia.

 **Fr.** Hola?  
 **S.** Pásame a Quinn.  
 **Fr**. Quién es?  
 **S.** Soy Santana, pásamela.  
 **Fr**. No está.  
 **S.** Pásamela es muy importante!  
 **Fr.** Ya te dije que no está!

Frannie colgó.

 **S.** Ay maldita amargada, me colgó el teléfono.  
 **K.** Dámelo, le llamaré yo.

Pero sonaba ocupado.

 **K.** Descolgó el teléfono.  
 **S.** Ahora sí cavó su tumba.  
 **K.** Mañana volvemos a llamar.  
 **S.** Pues sí, no nos queda de otra.

Los chicos regresaron a la fiesta, intentaron disfrutar lo mejor que pudieron pero el temor los tenía muy nerviosos.

 **K.** No quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si Marley abre la boca.  
 **S.** Si lo hace la mato!  
 **K**. No bromees con eso.  
 **S.** Y quién dijo que estoy bromeando?  
 **K.** Ay Dios.

Al día siguiente Kurt le llamó a Quinn.

 **Q**. Estás seguro?  
 **K**. Santana no mentiría en algo así.  
 **Q**. Hablaré con ella.  
 **K.** Gracias.

La llamada terminó.

 **K.** Dice que hablará con ella.  
 **S.** Ojalá le cierre la boca a la maldita.  
 **K.** Tengo miedo.  
 **S.** Relájate.  
 **K**. Lo intentaré.

La rubia trató de comunicarse con Marley pero no lo consiguió, así que tuvo que esperar hasta que la chica volviera a la universidad para hablar con ella.

Mientras tanto Mason hizo lo que Santana le encargó y le avisó de ello.

 **S.** Muchas gracias Mason, por favor lleva a Quinn a ese lugar pasado mañana, Peter y yo llegaremos ahí, primero tengo que hacer un pequeño viaje a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad.  
 **Mas.** A dónde?  
 **S.** Es...  
 **Mas**. Personal?  
 **S.** Algo así.  
 **Mas**. Ok.

Santana viajó rumbo a Massachusetts, pero antes de llegar a Boston hizo una parada en Brookline.

 **S**. Seguro que aquí es?  
 **Hu**. Sí, recuerda que yo nunca fallo en mis investigaciones.  
 **S.** Bien, vamos a llamar a la puerta.

Un hombre joven abrió.

 **X.** Diga.  
 **S.** Elijah Caufield?  
 **El.** Sí, ese soy yo.  
 **S.** Necesito hablar con usted.  
 **El.** Sobre qué?  
 **S.** Sobre su esposa, Frannie Fabray.  
 **El**. Pasen, pero de una buena vez les digo que yo no quiero nada con esa loca, le dije que no se embarazara y le importó un bledo, ahora que se las arregle como pueda.  
 **S.** Vengo a ofrecerle algo.  
 **El.** Qué cosa?  
 **S.** Que regrese con ella a cambio de una fuerte cantidad de dinero.  
 **El**. Yo volver con ella? Primero muerto.  
 **S.** No me diga que no le gustaría cambiar de casa y tener un auto nuevo gracias a una cuenta bancaria bastante jugosa?  
 **El**. Sólo por volver con la loca?  
 **S**. Sí, pero con una condición.  
 **E** l. Cuál?  
 **S**. Que esté con ella hasta el término de su embarazo, luego puede hacer lo que le venga en gana.  
 **El.** Jajaja hecho.  
 **S.** Pero no sólo eso, mientras esté con ella tiene que hacerla sentir como el ser más miserable sobre la tierra.  
 **El.** Bueno, no creo que me sea muy difícil hacer eso, yo ya no amo a esa mujer, con el tiempo se convirtió en un ser despreciable mucho más que yo así que no me importa si la hago desdichada.  
 **S.** Perfecto, es un trato?  
 **El.** Lo es, sólo tengo una duda, por qué quiere hacer sentir tan mal a Frannie?  
 **S**. Porque se metió con mi felicidad y con lo más importante para mí, con mi hijo y eso es algo que jamás se lo voy a perdonar, ah pero para que no sospeche nada tiene que comenzar a cortejarla y luego la trae de vuelta a la ciudad para vivir con usted.  
 **El**. Lo haré.

Santana y Hunter salieron de ahí.

 **Hu**. Santana, no crees que todo eso es demasiado?  
 **S**. No, ella logró que Quinn dudara de lo que sentía por mí y nos separó, le llama a mi hijo fruto del pecado y además lo golpea, se merece todo lo que ese infeliz le vaya a hacer.  
 **Hu**. Pero y si Quinn se entera de que tú eres la causante del sufrimiento de su hermana?  
 **S.** Estará tan feliz como yo, te lo aseguro.  
 **Hu**. Mmm eso espero.  
 **S.** Frannie se metió con la persona equivocada y lo va a lamentar, lo mismo pasará con Marley si sigue con sus estupideces.  
 **Hu**. Ya lo creo, mejor que vayamos a Boston de una buena vez.  
 **S.** Sí.

En Boston.

 **Q.** Mason, de verdad no puedo ir, no tarda en llegar Peter con sus nanos jejeje.  
 **Mas**. No voy a retrasarte mucho, te lo prometo pero de verdad necesito que me acompañes a hacer algo muy importante. **  
** **Q**. Está bien, pero que sea rápido.

Mason llevó a Quinn al lugar donde se encontraría con Santana.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué hacemos aquí?  
 **Mas**. Nada malo, te lo aseguro, ten, abre la puerta. (entregándole las llaves)  
 **Q.** Ok...

Cuando la rubia abrió la puerta…

 **Pe**. Mami!  
 **Q.** Jejeje mi amor chiquito. (cargándolo)  
 **S.** Gracias Mason.  
 **Mas**. No es nada.  
 **Q.** Santana, qué pasa? No entiendo.  
 **S.** Le pedí a Mason que me ayudara a encontrar un departamento lindo el cual comprar para Peter y así puedas venir a estar con nuestro hijo mientras la loca de tu hermana está en tu casa, no quiero volverlo a poner en peligro estando en el mismo lugar que ella.  
 **Q**. Pero... y mis papás?  
 **S.** Ellos pueden venir y estar aquí cuando quieran, el departamento tiene dos habitaciones, lo único que quiero es que mi hijo no esté cerca de tu hermana el tiempo que esté en tu casa, cuando se vaya, Peter volverá a ese lugar. **  
** **Q**. Está bien, lo comprendo, pueden venir mis padres en este momento?  
 **S.** Claro, llámalos y dales la dirección. **  
** **Q**. Gracias San.

Más tarde.

 **S.** Ya hablaste con tu novia? **  
** **Q**. Sobre lo que me dijo Kurt?  
 **S.** Ajá. **  
** **Q**. No, lo haré en cuanto esté en su departamento en New Heaven.  
 **S.** Espero que le pongas un alto a la muy idiota. **  
** **Q**. Santana, tal vez mal interpretaste las palabras de Marley, no creo que ella haya dicho algo así.  
 **S.** Que qué? Cómo diablos puedes dudar de mi palabra? **  
** **Q**. No, claro que no, pero siento que tal vez Marley lo dijo sólo por molestarte, ella no sería capaz de lastimarme de esa manera.  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío, sí que estás muy enamorada de ella como para estar tan ciega y ver que no ha cambiado, que siempre me odiará y se valdrá de lo que sea para hacerme sufrir aunque tú estés de por medio y resultes afectada por sus acciones. **  
** **Q**. Santana por favor no exageres.  
 **S.** No exagero, no puedo creer que ella te haya cambiado tanto como para olvidar que es una víbora. **  
** **Q**. No te expreses así de mi novia.  
 **S.** Y todavía la defiendes, ya te lavó el cerebro. **  
** **Q**. Claro que no.  
 **S.** Mason, quieres ir a tomar una copa?  
 **Mas**. Claro, pero aún somos menores de edad.  
 **S.** Tengo una identificación falsa.  
 **Q**. Santana, no te metas en problemas.

La latina no hizo caso y salió con Mason a comprar una botella de alcohol la cual tomaron en la casa del chico, sus padres no estaban ahí.

Santana le platicó a su amigo el asunto con Quinn.

 **Mas**. Pero no has hablado con ella sobre tus sentimientos?  
 **S.** No, no sé qué está pasado conmigo, te lo juro que antes podía expresar y demostrar mis sentimientos más fácilmente, ahora creo que el orgullo me gana, no puedo decirle a Quinn lo que siento por ella porque tal vez se burle y no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo.  
 **Mas**. Pero si no se lo dices, ella pensará que sólo estás celosa o que tal vez actúes por capricho, creo que debes hablar de una vez por todas con ella y tal vez Quinn por fin abra los ojos y deje a su novia.  
 **S.** Lo intentaré.

Mientras tanto los señores Fabray llegaron al departamento de Pete.

 **Ru**. Es muy lindo.  
 **Q.** Sí, aquí tendremos que ver a mi hijo mientras Frannie esté en la casa.  
 **Ju**. Pues creo que será por mucho tiempo, no creo que tu hermana se vaya de la casa, además tenemos que apoyarla.  
 **Q.** Sí...  
 **Ju**. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Santana al haber comprado este departamento, yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo si alguien lastimara a alguna de mis hijas.  
 **Ru.** Frannie no lo hace a propósito...  
 **Q.** Pero claro que lo hace así, papá ella nos odia a Santana y a mí.  
 **Ru.** Hija...  
 **Q**. Ella es la culpable de que no haya podido estar con Santana y mi bebé cuando más me necesitaban.  
 **Ru**. Ya no pienses en eso, mira aquí estamos con nuestro nieto y él nos ama mucho, verdad Pete?  
 **Pe.** Síiiii.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje eres tan tierno mi amor.

Horas más tarde una Santana algo ebria llegó al departamento.

 **Q.** Estás bien?  
 **S.** Sip... Y tus papás? **  
** **Q**. Se fueron hace como 15 minutos.  
 **S.** Ohhh.  
 **Q**. Ya comiste algo? Mamá y yo cocinamos.  
 **S.** Estoy bien. **  
** **Q**. Mercedes está leyéndole un cuento a Peter. **  
** **S.** Ella es la mejor niñera que pude encontrar.  
 **Q**. Sí...  
 **S.** Qué cocinaron? **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje.

Mientras Santana comía, Quinn la acompañaba.

 **S.** Delicioso.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Recuerdas cuando Nelly nos preparaba comida especial? **  
** **Q**. Jejeje sí, ella era fenomenal.  
 **S.** A veces tengo esos sueños raros en que aún estamos en el internado, parecen tan reales.  
 **Q**. A mí también me suele suceder.  
 **S.** Cuando estaba ahí lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar y ahora a veces siento que estaría mejor en St. McKinley.  
 **Q.** Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque estaríamos juntas, al menos como amigas, sin tanto drama de por medio.  
 **Q**. Sabes que aún podemos ser las mejores amigas.  
 **S.** Y tú sabes que mientras seas la novia de una loca, eso es casi imposible.  
 **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Estaba tan enojada y decepcionada de ti que no tomé buenas decisiones.  
 **Q**. Al casarte con Kurt?  
 **S.** No, a pesar de todo creo que esa fue una buena.  
 **Q**. Mmm.  
 **S.** Me refiero a no perdonarte, a poner a Brittany por encima de ti cuando ella solo jugaba conmigo.  
 **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado y sé que nunca van a cambiar. **  
** **Q**. Pero tú dijiste que...  
 **S.** Sí, te dije que ya no te amaba pero era lo que pensaba, estaba llena de rencor, pero ahora sé que no es así, yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti.  
 **Q.** Santana...  
 **S.** Es verdad. **  
** **Q**. Y Rachel?  
 **S.** Lo nuestro era meramente físico.  
 **Q**. Era?  
 **S.** Sí, cuando se lo dejé claro ella no lo entendió y dejamos de vernos.  
 **Q**. Vaya...  
 **S.** Quinn, si tú quisieras podríamos darle a Peter toda la atención y el amor que merece juntas, sin separarnos. **  
** **Q**. Y me lo pides justo en el momento en que tengo novia?  
 **S**. Quinn...  
 **Q**. Es sólo porque te das cuenta de que alguien más se fijó en mí, alguien más se acostó conmigo y no como aseguraste?  
 **S**. Quinn, fui una total y absoluta idiota al decirte eso, y no es porque tengas novia ahora, es porque siento la necesidad de decírtelo. (tomándola de la mano)  
 **Q**. Pero por qué ahora?  
 **S.** Ya te lo dije, estaba llena de rencor, piénsalo Quinnie, podemos estar como siempre lo imaginamos.  
 **Q**. Ahora no puedo, no es el momento.  
 **S.** Quinn, en serio? **  
** **Q**. Marley me gusta.  
 **S**. Sí, eso me quedó claro desde la primera vez que te provocó una erección en los vestidores.  
 **Q**. Si esto me lo hubieras dicho antes.  
 **S.** Entonces ya no quieres formar una familia conmigo?  
 **Q**. Es que...  
 **S.** La amas, cierto?

Quinn no contestó.

 **Pe**. Mami!  
 **S.** Hey mi amor, jugaste mucho con tus abuelitos?  
 **Pe**. Síii mucho!  
 **S.** Jejejeje.  
 **Me**. Peter ya va ir a dormir, vino a despedirse de ustedes.  
 **S.** Descansa mi amor.  
 **Q**. Nos vemos mañana.  
 **Pe**. Mañana.  
 **S.** Jejeje.

Mercedes se llevó al pequeño.

 **S.** Bueno, creo que también me voy a dormir.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Descansa Q. **  
** **Q**. Santana, somos amigas?  
 **S.** Sí, lo somos.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Sólo te voy a pedir una cosa.  
 **Q**. Claro, la que quieras.  
 **S.** Que no traigas a tu novia a este departamento, es de nuestro hijo y hay que respetarlo.  
 **Q**. Te lo prometo.  
 **S.** Buenas noches. **  
** **Q**. Descansa.

La latina fue al baño, ahí tenía tantas ganas de llorar como hacía mucho tiempo no le sucedía, pero no lloró, tomó varias respiraciones y una vez que se calmó fue a la habitación que compartiría esa noche con Mercedes.

A la mañana siguiente.

 **S.** Mercedes me voy, me despides de Quinn.  
 **Me**. Pensé que te quedarías el resto del fin de semana.  
 **S.** Mis planes cambiaron, me iré a despedir de Hunter, espero que haya dormido bien en ese sofá, nos vemos el lunes.  
 **Me.** Sí, te cuidas.

La latina llamó a un taxi y se fue hasta el aeropuerto.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde Quinn y su hijo estaban durmiendo...

 **Pe**. Mami?  
 **Q.** Jejeje hola.  
 **Pe**. Hola mami. (sonriendo)  
 **Q.** Ya no tienes sueño?  
 **Pe.** No mami.  
 **Q.** Ok, vamos a la cocina.  
 **Pe**. Sí.

En la cocina se encontraron con Hunter y Mercedes quienes preparaban el desayuno.

 **Q.** Buenos días.  
 **Me**. Hola, qué tal durmieron?  
 **Q.** Delicioso.  
 **Hu**. Peter quieres chocolate?  
 **Pe**. Síii.  
 **Q.** Y Santana aún no despierta?  
 **Me**. Sí, desde hace una hora se fue para el aeropuerto.  
 **Q.** Se fue, por qué?  
 **Me**. Tenía cosas qué hacer de su viñedo o algo así.  
 **Q.** Ya veo. (mueca)  
 **Hu.** Aquí tienes amigo.  
 **Pe**. Huevo!  
 **Hu**. Sí jejejeje.

Quinn sabía que Santana se había ido debido a su conversación de la noche anterior.

Horas después la morena llegó a su casa en New York.

 **K.** Hola, vienes sola?  
 **S.** Sí, dejé allá a los chicos y Pete.  
 **K.** Y cómo tomó Quinn la idea sobre el departamento?  
 **S.** Bien, ella sabía de antemano que yo no permitiría que mi hijo conviviera un solo día más con la demente de su hermana.  
 **K.** Pues sí.  
 **S.** Y Blaine?  
 **K.** No ha de tardar.  
 **S.** Voy a tomar una siesta.  
 **K.** Te encuentras bien?  
 **S.** Sí…

Más tarde cuando Blaine llegó a la casa, Santana les platicó sobre su confesión a Quinn.

 **Bl.** Estoy sin palabras.  
 **K.** No comprendo a Quinn, sólo espero que pueda mantearle la boca cerrada a la loca de Marley o si no yo mismo la despellejo viva.  
 **S.** Lo mejor sería que tuviera hijos con ella para que estuviera ocupada y se olvidara de mi Peter.  
 **Bl**. No digas tonterías.  
 **S.** Ya no la quiero ver. (puchero)  
 **K.** No tienes que hacerlo y entre más lejos esté de nosotros mejor.  
 **S.** Eso creo.  
 **Bl.** Chicos, están hablando puras tonterías. **  
K.** Claro que no.  
 **Bl.** Necios.

Semanas después todos regresaron a clases, así que Quinn aprovechó para llamarle a Marley.

 **Ma**. Ya te extrañaba mi amor.  
 **Q.** Yo también, quiero verte necesitamos hablar.  
 **Ma**. Puedes venir? Te pago el vuelo. **  
** **Q**. Ok este fin de semana te parece bien?  
 **Ma**. Sí amor.

Por la tarde Santana y Blaine llegaron a la academia.

 **Bl.** Me da gusto que te hayas decidido a venir.  
 **S.** Sí, te prometo que de ahora en adelante me concentraré solo en convertirme en la actriz más famosa del mundo.

Entonces Jesse y Rachel llegaron.

 **S.** Seguiré teniendo competencia.  
 **Bl**. Igual yo.

Rachel no le dirigió la palabra a la latina.

El día en que Quinn viajaría a New Heaven llegó.

 **Ma.** Mi amor, te extrañé tanto. (besándola)  
 **Q.** Yo también preciosa.

Luego de unos cuantos besos, la rubia le reclamó sobre el asunto de Peter.

 **Ma**. Está mintiendo! Cómo crees que yo diría algo así?  
 **Q.** Marley, si sacaras a la luz el origen de Peter me destrozarías por completo.  
 **Ma**. Jamás haría eso, te lo juro, Santana me odia por eso inventa cosas.  
 **Q.** Mmm.  
 **Ma**. Créeme.  
 **Q.** Te creo.  
 **Ma**. Jejeje te adoro. (besándola)  
 **Q.** Vamos a tu habitación?  
 **Ma**. Sabes que sí.

Luego del sexo...

 **Ma**. Amor, la próxima semana será la fiesta de beneficencia de papá.  
 **Q.** No!  
 **Ma**. Por qué no? Ya lo hiciste una vez, qué más te da hacerlo otra?  
 **Q.** No soy hombre! **  
** **Ma**. Lo que pasa es que no me quieres lo suficiente.  
 **Q.** Eso no tiene nada que ver.  
 **Ma.** Claro que sí, si me quisieras no dudarías ni un segundo en apoyarme en lo que te pido.  
 **Q.** Al contrario si tú me quisieras no me pedirás eso.  
 **Ma**. Yo solo quiero estar contigo en los momentos más importantes de mi familia. **  
** **Q.** Ay Marley.  
 **Ma**. No me quieres nada?  
 **Q.** Sabes que sí  
 **Ma.** Entonces demuéstramelo, solo esta vez, te lo juro.  
 **Q.** Ok, la última.  
 **Ma**. Jejeje sí amor la última, te adoro. (besándola)  
 **Q.** Y después de esta vez ni se te ocurra volverme a insinuar si quiera algo así.  
 **Ma**. No, ya no lo haré.

Días después.

 **Bl**. Entonces Rachel ya no te saluda?  
 **S.** No, al parecer realmente herí sus sentimientos.  
 **Bl**. Te arrepientes?  
 **S.** No sé, tal vez le hice saber que lo de nosotras no era en serio de una manera muy cruel, pero al mismo tiempo creo que fue lo mejor porque no creo que algún día ella y yo podamos tener algo más serio.  
 **Bl**. Eso es verdad.  
 **S.** Por cierto, te tengo una propuesta.  
 **Bl**. Cuál?  
 **S.** Hace unos días concreté la compra de la casa de al lado, la compré para que Kurt realizara ahí sus fiestas, en unos días los trabajadores comenzarán con la remodelación y además les pediré que la comuniquen con la mía, así que cuando esté lista quiero que te mudes ahí.  
 **Bl.** Mudarme?  
 **S.** Sí, para que puedas estar más tiempo con Kurt.  
 **Bl**. Wooow esa es una propuesta maravillosa.  
 **S.** Qué dices?  
 **Bl.** Que acepto.  
 **S.** Al menos quiero que tú y mi porcelana favorita sean felices.  
 **Bl.** Gracias Tana.

En Boston.  
 **  
** **Q.** Y Frannie?  
 **Ju.** Salió con su marido.  
 **Q.** No les parece algo raro su repentino interés por mi hermana?  
 **Ru**. Hija, te recuerdo que se casaron muy enamorados, tal vez Elijah reconsideró que su matrimonio no se debe romper.  
 **Q.** Pues con tal de que se la lleve de aquí que hagan lo que se les dé la gana.  
 **Ju**. Hija no hables así. **  
** **Q.** Mamá, Frannie me odia y lo saben.  
 **Ru**. Mejor cambiemos de tema... Cómo va tu relación con Marley? **  
** **Q.** Muy bien papá, ella es fenomenal, nos entendemos a la perfección.  
 **Ju**. Pues a mí me gustaría que regresaras con Santana. **  
** **Q.** Mamá, ella está casada.  
 **Ju**. Aquí todos sabemos que su matrimonio es falso.  
 **Ru**. Pues a mí sí me gusta Marley, sus hijos serán hermosos.  
 **Q.** Papá! **  
** **Ru**. Jajaja lo siento hija, pero jamás perderé la esperanza.

Días después la rubia les pidió permiso a sus padres para viajar a Los Ángeles con Marley, no les comentó absolutamente nada sobre la fiesta, simplemente les dijo que querían pasar un tiempo a solas.

 **Ma**. Te ves guapísimo.  
 **Q**. Basta Marley.  
 **Ma**. En serio Quinn, tú y yo seríamos un matrimonio perfecto. **  
** **Q**. Pero no se puede.  
 **Ma**. Hay maneras. **  
** **Q**. Claro que no, en ningún lugar las mujeres se pueden casar.  
 **Ma**. Pero no estoy hablando de eso.  
 **Q**. Iré a ponerme el saco.

Ya en la fiesta, nuevamente nadie notó que la rubia fuese una mujer, Marley estaba radiante de felicidad, jamás se separó de Quinn.

 **Ma**. Todas mis amigas me envidian, dicen que tengo al novio más guapo.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **Ma**. Gracias por esto mi amor. (besándola)

Al día siguiente salieron nuevamente en la sección de sociales de los periódicos.

 **Bl**. Por qué sigue haciéndolo?  
 **K.** Está loca.  
 **S.** Quién está loca?  
 **K**. Nadie. (ocultando el periódico)  
 **S.** Qué escondes?  
 **K**. Nada.  
 **Bl**. Muéstraselo.  
 **K.** Ok.

La latina vio el artículo, pero no dijo nada.

 **S.** Vamos a ver los avances de la remodelación?  
 **Bl.** Emmm estás bien?  
 **S.** Sí, te lo aseguro.  
 **Bl**. Ok, vamos.  
 **K.** Ya ansío porque terminen. **  
** **S**. Jejeje no comas ansias.

En Los Ángeles.

 **Ma**. Nos vemos tan bien.  
 **Q.** Era necesario aparecer en el periódico?  
 **Ma**. Sí amor, la prensa siempre está presente en los eventos de papá.  
 **Q.** Mmm.  
 **Ma**. Quinn quiero ser tu esposa.  
 **Q.** Qué dices?  
 **Ma**. Quiero ser tu esposa cuando terminemos la universidad, hay tiempo suficiente para hacer unos cambios.  
 **Q.** Qué cambios?  
 **Ma**. Cambiarte de nombre, que tus documentos sean los de un chico, tu papá es abogado, él sabrá qué hacer para que sea legal.  
 **Q**. Hablas en serio?  
 **Ma**. Totalmente.  
 **Q.** Me estoy mareando.  
 **Ma.** Siéntate.  
 **Q.** En serio me estás insinuando que sea un hombre legalmente?  
 **Ma**. Sí, para podernos casar, sería fabuloso.  
 **Q.** Pero soy mujer, cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?  
 **Ma**. Tienes un pene!  
 **Q.** Me largo, tú no me quieres por quién soy, quieres algo de mí que jamás te podré dar.  
 **Ma**. No, no te vayas, no me dejes, eres lo único que tengo, perdóname por proponerte eso, te adoro. (abrazándola)  
 **Q.** Te sientes bien?  
 **Ma**. Sí, solo no me sueltes.

Quinn estuvo abrazando a su novia hasta que se tranquilizó, luego salieron a comer para más tarde regresar al hotel y tener sexo.

Semanas después.

 **W.** Bien chicos, quiero que preparen un número por parejas pero dichas parejas serán escogidas al azar, en este sombrero tengo papelitos con sus nombres.  
 **S.** Genial. (rodando los ojos)

Cuando la latina fue a escoger su pareja...

 **S**. _Demonios!_ (pensando) Rachel.  
 **X.** No se vale ellas van a ganar!  
 **W.** No es una competencia, es solo para ver cómo han evolucionado.  
 **X.** Mmmm. **  
** **W**. Espero que preparen un número fenomenal.  
 **S.** Claro señor Shue.

A la salida de la clase...

 **S**. Tu casa o la mía?  
 **R**. La tuya.  
 **S.** Ok, te parece si comenzamos esta noche? Mañana por la mañana no puedo, tengo clases de la universidad muy temprano.  
 **R.** Está bien.

Hunter llegó por Santana y con Rachel fueron a su casa.

 **Pe**. Mami!  
 **S.** Hola mi amor, te portaste bien?  
 **Pe**. Sí mami.  
 **S.** Jejeje que bueno. **  
** **R.** Dónde ensayaremos?  
 **S.** En el estudio.  
 **R.** Ok.

Ya ahí.

 **S.** Cuál canción te gustaría?  
 **R.** No sé, la que sea.  
 **S.** Tiene que ser una perfecta donde las dos explotemos nuestra perfecta voz.  
 **R.** Pues en cualquiera mi voz se escucha perfecta.  
 **S.** Mmmm, no quieres hacer esto verdad?  
 **R.** No y no me importa si por eso el señor Shue me reprueba, no quiero cantar contigo NUNCA!  
 **S.** Y a qué viniste?  
 **R.** No lo sé.  
 **S.** Mira, si es por la manera en como te hablé la última vez que nos vimos, lo lamento y soy sincera te lo aseguro, sé que no fui nada amable al decirte que lo que teníamos era sólo físico, no sé por qué pero últimamente puedo llegar a ser muy cruel con las personas, perdóname por hablarte tan feo.  
 **R**. No sé si debo creerte.  
 **S.** Bueno, esa es tu decisión, pero te aseguro que mis disculpas son 100% sinceras, lamento haber sido tan grosera. **  
** **R.** Te creeré.  
 **S.** Bien, entonces quieres seguir con esto o prefieres que te reprueben?  
 **R.** Escojamos la canción.

Cierto día.

 **K.** Santana, Mercedes y Hunter necesitan vacaciones, los veo muy cansados.  
 **S.** Es verdad, desde que trabajan para nosotros no han tenido un solo día de descanso  
 **K.** Mira, qué te parece si les damos dos semanas de vacaciones y cuando se llegue la visita de Peter, Blaine y yo lo llevamos a Boston con Quinn.  
 **S.** Quieres escaparte con Blaine, verdad?  
 **K.** Jajaja algo así, quiero estar con él en otra ciudad.  
 **S.** Está bien, pueden ir a Boston con Peter, yo hablaré con los chicos para decirles que oficialmente están de vacaciones.

Kurt y Blaine viajaron a Boston con Peter, llegaron al departamento donde los esperaba la rubia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué alegría verlos.  
 **Pe**. Mami hola!  
 **Q.** Hola mi amor, te extrañé mucho hijito hermoso.  
 **Pe.** Beso!  
 **Q.** Todos los que quieras mi bebito. (besándolo) Pensé que Hunter y Mercedes traerían a Peter.  
 **K.** Santana y yo les dimos vacaciones, las necesitaban.  
 **Q.** Ahhh y cómo está Santana?  
 **K.** Bien, bastante ocupada con la universidad y la academia.  
 **Q.** No me ha llamado, ella dijo que sería mi amiga.  
 **Bl.** Y tú lo has hecho?  
 **Q.** No, no he tenido las agallas.  
 **Bl.** Yo más bien creo que ni siquiera has tenido tiempo porque tu novia te quita todo el disponible.  
 **Q.** Claro que no.  
 **K**. Eso pensamos, ya que vas hasta Los Ángeles con ella a sus fiestas.  
 **Q**. Cómo lo saben?  
 **Bl**. El periódico.  
 **Q.** Santana lo vio?  
 **K.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Y qué dijo?  
 **Bl.** Nada.  
 **Q.** Nada?  
 **K.** Así es, nada, aunque no lo creas.  
 **Bl.** Sabemos que nosotros no conocemos tu relación con Marley, pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que alguien que te ame no te obligaría jamás a hacer lo que ella hace contigo, a menos que ti te guste por eso continúes vistiéndote de hombre.  
 **Q**. No me gusta, pero...  
 **K.** Blaine tiene razón, si Marley te amara no te pediría que fueras la persona que definitivamente no eres.  
 **Q.** Podemos hablar de otra cosa?  
 **Bl.** Claro, claro.

En Nueva York.

 **R.** Estás sola?  
 **S.** Sí, Kurt y Blaine fueron a un viaje con Peter, Hunter y Mercedes están de vacaciones.  
 **R.** Entonces estamos completamente solas...  
 **S.** Que sí.

Rachel se abalanzó a Santana para besarla.

 **S.** Espera, no!  
 **R.** Santana, no he dejado de pensar ni un segundo en ti, extraño lo que me provocas.  
 **S.** Rachel, no podemos seguir con lo mismo.  
 **R.** Por qué no?  
 **S.** Porque tienes novio, estoy casada y...  
 **R.** Sigues amando a Quinn.  
 **S.** Algo así.  
 **R.** Puede seguir siendo meramente físico.  
 **S.** No Rachel, en este momento ni eso te puedo dar, lo lamento.  
 **R.** Bien, entonces solo tendré que esperar, algo me dice que regresaras a mí.  
 **S**. Mmmm.

Semanas después Marley visitó a Quinn.

 **Q**. Hola mi cielo.  
 **Ma**. Hey. **  
** **Q**. Pasa algo?  
 **Ma**. No, tal vez me cayó mal el viaje. **  
****Q**. Vamos al hotel para que descanses.

Ya ahí.

 **Ma.** Voy a recostarme.  
 **Q.** Estás enferma?  
 **Ma**. Tal vez, no sé.  
 **Q.** Mmm, pediré un caldo para ver si te sientes mejor.

Pero en cuanto Marley tomó el caldo de inmediato lo fue a vomitar.

 **Q.** Definitivamente estás enferma, deberíamos ir al doctor.  
 **Ma.** No, estoy bien, solo necesito dormir un poco.

Quinn se quedó ahí para mimar a la chica.

Más tarde Marley despertó y tomó una ducha.

 **Q**. Algo pasa, verdad?  
 **Ma**. Me amas?  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **Ma**. Solo contesta.  
 **Q.** Por qué la pregunta?  
 **Ma**. Solo dime si me amas.  
 **Q.** Acaso tú me amas a mí?  
 **Ma.** Sí, mucho, como jamás me imaginé que te amaría.

Quinn estaba con la boca abierta.

 **Ma.** Te amo, dime si me amas.  
 **Q.** Cl- claro.  
 **Ma.** Entonces demuéstramelo, te tengo una gran propuesta  
 **Q.** Cuál?  
 **Ma**. Necesito que empieces con los trámites para que cambies de identidad, necesito que seas Quinnton Fabray. **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja qué?  
 **Ma.** No te burles, estoy hablando en serio, necesito que seas un hombre para mí.  
 **Q.** Marley ya habíamos hablado de eso un millón de veces, eres una terca, no voy a ser un hombre jamás.  
 **Ma**. Estoy desesperada y no lo ves, mi padre ya me insinuó que debo de casarme y si no es contigo entonces será con el tipo que escoja y yo no quiero ser de nadie más.  
 **Q.** Marley pero... es que.  
 **Ma**. Por favor, sé Quinnton para mí.  
 **Q**. No, no puedo, simplemente no puedo, yo soy mujer siempre lo he sabido, a pesar de tener pene y de que me gusten las mujeres, jamás seré un hombre y si tú me amaras ni siquiera me lo propondrías.  
 **Ma.** No entiendes, necesito que seas un hombre, te lo suplico. **  
** **Q**. No!  
 **Ma**. Es tu última palabra?  
 **Q.** Sí, no me voy a transformar en alguien que no soy.  
 **Ma.** Vete de aquí, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, hemos terminado!  
 **Q.** Marley, escucha.  
 **Ma**. No! Vete, ya no somos nada y no me busques porque soy capaz de decirle a Hugh Hearst la verdad.  
 **Q.** Eres una...  
 **Ma**. Vete!

Quinn estaba muy enojada por la actitud de Marley así que se fue y se prometió a si misma no buscar a la chica para nada.

Cuando llegó a su casa…

 **Ru.** Hija, pensé que no vendrías a dormir.  
 **Q.** Marley terminó conmigo.  
 **Ru**. Por qué?

Quinn le platicó todo a su padre.

 **Ru**. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tus amigos, a pesar de que Marley me encanta para ti pero si ella te amara no te pediría algo así, sabes siempre contarás con nuestro apoyo incondicional mi amor.  
 **Q.** Gracias papá.  
 **Ru.** Te duele?  
 **Q.** No lo sé… **  
Ru**. Ve a descansar, lo necesitas.

La rubia fue a su habitación y se acercó a su carrusel musical para darle cuerda y que la melodía comenzara a sonar, entonces se colocó en la ventana y miró hacia el cielo para buscar a sus dos estrellas favoritas.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ahí están tan brillantes como siempre... Tal vez sea el momento de regresar a donde pertenezco y por fin ser totalmente feliz. (suspirando)

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer y ser pacientes, falta un poco para que por fin estén juntas, no se desesperen, les prometo que cuando regresen será para siempre._**

 ** _Qué piensas de Marley?_**

 ** _De Rachel?_**

 ** _Creen que Santana se está convirtiendo en una villana?_**

 ** _Tomaré muy en cuenta sus sugerencias._**

 ** _Perdón por los errores._**

 ** _Recibí muy poquitos comentarios de "Destinos paralelos" así que la próxima actualización será de "Somos un corazón"_**

 _ **Tengo ideas para dos historias, una corta y una no sé que tan corta, depende de cómo se vaya dando, pero por lo pronto no las publicaré hasta tener más avanzadas las dos que sigo actualizando.**_


	37. Renuncia

**_Actualización, espero que les guste._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37. Renuncia.**

Al día siguiente la rubia tenía una extraña sensación de tranquilidad, se levantó muy temprano a desayunar para luego irse a la universidad.

 **Ju.** Hola mi amor cómo dormiste?  
 **Q.** Muy bien mami.  
 **Fr.** Y esa cara de felicidad?  
 **Q.** No molestes.  
 **Fr.** No te molesto solo es una pregunta. **  
** **Q.** Pues no me preguntes.  
 **Fr.** Lo ves mamá? Quiero ser una buena hermana y Quinn me rechaza.  
 **Q.** Ahora sí quieres ser una buena hermana? Más bien eres una hipócrita.  
 **Ju.** Quinn!  
 **Q.** Solo digo la verdad. **  
** **Ru**. Qué pasa, por qué pelean?  
 **Ju.** Por lo mismo de siempre.  
 **Q.** Lo siento papá pero mientras Frannie se siga comportando hipócritamente conmigo siempre vamos a pelear.  
 **Fr**. Papá...  
 **Ru**. Ojalá y se pudieran llevar bien, son las únicas hijas que tenemos y no nos gusta para nada el que siempre estén peleando.  
 **Q.** Jamás le perdonaré a Frannie lo que me hizo, ella es la culpable de mi infelicidad.  
 **Fr.** Ay por favor, no me culpes de tus desviaciones.  
 **Ru**. Basta! Frannie te guste o no vas a respetar a tu hermana.  
 **Fr.** Jamás entenderé por qué la quieren más a ella que a mí.  
 **Ju.** Eso no es verdad, a las dos las amamos profundamente.  
 **Q.** Mejor me voy a la universidad, siento mucho el que presencien esta situación.  
 **Ru.** Espera hija, te daré un aventón.  
 **Q.** Gracias papá.

De camino a la universidad...

 **Q.** Perdón papá, pero es que Frannie me saca de mis casillas.  
 **Ru.** Está bien hija, comprendo que tu hermana es muy insensible.  
 **Q.** Demasiado.  
 **Ru**. Cómo estás por lo de Marley?  
 **Q.** Bien, sabía que tarde o temprano lo nuestro iba a acabar, además ya no pude más con lo que ella me pedía.  
 **Ru.** Qué te pedía?  
 **Q.** Ayer no fue la primera vez que me insinuó ser un hombre para ella...

La rubia le platicó todo a su padre, ahora sin ocultarle nada.

 **Ru**. Por qué jamás nos platicaste sobre eso?  
 **Q.** Me daba vergüenza.  
 **Ru**. Ay hija, toda tu vida has luchado por quién eres, cómo pudiste caer en algo así?  
 **Q**. Soy una idiota, lo sé.  
 **Ru**. Me gustaba Marley pero ahora que sé cómo se comportaba, ya no.  
 **Q.** Ya es parte de mi pasado... Papá, Santana me confesó que aún me ama.  
 **Ru**. Y tú a ella?  
 **Q.** También.  
 **Ru.** Jejeje ay hija.  
 **Q.** Quiero estar con ella.  
 **Ru.** Y qué esperas?  
 **Q.** Quiero cortejarla.  
 **Ru.** Ya veo.  
 **Q.** Pero necesito de tus consejos, cómo le puedo hacer?  
 **Ru**. Para el romance soy todo un experto, lo primero que harás será...

Mientras tanto en Nueva York...

 **Pe.** Papi, papi, mira!  
 **K.** Wooow qué lindo dibujo, pero qué es?  
 **Pe.** Gato.  
 **K.** Ohhh. (mueca)  
 **S.** Es un bebé, no quieras que dibuje algo perfecto.  
 **K.** Jejeje perdón, creo que a veces no me sé comportar como un padre ante Peter.  
 **S.** Él te adora.  
 **K.** Como yo a él.  
 **S.** Jamás me imaginé tener un hijo contigo.  
 **K.** Jajaja te entiendo.  
 **S.** Por cierto, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para ir a comprar los muebles para la casa, le avisas a Blaine.  
 **K.** Sí... Ay Santana, gastas mucho dinero.  
 **S.** Pero lo gasto en cosas de provecho, en patrimonio, además el viñedo va perfecto y pronto comenzará a andar la nueva vinatería.  
 **K.** Pues sí... Alguna vez pensaste en ser millonaria?  
 **S.** Claro que sí, pero siempre me imaginé que sería por ser una famosa actriz y cantante, jamás porque mi padre me heredara en vida.  
 **K.** Bueno al menos si fracasas como actriz y cantante, tendrás tus millones.  
 **S.** Idiota, yo no voy a fracasar.  
 **K.** Jejeje ok.

En Boston.

 **X.** Muy bien señorita Fabray, su desempeño académico es bastante notorio.  
 **Q.** Muchas gracias profesor Behr.  
 **Br.** Con estas calificaciones es muy probable que tenga pie y medio dentro de la facultad de medicina.  
 **Q.** Créame que es lo que deseo con todo mi ser.  
 **Br.** Y lo va a lograr.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Horas después.

 **R.** Nuestro número estuvo fabuloso, dejamos a todos con la boca abierta.  
 **S.** Jajaja lo sé, definitivamente somos las mejores.  
 **R.** Deberíamos de ir a celebrar.  
 **S.** No puedo Rachel, tengo tarea por hacer y quiero ver si aún alcanzo a Peter despierto.  
 **R.** Por favor, ándale será divertido, tú y yo a solas, desnudas... qué dices?  
 **S.** Que estás loca y no entiendes que eso se acabó.  
 **R.** Solo dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que te fascina estar conmigo, acaso no tienes ganas de enterrar tus dedos en mi coño húmedo?  
 **S.** Pues... no! Claro que no!  
 **R.** Ay Santana...  
 **S.** Mañana nos vemos.

La latina salió a toda prisa del lugar.

 **S.** No debo de caer en la tentación, no debo!

Al día siguiente la rubia le llamó a Blaine.

 **Bl.** Hey Q, a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?  
 **Q.** Perdón por no llamar antes, pero la escuela me absorbe.  
 **Bl.** Me imagino.  
 **Q.** Cómo está Santana?  
 **Bl.** Por qué no le llamas y se lo preguntas?  
 **Q.** Tengo miedo.  
 **Bl.** Por qué?  
 **Q.** No sé, dime una cosa, sigue con Rachel?  
 **Bl.** No, a pesar de que esa chica no quita el dedo del renglón, Santana no ha caído en sus garras.  
 **Q.** Ella me confesó que me sigue amando.  
 **Bl.** Por fin!  
 **Q.** Quiero estar con ella, yo también la amo.  
 **Bl.** Y qué esperas para decírselo?  
 **Q.** No sé, estoy muy nerviosa.  
 **Bl.** Llámale en este momento.  
 **Q.** Ok, pero necesito que me ayudes con algo.  
 **Bl.** Claro, qué necesitas?

Más tarde la rubia llamó a la casa de la latina.

 **S.** Sí?  
 **Q**. Hola San.  
 **S.** Quinnie, hola.  
 **Q**. Emmm cómo estás?  
 **S.** Cansadísima, la universidad y la academia me agotan demasiado. **  
** **Q**. Te comprendo... Emmm, tengo un viernes de este mes libre, me gustaría ir a verlos.  
 **S.** Claro Q, cuando quieras, tú sabes que esta es tu casa.  
 **Q**. Gracias... Te quiero mucho San.  
 **S.** Yo te quiero más Quinnie. **  
** **Q**. Ya quiero que sea ese viernes. **  
** **S.** Yo también. **  
** **Q**. Bueno, me tengo que ir, las clases me llaman.  
 **S.** Cuídate.  
 **Q**. Sí nena, nos vemos luego.  
 **S.** Ok. (desconcertada)

La llamada terminó.

 **S.** Me llamó nena?

Días después.

 **R.** Ándale un beso y ya.  
 **S.** Basta Rachel!  
 **R.** Te cuesta mucho el besarme?  
 **S.** No, pero no es bueno hacerlo.  
 **R.** Estás loca, completamente loca.  
 **S.** Adiós.

Santana corrió a su auto para dirigirse a su casa.

Ya ahí se encontró con un hermoso ramo de flores en la sala.

 **S.** Y esto? (frunciendo el ceño)

Tomó la tarjetita y leyó su contenido.

 _"Recuerdo con mucho cariño la vez que me regalaste mi primer flor, ese día me hiciste sentir como en casa, espero que te gusten éstas, te las envío con todo mi amor... Quinn"_ _  
_  
 **S.** Qué demonios?  
 **K.** Son lindas, verdad?  
 **S.** Quinn me envió flores? **  
** **K.** Eso parece...  
 **S.** Pero... por qué?  
 **K.** Jajaja ay Santana está más claro que el agua, te ama.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **K.** Sí.  
 **S.** Jejejeje wooow.  
 **K.** Jajajajaja hace años que no te veía así con esa sonrisa de boba y sonrojada.  
 **S.** Cállate.  
 **K.** Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Pero y Marley?  
 **K.** Buena pregunta.  
 **S.** Le llamaré a Q para agradecerle.

Para su fortuna la rubia contestó el teléfono.

 **S.** Hey Quinnie. **  
** **Q**. Hola San, recibiste mi regalo?  
 **S.** Sí, son preciosas, gracias. **  
** **Q**. Qué bueno que te gustaron, Blaine me ayudó.  
 **S.** En serio? Pues son perfectas, a qué se debieron?  
 **Q**. Bueno, a que quise darte algo lindo.  
 **S.** Pues gracias. **  
** **Q**. Espero que cuando aspires su olor te recuerden a mí.  
 **S.** Jejeje Quinn Fabray, estás coqueteando conmigo?  
 **Q**. Tal vez.  
 **S.** Vaya... **  
** **Q**. Ya casi es viernes, ansío verte.  
 **S.** Mucho? **  
** **Q**. No tienes idea de cuánto.  
 **S.** Piensas en mí? **  
** **Q**. Todo el día.  
 **S.** Jejejeje. **  
** **Q**. Por ejemplo hoy soñaré contigo.  
 **S.** Ah sí?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S**. Y cómo? **  
** **Q**. Bueno, que estarás junto a mí y me dirás una y otra vez lo mucho que me amas, me besarás hasta quedarte sin labios.  
 **S**. Jejejeje, magnífico sueño.  
 **Q**. Perfecto diría yo.  
 **S.** Quinn y Marley?  
 **Q**. Terminamos hace unas semanas.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Lo siento. **  
** **Q**. No importa, aquí lo que importa somos nosotras.  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **Q**. Descansa princesa.  
 **S.** Yo también.  
 **Q**. Qué cosa?  
 **S.** Yo también soñaré contigo. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje.

Luego de seguir coqueteando las chicas terminaron la llamada.

 **S.** Jajaja no lo puedo creer!  
 **K.** Qué?  
 **S.** Quinn ya no está con Marley, coqueteó descaradamente conmigo y quiere venir a verme.  
 **K.** Por fin!  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío, esto es increíble.  
 **K.** No Santana, créelo porque es verdad, ustedes volverán a estar juntas.  
 **S.** Jejejeje wooow.

Los siguientes días continuaron las llamadas hasta que llegó el día en que Quinn viajaría a Nueva York.

Hunter pasó por la rubia al aeropuerto, mientras Santana se ponía linda para recibirla.

Ya en la casa Hummel.

 **Pe.** Mami! Mami!  
 **Q.** Hola mi amor.  
 **Pe**. Mira globos.  
 **Q.** Dibujaste globos?  
 **Pe**. Sí, muchos colores.  
 **Q.** Jejeje es verdad.  
 **S.** Hola. **  
** **Q**. San...

Quinn miró de arriba para abajo a la morena.

 **S.** Qué tal el vuelo?  
 **Q**. Lentísimo, ya quería llegar.  
 **S.** Me imagino.  
 **K.** Hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Kurt, cómo estás?  
 **K.** Muy bien.  
 **S.** Te acompaño a la habitación para que dejes tus cosas.  
 **Q.** Sí gracias.

En la habitación...

 **Q.** Ven aquí.

Quinn abrazo tiernamente a Santana.

 **S.** Que bien se siente.  
 **Q.** Lo sé.

La rubia chocó levemente sus labios con los de Santana.

 **S.** Jejeje.  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **S.** No, está bien, muy bien.  
 **Q**. Necesitamos hablar.  
 **S.** Sí, más tarde Kurt y Blaine llevarán al parque a Peter.  
 **Q**. Perfecto.

Tuvieron una comida en familia cuando Blaine llegó, más tarde los chicos se llevaron al pequeño Peter al parque.

 **S**. Vamos al jardín.  
 **Q**. Sí.

Ya ahí.  
 **  
** **Q**. Te ves preciosa.  
 **S.** Gracias... Entonces qué pasó con Marley? **  
** **Q**. Ella quería que cambiara de identidad.  
 **S.** Cómo?  
 **Q**. Quería que fuera legalmente Quinnton Fabray para casarme con ella, le dije que no y terminó la relación.  
 **S.** O sea que estaba empecinada en que fueras un hombre para ella?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Está loca como su madre. **  
** **Q**. Eso parece.  
 **S.** Y por eso es que me buscaste? **  
** **Q**. No, lo hice porque es lo que siempre he querido y lo sabes, además luego de tu confesión me sentí más que especial.  
 **S.** No quiero ser un plato de segunda mesa. **  
** **Q**. Eso jamás, para mí siempre serás lo primordial.  
 **S.** Me dices la verdad?

Quinn tomó de la mano a Santana.

 **Q.** No podría mentirte en algo así… Quiero cortejarte.  
 **S.** Jejeje en serio?  
 **Q.** Sí, quiero invitarte a salir, no sé al cine, al teatro a cenar, todo lo que no pudimos hacer antes.  
 **S.** Eso me gusta. **  
** **Q**. Y ahorita quiero besarte.  
 **S.** Y qué esperas para hacerlo?  
 **Q**. Jejeje ven aquí.

Las chicas se besaron lentamente, quisieron disfrutar cada segundo de ese beso, poco a poco sus lenguas hicieron contacto y fue como si se encendiera una fogata, el beso comenzó a intensificarse.

 **S.** Quinnie...  
 **Q**. Jejeje lo sé.  
 **S.** Te amo. **  
** **Q**. Te amo más, mucho más.  
 **S.** Tus papás están de acuerdo con esto? **  
** **Q**. Sí, tú sabes que mamá siempre ha querido que esté contigo y papá quiere que sea feliz. **  
** **S**. Fabuloso, lo que daría yo porque mamá me entendiera como tus padres lo hacen.  
 **Q**. Algún día, bebé.  
 **S.** Ojalá.

Santana inició un nuevo beso.

 **S.** Me estoy derritiendo por ti.  
 **Q**. Jejeje me pasa lo mismo.  
 **S.** Y tu hermana sabe de esto? **  
** **Q**. No claro que no, aunque últimamente está muy ocupada con su esposo, solo va a dormir a la casa.  
 **S.** Cómo? Aún no se va de ahí? **  
** **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Maldita sea! **  
** **Q**. Pasa algo?  
 **S.** No, es que... ya quisiera que no esté ahí para que Peter vuelva a visitarlos en tu casa y tenga el pequeño jardín para jugar con tu padre, el departamento casi no tiene espacio.  
 **Q.** Pues sí.  
 **S.** _Tengo que presionar a ese infeliz para que saque a la maldita demente de la casa de Quinn_. (pensando)  
 **Q**. En qué piensas?  
 **S.** En esto. (besándola) **  
** **Q**. Jejeje me gustas tanto.  
 **S.** Y tú a mí. **  
** **Q**. Es el dije que te regalé?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Dijiste que lo habías perdido.  
 **S.** Y lo perdí pero para mi fortuna, Dani lo encontró en el jardín de la casa de mi padre. **  
** **Q**. Y ya no te lo quitas?  
 **S.** Nunca. **  
** **Q**. Eres mi estrella favorita. (besándola)

Más tarde los chicos regresaron.

 **Bl**. Así que ya están juntas otra vez?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **Q.** Voy a cortejar a Santana.  
 **K.** Pero están juntas?  
 **S.** Eso creo. **  
** **Q**. Lo estamos pero quiero hacerlo oficial de una manera especial por eso la voy a cortejar.  
 **Bl**. Ohhh, que romántica.  
 **K.** Lo importante es que están juntas.  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Bl.** Santana no te olvides de la reunión de hoy.  
 **S.** Cierto.  
 **Q.** Qué reunión?  
 **S.** Un compañero de la academia cumplió años y hoy ofrecerá una fiesta.  
 **Bl**. Así que hay que alistarnos.  
 **S**. Vamos?  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Te amo. **  
** **Q**. Te amo.  
 **K.** Jejeje que lindas.

Ya en la reunión.

 **R.** Santana vienes... con Quinn. (mueca)  
 **S.** Sí y con Kurt y Blaine. **  
** **Q**. Hola Rachel.  
 **R.** Hola, voy por una copa.

La chica se alejó.

 **Q.** Al parecer no le gustó mucho mi presencia.  
 **S.** Es su problema, porque a mí me fascina, te amo.  
 **Q**. Te amo. (sonriendo)

Más tarde.

 **R.** Santana vamos a bailar.  
 **S.** Estás ebria? **  
** **R**. No, vamos a bailar. **  
** **Q**. Ve.  
 **S.** Segura? **  
** **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Ok.

Pero Rachel no perdía ninguna oportunidad para toquetear a Santana.

 **Q.** Hija de...

Entonces vio a Jesse sentado mirando fijamente al par de chicas, así que decidió ir con él.  
 **  
** **Q.** Cómo puedes vivir con eso?  
 **Je.** De qué hablas?  
 **Q.** Por favor, no me digas que no sabes lo que hace tu novia, no creo que seas tan tonto.  
 **Je.** Mmm?  
 **Q.** Olvídalo.

Quinn se alejó para ir por Santana pero notó que ya no estaba en la pista de baile.

 **Je**. Rachel es una mina de oro sin explotar y cuando lo haga yo estaré junto a ella como su marido. **  
** **Q**. Vaya... así que te haces de la vista gorda solo para que no te bote?  
 **Je**. Seremos la pareja más famosa del espectáculo, ya lo verás.

Jesse fue por otra bebida, mientras tanto la rubia fue a buscar a Santana.

La encontró cerca del baño tratando de luchar para que Rachel no la besara.

 **R.** Te extraño, bésame.  
 **S**. Espera, espera. **  
** **Q**. Santana!  
 **S.** Quinn te juro que no estoy haciendo nada malo. **  
** **Q**. Vámonos, no me estoy divirtiendo.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **R.** No te vayas mi amor.  
 **Q.** Mi amor?  
 **S.** Está ebria, ayúdame a llevarla con su novio.

Ya en su casa.

 **Q.** Voy a dormir.  
 **S.** Estás enojada? **  
** **Q**. No. **  
** **S.** Bebé... **  
** **Q**. No la quiero cerca de ti. **  
** **S.** Eso es imposible, estudia conmigo.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Quinn caminó hacia la habitación cuando de pronto sintió que los brazos de la latina rodeaban su cintura.

 **S.** Rachel no significa nada para mí, fue solo sexo, en cambio tú para mí lo eres todo, no me importa que te hayas acostado con Marley y hayas desarrollado algunos sentimientos por ella, todo eso no importa si tú me amas aunque sea un poquito, soy tuya, bebé.

La rubia sonrió y se mordió el labio, luego volteó para mirar a los ojos a su chica.

 **Q.** Te amo con todo mi ser.  
 **S.** Jejeje.

Un gran beso apasionado se presentó entre las chicas, era un beso descuidado y desesperado, de pronto la rubia llevó contra la pared a Santana y comenzó acariciar sus costados.

 **S.** Tus besos siempre me vuelven loca.  
 **Q**. Me fascinas.

Quinn comenzó a subir lentamente el vestido de Santana.

 **S.** Ahhh.  
 **Q**. Te deseo.  
 **S.** Anda Q, hazme tuya. **  
** **Q**. Sí, digo no!

La chica se separó.

 **S.** Por qué? **  
** **Q**. Porque te amo y quiero llevar las cosas tranquilas contigo.  
 **S.** Ya no te gusto?  
 **Q.** Esta carpa en mí te dice algo?  
 **S.** Jejejeje.  
 **Q**. Me fascinas y deseo tanto hacerte el amor, pero quiero que todo sea distinto esta vez. **  
** **S.** Ok nena, esperaremos, pero antes...

Santana metió su mano a sus bragas, sacó su dedo empapado y lo llevó a la boca de Quinn quien lo lamió.

 **S**. Espero que no hayas olvidado mi sabor. (guiñándole un ojo)  
 **Q**. Jamás, es delicioso.  
 **S.** Hasta mañana. (besándola) Soy tuya, no lo olvides.  
 **Q**. No nena.

Santana se alejó.

 **Q**. Y ahora qué hago contigo? (mirando su carpa)

Al día siguiente.

 **K.** Tía Quinn.  
 **Pe**. No, mamá.  
 **K.** Tía, es tía.  
 **Bl.** Qué pasa por qué le dices eso al niño?  
 **K.** Papá llamó muy temprano, viene en camino para revisar unos contratos de la concesionaria, aquí está Quinn y no quiero que vea que Peter aún le llama mamá.  
 **Bl.** En serio te sigue preocupado eso?  
 **K**. Mucho, a ver Pete, tía Quinn.  
 **Pe.** Noooo! Es mami mi mami.  
 **K**. Cielos.  
 **S.** Buenos días.  
 **Bl**. Hey Tana, cómo la pasaste anoche? (guiñándole el ojo)  
 **S.** Bien pero no me acosté con Quinn.  
 **K.** Y eso?  
 **S.** Ella quiere esperar.  
 **K.** Y tú? **  
** **S**. No, yo no pero respetaré a mi chica.  
 **K.** Por cierto, papá no tarda en llegar, avísale a Quinn.  
 **S.** Viene para acá?  
 **K.** Sí.  
 **S.** Está bien, le llamaré.

Santana entró a la habitación de la rubia, se escuchaba la regadera del baño así que decidió entrar.

 **S.** Amor?  
 **Q**. Santana! Me asustaste.  
 **S.** Vaya... **  
** **Q**. No me veas.  
 **S.** Siempre me ha encantado verte... Dios, estás hermosa. (tocándola)  
 **Q.** No me tientes así.  
 **S.** Jejeje ok me voy, solo te aviso que mi querido suegro viene en camino.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **S.** Y apresúrate para desayunar.  
 **Q.** Sí amor.

Más tarde en el comedor...

 **K.** Necesito que me ayuden a convencer a Peter para que le llame tía a Quinn.  
 **S.** Estás loco, eso jamás.  
 **Bl**. Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo.  
 **Q.** Yo menos.  
 **K.** Pero solo será mientras papá esté aquí, por favor ayúdenme.  
 **S.** Que no y punto.  
 **K.** Dios mío.

Burt llegó y se volvió a incomodar con Quinn.  
 **  
** **Bu**. Hijo, por qué esa chica siempre está en tu casa? Tienes algún amorío con ella? **  
** **K.** Que? Jajajaja ay papá claro que no, es la novia de Blaine y lo vino a visitar.  
 **Bu**. Ya son novios?  
 **K.** Sí, pero como es una chica decente, Santana la invitó a quedarse en la casa. **  
** **Bu**. Me da gusto que sean novios.  
 **Pe**. Mira abu, un pastel y velas.  
 **Bu.** Qué lindo dibujo.  
 **Pe.** Ella es mami y mami. **  
** **K.** No hijo es tu tía Quinn.  
 **Pe**. No, es mami Quinn.  
 **Bu**. Peter Hummel, entiende de una buena vez que esa chica es tu tía no tu madre!  
 **K.** Papá!  
 **Pe**. Buuuahhhh.  
 **K.** No llores hijo.  
 **Bu**. Perdóname hijo, me exalté.  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **K.** Nada, Peter se pegó con la mesa.  
 **S.** Ven aquí mi amor, vamos al jardín hay que dejar a tu papá y a tu abuelo trabajar.

Santana se llevó al niño.

 **Q.** Qué pasa, por qué llora? **  
** **S.** Se pegó. **  
** **Q**. Ven aquí Pete.  
 **Pe**. No!  
 **Q.** No?  
 **S.** Anda Peter ve con mami.  
 **Pe**. No mami, es tía.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Pe**. Tía Quinn.  
 **Q.** Dios mío.  
 **S.** No Peter, ella es tu mami.  
 **Pe**. No, tía, tía tíaaaaa!  
 **S.** No entiendo.  
 **Q.** Ni yo.  
 **S.** No te preocupes amor, ya se le pasará.  
 **Q.** Eso espero.

El resto del día el pequeño continuó llamándole tía a Quinn, la chica quería llorar.

Pero cuando Burt se fue el niño volvió a la normalidad.

 **Pe.** Mira mami, es Mickey.  
 **Q.** Sí, te gusta Mickey?  
 **Pe**. Sí!  
 **S.** Esto está muy raro, te llama mami como antes. **  
** **Q**. Sí, qué pasaría?  
 **S.** Ni idea.  
 **Q.** Mmmmm.  
 **S.** No quiero que te vayas.  
 **Q**. Tengo que irme amor.  
 **S.** Por qué no te mudas aquí? Puedes seguir con tu educación en la ciudad.  
 **Q.** Lo pensaré.  
 **S.** Te amo. (besándola)  
 **Q**. Te amo más.

Días después.

 **Ju.** Mija te llamaron.  
 **Q.** Santana?  
 **Ju.** No, una tal Lily, mira dejó su número telefónico.  
 **Q.** Qué raro no conozco a ninguna Lily, voy a marcar.

Quinn tomó el teléfono y marcó.

 **Q.** Hola, quisiera hablar con Lily soy Quinn Fabray.  
 **L.** Qué bueno que te comunicaste, soy Lily la amiga de Marley de la universidad. **  
** **Q**. Ahhh claro Lily, hola, qué pasa?  
 **L.** Te llamé a ti porque eres la única amiga de Marley que conozco además de nosotras, estamos muy preocupadas por ella, tiene dos semanas que no se presenta a la universidad, sabemos que está en su departamento pero no nos abre, quisimos comunicarnos con su padre pero está de viaje por eso te llamé a ti para ver si sabías algo. **  
** **Q**. No, hace semanas que no hablo con ella.  
 **L.** Estamos muy preocupadas.  
 **Q.** Iré en cuanto pueda a New Haven para hablar con ella.  
 **L.** Muchas gracias.

Quinn les platicó a sus padres sobre el asunto.

 **Q.** Creen que sea conveniente el que vaya?  
 **Ju**. Yo pienso que sí, finalmente tuviste una relación con ella.  
 **Ru**. Pero tienes que avisarle a Santana, ante todo comunicación.  
 **Q.** Sí papá, tienes razón.

Y eso hizo la rubia.

 **S.** Yo voy contigo.  
 **Q.** No nena, no creo que sea conveniente.  
 **S.** Pero tengo que hacerlo. **  
** **Q**. No confías en mí?  
 **S.** En ti sí mi amor pero en la puta de Marley no. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje tranquilízate en cuanto sepa lo que pasa te aviso.  
 **S.** Necesitas dinero?  
 **Q.** No, papá me va a pagar el viaje.  
 **S.** Ok, te amo. **  
** **Q**. Te amo más mi amor.

La llamada terminó.

 **S**. Maldita Marley.  
 **Hu**. Santana, ya está arreglado, en estos días se llevan a Frannie de la casa de Quinn.  
 **S**. Le diste una lección al idiota ése?  
 **Hu**. Sabes que sí.  
 **S.** Gracias Hunter.

Quinn viajó a New Haven, fue directamente al departamento de Marley y tocó varias veces hasta que se decidió a usar la llave que la chica le había dado.  
 **  
** **Q**. Espero que no le haya cambiado la chapa.

La puerta se abrió sin contratiempo.

 **Q**. Marley?

El departamento estaba hecho un desastre, se notaba que en días no se había hecho la limpieza del lugar.

Entonces la rubia fue a la recámara y abrió la puerta.  
 **  
** **Q**. Marley!

Encontró a la chica acostada con un muy mal aspecto.  
 **  
** **Q**. Marley, despierta.  
 **Ma**. Quinn?  
 **Q.** Que te pasa? Te sientes bien?  
 **Ma**. Qué haces aquí?  
 **Q.** Tu amiga Lily me llamó, está muy preocupada por ti.  
 **Ma**. Vete no te quiero ver!  
 **Q.** Ven, te voy a ayudar a bañar.  
 **Ma**. No! Solo quiero que te vayas de mi vida!  
 **Q.** Dime qué es lo que te pasa?  
 **Ma**. Nada que te importe solo lárgate tú ni siquiera me amas no sé qué haces aquí!  
 **Q.** Solo quiero saber si estás bien.  
 **Ma**. No, no lo estoy, tú me desgraciaste la vida!  
 **Q.** Yo?  
 **Ma**. Maldita sea la hora en que te cruzaste en mi camino, te odio Quinn, te odio!  
 **Q.** Si tú no me hubieras pedido que hiciera tantas veces algo que odiaba nuestra relación seguiría.  
 **Ma**. Yo necesitaba a un hombre!  
 **Q.** Entonces por qué me elegiste si soy mujer? **  
** **Ma**. Porque me enamoré de ti idiota, porque pensé que podrías ser mi hombre! **  
** **Q**. Estás loca.  
 **Ma.** Vete, te odio.  
 **Q.** Pero por qué me odias? Por no ser un hombre? Eso no es mi culpa.  
 **Ma**. Pudiste elegir ser un hombre para mí y no lo hiciste, realmente te necesitaba.  
 **Q.** Pero por qué?  
 **Ma**. Porque me embarazaste!

La rubia sintió que se mareaba.

 **Q.** Qué dices?  
 **Ma**. Me preñaste, esas pastillas no sirvieron y me embaracé, por eso te necesitaba como un hombre, para casarnos y formar una familia.  
 **Q.** Pero... por qué no me lo dijiste?  
 **Ma**. Porque no quisiste ser mi hombre.  
 **Q.** Escucha, esto lo podemos solucionar, nuestro bebé crecerá lleno de amor, encontraremos una solución.  
 **Ma**. Ya no la hay.  
 **Q.** Claro que la hay.  
 **Ma**. No, porque ya no hay bebé.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **Ma**. Lo aborté. **  
** **Q**. Pero por qué?  
 **Ma.** Por qué? Ja! Crees que yo me quedaría con el bebé de un fenómeno como tú? Crees que echaría a perder mi futuro al decirle a mi padre que me embaracé de una mujer? Además de solo pensar que el bebé pudiese nacer como tú entré en pánico, por eso lo aborté, para que no tuviera que vivir siempre con el estigma de ser el hijo de un ser como tú.  
 **Q.** Eres una perra! Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a un ser indefenso?  
 **Ma**. Hice lo mejor.  
 **Q.** Santana pasó por lo mismo y ella fue valiente!  
 **Ma.** Corrió con la suerte de tener a un homosexual que la apoyara, pero yo? Nadie me querría con un bebé… Ya no recuerdas que Santana tampoco quería decirte la verdad sobre el origen de tu hijo? No quería decírtelo porque no quería exponer a su hijo a tener a un padre como tú, entiéndelo Quinn, eres un fenómeno que jamás podrá estar con una mujer ni con un hombre y mucho menos podrás ser madre porque aunque la bastarda te diga una y otra vez que Peter conocerá su origen, jamás tendrá el valor suficiente para hacerlo, estás condenada a ser infeliz por tu condición!  
 **Q.** Eso no es verdad.  
 **Ma**. Lo es y ya lárgate no tienes nada que hacer aquí.  
 **Q.** No tenías ningún derecho de matar a mi hijo.  
 **Ma.** Lárgate fenómeno, lárgate.

Quinn salió del departamento, sentía que le faltaba el aire, no sabía qué hacer, fue a una caseta telefónica y le llamó a Santana pero nadie contestó.

 **Q.** Mi hijo... mi bebé. (llorando)

En cuanto se calmó tomó un taxi para que la llevara a la estación de tren y viajar a Nueva York.

Cuando llegó a la ciudad, tomó un taxi para que la llevara a la casa de Santana.

 **S.** Amor? **  
** **Q**. Santana! (llorando)  
 **S.** Qué te pasa mi amor? **  
** **Q**. Abortó a mi bebé!  
 **S.** Qué? No te entiendo, vamos a platicar a mi habitación.

Ya ahí la rubia le platicó todo.

 **S.** No lo puedo creer. **  
** **Q**. Lo mató.  
 **S.** Tranquila mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Es verdad? Nunca podré ser feliz por culpa de mi condición? **  
** **S.** No amor, claro que no, siempre seremos felices, siempre. **  
** **Q**. Ella no fue valiente como tú.  
 **S.** Te voy a traer un té.

En la cocina.

 **K.** Qué pasa? Se escucha el llanto de Quinn por toda la casa.  
 **S.** Marley estaba embarazada y abortó.  
 **K.** Era de Quinn?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **K.** Cielos...  
 **S.** Voy con ella.  
 **K.** Ok, si necesitas ayuda me lo dices.  
 **S**. Gracias.

Santana intentó consolar a Quinn lo mejor que pudo hasta que la rubia se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hey.  
 **K.** Buenos días, cómo estás?  
 **Q.** Fatal.  
 **K.** Marley no está bien de la cabeza.  
 **Q.** Cielos.  
 **Pe.** Hola.  
 **Q.** Hey Peter.  
 **Pe**. Te amo tía Quinn.  
 **Q.** Tía?  
 **K.** Emmm.  
 **Q.** Pues sí, solo soy su tía.  
 **S**. Amor, cómo estás?  
 **Q**. Bien.  
 **S.** Desayunamos?  
 **Q**. Solo quiero un jugo.  
 **S.** Ok.

La rubia no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Peter.

Más tarde.  
 **  
** **Q**. Santana me prestas una de tus cámaras instantáneas?  
 **S.** Claro amor, pasa algo? **  
** **Q**. Solo quiero tomarle una foto a Peter.  
 **S.** Ok, voy por ella.

En el jardín.

 **Q**. Hola bebé.  
 **Pe**. Hola tía Quinn.  
 **Q.** Qué haces?  
 **Pe**. Esto.  
 **Q.** Que dibujas?  
 **Pe.** Árbol, mami y papi.  
 **Q.** Ohh.

Entonces Quinn comenzó a tomarle fotos al pequeño.

 **Q.** Eres precioso.  
 **Pe**. Sí?  
 **Q.** Sí... Me amas?  
 **Pe**. Sí tía Quinn.  
 **Q.** Bien, entonces quiero que me prometas algo.  
 **Pe.** Ok.  
 **Q.** Me prometes que te portarás muy bien con tus papás?  
 **Pe**. Sí.  
 **Q.** Y que serás un chico obediente?  
 **Pe**. Sí.  
 **Q.** Eres hermoso, me das un abrazo?  
 **Pe.** Sí.

Peter la abrazó.

 **S.** Jejeje que bonitos.  
 **Q.** Nos tomas una foto?  
 **S.** Claro, a ver... eso!  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **Pe.** A ver... lindos tía Quinn y Peter!  
 **S.** Es mami.  
 **Pe**. No, tía.  
 **Q.** Está bien San, no lo confundas más, soy su tía.  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **Q.** Algún día le dirás la verdad?  
 **S.** Claro. **  
** **Q**. Cuándo?  
 **S**. Pronto.  
 **Q**. Ya veo.

La rubia tomó varias respiraciones.

 **Q**. Llénalo de amor, no permitas que nadie le haga daño, haz de él un hombre de bien.  
 **S.** Por qué me dices eso? **  
** **Q**. Ven aquí Pete.

Quinn le dio un gran abrazo y luego besó a su hijo.

 **Q.** Me voy.  
 **S.** A dónde? **  
** **Q**. A mi casa.  
 **S.** Quinn qué te pasa? **  
** **Q**. Marley tiene razón, no puedo permitir que mi hijo crezca sabiendo que alguien como yo lo engendró, él merece ser feliz.  
 **S.** Lo vas a abandonar?

La rubia comenzó a caminar.

 **S.** Quinn! **  
** **Q**. Adiós Santana.  
 **S.** Quinn!  
 **Me**. Santana, te llaman de la casa de tu padre, tuvo un accidente.  
 **S.** Qué?

La latina fue a contestar el teléfono, se trataba de la esposa de su padre avisándole que éste había sufrido una caída de su caballo.

Cuando regresó, la rubia ya se había ido.

 **S.** Ay Quinn.

La latina tuvo que viajar a Lima para visitar a su padre.

Mientras tanto Quinn llegó a Boston con el corazón hecho pedazos.

 **Ju**. Ya mi amor.  
 **Q.** Odio mi vida, la odio. (llorando)  
 **Ru**. Nosotros tenemos la culpa.  
 **Q.** No papá.  
 **Ru**. Claro que sí.  
 **Q.** Renuncié a Peter.  
 **Ju**. Qué? Hija!  
 **Q.** No quiero que se sienta avergonzado gracias a mí.  
 **Ru**. Pero y nosotros?  
 **Q.** Pueden verlo cuando quieran, no creo que Santana se oponga.  
 **Ru.** Claro.

En Lima Santana y su hijo llegaron al Hospital.

 **H.** Hija.  
 **S.** Papá que susto me diste.  
 **H.** Estoy bien, quise domar a un caballo salvaje y él no estaba de acuerdo.  
 **S.** No hagas eso, no pongas en riesgo tu vida.  
 **H.** Te preocuparía?  
 **S.** Eres mi padre, claro que sí.  
 **H.** Gracias hija.

En Boston, Quinn tomaba una siesta cuando escuchó ruidos, se asomó a la ventana y vio cómo su padre desarmaba la casa de madera que apenas estaba construyendo.

 **Q**. Papi...

Quinn bajó las escaleras.

 **Q.** Mamá, por qué dejaste que papá destruyera la casa?  
 **Ju**. No pude hacer nada. **  
** **Q.** Y Frannie?  
 **Ju**. Ayer vino su marido por ella, regresó con él.  
 **Q.** Ohhh.  
 **Ju**. Quieres comer algo?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **Ju**. Tienes que comer, te puedes enfermar.  
 **Q**. Lo que quiero es morirme.

Días después.

 **S.** Peter tú y yo necesitamos hablar.  
 **Pe**. Eh?  
 **S.** Quién es tu mami?  
 **Pe**. Tú jejejeje. **  
** **S**. Y tu papi?  
 **Pe**. Mi papi.  
 **S**. Ok y Quinn?  
 **Pe**. Tía.  
 **S.** No, es mami también.  
 **Pe**. No, es tía.  
 **S.** No Peter, ella es tu mami como yo, las dos te hicimos.  
 **Pe**. Eh?  
 **S.** Quinn y yo nos amamos mucho y del amor que nos tenemos naciste tú, tú eres nuestro hijo.  
 **Pe**. Eh?  
 **S.** Jejeje sí lo sé, eres muy pequeño para entender, pero Quinn es tu mami.  
 **Pe.** Mami.  
 **S.** Sí y vamos a ir por ella.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Está todo en orden?  
 **Hu**. Sí.  
 **S.** Gracias Hunter.  
 **Hu**. Espero que todo salga bien.  
 **S.** Lo mismo digo.

Santana viajó en compañía de su hijo a Boston.

 **Ju**. Santana.  
 **S.** Hola Judy, está Quinn?  
 **Pe**. Abuuu.  
 **Ju.** Hola mi vida, Quinn está en la universidad.  
 **S.** Necesito que me ayudes, Peter y yo no podemos perderla.  
 **Ju.** Claro que sí.

Cuando llegó Quinn a casa…

 **Q.** Mamá?

Entonces encontró una nota que había escrito su madre.

 _"Estamos en la estación de tren, pasa por nosotros"_

Quinn tomó las llaves del auto y condujo hasta allá.

Al llegar a la estación.

 **Ju.** Hija.  
 **Q.** Qué hacen aquí?  
 **Ju.** Acompañé a tu padre a ver a un cliente, pero lo perdí, me puedes ayudar a encontrarlo, mira se metió a ese vagón.  
 **Q.** Ok.

En el vagón, un chico le entregó una nota que decía: ir al camarote 56.

Se dirigió hasta allá y tocó.

 **S.** Hola.  
 **Pe**. Hola!  
 **Q.** Qué hacen aquí?  
 **S.** Entra.

Santana jaló a Quinn hacia el camarote.

 **S.** Estás loca si crees que voy a permitir que nos abandones. **  
** **Q**. Pero...

Santana interrumpió a la rubia con un profundo beso.

El tren comenzó su marcha.  
 **  
** **Q**. A dónde vamos?  
 **S.** Al fin del mundo, en familia como debe de ser.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Santana sabe lo que quiere, creen que Quinn lo sepa?**_

 _ **Qué tanto le afectará a la rubia la decisión de Marley?**_

 _ **Rachel se quedará tranquila?**_

 _ **Sugerencias y comentarios serán bien recibidos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, la próxima actualización de Destinos Paralelos se acerca.**_


	38. Elizabeth

**_La espera terminó, lamento actualizar hasta ahora, pero confío en que les guste el capítulo._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38. Elizabeth.  
**  
 **Q.** Ya dime, a dónde vamos?  
 **S.** Al fin del mundo.  
 **Q.** Santana...  
 **S.** A Clearwater en Minnesota, ahí viven los abuelos de Hunter, él me consiguió una cabaña y vamos para allá. **  
** **Q**. No creo que sea una buena idea.  
 **S.** Lo es porque no voy a permitir que nos abandones. **  
** **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Amor, estamos hechas la una para la otra, tenemos un hijo, Peter, quién es ella?  
 **Pe**. Mi mami.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **S.** Ya lo sabe, se lo dije.  
 **Q.** Lo entendió?  
 **S.** Aún es muy pequeño pero siempre le recordaré su origen.  
 **Pe**. Mami, mira.  
 **Q.** Qué es?  
 **Pe**. Tú y mami.  
 **Q.** Es muy lindo.  
 **S.** Lo ves? Somos una familia perfecta.

La rubia fue a sentarse y mirar por la ventana el paisaje.

 **S.** Será un viaje muy largo. (soltando el aire)

Más tarde.

 **Pe**. Hambre!  
 **S.** Jejejeje vamos a comprarte algo, amor, nos acompañas?  
 **Q.** Ok.

Mientras comían.

 **S.** Tu mamá me ayudó con el plan.  
 **Q.** Ya me di cuenta.  
 **S**. La pasaremos maravilloso, ya lo verás.  
 **Q**. Si tú lo dices.  
 **S.** Amor, cambia esa actitud, es la primera vez que estaremos juntos como familia.  
 **Q**. Está bien.

Luego de casi dos días de viaje.

 **S.** Ponte tu abrigo Quinnie.  
 **Q**. Bien...

En la estación los abuelos de Hunter las esperaban.

 **X.** Santana López?  
 **S.** Sí, soy yo.  
 **To**. Soy Tom, el abuelo de Hunter, ella es mi esposa Virginia.  
 **S.** Mucho gusto, ella es Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Hola.  
 **To**. Venimos por ustedes para llevarlas a la cabaña.  
 **S.** Muchas gracias.

Más tarde, luego de que les mostraran a las chicas dónde vivían ellos, llegaron a la cabaña.

 **To**. Aquí es, la despensa está llena, no hay luz eléctrica pero hay lámparas de petróleo, éstas son las llaves de la camioneta que está en el granero, por si necesitan ir al pueblo.  
 **S.** Muchas gracias señor Tom.  
 **V.** Si necesitan algo, no duden en ir a nuestra casa, estamos a sus órdenes.  
 **S.** De nuevo muchas gracias señora Virginia.  
 **To**. Nos vamos, ojalá pasen unas vacaciones inolvidables.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Los abuelos de Hunter se retiraron y las chicas comenzaron a inspeccionar la cabaña.

 **S.** Es linda, no lo crees?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Vamos a llevar las maletas a la habitación.

Ya ahí.

 **Pe**. Me gusta.  
 **S.** Claro que sí mi amor.  
 **Q.** Espero no morirme de frío.  
 **S.** Yo me aseguraré de que eso no pase, además hay chimenea y mucha leña. **  
** **Q**. Sí...  
 **Pe**. Mira mami. (viendo por la ventana)  
 **Q**. Es un lago.  
 **Pe**. Vamos!  
 **S.** Sí, vamos.

Los tres salieron de la cabaña.

 **Q.** Es seguro estar aquí?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Está muy solitario.  
 **S.** Hay más cabañas, acaso no las viste?  
 **Q**. Pero ésta está muy alejada. **  
** **S.** Para que nadie nos moleste mi amor.  
 **Q**. Peter no te acerques tanto al agua, está helada.  
 **Pe.** No mami.  
 **S.** Te amo Quinn.  
 **Q**. Voy con Peter, es mejor que lo vigile de cerca.

A Santana se le hizo muy raro que la rubia no le correspondiera.

Luego de jugar con el pequeño, regresaron a la cabaña.

 **S.** Pues bien, hay que preparar algo para comer, me ayudas mi amor? **  
** **Q**. Estoy cansada, iré a recostarme un poco.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Quinn se alejó.

 **S.** Ay Quinnie...

Más tarde cuando la comida estaba lista...

 **S.** Peter, ve avísale a tu mami que ya vamos a comer.  
 **Pe**. Sí.

Peter fue a la habitación.

 **Pe.** Mami, mami!  
 **Q.** Qué pasa?  
 **Pe**. Comer, mami.  
 **Q.** Ya voy.

En el comedor.

 **S.** A ver mi príncipe bello, ven para que te sientes.  
 **Pe**. Mmm rico.  
 **S.** Huele bien, verdad?  
 **Pe**. Síiii.  
 **Q.** Muero de hambre.  
 **S.** Ojalá te guste, amor al rato me ayudas a prender la chimenea?  
 **Q.** Claro.  
 **S.** Gracias, vamos a comer.

Luego de comer y de que Peter tomara su siesta...

 **S.** Cómo te sientes?  
 **Q**. Bien.  
 **S.** Ok, entonces necesitamos hablar. **  
** **Q**. De qué?  
 **S.** De lo que intentaste hacer con tu hijo y conmigo. **  
** **Q**. Lo hice por el bien de Pete.  
 **S.** Pero su bien es estar con nosotras y lo sabes. **  
** **Q**. No, no lo sé.  
 **S.** Quinn, basta! Esto que te estoy ofreciendo al traerte aquí es lo que siempre has soñado.  
 **Q**. No, lo que siempre soñé fue tener una familia pero con un esposo.  
 **S.** Ahhh entonces todo lo que me dijiste es mentira? **  
** **Q**. No, pero sabes que lo nuestro es imposible.  
 **S.** No lo es, que tú lo quieras ver así es otra cosa y todo por culpa de la loca de Marley. **  
** **Q**. No la metas en esto.  
 **S.** Por qué no? Sabes que es verdad lo que te digo, antes de ir a verla, estabas más que convencida de estar conmigo y ahora que sabes que la perra abortó, tu manera de pensar cambió, dime eso es normal? **  
** **Q**. Quien no es normal soy yo.  
 **S.** Ay por favor! **  
** **Pe.** No gritos.  
 **Q.** Lo despertaste.  
 **S.** Perdón amor, no hay gritos, ven vamos a que continúes durmiendo.  
 **Q**. Yo iré a tomar aire.

En la habitación.

 **S.** No sé qué le pasa a tu mami, yo la amo tanto pero parece que ella ya no me ama.  
 **Pe**. Sí, ella ama mucho!  
 **S.** Ojalá mi amor.

Mientras tanto en el bosque.

 **Q.** Mi bebé...

Ya en la noche, Santana intentaba prender la chimenea.

 **S.** He hecho esto muchas veces, por qué no puedo hacerlo ahora?  
 **Q.** Te ayudo?  
 **S.** Ese era el plan antes de que decidieras desaparecer toda la tarde. **  
** **Q**. Te ayudo o no?  
 **S.** Ok, ayúdame. **  
** **Q**. Este clima se parece al del internado.  
 **S.** Sí, también por eso te traje hasta aquí, quiero que recuerdes un poco lo bien que estábamos juntas en ese lugar. **  
** **Q**. Oh.

Minutos después y luego de que la chimenea estuviera lista.

 **S.** Vienes a dormir?  
 **Q**. En la misma cama?  
 **S.** Claro mi amor, lo hemos hecho cientos de veces. **  
** **Q**. Pero y Pete?  
 **S.** Está en su cuna. **  
** **Q**. Ok, vamos.

Las chicas se pusieron su ropa de dormir.

 **S.** Brrrr qué frío, Dios mío. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé.  
 **S.** Acércate mi amor, caliéntame.  
 **Q**. Mmm?  
 **S.** Jajaja dame calor.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Sabes? Hace mucho que soñaba con esto, te amo tanto.

Santana chocó sus labios con los de Quinn y ésta le correspondió al instante.

 **S.** Eres el amor de mi vida. **  
** **Q**. No me digas eso, sabes que lo nuestro...  
 **S.** Shhh, no digas nada y sólo bésame y abrázame, siente lo que siento por ti. **  
** **Q**. Eres tan linda.

Las chicas estuvieron besándose hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

Al día siguiente...

 **Pe**. Mami, mami!  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Pe**. Miraaaa.  
 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **S.** Está nevando.  
 **Pe**. Wooow.  
 **Q.** Jejeje amor te gusta la nieve?  
 **Pe.** Sí mami.  
 **S.** En un rato más salimos a jugar.  
 **Pe**. Wooow.  
 **Q.** Jajaja.  
 **S.** Buenos días amor de mi vida. (besándola) **  
** **Q**. Buenos días. (sonriendo)

Más tarde mientras jugaban.  
 **  
** **Q**. Oye, no se vale!  
 **S.** Jajajaja.  
 **Q**. Ahora verás.

Quinn persiguió a Santana para lanzarle bolas de nieve.

 **Pe.** Yooo.  
 **S.** Jajaja a que no me atrapan. **  
** **Q**. Me las pagarás.  
 **S.** Jajajaa.

Finalmente Quinn alcanzó a la latina y la tumbó en la nieve.

 **S.** Jajajaja. **  
** **Q**. Eres una tramposa.  
 **S.** Solo un poquito...

Santana chocó sus labios con los de la rubia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Aquí no.  
 **S.** No hay nadie. **  
** **Q**. Eso no lo sabemos.  
 **S.** Nena, tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo, de besarte todo el día, hay tantos besos que nos debemos. **  
** **Q**. Pero aquí no.

De pronto ambas chicas fueron cubiertas por nieve gracias a Peter.  
 **  
** **Q**. Noooo.  
 **S.** Jajajaa.  
 **Pe**. Gané!  
 **Q.** Jajaja ay Peter.

Ese día fue muy especial para las chicas, Santana quería demostrarle a la chica de ojos verdes que eso que estaban viviendo era lo que sería su vida a partir de ese momento si ella así lo quería.

Más tarde mientras comían.

 **S.** Mañana deberíamos de ir al pueblo para conocerlo, creo que será bueno para Peter, él necesita ver a más personas.  
 **Q**. Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Mi amor, este día ha sido realmente fantástico, hace mucho tiempo que no era tan feliz, ustedes logran que mi mundo sea perfecto, realmente me gustaría que vinieras a vivir conmigo a Nueva York.  
 **Q.** No puedo, la universidad me lo impide.  
 **S.** Pero bebé, puedes seguir con tus estudios en Nueva York, por favor piénsalo, si aceptas venir a casa, ya no nos separaríamos jamás.  
 **Q.** A veces creo que eres muy ilusa, sabes que lo nuestro es imposible.  
 **S.** Hasta hace unos días no pensabas lo mismo, de verdad no puedo creer que ya pienses de otra manera. **  
** **Q**. Simplemente me di cuenta de la realidad.  
 **S.** Si tú lo dices...

Esa noche Santanta también quería demostrarle a Quinn con hechos que eran la una para la otra, así que luego de dormir a su hijo, preparó unas copas para servir vino y comenzó a reproducir canciones románticas en el tocadiscos portátil.

 **Q.** Y esto?  
 **S.** Te gusta el ambiente?  
 **Q.** Claro.  
 **S.** Vamos a bailar. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje ok.  
 **S.** Recuerdas cuando pasábamos las noches bailando? **  
** **Q**. Sí, aún no puedo creer que no nos hayan descubierto.  
 **S.** El que llegaras a mi dormitorio fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. **  
** **Q**. San... (abrazándola fuerte)  
 **S.** Creo que te amé desde el primer día que te vi. **  
** **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí y te amaré hasta el último día de mi existencia. **  
** **Q**. No debes.  
 **S.** Es inevitable.

Estuvieron bailando y bebiendo por un rato más hasta que la morena decidió tomar la iniciativa al besar apasionadamente a Quinn.

 **Q.** San, espera...  
 **S.** No, ya he esperado mucho tiempo.

Las chicas cayeron al sofá que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, Santana continuó besando a la rubia para después despojarse de su vestido de manera muy sensual.  
 **  
** **Q**. Eres hermosa.  
 **S.** No tanto como tú.

Las chicas continuaron con los besos, estaba semidesnudas y acariciándose sin cesar.

De pronto la latina llevó su mano hasta dentro de la ropa interior de la rubia para encontrarse con el pene de la chica, ahí comenzó a estimularlo.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ahhh.  
 **S.** No sabes las ganas que tengo de que estés dentro de mí. **  
** **Q**. Marley... (cerrando los ojos)

Santana se quedó petrificada.  
 **  
** **Q**. Santana, Santana! (asustada)

La latina de inmediato se separó de la chica, tomó una manta y se cubrió.  
 **  
** **Q**. No es lo que piensas, no quise decir eso.  
 **S.** Claro. **  
** **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Lo comprendo Quinn, claro que lo comprendo. **  
** **Q**. No, no lo haces.  
 **S.** De verdad lo hago... Debo verme ridícula jajaja. (tomando un trago)  
 **Q**. San...  
 **S**. Debí comprenderlo desde la primera vez, pero no lo hice, porque ciegamente pensé que esta vez sí estabas dispuesta a tener algo conmigo, la primera vez culpé a tu hermana por tu abandono, pero esta vez no puedo culpar a la idiota de Marley, eres tú Quinn, siempre has sido tú quien no quiere estar conmigo.  
 **Q**. No, escucha...  
 **S.** Te traje aquí para darte una visión de lo que podría ser nuestro futuro, pero desde el principio has estado ausente, es como si el dolor de haber perdido a un hijo no te dejase ver que tienes a uno vivo aquí, que te ama con todo su corazón y que te necesita como no tienes idea. **  
** **Q**. Eso no es verdad.  
 **S.** Lo es pero no quieres aceptarlo. **  
** **Q**. Fue una mala idea que me trajeras aquí. **  
** **S.** Sí, ahora yo pienso lo mismo... Voy a dormir.  
 **Q**. Ya? Eso es todo? Simplemente te vas?  
 **S.** Para qué me quieres aquí? No piensas en mí, no me amas, no quieres estar aquí, tal vez estés esperando a que llore de rabia y te reclame una y otra vez el porqué no quieres estar conmigo, pero no lo voy a hacer, esta vez no, la primera vez me dolió como no tienes idea pero ya no soy esa niña ingenua y llena de miedo, tengo al ser más maravilloso del mundo en esa habitación y por él voy a poder sobrellevar toda esta situación, además me tengo a mí, voy a ser una gran estrella y saldré adelante, te amo Quinn pero no me voy a morir si no estás en mi vida. **  
** **Q**. Estoy mal, no lo ves?  
 **S.** Sí y ni nuestro hijo ni yo pudimos hacerte sentir mejor… Quinn, búscala, aún es tiempo, tal vez si hablas con ella de corazón a corazón puedan solucionar su situación, si yo fuera tú la buscaría.

La rubia no dijo nada.

 **S.** Piénsalo...

Santana entró a la habitación.  
 **  
** **Q**. No la mencioné por lo que tú crees... Soy una idiota.

La rubia fue a dormir a la otra habitación que había en la casa.

Al día siguiente se despertó tu algo tarde ya que por la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño de inmediato.

 **Q.** San? Pete? Ay Dios.

Quinn se asustó un poco al notar que estaba sola en la casa, entró a la habitación continua para asegurarse de que estuvieran ahí las cosas de Santana y su hijo y se calmó un poco al ver que todavía se encontraban ahí.

Luego de algunas horas, finalmente Santana y Peter hicieron su entrada.

 **Pe**. Mami, mira!  
 **Q.** Qué lindo caballito de madera.  
 **Pe.** Mami me lo regaló.  
 **Q.** Dónde estaban?  
 **S.** Fuimos al pueblo, llevé a pasear un poco a Peter y fui a comprar los boletos de tren, prepara tu equipaje porque salimos en la noche de regreso a Boston.  
 **Q.** Ya nos vamos?  
 **S.** Sí, no tiene caso seguir aquí, además me dijeron que se aproxima una tormenta de nieve y no quiero exponer a nuestro hijo, y ya no quiero seguir perdiendo clases.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Luego de comer, Santana salió con Peter a dar un último paseo por los alrededores.

 **Pe**. Mami no vino.  
 **S.** No Pete.  
 **Pe**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Se siente algo mal. **  
** **Pe**. Duele la panza?  
 **S.** Jejeje algo así.  
 **Pe**. Extraño a papi.  
 **S.** Ya lo verás.  
 **Pe**. Mira!  
 **S.** Jejeje es un zorro.  
 **Pe**. Zorro?  
 **S.** Te amo Pete.  
 **Pe**. Yo más

En el atardecer los abuelos de Hunter pasaron por las chicas para llevarlas a la estación de tren, Santana les agradeció muchísimo por toda su ayuda y quedó en algún día ir a visitarlos en compañía de su nieto, la rubia no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Ya en el tren.

 **S.** Ten.  
 **Q.** Qué es?  
 **S.** El boleto de tu camarote.  
 **Q.** No regresaré con ustedes?  
 **S.** Está a un lado del de nosotros.  
 **Q.** Gracias!

En todo el viaje de regreso la rubia no se acercó a Santana ni a Peter.

Ya en Boston.

 **S.** Por fin!  
 **Pe**. Casa?  
 **S.** Ya casi mi amor, ahora vamos a ver a tus abuelos Judy y Russell.  
 **Pe**. Wooow.

Hunter ya esperaba a las chicas, así que las llevó de regreso a la casa Fabray.

Al llegar.

 **Ju**. Hijas? Ya están aquí, por qué tan rápido?  
 **S.** Quinn no la pasó muy bien en el pequeño viaje.  
 **Q.** Voy a dejar mis maletas.  
 **S.** Quinn, antes de que te vayas quiero decirles algo, Peter no viajará más a Boston, el día que ustedes quieran verlo serán bienvenidas a mi casa así como Russell.  
 **Ju.** Pero... **  
** **Q**. Gracias, pero solo irán mis padres a verlo, yo... **  
** **S.** Me lo imaginaba, es tu decisión Quinn. **  
** **Ju**. No entiendo nada, explíquenmelo.  
 **S.** No funcionó Judy, ella no me ama y no quiere hacerle "daño" a su hijo.

La rubia subió las escaleras.

 **S.** Lo siento Judy, pero ella ya no lo quiere ver, y no quiero exponer a mi hijo al hacer que viaje tanto.  
 **Ju**. No entiendo a Quinn.  
 **S.** Creo que necesita ayuda profesional.  
 **Ju**. Santana estoy tan avergonzada contigo.  
 **S.** No debes hacerlo, al menos lo intentamos.  
 **Ju**. Dios mío. (llorando)  
 **S.** Llama a Russell, quiero que vea a mi hijo antes de irnos.  
 **Ju**. Está bien.

Esa noche en el departamento de Peter.  
 **  
** **Hu**. Lo venderás?  
 **S.** Sí, no tiene caso conservarlo.  
 **Hu**. Realmente creí que los sentimientos de Quinn hacia ti eran sinceros. **  
** **S.** Yo también.  
 **Hu**. Y sigo sin creer lo que quieres hacer.  
 **S.** Es necesario.  
 **Hu**. Estás loca.

En la casa Fabray.

 **Ru.** Estoy tan decepcionado de ti. **  
** **Q.** Por fin lo aceptas.  
 **Ru**. Lo estoy y no por lo que tú crees, a mí no me importa tu condición, te amo tal y como eres, desafortunadamente soy el culpable de que te sientas tan poca cosa y que seas tan insegura, creí que eso había quedado en el pasado pero ya veo que no, necesitas madurar, crecer como persona, aceptarte de una vez por todas y mientras sigas bajo nuestras faldas no lo vas a hacer, así que te ayudaré a buscar un dormitorio en el campus, ya no quiero que vivas aquí.  
 **Ju**. Russell!  
 **Q.** Increíble.  
 **Ru.** Mañana mismo empezamos. **  
** **Q**. Como quieras.

Quinn regresó a su habitación.  
 **  
** **Q**. Quisiera morirme.

Al día siguiente Santana, Hunter y Peter viajaron a New Haven.

 **Hu**. Insisto, estás loca al hacer esto.  
 **S.** Lo sé, pero necesito hablar con esa perra para intentar hacerla entrar en razón y que vaya y busque a Quinn, esa rubia necesita ser feliz de una buena vez por todas y por alguna razón la hija de la gorda la hace feliz, no sé pero siento que es algo que tengo que hacer.  
 **Hu.** Pues vamos a buscarla.

Luego de bastantes minutos, por fin encontraron a Marley en una biblioteca.

 **S.** Espérenme afuera.  
 **Hu**. Ok.

Santana se acercó a la chica.  
 **  
** **S**. Marley Rose...  
 **Ma**. Santana? Qué diablos haces aquí?  
 **S.** Vengo a hablar contigo.  
 **Ma**. Tú y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de qué hablar, bastarda.  
 **S.** Por supuesto que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, y si no quieres que tus amigas se enteren, es mejor que les pidas que nos dejen a solas.

Marley soltó el aire.

 **Ma**. Chicas, déjenos a solas por favor.  
 **L.** Estás segura?  
 **Ma**. Sí, Lily.

Las amigas de la chica se fueron.  
 **  
** **Ma**. Qué diablos quieres?  
 **S.** Vengo a hablarte sobre Quinn.  
 **Ma**. Creo que eso es un tema que quedó en el pasado.  
 **S.** Pues yo no lo creo, al menos no para Quinn, Marley ella la está pasando muy mal, se siente culpable por lo que hiciste con su hijo y creo que está entrando en una especie de depresión.  
 **Ma**. Y?  
 **S.** Te necesita, creo que deberías buscarla, no sé, tal vez hablando puedan aclarar las cosas, ustedes podrían regresar.  
 **Ma.** Jajajaja regresar con eso?  
 **S.** "Eso" fue lo mejor que has tenido en tu vida y lo sabes.  
 **Ma**. Olvídalo bastarda, jamás volveré con ella.  
 **S.** Eres una tonta.  
 **Ma**. Jajajaj sabes algo? Lo hice.  
 **S.** Qué cosa?  
 **Ma**. Te gané jajaja ahora sí estoy segura de que te gané en algo, te gané a Quinn y eso me hace tan feliz.  
 **S.** Sigues siendo una cabeza hueca, te estoy hablando de lo mal que la está pasando tu ex novia y a ti lo único que te importa es saber que "me ganaste" eres una infeliz sin sentimientos.  
 **Ma**. Quinn tuvo la oportunidad de estar conmigo toda su vida, pero prefirió seguir siendo una mujer aunque realmente no lo es.  
 **S.** Lo es.  
 **Ma**. No, no lo es, pero eso ya no importa, yo no volveré con ella porque no puedo arriesgarme a que mi padre se entere de lo que tuve que hacer por culpa de ella, eso ya está en el pasado y siento mucho que Quinn esté sufriendo pero lo repito, fue su decisión.  
 **S.** Bueno, al menos lo intenté.  
 **Ma**. Ya lárgate bastarda.  
 **S.** Sabes? Creo que deberías de dejar de comer tanto, es más que notorio que subiste de peso, le estás siguiendo los pasos a tu madre?  
 **Ma**. Lárgate, lárgate!  
 **S.** Adiós gorda.

Santana salió de la biblioteca.

 **Hu**. Qué pasó?  
 **S.** Nada, sigue siendo una reverenda idiota.  
 **Hu**. Entonces este viaje tampoco valió la pena?  
 **S.** Para nada.  
 **Hu**. Pues es hora de volver a casa.  
 **S.** Totalmente.

Ya en Nueva York.

 **Bl**. Nada?  
 **S.** Cero. **  
** **K.** Y ahora?  
 **S.** No sé.  
 **Bl.** No entiendo a Quinn.  
 **K.** Está desquiciada. **  
** **S**. Deberían acercarse a ella. **  
** **K**. Para qué?  
 **S.** Recuerden que ante todo siempre hemos sido amigos, la verdad creo que la ayudaría mucho el que algún día ustedes y Tina fueran a visitarla, no somos muchas las personas que conocemos sobre su condición y creo que a ella le haría muy bien hablar con alguien que no sean ni sus padres ni yo.  
 **Bl**. Cuenta con ello, lo haremos.

Mientras tanto en Boston.

 **Ru**. Es por aquí. **  
** **Q**. No puedo creer que me hagas esto, que me pongas en la boca del lobo al hacerme compartir un dormitorio con una desconocida que en cualquier momento puede descubrir quién soy.  
 **Ru**. Si eres cuidadosa jamás se enterará.  
 **Q.** Esto lo haces sólo por venganza, verdad? Porque Peter ya no vendrá más a la ciudad.  
 **Ru**. Piensa lo que quieras, vamos a tu dormitorio.

Ya ahí.

 **Q.** Una sola cama? Tendré que compartir la cama con mi compañera?  
 **Ru**. A pesar de todo me preocupa mucho que descubran lo que no quieres que la gente sepa de ti, así que pude conseguir este dormitorio sólo para ti, espero que lo aproveches porque realmente me está costando mucho el alquiler, si gustas vernos puedes visitarnos los fines de semana y si no, supongo que hasta en las vacaciones te veremos.  
 **Q.** Te odio!  
 **Ru**. Lo sé, pero lo que hago es por tu bien.

Russell salió de la habitación, entonces Quinn buscó su carrusel musical y le dio cuerda para escuchar la melodía.

 **Q.** Soy un maldito fenómeno, me odio, me odio!

Al día siguiente.

 **R.** Vaya, pensé que ya no vendrías más a clases, estabas enferma o algo así?  
 **S.** No, tuve que hacer un viaje relámpago pero ya estoy de vuelta.  
 **R.** Sabes? Mientras estuviste ausente fui a una audición.  
 **S.** En serio? Qué obra pondrán en Broadway?  
 **R.** No fue para una obra, fue para una película musical que comenzarán a rodar en dos meses, no es un papel protagónico, pero el personaje aparece en varias escenas y canta junto con la protagonista dos canciones.  
 **S.** Wooow, pues espero que ganes el papel, sería un gran paso para iniciar tu carrera.  
 **R.** Es lo mismo que me dice Jesse, de hecho él fue quien se enteró de la audición y me llevó a hacer la prueba.  
 **S.** Ya es tu representante?  
 **R.** Pues... algo así.  
 **S.** Lo vuelvo a repetir, me da mucho gusto que estés comenzando por fin tu carrera profesional.  
 **R.** Bueno, aún no es seguro pero supongo que fue un muy buen primer paso.  
 **S.** Eso sí.  
 **R.** Te gustaría ir a mi casa a tomar una copa?  
 **S.** Lo siento, no puedo, necesito ponerme al corriente con mis tareas de la universidad.  
 **R.** Te extraño.  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **R.** Estar contigo.  
 **S.** Rachel, no.  
 **R.** Te estoy diciendo la verdad, extraño mucho el estar contigo, la verdad es que contigo es especial.  
 **S.** Rachel, no crees que ya fue demasiado para ser un juego?  
 **R.** Tal vez ya no sea un juego.  
 **S.** Entonces?  
 **Je**. Rachel, acompáñeme con el señor Shue.  
 **R.** Ok... Luego hablamos.  
 **S.** Claro.

La latina se quedó muy pensativa.

Las semanas pasaron y a pesar de que Santana tenía muchísima tentación por llamar a la rubia y preguntarle cómo estaba, se aguantó las ganas y decidió no hacerlo, mientras tanto la chica de ojos verdes se sentía más sola que nunca, sus padres no le llamaban y ella por orgullo tampoco iba a visitarlos.

Cierto día.  
 **  
** **Bu**. Entonces no creen que ya es tiempo de que Peter tenga un hermano?  
 **K.** Papá. (incómodo)  
 **S.** Burt, en este momento ni Kurt ni yo podemos echarnos un compromiso de ese tipo sobre todo porque yo estoy muy ocupada con la universidad, además Peter aún es pequeño. **  
** **Bu**. Está a unas semanas de cumplir tres años, será demasiado grande para cuando tenga un hermano.  
 **K**. Papá, cada que vienes nos tienes que dar el mismo sermón? Yo te lo dijo mi esposa, por el momento no podemos hacer un responsables de otro hijo, y tal vez solo nos quedemos con él.  
 **Bu.** Qué dices?  
 **K.** Santana y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que Peter sea hijo único.  
 **Bu**. Pero qué locura estás diciendo? Bien sabes que el ser hijo único no es muy agradable del todo, el chico necesita de un hermano para que aprenda a compartir sus cosas.  
 **S.** Ya veremos qué pasa en un futuro, pero por lo pronto no hay bebé.  
 **Bu**. Tercos.

Más tarde.

 **S.** Tu padre cada vez me desespera más, estoy harta de su obsesión por que tengamos otro hijo.  
 **K.** Lo sé...  
 **S.** Dime algo porcelana, te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?  
 **K.** Jajajaa que buena broma.  
 **S.** No es ninguna broma, te estoy hablando en serio, a veces me siento mal por tu papá, lo hemos estado engañando y él nunca será un abuelo biológico, dime algo, no te gustaría darle un verdadero nieto?  
 **K.** Claro que sí, pero por nada del mundo me acostaría contigo.  
 **S.** Jajaja y apoco crees que yo sí me muero por hacerlo contigo?  
 **K.** Pero entonces?  
 **S.** No sé...  
 **K.** Ni yo.  
 **S.** Lo siento Kurt.  
 **K.** No importa. (mueca)

Luego de mucho pensarlo, Quinn decidió ir a visitar a sus padres, pero al llegar no se esperó para nada ese recibimiento.

 **Ju**. Quinn.  
 **Q.** Mamá! (abrazándola)  
 **Ru**. Hola hija.  
 **Fr.** Quinnie... **  
** **Q.** Fran? Qué haces aquí? **  
** **Fr**. Jajaja pues es la casa de mis padres.  
 **Q.** Cierto.

Quinn miró el gran vientre de su hermana.

 **Q.** Vaya... (sonriendo)  
 **Fr.** Ya casi, Quinn. **  
** **Ru**. Necesitas dinero?  
 **Q.** Mmm? No papá, sólo quería verlos.  
 **Ru.** Luego de tantas semanas?  
 **Q.** Pues...  
 **Fr.** Quédate a comer, me encantaría estar hoy con toda mi familia.  
 **Ju.** Sí Quinn, quédate.

Más tarde.

 **Fr.** Así que te corrieron?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Fr.** No lo creo, ellos te aman. **  
** **Q.** Están muy molestos conmigo porque ya no quise ver a Peter.  
 **Fr.** Por qué?  
 **Q.** No quiero hacerlo sufrir en un futuro cuando él sepa de mi condición, Santana ya le habló sobre su origen pero él aún no comprende las cosas, cuando lo haga no quiero estar ahí para que me rechace.  
 **Fr**. Y cómo sabes que te va a rechazar? Acaso puedes ver el futuro?  
 **Q.** Tú misma dijiste...  
 **Fr.** Sí, sé lo que te dije, sé que no fui la hermana que necesitabas cuando descubrí tu relación con Santana, me asusté mucho, era la primera vez en mi vida que veía algo así, actúe de la peor manera, ahora acepto que yo fui la culpable de separarte de la chica que amabas y de tu hijo, hermana, estoy a punto de ser madre y puedo sentir lo que tú sientes por tu hijo, sinceramente no sé cómo puedes tener esa determinación para no volverlo a ver, de sólo pensar en que yo ya no pudiese ver a mi hijo te juro que estaría muerta, deberías de buscarlo.  
 **Q.** No puedo, tengo miedo.  
 **Fr.** Ese miedo no puede ser más fuerte que el amor que sientes por tu bebé.  
 **Q.** Pasó algo más.

Ese día Quinn sentía una conexión especial con su hermana, así que decidió platicarle sobre el asunto de Marley.

 **Fr.** Cielos...  
 **Q.** Soy una desviada, lo sé, pero me gustan las chicas, lo que pasó con Marley sólo creó una herida más en mi ser.  
 **Fr.** Y Santana?  
 **Q.** La amo, estoy segura que la amo, pero siempre la hago sufrir, no me la merezco.  
 **Fr.** Y si ella encuentra a alguien más?  
 **Q.** Lo aceptaré.  
 **Fr.** No Quinn, no te rindas. **  
** **Q.** Estoy tan loca.  
 **Fr.** Viene de familia.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje... Qué es eso?

La chica de ojos verdes tomó el brazo de su hermana para ver que tenía algunos moretones en él.

 **Fr**. Nada, creo que me pegué en algo.  
 **Q.** Segura?  
 **Fr.** Sí.

Mientras comían.

 **Ju.** Iremos a visitar a Peter, ya le avisamos a Santana, quieres venir con nosotros?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **Ju**. Pero hija...  
 **Ru**. Ya lo escuchaste Judy, tu hija no quiere ver a su hijo, no hay más qué decir. **  
** **Q**. Ay papá.  
 **Fr**. Me gustaría que Peter conociera a su primo o prima. **  
** **Q.** Podrías ir a visitarlo.  
 **Fr.** Me gustaría más que Peter viniera aquí. **  
** **Q.** No me presiones tú también. **  
** **Ru.** Déjala hija, tu hermana no tiene instinto maternal como tú.  
 **Q.** Perdón? **  
** **Ru**. Lo que oyes, no tienes instinto maternal, tu madre lo tiene, yo lo tengo, tu hermana lo tiene, Santana lo tiene, pero tú no lo tienes porque siempre dices que sufres mucho por tu hijo pero no quieres estar con él, y eso es porque no lo quieres.  
 **Q.** Claro que lo quiero, lo amo y por eso no deseo que sufra!  
 **Ru**. Sabes? Tu madre y yo queríamos exactamente lo mismo para ti, que no sufrieras, y desafortunadamente no pudimos evitarlo porque te convertimos en lo que eres ahora, una persona total y absolutamente insegura, Peter no va a sufrir cuando conozca de tu condición y sabes por qué? Porque tiene a Santana, sé que ella con todo el amor que le tiene sabrá explicarle muy bien su origen y pongo las manos al fuego al decirte que Peter crecerá lleno de amor y sin ningún sufrimiento de por medio, pero el no tenerte a su lado sí lo hará sufrir, tarde o temprano él comprenderá que tú y Santana son sus madres, dime una cosa, no crees que con el tiempo él te guardé rencor porque no quisiste formar parte de su vida?  
 **Q**. No porque tiene a Kurt.  
 **Ru**. Pero él no es su padre biológico, por sus venas corre tu sangre, no la de él.  
 **Q.** Yo...  
 **Fr.** Papá tiene razón Quinnie, no sabes si la decisión de no formar parte de la vida de Peter lo afecte más que el saber sobre tu condición.  
 **Ju.** Hija, tal vez Peter sea el único hijo que tengas en la vida, no lo abandones.  
 **Q.** Yo... me tengo que ir.  
 **Fr.** Quinn! **  
** **Ru**. Déjala, siempre huye.

En la calle.

 **Q.** Por qué no puedo dejar de ser una cobarde?

Finalmente la visita de los abuelos Judy y Russell llegó, Peter estaba muy feliz de verlos, les mostró todos los dibujos que tenía sobre él, Santana y Quinn y la cabaña donde se hospedaron en aquel pequeño viaje que hicieron los tres, los Fabray notaron que Santana continuaba fomentándole el amor por su madre la rubia.

Un día en la academia.

 **R.** Santana podemos vernos en el departamento?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **R.** Necesito platicar contigo a solas y para eso necesito que nos veamos ahí porque ya sabes que últimamente Jesse no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra.  
 **S.** Supongo que no me dejarás en paz hasta que te diga que sí, verdad?  
 **R.** Estás en lo cierto.  
 **S.** Ok, te veo ahí saliendo de clases.

En el departamento.

 **S.** Ya estoy aquí. **  
** **R**. Gracias por venir.  
 **S.** Y qué es lo que pasa?  
 **R.** Conseguí el papel, actuaré en esa película musical.  
 **S**. En serio? Wooow muchas felicidades. (abrazándola)  
 **R**. Gracias, me iré por algunas semanas a Los Ángeles a filmarla, ya hablé con el señor Shue y nos dio permiso a mí y a Jesse de faltar el tiempo en que estaremos fuera de la ciudad.  
 **S.** Pues eso es maravilloso. **  
** **R.** Jesse insistió en ir conmigo.  
 **S.** Era obvio jejeje.  
 **R.** Sí… Santana quiero preguntarte algo. **  
** **S.** Claro, dime.  
 **R.** Te gustaría seguir conmigo?  
 **S.** Huh?  
 **R.** Sólo estaré fuera un par de semanas pero me gustaría que cuando regresara tú y yo iniciáramos algo, algo más que solo sexo. **  
** **S.** Qué? No estoy entendiendo nada. **  
** **R.** El otro día tuvimos una plática y te dije que tal vez ya no era solo sexo lo que yo quería de ti, he estado pensando y ahora sé que no solamente extraño eso de ti, extraño todo, sé que siempre te asustó mi actitud, pero realmente te quiero en mi vida para siempre.  
 **S.** Estás hablando en serio?  
 **R.** Totalmente.  
 **S.** Y Jesse?  
 **R.** Bueno, no puedo dejarlo, sé que me tendré que casar con él pero si tú y yo somos cuidadosas él jamás se enteraría y... **  
** **S.** Me estás proponiendo que sea tu amante para toda la vida? **  
** **R**. No, yo... emmm, sí.  
 **S.** Rachel, eso no se puede.  
 **R.** Claro que se puede.  
 **S.** No, y sabes por qué? Porque estaremos engañándolo y eso no sería justo para él, además mi sueño es tener a una chica sólo para mí, también sé que eso es muy poco probable que suceda pero no podría ser tu amante, no te podría tener sólo por periodos, no sería suficiente.  
 **R.** Pero yo te quiero.  
 **S.** Te juro, te juro que si en estos momentos me dices que estarías dispuesta a dejar a Jesse y nunca tener un matrimonio verdadero sólo por estar conmigo, te diría que sí, que acepto estar contigo toda la vida.  
 **R.** Santana...  
 **S.** Lo ves? No puedes Rachel, no eres esa clase de chica, tú naciste para casarte con un hombre y formar una familia, no para estar con una mujer.  
 **R.** Pero tú estás casada! (llorando)  
 **S.** Y es un matrimonio totalmente falso. **  
** **R.** San...  
 **S.** No llores Rachel, la vida es así y no la podemos cambiar cuando no lo deseamos hacer, sabes que siempre contarás conmigo y podemos llegar a ser muy buenas amigas pero nada más.  
 **R.** Lo siento tanto.  
 **S.** No lo hagas. (abrazándola)  
 **R.** Esta es nuestra despedida?  
 **S.** Lo es.  
 **R.** Al menos puedes darme un último beso?  
 **S.** Seguro.

Santana besó tiernamente a la chica.

 **R.** Eso fue sensacional.  
 **S.** Jejeje.  
 **R.** De sexo ni hablamos, verdad?  
 **S.** Mejor vámonos, hay un lugar cerca de aquí donde venden un café delicioso. **  
** **R.** Yo quería sexo. (puchero)  
 **S.** Jajajaja.

Días después Tina y Blaine decidieron visitar a Quinn.

 **Q**. Chicos, no puedo creer que estén aquí.  
 **T.** Llegamos a tu casa pero tu madre nos dijo que te habías mudado y estabas viviendo en este edificio del campus.  
 **Bl**. Así es. **  
** **Q.** Que yo me mudé? Pero si ellos me corrieron de su casa, me odian por haber decidido no ver más a Peter. **  
** **T**. Yo también lo hago.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **T.** Sí, te quiero mucho porque eres una de mis mejores amigas pero también odio que hayas decidido no ver a tu hijo.  
 **Q.** Otro sermón. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Bl.** No, no venimos a eso, la verdad es que solamente queremos pasar el tiempo con una de nuestras mejores amigas.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Más tarde y luego de mucho platicar, la rubia recibió una llamada de su madre.

 **Q.** Sí, voy para allá.  
 **Bl.** Pasa algo?  
 **Q.** Es mi hermana, al parecer cayó por las escaleras de su casa y está en el hospital, entró en trabajo de parto.  
 **T.** Vamos para allá.  
 **Q.** Traen auto? Ella vive en otra ciudad cerca de aquí.  
 **Bl.** Sí, vamos.

En el hospital.

 **Q.** Mamá, cómo está?  
 **Ju**. No nos han dejado verla, lo único que nos dijeron es que tiene muchos golpes y el parto se adelantó.  
 **Q.** Y Elijah?  
 **Ru**. No sabemos.  
 **Ju.** Pero Frannie dijo que él la había empujado por las escaleras.  
 **Q.** Que, qué?

Mientras la rubia charlaba con sus padres Blaine aprovechó para hacer una llamada Nueva York.  
 **  
** **S**. Debiste acompañarla en vez de Blaine.  
 **Hu.** No sería lo correcto.  
 **S.** Ay Hunter, hasta cuándo dejarás de ser tan recto? Comprende, una cosa es ser caballero y otra es un completo idiota, Tina se puede desesperar.  
 **Hu.** Pero ella está comprometida.  
 **S.** A la fuerza!  
 **K.** Santana.  
 **S.** Qué pasa? **  
** **K.** Blaine llamó, están con Quinn y sus padres en el hospital, Frannie está mal herida y está a punto de ser madre, al parecer su marido la aventó por las escaleras.

Santana y Hunter intercambiaron miradas de asombro.  
 **  
** **K**. Qué?  
 **S.** Nada, Hunter vamos al despacho.  
 **Hu**. Claro.  
 **K**. Qué pasa?

En el despacho.  
 **  
** **S.** Ya había olvidado el asunto de Frannie.  
 **Hu**. Jamás me imaginé que ese tipo se atreviera a hacerle daño estando embarazada. **  
** **S**. Ni yo.  
 **Hu**. Quieres que haga algo?  
 **S.** Sí, encuéntralo y rómpele la cara, hazle saber que cometió un gran error al meterse con una embarazada.  
 **Hu**. Lo desaparezco?  
 **S.** No, sólo déjale claro que ya no puede tocar a Frannie y mucho menos a su hijo.  
 **Hu.** Lo haré.

En el hospital.

 **Dr.** Familiares de la señora Caufield? **  
** **Ru**. Nosotros, yo soy su padre, Russell Fabray **  
****Dr**. Señor Fabray, su hija se encuentra delicada, los golpes que sufrió por la caída son de consideración, tuvimos que practicarle una cesárea de emergencia ya que no quisimos arriesgarnos con la salud de su bebé.  
 **Ju.** El bebé está bien?  
 **Dr**. afortunadamente sí, la pequeña sólo tiene bajo peso pero no de consideración.  
 **Q.** Es niña?  
 **Dr.** Sí, una linda niña.  
 **Q.** Y es normal?  
 **Dr.** Normal? Claro que lo es.  
 **Q.** Gracias a Dios!  
 **Ju**. Podemos verlas?  
 **Dr**. Por el momento sólo a la pequeña, la señora Caufield está en recuperación, en un par de horas la podrán ver.

Todos fueron a los cuneros.

 **T.** Awww es preciosa, se parece un poco a Peter cuando nació.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **T.** Sí, así estaba de hinchado y arrugado, ah y rosa muy rosa.  
 **Bl.** Jajajaja.  
 **Ju**. Es preciosa, nuestra nieta es hermosa.  
 **Ru**. Lo es cariño, y a ella si la podremos disfrutar.

Quinn se alejó, Blaine y Tina fueron tras ella.

 **T.** Estás bien?  
 **Q.** No, mis padres se van a conformar, aunque se escuche horrible pero ellos se van a conformar con su nieta y olvidarán a mi Peter.  
 **Bl.** Yo no lo creo pero eso tiene solución y lo sabes. **  
** **T**. Peter necesita de otros niños cerca, sería fabuloso que compartiera tiempo con su primita.  
 **Q.** Sí, sería muy bueno.

Horas más tarde por fin pudieron ver a Frannie.

 **Ru.** Cómo te sientes?  
 **Fr.** Me duele todo, y mi bebé?  
 **Ju.** Ya viene la enfermera con ella  
 **Fr.** Ella?  
 **Q.** Sí Frannie, fue niña.  
 **Fr.** Es?  
 **Q.** Totalmente normal.  
 **Fr.** Gracias Dios mío.  
 **Ru**. Necesitas aclararnos lo de tu accidente, por qué tu marido te aventó por la escalera?  
 **Fr.** Qué? No papá, eso no fue lo qué pasó, yo tropecé.  
 **Ru**. Pero dijiste que...  
 **Fr.** Tal vez me confundí, pero Elijah no me hizo nada.  
 **Q.** Mmm.

Más tarde Quinn y Frannie se quedaron a solas.  
 **  
** **Q**. Tina dice que se parece un poco a Peter cuando nació.  
 **Fr**. Entonces era precioso. **  
** **Q.** Así es.  
 **Fr.** Perdóname, perdóname por ser la peor de las hermanas, perdóname por alejarte de tu bebé.  
 **Q.** Eso está en el pasado.  
 **Fr.** No, no lo está porque yo propicié tu infelicidad, no renuncies a él, pídele perdón a Santana y forma parte de la vida de tu hijo para toda la vida, prométeme que lo harás.  
 **Q.** Frannie...  
 **Fr.** Prométemelo. **  
** **Q**. Te lo prometo.  
 **Fr**. También quiero que me prometas otra cosa.  
 **Q.** Claro.  
 **Fr.** Prométeme que si algo me pasa cuidarás de mi bebé y la tratarás como a tu propia hija.  
 **Q.** Por qué me pides eso Frannie, qué es lo qué pasa?  
 **Fr.** Elijah me aventó por las escaleras, él no me ama, sinceramente no sé porque que está a mi lado, pero desde el primer día que regresé a casa no sólo me insulta, también me golpea, me odia, sé que me odia, hoy por la mañana discutimos porque ha estado gastando mucho dinero que no sé de dónde proviene, cuando le pregunté sobre eso enfureció, me golpeó y me tiró por las escaleras. **  
** **Q.** Dios mío, eso lo tiene que saber la policía.  
 **Fr**. No, no puedo hacer nada porque él me dijo que si yo abría la boca no sólo me mataría a mí sino también a nuestro bebé y a todos ustedes.  
 **Q.** Maldito psicópata.  
 **Fr.** Por eso necesito que me prometas que si algo me pasa cuidarás de mi hija.  
 **Q.** Te lo prometo, pero ni creas que volverás a casa de ese maldito idiota, le diré a papá que te ayude a tramitar el divorcio de inmediato.  
 **Fr.** Ojalá me lo dé.

Al día siguiente, Hunter le llamó a Santana.  
 **  
** **Hu**. Está hecho, ese tipo se quedó sin dientes, literalmente. **  
** **S**. Gracias Hunter, siempre podré confiar en ti, sólo espero que ese desalmado no se les acerque a los Fabray.  
 **Hu.** Si lo hace otra vez, ahora sí no la contará.

Días después.

 **Ju**. Bienvenidas.  
 **Fr.** Gracias mamá.  
 **Q.** Jejeje estás preciosa, cómo se llamará?  
 **Ru**. Es verdad, cómo?  
 **Fr.** Como la abuela, Elizabeth.  
 **Ju.** Beth...  
 **Fr.** Así es mamá, Beth.  
 **Q.** Te amo mi pequeña Beth. (besándola)

Esa noche.

 **Fr.** Quiero que Peter venga a la casa, tiene que conocer a su prima.  
 **Q.** Sí, lo traeré.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Kurt, mueve ese trasero! Kurt!

Nadie contestó.

 **S.** Maldita sea, dónde te metiste?

 _ **Santana...**_ _ **  
**_  
La latina volteó.

 **S.** Quinn?  
 **Q.** Kurt no está, nos dejó a solas.  
 **S.** Qué haces aquí?  
 **Q**. Vengo a recuperar a mi familia.  
 **S.** Jajaja, no me digas. **  
** **Q**. Es en serio, esa noche realmente estaba pensando en ti mientras estábamos a punto de hacer el amor, mencioné a Marley porque quería decirte que no la amo y que te amo a ti, pero todo pasó tan rápido que no pude reaccionar, necesitaba tiempo, mucho tiempo para aclarar mis ideas y por fin lo hice, quiero Pete en mi vida y también te quiero a ti en ella.  
 **S.** Vaya...  
 **Q.** Me voy a mudar a Nueva York para estar con ustedes.  
 **S.** Cada día me desconciertas más.  
 **Q.** Te comprendo, ni yo me entendía, pero ya me cansé de luchar por intentar hacer lo ¨correcto" porque eso no me hace feliz y además te hago infeliz a ti por mi actitud, pero ya no más, he madurado, te lo juro, además Peter tiene que conocer a su prima, vine por ustedes, qué dices?  
 **S.** Mmm ok, vamos, pero que conste que lo hago por Peter, no por ti.  
 **Q.** Te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre.  
 **S.** Necesitarás hacer algo más convincente para recuperarme.  
 **Q.** Y lo haré, dejé mi cortejo incluso pero a partir de hoy lo retomo hasta que vuelvas conmigo.  
 **S.** Me gusta tu seguridad, te siento diferente.  
 **Q.** Yo también me siento diferente.  
 **S.** Iré a preparar la maleta de Peter y la mía. **  
** **Q**. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas.  
 **S.** Bueno, se siente muy bien escuchar eso de ti.  
 **Q**. Aún eres mi chica?  
 **S.** Toda la vida.

Santana fue a su habitación.

 **Q**. Y yo soy la tuya. (sonriendo)

 _Continuará...  
_

* * *

 _ **Les tengo buenas noticias, por fin terminó el drama entre las Quinntana, sé que lo alargué demasiado pero por otra parte creo que necesitaba que Quinn por fin se aceptara tal y como es y que sus inseguridades desaparecieran.**_

 _ **Conquistará a Santana como debe de ser, con total y absoluto amor.**_

 _ **Tuve que redimir a Frannie, Quinn necesitaba tener a su hermana.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de la pequeña prima de Peter?**_

 _ **De Marley?**_

 _ **Es tiempo para un nuevo bebé Quinntana?**_

 _ **Comentarios y sugerencias serán tomados en cuenta.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, esperen las próximas actualizaciones.**_


	39. Lee mi diario

**_Hola, aquí estoy de vuelta con la actualización de la historia, por más que quiero actualizar mis fics no he podido, espero sigan teniéndome paciencia._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 39. Lee mi diario.**

 **S.** Listo, ya hice la maleta.  
 **Q.** Y Peter?  
 **S.** En el jardín con Mercedes, voy por él. **  
** **Q**. No, espera, me gustaría ser yo quien vaya por él.  
 **S.** Está bien.

La rubia estaba muy nerviosa por saber cuál sería la reacción de su hijo al volverla a ver, así que tomó varias respiraciones y salió al jardín.

Ahí se encontró con una imagen llena de ternura, su hijo jugaba con su nana y se veía muy feliz.  
 **  
** **Q.** Peter!

El pequeño rubio volteó al escuchar su nombre,

 **Q.** Hola mi amor.  
 **Pe**. Es mami?  
 **Me**. Sí Pete.  
 **Pe.** Wooooow, mi mami!

Peter corrió hasta los brazos extendidos de su madre quién lo cargó en el momento que lo recibió.  
 **  
** **Q.** Mi niño, mi bebito hermoso, perdóname. (besándolo)  
 **Pe.** Tú no viniste ya.  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **Pe**. Yo te extrañé, mami dijo que vendrías pero no.  
 **Q.** Lo sé mi amor pero te prometo que a partir de este momento ya no te voy a dejar ni un minuto. **  
** **Me**. Hola Quinn, bienvenida.  
 **Q.** Gracias Mercedes.  
 **Me**. Van a salir?  
 **Q.** Sí, iremos a que Peter conozca a su prima.  
 **Pe**. "Pima" qué es eso?  
 **Q.** Jejeje es la hija de mi hermana Frannie.  
 **Pe.** Pega. (puchero)  
 **Q.** No Peter, ya no, te lo prometo. **  
** **Me**. Segura?  
 **Q.** Sí, Frannie ha cambiado muchísimo.  
 **Me.** Qué bueno.

Cuando regresaron al interior de la casa, Santana platicaba con Kurt.

 **Pe.** Papi, mira es mami!  
 **K.** Jejeje cierto.  
 **Q.** Nos vamos?  
 **S.** Claro, le diré a Hunter que nos lleve al aeropuerto, espero haya vuelos.  
 **Q.** No, traje el auto de papá, quiero que hagamos el viaje por carretera.  
 **S.** Está bien.  
 **K.** Tengan mucho cuidado.  
 **Q.** Lo tendremos.  
 **Me.** Quieren que vaya con ustedes?  
 **Q.** No Mercedes, es que quiero estar con ellos a solas, no te ofendas.  
 **Me.** No, para nada.  
 **S.** Quinn, me gustaría que Hunter sí fuera con nosotras.  
 **Q.** Puedes enviarlo a él en el avión?  
 **S.** Ok, que nos alcance allá. **  
** **Q**. Bien, nos vamos.  
 **K.** Si necesitan algo me llaman.  
 **Q.** Kurt, no te preocupes yo los cuidaré con mi vida.  
 **K.** Está bien.  
 **S.** Peter, despídete de tu papi.  
 **Pe**. Bye papi, te amo.  
 **K.** Yo te amo más mi niño hermoso.  
 **Q.** Nos vemos.

En la salida, Santana le dio instrucciones a Hunter para que las alcanzara en Boston.

Ya en el camino.

 **Pe.** Coches, muchos coches. **  
** **S.** De muchos colores.  
 **Pe**. Síiii.  
 **Q.** Te gustan los coches?  
 **Pe.** Sí mami, papi tiene muchos.  
 **S.** Kurt lo lleva seguido a la concesionaria.  
 **Q.** Me lo imaginé.  
 **S.** Cómo está tu hermana? Blaine y Tina nos platicaron lo que pasó.  
 **Q.** Bien, aún tiene algunos golpes pero creo que ya no le duelen, está encantada con Beth.  
 **S.** Beth? **  
** **Q**. Sí, es por Elizabeth, el nombre de mi abuela.  
 **S.** La que te regaló el rosario? **  
** **Q**. Sí, la mamá de mamá.  
 **S.** Ahhhh. **  
** **Q**. Frannie me pidió perdón.  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **Q**. Por habernos separado.  
 **S.** Ohhh, es difícil de creer.  
 **Q**. Sí pero lo hizo, ella me pidió sinceramente perdón por cómo me trató, por separarnos y portarse mal con Peter, parece otra.  
 **S.** Vaya.  
 **Q**. Gracias a ella volví a tener fuerzas para luchar por ustedes, sus palabras fueron como espinacas jejejeje de inmediato sentí que me invadían las agallas que no tenía antes, las que Marley me quitó pero ya no, ahora sé que ustedes tienen que estar en mi vida y tengo que luchar por eso, debo enfrentar y vencer todas mis inseguridades, si tú me amas es suficiente para mí.  
 **S.** Lo hago. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé bebé, te amo tanto.  
 **S.** Pero ya te dije... **  
** **Q**. Sí, tengo que demostrarte que en verdad te amo, y lo haré.  
 **Pe**. Yo amo a mamis.  
 **S.** Y nosotras te amamos a ti.  
 **Pe**. Tengo una "pima"  
 **Q.** Y tu prima es muy linda.  
 **Pe.** Linda... (sonriendo)

Más tarde.  
 **  
** **Q**. Creo que no es bueno que estemos en carretera por la noche, la verdad estoy algo cansada.  
 **S**. Y entonces?  
 **Q**. Más adelante está un motel, ahí pasaremos la noche y mañana muy temprano retomamos el viaje.  
 **S.** Que conveniente. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje no es por lo que crees, te juro que estoy cansada, o quieres manejar lo que resta del camino?  
 **S.** No, vamos al motel. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

Ya en el motel.  
 **  
** **Q**. Iré a comprar algo sencillo para cenar.  
 **S.** Ten cuidado.  
 **Q**. Sí.

Quinn salió.

 **Pe**. Ya se fue?  
 **S.** No mi amor, solo va a traer comida.  
 **Pe**. Mami me ama?  
 **S.** Muchísimo.  
 **Pe**. Pero no viene, no la veo.  
 **S.** Ya la vas a ver todos los días. **  
** **Pe**. No sé.  
 **S.** Mmmm, ni yo.

Quinn llegó.

 **Q**. Traje leche y pay, en esa cafetería la comida no se veía muy higiénica.  
 **S.** Está bien para que Pete cene.  
 **Pe**. Sí volviste.  
 **Q.** Pensaste que no lo haría?  
 **Pe**. No sé.  
 **S.** Tenemos que hablar más tarde.  
 **Q**. Ok. (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Pe**. Lecheeee.  
 **S.** Ya voy.

Luego de que Peter se durmiera...  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué pasó?  
 **S.** Pensó que ya te habías ido, él cree que te ya no te vería. **  
** **Q**. Eso no va a pasar.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn, cambias de actitud cada 5 minutos que la verdad hasta yo no sé si creerte o no. **  
** **Q**. Confía en mí.  
 **S.** Mira, no importa si me haces sufrir, pero no juegues con nuestro hijo porque te juro que me las pagas!  
 **Q**. No amor, te juro por él y nuestro amor que estaré con ustedes hasta que esté vieja y fea.  
 **S.** Tú jamás estarás fea. **  
** **Q**. Perdóname.

Quinn se acercó y abrazó tiernamente a Santana.  
 **  
** **Q**. Primero muerta antes de separarme de ustedes.  
 **S.** O yo te mato si lo haces. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje te amo, te amo tanto. (abrazándola más)  
 **S.** Y qué esperas?  
 **Q**. Mmm?  
 **S.** Para besarme! **  
** **Q**. Jejeje es verdad, te amo mi San.

Quinn tomó la barbilla de Santana y chocó muy despacio sus labios con los de ella.

 **S.** Eso es todo? Por dios Fabray, antes dabas mejores besos.  
 **Q.** No, ese fue solo el principio...

Quinn tomó de la cintura a la latina y la besó apasionadamente, Santana sintió que flotaba, así que le correspondió el beso de igual manera.

Tuvieron que separarse cuando el aire les hizo falta.

 **S.** Bueno... eso fue sensacional, no has perdido tu toque después de todo.  
 **Q**. Te lo dije.  
 **S.** Vamos a dormir?  
 **Q**. Sí.

Las chicas se acostaron en la misma cama.

 **Q**. Quiero amanecer todos los días a tu lado.  
 **S.** Sería perfecto.  
 **Q**. Te amo, te amo tanto.  
 **S.** Te amo más.

Luego de unos cuantos besos, ambas se quedaron dormidas.

Al día siguiente continuaron con su viaje, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya estaban en Boston, Santana estaba un poco incómoda por volver a ver a Frannie, sobretodo porque ella de alguna manera había sido la culpable de que la chica rubia casi muriera.  
 **  
** **Pe.** Casa de abuelitos!  
 **Q.** Sí mi amor. **  
** **Ru**. Peter!  
 **Pe**. Abuelooooo.

Peter corrió al encuentro de Russell.

 **Ru**. Cómo estás?  
 **Pe.** Bien... Viene mi mami, mira.  
 **Ru**. Es cierto.  
 **S.** Hola Russell.  
 **Ru**. Santana, que gusto verte otra vez, pasen.  
 **Q.** Llevaré la maleta a mi habitación.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Ju.** Mi niño!  
 **Pe**. Abuelaaa, te amooo!  
 **Ju.** Y yo a ti Peter.  
 **Ru**. Qué tal el viaje?  
 **S.** Bien, tuvimos que parar para descansar, Quinn estaba algo agotada.  
 **Ju**. Me imagino.  
 **Q.** Peter, quieres conocer a tu prima?  
 **Pe**. Sí mami.  
 **Q.** San, vamos?  
 **S.** Ok.

Los tres subieron a la habitación de Frannie.

 **Q**. Aquí estamos.

En cuanto Peter vio a Frannie de inmediato se colocó detrás de Santana.  
 **  
** **Q**. Mi amor, ven.  
 **Pe**. No.  
 **S.** No va a pasar nada, te lo prometo.  
 **Pe**. Ok.  
 **Fr.** Hola Santana.  
 **S.** Hey Fran, cómo estás?  
 **Fr**. Mejor. **  
** **Q**. Mira Peter, aquí está Beth.  
 **Pe**. Ohhh.

Quinn sostenía a su pequeña sobrina entre sus brazos mientras se la mostraba a su hijo que estaba algo sorprendido.

 **Pe.** Bebé?  
 **Q.** Sí mi amor, es un bebé, es tu prima, se llama Beth.  
 **Pe**. Beth! Es pequeña.  
 **Q.** Sí hijo, es muy pequeña.  
 **Pe.** Juega conmigo?  
 **Q.** Cuando sea un poquito más grande.  
 **Pe**. Ohhh.  
 **Fr.** Te gusta tu prima?  
 **Pe**. Es linda, pero pequeña.  
 **Q.** Jejeje ay, te amo mi amor.  
 **Pe.** Te amo mami.  
 **Q.** San, Tina me dijo que se parece a Peter cuando nació, es verdad?  
 **S.** Sí jejee.  
 **Fr.** Perdónenme, por mi culpa Quinn no pudo estar a tu lado en el momento más importante de su vida.  
 **Q**. Frannie, tranquila, sabes que te pones algo mal.  
 **Fr.** No, estoy bien, necesito decirlo, Santana acércate y tú también Quinnie.  
 **Pe**. Voy con abuelos?  
 **S.** Ok amor, pero baja con cuidado las escaleras.  
 **Pe**. Sí mami.

Peter salió de la habitación.

 **Fr.** Con Quinn ya lo hice pero faltas tú Santana, a ti también quiero pedirte perdón por la manera en que me comporté con ustedes, sé que por mi culpa no han podido ser felices, debido a mi comportamiento les quité la oportunidad de estar juntas cuando nació Peter, sé que no es disculpa pero fuimos criadas con creencias muy religiosas, con costumbres muy estrictas y el ver lo que ustedes hacían fue una imagen muy fuerte para mí, jamás había visto a alguien del mismo sexo en una situación como ésa y para mí fue muy difícil de comprender.  
 **S.** Pero no eras tú quien debía de decidir sobre el futuro de nuestra relación y en cambio supiste manipular muy bien a Quinn porque sabes que es débil.  
 **Q.** Ya no, San.  
 **S.** Eso no lo sé.  
 **Fr.** Lo sé, manipulé demasiado a mi hermana que la hice el ser más desdichado sobre la tierra y todo porque yo también era muy desdichada y me dio un poco de envidia el saber que ella tenía a alguien a pesar de su condición, mi esposo nunca me ha amado, la verdad es que ni siquiera sé por qué se casó conmigo, en ese entonces yo estaba llena de mucho rencor, pero después cuando comencé a sentir los movimientos de mi bebé algo dentro de mí cambió y me puse a pensar en lo que habrías pasado mientras sentías los movimientos de Peter, yo propicié que te casaras con alguien que no amas, por eso me sentí muy mal al imaginarme lo feliz que mi hermana hubiese sido sintiendo las pataditas de su hijo estando a tu lado, Elijah me hizo muy infeliz pero ni Quinn ni tú tenían la culpa, doy gracias a Dios que me dio la oportunidad de pedirles perdón, sé que es muy difícil obtener el tuyo, pero al menos quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentida de lo que les hice.  
 **S**. En efecto, es difícil aceptar tus disculpas luego de tanto daño, pero lo intentaré porque de cierta manera yo también me siento culpable.  
 **Fr**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Le pagué a tu marido para que te llevara de nuevo con él, en cuanto supe que habías golpeado e insultado a mi hijo no lo soporté y decidí sacarte de esta casa, lo fui a ver a la ciudad donde vivían, él no quería nada contigo, así que le di dinero para que fingiera quererte a su lado.  
 **Q**. Santana! (boca abierta)  
 **Fr**. Qué?  
 **S.** Acabas de decir que sabes que él jamás te ha amado, pues es verdad, pero en cuanto supo lo que iba a ganar por estar contigo otra vez, no lo dudó ni un segundo y aceptó el dinero, supongo que estamos a mano.  
 **Fr.** Dios mío.  
 **Q.** Cómo pudiste?  
 **S.** Solo me vengué... aunque jamás me imaginé que ese infeliz atentara contra la vida de su propio hijo, pero ya me encargué de él, no volverá a acercarse a ustedes. **  
** **Q**. Qué hiciste?  
 **S.** No te gustaría saberlo.

Quinn estaba bastante desconcertada por la manera tan fría en que Santana decía las cosas, como si no tuvieran importancia.

 **S.** Así que estamos a mano.

Frannie no dijo nada.

 **S.** Bueno, ya que las cosas están claras entre nosotras, supongo que no hay más de qué hablar, bajaré con Peter.

La latina salió de la habitación.  
 **  
** **Q**. Estás bien?  
 **Fr**. Quinn, estás segura que esa es la chica dulce y tierna de la que estás enamorada?  
 **Q.** No sé, he quedado perpleja.  
 **Fr**. Ten cuidado por favor.  
 **Q.** Lo tendré.

Minutos más tarde la rubia bajó a buscar a Santana y a su hijo, los encontró jugando junto con sus padres en el jardín de la casa.

 **Q.** San, podemos hablar?  
 **S.** Claro.

Las chicas caminaron unos cuantos metros para alejarse de Peter y sus abuelos.

 **Q.** Qué fue todo eso?  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **Q.** No te hagas tonta, cómo pudiste pagarle a Elijah para llevarse a mi hermana de aquí?  
 **S.** Hice lo que tenía qué hacer. **  
****Q**. No tenías ningún derecho.  
 **S.** Por supuesto que lo tenía, lo hice para proteger a mi hijo de futuros abusos por parte de tu hermana, yo quería que Pete regresara a esta casa a visitarte a ti y a tus padres y que no tuvieran que ir al departamento que le compré, quería que disfrutara de tu casa y mientras tu hermana estuviera aquí eso sería imposible, él le tiene miedo, qué no te diste cuenta?  
 **Q**. Pero actuaste mal, mi hermana pudo haber muerto y mi sobrina también!  
 **S.** Yo no tenía idea de que ese malnacido la fuera a golpear estando embarazada, así que no tengo la culpa del carácter violento de ese maldito orangután. **  
** **Q**. Pero sí tienes la culpa de estarte convirtiendo en tu padre, ya te lo había dicho una vez, no te conviertas en él.  
 **S.** Sabes? Si realmente fuera como mi padre jamás hubiese sufrido por nada.  
 **Q**. Amor, tú eres la chica más cariñosa, comprensiva y generosa que he conocido en mi vida, no utilices tu dinero para hacer el mal.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn... (rodando los ojos)  
 **Q.** De verdad me amas?  
 **S.** Lo hago pero ya no confío en ti.

Santana regresó con su hijo y los Fabray.

 **Q.** No, no puedo perderla.

Horas más tarde Hunter llegó a la casa de los padres de Quinn.

 **Hu**. Me imagino que estás feliz por haberte reconciliado con el amor de tu vida.  
 **S.** No.  
 **Hu**. No?  
 **S.** No, la verdad es que tengo mucho miedo, porque no sé si Quinn realmente esté segura de estar conmigo o no, ella cambia de parecer más rápido que de ropa interior, un día me ama, otro día me manda al diablo, y otro día me vuelve a amar, tiene cambios de humor más grandes que los de mi porcelana favorita. **  
** **Hu**. Y ya se lo hiciste saber?  
 **S.** No del todo, ella está muy enfadada conmigo por lo que le hice a su hermana, me tacha de ser como mi padre.  
 **Hu.** Eso no es verdad, Quinn no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que puede llegar a hacer tu padre contra sus "enemigos"  
 **S.** Pues sí, pero ella no ha conocido ese lado de Hugh Hearst como tú y yo.  
 **Hu**. Quinn es una malagradecida.  
 **S.** Huh?  
 **Hu**. Lo es, tú has hecho tantas cosas por ella a lo largo de estos años y ella siempre te pone como la segunda opción de todo, cuando le pediste formalizar la primera vez ella prefirió a Samuel Evans, cuando por fin viniste a vivir con ella, prefirió hacer lo "correcto" que estar contigo y se hizo novia del inepto de Finn Hudson, cuando regresó a tratar de recuperarte y no quisiste, inició su relación con Marley, luego cuando esa chica la mandó al diablo, va de nuevo a buscarte, después se entera que ella abortó y te vuelve a mandar al diablo, intentaste recuperarla y no le importó y te volvió a dejar, en serio quieres estar con alguien tan inestable?  
 **S.** Pues... no lo sé, es decir, sé que Quinn es el amor de mi vida, pero no sé si yo sea el de ella y creo que por eso duda tanto de lo nuestro.  
 **Hu**. El único consejo que te puedo dar es que hables con ella y aclaren todo lo que sienten de toda esta situación tanto una como la otra. **  
** **S.** Sí, eso haré... Por cierto quién te contó lo de Sam Evans?  
 **Hu**. Emmm, Tina.  
 **S.** Claro, quién más podría haber sido. **  
** **Hu**. Ella se preocupa mucho por ti.  
 **S.** Lo sé, cuándo te la piensas robar? **  
** **Hu**. Eh?  
 **S**. Siempre pones el pretexto de que está comprometida con un chico asiático como ella y por eso no te animas a iniciar una relación con mi querida amiga, entonces róbatela, llévatela contigo lejos, por dinero no te preocupes tú sabes que pueden contar con mi ayuda, luego de que pasen algunos meses regresen a New York y sigues trabajando para mí.  
 **Hu.** Vaya, no sé, eso se escucha muy radical, y si ella no quiere?  
 **S.** Pues tendrás que empezar a hacerte a la idea de que no son el uno para el otro.  
 **Hu**. Lo pensaré.  
 **S.** Ok.

Más tarde, en el sótano.  
 **  
** **Q**. Te traje sábanas limpias.  
 **Hu**. Gracias Quinn.  
 **Q**. Así que tú le ayudaste a Santana con todo el asunto de Elijah.  
 **Hu**. Sí, sabes que trabajo para ella.  
 **Q.** Eres su matón. **  
** **Hu**. Si lo quieres llamar así…  
 **Q.** No puedo creer que la apoyes en cosas como ésa.  
 **Hu**. Santana y yo somos amigos desde la infancia, prácticamente desde el día que nacimos, así que la conozco muy bien, sé que tienes miedo de que ella se convierta en su padre, pero te aseguro que Santana es totalmente inofensiva a comparación de Hugh, ella actúa por amor, como cuando me mandó a partirle la cara a Finn luego de que casi te mata a golpes, ya no lo recuerdas?  
 **Q.** Claro que lo hago.  
 **Hu**. Lo que hizo con el esposo de tu hermana fue sólo para que tu hijo, tú y tus padres convivieran en esta casa sin miedo a que Frannie le volviera a poner la mano encima a Peter.  
 **Q.** Pues sí pero...  
 **Hu**. Ni ella ni yo nos imaginamos que ése poco hombre se atreviera a golpear a tu hermana estando embarazada.  
 **Q.** Cielos...  
 **Hu**. Santana te ama incondicionalmente y tú no te das cuenta de eso.  
 **Q.** Lo hago.  
 **Hu**. Claro que no, siempre la haces a un lado, siempre es tu segunda opción. **  
** **Q.** Eso no es verdad.  
 **Hu**. Lo es, primero Sam, luego Finn y por último Marley, todos ellos antes que Santana.  
 **Q.** Ella también estuvo con Brittany y con Rachel!  
 **Hu**. Eres tan tonta como para no darte cuenta de que estuvo con ellas porque se sentía mal al no tenerte a ti?  
 **Q.** Qué fácil es decirlo, ella también me rechazó!  
 **Hu**. Porque le destrozaste el corazón!  
 **Q.** Y ella a mí no?  
 **Hu**. Sí, tal vez lo hizo, pero de algo estoy seguro, el amor que Santana te tiene a ti es infinitamente más grande que el que tú le tienes a ella.  
 **Q.** Eso es lo que tú crees. **  
** **Hu**. Y es la verdad, sabes por qué estoy seguro de eso?  
 **Q.** Por qué?  
 **Hu**. Porque luego de que la rechazaste cuando se fueron a Minnesota y después de dejarte en casa, no regresamos directamente a New York, pasamos primero a New Haven a que Santana hablara con Marley.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **Hu**. Sí, Santana creyó que hablando con esa mujer y pidiéndole que te diera otra oportunidad la chica aceptaría y te buscaría de inmediato, pero no, lo único que recibió fue un montón de insultos nuevamente de parte de Marley y la negativa de volver contigo porque no eres lo que ella quería que fueras.  
 **Q.** Eso hizo Santana? **  
** **Hu**. Sí, aunque eso le partiera el alma, ella quería que fueras feliz, y pensó que Marley era tu felicidad, por eso fue a hablar con ella, te das cuenta cómo sé que el amor que te tiene Santana es infinitamente más grande que el que tú le tienes a ella? Enumérame una sola cosa que hayas hecho por Santana para demostrarle tu amor.  
 **Q**. Yo...  
 **Hu**. Santana tiene miedo, tiene miedo de que una vez más la hagas hacerse ilusiones a lo tonto para luego botarla, mi amiga no se siente segura con respecto a tu amor por ella.  
 **Q.** Te juro que la amo, es todo para mí.  
 **Hu**. A mí no es a quien tienes que convencer de eso, es a Santana y hazlo porque ella necesita sentir que ahora sí va en serio la reconciliación.  
 **Q.** Lo haré, muchas gracias Hunter, eres un buen amigo.  
 **Hu**. Así es, no soy un simple matón.  
 **Q.** Perdóname por eso, es que...  
 **Hu**. No te preocupes, lo entiendo.  
 **Q.** Gracias, iré a hablar con ella.

Más tarde, minutos antes de dormir...

 **S.** Se durmió?  
 **Q.** Sí jejeje está muy entusiasmado por ir mañana con papá al zoológico, no paró de hablar de eso hasta que se durmió.  
 **S.** Me imagino.  
 **Q.** No te importa dormir conmigo?  
 **S.** No Q, lo hemos hecho muchas veces y la verdad es que estoy bastante cansada, ya quiero dormir.  
 **Q.** Bebé, podemos hablar antes de que te duermas?  
 **S.** Claro, ahora qué pasa?  
 **Q.** Te amo.  
 **S.** Es de eso de lo que quieres hablar?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** No entiendo.  
 **Q.** Amor, sé que te sientes muy insegura con respecto a mi amor por ti, pero creo que es el momento de que estemos juntas, por fin me siento totalmente segura y libre para pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, sé que he sido bastante egoísta al preferir que mis miedos e inseguridades fueran más fuertes que el inmenso amor que te tengo, pero te necesito en mi vida tanto como el aire que respiro y quiero estar en cada etapa de la vida de nuestro hijo, quiero que él me sigue viendo como su madre y no me olvide, quiero tener más hijos contigo, en definitiva quiero ser tu mujer para siempre.  
 **S.** Quinn, no sabes lo bien que me hacen tus palabras, pero necesito hechos. **  
** **Q**. Y los tendrás, en cuanto lo decidas volvemos juntas a Nueva York.  
 **S.** Y la universidad? **  
** **Q**. Bueno, supongo que la retomaré allá.  
 **S.** Y la escuela de medicina? **  
** **Q**. Puedo entrar a una en Nueva York.  
 **S.** Pero tu sueño es poder entrar a la de Harvard. **  
** **Q**. No, mi sueño es estar contigo y con mi hijo toda la vida.  
 **S.** Estás segura?  
 **Q**. Totalmente, no tengo ni una sola duda, ya no.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn, me estás haciendo sentir como hace mucho no me sentía. **  
** **Q**. Eso es amor?  
 **S.** Demasiado, tanto que no cabe en mi pecho.

La rubia se acercó a Santana, la tomó por la nuca para besarla tiernamente, dicho beso duró por bastante tiempo.

 **Q.** Necesito que veas esto.

Quinn sacó algo de su cajón.

 **S.** Tu diario?  
 **Q.** Sí, quiero que leas unas partes.  
 **S.** Segura? **  
** **Q**. Sí, lee mi diario, ésta es la primer página.  
 **S.** Ok.

"Hoy Santana me regaló este diario, ella escribe uno, ya me había dicho que sería bueno que yo escribiera uno también, me hubiera gustado que me lo regalara en otra situación, decidí irme del internado porque me quiero operar, pero me duele mucho dejarla, Santana es la mejor amiga que Dios pudo poner en mi camino, la quiero mucho y sé que la voy a extrañar con todo mi corazón"

 **S.** Jejeje vaya, fue cuando estabas muy decidida a ya no volver.  
 **Q.** Una de tantas veces. (rodando los ojos) Adelanta unas hojas.  
 **S.** Está bien.

"No puedo creer lo que pasó anoche, lo hicimos, estuvimos juntas, hicimos el amor, perdimos nuestra virginidad juntas, y se siente tan bien a pesar de que lo hicimos estando ebrias, Santana se siente incómoda pero lo único que quiero es que ella sienta que para mí es muy importante lo que sucedió, deseo tanto estar con ella otra vez de esa manera, me voy a ir al infierno "

 **S**. Jejej ay Quinnie. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé, yo y mis miedos. **  
** **S**. Te amo. (besándola)  
 **Q.** Continúa.  
 **S.** Sí.

" A veces siento que tomo las peores decisiones del mundo, por qué acepté ser novia de un patán sin cerebro como Sam Evans?  
Por mi culpa ya no puedo estar con Santana y ella me acaba de rechazar, esto que estoy sintiendo es horrible, lo quiero conmigo de vuelta, odio a Sam Evans"

 **S**. Jajaja, todo mundo odia a Sam Evans. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé. (mueca)

"Mi Santana está con Brittany, es su novia, siento que me muero, no puedo aceptarlo a pesar de que sé que es lo que ella quiere, creo que lo que siento por Santana no es solo cariño, tal vez me esté enamorando de ella"

 **S.** Wooow. **  
** **Q**. Solamente me estaba haciendo tonta, claro que estaba enamorada de ti, lo estuve desde el primer momento en que te vi pero jamás lo acepté.  
 **S.** Te amo. (besándola) **  
** **Q**. Lo sé mi vida.

"Odio sentirme así, odio que Santana tenga que fingir ante todos que es novia de Kurt sólo para que no lo sigan molestando y que su papá no piense que él es gay, Santana es mía y no me gusta compartirla con nadie"

 **S.** A mí me pasaba lo mismo, odié cuando fingiste ser novia y tener cierto interés amoroso por Blaine.  
 **Q**. Lo hicimos por su mamá.  
 **S.** Pues sí pero lo odiaba. **  
** **Q**. Dame un beso.

Santana la besó.

 **S.** Seguiré...

"Hoy es el primer 14 de febrero que Santana y yo pasamos como exclusivas, me encantaría decir que es mi novia pero no me animo a pedírselo, aun así fue un día sensacional, le fascinó el dije de estrella que le compré y ella me regaló un precioso carrusel de caja musical, me encanta escuchar su melodía, todos los días antes de dormir la escucharé hasta que me muera"

 **Q.** Y lo hago...  
 **S.** Lo sé, a veces llegué a odiar esa maldita melodía porque no dejabas de tocarla.  
 **Q.** Santana!  
 **S.** Jajaja es broma, cuando estaba sola en la universidad en Palo Alto, me consolaba tarareando la melodía.  
 **Q**. Perdóname.  
 **S.** Shhh no digas nada, te amo.  
 **Q**. Te amo.

"Aunque Santana diga que no, siento que la violé y eso me hace sentir muy culpable, me he convertido en un verdadero monstruo que no puede aguantar sus deseos carnales, deseo no tener pene pero eso es imposible, así que decidí no tocar en 40 días a Santana, es lo mejor, así no volveré a lastimarla"

 **S.** Odié esa decisión. **  
** **Q.** Dios mío, pobre de ti al tener que aguantar todas mis estupideces.  
 **S.** Jajaaj por fin lo aceptas. **  
** **Q**. Me desconozco totalmente, no puedo creer lo que fui.  
 **S.** Y aun así me enamoré de ti, a pesar de tus miedos y tus inseguridades, siempre has sido la chica perfecta para mí.  
 **Q**. Awww.

"Hoy por fin conocí al padre de Santana, ahora comprendo todo lo que ha sufrido mi bebé por culpa de ese desgraciado, sé que le caí mal, lo sentí en cuanto Santana me lo presentó, espero no tener que volverlo a ver en mi vida, él es muy mala persona"

 **S.** Ha cambiado... **  
** **Q**. Lo dudo.

"Extraño a mi bebé, me encanta cuando me dice cosita tierna, ya no aguanto la espera por volverla a ver, este verano ha sido lindo pero definitivamente necesito volver al internado para estar con ella"

 **S.** Ese verano también fue lindo para mí, por fin pude volver a ver a mamá. **  
** **Q**. Cierto.

"Esto es lo que se llama tener mala suerte, la maldita de Brittany regresó el internado y Santana está muy contenta con la situación, no soporto que platique con ella a pesar de que me dice que ahora son solo amigas porque Brittany le informó que se casará con Sam"

 **Q.** De verdad jamás soporté a Brittany.  
 **S**. Y yo jamás entenderé cómo no vi sus verdaderas intenciones desde un principio.  
 **Q**. Perra.  
 **S.** Asquerosa.  
 **Q**. Jejeje.

"Por fin, por fin tuve las agallas que necesitaba para no perderla, por fin pude pedirle a Santana que fuera mi novia y ella aceptó, soy la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra, tengo a mi novia, a mi San, al amor de mi vida"

 **S.** Ese día fue memorable, jamás había sentido una felicidad tan plena como esa.  
 **Q.** Lo sé, me pasó igual.  
 **S.** Pero después te enteraste de que me acosté con Brittany y eso me asustó, porque pensé que te perdería.  
 **Q.** Sentí que me moría, pero creo que esa vez sí tuve algo de lucidez y perdoné que me lo ocultaras, para mí era más importante el tenerte conmigo que no tenerte. **  
** **S**. Sabes? Creo que el estar en el internado te daba un poco más de valor, porque cuando llegamos a este país y vine a vivir contigo, tu hermana destruyó la poca seguridad que tenías.  
 **Q**. Tienes razón, creo que las paredes del internado me daban fuerza para poder hacer lo que realmente quería, que era estar contigo y ser tu novia.  
 **S.** Algún día tenemos que volver a ese lugar, finalmente ahí nos enamoramos…  
 **Q.** Sí, tenemos que ir y tenemos que ver cómo va nuestro manzano.  
 **S.** Cierto, ojalá aún exista.  
 **Q.** Pero claro que existe, porque ese manzano es como nuestro amor, jamás se marchitará, somos un corazón, Santana.  
 **S.** Sí Quinnie, somos un corazón. **  
** **Q**. Sigue leyendo.  
 **S.** Claro amor.

"Hoy Santana me demostró que soy lo más importante en su vida, jamás me imaginé que se pusiera así de violenta con Marley para asustarla y evitar que la chica hablara, fuimos bastante descuidadas y por eso ella nos descubrió, pero después de lo que le hizo mi novia, ahora estoy más tranquila, Marley no abrirá la boca"

 **S.** Esa perra como siempre metiéndose entre nosotras y finalmente consiguió que la voltearas a ver. **  
** **Q**. Lo lamento.  
 **S.** Lo hecho, hecho está. **  
** **Q**. Adelanta un poco.  
 **S.** Ok...

"Me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo, Santana por fin llegó a mi casa y ahora sí nada nos va a separar, es tan lindo despertar con ella todos los días a mi lado como antes, no sé cuándo pero estoy convencida de que hablaré con mis padres para confesarles mi amor por ella"

 **S.** Y todo se echó a perder gracias a tu hermana.  
 **Q**. No sólo fue culpa de ella, también fue mía por ser tan débil.  
 **S.** En eso tienes razón... Voy a seguir.

"Odio a Frannie, sé que es pecado sentir esto por mi hermana, pero la odio profundamente, por su culpa dejé a mi novia, y ahora tengo que estar con Finn para que ella me deje de molestar, necesito ver a mi Santana, la extraño demasiado"  
 **  
** **Q**. Esos días fueron los peores...

"De nada sirvió que Mason me ayudara a falsificar esa invitación para asistir a Washington por parte de la universidad para poder viajar a Palo Alto, no encontré a Santana por ningún lado, estoy muy preocupada de que su padre la haya encontrado y se la haya le llevado lejos, dónde estás mi amor?"

 **S.** Estaba casándome. **  
** **Q**. Sí. (mueca)  
 **S.** Adelantaré otra vez algunas hojas.

"No puedo creer lo de la boda de Santana y Kurt, mucho menos que ahora tengan un precioso niño, me siento mal, muero de celos, si tan solo yo pudiera haberle dado ese bebé a ella"

 **S.** Cielos.  
 **Q.** Pero después vino la mejor noticia en mucho tiempo.

"Soy inmensamente feliz, no puedo creerlo, se suponía que era estéril y ahora tengo un hijo, un precioso y sano hijo, el amor que Santana y yo nos tuvimos formó a una maravillosa personita, amo a Peter con todo mi corazón, siempre lo voy a cuidar"

 **S.** Debiste haber leído esta parte antes de tomar esa tonta decisión de no formar parte de la vida de nuestro hijo.  
 **Q**. Sí, lo sé, perdóname mi amor es que estaba tan confundida.  
 **S.** Continuaré...

"No soporto que Santana esté con Brittany otra vez, algo no me gusta de ella, San es mía y la voy a recuperar"

 **S.** Y más de dos años después apenas lo estás haciendo.  
 **Q**. No me eches toda la culpa a mí, tú estabas muy entusiasmada con Brittany y luego con la enana.  
 **S.** Con ella nunca me entusiasmé.  
 **Q**. Si tú lo dices.  
 **S.** Te amo. (besándola) **  
** **Q**. Te amo más, sigue leyendo.

"Está decidido, hablaré con Finn para terminar mi compromiso con él y confesarle acerca de mi condición"  
 **  
** **S.** Y el muy cobarde quedó cojo de por vida, se lo buscó por ponerte la mano encima. **  
** **Q**. Ni me lo recuerdes, fue horrible.  
 **S**. Por suerte no le pasó nada a tu carita tan bonita.  
 **Q**. Jejeje.

"Por fin Santana ya no está con Brittany, es mi oportunidad aunque ella me siga rechazando"

 **S.** Y ahí entró la hija de la gorda.  
 **Q**. Mmmm.

"Marley me volvió a besar y ella quiere estar conmigo, me invitó a su hotel"

 **S.** No quiero leer esto. (puchero) **  
** **Q**. Deja busco una parte específica... aquí.

"No se sintió como con Santana, con ella siempre era especial porque había amor entre nosotras, la extraño."

 **S**. Siempre he sido mejor que Marley Rose.  
 **Q**. Jajaja presumida.  
 **S.** Solo digo la verdad.

"Marley es mi novia, pero también tiene que ser en secreto, es lindo que alguien más se fijara en mí de esa manera pero por qué no me siento feliz? Si ella fuera Santana...  
 **  
** **Q**. Lo ves?  
 **S.** Te conformaste con ella. **  
** **Q**. No, fue diferente, no fue como contigo pero tampoco puedo decir que me conformé, Marley no siempre fue mala persona.  
 **S.** Perdóname pero no te creo, ella está loca. **  
** **Q**. Puede ser... Ahora lee esta parte por favor.

"Santana tiene razón, mi hermana tiene razón, todos tienen razón, cómo puedo dejar de ser parte de la vida de mi hijo por mis inseguridades?  
Soy una reverenda estúpida y siempre lo he sido, no puedo dejar que el amor de mi vida y mi bebé estén lejos de mí, voy a recuperarlos, voy a recuperar a mi chica y al fruto de nuestro amor"

 **S.** Vaya... (sonriendo)  
 **Q.** No sé si esto sea suficiente para que te des cuenta de que siempre he estado enamorada de ti, he cometido error tras error durante estos años que hemos estado juntas, pero mi amor por ti no muere, al contrario crece y crece cada día de mi vida, permíteme estar a tu lado para demostrártelo todos los días, qué dices Santana, quieres volver a ser mi novia?  
 **S.** Sí, definitivamente sí, yo también te amo y sería muy tonto negarlo, sé que he cambiado mucho, sé que me he llenado de amargura, hasta de odio, que ya no soy la chica inocente y tierna de antes, que me he convertido un poco en mi padre al hacer cosas no precisamente buenas, pero yo también estoy cansada de sufrir y de no tenerte junto a mí cuando ahora por fin es el momento para estar juntas, te amo mucho Quinn y no solamente quiero ser tu novia, quiero ser tu mujer hasta el día que me muera, vamos a llenar a nuestro hijo de amor y a los que vengan después jejeje, ya basta de dramas.  
 **Q**. Te amo.

Las chicas se dieron un beso lleno de profundo amor.

 **Q**. Juntas para siempre?  
 **S.** Claro que sí. **  
** **Q**. Eres todo para mí.  
 **S.** Amor, hay algo que tengo que decirte. **  
** **Q**. Sobre qué?  
 **S.** Sobre Rachel. **  
** **Q**. Volviste a acostarte con ella?  
 **S.** No, ella ganó un papel para una película musical y antes de irse a Los Ángeles a filmarla me confesó que siente algo por mí más allá del sexo.  
 **Q.** Está enamorada de ti?  
 **S.** No dijo eso exactamente.  
 **Q.** Y?  
 **S.** Le pregunté si estaría dispuesta a dejar a Jesse para estar conmigo en una relación. **  
** **Q**. Qué dijo?  
 **S.** Obviamente dijo que no, pero yo sí estaba dispuesta a estar con ella si me decía que sí. **  
** **Q**. Oh... Sientes algo por ella?  
 **S.** No, me agradaban ciertas cosas de ella pero nada más, yo estaba realmente necesitada de cariño, quería la compañía de alguien y por ese motivo le pregunté eso, te lo quise decir para que no haya ningún malentendido entre nosotras. **  
** **Q**. La verdad es que no me alegra mucho el saberlo pero agradezco tu sinceridad, nadie en esta vida te va a amar tanto como yo y eso me hace feliz.  
 **S.** Jajaja que soberbia. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja es broma, tú me haces feliz.  
 **S.** Abrázame Quinnie.  
 **Q**. Dormimos?  
 **S.** Sí, pero antes pon la melodía del carrusel.  
 **Q**. Ok...

Mientras la melodía sonaba, Santana se acurrucó en el regazo de Quinn...

 **Q.** Mañana quiero comunicarle a mis padres que estamos juntas otra vez.  
 **S.** Sí amor, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer. **  
** **Q**. Sí bebé.  
 **S.** Mmmm hueles delicioso.  
 **Q**. Jejeje te estás durmiendo.  
 **S.** Hoy fue un día agotador. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé.  
 **S.** Te amo Quinnie, mi cosita tierna. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje hace mucho que no me decías así.  
 **S.** No te lo merecías.  
 **Q**. Auch.  
 **S.** Pero eso ya pasó, estamos juntas hasta la muerte.  
 **Q**. Así es bebé, hasta el último día de nuestras vidas.

 _El año en que mi tío Peter cumplió 3 años fue cuando por fin mis abuelas aclararon todo entre ellas, ya no se separaron y su historia de amor fue creciendo cada día, a pesar de todas las circunstancias que tuvieron que sortear, una de ellas fue la situación de la tía Beth._

* * *

 ** _Como lo dije, el drama entre las chicas desapareció, por fin están juntas y así seguirán jejeje._**

 ** _Ahora viene la parte de la historia donde comienzan su familia, ojalá les guste._**

 ** _Espero un review por favor._**

 ** _Pasando a otra cosa, como todos ustedes saben soy de México y en estos momentos mi querido país está pasando por una serie de eventos catastróficos como hace mucho tiempo no se veía, en varios estados han azotado dos fuertes sismos en lo que va del mes, además han pasado huracanes... yo vivo en un estado donde afortunadamente no hemos sufrido ningún daño, solo muchas lluvias._**

 ** _Si alguien de ustedes que sea mexicano puede hacer un donativo ya sea en efectivo o especie, háganlo, sé que tenemos muchas dudas sobre si llegan o no a las manos de los damnificados gracias al gobierno corrupto, pero aun así hay que tener un poco de fe, espero que el número de víctimas no siga creciendo, aún hay personas vivas dentro de las ruinas de los edificios y la escuela que se derrumbaron, les pido una oración por mi México a quienes me leen que sean de otros países, gracias por leerme._**

 ** _Gracias por preocuparte NayaNayAgron, bendiciones para ti.  
_**  
 ** _#FuerzaMéxico._**

 ** _Gracias por leerme._**


	40. Mi compañera de vida

**_No estaba muerta, pero lo malo es que tampoco andaba de parranda, en fin, aquí está la actualización._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 40. Mi compañera de vida.**

A la mañana siguiente.

 **Q.** Mmmm que tarde es.  
 **S.** No tanto. **  
** **Q**. Ya estabas despierta?  
 **S.** Sí, tengo más o menos media hora despierta. **  
** **Q**. Y qué hiciste en ese tiempo? **  
** **S.** Te estaba observando mientras dormías. **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja en serio?  
 **S.** Sí, es que no entiendo cómo puede caber tanta perfección en una persona, eres bellísima mi amor, simplemente perfecta. **  
** **Q**. Eso no es verdad.  
 **S.** Claro que lo es, eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta, tienes la carita más bella que he visto en mi vida y tus sentimientos son hermosos, todo eso hace que seas perfecta.  
 **Q**. Aunque tenga a...  
 **S.** Todo en ti es perfecto, Dios te hizo así para que nos demostraras a todos que tu condición no te hace mala ni fea, al contrario eres perfecta.  
 **Q**. Gracias amor.  
 **S.** Te amo, nos duchamos?  
 **Q**. Juntas?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Y Peter?  
 **S.** Exactamente hace media hora que bajó cuando escuchó que tu mamá ya estaba preparando el desayuno. **  
** **Q**. Ok, entonces vamos a la ducha.

Ya ahí.

 **S.** No puedo evitarlo, me gustas mucho, me encantas, desde el primer día supe que eras especial. **  
** **Q.** Mi Santana, qué puedo decir yo de ti? Jamás me imaginé que me enamoraría de una mujer y tú viniste a cambiar todo mi mundo, que haría yo sin ti?  
 **S.** Tal vez estarías casada con Finn Hudson.  
 **Q.** Ay no!  
 **S.** Jejejeje, amor?  
 **Q.** Sí?  
 **S.** Quiero pedirte perdón.  
 **Q.** Por qué?  
 **S.** Por todas las cosas hirientes que te dije, recuerdo muy bien cuando te rompí el corazón el día que te dije que nadie más se acostaría con alguien como tú, he tratado de ser la novia más dulce y amorosa del mundo pero tengo este maldito carácter que heredé de papá y que me hace hacer y decir cosas de las que después me arrepiento, por fortuna heredé la humildad de mamá y puedo aceptar mis errores para disculparme y pedir perdón por lo que haga, mi amor… Sentí horrible cuando supe que yo no sería la única mujer en tu vida, y eso me llenó de rabia y por eso seguí haciéndote daño, cuando no defendiste nuestro amor ante tu hermana, intenté ocultarte el origen de Peter porque te tenía un profundo desprecio, estaba pasando por una etapa muy loca, pero quiero que sepas que eres el amor de mi vida que nunca voy a descansar hasta demostrártelo cada segundo de mi existencia, perdóname por todo mi amor.  
 **Q.** Ambas nos hemos hecho daño y nos hemos perdonado y ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer a partir de este momento es amarnos hasta el último día de nuestra vida.  
 **S.** Claro que sí, bebé.

Santana comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia lentamente mientras el agua de la ducha corría a través de sus cuerpos, las manos de la latina vagaron por los costados de Quinn mientras centraba su atención en el cuello de ésta, las caricias que se daban a sus cuerpos húmedos eran cada vez más intensas, Quinn tomó una de las manos de su novia y la llevó hasta su pene para que se lo tocara.

 **S**. Jajaja eres una traviesa, Quinn Fabray.  
 **Q**. Te gusta?  
 **S.** Mucho. **  
** **Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque mini Q es parte de ti, porque cuando está dentro de mí me hace tocar el cielo, porque gracias a que funciona a la perfección, tenemos un hijo hermoso jejejeje.  
 **Q**. Jejeje.  
 **S.** Quiero volver a ser tuya.  
 **Q**. Y yo también. **  
** **S.** Pero creo que este no es el momento, y menos con tus padres en casa.  
 **Q**. Qué? Me vas a dejar así?  
 **S.** Lo siento mi amor pero no es correcto.  
 **Q.** Santana!  
 **S.** Creo que mejor le abro al agua fría, la necesitas. **  
** **Q**. Noooo. (puchero)

Luego de la ducha, las chicas bajaron a la cocina.  
 **  
** **Q**. Buenos días.  
 **Ru.** Buenos días niñas, qué tal durmieron?  
 **S.** Excelente, las dos estábamos muy cansadas porque ayer fue un día bastante intenso.  
 **Ru**. Vaya que sí.  
 **Ju**. Aquí tienen su desayuno. **  
** **Q.** Gracias mamá.  
 **Pe**. Abuelita hizo panqueques.  
 **S.** Deliciosos?  
 **Pe**. Sí mami, mira ya acabé.  
 **S.** Ese es mi niño.  
 **Pe.** Jejejeje.  
 **Q.** Y Frannie aún no baja?  
 **Ju.** Sí pero Beth ensució su pañal y subió a cambiárselo.  
 **Q.** Ohhh... Papá, me puedes acompañar a la universidad a hacer unos trámites para darme de baja?  
 **Ru**. Claro, terminando eso me voy directo al trabajo.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **S.** Quinn, piénsalo mejor, toda tu vida soñaste con ir a esa universidad, no me parece justo que ahora no sigas tus sueños sólo por estar conmigo.  
 **Q**. Mi decisión está tomada, quiero estar contigo y con nuestro hijo, además mi sueño por ser pediatra no termina saliendo de Harvard, puedo seguir con mi sueño en otra universidad.  
 **S.** Russell, ayúdame por favor, convence a tu hija de que está cometiendo un error.  
 **Q**. Ay Santana. (negando con la cabeza)  
 **Ru**. Lo siento Santana, pero mi hija tiene una mirada la cual es bastante raro ver en ella, y esa mirada es de total y absoluta seguridad, sé que ella está convencida de ir contigo y continuar con la universidad en Nueva York, así que hazte a la idea de que ella no cambiara de opinión.  
 **S.** Está bien, sólo espero que en un futuro no te arrepientas. **  
** **Q**. Arrepentirme de estar contigo y con nuestro hijo? Eso jamás.  
 **S.** Jejeje te amo. **  
** **Q**. Te amo.  
 **Ju**. Así me gusta verlas, felices.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano.

Más tarde la rubia y su padre salieron de casa rumbo a la universidad.

 **Ju.** Santana, iré por unas cosas al supermercado, me acompañas?  
 **S.** Claro, a Peter le vendrá muy bien salir, le avisaré a Hunter que nos acompañe.  
 **Ju**. Ok.

En el supermercado...

 **Ju.** Hija, sé que tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia pero, cómo le van a hacer para que tus padres no se enojen si ven a Quinn en tu casa?  
 **S.** Pues... he estado pensando en algo, les diré que Quinn está estudiando en Nueva York y como es mi mejor amiga le di asilo, además ellos creen que Blaine es su novio y pues también les diré que mi Quinnie decidió venir a Nueva York para estar cerca de él.  
 **Ju**. Jajaja muy buen pretexto, aunque desearía que no les mintieras.  
 **S**. Lo sé pero mamá no lo comprendería, no lo hizo la primera vez cuando le hablé sobre mis sentimientos hacia las chicas, ahora tampoco lo hará y mi padre me mata si lo descubre.  
 **Ju**. Lo siento. **  
** **S**. Judy, qué piensas de todo esto? Sé que para ustedes no ha de ser nada fácil nuestra situación, pero son los padres del amor de mi vida y quiero saber cómo se sienten.  
 **Ju.** Pues… ha sido muy complicado desde el momento en que Quinn nació... Ven, vamos a una cafetería.  
 **S**. Claro.

Ya ahí.

 **Ju**. Bueno, como te decía, ha sido muy complicado desde el momento en que mi hija nació porque nadie nos sabía decir nada acerca de su condición, ni los mismos médicos, solo decían que era una malformación, el ver la cara de decepción de Russell fue un momento terrible, no sabíamos si teníamos una hija o un hijo, desde ese momento comenzó nuestra lucha, pero desafortunadamente por nuestra ignorancia, todo resultó un lío ya que convertimos a Quinn en un ser muy inseguro y con miedos.  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **Ju**. Russell decidió que Quinn sería criada como una niña, por fortuna ella siempre se sintió como una, imagínate si nos hubiéramos equivocado?  
 **S.** Lo sé. (mueca)  
 **Ju**. Cuando Quinn tenía 3 años, llegó a la ciudad un doctor muy joven, de inmediato la llevamos con él para que la revisara ya que habíamos recibido muy buenas opiniones acerca de su trabajo, por fin ese doctor nos dijo qué era lo que pasaba con nuestra hija, nos habló sobre su condición y entendimos un poco mejor, pero aun así seguíamos pensando que con rezar y pedirle mucho a Dios que ella fuera normal lo sería, desafortunadamente eso jamás se dio hasta que supimos que solamente con una operación podría ser una persona "normal".  
 **S.** Sí... cuando conocí a Quinn y supe acerca de su secreto, era lo que ella siempre repetía, ser normal y tener esa operación para poder casarse con un buen hombre y formar una familia.  
 **Ju.** Mi esposo y yo tomamos una excelente decisión al mandarla a Suiza al internado, porque eso le dio mucha más seguridad y ahora mi hija es una persona totalmente diferente y creo que tú tienes mucho que ver con eso.  
 **S.** Puede ser... la verdad es que me identifiqué mucho con ella desde el momento en que me enteré acerca de mini Q, yo tampoco soy normal a pesar de que físicamente lo soy, pero el hecho de que me gustan las mujeres definitivamente me hace un fenómeno, ella y yo nos encontramos en el momento indicado.  
 **Ju.** Sí y eso me tranquiliza porque sé que por fin mi hija es completamente feliz, ya no teme al rechazo por ser quien es, sus miedos han ido desapareciendo y la veo más segura que nunca.  
 **S**. Tienes mucha razón, pero sigues sin responder a mi pregunta, cómo se sienten acerca de que ella y yo tengamos una relación?  
 **Ju**. Bueno, cuando nuestra hija nos dijo que su deseo era operarse para ser una mujer completa, siempre me imaginé que ella se casaría con un chico que la amara y que sería feliz, que a pesar de que jamás pudiera llegar a tener hijos, podrían adoptar para que su sueño se hiciera realidad, era algo que según yo pasaría, y de pronto cuando Quinn vino a nosotros y nos dijo acerca de su relación y de la existencia de Pete fue como si un balde de agua muy fría me cayera encima, no pude procesar la noticia del todo en ese momento, pero al saber que mi hija tenía un hijo, de que por fin Russell y yo éramos abuelos me tranquilizó mucho, si Dios quiso que eso pasara fue porque ya tenía destinado eso para mi hija, las cosas y situaciones siempre pasan por algo, y si mi hija te ama y tú a ella es porque la vida desea que ustedes sean felices, además Peter llegó para reforzar el amor que se tienen por eso siempre contarán con mi apoyo y estoy segura que con el de Russell también.  
 **S.** Gracias Judy, muchas gracias por apoyar el amor que tu hija y yo nos tenemos.  
 **Ju**. Lo hago de corazón.  
 **S.** Te aseguro que todos los días de mi vida haré feliz a tu hija hasta que me muera.  
 **Ju.** Eso lo sé de sobra.

Más tarde cuando Santana y Judy llegaron a la casa, encontraron a Frannie en una crisis de nervios.

 **Ju.** Qué te pasa, hija?  
 **Fr.** Era él, estoy segura que era él, vi sombras alrededor de las ventanas, era Elijah, él me quiere hacer daño.  
 **S.** No, eso no puede ser verdad, tal vez lo imaginaste, no se atreverá a volver a ponerte la mano encima, se lo dejamos claro.  
 **Ju**. De qué hablan?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **Fr**. Santana le pidió a Hunter que amenazara a Elijah con meterlo a la cárcel si me volvía a poner una mano encima.

Frannie mintió a su madre al no revelarle toda la verdad acerca del encuentro de Hunter con su marido.

 **S.** Aun así le pediré a Hunter que se asegure de que ese tipo no está en la ciudad, ahora vuelvo.  
 **Ju.** Tranquilízate hija.

En otro lado de la casa.  
 **  
** **Hu**. Ya revisé todos los alrededores de la casa y del vecindario pero no hay nada, para mí que tu cuñada se está imaginando cosas.  
 **S.** Será? Mmm.  
 **Hu**. Lo mejor en este caso es que la convenzan de poner una denuncia contra ese tipo para que ya no se le vuelva a acercar y solicitar cuanto antes el divorcio.  
 **S.** Sí, hablaré con Russell, ojalá pueda convencer a Frannie para que haga eso.  
 **Hu**. Aunque existe otra solución.  
 **S.** Cuál?  
 **Hu**. Puedo desaparecerlo para siempre. **  
** **S**. No, no quiero que por mi culpa cargues con algo tan pesado como eso.  
 **Hu.** No sería la primera vez.  
 **S.** Tal vez no, pero yo no quiero obligarte a hacer cosas que no quieres como mi padre lo hizo. **  
** **Hu.** Gracias San.

Luego Quinn llegó en compañía de Mason.

 **Q.** Ya estoy aquí, y miren a quién me encontré.  
 **Pe**. Amigo!  
 **Mas**. Campeón, wooow has crecido mucho.  
 **Pe.** Soy "gande".  
 **Mas.** Sí que lo eres.  
 **S.** Mason.  
 **Mas**. Santana, no sabes qué gusto me da volver a verte, y sobre todo porque sé cuál es el motivo de que estés aquí en la ciudad otra vez.  
 **S.** Jejejeje sí.  
 **Mas**. Le comentaba a Quinn que hace rato vine y toqué a la puerta pero nadie me contestó, luego intenté ver a través de las ventanas si alguien estaba en casa pero como no había nadie, decidí volver otro día pero en el camino me encontré a Quinn.  
 **S.** Entonces fuiste tú?  
 **Mas**. Mmm?  
 **S.** Frannie se asustó mucho al verte por las ventanas y pensó que era su ex marido, y tuvo una especie de ataque de pánico, por fortuna Judy ya la tranquilizó.  
 **Mas**. Ohh diablos, lo siento mucho, no me imaginé que fuera a causar algo así. **  
** **S**. No te preocupes.  
 **Mas**. De hecho mi intención era venir a conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia.  
 **Q.** Jejeje ahora la traigo, es preciosa.  
 **Mas**. Si se parece a su madre, seguro que lo es.

Quinn subió a las escaleras.

 **Pe.** Jugamos?  
 **Mas**. Claro campeón.  
 **S**. Mason, te gusta Frannie?  
 **Mas**. Jejeje no.  
 **S.** Sí claro. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Mas**. Es muy linda, pero desafortunadamente tengo muy mala suerte con las chicas que me gustan y ella aún está casada, así que mejor no me hago ilusiones.  
 **S.** Mmm, tienes razón.

Quinn bajó con Beth.

 **Q.** Mira la preciosura que traigo entre mis brazos, por fortuna está despierta.  
 **Mas**. Jejeje que bonita es.  
 **Q.** Toda una Fabray.  
 **S.** Y tu hermana?  
 **Q.** Con mamá, ya le expliqué que fue Mason quien estaba cerca de las ventanas de la casa, pero ella jura y perjura que era Elijah. **  
** **Mas**. Pues yo sólo vi al cartero que se alejaba de la casa.  
 **Q.** El cartero?  
 **Mas**. Pues creo que era él, no sé.  
 **S.** Cuando llegamos, tu mamá revisó el buzón antes de entrar y no había nada.  
 **Q.** Ay Dios mío.  
 **S.** Frannie tiene que denunciar a ese patán.  
 **Q**. Ojalá la podamos convencer.

 _Pero la tía Frannie estaba tan asustada que no pudieron convencerla de hacer la denuncia._

 _Mis abuelas estaban muy felices en compañía del tío Mason, cuando la tía Frannie se calmó, bajó a reunirse con ellos._ _  
_  
 **Mas**. Hola. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Fr.** Hola Mason.  
 **Mas**. Tu hija es preciosa.  
 **Fr**. Muchas gracias.  
 **Mas**. Lamento haberte asustado, te juro que lo hice sin querer.  
 **Fr**. No te preocupes.  
 **Mas**. Mira, le traje un pequeño obsequio a tu bebé.  
 **Fr.** Muchas gracias. (pequeña sonrisa)  
 **S.** Creo que deberíamos contratar a alguien para que vigile la casa y así te sientas un poco más segura.  
 **Fr**. No es necesario, tal vez sólo fueron mis nervios y me imaginé cosas que no son.  
 **S.** Al menos deberíamos de comprar un arma o algo así.  
 **Q**. Papá tiene una en su estudio.  
 **Ju**. Niñas, no hablen de eso.  
 **S.** Creo que nos quedaremos un par de días más por si las dudas. **  
** **Q**. Segura?  
 **S.** Sí nena.  
 **Fr**. Gracias.  
 **Mas**. Quieres abrir el regalo?  
 **Fr**. Claro.

Se trataba de un suéter color rosa.

 **Fr.** Jeje, es hermoso.  
 **Mas.** Mamá lo tejió, le pedí que lo hiciera y lo terminó en un tiempo maratónico.  
 **Q.** Wooow.  
 **Fr.** Muchas gracias Mason, en la primera oportunidad se lo pondré a Beth.  
 **Mas**. Genial. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Vamos por agua fresca. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

En la cocina.

 **S.** Me encanta la sinceridad de Mason, él no sabe disimular sus sentimientos, está encantado con tu hermana. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja lo sé, pero la verdad es que me preocupa mucho eso, Frannie en estos momentos no está bien para comenzar una nueva relación.  
 **S.** Bueno, tal vez ahora no, pero en un tiempo puede que sí y te aseguro que ahí estará nuestro amigo para aprovechar cualquier oportunidad por muy pequeña que sea. **  
** **Q**. Ojalá que sí, la verdad es que prefiero a Mason como cuñado que como rival.  
 **S.** Jajaja que celosa eres.  
 **Q**. Mucho.  
 **S.** Te amo (beso) te amo (beso) y te súper amo. (beso)  
 **Q**. Y yo más a ti.  
 **S.** Por cierto nena, cómo te fue en la universidad? **  
** **Q**. Bien, aunque no lo creas pero el decano casi casi me rogó para que siguiera en la universidad, tuve que inventar una larga historia convincente sobre el porqué tenía que dejar la universidad pero obtuve una carta de recomendación de parte de él y eso me ayudará mucho para entrar en alguna de Nueva York.  
 **S.** Qué bueno mi vida. **  
** **Q**. En cuanto nos vayamos de aquí comenzaré a buscar una nueva alma mater.  
 **S**. Ay mi amor. (abrazándola)  
 **Q**. Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Me sigo sintiendo muy mal de que hayas tenido que dejar Harvard por mí. **  
** **Q**. Olvídalo y mejor piensa en que tú y yo pasaremos los mejores días de nuestra vida juntas sin separarnos.  
 **S.** Maravilloso!

Un par de días.

 **S.** No puedo creer que lleves todo ese equipaje. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja amor, me estoy mudando de casa, claro que tengo que llevar la mayoría de mis cosas y eso que ya traje las que me había llevado al dormitorio.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, aunque tendré que pagar miles de dólares por exceso de equipaje. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja no seas exagerada.  
 **S.** Dame un besito.  
 **Q**. No.  
 **S.** No? **  
** **Q**. No, porque no has querido estar conmigo. (puchero)  
 **S.** Jajajaja, mi amor, no quiero que tus padres se traumaticen al escucharnos, además Frannie se despierta muy seguido por la madrugada. **  
** **Q**. Es que... ya no aguanto. (puchero)  
 **S.** Ni yo, ya casi estaremos en Nueva York y ahí dejaré muy débil a mini Q.  
 **Q.** Jajajaja.

Santana pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Quinn y luego la besó mientras la rubia la tomaba de la cintura.

 **Fr.** Quinn me ayudas a... Lo siento.  
 **Q.** No, está bien.  
 **S.** No estábamos haciendo nada malo.  
 **Fr**. Lo sé chicas. **  
** **Q.** Qué pasa?  
 **Fr.** Vine a pedirte ayuda para bañar a Beth.  
 **Q.** Claro que sí, sabes que me fascina hacerlo.  
 **Fr.** Santana, cómo fue que te enamoraste de mi hermana? Me sé la versión de ella, pero no la tuya.  
 **S.** Emmm, bueno... Quinn llegó en el momento indicado a mi vida, nadie quería ser mi compañera de dormitorio por mi origen, además yo estaba en una etapa muy rebelde en la que peleaba con todo mundo, ésta linda rubia no tuvo más opción que quedarse conmigo puesto que no había ninguna otra habitación disponible, la verdad es que al principio me pareció extremadamente disciplinada, no hablaba mucho y siempre estaba rezando, pero todo cambió el día que descubrí su condición, en ese momento lo único que quería hacer es que se sintiera cómoda conmigo, la verdad es que no me importó mucho que tuviera pene, al menos no en ese momento, porque después me hizo cuestionarme ciertas cosas. **  
** **Q**. Sí?  
 **S.** Jejeje sí mi amor... En fin, yo fui quien le dio su primer beso, y fue el momento más lindo que tuve desde que había llegado al internado, por fortuna ella no se espantó y me correspondió y de ahí en adelante lo único que queríamos hacer era estar besándonos.  
 **Q.** Jejeje sí.  
 **Fr.** Y después vino el sexo?  
 **S.** Pero mucho después, porque en ese momento yo creí que estaba enamorada de otra persona y por eso es que me cuestionaba acerca de Quinn, porque ella me gustaba demasiado aunque tuviera pene.  
 **Q.** Fui tu perdición.  
 **S**. No, fuiste mi bendición. (besando su mejilla)  
 **Fr**. Santana, ya se lo pedí a mi hermana pero ahora también te lo quiero pedir a ti.  
 **S.** Claro, qué cosa?  
 **Fr**. Quiero que me prometas que si algo me llega a pasar, tú ayudarás a mi hermana a que cuide de mi hija para siempre, quiero que ella crezca en una familia amorosa como la que ustedes están a punto de formar, quiero que su hijo vea a mi hija más como su hermana que como su prima, sólo quiero que cuiden de ella y la hagan feliz.  
 **S.** Tranquilízate, tú estarás con tu hija toda la vida, no pienses cosas feas.  
 **Fr**. Prométemelo.  
 **S.** Está bien, te prometo que Beth estará con nosotras.  
 **Fr.** Gracias.  
 **Q.** Frannie, no me gusta para nada lo que te está pasando, siempre estás muy nerviosa, no crees que deberíamos llevarte a un médico?  
 **Fr.** Estoy bien, sólo tengo miedo, porque sé que él no se va quedar así tan campante.  
 **S.** Entonces debes de venir con nosotras, para que te sientas más tranquila.  
 **Fr**. No puedo, si me voy con la niña sin su autorización, es posible que me demande y me la quite para siempre, no puedo arriesgarme a eso, sólo me podré ir de aquí una vez que me divorcie de él.  
 **S.** Pues entonces tendremos que sobornar a algunas personas para que ese divorcio se dé lo antes posible.  
 **Q.** Ay amor.  
 **S.** Quinn, con dinero baila el perro. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm.

El viaje de vuelta a Nueva York por fin llegó, la rubia estaba muy emocionada aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco triste por tener que dejar a su familia, pero su padre la tranquilizó al hacerle saber que ella comenzaría a formar ahora su propia familia, Santana les extendió una invitación para que fueran a visitarlos cuando quisieran, también quedó con su suegro en depositarle dinero en una cuenta para que consiguiera agilizar trámites de divorcio de Frannie.

Y por fin las chicas en compañía de su hijo y su amigo Hunter, llegaron a casa.

 **Pe.** Papi! Papi!  
 **K.** Peter!  
 **Pe**. Ya llegamos, te "extañé" mucho. (abrazándolo)  
 **K.** Y yo también a ti.  
 **Pe**. Te amo papi.  
 **K.** Sabes que yo a ti también.  
 **Pe**. Y Cedes?  
 **K**. Con la cocinera.  
 **Pe**. Yo voy.  
 **K.** Jejeje ok.

Peter corrió hasta la cocina.

 **S.** Aquí estamos querido porcelana.  
 **K.** Bienvenidas.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **K.** Por fin todo está aclarado?  
 **Q.** Sí. **  
** **Hu**. A dónde llevo las maletas?  
 **S.** A la habitación de huéspedes, aunque Quinn se va a quedar conmigo a partir de hoy, es mejor que sus pertenencias no estén ahí, bien saben que mamá y Burt se presentan de sorpresa cada que se les ocurre. **  
** **K**. Eso es verdad. **  
** **Q**. Estoy tan nerviosa.  
 **S.** Todo saldrá bien mi amor.  
 **K.** Chicas, Blaine y yo decidimos que también es momento de estar juntos las 24 horas, lo que quiero decir es que me voy a mudar a la casa de al lado con él, sin llevarme mis cosas por supuesto.  
 **Q**. Kurt, no quiero que con mi presencia tú te sientas incómodo.  
 **K.** No Quinn, te aseguro que tu presencia en esta casa no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión, es solo que Blaine y yo queremos vivir nuestro amor de una manera plena así como ustedes lo harán.  
 **S.** En una palabra, no quieren quedarse atrás.  
 **Q.** Jajaja ay amor.  
 **K.** En fin, nuestra decisión no tiene nada que ver con la suya.  
 **S.** Ok, ok.  
 **K.** Por cierto invité a Tina a cenar para celebrar su regreso, nos vamos a divertir mucho esta noche.  
 **Q.** Será una noche inolvidable.

Ya en la noche.

 **T.** Ay Dios mío, ya está más grande tu sobrina. (mirando una foto)  
 **Q.** Sí y es una niña muy linda, casi no da lata por la noche.  
 **T.** Creo que quieres tener una hija. **  
** **Q**. Me encantaría.  
 **S.** Pues esta noche comenzamos con la búsqueda de nuestra hija.  
 **T.** En serio? **  
** **Q**. Jajaja no le hagas caso a Santana.  
 **S.** Te sonrojaste? **  
** **Q**. Claro que no.  
 **S.** Te amo. (besándola)  
 **Q**. Te amo mi amor.  
 **T.** Se besan delante de Peter?  
 **S.** Pues no, creo que no nos ha visto. **  
** **Q**. Y yo no sé si sea lo correcto.  
 **S.** Claro que lo es, no tiene nada de malo, además él debe de saber todo sobre nosotras. **  
** **Q**. Y si le dice a alguien?  
 **S.** No importa. **  
** **Q**. Tienes razón, no importa.  
 **T.** Y Hunter vendrá a cenar?  
 **S.** Claro que sí. (guiñándole el ojo)  
 **T.** Jejejeje.

Mientras cenaban.

 **K.** Pobre de Frannie, ha de vivir muerta de miedo.  
 **Q.** Antes de venir, la convencí de asistir con un psicólogo, ella necesita superar ese enorme miedo que le tiene al maldito bastardo con el que se casó.  
 **S.** Ojalá tu papá consiga rápido el divorcio.  
 **Q.** Espero que sí.  
 **T.** La cena está deliciosa.  
 **Bl.** Cuando Mercedes le ayuda a la cocinera, la comida es espectacular.  
 **S.** Aun así prefiero que Mercedes siga siendo la niñera de mi hijo que la cocinera.  
 **K.** Tienes razón.  
 **Hu**. Quieres más vino?  
 **T.** Sí, gracias.  
 **S.** Y ustedes cuándo saldrán a cenar o algo así?  
 **T.** Emmm pues...  
 **Hu.** Te gustaría ir el sábado a comer? Sé de un buen lugar.  
 **T.** Claro, me encantaría. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Por fin!

Todos se rieron.

Más tarde en la sala.  
 **  
** **K.** Mmmm delicioso.  
 **S.** Sí, a pesar de que no es para nada añejo.  
 **Bl.** La primer cosecha de tu viñedo por fin embotellada.  
 **S**. Así es, la primera de muchas. **  
** **Q**. Lo último que me imaginé es que te convertirías en una vitivinicultora.  
 **S.** Jajaja lo sé, hay que viajar a conocer los viñedos.  
 **K**. Es muy buena idea. **  
** **Q**. Sí.  
 **Bl**. Ojalá mi jefe me dé vacaciones para poder viajar.  
 **K.** Cuenta con ello, jajaja.

Una vez que la reunión terminó, Blaine y Kurt se fueron a su casa, Hunter acompañó a Tina a la suya y Quinn y Santana fueron a la habitación.

 **Q.** Al fin solas.  
 **S.** Sí, por fin. **  
** **Q**. Hace años que no estamos juntas.  
 **S.** Y precisamente por eso estoy muy nerviosa. **  
** **Q**. No te creo.  
 **S.** Te lo juro, tú eres la única persona con la que he estado de esa manera en particular, ya sabes. (encogiendo los hombros) **  
** **Q**. Pues eso es genial, no?  
 **S.** Sí pero, no sé si te vaya a gustar mi comportamiento en la cama. **  
** **Q**. Ay amor, pero si antes me volvías loca, no creo que eso haya cambiado.  
 **S**. Lo crees?  
 **Q**. Definitivamente.  
 **S**. Te amo, ya hazme tuya.  
 **Q**. Mmm, claro que sí.

La rubia no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato se abalanzó sobre su chica para besarla apasionadamente.

 **S.** Adoro tus besos, siempre lo he hecho. **  
** **Q**. Te amo tanto.

Las caricias comenzaron al mismo tiempo que las chicas comenzaban a despojarse de su ropa.

Quinn recorrió con besos húmedos todo el cuello de Santana.

 **S.** Te amo.  
 **Q**. Te amo mucho más.

Quinn se moría de ganas de tomar a Santana apasionadamente pero al ser la primera vez entre ellas después de mucho tiempo, decidió ser tierna.

Poco a poco fue llevando a la cama a Santana, ya ahí la despojó de la ropa interior y viceversa, una vez totalmente desnudas, cada una recorrió el cuerpo de la otra con la mirada.

 **Q.** Tu cuerpo...  
 **S.** Ya no te gusta? **  
** **Q**. Mucho, estás más deliciosa que nunca.  
 **S.** Tú también. (besándola)

Luego de unos cuantos besos, la rubia recorrió lentamente con sus labios el cuerpo de Santana hasta llegar a su vientre.  
 **  
** **Q**. Aquí guardaste a lo más preciado que tenemos.  
 **S.** Y guardaré a sus hermanos menores. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje claro que sí.

Quinn separó las piernas de la morena y luego llevó sus labios al centro de su chica.

 **S.** Mmmmm. **  
** **Q**. Ansiaba hacer esto.

La chica de ojos verdes acarició el clítoris de la latina con su lengua para luego succionarle los labios vaginales.

 **S.** Voy a venirme. **  
** **Q**. Tan rápido?  
 **S.** Es que estás haciendo maravillas. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje, contrólate un poco.  
 **S.** Ok, ok... (muy agitada)

Quinn se puso de rodillas para esperar a que Santana se controlara.

 **S.** Mini Q está en su punto.  
 **Q**. Te desea.  
 **S.** Tráelo aquí. **  
** **Q**. A dónde?  
 **S.** Aquí.

Santana tomó al miembro de la rubia, lo acarició un poco y mientras Quinn se inclinaba, la latina llevaba la punta del pene hacia su entrada.

 **S.** Mételo.

Lentamente, la rubia fue penetrando a Santana.

 **S.** Dios! (cerrando los ojos)  
 **Q**. Te lastimo?  
 **S.** No, es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo y ahhhh.

Quinn estaba por completo en el interior de Santana.

 **S.** Sí! Mmm.  
 **Q**. Mi Santana, Dios, mi Santana mmmm.

Los movimientos de la rubia eran lentos pero muy profundos, no dejaba de besar a la latina.

 **S.** Más mi amor, te necesito tanto. **  
** **Q**. No tanto como yo.

Los labios de la rubia se dirigieron hasta los pezones de Santana, los acarició con su boca de una manera muy sensual.

Pero luego la morena decidió tomar la iniciativa y cambió las posiciones, ahora ella estaba en la cima.

 **S.** Te amo.

Santana comenzó a montar efusivamente a Quinn.  
 **  
** **Q**. Oh Dios!  
 **S.** Me llenas toda, me llevas al cielo, ahhh! **  
** **Q**. Te deseo.  
 **S.** Yo te deseo más.

Quinn aprovechó para acariciar con su pulgar el clítoris de su chica mientras ésta subía y bajaba.

 **S**. Ahh, ahhh!  
 **Q**. Vente para mí!  
 **S.** Ahora sí?  
 **Q**. Sí!

Y par de movimientos más y la rubia vació su carga dentro de la latina, ésta no tardó nada en experimentar un enorme orgasmo.

Ambas quedaron exhaustas, luego se acurrucaron y se abrazaron.  
 **  
** **Q**. Dios! Te lo dije, fue perfecto, estuviste deliciosa.  
 **S.** Me siento en las nubes. **  
** **Q**. Igual yo.  
 **S.** Quiero más.  
 **Q**. Yo también.  
 **S.** Te doy 5 minutos para que descanses porque la noche apenas comienza. **  
** **Q**. Y quién dijo que necesito 5 minutos?  
 **S.** Jajajaja ésa es mi Quinnie.

La rubia puso boca abajo a Santana, ella se colocó detrás, separó un poco las piernas de la latina, estimuló su pene hasta endurecerlo nuevamente y penetró de un golpe a Santana.

 **S.** Quinn!  
 **Q.** Tienes razón, noche apenas comienza. (susurrándole al oído)

Al día siguiente, las chicas estaban tan agotadas que no escucharon cuando su hijo entró a la habitación.

 **Pe**. Mami?

En cuanto escucharon la vocecita, las chicas rápidamente se cubrieron.

 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Pe**. Cedes no está ni papi.  
 **S.** Papi viene en un rato más.  
 **Pe**. Dónde está?  
 **S.** Salió a correr.  
 **Pe**. Ohhh.  
 **Q.** Hey.  
 **Pe**. Mami!  
 **Q.** Jejeje hola mi amor.  
 **Pe**. Estás aquí.  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Pe**. Por qué?  
 **Q.** Porque ya vivo aquí. **  
** **Pe.** Por qué? **  
** **Q.** Porque aquí voy a estudiar. **  
** **Pe**. En la casa?  
 **Q.** No amor, en la universidad.  
 **Pe.** Como mami? **  
** **Q.** Sí mi amor.  
 **Pe.** Ohh, te amo. (sonriendo)

Peter se acercó a la rubia y besó su mejilla.

 **Pe**. Espero a Cedes.

Peter salió de la habitación.

 **Q.** Wooow, esto es maravilloso, mi bebé me ama.  
 **S.** Claro que sí.  
 **Q**. Me encanta esta nueva etapa.  
 **S.** Y apenas estamos empezando a escribir nuestra nueva historia. **  
** **Q**. No es nueva mi amor, es solo la continuación de nuestro amor.  
 **S.** Tienes razón.  
 **Q**. Vamos a ducharnos.  
 **S.** Sí, Kurt y Blaine no han de tardar en venir a desayunar.

Luego de una ronda en la ducha, las chicas se alistaron y salieron al comedor.

 **Me**. Buenos días chicas.  
 **Pe**. Cedes llegó.  
 **S.** Buenos días.  
 **Q.** Hola. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Me**. Se ven felices.  
 **S.** Lo estamos.  
 **Pe**. Mami vive aquí, aquí estudia como mi mami, en la uni... en eso.  
 **Q.** Universidad.  
 **Pe**. Sí, ahí.  
 **S.** Jejeje eres un bebé muy tierno.  
 **Pe**. Sí.  
 **K.** Buenos días.  
 **Pe**. Papi, papi!  
 **K.** Hola Pete. **  
** **Pe**. Ya corriste? **  
** **K**. Cómo?  
 **S.** Le dije que fuiste a correr.  
 **K.** Ah sí, ya terminé.  
 **Pe**. Yo voy también, si?  
 **K.** Claro hijo, mañana vamos.  
 **Pe.** Mi papi corre.  
 **S.** En el internado corría y corría para que no lo golpearan. **  
Q**. Santana!  
 **S.** Es broma jaja.  
 **K.** Mmmm.  
 **Bl**. Trajimos pan recién hecho.  
 **Q.** Huele muy bien.

Mientras desayunaban.

 **Q.** Ojalá me acepten.  
 **Bl.** Estoy seguro que sí, varías universidades se pelearán para que seas su alumna.  
 **Q.** Estoy muy nerviosa.  
 **S.** Tranquila nena.  
 **Bl**. Y cuándo empezarás con la búsqueda? **  
** **Q.** No sé, supongo que en un par de días, ahora sólo quiero estar con mi familia.  
 **K.** Y tú seguirás faltando a clases?  
 **S.** Jejeje sí.  
 **K.** Eres un caso.  
 **S.** Lo siento, pero sólo quiero estar con ella. **  
** **Q**. Y yo contigo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Kurt y Blaine se dirigieron a la concesionaria, Peter como siempre lloró ante la salida de su padre de la casa, la rubia intentó consolarlo lo mejor que pudo.

 **Pe**. Papi se va yo quiero ir. (llorando) **  
** **Q.** Pero más tarde vendrá.  
 **Pe**. Nooo, mi papi!  
 **S.** Peter, sabes que tu papá tiene que ir a la universidad y al trabajo.  
 **Q.** Ven mi amor, vamos a leer un cuento, sí?  
 **Pe**. No, yo quiero a papi.  
 **S.** Anda Peter, ve con tu mami.  
 **Pe**. No quiero.  
 **Q.** Está bien, no te voy a obligar... Santana voy a llamar a mis padres.  
 **S.** Sí.

La rubia se alejó.

 **Pe**. Mami triste?  
 **S.** Sí porque tú no quisiste leer un cuento con ella.  
 **Pe**. Llora?  
 **S.** Tal vez.  
 **Pe**. Noooo, mami noooo.  
 **S.** Quieres ir con ella?  
 **Pe**. Sí.  
 **S.** Entonces alcánzala.  
 **Pe**. Corro como papi.

Peter se fue corriendo hasta la habitación.

 **Pe**. Mami?  
 **Q.** Qué pasa mi amor?  
 **Pe**. Leemos el cuento?  
 **Q.** Claro.  
 **Pe**. Lo traigo?  
 **Q.** Sí mi amor.  
 **Pe.** Corro.

Peter salió corriendo de la habitación.

 **S**. Estás bien? **  
** **Q**. Sí mi amor, necesito tenerle mucha paciencia, él no está acostumbrado a mi presencia en esta casa, además hace mucho que no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, pero sé que con el paso de los días, él se acercará más a mí.  
 **S.** Yo también pienso lo mismo.  
 **Pe**. Aquí está.  
 **Q.** Ohh veamos... éste es muy buen libro.

Peter se subió a la cama.  
 **  
** **Q.** Listo?  
 **Pe**. Síiii.  
 **S.** Los dejo a solas.  
 **Q.** Gracias mi amor.

El pequeño Peter estuvo muy atento a lo que Quinn le leía, se emocionaba cuando la rubia actuaba las escenas.

 **Q.** Y colorín colorado... **  
** **Pe**. Cuento acabado!  
 **Q.** Jejeje sí, ha acabado, te gustó? **  
** **Pe.** Sí, es lindo, jugamos en jardín? **  
** **Q**. Ok vamos a jugar.  
 **Pe**. Beso?  
 **Q.** Muchos!

Quinn llenó de besos a su hijo.

Más tarde.

 **Q.** Peter está tomando su siesta, ahora sí voy a llamarle a mis padres. **  
** **S**. Pero primero ven acá.

Santana abrazó a su chica y la besó apasionadamente.

 **S**. Me tienes loca de amor.  
 **Q**. Amo cuando me dices eso.

 _La abuela Quinn le llamó a mis bisabuelos, ellos estaban muy contentos al escuchar que la abuela hablaba con tanta emoción por estar en Nueva York junto a mi abuela Santana y el tío Peter, al preguntarles por la tía Frannie, ellos contestaron que estaba un poco más calmada, y que el tío Mason continuaba visitándola._

 _Pasaron unos días y mis abuelas salieron a visitar varias universidades para solicitar el ingreso de mi abuela Quinn en alguna de ellas, por fortuna no tardó mucho en recibir luz verde y al fin se decidió por una en particular._ _  
_  
 **S.** Es muy buena universidad. **  
** **Q**. Sí jajaja y curiosamente es la misma a la que acudes.  
 **S.** Claro, "curiosamente", por eso la escogiste mi amor, acaso me quieres vigilar?  
 **Q.** Tal vez, tal vez. (besándola)  
 **S.** Ahora con más ganas iré a la universidad, tal vez te vea por alguno de los pasillos o el campus. **  
** **Q**. Tenlo por seguro.  
 **S**. Y ahora donde te quiero ver es encima de mí. **  
** **Q**. Uy, esa idea me fascina.

Días después en la academia de artes.

 **Q.** Wooow, me tienes muy sorprendida bebé, cada día te superas más.  
 **S.** Lo crees?  
 **Q.** Estoy totalmente segura de eso.  
 **S.** Sabes? Como que últimamente he estado pensando y creo que voy a dejar la academia por un tiempo, quiero estar contigo lo que más pueda del día.  
 **Q**. Estás loca? Nooo.  
 **S.** No quieres estar conmigo?  
 **Q**. Sí, pero no quiero que eso influya en tus sueños, mi vida, tú tienes una misión en este mundo y esa es ser la actriz más exitosa del mundo, yo no te lo voy a impedir.  
 **S.** Pero... **  
** **Q**. No San, antes de conocerme ya tenías este sueño, tienes que continuar creyendo en él para que lo consigas, quiero tu compañera de vida pero también quiero compartir contigo tus éxitos, por favor no dejes esta ilusión.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, ya te tengo a mi lado, nuestro hijo crece muy feliz y solo falta conseguir nuestros sueños.  
 **Q**. Y lo haremos.  
 **S.** Me gustó lo que dijiste. **  
** **Q**. Qué cosa?  
 **S.** Que eres mi compañera de vida. **  
** **Q**. Lo soy y tú la mía.  
 **S.** Claro que sí.  
 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti.

 _ **Santana?**_ _ **  
**_  
 **S.** Rachel…  
 **R.** Ya regresé de Los Ángeles.  
 **S.** Qué bien.  
 **R.** Me fue fantástico, tengo tantas cosas qué platicarte.  
 **S.** Me imagino.  
 **R**. Estuve pensando todo el tiempo en ti.  
 **S.** Ohhh. (incómoda)  
 **R.** Ya tomé una decisión, quiero estar contigo para siempre.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **S.** Ay Dios...  
 **R.** Podemos hablar a solas?  
 **Q.** No!  
 **R.** Tú no te metas.  
 **Q.** Claro que lo hago.  
 **R.** No es de tu incumbencia.  
 **Q.** Por supuesto que lo es!  
 **R.** No seas entrometida.  
 **Bl**. Qué pasa? Se escuchan sus gritos por toda la academia.  
 **S.** Chicas, cálmense.  
 **R.** La metiche empezó.  
 **Q.** Te voy a dar una buena lección.  
 **R.** Atrévete.  
 **S.** Basta! Rachel, necesitamos hablar pero no aquí, vamos a mi casa. **  
** **Q**. La vas a llevar ahí? Sobre mi cadáver.  
 **Bl**. Mejor vamos a la mía.  
 **S.** Sí, mejor.  
 **Q.** Santana!  
 **S.** Confía en mí.  
 **Q.** Ok.  
 **R.** Qué se traen ustedes dos?  
 **Bl.** Cierra la boca 5 segundos, ya te lo aclararán.

 _Las abuelas fueron en compañía de Rachel y mi abuelo hacia la casa de éste, ahí le confesarían la verdad sobre su relación, aunque la chica a partir de ese momento sería un dolor de cabeza para la abuela Quinn._

* * *

 _ **Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, en los siguientes abordaré más su relación y algo sobre su vida en la universidad, solo un poco.**_

 _ **Qué papel fungirá Beth en la vida de las chicas?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y esperar.**_


End file.
